Mon frère
by Am'die-Black
Summary: Sirius Black est le parfait exemple de beaucoup d'entre nous... Il rit pour cacher les blessures de son âme. Petit frère, J'ai choisi l'ombre comme tu as choisis la clarté pure du soleil. Tu es l'amour, je suis la haine . Elle m'emporte et me détruis. Je te veux à mes côtés. Chaque jour un peu plus, je te hais...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Depuis ce jour...

Un jeune homme âgé d'environ quinze ans se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom au rez de chaussée. Sirius Black leva les yeux aux ciel et eut un large sourire moqueur.

- Mais oui vieille conne, j'arrive...

- SIRIUS!

- PUTAIN J'ARRIVE! DEUX MINUTES!

- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON!

- Et de un...

Sirius Black, après s'être préparé, descendit affronter ses parents, à contrecœur... Et bien que ça ne se voyait pas, avec la peur au ventre... Il entra dans la cuisine, tombant immédiatement dans le regard haineux de sa mère.

- Réponds moi une fois encore et tu vas vraiment le regretter...

Walburga Black avait parlé d'un ton calme, dangereusement menaçant... Sirius ne dit pas un mot et s'assied, évitant le regard de son père de peur d'être brûlé vif. Il tendit la main pour prendre un toast mais soudain elle prit feu. Sirius cria légèrement.

- Tu pense avoir le droit de manger?!

- Bah non, mais je le prend! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux qu'il n'avait pu retenir...

Une main s'abattit alors sur sa joue et Sirius tomba de sa chaise... Son père s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise et le regardait d'un air vraiment furieux...

- Essaie de répondre encore une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fois...

- Non merci... Euh, je vais aller dans ma chambre... Dit-il en essayant de passer.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demander d'y aller? Demanda Orion Black en lui prenant le bras.

- Non...

- Alors tu t'assoies.

...

- Mais...

Orion haussa les sourcils...

- Je... je suis énervé et vous l'êtes aussi alors je pense que c'est mieux que je ne sois pas dans la même pièce que vous...

- Pourquoi?! Tu as peur?! Demanda Orion avec de la délectation dans la voix, pensant réussir à faire avouer une telle chose à son fils...

- Oh oui! Mon dieu je tremble et tout t'as pas remarqué encore?! Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sarcastique...

- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON! Hurla son père...

- Et de deux!

- QUOI?!

- Euh... Rien!

* J'suis complètement con de compter à haute voix! *

- Qu'est ce que tu compte?!

- Hum... rien!

- Je te connais par coeur, Sirius. C'est pourquoi à l'instant même je sais que tu me mens et je sais aussi que tu te fous de nous.

- Pas du tout! C'est pas vrai, je te jure!

Son père se leva à nouveau et Sirius fit de même pour s'éloigner de lui...

- Viens ici!

- Non!

- Sirius, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

- A parce que tu trouve qu'on s'amuse là?! Putain t'as de drôles de jeux!

Sirius n'essayait même plus d'en rire ou d'avoir l'air serein... Il était plus énervé et triste qu'autre chose...

- C'est drôle de me faire du mal hein?!

- Je n'aurais pas pitié de toi, ne rêve pas!

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je le sais!

Ils tournaient tous deux autour de la table se jaugeant du regard tel un rapace en face de sa proie...

- Vu que je suis condamné à souffrir je vais jouer moi aussi alors... Vas-y essaie de m'attraper...

- Tu ne fais qu'augmenter ma haine là...

- Je le sais, c'est con hein?! T'as la rage n'est-ce pas?!

- Sirius, arrête de suite.

- Pourquoi?! Tu crois que tu n'arriveras pas à te stopper une fois que tu m'auras mis la main dessus c'est ça?!

- Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même, je t'aurais prévenu!

- Pfff j'ai jamais vu des parents aussi cons que vous! Cracha Sirius avec haine...

Mais là il s'aperçut que c'était la phrase de trop... Aucune issue de secours n'était possible...

Mais la porte de la cuisine était ouverte, de plus elle était juste derrière lui... S'il se dépêchait, s'il courait vite... Il aurait peut-être une chance de sortir de ce manoir avant que son père ne lui tombe dessus... Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou et commença à courir, seul détail important qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier, ils étaient deux contre lui avec deux baguettes magiques... Lui n'en avait pas ou du moins n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir en dehors de son école...

Oui, la cause de Sirius Black était bel et bien perdue.

Sirius essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais s'aperçut qu'elle était verouillée...

* Je suis mort *

Il ferma les yeux. Des frissons parcoururent son corps de long en large... Ses mains devinrent moites et commencèrent à trembler... Sa respiration s'accéléra... Son coeur allait surement exploser sous l'angoisse... Et tout ça c'était à cause de son père. Il n'avait pas réellement peur de sa mère. Il ne baissait jamais les yeux devant elle. Même si elle était cruelle, il lui répondait toujours sans hésitation. Mais son père était différent. Bien plus violent, bien plus effrayant, bien plus fort qu'un gamin de quinze ans... Il prit son courage à deux mains et affronta son destin en face. Après tout il était un Gryffondor. Oui, mais justement, c'est à partir de là que tout avait commencé. Depuis le jour ou malencontreusement, Sirius Black fils d'Orion et Walburga Black, était rentré dans la maison ennemie à sa famille. Depuis ce jour, Sirius Black, âgé d'onze ans à l'époque avait connu bien des douleurs autant physique que morale. Depuis ce jour, rien n'était comme avant, il était devenu la honte de sa famille, mais surtout la victime de la folie de ses propres parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La peur au ventre...

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière du jour était vraiment forte. Ou était-ce le paradis? Peut-être qu'il était mort finalement. Il réalisa alors qu'il souffrait énormément. Il avait vraiment mal partout.

- Monsieur, madame votre fils est réveillé! Annonça une voix d'un ton joyeux...

* Grmfffffffffffffffffffff il était à l'hôpital encore une fois! *

- Sirius! Sirius tu vas bien?!

Sirius rigola alors ouvertement... Sa mère faisait semblant de s'inquiéter! Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient pathétiques! Ca en devenait pitoyable! Mais il cessa de rire dès qu'il vit le visage de son père à ses côtés... Et il fut forcé d'entrer dans leur jeu s'il tenait à sa vie.

- Oui, je vais bien...

Ce qui était faux... Dés que son père était apparu, une boule s'était formé dans son ventre et au fond de sa gorge... La peur était bien plus forte que la douleur et plus les années défilaient, plus ça empirait...

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls? Demanda alors Orion Black.

* Surtout pas! Surtout pas! SURTOUT PAS! *

- Je suis navrée, Monsieur, mais votre fils vient de se réveiller, je dois rester auprès de lui au cas ou...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, si il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous vous appelerons.

* J'en suis pas si sur *

- Je n'en ai pas le droit, Monsieur, je suis désolée. Répliqua l'infirmière d'un ton ferme.

* Ma sauveuse *

Sirius soupira de soulagement... Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu...

- Quelque chose ne vas pas, Sirius? Demanda Orion en le regardant...

- Je... Si, ça va très bien.

- Tu souffres?

- Etrangement, pas le moins du monde!

Il vit le poing de son père se crisper à côté de lui...

- Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire au moins?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de perdre. Sa main trembla. Et son père eut un sourire satisfait.

- Ben il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, je suis juste tombé dans l'escalier c'est ça?

Orion le regarda d'un air assassin.

- Bien sur que non! Tu te serais fait attaquer par une bande de moldus assez dangereuse! Protesta l'infirmière...

Sirius eut un large sourire satisfait. Il avait gagné.

- C'est vrai que je me suis fait attaquer... Mais il me semble que ce n'était pas par des moldus... Qu'en penses-tu Regulus?

- Je... je...

Les lèvres de Regulus tremblaient face aux regards de ses parents. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'infirmière.

- C'est vous! C'est vous qui avait fait ça!

Orion verrouilla la porte, insonorisa la chambre à l'aide de sa baguette et il se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois qu'on a un serment inviolable à faire nous deux.

- Hors de question! Je vais vous dénoncer, vous n'êtes que de sales pourritures!

- Je ne peux pas le nier... Mais si vous préférez la mort au serment autant me le dire de suite je peux arranger ça...

- Non! Ne fais pas ça! S'il te plaît! Supplia Sirius.

- Toi... Répondit-il en le regardant méchamment... Pas un mot de plus. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, c'est clair?!

- Oui.

- Ben allez-y tuez moi! J'ai hâte de voir comment mon corps va sortir de cet hôpital! Ca risque de ne pas passer vraiment inaperçu...

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant...

- Je suis mangemort, chère demoiselle, croyez-moi j'en ai vu d'autres... Cacher un corps pour moi c'est aussi facile que de manger un toast. Mais bon si la mort vous tente, il suffit de me le demander, je peux très bien vous rendre ce service.

La jeune infirmière se tourna vers Sirius avec regret. Mais il lui sourit, soulagé que son père ne la tue pas. Lui, n'aurait certainement pas cette chance... Orion tendit alors sa main et Mary le regarda avec dégout avant de la prendre.

- Walburga tu seras notre enchaineur.

- Ce qui paraît assez logique... Ajouta Sirius en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Orion lâcha la main de Mary et se dirigea vers lui. Il approcha son visage à deux centimètres de celui de son fils. Sirius baissa les yeux bien qu'il détestait ça.

- Excuse moi... Dit-il précipitamment...

- Tu vois que ça commence à rentrer... Je te félicite, Sirius.

- Ne me félicite pas trop vite...

- Ca veut dire quoi ça?

- Rien.

- Tu as réellement perdu la mémoire ou tu veux que je t'explique en détails ce qui s'est passé?

- Non merci.

- Alors? Ton étrange phrase veut dire quoi, Sirius?

- Que mes excuses sont faites à contrecoeur. Uniquement pour que j'ai le temps de me rétablir avant de me faire torturer à nouveau.

- Je ne te laisserais pas le temps.

- Quoi?! Pourquoi?!

- Parce que je suis enfermé dans un hôpital, en train de faire un serment inviolable avec une infirmière, alors que ma marque m'a brûlé dès que je suis entré dans cette chambre!

- Bah fallait me l'expliquer!

- Tais toi, Sirius, c'est un conseil. Tais toi.

Sirius n'aimait pas obéir, c'était bien connu mais cet instant fut l'exception. Il sentait son père prêt à se ruer sur lui infirmière ou pas. Il se tut alors durant le serment inviolable. Il était dégouté mais ce n'était rien comparée à Mary. Elle avait du promettre des choses horribles. Premièrement, ne rien dire sur ce qu'elle avait appris. Et deuxièmement, chaque fois que Sirius revenait dans cet hôpital, elle devait s'occuper de lui. Autrement dit, même dans l'hôpital Sirius était dans la merde. Elle le regarda, ses yeux baignés de larmes. Mary s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Je suis vraiment désolée!

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas!

- Mais à cause de moi tu...

- Ecoutez, ça fait quatre ans que ça dure. Quatre ans que je viens au moins une fois par an dans cet hôpital et encore, je suis gentil... Je m'en fiche! Que voulez vous, on ne choisit pas sa famille!

- Soit plus clair, Sirius...

- Et ben on ne choisit pas sa famille... Je ne peux pas être plus clair... Répondit-il avec hésitation...

- La question que je te pose c'est : Que reproche-tu à ta famille? Demanda Orion en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes yeux, le même physique d'ailleurs... Et pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient en rien.

- Je ne lui reproche rien du tout... On ne peut pas reprocher aux cons d'être cons, ils sont nés comme ça et personne n'y peut rien...

- Tu me traite de con?!

- A toi de voir si tu te sens concerné...

Mary regardait l'un et l'autre avec la peur au ventre. Ce gamin était fou! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se taise! Le père s'approcha et elle eut le pire des pressentiments. Cet homme était malade! Il fallait voir dans quel état était son fils lorsqu'il était entré aux urgences, elle l'avait cru mort sur le coup.

- Je vais te poser une dernière question... On va voir si tu as bon ou pas... Penses tu que quiconque dans cette pièce soit con?

Sirius avait du mal a regarder son père en face, surtout que s'il n'avait pas la bonne réponse, il était mort. Et avoir la bonne réponse avec son père signifiait être aussi taré que lui.

- Non. Je pense plutôt que dans cette pièce se sont des malades mentaux qui ont vraiment besoin d'être enfermés.

- Intéressant... Pourquoi enfermés? Et pas soignés?

- Parce qu'il y en a qu'on ne peut pas soigner... Lorsque ça devient trop grave, c'est fini. Je suis sur qu'il y a une raison derrière cette méchanceté, une raison plus forte que le fait que je sois à Gryffondor... Mais je ne la connais pas et je ne la connaîtrais probablement jamais.

- Il n'y a aucune autre raison.

- « Je te connais par coeur. C'est pourquoi à l'instant même je sais que tu me mens et que tu te fous de moi. » Répondit Sirius en le fixant.

- On s'en va! Dit alors son père avec haine...

Walburga avait paru triste durant cet échange. Orion la prit par le bras férocement et il la poussa hors de la chambre. Regulus suivit aussitôt. Orion regarda à nouveau vers son fils, une haine si puissante dans ses yeux que Sirius eut mal aux siens. Et la porte se referma sur lui. Sirius regarda Mary qui lui sourit. Mais il ne put répondre à ce sourire, parce que sa peur et sa tristesse avaient augmenté dès que la porte s'était refermé. Il allait trop loin. Il allait toujours trop loin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius se réveilla. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et son tee-shirt était trempe de sueur. Chaque nuit était une torture, il se réveillait en sursaut, mort de peur. Et il commençait à en avoir marre. Très marre. Il prit donc une décision. Il risquait fort de la regretter, c'était certain mais la détermination était plus que visible dans ses yeux aciers. Alors dans un élan de courage ou de folie, il sortit de son lit d'hôpital, s'habilla et s'enfuit en courant dans la nuit noire parsemée d'étoiles.

Une fois sortit, il ne savait même pas ou aller. Une seule certitude, ses parents ne le reverraient pas avant très longtemps. Il se débrouillerait pour la semaine qui restait mais il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Il aurait aimé voir James plus que tout mais ça lui était impossible. James Potter était son meilleur ami. Il l'avait rencontré lors de sa première année à Poudlard et il était devenu son frère. Tous deux se comprenaient d'un seul regard et Sirius savait que s'il avait besoin de soutien un jour, James serait le premier à lui tendre la main. Il n'oubliait pas ses autres amis, loin de là, mais James avait été la première personne sur terre qui lui avait appris. Il lui avait appris à aimer. Inconsciemment bien sur. Mais Sirius ne l'oublierait jamais. Même si James ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la jeune vie de Sirius, sa seule présence suffisait à lui faire oublier chacun de ses soucis. Avec lui, il riait. Oui, il riait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et il aimait sa nouvelle vie auprès de lui. Auprès de lui signifiait loin d'eux. Et loin d'eux, tout était beau. Tout. Il respirait tranquillement l'air libre, il disait ce qu'il pensait sans se préoccuper des conséquences et, mieux que tout, il n'avait peur de rien. Sirius n'avait plus cette peur qui le tenaillait constamment lorsqu'il était chez lui. Alors loin d'eux, le vrai Sirius apparaissait. Le jeune homme insouciant qui fait les quatre cents coups autant à ses camarades qu'à ses professeurs. Le jeune homme qui a de bonnes notes sans forcément réviser plus que ça. Le jeune homme qui fait partit d'un groupe populaire que tout le monde admire mais surtout... les filles. Sirius était tout simplement un garçon heureux. Les Maraudeurs était sa fierté, sa vie, sa victoire sur le malheur. Et chacun de ses trois amis avait une importance spéciale pour lui. Chacun lui apportaient un petit quelque chose. Ils étaient tous très différents mais vraiment complémentaires. Il les aimaient. Et il lui tardait que la semaine soit finie pour pouvoir de nouveau vivre en paix auprès d'eux. C'était la seule certitude qu'il avait dans la vie. Leur amitié. Sirius savait que côute que côute ils seraient toujours amis. Malgré les différents tempéraments et les fréquentes confrontations, ils se réunissaient toujours. La force de l'un étant nécessaire à la survie des autres. Ils étaient fait pour être à jamais les meilleurs amis du monde.

Sirius se rendit sur le chemin de traverse, un endroit ou seuls les sorciers pouvaient se rendre. Un magnifique coin avec différentes boutiques de toutes sortes, des bars, et... l'endroit ou il dormirait... La cabane hurlante. Personne ne le trouverait au moins, c'était certain. Il pourrait même se rendre à Poudlard grâce au tunnel, qui sait...? Il marcha un long moment et entra dans la maison délabrée. Fenêtres cassées, chaises broyées, plancher griffé... La maison n'était pas réellement hantée. Seuls Sirius et ses amis connaissaient la vérité. Il s'assied alors sur le lit qui tenait encore debout et c'est seulement là, en étant solitaire et sur de ne pas être vu qu'il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes brûlaient ses joues. Il voulait les arrêter mais n'y parvint pas, alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il cessa de lutter contre son chagrin. Il était seul et n'avait aucune affaire sur lui, il serait donc obligé de retourner les chercher avant la rentrée... Une alternative qu'il refusait d'accepter. Sirius finit par s'endormir au milieu de ce chaos et de sa tristesse.

[AGodric's Hollow]

Une tête parsemée de cheveux noirs indomptables était enfouie dans un coussin confortable. Un homme entra discrètement dans la chambre et ouvrit les volets ainsi que les rideaux d'un seul coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Réveil assez brutal.

- 'Vais t'buter P'pa... Grommela le jeune garçon en se cachant sous la couette.

- Oh, j'aimerais bien voir ça!

- Plus tard... Répondit le fils d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Et non, navré de te décevoir mais c'est aujourd'hui, samedi 31 août, que tu te retrouves seul avec moi pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires! Claironna Aaron Potter, tout joyeux.

- On peut pas y aller plus tard?! Grogna James Potter, le meilleur ami de Sirius.

- Hum... Je voudrais bien mais... comment t'annoncer ça?! Nous n'avons rien acheté alors que la rentrée est dans seulement deux jours!

- Ah... Merde.

- Et je te prie de rester poli.

- Humpffff, on se demande de qui je tiens ce côté là.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, j'étais jeune. Maintenant je suis ton père et je sers à te réprimander quand tu t'exprimes de cette façon.

- Je te trouve bien en forme ce matin... Répliqua James en baillant sans retenue.

Il s'était malgré tout assis sur son lit, sachant que contre son père le combat était perdu d'avance.

- C'est pour mieux t'embêter mon enfant! Répondit son père en éclatant de rire.

- Et ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge... Râla James.

Son père éclata de rire et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il fût sortit, James se recoucha et pensa à son meilleur ami. Sirius n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres en deux mois. Son inquiétude persistait. Ses parents lui avait dit qu'il était surement partit en voyage, mais James, sans savoir pourquoi, pensait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il connaissait Sirius, il aurait prit le temps de lui répondre, même en voyage! Et puis il était dans une famille assez spéciale, à son avis, les parents de Sirius, trop occupés à baiser les pieds de Voldemort, ne prendraient pas le temps de partir en voyage avec leurs enfants. Il s'était inquiété durant deux mois sans pouvoir agir, ça avait été insupportable.

- James si tu t'es recouché je te jure que je monte!

- Non t'inquiètes je m'habille! Répondit James en sortant aussitôt de sa létargie et en se préparant réellement.

[ A Wolfmoon]

Non loin de Godric's Hollow, dans un petit village nommé Wolfmoon, un jeune garçon errait dans les rues. Il était châtain clair, d'une beauté sans égale. Son visage donnait l'impression qu'il était triste et surtout qu'il cachait un lourd secret, ce qui n'était pas forcément faux... Ce jeune homme était le sujet de conversation de nombreuses filles, sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte bien sur. Il avait un visage d'ange. Il inspirait confiance sans qu'on sache pourquoi. C'était peut-être ses yeux dorés qui pétillaient et donnaient l'impression de tout deviner, de tout comprendre. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Et contrairement aux apparences, il ne comprenait pas tout. En l'occurence, il était anxieux, se demandant si Sirius, un de ses meilleurs amis, avait finalement compris qu'il était un monstre. Sirius n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres, alors, peut-être avait-il décidé de ne plus être son ami. Remus s'en était douté, mais avant. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard il pensait que personne ne pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Puis, dès le premier jour, trois jeunes garçons l'avait accueilli et aimé. Et à force il s'était persuadé de leur amitié. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour, un d'entre eux puisse l'abandonner. C'était certes plus sage et il s'était efforcé de le leur faire comprendre au début mais, à présent, il se rendit compte que ses espoirs étaient vains. Bien sur que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui. il était un monstre et ça ne changerait jamais, alors pourquoi les gens, qui avaient toujours été horribles avec lui, changeraient? C'était tout simplement impossible et son amitié avec Sirius n'était plus qu'un rêve désormais. Tout comme lui, James et Peter le laisserait tomber un jour... Et ce jour là, Remus n'aurait plus de raison d'être. Seuls ses parents continueraient à l'aimer, comme avant. Et il pleurera sur ses souvenirs brûlants avec eux. Cette année allait être horrible. Lequel l'abandonnerait après Sirius? Tout en pensant, Remus fondit en larmes. Jamais la vie ne pourrait être belle sans eux.

[Sur le chemin de traverse]

Sirius broyait du noir. Apparemment, même lorsqu'il était seul, il ne parvenait à être heureux. Il était malade. Il avait besoin de ses affaires mais refusait de retourner chez lui les chercher. Il s'était levé avec une boule au ventre le matin. Angoissé, comme à son habitude dès qu'il pensait à eux. Que dirait ses amis lorsqu'ils le verraient débarquer sans aucune affaires à la gare?! Ils allaient forcément le questionner et il serait alors obligé de tout révéler. Sirius eut un frisson. Il ne voulait rien leur dire et il avait toujours appréhendé le moment ou James l'apprendrait par quelqu'un d'autre... Car c'était possible. Il était vraiment possible qu'une de ces stupides cousines crache le morceau devant une salle remplie de monde. Uniquement pour qu'il ait honte et qu'il se sente mal. Il errait, marchait au milieu de la foule sans même voir personne. Tout les élèves de Poudlard semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. C'est alors qu'il la vît. Une jeune fille de Gryffondor. Si jolie au naturel. Si gentille. Si généreuse. Elle avait toutes les qualités du monde. Son seul défaut? Elle aimait Sirius. En réalité cette jeune fille l'aimait profondément, trop profondément même... Mais lui, refusait cet amour, tout comme il avait au début refusé celui de James. C'était involontaire. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais aimé et inversement. Comment pouvait-il changer ceci? Tout le monde l'avait détesté jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard et voilà que maintenant tout le monde l'adorait. Il avait peu à peu accepté James et les autres Maraudeurs. Mais refuserait toujours l'amour de cette fille. Tout simplement parce que Sirius s'amusait avec ses jolies conquêtes. Il n'était tombé amoureux d'aucune d'entre elles. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il l'aimait bien. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Alors il refusait de lui faire du mal. Les filles qui sortaient avec lui le faisait uniquement parce qu'il était célébre et beau. Elles ne le connaissaient pas. Elles se foutaient de qui il était réellement alors il ne se reprochait pas de les faire souffrir. Sirius l'adorait mais savait qu'elle ne serait jamais dans ses bras. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sur de la désirer de cette façon. Sirius voulait simplement son bonheur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Samantha Williams ne pouvait être heureuse sans lui.

- Coucou Sisi!

Brune, ses cheveux ondulés volants légèrement avec le vent, les yeux d'un vert envoûtant, Samantha regardait Sirius avec un bonheur sans nom.

- Salut Sam! Comment tu vas?

- Très bien et toi?! Répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Je vais bien... Dit Sirius un sourire se dessinant enfin sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Je t'ai embêté? Dit-elle, en se détachant de lui.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma. Elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait encore blessé involontairement.

- Excuse moi. Je t'ai encore fait du mal. Dit-elle soudainement attristée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.

- Que fais-tu là tout seul? Tu n'es pas avec tes parents?

...

- Non. En fait ils sont partis en voyage alors je vis dans la cabane hurlante en attendant la rentrée. Il en ont pour un mois minimum, tu comprends?

- Oh, d'accord!Tu as vu les gars pendant les vacances?! Il faut que je tue James tu sais...

- Ah bon pourquoi? Questionna Sirius en évitant la première question...

- Il m'énerve il me chambre tout le temps! Même lorsque je lui envoie des lettres adorables...

- Des lettres adorables hein?

- Ben... oui... Répliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?!

Sam se mit à rire. Un rire doux et magnifique. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle était d'un naturel sublime.

- Je lui ai envoyé une beuglante en disant des choses pas très euh... jolies. J'imagine que ses parents étaient là! Rigola t-elle.

Sirius se joignit à elle, ils rirent un moment ensemble.

- Sirius?! S'exclama une voix plus qu'enjouée.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Peter, le petit dernier du quatuor.

- Peter! Tu vas bien?

- Ben c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres?!

- Je... Disons que... Hum.

- Enfin on s'en fout tant que tu vas bien! Enchaîna Peter en voyant la gêne de son ami...

- Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi?

- Super! Je vous ai écrit autant que j'ai pu mais comme j'étais en voyage ce n'était pas vraiment pratique...

- Pas de soucis mon vieux!

- Sam, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien petit Peter!

- T'as toujours pas abandonné le surnom hein?

- Rêve!

Sirius ne s'attendait pas du tout à les voir et il guettait aavec anxiété le moment ou James arriverait. Bien entendu qu'il mourrait d'envie de le voir mais déjà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mentir à Peter, il n'imaginait pas ce que ça allait être en face de son meilleur ami.

- Vous avez vu les gars?!

- Non... Répondirent Sam et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Bon désolé je vous laisse, ma mère m'avait dit de ne pas m'éloigner... Elle va criser!

- Au moins elle s'inquiète pour toi... Laissa échapper Sirius.

Sam le brûla de ses yeux verts. Il détourna la tête. Peter leur fit un signe de la main tout en s'éloignant.

- Tu faisais quoi au juste ici? Questionna Sam, suspicieuse.

- Pourquoi? Tu as décidé de te méfier de moi?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je m'intéresse, c'est tout. Tu achetais tes fournitures?

- Non.

Elle l'observa un peu mieux et remarqua une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

- Si' qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Rien du tout, pourquoi?

- Tu... tu saignes!

Avec horreur, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements. Les vêtements qu'il portait le jour ou son père lui était tombé dessus.

- Ah ouais!S'étonna t-il...

- Sirius parle moi, je t'en prie... Implora Samantha en se plaçant contre lui.

- Mais quoi?! De quoi tu veux que je te parle? Répondit Sirius en s'éloignant un peu.

- Tu penses qu'on est naîf?! Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne voit pas que tu es mal?

- T'es en train de péter un câble, Sam, arrête.

- Très bien. Ok. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, j'accepte. Mais tu n'auras aucune raison pour cacher ça à James j'imagine...

- Non Sam! Je ne veux pas en parler, nuance. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

- C'est ça.

- Tu ne me crois pas? Demanda t-il soudain d'une voix froide.

- Si', je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute... Lui répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi non plus. Mais si tu me prends pour un menteur, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là.

- Je sais que tu ne mens pas. Seulement, si tu as confiance en moi, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe?

- Qui te dit qui se passe quelque chose?!

- Toi! Les rares moments ou il n'y a pas de blagues, de discussions, de délires entre toi et les gars, tu es vide Sirius. Carrément vide, plus que Remus. Tellement que ça fait peur. Tu es ailleurs, tu n'es plus avec nous. Tu es très loin mais je ne saurais dire ou. On sait tous qui a quelque chose. James s'inquiète. Il a vraiment peur pour toi.

- Il te l'a dit? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Non. Regarde le un peu mieux et tu verras que j'ai raison. Il est mort de peur, il fait même des allusions pour que tu comprennes, mais comme je te l'ai dit, parfois, tu es loin d'être avec nous.

- Tu m'as bien observé... Grommela Sirius.

En tant normal, Sam aurait rougi, mais à ce moment là plus rien n'avait d'importance parce que Sirius, le garçon qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur avait visiblement d'énormes soucis.

- Ecoute Sam, pour l'instant je gère la situation d'accord? Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît... Lui demanda Sirius, voyant qu'elle allait l'interrompre.

Sam hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Je gère mais je te promets que si jamais ça tournait vraiment mal, si jamais ça devenait trop important, je vous demanderai de l'aide tout en vous disant ce qui se passe. C'est promis. Et c'est ma dernière offre. En compensation, je te demande de ne rien dire à James. C'est d'accord?

- Ok.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup Sam!

- Ca me coûte quand même...

- Je sais. Mais c'est une promesse, Sam et je tiens mes promesses.

- Oui. Tu devrais enlever ton sweat au cas ou tu croiserais Jay quand même...

- Tu as raison. Y a pas de poubelles par là?

- Si je sais ou y en a une. Viens. Répondit Sam en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant.

Ils jetèrent le pull de Sirius et passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Lorsqu'elle dû partir, Sirius avait retrouvé le moral. Il était en mode « retour à Poudlard ». De plus, il avait réussi à prendre de l'argent dans le coffre de ses parents à Gringotts. Sirius avait pu acheter ses nouvelles affaires de cours et des vêtements. Mais il vît Sam dans une discussion animée avec son père. Et elle revint vers lui, heureuse comme jamais.

- Sirius! Comme tu n'as nulle part ou aller, je te propose de venir à la maison. Mon père est d'accord.

- Sam, je... Tu peux pas me faire ça!

- De quoi?!

- Je... Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire?! Puis t'es une fille! Ton père va surement vouloir me tuer! En plus il ne me connaît pas!

- Et alors? Rigola t-elle. T'es vraiment con tu sais! Y a aucun mal, tu déranges pas! Il me l'a dit lui-même!

- Tu es sûre hein?

- Sirius, tu sais bien que je veux que ton bonheur hein? Lui dit Sam en souriant.

- Oui.

- Alors viens! Je te promets que tu seras le plus heureux du monde avec nous.

- C'est d'accord.

Sam le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers son père. Un grand homme chatain avec des yeux verts et un sourire chaleureux.

- Hum... Bonjour, j'espère vraiment que ça ne vous dérange pas...

- Non, c'est avec plaisir. Alors c'est toi Sirius hein?

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça... Ajouta t-il en regardant sa fille d'un air malicieux.

- Tais-toi p'pa... Grommela Samantha.

- On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais. Alors comme ça tu es un rigolo?

- Oui!

- Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre... Répondit Terry Williams avec un clin d'oeil.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Ils sortirent du chemin de traverse et transplanèrent. Le petit groupe atterit devant une jolie maison, elle était d'un blanc nacré. Ils entrèrent et Sam fit les présentations. Une jolie femme blonde aux yeux noisettes le salua chaleureusement. Puis deux petits bouts de chou s'approchèrent lorsqu'il entendirent une voix inconnue. Une fille et un garçon, identiques. Des jumeaux... pensa Sirius. La petite s'approcha.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour toi... Dit Sirius en s'accroupissant.

- Comment tu t'appelles Monsieur?

- Sirius et toi?

- Liyah.

- Tu as un très joli prénom.

- Toi aussi. T'as de trop beaux yeux! S'exclama la petite, ravie.

Sam, très étonnée, vit Sirius rougir pour la première fois de sa vie. Avec toutes les filles qu'il avait à ses pieds, c'était une enfant de cinq ans qui le déstabilisait. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Ils viennent de ton papa et ta maman?

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Ce que Sam et ses parents remarquèrent.

- De mon... père, oui.

- Oh vous devez être une très jolie et gentille famille, hein?

- Liyah, n'embête pas Sirius s'il te plaît... Demanda Lauren, la mère de Sam.

- Je lui pose juste des questions.

Le garçon, plus timide, s'approcha à son tour.

- Hé psst, tu vas rester longtemps avec nous, hein? Tu joueras avec moi? Comme un grand frère? Demanda la jolie petite bouille.

- Oui, oui bien sur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste.

- Il reste une semaine les enfants... Annonça Terry.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, ne sachant que dire.

- Je... mais...

- C'est comme ça, c'est tout... Fit Sam d'une voix dure.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS! On est six dans la famille! S'écria Liyah.

- Sam tu veux rajouter les couverts de Sirius, s'il te plaît?

- Oui m'man.

Le petit garçon s'accrochait à Sirius et essayait visiblement de lui monter dessus.

- Tu veux que je te porte... euh... Comment tu t'appelles?

- Soan... Dit le petit bonhomme en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et lui fit faire l'avion. Durant la soirée de nombreux éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la maison. Pendant le repas, Terry et Lauren posèrent beaucoup de questions à Sirius, sur ses goûts, les cours, ses amis... Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un seul sujet n'était pas abordé : Sa famille. Et il se demanda à quoi pensaient les parents de Sam. Mais surtout ce que pensait Sam. Et si elle lui ferait part de ses idées un jour. Il passa la plus belle soirée de sa vie et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard se sentit heureux avec une nouvelle famille.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius se réveilla et se rendit compte que Sam dormait encore. Il l'observa durant un moment puis se leva de son matelas et s'assied par terre, juste à côté du lit de son amie. Pendant un court instant il chercha ses mots.

- Ma Sam, tu me connais et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du style à exprimer mes sentiments, c'est pourquoi je profite de ton sommeil pour te dire ce que je pense. Peut-être qu'au beau milieu de tes jolis rêves, tu entendras ma voix, qui sait? Je voudrais te remercier, Sam. De tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je sais que je suis certainement la personne qui t'as fait le plus de mal sur cette terre. Et je m'en veux souvent. Mais tu sais autant que moi que si j'avais accepté d'être avec toi différemment , tu aurais souffert encore plus au final. Et ça je ne le voulais pour rien au monde. Parce que contrairement aux filles avec qui je sors, tu comptes pour moi. Et je suis heureux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je suis chez toi, que tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir... Et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. Lorsque je t'ai croisé, j'étais triste, plutôt désespéré en fait. Mais ensuite on a parlé, on a passé un super moment ensemble et l'espoir est revenu. Je sais que tu as compris au fond qui se passait quelque chose de grave. Tu sais aussi que je préfèrerais mourir que d'en parler. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'avant de vous trouver, le bonheur n'avait jamais eu de place dans ma vie. C'est grâce à vous que je suis toujours là aujourd'hui. Je vous dois tout. Et tu sais, tu es une fille merveilleuse, ma Sam, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un garçon gentil, qui prendra soin de toi et surtout qui te méritera. Par contre, saches que si tu as besoin de conseils ou même d'une épaule pour pleurer, je serais toujours là. Et puis, choisis bien le garçon, parce que s'il ose te faire du mal, c'est à moi qu'il devra en répondre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam au milieu de ses larmes. Sirius ne pouvait voir qu'elle était éveillée dans le noir. Alors elle en profitait pour se laisser aller. Il se leva alors et sortit de la chambre non sans avoir déposé un bisou sur sa joue humide. Une idée s'imposa alors à l'esprit de Sam : Sirius savait qu'elle ne dormait pas mais il avait prit soin de l'ignorer pour réussir à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle pleura de plus belle, mais c'était des larmes de bonheur. Sirius tenait visiblement beaucoup à elle. Même s'il la prenait seulement pour une amie. Elle avait de l'importance pour lui. Les papillons de son coeur s'affolèrent. « Ma Sam ». Se pourrait-il qu'un jour il le pense avec amour? Elle n'en savait rien mais l'espérait de tout son coeur. En attendant, elle devrait agir en amie, l'aider, l'épauler pendant qu'il traversera son passage à vide... Mais combien de temps allait durer cette épreuve? D'ailleurs en réfléchissant bien, Sirius avait des moments d'absence et de tristesse depuis toujours . La vraie question était : Quelle épreuve? Et ça Sam n'en savait fichtrement rien. Elle savait que c'était en rapport avec sa famille. Quelqu'un de malade? Il les aimaient alors qu'eux, non? C'était une possibilité étant donné qu'il avait « trahi » les siens en allant à Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. La maison dans laquelle l'élève est envoyé correspond au caractère de la personne. Mais allez dire ça à un Serpentard enragé... autant se jeter de la tour d'astronomie! Sam aimerait savoir la vraie raison de la tristesse de son chouchou, mais elle savait aussi que pour cela, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Premièrement, parce que Sirius ne lui dirait jamais rien et deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne comptait pas demander l'aide des garçons. En parlant des garçons, ils avaient été rassurés d'apprendre que Sirius allait bien et qu'il se trouvait chez elle. Il leur avait lui-même écrit pour les rassurer. Sam rigola en pensant à l'engueulade que lui avait mis James. Ca avait été marrant. Même à distance, il avait une sorte d'autorité sur Sirius. Celui-ci avait pâli d'étonnement et de culpabilité. Il recevrait surement aujourd'hui la réponse de Remus. Cette dernière serait surement plus calme. Sam se rendormit, crevée. La veille, les deux amis avait discuté jusqu'à très tard ... ou très tôt le matin.

- Aaaaaaaaaah je t'ai trouvé! Ah ah ah! T'es pas fort Sisi! T'es pas fort! Na na na na nèreeeeeeeeeee!

- Méfie toi que si je t'attrape...

- Même pas peur d'abord!

- Ah ouais t'es sur petit bonhomme?!

- J'suis pas petit! Je fais presque ta taille d'abord!

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'éclater de rire. Soan avait affiché une tête déterminée mais la taille parlait d'elle-même...

- T'es méchant tu te moques de moi!

- Mais non! Bien sur que non Choupinet, je rigole!

- Nah! Répliqua Soan en tirant la langue...

- T'as toujours pas trouvé ta soeur mais si tu arrêtes de me bouder je peux t'aider... Lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille...

Le petit ange blond le regarda avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux verts étaient illuminés d'un grand bonheur. Alors Sirius montra la table du doigt et Soan y plongea dessous.

- T'es pas gentil Sirius! Tu l'as aidé! Râla Liyah, mécontente.

- Moi?! Aider Soan?! Mais pas du tout! Alors là je vois pas de quoi tu parles! Répondit Sirius avec un air innocent qui fit rigoler la petite fille.

Liyah sauta dans ses bras.

- Tu me pardonnes, boucle d'or?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii! Mais alors tu me fais un bisou!

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déposa plein de petits bisous sur le visage de l'enfant.

- Et là c'est bon je suis pardonné?

- Ah oui!

- Bon ça va alors! Maintenant les minimoys tous à la cuisine! Le premier arrivé a gagné!

Les deux petits déguerpirent à toute vitesse. Lorsque Sirus arriva, ils étaient assis et avaient commencé à déjeuner. Il prit place à son tour après avoir salué la maman des pitchounets.

- Ben dis-donc Sirius, ils n'ont jamais autant écouté que depuis ton arrivée! S'étonna Lauren.

- Et oui on dirait bien que j'ai la technique... Répondit Sirius en souriant à la mère de Sam.

- Oui. Tu as des frères et soeurs? Demanda t-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

- Euh... Un frère, oui. Mais il a seulement deux ans de moins que moi. Alors ce n'est pas ça qui doit m'aider...

- Peut-être, si. Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux?

- Euh... Pas vraiment, non.

- C'est l'âge, c'est normal. Ca passera avec le temps. Moi et mon frère, on se battait tout le temps avant. Maintenant, on est comme les deux doigts de la main.

- Je ne pense pas que ça passera un jour. Ou alors lorsque l'un de nous deux ne sera plus de ce monde... Répondit Sirius en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Ne dis pas ça, Sirius. Bien que je sois un peu d'accord avec toi... les relations familliales il n'y a pas plus compliqué!

- Je vous le fais pas dire...

Lauren le regarda d'un air étrange et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé échapper tout ça.

- Tu sais, Sirius, tu es comme chez toi ici. Et nous te considérons comme un membre à part entière de la famille...

- OUAIS C'EST NOTRE GRAND FRERE! S'exclama Soan.

- Soan, sois poli, tu ne coupes pas la parole aux gens!

- Désolé, maman.

- Je disais... Nous te considérons comme un membre de la famille. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas et que tu ressens le besoin de parler, il n'y a pas de soucis. On est une famille, on sera là pour toi. A n'importe quel moment. C'est d'accord?

- Oui. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

- C'est avec plaisir, Sirius. Mais la prochaine fois, lorsque je te proposerais mon aide, j'aimerais que tu l'acceptes...

Sirius déglutit et détourna le regard malgré lui. Lauren s'approcha alors et prit son visage entre ses mains douces.

- Penses-tu que tu nous fera assez confiance un jour pour nous parler?

- Je... Ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

- Alors de quoi est-il question, Sirius?

Lauren ne le lâchait pas des yeux, montrant pour la première fois l'intensité de son inquiétude.

- C'est uniquement moi le problème. Je déteste parler de mes soucis.

- Tu en as plusieurs donc?

- Oh Sam, tu es réveillée! Je peux aller m'habiller?

- Euh ...oui bien sur mais...

Sirius partit précipitamment sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

- Ben bonjour Sirius! Termina Sam, étonnée.

Elle regarda ensuite sa mère avec insistance durant tout le long du déjeuner jusqu'à ce que...

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

- Que je...? Commença Terry, alerté par le cri de son fils.

Soan dévala les escaliers en courant et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Il pleurait.

- Mon ange qu'est ce qui se passe?!

- Si... Si... rius! Répondit Soan en pleurant de plus belle.

Sirius descendit à son tour les escaliers, complètement paniqué.

- Soan ça va?! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?! Ne cours pas comme ça dans les escaliers, tu aurais pu tomber!

Soan le fixa d'un air apeuré. Sirius le supplia du regard. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants...

- Maman, Sirius il a plein de bobos partout. Il faut le soigner!

- Comment? Qu'est ce que...? Bredouilla Lauren en dirigeant ses yeux sur le visage de Sirius.

Sirius avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Son univers, sa carapace... Tout. Simplement parce que Soan, petit garçon de cinq ans, était entré dans la chambre au moment ou Sirius changeait de tee-shirt.

- De quoi parle t-il Sirius? Demanda Terry en scrutant le visage inexpressif de celui qui, en à peine cinq jours, était devenu comme son fils.

- Je ne sais pas... Répondit celui-ci sans se démonter.

- Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Papa, arrête. Laisse tomber d'accord? Dit Sam en se plaçant à côté de Sirius.

- Sirius, Soan n'a jamais été dans un tel état... Dit calmement Terry sans lâcher Sirius des yeux.

- Je vais m'en aller... Répliqua celui-ci d'un ton ferme.

Samantha regarda son père d'un air furieux. Tandis que Lauren fixait Sirius d'un air peiné.

- NON! J'VEUX PAS QU'IL PARTE! S'écria Soan en se remettant à pleurer.

- Moi non plus, c'est pas du jeu! S'exclama Liyah d'un ton colérique.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, les enfants. Si Sirius a décidé qu'il voulait partir, on ne peut pas le forcer à rester. Je voulais juste que tu t'expliques, Sirius. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai souhaité que tu t'en ailles... Expliqua Terry en regardant le jeune homme d'un air attristé. Cependant, si c'est ton souhait, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Saches juste que tu as ta place ici. Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir. Et si tu restes sur ta position, on t'accueillera à bras ouverts dès que tu voudras revenir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Répondit Sirius en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Je ne peux faire autrement étant donné que tu préfères partir que donner des explications sur ce que Soan a vu...

- C'était trop beau pour que ça dure de toute façon.

Terry et Sirius se regardèrent un instant. Le père de Sam vit alors beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de son jeune protégé. Trop de choses, qui pourraient certainement expliquer sa phrase mais dont il ne voulait absolument pas parler. Terry comprit alors que Sirius portait une profonde blessure. Une blessure qui ne guérirait pas. Il fut profondément frustré de ne pouvoir agir. Sur ce, Sirus monta rassembler ses affaires. Sam entra à son tour dans la chambre, bouleversée.

- Sirius! Réfléchis, s'il te plaît. Ne pars pas, il reste seulement deux jours et ensuite c'est la rentrée. Je t'en prie, reste.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, il était distant, sa froideur habituelle avait pris place. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque quelqu'un mettait involontairement un doigt sur sa douleur. Il en devenait presque méchant.

- Non, Sam. Je m'en vais. Désolé.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? *Désolé* ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'en vas? Demanda Sam, les larmes aux yeux.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave! On se voit dans deux jours! Ce n'est pas si long!

- Ce n'est pas le sens de ma question. Ce n'est pas ton style d'abandonner la partie... Encore moins face à un môme de cinq ans...

- Et alors? Répliqua Sirius d'un ton féroce. Je t'en pose des questions, moi?

- Je veux bien que tu sois triste, en colère, tout ce que tu veux mais t'as pas à rejeter la faute sur les autres... Et encore moins quand ces personnes essaient de t'aider... Riposta Sam, sa colère emportant la tristesse sur son passage.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, furieuse. Mais Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se retourner. Il la prit dans ses bras. Sam essaya de le repousser mais elle n'y parvint pas longtemps.

* Je vais très probablement mourir d'amour très jeune si ça continue... Pourquoi? Son torse ultra musclé? Son odeur? Ses yeux gris plus que magnifiques? Son visage d'ange? Son regard si beau mais si torturé au fond? Ses lèvres fines et chaleureuses (un peu trop même...)? Bip... bip... bip... Le cerveau de Sam est indisponible, veuillez laissez un message ou rappeler plus tard s'il vous plaît. *

- Grmf, t'as pas le droit de profiter de mon amour...

- Désolé... Répondit précipitamment Sirius en la relâchant... Je... J'y pensais plus...

- Oh quelle chance! Répliqua Sam d'un ton sarcastique... Moi j'y pense tous les jours.

- Excuse-moi...

- Tu pars toujours?

- Oui. Je... J'ai pas le droit de m'habituer à tout ça...

- Tout ça quoi?

- Ca... Dit Sirius en montrant une photo de la petite famille au complet.

- Pourquoi?

- Enfin, j'ai plus que deux jours a passer tout seul, ensuite c'est le retour à Poudlard! S'exclama t-il joyeusement.

- Mouais...

- Allez, détends toi, Sam! Poudlard! Avec les gars! Les délires, les blagues, c'est reparti!

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire...

- C'est juste que... J'aimerais que tu sois heureux tout le temps...

Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue et s'éclipsa. Sirius soupira.

- J'aimerais aussi...

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez!

Sirius sourit en voyant Soan. Il s'était accroché à ce gamin comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Sirius, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi Soan?

- C'est à cause de moi que tu t'en vas... Répondit le petit garçon en baissant la tête.

Sirius s'en empara comme d'un trésor. Il s'assied sur le lit, Soan sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais, Soan, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- J'suis pas bête d'abord!

- J'ai pas dit ça... Rigola Sirius. Mais tu es encore petit. Même moi, j'ai quinze ans et il y a plein de choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises.

- Comme quoi?

- Euh... Comme par exemple... Hum... Enfin moi c'est un peu différent...

- Pourquoi c'est différent?

Il regardait Sirius avec admiration mais même du haut de ces cinq ans, il sentait que son grand frère était triste...

- Et bien... Ma famille est une lignée de sang pur. Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Oui! C'est pas comme nous parce qu'à moi, ma maman elle est moldue.

- Voilà! Chez nous, nous sommes tous des sorciers. Et ma famille n'aime pas les gens comme vous. Les sorciers qui se mélangent avec les moldus. Ils pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs que tout le monde alors qu'ils sont débiles.

- Haaaan t'as dit un gros mot! Dit Soan en mettant ses deux mains devant sa bouche et en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui excuse-moi, ils sont euh... pas du tout intelligents.

- Stupides!

- Voilà, stupides.

- Et toi? Tu nous aime pas non plus? Demanda Soan, vraiment inquiet.

- Justement, je vous aime beaucoup. Et la plupart de mes amis sont comme vous.

- Oh... Alors ils ne sont pas contents de toi, hein? Demanda Soan, embêté.

- Pas du tout, non.

...

- Mais... C'est... C'est eux qui t'ont fait mal comme ça?

- Non. Je me suis battu avec mon frère. Ce n'est pas bien, je sais. Mais lui, il est comme eux. Alors, on se dispute souvent.

- Pfff il est pas gentil...

- C'est aussi ma faute tu sais...

- Oui, mais lui il est nul.

- Tu ne le connais pas! Rigola Sirius.

- Mais je l'aime pas d'abord!

- Peut-être que si tu le voit un jour, tu le préfereras à moi...

- Pas possible d'abord! C'est toi mon grand frère.

- Bon petit ange, je m'en vais.

- J'ai pas réussi alors?

- A quoi faire?

- A te faire rester?

- Non! Rigola Sirius. Je dois vraiment partir, Soan.

- Bon d'accord... Râla le petit garçon.

- Mais dès que je peux, je viendrais te voir, d'accord?

- Promis?

- Promis!

Soan serra Sirius très fort contre lui.

- Tu ne pleures pas quand je pars, d'accord?

- Oui mais ça va être dur...

- Pour me faire plaisir, je reviendrais bientôt...

- C'est d'accord.

Sirius redescendit dans la cuisine avec le petit ange blond. Il n'osa pas regarder Terry. Il eut du mal à contenir sa tristesse lorsqu'il vit celle de Lauren, Liyah et Sam. Soan gardait un sourire forcé sur son visage pour faire plaisir à Sirius. Mais il flancha légèrement quand ce dernier passa la porte et leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner avec Terry.

- Il t'a parlé, Sam?

- Non maman. Enfin si, juste pour me dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter en gros...

- Il ne vas vraiment pas bien n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Tu sais pourquoi?

- J'en suis au même point que vous, ni plus, ni moins... Soupira Sam.

[Sur le chemin de traverse, devant la baguette enchantée]

- Sirius... Si je promets de ne plus te poser de questions, tu reviendrais?

- Non. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, je serais parti d'un moment à l'autre...

- Tu as de graves problèmes, n'est-ce pas? S'inquièta Terry.

- Oui.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas après ça?

- J'ai toujours été franc. En l'occurence, tu me poses une question alors je réponds la vérité.

- Bien. Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir blessé...

- Je ne suis pas blessé! S'exclama Sirius.

- Si. Je t'ai fait du mal. Sans le vouloir certes, mais je t'en ai fait quand même.

- Si tu savais...

*Si tu savais de quelle façon mes parents me blesse, tu ne t'inquièterais pas pour quelques questions gênantes* C'était ce que Sirius allait dire. Hors, il s'était muré dans le silence depuis tout jeune. Et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'arriverait jamais à en parler. A qui que ce soit. Et d'ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas.

- Ca m'embête vraiment de te laisser seul ici.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un grand. Répondit Sirius en souriant.

- Non. Pas tant que ça.

- J'ai toujours été un débrouillard, autonome de surcoît. Alors aucun souci! A moins que le patron de cette auberge ne soit un psychopathe, mais il ne m'a pas semblé la première fois, il ne m'a pas agressé... Se moqua gentiment Sirius.

N'y tenant plus, Terry laissa exploser sa fureur.

- Mais franchement! Il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi?! Tes parents te lâchent comme ça en pleine nature sans même se préoccuper de ton sort?!

Sirius recula sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait vu Terry s'énerver. Les gens nerveux était une grande crainte pour lui. Il ne pouvait le contrôler, c'était ainsi depuis toujours.

- Je t'ai fait peur? S'étonna Terry.

- Je... Non. C'était juste un peu impressionnant sur le coup...

- Je suis désolé. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse abandonner un gamin comme ça...

- J'ai quinze ans...

*... Et je donnerais tout pour que mes parents veuillent bien m'abandonner...*

- C'est encore jeune. Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

- Hé! Ils m'ont laissé juste une semaine seul, je ne risque pas de mourir!

- Les temps craignent de plus en plus, Sirius. Enfin, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi... Tu es un Black après tout. Tu dois toucher à ça de très près...

- ILS touchent à ça de très près!

- Oui, excuse moi... Comment ça se passe avec eux? Tu es à Gryffondor... Et ils sont l'opposé de toi... Tu ne leur ressemble pas du tout, si on enlève le physique. Comment ont-ils accepté ça? Eux qui sont des monstres. Navré pour le mot, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

- Ils ne l'ont pas accepté. Mais je suis leur fils, ils m'aiment comme je suis. Répondit Sirius, le plus naturellement du monde.

- J'aurais juré que leur coeur n'éprouvaient rien d'autre que de la haine...

- Tu ne les connais pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de les juger.

* Que de mensonges! *

- Si détrompe-toi, je les connais.

- Comment? S'étonna Sirius.

- Je suis auror, Sirius. Alors ça m'étonne vraiment qu'ils aient tant de coeur que tu le prétends.

- Sérieux? Tu es auror? Demanda Sirius avec admiration.

- Oui. Ca t'étonne tant que ça?

- C'est juste que... c'est dur de le devenir, il faut vraiment être doué en tout...

- Il faut seulement s'accrocher. Lorsqu'on a la volonté, tout est possible. Je te laisse donc...?

- Oui.

- Alors j'attends que tu rentres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas faire de détour.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure de ta sécurité.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Mais je le souhaite.

Sirius soupira.

- Tu comptais faire un détour n'est-ce pas? Demanda Terry.

- Oui.

- Ou ça? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

- Je pense aller chez un ami à moi...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux.

- Je veux juste voir s'il va bien. Je ne me montrerai pas.

- Pourquoi ça? S'étonna Terry.

- Il... Il ne doit pas me voir. C'est tout.

- Sirius, si tu essayais simplement de parler... Pourquoi dois-tu toujours mentir? Ce n'est pas normal.

- Parce que... c'est mieux ainsi.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pour moi, si. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Jusqu'à ce que ton coeur explose sous trop de pression et de chagrin.

- Je n'ai aucune pression et je ne suis pas chagriné.

- Alors tu es quoi?

- Démoralisé. Mais ça passera.

- Et pour quelles raisons?

- Pour des raisons personnelles.

- Tu es vraiment têtu hein?

- Le mot est faible.

- Bon, je n'insiste pas. Tu le verras toi même.

- Je verrais quoi?

- Le résultat que ça donne lorsqu'on garde tout pour soi...

- Il n'y aura aucun résultat. Dès que je suis à Poudlard, il n'y a plus aucun souci, ils disparaissent.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont résolus n'est-ce pas?

- Ce... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut résoudre.

- Très bien. Je file, inutile de t'embêter plus...

...

- Je savais que je t'embêtais! S'exclama Terry.

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que...

- Te fatigue pas, Sirius. Je sais que je suis chiant, je suis très inquiet de nature et c'est assez embêtant pour les gens qui m'entourent.

- Ben je confirme... Répondit Sirius en souriant.

Terry lui sourit en retour puis il le serra contre lui.

- Sache que si jamais, par miracle, un jour tu changes d'avis, je serais là pour t'épauler. Tu es vraiment un bon gamin, Sirius. N'en doute jamais. Murmura Terry à l'oreille de Sirius.

- Merci pour tout.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Lança Terry d'un air triste.

Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaîre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

- Soan?

- Oui?

- Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu y répondes...

Le petit Soan se redressa sur son lit en position assise.

- C'est grave papa? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

Terry posa une main sur la tête de son fils et sourit.

- Non. Mais ça m'arrangerait que tu puisses me rassurer...

- D'accord!

- Qu'est ce que tu as appris sur Sirius pour être si effrayé? Juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille?

Soan eut l'air embêté. Ses yeux bleus semblaient partagés.

- Papa, j'ai un problème...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon coeur?

- Je vais pas pouvoir te rassurer...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que Sirius, il est très triste. Mais il veut pas parler. Et moi j'ai pas le droit de choisir pour lui.

...

- Il t'as demandé de te taire?

- Non. Mais moi je veux pas le dire parce qu'il n'aimerait pas que je le fasse.

- Soan... S'il te plaît... Sirius a besoin d'aide.

- Oui. Mais c'est lui qui doit choisir. Répondit Soan, déterminé.

[...]

Sam était assise sur son lit. Ses yeux dévorant une photo. Sur cette image se trouvait le jeune Sirius, riant aux éclats. La photo était animée. Il arrivait derrière Sam, la décoiffait et devant sa fausse mine de gamine attristée, il riait pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras.

Sam adorait cette photo. Tout simplement parce que Sirius était heureux. Dès qu'il était avec eux, tout en lui n'était que bonheur. Et elle aimait. Elle adorait. Rien n'était plus important dans sa vie que le sourire de Sirius.

[...]

Sirius vadrouillait dans les rues du chemin de traverse. Il était heureux et impatient. Demain, c'était le grand retour à Poudlard. Il retrouverait enfin ses amis. Les deux derniers jours lui avaient semblé infiniment longs. Depuis qu'il était partit de chez Sam, les secondes semblaient s'étirer en heures...

Le matin même, il avait décidé de sortir pour s'acheter une glace chez Florian fortarôme. Là bas, elles étaient magiquement délicieuses...

- Sirius?

Ce dernier se retourna, trés surpris d'entendre son prénom.

- Rem!

Sirius se jeta sur son ami, plus heureux que jamais. Il le serra si fort dans ses bras que Remus cru en mourir.

- Comment tu te portes mon Mumus? Demanda alors Sirius en relâchant son ami.

Il était tout sourire. Remus ne put résister longtemps à la bonne humeur de son ami, il fut contaminé en moins de deux secondes.

- Je vais trés bien et toi mon Rurus?

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais aller mieux qu'à l'instant présent!

- Trop aimable! Dis moi, tu t'es acheté une dose de compliments pendant les vacances? Le nargua Remus.

- Et toi un peu d'humour on dirait, tu as bien fais, tu en avais grandement besoin! Répliqua Sirius d'un ton malicieux.

Il se regardèrent pendant quelques instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ca te dis une glace Mus'? C'est mon envie depuis que je me suis levé ce matin!

- Sale goinffre!

- Bah, navré si ce n'est pas ton cas, mais moi je peux me le permettre!

Remus donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius tout en riant. Ce dernier ne pouvait savoir à quel point il était heureux. Remus s'était fait tellement de mauvaise idées avant de recevoir sa lettre. Il pensait avoir perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Une blessure dont il n'aurait jamais pu guérir...

- Hé à quoi tu pense Mus'?

- Rien.

- Mmh... Inutile de mentir, je te connais comme si je t'avais fais.

- Si je t'en parle, tu vas me tuer...

- Ca c'est trés possible... Mais dis moi quand même!

Durant une demi heure, le temps de se rendre chez le glacier, Remus n'obtempéra pas. Si bien que durant le trajet, il dû supporter la présence d'un Sirius jouant au gamin. « Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeupléééééé éé, j'veux savoir! J'veux savoir! J'veux savoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiir! »

- Arrêtes Sirius!

- Naaaaan! J'veux savoiiiiiiiir!

Remus rigola nerveusement.

- Si je te le dis, tu vas m'en vouloir...

- Non. Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, Mus'. Pas à toi, c'est impossible.

Remus regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux. Il fut étonné de la sincérité que le regard acier de son ami reflétait. Il lui raconta alors -tout en évitant de le regarder- chacune des pensées horribles qui l'avait traversé durant ces deux longs mois de vacances. A la fin de son récit, Sirius le regarda, ébahi. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, devant le glacier, attendant patiemment leur commande.

- Mus', regarde moi s'il te plaît...

- Laisse tomber, Sirius. C'est passé, d'accord?

- Non! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais continuer à penser... Pas alors que depuis cinq ans, vous réprésentez comme une famille à mes yeux. Autant toi, que James, Peter ou Sam. Il n'y a aucune différence entre toi et les autres, Remus. Et tu dois absolument le comprendre. Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'engueuler, ça me rend plutôt triste que tu puisses encore avoir des idées aussi... Stupides. C'est comme si... tu pensais que je pouvais reprendre et ignorer tout l'amour que je vous porte depuis le début. Moi qui ai tant de mal à ouvrir mon coeur. C'est... horrible. Termina Sirius, profondément torturé à présent.

...

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Mon but n'était pas de te faire du mal. C'est juste en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es pas responsable. Votre amitié est tout ce que j'ai de plus beau. La perdre serait une torture.

...

- Ne m'en parle pas... Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Remus vit cependant que les yeux de son ami avaient perdus de leur éclat. Il se demandait s'il était la cause de cette tristesse soudaine.

- Ca va Rus? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient perdus dans l'horizon. Ainsi que ses pensées...

- Oui, oui! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais la prochaine fois que tu penses des choses aussi grotesques, je te bute!

- Je t'en donne l'autorisation! Répondit Remus avec un sourire.

...

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu es tout seul?

- Oui. J'avais peur de déranger chez Sam. Ils m'ont gardé pendant cinq jours quand même... Donc depuis hier, j'ai pris une chambre ici.

- Ou ça?

- A la baguette magique!

- Roh t'as pas trouvé encore plus miteux?

- Ben, au moins je garde mon argent pour passer chez Zonko! Répliqua Sirius avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

...

- Tu voudrais venir chez moi? Demanda alors Remus avec un grand sourire.

- Non, ça fait clochard qui squatte à force!

- N'importe quoi! T'es vraiment bête, tu sais?

- On me le dit souvent oui!

- Allez, s'il te plaît...

- Non, sérieusement Mus'. Il reste un jour, je vais patienter calmement ici!

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir?

- Hé mais vous me prenez pour une enfant abandonné qui vient d'un milieu défavorisé ou quoi?

Remus éclata de rire. Sirius sourit.

- Non pas du tout! C'est juste que ma maison est -sans vouloir me vanter- largement plus accueillante que cette foutu auberge...

- Je sais, mais je reste ici!

...

- Remus!

Ce dernier se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Il se leva.

- Je dois partir Rus'... Tu es sur que...

- Invite moi encore une fois et je te tartine de glace...

Remus sourit. Mais il s'inquiétait. Sirius avait beau garder une façade heureuse. Chacun de ses amis savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. En lui régnait une douleur trés profonde. Remus venait encore une fois de le constater lorsque Elvina, sa mère, l'avait appelé. Le regard de son ami s'était assombri. Une lueur de tristesse l'avait traversé furtivement, pour ensuite laisser place à un sourire.

- Bonjour Sirius! Comment vas tu?

Sirius se leva pour saluer la mère de Remus.

- Bien et vous?

- Une journée ensoleillée donc ça va! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire puis il se tourna vers Remus...

- A demain mon Mus'! Profite de ton dernier jour! Après, le repos sera fini tu le sais bien...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais une cure de sommeil. Je repartirais de plus belle dès demain.

- J'y compte bien!

Ils s'enlacèrent. Remus souffla une dernière phrase à l'oreille de son ami. Une phrase qui toucha le jeune homme.

- On est comme les cinq doigts de la main, Rus'. Ne l'oublie jamais. Unis jusqu'à la fin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. On sera toujours là si tu as besoin. N'en doute jamais...

...

- Toi non plus ne l'oublie pas...

- Je vais bien moi...

Après ces quelques mots, Remus s'éloigna. Son regard perçant pétrifia son ami sur place.

[...]

- Mais nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooon! J'veux pas!

- Soan, s'il te plaît...

- Tu es son amie, tu dois lui demander à lui, pas à moi! J'veux pas le trahir!

- Tu le connais depuis trois jours... Grommela Samantha.

- Cinq! Puis c'est mon grand frère d'abord!

- Mais moi je suis ta vraie grande soeur! C'est moi que tu dois aimer et aider avant tout, pas Sirius...

- Je t'aime déjà... Mais ça marche même pas d'abord...

- Si tu me le dis, je l'invite à passer toutes les vacances d'octobre à la maison...

Soan regarda sa grande soeur avec des yeux illuminés de bonheur. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir recouru au chantage. Sirius n'accepterait certainement pas de rester quinze jours chez eux, de peur de déranger. C'est ainsi que Liyah, en gamine maligne et trés compréhensive pour son âge, intervint dans la conversation.

- C'est trop une menteuse, Soan! Ne l'écoute pas, ça s'appelle du chantege, t'as pas le droit Sam!

- Déjà ce n'est pas du « chantege » mais du « chantage »... Puis ensuite, je fais ce que je veux, j'ai quinze ans moi, pas cinq...

- Et ça change quoi? T'as pas le droit de faire du chantege quand même! C'est interdit!

- De quoi je me mêle?

- Bah Soan c'est mon zumeau alors moi je le protège!

- Apprends à parler après on verra... Répondit Sam en souriant à sa petite soeur avec tendresse.

- Si tu l'embêtes encore, je le dis à papa...

- Tu n'oserais pas...

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!

- Tais toi! Non, c'est bon j'arrête! Je le laisse tranquille...

- Oui ma puce?

- Est ce que Sam elle a le droit de faire du chantege?

- Tais-toi s'il te plaît... Je te promets que j'arrête!

- Du chantage, ma puce?

- Oui?

- Non. Personne n'a le droit d'en faire.

- Ben, elle en fait à Soan. Pour savoir ce qu'il a Sirius...

- Sam? Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît?

- Euh... Non là pas vraiment parce que...

- Dépêche toi, je t'attends...

Sam descendit à contrecoeur. Déjà qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il fallait qu'elle se fasse réprimander. Son père l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, près de la table de la cuisine.

- Assis toi ma chérie. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Sam fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Elle était ailleurs. Depuis deux jours exactement.

- Sam, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler mais maman est au travail, alors je vais essayer à ma façon...

...

- Tu m'écoutes Sam?

- Oui... Répondit-elle, tristement.

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Sirius est simplement le premier. Il y en aura d'autres. Même si tu n'y crois pas, même si tu as l'impression que c'est le seul. Tu auras d'autres copains, certains auxquels tu seras plus attachée... Mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à lui, Sam. Tu en souffrirais trop.

- Sirius n'est pas mon copain. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il ne m'aime pas.

Ces trois phrases eurent le don de la faire réagir. En les prononçant, elle s'aperçut de leur dure réalité. Aussi, elles firent couler ses larmes.

- Sam... Ca passera.

- Non. Jamais. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignore, c'est bien trop fort pour être simplement un amour de jeunesse... Ca me déchire de l'intérieur depuis déjà deux ans. Et ça ne passe pas. Il est tout ce dont je rêve nuit et jour. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. La seule personne sur cette terre qui peut autant me faire rire et pleurer. Le seul qui détient mon bonheur comme mon malheur entre ses mains. Il le sait, et il en est malade. Il veut simplement que je sois heureuse, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que sans lui, je ne peux pas l'être.

- Ne dis pas des choses si horribles... Pas à ton âge ma chérie...

- Je suis désolée, papa. Mais je n'ai plus la force de le garder à l'intérieur, alors vu que tu en parle, autant que tu saches...

- Tu ne peux pas être aussi malheureuse... Dit alors son père.

C'était sa dernière lueur d'espoir. Qu'il s'agisse d'une blague. Que sa fille ne soit pas réellement en train de pleurer.

Mais il avait la réalité en face... Il s'approcha de sa fille et la serra tout contre lui.

- N'oublie jamais qu'on sera toujours la pour toi ma chérie... C'est la seule chose que je peux te dire.

- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas.

[...]

Le lendemain à 9h, Sirius sauta de son lit et envoya valser les couvertures, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. A 9h30, il était prêt et avait bouclé sa valise. A 10h, il était sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Plus heureux que jamais. Attendant ses amis avec impatience.

- TOI!

- Oui? Dit Sirius en se tournant vers la voix qui l'avait appelé.

- JE VAIS TE TUER!

...

- James tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur? Ricana Sirius.

James serra le jeune brun si fort contre lui qu'il faillit l'étouffer.

- James...

- Tais-toi... S'il te plaît tais toi...

- Je t'ai écris, tu savais que j'étais vivant...

- DEUX MOIS! PENDANT DEUX MOIS JE N'AI EU AUCUNE NOUVELLE! ESPECE DE SALE CABOT! JE VAIS TE BUTER!

- Je trouve que ça fait bien longtemps que tu le dis...

- Espèce de petit insolent, pas de ça avec moi... Dit James dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Mcgonagall, la directrice de leur maison.

Sirius regarda son ami et tous deux éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Tel deux frères riant à la blague de l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu vas bien mon Rurus?

- Oui et toi mon Jamesie?

- A merveille! Alors tes vacances? Pourquoi t'as répondu à aucune lettre? Sincèrement, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs...

- Désolé Jamesie! Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire! Juste un problème de hibou... Et tu connais mes parents, il ne risquaient pas de me prêter le leur pour vous écrire!

- Tu es sur que c'est seulement ça? Questionna James, suspicieux...

- Oui. Et toi tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as l'air de me prendre pour un menteur? Demanda Sirius, soudain glacial.

James le regarda d'un air triste. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius l'agressait de cette façon.

- Jamais je n'ai dis une chose pareille. J'ai simplement l'impression que ta tristesse prend de l'ampleur de jour en jour...

- Je ne suis PAS triste. Répondit Sirius avec hargne.

- Maintenant, je te prends pour un menteur... Répliqua James.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser démonter, non? Ce n'était pas parce que Sirius avait des sautes d'humeur qu'il devait s'en prendre à lui.

- Tu as fini avec ton interrogatoire, c'est bon?

- Sirius...

Ce dernier regarda James. Ses yeux aciers reflétaient une froideur inhabituelle. Du moins, elle était inhabituelle pour James et le restant de ses amis. Mais là, elle était bel et bien présente.

Soudain, elle disparut, laissant place à une lueur de profond remord.

- Je suis désolé, James. Vraiment désolé.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Alors ne dis rien. Mais s'il te plaît, accepte mes excuses... C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublie.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les prunelles de Sirius.

- J'oublie notre altercation, Sirius. Mais je garde en mémoire le pourquoi et le comment elle a eu lieu.

- D'accord. C'est toi qui vois...

- C'est tout vu.

...

- Tu as passé une bonne semaine chez Sam? Demanda James, luttant contre lui même pour faire abstraction de leur petit échange.

- Oui, super! Ses parents sont vraiment sympas! Et les jumeaux, tu verrais, à croquer! Surtout Soan, il ne m'a pas lâché de la semaine! Il est TROP mignon! Un petit ange!

Sirius s'était lancé dans un récit passionné et James l'observait. Il le trouvait... changé. Mais il était incapable de dire si ce changement était positif ou négatif. Cependant, d'après son récit, le séjour chez Samantha lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il semblait fou du gamin et apparemment c'était réciproque.

- Et avec Sam, ça s'est bien passé?

- Super! Juste une petite altercation comme celle que nous venons d'avoir mais apparemment vous m'aimez assez pour ne pas m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes! Dit Sirius sans parvenir à masquer un sourire gêné.

James lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Franchement, je sais pas non plus! C'est si dur de te supporter...

- Hééé!

James éclata de rire face à la mine faussement outré de son meilleur ami.

- Mais non tu sais bien que je t'aime!

- Mais savais-tu que ce n'était pas réciproque?

James regarda Sirius avec un air horrifié. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Mes amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur s! S'exclama une voix de pintade à en déchirer les tympans dans un rayon de trois cent kilomètres aux alentours.

- Et merde... Grommela Sirius.

- Ben largue là tu t'en fous!

- Non... Sam arrive. Je vais pas faire ça comme un salop devant elle!

James le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

- Navré de t'annoncer ça, Sirius, mais tu ES un salop! Rigola James.

- J'en suis un seulement avec les pintades dans son genre!

- Pas forcément vrai... Tu n'apprends pas à les connaître! Apparence de pintade ou non...

- Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir t'aventurer sur ce sujet? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Euh... Pas vraiment!

- Je me disais aussi...

Une fille blonde, que l'on appelle communément « pot de peinture », arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui eut une seule envie sur le moment, s'écarter pour la voir s'éclater la tronche à même le sol.

- Mon Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu s! Comment vas tu mon coeur? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Demanda Mélissa Hudson, une jeune Gryffondor, ne doutant pas de ses capacités à attirer l'oeil des garçons.

- Merveilleuses!

- Qu'as tu fais? Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de m'écrire!

- Mon dieu! Quel crime ais-je commis! Répondit Sirius, faussement attristé.

- Tu te moques de moi? Demanda Mélissa.

- Non! Pas du tout! Allons, tu sais bien que je n'oserais pas! Répondit Sirius avec son sourire le plus ravageur.

Mélissa sourit et embrassa Sirius avec fougue. James était littéralement mort de rire à côté. Soudain, deux mains cachèrent la vue du jeune brun aux cheveux en bataille. Des mains douces, aussi douces que la personne à laquelle elles appartenaient.

- Ma Sam adorée!

Un rire cristallin retentit. Rire sublime qui semblait arrêter le temps.

- Mon Jamesinou d'amour!

James serra son amie tout contre lui.

- Ca fait du bien de te voir!

- C'est réciproque. Répondit Sam en souriant. Tu me manquais beaucoup!

- C'est bon de rentrer chez soi, hein?

- Oh oui!

Sirius s'écarta de sa « copine » pour serrer Sam dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué ma Sam.

- Pourtant « deux jours ce n'est rien », n'est-ce pas? Répliqua Sam, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Si. Je t'avoue que c'est beaucoup finalement... Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Comment ça « deux jours »? Questionna alors Mélissa, verte de rage.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable. James passa son bras dessus son épaule et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille « ne t'en veux pas, il n'attend que ça depuis qu'on est arrivé, une raison de la larguer ».

- Ah, parce qu'il a besoin de raison maintenant? Demanda Sam à l'oreille de James.

Sa voix était moqueuse et dégoutée. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de James et Sirius envers les filles (même les creuses) et ne se gênait pas pour le leur faire comprendre.

- Il faut croire que tu lui as appris à se servir de son coeur... Souffla James.

- Tu appelles ça « avoir un coeur »? Il attend que je lui donne une bonne raison pour larguer sa cruche... Navrée, mais pour moi c'est tout simplement être un salop.

Sirius regarda Sam, blessé.

- J'ai parlé si fort que ça? Demanda Sam à James.

- Apparamment!

Sirius retourna à ses affaires et quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit ses amis, seul. Sam soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, sous le regard attendri de Sirius.

Son regard devint soudain malicieux.

- Tu te tais! Surtout tu te tais, Sirius! Je sais que je suis trop gentille et que malgré tout ce que tu me dégoutes, je ne dirais rien. Alors ne te moques pas de moi. Ma gentillesse s'effacera un jour... Et tu seras surpris.

- Ta gentillesse? Disparaître? Impossible!

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Si! Tu es adorable et tu ne changeras pas.

- Et toi tu n'as pas de coeur...

...

- ... Et tu ne changeras pas non plus, faut croire...

Sirius regarda Sam avec tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas voulu me croire que ma gentillesse pouvait s'éclipser. Ben voilà, tu as la preuve. Et maintenant je m'en veux! Quelle conne!

James rigola et prit Samantha dans ses bras.

- Il est méchant ce Sirius, il te torture.

- Oui... J'en ai marreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee! Il m'embête toujours, Sirius! Toujours! Veux pas!

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Quand soudain des cris retentirent à la gare de King's Cross. Des lumières vertes et rouges fusaient de tous les côtés. Sirius embarqua Sam et James derrière un large mur de briques. C'était une attaque.

*Une attaque de mangemorts*... Pensa Sirius avec horreur.

Son bras trembla, puis son corps suivit. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis plus d'une semaine.

- On y va! Le vieux fou comprendra que c'était un avertissement!

* Malefoy... *

- Tu as vu Black? Ses parents voulaient qu'on l'emmène...

- Crois moi que si je l'avais vu, il ne serait plus là... Répliqua Malefoy avec hargne.

Plusieurs tourbillons noirs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Et les méchants avaient disparus. Sam et James regardaient Sirius, horrifiés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait Sirius? Demanda alors James.

- Rien! Comment veux-tu que... Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu leur faire?

- Ils te cherchent! Les mangemorts te cherchent Sirius!

- Ca devait pas être moi!

- Ah oui? Tu connais combien de Black au sein de Poudlard, dis moi? Demanda Sam, faussement curieuse.

- Il y a toujours mon frère! Puis mes cousines!

- « Crois moi que si je l'avais vu, il ne serait plus là », tes cousines? Mmh... intéressant! C'est une hypothèse à ne PAS prendre en compte! Ne te moque pas de nous, Sirius. Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons! S'énerva Sam.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez... Répondit Simplement Sirius en se levant. Je m'en fiche.

Le visage de Sirius était froid. Une apparence qu'ils ne voyaient que très rarement. Une carapace qu'il réservait d'habitude aux membres de sa famille. Mais cette année tout semblait changer.

- Sirius, pourquoi Malefoy te veux du mal? Demanda James, inquiet.

- James, Malefoy est mon cousin. Il veut ma mort depuis que j'ai pointé le bout de mon nez.

- Non. Depuis que tu es entré à Gryffondor.

- Ca revient au même, depuis que ma vie a réellement commencée quoi, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Il me hait. Et cette haine est bien plus forte que celle que Voldemort à en lui. Il s'est mit en tête de me tuer. Bah laissons le aller au bout de son délire. Je l'attends au tournant.

- Sirius, bien que je n'aime pas ce type., Lucius Malefoy est le meilleur serviteur de Voldemort, te rends-tu compte de sa puissance?

- Je m'en contrefiche de sa puissance! Il ne m'attrapera pas, c'est tout! S'énerva Sirius.

- Sirius, James, Sam! Vite! Dépêchez vous, le train part! S'exclama Aaron, le père de James.

...

- Ils ne t'ont pas blessé, p'pa? S'exclama James en courant vers le train.

- Non! Vite, partez vous mettre en sécurité!

Ils coururent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait et parvinrent à entrer dans le train. Ils trouvèrent Remus et Peter, et s'installèrent avec eux. Leur principal sujet de discussion fut l'attaque de la gare. Aussi, les deux amis remarquèrent les nombreux regards de James et Sam envers Sirius. Ce dernier se lança alors à contrecoeur dans son récit.

- Ils te cherchaient? S'exclama Peter, horrifié.

- Je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque intérêt pour Voldemort. Mes parents désiraient peut-être simplement me voir. Me parler. La phrase de Lucius ne veut rien dire, il veut ma mort depuis toujours. Je m'en suis sortis lorsqu'il était à Poudlard avec nous, alors aucun souci pour cette année, ni les suivantes!

- Pourquoi tes parents voudraient te voir, là, sur le moment? Ils n'avaient qu'à pas partir en voyage pendant que toi tu dormais dans une auberge pourrie! Grommela James...

- Laisse tomber... Chacun son intelligence! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Les discussions allaient bon train, la porte de leur compartiment était ouverte mais les cinq amis ne s'en souciaient pas. Pourtant, ils auraient dû...

Dans une famille, il y a toujours des secrets. Beaucoup sont cachés, peut être ignorés par certains membres. Malheureusement, ils resurgissent tôt ou tard. Et ce sont les ignorants qui en paient les frais.

La famille Black est l'une de ces nombreuses familles. Sirius est à la fois le membre fautif et ignorant.

Marcus Black est le secret.

Marcus Black veut se venger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

_« Dans une famille, il y a toujours des secrets. Beaucoup sont cachés, peut être ignorés par certains membres. Malheureusement, ils resurgissent tôt ou tard. Et ce sont les ignorants qui en paient les frais._

_La famille Black est l'une de ces nombreuses familles. Sirius est à la fois le membre fautif et ignorant._

_Marcus Black est le secret._

_Marcus Black veut se venger. »_

_..._

- Sirius! T'es répugnant, on dirait un affamé!

- Mais ma belle Sam, qui te dis que je ne le suis pas? Répondit Sirius, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés chez eux. Å Poudlard. Leur école, leur maison, leur lieu de repère. Et plus encore. Poudlard était leur royaume.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée. Elle reporta son attention sur James, qui semblait préoccupé. Il fixait la table des professeurs d'un air ébahi. Remus en faisait autant.

- Sirius!

...

- Sirius! Souffla James.

- Mmh?

- C'est qui ce type?

- Hein? Qui? quoi?

James fit un signe de tête discret en direction des professeurs.

- Il vient à peine d'arriver. Tu le connais _forcément_,c'est ta copie conforme!

- Il y a des millions de Black sur cette bonne vieille terre, surement un cousin lointain et inconnu. Dieu soit loué! Ca fait un _con_ de moins parmi mes proches...

Sirius tourna tout de même la tête vers la personne que lui désignait James. Aussitôt, le regard gris acier de l'homme vint s'accrocher au sien. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vouloir le lâcher. Sirius fut vraiment troublé. Ils ne se _ressemblaient_ pas, ils étaient étrangement _identiques_. Bien que son mystérieux clône soit plus âgé. Il détourna son attention et entama une discussion animé avec James, fuyant ce regard qui l'effrayait et lui semblait bizarrement famillier.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'on ne fuyait pas cet homme là et on l'ignorait encore moins. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse le défier. C'était tout bonnement impensable...

- Tu es sur que...

- OUI James! Je ne sais pas qui c'est! Alors laisse tomber, on verra bien...

James tourna ses yeux noisettes vers le clône de Sirius. Le regard de l'homme semblait furieux, enragé.

* Il n'a vraiment pas l'air commode...pensa James. *

- Sirius, tu ne mange plus? Demanda alors Sam.

Ce dernier jeta un oeil à son assiette. Il s'aperçut alors que toute faim avait disparu. Lui qui était affamé deux secondes avant. C'était une sensation étrange.

[...]

La fin du banquet arriva. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges, Monsieur Marcus Black! Annonça le directeur de Poudlard, d'un ton neutre.

Black se leva, son visage masquait toute trace d'émotion. Il était simplement glacial. C'était le genre d'homme qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Il faisait partit des gens que l'on évitait volontiers.

Narcissa et Bellatrix, les cousines de Sirius, se lévèrent pour applaudir. Regulus Black semblait aussi incertain que son grand frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, mutuellement, sans aucune parole, ils comprirent que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Ils comprirent que l'un deux, cette année, allait avoir de gros problèmes. Et Sirius n'eut aucune lueur d'espoir. Ce serait forcément lui.

[...]

- James je t'en supplie, arrête de me regarder comme ça! S'exclama Sirius alors qu'il faisait une partie d'échec avec Remus.

- Je suis désolé. Mais... est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta tristesse? La venue de ce type?

- James, je te jure sur la tête de vous cinq que je ne connais pas ce mec! Et si tu crois que ses regards de psychopathes ne me font pas réfléchir, c'est que tu me pense suicidaire!

- On dirait... qu'il te déteste.

- J'ai vu ça, oui... Merci!

- Tu ne te souviens pas de...

- NON! Ca me prend assez la tête comme ça, James. S'il te plaît, oublie... D'accord? Implora Sirius.

- Okay... Excuse moi.

- Tu es tout excusé! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Sam et James échangèrent un regard triste. Ils voyaient bien que Sirius s'inquiétait. Ils n'étaient pas aveugles. Sirius était effrayé. La raison était : Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait peur? Pourquoi cet homme ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux? Que lui voulait-il? Autant de questions sans l'ombre d'une réponse...

- J'ai sentis des choses bizarres... Murmura Remus, hésitant.

- Comment ça? Demanda aussitôt James.

Remus regardait Sirius droit dans les yeux. C'était comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la salle commune. Les yeux de Remus étaient curieux. Une curiosité mesurée. Mais Sirius pouvait aussi percevoir de l'inquiétude. La panique qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler augmenta d'un cran face à l'avertissement silencieux de son ami.

- Rem qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda alors Peter, visiblement inquiet.

- C'est pire que de la haine, Sirius. Je suis sur que Bellatrix et Lucius t'aiment en comparaison.

Sirius déglutit. Il respira à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais... pourquoi? Qui est ce? Je ne le connais même pas!

- Je n'en sais rien... Mais lui te connais en tout cas.

...

- Putain! S'exclama alors Sirius avec rage.

Ses quatre amis ne dirent pas un mot. Se contentant de le soutenir moralement dans des épreuves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Parce que Sirius n'avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit. Jamais il n'avait pleuré. Jamais il n'avait faibli. Une force qu'ils admiraient beaucoup mais qui les effrayaient autant.

- J'en ai marre bordel! Ragea t-il.

Sam s'approcha et le serra contre elle, s'efforçant de garder ses larmes à l'intérieur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius. On est là. Quoi qui se passe.

- Je sais. Mais... c'est compliqué. C'est dur déjà sans lui, alors qu'est ce que ça va être s'il veut ma mort? S'il se rajoute à tout le reste? Demanda Sirius, plus pour lui même...

Sam regarda les trois garçons, ne sachant que dire. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait un semblant de réponse. Une réponse ou il ne niait pas sa tristesse. Ou il l'acceptait et la partageait un minimum. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Quoi qu'il puisse te vouloir, on ne le laissera pas faire. D'accord?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais me défendre. Répondit-il alors avec un sourire.

James ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand soupir. Remus et Peter se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Cependant, Sam n'abandonna pas.

- Il y a deux secondes tu n'en étais plus trés sur apparemment...

- Oui et malheureusement je vous ai laissé un faux espoir de penser que j'allais peut-être m'effondrer dans vos bras, ce qui ne se passera jamais! Répliqua Sirius en souriant de nouveau.

- Bon je vais au lit moi... Annonça soudain Sam d'une voix glaciale.

Sirius lui attrapa la main juste avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Les yeux verts tombèrent dans ceux, aciers, du jeune Black.

- Crois-moi Sam, que tu es bien plus heureuse en restant dans l'ignorance...

- Je me fiche d'être heureuse, Sirius! Je veux que toi tu le sois!

Sirius eut un rire faux.

- Je ne peux pas l'être, Sam. Quand je suis avec vous, je suis apaisé. Mais mon souffle a peu de répit. Je manque d'air dans ce monde. Je ne peux vivre qu'à moitié.

- P-o-u-r-q-u-o-i?

- Je suis... torturé. Laissa échapper Sirius, priant pour qu'ils comprennent à l'aide de cette seule expression qui en disait long finalement...

- Qu'est-ce qui te torture? Demanda alors Sam, triste.

Sirius soupira. Elle n'avait pas compris. Ni les garçons d'ailleurs. Il rit face à la stupidité de la question de Sam. Il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre.

* - Qu'est-ce qui te torture? Mmh, alors... Des sorts, des coups, des paroles blessantes, du chantage, des provocations, des jeux... Que sais-je encore? *

- Bonne nuit ma Sam... Répondit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il quitta ensuite la salle commune pour aller se coucher. Sirius n'avait pas sommeil mais il en avait marre qu'on lui pose des questions. James, Peter et Remus le rejoignirent aussitôt.

- Tu as vraiment sommeil? Questionna James, suspicieux. Ou tu veux simplement nous éviter?

- Je veux vous éviter Sam et toi. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton ferme.

Il avait enfilé son pyjama et s'était glissé sous sa couverture.

- Hé! Pourquoi nous et pas eux? Protesta James, blessé.

- Parce qu'on ne pose pas autant de questions que vous, James. Nous n'insistons pas. Répondit Remus.

- Merci Mus'! D'ailleurs en passant, j'aimerais vous remercier de posséder un coeur, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde! Ajouta Sirius.

- N'en rajoute pas Rus', c'est bon. J'ai compris!

- Je n'exagère pas, je dis ce que je pense! Nuance mon cher! Répliqua Sirius en se tournant de l'autre côté pour s'endormir et surtout ignorer son meilleur ami.

James regarda Remus et Peter d'un air choqué. Peter éclata de rire.

- Ca vous apprendra à le faire chier!

- Grmf la ferme Pet'! Répondit James en allant se coucher à son tour, blessé.

- Bon ben je crois que la petite soirée sympathique sera remise à demain hein? Dit Remus, un rire dans la voix.

...

- C'est tout à fait ça! Grogna James, sa voix étouffé par la couverture.

Peter regarda Remus et ils échangèrent un sourire. Pour finalement se mettre au lit à leur tour.

[...]

Dans le dortoir des filles, Sam avait beau tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

* Espérons que lui y parvient de son côté... Je m'angoisse pour rien, ce n'est pas ça qui résoudra les problèmes de Sirius. *

Elle s'assied alors dans son lit, puis des flots de larmes lui échappèrent sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de les retenir. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle en avait assez de pleurer pour lui.

[...]

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Sirius ne dormait toujours pas. C'est alors qu'une voix lui parvient du lit d'à côté.

- Mmh fais dodo, Sirius mon petit frère, fais dodo, tu auras du gâteau! Jamesie est en haut qui fait du gâteau, Remus est en bas qui fait du chocolat! Fais dodo, Sirius mon petit frère, fais dodo, tout sera plus beau!

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivi de près par James. La main de ce dernier se tendit et son meilleur ami la serra très fort.

- Tu es vraiment inspiré à trois heures du mat' quand même! Le complimenta Sirius.

- Ne m'en parle pas, pour tout te dire je m'impressionne moi même! Répondit James, un rire dans la voix. Allez va dors Rus'!

- Toi aussi!

- J'essaye, je te signale...

- Moi aussi.

[...]

- Sirius, tu manges pas?

- Hé oh! Tu me laisses le temps de m'installer ?

Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison de Gryffondor vint distribuer les emplois du temps.

- Deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Wagner. Deux heures de métamorphose avec MCgo, deux heures interminables de botanique avec Chourave, et deux heures...

...

- de sortilèges avec Black. Termina James soudain mécontent.

Sirius n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à la table des professeurs. Pour lui, ça signifiait qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à l'homme. C'était l'idée qu'il souhaitait transmettre. Sirius voulait que Black sache à qui il avait à faire. Il le détestait, très bien. Seulement, Sirius comptait bien connaître la raison de cette haine, et si ce jeune homme était là pour lui gâcher sa vie à Poudlard, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. La partie ne serait pas aussi facile. Sirius avait une force de caractère hors du commun et il comptait bien s'en servir. Ce Black ne pouvait pas être bien pire que ses parents.

[...]

La journée passa trop rapidement au goût de Sirius. L'heure de se rendre en sortilèges arriva plus vite que prévu. Il passa devant son professeur sans lui accorder un regard. Il s'assied aux côtés de James.

- Bonjour. Comme vous l'a dit Dumbleore hier soir, je suis Marcus Black, votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges. Faîtes votre travail, taisez-vous et votre année se déroulera sans encombres. Provoquez moi une seule fois et je peux faire de votre vie un enfer...

C'est à ce moment là que les yeux aciers de Marcus Black rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius. Ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux. Au contraire, il en profita pour détailler le visage de son nouveau professeur. Il avait une fine cicatrice dans le cou mais c'était certainement la seule chose, avec son âge, qui le différenciait de Sirius.

- Monsieur? Demanda timidement Mélissa Hudson, l'ex petite amie de Sirius.

- Oui? Répondit Black, détournant son attention de Sirius pour poser ses yeux sur elle.

- Vous... Hum... Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Sirius? Vous vous ressemblez tellement...

...

Un moment qui sembla interminable passa durant lequel Marcus ne cessait de transperçer Sirius du regard. On aurait dit qu'il voulait l'assassiner simplement avec l'aide de ses yeux... Ce dernier commença légèrement à paniquer. Mais il ne le montra pas. Marcus semblait réfléchir à la réponse, il jouait en même temps avec sa baguette qu'il tourna imperceptiblement vers Sirius.

Une personne qui le fixait lui et non sa baguette n'aurait pas pu le remarquer. Seul Sirius remarqua ce geste discret et au même moment, sa mémoire se débloqua. Un flot de souvenirs lui brouilla la vue... Mais seul un fut vraiment clair.

[...]

_Huit ans en arrière..._

- Sirius je te jure que je vais te tuer!

- Mais Sean, j'ai pas fais exprès! Je voulais pas le mettre en colère... Je te le promet! J'ai été obligé de lui dire que...

- Tu veux un conseil? _Cours_...

Le jeune Sirius, âgé d'à peine sept ans dévala les escaliers en courant suivi de son grand frère, Sean. Quand soudain, il aperçut quelqu'un en bas des marches et s'arrêta brusquement, apeuré... Sean courait si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se freiner, il percuta son petit frère et tout deux descendirent les dernières marches en roulant sur eux-mêmes, ne parvenant à mettre fin à leur course... Soudain, parmi le bruit de chute, un craquement retentit, bien plus fort que le reste... Sirius se releva.

- Sean, ça va? Excuse moi! Je me suis arrêté et...

Mais Sean ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne bougeait pas. Sirius regarda le jeune garçon qui se tenait à côté. Ce dernier le poussa brutalement et se jeta sur son frère.

- SEAN! SEAN, REVEILLE TOI PUTAIN! Ca va?

Marcus secoua son jumeau dans tous les sens pendant une bonne demi heure, mais rien n'y fit. Sean ne se réveilla pas. Il tourna alors son regard vers son petit frère. Regard qui devint meurtrier...

- Marcus, je... Il... Il est pas mort hein?

- Tu oses poser la question?

- Je... C'est pas vrai! Je me suis arrêté parce que je... je t'ai vu en bas et... tu venais de me gronder... et...

...

Marcus s'approchait dangereusement de Sirius.

...

- J'... J'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal!

- Ah oui?

- Je te le jure! C'est lui qui voulait me tuer... Parce que... Parce que je t'avais dis qu'il ne mangeait plus et qu'il se faisait du mal. Je... je pensais que tu devais le savoir mais, lui, il était très en colère...

- Finalement, c'est toi qui l'a tué...

- Non! Il est tombé c'est tout! S'écria le petit Sirius, en pleurs.

- Il est tombé à cause de TOI! Hurla Marcus, tournant autour de Sirius comme un prédateur autour de sa proie...

- C'est plutôt à cause de toi, oui! Je me suis arrêté parce que je t'ai vu!

Marcus ne prononça pas un mot. Sirius savait bien qu'il avait prononcé la phrase de trop... Il appela à l'aide de toutes ses forces. Le petit Regulus accouru, mort de peur, mais il vint quand même se placer devant Sirius.

- Dégage Reg...

- Non, Marcus. Il... il n'y est pour rien.

Marcus souleva Regulus sans aucune difficulté. Celui-ci se mit à trembler.

- Tu as cinq ans, Reg. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucun souci avec toi et j'aimerais que ça dure... Une plume est plus légère que toi. Que compte-tu faire pour le défendre?

- SIRIUS COURS! MERE ET PERE ARRIVENT! ILS VONT ENTRER! COURS VERS LA PORTE!

Pour la première fois de sa vie et la dernière, Sirius courut se réfugier auprès de ses parents. Il tira son père par la manche et l'emmena près du corps de Sean. Sirius pleurait. Durant les heures qui suivirent, son père dû recourir à la force pour empêcher Marcus de le tuer. Il demanda des explications à Sirius sur ce qui s'était passé. Plusieurs jours après, l'enterrement de Sean eut lieu. Des mois et des mois passèrent durant lesquels les parents ne pouvaient s'absenter. Dès qu'ils tournaient le dos ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes, Marcus se jetait sur son petit frère, avec pour unique but, le faire souffrir le plus possible...

Mais un jour...

- J'en ai marre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marcus? Demanda Walburga Black, sa mère.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devez faire un choix. Soit c'est Sirius, soit c'est moi... Répondit-il en toisant le concerné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Walburga, étonnée.

- Soit il s'en va, soit je m'en vais. Répliqua Marcus, sans laisser transparaître d'émotions.

- Marc, vous êtes frères. Vous êtes nos fils. Comment pourrait-on choisir?

- Quel est celui qui vous rend plus fiers?

- Il a sept ans, tu en as dix-sept! Rigola Walburga.

- C'est bon je me casse!

- Marcus! Appela son père d'une voix sévère.

Marcus, qui craignait son père plus que quiconque, se retourna.

- Tout ça est ridicule. Assieds toi et mange. Et que je ne t'entende plus parler aussi mal...

Il venait de lui donner un ordre. Pourtant Marcus n'obéit pas.

- Je suis sérieux. Répliqua Marcus d'un ton froid.

Son père se leva.

-Tu es _sérieux_? Et quoi d'autre? Tu penses que moi je ne le suis pas peut-être? Demanda Orion, d'un ton menaçant.

- C'est lui ou moi. Sinon je me tire, point barre.

- Va dans ta chambre. Tu reviendras quand tu auras terminé ton petite caprice. Et estime toi heureux que je reste calme... Répondit Orion en se rasseyant.

- Tu rêves...

- Pardon?

Marcus ne répondit pas. Il lança un regard noir à Sirius.

- Je te retrouverais...

Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, sans un mot de plus. Orion partit à sa recherche pendant des jours et des jours. Tandis que Walburga pleurait. Regulus semblait navré que la rage de son frère n'ait pas diminué et qu'il soit obligé de fuir pour la combattre. Quant à Sirius, il était ravi. Seule la dernière phrase de son grand frère lui faisait faire des cauchemars.

- Ca suffit! S'exclama Orion quelques mois après.

Walburga sursauta, Regulus frémit, Sirius se contenta de fixer son père, attendant la suite.

- Nous allons arrêter de penser à lui. A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Mais Orion, Marcus est... Commença Walburga.

- Il n'y a plus de Marcus. Marcus n'a jamais existé, pas plus que Sean. Tous les deux sont morts.

Au nom de Sean, Sirius blêmit. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Cependant, il s'efforça de ne pas les laisser couler.

- Mais pour que leur souvenir s'efface dans vos esprits, je dois agir. Sirius, assieds toi.

- Pourquoi je...

- J'ai dis « Assieds-toi ».

Sirius obéit. Son père pointa sa baguette droit vers sa tête. Sirius trembla imperceptiblement. Puis son esprit fut occupé par Sean durant un instant. Mais sitôt que son père eut terminé, il ignorait qu'il avait eu deux frères. Sirius était l'aîné, Regulus son cadet. Point à la ligne. Une nouvelle vie allait commencée, et Marcus en serait totalement exclu.

- Tu aimais Sean? Demanda Orion à son jeune fils.

Orion savait qu'en tant normal la question ne se posait pas. Sirius aimait Sean par dessus tout.

- Qui ça? Demanda Sirius, perdu.

Regulus regarda son grand frère d'un air horrifié. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Sirius! Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens plus de Sea...

Le sort fusa à nouveau et Regulus sembla à son tour désarçonné. C'était le début. Ce serait dur. Après avoir reçu un sort de mémoire si puissant, les gens mettent du temps à se réadapter. Ils ne savent plus qui ils sont et font des choses insensées. Orion n'avait bloqué que deux souvenirs. Celui de Marcus et Sean.

[...]

_En cours de sortilèges, moment présent..._

_Sirius s'empêcha d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Il continua de fixer son frère. Sauf qu'inconsciemment, son regard devint brûlant. Marcus eut un sourire sordide. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Mélissa._

_- Sirius est mon frère._

_Une peur panique s'installa à l'intérieur de Sirius. Sa main commença à trembler. Ses crises d'angoisse commençaient à reprendre du service. Sa seule envie fut de quitter la salle de cours. Cependant, il se força à rester calme et à agir comme si de rien était._

_- Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un autre frère..._

_- Deux en fait... Répondit Marcus, soudain vert de rage._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Mélissa. Et d'ailleurs figure toi que je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sec._

_James se tourna vers lui avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi Sirius était si agressif tout à coup? _

_- Enfin, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de la vie de Sirius Black, il risquerait de se croire important..._

_- Ne sois pas jaloux, y en a au moins un de nous deux qui l'est... Répliqua Sirius, automatiquement._

_James regarda son meilleur ami d'un air ahuri. Et lorsqu'il vit le regard que Marcus lança à Sirius, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de ce dernier. _

_- Mmh... Dans quelques temps, tu préfereras ne pas l'être je pense... Ou même ne jamais avoir existé._

_- Ca ça m'étonnerait bien, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux!_

_- Pour l'instant...Répondit Marcus d'une voix glaciale qui donna des frissons à Sirius._

_Mélissa regardait Sirius et Marcus d'un air horrifié. Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir posé la question qui la perturbait depuis la veille. Il semblait que Marcus soit venu rendre la vie impossible à son jeune frère. Qu'il s'était déplacé uniquement pour ça... Et il ne se gênait pas pour l'afficher en public, devant tous les élèves._

_- Maintenant je ne veux plus aucun bruit. Je ne dois pas entendre une mouche voler. Rappelez vous, une provocation et je fais de votre vie une enfer..._

_- Pfff... Murmura Sirius. _

_Marcus le regarda d'un air assassin. Mais il semblait de plus en plus étonné._

_- C'est surtout valable pour toi, Sirius... Fais attention._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit, j'en ai rien à foutre... Ragea Sirius dans un murmure._

_- Arrête Rus', t'es en train de jouer avec le feu là... Répondit James._

_- Tu es sourd? Demanda alors Marcus d'un ton dangereusement menaçant._

_- C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai parlé en premier._

_- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile! S'écria Marcus._

_- Et pourtant... Répondit Sirius, d'un faux air désolé._

_Marcus s'avança alors et posa ses deux mains sur la table de son jeune frère. Il approcha son visage à deux milimètres de celui de Sirius. Ce dernier se força à le dévisager, son regard n'exprimait que du dégoût. Pas la moindre trace de peur. Marcus comprit alors. Sirius n'était plus l'enfant de sept ans qui tremblait devant lui. Même au niveau caractériel, ils étaient identiques. Il semblait être devenu une vraie tête brulée... Mais jusqu'à quel point? Jusqu'à quel point Sirius Black pourrait lui résister? Telle était la question que Marcus se posait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir cette question en tête. Les amis de Sirius ne cessaient de se regarder d'un air inquiet. Et à l'instant ils pensaient tous la même chose : Sirius abandonnerait-il sa fierté et son attitude de rebelle dans un cas aussi dangereux que celui-ci? Rien n'était moins sur..._

_La deuxième sonnerie sembla mettre une éternité avant de retentir. Sirius failllit presque hurler de bonheur. Et ce n'était que le commencement. Seulement deux heures étaient passées. Il devrait supporter cette pression durant une année et peut être même plus... Une fois sortit, James l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna le plus vite possible. Il l'entraîna dans un des passages secrets que tous les cinq connaissaient, ils étaient suivis par les trois autres. Ils atterirent dans une vieille maison délabrée. James se plaça en face de Sirius et le fixa d'un air sévère. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par tête sérieux? Tu as vu comment tu lui a répondu? C'est ton frère, Sirius._

_- Ce n'est pas mon frère! Il... il n'existe plus. _

_- Comment ça?_

_- Mon père m'avait effacé la mémoire. Mar... Marcus me l'a débloqué en cours. Pour moi, il n'y avait jamais eu de Marcus Black. Mais maintenant il est revenu... Et je peux vous assurer que c'est pour moi._

_..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? Demanda Remus._

_..._

_- Que je souffre. Le plus possible. Et je pense que ça ne le dérangerait pas si je venais à mourir..._

_Les amis de Sirius se regardèrent, inquiets et tristes._

_- Sirius, pourquoi te déteste t-il autant? Demanda Sam, les larmes aux yeux._

_Sirius eut soudainement très mal au coeur. C'était une douleur bien plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant, ses larmes étaient bloqués. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient restées trop longtemps cachées dans une partie inconnue de sa mémoire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu se remettre totalement de la mort de Sean. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait coupable de sa mort. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il sentait un gros manque dans sa vie. Comme si il lui manquait un repère. Sean avait été ce répère. Mais il n'était plus là. Sirius préfèrait lorsqu'il n'avait plus la mémoire. Ca faisait si mal à présent. Ses mains tremblèrent. Ses noeuds à la gorge et à l'estomac reprirent leur place. Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sur pour lui désormais. Qu'il soit chez lui ou ici, cela revenait au même. Et dire qu'il attendait toujours la rentré avec impatience..._

_- Je pense ne pas être prêt à vous en parler._

_- Pourquoi donc? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave? Demanda Sam._

_- Oui. Et j'en suis responsable malheureusement..._

_- Rus' quel âge a ton frère? Demanda Remus._

_- 25 ans._

_- Et l'autre?_

_- Quoi l'autre?_

_- Ton autre frère dont parlait Black?_

_..._

_- Marcus et Sean étaient jumeaux... Répondit Sirius, en avalant avec difficulté._

_- « étaient »? Questionna Remus, en fixant Sirius de ses yeux perçants._

_- Sean est mort. Je l'ai tué. Voilà._

_Les quatre amis écarquillèrent les yeux._

_- Pardon Rus'?_

_- Sean était dépressif. Il ne mangeait plus, ou alors se faisait vomir lorsqu'il était forcé d'avaler quelque chose, et puis il se mutilait. Il n'était pas heureux. Nous étions les seuls avec Reg à savoir qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air. Mais Marc' s'en doutait... Alors un jour, il m'a prit à part et a insisté jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. Vous voyez comment il est, quand j'étais gosse j'avais peur de lui... Alors je lui ai tout révélé. Il a engueulé Sean et comptait en parler à mon père, pour être sur qu'il arrête ses conneries. Je suis monté dans la chambre de Sean avec Reg... Pour m'excuser. Mais il était fou de rage. Il était enragé. J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, mais il m'a dit « tu ferais mieux de courir ». C'est ce que j'ai fais. Il me courait après. Sauf que j'ai aperçus Marc' en bas de l'escalier et j'ai eu peur. Je me suis arrêté brusquement et Sean m'a percuté. On a dégringolé les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, il était mort. Et Marcus a bien failli me tuer, sauf que mes parents sont arrivés à ce moment là. Il n'a pas pu laisser éclater sa rage à mon égard, il me tint pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Mes parents ne pouvaient jamais s'absenter, ni même nous tourner le dos, sinon deux secondes après il était sur moi en train de me frapper. Quelques mois plus tard, il a demandé à mes parents de choisir entre moi et lui... Comme ils n'ont donné aucune réponse, il est partit. Et c'est là que mon père nous a jeté un sort pour effacer notre mémoire. Plus de Marcus et plus de Sean. Et c'était réussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais totalement que j'avais eu deux frères aînés._

_..._

_- Tu n'es pas responsable, Sirius. Dit alors Remus._

_- J'essaie de m'en convaincre, mais c'est difficile._

_- Tu t'entendais bien avec Sean? Questionna James._

_- Oh oui! Il était... adorable. Un peu dur parfois, à l'image de Marcus, mais c'était uniquement quand j'agissais mal. C'était un bon frère._

_- Bon on rentre? Demanda Sam avec un sourire._

_Cette histoire avait perturbé Sam. Et les garçons aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius avait dû en baver dans sa jeune vie. Qu'en était-il de Regulus? Les deux frères n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais que pensait-il du retour de Marcus? En était-il heureux ou au contraire malheureux? Tant de questions dont ils n'avaient pas les réponses._

_[...]_

_- Tu viens Rus'? On va faire une bataille explosive? Dit James, entousiasthe._

_- Non. Je pense que je vais me balader. J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

_- D'accord mais fais attention à toi, Rus'. Ne t'éloigne pas trop des autres élèves..._

_- Pas de soucis!_

_..._

_- Sirius! Sirius! Appela une voix, presque apeurée._

_Ce dernier se retourna pour se retrouver face à Reg. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tous deux ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole._

_- Reg? qu'est-ce que..._

_Regulus l'entraîna dans une salle de classe abandonnée._

_- Mais t'es complètement malade? S'écria Regulus._

_- Pourquoi ça?_

_- Tu te balades seul dans les couloirs alors que Marcus est revenu, mais t'es pas un peu taré?_

_- Calme toi! Puis déjà depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce qui peut m'arriver?_

_- Depuis toujours crétin! Répliqua Regulus, désespéré._

_- Il ne peut rien me faire ici..._

_- Je crois que tous tes souvenirs ne te sont pas revenus... Répondit sombrement le plus jeune des Black. Ici ou ailleurs, il s'en fiche carrément. Sans compter qu'il n'a plus dix sept ans. Il est pire qu'avant. Bellatrix et Narcissa pensent que je suis heureux de le revoir..._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas?_

_- Pas le moins du monde! Ce serait oublier tout ce qu'il t'as fais subir..._

_Les deux Black se regardèrent. Dans les yeux de Sirius brillait une lueur de reconnaissance. Dans ceux de Regulus, une lueur d'admiration. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et Marcus entra, un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres. Sirius marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bien joué mon vieux, ne même pas deux minutes tu t'es fais repérer. » Regulus se plaça devant son grand frère. Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit davantage._

_- Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté, Reg._

_- Je ne l'ai jamais été, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait... Répliqua Regulus, rageur._

_- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui._

_- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire..._

_- Va t-il falloir que j'emploie la force pour t'écarter de mon chemin? Ce serait une première!_

_- C'est sur, quand on a douze ans de plus que celui qu'on affronte, c'est très simple de gagner... Mais quelle peuve de courage! Répondit Regulus d'un ton sarcastique. _

_- Écarte toi. Ordonna Marcus d'un ton glacial._

_- Non._

_- Je n'aimerais pas te faire du mal._

_- Quelle est la différence entre moi et lui? Questionna Regulus._

_- Tu n'as pas tué ma moitié... Répliqua Marcus._

_- T'es vraiment con tu sais! SIRIUS N'A PAS TUE SEAN! T'es bouché ou quoi?_

_Une lueur de rage traversa les yeux de Marcus. Il s'approcha de Regulus et le gifla. Il sembla y mettre toutes sa force. Regulus vacilla et s'effondra._

_- Reg! Ca va? Demanda Sirius._

_- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, il se remettra bien plus vite que toi... Répondit Marcus._

_Cette fois la haine ne quittait ni ses yeux, ni son visage. Le simple fait de voir Sirius le mettait hors de lui. Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. _

_- Alors comme ça, tu es devenu un rebelle? Et un traître de surcoît?_

_- Ouais, et fier de l'être en plus! J'imagine que le précieux petit Marcus a dû être fou de rage quand il a appris mon admisison chez les lions..._

_- L'expression est faible. J'étais hors de moi. C'est fou mais le simple fait que tu respires me fait enrager. Plusieurs moldus et sorciers ont périt par ta faute. _

_Sirius se rendit compte que l'homme qu'il avait en face était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et pour que Sirius puisse penser une telle chose en ayant affronté son père et Lucius Malefoy, c'est que Marcus était vraiment un fou furieux. _

_- Tant que ça? Trop d'honneur, tu perds le contrôle unqiuement en pensant à moi, comme c'est touchant..._

_- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser, Sirius?_

_- Non._

_- A moi. J'étais le même à ton âge. Grande gueule qui n'a peur de rien, fier, froid, impassible... Mais tu tombes toujours sur plus fort que toi. Et tu es obligé de baisser le ton. Obligé de te soumettre._

_- Tu essaies de me dire quoi là? Tu crois que ma vie va changer parce que tu es de retour? Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Détrompe toi._

_Sans prévenir, Marcus commença à rouer son frère de coups. Plus forts les uns que les autres. Il semblait ne pas se lasser de voir Sirius serrer les dents. Il désirait plus que ça. Il voulait qu'il hurle de douleur. Il vivait uniquement pour ça depuis huit ans maintenant. Cependant, Sirus ne bronchait pas. Il avait appris à surmonter la douleur. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Regulus se leva, horrifié, il voulut partir. Pour chercher de l'aide. Cependant, Marcus tourna son regard haineux vers lui. _

_- Que comptes-tu faire Reg?_

_- Te dénoncer! Répliqua Reg, fou de rage._

_- Vraiment? Répondit Marcus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers lui._

_- Oui!_

_En un mouvement vif de sa baguette il envoya Regulus se cogner contre l'un des murs, il le pétrifia ensuite, pour être au calme avec celui qu'il considérait comme sa proie... Avec une volonté plus forte encore que son caractère, Sirius se releva. Marcus sourit._

_- Tu ne te lasses pas de mes coups petit frère?_

_- Tu n'es qu'un lâche. S'en prendre à tes frère de dix et douze ans de moins dans une salle de classe abandonnée ou personne ne peut nous trouver... Mais quel courage frérot! Sean aurait a-d-o-r-é!_

_L'allusion à Sean augmenta de plusieurs crans encore la colère de Marcus. _

_- On va s'amuser encore un peu, Sirius, qu'en dis-tu?_

_- Si tu savais comme je me fou de ce que tu racontes mon pauvre, j'ai plus important à penser..._

_- Comme?_

_- Comme « qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à Dumbledore à ton sujet en sortant d'ici? »_

_- Qui te dis que tu sortiras?_

_- Oh oui, c'est vrai, ton objectif est de me faire souffrir et de me tuer, j'avais oublié. Et bien ce n'est pas important, j'aurais le temps de tout raconter à Sean une fois arrivé là haut..._

_Marcus attrapa son petit frère à la gorge._

_- Arrête de parler de lui! Hurla t-il, fou de rage._

_Il relâcha Sirius qui arrivait à peine à respirer mais trouva tout de même le moyen de répondre à son frère..._

_- Pourquoi? Il est la raison de ta haine envers moi, tu peux te défouler au moins. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même pas été capable de voir qu'il était malheureux, pourquoi donc tu t'efforce de le venger? Tu ne le connaissais même pas..._

_Ce fut ainsi que Sirius signa son arrêt de mort. Marcus se jeta à nouveau sur lui, il n'utilisait même pas sa baguette, la rage était trop forte, trop puissante, elle devait sortir vite. Et surtout, elle devait frapper fort là ou ça faisait mal. _

_[...]_

_Sirius ne bougeait plus. Il avait mal partout. Marcus profita de cet instant pour lui ôter son tee-shirt. Le dos et le torse de Sirius étaient parsemés d'ecchymoses. L'aîné des Black eut un sourire._

_- Je vois que père n'a pas changé... C'est bon à savoir. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser pendant les vacances d'octobre. Prépare toi à souffrir, Sirius. On est deux maintenant. Et pas des plus commodes._

_- Je ne rentrerais pas. _

_- Tu n'auras pas le choix._

_- C'est ça..._

_- Et ne t'avises pas de partir chez quelqu'un d'autre... C'est le genre d'attitude qui me met hors de moi._

_- En fait, je voudais te poser une question, je pense que ce sera plus rapide. Quand est-ce que tu n'es pas hors de toi?_

_- Quand tu souffres... _

_Marcus donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sirius, puis il sortit en chantonant, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

_Marcus donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sirius, puis il sortit en chantonnant, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

_..._

Sirius se leva mais il s'effondra aussitôt. Il sortit sa baguette et annula la sort qui retenait Regulus prisonnier. Ce dernier accouru près de son frère.

- Sirius! Mon dieu! Je suis quasiment sur que _tu sais qui_ lui-même est plus indulgent avec ses victimes... Grommela Regulus.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Il eut alors l'impression d'être brisé en mille morceaux.

- Reg, je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça mais, pourrais-tu me soigner? Et dans cette salle?

- Mais Sirius, tu as besoin de soins, tu ne peux pas te lever de suite. Il te faut plusieurs jours de repos...

- C'est hors de question!

- Mais...

- Sois tu me soignes, sois je m'en charge. Mais je n'irais pas à l'infirmerie et je ne retournerais pas voir mes amis dans cet état là...

- Grmf tu m'énerves...Répliqua Regulus.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

- Pas faux!

Sirius sourit à son jeune frère.

- Je ne comprends pas... Dit soudain Sirius.

- Quoi donc? Questionna Regulus tout en soignant les blessures de son frère.

- Comment peux-tu être de leur côté?

- Je ne suis pas des leurs. Je subis l'influence de nos parents. J'accepte, j'obéis. Impuissant et trouillard. Ta force de caractère est un don, Sirius. Un don qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et je t'admire pour ça.

- « Pour ça »? Répéta Sirius en désignant son état. Tu ne devrais pas.

- J'aimerais être comme toi...

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier, je t'assure. Etre comme moi, Reg, c'est être suicidaire. Toutes ces fois ou j'ai atteri à l'hôpital, j'en mourrais un jour...

- Oui, mais au moins tu peux être fier de toi. Nos parents et Marcus savent que j'ai peur. J'aimerais être capable de le leur cacher et de parvenir à exprimer mon opinion comme tu le fais...

- Je ne fais pas que m'exprimer. Je provoque, je joue à avoir le dernier mot et ça, crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu évites.

- Peut-être, mais n'empêche que je t'admire encore plus lorsque tu agis de cette façon.

- Tu ferais mieux de suivre l'exemple de Marcus plutôt que le mien, Reg. Sinon tu vas te mettre dans un beau merdier...

- Tu n'es pas heureux?

- On va dire que je vis dans la peur. Poudlard était le seul endroit ou je me sentais enfin vivant et joyeux. Depuis hier, ce n'est plus le cas.

- Je ne suivrais pas l'exemple de Marcus. Tout simplement parce que son attitude me déplaît et que j'ai horreur de sa personne.

Sirius et son frère échangèrent un regard qui dura un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Regulus détourne la tête, gêné.

- Tu sais que c'est la première conversation posée que l'on a depuis environ un an? Dit alors Sirius.

- Oui...

- On fait des progrès!

...

- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, Sirius... Répondit Regulus sans oser le regarder.

- Je t'en prie. Mais avant ça je tiens quand même à te préciser que je ne m'appelle pas Marcus, mes yeux ne jettent pas de sorts...

Regulus sourit avant d'accrocher ses yeux aciers à ceux, identiques bien que plus froids, de son grand frère.

- Même si c'est long, tu m'interromps pas, d'accord?

- Enfin, tu me connais! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ouais, justement!

Sirius éclata de rire.

- J'ai grandis mais je m'aperçois au fil du temps que j'ai une place difficile au sein de notre famille. Je n'ai pas envie de décevoir nos parents, mais d'un autre côté, je refuse de faire partie de leur clan de sauvage. Il y a toi, que j'admire plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Le rebelle qui préfère être torturé que de se soumettre. La tête de turc à qui je voudrais ressembler. Il y a Serpentard. Depuis que j'y suis entré, j'ai une pression énorme! Toute notre famille y a été et c'est l'horreur. Vis à vis des notes, de Bellatrix, du chemin que je suis censé prendre mais que je n'ai aucune envie d'emprunter...

Et puis maintenant, il y a Marcus. Marcus qui est mon frère, un mangemort réputé, mais aussi le directeur de ma maison. Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup. Il est trop présent dans ma vie, et je sens que mes nerfs vont vite lâcher! Mais tout ça ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est vital et que je dois absolument te dire avant qu'on se dispute à nouveau... C'est que je me suis aperçu que l'amour n'avait quasiment pas de place au sein de notre famille. Nos parents sont simplment fiers de moi, de nous. Et il suffit d'une seule déception, comme le fait que tu sois entré à Gryffondor ou le fait que Marcus soit partit, pour que la haine prenne toute la place sur le trône.

Alors ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que je ne leur ressemble pas. J'ai un coeur. Et malgré toutes nos disputes et nos bagarres, c'est toi qui détient la plus grande place à l'intérieur. Pas nos parents, pas Lucius, pas nos cousines, mais toi. Et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ça ne changera pas.

Regulus reporta son attention sur ses mains qui semblaient très intéressantes tout à coup. Le coeur de Sirius s'était gonflé de bonheur. Il se sentait intouchable soudain. Enveloppé dans une bulle d'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Regulus ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Jamais il ne s'était autant confié à Sirius. Ce dernier était vraiment touché.

- Je... hum. Je ne voudrais certainement pas que ma réponse te décoive, alors avant de trop ouvrir ma grande bouche, il faut que tu saches que mon caractère est loin d'être merveilleux. Il a aussi des aspects négatifs. Comme le fait que moi et les sentiments ne soyons pas très amis... Donc, je vais me débrouiller comme je peux pour répondre le mieux possible à cette magnifique déclaration d'amour...

Regulus éclata de rire avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu sais, tu peux me regarder, mes yeux n'ont jamais tué personne...

Sirius fit la moue et aussitôt le rire de Regulus redoubla d'intensité.

- Ce que je te conseillerais d'abord, c'est de devenir celui que tu souhaites être et non celui que les autres veulent que tu sois. Pour cela, il te suffit d'écouter ton coeur et de suivre ton instinct. Malgré tes peurs et tes doutes. Saches ensuite qu'aucun chemin n'est déjà tracé, c'est à toi de le créer. Selon tes goûts et tes envies. Pour ce qui est de notre famille, je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont, et ça ne changera jamais. Je sais que l'amour ne fait pas partie de leur vie et je l'ai toujours su. J'ai aussi un coeur. Ils l'ont fissuré. Il est en mauvais état. Mais j'en ai un. Un coeur qui a deux parties. Celle qui est dédiée à mes amis et celle attribuée à la famille ou tu occupes tout l'espace. Avec Sean.

Regulus parut plus que satisfait de la réponse de son frère. Ils se sourirent. Puis vint l'heure de retourner chacun chez soi. Regulus raccompagna son grand frère devant la salle commune des lions.

- Tu sais que c'est à moi de te protéger normalement?

- Ouais! Mais c'est ta mort que Marcus veut! Puis on dirait un grand père, j'aimerais pas que tu fasses un infarctus en solitaire...

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait mal partout. Il souffrait beaucoup.

- Tu me promets qu'il ne me reste pas une égratinure, hein?

- Mais oui!

Sirius regarda Regulus d'un air suspect.

- C'est promis! Tu as juste des rougeurs au niveau du cou, rien de plus.

- Y a intérêt parce qu...

A ce moment là, le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître un James plus qu'inquiet.

- Enfin! Mais tu étais passé ou bon sang? Je m'apprêtais à rendre une charmante petite visite à ton grand frangin! Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou? Demanda soudain James.

- Laisse le respirer, James! Le sermona Remus. Bonjour Regulus!

- Bonjour...

Regulus se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il n'était pas à sa place, ici, avec les amis de son frère.

- Tu veux entrer? Demanda alors Sam, en lui souriant gentiment.

- Non merci, je...

- Tu peux! Insista Remus. Ca ne nous dérange pas!

Regulus jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, qui lui fit signe de suivre le mouvement. Alors le Serpentard céda à la tentation. Il allait découvrir la vie et l'ambiance chez ses « ennemis ».

- Vas-y, Regulus, assieds-toi! T'inquiètes on va pas te manger! Dit Sam en rigolant.

- Mmh... Méfie toi d'elle quand même, on dirait pas comme ça mais c'est une féroce... Souffla Sirius à son frère dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la féroce! Répondit Sam, d'un ton faussement agressif.

Regulus éclata de rire, suivis des quatre garçons.

- Alors Regulus, tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Demanda James, intéressé.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sirius paniqua. Son frère ne connaissait pas l'histoire qu'il avait servit à ses amis...

- Comme d'habitude, très ennuyantes...

- Tu étais en voyage avec tes parents toi, ou non?

- Non, je n'ai pas voulu partir avec eux. Je suis resté chez moi. Répondit aussitôt Regulus.

- Sérieusement Sirius, pourquoi es-tu allé dans cette auberge miteuse? Tu aurais été largement mieux chez toi! S'exclama James.

- C'est à dire que mes rapports avec Regulus viennent de s'améliorer aujourd'hui. Je ne me voyais pas passer un mois en tête à tête avec lui... Il risquait d'y avoir un meurtre.

- Mmh... D'accord.

- Regulus, excuse moi si c'est indiscret, mais... qu'est ce que le retour de Marcus provoque en toi? Après tout ce qu'il semble vous avoir fait... Demanda Remus, incertain.

- Ben on est dans la merde, simplement. Il... Ca me fait bizarre de le revoir après toutes ces années. Qu'il revienne d'un coup et de retrouver la mémoire aussi soudainement... C'est plutôt flippant, je dois dire. Mais comme j'ai dis à Sirius, je n'en suis pas heureux. Non. Son retour m'angoisse plus qu'autre chose...

- Pourquoi ça t'angoisse? Tu es son petit frère. C'est Sirius qu'il estime responsable de la mort de Sean. Toi, tu ne crains rien, non?

- Oh, si... Marcus a l'habitude de dominer ceux qui l'entourent. Et de se faire obéir. Une sorte de chef. Chez nous, il était l'aîné et c'était... horrible. Je préférais être amnésique je vous assure!

Remus sourit au jeune Black.

- Tu as déjà eu cours avec lui?

- Oui.

- Ca n'a pas été trop difficile? Demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

- Oh, si. Infiniment long surtout... J'avais deux heures de bon matin!

- Nous deux heures en fin de journée, pour courronner le tout... Répondit Sirius d'une voix amère.

- Enfin, nous n'allons pas nous pourrir la soirée avec lui, surtout qu'on le revoit demain! S'exclama Peter.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Pet'! Répondit James, ravi de changer de sujet. On va torturer Regulus avec nos questions indiscrètes... Ajouta t-il avec un air de psychopathe.

- Tu peux! Je pense avoir connu pire que des questions indiscrètes, tu sais... Répliqua Regulus en rigolant.

- Très bien! Alors qu'as-tu connu de pire que ça? Demanda James.

- Le soucis c'est qu'on en revient à Marcus... Grommela Regulus.

- Roh, il commence vraiment à me faire chier celui-là!

- Et ce n'est que le début... Ajouta Sirius, toujours aussi amer.

Regulus regarda son frère d'un air compatissant. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Remus.

- Je peux poser une question moi? Demanda t-il en fixant Regulus sans ciller.

- Bien sur!

- Ou étiez vous tous les deux durant les deux heures qui se sont écoulées? D'ou viennent les traces que Sirius a au niveau du cou? Et celle que tu as sur la joue?

Regulus déglutit. Il n'osa pas affronter le regard de Remus très longtemps. C'est pourquoi au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna la tête vers son frère, gêné.

- Ca fait trois questions, tu avais dis une... Répliqua Sirius d'un ton froid.

- Très bien. Je peux choisir celle que je préfère parmi les trois? Demanda Remus, d'un ton calme.

Sirius semblait bien embêté. Comme s'il savait déjà quelle question allait choisir son ami. Autour, les trois amis ne disaient pas un mot, gênés par la tournure que prenait la soirée. Sirius regarda son frère qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- Oui... Souffla t-il à contrecoeur.

...

- D'ou viennent les traces que tu as au niveau du cou, Sirius? Demanda Remus, vraiment préoccupé.

...

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre n'est-ce pas? Répondit Sirius, glacial.

- Non. Mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses... Pour voir si les soupçons que j'ai depuis le début de l'année sont confirmés...

...

- C'est Marcus... Souffla Sirius dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Est-il le premier à lever la main sur toi? Demanda alors Remus avec douceur.

...

Les mains de Sirius se mirent à trembler. Son regard croisa celui de son ami.

...

- Oui. Le premier mais certainement pas le dernier...

- Depuis quand Rus'?

- Marcus, depuis mon enfance. Mes parents ça remonte à mon admission à Gryffondor.

James était hors de lui. Au bout de quatre ans, il apprenait que son meilleur ami était battu. Quatre années pendant lesquelles Sirius ne s'était jamais plaint. Quatre années pendant lesquelles il n'avait versé aucune larme. Quatre années qu'il gardait pour lui toute cette douleur. Et quatre années qu'ils n'y voyaient que du feu.

Sam pleurait. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à quelque chose d'aussi grave. Ce n'était pas simplement une bagarre avec son frère ou le reste de sa famille. Il était maltraité. Depuis quatre ans.

- Arrêtez, ce n'est rien. Râla Sirius lorsqu'il vit leurs têtes horrifiées.

- « Ce n'est rien », vraiment? Tu trouve ça normal? Demanda James.

- Je leur ai rien demandé, James! C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Ca ne s'arrêtera pas de toute façon.

...

- Toi aussi, Regulus? Toi aussi tu es maltraité? Demanda Remus.

- Je... Non. Répondit Regulus, désarçonné.

Remus le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- De temps en temps, mais pas souvent... Je suis à Serpentard.

- Alors c'est ça qui te sauve?

- Un peu, oui.

- Et Marcus?

- Tout à l'heure, je me suis placé devant Sirius. Alors ça l'a énervé...

- Sinon il ne t'as jamais fait de mal?

- Rarement. C'est les rebelles dont il a horreur. Moi je ne suis qu'un trouillard...

- Il s'en prenait souvent à Sirius lorsque vous étiez petits?

- Remus, si tu veux me poser des questions je suis là, je te rappelle... Grommela Sirius.

- Je suis sur que ton frère ne changera pas de sujet, lui...

- Oui. Tout le temps. Ca faisait peur...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait?

- Remus, arrête putain! Stop! S'énerva Sirius.

- Je veux savoir de quoi il est capable. Il est hors de question qu'il touche un seul de tes cheveux...

- Et ben c'est trop tard! Laisse tomber, d'accord?

- Sirius, maintenant qu'on est au courant, on pourrait t'aider...

- Je n'ai PAS besoin d'aide!

Regulus regarda son frère d'un air craintif. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur dispute...

- Bien sur que si...

- C'est entre lui et moi.

- Mais Sirius...

- Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne...

- Ca peut devenir grave, Sirius. En es-tu seulement conscient?

- C'est déjà grave, Remus. Mais je connais mes limites.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur... Dit alors Regulus, plus pour lui même.

Sirius fusilla son frère du regard. Regulus détourna aussitôt la tête.

- Excuse moi. Ajouta t-il précipitamment...

- Non. Tu as le droit d'exprimer ton opinion, Reg. Répondit James d'un ton ferme. Pourquoi penses-tu que Sirius ne connait pas ses limites?

Ce dernier fixait son frère d'un air assassin. Regulus baissa les yeux.

- Je... Je ne dis plus rien.

- Pourquoi? Serait-il en train de te faire penser à Marcus avec son regard de tueur? Demanda Remus.

Regulus acquiesca, toujours en évitant le regard de son frère.

- C'est la meilleure! S'exclama Sirius. On me compare au méchant...

- Peut-être parce que tu l'es. Répliqua Remus.

- Quoi? Non! Bien sur que non! Je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur Reg! Mais bon sang pour qui tu me prends, Remus? Demanda Sirius avec tristesse.

- Peut-être pour un gars qui essaie d'impressionner son petit frère avec des regards méchant...

- Je... C'est pas volontaire. Je...

Sirius était à court de mots. Simplement dégoûté que l'un de ses meilleurs amis le compare à une ordure dans le genre de Marcus.

- Rem arrête! Dit alors Sam.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse réagir...

- Je lui ressemble physiquement. Mais je ne ressemble en rien à l'ordure qu'il est... Cracha Sirius, fou de rage.

- Je sais, Sirius. Je voulais simplement vérifier quelque chose. Tu sais comment je suis, je pousse toujours les gens à bout. Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'ils expriment vraiment leurs sentiments. Mais avec toi, c'est plus difficile. Je suis obligé d'aller encore plus loin...

Soudain le portrait de la salle commune pivota, laissant apparaître un professeur et un élève en vert et argent...

Sirius grogna dès qu'il aperçut Marcus.

- Vous voyez! Je vous l'avais dis que c'était certainement Black qui l'avez embarqué pour lui faire du mal! S'exclama l'élève, un certain Rabastan Lestrange.

- Mmh, en effet. Tu peux repartir, je vais régler ça.

L'élève obéit aussitôt. Fuyant la salle commune des lions. Marcus cependant, entra et tourna autour de la pièce, comme s'il visitait. Sirius serra les dents, il bouillonnait.

- Allons Reg, que fais-tu ici? Je me suis inquiété... C'est l'heure du repas.

- Il est beaucoup mieux ici, avec nous, pas de soucis à te faire... Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé.

- Mais moi si... Répondit Sirius, d'un ton froid.

...

- Je vois que tu as essayé d'arranger les dégâts... Plus aucune égratinure. Que cherches-tu à cacher, Sirius?

- Ta débilité pauvre crétin!

Marcus arrêta aussitôt son tour d'horizon et il brûla son petit frère du regard. Sam en trembla. Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha du fauteuil de Sirius lentement, mais menaçant... Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Sirius pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Marcus se planta juste devant lui et attendit. Comme s'il réclamait des excuses...

- Reg, sors. Ordonna Marcus.

Ce dernier regarda Sirius, hésitant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir, Reg. Ecoutes ton coeur...

- Regulus... Avertit Marcus, menaçant.

- Fais comme s'il n'était pas là... Murmura Sirius.

...

Marcus attrapa Sirius par la gorge.

- Ne lui mets pas tes sales idées de rebelle dans la tête, Sirius. Parce que je te jure que tu vas le regretter durant le reste de ta misérable vie...

- Lâche moi, fumier!

Marcus serra encore plus fort.

- Arrête! C'est bon lâche le, j'arrive! S'écria Regulus, les larmes aux yeux.

James se leva, fou de rage. Mais Marcus lâcha son petit frère. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Marcus esquissa un geste brutal de la main, comme pour le frapper, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Son moment de faiblesse illumina les yeux de son aîné.

- Fils de batard... Dit alors Sirius, inconsciemment.

Peter regarda Sirius d'un air horrifié. Cherchait-il à se faire tuer? James se plaça devant son meileur ami avant que Marcus n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Sortez. Ordonna James, d'une voix sèche.

- On ne me donne pas d'ordres à moi... Et je ne partirais pas d'ici sans Sirius.

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse... Répondit James.

Marcus fusilla le jeune Potter du regard. Il se dirigea vers le portrait aux côtés de Regulus. Avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son cadet.

- Un conseil, Sirius... Ne sors plus jamais d'ici.

[...]

- Ca va, Sirius?

- Oui. Très bien.

...

Sam et les autres échangèrent un regard désespéré.

...

- Tu veux que je t'enlève les traces que tu as au niveau de la gorge? Demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

Pour seule réponse, Sirius tourna sa tête dans un sens et dans l'autre, faisant craquer ses cervicales.

- Il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir...

- Sirius, je t'en prie, essaie de te maîtriser... Implora James. Ne lui répond pas comme ça...

- J'ai pas fais exprès! C'est l'insulte que j'avais dans la tête, sauf que... elle est sortie toute seule.

- C'est ce que je dis, apprends à te maîtriser!

- Facile à dire... Grommela Sirius.

- Essaye au moins... Supplia James.

...

- Pas envie. Ca serait le laisser gagner... Et ça, c'est hors de question!

[...]

Les cinq amis descendirent ensuite pour prendre leur repas. Cependant, au lieu de suivre les siens en direction de la table des Lions, Sirius se dirigea vers celle des Serpents. Par pure et simple provocation. Marcus ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- Ca va, Reg?

Ce dernier lui sourit, touché par ce geste. Il se foutait du regard des autres et venait le voir à sa table. A ses yeux, Sirius méritait un trophée.

- Bien et toi?

- Il ne t'as rien fait? Murmura t-il à l'oreille de son petit frère.

- Non, juste un peu secoué mais ça va...

- Tu es sur? Demanda Sirius, en voyant la gêne de son cadet.

- Je t'assure!

- N'essaie pas de me protéger, Reg. Je sais quand tu mens...

- Il... Je suis censé ne plus t'adresser la parole, alors c'est un peu normal que j'angoisse vu le regard qu'il est en train de me lancer...

Sirius tourna la tête vers Marcus. Et inconsciemment, un sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres...

- Vire de là, sale traître! Dit soudain Bellatrix Black, avec méchanceté.

- Quand toi tu seras partie, sale pute... Répliqua Sirius, sans lui accorder plus d'importance. Pourquoi il veut t'empêcher de me parler, Reg?

- Calme toi, Sirius, s'il te plaît. Implora Regulus. Tu vas te faire tuer...

- Il n'a pas le droit de nous séparer... Ragea Sirius.

- Il n'y arrivera pas. Je te l'ai dis ce matin. Quoi qu'il se passe... Répondit Regulus en montrant son coeur.

- Tu me le jure? Demanda Sirius en fixant son frère sans ciller.

- Promis, juré, frangin!

Sirius lui sourit et comptait s'éloigner quand sa cousine pointa sa baguette sur lui, entre les deux yeux.

- Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé me parler de la sorte... Fulmina Bellatrix.

- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie... Répliqua Sirius, tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, Sirius? Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, indigne de notre famille! Tes parents t'ont quand même nourrit et logé, que demandes-tu de plus? Cracha t-elle.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le « bon à rien » fut l'insulte de trop venant d'un membre de sa famille. La haine prit possession de son cerveau et son coeur d'un seul coup, sans avertir...

- Je ne demande rien de plus que votre mort... Vous êtes une belle bande de fils et filles de putes! S'écria Sirius, fou de rage.

Ce fut après ces quelques paroles que Marcus se leva, suivit de très près par le professeur Mcgonagall et Albus Dumbledore.

- Sirius, Bella, dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Siffla Marcus, fou de rage.

- Va te... Commença Sirius, avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait avant tout à son professeur.

- Tu disais? Demanda Marcus, d'une voix menaçante.

- Rien... Répondit Sirius à contrecoeur.

- J'aimerais que nous ayons un entretien tous les trois, cela vous dérange t-il, Dumbledore? Demanda Marcus.

Aussitôt, Sirius regretta de s'être embarqué dans cette situation plus que périlleuse...

- En fait j'aurais aimé avoir une conversation avec Monsieur et Miss Black.

- Je m'appelle Sirius... Grogna ce dernier.

- Oui, je le sais. Sirius Black.

- Ouais, je me demande bien comment je peux faire partie de cette famille de tarés...

- Sirius, la ferme! Ordonna Marcus, hors de lui.

- De même, mon cher... Répliqua automatiquement Sirius.

- Black! Une semaine de retenue pour votre comportement! Annonça Mcgonagall d'une voix autoritaire. Et je ne veux plus vous entendre, c'est clair?

Sirius et Marcus se fusillaient du regard. La haine étaient bien visible dans leurs yeux. Ce que Dumbledore ne manqua pas de remarquer...

- Oui, madame. Répondit Sirius, en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton calme.

- Une heure de retenue pour toi Bellatrix, demain soir, dix huit heures dans mon bureau. Sirius, idem.

- Quoi? Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne...

- J'ai déjà une semaine! Tu ne peux pas rajouter une heure! Protesta Sirius.

- J'estime que tu mérites une heure de plus. Dix huit heures dans mon bureau. Et ne sois pas en retard. Répliqua Marcus d'un ton sévère avant de s'éloigner.

...

Sirius fixait le dos de son grand frère d'un air assassin. La haine emportant tout sur son passage.

- Sirius, pourrais-tu changer de regard? Demanda Albus Dumbledore avec douceur.

- Pardonnez moi d'avance, Monsieur, mais avec lui en face, ce n'est pas possible...

- Vos rapports sont-ils toujours si conflictuels?

- Ce que vous venez de voir, c'était l'amour fou, Monsieur. D'habitude c'est largement pire. Vous pouvez remercier Dieu que cette altercation ait eu lieu devant témoins...

- Tant que ça? Demanda Dumbledore, surpris...

- Vous n'avez pas idée... Répondit sombrement Sirius.

- Tu devrais manger, Sirius. Ca te fera du bien...

- Bizarrement, quand je vois sa tête, je perds l'appétit.

- Essaye quand même de remplir ton estomac, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

- Merci, monsieur. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

...

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, Sirius? Je vais acheter une laisse. Pour ne plus avoir à te surveiller comme un chaudron sur le feu! Râla James.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, James! Rigola Sirius.

- Ah bon? Tu m'apprends quelque chose là, sincèrement!

Les amis éclatèrent de rire. Sirius mangea peu ce soir là, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. Le lendemain, pendant une heure, il serait en tête à tête avec Bellatrix et son frère pour son plus grand malheur...

[...]

[Le lendemain, dix sept heures trente...]

- Sirius, comment tu te sens? Demanda Sam, tendrement.

- J'ai envie de vomir...

- Pardon? Demanda Peter.

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres. Il entoura son estomac avec son bras. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Ca avait empiré au fil des heures. Sirius était mort de peur.

- Comment ça, Sirius? Questionna James, inquiet.

- Je...

Il était pâle comme la mort. Malade d'angoisse.

- Respire, Rus'. Calme toi. Ca va aller d'accord? Dit Remus.

...

- Ecoute moi, Sirius. Il va certainement hurler, te provoquer, t'insulter... Même si tu as la haine, tu ne réponds pas, c'est clair? Ne lui donne pas de raison de te faire du mal. Regarde dans quel état il te mets, c'est... inhumain! Dit James.

- Il va me tuer quand même. Il aurait pu, il s'en serait chargé hier soir...

- Excuse toi, dis lui que tu es désolé...

- Non, mais sérieusement tu me prends pour qui, James?

- J'aimerais que tu aies un minimum de respect pour ta vie! Répliqua James. Parce que hier, je te rappelle que tu as dis « Fils de batard » et « Je ne demande rien de plus que votre mort... Vous êtes une belle bande de fils et filles de putes », ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas passé inaperçu à ses yeux!

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Rire qui se transforma en peur panique lorsque Remus lui annonça qu'il était six heures moins le quart.

- A plus tard! Annonça Sirius. Ou pas... Ajouta t-il ensuite, dans un rire nerveux.

Il s'arrêta pour inspirer plusieurs fois. Ses crampes au ventre ne le quittaient pas. Ses nausées non plus.

* Il manquerait plus que je lui vomisse dessus quoi... Là, je suis bon pour la morgue! *

Sirius arriva devant la porte du bureau de son frère. Il frappa.

- Entre. Répondit la voix glaciale de Marcus.

* C'est nécessaire? *

Sirius posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit d'un seul coup. Prenant son courage à deux mains. Bellatrix était déjà présente, assise sur l'une des deux chaises, face à Marcus. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent au sien, féroces.

- Assieds toi.

Sirius obéit.

- Tu me déçois, Sirius. De plus en plus...

* Ca va faire mal... *

- Je sais...

- Oh, tu le sais? Et j'imagine que tu t'en contrefiche? Ou pire, que tu en es fier? Demanda Marcus en se levant.

- Ai-je vraiment le droit de répondre?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il te fallait une permission... Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de demander apparemment...

- Ce que je veux dire c'est : Y aura t-il des conséquences si je réponds le fond de ma pensée?

- Avec moi, il y a toujours des conséquences, Sirius... Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire?

Sirius prit peur. Marcus était pire que d'habitude, carrément enragé...

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Alors?

- Alors effectivement, je me contrefiche de te décevoir, et encore pire j'en suis grandement fier. Répliqua Sirius, la tête haute.

Il serra aussitôt les dents et pria intérieurement pour que çe ne fasse pas trop mal... Marcus le mit debout en le saisissant par les cheveux. Il le poussa brutalement et Sirius tomba à terre. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué hier, le « fils de batard » est très en colère...

- Je sais, Marcus. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le frère que tu aurais souhaité avoir et malgré tout ce que tu pourras me faire, je ne le serais jamais... Répodit Sirius en se relevant.

- Je ne suis pas notre père, Sirius. Je suis bien pire... Je ferais de toi ce que je veux, même si ça doit prendre du temps. Je suis patient...

- Et moi je ne cesserais jamais de lutter...

Un coup de poing fusa pour atterrir dans le ventre de Sirius. Il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, ayant déjà reçu beaucoup de coups la veille. Cependant, il resta debout.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu abandonneras... Je suis plus fort, mentalement et physiquement. Je t'écraserais comme on écrase un microbe.

- Ou pas...

Marcus roua son petit frère de coups. Il le releva ensuite pour le plaquer contre le mur, toujours aussi brutalement. Sirius saignait déjà à la tête et au nez. Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas crier. Quant à Bellatrix, elle se déléctait du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux...

- J'exige des excuses, Sirius.

Sirius toussa, il se tint les côtes. Dans sa bouche il sentait le goût du sang... Il avait peur. Plus que jamais...

- Des excuses pour chacune des insultes que tu as prononcées à notre égard...

- Sinon quoi? Demanda Sirius en grimaçant.

- Sinon... Il se pourrait que je te garde encore quelques heures...

- Je te déteste... Grommela Sirius.

Marcus rigola.

- Je vais enfin arriver à te faire peur, Sirius. Tu es bien le premier à lutter autant... Mais je te rassure, c'est réciproque!

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Mmh... Sur? Demanda Marcus avec un regard froid.

- Oui.

- On verra ça... Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, j'attends tes excuses.

- M'excuser, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Va t-il falloir que j'insiste dans ce cas?

- C'est fort probable...

Une gifle. Un coup de poing. Sirius au sol. Un coup de pied dans le ventre. Des sortilèges de douleur. Des menaces. Des insultes. Et enfin... des excuses.

- Ca te suffit Bella?

- Oh que oui! Je suis satisfaite! Mais je tiens quand même à informer Lucius de tout ça...

- Fais comme bon te semble. Une punition de plus ne peut pas lui faire de mal...

- Merci Marcus.

- Mais avec plaisir, chère cousine. Répondit Marcus avec un sourire étincelant.

Bellatrix sortit du bureau, heureuse. Sirius se leva, la tête lui tournait et son envie de vomir était encore plus forte à présent.

- Tu peux sortir. Mais je te previens, Sirius, une provocation de plus et je t'enlève... Tu viendras vivre avec moi. Et là, tu comprendras ce qu'est souffrir... Dit Marcus d'un ton froid.

Sirius ne répondit même pas. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, fou de rage.

- Sirius! Cria Marcus.

Ce dernier se retourna.

- La politesse, on t'as pas appris?

- C'est ça, au revoir. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton glacial.

...

- Mmh... Apparemment, ça n'est toujours pas rentré... Dit Marcus, une fois seul dans son bureau. Il va falloir remédier à ça...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 :

- Sirius! Dépêches toi! S'écria James depuis la salle de bain.

...

Remus entra dans le dortoir accompagné de Peter. Ils s'étaient levés bien plus tôt que les deux feignants qui leur servaient d'amis.

- Rus', je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es recouché? Demanda Remus, étonné.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui je reste au lit les amis!

- Comment ça? Questionna Peter.

James entra aussitôt dans leur chambre, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Il est hors de question que tu le provoques encore une fois! Lève toi! S'écria James.

- Mais...

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es rentré hier soir? Demanda James, soudain blême.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, James! Sincèrement! J'ai mal dormi, j'ai besoin de me reposer!

- J'espère qu'il s'agit de la véritable raison. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu venais à mourir... Répondit James en quittant le dortoir.

...

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Sirius. Tu as à faire à un fou furieux...

- J'ai l'habitude des psychopathes, Rem.

- Oui, mais je pense que celui-ci tu le sous-estime un peu trop...

- Possible... Mais c'est la seule façon de le remettre à sa place.

- Ou bien la seule façon de l'énerver encore plus pour que lui te remette à ta place. Ce qui, à ses yeux, signifierait à l'intérieur d'un cercueil...

Sirius éclata de rire. Mais Remus, lui, ne plaisantait pas.

- Tu prends trop ça pour un amusement, Sirius. Sauf que c'est un jeu très dangereux...

- Je sais. J'en suis plus conscient que vous ne le pensez. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour parvenir à affronter tout ça... Et ça marche.

- La question est : jusqu'à quand ça va marcher sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences trop graves pour ta santé?

- Hé! Je suis son frère. Il me hait certes, mais jamais il ne me tuera. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je lui appartienne... Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas laisser faire?

- Comment ça? Pourquoi voudrait-il que tu lui appartienne?

- Il veut me détruire. Il veut briser le Sirius que je suis. Il veut que je devienne son toutou autrement dit, mais il rêve!

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Il veut me punir, Rem, tu le sais. Et il me connaît très bien malheureusement. Il sait ce que je crains par dessus tout.

- Que crains-tu? Demanda alors Remus, s'apercevant qu'il ignorait finalement pas mal de choses sur son ami.

- D'être enfermé. D'être en cage comme un animal. Et de devoir supporter tortures et humiliations. Jusqu'à ce que tu te soumette ou que tu meurs. Ca c'est mon pire cauchemar éveillé...

- Et il le sait? S'étonna Remus. Comment pourrait-il savoir quelque chose comme ça sur toi? Cela fait des années que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, tu ne savais même plus que tu avais un grand frère!

- Contrairement à moi, Marcus n'a jamais perdu la mémoire. Et s'il connaît ma plus grande peur, c'est parce qu'il me l'a déjà faite subir...

...

- C'est impossible d'être aussi... inhumain. Il ne peut pas être si cruel avec toi, tu es son petit frère! Protesta Remus, horrifié.

- Il me déteste, Rem. A un tel point que ça fait peur. Même lorsque j'étais gosse, même lorsque Sean était toujours vivant. Je suis le seul à avoir osé lui faire de l'ombre malgré moi...

- De l'ombre?

- Marcus était une sorte de chef dans la famille, avec Sean et Regulus à ses pieds. Il ne manquait plus que moi. Moi qui était admiré de Sean même si j'étais haut comme trois pommes. Moi qui disait tout haut ce que mes deux frères pensaient tout bas... Sean m'aimait comme personne d'autre. A croire que je prenais toute la place dans son coeur. Toujours dans ses bras, toujours avec lui en train de rire et m'amuser. Parfois même, je dormais avec lui. Je m'éclipsais de mon lit la nuit et je squattais dans le sien. Marcus était d'une jalousie maladive. Son jumeau me préférait à lui... Tu imagines le dégât à partir de là? Demanda Sirius en grimaçant.

...

- Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quiconque puisse le défier dans quelque domaine que ce soit... Alors le fait qu'il s'agisse de moi, le seul qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre dans sa poche, et qu'en plus je lui vole SON jumeau, je te dis pas le drame...

- C'est une histoire de malade... Répondit simplement Remus.

- Je te le fais pas dire! S'exclama Sirius en rigolant. Et en plus, on peut considérer que ce n'est que le début...

...

- Si tu le dénonçais simplement à Dumbledore au lieu de te défendre par tes propres moyens?

- Non. C'est... encore plus suicidaire. Tu ne connais pas Marcus. Si je le dénonce, aucun soucis, il s'en ira... Mais pas sans moi.

- Tu... tu pense qu'il pourrait t'enlever?

- Si je le dénonce, oui. Il n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien, le fait de devenir professeur et tout ce qui s'ensuit... Il est là pour moi. Pour se venger. Pour me détruire. Et il n'abandonnera pas.

- Tu le connais vraiment bien toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. A vrai dire, il est pareil que moi... Murmura Sirius.

- Tu pourrais t'en servir... contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y compte bien. Répondit Sirius en faisait un clin d'oeil à son ami.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Remus avait une totale confiance en Sirius quand il s'agissait de son grand frère. Il était persuadé que Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était étrange. Même la veille, il s'était beaucoup moins inquiété que les autres lorsque son ami les avaient quittés pour se rendre en retenue. Depuis le début de leur échange, Sirius n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, répondant aux questions de Remus sitôt qu'elles eut été posées. Il semblait connaître son frère et ses crises de colère sur le bout des doigts.

Remus espérait de tout coeur que ce soit le cas, et que cela suffirait à sauver son ami.

- Bon j'y vais, je risque d'arriver en retard par ta faute sinon... Dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Ah non hein! Sinon ça va barder pour moi après, toutes les raisons sont bonnes à prendre quand il s'agit de me torturer. Répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus secoua la tête. Tandis que son ami riait. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius pouvait être si détendu lorsqu'il en parlait. Comment pouvait-il prendre ça à la rigolade?

Il rejoignit James et Peter puis tous les trois se rendirent en cours.

[...]

Marcus s'approchait lentement de la table de James. Ce dernier faisait comme si de rien était, plongé dans son cours, réfléchissant en même temps à une excuse bidon qu'il pourrait servir au frère de Sirius.

- Je peux savoir ou est mon frère? Demanda Marcus d'un ton glacial mais à voix basse.

- Mmh... Il me semble qu'il m'a dit « une bonne journée de repos me ferait du bien ».

- Pardon?

- Il était crevé alors il est resté au lit, tout simplement! Répliqua James comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un attardé.

- Ca j'ai compris merci, je ne suis pas stupide...

James écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'étonnant. Marcus le fusilla du regard.

- Il pense qu'il peut rater les cours uniquement pour dormir?

- Pourquoi? Tu aurais préféré qu'il s'endorme sur sa table en entendant ton cours plus que passionnant? Répliqua James, ironique.

- En retenue Potter, ce soir et demain, 19h dans mon bureau. Annonça Marcus à voix haute en s'éloignant.

- Et je peux connaître la raison de cette punition?

- Tu n'as pas à me tutoyer! Fumina Black.

- Ca doit être identique dans les deux sens... Répliqua James, vert de rage.

- Tu veux que je t'en rajoute? Demanda Marcus, les sourcils haussés.

- Mais vas-y fais toi plaisir je t'en prie! Tu me tutoies, je fais de même c'est tout.

Marcus s'approcha de la table de James le brûlant du regard. Le jeune Potter se leva.

- Arrête de te croire supérieur Black, ta chute n'en sera que plus grande... Clama James haut et fort.

Il ramassa ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Essaye de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en dehors de cette salle...

- Ouh mon dieu ça provoquerait quoi? Demanda James, faussement effrayé.

- La guerre.

- Pas grave, c'est pas moi qui viendrais signer l'armistice avec toi! De toute façon, au moment même ou tu as posé ton regard de tueur sur Sirius, la guerre s'est déclenchée... Répliqua James en passant juste un orteil sur le pas de la porte.

...

- Oups! On dirait bien que j'ai dépassé la limite... Ajouta James en prenant un faux air embêté.

Il ricana ensuite ouvertement avant de quitter pour de bon la salle de cours.

[...]

Quelques couloirs plus loin, James se laissa tomber contre le mur. Regrettant de s'être laissé emporter par la haine.

* Faut vraiment que j'arrête. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je vais aider Sirius. Moi qui lui reproche de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser, bel exemple! *

En faisant alors un gros effort sur lui même, il se leva et rebroussa chemin.

[...]

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Marcus était profondément enragé. Jamais personne n'avait osé l'affronter comme à Poudlard. Il était habitué à ce que les gens aient peur de lui. Pas qu'ils osent dire le fond de leurs pensées comme le faisait Sirius et son ami.

Mais surtout, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sirius soit devenu un rebelle. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de le défier de la sorte. C'était encore pire que Potter. Parce que Sirius, lui, n'était carrément pas venu en cours. Et Marcus savait bien que la fatigue n'était aucunement la cause de son absence...

- Entrez.

James poussa la porte. Il vint se planter devant son professeur. Les yeux noisettes s'accrochèrent férocement aux yeux aciers.

- Je ne retire pas mes paroles. J'imagine de toute façon que vous avez la faculté de voir clair dans mes pensées. Donc vous savez que je pense chacun des mots que j'ai pu proconcer. Cependant, je tiens à m'excuser pour le tutoiement. Malgré le fait que je vous déteste, vous êtes un professeur comme un autre. Je dois donc tenir le même respect à votre égard. J'ai simplement été aveuglé par la haine durant quelques minutes... J'aurais dû me contrôler.

...

- J'imagine que ce geste vous a beaucoup coûté Potter...

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...

- Alors je ne tiendrais pas compte de cet altercation. J'annule vos deux retenues.

James écarquilla les yeux de surprise...

- Cependant, je tiens à vous informer que ma haine envers Sirius ne cesse d'augmenter au fil des jours... Vous devriez lui parler. Je peux être très dangereux. Voyez-vous, je vous ressemble un peu, Potter. Lorsque ma haine s'écoule, il est impossible de m'arrêter. A moi seul j'ai certainement fais plus de mort que Voldemort lui-même, simplement en pensant un peu trop à Sirius...

James ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Marcus savait que son jeune frère avait séché les cours uniquement par provocation. La sanction en serait terrible d'après ses paroles...

[...]

- SIRIUS TU VIENS EN COURS!

- Mais putain James je suis assez grand pour me gérer tout seul! T'es pas mon père! Siffla Sirius, enragé.

- Tu ne comprends pas... Il... Il va te tuer! Il veut te tuer! Il me l'a dit! Uniquement parce que tu sèches les cours! Alors je t'en prie, Sirius, arrête de faire le con. Tu joues avec le feu bordel!

- J'en ai rien à foutre! Tu le comprends ça, oui ou non? Répliqua Sirius, vert de rage.

- Tes nerfs sont en train de lâcher...

- Peut-être bien... Et s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça, qu'est-ce que ça ferait?

- Tu vas te tuer. Répondit James, les larmes aux yeux.

- Marcus ne me tuera pas.

...

- C'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne. Le simple fait que tu puisses respirer le rend dingue... Il te tuera. Quand? Ca, je n'en sais rien. Il a l'air patient. Peut-être que tu as encore une année ou deux devant toi. Mais pas plus. Il se lassera de te faire souffrir et t'achèveras, tôt ou tard...

- De toute façon, je l'ai su dès qu'il a posé son regard sur moi. On ne peut vivre ensemble. Ca sera lui ou moi. C'était évident. Alors tu sais, une provocation de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Il est là pour moi, James. Pour me voir souffrir. Pour que ma vie ne soit plus que haine et douleur. Pour que je ne lutte plus. Pour que je sois entièrement à lui. Pour que je devienne son jouet. Et que je le veuille ou non, je le serais. De toute façon, je le suis déjà. Dès l'instant ou nos yeux se sont croisés, je suis devenu son loisir. Son amusement. Ce qu'il faut faire avec les fous furieux dans son genre, c'est continuer la partie, mais surtout, veiller à ce qu'elle ne se termine jamais...

- Tu veux dire qu'en gros, tu es obligé de provoquer pour survivre? Demanda James, horrifié.

- Non. Je pourrais me soumettre. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais ça n'est pas moi. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Le jour ou je me soumettrais, c'est que Marcus aura réussi. Il aura réussi à me faire tellement peur et mal, que je n'aurais plus la force de lutter. Que j'en deviendrais celui que je détesterais devenir. Un être faible et trouillard. Un soumis. Un lâche. Mais je ne le suis pas, et si tout va bien, je ne le serais jamais.

- « Si tout va bien »... Ca veut dire quoi Sirius? Demanda Peter.

- Si j'arrive à le vaincre.

- Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre, Sirius? Questionna James, sarcastique. Il peut te torturer comme il veut ici, tu es à sa merci...

- Loin de là. Je n'abandonnerais pas, et de son côté, il va vite désespérer...

- Et s'il était plus fort que toi?

L'insinuation de James bloqua Sirius. Les meilleurs amis se fixèrent pendant un moment. Sirius refusait de penser à cette hypothèse. Il l'avait gardé dans un coin secret de sa tête ou il cachait aussi nombre de ses émotions et sentiments...

James le connaissait par coeur. Et forcément, c'était lui qui avait mit un doigt sur ce que Sirius refusait d'admettre et de comprendre.

- Il faut que tu penses aussi à ça, Sirius.

- J'y pense, James. J'y ai pensé avant toi même. Cependant, je refuse de prononcer la phrase qui ensuite va vous mettre dans tous les états...

- Quelle phrase? Demanda Sam.

- Tu tiens vraiment à pleurer? Répondit Sirius avec douceur.

- Détrompe toi, je n'ai plus l'intention de pleurer pour toi. Je me le suis promis. Répliqua t-elle vivement.

La phrase de Sam blessa Sirius.

- Ben s'il est plus fort que moi, il gagnera et vous pourrez me dire adieu.

- Alors pourquoi luttes-tu si c'est pour finir dans un cercueil? Répliqua James.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un soumis et je ne le serais j-a-m-a-i-s! Je préfère mourir que devenir son chien...

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le dissuader de défier son frère.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire. C'est à moi de gérer tout ça. Dit alors Sirius avant de quitter le dortoir.

James se rendit alors dans la salle commune mais le temps qu'il arrive, Sirius n'était plus là.

- Putain mais il est passé ou? S'exclama James.

- James, arrête de t'inquiéter. Sirius sait ce qu'il fait. Je peux te l'assurer. Il connaît Marcus par coeur.

- Il le connaît certainement, Rem. Mais jusqu'ou Marcus est-il capable d'aller? Ca, personne ne le sait vraiment. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir...

[...]

Sirius se promenait tranquillement dehors. Il adorait le parc de Poudlard. Autrefois, il sortait seul lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être dans ses pensées. C'était les rares moments de faiblesse qu'il s'autorisait. Un instant de solitude qui durait seulement quelques minutes ou il méditait son parcours, sa vie passée, présente et future. Il trouvait qu'elle n'évoluait pas dans le bon sens ces jours ci... Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses jours à Poudlard pourraient devenir bien pires que ceux qu'il passait chez lui. Parce que c'était le cas.

Sirius rebroussa chemin.

[...]

- En fait, je dois vous parler.

- Mais tu étais passé ou bon sang?

- James, assieds toi s'il te plaît. Demanda Remus.

James regarda Remus avec un air de totale incompréhension.

- S-i-r-i-u-s VEUT nous PARLER. J'ai bien dis S-i-r-i-u-s. Expliqua Remus.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi? Ca relève presque du miracle! Déclara Remus.

Sirius rit avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. James rigola à son tour avant de s'asseoir.

- En fait, je crois que j'ai peur...

- Tu « crois »? Tu as juste failli vomir avant d'aller en retenue avec lui, c'est tout...

- Justement Sam! C'est une chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée avant! Ni avec mes parents, ni avec personne d'autre! Il rend mes crises d'angoisse encore pire que ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. Alors déjà que c'était invivable. Les tremblements, les noeuds au ventre et à la gorge... Un peu ça va mais à force... Avec lui, ces symptômes ne me quittent pas.

- Ils ne te quittent pas? Tu veux dire pas du tout? Demanda Remus, inquiet.

- Pourquoi je ne mange presque pas à ton avis? Répliqua Sirius.

- Et ça fait à peine trois jours qu'il est là...

...

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? Dit alors Peter, désespéré.

- Simplement attendre l'heure de ma mort ou de la sienne...

- Et rester là les bras croisés? Questionna James.

- Oui. Répondit Sirius.

...

- Et si je voulais participer à la future dépression de Marcus Black? Demanda James, hésitant.

- Je te répondrais un non catégorique. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton ferme.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est une histoire de famille. Et surtout parce que ce serait très dangereux.

- Mais toi tu le fais quand même...

- C'est mon problème, James. Un problème que je dois régler seul. Ne revenons pas là dessus, je t'ai tout expliqué...

- Comme tu veux... Soupira James.

[...]

Quelques instant plus tard, les amis se rendirent en cours, y compris Sirius.

- Tu joues vraiment avec ses nerfs... Grommela James pour la centième fois. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec Remus. Samantha s'inquiétait mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Peter aussi était anxieux. Et de tous les amis de Sirius, seul James osait vraiment faire part de ses angoisses grandissantes.

Lorsque le professeur Mcgonagall aperçut le jeune Sirius, elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente... Un soupçon d'inquiétude apparut derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Monsieur Black, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin de mon cours.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Votre absence en sortilèges de ce matin.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Sirius d'un air anxieux. Y compris les Serdaigles avec qui ils partageaient le cours de métamorphose.

- Il n'y a pas de crime à être fatigué n'est-ce pas?

- Lorsque cette fatigue est une pure sottise, si.

- Qu'en savez vous madame? Comment pouvez vous savoir si j'étais réellement fatigué ou non?

- Le professeur Black vous a vu rôder dans le parc juste après son cours... Alors si j'étais vous, je me ferais discrète...

Sirius grimaça.

- T'es vraiment con mon pauvre! Lui souffla James.

...

- Je sais que je m'adresse à la tête la plus brûlée de tout Poudlard, mais vous devriez être prudent, Black. Votre frère est dangereux...

- Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi? Plaisanta Sirius en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Disons que nous ne sommes pas aveuglés par la haine. Donc nous y voyons plus clair...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis aveuglé par la haine, James! S'indigna Sirius. C'est Marc'!

- Les deux. Répliqua James.

- De toute façon, il n'y a aucun mal à prendre l'air, ça réveille lorsqu'on se sent crevé...

- Votre frère ne pense pas de la même façon que vous apparemment...

- Ca c'est sur! Répondit Sirius d'un ton amer.

- Il a demandé un conseil de discipline au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Un quoi? Demanda Sirius, étonné.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, Black. C'est bien la première fois qu'une telle sanction est entreprise à Poudlard...

- Attendez, il va convoquer mes parents?

- Et l'ensemble de vos professeurs ainsi que le directeur.

- Pour me faire renvoyer j'imagine? S'énerva Sirius.

- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Mcgonagall, sans cacher son anxiété.

Sirius se leva, hors de lui. James l'attrapa par le poignet.

- C'est ce qu'il veut, Rus'. Que tu ailles le trouver. Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir.

- Il m'est impossible de ne pas le satisfaire là...

- Alors tu vas perdre.

- Non. Je vais le provoquer à nouveau. En face à face.

Sirius se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Monsieur Black, vous devriez rester ici...

- Impossible. Répliqua ce dernier en quittant le cours.

[...]

Sirius entra en sortilèges comme une furie sans même frapper. Les troisièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient cours. Regulus était donc présent. Dès qu'il vit son frère, son visage n'exprima plus que de l'inquiétude. Tandis que celui de Marcus s'emplissait de haine. Le regard de Sirius en disait autant.

- On ne t'as pas appris la politesse frangin?

- T'as qu'à demander ça à ton connard de père! Répliqua Sirius, fou de rage.

Les yeux de Marcus brûlèrent ceux de son petit frère.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Et surtout n'insulte plus jamais notre famille devant moi... Menaça Marcus en se levant.

- Tu ne m'impressionne pas Marc, en quelle langue dois-je te l'expliquer?

- Mmh... La langue des supplications me parle beaucoup...

- Vraiment? Et bien moi pas du tout! C'est une langue que j'ignore totalement. Et que je n'utiliserais j-a-m-a-i-s. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Je pourrais t'obliger à la parler...

- Je ne vois pas bien comment. Personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même. Beaucoup essayent, mais ils vont chuter. Et leur chute entraînera un atterrissage mortel. J'y veillerais personnellement...

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, Sirius.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

- C'est différent, je s-u-i-s plus fort que toi.

- Nous nous battons à armes égales. Je te le prouverais.

- Tu es simplement en train de m'aider à mettre mon plan en route. Tu m'aides à te détruire.

- Ou bien je t'amène à ta propre destruction. Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire, Marc. La chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse...

Sirius sortit. Sans savoir que ce court échange allait tout déclencher. Sans savoir que son pire cauchemar était en train de commencer.

Sans savoir qu'il avait permit au volcan d'entrer en éruption. Ce volcan indestructible et violent prenait vie. Personne ne pouvait l'éteindre une fois que la flamme était ravivée. Ce volcan représentait la haine et la folie de Marcus Black. Un être qui ne possédait plus rien d'humain.

Un être dont le seul rêve était de voir son petit frère souffrir...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 :

- Black.

- Mmh? Répondit Sirius, totalement absorbé par son magazine de quidditch.

- Juste pour te dire que le recours au conseil de discipline a été favorable. Annonça Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor et conquête principale de James Potter dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Sirius posa calmement son magazine et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune rousse.

- Donc ils ont laissés mon frère gagner? Je passe en conseil de discipline?

- Pas exactement... Répondit Remus, visiblement anxieux et gêné.

- Rem tu peux me le dire! Ca peut pas être si horrible! Répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as simplement un conseil de discipline qui se déroulera sous forme d'entretien mais juste avec tes parents et le professeur de sortilèges. Annonça la belle rousse.

- Pardon?

Sirius tourna son regard vers son ami aux yeux ambrés.

- J'ai essayé de m'y opposer, Sirius. Mais au bout d'un bon nombre de tentatives sans résultat positif, Marcus m'a demandé haut et fort quel était le souci... Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je le fasse. Ensuite, il a ajouté qu'en tant que professeur, c'était son droit de réclamer un entretien avec les parents. Si seulement tu me laissais parler avec Dumbledore...

- Merci de l'info Evans, tu peux nous laisser maintenant. Dit Sirius, totalement désinteressé. N'y pense même pas pour Dumbledore. Ajoutat-il ensuite.

- Sirius! Tu passes en conseil de discipline avec Marcus et tes parents! Ton but c'est de mourir? Demanda James.

- Bien sur que non! Rigola Sirius.

[...]

- Ton père a des raisons d'être en colère contre toi? Demanda Peter.

Les cinq amis étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, Regulus était avec eux. Ils évaluaient les chances dont disposait Sirius pour sortir vivant de l'entretien qui se déroulait le lendemain. Regulus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son grand frère. Il était inquiet.

- Mes parents ne sont jamais partis en voyage. Je me suis enfui de l'hopital cet été en fait...

James se frappa la tête avec sa main. Tandis que les trois autres échangaient des regards angoissés.

- Autrement dit, tu leur a donné une bonne raison de vouloir t'assassiner. Et je ne parle pas de Marcus qui veut ta mort depuis que tu es né...

- James on est entouré de professeurs ici... Ils ne pourront pas faire grand chose.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il se contrefiche que quelqu'un le prenne la main dans le sac!

- Il se ferait virer! Et il ne pourait plus se venger! Alors à quoi bon? Vu qu'il est là uniquement pour ça...

- A moins que... Commença Remus.

- Quoi? Questionna Sam.

- Non, rien. C'était stupide...

Cependant, les regards de Sirius et Remus ne se lâchaient pas. Ce dernier avait vraiment une suggestion. Sirius en était sur. Remus sentait toujours ces choses là. Il comprenait tout. Il avait une intuition dépassant les limites de la normalité. Et Remus se trompait rarement.

- Bonjour... Dit alors une voix doucereuse.

Sirius ne se retourna pas et ne répondit même pas. Il n'avait plus une journée de répit. Il en avait assez.

- Tu n'as toujours pas acquis ce que signifie le mot « politesse », Sirius...

Les amis de Sirius regardèrent ce dernier, priant pour qu'il reste calme. Tout en sachant déjà que c'était peine perdue...

- Et toi la signification de l'expresison « casse couilles »...

- C'est fou mais tu es tellement arrogant que quasiment tous tes professeurs ont accepté que tu aies un tête à tête avec trois mangemorts...

* C'est plutôt ta tête qui leur a fait peur *

- Tu veux dire qu'ils voudraient se débarrasser de moi? Mon dieu que ça me chagrine!

- Personne ne sait ce dont je suis capable lorsqu'il s'agit de toi...

- Oh! Tu t'es enfin acheté une dose d'humour! Il était tant frérot, tu en avais grandement besoin! Si tu veux je connais un magasin pas cher ou tu pourrais t'en procurer davantage, ça manque encore de folie tout ça...

Marcus leva son petit frère par le col. Ses yeux devenant plus noirs encore qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

- Je finirais par te détruire, Sirius...

- On dirait que c'est mal parti...

Les amis se levèrent mais Marcus lâcha son jeune frère.

- Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que cette tâche soit si difficile. Tu ne pensais pas que je puisses disposer d'une si grande force morale...

- Crois moi, j'ai réussi à briser pire que oti.

- Pourtant tu galères là... Poursuivit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu tomberas sur plus fort que toi, Sirius. Et tu ramperas...

- Mmh... Bizarre, on dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause. Marcus qui rampe, idée plus qu'alléchante...

- Je n'ai jamais rampé devant qui que ce soit.

- Moi non plus.

- Tu as quinze ans, j'en ai vingt cinq. Ca me laisse une bonne marge...

- Dix ans d'espoir. Tu sais, il paraît que ça fait vivre... Mais au bout d'un moment, il vaut mieux abandonner.

Marcus regardait son frère d'un air étrange.

- Ca fait peur de voir son reflet? Questionna innocemment Remus.

L'aîné des Black regarda le jeune loup garou attentivement.

- Ce n'est pas que le physique n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Vous affichez tous deux cette froideur qui a pour unique but de cacher la moindre de vos émotions. Deux grandes gueules, deux êtres aussi arrogants, têtus et rebelles l'un que l'autre. Vous êtes deux esprits identiques. Mais vous n'avez pas la même façon de penser. Et vous vous détestez. Ca ne peut que mal finir. C'est le message que tu essaies de nous transmettre, non?

- Ton opinion est la bonne. Mais je le hais beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense. Tu sembles croire que j'ai du coeur et qu'il est possible de me faire changer d'avis. Tu te trompes. Alors sincèrement, ne te fatigue pas. Depuis huit ans, je vis dans l'unique but de le détruire. Et cette envie est encore plus forte lorsqu'il me défie comme il le fait chaque jour.

- Et tu voudrais quoi? Que je rampe peut-être? Rigola Sirius.

- Exactement.

- Cela reviendrait au même que d'essayer de te soumettre à toi finalement... Extrêmement difficile.

- Mais pas impossible...

- Alors tu veux quoi? Qu'on passe notre vie à se défier, à jouer?

- Un jour je gagnerai forcément.

- Ou tu perdras...

- C'est peu probable.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un adversaire?

- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es ma proie, ma victime...

- Je te considère aussi comme tel.

- Alors il suffit de voir qui sera le meilleur à ce jeu là. L'inconvénient, c'est que toi tu ne peux pas toucher un seul de mes cheveux.

- Et pourquoi ça? Répliqua James.

Les deux frères se fusillaient du regard.

- Parce que je suis l'aîné. Je suis l'une des principales figures autoritaires de la famille. Il n'a aucun droit de me défier comme il le fait. J'ai été choisi par mes parents et l'ensemble de ma famille pour jouer le rôle de chef en leur absence. Même si je lui tendais ma joue, Sirius ne me toucherait pas.

* Mmh, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque... *

James et Peter ricanèrent.

- Si vous êtes si sur de vous, faîtes le pour voir... Répliqua James d'un ton provocateur.

- Tu tiens tant à ce que ton meilleur ami se ridiculise? Il ne peut pas me toucher. Même s'il le veut. Sinon c'est à l'ensemble de la famille qu'il devra répondre de son acte.

Cependant, il s'approcha de Sirius sans le quitter des yeux. Il tendit ensuite la joue. Le corps de Sirius se crispa entièrement. Les noeuds à l'intérieur de sa gorge et son estomac prirent davantage d'ampleur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son poing droit se serra. Effectivement, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait...

Il savait que le conseil famillial était certainement beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un conseil de discipline. Principalement parce que ceux qui le présidaient aux côtés de son père n'était autre que Lucius et Marcus. Ce dernier reprendrait surement sa place en son sein maintenant qu'il était de retour. Lui et Lucius étaient les pires ordures que Sirius connaissait. La folie de l'un aggravant celle de l'autre.

Sirius - à la plus grande surprise de ses amis - recula d'un pas.

- Tu essaies de me piéger.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Marcus.

- Alors on se dégonfle?

- Je sais ce que tu cherches...

- Vraiment?

- Un bon moyen que père me place entre tes mains et celles de Lucius.

A ce moment précis, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut, une baguette à la main. La journée du jeune Black était en train de virer au cauchemar.

- Mais serais-tu en train de devenir intelligent Sirius? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

- Je le suis depuis toujours. Tout le monde n'est pas blond...

Lucius esquissa un mouvement pour s'approcher de son jeune cousin mais Marcus l'en empêcha.

- Je suis professeur ici, Lucius... Ne l'oublie pas.

Ce dernier ricana.

- Pas faux! Mais sérieusement Marcus, jusqu'à quand vas-tu réussir à te maîtriser et à la torturer seulement à l'intérieur de ton bureau de prof?

- Euh... Bonne question. Surement pas très longtemps.

- Pourquoi il vous donne du fil à retordre? Rétorqua Sam, qui répondait pour la première fois.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Marcus tourna son regard glacial vers elle.

- Excuse moi, quelquu'n t'as autorisé à parler? Non? Alors tu la ferme. Répliqua méchamment Lucius.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça! Répliqua Sirius avec rage.

- Pourquoi? Qui peut m'en empêcher? Dit Lucius avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Toi? Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que tu oses frapper quand on te le propose...

Sirius s'approcha à deux milimètres de son cousin. Le regard acier brûlant les yeux de glace.

- Je t'interdis de t'adresser à un seul de mes amis comme tu viens de le faire. C'est clair?

Marcus regardait la scène avec patience. Il connaissait très bien chacun des deux membres de sa famille. Assez pour savoir qu'aucun des deux n'allait se calmer. Il désirait voir jusqu'ou l'audace de Sirius pouvait le conduire.

- Tu n'as pas d'odres à me donner. Tu oublies qui commande ici...

- Certainement pas toi! Ni Marcus d'ailleurs... Vous avez juste tendance à vous prendre un peu trop pour les rois du monde.

- Pour s'habituer au rôle qu'on aura bientôt. Et dans notre monde, tes merdes d'amis n'auront pas leur place.

Ce fût la phrase de trop. Un coup de poing fusa pour atterrir droit sur le nez de Lucius.

Marcus attrappa son frère par le cou et l'éloigna de Lucius. Il était furieux. Tellement furieux que Sirius se mit à trembler.

- Ca... Tu vas me le payer. Dit l'aîné des Black d'une voix calme mais emplie de haine.

- Mais c'est lui qui...

- Tu n'as pas à lever la main sur lui! Cria Marcus.

- Je sais. Répondit Sirius, sans qu'il ne semble regretter son geste.

- C'est comme si tu levais la main sur nos parents... On ne s'en prend pas aux aînés.

...

Sirius était tellement mal que l'atmosphère était pesante.

...

- Ou est passé ton respect?

- Marcus arrête... Répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

...

- Je n'en ai plus. Pour aucun membre de notre famille.

- Marcus s'approcha alors de Sirius. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et tendit à nouveau sa joue.

- Vas-y. Tape.

Sirius recula à nouveau. Il regarda ses amis, horrifié. James mima un étranglement dans le dos de Marcus. Ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Non. Répondit Sirius, sincère.

- Frappe.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

...

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

- Si, tu es censé le faire.

- « Censé », voilà la clé du problème.

- Et si je le fais moi en premier?

- J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des coups. Jamais je ne me suis rendu.

- Je te le demande Sirius.

- Tu me provoques, tu essaies de m'avoir encore une fois.

- Non. Je t'ai donné un ordre.

...

- Je suis censé suivre quelle règle du code famillial des sang purs? Celle qui interdit de désobéir à nos aînés? Ou celle qui nous défend de les défier, leur répondre, pire les frapper? Parce que franchement je ne sais plus là...

- Je veux que tu frappes. Ne réfléchis pas plus.

- Alors je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu souhaites.

...

Les yeux aciers de Marcus scrutèrent avec attention chaque parcelle du visage de Sirius. Cherchant une infime trace d'émotion. Il n'en décela aucune.

- En quoi suis-je différent de Lucius? Et du reste de notre famille?

La question bloqua Sirius durant quelques secondes.

- Euh... tu n'es pas différent!

- Pourquoi ton comportement se modifie? Pour quelle raison as-tu un infime respect à mon égard que tu n'as pas envers les autres?

L'aîné des Black ne lâchait pas son petit frère du regard. Sirius se sentait mal. Il était malade. Dès qu'il croisait les yeux de Marcus. C'était pire qu'avec ses parents ou même Lucius. C'était pire que tout. Mais il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Marcus n'était pourtant pas plus dangereux que son père. Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible, si impuissant face à lui? Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'effrayait. Comme si le frère qu'il affrontait chaque jour n'était pas au summum de sa puissance. Comme si la façade de méchanceté qu'il affichait n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait en lui. Sirius avait l'impression qu'un monstre était enfermé. Et apparemment,il attendait le bon moment pour sortir. Un moment ou personne ne pourrait le surprendre. Un moment ou il serait seul avec sa proie...

Un moment que Sirius voulait à tout prix éviter.

- Est-ce de la peur? Questionna Marcus.

Bonne question. Pourquoi respectait-il une personne plus détestable encore que chaque membre de sa famille? Pourquoi?

La peur? Non. Il était trop habitué à cela. Un zeste d'amour? IMPOSSIBLE. La ressemblance avec Sean?

...

Effectivement c'était étrange d'hair la copie conforme d'un être qu'on avait aimé par dessus tout. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne raison.

Sirius avait toujours manqué de beaucoup de choses dans sa jeune vie. L'amour, une vraie famille, des repères. Il y avait des trous dans son coeur, sa poitrine. Et bizarrement, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Marcus pour la première fois, un de ces espaces s'était refermé. Comme s'il avait trouvé en Marcus la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui manquait. Ca ne collait pas. Parce que tous deux se haissaient. Et pourtant, un lien semblait les unir. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour vivre.

Cette pensée horrifia Sirius. Mais il semblait pourtant qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

- Surement ta ressemblance avec Sean... Je devrais me ressaisir. En te comparant à lui je ne fais que le salir.

Sirius regretta aussitôt sa phrase, même s'il la pensait vraiment. Parce que même si Marcus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard en disait long. En face de ses yeux si brûlants, même Lord Voldemort aurait fui. Sirius ne recula pas. Au contraire, il approcha de son frère.

- Je ne suis qu'un jeune de quinze ans, Marcus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me hais autant. J'ignorais même qu'une telle haine pouvait exister. Cependant, tu ne brisera pas le peu de vie que j'ai. Tu n'y parviendras pas. Parce que le peu d'amour et de joie dont je dispose est tellement puissant qu'il en est intouchable. Et je suis prêt à me battre jusqu'à la mort pour le conserver.

Sirius commença lentement à s'éloigner mais il se retourna.

- J'ai goûté à l'amour, à l'amitié. Deux sentiments dont ton ennuyeuse vie est totalement dépourvue. Deux sentiments pour lesquels je vendrais corps et âme.

Il parti. Les amis de Sirius ainsi que son jeune frère échangèrent des regards admiratifs et choqués.

- Depuis quand tu laisses quelqu'un te répondre de la sorte? Te répondre tout court d'ailleurs? Questionna Lucius.

Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, le regard de Marcus restait braqué sur Sam.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que sa vie est entre mes mains, Lucius. Il le comprendra avec le temps. Et à ce moment là, il réfléchira avant de parler.

Lucius eut un sourire malveillant. L'aîné des Black ne quittait pas la jolie Samantha des yeux. Elel se sentait mal. Des noeuds à la gorge et à l'estomac. Son corps tremblait. Exactement les mêmes symptômes que Sirius. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il lui afaisait peur.

* Ca fait mal de perdre les gens qu'on aime tu sais... *

[...]

La voix de Marcus résonnait dans la tête de Sam. Elle était la seule à avoir entendu cette phrase. Simplement parce que Marcus s'était infilitré en elle. Sam ne savait pas si un tel pouvoir existait, mais elle était persuadée que l'aîné des Black n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres. Ce qui était encore pire, beaucoup plus étrange, c'était la fatigue qui avait assailli Sirius après qu'il eut autant affronté son grand frère. Il s'était endormi à dix neuf heures sur le canapé et il avait été impossible de le réveiller avant sept heures le lendemain matin. Les amis étaient inquiets. Rien n'était normal depuis l'arrivée de Marcus. Sirius s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Tandis que son grand frère semblait de plus en plus fort.

- C'est comme s'il aspirait la vie de Sirius à petit feu...

Les cinq amis - Regulus était parmi eux - essayaient en vain de mettre un nom sur l'étrange puissance de Marcus. Le conseil de discipline avait lieu le soir. Sirius dormait.

- Tu as raison Sam. C'est aussi l'impression que ça me donne. Répondit Remus, désemparé.

- On doit faire quelque chose. Sinon il va le tuer. Il me l'a insinué. On ne peut pas le laisser faire!

...

- Coucou Samounette d'amour!

Sirius s'approcha. Il se pencha par dessus le fauteuil et embrassa Sam sur la joue. Celle-ci rosit légèrement. Sam avait un petit ami depuis peu. Bien sur son coeur battait toujours pour le jeune Black. Mais ce dernier pensait que ce n'était plus le cas. Si Sam avait su que sortir avec un garçon la rapprocherait de Sirius, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Le jeune Black ne s'était pas aperçu du changement. Prendre « SA » Sam dans se sbras ou lui faire des bisous étaient devenus des gestes habituels, instinctifs. Il s'assied à ses côtés. Il regardait ses amis avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être heureux. Comme si, durant son sommeil, il avait oublié que Marcus existait.

- Tu n'as pas oublié le conseil? Sans vouloir t'enlever ta onne humeur bien sur... Dit Peter.

- Aucun souci pour ce soir! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Il tendit un parchemin à ses amis.

- Marcus n'a qu'à bien se tenir! Annonçat-il en éclatant de rire.

Sur le parchemin figurait ces quelques mots :

_« Cher monsieur Black,_

_J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je viens par ce courrier vous informer ma présence au conseil de ce soir._

_Préparez bien votre défense, l'attaquant est redoutable..._

_A. DUMBLEDORE. »_

- Marcus va être fou... Gémit Sam.

- Justement! Il sera forcé de garder sa folie en lui, c'est ça qui est bon! Répondit Sirius en rigolant.

- Il va être hors de lui Sirius...

- Je sais Reg! Et il ne va plus savoir quoi dire... Ce n'est pas merveilleux?

- Il va t'assassiner à la parole au contraire, vu qu'il ne pourra rien faire d'autre...

- Je suis d'accord avec Mumus. Annonça James.

...

- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles!

- La situation ne l'est pas du tout Sirius!

- J'ai Dumbledore avec moi! Je ne suis plus seul! Que pouvait-il m'arriver de mieux, James?

- Que tu prépares ta défense! Tu n'as même pas réfléchi à un seul contre argument!

- Bah parce que je suis largement meilleur à l'impro!

Les amis se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Sirius s'éclipsa vers le dortoir en leur criant « Je sais, je suis irrécupérable. Pas besoin de le penser si fort! »

James et Sam ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Taandis que Remus et Regulus souriait et que le petit Peter levait les yeux au ciel.

[...]

L'heure du conseil arriva rapidement. Siirus ne voulait pas voir ses parents. C'était une plus grande punition encore que des coups. Il aurait presque préféré que Marcus le tabasse. Il se forçait à manger. Sirius ne voulait pas donner à son frère l'impression qu'il angoissait. Mais maheureusement c'était le cas. En vérité, il était mort de trouille.

Le jeuen Black n'était qu'un mur, une enveloppe masquant toute trace d'émotion. Il en était ainsi depuis des années. Sirius avait appris à conserver une carapace. Ses angoisses, ses tristesse ou ses craintes semblaient inexistantes. Alors qu'au contraire, à cet instant, Sirius aurait bien fui s'il avait pu...

- Sirius. Suis moi.

Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de frapper sur la table avec la paume de sa main.

- T'es obligé de me parler comme ça hein? Toujours obligé de donner des ordres. A croire que ut ne peux pas vivre sans ça... Répliqua Sirius, agressif.

- Si tu commences comme ça, le conseil est loin d'être fini...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me faire renvoyer?

- Père en a marre de toi. En ce moment, il rempli un tas de paperasses pour être déchargé de toute responsabilité. Il est en train de mettre ta jeune vie entre mes... Hum... mains, si je puis dire. Si j'arrive à te faire sortir d'ici, tu vivras dans ma maison. Tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi... Et il n'y aura plus aucune barrière.

- Sauf que je ne sortirais pas de Poudlard.

- Si. Dans deux ans. Ou avant, si je décidai d'employer la force...

- Tu passera tes journées à me faire souffrir... Et ensuite?

- Il n'y aura pas de suite. Je continuerais le fil d ema vie tout en bousillant la tienne.

- Pff, tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure fin. C'est vraiment pourri!

Sirius Black était un jeune garçon courageux. Jamais il ne cessait de lutter. Mais ce que les auteurs ne précisent pas dans les histoires, c'est qu'à un moment donné, le héro tombe toujours sur un adversaire plus fort.

Marcus Black est cet adversaire.

[...]

- Je méprise l'attitude de Sirius qui est, d'apèrs les échos, la même envers tous ses professeurs. Il est mauvais. Il se comporte de façon répugnante.

* Parlons-en de ton attitude connard...*

- Il m'a défié dès notre première heure de cours.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma face au regrad assassin de son père.

- Tu oserais le nier? Demanda Marcus, glacial.

- Pas le moins du monde! J'aimerais juste préciser que tu m'as fusillé du regard dès l'instant ou tu as mis un orteil à l'intérieur de ce château. Tu a sune dent contre moi. Tu me hais, et ce depuis que j'ai pointé le bout de mon nez. Tu cherches un prétexte pour me faire renvoyer. Tu veux simplement rendre ma vie impossible... « Tu oserais le nier? »

Marcus fusilla son frère du regard. Sirius remercia intérieurement le professeur Dumbledore d'être là. Pour la centième fois au moins depuis le début de l'entretien.

S'il n'avait pas été présent, Sirius serait déjà à moitié mort.

Marcus Black plongea ses yeux aciers dans le regard du vieil homme. Pourquoi était-il venu? Est-ce que Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose? C'était l'impression qu'il donnait... Seulement le conseil n'était qu'un élément du plan.

Une pièce du puzzle qui pouvait tromper beaucoup de monde.

Cette fameuse pièce qui semble facile à plaçer mais qui cache bien plus de réflexion qu'il n'y paraît.

C'était Sirius qui disposait du puzzle. Mais il l'ignorait. Et il suffisait que ses nerfs lâchent juste une fois pour que son destin bascule entre les mains de son grand frère.

Marcus ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ca le déstabilisait. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils s'agressaient mutuellement sans aucune intervention. Mis à part quelques phrases inutiles de leur père. Identiques à « Allons Sirius, ne répond pa ssi agressivement à ton frère » ou « Sirius, change de regard », « Sirius, ne lui coupe pas la parole. »

Si bien que Sirius se leva.

Comme je suis apparemment condamné d'avance, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu pendant que vous discutez de mon sort. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sur, m-o-n-s-i-e-u-r... Dit-il d'un ton ironique tout en lançant un regard venimeux à son frère.

- Rassieds toi. Immédiatement. Ordonna Marcus.

Leurs yeux s'affrontaient. C'était une lutte acharnée. Sirius n'obéit pas. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Dans l'une de leur nombreuses batailles. Ce n'était que le commencement de leur guerre. Une guerre qui causerait bien des dégâts...

- Sirius, assieds toi s'il te plaît. Demanda Dumbledore.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il sourit face au regard assassin de son frère.

- Ca fait deux heures que tu tournes en rond, Marcus. Tout ce que je vois, c'est une haine fraternelle qu'il faudra apprendre à gérer. Rien ne m'indique que Sirius dépasse les bornes. Il est vrai que c'est un élève agité et il a eu un nombre incalculable de retenues depuis qu'il est ici. Mais jamais personne n'est venu se plaindre de son comportement. Il est bon élève. En tant que professeur, tu te dois d'être objectif. Or, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, le simple fait de voir ton frère te rends fou de rage. Une réaction que tu dois contrôler pour que tout se passe au mieux. D'accord?

Marcus acquiesca sans quitter son petit frère du regard.

- Sirius... Je t'en prie. Essaie de faire un effort. Ton comportement de rebelle ne peut que t'attirer des ennuis...

Le jeune Black sentait que le directeur s'exprimait en sous-entendus. Comme s'il avait décelé bien plus qu'une simple querelle familliale.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre...

- Mais tu essayeras n'est-ce pas?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Mais face au regard insistant d'Albus Dumbledore, il murmura un « oui » peu convaincant.

Sur ces quelques mots, le conseil prit fin. Et c'est à ce moment là que l'anxiété de Sirius prit possession de tout son être. Parce que Marcus demanda volontairement un entretien privé avec le directeur. En conséquence Sirius, impuissant, se retrouva seul avec ses parents.

Il n'eut besoin d'aucune parole pour comprendre ce que souhaitait son père. Son seul regard suffisait amplement.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir et une main saisit Sirius à la gorge. Il soupira.

- Tu as fui comme un lâche... Murmura son père, agressif.

...

- Ecoute moi bien Sirius... Marcus est ton aîné et que tu le veuilles ou non, il est de retour. Il dispose d'une autorité quasiment égale à la mienne sur l'ensemble de la famille. Je ne tolérerais pas un seul écart de comportement à son égard. C'est clair?

Orion Black ralâcha son fils. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il était impossible de déterminer lequel reflétait le plus de haine.

Sirius reçut une gifle. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça! Fulmina Orion.

- Tu voudrais quoi? Que je te regarde avec fierté et admiration? Répliqua Sirius, vert de rage.

Son père le frappa à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

- C'est bon. Excuse moi...

- Je veillerais à ce que tu obéisses à ton frère. Et ne doute pas que je serais au courant de chacun de tes faits et gestes. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux un comportement exemplaire. Plus d'avertissement, de retenue. R-i-e-n. On va reprendre ton éducation en main. Tu deviendras celui que nous voulons que tu sois.

Sirius ricana. A bout de nerfs. C'est ainsi qu'un coup de poing vint briser son nez. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il s'empêcha de crier.

- Tu peux fuir. Ou que ut sois, on te retrouvera. Tu es un Black. Alors sois tu en deviens un vrai, sois tu souffres. A toi de choisir...

- J'ai déjà choisi. Murmura Sirius, la gorge nouée face à la violence des paroles de son père.

- Comme tu vouras. Rpondit Orion en commençant à s'éloigner aux côtés de sa femme.

...

- Au fait, Marcus a des plans te concernant. Alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de le contrarier. Ca m'amuse de penser qu'avant il me craignait et qu'aujourd'hui, il est largement pire que moi.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à digérer chacune des paroles de son père. Il se sentait faible. Il s'était montré faible.

Mais à partir du lendemain, ça allait changer. Il se battrait pour ses convictions. Il lutterait pour son bonheur.

Marcus apparut au bout du couloir. Son regard s'attarda sur le sang qui coulait abondamment puis il s'accrocha à celui de Sirius. Il n'approcha pas. Quelques mètres les séparaient. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Et ils comprirent. Chacun de leur côté. Que rien ne changerait.

Et que la guerre était définitivement déclarée.

[...]

Sirius entra dans la salle commune. Ses amis étaient plus horrifiés par son expression que par le sang qui coulait. Il les regarda à peine avant d'aller se coucher et prononça cette unique phrase...

- Je l'ai bien compris cette fois. C'est vraiment une guerre. Et à la fin il n'en restera qu'un. Ca sera lui ou moi. Mais pas les deux. Tant que Marcus respirera, je ne vivrais qu'à moitié.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 :

- Sirius, euh... tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques? Questionna James.

- Comment ça?

- Ben on va en cours là! Ou est ta tenue?

- Ma tenue est confortablement rangé dans ma valise! Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Sirius, c'est quoi encore ce plan foireux?

Le jeune Black éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as eu un conseil de discipline hier soir ou ça ira?

- Justement!

- Je ne comprends pas tes réactions parfois... Soupira Sam.

- C'est normal. Vous n'étiez pas là hier soir. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Mais moi je sais ce que je fais.

Remus regardait son ami. La veille, il avait eu l'étrange impression que Sirius n'était pas seulement énervé contre sa famille, mais aussi contre lui-même. Et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Sirius n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Ils ne savaient rien. Pas même comment son nez avait pu être cassé alors que Dumbledore était censé être présent. Sirius semblait de nouveau vouloir tout garder pour lui.

*Un vrai mur ce gosse...*

- Sirius... Il s'est passé quoi hier pour que tu sois si énervé? Questionna Remus d'une voix douce.

- Rien de plus que d'habitude.

Le jeune Lupin approcha de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui de Sirius ne fuya pas. Au contraire, une lueur de défi avait prit place dans ses yeux.

- A quoi ça t'avance de me mentir hein?

...

- Tu ne comprends pas. Te dire la vérité ne me gêne pas, Rem. J'ai juste honte de moi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi? Si quelqu'un doit avoir honte c'est bien ce connard de Marcus... Répliqua Sam, en colère. Il arrive même à te faire culpabiliser ce...

- Non Sam. Coupa Sirius. Lui il ne s'est pas montré faible hier soir. Il était égal à lui-même. Moi je n'étais qu'un espèce de crétin qui ouvrait sa gueule, mais une fois que je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon père, y avait plus personne. J'ai été incapable de dire un mot, incapable de me battre. Incapable d'être moi-même. On aurait dit un lâche, un trouillard... J'ai horreur de ça. Et il est hors de question que je réagisse à nouveau de la sorte. Je ne veux pas laisser l'espoir à mon père qu'il a réussi à m'avoir. Alors c'est moi qui vais me charger de commencer la bataille.

...

- J'hallucine... Grogna Sam, folle de rage.

- Quoi? Répliqua Sirius.

- Il te connais trop putain! C'est exactement comme ça qu'il veut que tu réagisse! Il te mène en bâteau! Depuis le début... Et toi tu suis.

Sirius s'approcha de Sam et lui prit les mains. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- Je le sais, Sam. Mais si ce n'est pas moi qui cherche, ce sera lui... D'une manière ou d'une autre, je serais obligé d'entrer dans son jeu. C'est le but. Il a un plan. Mon père me l'a dit. Marcus a certains projets en ce qui me concerne. Je ne sais pas lesquels. Mais je ne m'écraserais pas. Jamais. Alors je jouerais avec lui. Jusqu'au bout. Peu importe la fin. Il n'y a que de cette façon que je découvrirais ce qu'il me réserve. Inutile de se fatiguer, il est là pour moi. On le sait tous. Alors il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face. Il est dangereux. Et il est là pour me pourrir la vie. Trop tard. Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière. Je devrais faire quoi à votre avis? Changer d'école? Prendre des cours par correspondance? Déménager? Et j'irais vivre ou hein? Chez mes parents? C'est sur que je serais en sécurité là bas... La bonne blague! Est ce que vous comprenez? Que je me comporte bien ou non dans ses cours ou autre, ça ne changera rien! Je suis condamné d'avance...

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux.

- On est dans la merde putain... Murmura t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Sirius la serra dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Il détestait ça. Surtout qu'il était souvent la raison de sa douleur. Et il se haissait de la faire souffrir malgré lui.

- Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, Sam. D'ailleurs aucun d'entre vous ne devrait avoir à en souffrir... Il s'agit de moi. Uniquement. C'est ma vie, mon combat. Pas le vôtre.

...

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te battre contre des personnes si cruelles uniquement pour être heureux. Tu ne devrais même pas endurer tout ça... Tu n'as que quinze ans. Tu as subi des choses qu'un adulte ne supporterait pas. Des violences autant physiques que morales... Tout ça ne devrait pas exister. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver... Murmura James, triste.

Sirius se sentit soudain vulnérable, dans les bras de Sam, à se faire plaindre. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et reprit un visage impassible. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Parce que ce n'était que le commencement.

- Ce n'est que nous, Sirius... Murmura Sam.

- Je sais. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller maintenant... Le pire reste à venir.

[...]

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Tu me provoques? Tu oses me provoquer? Même après le conseil? Je pensais que père t'avais remis les pendules à l'heure...

- Mmh... Peut-être que nous n'avions pas le même horaire...

Marcus posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius. Il ne serra pas. C'était juste un avertissement.

Autrement dit, un mot de plus et Sirius était bon pour la morgue.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- Ou est ta tenue Sirius?

- Dans ma valise.

- Et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me mentir n'est-ce pas?

- Ben je pensais que je devais être honnête avec toi! Je ne fais qu'obéir aux règles...

- Ne me cherche pas Sirius... Ca pourrait être dangereux...

- T'es jamais content hein? Même quand je fais tout pour que tes cours se passent au mieux...

Marcus fini par broyer le bras de son frère. Par une pression brutale et ferme.

Ils se fusillaient du regard. Tous deux avaient endossé l'attitude que l'autre ne supportait pas.

Sirius, comme à son habitude, se comportait en rebelle.

Marcus en éternel dominateur.

Et ce jour là, aucun des deux ne comptait capituler...

- Lâche moi.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? S'énerva Marcus.

- Tu n'es que mon frère.

- Je représente bien plus que ça et tu le sais! Répliqua Marcus avec rage.

- Pour moi tu n'es rien. Cracha Sirius avec haine.

...

- Rien de plus qu'un minuscule microbe qu'on écrase d'une simple pression du pied...

Une rage incommensurable s'installa en Marcus. Elle était si puissante qu'il aurait tué son frère sur le coup. De ses propres mains. Si seulement ils avaient été seuls...

Il ne fit rien de plus qu'augmenter la force de la pression sur le bras de Sirius. Mais ses yeux ne trompaient personne...

- Lâche moi!

Sam se leva. Elle regardait Marcus d'un air assassin. Ce dernier n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était figé. Seul son frère importait. La souffrance de son frère.

Sirius avait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Alors il eut soudain une brillante idée. Marcus n'allait pas aimer c'était certain. Mais il ne voyait que cette issue.

- Si tu ne me lâche pas je crie...

Son frère le fusillait du regard. Marcus semblait penser que son cadet était allé encore trop loin... Beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude.

Malgré sa totale conscience de la menace, au lieu de se calmer, il provoquait davantage.

- Essaye pour voir. Ose tenter la chose. Qu'on rigole un peu...

- Ben on va rire alors...

- Moi je m'amuserais. Toi beaucoup moins...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Arrête Sirius. D-e s-u-i-t-e...

C'était la première fois que Sirius voyait son frère trembler de rage. C'était impressionnant. Drôle aussi. Parce que devant témoins il ne pouvait que garder sa colère à l'intérieur. Et le jeune Black voyait bien que son grand frère avait du mal... Il était hors de lui. Il aurait pu se jeter sur lui, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation.

Sirius eut un sourire. Mais soudain il se leva.

- Lâche mon bras. De suite.

- Sinon quoi?

- Je me casse de cette putain de salle, j'ai rien à perdre!

- Pour ça il faudrait que je te lâche...

- Tu me cherches? Provoqua Sirius.

- Peut-être bien...

- Tu veux vraiment que je hurle?

- De douleur? Ouais...

- Tu rêves mon pauvre.

- Je sais que t'as mal.

- Ou pas...

Marcus fit une chose qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il était tellement enragé qu'il oublia les témoins. Il donna une gifle à Sirius qui se cogna à l'angle d'une étagère.

Les élèves étaient terrorisés. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne disait un mot.

- Espèce de sale connard! Dit Sam. T'as pas le droit de le toucher!

James était tellement en colère qu'il était incapable d'agir. S'il bougeait, c'était pour se jeter sur son professeur et le tuer. Remus regardait Sirius d'un air attentif. Il avait l'impression que c'était loin d'être fini. Peter tremblait malgré lui. Il détestait assister à ce genre de spectacle. Surtout lorsque Sirius était en cause.

Sirius porta une main sur le côté de sa tête. Il saignait. Il regarda son frère avec haine.

- Maintenant assieds toi et boucle là.

- Va te faire foutre! Répliqua Sirius avec hargne.

Marcus fixait son frère avec un regard assassin. Cette lueur ne quittait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il avait Sirius en face. Toujours le même regard de tueur.

- Pardon?

- T'es bouché ou quoi? Répondit Sirius d'un ton agressif.

Marcus approcha à nouveau.

- Tu veux que je t'arrange l'autre côté aussi ou ça ira?

...

- Je désire qu'une seule chose. Un seule. Mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle se réalise. Ce que je veux Marcus, c'est que tu crèves. Répliqua Sirius, hors de lui.

Il avait bien fait attention à plaçer toute sa haine dans cette simple phrase.

Il se leva alors à nouveau et commença à contourner sa table. Mais Marcus se plaça en plein milieu du passage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je me casse d'ici.

Marcus posa une main sur son épaule. Sirius se dégagea brutalement. Il essaya de passer sur le côté mais son frère le bloqua.

- Dégage putain!

- Tu apprendras, Sirius, que tu n'as aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton...

- J'en ai rien à faire! J'ai tous les droits que je veux.

- Pas tant que tu fais parti de notre famille.

- J'en ai rien à foutre je te dis! Je n'ai jamais écouté que moi et ça ne changera pas!

- Tu devrais te calmer et t'asseoir.

- C'est toi qui donne les conseils maintenant? Quel ridicule...

- Sirius maintenant tu t'asseois et tu la ferme! C'est bon je suis assez clair là? Ou il faut que je te frappes pour que tu comprennes?

- Je vais sortir. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne resterais pas dans cette salle qui pue la magie noire, la haine, l'autorité... Je ne resterais pas dans ce cours de merde.

Les mains de Marcus se crispèrent.

- Ben vas-y! Frappe! Une de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

- Je te pensais plus résistant en fait...

Sirius ricana.

- T'en a jamais assez n'est ce pas? Il faut toujours que tu me pousses à bout... Ca t'excite hein?

- A vrai dire ce n'est pas très marrant quand au bout d'une heure l'adversaire abandonne... Je te pensais plus fort.

Sur ces quelques mots, Marcus retourna à son bureau en plantant Sirius là. La sonnerie retentit. La première heure venait de s'écouler. Ca n'avait pas été une heure de cours mais une heure de guerre. Il était épuisé. Mais fier.

Sirius connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un nouveau défi.

- Moi aussi. Je pensais que tu avais tout de même une once d'intelligence. Je ne perds pas la bataille en sortant de cette salle, bien au contraire. Parce que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout de mon idée.

- Ben vas-y. Va « jusqu'au bout de ton idée ». C'est père qui va être content...

Sirius se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Et sans se retourner, prononça ces mots...

- Tu ne crois pas qu'à vingt cinq ans il serait temps que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul? Comme un grand? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me réfugier dans les pantalons de mon père quand je perds... Moi j'assume. A chaque bataille je suis seul contre tous. Contre toute une famille. Alors sache que quoi qu'il se passe, je me considererais toujours comme le vainqueur. Toute ta rancoeur et ta haine ne sont rien face à mon courage...

C'est ainsi que Sirius quitta la salle de cours. Il était au maximum de sa force. Il était fier de lui. Et heureux si tel était le mot.

Marcus serra les dents. Si seulement il n'était pas professeur. S'il avait été au rang de simple élève à cet instant, il aurait couru après Sirius pour lui faire payer son insolence.

Il commença son cours tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis soudain, il arrêta de parler. Il s'assied et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Sam, qui au départ était assise à côté de Sirius, se tourna vers la table de derrière. Elle regarda Remus.

- C'est lui qui est affaibli maintenant! Souffla t-elle, surprise.

- Miss Williams, on ne parle pas pendant mon cours! Ce soir 19h dans mon bureau.

Sam marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « crétin... me soule d'abord... fais chier. » James quant à lui se leva de sa chaise.

- Un problème Potter?

- Ouais un gros même! Répliqua James, énervé.

- Comme?

- Vous! Votre façon d'agir envers Sirius, TOUT chez vous me répugne! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre qui prend plaisir à faire du mal aux gens, qui profite de son pouvoir... Je ne supporte pas votre arrogance. On voit bien d'ou Sirius sort le mauvais côté de son caractère de toute façon. De vous. Tout ce qui peut être qualifié de défaut chez lui, tout ce que nous ne pouvez pas supporter, c'est vous qui le lui avait transmis. Cela fait une heure. Vous avez passé une heure à vous disputer avec lui. Et là, Sam ouvre la bouche deux petites secondes et vous pensez que la retenue que vous venez de lui donner est justifiée?

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Potter. Assieds toi.

- J'en ai rien à faire je le donne quand même. Liberté d'expression, encore une chose que vous ignorez apparemment...

Marcus se leva brutalement. Il semblait hors de lui. Et encore, l'expression était faible...

- Assieds toi Potter. Immédiatement.

Les yeux noisettes de James étaient braqués sur ceux, aciers, du professeur Black.

- Sinon quoi?

- Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas toi qui paie les frais de ton insolence...

- Je ne fonctionne pas au chantage.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas tu devras expliquer ton attitude à ton père lorsque je le convoquerais...

Intérieurement, James jura. Mais il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'obéir. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser faire toutes ces injustices, non? Son père comprendrait peut-être... * Ou pas! *

Le jeune Potter s'assied.

- Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux hein? Demanda James en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe.

Les élèves le fixèrent d'un air interdit et angoissé. James Potter avait visiblement décidé de continuer le travail de son meilleur ami...

- Qui ça? Questionna Sam avec un sourire entendu.

- Ben les connards de prof qui profitent de leur pouvoir pour victimiser un de leurs élèves...

C'en fut trop pour Marcus. Il s'approcha de James. Il était collé à sa table.

- Tu as décidé de t'y mettre?

- Pourquoi pas? Ca me tente bien de te pourrir la vie comme tu pourris celle de mon meilleur ami...

- L'ensemble de la haine que j'éprouve est destinée à Sirius. Tu n'y changera rien.

- Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture. Tu n'y changera rien non plus.

Marcus sourit à l'entente de cette phrase.

- C'est dommage. Je t'aime bien moi.

- Navré. Ce n'est pas réciproque. Répliqua James, brutal.

- Tu as fini avec tes caprices, je peux continuer mon cours?

- Non.

Marcus eut un regard surpris. Il passa ensuite un main sur son front, il grimaçait.

- Pardon?

- Ben tu me poses la question si tu peux continuer... Je te réponds. Enfin sache que si tu choisis de poursuivre ton cours, tu vas devoir me supporter, et ça risque d'être très très très difficile... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point l'envie d'empirer ton mal de tête me réjouie...

- Sors.

James crut pendant un instant qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais il comprit au regard de Marcus que ce dernier le virait vraiment.

- Et si j'ai pas envie?

- Je m'occuperais personnellement de ta sortie, avec un grand soin si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Mais je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir! Rétorqua James avec un rire dans la voix.

Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que James se trouvait devant la porte de la classe. La main de Marcus tenait sauvagement son bras. Le jeune Potter se dégagea en lançant à son professeur un regard assassin.

Son sac était sur son dos, chacun de ses affaires étaient rangés à l'intérieur sans qu'il ne sache comment cela s'était produit. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Marcus avait utilisé sa baguette c'était certain. Mais c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Et une douleur dans le cou. Une grande douleur.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais?

Marcus ouvrit la porte et attendit que James sorte.

- Je me suis juste « personnellement occupé de ta sortie »... Ne l'oublie pas. Répliqua Marcus d'un ton glacial.

La porte se referma devant James avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

* Oublier quoi? Il ne s'est rien passé! Abruti! *

Et soudain il eut l'impression qu'au niveau de son cou, la peau se déchirait. Une longue entaille apparut. Il lui avait jeté un sort, et il n'y avait aucun témoin. Aucun.

Marcus était bien plus redoutable que ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

James se rendit dans les toilettes les plus proches. Sa tête lui tournait. C'était comme si quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur de la plaie, cherchant à lui procurer de plus en plus de douleur. Il s'empêcha de hurler.

C'était quoi le but du jeu? Qu'il vienne le supplier de mettre fin à ce supplice? C'ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION. James souffrirait en silence. Il lutterait.

Environ quinze minutes après, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Marcus, le regard glacial. James le brûla du regard.

- Dégage!

Marcus sourit.

- Mmh, ne sois pas si brutal James. Si je pars, tu meurs...

- Ce n'est qu'une entaille, rien de plus.

- Tu crois vraiment? Ou tu fais semblant de ne pas souffrir trop?

...

- Tu le sens n'est ce pas? Cet espèce de venin qui te brûle dans tout le corps? Il suffit que je jette le contresort et il n'aura plus de raison d'être. Mais si je ne le fais pas, il va s'insinuer en toi, lentement... J'imagine que tu t'es assis parce que tu n'avais plus la force de tenir sur tes jambes n'est-ce pas?

James n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Il avait l'impression qu'il était déjà mort. Marcus s'accroupit face à lui. Ils étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas vouloir toucher un seul cheveux de James. Il avait même l'air... compatissant.

Il jeta le contresort.

- Il faut que tu comprennes James, que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire du mal. Ni à toi, ni au restant de votre petit groupe. Sirius est ma seule cible. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'histoire. Cela ne concerne que lui et moi. C'est notre combat. Soit vous décidez d'êtres spectateurs, soit vous décidez d'être acteur, et alors c'est à partir de ce moment là, de ce choix, que vous entrez dans ma ligne de mire. La vie est courte, James. Courte et précieuse. Je serais toi, j'en prendrais soin. Je serais toi, j'éviterais de me mettre sur le chemin d'un gars aussi dangereux que celui que tu as en face...

Marcus se releva.

- Réfléchis bien.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le miroir, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à Sirius. Son regard était noir. Ravagé par la haine.

Et soudain, le miroir se brisa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 :

_« James n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Il avait l'impression qu'il était déjà mort. Marcus s'accroupit face à lui. Ils étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas vouloir toucher un seul cheveux de James. Il avait même l'air... compatissant._

_Il jeta le contre sort._

_- Il faut que tu comprennes James, que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire du mal. Ni à toi, ni au restant de votre petit groupe. Sirius est ma seule cible. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'histoire. Cela ne concerne que lui et moi. C'est notre combat. Soit vous décidez d'êtres spectateurs, soit vous décidez d'être acteur, et alors c'est à partir de ce moment là, de ce choix, que vous entrez dans ma ligne de mire. La vie est courte, James. Courte et précieuse. Je serais toi, j'en prendrais soin. Je serais toi, j'éviterais de me mettre sur le chemin d'un gars aussi dangereux que celui que tu as en face..._

_Marcus se releva._

_- Réfléchis bien._

_Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le miroir, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à Sirius. Son regard était noir. Ravagé par la haine._

_Et soudain, le miroir se brisa. »_

[...]

Lorsque James se leva, sa tête lui tournait. Il arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Son regard était voilé. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester dans ces toilettes. Il avança de quelques pas et ses mains s'accrochèrent au bord d'un lavabo. Son équilibre était très faible. Il respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux un instant.

*Bordel mais c'est quoi ça?*

Ses yeux fixait un point précis dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il passa lentement la main sur une cicatrice qui venait tout juste de faire son apparition. Au niveau de son cou. Exactement la même que Marcus avait. Longue et fine. Mais qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Et apparemment, elle était là uniquement pour cette raison. Lui rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé le jour ou il avait trop ouvert sa bouche. Parce que durant une bonne demi heure, James s'acharna à la faire partir. Sans succès.

- Putain je vais le buter! Grogna James.

La seconde sonnerie retentit. Des voix et cris d'élèves résonnèrent avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Une personne entra dans les toilettes. James regarda Marcus à travers le miroir. Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune Potter. Il se colla à moitié contre son dos et approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille...

Des frissons parcoururent entièrement le corps de James.

Cet homme était un malade. Il semblait connaître sur le bout des doigts les attitudes qui mettaient les plus faibles mal à l'aise. La proximité était certainement la pire. Ainsi que les menaces calmes et les regards assassins. Marcus semblait être le maître en la matière.

- Enlève moi ça.

- Elle ne partira pas James. Murmura Marcus. Quoi que tu fasses...

James frotta son cou avec sa main, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à faire disparaître le lien qui l'unissait désormais à Black. Marcus rit.

- Tu es têtu hein?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse m'identifier à un salop comme toi à cause d'une simple blessure...

Le bras droit de Marcus passa autour du cou du jeune Potter. Il ne serra pas. C'était juste un geste d'intimidation. Un de plus. Qui fonctionna à merveille... James trembla.

- Tu sais James, la cicatrice que tu as n'est pas une simple trace... Disons que tu ne devrais pas trop me contrarier. Il y a des sorts comme celui ci, qui durent. Ils sont infinis. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais disons que la plaie se réouvre de temps en temps... Il suffit que tu prononce un mot de travers, un mot qui ne me plaît pas et je peux te faire vivre à nouveau la pire des douleurs.

- Si tu penses que souffrir est la pire des douleurs, tu te trompes.

- Vraiment? Et quelle est-elle alors?

- Voir ses amis ou sa famille souffrir, et ne pouvoir rien faire pour les aider...

- Navré. Murmura Marcus sans pour autant le penser.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Cracha James en fusillant le reflet de Black dans le miroir.

- J'ai eu un frère. Un frère que j'ai aimé.

- Es-tu sur qu'il a seulement existé? Je me demande si ce n'est pas encore une machination de ta part pour que Sirius se sente coupable de quelque chose... Pour qu'il doute.

Le regard de Marcus se transforma en un vrai brasier. James eut l'impression d'être brûlé vif.

- Sean comptait pour moi.

- Ah ouais? Et Sirius? Et Regulus? Eux, ils sont quoi à tes yeux?

- Mes frères. Mes petits frères...

- En quoi sont-ils différent de Sean?

- Regulus n'est pas différent. Il est le même. Faible et triste. Sirius, c'est autre chose...

- Qu'est ce qu'il est? Qu'est ce qu'il représente que tu déteste autant?

- Sirius c'est moi. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Oh, tu te déteste alors? Sérieusement je comprends...

- Arrête. Ragea Marcus.

Le bras qui l'entourait dissuada James de poursuivre.

- Jamais personne dans ma famille ne m'a résisté. Personne. Qu'il s'agisse de mes parents, mes grand-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins et cousines ou mes frères... P-e-r-s-o-n-n-e. Sauf Sirius...

- Tu es en gros en train de me faire passer un message c'est ça? Tu as un incroyable talent de persuasion qui met tout le monde à tes pieds sauf Sirius? Et tu es là pour qu'il change de comportement à ton égard? Je vais te le répéter encore une fois... Sirius n'abandonnera jamais.

Le regard de Marcus brûlait celui de James.

- Je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je crois en lui, mais parce que c'est la vérité. Il s'est promis d'être fort et de toujours lutter. Il a certes des moments de faiblesse, il en aura toujours, mais il ne laissera pas tomber. Parce que c'est ce que tu veux. Et il ne t'offrira jamais ce bonheur. Il préfère crever. Tu t'acharne à lui pourrir la vie, il va se tuer à te fatiguer.

Le corps de James se crispa entièrement. Il s'attendait à être étranglé. Mais Marcus n'en fit rien.

- La question que tu dois te poser maintenant James... C'est « lequel de nous deux va capituler »? Parce que ça ne durera pas éternellement... Il y en aura bien un qui sera fatigué de jouer un jour.

- Pas forcément... Cela fait déjà un moment que ça dure.

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles « un moment » ? Les quelques petits mois qu'il a passé sous ma colère? Je peux t'assurer que j'ai vécu pire...

James se tourna pour faire face à Marcus. Il se dégagea et le repoussa.

- Ah oui? Et quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as vécu hein? Que peut-il y avoir de pire que d'être maltraité par son propre frère? Parce que ça tu ne l'a pas vécu TOI. Toi t'as pas un connard en guise de grand frère! Cracha James, fou de rage. Toi tu t'es juste amusé à détruire tes cadets un par un... Ta famille entière... Tu es un monstre. Comment pourrais-je compatir avec ce que tu as vécu?

James pensa un instant qu'il allait mourir, mais apparemment Marcus était d'accord pour régler les comptes ce jour là.

- Avant d'être un monstre j'ai peut-être été un jeune garçon avec un coeur tu ne crois pas?

James rigola ouvertement.

- Non. Sincèrement je n'y crois pas. Tu es bien trop cruel pour avoir disposé d'un coeur...

- J'ai pourtant essayé d'en avoir un. Essayé d'être quelqu'un. J'ai tout fais pour plaire à mon père. TOUT. Il n'y avait personne qui comptait. J'étais en recherche d'affection, d'amour... Des mots qui me semblent dépourvus de tout intérêt aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était hurler et intimider les autres. Faire peur à ses enfants. Les brutaliser lorsqu'ils désobéissaient ou osaient le regarder avec un peu trop de cran, de culot. Je me suis battu. Chaque jour. Pour qu'il me respecte. C'était tout ce que je désirais. Un simple respect, une infime considération, un brin de fierté. A force de combattre, j'ai fini par devenir un mur. Un simple mur sans émotions et sentiments. Et c'est à partir de là que j'ai reçu ce que je voulais de sa part. J'étais ce qu'il voulait que je sois. Enfin. Ca marche comme ça chez nous. Que Sirius le veuille, ou non. Il y a ceux qui ont peur et qui se soumette comme Sean et Regulus. Et il y a ceux qui se battent pour leurs convictions. Comme moi. Comme lui. Mais on finit toujours par perdre...

- Sauf que toi tu as gagné hein? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais au final?

- Oui. Comme toujours.

- Tu es fier?

- De quoi?

- D'être la même ordure que ton père? D'avoir l'attiude qu'il avait à ton égard envers Sirius? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce qu'il faisait?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je refusais son autorité. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il gouvernait notre famille en quelques sortes. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il puisse être si méchant, qu'il ne parle jamais à part pour crier... J'étais jeune. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris sa place.

- Tu as pris sa place?

- Au conseil famillial. Ils m'ont élu comme le chef désormais. Mon père s'estime trop vieux. Et puis, personne ne pense être à la hauteur du caractère de Sirius...

- Vous êtes en train de préparer quoi exactement? Demanda James, glacial.

- On est et on a toujours été une famille de Sang pur, de Serpentards qui baigne dans la magie noire... Tu crois vraiment qu'on va le laisser nous déshonorer de la sorte? Sans rien dire? Sans rien faire pour qu'il capitule? Ce n'est pas notre genre d'abandonner...

Une grande angoisse s'installa dans la poitrine de James.

- Marcus... Laisse le. S'il te plaît... Demanda James.

- Non. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de ma famille. Je hais Sirius et je l'ai toujours haï. Je veux le briser tu comprends ça?

- Tu n'y arrivera pas! Tu comprends ça?! Répliqua James, enragé.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes d'abandonner alors hein? Si tu es si sur qu'il va gagner?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre... Répondit James, triste.

- Je sais...

Marcus regardait le jeune Potter . On aurait presque dit qu'il semblait triste pour lui.

- T'en as rien à foutre de toute façon. Tout comme tu te contrefiche de la vie de tes frères... Répliqua James avec hargne. Tu n'es qu'un salop et tu ne changeras jamais. Je me battrai aux côtés de Sirius et on vaincra. N'en doute pas.

Sur ces quelques mots, James quitta ces horribles toilettes sans un regard derrière lui.

- Tu as de la volonté James, mais elle te perdra... Souffla Marcus, une fois seul.

[...]

- T'étais ou putain? Tu as loupé une demi heure de cours! Souffla Sirius à son meilleur ami durant le cours de métamorphose.

- Nulle part.

L'heure et demi restante s'écoula lentement. Sirius s'interrogeait sur le mensonge de James. Pourquoi diable avait-il disparu autant de temps? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de James. Ils allaient avoir une bonne discussion tous les deux...

[Dans la salle commune, entre midi et deux]

- Arrête de dire que ça nous regarde pas putain! Tu as disparu pendant une demi heure et tu voudrais nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé?! Prends nous pour des imbéciles ouais! Ragea Sirius.

...

- Et puis d'abord elle vient d'ou cette putain de cicatrice que tu as au cou?! Tu pensais quoi hein?! Que j'allais pas la remarquer?!

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure que les deux amis se criaient dessus mutuellement. Le jeune Black avait eu peur et ne supportait pas que son meilleur ami puisse lui cacher quelque chose qui l'avait visiblement bouleversé.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi hein?! Que c'est ton frère qui m'a choppé dans les toilettes et qui m'a fait regretté d'être venu au monde?! S'écria James, hors de lui. Ben voilà maintenant tu es au...

- Pardon? Répliqua Sirius. Tu peux répéter là? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu...

James déglutit.

- Je... Laisse tomber Sirius, c'est pas vrai...

- Raconte.

- Sirius...

- Raconte je t'ai dis!

James se tourna vers leurs trois amis, désespéré. Remus l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Alors, Il se lança à contrecoeur dans un récit détaillé des événements.

[...]

Sirius déboula à fond dans un couloir, enragé. Il passa devant un groupe de Serdaigles de son année qui avaient assisté au cours de Marcus Black, deux heures auparavant. Ils regardèrent le jeune Black d'un air anxieux. Voyant qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers le bureau de son frère...

Sirius poussa brutalement la porte qui alla s'écraser avec force contre le mur. Marcus le regarda d'un air assasssin et étonné. Il était accompagné de Lucius Malefoy.

- Tu te prends pour qui sale con?!

Marcus se leva.

- Pardon?

- Je t'ai demandé pour qui tu te prenais?! Ma parole tu retouche un seul cheveux de James, tu es mort! Mort et enterré espèce de salopard! J'en ai rien à foutre de la place que tu occupes dans la famille ou quoi que ce soit! Vous êtes tous des connards et tu es visiblement encore pire que les autres!

Lucius s'approcha de Sirius mais ce dernier le poussa brutalement.

- T'es qu'un sale fils de pute! Ose ne serait-ce qu'une fois poser tes sales yeux sur un de mes amis et tu peux être sur que je te fais cramer! Fulmina Sirius tout en balayant d'un geste de rage toutes les affaires et les copies qui étaient posées sur le bureau de son frère.

..

- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde sale pourriture... Siffla Sirius en se détournant pour quitter le bureau.

- Pour qui tu te pr... Commença Lucius.

- Toi ferme ta gueule! Coupa Sirius, hors de lui.

- Sirius!

- C'est valable pour toi aussi t'es pas une exception! Répliqua sauvagement Sirius en regardant son frère d'un air meurtrier.

Sur ces quelques paroles, il quitta le bureau d'un pas enragé. Lorsqu'il passa devant le groupe d'élèves, un jeune l'interpella.

- Black, je... Hum. Tu devrais être prudent... Il est dangereux... Dit le jeune homme.

- J'ai pas peur de lui c'est qu'un fils de batard. Répondit Sirius d'une voix forte.

Les élèves le regardèrent d'un air choqué. Il leur sourit avant de quitter le couloir sombre.

[...]

- T'es complètement malade!

...

- Sirius!

...

- Ca suffit maintenant tu me réponds okay? Ragea James.

...

- SIRIUS!

Dans la grande salle, beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers le groupe d'amis. Il venait de raconter ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami et aux autres qui le regardaient d'un air ébahi.

- Quoi? Répliqua ce dernier, agressif.

- Arrête de le regarder comme si t'allais le tuer! Sinon c'est lui qui va se charger d'en finir avec toi...

- Qu'il vienne, j'attends que ça! Répliqua Sirius, hors de lui.

James s'efforça sans succès de capter l'attention de son frère de coeur. Il soupira, impuissant.

- Sirius...

- Oui? Répondit ce dernier, sans lâcher son frère des yeux.

- S'il te plaît, mange et oublie le deux minutes...

- Impossible Sam. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. J'oublierai jamais ça. Je vais me charger de le lui faire regretter...

[...]

La journée se déroula avec une lenteur déséspérée pour le jeune Black. Il estimait que c'était un des nombreux jours « pourris » auxquels il avait souvent droit. Sauf que là, c'était pire. Là, c'était insupportable. Là, une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie s'était emparée de lui. Elle s'écoulait lentement et ne comptait pas partir. Elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose : Sortir.

Sortir et détruire la personne contre laquelle elle était dirigée.

- Sirius... Murmura Sam en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il frémit à son contact. Sa machoire était crispé. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le repas.

- Essaie au moins d'être attentif... Ne pourris pas ta scolarité pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

...

- Je vais lui exploser la tête... Répondit simplement Sirius, fou de rage.

- Je t'en prie, arrête d'y penser... Implora Sam.

- Il a fait du mal à James, Sam! Il commence à s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime! Comment je pourrais ne pas y penser hein? Tu m'explique?

- Monsieur Black s'il vous plaît! Sois vous suivez mon cours, sois vous sortez c'est clair? Dit le professeur Flitwick avec un ton de reproche.

...

- Excusez nous monsieur. Répondit Sam, voyant que Sirius, au lieu de s'excuser, fusillait le gentil professeur du regard.

Elle donna un coup de pied au jeune Black. Ce dernier grogna. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et le lui fit passer.

_Il n'y est pour rien, Sirius... Pas plus que moi et les autres! Alors arrête de gueuler sur tout le monde!_

_Sirius déchira le papier. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs qu'auparavant. Sam soupira. La journée promettait d'être très longue..._

_[...]_

_Marcus croisa son frère dans un couloir à la sortie d'un cours. Beaucoup de monde circulait dans le couloir._

_- Viens. J'ai à te parler. _

_- Va te faire foutre! J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi! _

_- Baisse d'un ton! Siffla Marcus avec haine._

_- Je te parle comme je veux!_

_Sirius fusilla son frère du regard._

_- T'es qu'une ordure! T'as rien d'exceptionnel! T'es qu'une merde... Répliqua Sirius avec rage._

_Les mains de Marcus se refermèrent en poings. Sa machoire était crispé. Il aurait volontiers torturé son frère à mort sur le champ. Seulement il ne pouvait pas..._

_- Vas y... Frappe! Qu'est ce que t'attends? Provoca volontairement Sirius._

_- Je suis beaucoup plus malin que tu ne semble le penser, Frangin..._

_- Et moi beaucoup plus intelligent que tu ne l'as jamais été. Ce gêne a sauté un bon nombre de génération dans notre famille il me semble. Il a atteri uniquement sur Reg et moi... Étrange!_

_Marcus attrapa férocement le bras de son frère. _

_- Lâche moi. Prévint Sirius._

_- Sinon quoi? _

_- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de te frapper hein? Ben aujourd'hui, c'est l'exception..._

_Les yeux de Marcus devinrent noirs de rage. Sirius avait touché un point faible._

_- Tu oserais? Tout en sachant très bien que c'est l'une des principales attitudes qui m'insupporte?_

_..._

_- C'est toi qui dis ça? C'est la meilleure! Tu sais ce qui m'insupporte à moi? Tu veux que je te le dise? Qu'un salopard dans ton genre puisse lever la main sur un de mes amis! _

_Marcus ne le montrait pas. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Mais il était étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sirius oserait aller aussi loin avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sirius ose un jour l'insulter. Pas maintenant qu'il le connaissait. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé..._

_Il broya son bras avec une force indescriptible. Sirius souffrait mais il s'empêcha la moindre réaction. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le tuer. C'était la première fois que Sirius avait des envies de meurtre._

_Il repoussa son frère, se dégagea de son étreinte. Marcus le regarda comme s'il avait commis une grave erreur. _

_- J'ai qu'une envie mon pauvre, t'étriper et brûler les morceaux... Annonça Sirius, si soudainement que ça aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique._

_..._

_- Sirius... Viens, on s'en va... Implora Remus._

_Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Lui qui avait toujours compris les agissements de Sirius envers son grand frère... Il était perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui Sirius les avait quitté... Il s'était laissé submerger par la colère._

_Marcus s'approcha de son frère. Si près que James en trembla._

_Mais Sirius ne frémit même pas. L'aîné des Black posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère, qui le vira aussitôt._

_- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi le sens de ma phrase, Sirius. La phrase que j'ai prononcé en te regardant à notre premier cours ensemble. « Provoquez moi une seule fois et je peux faire de votre vie un enfer... » Elle t'était destinée, Sirius. Ce que tu vis depuis quelques temps, c'est le paradis comparé à ce que je peux te faire vivre si tu décidais de t'opposer à moi..._

_Sirius ricana ouvertement. _

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça hein? N'est ce pas évident que je m'oppose à toi? Tu penses encore m'impressionner avec tes phrases à deux noises? Tu ne me connais pas en fait. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Laisse moi te raconter... Ca fait huit ans que tu n'es pas là, tu as loupé des épisodes. Ca fait huit ans que je suis moi même. Huit ans qu'ils essaient de me changer mais qu'ils n'y parviennent pas. Huits ans que je résiste à toute notre famille... Sincèrement, tu penses pouvoir y changer quelque chose? Toi? Tu penses être plus fort qu'eux peut être? Plus violent? Plus persuasif? Tu ne me changeras pas, Marc'. Fous toi le dans le crâne. Je ne serais pas plus respectueux envers toi. Je ne t'obéirais pas. Je ne deviendrais pas ton chien comme Lucius, Bellatrix et tous les autres. Je resterais moi. Quoi qu'ils me fassent. Quoi que tu me fasses. Tu ne représente rien. Tu n'es qu'un con de plus dans ma vie. C'est tout. _

_..._

_- Sauf que tu es le seul à avoir osé lever la main sur un de mes amis... Et là, tu as fais une grave erreur. Là, tu as réveillé la haine qui s'écoule en moi depuis tant d'années. Tu n'aurais pas dû..._

_Ce fut au tour de Marcus de ricaner._

_- Pourquoi ça Sirius? Qu'est ce que ça change hein? Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, Sirius. Rien._

_Sirius sourit d'un air narquois avant de regarder son frère malicieusement. Sam n'aimait pas du tout ça. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. C'était le signe d'une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais Marcus, lui, ne le savait pas..._

_Ce fût ainsi que sous les yeux de nombreux élèves et de ses amis, Sirius donna un grand coup de poing dans le nez de son frère. Geste qu'il regretta dès que Marcus l'empoigna par les cheveux pour l'emmener dans son bureau. _

_Regulus qui avait vu la scène, les suivit. Marcus claqua la porte derrière lui..._

_- Reg! Il l'a embarqué!_

_- Je sais. Je vais y aller._

_- On vient avec toi._

_- Non. C'est entre nous... Répondit Regulus en regardant James d'un air déterminé._

_..._

_- Sirius ne voudrait pas que tu ailles... Contra Sam._

_- Il vaut mieux pour lui que j'y aille! Lucius campe dans le bureau de Marc' depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là mais c'est étrange..._

_- Vas y alors qu'est ce que t'attends! Répliqua soudain James. _

_Regulus sourit._

_- Adieu camarades! Dit-il en faisait des pas de comédiens._

_Remus éclata de rire._

_- C'est pas drôle les mecs! S'exclama Sam, outrée._

_- Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer! Répliqua Regulus._

_Il entra et soudain, l'envie de pleurer fut plus drôle que celle de rire... Sirius était couvert de sang au niveau de son torse. C'était comme s'il faisait une hémorragie. Il se mordait le poing pour ne pas hurler. _

_Une silouhette l'empêcha de voir la suite. Regulus fut plaqué violemment contre un mur. Il se débattit avec force. Mais Lucius était beaucoup plus imposant._

_- Lucius lâche moi putain! S'écria Regulus. Il va le tuer!_

_- C'est pas mon problème, Reg. Et ça ne devrait pas non plus être le tien..._

_- C'est mon FRERE CRÉTIN! Répliqua Regulus avec hargne._

_Lucius gifla son jeune cousin. Tandis que Marcus se détourna soudain de sa proie pour s'approcher de son plus jeune frère. Regulus baissa la tête, mort de peur._

_- Tu sais Reg, je préfèrerais te voir mort que te voir devenir comme lui..._

_Marcus était hors de lui. L'expression était même très faible._

_- Je t'en prie, laisse le..._

_Le regard de Marcus était noir. Regulus n'avait jamais vu une haine aussi inscrite dans ses traits et ses yeux._

_- Je n'ai qu'une envie, Reg : Le tuer... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant._

_- Je t'en supplie! Je ferais ce que tu voudras! Je sais pas... Je... Je... Je t'en prie!_

_Regulus avait les larmes aux yeux._

_- Tu es bien trop attaché à lui, Reg... Tu ne devrais pas. Répondit simplement Marcus en se détournant._

_Cette phrase fit sourire Lucius. Sirius s'était relevé. Il tenait son ventre couvert de sang. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir._

_- Tu me disais quoi Sirius? Juste avant ce merveilleux sortilège..._

_- D'aller te faire foutre! Mais alors bien profondément!_

_Mais lorsque Marcus leva la main, son petit frère eut un mouvement de recul. La peur avait prit place l'instant de quelques secondes. Comparé à l'effet que produisait habituellement Marcus sur ses victimes, c'était peu. Mais venant de Sirius, c'était beaucoup. Lucius sembla d'ailleurs étonné. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu son cousin agir de la sorte. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs..._

_Sirius se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il se replia sur lui même tout en continuant de tenir son ventre. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il ne tremblait pas, il avait de véritables convulsions..._

_- Marc'... Je t'en prie, arrête. Supplia Regulus._

_- Pourquoi j'arrêterai hein? Tu m'explique? Répliqua Marcus, enragé._

_..._

_- Il s'arrête lui? Réponds moi, Reg._

_- Non._

_- Alors pourquoi moi je devrais? Tu lui demande à lui d'arrêter de me défier et de me répondre? _

_- Je... Non. Répondit Regulus, tremblant._

_- Tu devrais! Regarde ou ça le mène..._

_Regulus ne prononça pas un mot._

_- Ca ne changerait rien... Murmura Sirius._

_- Pardon?_

_Marcus s'accroupit face à son frère. Sirius avait du mal à respirer, il souffrait._

_- Même si aujourd'hui je souffre, dès que je serai sortis de ce bureau, je recommencerai..._

_- Pourquoi Sirius? C'est ça la question que je me pose... Pourquoi putain?_

_..._

_- Pourquoi il faut que tu continues? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois différent des autres? Tous les jours, tout le temps..._

_- Parce que je n'abandonnerais pas. Je continuerais jusqu'au bout..._

_- Pour moi « jusqu'au bout » signifie la mort... Tu serais capable de te faire tuer pour rester toi même? On veut uniquement que tu sois comme nous, que tu sois avec nous... Tu préfères mourir que d'être un Black? Jusqu'à ce point tu nous déshonorerais?_

_- Je vous déteste. Tu ne semble pas être conscient de ce que ça signifie..._

_- C'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas conscience de ce que me hair signifie. Surtout quand c'est réciproque..._

_Sirius déglutit. Il avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche._

_- Ca te plaît ce spectacle Reg? Demanda Lucius._

_La colère s'insinuait peu à peu dans le corps de Regulus. Elle prenait possession de son être. Lucius le provoquait. Il lui murmurait des insultes à l'encontre de Sirius. Des horreurs._

_- Tu penses que tu vas le récupérer vivant? Souffla Malefoy._

_- Ferme ta gueule! Répliqua soudainement Regulus avec hargne._

_Marcus ne dit plus rien. Il fixait toujours Sirius avec rage._

_*C'est pas moi, j'ai rien dis, je suis quand même pas responsable des pétages de câble du benjamin de la famille non plus!*_

_- Qu'as tu dis Regulus?_

_- J'ai... C'est lui qui me provoque depuis tout à l'heure!_

_- Et depuis quand tu réponds? Interrogea Marcus, sans quitter Sirius des yeux._

_*Ca c'est encore pour ma poire...*_

_- Depuis qu'il me gave!_

_Marcus se leva et se dirigea vers Regulus. Il approcha à deux milimètres de son petit frère._

_- C'EST FAUX! LA VÉRITÉ C'EST QUE TU PRENDS EXEMPLE SUR CE BON A RIEN! IL NE VAUT RIEN PUTAIN! POURQUOI TU T'IDENTIFIE A LUI? DEPUIS QUAND TU ES INSOLENT? JE VAIS TE LE DIRE! C'EST DEPUIS QU'IL EST LA, QU'IL EST REVENU DANS TA VIE ET QU'IL TE DONNE LE MAUVAIS EXEMPLE! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS T'ENTENDRE PARLER DE LA SORTE! C'EST CLAIR? J-A-M-A-I-S! SINON TU AURAS A FAIRE A MOI!_

_Regulus tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était la première fois que Marcus hurlait autant. Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que même si sa journée s'achevait par une défaite, jamais il n'avait mis son frère aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui. C'était un bon début. Il comptait faire pire. _

_Regulus déglutit. Il était mort de trouille. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sirius avait choppé un fou rire._

_*Il choisit toujours le mauvais moment ce con...*_

_Marcus se détourna de Regulus pour suivre la direction de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius en train de rire, il comprit que sa haine n'avait aucune limite. Il comprit que quand il s'agissait de son petit frère, rien ne pouvait atténuer sa colère. Quand c'était lui, sa rage s'amplifiait et atteignait des sommets incommensurables. Il se dirigea vers Sirius et ce dernier plongea son regard acier dans celui de son frère._

_Les coups tombèrent en force._

_Et quelques instants plus tard, le regard acier de Sirius sombra dans le vide..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : La colère peut cacher bien des choses.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Un plafond gris argenté fut sa première vision. La douleur qui le submergea lui fit regretter de s'être réveillé.

* Ca, c'est pas l'infirmerie...*

Le lit était très confortable. Étrange. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une commode sur laquelle était posée une photo de famille. Quatre jeunes garçons figuraient sur l'image. Sirius grogna. Il observa la photo dans le détail. Sean tenait Sirius par le cou, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Ils riaient. Regulus, lui, avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui ne souriait pas. Un seul qui avait l'air de n'éprouver aucune émotion. Ce qui pourtant, était faux. Sirius le savait. Le sentiment que Marcus ressentait sur la photo était évident à ses yeux. De l'impuissance. Son regard était vrillé sur Sirius. Essayant de le comprendre, de le cerner...

Il aurait simplement fallut qu'il se regarde dans un miroir, et qu'il analyse son comportement et il aurait compris qui était son petit frère. Il aurait compris ses attitudes. Il aurait tout compris. Parce que autant Marcus et Sean étaient opposés. Autant ce premier et Sirius étaient identiques. Tant au niveau caractériel qu'au niveau physique. C'était difficile d'affronter son clône. Difficile d'essayer de le changer. Surtout lorsque celui ci combattait avec force son côté noir. Surtout lorsque celui ci refusait de ressembler à sa famille, d'honorer son nom, et de capituler. Surtout lorsque celui ci souhaitait se battre contre son sang et les lois de son rang.

- Laisse moi l'emmener à l'infirmerie alors! S'écria une voix.

- C'est hors de question.

- Mais putain...

- La ferme Reg!

- Non! Non je ne la fermerais pas! A chaque fois qu'il sort de ton bureau ou d'un de tes cours, c'est comme s'il était à moitié mort... J'en ai assez!

Marcus regarda son petit frère d'un air meurtrier.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure? Demanda Marcus avec colère.

- A quel moment? Feinta Regulus.

- Lorsque j'ai justement procédé à « l'assassinat de Sirius »?

- Aucun souvenir...

Soudain Sirius entendit un bruit sourd. Son grand frère avait plaqué Regulus avec force contre le mur. Il essaya alors de se lever. Le lit grinça. Il grimaça. Sirius s'aperçut alors que le silence avait prit place. Il s'était fait remarquer apparemment.

- Sirius! Comment tu te sens? Demanda Regulus, soulagé.

- En pleine forme. Mentit-il.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'il souffrait devant Marcus non? Ce dernier s'avança. La haine avait laissé place à l'impassibilité dans ses yeux.

*C'est soit l'un soit l'autre de toute façon... Faudra que je le fasse pleurer un jour, ça changera. *

- Tu es sur? Tu es tout pâle! S'inquiéta Regulus.

- J'aimerai juste sortir de ce trou à rats... Répondit Sirius, en colère.

Regulus l'implora du regard. Marcus le fusilla des yeux.

- Quoi? T'as un souci? Interrogea Sirius, agressif.

Il se leva et essaya de contourner son grand frère pour partir. Ce dernier l'arrêta avec le bras.

- Laisse moi passer... Siffla Sirius, vert de rage.

- Je pensais que ça t'aurait calmé...

- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas. Répliqua Sirius. Ma haine à ton égard ne fera qu'empirer...

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es obligé de poser la question? Ricana Sirius. T'es si débile que ça?

Un coup de poing atterit dans le ventre du jeune Black. Il toussa et du sang dégoulina de sa bouche. Il ne pût s'empêcher de grimaçer. Son torse était profondément tailladé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné des coups de couteaux.

- Marcus arrête putain! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi? Fulmina Regulus.

- Toi tu la ferme! C'est entre lui et moi! Répliqua Marcus, fou de rage.

...

- Tu comptes arrêter de me provoquer un jour? Ou il faut que je te tue avant?

- Ce qui est drôle Marc', c'est que même si l'envie ne te manque pas, tu n'ira jamais jusque là... Parce que tu veux me voir souffrir. Donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais...

- Il se pourrait qu'un jour je ne me contrôle plus...

- Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te retenir.

...

- Laisse moi passer.

- C'est con, j'ai pas envie...

Sirius ricana.

- Après c'est moi qui cherche la merde hein...

...

- Je suis ton frère, Sirius mais pas uniquement. Je suis plus que ça, et tu le sais...

- Je le sais oui. Mais je m'en fiche. Et ça tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre...

- Un lien nous unit. Un lien encore plus fort que notre fraternité...

- Ouais! Ta débilité non?

Regulus se plaça devant Sirius. Ce dernier l'écarta.

- Hum... Si c'est plus fort encore que ça, je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit...

- Sors d'ici! Ordonna Marcus, hors de lui.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis trois heures...

...

- Casse toi! De suite...

Sirius sortit de l'appartement de son frère avec un sourire. Il n'était finalement pas toujours le plus faible... Il atterrit pile en face de ses amis. Regulus le suivait.

- Si'! Ca va?

Sirius enleva son sweat et son tee shirt. Ils lui faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose. Il jeta un oeil à son torse et grimaça. Regulus gémit.

- Putain que c'est moche! S'exclama Sirius.

- Il t'as détruit... Dit Sam, horrifiée.

- Oh non crois moi, il en est encore très loin...

...

- Viens Sirius, il faut qu'on soigne ça...

Ce dernier regarda son meilleur ami d'un air méfiant. James soupira.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à aller à l'infirmerie, bien que je pense que ça serait mieux pour toi... Je veux juste que tu guérisses, après tu fais comme tu veux.

...

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne saura pas te guérir totalement, comme à chaque fois... Et ensuite il te restera des douleurs un peu partout, comme d'habitude... C'est ça que tu veux?

- Non. Mais...

- Tu as confiance en moi? Demanda James en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

Sirius soupira. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente...

- Tu es en train de te renfermer à nouveau sur toi même, Sirius. Tu es constamment à bouts de nerfs. Je suis même en train de regretter de t'avoir parlé de ma dispute avec Marcus. Tu t'es laissé submerger par la colère.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Répondit Sirius.

- Si. Bien sur que si. Et tu le sais. Mais encore une fois, tu ne risque pas de reconnaître que tu as tort. Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerai que tu y réponde...

...

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi, Sirius?

- La nuit dernière!

- Tu pense que je ne t'observe pas, que je ne te connais pas? Demanda James, triste.

- Okay... ça fait quelques jours que je ne dors pas! Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça prouve?

- Ca prouve qu'il te prend la tête au point que tu y pense aussi la nuit!

- Normal! Faut que je prépare les mauvais coups que je vais lui faire subir le lendemain! Ca s'improvise pas tout ça!

- Pourtant je croyais que l'impro c'était ta spécialité? Contra James.

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatemment.

- Plus avec lui. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre.

...

- Il a une photo sur sa commode... Ajouta Sirius, perturbé. Une photo de nous quatre.

...

- Il ne t'as pas supprimé? Interrogea Peter, étonné.

Sirius sourit.

- Non! Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'y suis dessus...

- Il n'a même pas cherché à te la cacher?

- Non Pet'! Rigola Sirius.

...

- Et si... Commença Remus.

- Si quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, rien. C'était stupide...

- Arrête de dire ça tout le temps! Râla Sirius. Tu as toujours de meilleures idées que nous quatre réunis, alors cesse d'hésiter!

...

- Et si ce n'était pas de toi qu'il était jaloux...

- Hein?

- Vis à vis de Sean... Tu pensais qu'il était jaloux du fait que son jumeau t'aime autant... Du fait que tu avais réussi à le comprendre, à voir qu'il était mal... Et si, il en voulait à Sean?

- Euh... Regarde dans quel état je suis, Rem! Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne m'en veut pas?

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il ne t'en voulais pas. J'ai dis que tu n'étais pas la seule personne à qui il en voulait... Je pense qu'il t'a haï dès le début, simplement parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à te cerner. Il a échoué avec toi, tout comme il a échoué avec Sean.

- Ca fait beaucoup d'échecs tout ça... Répondit Sirius, ce qui déclencha les rires de Sam et Peter. Dis Rem, tu voudrais pas t'expliquer autrement qu'en langage de psychologue s'il te plaît?

- Il veut ta mort. C'est clair et net! Dit soudainement Remus.

- Merci, mais ça j'étais déjà au courant.

...

- Non, t'étais pas au courant. On a à faire à un vrai malade. Quand je dis « malade », je ne parle pas de sa violence, je parle de sa personnalité... Marcus a le profil type des gens que l'on croise dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Très rassurant, merci!

...

- Arrêtez de rire, je vais vous expliquer.

...

- Je crois que Marcus a une sorte de double personnalité. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça et laissez moi finir! S'énerva Remus.

...

- En réalité, il t'aime Sirius.

Sirius sursauta à l'entente de ce mot. Tandis que Regulus souriait tristement.

- Marcus? Marcus m'aime? T'es possédé ou quoi?

Les amis rigolèrent.

- Il veut que tu sois de son côté, il fait tout pour que tu prennes la place qu'à laissé Sean en partant... Il veut que tu sois son allié. Sauf que tu es loin d'être comme Sean. Tu es carrément l'opposé même! Il te veux pour lui...

- Tu me fais peur là, tu sais que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu avec une fille, je vais commencer à me faire du souci!

- Il avait quel rapport avec Sean? Questionna Remus en levant les yeux au ciel face aux bêtises de son ami tandis que les autres riaient.

- Euh... Un peu comme le dominateur et le soumis, c'était bizarre... Sean semblait ne plus être lui même des fois. C'était un peu son double en fait, sa moitié. Tout en étant très différents, ils se complétaient. Je sais que Marcus l'aimait. Mais il semblait surtout en avoir besoin, comme si sa vie en dépendait...

- Peut être effectivement que sa vie en dépendait... Et tu le lui a enlevé.

- Il se l'est enlevé tout seul ouais! Cracha Sirius.

Remus lui sourit, gêné. Regulus baissa la tête, triste.

- Et si on allait se poser un peu? On est vendredi, tu as fini la semaine par une énième confrontation avec ton frangin... Tu mérites d'être soigné et de te reposer. Dit James.

- C'est pas moi qui vais te dire non! S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

...

Les amis se rendirent à la salle commune. Regulus, lui, était partit rejoindre les siens. Ils soignèrent Sirius comme il purent...

- AIIIIIIIIIE! MAIS T'ES UNE BRUTE SAAAAAAM!

- Si seulement tu arrêtais de bouger!

- MAIS TU M'ARRACHE LE TORSE!

- C'est sur ton con de frère que tu dois crier, pas sur moi! S'énerva Samantha.

- C'est pas lui qui...

- « C'est pas lui qui » quoi? Ose dire que c'est moi qui te fais du mal et je te refais le portrait! S'écria Sam, en colère.

Sirius la regarda d'un air ahuri.

...

- J'en ai assez! S'exclama t-elle alors.

...

- De quoi? Demanda craintivement Peter.

Sirius quant à lui, fuyait le regard de la jeune fille.

- De ça! Répliqua t-elle en désignant le torse de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Arrête Sam. Implora Sirius.

Il savait que si elle allait trop loin, ils allaient se disputer.

- Non Sirius! Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à en parler à un adulte?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon père est déjà au courant! Répondit Sirius avec un faux sourire.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! En parler à quelqu'un qui t'aidera!

- Pour quoi faire?

- Pour éviter qu'il ne te tue! Tu ne tiendra jamais un an! Regarde, tu es en morceaux! S'exclama t-elle, outrée.

Sirius se leva de son lit.

- Il faut que je vous l'explique comment pour que vous compreniez? Questionna t-il.

- Calme toi, Sirius.

Ce dernier commencait à trembler. C'était incontrolâble.

- S'il te plaît... Insista Remus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

- Non. J'aurais dû me taire dès le début, je le savais. J'aurais dû esquiver tes questions et vous laisser dans l'ignorance...

- Nous laisser dans l'ignorance? Répéta James.

Sirius sentait la dispute approcher. Il sentait la colère de James monter de cran en cran. Le souci, c'était que depuis le matin même, sa rage à lui était au maximum de sa puissance...

- Ouais. Tu as bien compris.

- Tu l'aurais fais? Même en sachant qu'on était mort d'inquiétude?

- La preuve que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Je me fais tabasser tous les jours depuis qu'il est là. En quoi ça vous avance d'être au courant? Tu m'explique? Vous vous inquiétez encore plus et vous me prenez la tête avec des « calme toi Sirius » qui ne font que m'énerver davantage!

- On s'inquiète pour toi! Répliqua vivement James. Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que tu préfererais qu'on t'ignore, qu'on te laisse te démerder avec tes problèmes, seul, sans personne pour t'écouter, t'aider à les régler?

- J'ai toujours fais comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.

- Parce qu'on est là, Sirius! Avant tu n'avais personne, mais aujourd'hui on est avec toi. Il n'y a pas que des cons qui te hurlent dessus et te maltraitent dès que tu exprime ton opinion...

- Arrête!

- Quoi?

- Tais toi. N'en parle plus. Dit sèchement Sirius.

- Pourquoi? C'est la vérité. C'est ce qui se passe, alors pourquoi il faudrait éviter le sujet?

- Arrête. C'est tout. Répondit Sirius, tremblant.

...

- Sirius...

- Je ne veux pas en parler! Je déteste entendre ces mots! Tu peux le comprendre ça ou t'es trop con? Répliqua Sirius, agressif.

James sembla profondément blessé. Remus augmenta la pression de son étreinte.

Le regard noisette plongea dans les yeux aciers qui étaient à la fois familliers et méconnus... Il y décela alors une grande tristesse. Bien trop profonde pour pouvoir être soignée... Mais pour la première fois, elle était là. Elle n'était pas masquée par une carapace de froideur ou d'impassibilité. Et l'instant de quelques secondes, James pût voir des larmes briller au coin des yeux de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha alors de Sirius. Remus s'écarta. James prit son frère dans ses bras mais le jeune Black se dégagea.

- Sirius... C'est moi. Dit James avec un ton rassurant. Ce n'est que nous. Qu'est ce qui t'effraie ici? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être triste? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est un sentiment. Un sentiment que même ton « intouchable » grand frère ressent...

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Sirius. Mais lorsque son meilleur ami voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il s'éloigna et quitta la salle commune.

Sam, elle, éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Ce fût Peter qui la prit dans ses bras. Les deux autres étant trop bouleversés pour pouvoir agir cette fois...

Sirius s'était arrêté dans des toilettes. Il pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Tout était resté en lui si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre un terme à ses larmes. Il avait mal à la gorge de trop pleurer et au coeur de tout garder. Il aurait voulu crier au monde entier qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait mal, qu'il en avait assez d'être sans cesse sous pression. Parce que le pire, ce n'était pas les coups, les tortures. Non. Le pire c'était l'intervalle entre sa réponse et la sentence. Le pire c'était les yeux de Marcus et de tous les autres qui le tuait avant même que la punition tombe. Le pire, c'était leur regard, leur façon de s'approcher lentement de lui alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Le pire, c'était qu'ils savaient. Qu'ils puissent savoir et en jouer. Le pire c'était qu'on puisse être si méchant, si inhumain avec un membre de sa propre famille. Le pire, c'était Marcus. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait pas de réponse précise. Mais il le savait. C'était déjà trop.

[...]

Sam s'était blottie dans les bras du jeune Black. Elle essayait comme elle pouvait de lui apporter ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours : De l'attention, de l'amour. Il pleurait. Et son coeur à elle était chaviré...

- Sirius... Murmura t-elle, doucement. Calme toi mon Sisi...

...

- T'es merveilleuse ma Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Vous êtes ma seule famille...

- Je le sais, Sirius. Je sais tout ça.

- Pourquoi... Commença t-il avant de se taire brusquement.

- Pourquoi quoi, Si'?

...

- Pourquoi il me hait autant? Pourquoi ils s'acharnent tous à me détruire? Demanda Sirius en essayant sans succès d'arrêter ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être aussi inhumain avec toi. Tu es tellement gentil. Ne doute jamais de ce que tu es, Sirius. Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Eux, ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes. J'admire le fait que tu te battes pour rester tel que tu es, même si ça me fait souvent peur. Malgré ta tristesse, malgré la pression qu'ils te mettent, tu ne dois pas changer. Tu es notre petite lumière. Sans toi, on est rien. Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à avoir besoin de notre présence. On est un groupe, on vit les uns avec les autres. Si par malheur on venait à en perdre un, rien ne serait plus jamais beau.

...

- On est comme les cinq doigts d'une main hein? Demanda alors Sirius.

- Oui... Oui, c'est exactement ça. Inséparables. A la vie à la mort. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Sirius posa sa tête au creux du cou de Sam. Comme si cela pouvait le protéger. Comme si ça le rendait invincible.

- Je t'aime Sam.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Moi aussi, Sirius. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

- C'est réciproque.

[...]

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

- Les Gryffondors s'il vous plaît un peu de silence! Une réunion concernant les essais de quidditch aura lieu ce soir à 19h dans la grande salle. Vous êtes autorisés à entrer dans l'équipe dès votre deuxième année. Les capitaines seront aussi nommés ce soir. Remus, tu as autre chose à ajouter?

- Oui! En tant que préfet, je me chargerais personnellement de régler ses comptes au médiocre petit joueur qui oserait s'inscrire...

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle commune.

- Remus! Réprimanda Lily Evans, que James dévorait du regard.

- Navré, ça venait du coeur... Il faut qu'on gagne!

- Pour ça tu n'as qu'à dire à tes chers amis d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres des Serpents, comme l'an dernier... Répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Tu as un souci Evans? Demanda Sirius.

James lui attrapa le bras, essayant pour une fois d'éviter les conflits avec l'élue de son coeur. Mais Sirius se dégagea.

- Dis le si jamais... Qu'on s'explique plutôt que tu ailles te plaindre aux professeurs ou que tu critiques dans notre dos... On est grand, je pense qu'on peut avoir une discussion...

- Tout à fait Black. Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. On est en octobre. Et il nous manque une bonne centaine de points pour rattraper le troisième, qui se trouve être Serpentard. Devine un peu qui nous les enlève? Ton frère. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais il y a intérêt à ce que ça change vite...

...

- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème Evans? Justement le fait que tu « ne veuilles pas savoir ». Tu ne t'intéresse à personne d'autre que toi. Tu juges sans connaître. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Mon frère me hait. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question pourquoi je n'aimais pas rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances? Pourquoi je me disputais sans cesse avec les membres de ma famille hein? Tu en a eu un aperçu la dernière fois en cours. Ils me haissent au point de me battre. Ouais. C'est embêtant n'est-ce pas?

Lily baissa les yeux, horrifiée et coupable.

- Mais tu te fous de tout ce qui t'entoure, il n'y a que ton petit confort qui te préoccupe. James t'aime. Depuis le début. Il t'aime à en crever. Mais tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Je pensais que ça le poserait, que c'était bien qu'il tombe enfin amoureux. Mais je regrette que ce soit de toi. Car tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que briser son coeur. Tu ne le mérite pas. Pas plus que tu ne mérite l'explication que je te donne aujourd'hui. Tu ne mérite même pas qu'on t'accorde de l'importance.

Après son discours, Sirius quitta à nouveau la salle commune. James laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main. Il était dépassé. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Un coup Sirius refusait d'en parler, un coup il l'annonçait devant l'ensemble de la maison Gryffondor. Il s'approcha de Lily qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé, il... Hum. Il est à bouts de nerfs ces temps-ci. Il n'aurait pas dû...

- Ne t'excuse pas, James. Sirius avait raison. Totalement raison. Je suis une fille sans coeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si arrogant et grande gueule. Si insupportable. Je n'aurai jamais dû juger si rapidement. Ni toi d'ailleurs. Je m'en excuse. Répondit Lily, triste.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est pas grave. On fait tous des erreurs.

- Oui... Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'en fais tout le temps. Répliqua t-elle, avant de s'enfuir dans le dortoir des filles.

James soupira. Remus s'aperçut que son ami était fatigué, épuisé d'essayer de comprendre sans relâche son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Je vais... Commença James.

- Tu ne bouge pas. Je m'en occupe. Coupa Remus.

C'est ainsi que Remus partit sur les traces du jeune Black. James et Peter étaient restés debout, côte à côté, fixant le portrait par lequel leurs deux amis s'étaient volatilisés. Sam approcha derrière eux et s'accrocha à leurs tailles.

- Mes Loulous, va falloir se ressaisir un peu! Dit-elle en les embrassant tout deux sur la joue.

- J'en peux plus. Il est en train de péter un câble...

- Ca lui passera James, il n'a juste pas supporté ce que Marcus t'as fais subir. Et c'est tout à fait normal.

- J'ai l'étrange impression que justement ça ne va pas lui passer...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que sa haine est en train de devenir aussi puissante que celle qu'éprouve Marcus. Répondit Peter, désespéré.

- Mais lui, il est humain et il a des sentiments. Ce n'est pas de la haine. C'est de la lassitude et de la tristesse qu'il cache à sa manière. Vous le savez très bien.

- On le sait oui. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous inquiéter. Répliqua Peter.

- A propos de quoi?

- Jusqu'ou cette « tristesse » peut le conduire... Dit James, angoissé.

[...]

L'ensemble des professeurs et élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Les tables avaient été placées sur le côté. Des chaises s'étalaient en rangées sur toute la longueur de la pièce.

- Après avoir expliqué les règles aux nés-moldus, je vais maintenant procéder au désignement des capitaines. Pour Serdaigle, j'ai le plaisir de nommer : Monsieur Bryan Klingler. Annonça Dumledore.

...

- Passons maintenant aux Poufsouffles avec Amos Diggory.

Les deux capitaines s'étaient levés. Tout le monde applaudissait. Excepté les Serpentards. Bellatrix Lestrange, assise à la même rangée que son cousin, ne cessait de le fixer. Avec une obstination proche du sadisme. Sirius quant à lui, prenait grand soin de l'ignorer. Mais l'énervement ne cessait d'augmenter...

- Qu'elle arrête, je vais lui éclater sa sale face de salope... Grogna Sirius plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

James, inquiet, tourna la tête vers Bellatrix. Les yeux de la jeune Black lançaient des éclairs, confirmant qu'elle avait bel et bien entendu la phrase de Sirius.

- Pour l'équipe de Serpentard : Rodolphus Lestrange!

Ce dernier, assis près de Bellatrix, se leva. Mais au lieu de sortir de son côté, il se faufila entre les chaises, côté Sirius, se rapprochant de son jeune cousin. Une colère bien visible dans ses yeux.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans l'estomac de Sirius. Aussi, il opta pour l'ignorance. Jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus lui écrase le pied avec violence. Il grimaça.

- Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde cousin...

- Je regrette déjà d'être venu au monde... dans cette famille de connards. Répliqua automatiquement Sirius.

Les yeux de Rodolphus semblèrent le tuer sur place. Il appuya sur le pied du jeune Black avec un telle force qu'il en souffra lui même. Sirius retira son pied d'un coup sec.

- Tu t'oppose?

- Depuis toujours. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Marcus est de retour. Répondit Rodolphus avec un sourire empli de sadisme.

- C'est bien. Content pour toi. Elle est sympa ta vie... Répliqua Sirius, totalement désinteressé.

Le regard de sa cousine un peu plus loin eut le don de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Rodolphus rejoignit les deux autres capitaines, vert de rage. Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore se posèrent sur le Sirius, ainsi que ceux de Marcus...

- Pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai nommé : James Potter!

Les Gryffondors se levèrent pour crier leur joie et applaudir comme des fous.

- Bravo frangin! S'exclama Sirius, fou de bonheur. Tu es le meilleur!

Deux rangs plus loin, Lily Evans était debout, applaudissant avec un grand sourire. Sourire que James lui rendit. Le jeune Potter rejoignit les autres capitaines, braquant un regard noir sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Que celui-ci lui rendit avec plus d'intensité encore.

Soudain, la chaise vide de James accueillit une personne que Sirius aurait préféré éviter...

Bellatrix approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son cousin. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune Black.

- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles cousin...

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait bien...

Elle sortit sa baguette et lui planta dans les côtes. Il grimaça.

- Arrête ça. Ordonna t-il.

- Au cas ou tu aurais oublié, JE peux te donner des ordres et tu n'a aucun droit d'y désobeir, l'inverse n'est pas possible en revanche...

- Au cas ou tu aurais oublié, JE n'obéis pas aux ordres. Encore moins lorsqu'ils viennent de toi. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton cassant.

Bellatrix enfonça davantage sa baguette. Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de grogner de douleur. Samantha avait envie de se lever et de mettre une gifle à la jeune Serpentard.

- Tu vois qui est en train de nous regarder là bas? Demanda Bellatrix avec un ton doucereux.

Sirius regarda à l'endroit ou elle lui indiquait. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, sévères, de son frère. Ses frissons se firent plus intenses.

- Il n'attend qu'une chose. Que je lui donne une occasion de te faire du mal. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il sache que tu m'as insultée n'est-ce pas? Que tu as insulté NOTRE famille?

Sirius, trop entêté, ne répondit pas. Il affrontait son frère du regard, se demandant s'il acceptait le marché de Bellatrix, qui lui demanderait certainement de le rejoindre quelque part pour qu'il se fasse tuer. Ou s'il attendait qu'elle annonce à Marcus les insultes qu'il avait prononcé à leur égard. Que ce soit dans un cas ou l'autre, il était mort. Alors quitte à se faire tuer, autant provoquer un bon scandale, non?

Sirius se leva. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux noirs, de sa cousine. Il vit dans son regard un avertissement silencieux. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un avertissement mais une menace...

- Je suis désolée, cousine. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours dis la vérité...

Le silence régna soudain dans la grande salle. Tout le monde écoutait les paroles de Sirius qui s'était exprimé d'une voix forte. Elle le défia du regard, souriante. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il se mette vraiment dans la merde. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

- Oui, tu es une salope. Oui, c'est vraiment ce que je pense de toi. J'ai dis que je regrettais d'être né dans une famille de connards. Ben sache que ça vient droit du coeur. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse hein? Que je mente pour te faire plaisir? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

Bellatrix se leva. Elle brûla son cousin du regard, folle de rage. Et soudain, elle le gifla.

Contre toute attente, Sirius sourit.

- Tu as tellement peu d'arguments que tu es obligée d'en venir aux mains, comme c'est pitoyable...

Elle sortit à nouveau sa baguette et la planta dans le torse de Sirius.

- Ose prononcer encore un seul mot et je te détruis...

Le regard du jeune Black tomba alors sur celui de Lily. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Personne ne détruira celui que je suis. Jamais. J'en ai fais la promesse. Frappe, insulte, fais ce que tu veux. Votre poison ne m'atteindra jamais.

[...]

Le regard de Marcus était empli de rage, une rage comme Sirius n'en avait jamais vu. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

* Je te ferais payer ton arrogance Sirius, tu souffrira comme jamais tu n'as souffert. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu sera des nôtres, ou tu passera ta vie à subir ma haine... Fais ton choix. *

Sirius blêmit. Cependant, il ne détourna pas les yeux.

* J'ai déjà choisi... Tu le sais. *

* Moi aussi. J'ai choisi que tu serai des nôtres. *

* C'est MA vie. C'est à moi de décider ce que j'en fais *

Soudain, un lustre se brisa dans la grande salle. Sirius sursauta. La colère de Marcus avait dépassé toutes les limites.

* Je ferais en sorte que ta vie soit mienne. *

* Ce n'est pas dans la limite de tes pouvoirs, navré *

* Je gouverne notre famille, ce qui fait que tu me dois obéissance. *

* Si j'étais comme tous les autres, oui. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un chien. Je suis mon seul maître. *

* Tu en aura deux désormais *

* Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Tu sais d'avance que je ne changerais pas. *

* J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. Tu ne fera pas exception à la règle. *

* Qui sait? Il y a toujours une exception... *

Soudain, une entaille apaprut sur la joue du jeune Black. Il cria. Le pire, c'est que Bellatrix n'avait jeté aucun sort. Le pire, c'est que personne n'avait jeté de sort.

Le pire, c'était que la haine de Marcus était si forte qu'il ne se contrôlait plus.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 :

Sirius entra dans la grande salle. Il était littéralement mort de rire. Sam arriva derrière lui, l'air profondément énervée.

- Houla, je le sens mal... Dit James, déjà en train de déjeuner.

Peter acquiesca vivement. Tandis que Remus souriait. Ca ne devait pas être si terrible vu que Sirius avait l'air joyeux.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami, hilare.

- Arrête de rire, Sirius. Je vais te tuer.

- C'est bon Sam, c'est rien! Rigola t-il.

- C'est rien? Va demander ça à ton frère!

- Il ne le saura pas forcément! Du moins j'espère...

...

- Allez vas-y déballe... Qu'as tu encore fais comme connerie? Questionna James.

- Ce crétin sort d'une entrevue avec Dumbledore. Bellatrix et Rodolphus l'attende à la sortie et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est s'exploser la main en donnant un coup de poing à Lestrange.

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que James affichait un air inquiet.

- Roh putain vous n'avez plus aucun sens de l'humour sérieux... Râla Sirius.

- Pas quand il s'agit de ça! Fais voir ta main.

Rodolphus entra à son tour. Il se dirigea directement vers Sirius.

- Là, c'est moins marrant d'un coup. Dit Sirius.

...

- Viens. Ordonna Rodolphus. Viens, qu'on règle ça d'homme à homme.

- Je suis au même rang que vous. Tu n'as pas à m'insulter. Tu l'as fais, ben t'assume. En plus personnellement je trouve que le cocard qui est en train de faire son apparition sur ton visage te va à merveille...

- Tu penses que ton frère pense la même chose? Tu veux que je lui demande?

Sirius se crispa soudain. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Marcus à la fin?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... En tout cas j'ai été surpris que ta tête soit aussi dure, vu le peu de choses qu'elle contient...

Rodolphus tira le jeune Black par les cheveux. Ce dernier tomba du banc sur lequel il était assis.

- Ne me touche pas sale connard! Fulmina Sirius en se relevant.

- Pardon?

- Le jour ou tu iras t'acheter un cerveau, n'oublie pas non plus de t'acheter des oreilles...

Samantha se leva et se plaça devant Sirius, hors d'elle.

- Vire de là Williams.

- T'es à côté de notre table sale serpent c'est à toi de dégager. Cracha Sam.

Sirius passa ses bras autour du cou de Sam, la collant contre lui. Il braqua un regard noir sur Rodolphus qui signifiait « Ose la toucher à elle et je te fais la peau ». Lestrange eut un sourire.

- Tu penses tenir combien de temps contre nous tous Sirius? Sincèrement, réfléchis un peu à la question... Tes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger. Le jour ou tu seras seul, les coups pleuvront si nombreux et si forts, que tu ne pourra que nous supplier d'arrêter... Ou alors tu continuera à l'ouvrir et tu finira sur un lit d'hôpital. C'est ce que tu veux? Dit Rodolphus avant de s'éloigner d'un pas de conquérant.

Sirius ne dit pas un mot. Il se rassit et commença à manger, rageur. Le regard de Remus était braqué sur lui. Devinant le fond de sa pensée.

- Quoi? Questionna Sirius.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies terminé un affrontement sur un échec un jour, même avec ton frère...

- Tu insinues quoi Rem? Répliqua Sirius en laissant tomber sa fourchette bruyamment dans son assiette.

C'est alors que Sam remarqua le regard de Marcus, fixé sur leur table depuis leur entrée en scène. Elle haussa les sourcils, « Y a un souci? ». Contre toute attente, l'aîné des Black eut un sourire sincère à son égard. Elle se contenta en retour, de le fusiller des yeux et de détourner la tête.

- Je n'insinue pas. J'affirme que tu penses les propos de Rodolphus vrais...

Sirius détourna les yeux malgré lui.

- Si tu penses qu'ils ne s'arrêteront jamais, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi?

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué des centaines de fois...

- Je sais. Mais Rodolphus vient de me faire comprendre que c'était beaucoup plus grave que prévu. Ils sont aussi entêtés que toi, ils te veulent de leur côté, ils sont hyper violents... Quel argument dois-je rajouter pour que tu change d'attitude à leur égard?

- Je ne changerai pas, Rem. Répondit tristement Sirius. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que je devienne faible. Je ne peux pas leur faire ce plaisir... Tu comprends?

Remus hésita à répondre.

- Je dois t'avouer que je comprends de moins en moins.

Sirius se sentit comme abandonné tout à coup. Aucun de ses amis ne comprenait réellement pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il eut un faux sourire. Et soudain il tourna les yeux vers son frère. Sirius comprit alors d'un seul regard qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il l'évite pendant un bon bout de temps...

Ce qu'il se tua à faire...

[...]

- Sirius putain mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu passes par là? On est déjà à la bourre!

- Je ne peux pas passer par le chemin habituel James! Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après demain d'ailleurs!

- Mais pourquoi? S'exclama Peter.

Sirius se planqua derrière un mur et regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. De la même manière que l'aurait fait un agent secret. Sam éclata de rire, suivie de près par Remus. Tandis que les deux autres regardaient leur ami comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Il vaut mieux que j'évite Marc' durant deux bons mois, juste le temps qu'il se calme un petit peu vous voyez...

James partit alors à son tour en fou rire. Peter l'imita aussitôt.

- Vous rigolez toujours au moment ou c'est plus drôle!

- Ca ne l'est peut être pas pour toi... Mais tu verrais ta dégaine, tu ne pourrais que nous imiter! Se moqua gentiment Sam, écroulée de rire.

Sirius se tourna dangereusement vers elle, haussant un sourcil. Il s'approcha et la hissa sur son épaule.

- NAAAAAAN SIRIUS LACHE MOI! JE T'INTERDIS D'ABUSER DE TA FORCE MASCULIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

Il la coucha par terre et lui fît des chatouilles. Le rire de Sam sembla résonner dans tout Poudlard.

- ARRETE RURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! AH AH AH! T'AS PAS LE DROIT! C'EST PAS JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTE!

Sam essayait sans succès de se dégager de son emprise mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Sirius avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est alors que Peter sortit l'appareil photo. Il l'avait toujours sur lui au cas ou...

- NAAAAAAAN PETER T'ABUUUUUUUUUUUSE! STOP! ARRETEZ! VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!

James et Remus s'étaient joints au jeune Black.

- AU VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIOL! Hurla Sam, morte de rire.

- Mais t'es con, arrête ça! Répliqua Sirius en s'éloignant soudain de son amie.

Le rire de Sam redoubla d'intensité. Elle se moquait toujours de Sirius.

- Mais toi tu vas mourir ma parole!

Sam se leva alors et partit en courant, suivit de près par le jeune Black. Il l'attrapa par la taille.

- AU SECOURS! NAN! LACHE MOI! Rigola t-elle.

...

- Tu me fais mal!

- Je t'avoue que c'est très crédible, tu as l'air si souffrante...

Samantha rigola de plus belle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusés.

- Alors Rus', on lui fait quoi? Demanda James en prenant un ton sadique.

- T'as vraiment cru que tu m'impressionnais? Lui répondit Sam, cassante.

James échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami.

- Je crois que ça ne lui a pas suffit... T'en dis quoi frérot?

- NAN, NAN! JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIS! JE RETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIRE! S'écria Sam tandis que Sirius et James la chatouillait à nouveau.

...

- PARDON PARDON, MILLE FOIS PARDON JAMES! S'écria t-elle, à bout de souffle.

- Tu es sure? Questionna James.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIII! CERTAINE! PROMIS JE ME LA FERME!

- Tu ne recommencera pas à me défier de sitôt hein?

- NAAAAAAAN! PROMIS JURE CRACHE!

Et alors contre toute attente, elle cracha au visage de Sirius. Ce dernier la lâcha aussitôt. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent d'un air choqué. Sirius braqua alors un regard empli de vengeance sur la jeune Samantha qui était partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Et soudain elle se mit à courir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait...

Elle frappa à peine avant d'entrer en cours et se rua dans la salle, refermant la porte sur Sirius.

- Hum... Cela fait dix minutes que le cours a commencé, je peux savoir ou vous étiez? Demanda le professeur Slughorn d'un ton sévère.

- Euh... Nous...

- ... Nous sommes juste trompés de salle. Termina Sirius. Veuillez nous excuser.

- Asseyez vous et sortez vos affaires. Répondit simplement le professeur de potions en levant les yeux au ciel face à la stupidité de leur excuse.

En effet, c'était la cinquième année qu'ils avaient cours dans cette salle.

Sirius poussa Samantha devant lui. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir à une table qui donnait contre le mur et s'assied à ses côtés, le regard malicieux.

- Je m'excuse Rus'...

- ...

- Arrête steeeeeuplé, tu peux pas te venger, tu peux pas me faire pire que ce que je t'ai fais, je sais que t'as un coeur...

- ...

- Siriiiius ne me fait pas de mauvais coups, je t'en supplie! Je peux même me mettre à genoux si tu veux...

- ...

- Sirius... Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi ma Sam. Répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

...

- Mais t'es dans la merde quand même...

Samantha perdit aussitôt son sourire. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle allait morfler.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu oublies? Implora Sam.

- Sirius Black n'oublie jamais, Sam. C'est une chose que tu aurais dû garder à l'esprit...

- Allez sois cool!

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras...

...

- Miss Williams, monsieur Black, une semaine de retenue!

- Quoi? S'exclama Sirius. Mais monsieur...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Vous arrivez en retard, vous me mentez, vous passez votre heure à discuter... Une semaine de retenue à partir de demain soir 18h dans mon bureau.

...

- Je suis dans la merde! Dit Sirius en se frappant le front.

- Pourquoi?

- Au conseil de la dernière fois, mon père m'a dit que j'avais pas intérêt à faire un seul écart de comportement, parce que sinon il se ramenait...

...

- Il ne voulait plus d'avertissements, de retenues ou quoi que ce soit... S'il l'apprend et qu'en plus Bellatrix et Rodolphus lui raconte ce qui s'est passé hier et aujourd'hui, je suis mort et enterré...

- Je te le fais pas dire... Répliqua une voix derrière lui.

Sirius se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Narcissa Black, la soeur de Bellatrix se trouvait à la table juste derrière lui. Sam posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour l'apaiser.

- Toi on t'as pas parlé alors tu la fermes, c'est clair? Répliqua Samantha à la jeune Black.

- Pour qui tu te prends sale sang mêlée!

- Quelle insulte! Tu as fais fort dis moi... Je suis impressionnée!

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Williams. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'en prends...

- Oh c'est vrai, tu es une Black et tu va aller chercher le précieux Marcus, vu que sans lui vous êtes incapables de vous démerder!

- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde sale vermine!

- Tu as entendu quelque chose Sirius?

- Perso, non... Et toi?

- Que dale...

...

Ils se sourirent. Le regard noir de Narcissa se braqua sur son cousin.

- Tu as raison, profite de faire le malin tant que tu le peux...

- Rien ni personne ne m'a jamais empêché de faire mon malin, Cissy, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette année...

...

- AH LA LA TROP DE BLACK TUENT LES BLACK MOI JE DIS. FAUDRAIT EN ELIMINER QUELQUES UNS CA FERAIT UN BIEN FOU A LA PLANETE... Prenons par exemple en premier la personne qui se trouve sur ma gauche, suivit de sa soeur et de leur enculé de grand cousin qui se prend pour un prof... Dit James.

- MONSIEUR POTTER UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE VOUS AUSSI A PARTIR DE DEMAIN! ET EXCUSEZ VOUS! ON NE PARLE PAS DE LA SORTE A SES CAMARADES!

- « Camarades » mon cul ouais...

- Pardon? Demanda le professeur.

- Non je disais, « car mon cartable est abîmé ouais »...

- Excusez vous.

James se leva et se dirigea droit vers la table de Narcissa Black.

- De quel droit tu insulte ma famille? Fulmina t-elle.

- Ben il paraît qu'à la base j'avais pas le droit alors j'ai pris le gauche...

Sirius et Sam étaient pliés de rire, écroulés sur leur table. Remus et Peter également.

- T'as pas compris la blague hein? C'est normal tu es la soeur de Bellatrix on t'en veut pas...

Narcissa se leva et gifla James.

- J'en ai assez! Annonça alors le professeur Slughorn. Miss Bullstrode, allez chercher les professeurs Black et McGonagall s'il vous plaît.

Sam regarda Sirius, horrifiée. Ce dernier s'était crispé d'un seul coup.

- Non! C'est entièrement de ma faute, monsieur... Dit soudain James. Je l'ai provoqué et elle m'a giflé. J'aurai eu la même réaction.

- Je veux un arrangement avec vos professeurs. Vos comportements, que vous soyez Gryffondor ou Serpentard, sont insupportables. Ca ne peut plus durer. Vous n'êtes pas à la guerre mais en cours. Allez chercher Minerva et Marcus, je vous prie.

...

- C'est le seul prof assez con pour pas avoir compris que ton frère était un salopard... Grogna James à l'intention de Sirius.

Narcissa se leva à nouveau.

- ARRETE D'INSULTER MA FAMILLE! S'écria t-elle.

Marcus entra, suivit de Minerva McGonagall.

- Que se passe t-il, Horace? Demanda le premier, n'ayant pas encore remarqué son frère.

- Miss Black et monsieur Potter ont eu une altercation assez brutale.

Au nom de Potter, Marcus s'était aussitôt tourné vers ce dernier, qui était debout devant la table de sa cousine.

- Il insulte ma famille! Protesta Narcissa.

- Et alors? C'est pas de ma faute si...

Sirius mit un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

- ... Tu as une famille de cons. Termina James.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et la planta dans le dos de James.

- Ose prononcer encore une seule insulte à l'égard des miens et tu es mort.

- Narcissa, assieds toi et range ça. De suite. Ordonna Marcus, d'un ton sévère.

Cette dernière obéit à contrecoeur. Soudain quelqu'un frappa. Lily Evans entra et fût troublée par tout ce monde.

- Je.. J'étais avec Dumbledore.

- Asseyez vous là bas, Evans. Répondit distraitement le professeur Slughorn.

Lily s'assied alors à la dernière place restante. A côté des affaires de James.

- J'ai dû mettre une semaine de retenue à Miss Williams et à Monsieur Black pour comportement dissipé et retard en cours... Dit le professeur Slughorn à l'attention de Minerva McGonagall.

Le regard de Marcus transperça Sirius comme la lame d'un couteau.

- C'est bon pour une fois qu'on s'amuse vous n'allez pas mourir... Répliqua Sam avec rage.

Sirius posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. C'était peine perdue.

- Ca s'appelle le respect. C'est la moindre des choses. Répondit Marcus.

- C'est pas vous qui allez me l'apprendre ça c'est sur...

- Miss Williams! Qu'est ce qui vous prend? On ne parle pas comme ça à son professeur! S'indigna faussement le professeur McGonagall, très crédible.

- Ce gars c'est tout sauf un prof... Répliqua Sam, verte de rage.

- Et je suis quoi à votre avis? Demanda Marcus, provocateur.

- Un salop. Dit soudain James d'une voix beaucoup plus forte que prévue.

Marcus fusilla James du regard. Remus et Peter ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Tandis que les yeux de Lily se remplissaient d'inquiétude.

- J'imagine que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient pour que je convoque les parents de monsieur Potter? Demanda Marcus à l'intention de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Ce dernier grogna. Son père allait le tuer.

- Non, je suis bien obligée de constater que son comportement dépasse les limites de l'insupportable...

McGonagall semblait plus s'inquiéter pour Sirius que pour le jeune Potter.

- Il paraît que votre père est sévère? Demanda Marcus à l'intention de James.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il l'est tout de même moins que le votre... Répliqua James, cassant.

Sirius eut l'occasion de voir son frère frissonner. Cependant, il s'en foutait car l'envie d'assommer James était plus forte que tout...

- Il est difficile de l'être plus que le mien en tant que famille pure qui se respecte...

- Je sais. Et apparemment, vous avez hérité de lui. Je déteste l'autorité lorsqu'elle est abusive...

- Vous ne connaissez pas mon père.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le mien, alors vous n'avez rien à dire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Aussi noir l'un que l'autre.

Sirius n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- James s'il te plaît arrête... Murmura t-il, tout bas.

- Quelque chose à dire Sirius? Demanda Marcus.

- Non.

- Vu qu'on en est aux réglements de compte apparemment, profites en...

Sirius soupira.

- Putain j'ai rien fais, j'ai rien dis c'est bon là... Ragea t-il dans un murmure.

- Parle plus fort, j'entends rien...

- J'ai rien à te dire, James a parlé à ma place. Répliqua alors Sirius d'un ton agressif.

- Quand il a dit quoi exactement?

- Que t'étais un salop...

Marcus fusilla son frère du regard. McGonagall ferma les yeux.

- C'est toi qui me provoque! Je disais simplement à James de se calmer mais il faut toujours que tu remarque le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Quoi que je fasse, rien ne va. J'avais rien dis! Pour une fois, je n'avais pas répondu, j'ai essayé de me calmer mais il faut toujours que tu aies quelque chose à me reprocher, à croire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans ça...

...

- D'accord. C'est bon. Je vais faire comme si je te croyais... Répondit Marcus.

- Mon cul ouais. Répliqua Sam, tout bas.

James éclata alors de rire.

- Bon ça suffit, Potter, je vous attends dans mon bureau. Dit soudain Marcus.

James rigola de plus belle tout en se rasseyant.

- Il va falloir m'y emmener de force...

- James... Dit alors Sirius. Arrête.

- Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre. Nous allons parler avec le professeur Black dans mon bureau. Dit soudain McGonagall.

- J'ai rien à lui dire.

- Mais moi si. Répliqua Marcus.

- C'est bien...

Soudain, une main douce se posa sur celle de James. Il regarda Lily.

- Arrête, calme toi. Ca ne va t'apporter que des ennuis... Murmura t-elle.

- J'ai envie de le tuer. Lui répondit James à voix basse. A un tel point que ca en devient insupportable...

- Oui. C'est normal... Mais si tu continues comme ça, c'est Sirius qu'il va tuer. Pas toi. Et tu le sais très bien...

James se leva alors à contrecoeur. Sirius adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune Evans. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Black quittèrent la salle de classe, suivis de James. Le professeur Slughorn recommença son cours. Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine.

- S'ils le renvoient, je te fais la peau sale conne. Ragea t-il.

Narcissa ricana.

- On discutera de tout ça avec le restant de la famille d'accord?

- Va te faire foutre salope.

- Je sens que les vacances d'octobre vont être très drôle...

- Et si tu fermais ta gueule sale pute? Je pense que beaucoup de gens seraient contents!

- Rus', calme toi sur les insultes... Murmura Sam, inquiète.

- Tu devrais écouter ta petite amie, Ruuuuuus'...

- Et toi tu devrais m'écouter... Ta soeur et son espèce de toutou ne me font pas peur...

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux ici pour te faire regretter tes paroles...

- Marcus ne me fait pas peur. Répliqua Sirius en regardant sa cousine droit dans les yeux.

- Mmh... Tu n'as pas l'air si sur de toi quand il est là pourtant...

Sirius se leva et s'approcha de la table de sa cousine.

- La vérité, c'est que VOUS en avez peur! Y en a pas un pour le contrarier, pour lui répondre ou pour oser exprimer son point de vue devant lui. Pour me faire chier là y en a du monde... Mais après il suffit que Marcus élève la voix, il suffit qu'il te dise de t'asseoir pour que tu obéisses comme le ferait un chien envers son maître...

Narcissa se leva, sortit sa baguette et soudain une profonde entaille apparut sur la joue de son cousin. Lily gémit. Sam, quant à elle, se leva et gifla la jeune Black avec force. Cette derniere se cogna la tête au mur avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- Oups... Dit alors Sam.

Mais elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sirius, lui, était loin d'avoir envie de rire...

- MONSIEUR BLACK, MISS WILLIAMS MAIS QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT?!

- Oh c'était juste que j'en avais marre de l'entendre jacasser. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est beau le silence? Dit Sam, joyeuse.

Soudain, Minerva McGonagall et Marcus Black entrèrent dans la salle. Alertés par le bruit. Lorsque James aperçut Narcissa au sol, il éclata de rire. Sirius blêmit.

* J'y suis pour rien, Marc'... Je te le jure... *

* Je vais te tuer. *

- C'est entièrement de ma faute. Ils se sont disputés et cette... hum. Et elle a fait mal à Sirius alors je l'ai giflée. Expliqua Sam en implorant Marcus du regard. Je vous le promet...

- Pourquoi elle t'as jeté un sort Sirius? Questionna Marcus.

- Je... On s'est engueulé. Répondit-il, blême.

- A quel sujet? Dit-il en sondant son frère du regard.

- Hum. Toi.

Marcus le transperça du regard mais il ne demanda pas plus d'explications...

- Je l'ai pas forcément tapé fort, c'est juste que... Ben y avait le mur à côté. Termina Sam.

Peter était écroulé de rire sur sa table. Remus, lui, était très inquiet.

- Je vais convoquer vos parents à tous les trois.

- Tous les trois? Demanda James.

- Ceux de Narcissa, ceux de Samantha et les nôtres... Dit-il en désignant Sirius puis lui d'un signe de tête. Les vôtres aussi, Potter, mais vous étiez déjà au courant.

- C'est pas nécessaire, vous savez... Essaya de négocier Sam.

- Si. C'est plus que nécessaire.

...

* Ca sert à quoi qu'ils viennent? Tu es là. C'est largement suffisant... *

* Je pense qu'un peu plus d'autorité ne te ferait pas de mal, je n'ai plus aucun effet sur ton comportement ces temps-ci il me semble...*

* Ils n'auront pas plus d'effet et tu le sais...*

* Oui. Mais si ça peut te calmer, je prends...*

* J'ai rien fais de mal! On s'est juste engueulé! C'est elle qui m'a blessé! *

* J'ai aussi convoqué les siens. *

* Pour le fun ouais! Juste pour qu'il y ait encore plus de monde contre moi... *

* Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Tu sais très bien qu'en tant que traître, c'est toi qui subi dès qu'il y a une altercation. Alors pourquoi diable continues-tu à ouvrir ta putain de grande gueule? *

* Peut-être parce que je tiens de mon con de frère qui sait? *

Sirius regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé parler son coeur.

Surtout lorsque la réunion arriva, le lendemain...

[...]

Sirius était assis entre ses deux parents, face à Marcus. Son oncle et sa tante ainsi que Narcissa, se trouvait à leur gauche. Samantha et son père, à leur droite. James et ses parents étaient derrière. Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn et Albus Dumbledore étaient également présent.

- J'ai rien à expliquer! Râlait James.

- Tu as insulté ma famille! Répliqua Narcissa, verte de rage.

- Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire?

- Lorsqu'on est humain, on respecte les autres. Dit Marcus.

- C'est la meilleure! Ricana James en se levant soudain.

...

- James assieds toi. Gronda son père.

- Non, je suis mieux debout. Ca me détend.

...

- Pourquoi diable as-tu insulté un de tes professeurs? Questionna Aaron, étonné. Ca ne te ressemble pas...

- Parce qu'il ne mérite que ça!

- James! Réprimanda son père en le fusillant du regard.

- Quoi? Tu m'as toujours dis d'être franc, ne viens pas maintenant me reprocher de l'être!

- Pas de cette façon là. Là, tu me déçois.

- C'est bête. Répliqua James, enragé.

Il fusilla Marcus du regard. C'était cet enfoiré qui le mettait dans la merde.

- Je ne tiendrais pas compte de ton insulte, James, si tu t'excuse...

- Je préfère crever que m'excuser espèce de...

- JAMES! Hurla Aaron, vraiment en colère à présent.

...

- Sirius, j'ai cru entendre la même insulte provenant de ta bouche... Commença Marcus.

L'angoisse était si présente dans son être que Sirius avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Son père tourna un regard noir vers lui. Sa mère, elle, le fusilla des yeux.

* Zen soyons zen, du sang froid dans les veines, soyons zen *

- C'est vrai. Je t'ai insulté... Mais...

- Comment as-tu osé? Demanda son père, fou de rage.

- Il m'a provoqué!

- Ton frère te provoque alors ça te donne tous les droits c'est ça?

- J'ai jamais dis ça! Je...

- TAIS TOI!

Sirius fusilla son père du regard.

- Attends...

- Je t'ai dis de te taire... Menaça Orion.

Sirius se leva, en colère. Son père fit de même, il se plaça face à lui.

- C'est bon laisse moi passer je me casse! Fulmina Sirius.

Orion gifla alors son fils avec une telle force que Dumbledore se demanda comment la tête de Sirius tenait encore... Un sourire nerveux avait prit place sur les lèvres du jeune Black. Il se tourna vers Marcus. Plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Le pire tu vois, c'est que pour une fois j'allais m'excuser...

Marcus s'était levé, prêt à retenir son frère.

- Calme toi Sirius. Dit soudain Marcus. Il vaut mieux que tu te maîtrise...

- Qu'il aprenne à le faire lui d'abord, on pourrait presque se demander qui des deux est l'adulte... Répliqua Sirius avec rage.

Le regard de son père le fusilla.

- Espèce d'enculé... Dit James, fou de rage.

- Bon ça suffit. Dit soudain Aaron Potter en se levant. Veuillez m'excuser j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec mon fils.

- Aaron... Dit Lilianne Potter avec douceur.

- Non. Je veux savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il est en train de devenir complétement cinglé.

- De toute façon tu le sauras pas...

Aaron tira James par le bras. Ce dernier ne voulait pas bouger. Sam était morte de rire. Entre James, Sirius et elle, la réunion allait tourner court...

De l'intérieur ils entendirent des cris.

- NON! JE TE REPONDRAIS PAS C'EST TOUT!

- MAIS POURQUOI?

- C'EST PAS A MOI DE DECIDER!

...

- Avec ces crêpages de chignon, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé... Dit Dumbledore en fixant Marcus de son regard perçant.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais Samantha le devança.

- La première erreur que nous ayons faite, Rus' et moi, c'est que nous sommes arivés en retard déjà... Nous étions aussi accompagnés de Peter, Remus et James. Sirius a inventé une excuse bidon... Désolée Rus' mais y a pas d'autres mots là...

Ce dernier ricana.

- T'inquiètes je sais!

- C'était quoi l'excuse? Demanda Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- « Désolé nous nous sommes trompés de salle »...

Le directeur éclata carrément de rire. Il semblait d'ailleurs depuis le début être totalement désinterressé par la réunion.

- Et ensuite nous avons continué à bavarder ensemble. Le professeur Slughorn nous a donné une semaine de retenue. C'est compréhensible de sa part, nous étions insupportables. Sauf que là, Sirius m'a dit qu'à son conseil de discipline, son père lui avait demandé de ne plus faire d'écarts de comportement. Sirus me disait donc en gros qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait le con. Lorsque l'autre là s'est mêlée de notre discussion...

- « L'autre » a un prénom ma chérie... Réprimanda son père.

- Black, nous a cherché. Alors bah, au départ elle provoquait Sirius. Je me suis énervée et je l'ai envoyer bouler. Elle a dit à Sirius qu'il faisait bien de faire le malin tant qu'il le pouvait... Vous connaissez Sirius aussi bien que moi j'imagine... Dit-elle volontairement en fixant Marcus. Il lui a dit qu'il avait toujours fais le malin et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait un jour. Ensuite, euh... James est intervenu, bon je vous accorde qu'il y est allé un peu fort...

- Ce taré a insulté ma famille!

- Tout comme tu viens de l'insulter! Alors ou est le problème? Répliqua Vivement Sam.

Narcissa, ne sachant plus quoi dire, se tourna vers Marcus.

- Il a insulté Bellatrix et il t'as insulté toi... Et pas de manière très douce...

- Mais j'imagine que Marcus est assez grand pour se défendre seul. Rétorqua Sam. S'il a un souci avec James, c'est à lui de le régler, cesse d'essayer de le mettre dans la merde!

...

- Miss Williams... J'aimerai que vous cessiez de parler aussi agressivement.

- Ca s'appelle la liberté d'expression, navrée. Vous ne connaissez pas cette liberté « en tant que famille pure qui se respecte » apparemment... Mais moi, c'est une chose à laquelle je tiens.

Le professeur Black la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive sérieusement? Questionna le professeur Slughorn à l'attention des deux jeunes Gryffondors restants.

- Je suis sure que vous êtes le seul à n'avoir pas compris. Répliqua Sam en regardant le professeur McGonagall, qui, habituellement sévère, leur aurait arraché la tête depuis bien longtemps si elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence des problèmes de Sirius.

- Vous insinuez quoi là? Gronda Horace Slughorn.

* Que vous êtes creux! *

- Rien du tout. Ca transpire le secret dans cette pièce. Dans une certaine famille. Beaucoup de personnes soupçonnent des choses, mais il n'y en a qu'un qui peut réellement parler...

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- A moins que d'autres parlent à sa place... Dit Dumbledore.

- Impossible! Répliqua aussitôt Sam.

James entra avec son père. Tous deux semblaient en colère. Aaron regarda son fils d'un air sévère. Ce dernier s'avança à contrecoeur vers le bureau de Marcus.

- Je m'excuse. Dit-il simplement.

Ses paroles semblaient si peu sincères que Sam ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Marcus sourit malgré lui.

- Je pense que je vais accepter vu qu'à mon avis, je n'obtiendrais rien de plus convaincant...

- Ca c'est sur... Répondit James, glacial.

...

- James penses-tu, comme Sam, que dans cette pièce un secret pèse? Un secret que vous connaissez et qui vous énerve au plus haut point... Un secret dont certains soupçonnent la nature, comme Minerva et moi-même par exemple... Un secret dont certains sont les principaux acteurs, comme chaque membre de la famille Black... Penses-tu que nous nous faisons des idées ou que nos soupçons ont de quoi être fondés?

Aaron fixa son fils, qui semblait hésiter. James tourna les yeux vers Sam. Elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Les parents de Sirius regardaient Marcus, ne sachant que dire.

- Il n'y a dans tous les cas qu'une seule personne qui peut agir... Faire bouger les choses. Ajouta le directeur.

Sirius secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Une seule personne certes, mais plus têtu que toutes les autres... Dit soudain Sirius pour leur remettre les pieds sur terre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne m'énerverai pas autant si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire. Mais c'est à Sirius qu'il revient de décider... Répondit James.

- Donc je vous le dis du fond du coeur : Allez tous vous faire voir!

Sirius se leva mais Orion lui attrapa le bras. Le jeune Black regarda la main de son père avec haine. Ce regard sembla durer une éternité alors que pourtant, quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées.

- Assieds toi.

- Lâche moi.

...

- Marcus? Appela Orion.

- Sirius, assieds toi. Ordonna ce dernier.

- Non. Je vais sortir de cette salle, parce que de toute façon cette réunion pourrie ne sert à rien.

- Qu'est ce qui t'effraies? Demanda alors Marcus avec ruse.

- Rien. Je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurai peur...

- De la vérité peut-être...

- La vérité, on la connaît tous les deux. Elle ne m'a jamais effrayé. Et ça ne changera pas. Répliqua Sirius avec force, prenant bien soin de ne donner dans ses paroles aucun témoignage susceptible d'être utilisé.

...

- Je pensais qu'on était là pour notre comportement? Ragea le jeune Black.

- Ce secret est un élément clé de votre attitude en cours, Sirius... Répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur.

- Vous pouvez ravaler vos belles paroles. Répliqua Sirius. Je ne dirais rien. Vous êtes paranos.

Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi fier et borné que lui. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius fasse à nouveau partit de sa vie...

- Sirius... Murmura Sam.

- Quoi?

- Il te suffit de quelques mots...

- Que je ne prononceraient jamais.

...

- Un témoignage. Et ta famille n'aura plus lieu d'être. Dit soudain Albus Dumbledore.

Les regards de ses parents le transperçaient. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'insupportait. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était Marcus.

Marcus qui, connaissant son frère comme s'ils étaient jumeaux, souriait, sachant très bien qu'il préférait mourir que d'en parler. Sachant très bien que parler, se confier, était un mot qui était totalement exclu de son vocabulaire. Sirius le fusillait du regard.

- Quoi? Demanda Marcus avec un sourire cruel.

- Je te hais.

- C'est impossible, ça reviendrait à te hair toi-même...

- Justement. Je hais tout ce qui nous rassemble.

- Mmh vraiment? Quoi donc alors? Ton visage? Ta franchise? Ta froideur? Ta fierté? Ton cran? Ta grande gueule? Parce que tu es moi, Sirius. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- C'est faux. C'est justement ce que tu voudrais. Mais tu échoues lamentablement... Comme toujours.

Marcus se leva.

- J'échoues? En quoi ai-je échoué, frérot? Regarde toi! Tu es le même! Un vrai mur...

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres. Et inconsciemment, il regarda ses mains. Puis ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son frère.

- En quoi sommes-nous différents petit frère?

...

- J'ai un coeur moi. Répliqua Sirius. Toi, tu en est totalement dépourvu. C'est surement pour ça que tu m'envies en fait...

Sur ces quelques mots, Sirius quitta le bureau de son frère sans un regard pour personne.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 :

Sirius était fou de rage. S'il avait écouté son coeur, il aurait encastré Marcus dans le mur de son propre bureau. Il n'était pas pareil que lui! Sirius n'était pas Marcus. Loin de là! Non mais sérieusement pour qui se prenait-il? A les comparer comme ça devant tout le monde?

* ABRUTI! *

Il se trouvait dans la fôret interdite. Sirius avait marché jusque là instinctivement. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent cette année.

Il eut une soudaine envie de gambader, de courir pour se vider la tête. Il observa les alentours avec méfiance. Et soudain, le jeune Black se métamorphosa en chien noir.

Le chien courait à toute vitesse, aboyant joyeusement. Il s'amusait à éviter les arbres à la dernière seconde. C'était un jeu auquel les maraudeurs se livraient lors des pleines lunes. Remus étant malgré lui un loup garou, ses amis s'étaient entraînés à devenir des animagus pour rendre ces jours moins douloureux et tristes.

Les pleines lunes étaient devenues maintenant leur seul réel moment de liberté et d'amusement. Transformés en animaux, les jeunes gens pouvaient agir comme bon le leur semblait. Sirius gambadait d'un endroit à l'autre, respirant l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi libre de sa vie.

Soudain, il sentit une odeur. Elle était famillière. Le chien fit volte face et sortit les crocs. Il haissait ce parfum...

Il aperçut son frère, debout, qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

* Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu aies la capacité de te transformer en animal frérot, l'envie de te bouffer est tellement forte... *

Sirius pensa un instant qu'il était heureux que son frère ne puisse lire dans ses pensées. Parce que si un jour ça devait arriver, il était dans totalement dans la merde.

_* Depuis quand es-tu un animagus? *_

_* Ca ne te regarde pas que je sache! *_

L'homme s'approcha de quelques pas. Le chien grogna.

_* Tout ce qui est en rapport avec notre famille me concerne principalement... *_

_* Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher en tout cas. Sous cette forme, je suis le plus fort de nous deux...*_

_* Est-ce une menace Sirius? *_

_* Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que mes crocs meurent d'envie de se planter dans ta gorge... *_

- Dans ces cas là, agis au lieu de parler. Dit Marcus à voix haute.

Le chien grogna de plus belle, il semblait fou de rage. Marcus sourit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chienne blanche lui morde férocement la main. Il essaya de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Marcus n'eut alors plus qu'une seule solution pour se débarasser de l'emprise de la jeune Sam.

Et soudain, l'homme qu'était Marcus quelques secondes auparavant était devenu loup.

Un loup gris. Un loup fou de rage... Le loup se tourna vers le chien noir.

* Je suis dans la merde *

...

_* Cours frérot.*_

_* Plutôt crever! *_

_* Il va pas falloir que tu me le dises deux fois tu sais...*_

Dans un ultime moment de courage ou de folie, le chien regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

_* Plutôt crever! *_

Le loup se jeta sur Patmol. Plantant ses crocs dans chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre. Mais le loup était bien plus fort. L'animal attrapa le canin par le cou. Le chien gémit de douleur.

Sam se jeta sur le dos de Marcus. Le mordant de toutes ses forces.

* J'espère que tu souffres bien connard! *

Le loup roula sur lui-même, faisant simplement chavirer Sam. Il semblait obsédé par Sirius, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Remus, Peter et James venaient d'arriver. Seul ce dernier se transforma. L'animagus de Peter étant un rat, il était bien trop petit pour pouvoir combattre le loup.

Les yeux du jeune Lupin étaient ravagés par l'inquiétude. Ceux de Peter également.

James se transforma en un magnifique cerf qui se rua à la rescousse de son meilleur ami.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup recevait des coups de bois. Cornedrue s'était placé devant Patmol. Comme si sa vie était plus importante à ses yeux.

Marcus grimpa alors sur son dos et planta férocement ses griffes dans la chair du cerf. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Samantha fonça sans réfléchir, percutant le loup de plein fouet et l'embarquant dans sa chute. Tous deux roulèrent au milieu des feuilles. Elle griffait, mordait, profitait de le blesser tant qu'elle le pouvait. Tant qu'elle était asez forte pour pouvoir le faire. Tant que personne ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Mais contre elle, le loup ne se défendait pas. Ils se levèrent. Les yeux de la chienne fusillant Marcus. Ils semblaient vouloir lui dire « Bats toi espèce de lâche... ». Au lieu de quoi, ce dernier sauta par dessus elle pour se ruer sur le chien.

Sirius regrettait amèrement d'avoir osé provoquer son frère. Du sang dégoulinait de tout son corps. Il souffrait. Et le pire, c'est que même à trois ils ne parvenaient pas à battre le loup. Le jeune Black commençait sincèrement à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir vivant.

Dans la fôret interdite, un gémissement affreux retentit soudain. Il se répéta en écho. Patmol boitait. Mais cette fois il courait.

_* Tu vois que tu as fini par m'écouter... *_

Sirius Black était un jeune homme fier. Trop fier d'ailleurs. Car il arrêta soudain de courir et se tourna vers son frère.

_* Tête de mule *_

_* J'ai comme l'impression que je tiens de mon frère *_

_* Tu ne tiens pas de moi, Sirius. Tu es moi. *_

_* Crois moi que non, sinon je me serais déjà pendu depuis longtemps... *_

_* Tu as le cou déchiré, une patte quasiment arrachée, le corps en sang... Mais tu oses quand même hein? *_

_* Personne ne m'a jamais changé, c'est pas toi qui va réussir... *_

Le loup sauta à la gorge du chien. Ce dernier avait tellement mal qu'il n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Patmol était couché sur le dos, le prédateur était sur lui, ne lâchant pas prise.

_* Je vais te donner un conseil, Sirius. Arrête de me croire semblable aux autres membres de notre famille. Je suis leur chef, il doit bien y avoir une raison tu ne crois pas? Je suis largement pire que chacun d'entre eux, et j'ai décidé que tu serais sous mes ordres. Donc obligatoirement tu le seras. C'est clair? *_

Patmol tremblait. Mais son côté humain ainsi que son impulsivité d'animal ne voulaient pas abandonner. Alors il ne répondit pas...

Marcus serra sa prise à la gorge de son frère.

Patmol gémit. Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Le loup planta ses crocs dans le ventre de l'animal et arracha la chair. Le chien hurla à la mort. Soudain, une fusée blanche percuta le loup gris. Elle semblait vouloir dévorer chaque partie de son corps. Le cerf se joignit à elle. Tous deux se chargèrent du loup.

Peter arriva en courant, il était à bout de souffle.

- Sirius! Vite va t-en! Remus a commencé à partir. Il s'occupera de te soigner. Là ou tu sais!

Le chien ne se fit pas prier. Il couru à en perdre haleine. Et il eut raison. Car le loup essaya de le suivre, il se démena pour échapper à ses deux adversaires. Mais Cornedrue et Sam tinrent bon.

Patmol courait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. La douleur s'intensifiait à chaque pas. Mais il l'ignorait. Parce que son principal objectif était d'arriver vivant à la cabane hurlante.

[...]

Lorsque Patmol redevint Sirius, le jeune Lupin faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

- Sirius, mon dieu...

Ce dernier dû s'agripper à son ami pour ne pas chuter.

- Ta... ta gorge!

...

- Sirius dit quelque chose je t'en prie!

...

- Il...

...

- Il m'a... détru...it.

- Tu saignes!

- S.. Sans bla...gue!

- Non mais tu saignes quand tu parle! Il t'as brisé la gorge c'est pas possible!

- F...

- ?

- Fils... d'pute.

- Si c 'était pour dire ça, autant que tu respires calmement et que tu arrête de parler.

Sirius toussa et du sang dégoulina de sa bouche. Remus le fit se coucher sur un vieux lit bancal. Durant plus d'une heure, il s'acharna à guérir son ami. Tous les sorts qu'il connaissait y passèrent. Remus essayait de faire au mieux.

Le jeune Black avait une jambe totalement ensanglantée, arrachée. Peter arriva.

- Mon dieu. Murmura t-il en fermant les yeux devant le spectacle.

- Et encore, tu l'as pas vu y a une heure...

- Comment il peut être encore vivant? Demanda Peter, pensant que Sirius dormait.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas Pet'... Il arrivait à peine à parler, sa gorge était ravagée. Je fais mon maximum mais je suis loin d'être un professionnel. Je persiste à dire qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie...

- C'est horrible. Sérieusement! J'aurais été à sa place je serais mort depuis longtemps...

...

- Tu crois que...

Peter se tût.

- Que? Insista Remus.

- Tu crois que sa famille lui fait toujours autant de mal que ça? Ou c'est juste que Marcus est encore plus taré?

- Les deux. Répliqua Sirius en se levant. Mais c'est juste une question d'habitude.

...

- Sirius ne bouge pas! Ordonna Remus.

- C'est bon, je vais mieux...

- Non! Pas du tout! Espèce de tête brûlée! Assieds toi ou c'est moi qui te fais asseoir!

- J'aurais presque peur Mus'! Rigola Sirius.

...

- T'as intérêt de poser tes fesses sur ce lit et vite fait! Ordonna soudain une voix que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien.

C'était Marcus.

- Dégage de là! Répliqua Sirius avec hargne.

- Ne me donne pas une raison de te faire du mal alors que je viens réparer mes dégâts...

- T'avais qu'à pas les causer tes dégâts comme tu dis, j'ai pas besoin de toi! Cracha Sirius.

Son frère se tourna vers James.

- C'est moi qui le lui ait demandé, Sirius. Il a reconnu être allé trop loin...

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre!

Marcus s'approcha de Sirius et sortit sa baguette. Le jeune Black ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher. Siffla Sirius.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

...

- Vire de là Marc'! Ragea Sirius.

Marcus approcha à deux milimètres de son frère. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- On t'as demandé de le soigner, pas d'essayer de l'impressionner avec tes rapprochements à deux noises. L'agressa Samantha. Si tu es venu pour ça, tu sais ou est la sortie...

L'aîné des Black se tourna vers la jeune Williams.

- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal.

- Bien sur, c'était tellement évident que j'aurai du deviner! Je devrais te faire entièrement confiance... Rétorqua Sam.

- Pourquoi donc je serais venu jusqu'ici? A quoi ça me servirait de le blesser? Il est déjà à moitié mort!

- Et à quoi ça t'a servi justement, de le blesser sale con? Parce qu... Commença James, hors de lui.

- Ca suffit! Coupa Remus. On est pas là pour s'engueuler, okay? Y a plus urgent je pense! Alors fermez là!

Marcus fusilla le jeune Lupin du regard.

- Ne pense pas m'impressionner. Tu es très loin du compte. Dit Remus.

L'aîné des Black prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il était entouré de grandes gueules. Un trait de caractère qu'il admirait mais aussi qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il s'efforça de prendre sur lui. Plutôt que de tuer tout le monde...

Il s'assied alors sur le lit. Plongeant ses yeux froids dans ceux de son frère. Attendant patiemment qu'il ait assez confiance pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sirius restait debout, têtu. Il était persuadé que Marc' allait s'énerver et partir.

Mais ses espoirs furent vains. Marcus attendait, regardant autour de lui, calme.

* Tsss, le calme avant la tempête ouais... *

...

- Bon dis moi ce que tu veux! S'énerva Sirius.

- Quoi?

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras à condition que tu fiche le camp d'ici.

- Je veux soigner au moins ta gorge, ta jambe et ton ventre. Répondit calmement Marcus.

- C'est ça ouais! Et moi je veux devenir mangemort! Ricana Sirius.

Un silence pesant suivit la phrase de Sirius. Ce dernier ne savait plus ou se mettre. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal à l'aise qu'à l'instant présent. Face au regard assassin de son frère. Après avoir dit la pire sottise qu'il pouvait formuler devant lui.

- On peut en discuter si tu veux... Répliqua froidement Marcus.

Sirius blêmit.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne mènera à rien. A part à une nouvelle dispute. Et personnellement, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Sans vouloir te vexer, j'en ai assez de voir ta tête!

Marcus se leva et s'approcha de son petit frère. Ce dernier avait une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. La baguette de Marcus passa sous la gorge du jeune Black. Sirius se fît violence pour ne pas trembler. Ses blessures les plus graves se refermèrent une à une. Sa gorge se répara pour son plus grand bonheur. Parce qu'il avait beau parler, une douleur intenable le tenaillait. Les plaies sur son ventre et sa jambe guérirent. Cependant, quelques morsures et griffures subsistèrent. Surement parce que Marcus voulait rappeler à son frère qui il était. Lui rappeler qu'il devait le considérer comme un maître. Ce que, soit disant passant, Sirius ne ferait jamais. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, brûlants. Et Sirius sut ce qui allait se passer avant même que Marcus n'ait réellement décidé d'agir.

Une profonde entaille apparut dans le cou du jeune Black. Sirius plaqua une main dessus tout en grimaçant de douleur.

- Ca c'est pour ce que tu viens de dire. Déclara simplement Marcus. Maintenant, on est quittes.

- Tu trouves? Tu trouves vraiment qu'on est quittes? Répliqua Sirius avec dans la voix une profonde amertume.

- Je t'ai soigné...

- Tu m'as détruit! Fulmina Sirius. Tellement que j'aurais pu en mourir!

- Mais j'ai réparé les dégâts non?

- Espèce de sale... Commença Sirius avant de brusquement se taire.

Sam vint se plaçer contre lui, tenant sa taille pour le calmer. Sirius se mit à trembler. Marcus, lui, avait un orage de colère dans les yeux. La foudre semblait prête à sortir...

_* Sale...? *_

- Je te hais. Je te hais tellement que je voudrais changer de visage, de caractère et de tout ce qui fait de moi ton frère. Je voudrais me vider de mon sang, m'arracher ces putains de cheveux et même crever ces yeux qui sont identiques aux tiens. Je voudrais que tu souffres ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de tout ce que j'ai souffert par ta faute. Je voudrais que tu sortes de ma vie. Je voudrais que tu n'en ai jamais fait partie. Je voudrais mourir et renaître différamment. Uniquement pour ne pas faire partie de TA famille. Uniquement pour que tu n'existes plus.

...

- J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit toi il y a huit ans à la place de Sean... Mumura Sirius, incapable de s'arrêter.

Sur ces quelques paroles, il s'éloigna, le coeur étrangement léger. Marcus serrait sa baguette si fort dans sa main que ses jointures étaient blanches. Des étincelles sortaient dangereusement...

- Hum... C'est bête, Sirius s'est confié. On dirait qu'il n'est pas toi finalement... Nargua Sam avec un sourire.

Les Maraudeurs et elle quittèrent la cabane hurlante, plantant l'aîné des Black là, seul avec ses pensées.

[...]

- SIRIUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK EST UN HEROS, IL A ENVOYE MARC AU DODO! LA LA LA LA LA LA! FAIS FACE A BLACK, EN DEUX TEMPS TROIS MOUVEMENTS TU CRAQUES! Chantait James en sautillant comme une antilope dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- M'EN FOUS D'ABORD PARCE QUE RUUUUUS' C' EST LE PLUS FOOOOORT! Continuait Sam en se berçant.

Les amis étaient morts de rire. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quitté Marcus et que James et Sam s'époumonaient dans les couloirs. Sirius était fou de joie. Inexplicablement, sa bonne humeur avait tout emporté sur son passage. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur connerie de la veille. Sirius adorait lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça, il se sentait invincible, intouchable. Parce que leurs rires faisaient de lui un garçon plus qu'heureux.

- RUUUUUUUS'! S'exclama soudain Sam.

- Vouiiii?

- La retenue! On a oublié la retenue de Slug'!

- Oups...

Samantha attrapa son ami par le bras et ils coururent à en perdre haleine.

[...]

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions comme des furies. Le professeur Slughorn les fusilla du regard.

- Un quart d'heure de retard... Donc vous rattrapez tout ça, bien entendu.

* Bien entendu! On le sait donc vous pouvez abréger... *

- Votre retenue consistera à nettoyer l'ensemble de ces chaudrons de fond en comble. Votre camarade a déjà commencé, veuillez vous dépêcher.

Le regard de Narcissa croisa brièvement celui de son cousin.

- Monsieur Black, vous pouvez partir! Dit soudain le vieux professeur avant de quitter la salle.

- Quoi? Mais... Commença Sirius.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Regulus. Ils échangèrent un regard. Celui du benjamin était fuyant face aux yeux interrogateurs de son grand frère.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois en retenue!

Regulus allait partir, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Sirius aperçut alors Rabastan. Tous deux semblaient en froid...

Sirius attrapa fermement le bras de son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien de...

- C'est assez grave pour que tu sois collé. Coupa Sirius.

- Tu as tout le temps des retenues Sirius! Protesta Regulus.

- Justement! Toi tu n'en a jamais habituellement. Qu'est ce qui a pu te pousser à ça?

- Rien! Répondit Regulus en se forçant à rire. Faut croire que je deviens un peu comme toi...

Les yeux de Sirius ne trompait personne. Il n'était pas dupe. Connaissant son frère comme s'il l'avait fait. Il ne lâcha pas prise, attendant des explications.

Regulus soupira.

- Il a dit des choses qu'ils ne m'ont pas plu. Je l'ai frappé. C'est parti en vraie bagarre.

- Des choses comme?

- Rien de grave, je me suis enflammé pour rien.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con Reg!

...

Ce dernier semblait révulsé rien qu'en y repensant.

- Il... Il a dit que t'étais qu'un bon à rien, un traître qui ne méritait que de souffrir et de crever seul comme une merde. Répondit Regulus, des larmes de rage dans les yeux.

...

- Personne ne comprend qui tu es. Personne ne sait à quel point tu es fort et courageux. Personne ne sait à quel point ça me dégoûte ce qu'ils te font. Personne ne sait que je ne serais plus rien si jamais je venais à te perdre...

Regulus se dégagea et sortit de la salle. Sirius s'approcha de Rabastan.

- Ose à nouveau poser un seul doigt sur mon petit frère et tu es un homme mort. Dit simplement Sirius en commençant à travailler.

- J'aimerais que mon frère t'entende...

- Vous êtes tous des petits fils à papa, des sales trouillards! Toujours à vous réfugier chez les aînés! Y en a pas un qui se débrouille tout seul... Tous à pleurnicher tout le temps comme des gamins de deux ans, ça me fait pitié. Je suis fier d'être un traître. Fier d'avoir une grande gueule putain! Je me serais déjà suicidé si j'avais dû ressembler à l'un d'entre vous...

Rabastan ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit puisque Sirius lui avait balancé la vérité en plein dans la tête. Il quitta donc la salle de classe d'un pas enragé.

- Ca sent pas bon... Chanta Narcissa, ravie.

- Je me disais aussi qu'y avait une mauvaise odeur... Tu viens d'ouvrir la bouche, tout s'explique! Répliqua Sirius.

- Sale connard! Cracha sa cousine, folle de rage.

- Étrange, Marcus me dit que je suis le même que lui. Il doit surement parler dans ce sens là...

Narcissa se leva, hors d'elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop l'ouvrir cousin...

- Toi non plus! Répondit Sirius en se bouchant le nez, comme s'il se protégeait de sa mauvaise haleine.

Sam avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Sirius avait de ces répliques d'enfer. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander d'ou il les sortaient.

- Un jour, tu te retrouvera seul en famille, et on te fera payer ton insolence!

- Sérieux? Et c'est cher? Parce que je manque d'argent ces temps-ci...

- Tu n'en a pas besoin, on va se débrouiller sans...

- Cool! Vous avez un minimum d'intelligence pour parvenir à trouver une solution, comme vos progrès me touchent!

Narcissa se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Elle savait bien qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Marcus et Lucius pour parvenir à le faire taire.

[...]

La retenue s'était déroulée sans nouvelle altercation. Les jours défilaient, de plus en plus tendus... Sirius se déchaînait contre sa famille et inversement. Mais ce n'était même plus une guerre familliale. C'était une véritable bataille entre les deux maisons qui avait finit par se déclencher. Gryffondor VS Serpentard. Les professeurs, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient à... bout de souffle. Cela avait lieu dans les couloirs, pendant les cours, pendant les repas et les bagarres ne cessaient d'empirer.

- Ose encore une seule fois me répondre espèce de sale traître, et on se chargera tous ensemble de te le faire payer! S'écria Bellatrix.

Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle, se balançant des méchancetés. Sirius sourit malicieusement.

- En parlant d'argent, Bellatrix... En tant que pute professionnelle as-tu retrouvé tes trottoirs? Non parce que j'avais besoin de blé et...

Bellatrix dégaina sa baguette et la lui planta dans la gorge. Quasiment l'ensemble des Gryffondors pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la jeune Black. Elle frémissait de rage. Sirius souriait toujours.

- Donne moi une raison qui m'empêcherait de te réduire en miettes...

- Franchement, je vois pas. Tu as déjà une vraie réputation de connasse, ça ne t'apportera que de la crédibilité en plus...

Le professeur Black se leva, n'y tenant plus. Il se dirigea d'un pas enragé vers la table des lions.

- Et merde, l'enculé se ramène! Prévint Fabian Prewett, un élève de sixième année et ami de Sirius depuis peu.

Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Fabian lui était venu en aide un jour, lorsque Sirius s'était trouvé seul dans un couloir avec pour seul compagnie des Serpentards enragés.

Le jeune Prewett avait deviné ce qui se passait dans la vie du jeune Black depuis quelques années déjà. Avant même que ça ne dégénère réellement. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il essayait tant d'installer le dialogue et de créer des liens. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis. Aussi intenable et fou l'un que l'autre, mais avec un grand coeur.

Marcus fusillait Sirius du regard.

- Elle est venue l'insulter, il l'a remise à sa place... Expliqua Fabian.

...

- Fin on a du trouver une grande place parce qu'elle a quand même un gros tour de taille la pauvre. Ajouta t-il ensuite provoquant l'hilarité des rouge et or.

- Prewett, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau après le repas. J'aurais deux mots à vous dire.

- Sérieusement? Deux mots? Vous avez enrichi votre vocabulaire depuis la dernière fois, monsieur?

Marcus s'approcha de l'élève. Fabian haussa les sourcils, provocateur. Les Gryffondors ne rigolaient plus...

- Et vous, vous avez perdu la mémoire depuis la dernière fois, Fabian?

Cette phrase coupa le souffle de Sirius. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait. Et ça le révulsait au plus haut point.

- Je ne garde en mémoire que les moments marquants de ma vie. Il ne devait pas en faire partie...

- Celui de ce soir rattrapera surement le coup alors...

- Marc' arrête! Implora Sirius.

- C'est entre lui et moi. Répliqua Fabian, sévère. Tais-toi Sirius.

- Oui écoute donc ton protecteur d'ami, Sirius... Il n'a pas toujours des idées stupides finalement...

- Contrairement à d'autres c'est vrai!

Marcus fusilla Fabian du regard. Ce dernier sourit, l'air de rien.

- Bella va t'asseoir.

- Mais...

Marcus haussa les sourcils. Bellatrix soupira et se détourna non sans avoir jeté à Sirius un regard venimeux. Le professeur Black fit taire l'ensemble des rouge et or d'un seul regard. Il plongea ses yeux furieux dans ceux de son petit frère avant d'aller se rasseoir à la table des professeurs. C'était soudain le calme plat dans la grande salle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

- Je vais y arriver à l'achever! Dit alors Fabian. Je vous jure que je vais y arriver!

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Sirius. Une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans les yeux du jeune Black. Fabian lui sourit. Et son air semblait signifier « Il faut bien que tu te reposes des fois... Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. »

Une bouffée de culpabilité et de gratitude s'empara de Sirius. Que pouvait-il faire? Cela faisait des jours et des jours que Fabian avait déclaré une guerre sans merci à son frère. Des jours et des jours que Marcus commençait à fatiguer...

[...]

C'était les vacances. Les maraudeurs et Sam avaient bouclé leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux. Ils attendaient patiemment le train qui les mèneraient à Londres. De la bas, Sirius transplanerait avec Sam et son père. Il n'avait même pas refusé lorsque cette dernière lui avait proposé de venir chez elle. Au grand étonnement de ses amis. Le plus dur serait certainement de l'expliquer à Marcus au retour...

Sauf que Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'attendre le retour... Son frère arriva bien plus tôt.

- Sirius, je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Je pars en vacances.

- Tu es sur? Demanda Marcus en regardant soudain à sa droite.

Avec horreur, Sirius aperçut son petit frère. Il esquissa un mouvement, comme pour venir le chercher. James le retint. Marcus sourit.

- Lui, il ne bougera pas Sirius. Tu serais prêt à abandonner ton petit frère?

...

- Du pur et simple chantage. Murmura Sam.

...

Mais Sirius en avait gros sur le coeur de laisser son frère avec ces fous... Regulus le comprit.

- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne me feront rien comparé à toi. J'en mourrais pas...

Marcus le bouscula. Sirius était déchiré...

- Mais...

- Je donnerais ma vie pour que tu passes enfin de bonnes vacances, Sirius... Assura Reg.

Marcus le fusilla du regard. Il y avait d'autres professeurs aux alentours, il ne pouvait faire plus...

Sirius blêmit. Le train était arrivé et les élèves commençaient à monter.

- Sauve toi et profite pour moi... Dit Regulus avec un sourire.

Sirius ne parvint à répondre.

- Sache Sirius, que si tu venais à monter dans ce foutu train, ma colère dépasserait tout ce que tu peux imaginer...

- C'est bête! Répliqua Sirius, ayant retrouvé son assurance. Bonnes vacances petit frère!

- A toi aussi! Répondit Regulus avec un sourire rayonnant.

Sirius s'éloigna en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait d'énormes doutes, mais lorsque Sam s'accrocha à son bras, ils s'évanouirent aussitôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 :

Lorsque Sirius arriva devant la maison d'un blanc nacré, il eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ce bonheur d'avoir eu une famille semblait faire partie d'une autre vie. Une vie qu'il n'aurait connu qu'une fois, il y avait bien longtemps. Sirius avait presque l'impression que la maison n'était pas réelle. Que toute cette joie n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Jusqu'au moment ou un petit garçon ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut vers lui, le visage illuminé d'un bonheur sans nom. Le coeur de Sirius se gonfla de joie. Il ne pût cacher le sourire sincère qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Remus le regarda avec attendrissement. James, lui, souriait devant l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Quant à Peter, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Black. Ce dernier sursauta. Il avait presque oublié ses amis l'instant de quelques secondes.

Soan se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

- Tu es revenu! T'as tenu ta promesse! S'exclama Soan, fou de joie.

- Je te l'avais dis. Je suis bel et bien là! Répondit Sirius en déposant un baiser sur ses petites joues.

...

- On dirait qu'il t'as adopté ce bonhomme... Dit Aaron Potter.

- Je crois bien oui. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Soan blottit sa tête dans le cou de Sirius, timide. Aaron regardait Sirius avec intensité. Lilianne était émue par la scène. L'adolescent semblait avoir trouvé un port d'attache grâce à la famille de Sam. Grâce au petit bout de chou. Il semblait ne pas se rassasier de tout l'amour que lui donnait l'enfant. C'était comme si il n'était pas habitué à être aimé. Une larme roula sur la joue de Lilianne. Aaron l'essuya en posant délicatement son doigt. Sirius fût le seul à voir la scène. Il fût d'autant plus gêné que cette larme ait coulé par sa faute.

- Sirius? Appela Terry avec douceur.

- Oui?

- Tu préfères qu'on s'installe ou?

- Je... N'importe. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Sirius, on va pas te manger... Le rassura Aaron.

- Y a pas intérêt d'abord! Répondit Soan, en colère.

Sirius rigola tandis que Terry réprimandait son fils. Remus et James étaient touchés par l'amour qui unissait leur ami au petit garçon. Sirius les touchaient dans sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Dans sa façon de l'aimer. Liyah arriva, suivie de Lauren.

- Bonjour Sirius! Dit Lauren avec un grand sourire.

Elle le serra contre elle. Il fût profondément déstabilisé.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda t-elle, visiblement heureuse de le voir.

- Oui, très bien. Et toi?

- Ca va. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Aaron et Terry plongèrent dans une discussion animée. Lauren fît de même avec Lilianne. Sirius les regardait, désespéré. Il se tourna vers James en quête de soutien.

- Si ils tardent trop je vais me décourager, j'y arriverai pas... Murmura t-il.

James posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Le regard noisette plongé dans les yeux aciers. Ces derniers étaient fuyants. Soudain, Liyah tira sur le pull de James.

- Bonjour monsieur!

- Bonjour! Répondit James en s'accroupissant et en lui souriant.

- Dis, c'est normal que tu sois pas coiffé?

Sirius éclata carrément de rire, suivit de ses amis et d'Aaron qui avaient entendu la petite fille.

- James qui se fait remballé par une gamine de cinq ans, faut que je grave ce moment dans ma mémoire... Chambra Sirius.

- Ne fais pas le malin, Rus'...

- Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi donc? Suis-je censé avoir peur? Ricana le jeune Black.

- Ouais! Très peur même... Répliqua James avec un ton de psychopathe.

- J'ai jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit, ça serait bien bête que ce soit en face d'un abruti comme toi! Rétorqua Sirius, malicieux.

Mais James -qui s'approchait de lui- eut soudain un moment d'arrêt. Il fût incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il semblait, ailleurs...

Sirius ne comprit pas sa réaction. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Mais son meilleur ami resta distant pendant un bon moment...

[...]

Ils étaient tous dans le salon des Williams, assis, atendant patiemment que Sirius se décide. Que toutes ses angoisses soient apaisées.

- Je peux pas! Dit-il soudain.

Terry le regarda d'un air peiné.

- Je suis désolé! Je n'y arrive pas! Se justifia t-il en regardant le père de Sam d'un air coupable.

...

- Je croyais que rien ne t'effrayais? Répliqua soudain James.

Les regards des parents se tournèrent vers lui, presque choqués. Ceux de Remus, Sam et Peter restèrent braqués sur le jeune Black, sentant la dispute approcher...

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Répondit froidement Sirius.

- N'empêche tu fais pas le fier là...

Sirius fusilla le jeune Potter du regard.

- Si, justement, c'est là que tu te trompes. Toute ma fierté fait que je ne parle pas. Mais t'es trop con pour comprendre. Tout ça, ça te dépasse largement...

James se mit alors à ricaner. Il était presque moqueur. Sirius eut une soudaine envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire le plus de mal possible, pour qu'il sache, pour qu'il comprenne, qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de toute la douleur contre laquelle le jeune Black devait lutter chaque jour.

- Pourquoi hein? Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver? T'es toujours en train de l'ouvrir et de faire le malin! Toujours en train de répondre et de chercher à avoir le dernier mot! A quoi ça te sert Sirius? Ou est-ce que ça te mène?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te l'expliquer? A toi? Navré, pour ça il me faut une personne dotée d'une plus grande intelligence... Répliqua Sirius, glacial.

James se leva, hors de lui. Son père se leva à son tour et l'arrêta d'un bras. Les yeux aciers reflétaient une colère insoutenable...

- Sirius... Souffla Sam en s'accrochant à son bras. Calme toi.

- Il se dit « meilleur ami » mais il ne sait même pas ce que ça signifie... Cracha Sirius.

- FERME LA SIRIUS! S'écria James.

- Je ne crois pas non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes... Mais tu devrais le savoir _frérot_.

- JE SAIS QUI TU ES! JE SAIS CE QUE SIGNIFIE ETRE « MEILLEUR AMI »! MAIS TOI... TOI, TU N'AS PAS NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN BRIN DE CONFIANCE EN MOI! JAMAIS TU NE M'AS CONFIE QUOI QUE CE SOIT! ON A DU TE FORCER A PARLER! J'EN VIENS PARFOIS A ME DEMANDER CE QUE TU FABRIQUES AVEC NOUS... QUI SAIT PEUT ETRE QUE TU NOUS JETTERA COMME DES VIEILLES CHAUSSETTES... IL PARAIT QUE LES BLACK SONT REPUTES POUR CA!

Sirius blêmit. Son corps entier fût parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il était en train de faire une crise de nerfs. Et il valait mieux pour sa vie que James s'écarte...

- Oui, c'est bien connu, James. Je suis réputé pour être une personne sans coeur. Une personne répugnante qui joue avec la vie des autres. Je suis réputé pour faire du mal aux gens n'est-ce pas? Je ressemble à mes parents qui s'amuse à torturer leur fils parce qu'il a décidé de ne pas suivre leur trace? Je ressemble à Lucius qui se prend pour le centre du monde et a décidé qu'il me pourrirait la vie jusqu'à ce que j'en crève? Je ressemble à mon connard de frère, qui s'est juré que ma vie ne serait plus que souffrance? C'est ce que tu as voulu dire, j'imagine? Répliqua Sirius avec hargne.

Le visage de James perdit toute trace de couleur. Sirius enleva son pull.

- Rus' arrête. T'es pas obligé de t'y prendre de cette manière... Murmura Remus en grimaçant lorsque son ami se retrouva torse nu.

- Au moins ça ne peut pas être plus clair... Répondit Sirius avec force.

- Sirius! Pourquoi t'as plus de bobos que la dernière fois? Râla Soan, attristé.

- SOAN! TU DEVAIS RESTER DANS TA CHAMBRE! Gronda Terry, plus énervé par ce qu'il avait vu que par le fait que son fils ait désobéi.

- Mais c'est Liyah! Râla Soan. Elle a voulu savoir ce que...

Les protestations des jumeaux disparurent. Lauren les avait ramené dans leurs chambres. Terry regardait Sirius avec intensité et une grande tristesse. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché son meilleur ami des yeux. Son regard était glacial. Il faisait plus que jamais penser à Marcus...

- Je sais que je lui ressemble, James. Et c'est justement ce qui fait que je me déteste. Je hais mon visage, je hais mon caractère. Parce que TOUT se rapporte à lui. TOUT. Nous sommes identiques. Mais je n'y peux rien. Crois moi que si j'avais pu choisir, ma vie aurait eue une toute autre tournure. Alors oui, je souffre. A un tel point qu'aucun mot ne peut le décrire... Mais je souffre en silence. Oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur lorsque je vois mes parents. Encore plus lorsque je vois Lucius. Et davantage encore lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de Marcus. Mais je préfère mourir que de le leur montrer. Alors ma peur reste aussi silencieuse. Et pour la combattre, je réponds. J'ouvre ma gueule et je fais mon fier. Parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas mourir de douleur et d'angoisse. Je suis comme ça, James. Je ne me confie pas. Je ne pleure pas. Et je ris. Je m'amuse. C'est comme ça que j'oublie. J'oublie lorsque je suis avec toi. Avec Sam. Avec Peter. Avec Remus. J'oublie depuis que vous êtes entrés dans ma vie. Depuis que j'ai une nouvelle famille. L'ancienne ne compte pas. Ils ne m'aiment pas. C'est réciproque. C'est tout.

James était en larmes. Il se sentit plus qu'honteux. Mais son objectif premier de faire parler Sirius avait réussi... Maigre consolation.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je veux tellement que tu parle que j'en oublie tout le reste. Je suis un ami indigne. Je pense tellement à vouloir te protéger que je te fais souffrir. J'oublie qui tu es et je te force à jouer un rôle... Tu ne leur ressemble pas. A aucun d'entre eux. Toi, tu es un ange. Tu as une âme blessée, mais une âme en or. Je suis vraiment désolé...

James ne cessait de pleurer. Sirius le prit alors dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas une larme dans ses yeux. Mais la tristesse était bien visible. Il comprenait trop James pour pouvoir lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui Sirius se confiait. Et James s'en était aperçu. Des doutes normaux et de la jalousie s'étaient installés dans son esprit.

- Fabian ne prendra jamais ta place, James. Murmura Sirius. Il a tout deviné lui-même et arrive à me faire parler sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai plus confiance en lui. Il se comporte en grand frère. Il m'apprécie et c'est réciproque. Mais c'est toi mon meilleur ami, et ça ne changera jamais. D'accord?

James acquiesca, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les meilleurs amis ressèrerent leur étreinte.

[...]

- Ca fait longtemps que tu vis tout ça sans en parler à personne, Sirius?

- Ben, depuis que je suis tout petit. Je ne m'entendais déjà pas avec Marcus, j'étais trop rebelle pour pouvoir lui plaire... Mes parents ça remonte à mon admission à Gryffondor.

Terry grimaça. Il était triste et en colère mais s'efforçait de tout cacher.

- Pour quelle raison Marcus est-il pire à tes yeux que les autres? Questionna Terry.

Ils étaient tous deux dans la cuisine. Seuls.

- Je ne parviens pas à l'expliquer. Je ne le sais pas moi-même...

Terry haussa les sourcils, pas convaincu. Sirius se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles? Demanda alors le père de Sam, étonné.

- C'est juste... On dirait une vraie conversation de père à fils. J'ai pas l'habitude.

- Parce que je te considère réellement comme tel.

...

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Dit Sirius en détournant le regard.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre quoi que ce soit. Répondit Terry avec douceur.

- Oui mais... Je voudrais pouvoir répondre. Seulement ça me touche trop pour que j'y parvienne...

Terry lui sourit.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Pourquoi Marcus est pire?

- Il... Je... Je ne sais pas. Il m'angoisse à un tel point, c'est horrible. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant. Je tremble, j'ai des nausées, il me rend dingue!

- Mais... Il ne peut pas être pire que ton père. Non?

- Ben si... Il m'impressionne plus. Il... Il arrive à se faire respecter par tout le monde! C'est même lui le chef de famille maintenant! Mon père lui a cédé sa place, tu te rends compte? Il n'est pas un membre de la famille, c'est lui qui la gouverne! Je suis dans une merde totale!

- Qu'est ce qu'il a contre toi?

- Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture...

- Pourquoi?

- Il n'y a pas forcément de raison. Je suis le même que lui, mais je me bats pour être un autre... Il ne supporte pas. Je suis un rebelle, tout ce qu'il déteste...

- Mais... Tu es son frère! Il t'aime surement... Protesta Terry.

- Les membres de ma famille ne connaissent pas ce mot. Répondit Sirius, sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.

- Tes parents sont des dingues. Je peux comprendre qu'ils ne ressentent rien. Mais tes frères... C'est quand même différent...

- Marcus n'est pas différent. Il est le pire.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Terry était médusé. Sirius , gêné.

[...]

- JE VAIS LE TUER!

- Marcus, calme toi.

- NON! CE SALE MORVEUX M'A DÉSOBÉI! IL A OSÉ ME PROVOQUER ENCORE! C'ÉTAIT LA FOIS DE TROP! IL VAUT MIEUX POUR LUI QU'IL PROFITE DE CES VACANCES! Hurlait Marcus.

Regulus était mort de trouille. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son grand frère dans un tel état. Il espérait de tout son coeur que Sirius ait moins de répondant à la rentrée, tout en sachant déjà que ses espoirs étaient vains...

- Il me parle comme à une merde, il me considère même comme tel, je vais le faire changer d'avis...

- Sincèrement, tu ne te doutais pas qu'il essayerait de se défiler? Répondit Walburga.

Son mari et son fils aîné la regardèrent d'un air meurtrier. Ils étaient aussi énervé l'un que l'autre. Hors d'eux...

- Enfin c'était évident! Vous ne le connaissez donc pas? Depuis cinq ans ton père se tue à le dominer, à l'assouvir, et rien n'a jamais fonctionné. Pas même toutes ces interminables tortures. Tu pensais réellement qu'il suffirait de quelques mois?

- Oui. Et je te le prouverais. Rétorqua Marcus.

- Sirius n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le fait croire. Dit Orion, le regard noir. Il a peur. Il est mort de trouille en vérité. Mais il s'efforce de le cacher. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il y est parvenu. Rares ont été les fois ou je l'ai vu trembler et détourner les yeux. Mais cela m'est déjà arrivé. Il faut simplement trouver l'astuce...

- Je veux que Sirius soit des nôtres. Je refuse qu'il y ait une saloperie de traître dans notre famille. Cracha Marcus. Et surtout que ce soit lui... Avec son air arrogant, et son tempérament de rebelle...

Marcus fulminait.

- En même temps, on sait de qui il tient... Répliqua Orion.

Son fils lui jeta un regard noir. Orion haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as beau avoir la place de chef, Marcus. Je reste ton père. Je trouve que tu as tendance à l'oublier.

- C'est bon j'ai plus quinze ans! Répondit Marcus, agressif.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça. Menaça Orion.

- Ah ouais? Sinon quoi? Répliqua son fils, provocateur.

Son père pointa sa baguette droit sur son visage.

- Oh, et tu penses me faire peur? Ricana Marcus.

- Il fût un temps ou tu aurais tremblé, ne l'oublie pas...

- Ce temps là est révolu, père, et tu le sais très bien.

- Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te punir si je le souhaite. Je suis ton père. Ton aîné. Je pensais que tu avais assimilé cette règle avec le nombre de fois que j'ai dû te torturer pour qu'elle rentre dans ton foutu crâne! Ragea Orion.

Marcus tremblait de rage, il fusilla son père du regard.

- Tu ne m'impressionne plus, père. Tu peux abandonner les menaces à deux noises... Cracha t-il, indomptable.

Un éclair de lumière bleue fusa. Une profonde entaille fit son apparition dans le cou de Marcus. A l'endroit même ou se trouvait sa cicatrice quelques instants auparavant. Il plaqua une main dessus. Il la ôta et observa le sang qui brillait sur sa paume. Et soudain, des souvenirs refirent surface...

[Flash back]

- MARCUS!

- Quoi?

- DESCENDS IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Ce dernier, confortablement installé dans une chambre vert et argent, se leva de son lit en grommelant.

- Toujours à me faire chier celui là, qu'il aille se pendre...

Marcus Black, âgé de seize ans, descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il entra dans le salon. Son père était debout, faisant les cent pas. Un homme blond était aussi présent, accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Lucius sourit au jeune homme. Ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupé par la démarche dangereusement enragée de son père.

Orion Black se tourna vers son fils, le regard assassin.

- Galvin Stanffield ça te dis quelque chose?

- J'en étais sur... Soupira Marcus, désespéré.

- QUOI TU EN ETAIS SUR? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE? Hurla Orion.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre putain? Oui, je lui ai explosé sa sale face de con! Oui, j'ai reçu cinquante mille retenues pour m'être battu avec lui! Mais ce salopard se prend pour le roi du monde, qu'il aille se faire voir! Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres! J'entrerais pas dans le moule! Plutôt crever que de lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à ce connard arrogant!

Le père et le fils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, haineux.

- Je repasserais plus tard pour qu'on discute de tout ça, Orion. Je vois que je n'ai pas choisi le bon moment.

- Attends moi dans la cuisine. De toute façon vous êtes invités à manger. Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps... Répliqua ce dernier, ne lâchant pas son fils des yeux, comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait.

- Marc'... Supplia une voix de jeune homme.

L'aîné des Black aperçut alors Sean sur un des canapés. Son frère jumeau.

- Qu'est ce que...

La porte du salon se referma sur la famille Malefoy. Le regard de Marcus s'accrocha à nouveau à celui, brûlant, de son père.

- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de calmer tes ardeurs... Sean n'est-il pas la personne à qui tu tiens le plus?

Marcus déglutit.

- Il m'avait cherché père... Je ne me serais pas battu avec lui si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison de le faire.

- J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée Marcus vois-tu... Très mauvaise. A mon travail.

- Lequel? Interrogea Marcus.

- Le principal. Celui pour lequel je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur...

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Rétorqua Marcus.

- Pour beaucoup au contraire. Trancha Orion. J'ai été malmené. J'ai échoué sur une mission de grande importance... Et tu sais pourquoi?

- Non.

- Parce que ces temps-ci je me préoccupe trop de toi. Ces temps-ci, ton sale caractère occupe toutes mes pensées, à tel point qu'il m'est impossible de réussir quoi que ce soit...

...

- J'ai eu des échos au ministère... Il paraît que tu as une bonne réputation de provocateur dans ton école...

- Ce n'est pas vrai!

- Tu oserais donc me mentir?

- Je ne mens pas. Ce sont les gens qui mentent.

- Vraiment? Ils sont pourtant nombreux... Ca ferait beaucoup de menteurs...

- Tu préfères croire qui? Moi? Ou eux?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Marcus! Siffla Orion.

...

- Le père de Galvin est un de mes amis. Galvin lui même m'a raconté beaucoup de choses. Parce que je suis allé le voir à Ste Mangouste figure toi. C'est étrange, tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il était à l'hôpital...

Marcus frissonna. Il vit son père s'approcher de Sean.

- D'accord! Je l'ai attaqué, je l'ai provoqué, je passe mes journées à faire ça! Avoua Marcus.

- Et il faut que j'en vienne à menacer ton frère pour que tu me le dises? Siffla Orion.

- J'ai pas commis de crimes, c'est bon. Répliqua Marcus en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Orion Black se dirigea vers son fils d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta à deux milimètres de lui et approcha sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

- Ton caractère de borné m'épuise, Marcus. Je suis à bout. Et si tu continues je ne vais pas tarder à te le faire savoir...

- Vraiment? Comment ça? Rétorqua Marcus, provocateur.

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il atterrissait contre le mur le plus proche. Par pur et simple défi, il se releva, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde... Endoloris!

Marcus souffrait tellement qu'il ne se retenait même plus d'hurler. Il se releva pour la énième fois.

- Père, je t'en prie, laisse le. Torture moi à sa place! Implora Sean qui s' était placé à genoux devant Orion.

- Vire de là Sean! C'est entre lui et moi! S'énerva Marcus.

- Marc'...

- Sort de ce putain de salon ou c'est moi qui te fais sortir... Siffla Marcus en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur son jumeau.

Sean blêmit. Il frissonna. Leurs yeux aciers s'accrochèrent. On pouvait voir de la peur dans ceux de Sean. Dans ceux de Marcus, une grande colère. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de leur père.

- Sort d'ici. Siffla à nouveau Marcus. Je ne le répèterais pas.

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Sean. Et il quitta le salon. Faible. Comme il l'avait toujours été...

- Tu ne supporte pas l'autorité Marcus, pourtant tu es le digne fils de ton père.

- Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? Répliqua hargneusement Marcus.

Orion fit un petit mouvement de poignet. Son fils tomba au sol et hurla à la mort.

[...]

- Rien ne te calme n'est ce pas?

Cela faisait une heure que l'affrontement durait. Marcus tremblait. Il avait mal partout mais il venait de se relever. Son père était hors de lui. Soudain, une entaille apparut au niveau de son cou. Il plaqua une main sur sa blessure. Il se laissa vite tomber par terre, n'ayant plus assez de force pour tenir debout.

Son regard était voilé, sa tête lui tournait. Son cou le brûlait férocement. Il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il souffrait énormément.

- Je veux que tu t'excuse et je mettrais fin à ta douleur...

- J'ai juste... J'ai rien fais merde! Ragea Marcus, pâle comme la mort.

- Tu n'as rien fais? Tu te moques de moi là?

- C'est mon caractère putain je suis comme ça et ça ne changera pas! Je n'y peux rien!

- Ton côté provocateur ne me plaît guère. Surtout quand tu t'en sers face à moi ou face aux gens que tu te dois de respecter. Galvin et sa famille sont les meilleurs éléments du seigneur des ténèbres. Il est en quelques sortes chargé du « recrutement ». Ton sale caractère te fais perdre toutes tes chances. Le maître ne voudra jamais de toi dans ses rangs. Et il est hors de question que tu ne deviennes pas l'un des notres, tu m'as bien compris?

- Putain mais tu sais très bien que je suis déjà l'un des votres bordel! Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça? Cracha Marcus, la douleur lui donnant mal à la tête.

Orion s'accroupit face à son fils.

- Parce que tu dois être le meilleur Marc'. En tout. Je veux que tu sois un bon fils. Les meilleures notes, la plus grande gloire, un comportement exemplaire... Je veux que ce dernier point cesse de te faire échouer. Tu comprends?

- Enlève ce foutu venin de mon cou j'ai mal au crâne! Grogna le jeune Black.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux...

- Je suis comme ça. Je ne peux rien y faire...

Orion gifla son fils avec force. Avant de le bombarder de sortilèges doloris.

- Sors. Ordonna le père une demi heure plus tard. Et que je ne te revois plus avant un bon moment...

Marcus se leva avec difficulté. Il sortit du salon sans un mot. Essayant de se faire oublier. Il heurta quelqu'un au passage... Son clône en miniature était tombé au sol sous la force du choc.

- Vire de la moustique! Siffla le jeune Marcus.

- Je ne suis pas un moustique! Pourquoi Sean pleure?

- Ca ne te regarde pas et je serais toi j'éviterais de trop me prendre la tête aujourd'hui...

- Qu'est ce qu'il a? Insista Sirius, âgé de six ans.

- Lui, pas grand chose... Mais toi dans quelques instants tu risques de mourir...

Le petit garçon frissonna.

- S'il te plaît Marcus, je...

L'aîné des Black souleva son petit frère par le col de son pull. Il le balança par terre. Le petit se cogna la tête avec force contre le sol. Il gémit de douleur.

- Quand je te dis de la fermer tu la ferme c'est clair?

- Je te déteste! Cria le petit Sirius.

- C'est bien comme ça on est deux!

- Connard. Dit alors le petit garçon, sans savoir réellement ce que ça signifiait.

Marcus marqua un temps d'arrêt. Lucius âgé d'onze ans, était assis sur les marches de l'escalier et regardait la scène en souriant.

- Pardon? Demanda l'aîné des Black.

Sirius tremblait comme une feuille. Il reculait tandis que son grand frère s'approchait de lui.

- Je... Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je sais juste que tu le dis quand tu es énervé et...

- Je vais te tuer.

- Arrête, je t'en prie. Je m'excuse Marc'...

- Comme si de simples « excuses » étaient suffisantes... Murmura Marcus, la voix menaçante.

Le petit tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Tu vois Lucius tout à fait le genre d'attitude que je ne supporte pas... Ca fait la grande gueule et après ça se pisse dessus...

- Ben tu as fait pareil avec père tout à l'heure... Répondit le petit Sirius, ne comprenant pas que le moment de se taire était venu.

Son frère se mit à le frapper violemment. Sirius hurla de douleur. Il avait peur.

Sean, assis sur son lit, entendit les cris, mais il ne bougea pas. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Regulus était à ses cotés. Ils se fixèrent un instant et soupirèrent. Ils étaient les mêmes. Faibles. Incapables d'affronter le tempérament de feu et les yeux assassins de leur grand frère. Ni ceux de n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

Orion sortit en trombe du salon. Il attrapa Marcus par les cheveux et le jeta brutalement à terre.

- File dans ta chambre. Siffla t-il, hors de lui.

- Ce sale morveux m'a insulté de connard! Cracha Marcus, fou de rage.

- Et ou a t-il entendu ce mot à ton avis? Tu peux me le dire ça? Ragea son père.

- Certainement lorsque je l'ai prononcé à voix basse dans ton putain de dos... Répliqua l'aîné de la famille Black, enragé.

Marcus recula alors de quelques pas lorsqu'il vit les éclairs de colère dans les yeux de son père. Là, il était allé bien trop loin... Et avec son père, impossible de faire demi tour. Il se précipita en courant dans les escaliers, son père sur ses talons. Il se rua dans sa chambre et essaya de refermer la porte de toutes ses forces, il lui sembla lutter pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se la recoive en pleine figure.

- Excuse moi! Excuse moi! Ca m'a échappé, j'aurais pas dû...

- Effectivement. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu aurais dû avoir un minimum de respect pour ta vie... Siffla Orion.

Il se détourna de son fils et ferma la porte à clé d'un simple coup de baguette. Des hurlements retentirent durant des heures au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sans que personne ne vienne jamais les interrompre. Parce que chez les Sang Pur, soit on obéissait, soit on payait...

[Fin du flash back]

- Marc'? Appelait Orion Black.

- Quoi? Rétorqua ce dernier, encore plus enragé qu'auparavant.

- Tu vas bien? Questionna sa mère.

Son père le fixait. Il fît de même. Incapable de détourner ses yeux de cet homme qu'il avait tant hai et tant admiré. Il était devenu sa copie conforme. Avec l'arrogance en prime... Une arrogance qui, malgré tout ce que son père avait pu lui faire subir pour qu'elle le quitte à jamais, demeurait intacte après tant d'années.

[...]

- Mon Sirius d'amouuuuur! Arrête de stresser, je suis sure que ton frère va bien.

- J'aimerai en être aussi persuadé que tu l'es... Répliqua Sirius, perturbé.

- Et en plus y a un hibou qui t'attend impatiemment en bas! Annonça joyeusement Sam.

Sirius descendit les escaliers en courant. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était chez les Williams et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son frère. Ca le rendait dingue.

Deux hiboux étaient entrés dans la maison en réalité. Terry remarqua très vite l'air angoissé de son protégé lorsqu'il aperçut le grand hibou noir. Samantha les rejoignit.

- Waouh! Trop d'amis tuent les amis moi je dis!

- Je n'ai pas que des amis, Sam, ne l'oublie pas...

- A qui appartient ce hibou Sirius? Demanda Terry. Tu fais une drôle de tête...

- Lucius. C'est le hibou de ce... De Lucius. Murmura Sirius, blême.

- Hum... Tu lis laquelle d'abord?

- Toujours le meilleur pour la fin ma Sam, tu le sais bien!

- Au pire ne la lit pas celle de Blondasse...

- Ce serait sans compter le fait que son hibou m'assassine du regard et risque de faire pire si je ne réponds pas...

- Tu crois qu'il veut une réponse?

- Oui. Mais j'imagine qu'il aura oublié de préciser ce qu'il désirait comme réponse...

- Rus' ne fait pas le con...

- Moi? C'est mal me connaitre! Répondit Sirius dans un sourire.

Il s'assied et le grand hibou vint se poser devant lui, ses yeux jaunes le fusillant.

- Si tu penses me faire peur, ta tête n'est rien comparé à celle de ton bouffon de maître...

Le hibou griffa brutalement le bras de Sirius. Ce dernier grimaça.

- Espèce de sale volatile de mes deux je vais t'étriper! Râla Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement de l'oiseau.

- Sirius... Je n'aimerais pas que tu finisses avec un oeil en moins. Reprocha Terry.

- Mais...

- Ce n'est qu'un hibou. Il n'y est pour rien dans les guerres humaines...

Sirius soupira et grommela des paroles qui ressemblaient à « C'est quand même le hibou de l'autre crétin de blond... »

Le jeune Black détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Il l'ouvrit avec un pincement au creux de l'estomac.

_Sirius,_

_Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair cet été... Je ne voulais plus aucune insulte, aucune vanne, aucun écart de comportement... Ca te rappelle quelque chose? Je ne suis peut-être pas ton frère, mais c'est moi qui ai joué le rôle de tuteur durant l'absence de Marcus. C'est moi qui ai pris le relais lorsque tes parents en avaient assez de ton sale caractère. Et malgré le retour de Marcus, mon rôle ne change pas. Je suis présent et je le resterais tant qu'il faudra te pourrir la vie pour que tu deviennes l'un des nôtres. Tu le sais bien il me semble... J'ai eu une discussion avec Narcissa, Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils m'ont rapporté des choses qui ne m'ont pas du tout plût. Sais-tu au moins ce que Narcissa représente à mes yeux? Sais-tu que je n'accepte pas qu'on touche un seul de ses cheveux? Que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce que penser à la blesser? Tu es la preuve vivante d'un jeune con qui reçoit trop de coups sur la tête mais qui continue à défier sa famille. Je ne supporte pas la provocation Sirius, et tu le sais. Tu en joues. Faut-il que j'en vienne à te martyriser pour que tu comprennes? Il va réellement falloir qu'on s'y mette à deux pour que tu réalises? Ne tiens-tu pas un minimum à la vie? Réfléchis-y, penche toi un peu sur ces questions et tu verras que tu as trop à perdre pour oser me mettre en colère... Si l'on ne compte pas le fait que je le sois déjà, bien entendu. De quel droit t'es-tu enfui chez tes amis? Serais-tu en train de devenir un lâche? Tes agissements ne me plaisent guère et je vais me charger de te les faire payer..._

_Poudlard ne sera plus un endroit sûr pour toi désormais. Fais attention à ne pas me croiser au détour d'un couloir..._

_J'attends une réponse. Donc ne t'étonne pas si mon hibou devient disons, violent..._

_Ton cousin,_

_Lucius._

Sirius avait frissonné à plusieurs reprises en lisant le courrier du jeune Malefoy. Sam et son père étaient inquiets. Le jeune Black soupira.

- Le hibou attend une réponse...

- Cette lettre est personnelle? Demanda Sam, hésitante. Ou je peux la lire?

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

- Je n'ai plus réellement de raisons de vous cacher quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez la lire tous les deux. Dit-il, serein.

...

- Mais ne vous stressez pas pour ça. C'est Lucius. Toujours de belles paroles...

Il regarda ensuite le hibou.

- Je suis sur que t'es pas comme lui. Laisse tomber, repart chez toi, je ne répondrais pas à ce connard.

Le hibou mordit un doigt du jeune Black. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il attrapa le hibou avec rage.

- Sirius. Calme toi. Dit Terry avec douceur.

- Si je lui tue son foutu volatile vous croyez qu'il sera en colère? Grogna Sirius.

- Vu le contenu de cette lettre, j'ai l'impression que tu es mort d'avance. Soupira Terry.

- Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi...

Il eut alors une illumination. Sirius s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de hibou hormis celui de sa famille.

- Dis, ça te dirait d'avoir un nouveau maître? Demanda t-il à l'oiseau.

Le hibou ne réagit pas.

- Mais pour ça il faut qu'on soit quitte mon vieux...

Il arracha alors une plume du volatile et la plaça dans l'enveloppe. Il saisit la lettre et emprunta une plume à Sam.

_Lucius,_

_J'ai vu cet hibou noir devant moi, il semblait désespéré et je me suis dis « le pauvre, je ne peux le laisser entre les mains de son connard de maître... Il faut que je le sorte de là. »_

_Ne t'en fais pas cousin, j'en prendrais soin!_

_Sirius._

- Tu lui as répondu quoi? Questionna Sam.

- Oh euh... Pas grand chose.

- Sirius...

Terry était allé réveiller les jumeaux. Sam le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Juste la vérité...

- C'est à dire?

- Que c'est un connard!

- Tu veux mourir?

Sirius ricana.

- Lucius ne me tuera jamais, Marc' lui en voudrait trop...

- Je n'en suis pas si sure. Sa lettre était déjà assez angoissante comme ça.

- Je te dis pas quand tu l'as carrément en face, il devient tout rouge, il tremble de rage, c'est hilarant! Rigola Sirius.

Sam soupira.

- Tu es incorrigible!

- Ouais! Ricana t-il, c'est justement ça leur souci!

Il ouvra ensuite la lettre de Regulus. Et durant le reste de la journée, il fût enveloppé d'une bulle d'amour indestructible.

_Sirius,_

_Je sais à quel point tu dois t'inquiéter pour moi étant donné que je fais de même, tout en sachant très bien que tu es en sécurité là ou tu es. Sache que je vais très bien. Marcus et nos parents m'ont totalement oublié. Et c'est à ta fugue que je le dois. Ils sont obsédés par le fait que tu aies osé leur désobéir (Comme si c'était la première fois!). Je n'ai jamais vu Marcus dans un tel état de colère! Il en est même venu à s'engueuler avec père. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à ton égard. J'ai peur pour la rentrée et je voudrais qu'elle n'arrive jamais, juste pour que tu sois enfin heureux. Et que tu n'aies plus rien à craindre. Il m'est cependant impossible d'arrêter le temps indéfiniment. Et je le regrette tellement! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal! Il a juré que tu le paierais très cher. Et ça me rend dingue! Tu sais Sirius, à mes yeux personne ne compte plus que toi. Je voudrais pouvoir te protéger comme tu le fais à mon égard. Mais je suis bien trop faible pour ça. Lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir, j'ai souvent l'impression d'y voir Sean. Trop faible et effrayé pour agir. Je le revois à mes côtés lorsque nous t'observions, battu par Marcus, et que nous ne bougions pas... Et je rêve d'être un autre. Je rêve d'avoir le cran de m'interposer et de me prendre ces foutus coups et sortilèges à ta place. Parce que je suis sur que la douleur n'est rien comparé à y assister sans broncher, comparé à la culapilité que nous éprouvions lui et moi à te regarder souffrir devant nous. Je veux être comme toi, Sirius. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de courageux et je t'admire au plus haut point. Tu es celui qui me donne le courage de continuer. De poursuivre ma vie malgré eux. Malgré tout. Je ne sais plus à quel point te le dire, mon grand frère, mais je t'aime tellement qu'aucun mot n'est assez fort pour l'exprimer..._

_Amuse toi bien chez tes amis et surtout prends soin de toi!_

_Ton frère, Regulus._

_[...]_

_Ils passèrent leur journée à discuter et rigoler. Comme toujours. Sam avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être autant confié à quelqu'un. Sirius savait tout d'elle. Il écoutait avec attention chacune de ses peurs, de ses doutes, de ses pensées. Elle aimait sa façon de la consoler. Il la faisait rire. Il lui faisait des câlins. Sam aimait ce garçon plus que tout c'était inéluctable._

_- Et toi?_

_- Quoi moi?_

_- Tu ne m'as jamais réellement parlé de toi..._

_Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il s'était crispé. Sam posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, patiente._

_- Je déteste ma famille. Mon père, Marcus et Lucius en tête de file. Ils ont toujours voulu avoir une sorte de contrôle sur moi qui me déplaît. Ils exercent un pouvoir sur notre famille qui me dépasse. Ce sont eux qui la gouverne. Tu imagines le dégât quand je suis chez moi?_

_- Mais Marcus n'était pas là jusqu'à maintenant._

_- Non. Mais y avait mon père et Lucius, c'était déjà largement suffisant..._

_- Pour qui se prend Lucius? Il n'est que ton cousin éloigné après tout..._

_- Chez nous du moment qu'on est un sang pur qui se respecte, éloigné ou pas, c'est la famille. Grogna Sirius._

_- Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas n'est ce pas?_

_- Non. Pas du tout. Il est l'une de mes plus grande frayeurs même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde..._

_- Avec Marcus?_

_- Et mon père._

_..._

_- Et pourquoi ça se passait si mal avec Marcus quand tu étais petit? Tu n'étais pas encore un traître. Alors pourquoi te détestait-il déjà?_

_- Il se faisait torturer par mon père. Chaque jour que dieu faisait, à cause de sa grande gueule... Et moi j'étais déjà un rebelle, à son image. J'avais du caractère. Il me faisait payer ce que notre père lui faisait subir. Comme si c'était de ma faute..._

_- Il avait pas le droit! _

_- C'est sur. Mais mieux valait pour moi que j'évite de le croiser lorsqu'il venait de se faire tabasser... Enfin bref._

_..._

_- Tu crois vraiment que Lucius va venir à Poudlard?_

_Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner._

_- Vu comment il est enragé, c'est clair et net!_

_[...]_

_- REGARDE! Hurlait Lucius. REGARDE CE QUE CE PETIT CON DE TRAITRE A OSE ME REPONDRE!_

_- Lucius, calme toi. Disait Orion._

_Malefoy tremblait de tous ses membres. Une rage hors du commun s'était emparée de lui._

_- Je vais aller le chercher pas la peau de son foutu cou et je vais me charger de lui exploser sa sale tronche de con... Siffla Lucius._

_- Tu n'ira nulle part. Rétorqua Marcus._

_- Je me contrefiche de tes foutus ordres Marc'! Il va payer..._

_- Oui. Il va payer. Une fois qu'il aura bien profité de ces vacances... Que dirais-tu de passer la journée à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée?_

_- Tu es sérieux?_

_- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu m'aides à le brutaliser après tout ce qu'il nous a provoqué..._

_Lucius eut un sourire. Son regard bleu exprimait une folie sans égale._

_- Remarque, tu as surement raison. Il vaut mieux que l'on soit deux. Il faut quelqu'un d'assez fort pour me retenir de commettre un meurtre..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : A mesure que les jours s'écoulent, leur amour les uns pour les autres s'amplifie.

- Fais un effort! Je sais que tu as faim! Disait Sirius.

Le hibou noir restait impassible.

- Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que Lucius s'occupe mieux de toi que moi! Ce serait la meilleure des blagues qu'on m'ait jamais faite!

Sirius s'assied sur une chaise, plongeant ses yeux aciers dans ceux, jaunes, du hibou. Il posa quelques graines devant lui, attendant patiemment.

- Sirius, tu fais quoi?

- J'essaie de le nourrir...

Soudain, le jeune Black éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Sam en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Je suis juste en train d'imaginer la réaction de Lucius lorsqu'il a vu revenir le hibou des Black à la place du sien! J'aurais aimé y être, juste pour voir ça!

- T'es complétement taré!

- Non, juste un peu trop insouciant!

- Vraiment trop!

- Possible...

...

- Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! S'exclama une voix.

- Coucou choupinet!

Le petit Soan se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sirius, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Tu as bien dormi Loulou?

- Oui. Mais j'ai fais un cauchemar!

- Oh, c'était quoi?

- Ben y avait plein de méchants qui venaient à notre maison pour t'attraper. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient te tuer! Et nous on essayait de te défendre mais ils ont assommé papa avec un sort et maman, elle pouvait rien faire, parce que c'était des sorciers! Alors à la fin je pleurais parce qu'ils réussissaient à t'emmener avec eux...

- En effet, c'était un très vilain cauchemar! Répondit Sirius en faisant une grimace.

- Oui. Ils m'ont fait peur. Je croyais que c'était dans la vérité moi...

Sirius rit tout en ébourriffant les cheveux du petit garçon avec tendresse.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Puis tu sais, même si c'était réel, les méchants perdent toujours à la fin.

- C'est pas vrai! Ca c'est que dans les histoires pour enfants, pour pas qu'on ait peur!

- Oui. Mais c'est aussi la vérité.

- Non. Parce que Tu-sais-qui, il est vraiment en train de gagner... Et même qu'on risque de tous mourir!

- D'ou tu sors ça, Loulou? Questionna Sirius, soudain très sérieux.

- Ben c'est Liyah qui m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu papa en parler avec le papa du monsieur décoiffé.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Et bien tu diras à ta soeur qu'elle arrête d'écouter aux portes, et qu'elle se lave les oreilles aussi... Parce que Tu-sais-qui, comme tu dis, c'est juste un vieux crétin. Il est tellement vieux qu'il a mal au dos et qu'il arrive même plus à se battre. Alors si lui il arrive à nous gagner, c'est qu'on est vraiment nuls!

- C'est vrai? Demanda le petit Soan, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui! Je l'ai vu la dernière fois quand il faisait ses courses! Je l'ai même aidé à porter ses affaires parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas alors bon...

Samantha était écroulée de rire sur la table de la cuisine. Sirius racontait ces histoires avec tellement de sérieux qu'un mangemort aurait quasiment pu le croire...

- Il est très très vieux alors?

- Oui. Un vieux moche qui se prend pour le centre du monde...

- S'il est vieux, il va mourir bientôt?

- Très bientôt je pense vu son état... Il serait même temps que ses amis pensent à lui offrir une canne. Il a du mal à marcher. Tu me fera penser à le dire à mon frère Loulou?

- Ton frère? Le méchant?

- Oui, le méchant.

...

- Je pense que cette petite histoire lui aurait plu... S'exclama Sirius en partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Soan! Je t'avais dis d'aller à la douche avec ta soeur! S'exclama Lauren.

- Mais je faisais le bisou à Sirius!

- Je m'en doute oui... Répliqua sa mère en levant les yeux aux ciel. Allez file petit chou!

Soan partit en courant. Lauren vint embrasser sa fille et Sirius.

- Vous avez bien dormi mes petits chouchous?

- Oui, et toi? Répondit Sam.

- Très bien! Tu as des nouvelles de ton petit frère Sirius?

- Non... Mais c'est normal, c'est déjà un exploit qu'il ait réussi à emprunter le hibou une fois sans que personne ne s'en apercoive.

- Il... Il n'a pas le droit de t'écrire? Demanda Lauren, hésitante.

- Ben, disons qu'il est censé être de leur côté, alors je pense que si mon père ou mon frère l'attrape en train de m'écrire... Ca risque de ne pas leur plaire.

- Ya vraiment des mentalités de fou chez toi...

Sirius rigola.

[...]

- Tu te moques de moi Regulus?

Ce dernier soupira, las.

- Père...

- Je veux des explications. Coupa Orion, sévère.

- Il est mon frère...

- T'appelle ça une explication? Ricana Lucius.

- Ouais! C'est même la meilleure des explications! J'ai un coeur moi, contrairement à vous, ce qui fait que je l'aime. Rétorqua Regulus, le regard noir.

- Tu l'aime? Répéta Lucius en se levant. Tu l'aime lorsqu'il écrit « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude des salopards enragés »?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire sa lettre vu que tu me l'a prise des mains... Répliqua Regulus, cassant.

- N'utilise pas ce ton là avec moi, Reg... Menaça Lucius.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était dans une merde internationale...

- Tu veux que je te la lise? Interrogea Lucius, vert de rage.

Regulus acquiesca lentement.

_Reg,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je suis content de voir que tu te préoccupe de moi et que je compte pour toi. Sache que c'est réciproque, petit frère! Oui, j'imagine bien qu'ils sont tous en colère, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude des salopards enragés. Cela ne change pas, ils sont toujours fou de rage, ils ne savent pas faire grand chose d'autre en même temps... Ici je m'amuse comme un petit fou! La famille de Sam me considère un peu comme l'un des leurs. C'est étrange! Son petit frère, Soan, ne juge que par moi. Il faudra que je prenne une photo pour te le montrer. C'est un ange ce gosse! J'ai passé mes deux premiers jours avec James, Remus et Peter aussi. Ils sont restés auprès de nous, de moi... Les parents de James et ceux de Sam ont voulu avoir une conversation avec moi. Par rapport à nos parents, à Marcus... Ils savent maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Je ne voulais pas vraiment leur en parler. Mais je leur devais bien ça... J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans cette maison de dingues! Je pense à toi! Je sais que tu ne pourra certainement plus me répondre. En tout cas, je te dis un grand merci pour ta lettre qui m'a rassurée et réchauffé le coeur. _

_Prends soin de toi, frangin!_

_Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, je m'en suis toujours sortis, y a aucune raison que ça change._

_Sincèrement, _

_Sirius._

- Depuis quand tu as renoué avec lui? Questionna Orion, haineux.

- Depuis le début de l'année... Répondit Regulus, blême.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en avertir?

Regulus inspira un bon coup.

- Je savais comment tu réagirais...

- Ca c'est vraiment trop facile... Ricana Lucius.

- Tu le savais toi. Tu aurais pu lui apprendre que je sache... Répliqua Regulus.

Lucius se leva à nouveau, en colère.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le lui dire!

- Et ça, c'est pas bien trop facile comme réponse? Rétorqua Regulus.

Lucius s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je devienne méchant, Reg?

Le bras de Regulus, posé à plat sur la table, trembla.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... Alors ferme là.

- Non.

- Pardon?

Regulus laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne la fermerais pas.

- Ne te la joue pas à la Sirius, Reg, ça risque de très mal finir...

- Je l'aime. C'est mon frère, c'est comme ça. Marcus sait que j'ai renoué avec lui.

- Oui. Mais Marc' ne sait pas que vos rapports sont si étroits... Et d'ailleurs, il ne sait pas non plus que tu lui as envoyé une lettre... Répliqua Lucius, mauvais.

- Mais te connaissant c'est comme s'il était déjà au courant...

- Ca veut dire quoi ça?

- Hum... Rien.

- Va au bout de tes idées, Reg...

- Pour que tu me fracasse la tête? Non merci.

- Assume tes opinions. Je t'en prie.

Regulus soupira.

- Je lui ai simplement envoyé une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, non? Demanda t-il en tournant son regard vers son père.

...

- J'en ai assez! Plus qu'assez de vos sales caractères! Alors maintenant, c'est Lucius et Marcus qui régleront les soucis de comportement dans ce genre. C'est clair?

Regulus déglutit. Orion tourna son regard vers Lucius.

- Tu as le champ libre. Dit-il, avant de quitter la cuisine.

[...]

- Sam?

Cette dernière se retourna et un flash l'éblouit...

- Sirius! Non!

Le jeune Black était mort de rire, un appareil photo entre les mains. Il regarda le cliché qui s'imprimait déjà...

- Mais si ma Sam, t'es toute belle!

- Et mon cul il est beau?

- Je ne sais pas je l'ai jamais vu... Répliqua Sirius avec un air malicieux.

Sam lui donna une tape derrière la tête et lui prit l'appareil des mains. Il lui sourit.

- On prend des photos?

- Hors de question!

- Allez! Saaaaaaaaaaam steupléééééééééé! Implora Sirius en faisant une tête d'enfant toute mignonne.

- Non.

Sirius se plaça face à elle, faisant le triste, des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

- T'as vraiment pas de coeur Sirius. Dit Sam en lui rendant l'appareil.

- Si! Et tu as même une grande place à l'intérieur! Répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Samantha ne pût empêcher son coeur de se gonfler de bonheur à l'entente de cette phrase.

- On fait des photos? Insista t-il alors, avec une attitude de vrai gamin.

- Si tu insistes...

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! YOUPI!

Samantha alla chercher la baguette de son père pour ensorceler l'appareil photo de façon à ce qu'il prenne les clichés tout seul. Ils prirent plein de photographies.

Samantha tirait la langue à quelques millimètres de la joue de Sirius. Quand soudain, elle le lécha, la photo se déclencha à ce moment là.

- Bah mais t'es crade! Dit Sirius en s'essuyant la joue tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es choqué, Sirius... Minauda Sam, moqueuse.

- Choqué? Moi? J'ai beaucoup d'expérience tu sais...

- Naaan mais c'est bon je veux pas savoir!

- Tu veux une démonstration peut-être?

Sirius s'approchait dangereusement de son amie. Elle recula jusqu'au mur, affolée.

- Sirius fais gaffe à ce que tu fais...

Il la bloqua contre le mur, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Il était tellement proche que le coeur de Sam rata un battement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il restèrent un moment comme ça, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se détourne soudainement d'elle.

- Alors on continue les photos? S'exclama t-il.

Le coeur de Sam battait à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Pourquoi s'était-il autant approché d'elle? Et pourquoi s'était-il détourné si brutalement? Avait-il ressenti quelque chose de spécial à son égard? Tant de questions se bousculait dans la tête de Sam qu'elle ne vit pas le regard que Sirius posa sur elle. Un regard empli d'amour et de désir.

[...]

- Arrête Luc'... Grogna Regulus.

- Que j'arrête? Répéta Lucius, hors de lui.

- S'il te plaît...

- Endoloris!

Regulus se tordit dans tous les sens, hurlant à la mort.

- C'est moins drôle avec toi qu'avec Sirius... Lui, il est plus résistant.

- Drôle? S'écria Regulus en se relevant. Tu trouves ça drôle de torturer mon frère? Pauvre connard!

Lucius attrapa Regulus par la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Regulus suffoquait, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils entendirent une porte claquer, des pas retentirent... Quelqu'un s'approchait. Lorsque Regulus aperçut Marcus, une très grande peur s'insinua en lui. Cependant, ce dernier attrapa Lucius par le cou et l'éloigna de son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Qu'est ce qui te prends Lucius?

- Ce sale morveux m'a insulté! Cracha Lucius.

- T'avais pas à dire que c'est drôle de torturer mon frère espèce de sale... Commença Regulus.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Marcus, il se tût aussitôt. Décidément, il n'arrivait jamais à se rebeller devant lui...

- Vise un peu ça! Siffla Lucius en tendant la lettre de Sirius au chef de la famille.

Regulus déglutit. Une fois sa lecture finie, Marcus était si énervé qu'il froissa le parchemin... Ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit frère.

- Je voulais juste avoir de ses nouvelles... Se justifia t-il, désespéré.

Lucius, enragé s'approcha de Regulus et le gifla de toutes ses forces, Regulus perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol...

- Lucius, de quel droit tu touche mon frère?

- Quoi? Mais ce...

- Je t'ai posé une question, tu y réponds. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. Coupa Marcus.

- Que je sache ça t'a jamais dérangé que je m'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à maintenant? Cracha Lucius.

- J'aimerai que pour les punir, tu te réfère à moi, c'est clair? C'est moi qui commande ici!

- Tss, faut que t'arrêtes de prendre la grosse tête sérieux... Répliqua Lucius, hors de lui.

- Pardon? Demanda Marcus en haussant les sourcils.

- T'as très bien entendu! Répondit Lucius avec hargne.

- Regulus, va dans ta chambre. Ordonna son grand frère.

Ce dernier était pétrifié. Mort de trouille à l'idée que Lucius s'engueule avec son frère par sa faute. Parce que si c'était le cas, il était sur d'en payer les conséquences ensuite...

- Je...

- J'ai dis : Va dans ta chambre. Répéta Marcus, soudain très menaçant.

Regulus ne se fit pas prier. Il quitta la cuisine en courant presque, de peur que Marcus ne change d'avis. Ce dernier tourna un regard assassin vers Lucius.

- Quoi?

- Tu te fous de moi? Tu as vu comment tu me parle? Siffla Marcus.

- C'est toi qui a un problème ouais! Ragea Lucius. D'un coup t'arrive et j'ai plus le droit de faire ce que bon me semble?

- Tu n'as JAMAIS eu le droit de faire ce que tu voulais, Lucius! C'est plutôt toi qui a pris cette mauvaise habitude! Cracha Marcus, fou de rage.

- Oh mais excuse moi si monsieur s'est défilé pendant huit ans et que c'est moi qui ai pris sa place... Rétorqua Lucius, avant de regretter amèrement ses paroles.

Le regard de Marcus reflétait tant de colère que le corps de Lucius fût parcouru de frissons. Ce qui était très rare. Il ne pût s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas lorsque son cousin avança vers lui.

- Marc'...

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu vas dire hein? Que ça t'as échappé? Ou tu vas me supplier de ne pas te torturer sur le champ? Répliqua Marcus, hors de lui.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il recula encore de quelques pas. Il le sentait très mal...

- Je te pensais plus résistant...

- Arrête de me tester Marc'...

- Je ne te teste pas. Je constate simplement que tu es faible. Sirius n'aurait jamais reculé lui.

- Ne me compare pas à ce salopard! Cracha Lucius.

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Il se révèle plus courageux que toi.

- FERME TA GUEULE MARCUS!

Ce fût la phrase de trop. Marcus envoya valser Lucius contre le mur le plus proche. La tête du jeune blond frappa fort contre la pierre. Il se releva, grimaçant, et plaqua une main sur le côté droit de sa tête. Il était en sang. Le jeune Malefoy ferma les yeux. Il savait -pour avoir provoqué plus d'une fois la colère de son cousin- que c'était loin d'être terminé...

Marcus pointa sa baguette droit sur Lucius. Ce dernier se retrouva torse nu. Il se tint soudain le bras en poussant un cri de douleur. De profondes entailles se creusaient une à une dans sa chair. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler et du sang emplit sa bouche.

Mais soudain, c'est sur son torse qu'une longue et profonde plaie se creusa. Lucius hurla. Il tenait son ventre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Durant plus d'une heure, entailles et sortilèges doloris se succédèrent. A la fin, le jeune Malefoy se laissa tomber contre le mur froid, à bout de forces.

- Tu m'avais juré que je n'aurais plus à employer la force avec toi...

- Je suis désolé. Souffla Lucius dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Tu as intérêt à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Menaça Marcus, le regard noir.

Il quitta ensuite la cuisine et se rendit dans la chambre de son frère.

[...]

Regulus sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il blêmit seulement en voyant son frère. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas Lucius, ses hurlements l'avaient rendu malade. Comment ne pas l'être?

- Je ne serais pas long...

Regulus frissonna.

- Je veux que tu descendes à la cuisine. Va voir l'état de Lucius. Et dis toi que si je te vois à nouveau ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à Sirius ou lui sourire, tu finira dans un état bien pire... J'ai été suffisamment clair?

Les yeux de Regulus étaient emplis de larmes. Et à contrecoeur, il acquiesca.

[...]

Les jours se déroulaient paisiblement chez les Williams. Sirius était plus qu'heureux. Ce soir là, il s'endormit de très bonne humeur. Et pourtant...

[...]

- SEAN! Hurla Marcus depuis le rez de chaussée.

Ce dernier soupira. Il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait encore aimer son jumeau. Après tout ce qu'il leur faisait subir à lui et ses petits frères. Il descendit à contrecoeur.

- Quoi? Demanda t-il, incertain.

- Ou est Sirius?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Marcus plongea ses yeux furieux dans ceux de son frère jumeau.

_* Ne me mens pas, Sean. Tu sais que je te connais trop pour que ça puisse marcher...*_

_* Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal... *_

_* Depuis quand tu résistes? *_

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sean. Marcus s'approcha.

- Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te faire du mal...

...

- Je l'aime, Marcus. Tu me fais déjà énormément de mal... Le simple fait que tu touche un cheveux de Sirius me tue. Ca me tue à petit feu, mais tu le comprends pas...

- Sirius n'est rien. Cracha Marcus.

- Si. Pour moi il est tout.

Une lueur de douleur traversa furtivement les yeux enragés de Marcus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fais ce putain de môme?

- Mais... Commença Sean, ne comprenant pas.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sirius. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit ses deux frères si proches l'un de l'autre... Sean semblait triste, Marcus, énervé.

- Tu étais allé ou comme ça? Siffla Marcus.

- Prendre l'air...

- Sans demander? Sans prévenir? Tu te crois ou putain? S'énerva son frère.

- Tu dormais Marc'... Se justifia Sirius. Je voulais te prévenir!

- Ca c'est facile...

- Mais je te jure!

- Ferme là! Ordonna Marcus.

Sirius soupira. Il en avait assez. Il implora Sean du regard. Il le supplia de l'aider.

- Je te déteste Marcus. Dit soudain Sean.

- Pardon?

- Tu me dégoûtes... Ajouta t-il, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Tu ne le pense pas un instant.

- Détrompe toi.

- Ose le répéter alors... Dit Marcus en approchant de Sirius.

Sean secoua la tête avec dégoût.

_* Tu n'as pas de coeur...*_

_* Bien sur que si.*_

_* Je dois surement pas y être à l'intérieur alors...*_

_- COMMENT OSES TU DIRE CA? Hurla soudain Marcus, fou de rage._

_Sean recula malgré lui de plusieurs pas. Sirius sursauta._

_- Va dans ta chambre Sirius. Je dois avoir une explication avec ton frère. Ordonna Marcus._

_Le petit Sirius fronça les sourcils, pas du tout d'accord. Mais Sean le supplia du regard. Il avait fait diversion. Il avait détourné leur frère de Sirius. Ce dernier lui sourit._

_De sa chambre, Sirius pût entendre toute la colère de Marcus. Comme souvent, son grand frère hurlait. Mais Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude d'y assister en tant que spectateur. Parce qu'en principe, c'était sur lui que Marcus criait._

_[...]_

_Sirius frissonnait. Il était dans une cave. Il avait froid et peur. Il avait sept ans... Une ombre s'approchait._

_- Marcus... Marcus, je ne peux pas te le dire! Arrête s'il te plaît, je t'en prie... Pleurait le petit Sirius._

_- Soit tu me le dis, soit tu souffres, à toi de voir... Rétorqua le jeune garçon, âgé de dix sept ans._

_Le petit Black tenait son bras cassé. Il avait mal, il n'en pouvait plus. Son frère approcha, menaçant..._

_- D'accord, d'accord! Dit précipitamment Sirius._

_- Jusqu'à quel point déprime t-il?_

_- Il..._

_Sirius se tût._

_- Je trahi sa confiance en faisait ça... Gémit le petit garçon._

_Marcus attrapa son petit frère par les cheveux._

_- Aîe, Marcus, lâche moi, c'est bon je vais te le dire! Cria Sirius._

_Marcus lâcha. Son visage n'exprimait que de la rage._

_- Il ne mange plus..._

_- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Sirius! Il a mangé à midi! Siffla l'aîné des Black en approchant à nouveau._

_- Je sais, je sais! Mais il se fait vomir... Répondit précipitamment Sirius._

_- Pardon?_

_- Dès qu'il mange, il se fait vomir..._

_- Autre chose?_

_- Il... Il ne dort plus et il..._

_Sirius déglutit._

_- Il? Menaça Marcus._

_- Il se taille sur les bras... Murmura Sirius._

_- Dis moi que c'est une blague..._

_Marcus était hors de lui._

_- J'aimerais que ça en soit une... Répondit Sirius, désespéré._

_- Tu peux sortir._

_Sirius n'osa pas bouger. Ca faisait des heures qu'il était enfermé là, avec son grand frère, et qu'il vivait un véritable cauchemar._

_- Sors avant que je ne change d'avis. Menaça Marcus, fou de rage._

_Le petit Sirius partit en courant, fuyant cette horrible cave et son salopard de frère._

_- SEAN! Appela Marcus en quittant la cave._

_Ce dernier le rejoignit peu après. Lorsqu'il vit le regard enragé de son jumeau, il baissa les yeux, craintif._

_- Lève tes manches._

_Sean déglutit._

_- Je... Pourquoi?_

_- Si tu n'as rien à cacher, fais le. Répliqua Marcus._

_La visage de Sean perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait. Il se mit à trembler. S'il y avait une chose que son frère ne supportait pas, c'était bien la faiblesse. Et pourtant face à lui, tout le monde était un peu faible. Surtout Sean..._

_- Je ne peux pas..._

_- Pourquoi? _

_- J'ai... J'ai fais une bêtise..._

_- Quel genre? Questionna Marcus._

_- S'il te plaît Marcus... Laisse moi. Implora Sean._

_..._

_- TU NE PEUX PAS TE FAIRE DU MAL SEAN! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! Hurla Marcus, sa tristesse se déversant totalement en rage._

_Sean recula de quelques pas. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette haine qui consumait son frère, toute cette rage indéfinissable. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. _

_- Marc'..._

_- MAIS PUTAIN J'ESSAIE DE TOUT FAIRE POUR QUE TU SOIS HEUREUX, POUR QUE TOUT AILLE POUR LE MIEUX DANS TA PUTAIN DE VIE ET TOI TU TE DETRUIS COMME UN LAMENTABLE LACHE?_

_- Marcus... Implora Sean, en larmes._

_- POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA? S'écria Marcus._

_Il était pâle comme la mort. Des égratinures étaient visibles sur son visage, il avait aussi des traces rouges dans le cou. Il était impossible de déterminer ce qui l'avait rendu aussi inhumain. Le fait qu'il ait été malmené par son père? Le fait que son jumeau lui donne l'impression de préférer Sirius? Ou même de n'éprouver que de la peur à son égard? Le fait de s'être forcé à n'être qu'un mur? Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il en était devenu un. Incapable de pleurer malgré toute la tristesse qui le consumait. Incapable de dire à son jumeau qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était tout pour lui. Incapable de parler, de dire ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Incapable de se comporter en homme, il était devenu un véritable monstre._

_- Je vais être obligé d'en parler à père... Murmura t-il dans un souffle._

_- Non! S'il te plaît! Supplia Sean._

_..._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Sean. Est-ce que tu le comprends seulement? Répondit Marcus._

_Dans ses yeux, la tristesse était enfin visible. Sean se rendit compte pour la première fois que son frère n'était pas heureux. Que son frère était finalement aussi désespéré que lui..._

_- C'est toi qui me rend complètement dingue! Pleura Sean. Je ne te comprends plus! Tu dis m'aimer mais tu me détruis à petit feu! Chaque jour un peu plus..._

_- Je t'en supplie ne dis pas ça... Murmura Marcus en fermant les yeux._

_- Mais c'est la vérité! Moi je t'aime! Moi je ferais tout pour toi! Mais toi que fais-tu? Tu détruis notre famille! Tu détruis Sirius, Regulus... Simplement parce que tu veux les commander! Simplement parce que tu veux qu'ils t'obéissent! Mais c'est quoi le pouvoir Marc', quand on peut avoir l'amour?_

_- Je ne veux pas de leur amour, Sean. Seulement le tien. Avant, il n'y avait que toi et moi. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'y avait pas ce sale morveux de..._

_- Sirius me comprend bien mieux que toi et que le restant de notre famille. A trop vouloir m'aimer, tu m'as détruis. Mais le pire, c'est que tu t'es détruis toi même. Il n'y a pas l'ombre de celui qui était mon jumeau en toi, il n'y a que haine. _

_- Personne ne peut t'aimer plus que moi, Sean. Je veux que tu le sache. Avant de trop m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais faire._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire?_

_- Je vais parler à père. Du fait que tu ne mange plus, que tu ne dors plus et que tu te mutiles. Il saura quoi faire._

_- Je te déteste. Dit simplement Sean en retournant dans sa chambre._

_Sirius était assis sur son lit, tenant toujours son bras cassé. Il venait d'écouter la conversation entre ses deux grands frères. Il décida alors de se rendre dans la chambre de Sean pour s'excuser._

_- Sean..._

_- Pourquoi tu lui as dis? Cracha ce dernier, fou de rage._

_- Mais... Pleura Sirius. Il... Il m'a enfermé dans la cave! Il m' a fait du mal! Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé._

_Les yeux de Sean se posèrent sur le bras cassé de son petit frère. Une douleur intense traversa ses yeux. Mais sur le moment, il était si énervé que sa rage se déversa sur Sirius, le seul qui avait jamais su l'écouter et l'aimer..._

_- Sirius je te jure que je vais te tuer!_

_- Mais Sean, j'ai pas fais exprès! Je voulais pas le mettre en colère... Je te le promet! J'ai été obligé de lui dire que..._

_- Tu veux un conseil? Cours..._

_Le jeune Sirius, âgé d'à peine sept ans dévala les escaliers en courant suivi de son grand frère, Sean. Quand soudain, il aperçut quelqu'un en bas des marches et s'arrêta brusquement, apeuré... Sean courait si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se freiner, il percuta son petit frère et tout deux descendirent les dernières marches en roulant sur eux-mêmes, ne parvenant à mettre fin à leur course... Soudain, parmi le bruit de chute, un craquement retentit, bien plus fort que le reste... Sirius se releva._

_- Sean, ça va? Excuse moi! Je me suis arrêté et..._

_Mais Sean ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne bougeait pas. Sirius regarda le jeune garçon qui se tenait à côté. Ce dernier le poussa brutalement et se jeta sur son frère._

_- SEAN! SEAN, RÉVEILLE TOI PUTAIN! Ça va?_

_Marcus secoua son jumeau dans tous les sens pendant une bonne demi heure, mais rien n'y fit. Sean ne se réveilla pas. Il tourna alors son regard vers son petit frère. Regard qui devint meurtrier..._

_- Marcus, je... Il... Il est pas mort hein?_

_- Tu oses poser la question?_

_- Je... C'est pas vrai! Je me suis arrêté parce que je... je t'ai vu en bas et... tu venais de me gronder... et..._

_..._

_Marcus s'approchait dangereusement de Sirius._

_..._

_- J'... J'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal!_

_- Ah oui?_

_- Je te le jure! C'est lui qui voulait me tuer... Parce que... Parce que je t'avais dis qu'il ne mangeait plus et qu'il se faisait du mal. Je... je pensais que tu devais le savoir mais, lui, il était très en colère..._

_- Finalement, c'est toi qui l'a tué..._

_- Non! Il est tombé c'est tout! S'écria le petit Sirius, en pleurs._

_- Il est tombé à cause de TOI! Hurla Marcus, tournant autour de Sirius comme un prédateur autour de sa proie..._

_- C'est plutôt à cause de toi, oui! Je me suis arrêté parce que je t'ai vu!_

_Marcus ne prononça pas un mot. Sirius savait bien qu'il avait prononcé la phrase de trop... Il appela à l'aide de toutes ses forces. Le petit Regulus accouru, mort de peur, mais il vint quand même se placer devant Sirius._

_- Dégage Reg..._

_- Non, Marcus. Il... il n'y est pour rien._

_Marcus souleva Regulus sans aucune difficulté. Celui-ci se mit à trembler._

_- Tu as cinq ans, Reg. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucun souci avec toi et j'aimerais que ça dure... Une plume est plus légère que toi. Que compte-tu faire pour le défendre?_

_- SIRIUS COURS! MÈRE ET PÈRE ARRIVENT! ILS VONT ENTRER! COURS VERS LA PORTE!_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie et la dernière, Sirius courut se réfugier auprès de ses parents. Il tira son père par la manche et l'emmena près du corps de Sean. Sirius pleurait. Durant les heures qui suivirent, son père dû recourir à la force pour empêcher Marcus de le tuer. Il demanda des explications à Sirius sur ce qui s'était passé. Plusieurs jours après, l'enterrement de Sean eut lieu. Des mois et des mois passèrent durant lesquels les parents ne pouvaient s'absenter. Dès qu'ils tournaient le dos ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes, Marcus se jetait sur son petit frère, avec pour unique but, le faire souffrir le plus possible..._

_[...]_

_Sirius était maintenant âgé de onze ans. Il affrontait le regard de son père sans dire un mot. Il avait des frissons sur tout le corps._

_- Dois-je énumérer? Mmh, alors Lupin? Pettigrow? Un sang mêlé, un sang de bourbe? et je ne parle même pas des autres..._

_- Les « autres » ? Questionna Sirius, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre._

_- Ne me prends pas pour un con Sirius! Siffla Orion._

_- James est un sang pur, je ne vois pas ou est le problème..._

_- Potter n'est qu'un traître à son sang! Cracha Bellatrix._

_- Et toi t'es qu'une conne! Répliqua Sirius, cassant._

_Orion leva sa baguette. Sirius tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Bellatrix souriait._

_- Relève toi, je suis loin d'en avoir terminé! Cria Orion, fou de rage._

_- C'est ce que j'allais faire... Répliqua Sirius. Pas besoin de demander!_

_Son père s'approcha et le roua de coups. Sirius s'empêcha de crier de douleur. Il souffrait le martyr. C'était la première fois que son père le torturait réellement. Certes, il lui était arrivé de le remettre en place quelques fois lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, mais ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal. Aussi peur..._

_- Tu nous a trahi... Siffla son père._

_- Arrête... Murmura Sirius. J'ai rien choisi, c'est comme ça._

_- Ose me dire que tu n'es pas fier d'être le seul rebelle de la famille... _

_- ..._

_- Tu en es fier hein? Ricana Orion. Et bien je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté mon fils... _

_Sirius se releva, voulant prouver qu'il ne faiblirait pas._

_- Désormais, je ne serais plus seulement un père autoritaire. Je serais ton tortionnaire, Sirius..._

_- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire un choix, mais à toi. Soit tu souffres, soit tu deviens un Black, un vrai._

_- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai ton sang qui coule dans mes veines, donc je ne pense pas être un faux..._

_Orion envoya valser son fils contre un mur. Le bras de Sirius craqua mais il s'efforça de ne pas broncher. De toute façon, il devrait s'y habituer..._

_La torture dura des heures et des heures avant que Sirius ne se mette à hurler... A un moment, Bellatrix se leva et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos. La rage emporta tout sur son passage. Sirius se releva et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de la gifler avec force._

_- Ne me touche pas espèce de sale conne... Siffla t-il._

_- Sirius dans la cave. De suite. Ordonna son père._

_- Quoi? Mais c'est injuste! Elle a pas à me frapper! _

_- Tu la fermes et tu obéis. C'est comme ça chez nous et il va falloir que tu te plies aux règles._

_- Jamais! Rétorqua Sirius avec hargne. Je ne suis pas ton chien!_

_Orion attrapa Sirius par le cou. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la cave de force. Aussitôt, Sirius fût prit de tremblements. Sans savoir pourquoi, cet endroit le rendait dingue..._

_Son père le jeta au sol. Il s'éloigna..._

_- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas là... Implora Sirius._

_- Ah... Tiens donc... Tu as peur? Dit alors Orion en commençant à fermer la porte._

_Sirius avait de véritables convulsions._

_- S'il te plaît..._

_- Excuse toi et on verra ce qu'il en découlera..._

_- M'excuser? Elle m'a frappé! J'étais déjà en train de me faire torturer! Pour qui elle se prend cette cruche? Cracha Sirius avec rage._

_Orion tourna vers son fils un regard empli de haine. Il pointa sa baguette droit sur lui. Sirius comprit alors qu'il était loin de sortir de cette fichue cave..._

_[...]_

_Des hurlements retentissaient depuis un bon moment dans la maison des Williams. Terry serra avec force la main de Sirius. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme en même temps qu'il criait._

_Soudain il s'éveilla en sursaut, il lâcha la main de Terry et s'éloigna de lui, effrayé._

_- Sirius... Dit Terry. Ce n'est que moi, calme toi._

_Le jeune Black avait une respiration rapide, son coeur battait à vive allure, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sam vint se blottir contre lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains._

_- Sirius? Appela Terry avec douceur._

_Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du jeune Black. C'était rare lorsqu'il se laissait aller. Mais il supportait de moins en moins toute cette douleur accumulée._

_Le père de Sam s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. Sirius baissa la tête mais Terry la lui releva._

_- Tu n'as pas à être honteux ni gêné, Sirius. C'est normal de pleurer. Tu ne te l'accorde jamais. Il faut bien qu'un jour tu craques..._

_Terry passa son bras derrière le cou de Sirius et l'amena contre lui. Le jeune Black pleura sur son épaule pendant de longues heures..._

_[...]_

_- Sirius, il faut que tu dormes..._

_Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête. Sam soupira._

_- Je ne veux pas revoir ces connards... Murmura t-il._

_- Tu vas être crevé. Ici, c'est le seul endroit ou tu peux récupérer. Ce n'est pas à Poudlard avec l'autre con que tu passeras des nuits tranquilles..._

_- Ni ici apparemment. Faut croire qu'il me hante carrément..._

_- C'était lui? Dans ton cauchemar?_

_- Mon père aussi. Comme si j'en avais pas assez d'un seul con... Et puis, y avait Sean._

_Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Sirius._

_- Je crois que je ne me pardonnerais jamais... Si seulement je m'étais laissé maltraité ce jour là, si j'avais pas vendu mon frère, il serait surement toujours là._

_- Ne te sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, Sirius. Ton frère ne le voudrait pas._

_- Marcus n'aimait que lui. Sean prenait toute la place dans son coeur._

_- Il a déjà eu un coeur? Grommela Samantha._

_- Oui. Au début il en avait un. Enfin, pas avec moi..._

_- Mais pourquoi? Punaise mais t'étais qu'un môme! Tu en es toujours un d'ailleurs!_

_- J'ai pris sa place au fil du temps dans le coeur de Sean. J'ai beau n'avoir rien demandé, j'ai payé..._

_Samantha soupira. Elle posa la tête sur le torse de Sirius. Il se crispa._

_- Ce n'est que moi..._

_Sirius sourit._

_- « Que toi »? Comme si tu n'étais pas importante!_

_- Je n'ai pas dis ça! C'est juste que ça ne sert à rien que tu te crispes comme ça..._

_- C'est seulement que... Toi, tu es différente des pintades avec qui j'ai l'habitude de sortir. Et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde te faire du mal, tu as trop d'importance à mes yeux..._

_- Sirius?_

_- Mmh?_

_- Tais toi!_

_- Maintenant je dois arrêter de faire des compliments, c'est la meilleure..._

_- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu t'embrouille dans des explications que je connais déjà. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Et que tu ne veux pas être avec moi parce que tu vois en moi bien plus qu'une fille de passage, tu me l'as expliqué. Alors ne te fatigue pas mon Loulou!_

_* Et si j'étais justement en train de tomber amoureux? *_

_Sirius ne connaissait pas l'amour. Mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Samantha était beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié. Ca s'amplifiait au fil des jours. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il n'en avait jamais assez d'être avec elle, bien au contraire. Si ses jours pouvaient s'écouler auprès d'elle, il en serait plus qu'heureux._

_Ils finirent par s'endormir, ensemble dans le lit de la jeune Williams. Sirius était sur le dos et Sam à moitié couchée sur son torse. La main du jeune Black était restée emmêlée dans les cheveux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la tête._

_[...]_

_Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, mais trop vite au goût du jeune Black. Et rapidement, le jour de la rentrée arriva..._

_- Sirius! Vite! On doit y aller! Cria Terry au rez de chaussée._

_Ce dernier accourut._

_- J'ai pas de cages pour Lulu! S'exclama Sirius._

_Sam éclata de rire. Le nom que Sirius avait donné au hibou la faisait marrer dès qu'elle l'entendait. Terry lui montra la cage qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

_- Oh merci!_

_- Je te l'ai acheté tôt ce matin sur le chemin de traverse._

_- Mais il fallait pas! Protesta Sirius._

_Terry haussa les sourcils._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça te fais plaisir... Autant pour moi!_

_Terry eut un sourire. Sirius et Sam embrassèrent Lauren et Liyah. Soan courut vers Sirius et se jeta contre lui. Il pleurait._

_- Ah non, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit?_

_- Mais moi j'veux pas que tu partes d'abord!_

_- Je le sais choupinet! Et moi je ne veux pas te quitter... Mais il faut que j'aille à l'école tu le sais bien. Sinon comment je pourrais grandir si j'apprends rien?_

_- C'est vrai que tu as souvent pour habitude d'étudier tes leçons et de faire tes devoirs, hein Sirius? Dit Sam, malicieuse._

_Ce dernier lui tira la langue._

_- Oui mais bon... Râla Soan._

_- Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement..._

_- Pourtant ça serait vraiment super chouette! S'exclama Soan, tout joyeux._

_Sirius rigola._

_- Je te promets de revenir, d'accord?_

_- Pour les vacances de Nôel? Dit le petit garçon, les yeux emplis d'espoir._

_Sirius regarda Terry, interrogateur._

_- Comme si tu avais besoin de demander! Grogna Terry. Tu es ici chez toi! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter?_

_- Autant de fois que je viendrais chez vous. Répliqua Sirius._

_Terry fit la moue._

_- VOUIIIIIIIIIII TU VIENS A NOEL! JE T'OFFRIRAIS PLEIN DE CADEAUX! Dit Soan avec joie._

_- Oui bien sur. Et avec quel argent? Demanda Lauren._

_- Ben... Celui de papa!_

_Sirius éclata de rire. Il serra fort le petit garçon contre lui. Profitant de la bulle d'amour qui l'entourait avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon._

_- Au revoir mon choupinet! A bientôt! Prend soin de ta soeur et de tes parents pour moi, d'accord?_

_- Promis! Au revoir mon frérot!_

_Sirius posa le petit garçon. Il se cramponna au bras de Terry et Sam fît de même. Et soudain, la maison disparut. Ils atterirent directement à la voie 9 ¾. Sirius eut à peine le temps de voir le train qu'un étrange garçon brun décoiffé et à lunettes lui sautait dessus. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius et il serra son meilleur ami fort contre lui. Le jeune Black se sentait de plus en plus capable de transmettre son amour aux gens au fil de ses visites chez les Williams. C'était comme si cette famille lui apprenait ce qu'était d'aimer..._

_- Et ben mon Rus', je t'ai tant manqué que ça?_

_Sirius rougit._

_- J'osais pas le dire alors je l'ai montré! _

_Un sourire illumina le visage de James._

_- Sam, qu'est ce que vous lui faites hein?_

_- On lui donne de l'amour et on lui fait kidnapper des hiboux! Répondit Sam, totalement sérieuse._

_James remarqua alors le hibou parmi les bagages de Sirius._

_- Tu as des choses à me raconter? Questionna James, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- James, je te présente Lulu, le hibou que j'ai arraché des saloperies de mains de mon cher cousin Lucius..._

_Le jeune Potter éclata carrément de rire._

_- T'es sérieux?_

_- Ouais! Mais on discutera de tout ça dans le train, il est temps de monter avant qu'il ne s'en aille sans nous._

_Sirius se tourna vers Terry. Il se blottit contre lui et lui murmura un « merci » discret. _

_- C'est un plaisir, Sirius. Je suis heureux que tu fasses partie de la famille. Prends soin de toi!_

_Ils se sourirent. Sam embrassa son père puis tous les trois grimpèrent dans le train._

_- Sirius! Sam! S'exclamèrent Remus et Peter en choeur lorsque les deux adolescents entrèrent dans leur compartiment._

_Ils se jetèrent carrément sur eux. Sirius aperçut une jeune fille qui s'était joint à eux et qui ne savait visiblement pas comment agir. Il plongea ses yeux aciers dans les yeux émeraudes de Lily Evans._

_- Salut Lily. Tu vas bien?_

_- Euh... oui et toi? Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère._

_- A merveille!_

_- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?_

_- Les meilleures de toute ma vie! Répondit-il en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Sam._

_Le voyage en train fût un réel bonheur pour Sirius. Il était heureux de retrouver ses amis. Content de voir que Lily avait changé d'attitude à leur égard et apprenait doucement à les connaître. Il sauta carrément sur Fabian et tous deux tombèrent au sol lorsque ce dernier eut le malheur d'entrer dans leur compartiment pour voir son protégé. Fabian fût heureux de constater que Sirius transpirait le bonheur._

_- Prêts pour les sélections de quidditch les mecs? Demanda James._

_- Toujours! Répliqua vivement Sirius._

_- En tant que batteur encore ou tu veux t'essayer à autre chose? Interrogea Fabian._

_- Ma place est à ce poste avec toi tu le sais bien, j'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de tuer ma cousine, il faut que j'y arrive avant qu'elle ne s'en aille de Poudlard quand même!_

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Même Lily ne pût s'en empêcher. Le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor Vs Serpentard, promettait d'être très mouvementé..._

_- Encore faut-il que tu aies ta place... Dit James, malicieux._

_- Avec toi en capitaine? Je pourrais être une merde tu me prendrais quand même, tu m'aime trop pour me laisser de côté!_

_- Hum... Ca va ta tête, elle enfle pas trop? Demanda Remus._

_- Le pire, c'est qu'il a totalement raison... Dit James, désespéré._

_Ils rigolèrent à nouveau. Le trajet se déroula dans la joie. Ils étaient tous vraiment heureux de se retrouver. Heureux d'être ensemble peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 :

Sirius sortit du train accompagné de ses amis. Il était tout joyeux. Il aperçut Regulus descendre quelques wagons plus loin. Il se rua vers lui.

- Reg!

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, il continua sa route sans un regard pour son frère, le pas rapide. Sirius ressentit comme une brûlure dans son coeur, et c'était pire que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il suivit son cadet et lui attrapa fermement le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Regulus vrilla ses yeux au sol, évitant le regard acier de son frère. Soudain, une main se posa avec force sur l'épaule du plus jeune des Black.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Marcus.

- Viens Regulus, on rentre. Ordonna ce dernier.

Regulus entra rapidement dans une calèche sans un mot. Marcus esquissa un mouvement pour le suivre mais Sirius n'était pas de cet avis...

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais espèce de connard? Cracha t-il en le tirant par le bras.

Sirius se fichait du monde. A l'instant, la tristesse emportait tout sur son passage, sous forme de rage...

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Sirius. Tu sais bien que tu vas le regretter...

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ESPECE D'ENCULÉ! TU ME PRENDRA PAS MON FRERE! Tout mais pas ça...

- Ne m'insulte pas. Siffla Marcus en s'approchant.

- Je fais ce que je veux. T'es qu'un salopard, il faut bien que quelqu'un ose te le dire...

Une personne attrapa Sirius par les épaules et l'éloigna de son aîné. Le jeune Black essaya de toutes ses forces de se dégager. Il voulait tuer Marcus.

- Sirius calme toi... Implora une voix grave à son oreille.

- C'est ce fils de pute qui...

- PARDON? S'exclama Marcus, vert de rage.

- TU AS TRES BIEN ENTENDU ALORS ARRETE DE FAIRE GENRE LES MENACES! TU ME FAIS PAS PEUR CONNARD!

Fabian entraîna Sirius et le fît entrer de force dans une calèche. Ce dernier tremblait de rage. Ses amis s'assirent en face d'eux, choqués.

- Sirius... Dit Fabian avec douceur.

Le jeune Black tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait mal au coeur. Tellement qu'il était hors de lui. Mais à l'instant il n'y avait que Fabian qui savait ce qu'il ressentait...

- Sirius dis moi quelque chose. S'il te plaît...

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sirius. Mais elle ne coulèrent pas.

- Ne sois pas triste. Pas à cause de lui, Sirius...

- JE NE SUIS PAS TRISTE! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN!

- Si, tu l'es. Soupira Fabian.

- NON! OUI, C'EST QU'UN CONNARD! OUI, IL FAIT DE MA VIE UN ENFER! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS TRISTE! C'EST CLAIR?

- Si tu le dis... Soupira Fabian.

Sirius était hors de lui, il fixait le sol sans dire un mot, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Sirius... Regarde, on est tous là. Tu as retrouvé tes amis et ton meilleur ami. Dit Fabian. Quoi de mieux?

Sirius parvint à esquisser un faible sourire. Fabian comprenait tout. Et ce fut la distinction que le jeune garçon avait faite en parlant de James comme de son « meilleur ami » qui calma le jeune Black. Sirius soupira.

- James, tu veux qu'on échange de place? Demanda Fabian qui s'était assis à côté de Sirius.

James eut un sourire reconnaissant à l'intention du jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'il a autant besoin de toi que de moi.

Fabian lui sourit en retour.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence total. Lorsque les amis descendirent de la calèche pour se rendre vers le château, Fabian et Sirius traînaient un peu derrière le restant du groupe. Le jeune Prewett attrapa Sirius par le bras.

Les yeux aciers tombèrent dans les yeux verts.

- Tu me promets que tu ne commettra plus d'imprudence?

- Fabian, Reg ne m'a même pas calculé! Protesta Sirius. Tout ça a cause de ce gros...

- Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est déjà fou de rage parce que tu t'es enfui chez Samantha pour les vacances, ne lui donne pas une autre raison de te tuer, s'il te plaît...

- Je vais essayer. Répondit Sirius juste pour apaiser son ami.

Fabian passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune Black et ils rattrapèrent les autres.

Le trajet en train avait duré toute une journée. Tous avaient très faim. Cependant, Sirius ne mangea pas ce soir là. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son petit frère. Et il avait l'étrange impression que ce dernier se forçait à l'ignorer.

*Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang?*

- Sirius? Appela Remus d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son ami. Les yeux ambrés le fixait avec intensité, captant une chose que les autres ne pouvaient ressentir. Un grand désarroi.

- Tu ne manges pas?

- Non. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Ce n'était qu'une phrase, une simple et petite phrase. Mais elle suffit à alarmer James. Et le restant des amis de Sirius.

Fabian ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer la sorte de triade qui liait les Black inconsciemment. Il y avait Sirius qui ne lâchait pas Regulus des yeux et avait toujours prit soin de lui à sa façon. Et il y avait Marcus, le regard insondable braqué avec acharnement sur le cadet de la famille, qui rêvait de le voir souffrir. Fabian songea que ces liens étaient étranges. Que les familles de sang pur étaient incompréhensibles. Avec leurs règlements stricts, leurs interdictions. C'était comme si chez les sorciers, des familles royales régnaient, ou du moins voulaient régner, sauf que même leurs membres n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Sirius n'avait fait qu'un seul faux pas. Il avait atterrit à Gryffondor. Fabian se demandait s'il regrettait son choix. Car maintenant, il paierait toute sa vie pour avoir osé « trahir » les siens. Surtout si l'on considérait le fait que ceux qui dirigeaient la famille n'étaient autre que Marcus, Lucius et son père. Orion et Marcus en tête de file. Oui, Sirius était bel et bien dans la merde.

Fabian tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs, croisant les yeux glacial de Marcus. Ce dernier le défia du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Pauvre connard!

On pourrait considérer que ses paroles auraient pu n'avoir aucun effet. Cependant, Fabian avait eu le malheur de parler en plein blanc. Vous savez, ces moments ou tout le monde semble s'être donné le mot pour se taire en même temps?

- Oups… Dit alors Fabian en voyant Marcus se lever.

- Aucune imprudence n'est-ce pas? Nargua Sirius.

- Je crois juste que ton frère a de trop bonnes oreilles, c'est pas de ma faute…

…

- Prewett, suis moi.

- J'ai pas fini de manger en fait… Non pas que je favorise les désirs de mon estomac avant les tiens, mais presque…

- C'est un ordre. Menaça Marcus.

- Oui, c'est bien connu, j'obéis souvent…

- Sois tu te lèves, sois je te lèves…

- Tu n'oserais pas… Pas devant tout ce monde…

- C'est mal me connaître…

- Pour que tu perdes ta place et que ton cher maître te torture? Tu ne ferais jamais ça pour moi!

- Pas pour toi… Mais pour d'autres… Répondit Marcus en tournant son regard assassin vers son petit frère.

- Sois mignon, va te pendre, tu nous fera des vacances! Répliqua Sirius.

Un silence pesant se fît. Trop pesant au goût de Sirius. Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder son frère, que la main de celui-ci encerclait déjà brutalement sa nuque. Des frissons parcoururent son corps.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi que je te croise seul dans un couloir, Sirius…

- Lâche moi. Siffla ce dernier.

- J'ai plus envie de t'étrangler que de lâcher en ce moment tu vois…

- Oh et j'imagine que t'es déçu n'est-ce pas? Parce que tu ne peux pas le faire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis patient… Souffla Marcus à l 'oreille de son frère.

- Va te faire foutre! Cracha Sirius avec hargne.

Marcus serra la nuque de son frère de toutes ses forces, comme si son seul désir était de la briser.

- Lâche moi sale connard! Cracha Sirius, fou de rage.

- Arrête de m'insulter parce que je te jure que tu vas morfler…

- J'en ai rien à foutre! C'est ta seule occupation dans la vie, me faire souffrir. Je t'insulterais tant que Regulus m'ignorera…

Marcus ricana.

- Tu penses pouvoir me faire du chantage? A moi? Je suis le maître en la matière, n'essaie pas de m'égaler…

- Si on t'écoute, tu es le plus fort en tout, as-tu déjà croisé quelqu'un avec un égo aussi surdimensionné que le tien? J'en doute fort…

- Je vais te tuer, Sirius. Te briser…

- Ca fait bien longtemps que tu le dis, il me semble…

Sirius sentit le souffle de son frère dans son cou. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

* Sois tu capitules, sois tu souffres, Sirius. Il me semble déjà te l'avoir expliqué… *

* Je n'écoute personne d'autre que moi, je pense aussi t'avoir prévenu… *

* Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable… *

* Oh que si! Des menaces, des coups, des tortures… Tu sais, à force, ça devient la routine pour moi. *

* Mais la peur, la pression… Y a tu déjà réellement été soumis? Je suis capable de te rendre dingue de frayeur. *

* Ah bon? J'y aurais jamais pensé vois-tu! *

* Et bien tu devrais commencer à y songer sérieusement. Parce que je vais aussi commencer à m'y mettre sérieusement. Là, je suis loin d'être à mon maximum…*

Sirius déglutit malgré lui. Il n'était pas à son maximum? Vraiment? C'était quoi alors le maximum? Plus taré que ça? Ca existait réellement ou il était en train de cauchemarder? Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un le sorte de là parce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à péter un câble…

- Que se passe t-il ici? Marcus? Questionna Albus Dumbledore qui s'était levé et les avaient rejoins.

- C'est une querelle entre frères, Dumbledore. Pas de professeur à élève…

- Tu pense t'en tirer comme ça à chaque fois ou tu comptes trouver d'autres excuses aussi bonnes? Demanda Sirius, sarcastique.

- Je pense que je vais finir par t'étriper! Répliqua Marcus, assassin.

Il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à lâcher sa prise sur la nuque de son frère. Même lorsque le directeur s'était approché. Il avait tellement la rage qu'il aurait pu le battre sur le champ. Devant tout ce monde.

- Si on peut plus dire ce qu'on pense!

- Ferme ta gueule, Sirius! C'est plus clair là?

- Tu peux crever ouais…

Marcus frappa violemment son frère derrière la tête.

- Marcus… Ce n'est qu'un gosse… Murmura Albus, attristé.

- Il… Je le hais à un tel point qu'il pourrait crever devant mes yeux je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt. Cracha Marcus avant de quitter la grande salle d'un pas enragé.

Albus regarda la nuque de son jeune élève. Sirius la fît craquer, avant de passer sa main derrière pour se masser.

- Sirius…

- Oui?

- Viens dans mon bureau je te prie, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec toi.

Le regard de Sirius plongea dans celui de Sam, face à lui. Elle semblait triste. Elle l'implora des yeux. Sam voulait qu'il accepte. Il plongea tour à tour ses yeux dans ceux de ses amis. Tous allaient être très déçus…

- Non. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler…

- Tu n'éviteras pas toujours la vérité, Sirius, un jour il faudra y faire face.

- J'y fais déjà face, monsieur, de plein fouet même. En parler ne me servirait à rien. Sinon à faiblir…

Albus Dumbledore soupira, il murmura un « fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît », avant de retourner vers la table des professeurs.

- Ca va plus là, Sirius. Dit soudain James, alors que personne n'avait plus parlé du repas.

- De quoi?

- Il t'as touché devant Dumbledore! Tu imagines si tu te retrouves seul avec lui, ce que ça va donner?

- Ca ne sera pas pire que d'habitude, James.

- Si! Il est de plus en plus enragé!

- Tu n'as jamais été chez moi quand mon père pétait un câble, James. Ils frappent et jettent des sorts jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies même plus la force de te relever. Marcus ne peut pas aller plus loin que ça. Sinon c'est qu'il aura décidé de me tuer.

…

- Je suis censé être rassuré?

- Oui!

- Super! Grommela James.

Sirius braqua à nouveau son regard sur la table des serpents. Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de son petit frère. Celui-ci détourna le regard. Il mangea ensuite comme si de rien était. Le cœur de Sirius se serra comme jamais. Comme si Regulus était le seul qui pouvait réellement le faire battre.

Les yeux de sa cousine étincelaient. Narcissa discutait joyeusement avec Regulus tout en narguant Sirius des yeux. Ce dernier laissa parler sa haine, il se leva et se dirigea droit vers la table des Serpentards.

- T'as un problème sale pute?

- Pardon? Demanda Bellatrix en se levant. Tu oses insulter ma sœur?

- Ferme ta gueule salope. Je t'ai pas sonné.

Rodolphus Lestrange, cousin éloigné de Sirius et petit ami de Bellatrix, se leva.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir, Sirius. Et de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes. Avant qu'on ne s'occupe de ton cas…

- Comme si tu me faisais peur…

- Si on s'y met à plusieurs, je peux t'assurer que tu tremblera…

- QUE DES LACHES ET DES FILS OU FILLES DE PUTES DANS VOTRE MAISON DE VIPERES! ALLEZ CREVER BANDES DE SALOPARDS!

- Il me tarde que Lucius et Marcus se plongent dans mes souvenirs… Dit Bellatrix d'un ton sadique.

Sirius approcha d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. La haine était bien visible dans leurs regards.

- Incapable de te débrouiller toute seule… Tu me fais pitié. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Sa cousine eut la mauvaise idée de le gifler. Il la fusilla du regard avant de lui cracher à la figure. Sirius quitta la grande salle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ses amis le suivirent.

- SIRIUS! Cria James.

- QUOI?

- T'es pas un peu taré? Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et…

- NON C'EST TOI QUI VA M'ECOUTER! Rugit Sirius.

Ses amis se stoppèrent net. James blêmit. N'aimant pas se disputer avec son meilleur ami, il obtempéra.

- Ce sale fils de pute a monté Regulus contre moi. Ces petits connards ont décidé qu'il y aurait la guerre, elle y sera. Pas de soucis. J'en ai plus rien à foutre que vous soyez pour ou contre mes choix, c'est clair? Maintenant si j'ai envie de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire que c'est un salopard, je le ferais.

- Sirius… Murmura Sam.

- Je préviens, juste pour que vous évitiez de vous inquiéter, dans tous les cas que je l'ouvre ou non, je suis un homme mort.

- Sirius, tu l'a insulté de fils de pute, d'enculé, de connard et de salopard… Murmura James.

- Parce que c'en est un. Répliqua ce dernier avec rage.

- Vraiment? Demanda une voix glaciale.

- Tu m'as suivi? Je te manquais? Répondit Sirius d'un ton ironique.

Marcus approcha d'un air furieux. Il se planta face à Sirius, leurs corps se touchaient presque.

- Tu veux qu'on aille discuter ou tu vas te donner en spectacle comme ça souvent? Parce que je te préviens je risque de ne pas supporter ce comportement bien longtemps…

- C'est embêtant, je ne compte pas changer pour te faire plaisir vois-tu…

Marcus plaqua violemment son frère contre le mur. Il le fusillait du regard. Sirius remarquait qu'il était de plus en plus en colère au fil du temps.

- Ferme là, Sirius. Une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est un conseil…

- Conseil d'ennemi?

- C'est ça, tu as tout compris…

- Sinon quoi hein? Tu va me le faire payer? Répondit Sirius en ricanant.

- Tu dois avoir l'habitude d'entendre cette phrase, il n'est pas utile que je la prononce. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

- Ouais! Faut croire que ça ne m'impressionne pas…

- Tu es sur de vouloir jouer à ça? Demanda son frère aîné.

- Pourquoi pas!

- FERME LA PUTAIN! Siffla Marcus, fou de rage.

- Non je ne la fermerais pas! Parce que t'es qu'un salopard et que je te hais. Cracha Sirius avec hargne.

Marcus donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de son frère. Ce dernier grommela.

- Sale fils de bâtard…

- Pardon?

- Va t'acheter des oreilles…

…

- Et un cerveau aussi maintenant que j'y pense…

Marcus frappa partout sans réfléchir, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait que ce sale morveux la boucle, qu'il la ferme une bonne fois pour toutes. Soudain, il s'envola et alla s'écraser contre un mur avec violence. Il se releva, fou de rage.

- Lequel d'entre vous a osé? Menaça-t-il.

- Moi. Pourquoi, y a un souci? Répliqua Samantha.

Marcus regardait James avec haine.

- Pourquoi de suite moi? Fit celui-ci d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne.

L'aîné des Black s'approcha de lui, haineux.

- Méfie toi, James. Fais attention à ta vie… Souffla-t-il avant de quitter le groupe d'un pas enragé.

[…]

- Sirius? Ca va? Souffla James.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce fils de pute…

- Comment oses-tu? Cracha une voix furieuse.

Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine qui venait de sortir de la grande salle, enragée. Pour une fois, il fût presque heureux de la voir. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un… De laisser sortir sa rage sur une personne.

- Va te pendre sale pute je t'ai pas parlé!

Bellatrix s'approcha et planta sa baguette dans le cou de son cousin. Aussitôt les baguettes de James, Sam, Remus, Peter et Fabian se pointèrent sur elle. Elle abaissa la sienne avec regret. Sirius lui souriait d'un air narquois, la défiant du regard.

- Dis cousin, c'est quoi ce sang qui coule de ton arcade? Demanda malicieusement Bellatrix.

Rodolphus et le restant de leurs amis ricanèrent. Sirius enferma les mains de sa cousine dans les siennes.

- C'est très peu par rapport à celui que tu va perdre le jour ou je t'attraperais seule… Répliqua-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Sirius eut un sourire.

- Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler…

- C'est vrai, je suis censé te respecter et ne pas songer une seule fois à te menacer, hein?

- Oui. Ragea-t-elle, furieuse.

- Seulement, respecter les salopes, très peu pour moi.

Rodolphus s'avança, menaçant.

- Ne l'insulte pas! Siffla-t-il, fou de rage.

- Je suis censé avoir peur? Rétorqua Sirius en faisant mine de trembler.

Rodolphus pointa sa baguette droit entre les deux yeux du jeune Black mais Fabian s'approcha de lui et lui mit un violent coup de tête dans le nez. Lestrange plaqua ses mains contre son visage, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca suffit! Ordonna soudain une voix.

- Mais Lily… Commença James.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Evans?

- Parle moi sur un autre ton Lestrange! Je pourrais t'enlever des points voire te coller une retenue…

- Essaye un peu. Rétorqua Bellatrix, sadique, tout en s'approchant d'elle, effrayante.

- Tu veux que j'essaye? 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. Annonça Lily.

Les élèves virent du sable retomber dans la partie basse du sablier des verts et argents. Bellatrix bouillonnait.

- Comment oses-tu?

- Tu pourrais changer de disque! Se moqua Sirius.

- Toi ferme ta gueule!

- Et toi va te pendre!

- Mais putain Sirius on t'as dis de la fermer! Cracha Rodolphus avec haine.

- Je ne suis pas sourd!

- On dirait pourtant…

- J'aime juste vous voir galérer avec votre autorité de merde.

Rodolphus jeta un sort au jeune Black. Ce dernier entoura son ventre avec ses mains en grimaçant. Lorsqu'il les ôta, elles étaient pleine de sang. James paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais espèce de sale ordure? Fulmina le jeune Potter, fou de rage.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas fini de se mettre dans la merde… Il s'approcha de Lestrange et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de l'envoyer valser contre un mur la tête la première. Voyant que des élèves commençaient à sortir de la grande salle, Bellatrix aida son petit ami à se relever avant de fusiller son cousin du regard.

- Vivement que ton père rapplique. Là ça deviendra amusant…

- Quand tu lui racontera tout ça, tu en profitera pour lui dire que c'est un connard s'il te plaît? Tu seras aimable…

Bellatrix eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tu vas regretter ton arrogance mon pauvre…

Sirius esquissa un geste pour s'approcher d'elle mais James le retint avec l'aide de Remus et Fabian.

- Ils vont te détruire…

Sirius ricana.

- Ca fait bien longtemps qu'ils sont censés l'avoir fait…

- Ca fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été aussi enragés… Tu aurais vu Lucius pendant les vacances, je crois que tu fermerais ta bouche.

- Me taire devant ce crétin? Plutôt me teindre en blond et devenir aussi stupide que lui…

- C'est ça profite de faire le malin tant que Marcus ne t'attrape pas... Parce qu'après, tu seras une vraie loque. Si tu en sors vivant bien sur...

Ce fut sur ces quelques mots que se termina leur échange. Sirius était hors de lui. Il en avait assez. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Sirius... Murmura Sam en prenant sa main.

Mais le jeune Black se dégagea.

- Oh, le pauvre traître est triste? Ricana une voix mielleuse.

Sirius ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Narcissa. Regulus était à ses côtés. Il regardait les blessures de Sirius. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage.

- De voir ta tête de conne ouais!

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te touchais autant...

- C'est toi qui est touchée!

Narcissa eut un sourire.

- Vivement que tu croises la route de Lucius...

- Vivement que je ne croise plus la tienne!

- Tu sais que tu vas mourir mais tu continues, ça me tue.

- Tu l'a fais exprès?

- De quoi?

- Le jeu de mot?

- Lequel?

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait! Tellement creuse pfiou... On voit bien que t'es blonde!

- On discutera de tout ça avec Lucius.

- Mais tu sais quoi va te faire voir! Ils ne me font pas peur okay? C'est juste des connards assoifés de sang qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que blesser ou tuer des gens. Les gars comme ça, ils sont inutiles. Tu devrais d'ailleurs songer à offrir une corde à ton chéri pour noel!

- Et à toi je vais t'offrir... une cage. Ou attends de voir, une cave plutôt, ouais ça me paraît bien. Un sinistre cachot ou tu serais enfermé nuit et jour avec ton frère et ton père. C'est chouette tiens!

- C'est toi qu'il faut enfermer, dans un asile pour cruches! Tiens donc, en parlant de cruche, ou est ta soeur?

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur son cousin. Sirius sourit. Il avait gagné.

- Ne te fatigue pas pour lui, Narcissa. Viens. On s'en va. Dit soudain Regulus.

Le coeur de Sirius brûlait. Il était en cendres. Il lui faisait mal. A un tel point que c'en était insupportable.

- Se fatiguer pour moi? Bien sur c'est pas toi qui va le faire! Répliqua Sirius, cachant sa tristesse derrière de la haine.

Quelque chose se brisa en Regulus. Son frère ne le croyait pas, c'était impossible! Il devait forcément se douter qu'il faisait semblant de le hair. Forcément...

- Bien sur que non, pourquoi se fatiguer inutilement? Rétorqua Regulus.

Il allait craquer. Il n'allait pas y arriver, c'était impossible. Il voulait partir, éviter cette confrontation qu'il redoutait tant depuis qu'il était entré dans le train.

- Inutilement? C'est toi l'être inutile et faible! Cracha Sirius avec rage.

- Tais toi, Sirius. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle... Tenta Regulus.

- Vraiment? Oh et que s'est-il passé? Le cher Marcus t'as menacé après ma lettre c'est ça? Ou peut-être l'autre connard de blond de Lucius? Et tu as jugé préférable de choisir la facilité? J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le début. Tu n'es qu'un être abject et lâche comme tous ces petits salopards qui composent notre famille de merde.

Regulus blêmit. Il sentit que les larmes allaient lui monter aux yeux. Il se força à rester de marbre.

- Viens Reg, on s'en va. Il paiera son arrogance, ne t'en fais pas.

Regulus voulait lui dire d'aller se faire voir, il voulait prendre Sirius dans ses bras, et laisser tomber son double jeu... Mais l'image de Marcus s'imposa à son esprit. Il eut un frisson. Il quitta alors son frère sans un regard. Sans un mot. Sans un geste.

Sirius se mit à trembler.

- Mon Sirius... Murmura Sam.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre! Répliqua Sirius en quittant ses amis soudainement.

[...]

- Sirius putain mais tu nous as fais peur, on t'as cherché partout! Reprocha James.

- C'est bon t'as finis de crier, je peux aller me coucher maintenant? Rétorqua méchamment le jeune Black.

...

Sirius vit des larmes au coin des yeux de son meilleur ami. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable.

- Excuse moi, James.

- Non, pas besoin de t'excuser. Je comprends. Tu souffres...

- C'est juste le temps que je m'y habitue. J'ai définitivement plus de famille. C'est tout.

- Sirius... Je t'en prie, pleure je sais pas, fais quelque chose, mais ne reste pas comme ça à dire que tout va bien, à garder ta tristesse en toi, je t'en prie...

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Arrête... Fais ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi...

- J'ai la rage, James. La haine. Et ils vont le comprendre. Répondit Sirius en se couchant.

La discussion était close. James l'avait bien compris. Sirius n'avait pas mangé. Et il n'allait certainement pas dormir. C'était la fin de la rigolade...

[...]

Le lendemain matin, Samantha entra doucement dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit de Sirius, pensant le réveiller avec un gros câlin. Mais il n'était déjà plus là. Paniquée, elle se rendit dans la salle commune. Elle le trouva couché sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Elle se pencha et lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Aussitôt, les yeux aciers s'ouvrirent, radieux mais fatigués.

- Tu n'as pas dormi n'est ce pas? Demanda t-elle, triste.

Sirius s'assied et amena Samantha sur ses genoux. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Si! Comme un bébé!

- Et moi je suis mangemorte!

- Ca se dit pas! Se moqua Sirius en rigolant.

- Dans mon langage, si! Rétorqua Sam, en faisant sa merdeuse.

- Oh, excusez moi de vous avoir importunée ma chère...

- Je ne vous pardonne pas!

- Vraiment? Vous êtes sure? Menaça Sirius, soudain malicieux.

- Certaine, espèce de jeune effronté!

Sirius coucha son amie sur le canapé et commença à lui faire des chatouilles, sachant qu'elle les craignait énormément. Sam hurlait de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUS! T'ES PAS GENTIL STOP STOP STOP!

- Je suis pas gentil? C'est la meilleure! Tu vas morfler...

- NAAAAAAAAN STEUPLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUU UUUH!

- J'ai pas des arrêtes, j'ai des os...

- Ah la vieille vanne pourrie! Se moqua Sam.

- Alors là...

Les deux amis se déclarèrent une guerre sans merci. Entre chatouilles et roulades par terre, Sirius finit par se donner un violent coup de tête.

- Oh je suis désolée, excuse moi Rus'! Gémit Samantha.

- Pas grave t'inquiètes! Tu m'as juste enlevé une ou deux neurones...

- Ah parce que tu en avais? Répliqua Sam, malicieuse.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Sirius, elle courut se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons, derrière Remus.

- Mus', Sirius il veut me tuer, protège moi!

Sirius essayait de contourner Remus mais ce dernier protégait Samantha.

- Tu es mon pote ou tu l'es pas Rem?

- Je le suis mais c'est une fille. Un être faible, donc je dois t'empêcher de lui faire du mal...

Sirius éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune Williams.

- Je vous déteste...

- Me voilà bien attristé... Répliqua Sirius, faussement blessé.

- T'es méchant, t'as même pas de coeur!

- C'est bête hein?

Samantha croisa ses bras et s'assied par terre, sans un mot de plus pour les garçons.

- Jolie Sam... Appelait Sirus en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

- Elle t'emmerde la jolie Sam...

- Si tu étais à peine un plus énervée, ça pourrait être crédible... Et encore.

- Je te déteste. Bouda Samanta.

- Tu aimerais mais tu m'aimes trop pour ça...

- Allez tous vous faire foutre! Répliqua Samantha dans une parfaite imitation de Sirius la veille.

Les amis de Sirius eurent un moment de gêne mais ils finirent par éclater de rire.

- Ah ouais... Tu veux jouer à ça? Menaça Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

- Voué!

Il s'assied par terre en faisant mine de bouder.

- Je vous parle plus vous êtes méchants, nah! L'imita t-il.

- Pff t'es même pas drôle.

- Normal je t'imite...

- Je te parle plus. Répliqua Sam en se levant et en quittant le dortoir des garçons.

...

Sirius entra dans la grande salle peu après son amie, suivit de près par James, Remus et Peter.

- SAMOUNETTE D'AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUR! ALLEZ! BOUDE PAS COMME UNE GAMINE!

Il savait très bien que Samantha était le genre de filles qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers lui et grommela un « c'est bon ferme là, tu as gagné! »

Un large sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Black.

- T'es méchant avec moi... Gémit-elle, triste.

Sirius prit la jeune fille contre lui. Fabian, assis à la table des Gryffondors, souriait. Marcus, assis à la table des professeurs, avait dans les yeux une lueur étrange. Bellatrix, quant à elle, se leva et se dirigea droit vers son cousin.

- Tu oses encore nous souiller un peu plus? Siffla t-elle.

- Comme si tu l'étais pas déjà assez toute seule, avec tous les gars qui te passent dessus... Tu n'as pas peur de chopper des maladies?

Bellatrix gifla Sirius avec force.

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse cousine...

Elle allait le gifler à nouveau mais Sirius lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Tous deux se fusillaient du regard.

- Et que vas tu faire maintenant hein? Souffla t-elle. Tu me touches, tu es mort. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas ça... Encore moins que ton père... On ne touche pas aux aînés, Sirius.

- Si l'on peut te considérer comme tel parce qu'au niveau âge mental tu es largement plus jeune que moi...

- Sirius... Murmura Sam, en lui prenant le bras. Laisse tomber. S'il te plaît...

Sirius ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il en avait assez. C'était à cause de ces ordures qu'il avait perdu son petit frère. Un poignet brisé c'était quoi après tout? Elle lui avait fait subir bien plus... Il décida alors de lui faire peur.

Sirius attrapa l'autre poignet de sa cousine. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle le regardait avec haine pendant que lui souriait. A la table des serpents, plusieurs personnes se levèrent, comprenant Rodolphus, son frère, Narcissa, Nott et Mulciber.

- Si tu me lâches pas dans deux secondes, c'est lui qui va se lever.

- Si tu la fermes pas dans deux secondes ce sont tes poignets qui vont craquer...

- Essaye, j'en rêve...

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle poussait un cri de douleur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Oh, je ne te pensais pas si faible... Nargua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je vais te le faire payer...

...

- Sirius... Implora Sam en voyant Marcus se lever. S'il te plaît, viens, on va s'asseoir...

Le jeune Black lâcha sa cousine avec regret. Il vît Rodolphus s'approcher d'un pas rapide. Et Sam sortir sa baguette et la pointer droit sur Lestrange.

- Comment oses tu songer simplement à lever la main sur elle? Siffla Rodolphus.

- Oh c'est simple il me suffit juste de voir sa tête de conne, c'est facile!

Rodolphus poussa brutalement Sirius. La tête de ce dernier heurta le mur avec force.

- Que je t'entende plus parler d'elle comme ça mon pauvre...

- J'ai pour habitude de ne dire que la stricte vérité mon coco.

Rodolphus arma son poing.

- Il vaut mieux pas pour ta santé que tu le touche... Menaça James en sortant sa baguette.

...

- Rodolphus, laisse le. Ordonna la voix glaciale de Marcus.

Le bras de ce dernier se mit à trembler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, réduire ce traître à l'état de cadavre. Sirius le sentait. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Et toi... Efface moi immédiatemment ce foutu sourire fier de ton visage avant que je ne me charge de le faire... Menaça Marcus, la voix consumée par la rage.

Il regardait son petit frère avec haine. L'envie de meurtre que ressentait les Serpentards et leur directeur était visible...

Les amis de Sirius commençaient à avoir très peur.

- Tu voudrais m'empêcher de sourire maintenant? Et pour que j'aille pisser il va falloir que je te demande aussi?

Samantha s'accrocha avec force au bras du jeune Black.

- Sirius... Implora Sam.

Marcus approcha. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Sirius. Mais la haine était si forte qu'il se fichait de qui il avait en face. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- Tu peux commencer à prier pour que je te laisse la vie sauve une fois que je t'aurais mis la main dessus, frérot...

Les Serpentards eurent un sourire.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le « frérot »? Va te faire foutre!

Marcus eut un sourire mauvais.

- Commence à préparer ton cercueil... Murmura t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Si tu pouvais fermer ta...

Mais James avait plaqué une main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase. Marcus se retourna.

- Pardon?

- Il disait juste... Commença Peter.

- James, enlève ta putain de main et laisse le parler. Ordonna Marcus, enragé.

Ce dernier obtempéra, non sans avoir filé un coup dans le dos de Sirius pour le faire réagir.

- Tu disais?

- De fermer ta grande gueule. J'en ai marre de t'entendre.

- Tu ne m'entendra plus très longtemps...

- Vraiment? Demanda Sirius, tout content.

- Oui. Parce qu'à mon avis tu ne seras plus en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit après notre petit tête à tête...

- Trop cool! Répliqua Sirius, tout sourire.

- On rediscutera de tout ça à ce moment là...

- Pas de soucis! Biscuits et chocolat chaud à portée de main bien entendu?

- Sirius arrête. Ordonna Fabian qui s'était joints à eux. Stop là. Ca suffit.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami. Fabian le regardait d'un air sévère.

- Mais quoi? J'ai rien fais de mal! Je dis juste ce que je pense...

- Je préfère que tu penses à voix basse. Répondit Fabian avec douceur.

- Moi il me tarde surtout de le faire atrocement souffrir. A un tel point qu'il en deviendra incapable de penser. Ou plutôt qu'il n'osera même plus penser contre moi… Dit Marcus avec un sourire sadique qui déplût à Sirius.

- Mais dis moi frérot, tu es somnambule?

- Non… Pourquoi? S'étonna Marcus, le prenant pour un fou.

- Parce que tes désirs sont de simples rêves que tu ne verra jamais se réaliser.

Fabian voyant la haine de Marcus s'envenimer de plus en plus, attrapa Sirius par le bras et l'amena à table.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, Sirius.

- Merci Fabian! Peut-être que toi tu vas réussir à faire entendre quelque chose à cette espèce de tête de mule! Soupira James.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, Jamesie.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami! Je ne veux pas que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances! Rétorqua James.

- Je ne vais pas mourir! Mon frangin ne veut pas l'avouer mais il m'aime trop pour ça! Il serait perdu sur cette terre sans son Sirius adoré…

Les amis se regardèrent d'un air incertain. Remus tourna ses yeux vers le jeune Black.

- Sirius?

- Ouais?

- Tu ne manges pas?

Sirius fixa intensément son ami avant de répondre d'une voix lasse « j'ai pas faim ».

[…]

La journée fut d'une monotonie sans égale aux yeux du jeune Black. Il savait qu'elle se terminerait par deux heures de sortilèges avec son frère, et c'était certainement pour ça qu'elle semblait si interminable. Il en avait marre de le voir, marre de sa famille. Plus qu'assez de devoir supporter sa présence constamment. Il voulait partir d'ici. Ne plus jamais croiser ces yeux identiques aux siens. Ne plus jamais avoir à subir sa haine. Leur haine à tous.

- Sirius… Murmura Sam avec douceur.

- Oui?

- La prof t'as posé une question…

Le jeune Black leva les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Alors Monsieur Black? Selon vous, comment peut-on s'apercevoir que cette allumette a été métamorphosée?

- Sincèrement? J'en ai rien à foutre de votre putain d'allumette.

- Sirius… Gémit Samantha, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Monsieur Black, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous coller. Demain soir, à dix huit heures dans mon bureau. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, lorsque vous n'avez pas la tête à aller en cours, ne venez pas…

- Dans ces cas là, vous me verriez jamais. Répliqua Sirius.

Le regard inquiet du professeur McGonagall s'accrocha au regard dévasté du jeune Black. Elle le savait, le jeune homme blagueur et joyeux les avait définitivement quitté.

- Comptez vous rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius ne comprenait pas ce que cette question venait faire là.

- Non, je préfère que vous me préveniez parce qu'il sera difficile de trouver un batteur qui vous égale…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Black. Ainsi que sur celles du jeune Potter. James adressa un regard reconnaissant à son professeur. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un signe de vie et de courage de la part de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il se tuait à essayer de puiser depuis la veille.

[…]

- Sirius tu y vas! Un point c'est tout! Sinon je te jure que je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses!

- Mais Fabian… Je ne veux pas…

- Si tu sèches t'es mort putain! Il va t'étriper, c'est ce que tu veux?

- C'est ce qui arrivera dans tous les cas de toute façon!

- Alors tu préfères envenimer les choses?

- Non. Mais…

- Si dans une minute, tu n'es pas parti, je t'accompagne avec des coups de pieds au derrière…

- Je ne veux pas le voir… Ragea Sirius. Tu peux le comprendre ça ou pas?

- Tu es en retard.

- Fabian, s'il te plaît…

- Je refuse que tu te mettes plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà, Sirius.

- C'est en assistant à son cours que je me mets en danger. Il a la rage, je l'ai aussi, ça va partir en live.

- Pas si tu ne le provoques pas.

- Il m'a enlevé Regulus…

- Je sais… Mais esquiver son cours, c'est la pire des provocations que tu puisses lui faire…

- Tu m'énerves! Grommela Sirius en prenant ses affaires et en commençant à partir.

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

[…]

Sirius frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez! Répondit une voix glaciale.

* Quitte à être en retard, j'aurais pu rester en haut…*

Le jeune Black entra. James fronça les sourcils. Son meilleur ami n'était-il pas censé rester à la salle commune? L'inquiétude monta d'un cran. Marcus venait déjà de le remballer à lui. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être avec Sirius?

Marcus regardait son frère. Dans ses yeux se mélangeaient haine et sévérité. Un regard que Sirius n'aimait pas.

- Pour quel motif es-tu en retard?

- Je voulais pas voir ta gueule. Ca devait être une absence mais on m'a forcé la main.

James se frappa le front avec sa main tandis que Sam et Lily fermaient les yeux. Remus soupira. Le regard de Peter s'emplit d'inquiétude. Les Serdaigles avaient peur. Ils n'aimaient pas ce genre de scènes et y assistaient malheureusement souvent dans les cours de sortilèges.

Marcus se leva et se dirigea vers son petit frère. Sirius ne recula pas. Son aîné s'approcha tout près, posa avec force une main sur son épaule et murmura un « Ma rage a atteint un tel point que je me contrefiche des témoins, tu devrais mesurer l'ampleur de tes paroles avant de les prononcer à voix haute… »

- Va t'asseoir.

Sirius prit place aux côté de Sam, juste devant James.

- Ne refais jamais aussi peur à mon cœur, Sirius… Lui souffla le jeune Potter, dont la voix était emplie d'inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Sirius?

Ce dernier regarda son frère, interrogateur.

- Tais toi et sors tes affaires. Ordonna Marcus d'une voix glaciale.

- J'allais le faire.

- Je t'en prie. Arrête de parler et obéis…

Sirius soupira. Jamais il n'aurait dû écouter Fabian. Il avait soupçonné le déroulement du cours et avait encore une fois eu raison. Il attrapa ses affaires rapidement.

- Sirius, quel est le sortilège impardonnable qui permet de faire souffrir les gens? Tu le connais bien il me semble…

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il provoquait? Très bien. Il allait être servit… Samantha et James échangèrent un regard éloquent. Le cours allait tourner au drame…

- Oh, tu le connais autant que moi. Voire plus. Je pense même que père doit en avoir mal à la main tellement il te l'a fait subir…

Marcus le fusilla du regard.

- Tu permets que je leur fasse une démonstration?

- Va crever espèce de connard! Cracha Sirius avec haine.

Marcus insonorisa la salle de classe et se dirigea lentement vers la table de son frère. Tous les élèves prirent peur. Ils étaient avec un psychopathe. Sirius se leva et recula. Deux heures de cours. Deux heures de torture ouais… Un quart d'heure à peine s'était écoulé. Il était dans la merde. Pourquoi diable avait-il écouté Fabian?

- Arrête toi Marc'…

- Et pourquoi? A chaque fois que je te demande d'arrêter de répondre tu le fais toi?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi moi je devrais me stopper? M'arrêter de faire ce que j'aime en plus, ce serait la meilleure! Ricana Marcus.

- J'ai rien fais putain! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive là?

- Tu viens juste de m'insulter de connard. Et dois-je compter toutes les insultes d'hier? Le poignet de Bellatrix? Le fait que tu aies passé les vacances chez tes amis? Toutes les vannes que tu as envoyées hier soir? Je dois te le rappeler tout ça, ou ça ira?

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire pour essayer de le calmer…

- Tu m'énerves, Sirius. J'ai envie de te tuer. A un tel point que je n'en dors quasiment plus…

- Et tu crois pas que moi j'en ai assez de te voir? Tu ne penses pas que tu me saoules à moi aussi?

Une lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de Marcus. Sirius tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Sam gémit. Elle tremblait…

- Lucius t'attends lui aussi. Avec impatience…

…

- Toutes ces piques que tu envoies sur lui ne lui plaisent guère. Et à moi non plus…

- Rien à foutre. T'es pas mon père.

Un deuxième sortilège vint frapper Sirius de plein fouet.

- Parlons-en de père… Il n'est pas très content non plus, tu sais…

- Son énervement m'apaise. Savoir qu'il crève de rage est mon cadeau le plus précieux.

Marcus sembla penser que les sortilèges ne suffisaient plus. Il empoigna son frère par les cheveux et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, entourant sa gorge avec sa main. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sirius. N'y tenant plus, James se leva.

- James, assieds toi. Siffla Marcus.

- Non.

- Je t'aurais prévenu…

- Lâche le putain! Si tu ne laisses pas Sirius tranquille, il vaut mieux pas pour toi que je sorte de cette salle parce que je vais pas me gêner de dénoncer haut et fort la pourriture que tu es…

Marcus lâcha son frère, se dirigea vers James et le roua de coups. Tout l'être de Sirius ne ressentit soudain plus que de la haine. Il s'approcha de son frère, sortit sa baguette et l'envoya valser loin de son meilleur ami.

Ce ne fût qu'après qu'il se rendit compte de la grosse erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de son frère.

- Tu as osé lever la main sur moi?

- Tu n'avais pas à toucher James. Cracha Sirius, enragé.

- Je suis ton grand frère, Sirius.

- Je me contrefiche de vos putains de règles. Depuis toujours. Et encore pire lorsque vous touchez à ma véritable famille.

- NOUS sommes ta famille. Siffla Marcus, haineux.

- Je vous hais. Par-dessus tout. Si d'ailleurs tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de crever, ça prolongerait mes vacances…

Marcus immobilisa l'ensemble des élèves à l'aide d'un sortilège et verrouilla la porte. Il restait une heure de cours. Une heure durant laquelle les cris de Sirius transpercèrent ses amis comme la lame d'un couteau…

[…]

La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Sirius prit brutalement ses affaires et sortit le premier sans un mot pour personne. Les sixièmes année de Serpentard et Gryffondor attendaient devant la salle. Au passage il bouscula violemment Bellatrix, ne faisant même pas attention à elle, ni au sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut des larmes sur ses joues et du sang sur son visage.

- Sirius!

…

- Sirius attend moi! Hé!

…

- Monsieur Prewett, vous avez cours, ne vous préoccupez de rien d'autre. Ordonna Marcus.

- Je t'emmerde pauvre connard, ton cours c'est de la merde!

Fabian s'enfuit en courant sur les traces de son jeune ami. Il atterrit dans la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Black en larmes, il s'inquiéta.

- Sirius…

Ce dernier s'approcha, enragé. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le ventre de son ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- CE QUI ME PRENDS? TU VEUX LE SAVOIR CE QUI ME PRENDS? TU ES SUR?

- Sirius… Oui je préfère que tu m'en parle.

- JE VOULAIS PAS Y ALLER PUTAIN! JE SAVAIS TRES BIEN QU'IL ALLAIT ME DEMONTER!

- Il t'as fais du mal? Même devant les autres?

- Comme si ça se voyait pas… Répliqua Sirius avec haine.

Fabian regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme. Il avait des traces rouges dans le cou, son nez pissait le sang, il se tenait un bras visiblement tailladé, et son pull était déchiré, comme si un couteau y était passé dessus…

- Je m'excuse, Sirius. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je pensais… Je croyais que ça serait pire si tu n'assistais pas à son cours, que ça l'énerverait encore plus… Tu comprends?

- J'EN AI ASSEZ! ASSEZ DE VOIR SA TETE DE CONNARD! MARRE DE TOUT CE QU'IL ME FAIT SUBIR PUTAIN!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune Prewett. Il serra son ami contre lui mais ce dernier se dégagea.

- JE VEUX QU'IL CREVE! TU COMPRENDS? JE VEUX QU'IL ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE! JE NE VEUX PLUS LE VOIR!

…

- JE VEUX QU'IL SOUFFRE! JE VEUX PARTIR D'ICI…

…

- JE VEUX MOURIR…

- Non. Ne dis pas ça, Sirius. Je t'en prie…

- J'en ai marre…

- Je sais…

Sirius se laissa tomber contre un arbre, éclatant en sanglot incontrôlés. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Mon Sirius, s'il te plaît… Tu ne peux pas abandonner.

- Je crois qu'il est trop fort pour moi…

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu t'es battu contre ton père jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas ce crétin qui va t'avoir non?

- Le problème, c'est que je le vois tous les jours. Je commence à en avoir assez de me battre…

- Un Sirius Black qui abandonne? Ah la bonne blague teh!

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Fabian prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ecoute moi petit Black… Je meurs le jour ou je te perds, okay?

Sirius acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais ce que tu fais, je ne suis pas aveugle…

- Quoi? Je ne fais rien! Protesta Sirius.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi! On est rentré hier, je ne t'ai pas vu manger un seule fois. Sur trois repas. C'est quelque chose qui me déplaît beaucoup…

- J'ai juste…

- « Pas faim » ouais, jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves quoi!

- Tu me prends pour qui Fabian? S'énerva Sirius. Je ne suis pas un suicidaire!

- J'ai jamais dis ça. Mais depuis que Regulus ne t'adresse plus la parole, c'est le drame…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu envoies bouler tout le monde, tu insultes toute ta famille… Euh, si l'on prend en compte ce côté-là, je dirais que si, tu es vraiment suicidaire!

- Ils m'énervent tous…

- Depuis toujours. Et ça ne changera pas. Mais si tu as décidé de les agresser comme ça, je dirais que ta ligne de vie est limitée à une semaine maximum.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Il faut que tu regardes un peu autour de toi, Sirius. Tes amis sont morts d'inquiétude…

Sirius déglutit. Il repensa à James, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'agir et qui s'était fait tabasser à son tour. Il ferma les yeux. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Le jeune Black s'accrocha alors au cou de son ami, il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fabian, laissant s'écouler son chagrin.

Fabian resserra leur étreinte, qui dura un long moment.

[…]

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont ou? Demanda Sam, inquiète.

- Si Fabian est avec lui, il ne risque rien. Répondit Remus avec douceur.

- Sirius risque toujours quelque chose, qu'il y ait du monde ou pas. Répliqua James.

- Jamesie, calme toi… Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête. Marcus est en cours. No soucy. Dit Peter.

- C'est pas Marcus qui m'inquiète, c'est ce blaireau de sale blond qui est en train de s'avancer vers nous. Rétorqua James avec hargne.

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit ou était braqué le regard assassin du jeune Potter. Lucius Malefoy avançait vers eux, avec toute la fierté et l'arrogance d'un sorcier prétentieux de pure souche.

- Tiens, tiens. Potter sans mon cousin… Etrange. Ne me dîtes pas que j'aurais pu le croiser seul dans un couloir et que je l'ai loupé?

- C'est triste n'est ce pas? A deux minutes près, tu l'avais…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Potter, je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je désire.

James fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

- Tu peux te casser de suite alors parce que tu n'obtiendra rien sale enflure!

- Ne m'insulte pas, Potter. Je peux être très méchant si l'on me provoque. Répondit Lucius en s'approchant tout près de James.

Il remarqua soudain le sang qui brillait à l'arcade du jeune Potter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mon cousin non plus n'aime pas trop l'arrogance.

- Ton cousin je l'emmerde.

D'un geste rapide comme l'éclair, Lucius avait sortit sa baguette, l'avait enfoncé dans le cou du jeune Potter et avait plaqué James contre le mur avec une violence délibérée.

- Lâche moi espèce de sale connard. Cracha James.

- Pardon?

Lucius ôta sa baguette qu'il remplaça par sa main. Il entoura la gorge de James en serrant de toutes ses forces. Le jeune Potter se débattait mais sa vison était floue. Cet ordure était en train de l'étrangler.

Soudain , il entendit un cri de douleur, et Lucius le lâcha. Malefoy tenait l'arrière de son genoux en grimaçant. Il se retourna et regarda les trois autres avec haine.

- Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça? Murmura-t-il, plus terrifiant que jamais.

Sam déglutit. Il prit ça comme un aveu et s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Elle recula.

- C'est moi abruti. Répliqua Remus en ricanant.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Samantha soupira de soulagement. Marcus allait sortir. Donc logiquement Lucius allait fermer sa grande gueule. Ce qui arriva.

- Tu lui as fais quoi? Demanda Marcus à son jeune cousin.

- J'ai rien fais à personne.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule! Répliqua Marcus en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

Ils se fusillaient du regard. Black tourna ses yeux vers Samantha.

- Elle a l'air traumatisée.

- C'est que je dois vraiment faire peur alors, parce que je n'ai pas touchée la fille. Répliqua Lucius, sarcastique.

Marcus regarda James se masser le cou tout en fusillant Lucius des yeux.

- Ou est Sirius? Lui demanda-t-il, le regard glacial.

- Je préfère crever que de te répondre sale pourriture! Cracha James.

Samantha le prit par le bras tandis que Marcus s'avançait. Elle se plaça devant lui.

- Ecarte toi.

- Non.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour leur sauver la mise…

- Mais pour l'instant, si.

Marcus fusilla James du regard, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Lucius.

[…]

Beaucoup de monde patientait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tous étaient prêts à se battre pour avoir leur place. James, qui était capitaine, regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Les sélections devaient commencer dans cinq minutes. Sirius et Fabian ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés.

- Hé vire de là toi! Touche pas ma batte! Si tu veux ma place va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves mon coco!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James. Il se tourna et vit son meilleur ami arracher une batte des mains d'un jeune garçon, qui devait être en quatrième année.

- Mon Rus', tu es vraiment incorrigible! C'est le jour des sélections. Nous avons besoin de ta batte pour tester ceux qui se présentent, tu comprends?

- Mais… C'est ma batte! Protesta Sirius avec une voix d'enfant incompris qui fit craquer tout le monde.

Le jeune garçon de quatrième année sourit d'un air attendrit.

- Je vais te la rendre, je veux juste voir si j'ai un assez bon niveau. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de toute façon, il faut être excellent pour gagner ta place…

Le visage de l'enfant Sirius fût illuminé d'un grand sourire. Qui disparut aussi soudainement. Le regard de Sirius fût assombrit par la haine. Il fusillait un jeune homme blond des yeux. Ce dernier avait un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce trimard? S'énerva Sirius.

- Rus', tu te calme okay? Tu es là pour les sélections, peu importe ce qui se passe autour. C'est clair?

- Jamesie ne me dis pas que tu savais qu'il était là? Grogna Sirius.

- Euh…

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami d'un air soupçonneux. Et soudain, il s'aperçut de la gêne de James qui massait inconsciemment sa gorge… Le jeune Black ôta la main du jeune Potter. Il remarqua des traces rouges dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Son regard se mit soudain à lancer des éclairs.

- C'est rien, c'est juste Marcus qui…

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, James! Marc' ne t'as pas prit par le cou! S'énerva Sirius.

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête. Sirius la lui releva.

- C'est lui? C'est Lucius?

- On commence capitaine? Demanda alors Sam, coupant court à leur discussion.

- Oui. Je…

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Coupa Sirius, enragé.

- Regarde la façon dont il nous observe, tu auras la réponse à ta question…

Sirius tourna son regard vers les tribunes des verts et argent. Lucius les regardait, un sourire fier accroché à ses lèvres. Le jeune Black esquissa un mouvement mais Fabian lui attrapa fermement le bras.

- Tu ne bouges pas tes fesses d'ici, c'est clair?

- Je vais lui éclater sa sale face de blond…

- Non. Répliqua Fabian d'un ton ferme. Concentre toi plutôt pour garder ta place. Je m'occupe de la blondasse…

Les Gryffondors commencèrent les essais par les poursuiveurs. Samantha garda sa place. Esquivant les cognards de Sirius et Fabian avec agilité et marquant cinq buts d'affilés. Anthon Spencer conserva aussi la sienne, disposant d'une rapidité sans égale. Wade Jones, jeune homme âgé de quatorze ans, vint remplacer Galvin Simmons à la troisième place. Quand aux batteurs, leurs essais furent interrompus par une masse de gens vert et argent qui piétinèrent la pelouse. Sirius atterrit en premier, se dirigeant droit vers Rodolphus. Accordant très peu d'importance à son frère et Lucius qui le scrutaient d'un œil mauvais depuis les tribunes.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?

- Baisse d'un ton le traître.

- Je t'emmerde, je te parle comme je veux.

Rodolphus attrapa le bras de Sirius avec force. Le même bras qui était tailladé et en sang à cause de Marcus. Lucius vit le jeune Black grimacer, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Fabian arriva avec sa batte.

- Lâche le ou je te défonce le crâne… Menaça-t-il.

Rodolphus fusilla le jeune Prewett du regard, mais il obtempéra, connaissant le tempérament impulsif du jeune homme. Fabian en était capable, qu'il y ait du monde ou pas. Rodolphus le savait.

- Nous avons réservé le terrain pour 19h30. Annonça Lestrange.

- C'est bête alors, il va falloir que tu fasses demi tour… Répliqua James.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda soudain la voix de Marcus.

Sirius souffla. Exprimant clairement la lassitude qu'il ressentait de voir son frère. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

- Il se passe que tes crétins d'élèves nous font chier, je me demande quand vont-ils nous faire le plaisir de crever… Rétorqua Fabian.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi que Samantha et James.

- Met la en veilleuse Prewett. Ordonna Bellatrix.

- Et toi retourne sur ton trottoir salope. Répliqua automatiquement Sirius, sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entourait.

Les regards de Marcus et Lucius le ramenèrent aussitôt à la réalité. Malefoy s'avança, haineux.

- Vire de là sale blond, t'es pas chez toi ici. Dit Fabian, le regard noir.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Fabian, entre les deux yeux.

- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. Siffla Lucius, fou de rage.

- C'est mon chemin crétin, j'étais là avant toi.

Malefoy entailla la joue de Fabian. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard que Sirius lançait à son cousin.

- De quel droit tu le touche? Cracha-t-il avec rage.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'empêche de te faire du mal…

- Dans ce cas tu peux rentrer chez toi, ce n'est pas ici que tu arriveras à m'attraper…

- On pari?

- Je ne parie pas avec les connards.

Lucius attrapa Sirius par le col avec violence. Il allait le frapper quand Fabian saisit fermement sa batte et la leva à hauteur de la tête de Malefoy.

- Fabian… Menaça Marcus.

- Il le touche, je lui fracasse la tête. C'est tout.

…

- Luc', lâche le. Ordonna Marcus.

Lucius tremblait. Il attendait depuis tellement de temps ce moment… Ses yeux, brûlants, s'accrochèrent à ceux de Sirius. Il y décela une grande haine, mais aussi une infime lueur de peur. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Je te déteste, va crever… Souffla Sirius.

- Tu ne peux me haïr autant que moi je te hais, c'est impossible…

Sirius affronta son regard haineux. Il avait atterrit à Gryffondor. Voilà son erreur. Et c'était pour cette unique raison que tous le haïssaient et s'acharnaient à le détruire. La main de Marcus se posa sur l'épaule de Lucius. Ce dernier lâcha son petit cousin.

- Vous partagez le terrain. Chacun une moitié. Et que je ne sois pas obligé de m'en mêler. C'est clair? Dit Marcus en regardant Rodolphus et James.

Tous deux acquiescèrent.

- Nous prenons la partie gauche. Je te préviens, si l'un d'entre vous provoque Sirius ne serait-ce qu'une fois, vous êtes morts.

- Qu'il fasse attention à ses paroles et tout ira bien…

Les batteurs qui s'étaient présentés volaient bien, mais avait du mal à toucher leurs cibles. Sirius esquivait à chaque fois, mort de rire. Jusqu'à ce que Nott, le batteur de Serpentard, lui envoie un cognard sur son bras blessé. Il cria de douleur. Lâchant son balai pour tenir son bras douloureux. Le balai tourna et dériva. Il eut le bon réflexe de reprendre le manche et de se stabiliser à nouveau. Fabian était hors de lui. Mais ce fût encore pire quand il aperçut Lucius rire comme un petit fou. Il arma sa batte, fixant avec haine le cognard qui s'avançait vers lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces vers Malefoy… Lucius ne vit pas le coup venir. Il le reçut en plein dans le ventre. Marcus fusilla Fabian du regard.

- Je garde les mêmes batteurs et le même gardien, désolé à tous. Merci d'avoir participé. Dit James une fois qu'ils avaient tous atterrit.

…

- Sirius. Va te changer. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien…

- Je t'y emmène, un point c'est tout. Va te changer.

Sirius obéit, voyant que James était hors de lui. Il le vît s'avancer vers Nott, fou de rage. Il entendit des cris en s'éloignant. Mais n'y fît pas attention. Il entra dans les vestiaires et se changea. Lorsque soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas retentir… Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'un bras entourait sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Ne crois jamais pouvoir m'échapper, Sirius… Murmura Lucius à son oreille.

Sirius voulait lui répondre, l'insulter, mais il en était incapable tant Lucius serrait sa gorge.

- Lucius… Tu n'es pas assez prudent. Il faut éviter les témoins… Dit Marcus.

Soudain, une lumière bleue toucha Sirius et Lucius qui devinrent invisibles.

- Suis moi Lucius…

Tous trois quittèrent les vestiaires. Comme si de rien était. Personne ne les avaient vus entrer et personne ne les verraient sortir… Sirius essayaient de se débattre mais plus il essayait d'échapper à l'emprise de son cousin, plus ce dernier resserrait l'étreinte autour de sa gorge.

[…]

Ils entrèrent dans une ancienne salle de classe délabrée. Sirius se voyait déjà mort. Des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'avait plus de souffle. Soudain, Lucius le balança par terre. Il s'écrasa, sa tête cogna fort contre le sol. Il n'était plus invisible. Il vit son frère insonoriser la pièce. Il déglutit…

- Lucius?

- Oui?

- Tu commences?

Sirius se releva. Il était mort et enterré…

- Avec joie…

Il s'avança vers son jeune cousin, lentement, tout en sortant sa baguette. Sirius regarda Marcus. Aucune émotion n'était visible dans les yeux de son frère. Il se fichait qu'il crève…

- Alors, il paraît que tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi lorsque je suis absent… Dit Lucius d'une voix mielleuse.

- Je… dis simplement ce que je pense… Répondit Sirius avec peine.

- Ce que tu penses? Siffla Lucius.

…

- Je suis donc tellement inutile que Narcissa doit m'offrir une corde… Je suis stupide… Je suis un connard… Et ma petite amie est une pute… Résuma Lucius. Ca fait bien trop de choses à avaler…

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Lucius était si énervé qu'il lui donnait envie de rire…

- Tu as quelque chose à dire avant de mourir?

- Tu ne peux rien me faire. Si quelqu'un me trouve, vous êtes tous les deux dans la merde…

Lucius plaqua violemment Sirius contre le mur. Ce dernier gémit de douleur lorsqu'il lui attrapa son bras blessé.

- J'en ai rien à faire d'avoir des problèmes tant que tu peux souffrir… Murmura-t-il à son oreille en resserrant sa prise sur le bras du jeune Black.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Lucius esquissa un sourire.

- Lâche moi… Cracha-t-il avec haine.

- Je te lâcherais quand tu ne pourra plus tenir debout…

Lucius attrapa sa baguette. Sirius essaya de se dégager mais son bras le faisait horriblement souffrir.

- Tu es perdu, Sirius. Alors n'essaye pas de lutter. Même si je te lâche, dis moi ou vas-tu aller. Jusqu'à la porte? Ricana Lucius.

Sirius luttait contre les larmes. Son bras était en miettes. Son courage aussi. Il en avait assez. Et c'était loin d'être fini… Il regarda son frère. Il ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-il au fond qu'il dispose d'un minimum de cœur? Et pourtant, il savait qu'à son égard, il n'en aurait jamais.

- Je suis un connard?

- Le pire qui ait jamais vécu sur cette putain de terre… Répondit Sirius.

Lucius l'envoya valser contre un mur. Le cou de Sirius craqua. Il hurla. Une quantité effroyable de sortilèges doloris vinrent le frapper. Au bout d'un heure, Lucius l'attrapa par le cou et le força à se relever.

- Regarde moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Le visage de Sirius était parsemé de sang. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras et son cou. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

- T'es qu'un salopard! Cracha-t-il avec haine. Je suis ton frère, tu me regardes souffrir et t'en as rien à foutre…

- Comment je pourrais t'accorder de l'importance? Siffla Marcus. Tu n'es qu'un traître. Un lâche…

- Moi? Un lâche? C'est la meilleure!

Sirius arrivait à peine à tenir debout. C'était Lucius qui le maintenait par la gorge.

- C'est vous tous qui êtes des lâches! Tous à suivre les traces de papa adoré… La facilité, c'est tellement plus simple.

Marcus s'approcha d'un pas enragé. Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de reculer, ce qui fit sourire son cousin. Marcus faisait reculer tout le monde…

L'aîné des Black attrapa violemment son frère par son bras ravagé… Sirius hurla de douleur. Il appuya davantage encore.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE! ARRETE! Hurla Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. C'était de l'acharnement. De la haine pure.

- Je suis un lâche? Demanda Marcus.

- N… Non.

…

- Ne parle plus jamais de facilité devant moi, Sirius. Siffla son frère. J'y ai jamais eu droit.

- Moi non plus…

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. C'était vrai. Tous deux avait eu une enfance difficile. La même enfance tragique…

- Arrête de me répondre… Menaça Marcus. Je ne veux plus t'entendre!

- Le jour ou j'arrêterai, c'est que vous aurez réussi à m'avoir. Désolé…

- Tu nous estimes incapable de réussir n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

Sirius tremblait. Il souffrait tellement qu'il avait des difficultés à parler.

- C'est vous qui me jugez faible…

- Parce que tu le seras tôt ou tard.

- Plutôt crever…

- Il suffisait de demander… Murmura Marcus.

Et soudain, des coups de poings et coups de pieds fusèrent de tous les côtés. Lucius se joignant à son frère.

Ils quittèrent la salle une heure après, laissant leur petit frère et cousin, dans un état pitoyable. Sirius tremblait, souffrait mais pire que tout, il pleurait. Il avait été incapable de lutter jusqu'au bout. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Il avait craqué sous trop de coups et de haine. Il essaya de se lever mais tomba aussitôt. Il cessa alors de lutter et laissa l'inconscience l'emporter…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 :

James courait à en perdre haleine. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, hurla le mot de passe et se précipita en vitesse jusqu'à son dortoir. Il mit toutes ses affaires sans dessus dessous avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Sirius qui possédait ce dont il avait besoin. Il fouilla dans la table de nuit de son meilleur ami et en sortit un morceau de parchemin, vierge et inutile au premier coup d'œil. Il pointa sa baguette magique dessus et prononça cette phrase d'un ton précipité : _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». _Sur le papier apparut alors le plan du château. On pouvait voir tout le monde représenté par des traces de pas ou des points lorsque les gens ne bougeaient pas. James fixa attentivement ses yeux sur la carte. Et soudain, son regard devint noir et emplit de haine. Il jeta la carte du maraudeur et repartit en courant. On put voir sur le parchemin, que les noms de Lucius Malefoy et Marcus Black quittait une salle de classe. Dans cette salle, le point de Sirius Black était immobile.

Le jeune Potter courait comme jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait fait. Il était à bout de souffle, avait une pointe de côté, mais peu lui importait. Il avait peur. Peur pour son frère de cœur. Les membres de sa famille l'avait encore certainement brutalisé. Cela faisait deux heures que James avait envoyé Sirius se changer dans les vestiaires. Deux heures qu'il avait passé à s'engueuler avec Nott et Lestrange et même, à se battre. Parce que quiconque touchait un seul cheveux de son meilleur ami devait payer. Il se jura alors mentalement de faire regretter à Lucius et Marcus d'être venus au monde.

James ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prendrait. Mais il le leur ferait payer, c'était certain. Sa promesse intérieure fût d'autant plus renforcée lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe et qu'il y vit son meilleur ami, en sang sur le sol, engloutit dans l'inconscience… Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Sirius…

…

- Je t'en prie, frérot, réponds moi.

James coucha son meilleur ami sur le dos. Il lui tapota les joues avec douceur. Sirius finit par se réveiller en sursautant.

- Sirius…

…

- Repose toi. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il vit que Sirius allait se redresser et protester.

- Tu te tais. Tu dors. Et je t'y emmène. Point barre. J'ai trop écouté la tête de mule que tu es, maintenant je vais m'écouter à moi.

- James… Murmura Sirius. S'il te plaît je…

Sirius se tût. James vit alors, avec horreur et peine, des larmes se mettre à couler sur les joues de son frère de cœur.

- Sirius… Souffla James en serrant son meilleur ami contre lui.

- Ils me haïssent…

- Ca c'était pas une nouvelle.

- Non mais, je veux dire, ils me détestent encore plus fort que moi je ne les déteste…

- C'est beaucoup alors? Questionna James en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son ami.

- C'est indescriptible tellement c'est fort.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Et alors James passa ses bras sous le dos et les jambes de son meilleur ami.

- N'y pense plus. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu t'occupes de toi. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

- Jamesie s'il te plaît ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie… Supplia Sirius.

Mais soudain il gémit de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Paniqua James.

- Mon bras, mon bras! Ne touche pas mon bras! Cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

James décolla son frère de lui, anxieux.

- Ca va mieux là?

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Tout le corps de Sirius s'était mis à trembler. Et soudain, il sombra, évanoui.

[…]

- James! Calme toi! James! S'écria Lily.

- Cet espèce de…

Mais la jeune Evans s'était rué sur le jeune Potter et avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Sam éclata de rire. Ce qui énerva davantage James.

- S'il t'entend tu vas rejoindre ton meilleur ami à l'infirmerie, c'est ce que tu veux? Questionna Lily, d'un ton sévère.

- Qu'il essaye de me toucher ce fils de bâta… Commença James, tout fort.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte que les grandes portes en chêne s'ouvraient sur un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aciers. Il avait une allure sévère et arrogante. Une autorité impressionnante émanait de lui. C'était le genre d'hommes qui vous faisait taire d'un seul regard. James se leva en même temps que Marcus. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Orion Black entrer dans l'infirmerie ou son fils était déjà évanoui.

[…]

- James!

…

- James!

…

- POTTER! Cria Marcus, fou de rage.

James se retourna, énervé.

- QUOI? Cracha-t-il avec haine.

- Les visites sont aujourd'hui réservées à la famille.

- Tu me prends pour qui sale con? Tu as cru que j'allais vous laisser entrer tous les deux pour finir le travail?

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il y avait du monde. Trop de monde…

Les amis de James arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Pour qui tu te prends de t'adresser de la sorte à mon fils? Demanda Orion en regardant James de haut en bas avec dégoût.

- Pour un Potter, Black. Un pur Potter.

James leur tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie mais une main attrapa violemment son bras et le poussa avec force contre le mur le plus proche. Lily plaqua une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Orion Black s'approcha du jeune Potter. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard.

- J'ai toujours pensé que les Potter ne restaient pas assez à leur place…

- Ma place est auprès de mon meilleur ami. A le soutenir contre sa famille de connards.

Orion Black s'approcha encore plus près de James qui le provoquait du regard… Leurs corps se touchaient presque.

- Père, stop. Ca suffit…

- Je n'aime pas son arrogance…

- Je n'aime pas votre stupidité… Répliqua James.

Le père de Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur James. Mais Marcus s'interposa. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son père.

- Je suis professeur ici.

- Et tu ne t'es pas pour autant empêché de fracasser la tête de ton frère.

- Il l'avait cherché depuis un bon bout de temps. James n'est pas ton fils. Je sais que tu irais beaucoup trop loin…

Orion fusilla Marcus du regard. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Sam avait même l'impression qu'il se fichait totalement de ce que pensait son père.

[…]

James arriva le premier à l'infirmerie. Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'assied tout près de Sirius.

- M'en fous d'abord, le premier qui te touche, je l'éclate. Dit-il à son meilleur ami inconscient.

…

- D'ailleurs, il aura même pas le temps de t'approcher qu'il sera mort ce bâtard!

- Il me semble que c'est la deuxième fois que je t'entends prononcer cette insulte aujourd'hui, James… Murmura Marcus.

- Et alors? D'ailleurs tu te trompes! La première fois je n'ai pas eu entièrement le temps de la prononcer. Rétorqua le jeune Potter, provocateur.

- Méfie toi, James, méfie toi…

- De quoi? De toi? Tu penses me faire peur?

- Je pense que tu es assez en colère contre moi pour en oublier qui je suis. Mais je t'ai déjà fais peur une fois, et je sais que tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence…

- C'est une menace? Cracha James, fou de rage.

- En effet. Et tu aurais tort de ne pas la prendre au sérieux… Cela fait trop longtemps que je t'ai laissé t'égarer…

James se leva, hors de lui.

- Tu sais quoi Black? Va te faire foutre! Toi et tes ordres à la con! T'es pas mon père que je sache? Alors ferme ta gueule et trace ta route, okay?

Marcus fusilla le jeune Potter du regard tout en se levant de sa chaise. Il était en colère. Et bien que James refusait de l'avouer, il faisait peur. Orion sourit. Marcus s'approcha à deux millimètres de son élève. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Aaron Potter.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules. L'air de dire à son ennemi « Tant pis, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois mon vieux. » Aaron haussa les sourcils devant la scène.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Potter. Rétorqua Orion d'un ton cassant.

- Si, étant donné que mon fils à l'air impliqué… Répliqua Aaron en posant sur James un regard interrogateur.

Son fils détourna les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, faisant l'innocent, ce qui provoqua le rire de ses amis.

- Votre fils devrait juste… Se tenir à carreaux, et respecter les gens qui l'entourent. Ou bien un jour, il sera forcé de payer son arrogance…

Aaron s'approcha d'Orion Black.

- Approchez vous de mon fils et vous êtes un homme mort. Cracha le père de James.

…

- Un jour, James, tu n'aura personne pour te défendre… Dit alors Marcus.

[…]

Sirius entendait des éclats de voix. Il luttait contre l'inconscience, il sentait qu'il pouvait se réveiller. Cependant lorsqu'il fût capable d'ouvrir les yeux, il regretta amèrement d'avoir repris connaissance aussi vite.

- Tiens, tiens un revenant… Annonça une voix que Sirius haïssait par-dessus tout.

- Tiens, tiens un connard! Tu ne travaillais pas à faire le toutou pour ton Voldy chéri aujourd'hui?

Les amis de Sirius et Aaron se regardèrent d'un air interdit. Se demandant si c'était réellement Sirius qui avait sortit ça directement alors qu'il venait de s'être fait tabasser ou si c'était leur imagination qui leur jouait des tours…

James, lui, éclata carrément de rire. Mais lorsqu'il vit le père de son ami se lever, il se posta à côté de Sirius, prêt à prendre les coups à sa place…

Cependant, Orion était bien plus fort que lui. Il écarta James en le poussant brutalement et vint se poster juste à côté de son fils. Le bras encore douloureux de Sirius frémit…

- Tu disais?

- Pourquoi t'es sourd?

Orion Black qui était un homme dont le cœur était empli de haine et de sadisme à l'égard de son jeune traître de fils, entoura la gorge de Sirius avec sa main. Marcus retenait Aaron, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. A l'étonnement de tous, ce fût Lily qui jeta un sortilège au père de Sirius. Elle-même ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Sirius toussait. A moitié étouffé… Sam vint se placer tout contre lui. James se mit de l'autre côté.

- Tu n'auras pas toujours de l'aide fils…

- Va te…

Il s'arrêta soudain, croisant le regard de Marcus.

- Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici. Tous les deux. Dit soudain Sirius.

Tous se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Autant les méchants que les gentils.

- Pardon? Demanda Orion.

- Vire de là avec ton crétin de fils aîné. Tu comprends mieux là connard?

Tous deux le fusillèrent du regard. Mais étrangement ce fût celui de son grand frère qui l'impressionna le plus et qui lui fît regretter ses paroles.

- On rediscutera de tout ça… Dit alors Marcus.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ceux de Sirius étaient épuisés. Ceux de Marcus, fatigués. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner…

- Arrête avec cette phrase. S'énerva Sirius.

- Elle résume bien ce qui va se passer…

- C'est ce qu'il se passe toujours. Mais je continue toujours. La preuve que tu ne changes rien au cours de ma vie…

Marcus sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant brutalement la porte. Sirius soupira. Il affronta les yeux de son père.

- Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété, Sirius? De ne pas provoquer ton frère…

- Une fois. Qui dit mieux? Questionna le jeune Black comme s'il faisait un sondage.

- Repense à ton enfance… Tu verras que tu devrais m'écouter…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a mon enfance?

- Il l'a détruite à lui tout seul. Il est capable de faire de même pour ta vie entière…

- Ne t'en fais pas, rien qu'en voyant vos têtes de cons, ma vie a compris que la chance ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Orion Black fusilla son fils du regard.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais pas passer toutes tes paroles et tes vannes aussi facilement…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu précises je t'avais rien demandé.

…

Sirius se tourna alors vers James.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi dans ma famille ils aiment bien parler dans le vide…

- Tu oublies de rajouter que c'est tout à fait normal vu que leurs cerveaux sont totalement vides.

Sirius éclata carrément de rire. Regrettant immédiatement car cela augmenta davantage toute sa douleur.

- Parle, parle, parle… Tant que tu peux encore le faire…

- Je suis de nature bavarde, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Et en l'occurrence, je ne parlais pas, je rigolais! Nuance!

Le père de Sirius en avait assez d'entendre ce dernier répondre. Cela faisait des années que ça durait. Mais cette année, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait qu'une seul envie : Le réduire à l'état de cadavre.

Orion s'approcha alors le plus près possible de son fils, plongeant son regard furieux dans celui de Sirius. Le jeune Black fût parcouru de frissons. Il le sentait. Dans son dos et ça remontait jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Si tu sais à quoi t'attendre, pourquoi tu continues?

- Je ne serais jamais votre chien, alors je dois m'habituer à souffrir. De toute façon, j'y suis habitué. C'est maintenant à vous de vous mettre une bonne fois pour toutes dans vos foutus crânes que je ne changerais pas.

- Tu ne changera pas? Interrogea Orion en haussant les sourcils.

- Non. Répondit Sirius d'un ton ferme.

…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du père.

- Y en a un qui ne veut rien entendre à ce sujet… Je te laisse le prévenir toi-même, tu permets?

Sirius frémit.

- Marc' ne changera rien à ce que je suis! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

- Il en est pourtant persuadé. Et il est bien décidé à réussir…

- J'en ai rien à faire. Allez tous crever avec vos idées pourries. Je ne serais jamais un connard.

Leurs yeux, haineux, s'accrochèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire répugnant apparaisse sur les lèvres d'Orion.

- Tu es donc un traître. A jamais.

- Et fier de l'être.

…

- Tu vas donc souffrir. A jamais…

Orion s'éloigna. Sirius s'était mis à trembler violemment. La phrase de son père avait résonnée non pas comme une menace, mais comme une promesse. Il venait de lui promettre que sa vie serait pour toujours un enfer.

[…]

- JE VAIS TE CREVER! JE VAIS VRAIMENT TE TUER ESPECE DE SALOPE! Hurlait James.

- Jamesie arrête… Implora Sam.

James bombarda Bellatrix de sortilèges de toutes sortes. Il ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait pu la tuer qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte…

Sirius s'était laissé glisser contre un mur. Son bras pissait le sang…

- COMMENT OSES TU M'INSULTER?

- TU T'EN ES PRIS A MON MEILLEUR AMI SALE CRUCHE! PUIS ARRETE DE PETER PLUS HAUT QUE TON CUL BOUFFONNE! TU N'ES PAS A UN RANG PLUS ELEVE QUE LE SIEN, NI QUE LE MIEN, NI QUE CELUI D'UN MOLDU CRETINE!

Les yeux de Bellatrix se remplirent de haine. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. James venait de dire à sa cousine qu'elle n'était pas différente d'un moldu. Ils étaient loin d'être sortis de ce couloir…

- Je ne suis pas « à un rang plus élevé que celui d'un moldu »? Répéta Bellatrix.

Elle avait parlé avec un certain calme. Sirius connaissait bien ce ton. Elle l'avait souvent employé avec lui. C'était le calme plat. Avant une énorme et infinie tempête. Qui faisait en général très mal…

- J'ai bien entendu Potter?

- Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas sourde il me semble…

Elle s'approcha de lui, pointant sa baguette droit sur son cœur.

- Tu devrais éviter l'arrogance… Surtout après m'avoir insultée de la sorte.

- Je ne savais pas que « moldu » était une grave insulte comparé à « salope »…

Bellatrix regarda un instant son cousin, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers James et de lui infliger le sortilège doloris.

James hurlait. Ses cris résonnaient dans la tête de Sirius. Ils firent monter ses larmes et augmenter sa rage. Le jeune Black se leva. Peu lui importait les conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il courut vers sa cousine mais Rodolphus Lestrange l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur.

Bellatrix stoppa les maléfices infligés à James. Elle se dirigea vers son cousin.

- Tu comptais faire quoi là? Fulmina-t-elle.

- Juste exploser ta sale tronche de conne. Répliqua Sirius avec hargne.

- Me frapper? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Te détruire. Rectifia Sirius.

Leurs yeux se fusillaient. La haine était de plus en plus visible entre eux au fil du temps.

- Rodolphus?

- Oui?

- J'aimerais que tu frappes fort. Comme il ne t'es jamais arrivé de le faire auparavant… Demanda Bellatrix.

Sirius s'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Il était sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours avant. Et voilà qu'il allait certainement y retourner.

Rodolphus commença alors par lui donner un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis un second. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Un sixième. Sirius ne parvint soudain plus à les compter. Il s'effondra et les coups de pieds vinrent remplacer les poings. James était retenu par Nott. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il avait la rage. La haine. Sam était maintenue par Rabastan Lestrange. Il était plus jeune qu'elle d'un an, mais bien plus fort physiquement. Peter, lui, avait été plaqué contre un mur avec force et violence par Avery. Et Mulciber s'occupait de tenir Remus bien en place. Bellatrix souriait devant la scène. Tandis que son cousin s'était mit à crier. Le pire pour Sirius, c'était que Regulus était présent et ne bougeait pas le petit doigt…

Sirius n'avait pas réussi à résister. Il avait trop mal. Depuis tout gosse il s'était efforcé de garder sa douleur à l'intérieur, de ne pas hurler, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas. Mais avec le temps, il y parvenait de moins en moins. La haine de sa famille s'étant renforcée avec les années. Leurs coups et leurs sortilèges faisaient trop de dégâts. Ils faisaient mal. Trop mal pour qu'il y résiste sans hurler.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Rodolphus sourire, cela augmenta sa haine et lui redonna de la force. Il attrapa la jambe de son ennemi et la mordit de toutes ses forces. Rodolphus hurla.

- Putain! Il t'en faut vraiment peu… Nargua Sirius.

Il se releva et tous deux se rouèrent de coups. La haine emportant tout. Ils se fichaient de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, des conséquences que leur bagarre pouvaient engendrer…

Et puis Rodolphus fût en position de force. Sirius étant déjà beaucoup affaibli. Regulus esquissa un mouvement pour se diriger vers son frère, inconsciemment. Ses yeux aciers croisèrent ceux, haineux de James. Et soudain, le regard du jeune Potter se radoucit. Lui seul avait remarqué le geste du jeune garçon. Il vit dans le gris des yeux de Regulus, de la tristesse et de la lassitude. Il comprit que le jeune Black n'avait d'autre choix que celui de l'ignorance et du silence.

Soudain, Nott, qui retenait James, s'effondra au sol sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Gryffondor stupéfixa Rabastan. Sam parvint à délivrer Remus et Peter tandis que James engageait un combat acharné avec Bellatrix. Une bataille générale commença alors.

Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Le couloir était illuminé de lumières de toutes couleurs. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et le rouge. Venant droit des baguettes magiques des Serpentards. Et soudain…

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Tous arrêtèrent immédiatement de se battre. James garda ses yeux rivés sur Bellatrix. Il n'avait pas confiance. A ses yeux, les serpents étaient tous des lâches. Le genre de personnes à vous attaquer quand vous aviez le dos tourné ou à se battre à dix contre un.

- Mais Lily… Commença Sirius.

- Un problème la sang de bourbe? Siffla Rodolphus.

- C'est toi mon problème bouffon! Répliqua-t-elle, en colère.

Elle en avait assez que ces crétins la considère comme une merde. Elle valait bien mieux qu'eux. Lily ne fût d'ailleurs pas la seule à être touchée…

- Répète un peu connard! Cracha Sirius.

- Ne m'insulte pas! Siffla Rodolphus. A moins que tu veuilles que je t'achève…

- Lily est trois fois plus intelligente et douée que toi et ta salope de petite amie réunis. Répliqua Sirius, cassant.

Le regard de James s'emplit d'inquiétude soudainement. Les regards des serpents fusillaient Sirius… Et Lily. A leurs yeux, elle n'était même pas digne de leur adresser la parole. Alors les insulter…

- Merci Sirius. C'est gentil. Et encore « trois fois plus », c'est bien faible. Je pense qu'ils n'ont même pas leur place ici tant ils sont stupides.

Bellatrix fusillait la jeune Evans du regard. James prit peur. Et soudain, sans que personne ne comprenne, Sirius s'était jeté sur Rodolphus. Lui donnant coups de pieds et coups de poings sans réfléchir. On pouvait voir qu'il avait la haine… Que s'était-il passé?

- SIRIUS!

Le jeune Black entendait à peine la personne qui l'appelait. Il voulait tuer ce salopard. Rodolphus était une ordure de la pire espèce. On ne parlait pas comme ça des gens. Lily était une jeune fille douée. Il refusait qu'on la considère comme une moins que rien.

- SIRIUS SI TU LE LACHES PAS, C'EST MOI QUI T'ATTRAPE! Hurlait une voix.

Sirius frappait. Il avait mal aux poings à force mais n'en avait que faire.

Et soudain, une main puissante le saisit brutalement par le bras et l'éloigna de Lestrange. Il se fît plaquer contre le mur avec violence. Il ne pût empêcher une grimace de douleur d'apparaître sur son visage. Il affronta le regard haineux de son grand frère.

- QUOI? Cracha Sirius avec rage.

- Déjà tu vas te calmer et baisser d'un ton, après on pourra s'expliquer…

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ!

- Sirius tu te calmes! Siffla Marcus.

- T'ES PAS MON PÈRE!

- SIRIUS TU LA FERMES MAINTENANT C'EST CLAIR? Hurla Marcus fou de rage.

- PLUTÔT CREVER QUE DE LA FERMER DEVANT TOI! Cracha Sirius avec haine.

James avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il avait peur pour Sirius… Marcus saisit les poignets de son frère avec force. Sirius grimaça. Il essaya de se dégager pendant un moment mais n'y parvint pas. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Soit tu te tais, soit je brise tes poignets un à un… Je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

Sam gémit. Lily ferma les yeux.

- Et je pourrais témoigner vu que je suis préfet. Dit soudain Remus. J'ai assisté à la scène… Je n'ai pas besoin de demander l'avis de Sirius.

Marcus tourna vers le jeune Lupin un regard noir.

- Bah quoi? Si tu veux le faire, vas-y je t'en prie… Mais ne te plains pas ensuite.

Marcus se tourna à nouveau vers son frère, plongeant ses yeux aciers remplis de haine, dans ceux de Sirius emplis de rage.

- Ca fera mal. Je ne le nie pas. Mais si tu savais à quel point ça m'est égal… Souffla Sirius.

- Ca t'es égal? Répéta Marcus.

- J'ai l'habitude. Et de toute façon, je guéris toujours. Donc c'est pas ça qui va me faire changer si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

…

- Je ne serais jamais celui que tu voudrais que je sois, Marc'. Mets toi le dans la tête. Les coups me font simplement vous haïr davantage. Et ils m'encouragent à rester tel que je suis. Rien de plus.

Sirius s'empêcha de fermer les yeux mais il pria intérieurement pour ses poignets. Il sentit que son frère resserrait son emprise. Il avait mal mais ne le montrait pas. Et soudain, Marcus lâcha. Il ordonna aux serpents de le suivre et quitta le couloir.

James et Sam regardaient Sirius d'un air inquiet. Remus, Peter, Lily et Fabian semblaient soulagés.

- Fiouuuuuuuuu! Je vous accorde que pendant quelques secondes j'ai flippé pour mes jolis petits poignets!

- Abruti! Grommela James.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Sirius sur ses talons.

- Jamesie! Allez attends moi quoi!

- Tu m'énerves!

- Jamesie!

Sirius attrapa son meilleur ami par le poignet, le força à se retourner et se blottit contre lui. L'énervement de James retomba aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il se sentit vraiment con. Tant Sirius pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. C'était frustrant.

- Tu es vraiment imprudent… Murmura James.

Sirius fit sa moue d'enfant triste.

- C'est vrai! Tu étais à l'infirmerie i peine deux jours, tu m'as pleuré dans les bras, et là tu recommences!

- James arrête je t'en prie. Tu sais bien que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour pas péter un câble et me tirer une balle dans la tête…

James marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Te… Te quoi?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Tu y songes réellement? Je veux dire… Tu y as déjà pensé? A le faire? Questionna James.

- Cette année, je dois dire que oui.

- A… A cause de cette ordure? S'énerva James.

- De tous, Jamesie. Pas uniquement lui. Même si je dois avouer que j'irai certainement beaucoup mieux s'il ne faisait réellement plus partie de ma vie.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- On va profiter de cette merveilleuse journée de fraicheur? Demanda alors Sirius avec un grand sourire.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune discussion sérieuse. Comme si Sirius n'avait pas de problèmes. Il riait et courait aux côtés de Peter et Sam. Dans le froid du mois de novembre. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais. Comme si sa vie était d'un rose éclatant sans aucun obstacle. Alors que c'était tout l'inverse. James ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment Sirius parvenait à lutter contre toute cette haine. Sans jamais réellement faiblir. Sans jamais abandonner.

- James… Souffla Remus.

Ce dernier tourna un visage décomposé vers son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il avec douceur.

- Il… Regarde. Répondit simplement James en faisant un signe de tête en direction de son meilleur ami.

Sirius faisait des roulades dans l'herbe aux côtés de Sam. Il riait aux éclats. Elle faisait de même. Tandis que Peter essayait de contrôler son fou rire tout en ensorcelant son appareil photo. Le jeune Pettigrow se joignit à ses amis tandis que les photos se prenaient automatiquement. Tous les trois étaient morts de rire. Sirius faisait le pitre. Enchaînant les grimaces et les vannes. Et soudain, il se leva, prenant son air le plus arrogant et marchant de façon distinguée. Sam n'arrivait même plus à reprendre son souffle tellement elle riait.

- Je m'appelle Lucius et j'ai une annonce des plus importantes à vous faire… Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Allez y monsieur Malefoy, je vous en prie! Rigola Sam.

- J'ai le très grand regret de vous informer, bien que je pense que vous avez déjà de légers doutes sur ma sexualité… Je suis gay! Désolé père, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer… Gay et creux! Que vas-tu faire de moi? C'est pire que d'être un traître!

Sam était hilare. Peter était dans un tel état qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

Remus prit la main de James dans la sienne. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Le rire, James. C'est son arme. Ca l'a toujours été. Et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ça le sauvera. Ca l'a toujours sauvé. Il ne peut pas changer. Même avec toute la volonté du monde. Tu comprends?

James acquiesça.

- Alors aies confiance en lui.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en lui, Remus. Et ça non plus ça ne peut pas changer. Mais c'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance…

- Moi aussi…

…

- Mais regarde le… S'il est heureux lui, explique moi pourquoi nous sommes là, plantés à nous morfondre sur son sort? C'est à ses côtés que nous devrions être.

- Tu as raison. Souffla James.

Sur ce, il serra la main de son ami dans la sienne et ils coururent se jeter sur le reste de leur petit groupe, le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius reprit sa moue d'enfant. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas triste mais émerveillée.

- Sam! Y a mon Jamesie! Y a mon Jamesie d'amour qui est là! S'écria Sirius avec sa voix de petit bout de chou fou de joie.

- Va lui faire un câlin… Suggéra Sam en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Tu crois qu'il voudra? Demanda l'enfant Sirius, intimidé.

- Je suis sure qu'il en meurt d'envie…

James ne savait pas quoi dire. Au fil des jours, Sirius lui démontrait son amour de manière clairement apparente. Se fichant des gens qui les entouraient. Se moquant de tout. Il le lui montrait dans toute son intensité et sa force. Comme s'il essayait de lui montrer quelque chose, de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était fort… A quel point il l'aimait.

L'enfant Sirius se dirigea vers James, timide mais déterminé. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Et des larmes emplirent ceux du jeune Potter. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la joie, de la tristesse, de l'émotion. Mais il pleurait. Sirius le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Jamesie… Tu le sais que je t'aime?

- Je… Oui. Je crois que je t'aime un peu trop moi aussi…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Murmura Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit! J'ai peur pour toi! Tu comprends? C'est pour ça que je suis si chiant! Répondit James en pleurant de plus belle.

Sirius sourit.

- Arrête de pleurer, que pourrait-il m'arriver? Je vous ai!

- Que sommes-nous face à eux?

- Un ouragan dévastateur rempli d'amour. Tout ce qui me permet de lutter! Et tout ce qu'ils détestent! Répliqua Sirius.

…

- Allez, ne fais pas ta fontaine! Nargua Sirius.

- Fontaine toi-même!

- C'est toi qui pleure! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Pour une fois…

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami d'un air choqué. James sourit.

- Je préfère quand c'est moi de toute façon…

- Moi pas! Répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah l'amour! Dit soudain Sam.

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent, haussant les sourcils. Une seule et même idée traversant leurs esprits. Sam recula, comprenant à l'avance qu'elle allait être leur cible.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers elle d'un seul et même mouvement. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Si Sirius arrêtait de respirer, c'était le cœur de James qui cessait de battre. Et inversement.

- Je vous aime. Vous le savez hein? Dit Sam avec un sourire forcé.

- Je trouve que tu es gênée… Tu n'es pas d'accord, Rus'?

- Moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle répète toujours la même chose lorsqu'elle se sent menacée…

- C'est pas juste! Pas deux contre une! S'il vous plaît.

- Un contre un, ça changerait quoi? On te surpasse dans tous les cas! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Oh comme c'est étrange… Dit soudain Sam.

- Quoi? Demanda James.

- Ca pue la prétention ici! On croirait presque que…

Elle se tût soudain. Le regard de Sirius la pétrifiait.

- Que? Insista-t-il.

- Non, ça va pas te plaire et je vais encore plus mourir…

- Que? Menaça t-il en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Que c'est Lucius qui a parlé… Gémit-elle, pâle.

Sirius la regarda d'un air désolé.

- J'étais à deux doigts d'accepter des excuses mais là… Ca va pas être possible…

Sam éclata de rire.

- Allez je plaisantais! Lâche moi! Rus' d'amouuuuuur! Tu oublierais tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi?

- Hum… Qu'as-tu fais? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

Sam ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupeur.

- Tu oses? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Toujours! C'est ce qui fait mon sublime et fort caractère…

- Grmf… Je t'ai pas appris à être prétentieux, Sirius. Grommela Sam.

Sirius éclata de rire, suivit de près par les garçons.

- En même temps, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre, t'es pas ma mère.

- Normal, je vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elle!

- Qui parlait de prétention?

- Tu oserais prétendre le contraire?

- Oh que non!

- Donc j'ai raison. Rétorqua Sam, merdeusement.

Sirius haussa les sourcils tout en s'approchant davantage d'elle. James observait la scène avec un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres. Il semblait attendrit. Sirius emprisonna les bras de Sam, il les fit se croiser, puis il la fit tourner et elle fût prisonnière de ses bras, tout contre lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager.

- Et là tu fais comment?

Samantha monta la main de Sirius à hauteur de sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

- Comme ça!

Une lueur d'étonnement traversa les yeux de Sirius mais il reprit vite contenance.

- Tu penses m'attendrir?

- Ah non! Ca ne sert plus à rien! Je pense que si tu aurais dû m'attaquer tu l'aurais fais depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Ah oui?

- Oui! Là tu es en mode « câlin », donc je sais que ton moment « je fais le méchant » est déjà terminé.

- C'est que tu me connais bien…

- Faut croire qu'elle t'as bien observé… Ajouta James d'un ton malicieux.

Sam rougit. Elle fût heureuse que Sirius soit dans son dos et ne puisse le voir. James sourit malicieusement. Il la regarda d'un air insistant, qui signifiait « Je pense que nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux… ». Elle lui répondit par une grimace. Il haussa les sourcils. Remus et Peter souriaient.

Des heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il s'amusaient, heureux et innocents.

[…]

- JAMES! JAMES! Cria soudain une voix à l'entrée du château.

Tous se retournèrent. Fabian courait pour les rattraper.

- C'est Lily! Elle… Elle est à l'infirmerie!

Le visage de James se décomposa.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta Remus.

- Bellatrix… et ses amis. Souffla Fabian en regardant Sirius d'un air inquiet.

Le visage de ce dernier changea aussitôt. Toute la douceur qu'ils voyaient habituellement s'évapora. Remplacée par une puissante haine.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait? Questionnèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais elle s'est évanouie.

- C'est toi qui l'a trouvé? Demanda Sirius.

- Severus…

Les amis accoururent à l'infirmerie. James se posta tout contre le lit de la jeune Evans et lui prit la main. Ses yeux étaient ravagés par la haine. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à toute la rage qu'on pouvait lire dans le regard du jeune Black.

Et soudain, Sirius quitta l'infirmerie, ses amis le suivant de près.

- Sirius! Appela Fabian.

…

- Sirius! Ne fais pas de bêtises! Prévint Fabian.

Mais le jeune Black était sourd aux paroles de ses amis. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Retrouver sa cousine et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être l'enterrer vivante dans le parc du château… Et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il entendit cette voix qu'il détestait tant.

Sirius entra dans le couloir d'un pas enragé.

- Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà… Ricana Bellatrix.

Elle fût étonnée que Sirius ne s'arrête pas. Et elle le fût encore plus lorsqu'il l'attrapa à la gorge avec violence. Rodolphus et ses amis sortirent leurs baguettes mais James et Peter les stupéfixèrent un à un. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'étrangler sur le champ… Siffla Sirius avec haine.

- Je peux même t'en donner deux voire trois. Elles se nomment Marcus, Orion et Lucius. Et je te parle même pas de mon père…

- J'ai demandé une BONNE raison.

- Tu les sous estime trop, Sirius. Tu vas directement à ta propre autodestruction.

- Ca prouve que personne d'autre que moi ne peut parvenir à m'achever. Rétorqua Sirius.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en contrefiche. Marcus me vengera. Et je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour qu'il le fasse avec soin… D'ailleurs, il ne sera pas le seul.

Sirius resserra sa prise autour de la gorge de sa cousine. Parfois, comme ce jour là, l'envie d'être un meurtrier le démangeait avec force. Il méprisait le geste, mais il se disait qu'au moins ça éliminerait déjà un con dans sa vie. Bellatrix le regardait avec défi. Elle souhaitait qu'il ose. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Premièrement, parce qu'il se mettrait dans un sacré pétrin. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quoi que… C'était probablement impossible de se mettre encore davantage dans les emmerdes. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il montrerait une once de ressemblance avec sa foutu famille. Sirius lâcha.

- Il est inutile que je devienne un meurtrier pour une conne dans ton genre. Tu crèvera bien assez tôt ou tu finira en taule. De quoi me réjouir durant le restant de mes jours.

Sirius la fusilla du regard avant de se détourner d'elle comme si elle était insignifiante. Mais le jeune Black était un garçon imprudent, car il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un Serpentard. C'est à ce moment crucial que les lâches s'empressent d'attaquer… Bellatrix, vive, sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos de son cousin. Un poignard en sortit et vint se planter droit dans le dos de Sirius. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux. James se rua sur la jeune fille, mais elle avait eu le temps de libérer ses camarades. Rodolphus s'empressa de s'occuper de Sirius avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de le soigner… Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et le força à se relever. Sirius grimaçait. Il souffrait et il sentait que ce n'était que le début… Rodolphus retira le poignard d'un coup sec. Le jeune Black hurla à nouveau. Rodolphus le plaqua contre le mur avec brutalité.

- Tu as osé lever la main sur Bella?

Sirius ne répondit pas, il avait trop mal pour rester concentré. Il sentait du sang s'écouler sur son dos. Rodolphus saisit son poignet gauche, lui releva la manche et colla avec force son bras contre le mur. De l'autre main, il leva le couteau.

- Si tu ne me réponds pas Sirius, tu vas avoir très mal…

Le jeune Black vit qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'apercevait qu'il était dans une très mauvaise posture. Ils étaient eux-mêmes aux prises avec leurs adversaires et ne voyaient rien d'autre. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Quoi qu'il dise, Rodolphus allait lui faire payer son geste…

- Elle a fait du mal à Lily, elle le méritait.

- Ta cousine s'est attaquée à une sang de bourbe, Sirius! Cracha Rodolphus. Une personne qui ne mérite même pas de vivre!

- FERME TA GUEULE!

Sirius se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il aggrava sa douleur mais n'en avait que faire. Il voulait s'échapper de l'emprise de ce salopard, il en avait assez. Ils avaient tous plus de force que lui, étant plus âgés, et ils en jouaient.

- Pardon?

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE J'EN PENSE! C'EST VOUS QUI MERITEZ DE CREVER! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE DE CONNARDS!

Sur ces quelques mots, Sirius finit par cracher à la figure de son ennemi, et cousin. Il le regretta amèrement lorsque le couteau vint se planter dans son bras. Rodolphus l'entailla profondément. La plaie partait de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet. Sirius hurla de douleur. C'est à ce moment là que Sam se détourna de son adversaire, Rabastan. Elle le stupéfixa sans peine et pour la première fois de sa vie, utilisa le sortilège doloris sur Rodolphus Lestrange, aveuglée par la haine et par l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune Black. Les Gryffondors prirent le dessus. Sam s'éloigna en compagnie de Sirius.

- Mon Rus' ça va?

- Pourquoi tu… le sortilège doloris?

Sirius vit des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune Williams.

- J'en ai assez! Je ne supporte pas que tu aies à endurer toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur et ça uniquement à cause de ces… Protestait Sam. De ces… Putain de merde! Dit-elle soudain avec un ton inquiet et effrayé.

Elle se rapprocha soudain de Sirius et entoura son cou de ses bras, comme pour le protéger. Marcus venait d'entrer dans le couloir.

- On est tous dans la merde… Dit soudain Peter.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive le nain? Tu as peur? Nargua Rodolphus.

- Peur d'un con dans votre genre? Ce serait vraiment pathétique!

Rodolphus s'approcha, haineux.

- Ca suffit. Stop. Dit la voix de Marcus d'un ton ferme.

Tous obéirent. Sauf un. James profita de ce moment pour donner une violente gifle à Bellatrix.

- Ca t'apprendra à attaquer les gens dans leur dos sale pute!

Avec une certaine appréhension, il vit Marcus se diriger vers lui. Ce dernier lui attrapa brutalement le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. James se débattait en grimaçant. Marcus le poussa contre un mur. Ses yeux le tuaient sur place.

- Que t'ai-je dis James?

- Que dale! Ces connards ont…

- JAMES!

Ce dernier vit Samantha et Peter sursauter un peu plus loin.

- Ils ont attaqué la fille que j'aime, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient c'est tout. Ragea le jeune Potter.

- Je ne parle pas de ça…

- Ah parce que je suis censé suivre et comprendre le chemin étrange que trace ton cerveau bizarre?

Il vit les yeux de Marcus lancer des éclairs et se prépara mentalement à finir en cendres… Et soudain le regard de ce dernier se posa sur la fine cicatrice que James avait au cou. Le jeune Potter fût parcouru de frissons. Il protégea son cou avec sa main.

- Tu voudrais vraiment subir à nouveau une telle douleur? Demanda Marcus.

- J'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense putain? Cracha James.

- CE QUE TU PENSES?

- Par rapport à eux! Ils…

- JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE DISCUTER DE TOI ET MOI JAMES! ALORS LAISSE MES ELEVES OU ILS SONT MEME SI JE SAIS QU'ILS NE SONT PAS INNOCENTS!

…

Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de se lever. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre son frère faire des reproches à son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas les réprimandes en elles-mêmes qui le gênait. Mais il sentait Marcus prêt à se ruer sur James, et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Sam le força à rester assis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui… Souffla-t-elle.

- Facile à dire! Avec ce psychopathe en face…

…

- Discuter de toi et moi? Mais depuis quand on a quelque chose en commun tous les deux? Rétorqua James avec hargne.

Marcus ôta avec force la main de James, et il passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice du jeune Potter.

- Depuis ce jour là… Tu te souviens? Ou tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire?

- Lâche moi.

- Je veux juste que tu te rappelles. Ca devrait suffire à te calmer un bon moment…

James se débattit. Mais Marcus était plus fort. Et il était en colère. Ce fût la dernière constatation qui le força à atterrir et à se calmer légèrement…

- C'est bon. Cracha-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas ton pote, tu me parle sur un autre ton. Siffla Marcus.

James avait la rage. Marcus profitait de sa force et de la peur qu'il inspirait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune Potter détestait cette attitude. Et pour rien au monde en tant normal, il n'aurait capitulé… Mais son regard tomba dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il y décela une grande inquiétude. Et il ne voulait pas causer plus de soucis à Sirius. Alors il tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers cet homme qu'il haïssait tant.

- J'ai compris. Dit-il en s'efforçant de contrôler sa haine.

…

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, **s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il en insistant exagérément sur les trois derniers mots.**

**- Fais attention à toi, James. Je ne le répéterais pas une fois de plus.**

**James le laissa s'éloigner devant. Il soupira. Pour la seconde fois, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que c'était toujours face à la même personne. James n'avait pas l'habitude d'être menacé, contrairement à Sirius.**

**Marcus s'approcha de Sirius. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt, grimaçant. **

**- Fais voir.**

**- Non.**

**Sirius refusait que son frère l'approche. Il était hors de question qu'il pose ses sales mains sur lui. James fût soudain très rapide. Il se posta aux côtés de Sirius, prêt à se jeter sur Marcus s'il le fallait.**

**Le regard de Marcus était braqué droit sur Sirius, mais du coin de l'œil il vît James le regarder de haut en bas d'un air dégoûté. Il se tourna brusquement vers lui.**

**- Ravale immédiatement ta fierté, James, ou je vais me charger de te la faire ravaler… Menaça Marcus, hors de lui.**

**James le regarda d'un air étonné, presque choqué. Remus, Peter et Fabian firent de même.**

**- Mais j'ai rien fais! Protesta le jeune Potter, médusé.**

**- Que je ne te vois plus me regarder de la sorte… Siffla Marcus.**

**James recula contre le mur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.**

**- Je peux juste poser une question?**

**- C'est déjà fait. Rétorqua Marcus avec rage.**

**Sirius et ses amis se regardaient d'un air choqué. Mais qu'avait-il après James?**

**- Putain mais c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi? Râla le jeune Potter.**

**- Si tu ne la ferme pas ça risque de l'être ouais.**

**James regardait le frère de Sirius avec un air de totale incompréhension.**

**- Je te l'ai dis, te concernant je vais reprendre les choses en main…**

**- Marc'… Coupa Sirius, cinglant. Ca va là… Lâche le.**

**- C'est moi ici qui décide de ce qui « va » ou pas. C'est clair?**

**La haine de Sirius était gonflé à bloc. Au maximum de sa puissance. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette rage soudaine envers James et il ne comptait pas la supporter longtemps…**

**- Il ne t'as rien fais que je sache? Et puis t'es pas son père. Alors t'as pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit!**

**- Tu étais évanoui durant un petit moment. Son attitude ne m'a pas plût. Je suis un mangemort. Nous prenons de plus en plus d'importance. Et nous serons bientôt à la tête du monde. Alors je conseille vivement à ton ami de baisser d'un ton une fois que je serais aux commandes du navire. Il vaut mieux pour sa santé. De même pour la tienne d'ailleurs…**

…

**- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Sirius. **

**- C'est hors de question.**

**Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent. L'acier de Marcus n'était plus qu'un ouragan de haine. Et cela empirait au fil des jours.**

**- Ce n'était pas une question. Mais un ordre.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive là, je ne sais pas ou tu te crois, mais nous on a pas changé. Et d'ailleurs on ne changera pas. Alors il va falloir que tu atterrisses…**

**Marcus poussa Sirius contre le mur, il le maintenait avec ses mains. Le dos de Sirius frottait contre le mur de briques. Ce dernier grimaça.**

**- Regarde autour de toi, Sirius. N'y a-t-il pas une raison pour que je réapparaisse dans ta vie? Nous n'avons jamais été aussi forts. J'en viendrais presque à dire « indestructibles ». Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus puissants. Et malgré la présence de Dumbledore, j'ai réussi à intégrer un poste de professeur pour me rapprocher de toi… Alors maintenant je te le demande, penses-tu réellement que ce soit à moi d'atterrir?**

**Sirius affrontait le regard de son frère. Il était en train de se demander comment ça allait finir. C'était de la haine pure et dure. Et rien ne pouvait la calmer. Qu'allait-il devenir? **

**Il ne répondit pas, se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et continua sa route sans un mot pour personne.**

**- Tu peux directement prendre la direction de salle de sortilèges. Je vous donne une retenue à tous.**

**- Quoi? Protesta Rodolphus. Mais ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué!**

**En silence, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ils entrèrent et à la demande de Marcus, s'assirent. La retenue ne consistait pas en grand-chose de compliqué ou fatiguant. Chacun avait juste des lignes à écrire. Pour certains, il s'agissait de la même phrase, pour d'autres, elle était différente. Celle de James, Sirius et Fabian l'était. Les trois plus rebelles devaient recopier une phrase qui les énerva à peine lorsqu'ils eurent poser les yeux dessus. « Je me dois d'obéir aux règles imposées par mon professeur et supérieur ». Sirius inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Il n'allait pas tarder à partir en live, il le sentait.**

**- C'est quand même injuste, Marcus… **

**Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, presque menaçant…**

**- On a vraiment rien fait! On était tranquillement dans le couloir et voilà que Sirius se jette à la gorge de Bella…**

**Le regard de Marcus vint foudroyer Sirius.**

**- Mais ferme ta gueule toi! Tu veux qu'on compte le nombre de fois ou vous nous avez attaqué en premier? Répliqua James avec hargne.**

**- Et puis que je sache, tu la boucle et tu obéis, ton cher grand cousin d'amour a parlé! Ajouta Fabian avec un sourire moqueur.**

**- Oui c'est lui qui décide. Tu étais heureux de te réfugier dans ses bottes jusqu'a maintenant… **

**Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que James se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main de Marcus entourant sa gorge avec force.**

**- Ferme là, James. Une bonne fois pour toutes…**

**James suffoquait. Il n'avait plus de souffle et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce fût le déclic pour Sirius. Ses amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Il se leva. Fabian grimaça et ferma les yeux comme s'il se préparait à entendre une bombe exploser. Marcus était à ses yeux une véritable bombe nucléaire… C'était calme un jour et il y avait une véritable tempête le lendemain.**

**- LACHE LE ESPECE DE CONNARD! Fulmina Sirius.**

**Sam laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'assister à tout ça. Toutes ces guerres sans fin…**

**Marcus ne se fît pas prier. Il lâcha James qui s'écroula au sol et se tourna vers son frère avec dans les yeux une envie de meurtre…**

**- Tu m'as insulté ou j'ai rêvé?**

**- Pas lui. Jamais. Ni aucun de mes amis, TU LE SAIS PUTAIN! Cria Sirius avec haine.**

**- ET TOI? TU N'ES PAS AU COURANT PEUT ETRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LE GENRE DE PERSONNE QU'ON INSULTE? TU LE FAIS A LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE! Hurla Marcus.**

**Il verrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette. Ce fût à ce moment là que Sirius comprit qu'il était dans une belle merde…**

**Marcus fît apparaître une sorte de bulle dorée qui les enveloppa tous les deux. Fabian remarqua alors que personne ne pouvait la franchir à part les deux frères…**

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-il alors à James en l'aidant à se relever.**

**- Ne t'avises pas de faire quoi que ce soit! Siffla Marcus.**

**- Je t'emmerde! **

**Fabian pensait le détourner de son frère mais ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire. Un sortilège doloris fusa de la baguette de Marcus et ils entendirent Sirius hurler. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune Fabian.**

**- Putain mais il faut l'enfermer ce gars…**

**Marcus tourna sa baguette vers lui et le jeune Prewett alla s'écraser contre le mur de tout son poids. On entendit un craquement et le cri de Fabian.**

**- Il va tous nous tuer… Annonça Peter.**

…

**- Faut voir le côté positif, on se retrouvera tous en haut en même temps et surtout, on verra plus sa tête de con. Ajouta Remus.**

**Ce fût au tour du jeune Lupin de subir la colère de Marcus. Un couteau surgit et entailla profondément sa cuisse. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur, fît un brusque mouvement, tomba de sa chaise et se cogna la tête avec force contre la table de derrière.**

**Tous commençaient sérieusement à avoir peur pour la vie de Sirius…**

…

**- Tu as finis maintenant de me sous estimer ou il faut que je continue?**

**- NE LES TOUCHES PAS! Hurla Sirius, fou de rage.**

**- Je continuerais tant qu'ils se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Siffla Marcus.**

**- T'es qu'un salopard! Tu mérites que de crever, ou même mieux va te pendre putain tu sers à rien! Cracha Sirius.**

**Marcus s'approcha d'un pas rapide, il fît apparaître un poignard. Sirius blêmit. Il n'allait jamais sortir de cette pièce vivant, c'était impossible… Marcus empoigna alors son petit frère par les cheveux, il le força à se retourner et avec brutalité planta le poignard au même endroit que l'avait fait Bellatrix précédemment. Sirius hurla. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. **

**- Quand te décidera-tu enfin à obéir et à fermer ta grande bouche? Demanda Marcus.**

**Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Et puis, il avait mal…**

**Sam pleurait. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait plus voir tout ça, elle ne voulait plus entendre… **

**Marcus prit le refus de réponse de Sirius pour un entêtement. Il le roua alors de coups. Sirius sentait ses forces et son courage l'abandonner… Il voulait hurler et pleurer mais s'efforçait encore une fois de tout conserver à l'intérieur.**

**- Je t'ai posé une question…**

**- J… Jamais. Gémit Sirius dans sa douleur.**

**Marcus l'attrapa par la nuque et l'obligea à se relever. C'est alors qu'il retira le couteau avec une lenteur proche du sadisme. C'était comme s'il se réjouissait d'entendre son frère hurler…**

**- Arrête, arrête… Murmura Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Tu as mal?**

**- Oui… Répondit Sirius à contrecœur.**

**- Tu sais très bien que je n'arrêterai que lorsque j'obtiendrais le résultat que je souhaite.**

…

**- Tu ne t'intéresses apparemment pas à ce que je désire…**

…

**- Pas le moins du monde! Répliqua Fabian avec haine.**

**- TOI FERME LA! Siffla Marcus. C'est lui aujourd'hui mais il se peut que ce soit toi demain…**

**- Viens, j'attends que ça fils de…**

**- Non Fabian, tais toi putain! Cria Sirius.**

**- Oui écoute ton petit protégé, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis…**

**- Mais comme je n'écoute pas les connards parler, je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis. Rétorqua Fabian.**

**Il allait le payer très cher, il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait carrément. Il avait la haine. Jamais il n'avait encore éprouvé tant de mépris et de rage à l'égard de quelqu'un. **

**- Inutile d'essayer d'ouvrir cette porte, James. Tu ne me pensais tout de même pas assez stupide pour utiliser un sortilège banal que vous auriez pu déjouer avec facilité?**

**- Et ben si, justement. Tu l'es peut-être un peu moins que je ne le pense finalement. Rétorqua James.**

**Ce fût Sirius qui paya ses paroles. Marcus enfonça un peu le couteau.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bine je me tais! Dit précipitamment James, ne supportant pas les cris de son meilleur ami.**

**Il avait l'impression que ça n'allait jamais finir, qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de cette salle de classe. Il avait peur pour Sirius, il voulait pleurer.**

**- Tu sera un jour de mon côté? Demanda alors Marcus à son jeune frère.**

**Ce dernier vit dans son regard que c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait qu'il soi à son image. En fait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était un second Sean…**

**Siirus ne voulait pas répondre parce qu'il savait que mort s'ensuivrait.**

**- Il va falloir que j'insiste encore un peu…**

**Marcus s'apprêta à retirer le couteau. Mais soudain, Sirius se débattit et se dégagea de son emprise. Il ôta lui-même le couteau de son dos. Ses yeux aciers se fixèrent à ceux de son grand frère.**

**- Tu me hais, Marc'. Et malheureusement, ça continuera. Parce que je resterai moi. Pour toujours. Et à jamais. Quoique tu puisses me faire. Quoi que tu puisses me dire. Quoi que tu fasses pour me détruire.**

**Sirius déglutit et il recula. La haine s'empara du visage de son frère comme jamais… Marcus fît alors disparaître la bulle dorée et le serrure cliqueta.**

**- Sors. **

**- Pardon?**

**- Si tu restes je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je vais commettre un meurtre. Sors d'ici. Ordonna à nouveau Marcus.**

**Sirius ne se fît pas prier. Il marcha à reculons l'instant de quelques secondes, refusant de lui tourner le dos et de recevoir une surprise ensuite. Puis il changea de sens et quitta directement la salle de classe sans demander son reste.**

**- Euh… nous aussi? Demanda Peter avec un grand sourire hypocrite qui eut le don de faire rire ses amis.**

**- Toi tu peux. Sam aussi.**

**- Je ne laisse pas mes amis avec un taré comme toi! Cracha Samantha avec hargne.**

**- Idem! Dit Peter.**

**- Le taré que je suis souhaite juste les mettre en garde. Evite de me parler sur ce ton à l'avenir.**

**- T'es pas mon père, mais merci du conseil. Répliqua-t-elle en quittant la salle.**

**Peter et elle partirent à la recherche de leur ami. Le regarde haineux de Marcus se braqua sur Remus.**

**- Evite de suivre leurs traces. Ca vaut mieux pour ta vie.**

**- Je préfère perdre la vie pour une bonne cause que la garder en laissant agir des monstres sous mon nez sans bouger le petit doigt.**

**Marcus lui montra la porte d'un signe de tête.**

**- Ca veut tout dire… Dit Remus.**

**Fabian et James ricanèrent. Eux sentaient qu'ils n'allaient pas pourvoir partir si facilement…**

**- Vous deux… J'arrive de moins en moins à vous supporter…**

**- Sans blague! S'exclama Fabian. Alors là je suis vraiment surpris de tes paroles!**

**James éclata de rire. Mais il se calma très vite lorsque Marcus attrapa son ami à la gorge. Les yeux de Fabian étaient emplis de haine. Une telle haine qu'il se fichait des conséquences de ses paroles. Depuis le début de l'année, Sirius lui confiait ses peines et toute sa douleur. Et il ne supportait pas que sa vie soit gâchée à cause d'un connard comme Marcus.**

**- Je vais être obligé de m'occuper de ton cas encore un fois c'est ça?**

**- Quand tu veux, ou tu veux! Rien à battre!**

**- Battre? Le mot est bien choisi…**

**Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Fabian regarda James avec un air malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.**

**- J'étais censé rire? Enfin je veux dire, c'était censé être drôle? J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts avaient un humour spécial. En effet!**

**- Cassez vous. Siffla Marcus. De suite.**

**Dès qu'ils fût sortir de la salle, James partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.**

**Fabian lui bloqua alors soudain le passage. Il tendit vers le jeune Potter une main amicale.**

**- A partir d'aujourd'hui, toi et moi on lui fait regretter d'être venus au monde à ca bâtard… Tu me suis?**

**- Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut! Répondit James en lui tapant dans la main.**

**Les deux amis se sourirent et continuèrent leur route. Se promettant intérieurement que la pourriture qui faisait souffrir leur petit frère n'aurait plus un seul jour de répit.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : La colère d'un père.

Sirius ne savait pas quel genre de couteau son frère avait utilisé, mais la douleur ne le quittait pas. Bien que la plaie fût soignée par Madame Pomfresh avec un grand soin et refermée totalement, son mal au dos était poignant. C'était comme une brûlure qui ne le quittait jamais… Sirius était persuadé que Fabian et James s'en étaient aperçus, mais il était hors de question qui leur en parle. Ils étaient bien assez en colère contre Marcus sans ça. Jamais le jeune Black n'avait eu dans sa vie des personnes qui prenaient autant soin de lui. Des personnes qui l'aimaient et le défendaient contre sa famille. Il n'était pas habitué…

- Sirius?

- Oui?

Sam était couchée sur son torse. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la retenue. James et Fabian semblaient s'être rapprochés comme jamais. Sirius en était heureux mais il ne connaissait pas la raison de cette soudaine amitié.

- Tu as fais le devoir de Marcus?

Sirius se frappa le front avec sa main.

- Putain de merde! Paniqua-t-il.

La jeune Williams se redressa. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pas fais…

- C'est un oubli, Sam! Je t'assure!

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Je te le jure! Je me mets même à genoux si tu veux…

Sam laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains.

- Il va te tuer…

- Sans blague? Ironisa Sirius.

…

- Je vais rester là. Dit-il soudain.

- Hors de question Loulou! Ca sera trois fois pire!

- Mais…

- Oui il sera en colère. Mais moins que si tu fais ce qu'on appelle « l'école buissonnière ».

- Je veux mes deux jambes et mes deux bras pour le match de quidditch Sam! Protesta Sirius.

- Et ta tête tu y tiens?

- Oui!

- Alors va en cours.

Sirius soupira et à contrecœur il alla chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir.

[…]

Sirius comptait mentalement ses bonnes actions de la journée. Il était arrivé à l'heure, il venait de réussir du premier coup son sortilège informulé, il avait de bonnes notes, il n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche… Dieu allait surement faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Miss Hudson, vous ramassez les devoirs s'il vous plaît?

Sirius se tourna vers Sam.

- Dieu a une dent contre moi.

Samantha ne pût s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai! J'ai fais mon maximum pour que tout se déroule au mieux, je me suis dis avec un peu de chance il va oublier, j'ai demandé à Dieu mais ce con veut que je crève!

- Peut-être que t'es un trop bel ange, il te veut à ses côtés!

- Ouais ben dans ce cas je préfèrerais être moche, con et tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais sur cette terre!

Mélissa Hudson, ex petite amie de Sirius passa à côté de leur table. Elle recueillit le devoir de Sam et attendit patiemment que Sirius daigne lui donner le sien. Ce dernier jeta un regard discret vers son frère pour voir s'ils les regardaient et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Il lui fît un signe de tête négatif. Les yeux de Mélissa s'emplirent d'angoisse. Elle fît comme si de rien était. La jeune Hudson alla déposer les devoirs sur le bureau de Marcus.

Le professeur plongea ses yeux glacials dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Tout le monde vous l'a donné?

- Oui.

- Bien, merci.

Sirius n'avait jamais autant prié de sa vie. Peut-être que Dieu lui en voulait pour ça d'ailleurs. Il priait que lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Le jeune Black se promit intérieurement de se pencher sérieusement sur la question quand son frère se leva soudain…

- Miss Hudson…

- Oui monsieur?

- Il me manque une copie. Quel élève ne vous l'a pas donné?

- Vous devriez recompter. Tout le monde me l'a rendu.

Marcus frappa sur la table avec sa main. Mélissa sursauta.

- Je ne supporte pas le mensonge… Siffla-t-il.

- Je… je ne mens pas.

- Sirius?

Ce dernier perdit beaucoup de couleurs soudain.

- Oui?

- Ton devoir?

- Je…

Sirius se maudit intérieurement.

- Tu es le seul à ne pas me l'avoir rendu.

- Je l'ai oublié.

- Oublié?

- Juste oublié dans mon dortoir.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, va me le chercher…

Sirius soupira. Ses yeux allèrent s'accrocher à ceux de son frère.

- Okay… Je l'ai pas fais.

- Pardon?

- Il est carrément pas fait… Mais c'est juste un oubli. Rien de plus.

- Ah vraiment, un oubli?

- Je te le jure! Je ne l'ai pas noté et puis j'ai été à l'infirmerie… Je te le rends demain sans faute.

- Tu penses peut-être que je suis le genre de personnes à accorder un délai…

- Non! Je le sais. Mais…

- Tu penses avoir droit à un traitement de faveur surement?

- Marcus arrête s'il te plaît… Soupira Sirius.

- Que j'arrête? Répéta Marcus, enragé.

Sirius se tourna vers Sam en soupirant.

- Je le savais, j'aurais jamais dû venir.

Sam se sentit soudain coupable.

- Ah parce que tu comptais éviter mon cours? Questionna Marcus.

- J'y ai sérieusement songé ouais.

- Ne te gêne pas, la porte n'est pas encore fermée…

- Marc'…

- Tu pensais vraiment « sécher »?

- Ca aurait été mieux pour tout le monde finalement, non? Cracha Sirius, à bouts de nerfs. Tu ne m'aurais pas vu, je n'aurais donc pas pourri ta journée, ça aurait évité que tu bousilles la mienne, mais non, il a fallut que je me tue à faire l'effort, tout ça pour que monsieur s'acharne encore sur moi!

- Sors.

- Marc' je…

- Sors parce que je vais devenir dangereux…

Sirius soupira. Il rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe sans un regard en arrière.

[…]

Le jeune Black marchait au hasard dans les couloirs quand il percuta soudain quelqu'un. Il s'excusa sans faire attention à qui il s'adressait. Et soudain ses yeux s'accrochèrent à deux yeux bleus perçants qui le scrutaient avec attention et inquiétude derrière des lunettes en demi lune.

- Que fais-tu là Sirius?

- Je… Rien.

- Tu accepterais de faire quelques pas avec un vieillard comme moi en cette belle journée de novembre? Demanda Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Sirius le regarda un instant avec intensité. Les gens gentils existaient vraiment. Il en avait un exemplaire en face. Il avait vu plusieurs exemples dans sa vie. Il pensait en premier aux parents de Sam et de James. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit, la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça sous son toit? Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous la torture. Mais c'était son souhait le plus cher. Avoir un parent, un adulte de sa famille qui puisse l'aimer tel qu'il soit… Il en avait assez qu'on veuille le changer. Et plus que tout il en avait assez de Marcus.

- Sirius? Demanda le directeur avec douceur.

- Oui je veux bien…

Ils sortirent et marchèrent durant un moment côte à côte sans un mot.

- Je te sens triste, Sirius. Tu sais, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas encore assez bigleux pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passe…

Sirius esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

- Et que voyez vous, monsieur? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Il y a des gens très mauvais qui sont en train de prendre le contrôle du ministère, Sirius. Le ministre obéit à quelqu'un de puissant. Il ne prend plus ses décisions lui-même. A l'heure qu'il est il ne doit même plus savoir qui il est…

Sirius regarda son professeur d'un air horrifié.

- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça, monsieur?

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de choisir mes nouveaux professeurs, je n'ai pas non plus le droit de les faire partir… Mais si je venais à apprendre qu'un de ces malheureux ne restait pas à sa place, je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire, quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter… Tu comprends?

- Oui.

…

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, Sirius?

- Ecoutez, il… Je dois partir.

Sirius se détourna et commença à rebrousser chemin. Puis il fît de nouveau face au directeur de l'école… Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Marcus est une ordure de la pire espèce. Comme chaque membre de ma famille. Il a prit ce poste de professeur uniquement pour se rapprocher de moi. Il ne partira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il souhaite…

- Et qu'est ce qu'il souhaite?

- Que je ne sois pas différent…

- Donc que tu sois l'un des leurs?

- C'est plus complexe…

- Que tu deviennes le jumeau qu'il t'accuse d'avoir tué? Questionna Dumbledore.

Sirius blêmit soudain.

- Je… Je crois oui.

- Mais tu ne ressembles en rien au Sean que j'ai connu…

- Il est là le problème.

- Tu es plus semblable à Marcus lui-même.

- Et ça le tue…

- Tout ça n'a aucun sens!

- Ma vie n'en a aucun. Et sans vouloir le plaindre je pense que la sienne en a encore moins…

- Tu en trouvera un à la tienne tôt ou tard, Sirius.

- Pour l'instant, elle n'est qu'un interminable combat et c'est pas prêt de changer apparemment…

- Tu n'as pas assisté à son cours?

- C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu que j'y assiste…

- Pardon? Demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

- J'avais oublié de faire son devoir. Au début je ne voulais pas y aller. Il est fou de rage ces temps ci…

Le directeur regardait attentivement son élève.

- Et puis, Sam m'a dit que ça serait pire si je séchais… Donc ben le gentil et obéissant Sirius y est allé. Comme un con j'ai encore écouté les autres! Et finalement, il m'a même pas laissé lui expliquer, il me coupait la parole et résultat ça m'a énervé… Je lui ai dis que j'en avais assez, que même lorsque je faisais mon maximum pour que tout se passe au mieux il fallait qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Au final, il m'a demandé de sortir…

- C'est tout?

- Presque…

- Il t'as fais du mal?

- Non.

Le professeur regarda Sirius avec insistance.

- Il m'a demandé de sortir, j'ai voulu protester mais il m'a dit que si je ne sortais pas il risquait de devenir dangereux pour moi…

- Sirius…

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est inutile.

- Ecoute moi. Si je le fais quitter cette école, je ne garantis pas que tu ne risquera plus rien, mais tu seras plus en sécurité…

- Si vous le renvoyez, il trouvera un autre moyen de parvenir jusqu'à moi, ça je vous le garantis. Il m'a juré quand j'avais sept ans qu'il me retrouverait, c'est chose faîte. Il recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faut jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à son but.

- Sirius…

- Désolé je dois y aller. Coupa Sirius en plantant le directeur et en partant à vive allure.

[…]

Le jeune Black était dans la salle commune des lions, assis contre une fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le froid paysage de novembre.

Ca n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Il n'y arrivait plus…

Soudain un hibou noir apparut d'un coup devant la vitre, Sirius sursauta. Il esquissa un sourire, se décala et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Lulu, tu déconnes tu m'as fais peur!

L'oiseau voleta dans tous les sens, fier de sa réussite.

- Dis, Lucius te manque? Demanda soudain Sirius. Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester… C'est à toi de choisir.

Le hibou, mécontent, griffa la main de Sirius.

- J'ai compris, pas besoin de m'attaquer!

…

- C'était quand même un enlèvement au départ alors je préférais avoir ton avis…

L'oiseau voleta à nouveau, montrant sa joie. Sirius esquissa un sourire, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage. Il était absent. Il était triste.

Tout à coup le hibou se plaça devant lui et pencha la tête, comme s'il inquiétait…

- Non, je t'assure que ça va.

Le hibou gardait ses yeux fixés sur le jeune Black.

- Okay! Ca va pas! D'ailleurs, je t'ai besoin!

Sirius saisit un parchemin et une plume. Et aussitôt il se mit à écrire. Il froissa et jeta un grand nombre de lettres avant de trouver les bons mots à employer…

_Terry,_

_J'espère que toute la petite famille se porte bien. Et que Soan s'est vite remis de mon départ. Ton travail n'est pas trop difficile? J'imagine que tes journées ne doivent pas être de tout repos avec tous les fous qui rôdent en ce bas monde! Je sais que tu dois être surpris de ce courrier… Mais tu as dis que tu serais présent pour toujours s'il m'arrivait de craquer et d'avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Me confier n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais tout semble changer alors j'essaie d'améliorer mes mauvais côtés… Sincèrement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais bien qu'à tes yeux, il suffirait que j'arrête de répondre pour que tout s'arrange. Mais tu sais toi qu'il m'est impossible de céder… Marcus m'épuise. De plus en plus. Il devient encore plus barge, si une telle chose est possible… J'essaie de moins lui répondre, de prendre sur moi, mais il n'écoute rien! Même lorsque je veux m'expliquer calmement, il part en live! La semaine dernière nous avons tous été collés. Il a fait du mal à tout le monde. Sauf Sam et Peter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mais pas forcément par rapport à moi. Il s'agit surtout de James et Fabian… Je suis inquiet pour eux! Ils ne supportent plus mon frère et se tuent à le rendre dingue! Je pense que c'est une manière de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il fait. Mais ils vont beaucoup trop loin… Et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver… James devient infernal. Et je ne parle même pas de Fabian! Il va finir par se faire tuer. Et ça sera de ma faute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font tout ça, ça ne mènera nulle part. Cela ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. Marc' déteste que je puisse avoir de la défense. Pour lui, c'est une histoire familiale. Personne n'a à s'en mêler. Des fois je me dis que tout serait plus simple si j'étais comme eux. Mais la seule pensée d'être une ordure à leur image me déplaît. Il m'arrive de me demander si je suis normal. Des fois, je me sens emporté par la haine et soudain j'ai très peur de leur ressembler. Je me dis qu'à l'intérieur de moi, je suis forcément quelqu'un de mauvais, que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir échappé aux gênes vu qu'ils sont présents dans chaque membre de la famille Black. _

_Ne te soucie pas de me répondre, je voulais juste en parler à un adulte… A quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre et qui soit objectif. Fais un bisou à tout le monde. Et n'oublie pas de dire à Soan que dans tout juste trois semaines, je suis de retour! Et aussi que je pense à lui._

_Merci pour tout…_

_Sirius._

Le jeune Black s'empressa d'attacher la lettre à la patte de son hibou.

- Tu l'amène chez Sam mon Lulu?

Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre et aussitôt le hibou s'éloigna dans le ciel clair. Soudain, le portrait s'ouvrit. Le jeune Black, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit même pas.

- Sirius?

Ce dernier sursauta et se retrouva face à Fabian.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul? Tu n'as pas cours?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à lui lancer un mensonge. Mais une autre personne entra dans la salle commune des lions. Le jeune Black fût surpris de voir James une main en sang, qui tenait son nez.

- James qu'est ce qu… Demandèrent les deux jeunes garçons en chœur.

Le jeune Potter riait.

- Ah la la, les mésaventures de James Potter! Vraiment passionnantes! Ricana-t-il.

- James. Gronda Sirius. Qu'est ce que t'as fais?

James n'aimait pas lorsque son meilleur ami prenait ce ton. Il semblait en colère contre lui.

- J'ai pas supporté ce qu'il t'as fais! S'expliqua-t-il.

Fabian tourna un regard inquisiteur vers le jeune Black.

- Il t'as fais quoi? Siffla le jeune Prewett.

- James putain… Soupira Sirius en fermant les yeux.

- Je lui ai juste dis qu'il n'était qu'un petit connard, comme le restant de sa famille pourrie, et que j'avais déjà commencé à préparer les cordes pour les pendre un à un.

Fabian éclata carrément de rire.

- Et puis j'ai pas trop compris la suite, tout s'est déroulé rapidement. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait s'empresser de m'attraper tout seul pour que le plaisir dure plus longtemps… Et…

Mais Sirius n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait planté ses deux amis sur place pour se diriger droit vers le cours de son frère… Il ouvrit brutalement la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son grand frère reflétant bien plus que de la haine.

- Sirius? Ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de quitter mon cours?

- FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE!

Marcus se leva aussitôt, fou de rage.

- Pardon?

- TU AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS!

Le jeune Black s'approcha de son frère, peu lui importait les conséquences de ses paroles, il s'en fichait royalement.

- NE T'AVISES PLUS JAMAIS DE POSER NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN DOIGT SUR JAMES, C'EST CLAIR?

- Ah… Cela te pose un problème? Demanda Marcus, moqueur.

- Un gros même. J'en ai plus qu'assez! Que vous en ayez après moi, je veux bien. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à foutre! Mais mes amis n'y sont pour rien!

- Ca me chagrine…

Marcus passa devant Sirius comme s'il ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance, et il vagabonda dans sa classe, traversant l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de tables. La rage de Sirius s'intensifia devant sa totale absence de réaction…

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Marc'! Et pour une fois dans ta vie, aies une explication honnête et franche avec quelqu'un, cesse d'être un vil et lâche serpent! Cracha Sirius avec toute sa haine.

Sam se mordait la lèvre inférieure, stressée. Peter pâlissait à vue d'œil. Quant à Remus, il semblait sur le point d'ouvrir lui aussi sa bouche…

- Un serpent ne change jamais, Rus'. Tu devrais le savoir. Stupides à jamais…

- C'est entre lui et moi, Remus. Coupa le jeune Black, ferme.

Remus regarda son ami d'un air étonné. Visiblement, il était très en colère…

- « Cesse d'être un vil et lâche serpent »? Répéta Marcus.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je viens de dire, inutile de me le rappeler. Cracha Sirius.

- Tu oses revenir dans ma classe et en plus pour m'insulter de lâche? A moi? S'énerva Marcus.

- A ce que je vois t'es pas si con que ça!

- ARRETE DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON SIRIUS!

Marcus venait d'insonoriser la pièce, sentant que les cris allaient être nombreux…

- JE TE PARLE SUR LE TON QUE JE VEUX!

- JE SUIS TON FRERE PUTAIN!

- TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN SALOP QUI ME POURRIT LA VIE! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOIR TA SALE TRONCHE DE CON!

Marcus bouillonnait. Son regard était plus noir que jamais.

- Arrête de m'insulter. Siffla-t-il.

- TU T'ES RAMOLLI AVEC LE TEMPS OU QUOI?

- Ramolli? Répéta Marcus avec rage.

- Il y a huit ans j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer une insulte, tu as bien failli me tuer… Qu'est ce qui change hein? Pourtant aujourd'hui le padre serait fier de toi. Il ne risquerait pas de s'y opposer…

- ARRETE SIRIUS!

Les mains de son aîné s'étaient mises à trembler. Mais Sirius désirait plus, il voulait qu'il crève de rage.

Marcus en avait assez de ce môme. Il voulait le prendre en charge. Il désirait l'avoir tout le temps à sa disposition, sans aucune barrière entre eux…

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas! Te voir hors de toi est ma passion, tu n'étais pas au courant? Nargua Sirius.

Marcus l'attrapa et lui tourna brutalement le poignet. Il le fusillait du regard.

- Sors d'ici.

- Lâche moi espèce de…

- Sirius, si tu veux rester vivant, ou du moins être assez en forme pour pouvoir participer à ton match de quidditch, sors de cette salle immédiatement. Cracha Marcus.

- Oh comme c'est mignon, tu prends en compte mes loisirs avant de me fracasser la tête, tu es vraiment un frère adorable! Celui dont on rêve tous! Ou pas…

…

- Ah ironie quand tu nous tiens!

Marcus, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler, utilisa toute sa force contre le poignet de son jeune frère qui craqua. Sirius cria de douleur.

- Sors d'ici. Avec l'humeur que j'ai ces jours-ci je risque de directement t'envoyer à la morgue…

- Oh ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire, je ne serais plus obligé de voir ta tête de salopard…

Remus sursauta lorsqu'il vit Marcus plaquer son ami contre le mur avec plus de violence que jamais. Sirius hurla.

- Lâche moi…

- Ca brûle n'est-ce pas? Ton dos? Demanda Marcus, narquois.

- Je te hais putain, je te hais. Cracha Sirius en essayant en vain d'échapper à l'emprise de son frère.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas fini d'avoir mal… Surtout quand on sait tout le beau monde qui va venir assister à ton match de quidditch… Murmura Marcus à l'oreille de son frère.

Un sentiment de panique envahit tout l'être de Sirius. Il eut vraiment du mal à le cacher à son frère.

- « Beau monde »? On ne doit pas avoir la même notion de ce que sont les belles personnes…

Mais soudain Marcus plaça une main dans le dos de Sirius et appuya avec force à l'endroit ou le poignard avait été planté. Le jeune Black souffrait beaucoup. Les élèves le voyaient sur son visage. Les Serdaigles échangeaient des regards apeurés.

- Il y aura nos parents, ceux de Bella, de Rodolphus et je te garde une surprise pour la fin… Tu sais, celui dont tu as volé le hibou? Murmura Marcus.

Sirius blêmit. Il y aurait la quasi-totalité de sa famille. Il était loin d'être sortit du terrain… C'était sur que les Serpentards allaient s'acharner sur lui. Pour se faire plaisir mais aussi pour faire honneur à leur rang et procurer le contentement de leurs parents.

- Je serais toi, je me préparerai psychologiquement…

- Mais tu n'es pas moi. Rétorqua Sirius avec haine.

- J'ai le même père. Je sais ce que ça fait lorsqu'il est en colère contre toi…

- Oh que oui tu le sais. Et ça t'as tellement traumatisé que tu es devenu la même belle pourriture que lui…

- Je n'ai pas été traumatisé! Siffla Marcus.

- Pourquoi tu le nies?

Marcus s'approcha un peu plus de son frère, enragé.

- J'ai un passé qui ne regarde que moi. C'est clair?

- On a le même Marc'.

- Non! Ils sont différents.

- En quoi le sont-ils? Insista Sirius.

- Je suis presque prêt à parier que tu n'as pas subi un dixième de ce que lui m'a fait subir… Répliqua hargneusement Marcus.

- Je ne préfère pas m'avancer, mais je suis quasiment sur que tu te trompes.

- Je mettrais mes deux mains à couper.

Sirius regarda malgré lui son frère avec étonnement. Ce dernier ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

- Tes deux mains à couper? Répéta Sirius.

- Et même plus…

- Bah tu peux tout couper alors!

Marcus le fusilla du regard puis sa main qui tenait toujours le poignet de Sirius resserra sa prise. Ce dernier grimaça. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit avec force.

- Ah Fabian, tu pourras peut-être convaincre ton précieux ami de sortir de mon cours et par la même occasion de se tenir à carreaux… Beaucoup de membres de notre famille lui en veulent…

- Oui beaucoup de crétins lui en veulent à cause de son intelligence. Vu qu'ils ne l'auront jamais… C'est fou ce que la jalousie peut être blessante!

Marcus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune garçon.

- Ne pense pas me faire peur Marcus, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'y arriverais pas.

James se plaça à côté de Sirius, le prenant par le bras.

- Je ne te fais pas peur? Demanda Marcus.

- Non! Quoi qu'avec ta face de Cus, on est pas non plus très rassuré…

- MA QUOI?

- On s'est dit qu'il fallait te trouver un surnom. Expliqua James. On a trouvé « Marc » ringard. Alors on a cherché du côté du « Cus ». Ca a donné « Cucus ». Et plus approfondi et recherché « Face de Cus ».

Marcus avait une tête d'assassin, il semblait sur le point de les tuer tous les trois.

- Si encore ce n'était que la face… Mais tu es un vrai trou du Cus en général donc bon… Ajouta Sirius.

Marcus l'attrapa brutalement à la gorge. Il semblait y mettre toutes ses forces… Sirius suffoquait.

- Tu veux un conseil, Sirius? Souffla Marcus à son oreille.

Le jeune Black voulait qu'il arrête, qu'il le lâche ou alors qu'il l'achève une bonne fois pour toutes…

- Profite de la vie. Avant qu'elle ne profite de toi… Dit-il dans un murmure que Sirius fût le seul à entendre.

Il le lâcha alors. Sirius avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il se mit à tousser beaucoup. Les yeux de son frère ne le quittaient pas. Comme toujours…

- Sortez.

Sirius le fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de sortir de la salle en premier d'un pas enragé.

- Au lieu de l'encourager dans ces accès de rébellion, vous feriez mieux de… Comment dire? De le calmer.

- C'est toi que je vais calmer tu vas voir… Commença Fabian avec haine tandis que James retenait son ami de se jeter sur le jeune professeur.

- Il le sait. Je ne le lâcherais pas. Il ferait mieux de capituler plutôt que de me pousser à bout…

- Pourquoi? Tu crois qu'il a peur de toi peut-être? Cracha Fabian avec toute sa rage.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sur.

James et Fabian échangèrent un regard enragé.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je risquerais de devenir très dangereux…

- Ah parce que tu ne l'es pas là? Répliqua James, en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il parlait à un débile.

- Je le suis mais je pourrais être pire. Et faire disons, de mauvais plans pour sa vie…

- Comment ça? S'indigna Fabian.

- Baisse d'un ton toi, tu veux? Siffla Marcus.

- Dans tes rêves espèce de salopard! Tu ne dirigera pas la vie de Sirius, j'y veillerai personnellement! Cracha Fabian.

- Et moi je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne nuises pas à mon bonheur de le voir souffrir… Ca risque de faire très mal.

- Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi! Je n'ai que faire de la douleur! Je me battrai aux côtés de Sirius jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut pour son bonheur! Et pour te voir crever comme une sale merde espèce de pourriture!

Marcus attrapa brutalement Fabian par les bras et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Pour la première fois, il vît le jeune homme grimacer… Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Sale fils de b… Commença Fabian.

- Insulte encore une fois ma famille, Fabian, ose me répondre ne serait-ce qu'une fois à nouveau et je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde…

- Je regrette que toi tu sois venu au monde, tu es tellement inutile!

Marcus le lâcha. Mais le jeune Fabian vît dans ses yeux qu'il allait payer cher cet affront… Lui et James quittèrent la salle de cours. A leur grande surprise, Sirius les attendait. Une lueur de profonde colère traversait ses yeux gris…

- Ca va mon frérot? Demanda James, inquiet.

- Vous jouez à quoi exactement? Cracha Sirius avec une haine indéfinissable.

- Je… Pardon?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune Potter malgré lui…

- On peut te retourner la question! Siffla Fabian. Pourquoi il a fallut que tu répondes après nous? On voulait qu'il t'oublie, on veut juste qu'il te fiche la paix!

Sirius s'approcha de Fabian, toujours aussi en colère.

- J'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS, C'EST CLAIR?

- Ah ouais? Et tu aurais fini comment là si on était pas arrivé hein? Tu m'expliques? Répliqua le jeune Prewett avec haine.

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CREVER PUTAIN! JE REFUSE QU'IL VOUS TOUCHE! VOUS POUVEZ LE COMPRENDRE CA OU VOUS ETES TROP CONS?

- ET NOUS TU CROIS PAS QU'ON EN A ASSEZ DE VOIR QU'IL TE TUE A PETIT FEU?

- Je vous en supplie arrêtez… Murmura James, visiblement très triste.

- C'EST MA VIE FABIAN! C'EST MA FAMILLE! C'EST A MOI DE REGLER CE PROBLEME SEUL!

- C'est hors de question! Je ne te laisserai jamais affronter ça tout seul…

- T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES SERIEUSEMENT?

- Calme toi, Sirius là… Menaça Fabian.

- AH OUAIS SINON QUOI HEIN? TU VAS ME FRAPPER?

Le jeune Prewett recula, horrifié. Pour la première fois depuis que Sirius le connaissait, des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

- Tu m'en penses capable?

- Ne t'approches plus de moi. Siffla Sirius en quittant le couloir d'un pas enragé.

Fabian attrapa son poignet mais il le lâcha dès que le jeune Black grimaça de douleur.

- Je ne veux plus que tu subisses tout ça… Murmura Fabian.

- Et moi je ne veux plus que tu me protèges.

- C'est impossible… T'es… Mon petit frère… Souffla le jeune Prewett.

- Et bien alors dès aujourd'hui tu n'en aura plus. Rétorqua Sirius en partant pour de bon.

James, voyant la détresse de son ami, courut sur les talons du jeune Black.

- Sirius qu'est ce qui te prends? S'inquiéta James.

…

- Non, je t'en supplie réponds moi. Je survivrai pas sans toi! Ne me fais pas ça, Sirius…

- Lâche moi.

- Sirius… Supplia James, un sanglot dans la voix.

…

- C'est ma vie. Marcus est mon problème. Tant que vous lui répondrez je ne vous adresserai plus la parole. Je refuse qu'il puisse vous faire du mal. C'est entre lui et moi. Personne d'autre.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu cesserai de nous adresser la parole? S'étonna James.

- Je sais jusqu'ou il peut aller. Je refuse de vous perdre…

- Il ne nous tuera pas. Affirma James.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable pour me faire du mal…

- Sirius, je ne veux pas te perdre. Et Fabian non plus…

- Moi non plus. Mais si je dois agir comme ça pour vous protéger je n'hésiterais pas…

- Mais… On est toujours plus forts quand on est plus nombreux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Je m'étais promis de lui en faire baver… Râla James.

Le jeune Black haussa les sourcils.

- Saleté… Grommela James.

- Je gagne toujours! Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Oui pour me faire pleurer c'est sur, à chaque fois t'es le premier!

Sirius fît une moue d'enfant triste. James le serra dans ses bras.

- Va voir Fabian s'il te plaît…

Son meilleur ami lui répondit un « non » catégorique. Et le jeune Potter eut beau insister, Sirius gagna à nouveau…

[…]

Les jours défilaient. Sirius ne cessait de repenser à la phrase de son frère. Elle tournoyait sans arrêt dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à la ôter. « Profite de la vie. Avant qu'elle ne profite de toi… ». Qu'avait-il encore prévu? Sirius en avait assez. Plus les jours passaient et plus ses rapports avec les membres de sa famille étaient tendus… Il lui tardait les vacances chez Sam. Plus que jamais. Il avait besoin d'une pause. De souffler. Et d'être à nouveau entouré d'amour. Car il ne pouvait le nier, celui de ses amis ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait besoin d'adultes qui l'aimeraient et le protégeraient.

- Sirius?

Ce dernier leva la tête.

- Ca va? Demanda Sam.

- Bien et toi ma Sam d'amour? Répondit le jeune Black avec un sourire.

Ils étaient en étude. Une fois par semaine, le vendredi soir, les élèves disposaient d'une heure pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Ces soixante minutes étaient surveillées par les directeurs de chaque maison. Toutes les années pouvaient s'y rendre si elles le souhaitaient.

Samantha allait lui répondre mais son visage s'assombrit soudain. Des personnes s'étaient rapprochées de Lily. Sirius tourna ses yeux vers la jeune rousse, assise à côté de la jeune Sam. Cette dernière était placée en face du jeune Black. Bellatrix regardait la jeune Evans avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors la sang de bourbe, il paraît que tu as mis du temps à te remettre de tes blessures? Nargua-t-elle avec toute sa méchanceté.

Ses amis rigolèrent.

- Toi tu risques de ne pas t'en remettre espèce de sale bouffonne! Répliqua James en se levant.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille, âgée d'à peu près quatorze ans, et qui avait malgré elle assisté à une scène assez violente entre Sirius et sa cousine, se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Ne t'en fais pas Potter, dans ma liste les traîtres à leur sang passent juste après les sang de bourbe. Sauf pour Sirius. A mes yeux, Sirius est le premier qui doit souffrir…

Il y eut soudain un grand moment de silence dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient vus la dispute et les professeurs s'approcher lentement. La phrase de Bellatrix avait résonnée haut et fort.

- Ca tombe bien! Je m'étais juré que je m'occuperais des putes pour commencer! Rétorqua Sirius.

James jugea que même toute la provocation du monde était faible comparé à celle que son meilleur ami venait d'employer dans sa phrase… Il devint blême malgré lui.

Bellatrix contourna la table, s'approcha de lui et leva une main pour le frapper. Sirius esquiva sa gifle, mort de rire.

- Hop, loupé! Et hop, encore loup…

Mais soudain, une main puissante encercla son bras. Sirius se tourna vers son frère.

- Tu te fous de moi Sirius? Siffla Bellatrix.

- Oui, régulièrement!

La jeune Black fulminait. Elle s'approcha de lui avec haine mais Marcus la repoussa.

- Ca suffit vous deux! Siffla-t-il.

- Mais il…

- Arrête de te plaindre et de pleurnicher sale creuse! N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a commencé! Cracha Sirius avec rage.

- N'insulte pas Bella! Menaça Marcus.

- Sinon quoi? Répliqua Sirius avec ruse.

Sirius était conscient que trois autres professeurs les entouraient et étaient témoins. Il enrageait Marcus et savourait sa gloire parce qu'il savait très bien que ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire.

- Sinon je vais me charger d'en informer ses parents et les nôtres…

- Si je choisis de faire dans la formule, étant donné que moins par moins donne plus, on peut constater que l'un d'entre vous serait assez intelligent pour comprendre… Mais « moins par moins » représente nos parents donc « plus » serait leur enfant… Toi. Tu es donc le seul capable de saisir et habilité à me punir pour cette très grave erreur que j'ai faite, à savoir « insulter ma stupide cousine de creuse ». Mais la vérité est-elle réellement punissable?

Marcus, fou de rage, oublia un instant les témoins… Il tira son petit frère par le bras avec force. Sirius, surpris et flippé, se débattit avec violence, essayant en vain d'échapper à son frère.

- MARCUS, MARCUS CALMEZ VOUS! S'écria le professeur McGonagall.

- JE VAIS LE TUER! ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE QUELQU'UN M'EN EMPECHE A NOUVEAU! Hurla Marcus.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'effrayante situation. Il n'était pas logique et il le savait, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse…

- Marc', tu vas te faire virer… Nargua-t-il à voix basse.

Mais soudain, son grand frère le lâcha.

- Non. Il faut juste que je sois un peu plus intelligent que toi. Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué…

- Non vu que tu juges que je tiens de toi…

Marcus se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise… Il respira un bon coup et ordonna un « file t'asseoir ». Sirius le fixait, une sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsque son frère l'empoigna par le bras, le traîna et le balança carrément sur sa chaise. Sirius faillit tomber à la renverse.

Marc' ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Sirius s'efforçait de ne pas rigoler mais son visage le trahissait malgré lui…

- Bella, retourne t'asseoir. Que je ne te revois plus provoquer aucun Gryffonfor, c'est clair? Demanda Marcus avec un ton sévère qui en fît frissonner plus d'un.

- Très clair… Souffla-t-elle en allant s'asseoir.

Sirius se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Soudain, il tomba dans le regard assassin de James et son envie de rire disparut aussitôt.

L'étude se termina sans autre altercation. Pour le plus grand bonheur des amis de Sirius qui voyaient leur inquiétude augmenter au fil des jours…

[…]

Trois professeurs discutaient au milieu d'un couloir. Quelqu'un les épiait, les écoutait, mais ils ne le voyaient pas.

- Tu va lui en parler Minerva? Demandait le professeur Chourave.

- J'y suis obligée. Je sais que le jeune Black ne dira jamais rien. Mais si nous n'avions pas été là, que ce serait-il passé?

- Il l'aurait tué… Répondit le professeur Flitwick.

Un silence pesant se fît.

- Nous venons avec toi?

- Ce serait mieux en effet. Nous pourrons témoigner…

- Que va devenir Sirius? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte? Il y a le match de quidditch, les vacances… Que se passe t-il pour lui durant ces périodes? S'horrifia Filius Flitwick.

- Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Coupa Minerva McGonagall.

- Dumbledore a-t-il le pouvoir d'agir? Vous savez comme moi que le ministre ne peut plus gouverner selon sa propre volonté…

- Il fera quelque chose si la situation devenait trop grave. Et elle est en train de le devenir pour mon élève. Tout le monde s'en aperçoit. Des élèves de plus en plus nombreux viennent m'en parler. De toutes maisons confondues.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose! S'impatienta Flitwick.

Les trois professeurs continuèrent lentement la route mais soudain une lumière les frappa de plein fouet et il s'effondrèrent en même temps, évanouis. Marcus ôta son parfait sortilège de désillusion.

- Trop tard… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

[…]

- Mais il est TOTALEMENT DINGUE! Explique moi depuis quand il ose lever la main sur toi devant un prof? S'exclamai James.

- Depuis qu'il est en train de péter une durite! Rigola Sirius.

- Arrête de rire! Prévint James, en colère.

Sirius leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Remus éclata de rire.

- Arrête de lui donner raison toi! Dit James en fusillant le jeune Lupin du regard.

- Je ne lui « donnais pas raison » je riais, nuance mon cher Jamesie…

- Vous me faîtes tous chier! Ragea le jeune Potter.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là alors? Personne ne t'as obligé à venir! Rétorqua Sirius, malicieux.

James se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, tout triste. Sirius prît une moue d'enfant coupable… Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

- Jamesie, y a personne qui veut jouer avec moi…

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec vous donc je ne jouerais pas avec toi, Sirius.

- Mais Jamesie… Je veux que…

- Tu veux que quoi?

- J'aimerai tant avoir un papa qui s'occupe de moi… Gémit le petit garçon.

Une grande douleur traversa le cœur de James. Au plus profond de son être. Il savait que Sirius pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais c'était sa façon de se confier. Il le faisait toujours à la rigolade, jamais réellement.

- Tu m'énerves Sirius… Soupira James.

Sur le visage de l'enfant que faisait Sirius se dessina un grand sourire tout joyeux et… Victorieux.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa au portrait. Tous se regardèrent…

- Logiquement lorsqu'on a le mot de passe, on frappe pas non? Dit Peter, inquiet.

- Marc' n'est pas creux, il sait très bien que je lui aurais pas ouvert! Répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il contredit pourtant lui-même ses paroles. Le jeune Black se dirigea vers le portrait, l'ouvrit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Son petit frère. Regulus.

Ce dernier regardait derrière lui d'un air inquiet. Il essaya de pousser son frère pour entrer mais Sirius n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

- Sirius je dois te parler c'est important!

Son frère resta impassible.

- Ouvre moi putain il m'a suivi! S'énerva Regulus.

James accourut alors, il tira Sirius et son frère par la manche et referma le portrait à la hâte.

- Tu dis qu'ils t'as suivi? Paniqua James.

- Oui! J'ai couru comme un dingue pour lui échapper, il va m'arracher la tête!

Regulus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil sans faire attention au regard assassin de son frère qui passait de James à lui.

- James… TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUE OU TU VAS ENFIN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE?

- Pour ça, je préfère que tu t'assoies.

- C'est con je suis mieux debout.

- Bon sang pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de faire ta tête de mule Sirius! Râla James.

Le jeune Black resta indifférent, il continua à fixer son frère avec haine. Ce dernier se sentait mal.

- C'est Regulus qui a attaqué Nott dans son dos et qui a permis que je puisse me libérer le jour ou Rodolphus t'as fracassé la tête dans un couloir…

- C'était la blague du jour c'est ça? Questionna Sirius.

…

- Ah attends, il faut que je rigole… Ah, ah, ah. Voilà! C'était pourri!

- C'est ta réaction qui est ridicule, Sirius. Rétorqua James, les sourcils froncés.

- Pardon? Ma réaction? Et les siennes alors? Dit-il en montrant son frère d'un signe de tête.

…

- « JE T'AIME SIRIUS, CA ME REND TRISTE QUE TU SOUFFRES AUTANT, J'AIMERAI AVOIR TON COURAGE ET OSER PRENDRE TA DEFENSE ». MON CUL OUAIS! TOUT CA CE NE SONT QUE DES PAROLES EN L'AIR! DEUX SEMAINES DE VACANCES ET HOP, NOTRE FRATERNITE A DISPARU COMME UN COUP DE VENT! OH MAIS QUEL AMOUR SOLIDE ALORS!

Regulus se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu peux pleurer j'en ai rien à foutre! Cracha Sirius avec haine.

Sam et Remus se regardèrent d'un air choqué. Autant Marcus était en train de péter un boulon, autant Sirius suivait le même chemin sans s'en apercevoir…

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard. Comme lui, comme eux. Ne cherche pas à échapper à ton destin, tu finira en cadavre devant ce connard de Voldy, comme cet enculé de Marcus, ce pd de Lucius et nos bâtards de parents!

Il y eut un long moment de blanc avant que Sirius ne s'aperçoive que son grand frère était entré dans leur salle commune grâce à l'aide d'un première année. Marcus était en train de le fusiller du regard.

- Tu viens récupérer le dernier membre des Black aussi inutile que le restant de sa famille? Vas-y fais toi plaisir, on en a pas besoin! Les lâches, très peu pour nous.

Regulus blêmit. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- Sirius tu es injuste… Dit James.

- Je suis injuste? Répéta Sirius. De un, non, c'est cette pute de famille qui est injuste avec moi! De deux, depuis quand tu soutiens les connards dans son genre qui me font du mal?

Ce fût Regulus qui se plaça devant Sirius, recevant le coup de poing à sa place. Marcus était fou de rage.

- Sors d'ici! Siffla son aîné.

- Non, je… Commença Regulus.

- T'as un problème? La vérité ne te plaît toujours pas apparemment… Nargua Sirius.

Regulus se jeta aux jambes de son frère. De toutes ses forces il essaya de le retenir, de le faire tomber pour pas qu'il n'atteigne Sirius.

Mais ce fût Fabian qui intervint. Il venait d'entrer et, surpris par la scène, s'était jeté sur Marcus sans réfléchir…

- J'ai pas besoin de toi espèce de… Cracha Sirius envers son petit frère.

Il allait le frapper mais James et Remus s'interposèrent. Marcus se releva, d'un coup de baguette il envoya Fabian valser. Ce dernier atterrît contre une étagère se cognant la tête avec force. L'aîné des Black approcha de Sirius.

- STOP STOP STOP! Hurla Regulus. ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE PUTAIN!

Soudain , le silence se fît. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse s'écoulaient sur les joues du dernier des Black.

- Ah tu t'es toujours pas pendu toi? Ironisa Sirius.

- Ferme là, Sirius. Pour une fois c'est moi qui parle. Répliqua Regulus.

- « Pour une fois » ça tu l'as dis…

Regulus décela de la rage dans les paroles de son frère. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

- Marc'…

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je te préviens, Reg. Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu fasses ce choix…

- Sirius est mon frère. Je ne veux plus m'empêcher de l'aimer sous prétexte que tu me menace de mort…

- Pardon? Dit Sirius.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Marcus. Cela ne plût guère à son cadet.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Siffla Sirius à son aîné.

- Oui, régulièrement!

- Ca tombe bien comme ça on est deux. Répliqua Sirius, cassant.

Marcus allait approcher mais James fît apparaître un sort de protection autour de ses deux jeunes frères. C'est alors que Regulus raconta ses vacances de A à Z. Il en avait bavé. C'était certain. Il avait reçu bien des coups de la part de Lucius et Orion. Et une quantité incalculables de menaces venant de son grand frère…

- Fiou qu'est ce que tu ferais pas pour me rendre malheureux! Ce qui est bête, c'est que tu échoues toujours! Nargua Sirius.

Regulus ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que demain le « padre » il ne va pas échouer…

Un sentiment d'angoisse s'insinua lentement dans tout l'être de Sirius. Il avait complètement oublié son père avec tout ça…

- Ca veut dire quoi ça? Questionna James, soupçonneux.

- Mon père vient au match.

- T'es sérieux là?

- Ben oui c'était pas une blague! La meilleure blague c'est la tête de mon père. Si moche et creux…

- Sirius arrête! Ordonna Fabian.

Marcus tremblait de rage. Il fusilla ses deux frères des yeux et les quitta sur cette unique rime « le padre, il va t'en faire baver… »

- Il a pas tort… S'inquiéta Regulus.

- Cesses de te faire du souci pour moi sale mioche! Répondit Sirius avec malice.

- Ben… Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux… Répliqua son cadet, tout aussi malicieux.

- Alors là tu vas manger!

- Perso, j'ai pas faim! Rétorqua Regulus en se cachant derrière James.

- Pas grave je vais te gaver de force!

- ARRETE SIRIUS NAAAAAAN! LACHE MOI!

- Pour une fois que c'est pas à moi qu'il s'en prend… Dit Sam à Lily, toute joyeuse.

- Les mecs, on le fout sous la douche?

Remus, Peter, James et Fabian se joignirent au jeune Black, tandis que Samantha et Lily les suivaient en riant aux éclats.

- SIRIUS STOP! NON ARRETE C'EST PAS JUSTE! T'AS PLUS DE FORCE QUE MOI!

- Je sais, c'est justement ça qui est drôle!

- Je peux pas me défendre! Allez arrête, s'il te plaît!

…

- Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais et je t'aime plus que tout! Dit précipitamment Regulus alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de l'eau glaciale.

Sirius médita un instant ses paroles. Puis il lui sourit d'un air tendre, avant de le pousser sous l'eau et de le tenir quelques instants pour qu'il se gèle.

[…]

- T'es inhumain… Protesta Regulus pour la énième fois.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, menaçant…

- Sirius… Gémit son petit frère.

- Oui?

- Ma baguette! Ou une serviette je sais pas mais laisse moi me sécher!

- C'est tellement plus drôle comme ça…

« Espèce de sale… Grmf… Second Marcus » Grommela Regulus dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Sirius se tourna vers ses amis.

- J'ai bien entendu là?

Les garçons et Lily acquiescèrent tandis que Sam hésitait, gênée. Le jeune Black haussa les sourcils.

- Sam?

- Je… Je suis pas sure de…

- Tu te fous de moi?

- Oui, régulièrement vu que t'es un abruti! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

- Jamesie? Tu es avec moi?

- Toujours!

Sam partit se cacher derrière Remus, apeurée. Sirius s'approchait d'un côté, James de l'autre.

- Remus, Peter… Gémit Sam.

- Présent! Répondit Peter sans pour autant bouger ses fesses du canapé.

Sa réponse déclencha un fou rire général dans le groupe d'amis.

- Ah le petit Peter! Irremplaçable! Rigola James.

- Comparé à Sam qui ne sert à rien, c'est sur… Ajouta Remus malicieux.

- Ben c'est tout de même un bel objet de décor! Dit Sirius.

Samantha les regarda méchamment, elle s'assied par terre devant un fauteuil et ne parla plus. Elle boudait…

Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il se pencha et entoura le cou de Sam avec ses bras. Cette dernière le repoussait. Le jeune Black se laissa alors tomber du siège, se glissant derrière la jeune fille. Il passa ses bras autour du ventre de la jeune Williams, la serrant contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Fière, elle l'ignora, se renfrognant davantage.

- Sam?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

…

- Grmf t'abuses! Râla-t-elle.

Sirius et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Je gagne toujours!

- Jusqu'au jour ou tu tombera sur plus fort! Rétorqua Sam, mauvaise perdante.

- Ouais, mais cette personne n'est pas encore née!

Lily regardait la scène d'un air attendrit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le beau et célèbre Sirius Black se comporter de la sorte avec une fille. Et elle s'apercevait que ses rapports avec Sam changeaient. Ils évoluaient. C'était une toute autre forme d'amour…

[…]

- Sinon tu sais que je n'ai pas oublié j'imagine…

- Oublié quoi? S'étonna Sam.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de James.

- Non, non et non Jamesie! Paniqua Sam en reculant.

- Oh que si…

Le jeune Potter emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

- Nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux et je ne te lâcherais pas…

- Alors tu devra me forcer à parler!

- Tu ne m'en penses pas capable?

- C'est impossible de me forcer lorsque je ne veux pas!

Un air narquois s'afficha sur le visage du jeune garçon.

- Tu es sure?

- Oui!

James attrapa son amie par la taille et la hissa sur son épaule.

- NON! JAMESIE POSE MOI! JE TE JURE QUE SI JE DESCENDS JE TE TUE!

- Raison de plus pour que tu restes là. Enfermée avec moi dans mon dortoir tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de me parler…

- NON! LILY AIDE MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE! NE ME LAISSE PAS AVEC CE PSYCHOPATHE!

- Ah ouais? C'est ce que tu penses?

Lily se précipita pour venir en aide à son amie mais elle n'avait pas vu que Sirius et Regulus, assis tranquillement dans un coin, avaient interrompus leur conversation pour regarder la scène. Aussi elle se retrouva face à un Sirius malicieux qui la fixait en haussant les sourcils.

Lily se tourna vers Fabian et Remus. Tous deux regardaient la scène, devant une partie d'échecs à peine entamée. Peter lui, prenait des photos, comme à son habitude. C'était sa passion. Il adorait créer des albums avec plein de souvenirs. Il en offrait à chaque noël et chaque anniversaire. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'argent mais c'était ces cadeaux là que ses amis préféraient.

- Vous servez vraiment à rien vous trois! Dit Lily.

Remus et Fabian haussèrent les sourcils au même moment. Sirius se chargea d'attraper la jeune Evans. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces.

- Ah Lily… Tu sais, nous provoquer est une très mauvaise idée… Dit Sirius.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur d'abord! Et puis…

- Vraiment? Coupa Sirius.

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était son tour d'être leur cible. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Au secours! Que devait-elle faire?

- AIE! S'écria-t-elle soudain en grimaçant.

Sirius la lâcha aussitôt, paniqué. Il n'aimait pas faire mal aux gens. Avec horreur il vit des larmes se mettre à couler sur les joues de la jeune Evans. Une bouffé de culpabilité le submergea.

- Ca va Lily? Je suis vraiment…

Cette dernière profita du moment pour partir en courant vers le dortoir des filles. Elle se croyait sauvée, mais Regulus l'intercepta à la première marche des escaliers. Lily se débattit de toutes ses forces en voyant Sirius approcher. Oh que non elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui! C'était hors de question!

[…]

- Sam d'amour! Appelait James.

- J'veux pas te parler, t'es méchant…

Le jeune Potter était assis face à son amie sur son lit.

- Je veux juste qu'on ait une discussion! Protesta James.

- J'parle pas avec les vilains garçons!

James resta impassible. Il regardait aux alentours comme si la situation était passionnante, attendant que Sam se décide à parler.

- James allez rends moi ma baguette! Râla Samantha.

- Je veux ma discussion. Et des aveux!

- J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Jamesie. Grogna Sam.

- Bien sur que si! S'offusqua James. Je suis ton grand frère!

- J'ai jamais eu de grands frères. Répliqua la jeune fille.

…

- Tu aimes Sirius?

…

- Si tu veux sortir d'ici il va falloir que tu me répondes…

- Mais c'est injuste! Protesta Sam. T'as pas le droit de faire ça!

James eut un sourire malicieux.

- Tu sais qu'à mes yeux lorsqu'on ne répond pas ça veut dire oui?

- Tu sais qu'à mes yeux tu es un véritable casse bonbons?

James cessa soudain de plaisanter. Il plongea un regard intense dans les yeux verts de Samantha qui ne pût s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise…

- Oui, je l'aime.

- ENFIN YES JE LE SAVAIS! S'écria James, fou de joie.

- Remballe ta bonne humeur, Jamesie. Lui ne m'aime pas.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Répliqua James en fronçant les sourcils. Cette manie que tu as de te dévaloriser et de te croire inintéressante m'agace vraiment Samounette, Tonton Jamesie va se fâcher…

- De un, t'es pas mon tonton! De deux, je m'appelle Samantha ou Sam mais pas Samounette. Et de trois tu peux faire le malin et ouvrir ta bouche toi avec ta Lily… T'es pas un exemple!

James avait rougit l'espace de quelques secondes mais soudain son regard s'était éclairé d'une malice qui ne plaisait guère à Sam. Du moins, pas lorsque elle était enfermée avec lui et qu'elle était sa cible…

Elle vît James s'approcher lentement d'elle…

- Non, non, non… Jamesie s'il te plaît oublie ce que je viens de dire…

Sam se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle était verrouillée.

[…]

Lily, qui était sur le point de se faire assassiner, entendit les cris de Sam depuis la salle commune. Elle tourna des yeux attristés vers Sirius. Ce dernier sourit.

- Tu m'as eu une fois, mais ne rêve pas trop, je ne suis pas naïf à ce point.

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu étais assez stupide pour me croire à nouveau…

Sirius attrapa son amie et la fît délicatement tomber au sol. Il commença alors la torture des chatouilles. Lily riait aux éclats, elle fût rapidement à bout de souffle. Les garçons observaient la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sans bouger le petit doigt pour venir aider la jeune fille. Surtout Regulus. Il savait que se mettre dans l'équipe adverse de son frère était une très mauvaise idée.

La soirée se déroula dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Tous étaient heureux. Ils s'amusaient, riaient, se battaient… Et à ce moment, rien n'aurait pu entraver à leur bonheur.

[…]

Les tribunes de toutes les maisons étaient noires de monde. Les couleurs vert et argent et rouge et or dominaient largement. Dans celles des Gryffondor, les amis de James, Sirius et Sam avaient pris place, criant des encouragements avant même que les joueurs ne soient sortis des vestiaires. Terry Williams et Aaron Potter étaient présents. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient loupé le match de leurs enfants respectifs. Dans les tribunes des Serpentards, le mal rôdait. On pouvait le sentir dans l'atmosphère. Marcus était assis aux côtés de Lucius. Tous deux étaient aussi inséparables que des jumeaux malgré leurs forts caractères et leurs innombrables disputes. Les parents de Rodolphus et de Bellatrix étaient venus encourager leurs enfants. Quant à ceux de Sirius, ils étaient venus voir celui qui représentait à leurs yeux leur plus grande honte. Ainsi que Regulus. Leur petit dernier qui avait un peu trop abusé de leur patience à leur goût… Orion fixait la porte des vestiaires avec une haine redoutable. Comme s'il ne désirait que la mort des personnes qui devait en sortir. Principalement une personne. Un jeune homme de quinze ans. Son fils.

[…]

James regardait son meilleur ami avec peine. Il voyait bien qu'il angoissait. Le jeune Potter s'approcha de son frère de cœur et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- Ecoute, si tu ne te sens pas bien, laisse tomber d'accord? Je vais me débrouil…

- T'es pas un peu taré? S'exclama Sirius, médusé. Je préfère mourir que de louper ces espèces de crétin en train de prendre la tannée de leur vie! Je joue! T'es pas fou?

- Sirius, ça m'inquiète qu'ils soient tous venus. Ca sent mauvais.

- C'est eux qui puent!

James ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Promets moi d'éviter de les énerver…

- Promets nous carrément de ne pas être imprudent. Ajouta Fabian d'une voix forte.

Les yeux de Sirius fuyaient ceux de ses amis.

- Toi et moi, nous ne sortirons pas de ces vestiaires tant que tu ne m'aura pas fait cette promesse, Sirius. Dit Fabian.

- Comment pourrais-je te faire une promesse que je vais obligatoirement déjouer?

- Sirius si tu es là pour te battre autant que tu… Commença Fabian, en colère.

- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal! Protesta Sirius. Mais ils vont me provoquer. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester bien calme. Je riposterai, c'est clair et net!

James et Fabian se regardèrent. A ce moment là, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit. C'était l'heure.

Les joueurs sortirent en file indienne, leur balai à la main. A peine Sirius fût-il arrivé sur le terrain que Bellatrix le regardait déjà avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Il inspira profondément.

*Ca veut tout dire, vive le carnage…*

- Que les capitaines se serrent la main!

Rodolphus s'avança vers James et tendit la main, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. James baissa imperceptiblement la tête tout en serrant, broyant serait plus approprié, la main de son adversaire. Mais soudain Rodolphus lâcha James et le fusilla du regard. Personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Il s'approcha du jeune Potter, fou de rage. Lestrange semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui.

- CA SUFFIT! SI VOUS N'ETES PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS TENIR CORRECTEMENT, J'ANNULE LE MATCH! C'EST CLAIR?

Fabian était carrément mort de rire. James avait en réalité craché aux pieds du Serpentard. Sirius tourna vers le jeune Prewett un regard furieux.

- Après c'est moi qui doit me calmer hein? Vive les exemples!

James et Rodolphus se séparèrent avec dans les yeux cette même envie de victoire. Avec horreur, Sirius tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Lucius était descendu des tribunes, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- Hé cousin! Surtout fais attention à toi, je n'aimerai pas que tu sois déjà trop amoché au moment ou je t'attraperai…

Fabian s'aperçut que le professeur Bibine était occupé à discuter avec les Serpentards. Et malheureusement, elle n'entendait pas l'échange qui se déroulait entre Sirius et Lucius.

- Pour m'attraper, faudrait peut-être que tu perdes du poids, tu te traînes Lulu!

Fabian ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le match allait tourner court. C'était sur et certain.

- Tu vas me le payer! Siffla Lucius.

- Impossible je suis fauché!

- Dans ce cas je me procurerai l'argent auprès de ton père…

Une profonde angoisse s'insinua dans tout l'être de Sirius.

- Alors j'espère que tu aimes l'argent sale… C'est Bellatrix qui nous rend riche en faisant la pute sur les trottoirs!

Lucius cracha au sol avec rage.

- Ne sors pas de ce terrain, Sirius. Sinon t'es un homme mort.

- Je suis indestructible, Luc'! T'étais pas au courant?

- On en reparle dans quelques heures tu es d'accord? On verra ce qu'en pensent tes parents et ton frère…

- Ils sont bien trop stupides pour pouvoir penser! Rétorqua Sirius.

…

- Et toi bien trop suicidaire pour te taire…

Fabian s'approcha de Sirius.

- Désolé blondasse, c'est pas que tu nous fais perdre notre temps mais presque…

Le jeune Prewett ne prit pas en compte le regard assassin que Malefoy lui adressa. Il prit Sirius par l'épaule et tous deux s'éloignèrent vers le milieu du terrain.

- Il faut vraiment que tu fasses plus attention, Sirius…

- Les voir enrager, c'est ma drogue!

- Te voir souffrir, leur passion. Sois prudent s'il te plaît…

- Lucius m'adore en réalité.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis qu'il a compris qu'on pouvait me frapper sans qu'il n'y ait de hurlements.

- Merci, tu me rassures!

- Avec plaisir. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu en discuter avec toi. Dit Sirius dans son rire.

Fabian s'aperçut que Sirius avait la connerie. Et ce n'était pas du tout le moment…

- Sirius…

…

- Enfourchez vos balais! S'écria Madame Bibine. A mon coup de sifflet, vous décollerez!

Les joueurs s'étaient placés au milieu du terrain. Les Serpentards d'un côté, les lions de l'autre. Ils se fusillaient du regard. Bizarrement, beaucoup d'yeux étaient tournés vers Sirius.

*Ils vont me faire la peau*

Sirius, lui, tourna son regard vers les tribunes vert et argent. Il croisa les yeux assassins de son père. Tout, dans son attitude, montrait clairement que Lucius l'avait informé de l'échange qui s'était déroulé. De là ou il était, Sirius pouvait ressentir toute sa haine et son envie de le voir souffrir… Saleté de Lucius!

- Alors cousin, on a peur? Se réjouit Bellatrix.

- Jusqu'à là non, mais maintenant que j'ai vu ta tête… C'est un véritable cauchemar!

Orion se leva brusquement et quitta les tribunes. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il avait envie de frapper, de torturer… Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Se retrouver seul à seul avec son fils.

Terry regardait Sirius avec inquiétude. Il avait peur pour lui. Peur que sa famille lui fasse du mal…Surtout que le jeune Black n'était pas du style à se taire devant eux.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et Samantha fût la première à attraper le souafle. Elle était douée. D'une rapidité telle qu'on la voyait à peine. Mais soudain, Bellatrix fonça sur elle avec une vitesse affolante. Sirius arma sa batte. Il sentait peser sur lui les regards de sa famille, mais n'en avait que faire. Il s'était fixé pour objectif de faire vraiment mal à sa cousine d'ici sa dernière année. Et il s'y tiendrait…

Le jeune Black frappa dans le cognard de toutes ses forces mais Rodolphus le renvoya vers lui. Sirius esquiva au dernier moment pour laisser l'espoir à son cousin de le voir tomber de son balai. Sirius eut un sourire malicieux.

- Je serais prêt à perdre le match, j'en ai que faire, je veux juste que tu tombes et que tes os se brisent à l'atterrissage…

- Cherche pas, tu me loupera toujours t'es pas doué. Comme ta petite amie! Répliqua Sirius.

Rodolphus le fusillait du regard.

- Et comme l'ensemble des pourritures qui se trouvent dans la même tribune que tes parents… Ajouta Sirius avec une haine profonde dans la voix.

- Attends que ton père t'attrape…

- Que fera-t-il de plus que d'habitude, tu m'expliques? Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire victorieux.

Sirius coupa court à l'échange. Il se concentra sur le match, oubliant tout le reste.

[…]

- J'ai loupé quelque chose? Demanda Orion Black en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

- Oh, mis à part le fait que Sirius a essayé de tuer Bellatrix, rien de bien important… Répondit Lucius.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Du tout.

- Elle s'est attaqué à leur poursuiveuse, Luc'. Sirius est batteur, il est normal qu'il lui ait envoyé un cognard dessus. C'est son rôle au sein de l'équipe. Répliqua Marcus.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il mourrait d'envie de la voir tomber…

Marcus ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. La réponse était dans la phrase de Lucius. Sirius rêvait de les voir souffrir. Juste pour qu'ils ressentent la même chose que lui. Mais son frère aîné avait déjà connu bien des douleurs. Les yeux aciers de Marcus se posèrent sur le dos de son père instinctivement. Il avait une haine envers lui qui ne s'apaiserait jamais. Envers ses deux parents. Ils les détestaient comme jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'haïr personne, hormis Sirius.

Son père, pour l'avoir détruit. Sa mère, pour avoir assisté à tout ça sans broncher. Il avait toujours été de leur côté mais il avait payé parce qu'il n'était pas parfait. Et parce qu'il avait refusé de l'être.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Sirius. Il avait raison. Ils avaient le même passé. Mais lui n'était pas un traître. Son petit frère devait payer. Il devait abandonner son arrogance. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à protester. Sirius n'avait rien à dire. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

[…]

- ET 10 A 0 POUR GRYFFONDOR! S'écria le commentateur.

Le Serdaigle était âgé de quinze ans. Il était en classe avec Sirius et se réjouissait que ce dernier prenne cette vengeance contre son salopard de grand frère.

- J'ENCOURAGE TOUT PARTICULIEREMENT SIRIUS BLACK A POURSUIVRE SES EFFORTS! RODOLPHUS VA BIENTÔT TOMBER DE SON BALAI! TU Y ES PRESQUE!

Sirius éclata carrément de rire. Il leva un pouce en direction du jeune homme. Fabian jeta un œil vers le père de Sirius. Ce dernier bouillonnait véritablement.

- ET VOILA QUE BELLATRIX BLACK TRACE EN DIRECTION DES BUTS DES ROUGE ET OR!

Fabian envoya un cognard qui loupa sa cible de justesse. Bellatrix marqua.

- OH LA CRUCHE A MARQUE! QUI L'AURAIT CRU?

Sirius se rapprocha des tribunes des professeurs, freinant lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du commentateur.

- J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais, mais il vaut mieux pour ta santé que tu ne les provoque pas. Ses parents et la moitié de ma famille sont présents…

- C'était une manière de te soutenir… Souffla le jeune homme.

- Et ça me touche. Mais j'aimerai ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour ta vie…

- Okay… Pas de soucis.

Sirius lui sourit avant de reprendre le cours du match. James suivait les évènements avec attention. Il s'occupait plus de ce que faisait son meilleur ami que de trouver le vif d'or. Ce qui était drôle, c'était que Regulus, qui était l'attrapeur des Serpentards, faisait de même. Le match n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

Rodolphus suivait Sirius avec acharnement. En réalité, les Serpentards n'étaient pas réellement à leurs postes respectifs. Tous semblaient vouloir tuer le jeune Black.

C'est de cette façon qu'un cognard vint frapper son bras. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages de ses parents, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Le coupable? Rodolphus.

Sirius grimaçait. James s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Sam estimait que la meilleure façon de le venger était de remporter la victoire. Aussitôt cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle marqua. C'est alors que Nott lui envoya un cognard qui passa à deux millimètres de sa tête. La haine emporta Sirius. Il n'essaya plus de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il fonça droit sur Nott et le percuta de plein fouet. Ce dernier prit peur. Il faillit chavirer de son balai…

- Ne t'avises pas de recommencer, Black…

- Toi ne t'avises pas de faire de mal à Sam. Parce qu'en faisant ça, c'est ta vie que tu mets en danger. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te faire chavirer pour que ta tête s'écrase trente mètre plus bas…

…

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les joueurs atterrirent.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS PREND BON SANG? C'EST UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH PAS UN CHAMP DE BATAILLE!

…

- Monsieur Black, montrez moi votre bras!

- Non. Grogna Sirius. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure!

Rodolphus le fusilla du regard.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop gentil avec tes ennemis! Répliqua Sirius.

Bellatrix descendit de son balai et se dirigea droit vers Sirius. Mais Fabian s'interposa.

- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je fais de toi non pas de la compote mais du cidre…

[…]

- Je rêve ou un fou furieux est prêt à attaquer ma fille? Siffla Cygnus Black en se levant.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Répondit Lucius.

…

- Et qui d'autre qu'un Prewett pour oser faire une telle chose… Souffla Marcus.

Toute sa famille se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

- Un Prewett? Répéta Orion.

- Oui. Aussi borné que son frère celui-ci.

- Mais tu as réussi à manier le grand avec habileté. Le plus jeune ne doit pas trop te poser de problèmes… Rigola Lucius.

[…]

Le match reprit son cours. Sirius avait un bras en écharpe mais il avait protesté contre son professeur et contre Terry. Il ne voulait pas arrêter. De toute façon s'il sortait du terrain il était mort. Autant qu'il en profite avant…

Le score n'avançait pas. C'était le chaos total. Tous s'acharnaient sur Sirius. Il fût un moment ou Fabian céda sous la colère. Il fonça droit sur Rodolphus, s'arrêta au dernier moment et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le nez, avec toute sa haine.

Dans les tribunes des Serpentards, la foule commença à s'agiter. Principalement, du côté des parents…

A un moment, Fabian passa tout près et s'arrêta à leur niveau.

- Ne t'avises pas de toucher mon fils à nouveau ou tu vas le regretter…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Sincèrement il aurait juste fallut que vous évitiez de mettre un crétin pareil au monde. Ca fait de la peine!

Marcus se leva.

- Tu vas payer Fabian… Siffla t-il.

- Oh tiens tu t'es toujours pas pendu toi? Répliqua Fabian avec hargne.

- C'est toi que je vais pendre…

- Pour ça faudrait que tu puisses m'attraper… Ou que tu aies un minimum d'intelligence. Ce dont je doute férocement…

- Une retenue c'est très facile à obtenir.

- Le feu dans une tribune, c'est simple à mettre… Brûler toutes les pourritures dans votre genre, un rêve…

- Qui ne se réalisera jamais.

- J'attends juste que vous soyez tous réunis. Il serait dommage que certains survivent et ne participent pas à cette souffrance collective. Vous entendre hurler de rage et de douleur, miam miam!

- Une menace?

- Oui. A ne pas prendre à la légère.

Marcus sourit.

- Ton frère avait cette même arrogance. On la perd tous un jour tu sais…

Le visage de Fabian trahit sa douleur. Dans son regard, une blessure profonde était visible. Marcus ne le quitta pas des yeux. Tandis que sa famille se mettait à rire. Lucius en tête de file.

- L'amour est plus fort que la mort. Plus fort que tout. Mais c'est une chose dont vous êtes dépourvus. Vos vies sont minables. Votre existence, inutile.

Sirius volait, Rodolphus derrière lui. Il sentait que Fabian avait besoin d'aide… Il s'arrêta soudain, quasiment à hauteur de sa famille.

- Ooooh! S'exclama t-il en montrant quelque chose vers les gradins des Serpentards.

Comme beaucoup de têtes s'étaient tournées, Rodolphus les imita.

- Une mocheté! Dit alors Sirius en pointant son doigt vers Lucius.

Ce dernier l'avait entendu et le fusillait à présent du regard.

- Débrouille toi comme tu veux Rodolph', mais j'aimerais qu'il ne sorte pas vivant de ce match...

Sirius ne fût pas le seul à entendre la menace. Soudain Fabian envoya malencontreusement un cognard dans les tribunes vert et argent en direction de Malefoy. Lucius le fit exploser d'un simple coup de baguette. Il se leva alors et murmura un « bonne chance » à l'intention du jeune Black.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en ai toujours eu… Enfin, sauf quand je suis né dans cette famille de parfaits crétins!

Le regard assassin de son père le déstabilisa vraiment. Mais il se força à ne rien laisser paraître. S'il parvenait à l'attraper en dehors du terrain, c'en était fini de sa vie…

- SIRIUS ATTENTION! Hurla James.

Le jeune Black tourna la tête. Il évita de justesse le cognard de Nott qui fonça droit dans le bras de Lucius qui poussa un cri aigu de douleur…

- Pfiou regarde tu es creux, tu ressembles à rien... Maintenant j'apprends que tu es pd avec tes petits cris de tapette. Non mais sérieusement je comprends ta colère. Face à quelqu'un aussi parfait que moi, tu ne peux que faire preuve de violence.

Lucius le fusilla du regard. Sirius n'avait jamais réellement songé à l'avenir. Mais il comprit aujourd'hui, face aux yeux noirs de son père, que s'il devait en avoir un un jour, il faudrait d'abord que ces gens sans cœur ne fassent plus partis de sa vie. Ou alors il n'en aurait jamais. Ouais. C'était surement ça.

- JAMES! REGARDE A TA GAUCHE! S'écria Remus depuis les tribunes.

Le temps que James et Regulus reprennent leurs esprits, le vif d'or avait disparut. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Hurla Lily.

Sirius tourna immédiatement la tête. Il vît son amie grimacer. Elle se tenait la main. La jeune Sam vit la haine remplir les yeux de Sirius. Elle le supplia du regard. Mais il se rua sur Rodolphus. Et alors qu'il pensait lui carrément se jeter sur lui sans réfléchir, un cognard arrivait vers lui. Il arma sa batte et frappa dedans comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, utilisant toutes ses forces, et plus si possible. Le problème? La balle alla frapper le jeune Lestrange en pleine tête. Ce dernier bascula de son balai, inconscient. L'inquiétude prît place dans les yeux du jeune Black. Certes il le haïssait, mais jamais il n'aurait souhaité être responsable de sa mort…

Il commença à voler, pensant rattraper son ennemi au vol avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, mais soudain quelque chose frappa avec force son dos, il hurla de douleur.

Bellatrix avait récupéré une batte et le frappait de toute ses forces avec.

- Arrête… Il faut… Rodolphus va tomber! Laisse moi le…

- JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME JAMAIS PERSONNE NE T'AS FAIS SOUFFRIR DANS TA MISERABLE VIE!

Sirius ne parvenait pas à avancer. Elle avait figé son balai. Il était même incapable d'attraper sa baguette. Son corps était meurtrit sous la force des coups.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. Il ne tenait plus le balai qu'avec une main. Sirius voulait même lâcher, il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Il ne désirait plus lutter. Il préférait mourir. De préférence avant que son père ne se charge de le tuer.

Un coup de sifflet retentit.

- Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne t'écroulera pas… Cracha Bellatrix.

Sirius plongea un regard noir dans celui tout aussi haineux de sa cousine. Puis il croisa brièvement les yeux de Fabian. Ceux de James. Et soudain, il lâcha.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOON! Hurla James.

Lui et Fabian volèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Mais une lumière doré surgit de nulle part. Et Sirius vint se poser avec douceur dans les bras de Sam. Elle lui sourit. Il fît de même.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Sans toi nous ne sommes rien. Garde le à l'esprit.

- Je voulais juste être suffisamment blessé pour qu'on m'emmène à l'infirmerie et que mon père ne puisse pas m'avoir entre ses mains…

- Il doit vraiment être en colère pour que tu souhaites aller à l'infirmerie!

- Comme jamais…

Sam le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- De toute façon, si tu restes avec nous, y a aucune raison qu'il puisse t'emmener!

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils aient quelques trucs bien à eux…

Ils descendirent.

- BLACK MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS A PRIS? Hurlèrent Madame Bibine et le professeur McGonagall d'une même voix.

- Je… Répondirent Sirius et Bellatrix en chœur.

- Va te pendre sale creuse!

- Ne m'insulte pas espèce de…

Soudain, une main puissante se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius. Ce dernier sursauta. Il fût soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut Terry.

- Sirius… Mais bon sang pourquoi as-tu lâché?

- J'avais mal! Cette barge m'a détruit le dos avec sa batte!

- BLACK JE VOUS AI POSE UNE QUESTION! Hurla le professeur McGonagall.

- MAIS BORDEL JE VOULAIS PAS VISER SA TETE! JE VOULAIS JUSTE… OKAY JE VOULAIS LUI FAIRE MAL MAIS PAS AUTANT!

Tous les têtes s'étaient tournés vers lui. Sa famille, l'ensemble des joueurs ainsi que les quelques spectateurs qui étaient descendus. Principalement des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Orion s'approcha lentement. Il écarta Terry et prit sa place, derrière Sirius…

- Mon fils ne connaît pas le sens du mot « politesse », même quand il s'agit de sa propre famille…

- Normal vous êtes tous cons! Répliqua James avec haine.

Aaron posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Ton ami ne me plaît guère, Sirius…

- Quelle tragédie! Répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air tragique.

James rigola. Fabian, lui, n'était pas du tout rassuré de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. A ses yeux, le père Black était bien trop prêt de Sirius…

- Shttt. Dit fermement Marcus.

Sirius se tourna vers Lucius qui se trouvait dans son dos.

- T'es sourd ou quoi? On t'as dis de fermer ta gueule!

Orion attrapa brutalement Sirius par le cou, sous les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore et des autres gens présents.

- Il y ait des choses que l'on ne peut changer… Murmura Orion en fixant le directeur avec folie.

Et soudain, lui, Sirius et Marcus disparurent.

[…]

- Alors, on ne t'entend plus bizarrement… Disait Orion.

Sirius s'était retrouvé dans un des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard. Là, il commençait vraiment à paniquer. Seul avec Marcus et son père… Ce dernier lui broyait le bras, il le forçait à avancer. Le jeune Black essayait de lutter, il faisait tout pour échapper à son emprise…

- Tu oses protester? Demanda Orion, menaçant. Tu oses essayer de m'échapper? Après tout ce que tu as fais?

- Lâche moi! Cracha Sirius.

Son père le poussa avec violence contre un mur. Il l'attrapa à la gorge. Sirius suffoquait…

- Je vais te détruire comme jamais je ne l'ai encore fais…

Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune Black. Alors Orion le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à marcher…

Ou allait-il atterrir? Sirius était désormais certain qu'il n'aurait pas d'avenir.

Son père le lâcha l'instant de quelques secondes. Il fît trois étranges passages devant une tapisserie représentant des trolls. Sirius tourna la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant une issue de secours. Il tomba alors dans les yeux de Marcus. Ce dernier ne souriait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux face à sa détresse. Mais il semblait penser que justice allait être rendue.

Une porte s'ouvrit. C'était la salle sur demande. Mais lorsque son père le poussa à l'intérieur et lui lança un « tu reconnais l'endroit? », il ne pût s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler. C'était la cave du 12 Square Grimmaurd. L'endroit qui l'effrayait le plus au monde. Le lieu ou les violences avaient pris de l'ampleur dans sa vie. Il plongea un regard haineux dans celui de son père.

- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius…

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça! Siffla le jeune Black.

Pour simple réponse, son père le gifla avec force. Sirius faillit perdre l'équilibre.

- J'AI TOUS LES DROITS QUE JE VEUX SUR TOI ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE!

- NON! C'EST MA VIE! Hurla Sirius avec toute sa rage de vaincre.

Son père le frappa au visage. Du sang se mit à couler au niveau de l'arcade droite de Sirius.

- Tu oses encore l'ouvrir, j'y crois pas…

Orion s'approchait, plus menaçant que jamais. Sirius reculait malgré lui. Ne pouvant totalement lutter contre l'une de ses pires craintes.

- Père… Dit Sirius, je ne serais jamais l'un des vôtres… Je vous hais.

- LE RESPECT EST LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES SIRIUS! NOUS T'AVONS ELEVE!

- LES COUPS, LES TORTURES… AH MAIS QUELLE BELLE EDUCATION! VIVE LES EXEMPLES DE MERDE! Cracha Sirius avec haine.

Lorsque son père leva le poing, Sirius protégea son visage de ses bras. Il se retrouva vite par terre, roué de coups… En supplément de ceux que lui avaient déjà donné Bellatrix. Il avait mal partout.

Marcus observait. Sans broncher. Il n'était pas venu pour frapper mais pour calmer. Au cas ou les choses iraient trop loin.

Orion fît apparaître un poignard. Il attrapa un bras de Sirius. Le jeune Black se débattit avec force. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, de rage et de douleur. Et c'était loin d'être fini…

Son père lui ôta son haut. Il sourit face au corps abîmé de son fils. Sirius se tordait dans tous les sens, empêchant son père de se servir du couteau. Orion écrasa son épaule du pied, de toutes ses forces, le clouant au sol. Sirius gémit de douleur lorsque son épaule craqua.

Il se baissa alors et commença à tailler des lettres sur le torse de son fils. Sirius hurla à la mort. Orion le retourna sur le ventre et il fît de même dans son dos. Le jeune Black pleurait pour de bon. C'était des larmes de douleur.

Soudain, Marcus s'approcha. Il se plaça devant son frère. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son père.

- Arrête, c'est bon. Tu vas le tuer si tu continues…

- Sors d'ici.

- Pardon?

Son père le fusilla du regard.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Je ne sortirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas partit en premier.

Il suffisait d'un simple sortilège pour qu' Orion envoie Marcus dehors. Et c'est ce qu'il fît.

- Enfin seul avec toi, Sirius. Que demander de mieux?

…

- Tu n'as même plus la force de répondre, comme c'est triste…

- Espèce de connard, je te déteste! Murmura Sirius avec toute sa haine.

Orion envoya valser son fils contre un mur. La jambe du jeune garçon se brisa sous le choc. Plein de petits poignards vinrent se planter dans le corps de Sirius. Son père les retira et il les planta à nouveau. Puis encore une fois, une autre et une dernière. Le jeune Black n'en pouvait plus. Il fût pourtant à nouveau roué de coups. Il hurla de douleur.

Son père finit par s'accroupir à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de ma haine, mon fils. Ne me pousse jamais à bout, tu ne verrais pas la fin de cet enfer…

Sur ces quelques mots, Orion quitta Poudlard, laissant son propre fils à l'agonie.

[…]

- IL EST OU ESPECE DE SALOPARD? OU EST CE QU'ILS L'ONT EMMENE? Hurla James à l'intention de Lucius.

- Les portes de l'enfer, tu connais? Répondit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

James se dirigea vers Lucius mais son père le retint. Soudain, Marcus apparut.

- Marcus ou sont-ils? Interrogea Albus Dumbledore.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Grogna l'aîné des Black. Mon père m'a viré une fois dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore fixa le jeune professeur de ses yeux perçants. Essayant de déceler le mensonge. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en trouva pas.

- SALE MENTEUR DE MES DEUX! Siffla Fabian.

- NE M'INSULTE PAS DE MENTEUR FABIAN! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS!

- ASSEZ POUR SAVOIR QUE TU ES UNE BELLE POURRITURE!

Marcus attrapa Fabian par le col.

- Je connais mon père. Et crois moi malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve envers Sirius, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé l'embraquer tout seul si j'avais pu l'en empêcher…

- Oh oui, et tu vas surement pleurer quand on retrouvera le corps de Sirius, c'est ça? Ironisa Fabian.

- Non. C'est certain que je ne verserai aucune larme. Mais je connais mon père, crois moi. J'ai aussi connu sa colère un nombre incalculable de fois.

…

- Ou est-il Marcus? Supplia Samantha.

Ses yeux faillirent le faire craquer sous le poids du désarroi qu'ils reflétaient.

Tous les élèves avaient dû rentrer. Ici, il ne restait plus que les professeurs, Lucius, et les amis de Sirius. Le silence se fît.

- Sam?

La jeune Williams fût étonnée que Marcus s'adresse à elle avec autant de douceur.

- Je peux te parler?

Terry ne semblait pas approuver l'idée de Black. Il le fusilla du regard.

- Après votre frère, vous comptez aussi vous en prendre à ma fille?

- Je dois lui parler en privé. Et je refuse que vous m'accusiez de quoi que ce soit. Personne ici n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. Et sans preuves, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Marcus connaissait la loi. Lui et Dumbledore se fixaient d'un air de défi. Lequel d'entre eux allait donc gagner?

- A quel sujet? Demanda Samantha.

- En privé.

Les yeux de la jeune Williams s'accrochèrent à ceux de Marcus. Et elle sût alors qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien.

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés dans les couloirs, Marcus saisit la main de Sam et ils transplanèrent immédiatement dans la salle sur demande.

- Sirius… Murmura Sam lorsqu'elle vit son ami étalé contre le sol, torse nu et dégoulinant de sang.

Ce dernier se releva et s'assit contre le mur. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque ses plaies frottèrent contre la brique.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sam? Paniqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers son frère, les yeux haineux.

- Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici? Cracha-t-il.

- Pour qu'elle puisse te convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! JE N'IRAI PAS TU PEUX CREVER!

Marcus respira un grand coup, se forçant à garder son calme.

- Tu as de profondes plaies. Et qui ne date pas seulement d'aujourd'hui… A croire que tu ne te soignes jamais complètement. Tu veux quoi hein? Que tout s'infecte et que tu en meurs, c'est ça?

- Si ça pouvait se réaliser de façon à ce que je ne vois plus vos têtes de pourritures…

…

- Tu as la haine. Parce qu'il est plus fort et qu'il t'as détruit une fois de plus. Mais avec lui, la rancune ne pourra qu'aggraver ta situation déjà bien mauvaise…

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE! C'EST QU'UNE ORDURE! LES CONNARDS DANS SON GENRE NE DEVRAIENT MEME PAS EXISTER!

Marcus s'approcha et leva son frère. Sirius se débattit. Mais il ne fît qu'augmenter sa douleur.

- Sirius s'il te plaît… Implora Sam, les larmes aux yeux.

- JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER!

Marcus allait porter son frère mais ce dernier se débattit avec encore plus de fougue.

- SIRIUS CA SUFFIT!

- Je n'irai pas là bas putain! Cracha Sirius.

Mais soudain, il porta une main à son ventre et sombra, évanoui.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 :

- LAISSE MOI SORTIR D'ICI! Hurlait Sirius.

- Non. Pas tant que tu ne te laissera pas soigner.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AI ENVIE QUE TU ME SOIGNES? POUR ME DETRUIRE DANS LES QUELQUES SECONDES QUI SUIVRONT MON RETABLISSEMENT? LA BONNE BLAGUE!

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était très faible et avait de la fièvre, mais la colère emportait tout.

- Pour te détruire? Répéta Marcus.

Sirius blêmit l'instant de quelques secondes.

- Pour que tu me détruises. Rectifia-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel Sirius évita le regard de son frère.

- Les marques sur tes bras, d'où viennent-elles? Interrogea Marcus.

- Demande ça à ton con de père. Répliqua Sirius avec hargne.

- Il s'agit de notre père. Et je ne me souviens pas qu'il t'aies taillé les bras…

- Normal, tu n'étais plus là. Rétorqua Sirius.

Le regard de Marcus le transperça. Mais il s'efforça de n'avoir aucune réaction. Le jeune Black venait tout juste de se réveiller. Et il n'avait pas apprécié sortir de son évanouissement à nouveau dans les appartements de son frère. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la photo qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

- Pourquoi tu la gardes?

- C'est une photo de famille.

- Et tu hais la moitié des personnes qu'elle représente…

- Parce que la haine définit ce que je suis. Mais mes petits frères ont une importance que tu ne comprends pas.

Sirius ricana. Mais visiblement, Marcus ne plaisantait pas.

- Bah oui bien sur… L'importance d'être un bon punching-ball pour se défouler…

- L'importance d'être une partie de ma chair et de mon sang.

- Arrête de faire ton sentimental. Ca ne te va pas. Rétorqua Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas un sentimental. Je veux juste t'expliquer qu'à mes yeux vous comptez un peu. Beaucoup en ce qui concernait Sean…

- Oui, je sais, c'est bon! Je l'ai tué. Cracha Sirius.

…

- Donc tu me déteste et tu veux me faire la peau. Et patati et patata… Toujours le même refrain.

Sirius essaya de se redresser mais ses yeux se figèrent sur son propre torse. Il blêmit.

- C'est quoi ça? Siffla-t-il, fou de rage.

- Ecoute Sirius…

- POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS ENLEVE? Hurla le jeune Black, hors de lui.

- Je ne peux pas… Sirius écoute moi. Ordonna Marcus d'un ton ferme.

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA! JE TE DETESTE!

- Sirius, si tu commences à l'ouvrir on va pas s'entendre… Menaça Marcus.

- MAIS REGARDE BORDEL! COMMENT POURRAIS JE NE PAS M'ENERVER? Fulmina Sirius.

Le jeune Black plongea un regard haineux dans celui de son grand frère.

- ENLEVE MOI CA! Siffla Sirius.

Sous les yeux de plus en plus ébahis de son petit frère, Marcus ôta sa veste et sa chemise. Sur son torse, on pouvait voir comme une écriture tracée grâce à l'aide d'un couteau. « BLACK » était le mot qui figurait. C'était une cicatrice. Sirius blêmit.

- Quoique j'ai pu faire pour l'enlever, rien n'a fonctionné… Souffla Marcus. Alors non, je ne t'enlèverai pas les blessures que père t'as infligé.

Sirius déglutit.

- Tu veux dire que ces deux putains de cicatrices vont me rester à vie? Interrogea Sirius, à bout de nerfs.

- Oui. Durant le restant de tes jours ton torse sera parsemé d'un charmant « TRAITRE » et ton dos d'un sublime « BLACK ».

- Oui, on sait jamais que je sois trop stupide pour ignorer que je viens d'une famille de cons, il faut qu'il me l'écrive dessus… Grogna Sirius.

Marcus fusilla son frère du regard. Sirius ne dit plus un mot durant un moment. Inconsciemment, leurs yeux se posèrent sur la photo.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup… Souffla Marcus.

…

- A Sean…

Le gouffre que contenait la poitrine de Sirius se creusa davantage encore.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être lui?

…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Murmura Sirius.

- Comment? Interrogea Marcus.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, se défiant, cherchant à se comprendre, fouillant le moindre signe de faiblesse, de capitulation, d'amour dans le regard adverse.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu es mort de trouille. Répliqua Marcus.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire…

- Alors explique.

…

- A quoi sert cette foutu discussion? Ragea Sirius.

- Tu préfères que je te hurle dessus?

- Franchement? Oui! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là…

- Réponds moi, c'est tout. Ordonna Marcus.

Sirius le fusilla du regard.

- Va te faire tsé…

Les yeux de son frère le fusillèrent sur place. Il n'aurait pas été dans un si mauvais état, Marcus ne se serait pas gêné.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'être moi-même, malgré le prix que je paye… Sean ne se serait jamais battu autant. Pas face à toi…

- Pourquoi? Je veux savoir ce que tu penses.

- Je croyais que j'étais censé ne pas penser? Rétorqua Sirius.

- Arrête de me chercher Sirius…

Le jeune Black se tût. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre. Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui poussait Marcus à avoir une discussion normale avec lui…

- Il t'aimait. Il se serait tué pour toi s'il l'avait fallut… Avec tout le mal que tu lui as fais, c'est ridicule. Cracha Sirius.

…

- Et toi? Qu'aurais-tu fais?

- Par rapport à quoi?

- A moi. Si tu avais eu notre âge, tu m'aurais défendu? Si tu avais pu, tu te serais opposé à père?

Le regard de Marcus ne quittait pas celui de Sirius, cherchant quelque chose, une émotion, un brin de faiblesse, d'amour. Il voulait voir si son frère pouvait remplacer Sean. Si son frère pouvait l'aider autant. Il avait besoin de Sirius. Il avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait eu besoin de Sean pour s'en sortir. C'était un lien qui l'avait uni à son jumeau. Un lien qui, à la mort de Sean, s'était abrité dans la personne la plus proche et la plus susceptible de résister. Sirius.

- Sincèrement? Ca arriverait maintenant je serais bien content qu'il te crève. Répliqua Sirius avec haine.

Marcus eut un sourire.

- Ta fierté hein? J'aurais surement dis la même chose… Cependant tu vois, ce n'est pas la vérité. Encore aujourd'hui je serais capable de te défendre contre lui.

- Pour mieux m'achever après. Rétorqua le jeune Black.

- Surement. Mais je t'aurais défendu…

- T'es en train de délirer sévère Marc', tu me fais vraiment peur là…

- Réfléchis un peu. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose entre nous? Comme si nous étions unis?

- Surement. Par la haine commune que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre…

- Exactement. Mais d'où vient-elle? Il y a plus que ça…

- Marc', euh, je crois que finalement je vais aller à l'infirmerie…

Marcus frappa du poing sur la table de chevet, Sirius sursauta.

- Ecoute moi putain! Siffla l'aîné, en colère.

- Mais quel lien bordel? Répliqua Sirius avec hargne. De quoi tu parle?

*Par exemple, ceci…*

Sirius frissonna. Dès le début, il s'était aperçu que cette façon de communiquer n'était pas normale, même pour des sorciers.

*Et alors?*

*C'était avec Sean que je pouvais communiquer au départ…*

*En gros, ben, Sean s'est réincarné en moi! Tu as de l'imagination Marc'!*

- Tu ne t'es jamais mutilé de ta vie? Demanda Marcus.

- Non. Bien sur que non. Répondit aussitôt Sirius.

- Tu m'aimes? Interrogea l'aîné.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous…

Marcus sourit.

- Donc tu n'es pas Sean. Problème réglé.

Sirius perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

- Ca ne va pas? Demanda volontairement Marcus.

- Si, si…

Il approcha du lit de Sirius et fixa son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Un lien que je ne connais pas parfaitement encore m'unissait à Sean. Lien qui, à sa mort, a trouvé refuge dans la personne la plus proche. Toi.

- Et il fait quoi ce lien?

- Je savais que Sean pouvait être dangereux. Pour lui-même. Alors je me suis chargé de lui ôter certains de ses pouvoirs. Je me suis efforcé de le contrôler entièrement. Pour éviter qu'il ne finisse par se tuer. J'ai tout prit en moi. Son chagrin, sa haine, ses doutes, tout ce qui pouvait l'affaiblir… Au début, ça a marché, j'ai pu ainsi le guérir plusieurs fois. Mais au bout d'un moment, il a fini par être si déprimé que mon contrôle ne faisait plus rien. Plus j'essayais d'enlever toute la douleur qu'il avait en lui, plus la haine s'emparait de moi. Plus je devenais dingue. Sa faiblesse avait prit le dessus. Et toutes les mauvaises choses que j'essayais de lui ôter ont fait un dégât hors du commun en moi. De la haine, rien d'autre. Je n'arrivais plus à sortir la tête de cet enfer. J'étais aveuglé par la rage. De n'avoir pas réussi et de ressentir toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Je n'ai rien fais pour me sauver de ça. J'ai gardé toute cette colère. Ca ne pouvait que mal finir. Lui, triste. Moi, enragé. Et ce mal de crâne permanent! J'ai commencé à trop l'aimer. Tellement que ça en devenait de la haine. Je le surveillais constamment, je l'engueulais, j'étais un deuxième père pour lui. J'étais un deuxième Orion. Mais j'avais peur. Peur pour lui. Et puis, il y a eu cette dispute. Et sa mort. Je ne saurais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur de mon être, et ce qui s'y passe encore. Possédé par toute la haine qu'il m'avait laissé. Et là, une grande colère. Tu l'avais fais tomber. Toi. Et je l'avais perdu. Il m'avait abandonné. En me laissant tous les mauvais côtés de ces satanés pouvoirs qu'on avait en commun. Et tu étais devant moi. Juste à quelques centimètres. Je n'ai plus vu que toi. Quoiqu'il se passe. Quoique père puisse me faire pour m'empêcher de te tuer. Toi et le corps de Sean. Toi et ma moitié. Toi et ma haine. Inséparables dès lors que j'ai croisé ton regard. Tu devais payer pour ta faute. Payer pour toute la souffrance et la haine que j'allais désormais endurer.

…

Inconsciemment, Sirius s'était mis à trembler.

- J'ai rien fais. Murmura-t-il, prenant peur sous le regard de son frère.

- Ca ne change rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle. C'est toute cette haine. C'est trop tard.

Sirius blêmit.

- Tu ne veux pas changer de souffre douleur? Y a toujours Lucius au pire. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien…

- Je ne décide pas. Je ne contrôle rien. Répliqua Marcus avec rage.

- Mais… Alors en fait, tu ne me déteste pas? Demanda Sirius, hésitant.

- Non. Je te hais par-dessus tout.

- Mais tu éprouves un peu ce que tu ressentais pour Sean…

Marcus tourna vers son petit frère un regard assassin.

- C'est comme pour Sean à la toute fin. Pas de l'amour. De la haine. C'est ça. Je t'aime à la haine.

- Tu me hais donc. C'est ce que je retiens. Merci bien, je crois que je vais m'en aller…

…

- Je ne sortirais pas de ta vie, Sirius. Jamais. Pas avant que je n'ai obtenu ce que je désire.

- Et, tu veux quoi?

- Un contrôle total sur toi. Qui me permettra de rétablir l'équilibre de ce qu'il y a en moi.

Sirius déglutit. Puis il se mit à ricaner…

- Un contrôle total sur moi? T'es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé de personne?

- Non.

- Marc' je ne suis pas le style de personne qu'on contr…

- Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi. Je ne te laisserai pas le choix. Coupa Marcus.

…

- Tu veux pas plutôt redevenir humain?

- Il n'y a que notre lien qui peut m'aider à redevenir celui que j'étais. Mais pour ça il me faut un contrôle total. Pour ça, il faut que tu deviennes celui que je désire.

- En gros, je te donne ma vie en échange de la tienne?

- Tu as tout compris…

- Bah, navré mais non. Répondit catégoriquement Sirius.

- Ca ne se joue pas en discutant tranquillement, Sirius. Ca sera au plus fort de gagner…

[…]

Sirius entendit des bruits. On cognait très fort contre une porte, ça lui donnait mal. Un mal de crâne insoutenable.

- Marcus! Tu es là?

C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Sirius se redressa, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il s'était endormi. La fièvre l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée sans crier gare. Le jeune Black porta une main à sa tête en grimaçant de douleur. Son grand frère insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette puis il s'assied à ses côtés. Son regard donna des frissons à Sirius.

- Il va entrer. Et aussitôt je vais être accusé de violence. Par l'ensemble de tes amis et des professeurs. Bien sur ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Ils n'ont aucune preuve…

- Qu'est ce que t'es encore en train de mijoter putain… Grommela Sirius.

- Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que je sois renvoyé de cette école Sirius. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt. J'ai des choses à faire.

Le regard noir de Marcus plongea dans celui de son petit frère.

- S'ils te demandent quoi que ce soit…

- C'est hors de question que je mente pour toi! Répliqua Sirius.

- C'est ça ou je vais t'en faire baver comme jamais… Menaça Marcus.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois et je suis toujours vivant donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai…

Mais Sirius regretta ses paroles lorsque son frère le souleva un peu par la gorge et le plaqua brutalement contre la tête du lit.

- Lâche moi putain… Râla Sirius.

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, elle le brûlait, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle lui faisait mal. Marcus lâcha son petit frère.

- J'ai été clair?

Sirius ne répondit pas, trop préoccupé par sa douleur.

- Sirius?

- Oui, c'est bon, je ne suis pas sourd. Cracha le jeune Black.

Marcus le fusilla du regard, mais il ne fît rien, se contentant d'ôter les sortilèges de protection et d'ouvrir la porte au directeur. Aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore se trouvaient les amis de Sirius. Les jeunes Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Williams. James se précipita au chevet de son meilleur ami.

- Mon Rus', qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien. Ca va nickel.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet. Sirius se tenait la tête. Il voulait dormir, il en avait assez.

- Comme par hasard, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé… Grommela Remus à l'intention de Marcus.

- Et alors? Rétorqua ce dernier.

- Ou était-il Marcus? Interrogea Dumbledore.

- Dans un couloir du septième étage.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Oh, rien de bien important, il a simplement dû subir la colère de mon père. On passe tous par là…

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore ne le lâchait pas, le transperçant comme jamais.

- « On passe tous par là »? Demanda t-il.

- Oui. Forcément.

- Quand tu dis « subir la colère de mon père », c'est-à-dire?

…

- Regardez un peu mieux Sirius, vous verrez…

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- As-tu hérité de ton père?

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, aussi perçants l'un que l'autre.

- Après tout, ce serait à vous d'en juger… Répondit simplement Marcus.

L'aîné des Black s'assied sur une chaise tout en continuant de fixer le vieil homme.

- J'ai récupéré Sirius et je n'ai pas touché un seul de ses cheveux. La jeune Williams était avec moi.

- Du temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu m'as laissé pour seule dans un couloir avant de t'en aller avec Sirius dans les bras… Répliqua Samantha.

- Avais-je l'attitude de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à tuer une personne de sa famille?

- Non. Répondit Sam à contrecoeur.

…

- Pour une fois… Ajouta James avec un ton sarcastique.

Marcus le fusilla du regard. Le jeune Potter avait prit la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne. Sirius la serra.

- Si vous doutez de moi, monsieur, il vous suffit de demander à la personne concernée. Dit Marcus.

…

- Sirius? Appela l'aîné des Black.

- Putain vous me faites tous chier, j'ai mal au crâne, vous en avez pas marre de me prendre la tête? Ragea le jeune Black.

Sirius tremblait. Il était fiévreux. Son état semblait empirer.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Gémit James. Que lui a-t-il fait?

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de son élève avec douceur. Durant un bon moment il essaya plusieurs sortilèges qui n'eurent aucun effet contre le mal de tête et la fièvre du jeune Black.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Annonça le directeur qui semblait vraiment inquiet.

- C'est grave? Paniqua James.

- Pourquoi n'arrivez vous pas à le soigner? S'inquiéta Peter.

- Ou est Fabian? Demanda alors Sirius d'une voix faible.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Sirius se redressa un peu mais James refusa de le laisser se lever. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le jeune Potter essaya de détourner le regard.

- James…

- Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi? Interrogea Sirius, inquiet.

- On n'a pas vraiment compris… Ils ont eu un échange avec Lucius, ils parlaient tout bas, et soudain, Fabian, ben il s'est jeté sur lui… Ils se sont battus, il était quasiment impossible de les séparer…

…

- Il ne restait plus que nous, on ne voulait pas blesser Fabian, mais au final, on a été obligé de leur jeter un sort qui les a fait voler loin l'un de l'autre. Je crois bien que Lucius lui a jeté un sortilège pas vraiment blanc si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Il est ou ce connard de blond de mes deux? S'énerva Sirius en se redressant d'un coup.

Il ne fît pas attention au regard noir de Marcus, pas plus qu'il n'accorda d'importance au fait que James l'implorait de rester couché… Il finit par se lever, sa tête lui tournait, une pointe lui traversa le crâne, c'était comme si la lame d'un épée l'avait transpercé. Il ferma les yeux avec force mais se sentit partir, il eut tout juste le temps de tendre une main qui alla s'accrocher au bras de James. Ce dernier le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

[…]

- Je ne comprends pas. Murmurai James.

- De quoi?

- Rem, même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à soigner son mal de tête!

- Je crois juste qu'il doit ça au nombre de blessures et coups que son père a dû lui infliger… Souffla Remus dans un murmure.

- Tu penses?

- Oui. A force de subir tout ça, on ne peut pas en ressortir toujours intact, si je puis dire…

- Mais tu as vu? Il n'a même pas réussi à tenir debout et hop, évanoui. J'ai peur que…

- Que? L'encouragea Remus.

- Que Marcus y soit pour quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Remus en posant un regard attentif sur son ami.

- Au début de l'année, lorsque Sirius se trouvait trop en sa présence, tu te souviens qu'il avait mal à la tête et il était mort de fatigue?

- Oui.

- Ben, je crois qu'il y a un truc bizarre entre eux…

- Comme un lien? Questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui… Un genre de fil invisible qui tisserait un lien que personne ne peut réellement comprendre.

- Que seuls eux deux peuvent comprendre.

- Exact. Et ça m'emmerde vraiment. Parce que ça, et bien ça veut définitivement dire que c'est leur histoire et qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider… Grommela James.

[…]

Sirius gémit dans son sommeil. Il sentit qu'on posait quelque chose de froid sur son front avec douceur et tendresse. Il eut comme un frisson. Une main se glissa dans la sienne.

- Il est si brûlant… Murmura une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

- Ca va aller, Terry. Sirius est fort. Il a supporté largement pire. Répondit le jeune homme qui tenait la main de Sirius.

- Il est vraiment faible, Fabian… Ca me fait peur.

Fabian ne répondit rien. Il était lui aussi inquiet. Mais son tempérament lui défendait de montrer quoi que ce soit.

- Ca va passer. Souffla-t-il simplement en espérant de tout cœur que ses paroles soient vraies.

[…]

Les jours passaient, identiques et infernaux. Sirius n'était pas sortit de l'infirmerie. Cependant, il se rétablissait, se battant chaque jour contre l'affaiblissement qui l'avait assailli.

- Bonjour Sirius!

- Terry… Souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Tu te sens comment?

- Merveilleusement bien. Répondit Sirius.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui.

…

- Dis, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état? Demanda Terry.

- Rien. Je ne comprends pas d'où viennent ce mal de tête et cette fièvre…

- Et ces traces sur ton corps? Les mots Black et traître?

Sirius sembla soudain gêné. Il n'aimait pas que Terry ait vu ça. Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

- Réponds moi, Sirius. S'il te plaît… Implora le père de Samantha.

…

- Tu m'as écris une lettre ou tu te confiais… En quoi cette discussion est-elle différente?

- Ce sont les regards plein de pitié que je déteste plus encore que ce que je subis…

- Mes yeux ne reflètent que de l'inquiétude, Sirius, rien de plus.

…

- C'est mon père. Ce n'est rien.

- « Ce n'est rien »? Répéta Terry. Ca fait quatre jours que tu es à l'infirmerie!

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça! Protesta Sirius.

-Ah oui? Et de quoi alors? Tu ne penses pas que toutes ces abominables tortures te fragilise à force?

- Non! Répliqua Sirius. Sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que cette fièvre et ce mal de tête m'auraient tués! Ca ne vient pas de tout ça, c'est impossible.

- Alors d'où ça vient? Interrogea Terry. Je suis sur que tu le sais.

Sirius ferma un instant les yeux.

*Comment te dire? Un lien bizarre m'unit à mon frère et je crois qu'il a l'intention de l'utiliser de toutes ses forces pour me soumettre à sa volonté… *

- Je l'ignore.

- Sirius…

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais bon sang? S'énerva le jeune garçon. Tout le temps il faut que tu remettes mes paroles en doute! A chaque fois je n'y loupe pas! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu te préoccupes de moi, alors pourquoi tu continues tout de même à le faire?

Sous ses airs colériques, le jeune Black était triste. Triste et épuisé. Fatigué moralement et physiquement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses forces l'abandonnaient de jour en jour et il le sentait. Ca lui faisait peur.

Le regard de Terry se voila d'une immense tristesse.

- Pourquoi tu dis de telles choses, Sirius? Tu vaux la peine qu'on se préoccupe de toi, largement même!

- Non. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. Et de toute façon je ne mérite que de crever et de souffrir. Répliqua Sirius avec une telle haine que Terry en fût effrayé.

L'homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Oh non, non, non! Contra Terry.

Il s'assied sur le lit, prenant place tout à côté de Sirius.

- Il est hors de question qu'ils arrivent à te faire croire ce genre d'horreurs, Sirius. Je ne le permettrai pas.

…

- Sirius, tu es un bon garçon. Je t'en prie, ne les laisse pas te détruire comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu arrives à croire de telles stupidités sur toi…

- Si je suis quelqu'un de bien, alors pourquoi…

…

- Pourquoi il m'arrive tout ça? Pourquoi je suis condamné à être torturé? J'ai rien demandé! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Ils… Ils n'ont pas le droit de me forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Ni de me faire subir tout ça parce que je refuse d'être comme eux.

- On pourrait agir, Sirius. Et tu le sais. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de ton témoignage. Sans ça, rien ne prouvera leur culpabilité. Bien sur, tes amis ont surement assisté à des scènes. Mais ils ne diront rien. Jamais. Pas contre ton gré… Et moi non plus. Je pourrais, quand tu dors, photographier ton corps et apporter ça en guise de preuve. Mais qui t'as fais ça? Nous n'en sommes pas vraiment surs…

…

- Je suis fatigué. Répondit simplement Sirius.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Il voulut les retenir, de toutes ses forces il lutta, mais elle finirent par couler sur ses joues lorsque Terry prit son protégé dans ses bras. Sirius voulut se dégager de son emprise, mais il avait bien trop besoin d'amour pour parvenir à le faire.

[…]

- Sirius!

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se tourner que quelqu'un lui sautait au cou. Il ne vit d'abord qu'une masse de cheveux noirs, jusqu'au moment ou son frère se décolla un peu de lui et lui fît face. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Tu vas bien Reg?

- Tu oses poser la question?

- Ne m'agresse pas, j'ai rien fais de mal!

- Ca fait quatre jours que je suis mort de trouille à cause de toi et cette foutu fièvre et autant de temps que j'essaie d'éviter la quasi-totalité des serpentards additionné à Marcus. A part ça, nickel, ma vie est un fleuve tranquillement paisible.

Sirius rit doucement.

- Pourquoi évites-tu tout ce monde?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Marcus de près, j'étais en train de lui dire que je t'aimais et que j'étais de tout cœur de ton côté. La dernière fois que Bellatrix et Rodolphus m'ont assassiné du regard, c'était sur un balai pendant que je te guettais avec acharnement tandis que cette magnifique balle qu'on appelle un vif d'or me tournait autour…

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Effectivement, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- J'aimerai ne pas les voir de la sorte. Rigola Regulus.

- On marche un peu? Demanda Sirius, sentant un besoin de se retrouver seul avec son frère.

- Avec grand plaisir! Répondit Regulus en lui souriant.

[…]

- Sirius! Appela sévèrement une voix.

Ce dernier, étalé sur sa table en train de dormir, sursauta. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se réveiller. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son frère. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. La vie du jeune Black se compliquait au fil des jours…

- Pourrais-tu répéter ce que je viens d'expliquer?

- Non. Désolé. Répondit simplement Sirius.

- « Désolé », c'est tout?

- Tu veux quoi? Que je me mette à genoux? Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

Marcus le fusilla du regard. Il s'était juré de ne plus toucher à son frère en cours, refusant d'éveiller davantage les soupçons sur lui.

- Si tu es ici pour dormir, tu peux sortir.

- Je me suis excusé! Protesta Sirius.

- Sors. Ordonna Marcus avec fermeté.

- Putain c'est fou ce que je ne supporte plus d'entendre ta voix. S'énerva Sirius, à bout de nerfs, tout en rangeant ses affaires. Ni de voir ta tête…

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sirius, c'est dans mon bureau, c'est clair?

- Pour en sortir à moitié mort? Bien sur, j'y pensais aussi…

- Tais-toi! Immédiatement. Siffla Marcus.

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit, attendant que son frère daigne sortir. Sirius soupira. Il sourit faiblement à James, qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier frôla sa main dans un geste de soutien.

Le jeune Black se leva. Lorsqu'il passa devant son frère, son aîné l'arrêta brutalement avec son bras.

- C'est la dernière fois, c'est clair?

- De quoi?

- Que tu dors dans mon cours.

- Je ne le choisis pas Marc' si c'est ce que tu insinues! Cracha Sirius. Je suis mort de fatigue, je fais ça partout!

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à dormir la nuit. Répliqua Marcus.

- Je dors! Protesta Sirius.

- Oh, c'est que tu es vraiment épuisé alors, tu devrais prendre quelques vitamines… Répondit Marcus d'un ton mauvais.

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture! Cracha Sirius en quittant la salle de classe.

[…]

Sirius courait à en perdre haleine, des larmes de rage s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Sa chemise blanche était couverte de sang du côté de son bras gauche. Il venait à nouveau de s'entailler. Se faire du mal était devenu son seul exutoire. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Le jeune Black était à bout. Il se laissa tomber contre un tronc d'arbre et laissa son chagrin se consumer. Il resta là durant un long moment. Tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Il n'avait que faire du froid en cette fin de novembre. Il était bien, là, seul.

[…]

- MONSIEUR! Hurla une voix.

Albus Dumbledore se retourna. Cette voix, c'était un appel à l'aide, un cri de désespoir. L'inquiétude du directeur prit toute la place dans son être.

- James? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'EST SIRIUS!

L'homme s'inquiéta davantage encore.

- ON L'A PERDU!

- Comment ça « perdu »? James, calme toi et explique moi posément s'il te plaît.

- Marcus l'a viré de cours parce qu'il s'était endormi et…

- Encore? Répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben oui de toute façon ce connard ne peut pas se le…

- Pardon? Demanda une voix.

James se tourna vers Marcus et le fusilla du regard.

- Tu es réellement sourd? Ou tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu? Je peux répéter si tu le souhaite…

Marcus s'avança, fou de rage.

- Sirius s'est endormi en cours!

- ET IL S'EST EXCUSE! IL EST MORT DE FATIGUE! IL NE DORT PLUS! IL NE MANGE PLUS! ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A FAIRE C'EST LUI DIRE DE PRENDRE DES VITAMINES ESPECE DE SALOPARD! Cracha James.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux se fusillèrent du regard.

- Il ne mange plus et il ne dort plus? Répéta Marcus.

- C'est bien tu progresses dans ton audition… Nargua James.

- Ou sont les autres? Demanda Black.

- Qui ça?

- Tes amis, Potter.

- Dans le château. On s'est dispersé pour le trouver.

- Nous devrions faire de même. Dit Marcus à l'intention d'Albus.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- T'es pas obligé de venir au pire… Répliqua James.

Marcus l'incendia avec pour seule aide ses yeux aciers.

- Marcus, si tu le retrouve, pas de reproches s'il te plaît… Demanda Dumbledore.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le directeur connaissait les sang purs pour leur éducation stricte. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius subisse les réprimandes de son frère. Ou pire encore. Cela serait trop à supporter pour lui. Son équilibre devenait de plus en plus fragile. Albus serait bientôt forcé d'agir, même si ça devait se faire contre le gré du jeune garçon.

[…]

- J'ai pas confiance. Répéta Remus pour la énième fois.

- Parce que tu crois que moi oui? Grogna James.

Remus fît la grimace.

[…]

- Pourquoi ce con doit lui aussi participer aux recherches? Grommela Peter.

- Parce que monsieur Black est un professeur… Ironisa Samantha, folle de rage.

- Oui, bien sur! Un professeur qui torture ses élèves! Cracha Peter.

…

- De toute façon, il ne fera rien. Pas alors qu'on est tous sur la trace de Sirius. Ce serait dangereux pour son poste… Dit Lily.

- Si tu le dis… Répondit Peter.

[…]

- Et si on le suivait? Proposa James.

- Non, non et non! C'est Dumbledore qui a répartit les recherches, on fait comme il nous l'a demandé.

- Mais si c'était lui qui le trouvait? Je ne le veux pas!

- Moi non plus… Soupira Remus. Mais tu peux compter sur Fabian.

- Pardon? S'étonna James.

- Fabian a prévu de suivre Marcus. C'est pour ça que tu ne trouvais pas ta cape d'invisibilité tout à l'heure.

James rigola soudain de bon cœur, soulagé.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter! Y a un seul cas de récidive au monde aussi grave que le cas « Sirius », le cas « Fabian »!

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, soulagés et sur que Fabian ferait tout pour s'interposer entre Sirius et son frère.

[…]

Marcus s'arrêta soudainement. Il était au milieu d'une clairière, dans la forêt interdite. Il se tourna et jeta un sortilège dans le vide. Soudain, un jeune homme apparut et une cape d'invisibilité atterrit dans la main libre de Black. Fabian grimaça.

- Bordel, c'est fou ce que tu es intelligent en fait. Grogna le jeune Prewett.

- Tu en as déjà douté? Interrogea Marcus.

- Jocker!

Marcus le fusilla du regard.

- Alors… Tu comptais faire quoi?

- Rien de spécial. On va se boire une bière au beurre? Proposa ironiquement Fabian.

- Arrête de prendre tes grands airs Fabian, ça ne va pas me plaire…

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Moi quoi?

- Qui a tué mon frère?

Les yeux de Fabian ne lâchaient pas Marcus.

- Réponds moi putain! Cracha le jeune Prewett.

- As-tu déjà simplement la preuve qu'ils soit mort? Interrogea Marcus.

De la haine pure et simple emplit le regard de Fabian.

- Espèce de salopard!

- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON FABIAN! Hurla Marcus.

- T'es qu'une pourriture, c'est pas de ma faute!

Marcus attrapa le jeune Prewett à la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre.

- Oui. Il est mort. Et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de son cas. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas trop souffert…

L'aîné des Black lâcha Fabian, continuant son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Le jeune Prewett se laissa glisser au sol, se tenant la poitrine, et pour la seconde fois, une immense douleur s'installa en lui. Plus forte encore que lorsque ses parents avaient quitté ce monde. Il perdait celui qui s'était occupé de lui. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme un deuxième père. Son grand frère.

[…]

Sirius avait entendu la voix de son frère au loin. Il blêmit. Ou avait-il laissé sa cape de sorcier? Il ne fallait pas que Marcus voit ça. Il allait péter un câble comme jamais.

Le jeune Black allait se mettre à courir, ne sachant que faire sur le coup de la panique.

- Il aurait été plus simple qu'il cache la blessure à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Lorsqu'on lit une histoire, il semble facile de se mettre à la place du héros, de dire « mais il est stupide, il aurait dû faire ceci ou cela », cependant, avec la facilité, l'intrigue n'aurait pas lieu. Avec la facilité, il n'y aurait pas de méchant vous empêchant d'être heureux et libre... -

Avec horreur, Sirius entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se tourna et fît face à son frère. Immédiatement, les yeux de Marcus se posèrent sur sa chemise tâchée de sang. Son petit frère déglutit. Il recula.

L'acier du regard de Marcus s'emplit de colère. Le visage de Sirius perdit toute trace de couleur.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer… Dit précipitamment Sirius.

- Il n'y a aucune explication à donner! Siffla Marcus. J'en étais sur…

Sirius se mit à trembler. Son frère approchait et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

- Attends Marc'…

Ce dernier tremblait de rage. Il donna un coup de poing dans le tronc d'arbre se trouvant juste à côté de Sirius.

- Marcus je…

- POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Marc'…

- LA FERME! DE QUEL DROIT TU AGIS COMME CA? DE QUEL DROIT TU TE MUTILES?

- Je ne me mutile pas. Répondit Sirius, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE SIRIUS!

- Je ne me fous pas de toi…

- Lève ta manche. Ordonna Marcus.

Sirius eut un frisson. Cette conversation lui rappelait étrangement celle que Sean et Marcus avait eu, il y a fort longtemps. Cependant, Marcus ne serait pas aussi indulgent avec lui qu'il l'avait été avec son jumeau. C'était certain.

Marcus s'approcha et lui attrapa son bras blessé. Il le serra de toutes forces. Sirius grimaçait de douleur mais ne bronchait pas.

- Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi qui le fasse? Demanda Marcus. Tu veux que je juges par moi-même?

Sirius blêmit.

- Tu n'as pu me cacher le sang, alors n'essaie pas de me cacher la vérité…

…

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur du mensonge, Sirius.

- Arrête! Gémit Sirius, pâle.

- Tu as osé…

- Je…

- TU COMPTAIS FAIRE CA EN CACHETTE? TU PENSAIS QUE JE NE M'EN APERCEVRAIS PAS?

- Marc', laisse moi m'expliquer…

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE DETESTE CA! Cracha Marcus. MAIS T'EN A RIEN A FAIRE! MALGRE TOUTES MES MISES EN GARDE, TU CONTINUES A CHERCHER LA MERDE ET A ME PROVOQUER!

- Non! Tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir? Répliqua Sirius avec haine.

- FERME LA PUTAIN! NE ME REPONDS PAS! F-E-R-M-E L-A!

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la poitrine de Sirius. Marcus était encore une fois hors de lui. C'était de plus en plus fréquent et ça commençait sincèrement à lui faire peur.

Il releva d'un coup sec la manche de son petit frère. Sirius gémit de douleur. Les yeux de Marcus se posèrent sur les plaies parallèles les unes aux autres que Sirius avaient taillé sur son bras. Il y en avait un bon nombre. Son regard emplit de haine s'accrocha aux yeux fuyant de son petit frère.

- Tu aimes ça? Etre taillé? Parce que je peux arranger ça si tu veux… Proposa Marcus.

Sirius déglutit.

- Marcus, non… S'il te plaît, laisse moi tranquille… Implora Sirius.

- TE LAISSER TRANQUILLE? Explosa Marcus.

Il poussa brutalement Sirius contre l'arbre. Ce dernier se protégea le visage avec ses mains de peur que son frère ne le frappe.

- BIEN SUR! J'AI QUE CA A FAIRE : TE LAISSER TRANQUILLE! LA BONNE BLAGUE! POURQUOI JE SUIS LA SIRIUS? TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE RAPPELLE? POUR TE POURRIR LA VIE JUSQU'À CE QUE TU CEDES! ET JE NE LACHERAIS PAS! J-AM-A-I-S! C'EST CLAIR?

- Marc'…

- ARRETE D'ESSAYER DE ME CALMER TU N'Y ARRIVERA PAS! VOIR CETTE FOUTU ARROGANCE SUR TON VISAGE M'ENERVE DES QUE JE TE CROISE!

Sirius eut un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son frère.

- Alors là je fais quoi? Interrogea Marcus. Je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies même plus la force de te relever?

Sirius ferma les yeux.

- Ca ne changera rien… Murmura Sirius.

- Tu veux parier? Menaça Marcus.

- Pour que je désespère autant, c'est qu'il a vraiment fallut que mes nerfs lâchent. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de ce que je peux subir par ta faute ou celle des autres. Ma souffrance dépasse largement tout ça. Elle vient de quelque chose que tu ne peux comprendre.

- T'es en train de dire que je suis débile?

- Non, non, non! Lâche moi! Attends, c'est pas ce que…

- … Tu as voulu dire? Acheva Marcus, fou de rage.

Marcus l'avait attrapé à la gorge avec force. Soudain, Fabian entra dans la clairière ou se trouvait son jeune ami et Marcus. Il semblait dévasté. Mais la tristesse dans ses yeux empira lorsqu'il vît du sang sur le bras de Sirius. Il fût incapable de la moindre haine envers Marcus, la lassitude avait prit place. L'aîné des Black ne fît pas tout de suite attention à lui. Son regard froid et enragé ne lâcha pas celui de son petit frère.

- On aura une autre discussion à propos de ça. Et je te jure que je ne te lâcherais pas. Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que j'apprenne que tu as continué… Je suis clair?

Sirius acquiesça, tremblant. Marcus se détourna de lui et passa devant Fabian sans un mot. Ce dernier regarda Sirius avec peine.

- On s'est inquiété, tu sais… Souffla-t-il.

- Inutile. Je vais très bien. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Fabian se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas aller bien. Pas avec tout ça.

- En tout cas, j'ai l'air mieux que toi… Répondit Sirius, inquiet. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Je suis censé te répondre? Ou te dire que je me porte à merveille comme tu le fais toi?

Sirius perdit toute trace de couleur. Son ami s'en voulut immédiatement. Il s'approcha de lui et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune Black se dégagea.

- Vous voulez que je m'en sorte? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Répondit Fabian.

- Alors laissez moi me tailler les veines en paix, okay?

Fabian le regarda d'un air choqué mais Sirius l'abandonna seul dans la forêt sans un mot de plus.

[…]

- James, arrête parce que je te jure que je vais faire de toi un cadavre en simplement quelques heures… Disait Marcus.

- Ooooh mon dieu que j'ai peur…

Cependant le jeune Potter regretta ses paroles lorsque sa table alla s'écraser contre un des murs de la salle. Sa retenue venait de commencer et elle risquait de mal se terminer.

Un des pieds de sa chaise se brisa et il s'effondra au sol, se cognant la tête contre le vieux carrelage. Il grimaça.

- Tu es quand même résistant pour un enfant pourri gâté…

- Connard! Répliqua James avec hargne.

Sa réponse ne fît qu'augmenter la haine de Marcus qui dirigea contre lui un puissant sortilège. Le doloris. James s'efforçait de ne pas crier. Il luttait contre la douleur. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sirius agissait ainsi. Pourquoi il provoquait et se battait contre la souffrance. Par défi et fierté. Pour montrer que quoiqu'il se passe, il n'abandonnait pas.

- Oh, tu essaies de ne pas hurler… Mais sais-tu que même Sirius craque au bout d'un moment? Tout le monde a une part de faiblesse…

- Ouais! Y compris toi. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ta faiblesse, c'est ton père…

Un second sortilège vint frapper James de plein fouet.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Nargua le jeune Potter.

Son insolence entraîna une forme de violence encore plus douloureuse. Ce fût des entailles plus profonde les unes que les autres qui apparurent sur tout son corps. Et lorsque la baguette de Marcus traça une plaie profonde au niveau de son torse, James hurla pour la première fois. Black eut un sourire mauvais.

Le jeune Potter protégeait son ventre avec ses mains, comme si cela pouvait faire effet et atténuer la douleur.

- James, James, James… Je t'avais pourtant laissé le choix, regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire! C'est frustrant pour moi d'être détourné de ma cible principale…

- Espèce de salopard! Sirius n'est pas un Punching-ball! Va t'acheter un cerveau, on reparlera de tout ça posément…

Marcus rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et il s'approcha lentement de James. Ce dernier blêmit. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que des coups vinrent lui couper le souffle et lui meurtrir le corps.

Jamais il n'avait été dans un état aussi pitoyable. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douleur. Un instant, il eut envie de mourir et il se demanda alors comment son meilleur ami pouvait résister… Comment était-il possible de survivre à tout ça moralement et physiquement?

[…]

- James… Souffla Lily, paniquée.

Le jeune Potter avait marché à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la salle de bain réservée aux préfets. Il était dégoulinant de sang.

- C'est vraiment joli ici… Murmura James.

La jeune Evans ne sût quoi répondre. Elle se précipita sur le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour lui administrer des soins.

Lorsque James se réveilla, sa tête était posée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il se sentait mieux mais la douleur persistait dans tout son corps.

- Je… Je suis ou?

- Au même endroit qu'à l'instant ou tu t'es évanoui. Répondit sombrement Lily.

…

- James, que s'est-il passé?

Devant le ton implorant de la jeune Evans, James se redressa et commença son récit.

- Tu sais ce matin quand je l'ai insulté en cours? Alors qu'il venait de promettre qu'il ne laisserait plus personne s'adresser à lui de la sorte…

- Oui…

- Ben il m'a donné une retenue. Je viens d'en sortir. On s'est un peu disputé…

- Un peu? Répéta Lily.

- J'ai eu le malheur de l'insulter dès le départ… Mais il me parlait de Sirius et je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mon meilleur ami…

- Oui, je le sais.

…

- Mais il n'a pas le droit de te toucher, James. Or, il l'a fait… Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Insinua Lily.

- Non. Pas le moins du monde, je dois avoir des séquelles…

- Nous n'avons plus besoin de Sirius pour témoigner…

James regarda son amie d'un air ahuri. Puis un grand sourire illumina son visage. En se réveillant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Lily n'avait fait que le désinfecter et avait laissé toutes les plaies. Maintenant, tout était très clair.

Il allait griller Marcus. James allait témoigner et ce salopard serait enfin viré une bonne fois pour toutes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 :

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la grande salle, ses amis étaient déjà en train de manger. Fabian le suivait de près, le visage défait. Le jeune Black s'assied, des éclairs dans les yeux. Il ne toucha pas à son assiette. Comme à chaque fois.

- Sirius… Excuse moi.

- J'en ai rien à foutre! Cracha le jeune Black.

Beaucoup de personnes les observaient. Sirius s'efforça d'ignorer les regards des Serpentards ainsi que celui de son grand frère.

- Sirius… Souffla Fabian.

- Tu connais toute ma vie, t'es pas foutu de me parler de toi deux secondes, ne vient pas me reprocher de tout garder pour moi ensuite…

- C'est délicat, tu sais.

Sirius vît des larmes remplir les yeux de son ami. Son cœur se fissura. Mais pourtant sa colère ne s'estompa pas pour autant.

- JE TE POSE UNE QUESTION C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE NON? POURQUOI TU T'ES ENGUEULE AVEC LUCIUS?

- Parce qu'il m'a parlé de mon frère. Oui. J'ai un grand frère qui a été enlevé par ces CRETINS de mangemorts et tué. T'es content? Mais bien sur avant de m'enlever lui, ils m'ont enlevé mes parents. Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant…

Fabian se leva et fît quelques pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ce fût à ce moment que le regard de Sirius croisa celui de Bellatrix. Elle souriait. Le jeune Black se leva, ignorant les recommandations de ses amis, ignorant les yeux assassins de son frère… Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son air arrogant qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Sirius se planta devant elle. Bellatrix se leva à son tour, le défiant du regard.

- Arrête de sourire espèce de cruche parce que je te jure que je vais exploser ta sale face de pute…

Bellatrix fusilla son cousin des yeux. Elle était hors d'elle.

- COMMENT OSES TU?

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vît Marcus se lever. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de faire son geste. Il leva la main et gifla sa cousine avec force.

- J'ai toujours osé. Regarde, le précieux petit Marcus est aussi inutile que chacun d'entre vous.

Il lui cracha ensuite à la figure avant de s'éloigner.

- SIRIUS! Hurla Marcus.

Ce dernier continua sa route sans se retourner.

- SIRIUS ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT! JE TE JURE QUE SINON CA VA BARDER!

Sirius se retourna et regarda son frère avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Ben attrape moi si tu peux…

- VIENS ICI! Hurla Marcus avec une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvée.

- VTFF. Tu veux une traduction ou ça ira?

Sur ces quelques mots, Sirius quitta la grande salle sans un regard pour personne.

[…]

- Sirius?

- Quoi? Répondit ce dernier avec agressivité.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sam. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, le jeune Black se leva de son fauteuil et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé ma belle, vraiment désolé…

- Tu ne vas pas bien. Murmura Samantha, des larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues.

- Si. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Fais ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi Sirius. Souffla-t-elle.

…

- Je suis épuisé. Confia Sirius.

- Beaucoup hein? S'inquiéta Sam.

- A un tel point que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer…

Samantha accrocha ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça durant une éternité, se ressourçant de la présence de l'autre.

- Sam?

- Oui?

- Je suis heureux que tu fasses partie de ma vie tu sais…

- T'es adorable. Je le suis encore plus que tu fasses partie de la mienne.

- Impossible.

- Ah bon et pourquoi?

- Parce que toi tu es l'ange qui me protège.

Sam esquissa un sourire, aux anges.

- Je crois… Je crois qu'à mes yeux tu es largement plus qu'une amie. Mais… J'ai peur. Souffla Sirius avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de quitter la salle commune.

[…]

- Rus'…

- Oui mon Jamesie d'amour?

- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre…

- C'est réciproque Jamesie de mon cœur! Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît.

- Moi? Jamais!

James eut un sourire forcé. Sirius redevint aussitôt sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. D'accord?

- Tu es enragé, il l'est encore plus que toi. Je le sens mal putain, tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point…

[…]

Samantha rêvait, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Sirius qui discutait avec James. Ils étaient en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit? Pourquoi avait-il fui juste après? Sam était aux anges. Soudain, Sirius se retourna, plongeant ses yeux aciers dans ceux de verts de Samantha. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Sam, tu veux pas le convaincre toi que je ne crains rien? Demanda-t-il.

- Hors de question!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. T'es en danger mon ange…

Sirius rougit l'instant de quelques secondes mais il reprit aussitôt contenance.

- En danger? Laisse moi rire!

- Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle!

…

- Miss Williams, Monsieur Black, ça m'embêterait vraiment de devoir vous coller… Annonça le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Wade Jones.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça, monsieur hein? Supplia Sirius avec une voix d'enfant attristé.

Les amis du jeune Black éclatèrent de rire.

- Parce que moi j'vous aime bien d'abord… Z'êtes pas un con vous, comparé à certains, hum, mais je m'éloigne du sujet…

Le professeur ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tandis que les amis de Sirius rigolaient à nouveau.

- Oui, vous vous éloignez du sujet, monsieur Black, alors veuillez vous concentrer un peu plus, d'accord?

- T'étais en train d'insinuer quoi Sirius? Menaça Narcissa.

- Oooooh excuse moi! J'aurais dû mieux m'expliquer! C'est vrai que tu fais partie de la catégorie « blonde active à l'intérieur » et ça se voit à l'extérieur…

James partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il s'écroula sur sa table, ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Narcissa se leva d'un coup, elle s'approcha de la table de Sirius et pointa sa baguette droit sur lui. Ce dernier la fixait avec haine, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Tu rigolera beaucoup moins lorsque Bellatrix décidera de te calmer…

- Oh, c'était la blague du jour c'est ça? J'étais censé rire? Navré!

…

- Narcissa, allez vous asseoir. Sirius, calmez vous, s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis calme! Mon intelligence les énerve ce n'est pas de ma faute. La jalousie est un vilain défaut…

- Tu vas le payer cher, Sirius…

- J'y pensais aussi…

- Miss Black asseyez vous! Sirius, stop, okay?

- Oui, monsieur, désolé. Ils sont juste tellement chiants, je n'arrive pas à garder mon calme face à leurs têtes de cons…

- Espèce de sale…

…

- CA SUFFIT! MISS BLACK ASSEYEZ VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT! QUANT A VOUS MONSIEUR BLACK, FAITES ATTENTION A VOS PAROLES, C'EST CLAIR?

Sirius acquiesça, une lueur d'excuse dans ses yeux aciers. Le professeur hocha la tête.

[…]

- Regulus d'amouuuuuuuuuuuur! Que fais-tu tout seul dans un couloir? Cela peut t'apporter de terribles ennuis… Ricana Bellatrix.

Regulus blêmit. Il était dans une merde internationale… Et encore le mot était faible. Il regarda sa cousine et ses amis s'approcher lentement de lui.

- Que personne ne le touche, c'est moi qui m'en occupe… Rugit-elle.

Les Serpentards restèrent à quelques mètres tandis que Bellatrix marchait vers son cousin, avec dans les yeux, une envie de torture non mesurée… Elle posa une main sur la joue de Regulus. Ce dernier recula contre le mur. Des frissons parcoururent son corps.

- Alors Reg chéri… Il paraît que tu « aimes » Sirius?

Regulus se contenta de la regarder avec haine sans répondre. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Black. Elle le gifla avec force. Regulus grimaça.

- Je n'aime pas ceux qui se moque de moi Reg…

- Et ben alors tu ne dois pas m'aimer beaucoup…

Bellatrix sourit. Avant de rouer de coups son jeune cousin. Cela sembla durer des heures. Regulus finit par se replier sur lui-même, protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

- Un traître suffit largement, cousin… Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y en aura pas un deuxième.

- La preuve que si… Répondit Regulus avec peine.

Regulus prit peur face au regard dément de sa cousine. Et davantage encore lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se relever. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette droit entre ses deux yeux.

- Tu comptes vraiment suivre les traces de Sirius?

Regulus s'essuya son nez cassé, dégoulinant de sang.

- REPONDS MOI REGULUS! Hurla Bellatrix, folle de rage.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Elle voyait qu'il avait peur. Mais une forme de courage qu'il n'y avait pas autrefois était aussi présente dans les yeux de Regulus.

- Tu es si jeune, Reg. Treize ans et la vie devant toi… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas passer le restant de tes jours à souffrir, si?

- Bien sur que non… Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à essayer de t'enfermer derrière des barreaux sale conne…

Une lumière rouge fusa. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles Regulus hurla comme jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait encore fait.

[…]

- Je peux savoir ou vous étiez? Siffla Marcus, fou de rage.

Les Serpentards baissaient la tête, mal à l'aise. Marcus s'approcha de sa cousine. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- Tu as décidé de sécher mes cours?

- On discutait et on a pas vu le temps passer… Excuse moi. Répondit Bellatrix.

- Et je suis censé te croire j'imagine? Ricana Marcus.

Bellatrix ne détourna pas le regard. Elle continua à fixer son cousin avec toute la sincérité possible.

- NE TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI BELLA! Hurla Marcus.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ou ça risque de très mal finir…

[…]

Entre deux cours, Sirius eut le plaisir de croiser Bellatrix.

- Tiens, tiens cousinette! Mais dis moi, qu'as-tu fais à ta joue?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, Marcus est en colère? Merci de me prévenir, c'est gentil de ta part…

- Espèce de sale pourriture! Cracha Bellatrix avec haine.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cousin. Mais James avait aussi réagit.

- Abaisse ta baguette ou je t'arrange l'autre joue. Rugit James.

Sirius sourit. Ce qui insupporta sa cousine au plus haut point. Une entaille apparut sur la joue du jeune Black. Et Bellatrix alla soudainement s'écraser contre le sol de l'autre côté du couloir…

- Ooooooooh Jamesie, Jamesie! Regaaaaaaaarde! Une mocheté volaaaaaaante! S'écria Sirius en prenant sa voix d'enfant émerveillé.

Tous les élèves présents dans le couloir éclatèrent de rire. Excepté les Serpentards. Sirius s'aperçut que Bellatrix avait atterrit aux pieds de Marcus, qui venait d'arriver. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. Gardant toujours son attitude de gamin. Samantha souriait malgré elle. Il était encore plus mignon lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Cucuuuuuuuuuuuuus Cucuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! T'as vu? Bellatrix elle vooooooooooooole! Elle a juste des petits problèmes avec l'atterrissage…

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire dans le couloir. Marcus s'approcha des Gryffondors, regardant Sirius avec haine.

- Qui l'a attaqué?

- Bah c'est toi Cuuuuus'! Elle porte la marque de ta main… Répondit Sirius.

L'aîné Black gifla son frère avec force. Sirius perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il se tourna vers James.

- J'sais pas de qui j'tiens Jamesie parce qu'apparemment les Black et l'humour ça fait deux…

James tira son meilleur ami par sa chemise, permettant ainsi qu'il esquive une seconde gifle.

- Arrête toi de suite, Sirius… Ton petit spectacle de ce matin m'a déjà suffisamment énervé pour la journée…

- C'est pas de ma faute, le rire me sauvera toujours. Tu ne pourra rien y faire. Rétorqua Sirius.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Tous deux se demandaient à l'instant lequel allait gagner…

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment là. Elle fît entrer Sirius et ses camarades dans sa classe, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher le regard noir qu'elle adressa au professeur Black..

[…]

Les amis étaient tous assis dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Ils riaient et s'amusaient comme jamais. Sirius avait une connerie dépassant les limites imaginables.

- Tu manges Rus'? S'étonna Remus.

- Ouais. En fait aujourd'hui, je crois que je pourrais avaler un… homme. Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire.

Le jeune Lupin lui sourit. Il était heureux que le jeune Black aille mieux. Sam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Fabian d'amouuuuuur!

- Oui mon Sirius?

- Ze peux t'offrir un cadeau? Demanda Sirius, tout timide.

- Bien sur!

Sirius prit son verre de jus de citrouille et le balança dans la tête de son ami, hilare. Fabian se leva.

Mais soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la grande salle. Une personne chère à Sirius. Une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu de toute la journée. Une personne visiblement très mal en point.

Regulus avait les larmes aux yeux. Son visage était abîmé. Du sang séché entourait son nez. Sirius se leva. Il le prit contre lui et le fît asseoir à sa place. Il embrassa son petit frère sur le front et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Qui? Siffla-t-il.

- Personne. Laisse tomber, Sirius.

- J'ai demandé « qui »?

Le regard de Sirius était noir. La haine avait prit possession de tout son être. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

- Sirius… Mumura James.

- C'est entre lui et moi. Répliqua Sirius.

James échangea un regard inquiet avec Peter. Ses yeux croisèrent ensuite ceux de Lily. Ils se sourirent.

- Reg, dis le moi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves…

- Loupé, je suis déjà hors de moi. QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI A OSE TE TOUCHER?

- La connasse tu veux dire… Répondit Regulus.

Les yeux de Sirius lancèrent des éclairs, foudroyant tout le monde. Il se dirigea droit vers la table des verts et argents. Bellatrix avait un sourire. Il se jura de lui enlever son arrogance très rapidement…

Arrivé à la table des serpents, il attrapa Bellatrix par les cheveux et la força à se lever. De l'étonnement traversa les yeux de la jeune fille. Rodolphus voulut s'en mêler mais Sirius le pétrifia. Le jeune Black plaqua violemment sa cousine contre le mur, elle grimaça.

- DE QUEL DROIT TU T'EN PRENDS A MON PETIT FRERE SALE GARCE? Hurla Sirius, ravagé par la haine.

- Pour l'empêcher d'être un bon à rien dans ton genre, cousin…

Sirius gifla sa cousine. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Fou de rage, il se laissa emporter par la haine, la rouant de coups… Il vît Marcus et Dumbledore se lever.

- TOI RESTE A TA PLACE ESPECE DE SALOPARD! Cracha Sirius. TOUT CA C'EST LA FAUTE DE CONNARDS DANS TON GENRE!

- Tu comptes faire quoi hein? Me tuer? Ricana Bellatrix.

- Oh, non, ce serait bien trop facile… Murmura Sirius à son oreille.

Bellatrix blêmit soudainement. Jamais elle n'avait vu son cousin dans un tel état de rage. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la balança par terre.

- On ne touche pas mon petit frère. Tu t'en souviendra?

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir?

Sirius sortit à nouveau sa baguette. Il la pointa droit sur le visage de sa cousine.

- J'aimerais tellement te faire cramer vivante… Ce serait si drôle…

Samantha s'était blottit contre Regulus, morte de peur. James était presque choqué. Remus, Lily et Peter, très inquiets. Fabian, lui, regardait la scène sans aucune émotion. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal faisait de même, tandis que les autres semblaient choqués et apeurés.

- Sirius… Souffla Bellatrix. Tu devrais te calmer.

Sirius ricana.

- Moi aussi je sais être un connard. Tu veux que je te montre?

- Sirius…

- OOOOOOH VOILA QU'ELLE SUPPLIE! C'EST TELLEMENT PLUS SIMPLE D'ETRE DU COTE DES CONS! CA EVITE DE DEVOIR LUTTER N'EST CE PAS? Cracha Sirius.

…

- QU'Y A-T-IL BELLA? TU AS PEUR?

Sirius était méconnaissable. Tellement en colère qu'il en devenait vraiment méchant.

- Il n'y a qu'un pas au final entre toi et moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de le franchir. Juste pour le fun…

- C'est-à-dire?

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius envoya valser Dumbledore et Marcus qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa cousine et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Une lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de Sirius. Elle frappa Bellatrix de plein fouet. Cette dernière s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur... Sirius vit Marcus approcher, le regard noir. Il sentit sa main l'attraper à la gorge et le plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- QUOI? LE SORTILEGE DOLORIS, C'EST BIEN CE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS NON? ALORS POURQUOI MOI JE NE POURRAIS PAS? CETTE PUTE NE SE SERAIT POSEE AUCUNE QUESTION A MA PLACE!

Marcus le gifla.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS SALE CONNARD! ELLE A EU CE QU'ELLE MERITAIT! ON NE S'EN PREND PAS AUX GENS QUE J'AIME!

Marcus s'éloigna de Sirius, il se dirigea vers Bella et l'aida à se relever. Cette dernière tremblait. Sirius ne la lâchait pas des yeux, épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Comme un prédateur aurait observé les agissements de sa proie pour mieux la contrôler.

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de son jeune élève. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sirius? Demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

- Oui.

…

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir jeté un sort. Répondit simplement Sirius.

- Autre chose? Insista le directeur.

Ses yeux perçants ne lâchaient pas le jeune Black.

- Non. Désolé.

Albus soupira. L'heure était grave…

[…]

- UN CONSEIL DE DISCIPLINE? S'écriait Marcus. C'EST TOUT?

- Marcus, calme toi.

- NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS! VOUS AVEZ VIRE DES ELEVES POUR MOINS QUE CA! Hurla Marcus.

- Ce que tu désires, si je comprends bien, c'est que ton frère soit renvoyé?

- NON! MAIS QU'IL Y AIT UN MINIMUM DE JUSTICE! VOUS AVEZ VU DANS QUEL ETAT IL ÉTAIT? ON AURAIT DIT UN… UN…

- Un être humain ravagé par la haine qui aurait été prêt à tuer tout le monde? Demanda Dumbledore.

- OUI!

- Il y a pire que lui dans ce monde. Des hommes et femmes réunies qui suivent les ordres d'un abruti, assoiffé de sang et de douleur… Répliqua le professeur Jones.

Marcus le fusilla du regard. L'homme sourit.

- Vois-tu Marcus, je pense que Sirius a de bonnes raisons de faire une crise de nerfs. Et j'ai presque faillit être ravi que ce soit cette merdeuse de Bellatrix qui en paie les conséquences…

- Wade, ça suffit. Dit Albus.

- Vous encouragez la violence, Jones? Siffla Marcus.

- Moi? Loin de là. D'autres en revanche…

- De quoi m'accusez vous exactement? Interrogea Black en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

…

- D'être une ordure de la pire espèce. Répondit Jones avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard.

- Ca suffit vous deux. Ce n'est pas le moment! On est tous d'accord pour un conseil de discipline?

L'ensemble des professeurs excepté Marcus et Wade acquiescèrent. Albus regarda les deux hommes.

- Quel sanction auriez vous prise? Demanda Albus.

- Un renvoi immédiat. Répondit aussitôt Marcus.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur de défense contres forces du mal.

- Et toi Wade?

…

- Aucune. Il n'en mérite pas.

[…]

- Sirius… Tu imagines un peu les conséquences? Souffla James.

- On ne touche pas un seul cheveux de mon petit frère, un point c'est tout.

Depuis la veille, Sirius était toujours aussi en colère. Rien ne l'avait calmé. Même pas le fait que sa cousine ait dû aller à l'infirmerie…

- Fabian, dis quelque chose! Grommela James.

- On n'est pas ses parents, Jamesie. Puis il ne vaut mieux pas que je dise quelque chose. Ca ne ferait que l'encourager.

Sirius éclata de rire. Regulus, lui, se sentait coupable. Comme toujours. Il avait été recueilli par les Gryffondors la veille. Et Sirius avait eu une violente prise de tête avec Marcus. Il s'était entêté, refusant que Regulus rejoigne la maison des serpents. « C'est ici sa maison, pas chez les connards » avait-il dit à son frère avant que ce dernier en s'en aille.

- Tu pourrais être renvoyé…

- C'est même sur. Répondit Peter. Un doloris à Poudlard…

- Plutôt crever que retourner chez mes parents. Cracha Sirius.

- Marc' a l'air déterminé… Gémit Regulus.

- C'est pas comme si son opinion avait une grande importance. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Regulus laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas quand tu as un tête à tête avec lui? Tu es toujours obligé de vanner les gens… Grommela Regulus.

- Mais je n'ai pas un tête à tête avec lui! J'ai un conseil de discipline avec l'ensemble de mes professeurs.

- Et je suis censé en être rassuré?

- Ouais! Parce que Jones hait Marc' et qu'il m'adore. Parce que Dumby et McGo sont de mon côté. Et l'autre connard il est seul comme un gland.

- Tu as effrayé pas mal de monde, Sirius. Contra Remus.

- J'ai eu une crise de nerfs. Qu'ils se mettent à ma place deux jours, ils comprendraient…

Les amis de Sirius se regardèrent, inquiets et mal à l'aise. Tous avaient la même question en tête. Mais ils n'osaient pas la poser au jeune Black. Mais James se leva et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

- Et si jamais tu devais être renvoyé… Serais-tu capable d'enfin tout avouer pour pouvoir t'en sortir?

[…]

- Sirius, assieds toi s'il te plaît… Demanda Albus Dumbledore avec douceur.

…

- Si je comprends bien, cet élève a usé du sortilège doloris sur sa cousine Dumbledore? Et vous vous posez encore la question de ce que vous devez faire à son égard? S'indigna un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et peu sympathique.

Marcus s'empêcha de sourire. Sirius, lui, fusilla l'homme du regard.

* Tu ne te dégonfles pas petit frangin… *

* Je devrais? Face à un connard qui ne sait même pas penser par lui-même? *

- Il a des gens qui ont le pouvoir de penser par eux-mêmes, monsieur le ministre. Répondit Sirius. Des gens qui ne se fient qu'à leurs propres idées…

- Etes vous en train d'insinuer que moi non? Répliqua Fudge en le fusillant du regard.

- A vous d'en juger…

Le professeur Jones sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il adorait et admirait la force de caractère de son élève. Et ce, depuis toujours.

- Voilà ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours. Commença Dumbledore. Nous avons vu le petit frère de Sirius entrer dans la grande salle, le visage couvert de sang. Sirius, ici présent, s'est dirigé vers lui et la prit sous son aile si je puis dire. Ils ont un peu discuté et nous avons entendu des cris. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sirius s'est ensuite levé pour aller voir sa cousine, Bellatrix Black. Arrivé là bas, il a fait preuve d'une violence sans égale à son égard. Il a commencé par de simples coups au début pour terminer par le sortilège doloris.

Fudge se leva.

- Un gosse comme ça, c'est en prison qu'il faut le mettre! Siffla-t-il.

Sirius se leva à son tour, fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi? En prison? Je pense que vous devriez d'abord vous renseigner sur vos « amis »… Cracha Sirius.

- MES AMIS? QU'ONT-ILS A VOIR LA DEDANS? Hurla Fudge.

- Vos chers et précieux amis… Rien du tout, juste que la plupart des gens qui vous fréquentent ne sont que des pourritures!

Fudge ricana ouvertement.

- Vraiment? Les gens que je fréquente, Sirius, font quasiment tous partit de votre famille. Marcus et votre père en tête de file.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Rétorqua Sirius.

…

- Tais toi et assieds toi, Sirius. Ordonna Marcus.

- Personne dans ce monde n'a le droit de me donner des ordres. Répliqua Sirius en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

- Asseyez-vous. Nous nous éloignons du sujet…

…

- Sirius, tu n'agis pas de cette façon habituellement… Pourquoi t'en es tu pris à ta cousine? Demanda Albus.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sirius.

- Mon petit frère est la seule personne de ma famille à qui j'accorde de l'importance. Personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal.

- Pourquoi le sortilège doloris, Sirius? Tu es allé si loin… Murmura le professeur Jones.

- Elle a l'habitude de l'utiliser mais elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait. Répliqua Sirius avec haine.

- Sur qui? Sur qui l'utilise t elle? Insista Wade Jones.

Les yeux de Sirius croisèrent ceux de Marcus. Ce dernier sourit. Il savait que Sirius ne voulait pas en parler. Pourquoi donc s'inquiéterait-il? Il ne craignait rien. Sirius allait être renvoyé. Et il serait à sa merci…

- Tu as usé du sortilège doloris, Sirius! Et sur un membre de ta propre famille! Cracha Marcus.

Il s'était levé et faisait le tour de la table. On aurait dit un avocat général prêt à tout pour que l'accusé soit reconnu coupable. Prêt à tout pour le faire tomber. Au fur et à mesure, Sirius voyait quelques uns de ses professeurs acquiescer, en accord avec son frère.

Et il était hors de question qu'il gagne la partie. Il était impensable que Sirius rentre chez lui. Tout mais pas ça.

Sirius se leva alors à son tour.

- Avec tous les coups et les sortilèges doloris que tu m'as fais subir, tu te permets de me condamner pour un seul écart? S'indigna-t-il.

Une lueur d'étonnement traversa les yeux de Marcus. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ça? Il n'allait pas oser?

- Marcus, que raconte t-il encore comme balivernes? Demanda Fudge.

Mais les yeux de Marcus étaient rivés sur ceux de son petit frère, ne voyant personne d'autre.

- Vous vous êtes mis en tête que j'étais un menteur apparemment. Ou peut-être est-ce Marc' qui vous a dit cela? Demanda Sirius. Cependant c'est toute la vérité. Depuis que je suis tout gosse, il n'a cessé de m'en faire baver.

Sirius hésita un instant à continuer. Le regard assassin de son frère ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais cette fois, son avenir était en jeu. Sa vie.

- Depuis tout môme, je reçois coups et sortilèges dans la tête sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai rien demandé. A qui que ce soit. On s'habitue à force. Mais cela n'atténue rien…

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, il soupira de soulagement. Enfin. Sirius parlait.

Le jeune garçon remarqua que personne n'osait le couper. Comme si tous attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps. Le professeur Jones lui fît un clin d'œil, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- En vérité, j'étais trop capable de penser par moi-même justement. Et ça, ça ne plaît pas à Marcus. Il aime bien diriger vous savez. Il faut que tout soit carré. Il faut se taire quand il le demande, parler uniquement lorsqu'il vous en donne la permission, ne pas trop le regarder avec cran… Sinon il vous fait regretter votre « arrogance ».

Sirius se tourna vers Marcus. Ce dernier était fou de rage.

- Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, tu sais? Quoi que tu aies pu me faire par la suite.

- Marcus? Explique moi ce qu'il se passe! Grommela Fudge.

- Il n'y a pas de preuves. Cracha Marcus.

Sirius ôta sa chemise blanche et même son pantalon. Il se retrouva en caleçon. Le professeur McGonagall sursauta en voyant l'état déplorable du corps de son jeune élève.

- Si ça ne leur suffit pas, j'ai plein de souvenirs en réserve… Ajouta Sirius.

…

- Et si tu pointes ta baguette sur moi pour me les enlever, tu as l'attitude tu parfait coupable…

Marcus tremblait de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur son frère. Il s'efforça cependant de maîtriser ce désir.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit. C'était James. Il était venu seul. Le jeune Potter s'approcha du directeur de l'école.

- Vous ne pouvez pas punir, Sirius. Il ne peut pas être renvoyé. Ce serait injuste. Il n'a fait que rendre la pareille à sa cousine. Et encore ce qu'il lui a fait est bien faible par rapport à tout ce que Bellatrix et le restant de sa famille lui font subir…

…

- J'ai eu une retenue avec Marcus il y a tout juste quelques jours. Nous nous sommes disputés. Si je dois vous montrer les blessures qu'il m'a infligées je le ferais sans hésitation. Je les ai conservé à cet effet. Il va trop loin avec Sirius pour qu'on puisse le laisser continuer, monsieur.

James avait parlé d'un trait sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas regardé Sirius, ni Marcus, ni personne d'ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient restés braqués sur Albus Dumbledore. Il le suppliait du regard. Priant pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas Sirius. Il allait enlever sa chemise lorsque Sirius l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main.

- T'es pas sérieux là? Siffla le jeune Black.

- Comment ça? Demanda James.

Sirius s'était mis à trembler, fou de rage. Ses yeux devinrent noirs lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Marcus. Ce dernier souriait.

- T'as encore touché à James? T'es vraiment un beau connard ma parole…

Au lieu de se ruer sur son grand frère comme son cœur lui aurait dicté de faire, Sirius avait pensé préférable de l'enrager davantage. Au final, Marcus se jeta sur Sirius, le frappant partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre. Jusqu'à ce que d'un simple sort, le professeur Jones l'envoie valser contre le mur. James se précipita sur son meilleur ami.

- Sirius… Ca va?

- Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé? T'avais pas confiance? S'inquiéta Sirius.

Le jeune Potter prit son frère de cœur contre lui, le serrant avec force.

- Espèce d'imbécile va! Bien sur que j'ai confiance!

- Alors pourquoi? Insista Sirius.

…

- Je ne voulais plus que ce salopard puisse toucher un seul de tes cheveux. Je comptais témoigner de toute façon. Conseil ou pas conseil. J'allais le virer sans te demander ton avis. Contre ton gré. Je ne voulais pas te parler de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Parce que tu aurais encore été le trouver. Et tu aurais encore souffert au final. Il était hors de question que tu fasses partit du plan.

- Si je comprends bien, tout le monde est au courant que mon frère t'as fais du mal, sauf moi…

Sirius baissa la tête. Il était tellement occupé par ses propres problèmes qu'il ne voyait même pas ceux dont souffraient ses amis.

- Lily. Juste elle. Et encore, c'est parce que c'est sur elle que je suis tombé en sortant de la retenue. Ne te sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit. Il était impossible que cette retenue se déroule sans encombres. J'en avais assez qu'il s'acharne sur toi à tous les cours sans aucune raison. Tu comprends?

Sirius acquiesça. James prit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Albus s'assura que son élève aille bien avant de se tourner vers Marcus et Fudge.

- Marcus, je te prie de bien vouloir faire tes bagages et quitter le château ce soir.

Les yeux de Marcus ne lâchaient pas son petit frère. Sirius se demanda intérieurement comment se déroulerait leur prochaine rencontre. Surement très mal. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait gagné. Et Sirius fît tout son possible pour que son regard trahisse cette victoire.

Sirius fît son maximum pour que l'échec de Marcus résonne dans tout l'être de son frère. Il voulait qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Il s'était cru plus fort? Il avait perdu. Comme tous ceux qui avaient essayé de faire changer Sirius. Il n'était pas différent.

- Je regrette vraiment de m'être taillé les veines pour toi. Tu ne méritais pas une simple écorche.

Un sourire victorieux prit place sur les lèvres de Sirius.

_* Ce n'est pas un adieu, Frérot. Alors mesure tes paroles et remballe moi ce sourire…*_

_* Tu sais que la porte se trouve sur ta droite? Oui? Ben alors casse toi je t'en prie… *_

_Marcus s'approcha, haineux mais Wade Jones le repoussa avec ses mains._

_- Tu ne le touchera plus, sale ordure. Cracha le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

_Marcus ricana._

_- Je suis le seul à pouvoir prendre une telle décision, Jones. Et personne ne peut m'empêcher de faire du mal à mon frère. C'est ma passion._

_- Autant que moi j'aime te faire enrager? Impossible. Répliqua Sirius._

_- Toi tu devrais la fermer. Siffla Marcus._

_- Pourquoi donc? Tu ne peux RIEN faire._

…

_- Aujourd'hui, non… Répondit Marcus._

_- COMMENT CA AUJOURD'HUI NON? Rugit Jones._

_- Wade, calme toi. Répondit Albus Dumbledore. Marcus ne touchera plus jamais un seul cheveux de Sirius._

_Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Marcus. Ce dernier se contenta de répondre par un sourire mauvais. Un sourire qui, aux yeux de Sirius, voulait tout dire. Il n'abandonnait pas._

_- Quelle tristesse! Dit soudain James, sarcastique._

_Marcus le fusilla du regard et prononça un « je te retrouverais » à l'intention de son jeune frère, qui répliqua aussitôt « Je m'en doute, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ». Il finit par quitter le bureau sous les yeux ébahis de Cornélius Fudge._

_- Sirius, tu restes ici tant qu'il n'a pas quitté le château, d'accord? Demanda Dumbledore._

_- Oui, monsieur. Répondit le jeune Black avec un sourire._

…

_Dumbledore et McGonagall sortirent pour rejoindre Marcus. Et s'assurer qu'il s'en aille réellement. James tourna vers Sirius un visage radieux et illuminé d'un bonheur sans nom. Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras._

_- C'est fini frangin. Souffla-t-il, plus heureux que jamais. Marcus est mort._

_- Ou pas… Rigola Sirius._

_- Comme s'il pouvait t'atteindre maintenant…_

_- Pas ici, c'est sur et certain._

_Sirius voulait hurler de bonheur, il voulait crier tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. De la joie. A un tel point qu'il n'aurait pu l'exprimer. Il avait gagné. Certes, ce n'était pas fini. Sa famille était toujours une menace. Mais Poudlard était redevenu un paradis. Et rien n'aurait pu gâcher cela._

_- Monsieur Black, je suis vraiment… _

_- A l'avenir, avant de juger, apprenez à connaître, monsieur le ministre. Et surtout renseignez vous sur vos « amis ». Rétorqua Sirius._

_James fusilla l'homme du regard. Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules de Sirius. Le jeune Potter ne voulait pas le lâcher. La dernière épreuve ayant été la plus difficile. L'aveu de la vérité._

_[…]_

_- JAMESIE, JAMESIE! EN VRAI, JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT BOURRE! S'écria Sirius, hilare._

_Samantha se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, morte de rire. Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait._

_- Tu crois? Je t'assure que tu l'es mon vieux! Rigola Peter qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état._

…

_- Vous êtes totalement barges sérieux… Dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Qu'est ce que tu parle de sérieux maintenant toi? MARCUUUUUUUUUS EST TOMBE SUR LE CUUUUS! Ricana Sirius._

_James éclata de rire. Il s'assied sur le fauteuil, commençant à se sentir mal._

_- Attends Rus', le pire c'est Fudgie l'abruti! La tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu que Marcus ne protestait même pas! Trop trop délire! _

_- Nooooon! Pas du tout! Le pire c'est quand il a vu que je commençais à tout déballer, oh la la c'te tête de gland!_

_Sam et James rigolèrent de plus belle. Et encore plus lorsque Sirius ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille et l'amena en titubant à Remus. Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête._

_- ALLEZ MUMUS C'EST DU WISKY PUR FEU! TRES BON POUR DEVELOPPER LA CONNERIE HUMAINE! _

_Il voulut retourner s'asseoir mais il trébucha et s'écroula au sol, aux pieds de Lily, hilare._

_- Lilyyyyy, je t'en supplie, j'arriverai pas à me retourner, euh, à me relever tout seul… J'crois que c'est la fin de Sirius Black…_

_- Je confirme. Répliqua la jeune fille._

_- Steuuuuuuuuplé, j'sais, j'suis ridicule, mais sérieusement c'est pas moi, j'suis juste dans un état tertiaire._

_- Tertiaire? Répéta Fabian, mort de rire._

_- Bah oui, parce que je crois que l'état secondaire n'est pas assez puissant pour dire à quel point je suis totalement mort de chez mort._

_Fabian éclata de rire. Il avait bu autant mais était plus résistant. Il se sentait joyeux, mais normal._

_- Je t'aide si tu me promets que tu vas te coucher… Dit Lily._

_- Mais… Bah moi je te promets que je vais me coucher si tu me promets de boire une bouteille après m'avoir promis de m'aider à me lever…_

_- Hein? Demanda Lily._

_Sam éclata de rire._

_- Toi ne te fous pas d'ma gueule, j'te jure, j'vais devenir méchant Samounette._

_- Je peux pas me moquer de toi, Sirius, je suis encore pire! Rigola-t-elle._

_- Aaaaah vous trouvez pas qu'elle est encore plus belle quand elle boit?_

_- Je sais pas si Sam est encore plus belle, en tout cas toi t'es encore plus con… Nargua Remus._

_- Franchement Mus', bah j'te démonte! _

…

_- Demain j'te démonte…_

_- Ah je me disais aussi! Rigola Remus._

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire._

_- En vrai, vous êtes des gros bâtards…_

_- Mais oui bien sur! Répondit Fabian._

_- Toi en premier du con! _

_Les amis de Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusés. Sirius s'était totalement lâché. Le renvoi de son frère était une vraie libération dans la vie du jeune Black._

_- Franchement Rus', un truc qu'on aurait dû faire à l'époque ou Marcus était prof, arriver bourrer en cours. J'imagine trop la fife…_

_- « A l'époque ou Marcus était prof », non mais il l'était encore aujourd'hui, vous avez atterrit ou les mecs? Demanda Lily, écroulée de rire._

_- A un endroit ou tu pourra jamais aller en buvant que trois verres! Répliqua James. _

_- En plus cet endroit il est vraiment trop bien y a que nous qui nous comprenons, c'est vraiment super marrant! Rigola Sirius._

_Sam éclata de rire. Elle évitait de parler. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de dire quelque chose de censé._

_- Ma Sam, tu te sens comment? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire._

_- Sincèrement? Très tournoyante…_

_- J'ai cette impression bizarre que la terre tourne très vite aujourd'hui. Toi aussi?_

_- Pas vite. Elle a une vitesse vraiment trop abusive. Ce qui est marrant aussi, c'est que vous avez tous des doubles! Rigola Sam._

_- Je crois que t'as raison, Lily, on va aller dormir! Ricana James._

_- Pourquoi dormir? C'est une perte de temps! Répondit Peter._

_- J'ai bien entendu là? Ou c'est l'alcool qui me joue des tours? Demanda Sirius._

_Les amis éclatèrent de rire._

_- Okay, oui, moi aussi je suis dans un état tertiaire! Grommela Peter._

_- Au moins tu fais partie de notre monde, pas comme certains! Nargua James._

_Lily lui tira la langue tandis que Remus lui faisait un geste pas très poli avec son majeur._

_- Bon, c'est pas qu'il est cinq heures mais presque mes petits! Je vous quitte! Annonça Lily._

_- Déjà? S'exclama Sirius._

_Il se répandit en jurons lorsque tout le monde se leva pour aller dormir._

_- BANDE DE PETITS JOUEURS!_

_- Espèce d'alcoolique pas anonyme! Lui répondit James._

_- Ah, ah, ah tu t'es vu?_

_- Calme toi Black, ou je vais te calmer…_

_- OH OH OH HILARANT VRAIMENT!_

_- Tu veux que je fasse demi tour?_

_- Calcule bien ta trajectoire avant, j'aimerai pas que tu te prennes les pieds dans le tapis…_

_James se jeta sur son meilleur ami l'écrasant et l'étouffant à moitié. Il s'assied sur son ventre et fit des soubresauts. Sirius avait du mal à respirer, son fou rire ne l'aidait pas._

_- Jamesie, stop. _

_- Mais Mumus, il m'a cherché là!_

_- Ne fais pas mal à ton frère! Ca suffit!_

_Lily et Sam étaient mortes de rire. En faisant le con, Remus représentait parfaitement le rôle de chacun dans le groupe d'amis. Il était un père pour trois gosses. Fabian était hilare. Puis soudain, les deux meilleurs amis roulèrent au sol et commencèrent à se bagarrer. Jusqu'au moment ou Peter reçut un coup de poing accidentellement._

_- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL! Gronda Remus._

_Les amis étaient écroulés de rire._

_- JAMES, DANS TA CHAMBRE! DE SUITE!_

_- Maiiiiiiiiis… C'est pas d'ma faute, C'est Sirius qui…_

_- Ah, ah, ah la bonne blague! Répliqua Sirius en riant._

_- En attendant c'est toi qui m'as fais mal! Grogna Peter, qui entrait à son tour dans le jeu._

_James allait à nouveau attaquer Sirius mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Remus s'approcha, les poings sur les hanches, l'air sévère._

_- Mais Mus'…_

_- Dans ta chambre._

_- Sirius il a commencé! Râla James._

_- Et toi tu as continué. File. Je t'appellerais quand tu seras sage._

_James fît la grimace à Sirius avant d'aller dans son dortoir. _

_- Bande de brutes! Grommela Peter._

_- Pauvre petite victime… Se moqua Sirius._

…

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la victime?_

_- Qu'elle m'emmerde? Devina Sirius._

_Prit au dépourvu, Peter le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sortit un « non, qu'elle t'enc*** ». Fabian éclata de rire devant la tête que tira Remus._

_- PETER AU LIT DE SUITE! QUI T'AS APPRIS DES MOTS COMME CA?_

_- Bah… C'est toi papa._

_Sirius éclata carrément de rire._

_- Oui, il a raison. C'est bon toutes les fois ou tu t'es tapé Fabian, on le sait maintenant…_

_Remus et Fabian se regardèrent et d'un commun accord avancèrent vers Sirius avec une démarche menaçante. Le jeune Black se cacha derrière le fauteuil, mais lorsque Fabian l'attrapa par les bras, son air malicieux disparut d'un coup._

_- Non, non, je m'excuse… Je suis dans un état tertiaire, Fabi d'amour, s'il te plaît…_

…

_- Papa Mumus, excuse moi, protège moi. Ne le laisse pas faire, je risque de manger sévère…_

_Remus éclata de rire._

_- Quand c'est Fabian, c'est moins marrant hein? Rigola Remus._

_James accourut aussitôt._

_- MAIS BORDEL POURQUOI VOUS M'APPELEZ PAS QUAND CA DEVIENT DROLE?_

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Sirius._

_- Drôle? C'est la pire des brutes qui veut m'étriper et tu trouves ça drôle? Rétorqua Sirius. Nous ne sommes plus unis par les liens fraternels, Jamesie._

_Au mot « lien », Sirius eut soudain un moment d'absence, plongé dans ses pensées. Tout sourire avait disparut de son visage._

_- Hé, ça va Rus'? Demanda Remus._

_- Je… Oui. J'étais ailleurs._

_Lily et Sam échangèrent un regard inquiet. Peter et James également. Fabian, lui, se contenta de fixer son ami avec insistance._

_- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux nous parler? Demanda le jeune Prewett avec douceur._

_- Non. Juste, je devrais reprendre une bouteille, je crois que je n'ai pas assez bu._

…

_- Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Répondit Remus._

_- Je bois pour oublier, Mus'. Et je crois qu'on ne peut pas vraiment me le reprocher ce soir._

_[…]_

_La fête continua une heure durant. Sirius avait bu une nouvelle bouteille. Et plus aucun mot n'arrivait à le faire penser à Marcus. _

_- Sirius attention, tu vas te faire mal. Rigola Sam._

_- Alors là tu me sous estime fortement ma vieille, parce que tu vois j'ai été cascadeur professionnel dans une vie antérieure._

_Sam éclata de rire. Ainsi que James. Les autres étaient partis se coucher. Préférant dormir un peu avant les cours du lendemain._

_Sirius était debout sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il sautait et plusieurs fois déjà il avait failli tomber. _

_- Bon allez mes petits, je file. Annonça James._

_- Déjà?_

_- Il est six heures du matin, Rus', on se lève à sept heures et demi au cas ou tu aurais oublié._

_- Si on se lève. Répliqua le jeune Black._

_- Je vais tellement te pourrir la vie au réveil que tu vas te lever, je te l'assure._

_- Mon cul ouais!_

_James serra son meilleur ami contre lui. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sam et la regarda avec malice avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux. _

_- Bonne nuit mes chéris!_

_- Bonne nuit Jamesie d'amour de mon cœur! Répondit Sirius en lui envoyant un baiser._

_Puis il sauta soudain et son pied dérapa, il s'effondra au sol. Sam se précipita vers lui._

_- Je crois que j'aurais du t'écouter._

_- J'ai toujours raison, Sirius. Quand vas-tu enfin t'en apercevoir?_

_- On peut pas être deux à avoir toujours les bonnes réponses, Samounette d'amour…_

_- Et quand as-tu déjà eu une bonne réponse?_

_- Ben, quand j'ai dis à Jamesie que t'étais la plus belle._

_Il y eu un moment de silence. Samantha était gênée. Puis elle se mit à rire._

_- Allez lève toi, espèce d'alcolo. Et vas te coucher, plus les heures passent, plus tu racontes de la merde._

_- Sirius Black ne fait que dire la vérité._

_- Bien sur…_

…

_- Sam?_

_- Oui?_

_Tous deux se regardaient. Sirius faisait soudain preuve de beaucoup de sérieux._

_- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas? Demanda-t-il, triste._

_- Je… Bah, parce que j'ai souvent tendance à me dévaloriser tu sais._

_- Tu ne devrais pas!_

_- Pour quelle raison?_

_Sirius s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Des papillons s'affolèrent dans le ventre de la jeune Williams._

_- Parce que tu ES la plus belle. Répondit simplement Sirius._

_Et soudain, il s'approcha davantage encore et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, Sam devint gênée. Mais Sirius ne l'était pas du tout. Il lui sourit tendrement._

_- Je crois que James a raison, non? On devrait peut-être dormir un peu. Tu vas être crevé demain, Sirius._

_- C'est pas faux. Lui aussi il est chiant, il a toujours raison._

_Sam rit doucement. Elle raccompagna Sirius jusqu'en haut des escaliers puis elle alla se coucher._

_[…]_

_- Jamesie de mon cœur?_

_- Oui? _

_- T'as pas vu Sam?_

_James regarda son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire._

_- Pourquoi donc mon frère de cœur vient me parler d'une fille avant même de me dire bonjour? Elle doit vraiment être importante…_

_- James?_

_- Oui?_

_- Ou est-elle?_

_Tous deux étaient encore dans la salle commune tandis que Remus et Peter prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. James se dirigea vers Sirius et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_- Je t'ai toujours tout dit concernant Lily. Ce que je ressens pour elle, ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux… Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien?_

_- Et je suis censé te parler de quoi?_

_- De Sam abruti! Tu crois quoi bon sang, que nous sommes aveugles?_

_- Je ne crois rien du tout, Jamesie._

_- Tu l'aimes!_

_- Je… C'est… Compliqué._

_Sirius fuyait le regard de son meilleur ami. James l'obligea à lui faire face._

_- Il n'y a rien de compliqué! _

_- Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, Jamesie! Je ne suis sur de rien! Tout est flou, tout est incompréhensible! JE NE SAIS PAS! Tu comprends? _

_De la tristesse traversa un instant les yeux de Sirius. Il s'assied sur le canapé._

_- Les personnes qui auraient dû m'apprendre le sens du mot amour m'ont fait connaître celui de haine. J'ai été seul face à un manque affreux durant onze ans avant de vous rencontrer et que ce fameux vide se comble un peu. Mais même si j'ai des amis en or, rien ne peut remplacer l'amour des parents. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, James. J'ignore ce que je suis censé ressentir. _

…

_- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ressens à ton égard l'envie de te protéger, d'être là pour toi, de te serrer dans mes bras des fois, de pleurer lorsque je sens que tu es triste, de rire avec toi lorsque tout va bien… Mais c'est quoi?_

_- De l'amitié, Sirius. Une profonde amitié._

_- L'amitié et l'amour vont ensemble. Parce que je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux._

_James s'agenouilla devant Sirius et prit ses mains dans les siennes._

_- Je veux que tu essaies de me décrire ce que tu ressens pour Sam._

_- Mais… Commença Sirius en secouant négativement la tête._

_- Pas de pudeur avec moi, Rus'…_

_Sirius blêmit._

_- Tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir, frangin. Je t'ai juste posé une question, réponds avec tes mots._

…

_- Je… Je la trouve sublime, je m'aperçois au fil du temps que je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, je ne me lasse pas d'être avec elle, je me surprends à rêver d'elle des fois, de son visage me souriant, de son regard amoureux qui me plaît. J'arrive à en être jaloux les rares fois ou elle se détourne de moi. Je songe souvent à cette nuit que j'ai passé à ses côtés. Chez elle. Lorsque j'allais très mal et qu'elle s'est endormie la tête posée sur mon torse. Je ne cesse d'y penser parce que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien qu'à cet instant. J'aime entendre son rire et savoir que quelques fois il se déclenche grâce à moi. J'aime penser que son cœur bat pour moi. Ca peut paraître égoïste, mais plus le temps passe, plus je suis ravi que son cœur soit prisonnier de son amour pour moi. Et puis il m'arrive d'avoir peur. J'ai peur que ce ne soit plus le cas, qu'elle oublie et qu'elle se batte contre cet amour. Qu'elle veuille me bannir. Me rayer définitivement…_

_James regardait Sirius avec un bonheur sans nom._

_- Et c'est toi qui me dis que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour? Tu y es en plein dedans mon vieux!_

_- Je… Je crois…_

_- Non t'en es sur!_

_- J'ai peur, Jamesie…_

_- De quoi, Sirius? _

_- De… Je sais pas…_

_Le jeune Potter prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains._

_- Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'amour en lui-même qui t'effraies? Ou la peur d'être abandonné ensuite?_

_- Les deux. Souffla Sirius, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Elle ne t'attendra pas toujours, Sirius. C'est la seule chose que je peux te répondre._

_- Tu ne m'aides pas…_

_- Tu veux que Sam soit à toi oui ou non? _

_- Je… Oui._

_- Alors fonce!_

_Sirius se leva et serra son meilleur ami contre lui, les yeux brillants de larmes._

_- Je te remercie, James. Merci de m'apporter les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Merci de m'apporter… L'amour qu'il me manque._

_Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de James, il resserra leur étreinte._

_- C'est moi qui dois te remercier, Sirius. De toute cette force dont tu fais preuve et que tu me transmets. De grandir auprès de moi et de rester, malgré tout ce que la vie t'as fais endurer… Je t'aime. Et je t'admire à un point que tu n'imagines même pas._

_- Si je suis resté cette année, tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même, Jamesie. Souffla Sirius. C'est toi qui me donne la force de me battre chaque jour. Si je n'avais pas ton amour, je n'aurais certainement pas loupé mes veines…_

_James pleura de plus belle, il s'accrocha à Sirius comme un bateau est ancré à son port d'attache._

_- Bordel ça aurait été une putain de perte! Mon monde se serait écroulé._

_[…]_

_Lorsque Sirius et James s'assirent pour le petit déjeuner, Sam se leva, prétextant un oubli et quittant la grande salle. Le jeune Potter vit un éclair de tristesse traverser les yeux de Sirius. Mais ce dernier mangea comme si de rien était._

_- T'aurais pas oublié un truc, Rus'? Nargua Peter._

_- Jamais! Mus', je vais te démonter!_

_- J'attends mon vieux…_

…

_- Pfiou faut que j'arrête d'avoir le cœur sur la main comme ça… Grogna Sirius._

_- Le cœur sur la main ou la peur au ventre? Rigola Remus._

_- Peur de toi? Mouahahaaaaaaa! Même Peter est plus effrayant!_

_- Hé! Râla ce dernier._

_- Vraiment? Demanda Remus._

_- Ouep! _

_Remus bloqua la tête de son ami autour de son bras. Il serra légèrement._

_- Alors?_

_- T'es au maximum de ta force là? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu complexes maintenant…_

_Mais Fabian le pinça derrière le genoux avec toute la puissance de sa main. _

_- AIE! C'est bon, je me rends!_

_Remus le lâcha, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sirius fusilla faussement Fabian du regard. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils._

_- Jamesie… Gémit Sirius._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon Rurus?_

_- J'en ai marre, Fabi et Mus' ils me maltraitent. _

_De la culpabilité submergea le jeune Prewett. Mais Sirius eut un sourire._

_- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Fabian n'avait rien à m'envier alors je peux comprendre. Ma perfection attise souvent bien des jalousies._

_[…]_

_- Tu vas bien ma Sam?_

_- Oui et toi? Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire._

_- On pourrait pas rêver mieux. _

_Sam sourit à nouveau puis elle se mit à courir vers Jamesie, laissant Sirius derrière elle. Ce dernier ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Une vive brûlure difficile à éteindre. Elle le brûla davantage lorsqu'il vît la jeune fille passer un bras autour de la taille de James._

_- Sirius… Arrête! On se croirait à un enterrement! Grommela James._

_- Excuse moi si la fille que j'aime m'évite avec acharnement! Répliqua Sirius, ayant du mal à cacher sa tristesse._

_Quatre jours étaient passés depuis la petite fête des Gryffondors. La jeune Samantha évitait Sirius. Et plus le temps passait, plus ce dernier désespérait d'arriver un jour à avoir une conversation avec elle._

_Et puis, les amis des deux tourtereaux décidèrent de s'en mêler. Le jeune Black avait décidé de laisser tomber. Sam, elle, continuait à l'esquiver. Jusqu'au jour ou elle se retrouva en face d'un James malicieux au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle venait de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était le soir. Connaissant le jeune Potter, elle recula. _

_- Jamesie chéri, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de moi ta cible, je…_

_- Tu es comme une meilleure amie pour moi, tu sais?_

_- James… Gémit Sam._

_- Inutile de résister, y a la cavalerie derrière. Rigola le jeune Potter._

_Samantha se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Peter et Remus. Elle soupira et supplia James du regard._

_- L'éviter continuellement ne servira à rien. Juste à le faire souffrir, ainsi qu'à toi._

_[…]_

_- Fabian lâche moi! Je vais t'étriper! S'écriait Sirius, fou de rage._

_- Je fais ça pour t'aider, vieux._

_- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Lâche moi bordel de merde!_

_Le jeune Prewett poussa délicatement Sirius contre un mur, le regardant avec sévérité._

_- Tu n'as jamais abandonné pour quoi que ce soit. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta chance!_

_- Ma chance?_

_- Oui. La chance d'être heureux avec la fille de tes rêves._

_Il se fît à moitié traîner par Fabian dans d'innombrables couloirs avant de se retrouver dans son dortoir, fermé à clé. Sam lui sourit d'un air gêné._

_- Je vais l'étriper cet espèce de… Bordel qu'il m'énerve! Grommela Sirius._

_Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Puis le jeune Black plongea ses yeux aciers dans les yeux verts envoutants de celle qu'il aimait._

_- Sam, si tu ne veux plus me parler, il est inutile que tu te force…_

_- Mais n'importe quoi! Répliqua Sam. Tu sais très bien que tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux, qu'est ce que tu vas inventer?_

_- Cela fait quatre jours que tu m'évites et que tu m'adresses quasiment plus la parole, comment pourrais-je être sur de ce que tu ressens à mon égard?_

_Sam baissa la tête. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_- Sirius, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de t'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Tu étais complètement bourré. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser…_

_- L'alcool n'a fait que m'aider, Sam. Il m'a encouragé à faire une chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire dans mon état normal, parce que tu comptes à mes yeux._

_Le silence prit à nouveau place. Sam s'assied sur le lit de James, entourant ses genoux avec ses bras et ne quittant pas le jeune Black des yeux._

_- J'ai besoin de te parler Sam…_

_- Oui mon Rus', j'arrête de te fuir et je t'écoute… Répondit-elle, honteuse._

_Le jeune Black eut un sourire._

_- J'ai discuté avec Jamesie le lendemain de notre fête…_

…

_- Je te cherchais et on a finit par parler de l'amour. Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Et puis ensuite, il m'a demandé de décrire ce que je ressentais pour toi…_

_- Ce que tu ressens pour moi? Demanda Sam._

_- Oui._

…

_- Sans savoir réellement ce qu'est l'amour, je pense à toi, j'aime par dessus tout te voir sourire et rire, j'aime que tu sois à mes côtés sans jamais me lasser de ton indispensable présence, je trouve tes yeux magnifiques, je suis jaloux lorsque ton regard se pose sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur un garçon. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix pour être rassuré et apaisé. Et je ne survivrai pas sans te faire de câlins…_

…

_- Je crois que je peux le dire maintenant. Sourit Sirius._

_- Le dire? Répéta Sam, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir._

_Les yeux aciers du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps s'accrochèrent aux siens avec une intensité brûlante. Un sourire sincère et doux naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il s'assied face à elle et posa une main sur sa joue._

_- Je t'aime Sam._

_Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Un bonheur sans nom illumina son visage. Sirius s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en y mettant toute la force de ses sentiments._

_- Je t'aime plus qu'aucun mot ne peut le décrire. Dit Sirius avec un sourire tendre._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 :

Sirius errait dans Poudlard. Il se rendait à la biliothèque pour aller chercher Sam. Tous deux avaient prévu d'aller voir Regulus à l'infirmerie. Il y avait eu certaines complications. Le petit frère de Sirius avait perdu des forces et avait fait plusieurs malaises. Le jeune Black s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'aimait pas que Regulus aille mal et était prêt à tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Sirius s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il devait être en train de rêver. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Rien d'autre.

Il ferma les yeux et les réouvrit. Non. Il ne rêvait pas. Lucius Malefoy était bel et bien en face de lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Il était apparut d'un seul coup. Le cauchemar était réel.

La peur s'insinua lentement en Sirius. Il recula et fit demi tour. Son cousin le suivait. Sirius tourna à l'angle du couloir et se cogna à quelqu'un. Il sût qui était cette personne avant même de lever les yeux. Une main redressa son menton.

Sirius se dégagea. Il voulut reculer mais se cogna contre Lucius.

Il était prit au piège. Fait comme un rat.

- Bonjour Sirius...

Il était mort. Mort et enterré. Son frère venait certainement lui faire payer son renvoi. Comment diable avait-il pu se croire sain et sauf? Aucune barrière ne pouvait résister à Marcus.

Une main se posa avec force sur son épaule. Et aussitôt, Sirius eut une désagréable impression d'impuissance, de faiblesse. Une impression qui le quittait rarement en présence de ces deux personnes.

Le regard de Marcus était brûlant. Sirius avait du mal à y faire face. Il ne s'était pas préparé à de si rapides retrouvailles.

Lucius emprisonna ses bras. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper à cette emprise. Une question flotta alors dans l'esprit de Sirius.

Que pouvait faire un môme de quinze ans face à la folie furieuse de deux hommes âgés de cinq et dix ans de plus?

La réponse était claire. Rien. Sirius ne pouvait rien faire. A part subir. Comme d'habitude.

- J'ai horreur qu'on m'impose des limites. Tu le sais, n'est pas Sirius?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire? Répliqua hargneusement Sirius à son grand frère.

Les mains de Lucius exercèrent une pression brutale sur ses bras. Sirius grimaça.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que mon renvoi m'empêche de faire ce que je veux de toi...

- Et alors? Je m'en contrefiche de ta vie...

Lucius plaqua violemment Sirius contre le mur, entourant sa gorge avec sa main.

- Ne parle pas comme ça! Dit Lucius avec haine.

- Si c'est une marque de respect que tu veux, t'es vraiment pas tombé sur la bonne personne.

Sirius reçut un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant son ventre de ses bras.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas approcher.

Marcus pointa sa baguette sur son frère qui devint inerte et invisible. Lucius disparut lui aussi. Il porta son jeune cousin.

- James! Quel plaisir de te revoir!

- Ce n'est pas réciproque. T'as pas le droit d'être ici! Ragea le jeune Potter.

- Vraiment? Et à ton avis, est ce que quelqu'un dans cette école est vraiment capable de m'empêcher d'entrer?

- T'es loin d'être invincible! Répliqua James.

Mais cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Surtout maintenant. Alors qu'il avait Marcus en face. Sirius, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de manifester sa présence. Il aurait voulu hurler à James qu'il était à seulement un mètre de lui. Mais c'était impossible. Sirius était bel et bien prit au piège.

- Ou est Sirius?

- C'est justement la personne que je cherche. Tu veux qu'on poursuive les recherches ensemble? Demanda Marcus avec un sourire mauvais.

- Va te faire foutre! Répliqua James avec hargne.

Marcus plaqua le jeune Potter contre le mur avec une violence délibérée.

- Lâche moi! Ragea James.

- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé.

- Je ne suis pas du style à m'excuser, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Et moi je ne suis pas du style compréhensif. Je croyais aussi que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Répliqua Marcus en infligeant à James une bonne correction.

James regretta de s'être aventuré dans ce couloir. Il avait l'impression d'être brisé en mille morceaux.

Cet homme était fou.

- Alors, tu estimes qu'il est temps que tu me fasses des excuses? Ou tu préfères te battre encore et perdre l'usage de ton second poignet?

James, têtu, ne répondit pas. Marcus s'accroupit face à lui.

- James, que vais-je faire de toi?

- Ben tue moi, frappe moi, fais ce que tu veux!

- Je t'avais pourtant laissé le choix...

- Arrête de te répéter. J'ai choisi. Tu peux te défouler autant que tu veux, je ne m'abaisserais jamais devant toi. Tes excuses tu vas les attendre longtemps...

- Ne parle pas si brutalement, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

- Mais pourquoi t'es si calme? S'énerva James. C'est encore pire que si tu hurlais...

Marcus sourit.

- Rares sont ceux qui m'ont poussé à bout. Ce n'est même jamais arrivé. J'ai toujours gagné avant.

James sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Sirius y arrivera.

- Tu crois trop en lui. Je t'assure que tu te trompes.

- Toi, tu crois trop en toi. Je le connais. Il y arrivera.

- Il a déjà réussi à me faire hurler. Mais crois moi, le jour ou il me poussera à bout, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il arrive, parce qu'il ne s'en relèvera pas…

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Marcus se leva.

- Sirius doit certainement s'en douter, mais si tu le trouves avant moi -il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'ailleurs-, dis lui qu'il ne faut jamais penser s'être débarassé de moi si facilement. Je suis un véritable prédateur, presque aussi attaché à ma proie qu'à ma propre vie... C'est une chose qui devrait rester dans son esprit.

Le coeur de Sirius battait à cinq cent à l'heure. Des frissons parcouraient son corps de long en large. Il appelait James de toutes ses forces, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne pût empêcher une larme de couler. Le conseil, le renvoi… Il allait morfler pour toutes ses paroles.

Voilà le résultat.

Son frère n'était pas juste passé pour le corriger. Sirius était en train de se faire enlever. Par deux fous.

Devant les yeux de son meilleur ami qui ne se doutait de rien...

*James, je ne pourrais pas résister sans toi. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour me soutenir, me redonner le sourire, je suis mort d'avance. Ne les laisse pas m'embarquer, frangin. Pas eux. Surtout pas eux...*

James se leva.

- Qui me dit que tu ne l'a pas déjà trouvé et laissé pour mort dans un coin du château?

Marcus ricana.

- Crois moi, tu le saurais si je l'avais trouvé. Parce que je ne compte pas partir d'ici sans lui...

- Il faudra bien pourtant.

- Nous n'avons qu'à partir chacun de notre côté...

- C'est ce que je veux faire depuis au moins trois heures, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu dégages...

- Tu as bien une idée de l'endroit ou il se trouve non? Demanda Marcus, un sourire dans la voix.

- Oui. Mais tu peux aller te faire voir. Je ne dirais rien.

- C'est drôle, j'ai moi aussi ma petite suggestion. Et je suis sur que je suis beaucoup plus proche de la vérité que toi...

Sans que James n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Marcus avait disparu...

James se mit alors à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsque Sam le vit arriver à la bibliothèque, elle fût choquée. Du sang coulait de son nez, un cocard avait fait son apparition sous l'oeil droit du jeune Potter, il tenait son poignet cassé. Il était brisé.

- James qu'est ce que...

- Tu as vu Sirius? Il n'est pas venu te chercher? S'exclama James, affolé.

- Non. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe, James? C'est grave n'est-ce pas? Ou est Sirius?

James se laissa tomber par terre, et, impuissant, laissa ses larmes couler.

[...]

Ils étaient à Pré au lard. Ils allaient transplaner dieu seul sait ou. Ce qui était sur, c'est que Sirius regrettait de s'être aventuré dans ce foutu couloir...

[...]

Sirus était dans une cave. Il y faisait noir. Et froid. Très froid. Il n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était lui ausis enchaîné contre un mur. Il avait eu le temps de le voir lorsque Lucius l'avait emmené. C'était le seul moment ou il y avait eu de la lumière. Sirius avait mal aux poignets. Il était assis, les mains accrochées avec des chaînes qui tenaient au mur.

* Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je pensais sincèrement que ma vie ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais j'ai compris aujourd'hui que tout ce que j'avais subi avant cette année, ce n'était rien. Maintenant je suis définitivement dans la merde. Une belle merde. *

* Comment survivre face à un Marcus et un Lucius qui n'ont plus aucune barrière, aucune limite à respecter? *

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius entendit le jeune homme se redresser plus loin. Une lumière éclaira la pièce. Et Sirius, profondément choqué, aperçut une jolie blonde qui n'était apparemment pas à un grade plus élevé que le sien. Elle avait un bleu sur la joue droite et quelques égratinures sur le reste de son visage. Elle semblait inquiète. Comme si elle faisait quelque chose de défendu. La jeune femme n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de désobeir, contrairement à lui.

- Oh, c'est toi Éléa. Tu m'as fais peur.

- Je suis désolée Matthew. Ce n'est que moi. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je venais juste te voir Sirius...

- Euh... oui!

La jeune fille s'assied près de lui avec un sourire.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas apparemment...

- Je devrais? Questionna t-il, hésitant.

- Nous ne nous sommes vu que rarement. Tu étais petit. Je suis ta cousine, Éléa Malefoy. La soeur jumelle de Lucius... Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la porte, apeurée.

- Oh, vraiment? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui! Rigola t-elle. Mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais sept ans. C'est compréhensible que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi.

Éléa lui sourit tendrement. Sirius répondit à ce sourire. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. La jeune femme gémit.

- Lève toi lorsqu'ils arrivent! Dit-elle précipitamment.

- Pourquoi ça? Répliqua Sirius, étonné.

- C'est une marque de respect. Et ils n'aiment pas du tout lorsqu'on ne s'y soumet pas...

Sirius nota bien l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire. Éléa et Matthew se levèrent lorsque Lucius entra. Pas Sirius. Bien évidemment. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se venger de ce que Marcus avait infligé à James. Alors maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, pourquoi s'en priver?

Lucius s'approcha de sa soeur, elle se mit à trembler.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

- Je... j'étais juste venue voir Sirius.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres te l'a demandé?

- Euh... Non.

- Marcus alors, j'imagine?

- Je... Non plus.

- Aucun de nous trois donc?

Éléa déglutit.

- Je n'ai rien fais de mal, Lucius...

- Ca c'est à moi d'en décider. Coupa t-il, fermement.

Sirius avait envie de rire tant il trouvait la scène pathétique. Éléa était morte de trouille devant un connard qui se prenait pour un chef. Ca le rendait dingue. D'ailleurs, pour détourner l'attention de Lucius, il se leva. Son cousin le fixa, étonné.

- J'ai privilégié mes fourmis au pied, Lucius, et non ton entrée en scène. Ne te méprends pas...

Lucius s'approcha et gifla violemment Sirius. Éléa ferma les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Matthew grogna intérieurement.

- T'es plus à Poudlard ici, Sirius...

- Sérieux? J'avais pas remarqué!

Les yeux bleus glace de Lucius s'accrochèrent à ceux, aciers, de son insolent cousin.

- Éléa.

- Oui?

- Va chercher Marcus. Ordonna Lucius sans quitter le jeune Black des yeux.

- Oui va donc chercher le précieux petit Marcus... J'attends que ça. Ricana Sirius.

Lucius donna à nouveau un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sirius. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa soeur.

- Tu es encore là?

- S'il te plaît... Ce n'est qu'une gosse, Lucius. Répondit Éléa, attristée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Éléa baissa la tête.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Va chercher Marcus. De suite.

Elle obéit, terrorisée. Éléa traversa de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver devant deux grandes portes en bois massif. Elle frappa trois coups. Sa main tremblait.

- Entrez. Ordonna un sifflement glacial.

Éléa obeit. Lord Voldemort était assis sur un fauteuil ressemblant davantage à un trône. Marcus était à ses côtés, comme toujours. Ils la fixèrent. Le Lord avec un regard interrogateur, l'autre n'avait pas l'ombre d'une émotion dans ses yeux. Comme toujours.

Éléa n'arrivait jamais à affronter le regard froid du jeune Black. Elle préféra tourner ses yeux vers le Lord avant de s'agenouiller.

- Lucius réclame Marcus aux cachots.

- Pour quelle raison? Demanda ce dernier.

Elle fût forcée de le regarder. Que devait-elle répondre? Que Sirius avait envoyé chier Lucius de façon remarquable? Il n'allait pas apprécier. Éléa ne répondit pas. Marcus se leva et instantanément, le corps de la jeune fille se mit à trembler.

- Pour quelle raison Éléa? N'essaie pas de préserver qui que ce soit. Tu y étais, tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Alors n'essaies pas de me mentir... Dit Marcus d'une voix douce.

- Je ne mens pas! Protesta Éléa.

- C'est Sirius n'est ce pas? Il provoque encore?

- Je... Non. Il ne provoque pas. Il...

Marcus s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit et lui releva le menton.

- Il est ce que je déteste. Par dessus tout. Je n'aimerais pas que tu prennes sa défense...

- Il... Il répond à Lucius.

Marcus lui demanda un récit complet. Lorsqu'il quitta le salon, il était fou de rage.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement et alla s'écraser avec force contre le mur. Matthew et Sirius sursautèrent.

Marcus s'approcha à deux milimètres du visage de Sirius.

- Ici on ne m'empêchera pas de faire quoi que ce soit Sirius, je crois que tu n'en a pas vraiment conscience...

- J'en ai surtout rien à faire. Répliqua Sirius avec force.

Marcus gifla son petit frère avec le dos de sa main.

- C'est quoi le souci? Tu as quelque chose à dire?

Logiquement, lorsqu'un aîné prononçait cette phrase, les plus jeunes étaient censés ravaler leur fierté, s'écraser. Marcus testait son frère. Depuis le jour ou il était entré dans sa vie, il ne faisait que ça : Jouer.

- Mon souci? Tu veux vraiment le connaître?

- Si je te le demande...

- C'est toi mon problème! Le fait que tu aies à nouveau osé poser tes sales pattes de mangemort sur mon meilleur ami! Répliqua Sirius avec haine.

- Il l'avait cherché.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard! Cracha Sirius.

Marcus lui donna un coup de poing à l'arcade. Avant de rouer son corps entier de coups.

Sirius souffrait. Mais il ne bronchait pas. Il serrait les dents. Son frère le savait. C'est pourquoi il frappait de plus en plus fort.

La punition dura une heure. Sirius n'avait pas cédé. Matthew avait plusieurs fois reçu le sortilège doloris, lancé par Lucius. Car il avait protesté, contesté la sentence infligée par Marcus.

- Toi méfie toi! Tu n'es pas là pour redevenir le rebelle que tu étais, mais pour qu'il apprenne à changer. Je n'accepterai pas le moindre faux pas...

- Mais...

- La ferme! Ordonna Marcus.

- Non, écoute moi d'abord. S'il te plaît.

Marcus lui entailla la joue. Matthew grimaça.

- Je t'en prie, écoute moi.

Les yeux aciers de Black se braquèrent sur ceux du détenu. D'un signe de tête, il l'autorisa à parler.

- Laisse moi terminer sans t'énerver s'il te plaît.

- C'est à moi d'en juger.

* Ben on est pas dans la merde alors...*

- Vous devriez faire attention avec lui. Dit Matthew en tournant la tête vers Sirius qui était inconscient. C'est vrai ce môme il a quoi, seize ans?

- Quinze exactement. Ce « môme » comme tu dis, c'est mon frère. Il est la personne que je déteste le plus sur cette terre. Je m'étais juré de le retrouver et de lui pourrir la vie. J'ai commencé doucement depuis quelques mois, mais j'étais surveillé. Je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir à ma guise. Aujourd'hui, si.

...

- Tu disais quoi Matthew?

- Il est jeune Marcus...

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui ne vont pas au bout de leurs idées...

- Tu lui donne des coups aussi forts qu'à moi. Il est fragile, il ne tiendra pas deux jours.

Marcus Black s'approcha du prisonnier.

- Je ne l'ai pas emmené ici dans le but de devoir me contrôler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... S'il veut pouvoir se rétablir et vivre à peu près correctement, il n'a qu'à maîtriser ses paroles et son comportement. C'est à lui qu'il faut faire des reproches, Matt, pas à moi...

- Je ne te reprochais rien!

* Quoi que... *

- Certes je n'aime pas les rebelles mais j'aime encore moins les hypocrites...

Matthew ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt. Il détestait parler avec Black. Il était persuadé que Voldemort lui-même était plus compréhensif. Et plus il essayait de s'expliquer, plus ça dégénérait...

- Désolé que tu l'aies pris comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas l'air désolé...

* Respire Matt, respire... Reste zen, cool, peace. *

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ta façon de voir les choses.

* Ca passe crème! Je gère la fougère! *

- Ca c'est pas nouveau. Répliqua Marcus. Ne ten fais pas pour Sirius, il a l'habitude de recevoir les coups de mon père. Je ne pense pas que les miens soient forcément plus forts...

* Mais peut-être plus nombreux crétin! *

L'instant d'une seconde, Matthew crut que Black avait lu dans ses pensées. Sa peur était montée d'un cran.

Black s'éloigna en direction de la porte et, avant de quitter le cachot, jeta un sortilège qui libéra Matthew et Sirius de leurs chaînes. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Putain il m'a démonté les côtes ce connard! Grommela Sirius.

Matthew ricana.

- T'avais vu que j'étais réveillé hein?

- Ben ouais. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de lui faire pitié, j'avais mal aux poignets merde!

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Mais je confirme ses dires. Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ton attitude en sa présence. Il est dangereux. Et en plus, il a la rage contre toi.

- Je ne suis plus à dix coups près.

- Avec lui ça ne marche pas au nombre de coups, mais au nombre d'heures qu'il passe à t'en donner.

...

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il a la rage contre moi? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Il ne se comporte pas de la même façon lorsque c'est toi qu'il a en face. C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère.

Sirius rigola.

- Je ne plaisante pas! On dirait que le simple fait de te voir l'énerve. Dit Matthew.

- Ben c'est exactement ça! Il me l'a dit un jour.

- Ben t'es pas sortit de l'auberge mon pauvre... Surtout si tu continues à provoquer comme tu le fais.

- Je ne provoque pas! Je suis obligé de répondre, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner!

- C'est ce que je disais avant...

- Et qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis?

- Lui.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une lumière magique flotta soudain au milieu de la pièce. Matthew se leva.

- Sirius, mon traître préféré...

La voix résonna dans sa tête comme un coup de fouet.

Les familles Black, Malefoy et Lestrange étaient étroitement liées. Les cousins sortaient ensemble entre eux. Ce qui faisait donc de la famille éloignée, une famille très proche et soudée.

Dans la liste qu'avait fait Sirius des gens à éviter il y avait les personnes suivantes :

- Marcus

- Ses parents

- Lucius

- Bellatrix

- Sélénia

- Rodolphus

Elle faisait largement partie du top 10. Sélénia Lestrange était cruelle. Il la haissait.

- Bonjour Sirius.

...

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

- J'ai le droit de répondre franchement? Répliqua Sirius en se levant.

Elle le détaillait. Elle regardait son corps de long en large et il détestait ça. Sirius avait refusé un de ses baisers l'année passée. Or, logiquement, il n'en avait pas le droit. Sélénia avait dix huit ans. Elle était donc son aînée. Sirius se devait de lui obéir, la satisfaire. Au lieu de quoi, dégoûté, il l'avait repoussée et giflée. Sa famille le lui avait fait payer cher.

Ce jour là, Sirius avait compris les conséquences que cela déclanchait de lever la main sur un aîné. Une fille qui plus est.

Elle le dégoûtait, il n'y pouvait rien.

Marcus entra à son tour.

- Suis moi Sirius.

- Déjà? Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé m'amuser un peu...

- Je peux savoir de quelle façon? Répliqua Sirius d'un ton agressif.

Sélénia s'approcha de lui et posa une main glaciale sur sa joue. Elle descendit dans son cou pour enfin se poser sur son torse.

- Tu es à moi, Sirius. Entièrement à moi.

- Demande aux filles avec qui je sors chaque semaine si je t'appartiens... Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient d'accord. Je leur ai donné bien plus que ce que tu as eu. Et elles n'ont même pas eu besoin d'employer la force, ELLES...

Sélénia le gifla, folle de rage. Elle s'accrocha ensuite à lui, entourant son torse avec ses bras.

Si Sirius avait écouté son coeur, il l'aurait giflé à son tour. D'ailleurs, il ne se serait probablement pas gêné si Marcus n'avait pas été dans les parages.

Ce dernier n'avait déjà pas apprecié la façon dont Sirus avait répondu à Sélénia. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour que Sirius comprenne, ses yeux l'avaient trahi.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Sirius de long en large. La présence de la jeune Lestrange l'insupportait. Qu'allait-elle encore lui faire subir?

Il était son obssession. Elle le voulait uniquement pour elle et ne supportait pas que ses yeux se posent sur une autre fille qu'elle.

Sélénia ne voulait pas admettre la vérité. Elle ne comprenait pas que Sirius, lui, n'en avait rien à faire et pire que ça, la haissait.

- Tu pourrais me le laisser, Marcus, je m'en occuperais bien tu sais...

Seul Marcus remarqua le regard meurtrier que son frère posa sur la jeune fille.

- Pour l'instant je dois l'emmener au seigneur des ténèbres. Il veut faire sa connaissance. Tu reviendras le voir plus tard...

- J'y compte bien. Répondit Sélénia en se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Sélénia approcha ensuite ses lèvres de celles du jeune Black. Il attendit quelques instants et détourna la tête au moment ou elle posait délicatement sa bouche. La main de Marcus se ferma en un poing.

Matthew ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

* Et un refoul, un! *

Le jeune Sirius était une vraie tête brûlée. En quelques heures à peine, il s'était attiré les foudres de trois personnes. Lucius, Marcus et Sélénia. Il était pire que lui. Mais jusqu'à quand ça allait durer?

Sélénia voulut le gifler à nouveau mais Sirius saisit son poignet avec force. Il regardait la jeune fille avec haine. Il n'avait qu'une envie : Briser le fin poignet qu'il tenait au creux de sa main.

Sélénia eut un sourire mauvais.

- Aie! Sirius lâche moi! Tu me fais mal...

Ce dernier lâcha aussitôt prise. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il la fusilla du regard. Sélénia s'éclipsa de la pièce.

* Sale fouteuse de merde, tu vas me le payer! *

Sirius affronta le regard assassin de son frère. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement.

- Je t'interdis de la regarder de cette façon.

- J'accepte à une condition : Qu'elle ne m'approche plus.

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander! Répliqua Marcus en poussant brutalement son frère contre le mur de briques.

- Elle est complètement tarée! Je n'ai même pas forcé, tu le sais très bien! Elle l'a fait exprès!

Marcus gifla son frère.

Sirius tourna la tête en rigolant nerveusement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sortirait-il un jour de cet endroit? Marcus le laisserait-il en paix? Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures et il avait l'impression que sa vie se terminerait ici. Qu'il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour.

- Sélénia t'aime.

- Bah c'est pas réciproque. Répliqua Sirius, ne pouvant être plus sincère.

...

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Répondit simplement son frère d'un ton sévère.

- Comment ça? Ca veut dire quoi?

- A ton avis?

- Quoi que tu me réserves Marc', cette folle n'obtiendra rien d'autre de ma part que des déceptions à force de se faire repousser...

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucun droit de la repousser.

- Je le prendrais.

- Et je me chargerais de te le faire regretter...

Sirius serra les dents pour empêcher sa fureur d'éclater.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Marcus soit l'une des principales -pour ne pas dire LA principale- figure autoritaire de leur famille? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il contrôle la vie de tout le meonde? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres?

Tout ce que Sirius savait, c'était qu'il le haissait et que c'était réciproque. Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait éprouver une haine aussi puissante. Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Marcus crève. En souffrant si possible...

Parce que la vie de Sirius partait en fumée. Il ne profitait plus de rien. Ici, il n'avait plus de quoi sourire. Il n'avait plus ses amis pour l'épauler.

Dans cette cave pourrie, il allait devoir faire face seul.

Il devrait lutter contre des personnes plus folles les unes que les autres.

Des personnes qui, dès qu'il y avait un souci avec lui, se referraient à Marcus. Son frère.

Son frère. Sa pire crainte. Il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant qu'il devait réellement l'affronter. Parce que c'était ce que Marcus représentait. Sa pire crainte. Et plus encore.

Les yeux de Sirius s'accrochèrent à ceux de son frère, cherchant désespérément une infime lueur d'humanité. Il n'en décela aucune. Il osa alors poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Marc'?

Ce dernier sourit.

- Pour que tu vives ton pire cauchemar.

- Mon pire cauchemar, il a commencé le jour ou tu as réapparu dans ma vie.

- Non. Je t'assure. Il a débuté il y a tout juste quelques heures.

Sirius afficha malgré lui un air peu convaincu.

Marcus s'approcha alors et prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

Sirius ne supportait pas le moindre contact physique avec les membres violents de sa famille. Une grande bouffée d'angoisse s'insinua en lui. Il aurait volontiers reculé d'un pas mais s'en empêcha.

- Ici, c'est pire que l'enfer Sirius. Parce que c'est dans cette prison que ta vie va devenir mienne.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Les différentes opinions, les différents caractères, peuvent parfois déclencher une haine qui surpasse l'amour. Certains parviennent à la vaincre. D'autres, non.

- Entre, Sirius, n'aies pas peur. Dit une voix glaciale.

Le jeune Black se jura mentalement de faire payer toute ces horreurs à son frère lorsqu'il en aurait la force. Sirius avança et plongea un regard dénué d'émotions dans les yeux du Lord.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Répondit Sirius en s'efforçant de garder une voix polie.

- Oh… Marcus disait vrai. Tu es son portrait craché…

- Ce n'est que le physique. Grogna le jeune Black avec rage.

Le lord eut un sourire sans joie.

- Tu le hais tant que ça?

- Comment ne pas le haïr…

- Il te veut de son côté…

- Ouais, je sais. Rigola Sirius.

- En quoi est-ce drôle? Questionna Voldemort d'une voix cassante.

- Ben, il rêve. Répondit simplement Sirius. Marc' vit dans un rêve éveillé. Très loin de la réalité. Je ne serais jamais des vôtres.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'intention de te laisser le choix.

- Que feriez vous d'un jeune comme moi? Arrogant et déterminé à rester tel qu'il est? Je ne serais qu'une perte de temps pour vous.

- Non. C'est intéressant de parvenir à faire changer une personne du tout au tout.

- Faut-il encore y parvenir…

- Nous y arriverons sans aucun souci. Ne pense pas être invincible, Sirius. Tu risques de tomber de haut…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous sous estime, plutôt l'inverse.

- Avoue que tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous. Marcus est le meilleur des serviteurs que j'ai jamais eu. Et il t'en veut à mort…

- Je me contrefiche de ce que Marcus peut ressentir à mon égard sincèrement. Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Lord Voldemort regarda le jeune garçon droit dans les yeux, essayant de percer ses mystères. Il plongea dans sa tête. Il n'y vît qu'un univers sombre. Et du bonheur. Un bonheur qui peinait à atténuer toute la douleur du jeune Black. Une douleur dont Marcus et Orion étaient les principaux coupables.

- Tu as beaucoup souffert, Sirius.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de fouiller dans ma vie. Cracha Sirius.

Voldemort eut un sourire.

- J'ai tous les droits, Sirius.

- Pas sur moi, non. Je ne suis pas un de vos chiens.

- Mais tu va le devenir.

- Dans vos rêves les plus fous. Plutôt crever. Cracha Sirius en tournant les talons.

…

- Ou vas-tu? Demanda le Lord d'une voix impérieuse.

- Je m'en vais. Vous m'avez rencontré ça y est. Pas besoin de trois heures de discussion inutile…

Sirius quitta le salon sans laisser au Lord le temps de répondre. Ce dernier eut un sourire.

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, petit…

[…]

Regulus était couché sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Il vît James Potter entrer, des larmes dans les yeux. Le jeune Black se redressa.

- James, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta Regulus.

- Je suis désolé, Reg. Je…

La voix de James se brisa, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ne t'en fais pas, je…

- C'est Sirius… Il… Il a disparu…

Regulus regarda James avec incompréhension. Son cœur avait volé en éclat à l'entente de cette phrase.

- Comment ça? Il… Il est ou?

- Je… Il est descendu ce matin, il allait chercher Sam pour venir te voir. On l'a plus revu… Les aurors sont venus, on a exploré tout le château… Il n'est pas là.

Regulus eut un frisson.

- Il a dû… Il a dû aller à Pré au Lard, se promener, je sais pas, il doit être quelque part…

- J'ai croisé… J'ai croisé Marcus dans un couloir…

James vît des larmes apparaître dans les yeux du petit frère de Sirius. Il semblait avoir compris que quelque chose de vraiment grave avait eu lieu. Il se leva soudain.

- C'est une blague hein? Je t'en supplie James…

Le jeune Potter hocha négativement la tête. Regulus Black éclata alors en sanglots incontrôlables, ravagé par la tristesse et l'inquiétude. James le prit contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, pleurant avec le jeune Black. Regulus se rendit compte que jusqu'à présent Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait attendre, il avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de lui, de parler ou uniquement besoin de sa présence. Et son grand frère lui avait promis de passer la journée à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'aurait failli à cette promesse. Jamais il ne l'aurait oublié. Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné. A moins qu'on le tue ou qu'on l'enlève. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé. Regulus poussa un cri désespoir qui brisa le cœur de James. Le jeune Potter serra fort Regulus contre lui, se promettant de faire le maximum pour prendre soin de lui.

[…]

- Ma puce… Je t'en prie… Souffla Terry.

L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux, il serrait sa fille contre lui, qui elle, était inconsolable. Sam pleurait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait perdu Sirius, l'être qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. L'être qui lui permettait d'être heureuse et insouciante. Le garçon qui avait rendu son amour incontrôlable, immensément grand et pur. Samantha l'avait perdu alors qu'il avait été plus proche d'elle que jamais. Alors que son cœur à lui s'était enfin décidé. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui? Une vie sans Sirius était à ses yeux une vie dépourvu d'intérêt. Elle était jeune, mais elle savait que lui seul pouvait faire battre son cœur avec autant d'intensité.

- Il s'en sortira. On va tout faire pour le retrouver d'accord?

- J'ai peur, papa. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur.

Aaron s'approcha lentement de Samantha. Il essuya une larme sur sa joue, le regard triste.

- J'y mettrais corps et âme s'il le faut, Sam. Mais je retrouverais Sirius. Je te le promets.

…

- Arrêtez de faire des promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. Tonna Fabian avant de quitter la salle commune des lions.

Samantha pleura de plus belle dans les bras de son père.

[…]

Peter sortit derrière Fabian, essayant de l'arrêter.

- Fab', pourquoi tu dis ça? Reprocha Peter. On est tous tristes, inutile que tu t'en prennes aux autres.

- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pendant un an des hommes comme lui m'ont promis de me ramener mon frère. J'attends toujours. Jour après jour, j'ai guetté un signe, jour après jour j'ai espéré, j'ai lutté contre le chagrin, j'ai essayé de continuer à avancer sans lui. Je n'ai cessé de croire en eux et d'espérer. Je le regrette amèrement. J'aurais dû agir seul. De toute façon, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même. Je n'attendrais pas pour Sirius. Je préfère mourir que de le laisser à ces salopards de mangemorts. Même si je dois crever, je préfère me bouger qu'attendre de le perdre. Parce que c'est la pire des choses qui puisse m'arriver. Il est hors de question que je perde mon deuxième frère.

Fabian était triste. Tellement triste qu'il en était hors de lui. Il agissait de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait perdu son grand frère. Personne le ne verrait pleurer. En revanche, les gens qu'il n'aimait pas avait grandement intérêt à l'éviter soigneusement.

[…]

- Remus? Appela Lily, hésitante.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, le regard ravagé par la tristesse et l'angoisse. La jeune Evans était entrée depuis peu dans leur groupe. Elle était apeurée et triste par la situation mais ne se sentait pas à sa place. Par rapport aux Maraudeurs, Sam et Fabian, elle était moins proche de Sirius. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Lily ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, elle se sentait impuissante face à leur immense tristesse. Elle voulait que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et que le Sirius joyeux et bourré qu'elle avait connu la veille soit de retour. Elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et de ne pas parvenir à me réveiller… Répondit Remus, la voix brisée par les larmes.

- Moi aussi… Murmura Lily.

- Il t'apprécie, tu sais…

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de la jeune Evans.

- Il est heureux que tu sois avec nous, dans le groupe…

- C'est… C'est lui qui m'a aidée à m'apercevoir de mon égoïsme…

- Tu n'étais pas égoïste, Lily, tu étais…

- Une pure égoïste. Si. Et jamais personne n'a réussi à m'envoyer la vérité dans la tête comme il l'a fait.

…

- C'est l'un des principaux traits de son caractère. Sa franchise. Ou devrais-je dire sa grande gueule… Sourit Remus.

- Oui. Mais elle me fait peur lorsque je le sais face à des monstres…

- A moi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir, Remus.

- Tu n'as pas à y réfléchir, Lily. Tu es des nôtres.

- Je voudrais aller voir James. Mais il est inconsolable et j'ai peur…

- Nous sommes tous inconsolables. Mais James a perdu un frère. Tous deux sont plus proches que personne dans notre groupe. Un lien si fort s'est tissé dès la première année. Un lien rempli d'un amour inconditionnel. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir sans Sirius. Nous avons besoin de lui. Nous étions les cinq doigts de la main avant. Jamais nous n'aurions pu continuer s'il en manquait un. Aujourd'hui nous y sommes confrontés et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire avec.

…

- Je ne sais pas, Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire sans lui. Je suis perdu. Il m'a tellement aidé. Avec James et Peter. Ils m'ont tellement soutenu. Ils m'ont donné un minimum de confiance en moi. Je ne peux pas les perdre, tu comprends? C'est impensable, c'est horrible… Souffla Remus en larmes.

Le jeune Lupin s'effondra dans les bras de Lily, en pleurs. La jeune Evans se mordit la lèvre inférieure, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

[…]

- Excuse moi, Peter. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais, j'ai une carapace. Au lieu d'être triste je suis une boule de nerfs enragés… Excuse moi.

Fabian vît des larmes dans les yeux du jeune Pettigrow.

- J'aurais jamais penser que quelque chose comme ça puisse nous arriver. Pleura Peter. Tout allait bien, l'autre connard s'est fait renvoyé, tout allait pour le mieux et il a fallut que… Il a fallut qu'il vienne à nouveau lui pourrir la vie, il a fallut qu'il vienne à nouveau tout gâcher. Je hais ce type bordel de merde! Je le hais, je veux qu'il crève j'en ai assez d'entendre ce foutu prénom résonner dans ma tête! J'en ai assez de le savoir vivant putain!

- Pet' arrête ça servira à rien… Souffla Fabian.

- QU'IL AILLE SE PENDRE BORDEL MAIS QU'IL ARRETE DE NOUS POURRIR LA VIE!

Fabian serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

- Il me manque aussi, ça m'insupporte de le savoir entre les mains de son frère, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il nous revienne le plus vite possible. Tout.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il lui fasse du mal… Je ne veux plus que cette ordure vive…

[…]

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enlèvement du jeune Black. Les amis de Sirius étaient revenus en cours avec le moral au plus bas. Les professeurs ne tenaient pas réellement compte de leur attitude, ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le cœur à être là. Sans pouvoir agir. Ce matin là, au petit déjeuner, un hibou apporta la Gazette du sorcier à Lily et à Remus. Ce dernier se figea devant l'une des pages, les larmes aux yeux. James se pencha pour lire lui aussi l'article qui suivait.

_« Nous sommes sans nouvelles du jeune Sirius Black qui a disparu il y a deux jours au sein même de l'école Poudlard. La question que nous nous posons tous est : Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi donc un jeune garçon innocent de quinze ans aurait été enlevé? A qui cela pourrait-il profiter? Nous avons appris que le grand frère de Sirius, prénommé Marcus et enseignant depuis septembre les sortilèges à l'école Poudlard, aurait exercé des violences physiques depuis tout petit à son jeune frère. Cela paraît étrange que Sirius ait disparu juste après le renvoi de Marcus de l'école Poudlard. Nous nous sommes demandé ce qui pouvait pousser un homme à éprouver une telle haine envers son propre petit frère... Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de témoignages de ces violences quotidiennes, nous avons interrogé le ministre qui a lui-même été étonné de la tournure qu'avait prit le conseil de discipline du jeune Black. « Je n'ai jamais pensé Marcus capable de telles horreurs, mais j'ai dû faire face à la réalité lorsque j'ai vu le corps de Sirius parsemé d'ecchymoses. Malgré mon amitié avec cette famille, je pense que Marcus aurait besoin de soins et d'aide psychologique ». Nous avons ensuite enquêté auprès de la famille même du jeune Sirius et avons rencontré son père, Orion. « Nous ne savons pas ou sont nos fils. Je dois avouer que je suis assez inquiet. Marcus a toujours fait preuve de violence, je ne le nie pas. Mais s'il s'en prend à Sirius, c'est que ce dernier a toujours eu une attitude de provocateur, il a toujours cherché et répondu, à croire qu'il désire les embrouilles. J'espère que mon fils aîné sera indulgent et reprendra vite le chemin de la maison… », la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix a aussi voulu témoigner. Nous lui avons demandé quelle était l'attitude de Marcus à son égard. « Mon cousin est adorable. C'est un homme respectable. Certes, un peu nerveux, mais jamais il n'a levé la main sur quelqu'un sans raison. Sirius n'est pas la victime, croyez moi. » J'ai répondu à cette jeune fille que son cousin avait tout de même disparu de la surface de la terre. Ce à quoi elle a répliqué « Je ne m'en fais pas pour Sirius, il est dépressif et un peu barge, il reviendra, je doute que Marcus y soit pour quelque chose ». Après ces deux témoignages quelque peu dépourvus d'intérêt, j'ai décidé d'interviewé le petit frère de Sirius, le seul de la famille qui m'a semblé être touché par sa disparition et le seul en qui j'ai pu lire une sincérité certaine. « Marcus est un connard. Une ordure de la pire espèce. Il a haït Sirius dès le début. Il n'a jamais supporté le fait qu'il ait du caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Nous étions tous un peu soumis. Pas Sirius. Il a toujours fait preuve de courage et de cran et je l'admire pour sa force. Jamais il n'a faibli, malgré tout ce que mon salopard de frère a pu lui faire subir. Et même aujourd'hui je sais qu'il continuera à lutter coûte que coûte. C'est un garçon fort. Et j'espère que ça le sauvera. Mon frère mériterait d'être enfin heureux. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il s'échappe et n'ait plus à affronter toutes ces horreurs. Je l'aime tellement… » Je souhaite encore tout le courage du monde à ce jeune garçon et espère de tout cœur que les aurors retrouveront bientôt Sirius Black. Je pense personnellement qu'une petit enquête du côté de la famille, réputée pour être assez sombre, s'imposerait… »_

James se tourna vers Regulus.

- Tu as témoigné?

- Je ne voulais pas que ces connards salissent mon frère, mais je suis certain qu'ils l'ont fait quand même…

- Tu veux le lire? Demanda Lily, hésitante.

- Non. Sinon je risque de me lever et d'aller frapper au hasard à la table des cons. Répliqua Regulus, haineux.

…

- Allez déjeunons va… Proposa Peter qui n'avait pourtant pas très faim.

- Qui est ce charmant journaliste? Interrogea James.

- Il n'aime pas trop ma famille d'après ce que j'ai compris. Apparemment c'était un grand ami du frère à Fabian. Tu savais qu'il était journaliste?

- Non. Fabi nous a très peu parlé de lui…

James entendit soudain un ricanement retentir à la table des Serpentards. Il tourna son regard vers eux et la rage consuma tout son être lorsqu'il vît Rodolphus lever un verre vers lui, un sourire mielleux accroché aux lèvres, comme pour trinquer à la souffrance de Sirius… Le jeune Potter se leva. Il resta sourd aux appels de ses amis, et totalement aveugle au regard implorant que lui adressa Albus Dumbledore. Il se dirigea droit vers la table des verts et argent, sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit entre les deux yeux de Rodolphus, qui s'était levé lui aussi.

- Un souci Potter?

- Je vais te faire bouffer ta stupidité espèce de connard!

- Oh, serait-ce l'absence de mon traître de cousin qui te rend si triste? Tu ne devrais pas parce qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitues…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire espèce de…

- Ce que veut dire Rodolphus, c'est que Sirius ne reviendra pas… Ou s'il revient, il ne sera plus lui-même, tu ne pourras plus le compter parmi tes amis, Potter… Répondit Bellatrix qui était revenue en cours à contrecoeur, sous ordre de son père.

- Sirius est mon meilleur ami. Et il le restera. Tu peux toujours te toucher pour qu'il change vieille pute.

- N'insulte pas Bella! Siffla Rodolphus.

James donna un violent coup de poing dans le nez de Lestrange.

- Ne me provoques plus sale con, parce que ça pourrait faire très mal… Répliqua James avec haine.

Il comptait faire demi tour. Mais lorsqu'il entendit « Sirius n'est qu'un bon à rien, tu ne devrais pas attacher d'importance à ce traître », il se tourna à nouveau vers Rodolphus et se jeta sur lui, le rouant de coups, partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre. Ce matin là, Lestrange finit à l'infirmerie et James, dans le bureau du directeur.

[…]

Une semaine s'était à présent écoulée. Fabian était en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Jones. C'était intéressant. Tout le monde participait et s'éclatait. Sauf Fabian. Il était malheureux et ne le cachait plus.

- Fabi d'amouuuuuuur… Appela la jeune fille assise à côté de lui.

Un sourire se dessina malgré tout sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Oui Maya chérie?

- Que fais-tu si je brûle le magnifique dessin que tu as fais à l'aide de ma baguette?

- Je te tue.

La jeune fille fût étonnée de la réponse de Fabian. Pour simple réponse, il fît glisser son croquis vers son amie. Elle en fût ébahie.

Maya Neeson connaissait très bien le talent de son ami pour le dessin. Mais le visage qu'il avait réalisé la pétrifiait. C'était Sirius. Sirius Black. Elle le connaissait parce qu'il avait une certaine popularité au sein de l'école mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Maya connaissait aussi l'attachement de Fabian envers ce jeune garçon. Son ami lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui et de ses soucis.

Sur le dessin, on voyait Sirius. Mais pas seulement. C'était comme si il avait été à côté d'eux. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse et une lassitude mesurées. Ils pétillaient à la fois d'une malice sans égale et affichaient un peu de mystère, ainsi qu'une froideur contrôlée. Elle vît dans le regard du jeune homme un nid à sentiments profondément enfouis. Un grand bonheur, et une lueur de malheur dans le fond du décor, bien cachée au cas ou quelqu'un essaierait d'y mettre le doigt dessus. Maya se tourna vers Fabian.

- Une armure?

- Non. Une carapace. Encore plus infranchissable.

- Mais tu l'as franchie toi…

- Parce qu'il a bien voulu m'y aider.

…

- Il te fait penser à toi n'est ce pas?

- Oui.

…

- J'avais trouvé en Sirius comme un deuxième frère tu sais…

- Oui. Je sais… Souffla Maya en posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

…

- Punaise, ils sont tous tristes, je ne savais pas que mon cousin était autant aimé, ce bon à rien ne mérite pas tout ça… Dit Bellatrix à son petit ami en riant.

Fabian se leva sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il s'approcha et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table de la cousine de Sirius.

- Sirius vaut trois cent fois mieux que toi et encore, je suis presque amical… Tu n'es qu'une salope. De toute façon dans ta famille, hormis Sirius et Regulus, vous ne méritez pas de vivre. VOUS êtes les bons à rien à éliminer de la surface de la terre. On devrait rayer de la carte les abrutis dans votre genre assoiffé de sang et de souffrance. Vous êtes totalement inutiles et stupides. Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius n'a pas encore fait cramer vos manoirs de bourges avec vous et toutes vos richesses puériles enfermés à double tour à l'intérieur.

- Fabian, assieds toi s'il te plaît… Demanda le professeur Jones.

Le jeune Prewett ne fît pas attention aux paroles de son professeur. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : Que Bellatrix ouvre encore sa grande bouche une seule fois pour voir… Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- Toi à trop critiquer ma famille, tu finira crevé dans une cave comme ton crétin de frère…

Fabian gifla la jeune fille avec force. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et envoya valser Bellatrix contre le mur du fond. Il était hors de lui, il voulait la tuer…

- FABIAN STOP! FABIAN CA SUFFIT! S'écria le professeur Jones, sans pour autant intervenir.

Maya intervient lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Bellatrix était réellement blessée. Du sang s'écoulait de son ventre profondément taillé. La douleur semblait forte. La jeune Neeson se plaça devant son ami. Entre Bellatrix et Fabian.

- Fabi, arrête s'il te plaît…

- Je veux la tuer.

- Les gens comme ça crèveront seuls, dans la douleur, sans personne pour pleurer sur leurs tombes. Ne t'en soucie pas. Il n'en valent pas la peine.

Fabian se détourna, non sans avoir tracé le mot « salope » sur le front de Bellatrix avec une écriture indélébile. Il finit par quitter la salle de cours sans un mot pour personne.

Maya regarda la jeune fille étalée par terre avec un dégoût profond.

- Les connasses comme toi, on devrait toutes les pendre.

Un silence pesant se fît dans la salle causé par l'étonnement. La jeune Maya était habituellement une fille discrète et qui faisait tout pour passer inaperçu. Et puis deux rires retentirent soudain. Deux rires francs et naturels venant du groupe d'amis de Fabian. Deux rires appartenant à Sacha et Kim Norton qui résonnèrent comme un trophée aux oreilles de la jeune Maya. C'était des jumeaux. Et deux amis en or, dont Maya et Fabian ne pouvaient se passer. C'était le groupe des quatre. Tous en sixième année. Et désormais prêt à soutenir Fabian dans la nouvelle épreuve à laquelle il devait faire face. La perte de Sirius.

[…]

Sirius était en train de devenir fou. Matthew assistait, impuissant, à la destruction du jeune homme. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était là. Et le jeune Black refusait la moindre règle. Il ne se levait toujours pas lorsque quelqu'un entrait. Qu'il s'agisse d'un mangemort quelconque, de son frère ou de Voldemort lui-même.

Matthew redoutait surtout les visites de Marcus. Car elles devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Les deux frères semblaient s'être donné le mot pour s'achever l'un l'autre.

Plus Marcus s'énervait et frappait, plus Sirius répondait. Il avait même insulté plusieurs fois son grand frère.

Cela semblait presque être devenu une manie.

Matthew commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter pour son jeune ami. Tant que le jeune Black ne respectait pas un minimum leurs tortionnaires, il n'avait pas le droit ni de manger, ni de boire. Sirius s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

Il ne parlait plus. Que ce soit à Matthew ou à Éléa. La jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer de désespoir devant lui. Mais Sirius n'avait eu aucune réaction.

- Sirius, je t'en prie... Parle moi.

Une fenêtre magique avait été installée sur le mur. Il pleuvait tous les jours. Mais au moins, la pièce était un peu éclairée.

- Sirius, tu dois parler. Tu ne tiendras jamais sinon.

...

- Tu veux manger? Je te donne mon morceau de pain.

Si Marcus l'entendait, il s'arracherait les cheveux.

A la base, le rôle de Matthew était de maîtriser Sirius. De lui apprendre les règles, le respect.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait mis Sirius dans la même cellule. Mais Matthew ne faisait aucun effort dans ce sens. Bien au contraire...

Lorsqu'il avait atterrit ici, son attitude égalait celle du jeune Black. C'était uniquement le jour ou il avait appris la bonne nouvelle qu'il s'était fait violence. Il s'était imposé une certaine limite, un certain contrôle. Ce merveilleux jour ou il avait appris la naissance de sa petite fille.

Depuis ce jour, il savait qu'il retrouverait sa liberté. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il meure sans avoir pu au moins une fois poser les yeux sur son bébé.

Sirius se leva. Il se mit à arpenter le cachot. Soudain, il posa sa main droite sur l'un des murs en brique. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Il va finir par me tuer. Souffla t-il dans un murmure.

Matthew ne dit pas un mot. Il le laissait se confier.

- Il me fait subir mes plus grandes craintes et me prive des personnes que j'aime et qui m'aident à m'en sortir...

Sirius fixait le mur devant lui d'un air presque apeuré.

- J'ai toujours détesté être enfermé. Je hais les cages. Elles m'effraient. Depuis le jour ou je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui dans l'une d'elles. J'avais sept ans. Il riait. Ca lui a toujours plu de m'intimider, de me faire souffrir. Il m'a détesté dès le premier jour. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Des raisons sont apparues avec le temps, mais en fait, je crois qu'elles ne comptent pas réellement. Il me hait. C'est tout. Et quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera pas.

...

- Il essaie de m'achever. Marcus ne désire qu'une seule chose depuis que je suis tout gosse : Me briser.

Matthew écouta attentivement le récit de la triste enfance de Sirius. Il était bouleversé.

- Et tu es là? Demanda Matthew, impressionné.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais je suis toujours là.

...

- Tu sais, ça fait un an que je suis ici.

Sirius regarda le jeune homme d'un air horrifié.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne défendre ses convictions avec autant d'acharnement que toi.

- J'en ai juste marre qu'on me pourrisse la vie.

- Sirius, il faut que tu les respecte. Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner, de le laisser te dominer. Je sais très bien que tu ne le souhaite pas et je comprends parfaitement. Mais simplement un peu de respect. Juste te lever quand ils rentrent... Et tu seras nourri.

Sirius ricana.

- Je veux bien que le simple mot « bonjour » soit une marque de politesse, d'un infime respect. Mais se lever lorsqu'ils approchent, tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser? Un chien qui s'asseoit lorsque son maître le lui ordonne. Je ne suis pas un chien. Je n'obéis à personne.

- Il ne te donnera pas à manger, ni à boire tant que tu ne te soumettra pas un minimum.

Sirius rigola nerveusement tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mon frère est certainement -et ça me chagrine de l'avouer- la personne qui me connaît le mieux sur cette putain de terre. Il sait déjà que je ne lui ferais pas ce cadeau.

- Alors il te laissera mourir de soif et de faim.

- Sauf qu'il ne veut pas me tuer. Il veut que je souffre. Et c'est la clé du problème. Jour après jour il craque un peu plus parce que je ne lui donne pas ce dont il désire. Il ne souhaite pas ma mort, ce serait bien trop simple. Il me donnera de l'eau ainsi que de la nourriture. S'il me veut vivant, il n'aura pas le choix.

Une boule d'angoisse naquit dans la poitrine de Matthew.

- Tu vas te laisser mourir?

- Non. Je vais juste devenir très faible. Marcus ne supporterait pas que je meurs sans avoir souffert avant.

- C'est ton plan foireux qu'il ne va pas supporter ouais!

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Possible...

- Non, c'est sur et certain! Répliqua Matthew en rigolant.

...

- Comment tu peux être capable de monter des plans comme celui là? Tu es tout le temps en train de comploter!

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- C'est une question d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais voulu me soumettre. Alors il a fallu que je me batte. Ma vie entière n'est que jeu. Depuis tout petit, je complote. J'ai été obligé, pour m'en sortir. C'est comme ça.

...

- Je t'avais déjà dis que j'étais comme toi avant, non?

- Oui.

- Ben en fait, si j'ai changé, Marcus n'en est pas la seule raison.

Sirius braqua son regard acier sur le jeune homme.

- Un jour, il est entré...

[Flash Back]

Black poussa la porte du cachot. Ses yeux aussi froids que brûlants se posèrent sur le prisonnier. Ce dernier ne porta pas le moindre intérêt à la présence de Marcus. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il s'agissait du jeune Matthew.

- Tu ne te lèves toujours pas Matt?

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

- Quel dommage que tu sois enfermé entre quatre murs... Enfin ce n'est pas toi qui aurait appris la politesse à l'enfant que ta petite amie vient de mettre au monde de toute façon...

Matthew se leva.

- Quoi? Demanda t-il, émerveillé.

- Oui. Ca s'est fait aujourd'hui même. Une fille.

- Naomi... Murmura Matthew, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma fille.

- Oui...

...

- Enfin, si elle vient de toi. J'ai entendu dire que ta copine était volage...

Le jeune Matthew se jeta sur Marcus sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Une bonne bagarre à mains nues s'ensuivit. Elle se termina dix minutes après, lorsqu'une main brutale enserra le cou de Matthew.

Marcus avait réussi à prendre le dessus. Ce fût ce jour là que Matthew commença réellement à connaître son adversaire. Ce fût ce jour là ou il décida que plus jamais il n'oserait lever la main sur Marcus Black.

[Fin du Flash Back]

- T'as frappé mon frère? Répéta Sirius, mort de rire.

- Rigole pas!

Le rire du jeune Black redoubla d'intensité.

- Éléa m'a dit que j'avais été le premier à oser. Et surement le dernier.

- Détrompe toi...

- T'as pas intérêt de le faire mon pauvre. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Si tu savais comme je l'ai regretté...

- T'acharne pas! C'est déjà fait. Répondit Sirius.

Sirius repartit alors de plus belle dans son fou rire face à la tête choquée du jeune homme. Matthew sourit. Il était heureux que la joie de vivre du jeune garçon soit de retour.

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit avec force. Le rire du jeune Black -qui s'était un peu atténué- s'intensifia à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Marcus. Une lueur d'étonnement traversa furtivement les yeux du grand frère. Il se tourna vers Matthew, l'air interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas. Il était assis normal et d'un coup il était debout et il riait. Les nerfs surement...

Sirius rigola davantage encore. Il entoura son ventre avec ses mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se marrer. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Mais le regard de Marcus se fit dur soudain. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir tuer Sirius sur le coup.

Matthew ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Marcus. Il avait la chance d'avoir un petit frère adorable et il s'acharnait à lui faire du mal, à le briser.

Lui, il aurait tout donné pour voir le visage de son frère une dernière fois.

- Sirius ça suffit. Siffla Marcus.

Ce dernier le défia du regard. Son côté provocateur reprenant le contrôle, comme toujours.

- Pourquoi hein? Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse rire n'est ce pas? Même ici, dans ta prison, je suis heureux. Même ici tu n'arrives pas à me briser. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus hein? Quoi d'autre pour te prouver que tu échoueras lamentablement? Comme père et Lucius avant toi... Tu n'es pas différent.

Marcus se jeta sur son petit frère, hors de lui. Sirius se protégea comme il pût avec ses bras, qu'il plaça devant son visage. Matthew les sépara alors puis il se mit entre eux, determiné. Une bonne engueulade entre les deux jeunes hommes s'ensuivit. Ils se tournaient autour. L'attention n'était plus sur Sirius. Ce dernier remarqua alors que la porte du cachot n'avait pas été refermée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère... Marcus était de dos.

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS MATTHEW? TU SAIS TRES BIEN POURQUOI JE T'AI AMENE ICI!

Soit il parvenait à s'échapper et il était libre.

Soit il échouait et il était mort.

Est-ce que l'impossible valait d'être tenté? Sirius jugea que oui. Il se leva lentement et quitta la cave. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il tomba sur Éléa. Tous deux sursautèrent. Les yeux de la jeune Malefoy s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Sirius? Murmura t-elle, apeurée.

Sirius s'approcha de sa cousine. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait sa baguette entre les doigts.

- Sirius... Tu ne peux pas! S'ils t'attrapent...

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Si j'y arrive, d'ici demain vous êtes libre Matt et toi. Ca vaut le coup.

Sur un sourire, il s'éloigna dans les couloirs étrangement lumineux.

Éléa tremblait d'inquiétude. Mais tout au fond d'elle, une lueur d'espoir avait prit place.

- Sirius! Souffla t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Droite, gauche et encore gauche. Tu atteris directement dans le hall d'entrée. Dès que tu sortiras, des alarmes vont se déclencher. Il faut que tu sois rapide. La portail est ouvert si tout va bien...

Sirius remercia sa cousine d'un signe de tête.

Il s'aventura dans le manoir, sentant soudainement le poids de sa vie peser lourdement sur ses épaules.

Le château était vide. Totalement vide. Sirius se surprit même arrêté devant une fenêtre, à regarder la beauté du paysage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se gifle mentalement.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il inspira un grand coup. Il eut une soudaine envie de faire demi tour. Ses rapport avec Marcus étaient si conflictuels... Qu'est ce que ça serait après? S'il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper?

Sirius chassa ses pensées. Une détermination sans fin s'empara soudain de ses yeux, un désir de liberté. Et alors, il ouvrit la porte.

Une alarme à en crever les tympans résonna dans le manoir.

Marcus arrêta soudain d'hurler sur Matthew. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement.

Black se tourna alors et s'aperçut que son frère n'était plus là.

De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en brique. Juste à côté de la tête de Matthew. Sa main craqua.

Il plaqua violemment Matthew contre le mur.

- S'il arrive à s'échapper, je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Siffla Marcus avec colère.

[...]

Sirius courait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Une adrénaline indesriptible s'était emparée de tout son être. C'était étrange de jouer avec sa propre vie. Il faisait frais, mais beau.

Lucius était proche. Trop proche pour que ça puisse marcher.

Sirius s'arrêta alors et décida d'agir, non pas dans son intérêt, mais dans celui de ses meilleurs amis.

Sirius tendit sa baguette et se concentra. Un patronus en forme de chien s'éloigna alors en gambadant joyeusement.

- COMMENT AS TU OSÉ? S'écria Lucius.

Sirius ricana avant qu'un coup de poing ne vienne heurter son nez.

[...]

- Sam... Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer. Implora Remus en la serrant contre lui.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les quatre amis de Sirius étaient réunis.

Depuis une semaine, le quotidien des Maraudeurs et de Sam n'était que tristesse. Et rage...

- C'est qu'un sale fils de pute, mais il gagnera pas. Répéta James pour la énième fois.

Il était au bord des larmes et ne comptait plus celles qui avaient coulé. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Soudain, un chien doré apparut devant le jeune Potter.

- Les amis! Je vais bien! Failli m'échapper... C'est un grand manoir. A côté d'une rivière. Campagne totale. Suppose que vous me cherchez. Suis avec un jeune nommé Matthew. Y a Voldemort. Avec Marc' ça part en live totalement. Soit il va finir par se suicider, soit il va me tuer. Deuxième possibilité plus probable! A moins que j'y offre une corde... J'suis fort ne vous inquiétez pas! Soyez le vous aussi! J'vous quitte, Blondasse me ratrappe! J'pense à vous, j'vous aime! Reg, je t'aime, sois fort…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James.

- Il est vivant... Murmura Regulus, soulagé.

- Marcus ne compte pas le tuer. Le rassura Remus.

- Je veux dire il était assez en forme pour pouvoir courir vu qu'il a failli s'enfuir!

- Oui, mais ça va vite changer à mon avis... Gémit Peter.

- Pourquoi ça? Répliqua James, presque agressif.

- Sirius a essayé de s'échapper James. Sous le nez de la quasi-totalité de sa famille! S'exclama Sam. Tu pense que Marcus va laisser passer ça aussi facilement?

James se renfrogna. Non. Bien sur que non. Marcus allait être fou de rage. A bout de nerfs. Fabian quant à lui s'était contenté de murmurer un « Matthew »…

- Fab'? Ca va? Demanda James, inquiet.

- Il est avec Matthew. Mon frère. Ca veut dire… Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort…

[...]

* Dégommer! Je suis un homme qui va se faire dégommer! La, la, la, la, la, la... *

Lucius le tenait par la nuque. Rectification : Lucius lui broyait la nuque. Il était très en colère.

Bizarrement, ils ne se dirigaient pas vers la « cave » ou étaient enfermés Matthew et Sirius. Ce dernier se fit emmener devant deux grandes portes en bois.

- Un prisonnier qui passe cette porte, Sirius, c'est un prisonnier mort...

- Ca te dis qu'on fasse demi tour Luc'?

- Pourquoi tu as peur?

- Non, je voudrais juste t'éviter la déception de me voir m'en sortir encore une fois...

Lucius ouvrit la porte d'un coup, traina Sirius et le balança par terre aux pieds de Voldemort.

- C'est bon je plaisantais! Rigola Sirius.

- TA GUEULE!

Au moment ou Lucius criait, Marcus entrait dans le salon, le regard noir. Tout le monde semblait s'être réuni. Sirius se releva.

- Comment as tu fais pour envoyer ce patronus? Interrogea Lucius, le regard sévère.

* Et merde, je suis grillé! *

- Je crois que tes yeux te jouent des tours, Luc', je n'ai pas envoyé de patronus!

Lucius gifla son cousin avec force et lui arracha la baguette qui était cachée dans sa manche. Il la contempla et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Elle n'y est pour rien Lucius.

- Tu vas me dire que tu as dû employer la force pour lui prendre des mains?

- Oui. Parce que c'est la vérité! Répliqua vivement Sirius.

Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha de son cousin.

- Il serait préférable pour ta vie que tu cesses de te moquer de moi, Sirius... Je hais le mensonge.

Éléa entra soudain dans la pièce. Lucius se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

- Je te jure sur la tête de James qu'elle n'y est pour rien! S'exclama précipitamment Sirius.

Lucius s'arrêta. Il resta dos à Sirius.

- Tu es en train de jouer avec la vie de ton meilleur ami...

- Parce que je sais qu'il ne craint rien.

Lucius se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune Black.

- Ma soeur ne t'as pas donné d'elle-même sa baguette?

- Non.

- Ni indiqué la sortie? Insista Lucius.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps d'Éléa.

- Non. Je n'ai besoin d'impliquer personne dans mes plans foireux, je suis assez grand pour me démerder seul. Et assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

Lucius fût contraint d'obtempérer. Mais il ne se retint pas de fusiller son cousin du regard. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur celle de sa soeur. Le dernier sort qui avait été lancé allait apparaître sous leurs yeux. Sirius commença à regarder s'il n'y avait pas de sortie de secours.

Son désir d'échapper à Marcus et Lucius fût encore plus intense qu'avant.

Le regard d'Éléa s'accrocha au sien. Il semblait vouloir lui dire « ne me dis pas que t'as vraiment fais ça... »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Sa cousine ferma les yeux, deséspérée.

Un chien doré fit soudain son apparition.

* Tais toi putain! Tais toi je t'en prie! *

_« Les amis! Je vais bien! Failli m__'__échapper... C__'__est un grand manoir. A côté d__'__une rivière. Campagne totale. Suppose que vous me cherchez. Suis avec un jeune nommé Matthew. Y a Voldemort. Avec Marc__'__ ça part en live totalement. Soit il va finir par se suicider, soit il va me tuer. Deuxième possibilité plus probable! A moins que j__'__y offre une corde... J__'__suis fort ne vous inquiétez pas! Soyez le vous aussi! J__'__vous quitte, Blondasse me rattrape! J__'__pense à vous, j__'__vous aime! Reg, je t'aime, sois fort…»_

Durant tout le monologue du chien, le regard de Marcus était resté braqué sur son frère.

Sirius leva ses mains en signe d'innocence. Du style « Quoi? J'ai rien fais de mal, vous n'étiez pas censé le voir... »

Marcus passa sa main sur son front et descendit jusqu'à sa bouche. Il semblait se retenir de commettre un meurtre.

- La deuxième possibilité est plus que probable ouais... Dit-il avec colère.

Sirius baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

- Ca te fais rire? Demanda Marcus, enragé, tout en approchant de lui.

- Non, non! C'est pas à cause de ça... Répondit Sirius en se mettant malgré lui à rire.

- Fais partager, Sirius, je t'en prie. Dis nous pourquoi tu es mort de rire alors qu'on s'apprête à procéder à ton assassinat...

Sirius désigna Lucius du doigt tout en continuant de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Ce dernier était resté figé, son visage avait viré au rouge à l'entente du surnom de « Blondasse ».

- Tu te fous de moi?

La question de Lucius n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle cachait une grande menace. Sirius n'aimait pas qu'on le menace, qu'on essaie de l'intimider pour qu'il capitule.

- Bien sur que non Lulu! Je n'oserais pas... Se moqua ouvertement Sirius.

Ce fût Marcus le plus rapide...

Un coup de poing vint frapper Sirius en plein dans le nez.

Sirius passa sa main sur le sang qui dégoulinait. Il se demandait comment son nez pouvait encore tenir.

- Tu te prends pour qui? Questionna son aîné.

- Je te retourne la question frérot.

Marcus fît craquer ses doigts, fou de rage. Il s'apprêtait à lui fracasser la tête... Mais Voldemort en avait décidé autrement.

- Marcus arrête. Ordonna l'homme.

L'aîné des frères Black se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sirius voyait bien qu'il était prêt à désobéir et il pria intérieurement pour que ça ne fasse pas trop mal.

- Marcus... Prévint Voldemort.

Sirius regardait son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était prêt à décevoir la seule personne encore susceptible de lui donner des ordres, la seule personne qu'il admirait vraiment, uniquement pour le punir. Marcus était comme lui. Indomptable...

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent. Une lueur de démence avait prit possession du regard de Marcus. Sirius prit conscience que la haine de son frère n'avait vraiment pas de limites.

- Faut vraiment que t'ailles te faire soigner mon pauvre... Laissa échapper Sirius, vraiment choqué par l'attitude de son frère.

Mais avant que Marcus n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius était tombé à genoux, les bras le long du corps. Il grimaçait.

Sirius enleva son tee-shirt. Une entaille était apparue, traversant la largeur de son torse. Il se releva et fusilla du regard la personne qui l'avait blessé.

- Bella! Que fais tu ici? S'exclama Lucius, ravi.

- Étant donné que la personne que je préfère torturer se trouve ici, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de moisir à Poudlard...

- Tu es déjà moisi, tu aurais pu y rester, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose... Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Bellatrix s'approcha lentement de son cousin.

* Manquait vraiment plus qu'elle quoi, le bouquet final... *

Un vrai bouquet de roses, rempli d'épines. Voilà de quoi était composée sa famille. Tous disposaient d'une beauté sans égale. L'apparence était sublime. Mais dès que l'on creusait un peu, tout n'était que noirceur.

Chaque membre de sa famille était une épine. Mais certaines, comme Bellatrix et Marcus par exemple, étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses que les autres. Vénéneuses, voire mortelles...

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire Sirius, qu'on rigole... Dit Bellatrix.

- On risque pas de rire vu ton sens de l'humour...

- SIRIUS CA SUFFIT! Hurla Orion Black.

Sirius eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer, d'être emprisonné. Il était à nouveau au milieu de sa famille. Ils étaient tous là, sans exception. Ceux qu'il haissait par dessus tout et qui faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer...

- Sirius, j'ai cru comprendre que ça faisait longtemps que ta famille et toi n'avez pas été réunis... Que dirais-tu de manger avec nous ce soir? Demanda le Lord.

* Il est con ou il le fait exprès? *

Visiblement pour une fois, Sirius et Marcus semblaient penser la même chose.

- J'accepte mais j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une faveur...

- Pour qui tu... commença Lucius.

Mais le Lord leva une main pour le faire taire. Et aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Voldemort sourit. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à accorder quoi que ce soit. Mais le jeune Black l'amusait. Il avait le don de provoquer la colère des siens avec une facilité déconcertante. Le repas promettait d'être drôle...

- Dis toujours...

- J'aimerai que Matthew se joigne à nous.

Éléa ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius pensait vraiment à tout le monde. Si le Lord acceptait, ils auraient tout deux droit à un vrai repas.

- Arrête de sourire comme une cruche toi! L'agressa Lucius.

- Et à toi on t'as jamais demandé de la fermer? Répliqua Sirius, les yeux emplis de défi. Parce que sérieusement je crois que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

_* Attends qu'on se retrouve seul à seul dans la même pièce frérot...*_

Sirius déglutit. Mais il continua à défier Lucius du regard. Une bagarre à mains nues s'ensuivit. Au début, le jeune Black ne fît qu'encaisser les coups sans les rendre. Jusqu'au moment ou une de ses côtes céda.

- Ca suffit! Ordonna Marcus.

Lucius arrêta aussitôt. Sirius quant à lui, murmura une insulte que son cousin fût le seul à entendre.

- Vas-y répète si tu en as le courage. Ragea Lucius. On va voir ce que Marc' en pense.

- C'est fou ce que vous êtes perdus sans lui. Incapables de vous débrouiller seuls...

- C'est fou ce que tu fais moins le malin quand il est dans les parages...

- J'ai dis que tu n'étais qu'un sale fils de bâtard.

...

- Alors tu trouves vraiment que mon comportement change lorsqu'il est là? Répliqua Sirius sans la moindre hésitation.

Marcus attrapa son petit frère par le bras et le prit à part. Sirius se retrouva bloqué entre son aîné et le mur. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Les yeux de Marcus ne le lâchaient pas. Le regard de Sirius se fît soudain fuyant.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux. Dit l'aîné des Black d'un ton sévère.

- « Parler »? Tu connais ce mot toi? Répondit Sirius en accrochant ses yeux à ceux de son grand frère.

- Crois moi je suis encore pire lorsque j'ai décidé que je voulais des explications. Et j'en aurai.

- Comment ça des « explications »? J'ai rien à te dire moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, moi j'en ai des choses à te reprocher...

Leur affrontement du regard se prolongea. Sirius ne sut quoi répondre... Soudain Matthew entra dans le salon, poussé par Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius.

- Sirius était justement en train de parler de toi père... Dit alors Lucius, malicieux.

- Vraiment? Demanda Abraxas, posant un regard glacial sur le jeune Black.

- Oui... J'aurai été à ta place, je me serais énervé...

- Lucius, stop. Trancha Marcus.

Sirius fusillait son cousin du regard. Il lui avait cassé une côte, ça n'était pas assez suffisant?

L'heure du dîner arriva. Lord Voldemort était installé en bout de table. Abraxas était assis à ses côtés, face à Marcus. Matthew était à côté du père de Lucius. Sirius se tenait à sa droite, Sélénia était face à lui. Bellatrix avait prit place en face de Matthew. Quant à Lucius, il se trouvait à gauche de la jeune Lestrange.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Sirius ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce milieu. Entouré de psychopathes qui parlaient tranquillement de tuer des sang de bourbes... Mais le pire, c'était son cousin. Sirius détestait l'arrogance qui perçait dans la voix de Lucius. Aussi il regarda le potage que contenait son assiette et une forte envie de le balancer dans la tête de son cher cousin le démangea soudain beaucoup. Au lieu de quoi, il murmura simplement un « bouffon » discret qui eut malheureusement le don de déclencher le rire de Matthew. Plusieurs regards vinrent fusiller son ami.

- Un souci Matt? Demanda Marcus.

- Non. Hum... Désolé.

...

- Lucius comment s'est déroulé ta mission auprès du ministre? Questionna le Lord.

- Très bien. Il a avalé le fait que l'éducation était mon point fort et les enfants ma... passion.

Les mangemorts rigolèrent. Tandis que Sirius et Matthew échangeaient un regard éloquent.

- Il me fait pitié. Murmura Sirius, tout bas.

Matthew ricana à nouveau. Quasiment tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Seul celui de Marcus était dirigé vers son frère. Sirius leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- J'ai rien fais.

- Vraiment? Ca arrive souvent à Matthew de rire seul?

- Je dois avouer que oui. Répondit ce dernier avec un faux air las.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu te paye notre tête, Sirius? Tu oses? Demanda Bellatrix.

- La tienne surtout. Excuse moi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, tu fais tellement peur à voir...

Marcus se leva et gifla son frère par dessus la table. Voldemort observait la scène. Il vit le jeune Sirius se mordre la lèvre inférieure, coupable. Il le vit aussi baisser les yeux face au regard assassin de Marcus. Ce qui était sur, c'était que le jeune garçon craignait son frère par dessus tout. Ce qui était sur aussi c'est qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer...

- Excuse toi. De suite.

- Tu pourra me mettre toutes les gifles que tu veux, mais je ne m'excuserai jamais. Pas devant cette garce...

Marcus se rassit, mais son regard en disait long sur ce qui allait se passer une fois le repas terminé... Beaucoup de regards se posèrent sur lui. Sirius était malade. D'angoisse et de rage. Mais il préféra les ignorer...

- Tu n'a pas faim Sirius? Questionna Lucius d'une voix mauvaise.

- Avec ta tête en face, difficile de manger!

Lucius esquissa un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise mais Orion Black, assit à ses côtés, le retint.

- Tu sais bien qu'il va payer dans tous les cas, ne te gâche pas un si bon repas pour lui, Lucius...

- Il me cherche... Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il me provoque...

- J'avoue que l'une de mes principales passions est de te voir rougir de colère... J'en raffole!

- Moi je raffole de meurtrir ton corps de coups...

- Normal c'est la seule chose que tu es capable de faire à peu près correctement... Et encore, c'est à méditer!

Lucius se leva vraiment cette fois... Il tremblait de rage. Sa haine à l'égard de Sirius égalait même celle de Marcus. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bord de la table et fusilla son cousin du regard. Ce dernier le lui rendit avec autant d'intensité. Tous deux se haissaient depuis l'enfance, et ça ne changerait pas...

Le bras d'Éléa trembla contre celui de Sirius.

- Lucius assieds toi. Ordonna Lord Voldemort.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû le convier à ce repas... Cracha Lucius tout en se rasseyant. Il n'a jamais su se faire oublier, il a besoin de se faire remarquer... Il est toujours obligé de faire son malin.

- Peut être parce que contrairement à toi, je le suis!

Matthew donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius. Ce dernier grogna de douleur. Il se plia en deux, entourant son ventre de ses mains. Éléa posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète.

- Merde! Excuse Sirius! Ca va?

- Oui, très bien. Mentit ce dernier, en masquant toute trace de douleur dans ses yeux.

Lucius eut un sourire.

*Trimard!*

- Pourquoi tu fais une grimace? Lui demanda alors Sirius, rusé.

- Je ne fais pas de grimace! Répondit Lucius, étonné.

- Ah naaan, excuse, c'était juste ta tête!

Matthew éclata de rire. Lucius frappa du poing sur la table, enragé. Il bouillonnait, il voulait se lever et faire payer son insolence à ce morveux... Éléa sursauta.

- Lucius calme toi... Dit soudain Marcus. Mange tranquillement. Tu me connais, tu sais bien qu'il va regretter ses paroles dès qu'il se retrouvera seul en face de moi...

- Ouais... Grommela Lucius. J'y compte bien...

Le repas continua. C'était une torture pour Sirius... D'être entouré de toute sa famille. A nouveau. Comme s'il ne les avait pas assez vu dans sa vie... Il mangeait avec peine. Puis, il se trouva une distraction des plus amusantes : Jouer avec les nerfs de son cher cousin.

- Lucius tu sais quoi?

- Non?

- J'aimerai vraiment pas être dans ta tête.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai peur du vide!

Matthew ne riait plus à présent. Il avait compris le jeu de Sirius et était malade d'inquiétude.

- Arrête Sirius. Siffla Lucius. Il vaut mieux pour ta santé que tu la ferme!

- Je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé, Luc', mais elle va très bien, et elle se remet toujours très rapidement!

- Crois moi que si je viens faire un tour dans ta cellule, ta santé sera plus que médiocre...

- Médiocre? Tu veux dire, à ton image?

- Parle, parle, profites-en tant que tu le peux encore...

Sirius croisa le regard de Marcus. Il se tût aussitôt, ramené à la triste réalité de son tragique destin qui se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement...

- Alors Sirius... Te plais-tu à Poudlard? Demanda Voldemort.

- Mieux qu'ici ça c'est clair! Répondit vivement Sirius qui était soudain touché par une pointe de mélancolie.

- Normal. Ici tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait... Dit soudain Lucius.

- Là bas non plus, je suis pourri en divination, j'ai surement hérité de toi! Répliqua Sirius.

Marcus eut un sourire.

- Ou peut-être de moi... Répliqua t-il à son frère.

- Bah j'aurais dû me pendre alors...

- Ca, tu aurais dû y penser avant d'atterrir ici... Maintenant c'est trop tard.

...

Sirius ne trouva rien à redire, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Il croisa le regard de Bellatrix et ce fût le début d'un interminable jeu...

Durant une bonne demi heure, elle épia chacun de ses faits et gestes, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- Arrête de me regarder... Tu va avoir envie de moi! Lui dit Sirius.

- Je préfère encore me suicider!

- Vas-y, personne ne te retiendra de toute façon!

Bellatrix fusilla son cousin du regard. Mais elle ne broncha pas. Sachant que dès qu'il serait sortit de cette pièce, une longue nuit de souffrance l'attendrait...

[...]

Sirius plongea alors son regard dans celui de Sélénia. Ne la lâchant pas. Il était tellement énervé contre son frère que tout le monde prenait à sa place. Il préférait s'en prendre aux autres qu'à lui...

- Qu'est ce que tu as Sirius?

- J'étais en train de me demander si tu savais ce que j'aime le plus dans tes yeux?

- Non?

- Mon reflet!

Tous avaient fini de manger. Matthew faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau tellement il rigolait. Même Éléa n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire lorsque Sirius s'était exprimé.

- Va t'occuper de la vaisselle toi, tu servira à quelque chose au moins. Ordonna méchamment Lucius à sa soeur.

Une haine immense s'empara de Sirius. Son frère l'observait. Éléa se leva, blême.

- Éléa, ne l'écoute pas. Rassieds toi. Dit Sirius avec douceur.

Il tourna un regard provocateur vers Lucius.

- Et toi justement j'étais en train de me dire que t'aurais pu aller te pendre. Ca t'évitera de servir à rien...

Lucius se leva, hors de lui. Sirius fit de même, le défiant du regard. Il mourrait d'envie de le réduire en cendres. La peur n'avait plus sa place chez Sirius lorsqu'on touchait aux personnes qu'il aimait.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire...

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces à deux noises? Rassure moi, t'es pas sérieux?

- Ferme ta gueule Sirius, avant que je ne me charge de le faire moi-même...

- Tu te crois supérieur, mais tu n'es même pas digne d'essuyer la boue des chaussures de ta soeur!

- JE T'AI DIS DE FERMER TA GUEULE SIRIUS!

- TOI MEME CONNARD! T'AS PAS A ME DONNER D'ORDRES!

- INSULTE MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE DÉMONTE!

...

- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX! Sirius assieds toi. Lucius fais de même. Ordonna Marcus, qui s'était levé à son tour.

Sirius tremblait de rage. Son cousin aussi. S'ils avaient pu s'entretuer, ils l'auraient fait. Lucius finit par se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Mais pas le jeune Black.

- Sirius, tu veux que je vienne t'aider? Menaça Marcus.

Sirius obtempéra, préférant éviter la proximité de son frère. Étant donné qu'il se savait déjà mort d'avance... Il fusillait Lucius du regard, ne le lâchant pas.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Sirius... Menaça Lucius.

- Je te regarde comme une merde vu que tu en es une...

Lucius n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Orion se leva, fou de rage. Sirius blêmit. Mais au moment ou son père arrivait vers lui, Matthew se leva à son tour et se plaça devant son jeune ami.

- Si vous devez tous régler vos comptes avec lui, ce repas ne se finira jamais. Il vous tarde la fin, autant qu'à nous, alors allez vous rasseoir et calmez vos ardeurs.

Lucius les rejoignit, empoignant Matthew par le col de son pull. Tandis qu'Orion attrapait Sirius par les cheveux et le balançait contre le mur le plus proche.

- Asseyez vous. Ordonna le Lord.

Sirius le remercia intérieurement, car son père venait tout juste de pointer sa baguette droit entre ses deux yeux...

Orion brûlait son fils du regard. Était-ce raisonnable de désobéir? Alors qu'il savait très bien que Sirius allait payer dès que le repas se terminerait?

- Orion, assieds toi. Menaça Lord Voldemort.

- Que je ne t'entende plus, Sirius... Il vaut mieux pour ta santé... Souffla Orion à l'oreille de son fils.

- Si tu le dis...

Sirius vit son père lever brusquement la main, il ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Sa tête alla se cogner à une étagère. Il grimaça tandis qu'Orion esquissait un sourire.

- SIRIUS!

Ce dernier -trop occupé à fusiller son père du regard- sursauta. Il se tourna vers son grand frère.

- Le maître t'a demandé de t'asseoir.

Sirius regarda le Lord avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux vers Marcus.

- Je n'ai aucun maître. Répliqua t-il, glacial.

Il vit dans les yeux de son frère qu'il avait définitivement signé son arrêt de mort.

[…]

- Lâche moi putain! Crachait Sirius.

- Oh que non. Je te laisserai tranquille quand tu seras à moitié mort…

Sirius se débattait de toutes ses forces mais cela ne faisait que le fatiguer avant sa punition. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Marcus ouvrit la porte de la cave à l'aide de sa baguette et il envoya valser son frère à l'intérieur. Sirius se cogna la tête contre le sol. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Mais il se releva aussitôt.

Il s'aperçut que Marcus tremblait de rage, son regard était dément, comme s'il était dans une transe. Sirius blêmit.

- Attends, Marc', calme toi…

- Espèce de sale morveux… Que je me calme? Tu OSES me demander de me calmer? Siffla Marcus.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était en effet un peu trop laissé aller avec les vannes…

- Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe avec Luc', ça a toujours été comme ça Marcus.

- C'EST UNE RAISON POUR QUE TU LE PROVOQUES?

- Arrête! Il cherche autant que moi et tu le sais très bien bordel! Cracha Sirius avec haine.

- Ne me réponds pas Sirius, je suis à deux doigts de t'étrangler sur place…

…

- Ecoute fais toi plaisir, ça m'évitera de voir vos têtes de cons plus longtemps.

Marcus s'approcha et le roua de coups, Sirius s'efforça de ne pas crier. Mais il avait mal. La côte que Lucius lui avait fêlé ou cassé le faisait énormément souffrir. Il grimaçait. Il voulait hurler mais s'en empêchait. Son frère le força à se lever. Sirius crût mourir lorsque Marcus fît apparaître un fouet. De la peur traversa ses yeux aciers et son grand frère s'en aperçut. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Marc' s'il te plaît… Implora Sirius malgré lui.

- Oh, voilà que tu supplies, j'avais oublié à quel point un fouet pouvait te faire peur…

Sirius recula de quelques pas. Il laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains durant quelques secondes. Marcus s'avança vers lui, il lui arracha carrément sa chemise. Son petit frère perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Marc' avait utilisé le fouet sur lui une seule fois. Et Sirius n'avait jamais oublié. Il était vraiment enragé lorsqu'il décidait que le fouet s'imposait. Il le tourna face au mur et bloqua ses poignets contre la brique. Sirius essaya de se débattre, mais comme à chaque fois, il ne parvint qu'à énerver davantage son frère qui broya encore plus ses mains. Sirius grimaça à nouveau. Deux chaînes apparurent et se fixèrent au mur ainsi qu'aux poignets de Sirius. Marcus s'assura qu'elles tenaient bien avant de lâcher son frère et de reculer.

Le fouet vint claquer juste à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier sursauta. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Puis il serra les poings et les dents, essayant mentalement de se préparer à cette insoutenable douleur qui l'attendait. L'instrument de torture claqua à nouveau, encore plus prêt cette fois. Marcus jouait. C'était ça pour lui. Un jeu. Et il était persuadé qu'il en serait le vainqueur. Mais Sirius se battrait. Jour après jour, il ne cesserait de lutter.

Marcus leva la main ou il tenait le fouet et frappa le dos de Sirius. Le cri de ce dernier resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Le deuxième coup fusa et il se mordit la langue pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Ce geste n'eut pour effet que d'emplir sa bouche de sang. Le fouet claqua pour la troisième fois et Sirius céda. Il ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Il était sur que Marcus avait volontairement frappé de plus en plus fort. Ce dernier eut un sourire.

- Ah, voilà qui devient intéressant…

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sirius. Il allait en baver. Marcus était prêt à tout pour entendre ses cris. Il fallait qu'il sache que son petit frère souffrait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait se passer de le savoir mort de douleur.

- Dis moi frérot, que gagnes-tu en nous vannant hein? J'aimerai que tu t'expliques. Cela ne t'apporte que de la souffrance au final… Alors pourquoi tu continues?

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais il le regretta aussitôt. Le fouet claqua encore plus fort. Il hurla.

- Je… ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas vous ressembler… Souffla-t-il.

…

- Mauvaise réponse…

Le fouet claqua de nombreuses fois. Sirius n'essayait plus de s'empêcher de crier. C'était impossible, pas avec ça. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était à deux doits de supplier son frère d'arrêter, à deux doigts d'abandonner sa fierté, lorsque Marcus décida que la punition était suffisante. Il s'approcha et détacha son petit frère qui faillit s'effondrer sous le poids de la douleur. Sirius frissonna à cause de la proximité de son frère, il ne pût s'en empêcher. Ce dernier approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Sirius.

- Méfie toi, Sirius. Ici, il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter. Mesure l'ampleur de tes paroles et de ton comportement. Ca vaut mieux pour ta vie.

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas. Il ne valait mieux pas. Lorsque Marcus fût sortit, Sirius se laissa tomber au sol, laissant couler des larmes de douleur et de rage. Il était congelé et il avait mal. Il voulait mourir. Il pensa un instant à James.

- Tu me manques bordel… J'y arriverai pas… Pas sans toi. Pas sans vous…

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait serrer James dans ses bras, et plus que tout, il voulait embrasser Sam. Il ne voulait plus voir son frère. Il en avait peur, il en avait marre de sa méchanceté. Il en avait assez. Son esprit dériva vers Regulus. Qu'allait-il croire? Qu'il l'avait abandonné? Comment allait-il réagir à sa disparition? Sirius espéra de tout son cœur que Regulus allait s'en sortir. Qu'il ne soit pas triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il ne devait pas réagir comme lui. Il ne devait pas cesser de lutter et d'avancer.

[…]

- Alors Matt? Je t'ai posé une question… Soupira Orion, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver.

- Quoi? Désolé j'ai eu un accès de surdité soudain… Répliqua Matthew, automatiquement.

- Tu te fous de moi? Menaça Orion.

- Bien sur que non, voyons. Un Black? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je vise plus haut, et plus important…

Matthew aperçut Marcus une fois qu'il avait finit sa phrase. Il voulut se diriger vers les cachots mais Marcus le repoussa avec ses mains.

- Tu disais? Siffla t-il.

- Que j'avais un train à prendre…

- Ne recommence pas Matt. Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi.

- Des menaces, des menaces, et encore des menaces, tu es capable de faire autre chose dans ta vie? Non parce que tu loupes des trucs tu sais…

Une lumière rouge fusa de la baguette d'Orion. Matthew s'écroula au sol.

- Oh, mon frère t'aurais t-il à nouveau donné l'envie de lutter? Au moment ou lui-même est en train de céder? Ca m'étonnerait bien…

Matthew se releva, s'approcha de Marcus et le fusilla du regard.

- Ecoute moi bien sale connard, je me suis calmé uniquement parce que j'ai l'intention de me casser d'ici et de retrouver ma famille. Tu n'es en rien la raison de mon changement d'attitude, alors tu devrais arrêter de prendre la grosse tête et de te croire plus fort que tout le monde.

Marcus avait le regard noir, ses yeux se tournèrent machinalement sur ses camarades mangemorts. Il s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

- Ou est Lucius? Demanda-t-il.

Bellatrix pâlit. Marcus n'eut pas besoin de plus d'aveux.

- Je vais le démonter celui là… Siffla-t-il.

[…]

- J'ai décidé que j'allais te faire vivre ton pire cauchemar, Sirius... Annonça Lucius.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà fait, j'ai ta tête en face!

- Tu cherches la merde? Siffla Lucius.

- Pas besoin, elle est devant moi!

Lucius, fou de rage, s'avança et attrapa son cousin, il passa un bras sous sa gorge, le maintenant avec force contre lui.

- Excuse toi sale traître parce que je te jure que je n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois…

- Ah parce que t'es capable de réfléchir une fois déjà?

Lucius augmenta la puissance de son étreinte. Son bras coupait le souffle de Sirius. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à respirer, il essayait de se débattre mais son cousin avait bien trop de force. Le jeune Black se sentait partir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il pria intérieurement pour que quelqu'un entre. Pour que Matthew arrive et intervienne. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais constata qu'il n'y voyait vraiment plus. Le noir lui emplit le cerveau.

Lucius essayait de lâcher mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il désirait depuis tant de temps s'occuper du cas du jeune Black qu'il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Il haïssait ce gosse comme il n'avait jamais hait personne. Il serrait de plus en plus. Soudain, il pensa à Marcus qui lui avait interdit de toucher à Sirius ce soir. Son bras trembla un instant. Il s'aperçut que Sirius ne bougeait plus. Il se gifla mentalement et lâcha son cousin qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

- Bordel de merde… Paniqua-t-il.

…

- Sirius…

…

- Réponds putain sinon je suis un homme mort!

Il se pencha sur son cousin et posa une main sur son cœur. Il n'y avait aucun battement. Lucius le secoua dans tous les sens. Rien.

- Je suis mort…

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Marcus. Lucius se releva. L'aîné Black courut jusqu'au corps de Sirius. Il posa une main au niveau de son pouls, il fît plusieurs fois pression sur son torax et au bout de vingt minutes de travail, le cœur de Sirius repartit. Il fît apparaître une civière et y déposa son petit frère dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius.

- Je sais, je…

- Ferme là. Siffla Marcus avec haine.

- Marc'…

- T'ES SOURD OU QUOI? QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DIS HEIN?

- Je sais mais j'étais énervé contre lui et…

- T'ES IMMATURE LUCIUS! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU T'EN OCCUPES, TU NE SAIS PAS T'ARRETER!

- C'est bon Marcus, arrête là, lâche moi.

- Pardon?

- T'es mon cousin pas mon père, arrête avec tes reproches à deux noises, okay?

- PARCE QUE TU L'OUVRES EN PLUS? TU CROIS QUE T'AS LES MOYENS DE VENIR PROTESTER?

- Marcus putain, tu me saoules…

L'aîné Black sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa entre les deux yeux de Lucius. Ce dernier ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Il se contenta de soupirer.

- Je te saoule?

Lucius grimaça.

- Réponds moi.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'arrivais pas à le lâcher…

Les mains de Lucius tremblaient.

- J'ai été pris de… Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin… Besoin de le contrôler, besoin de sentir son souffle s'échapper…

Marcus regardait son cousin avec haine.

- Je ne voulais pas, je n'ai jamais songé à… Le tuer. C'est juste que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Il a encore osé me vanner. Même après ton passage. Et encore pire que tout à l'heure. Cracha Lucius.

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais demandé?

- Au pire je suis pas ton chien quoi…

Marcus donna un coup de poing dans le nez de Lucius. Ce dernier grimaça. Un sortilège doloris le frappa de plein fouet. Il essaya de se relever mais Marcus lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il ne pût empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu ne changera donc jamais? Cracha Marcus, fou de rage.

Lucius se releva. Il plongea son regard bleu glace dans les yeux aciers de son cousin.

- Je ne te conviens pas comme je suis? Répliqua le jeune Malefoy avec haine.

- Ne joue pas, Luc'.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Arrête…

…

- Plus le temps passe, plus ton état ne cesse d'empirer… Je ne suis pour rien dans la mort de Sean, Marc'. D'ailleurs, personne n'est coupable. Pas même ce traître de Sirius…

- Ferme là. Siffla Marcus. Ferme là si tu tiens à ta vie.

- Il te manque à un tel point que tu crèves de douleur…

- Ne joue pas au con, Lucius. Pas avec moi. C'est risqué…

- Tellement que t'es paumé. Seul. Perdu. Sans personne à qui te raccrocher. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. T'es mort à l'intérieur. En même temps que lui.

- JE T'AI DIS DE FERMER TA GUEULE!

- JE NE SUIS PAS SEAN! PERSONNE NE L'EST! IL EST MORT MARC'! IL NE REVIENDRA PAS! S'écria Lucius.

Marcus attrapa son cousin à la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était hors de lui.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison… Murmura Lucius avec peine, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Je ne te compare pas à Sean, Lucius.

C'était la première fois que Marcus prononçait le prénom de son jumeau devant Lucius. Jamais il n'en avait parlé. Il avait toujours souffert en silence. La mort de son frère l'avait dévasté. Mais seuls Lucius et Sirius avaient compris à quel point. Et Lucius était le seul à savoir qu'un cœur subsistait chez Marcus. Il était profondément enfoui mais il y en avait un.

- C'est ça…

Marcus le fusilla du regard.

- Je te compare à celui que tu devrais être. A ton âge, je fermais ma gueule. Tu ne cesses de me chercher…

…

- Il me semble que tu étais comme moi avant… A ce moment là, tu ne me réprimandais pas d'être arrogant… Et puis je ne te cherche pas, je cherche tout court. Ne te prends pas non plus pour le centre du monde…

Marcus attrapa le poignet de Lucius et le frappa plusieurs fois d'affilées contre le mur de briques. Un craquement retentit. Lucius hurla. Des larmes de douleur emplirent ses yeux. Il essaya d'échapper à l'emprise de son cousin. Mais Marcus renforça sa prise sur le bras de Lucius. Ce dernier ne pût empêcher un gémissement de douleur de sortir de sa bouche.

Marcus le lâcha alors, puis il pointa sa baguette droit sur lui. Lucius ne dit pas un mot. Il n'allait pas prétendre qu'il avait compris le message. Parce qu'il savait qu'il recommencerait malgré lui à provoquer la colère de son cousin. Il appréhendait cependant le moment qui allait arriver. Un moment qui le faisait angoisser à chaque fois. Mais qu'il provoquait toujours en conséquence de ses mauvaises paroles. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

Il vît Marcus hésiter momentanément…

- Marc'… Soupira Lucius.

Une lumière bleue fusa et Lucius tomba au sol. Il posa une main sur son torse, grimaçant, des larmes dans les yeux… Lucius fût prit de véritables convulsions. Une flaque de sang se dessina peu à peu autour de lui, au fur et à mesure que de profondes entailles se creusaient dans sa chair. Il était en train de se vider de son sang. Irrévocablement. Il se mît à tousser; la gorge desséchée. Du liquide rouge coula aussi de sa bouche. Il voulait hurler mais n'avait même pas assez de force pour le faire… A ses yeux, le « sectumsempra » était la pire des sentences qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Et ça, Marcus le savait.

Le jeune Black annula le sortilège. Il vît une immense douleur dans les yeux de son cousin et bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il prît peur. Marcus referma les plaies une à une. Lucius le repoussa, en colère, fou de rage même.

- Espèce de sale pourriture… Ne me touche pas. Souffla-t-il avec peine.

Marcus respecta son choix. Il se releva et recula de quelques pas.

- Je suis le seul assez con pour être capable de t'aimer. Mais tu ne sais pas aimer sans faire souffrir… Cracha le jeune Malefoy.

Lucius se leva avec difficulté. Il s'adossa au mur de briques.

- Nous ne devons pas aimer. Répliqua simplement Marcus.

- Tu dis ça mais tu es le premier à désobéir à ces putains de règles!

- Je n'aime personne, Lucius.

…

- Ose approcher, me regarder droit dans les yeux, et me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, qu'à tes yeux je ne compte pas…

Marcus s'approcha et sans aucune émotion, répéta à Lucius ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

- Tu ne m'as donc jamais considéré comme le jumeau que la mort t'as enlevé ? Demanda Lucius.

Marcus détourna le regard malgré lui l'instant de quelques secondes. La haine le consumait à nouveau…

- La vérité c'est que tu éprouves à mon égard un amour tel que celui que tu portais à Sean…

- Ferme là, Lucius. De suite.

- Je ne veux pas chercher la merde, Marcus. Je ne veux pas te provoquer. Je veux que tu le dises.

- Va te faire foutre, d'accord? Répliqua Marcus avec hargne.

- Dis le…

- NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRES!

- Je suis ton second Sean. Depuis le début. A partir du moment ou tu l'as perdu, il t'as fallut un autre jumeau. Mais un dans lequel tu pouvais t'identifier. Un avec qui tu pourrais être en accord quasiment tout le temps. C'est ça?

- OUI! OUI, C'EST CE QUE TU REPRESENTE POUR MOI! OUI, TU ES LE JUMEAU DONT J'AI TOUJOURS REVE! OUI, LA PERTE DE SEAN M'A TUEE! OUI, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI CONSTAMMENT! OUI, TE PERDRE SERAIT UNE DECHIRURE PRESQUE AUSSI GRANDE QUE CELLE QU' A CAUSE LA DISPARITION DE SEAN!

Marcus donna de toutes ses forces un grand coup de poing à quelques millimètres de la tête de son cousin. Lucius sursauta.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent l'instant de quelques secondes. Puis Marcus quitta le cachot, la civière ou était déposé le corps de Sirius le suivant lentement... Pendant que Lucius poussait un profond soupir de soulagement.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 :

- James, je sais que tu es triste mais s'il te plaît, arrête de te laisser aller comme ça… Je t'en prie. Implora Lilianne, inquiète.

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restaient figés sur l'album photo qu'il regardait sans arrêt depuis la disparition de Sirius.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'enlèvement de son meilleur ami. Et ils étaient en vacances. Oui, cette période existait toujours. Pourtant, James jugeait que le temps aurait dû s'arrêter. Parce que sa vie ne pouvait pas continuer sans Sirius. C'était impossible. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- James, ta mère a raison. Tu dois te ressaisir. Même si tu es triste. Sirius n'aimerait pas que tu te laisses aller.

James se leva de son lit. Fou de tristesse, il était incapable de mesurer sa haine.

- TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE VOUDRAIT SIRIUS! A MON AVIS IL VOUDRAIT SURTOUT QU'ON LE RETROUVE! PAS QU'ON RESTE LES BRAS CROISES SANS RIEN FAIRE!

- James, nous ne restons pas sans rien faire. Répondit Aaron.

- AH OUAIS? ALORS OU EST IL? CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES ET VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS UNE PISTE!

- Ca suffit, James. Stop. Prévint Aaron, commençant à s'énerver malgré sa tristesse.

- DE TOUTE FACON VOUS ETES INUTILES! FABIAN A RAISON. ON VA SE DEMERDER NOUS-MÊMES. ON A PAS BESOIN DE TOI ET DE TON EQUIPE D'AURORS DE MERDE!

James regardait son géniteur avec colère. Mais la tristesse et la déception qui traversèrent les yeux de son père lui firent l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

Aaron quitta la chambre de son fils, sans un regard en arrière, triste et énervé. Comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas assez de voir son fils dans cet état et de n'avoir aucune piste pour sauver Sirius de cet enfer…

[…]

Sam était en larmes. Bon sang, mais ou était Sirius. Et surtout, dans quel état était-il? Le pire, c'était que Soan était persuadé qu'il leur rendrait visite la semaine suivante. Il était sur que Sirius allait venir. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence et la ruse de la petite Liyah…

- Dis, Soan, pourquoi t'es triste? Demanda sa jumelle.

- Sam pleure tout le temps. Je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Papa aussi n'est pas bien.

- So', je… je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave…

Le petit Soan, assis contre un mur leva la tête vers sa sœur, la regardant avec inquiétude. Sa sœur s'assied près de lui et le prit contre lui.

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, je veux pas que tu sois triste, mais je crois que Sirius… Il… Il viendra pas.

- Mais… Mais il… il m'avait promis…

- Je le sais. Mais a mon avis, il n'a pas pu. Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment beaucoup grave. Un truc que papa, maman et Sam veulent pas nous dire. Parce qu'ils veulent pas qu'on ait peur.

- Mais… mais Sirius va bien hein? S'inquiéta Soan, apeuré.

- Je sais pas So'. Je sais pas…

Liyah se leva alors et appela ses parents et sa grande sœur de toutes ses forces. Elle prit Soan par la main et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Terry arriva en dernier dans la cuisine, il peignit un sourire sur ses lèvres, ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils dans un geste tendre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Liyah qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

- Houla, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Demanda Terry avec un sourire aux lèvres, faisant mine d'avoir peur.

- Oui. Tu nous mens. Vous nous mentez tous les trois. Répliqua Liyah en se levant.

- Pardon? Demanda Terry, étonné.

- Ou est Sirius, papa? Demanda Liyah sans détour.

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sam, sa mère la serra dans ses bras. Terry, lui, ne laissa rien paraître, ne quittant pas sa petite fille des yeux.

- Il avait quelques soucis à régler, il viendra quand il le pourra.

- Quel genre de soucis? Insista Liyah.

- Je ne sais pas, Liyah d'accord? Ca suffit maintenant!

- TU MENS! IL VIENDRA PAS! DIS LE! IL VIENDRA PAS JE LE SAIS! Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DE BEAUCOUP GRAVE D'ABORD!

- LIYAH CA SUFFIT! Gronda Terry.

- Non, non et non! Il est ou papa? Soan est triste! Mais ça bien sur vous vous en fichez! S'énerva la petite fille.

Terry regarda son fils, il le vît au bord des larmes. Trop occupé par la tristesse de Sam et par son boulot, trop préoccupé par la disparition de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Soan était fou de chagrin. L'homme s'approcha de son petit garçon, le leva de sa chaise et le prit tout contre lui, dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Dis le leur, papa. Implora Sam. Ils doivent savoir. Même s'ils sont petits…

Terry inspira un grand coup et demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir, reposant Soan sur sa chaise, lui déposant un baiser sur la tête. Mais Liyah ne lui obéit en rien, elle se contenta de le fixer avec colère.

- Liyah, assieds toi.

La petite fille, attrapa bruyamment la chaise et s'assied, en colère.

- Très bien. Alors, non Sirius ne viendra pas. Sirius… a disparu.

- Comment? Demanda Liyah.

Terry serra les dents et la regarda avec sévérité, lui qui avait voulu épargner le plus détails possible à Soan, c'était impossible désormais. Il aurait dû se douter que Liyah ne laisserait rien passer.

- C'est son grand frère qui l'a enlevé.

- Oh, non. Gémit Soan. Le méchant qui le frappe beaucoup?

Terry blêmit et ferma son poing. Marcus. Ce prénom, il le haïssait tellement. A un tel point qu'il n'y avait pas de mots.

- Oui. Marcus.

- Mais.. Il est ou? S'inquiéta Soan.

- Personne ne le sait. Nous le cherchons. C'est pour cette raison que je passe encore plus de temps que d'habitude au travail. Et que je suis moins présent pour vous… Souffla Terry.

Soan se leva, et, en larmes se jeta contre son père.

- Je m'en fiche, papa que tu sois moins à la maison mais retrouve le je t'en supplie…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Terry. Ils se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il allait prendre Soan dans ses bras mais ce dernier se dirigea vers sa grande sœur et lui fît un énorme câlin.

- J'aime pas quand tu pleures et quand t'es triste, Sam…

Samantha pleura de plus belle tout en serrant Soan contre son cœur. Terry regardait sa petite Liyah. Il vît ses larmes apparaître mais elle les refoula et le regarda avec colère. Elle ressemblait à Sirius. De tout cœur, elle luttait contre sa tristesse. C'était habituel.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on est pas débiles nous! S'énerva Liyah.

- Pardon? S'étonna Terry.

- Vous nous dîtes jamais rien! Vous nous mentez tout le temps! Tout ça parce qu'on est des tout petits! Et c'est pas juste d'abord! Parce que nous on l'aime à Sirius! Et on a le droit de savoir aussi!

- Je n'ai jamais dis que vous étiez stupides, Liyah. On a fait ça pour vous protéger.

- On a pas besoin d'être protégés! On a besoin de savoir, comme tout le monde! S'écria-t-elle.

Les larmes se mirent enfin à couler sur ses joues. Terry s'accroupit.

- Viens dans mes bras, ma puce…

- Non!

- Tu es triste, Liyah.

- Je suis pas triste d'abord! Pleura t-elle.

Terry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps.

[…]

- Pet'? Ca va mon grand? Demanda Stephen Pettigrow, le père de Peter.

- Non. Je crois que… Je ne sais pas comment on va faire. Gémit Peter.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement? Tu n'as pas voulu nous expliquer en détails. Ta mère et moi sommes inquiets. Ca a l'air d'être grave dans ton monde…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune Pettigrow. Ses parents se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Irina posa une main sur celle de son fils.

- On parle de ton ami sur nos chaînes… De ton Sirius…

- C'est vrai, papa. Il a vraiment disparu.

- Mais, je croyais que ton école était sure?

- Pas face à un psychopathe comme Marcus.

- Ce Marcus, c'est l'homme qui est soupçonné de l'avoir enlevé c'est ça?

- Il n'est pas soupçonné. C'est lui.

- Mais pourquoi cette ordure voudrait-il enlever un enfant? S'indigna le père de Peter.

- C'est son frère.

- Pardon?

- Sirius est son petit frère. Et il le hait.

- On ne peut pas détester son propre frère, c'est impossible!

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué qui était la famille de Sirius.

Le regard de Stephen devint noir.

- Les Black. Grogna-t-il.

- Oui. Une famille de sang pur cruelle et ignoble prête à n'importe quoi pour honorer leur rang et leur sang. Et ils n'aiment pas les traîtres.

- Sirius n'est qu'un môme!

- Va dire ça à Orion Black et à son fils aîné…

Ses parents se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

- Ca va aller Pet', vous avez la magie pour vous en sortir, vous devriez y arriver, non? Demanda sa mère, hésitante.

- Le problème, maman, c'est que ceux qui ont Sirius entre leurs mains sont redoutables, ils font trembler notre monde depuis des années, et ils ont aussi la magie, une magie noire et puissante. A eux seuls, ils pourraient tous nous détruire.

…

- Et je n'aime pas savoir Sirius entre les mains de ces ordures. Surtout Sirius. Avec sa grande gueule de rebelle qui va lui apporter que des ennuis…

- Il sera prudent, Peter. Rassura Stephen.

- Tu ne connais pas Sirius. Gémit le jeune Pettigrow.

- Tant que ça?

- Il est du style à se faire tabasser et une fois qu'il est à moitié mort, capable d'insulter son frère de connard pour lui prouver qu'il n'abandonnera jamais…

Ses parents échangèrent à nouveau un coup d'œil incertain et rempli d'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça?

- Pour prouver qu'il est capable de garder sa différence coûte que coûte.

- Il est courageux.

- Très. C'est le garçon le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu…

[…]

- Lily? Appela une voix douce.

- Oui?

- Je ne te sens pas bien ma puce…

- Si, ça va.

- Qui est ce Sirius? Pourquoi as-tu quitté la table si vite à midi? Tu le connais le jeune garçon qui a disparu?

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune Evans.

- C'est un ami à moi.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, Lily.

- Moi aussi, surtout sachant que si on le retrouve pas très vite, on peut être sur de le retrouver mort…

- Tu connais l'homme qui l'a enlevé? Questionna sa mère.

- Un ancien prof à moi. Un barge. C'est on grand frère.

- Un frère qui enlève son petit frère? S'étonna Rose Evans.

- OU alors, un monstre qui enlève un autre monstre… Dit Pétunia d'un ton mauvais.

- SIRIUS N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE! Hurla Lily, en larmes.

Sa sœur sursauta.

- C'EST UN GARCON ADORABLE QUI EST BATTU PAR SA FAMILLE PARCE QU'IL ADECIDE D'ETRE QUELQU'UN DE BIEN CONTRAIREMENT A EUX! ALORS NE VIENS PLUS JAMAIS DIRE DU MAL DE LUI SI TU TIENS A TA VIE ESPECE DE SALE GARCE!

Lily sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le visage de sa sœur, folle de rage.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, parce que tu es une pure égoïste qui ne voit personne d'autre que son Vernon d'amour. Tu n'as aucun ami, parce que tu ne sais pas t'ouvrir aux autres et que tu évites de t'accrocher aux gens. Tu n'as personne, parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que juger ceux qui t'entourent. Et comme ton crétin de Vernon est le même, j'ai hâte de voir ta vie de femme solitaire, triste et stupide dans quelques années. Sirius, tu sais quoi? Bah il vaut cent fois mieux que toi. Parce qu'il est battu, mais qu'il est prêt à tout pour ses convictions. Il m'a tendu la main à un moment ou j'en avais besoin, à un moment ou je prenais le même chemin que l'égoïste que tu es. Il est prêt à tout pour ses amis. L'amitié, c'est une notion que tu ignores. De toute façon, tu ignores tout de la vie.

- Lily chérie, ne dis pas ça de ta sœur! Implora sa mère.

Les yeux des deux sœurs ne se lâchaient pas. Ceux de Lily étaient imperturbables devant la colère et les larmes de sa sœur.

- J'appelle pas ça une sœur. Elle ne fait que me juger. Tout ce qui est différent lui fait peur. Je suis différente, elle a choisit de ne pas m'accepter. Et bien qu'elle aille en enfer. On m'accepte comme je suis ou on trace sa route sans moi.

…

- Sirius est battu parce que sa famille n'accepte pas qu'il soit un garçon bien. Et bah tu sais quoi Pétunia? Tu n'es pas différente de sa famille…

…

- J'espère pour toi que ton avenir ne connaîtra aucun changement, qu'il n'y ait aucun minuscule obstacle dans ton ennuyeuse vie, sinon on sait jamais que le ciel s'écroule sur ta tête, on sait jamais que les voisins y regardent d'un peu trop près, que les gens te jugent…

…

- Le regard des gens te fais peur, tu es la première à juger tout le monde. De toute façon tu es trop stupide pour te remettre en question alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, c'est inutile.

[…]

Remus était assis devant la télévision, les yeux rivés dessus, comme si elle pouvait lui donner de bonnes nouvelles, comme si elle pouvait lui révéler ou se trouvait son ami.

- Mon cœur va te balader, ça te fera du bien…

Le jeune Lupin se tenait le ventre. Il avait un gros nœud qui ne partait pas. Il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait, il allait mourir. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui-même était déjà morte.

Louisia Lupin s'assied à côté de son fils et le prit contre elle, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

- Mon cœur, ça va aller…

- Non, maman… Ca ne peut pas aller…

- Ton père et ses amis vont le retrouver d'accord?

- Tu comprends pas. Il doit être en train de se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il est! Gémit Remus.

- Rem, je t'en prie, il a besoin de vous, de votre force… Il n'aimerait pas vous voir dans cet état!

- Je sais, et j'essaye mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que Marcus pourrait lui faire. Sans compter son père, et tous les autres…

Louisia serra un peu plus son fils contre elle.

- Tu sais qu'il a été le premier à découvrir ma nature?

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Et il en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Jamesie. Il attendait que je sois prêt…

- Et tu as été le premier à découvrir qu'il était battu…

- Je n'étais pas sur mais j'avais des soupçons oui. Mais tout ça c'est grâce à mes sens.

- Je ne crois pas. C'est parce que tu es un adorable petit observateur, rien de plus.

- C'était son attitude envers ses cousines, le fait qu'il ait cette douleur au fond des yeux… Bon sang, on aurait du virer ce Marcus bien avant…

- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir.

- James était à deux doigts de le faire de lui-même.

- Et ça aurait changé quoi à ton avis? Il l'aurait juste enlevé plus tôt…

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sure, ça a l'air d'un barge ton Cygnus là…

- Pas Cygnus, maman, Marcus. Cygnus est l'oncle de Sirius.

- Quelle idée aussi d'avoir tous les mêmes prénoms en « us »!

Remus éclata de rire malgré lui.

- Mais oui, il est barge… C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à Sirius en cours, devant tous les élèves. Même un jour devant Dumbledore.

Louisia ne parvint pas à masquer l'inquiétude qui était apparue sur son visage.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il a contre son beau gosse de petit frère?

- Il ne peut pas être jaloux de sa beauté parce qu'ils sont identiques, mais je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il le veut pour lui, enfin c'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais su identifier ce que c'était… De la haine mais y avait autre chose de plus profond. Comme si Sirius était un besoin pour lui.

- Il est spécial? Interrogea Louisia, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son fils.

- Ben, d'habitude, je peux lire à l'intérieur des gens, comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent, ou du moins, le ressentir avec eux, mais j'avoue qu'entre lui et Sirius, j'ai jamais compris ce qui se passait.

- C'est bizarre, non?

- Oui. Très. Surtout maintenant…

…

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pour quelle raison il a autant besoin de son petit frère qu'il hait tant…

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça Remus…

- J'ai besoin de savoir!

- Rem… Soupira sa mère en embrassant sa tête délicatement.

…

- Il me manque, maman… Dit Remus, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Sa mère le prit contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.

[…]

- Fabian, s'il te plaît…

- Quoi? Cracha ce dernier.

- T'es une boule de nerfs, je t'en prie calme toi, ça va pas recommencer…

- C'est normal , je suis énervé!

- Ca ne le ramènera pas, Fabi…

- Oh, t'es sérieuse? J'étais pourtant persuadé que si…

Evanna soupira et, à bout de nerfs lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait. Ce dernier tomba dans l'évier dans un bruit sourd. Soudain, un bébé se mit à pleurer.

- J'y vais. Dit Fabian en levant ses deux mains en signe de paix.

- T'es sur? Tu risques pas de la faire tomber? Ni de passer tes nerfs sur elle?

- C'est bon n'exagère pas non plus! Grogna Fabian.

- Oh, je sais pas je disais ça au cas ou…

Fabian se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche. Il se pencha sur le berceau. Un bébé le regardait, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton papa toi… Dit Fabian d'une voix douce.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Tant mieux d'ailleurs, maman est une chieuse!

Il revint vers la cuisine. Evanna l'attendait les deux poings sur les hanches, sévère.

- Allez quoi encore?

La belle sœur de Fabian prit l'enfant des bras de son oncle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu montes ma fille contre moi! Et d'abord c'est toi le chieur!

- Faux!

- Matt t'aurais déjà calmé depuis bien longtemps…

- Dans ses rêves, surement…

Evanna lui assena une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais à moi! C'est injuste tu sais!

- Oh, pauvre petite victime que tu es… Nargua Fabian.

- T'as pas de cœur sérieusement…

- Pas envers toi, mouahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Soudain, Naomi plongea ses yeux verts sur Fabian. Ce dernier eut l'étrange impression de voir son frère.

- Tu sais Eva, Sirius a… Il…

- Oui? Demanda Evanna avec douceur.

*Il est prisonnier, enfermé, avec un certain Matthew*

- Il me manque. Il est comme un deuxième frère.

Evanna était persuadée que ce n'était pas ce que Fabian avait voulu dire. Parce que jamais le jeune homme ne s'était confié à elle, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

- Je sais, Fabi. Soupira Evanna. Je vois bien que ça allait mieux cette année. Tu ne me parlais que de ce Sirius. Tu semblais avoir trouvé un nouveau port d'attache. J'étais heureuse pour toi. Et… Je suis vraiment triste que tu l'aies perdu. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils le retrouveront lui…

Fabian détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit sa tristesse.

- Mmh Naomi je crois bien que tonton Fabi a besoin d'un gros câlin…

- Non, non, je vais aller faire un tour.

Fabian déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Evanna, un autre sur la tête de Naomi puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas ou Fabi?

- Je sais pas, ne t'en fais pas je suis grand!

- Sois prudent s'il te plaît, ne rentre pas trop tard. PAS COMME LA DERNIERE FOIS! Cria-t-elle en entendant la porte se refermer.

La jeune fille soupira puis regarda son bébé. « Rah, ce tonton Fabi il écoute rien hein? Rien ni personne ».

Fabian marchait dans les rues de Londres, le cœur lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Sirius de sa tête. Il se dirigeait inconsciemment vers le cimetière. Comme toujours lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, ses pas trouvaient instinctivement la tombe de ses parents. Il allait leur parler, se confier… Il n'avait jamais de réponse bien sur, mais il savait qu'ils l'écoutait.

Il se posta devant la tombe de marbre, mais son regard suivit une feuille, emportée par le vent et alors il l'aperçut. Les cheveux noirs, cette allure fière et arrogante qui était visible même de dos. La rage consuma entièrement tout son être.

Cygnus Black fixait la tombe de marbre. Celle-ci portait le nom de « Sean Black ».

- Tu es mort avec une telle facilité, Sean… Et pourtant, je me demande encore comment tu n'as pas mis toi-même fin à tes jours.

…

- Marcus est quel type d'homme pour être pire qu'Orion? Même mon frère ne m'en a pas fait autant baver que ce que fait endurer Marcus à ton Sirius… Et ce traître, incorrigible. On dirait qu'il aime à se faire frapper…

Cygnus Black entendit un bruit soudain. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner et de voir un jeune garçon que ce dernier lui sautait dessus et le frappait partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre… Mais Black l'envoya valser à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Cependant l'homme attrapa Fabian par le col et il transplana avec lui à l'intérieur de l'église.

Fabian se retrouva plaqué contre un mur.

- Espèce de salopard! Votre fils a…

Ses yeux assassins scrutèrent alors Black avec attention. A quelques détails près le visage qu'il avait en face et celui d'Orion Black étaient identiques.

- Je n'ai pas de fils Prewett. Rétorqua l'homme en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Fabian essaya de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais Cygnus était trop fort pour lui.

- C'est la même, vous ou votre frère de toute façon dans cette famille vous êtes tous des connards hormis deux exceptions…

Fabian ne pût s'empêcher de gémir de douleur lorsque Cygnus le frappa au visage.

- N'insulte pas ma famille. Siffla l'oncle de Sirius.

- Pour quelle raison devrais-je me retenir de dire le fond de ma pensée?

- Disons, si tu veux éviter que ton grand frère chéri paye pour toutes tes insolentes paroles…

…

- Qu'y a t-il Prewett? T'as vu un fantôme?

- Non, juste votre tête de con qui me donne la nausée…

Cygnus pointa sa baguette droit sur le visage du jeune homme et des entailles vinrent se creuser sur le corps de Fabian, ce dernier se plia en deux sous la souffrance. L'homme approcha, il plaqua les deux poignets du jeune Prewett au dessus de sa tête avec violence.

- Excuse toi, Prewett. Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle ainsi. Et encore moins qu'on vienne me déranger lorsque je suis dans un cimetière…

- M'excuser? Moi? C'est mal me connaître… Ricana Fabian.

Mais soudain, Cygnus exerça une pression brutale sur ses poignets qui craquèrent. Le jeune garçon gémit de douleur. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas crier Fabian? Menaça Cygnus Black.

- Crier? Pour faire quoi?

L'homme le frappa à nouveau. En réalité, Fabian aurait bien hurlé pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais lui et sa fierté étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Cygnus le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu de lui, sachant très bien que même si l'adolescent voulait fuir, il n'irait pas bien loin…

- Tu sais Fabian, tout le monde capitule un jour. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre hurler lorsque je torture, sinon ce n'est pas drôle… tu comprends?

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Alors Fabian fît un fuck à l'homme, le regardant avec haine. Il courut ensuite se réfugier derrière l'autel, Cygnus sur ses talons. Black l'attrapa et le plaqua avec violence contre l'autel. Puis il sortit son couteau et maintint le poignet brisé de Fabian en place. Lorsque ce dernier le vît commencer à couper son doigt, il se mit à hurler.

- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je m'excuse… Supplia Fabian.

- Oh, j'ai bien entendu ou j'ai rêvé?

Les yeux insensibles de Cygnus restaient braqués sur le visage anormalement pâle de Fabian. Son couteau continuait de couper le majeur du jeune homme.

- Vous avez bien entendu… S'il vous plaît…

La main de Fabian tremblait avec force. Tout son corps était tremblant. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douleur, même en ayant affronté la haine de Marcus un bon nombre de fois.

Cygnus finit par ranger son couteau, sans quitter le jeune garçon des yeux.

- Tu as quel âge, dis moi?

- Seize ans. Répondit Fabian.

- Et tu crois que c'est une façon de te comporter en face d'adultes?

Fabian ne répondit pas.

- Tss, tss, tss, tu n'aimerais tout de même pas que je te fasses à nouveau beaucoup de mal?

- J'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Aucune éducation.

- J'en aurais une si des connards ne m'avaient pas enlevé mes parents…

Black roua le jeune homme de coups jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'effondre au sol en criant de douleur… Il sentît ses côtes se briser sous les coups de pied que lui donnaient l'oncle de Sirius. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Cygnus s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Je suis celui qui t'as privé d'éducation. Avec mon frère. Mais si cela peut t'aider, lorsque je te croiserais, je te rappellerais comment il faut se comporter. Et je n'ai aucun doute, tu retiendras la leçon…

[…]

Eléa avait posé une main sur le front de son cousin. Il était trempe de sueur et brûlant. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était inconscient et qu'il n'avait pas montré signe de vie. La jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et regarda Marcus droit dans les yeux.

- Comment va t-il?

- Oh, laisse moi réfléchir, certainement qu'il se porterait mieux si personne n'avait utilisé de fouet sur lui ou si une personne n'avait pas de tout son cœur essayé de l'étrangler… Mais à part ça je crois qu'il va bien…

Marcus attrapa doucement la jeune fille par le poignet. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- C'est un reproche?

- Je crois bien oui… Répliqua Eléa.

…

- Il a quinze ans, c'est un gosse, et vous vous acharnez à le tuer à petit feu, toi en tête de file…

- Sirius est un gosse intelligent. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Crois moi. Il provoque en toute conscience des conséquences, c'est ça le pire…

- C'est la merveilleuse justification que tu as trouvé pour tout ce que tu lui fais subir j'imagine? Rétorqua Eléa.

Le regard de Marcus devint dur soudain, la jeune Eléa ne pût s'empêcher de détourner la tête.

- Je n'ai besoin en aucun cas de me justifier. Je fais ce que je veux de mon petit frère. C'est clair?

- Non. Je ne comprendrais jamais.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne te le demande pas.

Sur ces quelques mots, Marcus quitta la chambre, non sans avoir effleuré la main d'Eléa au passage.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vît son petit cousin bouger. Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Sirius… Souffla la jeune Malefoy.

Le jeune Black ouvrit faiblement les yeux, la lumière l'obligea à les refermer immédiatement. Il avait mal dans tous ses membres. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, brutalement.

- Fais doucement! Reprocha Eléa. Il vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux!

- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce connard de traître? Je viens encore de m'engueuler avec Marcus à son sujet. S'il pouvait les fermer à jamais ses putains d'yeux ça m'arrangerait bien! Cracha la voix de Lucius.

Sirius entendit le soupir d'Eléa mais elle ne répondit rien. Le jeune Black comprenait parfaitement à présent pourquoi Lucius faisait peur à sa sœur. Il le revoyait en train de l'étrangler, essayant de toutes ses forces de lutter contre l'envie meurtrière qui l'avait assailli mais n'y parvenant pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était assez flippant. Lucius le haïssait tant qu'il était prêt à commettre un meurtre sous le simple coup de l'énervement…

- Tu veux bien me soigner au lieu de t'occuper de ce sale traître?

- Que s'est-il passé encore?

- Il m'a dit que si je tenais à ma vie, Sirius avait intérêt à se réveiller et très vite…

Le jeune Black ne pût s'empêcher de vouloir mourir juste quelques secondes pour apercevoir la scène de l'assassinat de Lucius. Mais il était réveillé.

- Aie! Tu ne peux pas faire doucement? Siffla Lucius.

- Tu veux peut-être que je l'aide connard? Ca risque de piquer encore plus…

Sirius avait ouvert les yeux. Il entendit un bruit sourd, comme une lutte…

- NON LUCIUS ARRETE! NON!

- VIRE DE LA ELEA!

- Ne t'approches pas de lui sinon je te jure que j'appelle Marcus…

Son frère la fixait avec haine, du sang s'écoulait de son arcade droite et de son nez. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Orion.

- Que se passe t-il encore?

L'homme regarda Eléa, qui retenait Lucius par les bras, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur son fils. Ce dernier s'était un peu redressé, en position assise.

- Et bien, t'en a mis du temps à te réveiller…

- Tu veux peut être qu'on échange nos places? Rétorqua Sirius avec haine.

Orion s'approcha du lit de son fils.

- Je serais toi, je la mettrais en veilleuse…

- Je serais toi, je me laverais les dents!

Son père l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre la tête du lit. Ses yeux le fusillaient.

- Tu veux mourir?

- Ouais je veux bien! Comme ça si je me réveille pas, Lucius est sur de crever! Et ça fera une pourriture en moins…

Ce dernier poussa brutalement sa sœur et s'avança vers le jeune Black. Il écarta Orion de son chemin et attrapa Sirius à la gorge. A ce moment là, Marcus entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI LUCIUS?

Le jeune Malefoy, qui n'avait pas vu son cousin entrer, lâcha immédiatement Sirius et s'éloigna du lit.

- Désolé. Répondit-il précipitamment.

- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de tes excuses bidons?

Sirius ne pût empêcher son sourire de s'élargir ce qui énerva davantage le jeune Malefoy.

- Bordel mais arrête toi Sirius! Siffla-t-il.

- C'EST A TOI DE TE CALMER! Cria Marcus.

- Il me provoque putain, mais tu vois pas qu'il se marre quand il fout la merde entre nous! Il est mort de rire, c'est du foutage de gueule! Cracha Lucius.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… Répondit Sirius.

- TOI FERME LA! Rugit Marcus. Lucius, viens avec moi.

- Marc'…

- Viens avec moi, je t'ai dis.

Les garçons sortirent de la pièce et le silence régna. Eléa vint s'agenouiller auprès du lit de son petit cousin. Elle posa une main sur son front.

- Tu te sens comment?

- Mal à la tête, horriblement. Puis j'ai froid mais j'ai chaud en même temps, j'en peux plus.

- Ferme les yeux, repose toi…

- T'as pas une potion de sommeil, j'ai mal au crâne je pourrais jamais m'endormir…

- Je vais te donner ça. Cette fièvre m'inquiète, Sirius…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ca m'arrive des fois…

- Aussi forte?

- Oui. A un tel point que même Dumby chéri n'a rien pu faire…

Eléa apporta la potion à Sirius. Mais avant de la lui donner, elle le regarda d'un air triste mélangé d'un brin de curiosité.

- Sirius, que se passe t-il avec mon frère?

- Avec ton crétin de frère tu veux dire?

Eléa soupira, mais murmura un « oui ».

- Je ne sais pas. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

- Autant? Insista Eléa.

- Je t'assure que oui. Il était toujours à la maison avant… Grommela Sirius.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Ben, c'était lui le grand frère durant le temps que Marcus a disparu… Tu vois comment il est avec toi? Tu vois comment Marc' est avec moi? Alors tu ne peux que comprendre…

- Il a fait son chef.

- Ouais. Bah comme d'hab.

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Tu te comportais comment avec lui?

- De la même façon qu'aujourd'hui. Sauf que j'ai plus de répartie maintenant… Et ça le rend dingue!

Eléa lui sourit tendrement puis embrassa fon front.

- Allez, hop, au dodo!

Elle lui fît boire la potion et Sirius partit dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

[…]

Evanna était inquiète. Il était une heure du matin et Fabian l'avait quitté en début de soirée vers dix huit heures. Elle réveilla sa petite Naomi et à l'aide la poudre de cheminette se rendit chez Aaron. La maison était silencieuse.

- Sortez d'ici! Sortez de ma maison! Siffla soudain une voix.

- Aaron, c'est moi, c'est Eva'! Ne fais rien, Naomi est dans mes bras…

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est toi?

James accouru.

- James file au lit. Ordonna Aaron.

- Non.

- Je ne le répéterais pas…

- Fabi, C'est Fabi, Aaron! Pleura Evanna.

- Que s'est-il passé?

James descendit aussitôt.

- JAMES VA AU LIT!

- Même pas dans tes rêves. Répliqua James en le fusillant du regard.

Aaron reporta son attention sur Evanna, elle était en larmes, visiblement morte d'inquiétude.

- Evanna? Y a un problème? S'inquiéta Lilianne.

Aaron amena la jeune femme jusqu'au salon et la fît asseoir sur le canapé.

- Fabian… Il était vraiment pas bien cet après midi et il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Aux alentours de dix huit heures. Il est jeune et je ne suis pas sa mère, la dernière fois il était rentré vers minuit mais là, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais pas du tout ou il est… Il a neigé toute la journée bon sang… Pourquoi me fait-il faire autant de soucis? Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avec son frère. Tu comprends, depuis qu'il a perdu Sirius, c'est comme s'il avait à nouveau perdu son grand frère…

- Tu n'as pas une idée de l'endroit ou il aurait pu se rendre? Demanda Aaron.

- Je sais que l'après midi il va souvent au cimetière de Londres, il va voir ses parents mais il est une heure bon dieu…

Lilianne prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je vais aller voir. Dit Aaron.

Il se vêtit d'une grosse veste et amorça un pas vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit aussitôt James.

- Non! Toi tu files au lit! Répliqua Aaron d'un ton sévère.

- Vu comment tu es pas doué mon aide ne te fera pas de mal je pense… Ca fera un sur deux de retrouvé au moins…

Le regard de son père parvint à le faire frissonner. James ne contesta pas la gifle qu'il reçut, sachant très bien qu'elle était amplement méritée.

- Va dans ta chambre. Siffla Aaron.

Lilianne était peinée. Depuis que Sirius avait disparu, c'était la guerre entre les deux hommes de sa vie, et elle ne le supportait pas.

- Non. Papa s'il te plaît, je…

- Tu ne fais rien d'autre que culpabiliser mon cœur déjà assez brisé comme ça. Alors file. Je ne veux plus te voir. Coupa Aaron.

De l'eau emplit les yeux de James, mais il ne protesta pas et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Aussitôt, Aaron transplana. C'était une nuit glaciale. Le cimetière était blanc.

- Bon sang Fabian mais ou es tu?

Il se dirigea lentement vers la tombe des parents du jeune homme. De loin, il ne pouvait voir. Il ne pouvait voir le jeune Prewett à bout de force, qui s'était allongé juste à côté de la tombe en marbre, dans la neige. Incapable de sentir le fraicheur tellement son corps était meurtrit. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas bougé. Dès qu'il était sortit de l'église, avec peine il était venu s'échouer ici pour se laisser mourir. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas sentit la force de rentrer chez lui et avait eu peur que Cygnus revienne le chercher. Il avait eu peur, oh ça oui. Et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait de trembler face à quelqu'un. La première fois.

Aaron arriva alors dans l'allée ou se trouvait Fabian. Son cœur fît un sacré bon lorsqu'il le vît là, allongé contre la neige. Il courut à une vitesse folle, s'accroupit auprès du jeune homme et le retourna sur le dos. Il s'aperçut alors que le jeune garçon était dans un état pitoyable. Il vît que Fabian était en sang, qu'il avait un doigt à moitié coupé et que des entailles parsemaient son visage et son corps.

- Fabian, bon sang! Que s'est-il passé?

…

- Fabian réponds moi! Paniqua Aaron.

L'homme prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui pour le réchauffer.

- J'ai… J'ai mal.

Sa voix était faible. Aaron serra fort le jeune Prewett contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Si tu savais comme tu nous a fais peur…

- C'était pas de ma faute. Je te jure…

- Je sais, je sais…

Aaron Potter passa une main dans le dos du jeune garçon et l'autre sous ses jambes, il le souleva avec douceur et transplana avec lui.

[…]

- James ton père t'avais dis d'aller te…

Aaron déboula dans le salon.

- Levez vous, vite!

- Fabian… Pleura Evanna.

James regarda les blessures de son ami avec peur. Puis une haine puissante remplaça cette angoisse.

- C'est qui le connard qui t'as fais ça? Siffla le jeune Potter.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Fabian. Il était fiévreux et tremblait. Pour la première fois, James vît des larmes emplir ses yeux. Il avait du en baver pour que ça le mette dans un tel état. Parce que Fabian n'était pas le style de garçon à pleurer. Il était le genre de personne qui se battait coûte que coûte. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il était celui qui répondait pour vous défendre. Le grande gueule qui faisait tout pour chercher des noises aux gens se croyant supérieur. Il était un rebelle né. Comme Sirius.

- J'ai vu cet homme dans le cimetière. Je pensais à Sirius alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être en colère. J'ai cru voir Orion. Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai frappé.

Les yeux d'Aaron s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- J'étais énervé, j'aurais pas fais ça en tant normal.

- C'était qui Fabian? Demanda Aaron Potter.

- Cygnus. Cygnus Black.

…

- Encore un gros connard dans cette famille. Rien d'étonnant. Dit James avec haine, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

[…]

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Sirius était sur pied. Plus en forme et rebelle que jamais. Pour le plus grand malheur de Lucius qui payait chaque jour. Il s'interdisait de toucher le jeune Black pendant quelques temps, évitant de provoquer la colère de Marcus.

Mais le sale gosse ne perdait rien pour attendre…

- C'est bon tu peux le lâcher il t'as traité de connard et alors? On sait bien qu'y a que la vérité qui blesse! Cracha Sirius.

Il était attaché et ne supportait plus de voir Matthew se faire torturer. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit à Lucius le mot qui le définissait le mieux.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Lucius? Demanda une voix.

Sirius grogna intérieurement. Matthew tourna un regard inquiet vers le jeune Black. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius subisse à nouveau. Il était resté une semaine inconscient, c'était largement suffisant…

- Juste pourrais-tu dire à ce putain de traître qu'il la ferme une bonne fois pour toutes?

Cygnus Black entra dans le cachot, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Matthew, Sirius, vous faîtes bien la paire vous deux.

- Oh, c'est bien tu sais compter Black. Nargua Matthew.

Sirius fût étonné de la haine qu'éprouvait son ami envers son oncle. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il les voyaient s'affronter.

- Tu l'ouvres encore, Matt? Laisse moi te raconter une histoire qui va te calmer…

- Me calmer? En face de ta tête de con? Impossible…

- Au moins je sais de qui tient ton petit frère. Les mêmes répliques, on croirait presque que tu les lui a piquées… Ou inversement.

- De quoi tu parles? Siffla Matthew, fou de rage.

- Et bien je t'en prie, assieds toi et laisse moi te conter cette passionnante histoire…

- JE M'ASSEOIS SI J'EN AI ENVIE CONNARD!

Matthew s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur. Puis d'un simple coup de baguette, il se retrouva enchaîné au mur, de la même façon que Sirius.

- J'ai dis : Assieds toi. Ordonna Cygnus d'un ton menaçant.

- Pardon? J'ai pas bien entendu je crois… Se moqua Matthew.

C'était la première fois que Sirius le voyait si en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait plus de haine envers Cygnus qu'envers les autres.

- Comme tu voudras, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'a subi ton petit frère…

Matthew se débattait contre ses chaînes, fou de rage.

- T'AS OSE TOUCHER MON PETIT FRERE CONNARD?

- Ne m'insulte pas. Siffla Cygnus. Mais, oui. Figure toi que j'étais tranquillement en train de me recueillir sur la tombe de Sean, le jumeau de Marcus, quand soudain j'ai entendu un bruit, je me suis tourné et hop, quelle surprise! Voilà qu'un jeune garçon, à peine âgé de seize ans, ose se jeter sur moi et me frapper…

…

- Tu le vis? Bien sur je me suis chargé de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde… Je ne saurais te dire s'il s'en est tiré vivant… Un affreux garçon sans éducation. Bien sur, je lui ai promis d'être là pour lui. Pour lui rappeler la façon dont on se comporte en face d'hommes comme moi. Je crois qu'il a eu peur. Non, attends laisse moi réfléchir, il a tellement pleuré et hurlé, j'en suis même certain…

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD! Cracha Matthew.

Il se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il avait la haine. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre autant le contrôle de lui-même.

- VAS Y DETACHE MOI SI T'ES UN HOMME CONNARD! TOUJOURS SUR LES PLUS JEUNES QUE C'EST FACILE!

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA MATTHEW!

- JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX QUE JE SACHE T'ES PAS MON PÈRE!

- C'est sur, mais c'est moi qui te l'ait enlevé. Ne l'oublie pas…

- SALE FILS DE P…

- OH N'INSULTE PAS MA FAMILLE MATT! Tu sais que c'est pas bon…

- JE T'EMMERDE PAUVRE CON! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET SI CA TE PLAIT PAS, BEN C'EST LA MEME!

Cygnus tortura Matthew durant des heures et des heures. Rien ne pouvait le calmer. Il avait la haine. Il était hors de lui. Parce que son petit frère, c'était tout pour lui. Il l'avait éduqué. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un. Et personne n'avait le droit de le toucher.

[…]

- Matt'? Appela Sirius, hésitant.

- Quoi?

- Tu… tu m'avais pas dis que t'avais un petit frère…

- S'il est toujours vivant à l'heure qu'il est… Répliqua Matthew avec haine.

Sirius se terra dans le silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Il est à Poudlard lui aussi. A Gryffondor.

- T'es sérieux? Il s'appelle comment?

- Fabian.

Quelque chose se brisa en Sirius. Son oncle avait eu le malheur de le détacher. Il se leva.

- Tu rigoles là?

- Non. Je m'appelle Matthew et j'ai un petit frère qui s'appelle Fabian.

- Ton nom de famille?

- Prewett. Pourquoi ça?

Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le mur en briques.

- Ah le fils de pute… Le connard… Le…

- Sirius qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Fabian est un de mes amis les plus proches. Je le connais depuis le début de l'année et il a été le premier à deviner mon problème avec Marcus. Le premier à qui je me suis jamais confié…

- Et ben voilà. Ton connard d'oncle a eu la bonne idée de le détruire..

Le jeune Black donna un nouveau coup de poing, et puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il s'imaginait la tête de son oncle en face et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.

- Laisse tomber, Sirius. Cela ne servira qu'à te faire du mal.

- IL N'A AUCUN DROIT DE TOUCHER A FABI!

- Lucius va remplacer Marcus à son poste de professeur de sortilèges, tu crois qu'il va se gêner?

- Lucius? Ricana Sirius. Mais Fabi va en faire qu'une bouchée! Déjà qu'il a failli rendre chèvre mon frère, mais alors je me fais aucun souci pour lui face à la blondasse…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Matthew.

- Ce ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il est si…

- Incorrigible et têtu. Termina Sirius avec un grand sourire. Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit s'il a décidé que non. Et impossible de le calmer, de le diriger. Un vrai cas celui là!

- Tu t'es vu? Rétorqua Matthew.

Sirius s'assied, calmé, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Et toi? On sait bine de qui il tient.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est pire ouais! Même moi je ne pouvais rien en tirer.

Le jeune Black éclata de rire. Puis il sentit un vide dans son cœur.

- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler à toi, mais, il me manque…

- Je ne peux que te comprendre. Souffla Matthew, autorisant un larme à glisser le long de sa joue.

Sirius alla se blottir contre lui. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras.

- On s'en sortira, Sirius. J'ai tenu un an. Y a pas de raison que je ne résiste pas encore.

- Pourquoi ils t'ont enlevé Matt'?

- Parce que je suis trop grande gueule et ils ont décidé de me le faire payer.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je tiens un journal, nommé « La gazette déchaînée ». J'ai pour habitude de révéler au grand jour ce que les gens veulent cacher. Des gens inutiles bien sur, comme Fudge et ses magouilles. Mais depuis un moment, Voldemort était devenu la victime de mes blagues de mauvais goûts. J'ai été avertit plusieurs fois par ses chers condisciples. J'ai fini par déménager. Je pensais que ça suffirait, j'étais naïf, je les sous-estimais trop… Et un jour Cygnus et Orion ont débarqué chez moi, et ils m'ont gentiment invité à les suivre…

- ton « gentiment » j'y crois pas trop…

- Tu as bien raison.

- Pour une raison si stupide…

- Voldy est un grand rancunier… Il n'aime pas trop qu'on s'oppose à lui, et encore moins par le rire… Parce que ça lui donne une image fausse. Ca le caricature, ça le rend moins effrayant.

- Et si tu sors un jour…

- Je recommence en trois fois pire.

- Je me disais aussi…

Tous deux rigolèrent. Puis Matthew serra le jeune Black contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va les griller, Sirius. On y arrivera.

[…]

- Mère, ou est Sirius? Répéta Regulus pour la énième fois.

- Tu es le nouveau traître, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais la peine de répondre à tes questions. Tu es rentré ces vacances uniquement parce que ton père voulait te faire payer ta trahison… Cracha Walburga Black.

- Oh, je ne suis plus le fils chéri ça y est. Ricana Regulus. Il suffit d'un pas de travers pour que tout soit finit. Vous êtes pathétiques, vous êtes… ridicules.

…

- Ne parle pas de nous comme ça, Regulus. Siffla sa mère. Nous sommes ta famille. Et ton père a bien l'intention de te remettre sur le droit chemin…

- Ah, ah, ah la bonne blague… Il fallait rire?

- Non. Il fallait pleurer. Répondit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Le visage de sa mère se fendit d'un sourire mauvais tandis que des frissons parcouraient le corps de Regulus. Ce dernier se tourna et fît face à son père.

- Si je comprends bien, Reg… Tu as accepté de rentrer uniquement pour retrouver ton frère…

- Je vois que tu n'es pas si stupide que ça au final…

Orion Black attrapa son fils par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Les yeux de Regulus se firent fuyants soudain.

- Ne te prends pas pour Sirius, tu es loin d'être comme lui.

- Mais je suis lentement la même route…

Un coup vint frapper son ventre avec force. Regulus gémit. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

- Tu aurais dû écouter Potter, Regulus. Tu aurais dû l'écouter lorsqu'il t'as dis de ne pas rentrer…

[…]

Le train rouge était bondé d'élèves. James était anxieux. Ses amis aussi.

- Déstresse, Jamesie.

- Je lui avais dis de ne pas rentrer bon sang! Mais pourquoi il faut tous que vous fassiez vos têtes de mule?

Soudain, parmi la foule de parents qui faisaient des signes d'adieux à leurs enfants, ils le virent. Regulus courait, sa baguette à la main il rétrécit sa valise. James pût apercevoir Orion Black et son frère, quelques mètre plus loin, lui courir après. Cygnus Black sourit lorsqu'il croisa le regard haineux de Fabian. Ce dernier descendit du train. Il attrapa la main de Regulus et l'aida à monter.

- REG SI TU MONTES DANS CE TRAIN JE TE JURE QUE…

- FERME TA GUEULE SALE TRITON! Répliqua Fabian avec haine

- PARDON? S'écria Orion.

- T'es sourd ou tu veux une traduction?

Cygnus pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Prewett, et juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, une entaille se creusa dans le cou de Fabian, qui plaqua une main dessus. Il vît l'homme sourire. Alors, c'est avec un grand sourire aussi qu'il lui fît un fuck avec son majeur fraîchement réparé. Fabian pût voir sur la visage de Cygnus que c'était loin d'être fini. Que leur guerre à tous les deux venait à peine de commencer.

Regulus poussa un profond soupir.

- Et bah, merci les mecs. Fiouuuu, c'est une rentrée qui commence bien.

- Vous êtes barges! Gronda James. Sirius s'est fait enlevé, toi tu t'es à moitié fais tuer par son oncle durant les vacances, Reg, j'ose même pas imaginer… Et vous continuez à provoquer?

- C'est que le début, mon vieux, ne va pas nous faire une crise cardiaque. Répondit Regulus.

- Que le début? Répéta James.

- Vous êtes pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi Reg? Pressa Lily.

- Devinez qui est notre nouveau prof de sortilèges…

- Oh, non, pas Cygnus? Paniqua Fabian.

- Non.

- Oui, forcément, pas assez intelligent…

- Fabi… Grommela Samantha.

Peter éclata de rire.

- Ouais bah quand tu sauras qui c'est…

- Dis nous! Pressa Remus. Tu abuses du suspense là.

- Juste parce que je veux savourer vos têtes au moment ou je vous dirais… Répondit Regulus, mort de rire.

- Orion? Demanda Fabian.

- Les Black t'ont traumatisé ou quoi? Répliqua Regulus en prenant un air supérieur.

- Remballe ta fierté minimoys, les Black je les emmerde.

Regulus éclata de rire.

- Reg, si dans deux secondes, je n'ai pas un nom, je te fais la peau… Menaça Fabian.

…

- Alors les Gryffondors, un plan à la con pour faire enrager notre nouveau mister sortilèges Lucius Malefoy?

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune Serdaigle qui avait parlé. Certains, involontairement, le fusillèrent du regard. Tandis que Regulus éclatait de rire.

- Bordel c'est encore plus drôle que ce que j'avais imaginé!

- T'es pas sérieux Miller?

- Et si, Fabian. Désolé!

- T'as entendu ça ou Logan? Demanda Lily.

- Non mais cherche pas, Lily, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit donc y a pas d'infos plus sure… Rigola Regulus.

- Oh, toi tais toi un peu t'as pris une gueule infernale pendant les vacances… Dit Fabian en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon et se dirigeant dans les couloirs pour partir à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Durant le voyage, tous racontèrent leurs passionnantes vacances. Le trajet fût long. Parce que tous passaient sur les détails. Surtout James. Il avait passé deux semaines à s'engueuler avec son père. Deux semaines d'enfer. Parce que lorsque lui avait voulu s'excuser, c'était son père qui avait décidé de déclarer la guerre.

- Bah Jamesie, faut se réveiller! Dit Peter.

- Non mais il a pas la gueule de bois, c'est ça le pire, c'est que c'est naturel! Chambra Fabian.

James, incapable de trouver une bonne réplique se contenta d'un « Ta gueule Prewett! » qui en fît rire plus d'un.

[…]

A peine installés à table, James sût que c'était la guerre. Les yeux de Malefoy ne les lâchaient pas, épiant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Le jeune Potter sentait Fabian bouillonner.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent Lucius se lever, et prendre la place du directeur pour faire un discours, ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase… Cependant, Albus Dumbledore voyait son petit jeu. Il voyait bien ce qu'il se passait. Le monde se préparait à entrer en guerre. Lentement mais surement.

- Bonjour, en tant que nouveau professeur de sortilèges, je souhaiterais aider les professeurs ici présents à rétablir l'ordre dans cette école. J'ai été nommé par le ministre lui-même directeur adjoint. Ce qui signifie que chaque décision prise par Albus, devra être approuvée par moi avant.

Fabian n'allait pas tarder à exploser, malgré le fait que James l'implorait du regard et que la main de Lily se soit posée sur la sienne pour le calmer…

- C'est en s'unissant au ministère que nous deviendrons plus fort. Et que nous vaincrons.

Fabian se leva alors. Les yeux de Lucius et le siens s'accrochèrent.

- Fabi assieds toi bon sang… Grommela James.

…

- Oui?

- Fabian Prewett.

- Je sais…

- Et si on avait pas envie de se ranger avec le ministère ça ferait quoi?

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas, si on jugeait par exemple, que le ministère est remplit de connards qui veulent faire tomber le ministre et les bonnes personnes qui résistent?

- Vous avez des exemples de gens qui sont, come vous dîtes, des « connards »?

- Oh, oui. Même très nombreux!

James donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami.

- C'est mort Jamesie. Dit Remus, il est lancé là…

…

- Vous avez des noms?

- Alors, je pensais à Orion Black qui, si je me souviens, s'occupe du bon fonctionnement des banques, je ne lui ferais pas du tout confiance personnellement. Ensuite, il ya Cygnus, son frère, oui, c'est décidément une belle famille d'enfoirés chez eux, qui est à la direction du département de la justice magique, complètement barge et incapable de définir la notion du mot « justice », et il y a aussi, Abraxas Malefoy, qui, je crois bien en est le sous directeur. Ca fait une belle bande de connards vous trouvez pas?

Lucius voyait rouge, et le jeune homme le savait bien. Mais ici, il était professeur. Ici, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le jeune Malefoy comprenait maintenant pourquoi Marcus trouvait sa tâche difficile…

- Chacun son point de vue, nous sommes en démocratie. Répondit Lucius avec un sourire éclatant qui se révélait très crédible.

- Ouais, pour l'instant… Répliqua Fabian.

James regardait son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui était plié de rire dans sa serviette. C'est alors qu'il vît Bellatrix Black se lever et approcher d'eux. Fabian eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir que la baguette de la jeune fille passa sous sa gorge.

- De quel droit oses-tu insulter mon père?

- T'en fais pas, vieille conne il sait ce que je pense de lui…

James se leva et envoya valser la jeune Black.

- Potter, retenue demain soir dans mon bureau. Annonça Lucius.

C'est alors que Wade Jones, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se leva et s'avança à côté de Malefoy.

- Black, retenue demain soir dans mon bureau.

Les yeux de Lucius vinrent fusiller l'homme. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

James croisa alors le regard de son nouveau professeur et dit « Et oui après tout, c'est ça, la Justice… »


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 :

- Fabian?

- Oui?

- T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule!

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

- Calme Potter! Ou je te refais le portrait!

- La blague du jour, je devais pleurer j'imagi…

James, étonné, se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par son ami qui le regardait d'un air malicieux.

- Fabi, lâche moi. Tu sais bien que tu vas encore perdre et en plus on va arriver en retard à notre cours…

- Perdre? Moi? Répliqua Fabian d'un ton prétentieux.

- Bah oui, qui d'autre?

…

- Tu me cherches Jamesie..

- Non, je te trouve MOUHAHAHA!

- Il est barge ce môme!

- Ce môme, t'es au courant que j'ai qu'un an de moins que toi?

- C'est ce que je dis, à ton âge j'étais immature moi aussi.

- Ah… Tu veux dire que t'as changé entre temps? Non, je demande parce qu'on dirait pas…

Le jeune Prewett haussa les sourcils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il jeta un sort à James qui se retrouva dans les airs, suspendu par les pieds, comme si un fil invisible le tenait.

- Repose moi à terre crétin!

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver Jamesie! Rigola Peter.

- Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis vous deux?

- Nous le sommes. Mais Fabian est aussi notre ami. Et comme nous sommes de vrais amis, nous ne prenons pas partie. Répondit Remus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Je retiens Mus'.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, avec ta mémoire de poisson…

- Alors là! S'indigna James.

…

- T'inquiètes, Remus. Dans deux minutes, le poisson aura déjà fait le tour du bocal. Ajouta Fabian, mort de rire.

- Je vous hais. Repose moi connard.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Jamesie de mon cœur, tu auras besoin de mon aide avec le temps pour éviter que blondasse ne t'arrache les yeux.

- Il ferait jamais ça. Il m'adore.

Fabian et ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Si lui il t'adore, moi je suis sur d'être l'idole de Cygnus!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James.

- A chacun son ennemi j'ai envie de te dire!

- On les a plutôt mal choisit, ils ne sont pas très amicaux. Rigola Fabian.

Tous deux se tapèrent dans la main tout en se faisait un clin d'œil.

- Les mecs? Dit Remus.

- Oui? Répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

- Cinq minutes de retard, cinq. Ca vous dirait qu'on avance?

James, tout sourire, s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Lupin avec sa main.

- Mais c'est absolument PARFAIT ça mon Mumus! On prend notre temps ça fera dix minutes, et l'autre il va nous péter d'une crise cardiaque!

Les trois autres se regardèrent d'un air incertain. Fabian se dirigea alors vers son cours de métamorphose. Ce qui était sur, c'était que James était bien déterminé à en faire baver au jeune Malefoy. C'était à peine leur deuxième cours avec lui. Et le jeune Potter avait déjà eu deux retenues. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle, Remus écarta James et frappa lui-même.

- Entrez!

…

- Hum, excusez nous pour le retard.

- Allez vous asseoir. Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça de toute façon… Répondit Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

- Roh quelle mauvaise opinion! Ironisa James.

- Assieds toi et ferme la Potter. Siffla Lucius.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça. Répliqua James avec haine.

Il s'assied tout de même, sous le regard implorant de Peter.

- Sinon quoi? Ricana Lucius.

- Je vais t'épuiser mon vieux, tu ne me connais pas, mais tes nerfs vont lâcher…

Logan Miller, Serdaigle assez connu pour être le commentateur désigné des matchs de quidditch, esquissa un sourire. Le meilleur ami de Sirius avait l'air bien décidé à faire payer son enlèvement. Lucius se leva et s'approcha lentement de la table des Maraudeurs. Il désigna la place qui était vide.

- Il en manque déjà un. Je pourrais me charger de faire mystérieusement disparaître le deuxième…

- Oh, quelle intelligence, une menace très expressive devant une classe remplie d'élèves, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi Malefoy. Toujours si stupide…

…

- Marcus était peut-être plus con mais au moins il était un peu intelligent…

- Retenue Potter. Une semaine.

- Quoi? Mais… Protesta James.

- C'est moi le prof ici. Coupa Lucius.

- Pas une semaine! S'indigna James.

- Tu veux plus? Demanda Malefoy.

Leurs yeux s'affrontaient, puis Lucius lui tourna le dos et commença à faire son cours.

- Connard. Souffla James à voix basse.

Remus lui mit un coup de coude. Ils virent Lucius avoir un mouvement d'arrêt. L'inquiétude prit place dans tout l'être du jeune Lupin. Mais Malefoy continua son cours comme si de rien était.

- Je ne te laisserais pas provoquer comme le faisait Sirius. Murmura Remus. Regarde ou ça l'a mené…

[…]

- WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEEEEEEEEEEND! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, NO TIME FOR LOOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEND!

- Sirius ferme là! Supplia Matthew.

- Bah quoi? Faut qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes…

- Et ton frère t'as encore envie de savoir qui il est?

- Un frère? Moi? Je ne vois pas…

- Sirius…

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant entrer… Walburga Black.

*Oups…*

- Un souci, Sirius?

- Tu as entendu le son mélodieux de ma voix mère?

- J'ai surtout compris les paroles… Répondit Walburga d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh, c'est bien! Tu deviens moins conne!

Walburga gifla son fils avec force. Sirius la regarda avec haine. La femme immobilisa Matthew en l'enchaînant au mur. Ce dernier soupira. C'était partit pour un tour. Son jeune ami allait en baver. Encore…

- Un petit tête à tête avec mon traître de fils, ça faisait bien longtemps…

- Je pensais que Marc' viendrait, ça aurait été plus intéressant…

Sa mère le gifla à nouveau.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il viendra t'achever après. Lorsqu'il sera au courant.

- « M'achever »? Ca m'étonnerait bien, il a trop besoin de moi… Nargua Sirius.

Matthew n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'une mère pouvait faire preuve d'autant de force. Du moins, pas pour frapper son propre enfant.

- Connasse. Grommela Sirius.

Matthew constata qu'il avait reculé contre le mur et s'était un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Pardon?

Sirius ne pût empêcher des frissons de parcourir son corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul face à elle. Jamais il ne s'était abaissé devant sa mère. Il fallait toujours que son père s'en mêle au bout d'un moment. Quand les insultes devenaient trop violentes. Parce qu'il ne cessait pas de lui répondre. Surement parce que ses coups faisaient moins de dégâts.

- Ah, t'es devenue sourde?

Ce ne fût pas des coups cette fois, mais le sortilège doloris qui vint frapper Sirius de plein fouet. Il s'efforça de ne pas hurler. Comme toujours.

- Tu disais?

- C-O-N-N-A-S-S-E! C'est bon, j'ai assez articulé?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que des coups de pied vinrent frapper son torse avec violence. Il gémit de douleur.

- C'est tout? Demanda Walburga.

- T'es incapable de provoquer plus à toi seule et tu le sais bien, ça t'enrage n'est ce pas?

Sa mère le tira par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever.

- On parie? Demanda une voix.

Sirius sursauta. Il fixa son père avec haine, la peur prenant place dans tout son être.

- Oh… Je t'ai fais peur, navré…

Le jeune Black serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas ce ton sûr et fier. Ce ton prétentieux qui indiquait clairement qu'il adorait lui faire peur. Qu'il adorait lui pourrir la vie et le voir souffrir.

- Tu ne m'as pas fais peur, c'est beau de rêver. On parie quoi? Si je gagne, je suis libre?

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Orion regarda son fils d'un air furieux.

- Tu oses?

Sirius sentait clairement que la menace de voir son père lui tomber dessus était toute proche.

- Bah bien sur. Toujours! Répliqua Sirius.

Il avait prit le ton arrogant que son père haïssait par-dessus tout. Ce ton qui l'avait tant de fois envoyé directement à l'hôpital. Ce ton qui prouvait son courage mais aussi qui mettait sa santé dans un réel péril…

Orion se tourna vers sa femme.

- Si je ne devais pas retourner travailler, je me chargerais de lui faire la peau…

Sirius frissonna, et il fût ravi que ça passe inaperçu. Matthew fût le seul à s'en apercevoir. Cependant, le jeune Black vît son père tendre un fouet à sa mère. Il blêmit.

- Je suis sur que tu le feras hurler sans peine…

Orion regarda alors son fils et s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur emplit d'un véritable sadisme…

- Le fouet et toi, une histoire d'amour n'est ce pas?

- Ouep! On ne fait qu'un lui et moi!

Un coup au visage le fît gémir de douleur. Son père esquissa un sourire.

- Avec moi, il suffit d'une fois…

- Bah, non. J'ai pas hurlé là que je sache…

Orion attrapa la main droite de son fils et la broya dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que Sirius hurle et qu'il entende un craquement…

- Deux alors…

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas. Il estimait qu'une main cassée était largement suffisante avant de recevoir des coups de fouet.

Les yeux aciers de son père ne le lâchaient pas et incapable de lutter davantage, il baissa le regard.

[…]

- Aaron?

- Oui Gleeson?

- Plusieurs moldus sont persuadés d'avoir aperçu Sirius…

- Bordel, ils sont donc incapables de reconnaître un garçon bon sang! Siffla Aaron Potter.

- C'est ce que viens de me dire Terry. Soupira l'homme.

- Et donc? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens m'annoncer ça si c'est inutile?

- Je pense… qu'on ne devrait pas délaisser leurs témoignages. Et si un jour, l'un d'entre eux l'apercevait vraiment? Et qu'on passait à côté de ça?

Aaron soupira. Il y avait très peu de chances que Lord Voldemort soit assez stupide pour laisser son prisonnier à la vue de moldus. Mais enfin, si Sirius prenait l'habitude de tenter des évasions improvisées, il mettait toutes les chances de leur côté…

- Tu as raison, Brendan. Epluche moi leurs témoignages dans le détail. Continues, tu fais du bon boulot.

- Merci chef!

Aaron se trouvait dans le hall du ministère. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Comme chaque nuit depuis l'enlèvement de Sirius et les disputes incessantes avec James. Il voulait retrouver le jeune Black. Et il réussirait. Coûte que coûte.

- BLACK.

Orion, qui venait tout juste de mettre un pied dans le hall du ministère, se tourna et fît face à l'un de ses principaux ennemis. Aaron Potter.

- Potter, que me vaut cet honneur?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je me disais que peut-être tu aurais une idée de l'endroit ou se trouve ton adorable fils?

Beaucoup de monde s'était tourné vers eux. Un peu plus loin, Terry regardait la scène, persuadé que ça allait dégénérer…

- Mon fils? A Poudlard bien sur…

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Black. Siffla Aaron. Je parle de Sirius.

- Oh…

Orion s'approcha tout près d'Aaron. Quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient…

- Tu veux parler de ce même fils à qui je viens tout juste de briser une main?

Aaron empoigna l'homme par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- Ou est-il? Siffla Potter avec haine.

- Mmh, surement en train de recevoir des coups de fouets comme j'ai conseillé à sa mère de le faire… Ensuite, Marcus rentrera, et il prendra le double…

Aaron Potter sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme. Il était fou de rage. Hors de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule avec force.

- Non, Aaron. Il ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains. On retrouvera Sirius. Grâce à notre intelligence. Inutile de s'abaisser au niveau de ces pourritures.

Aaron lâcha l'homme. Il se détourna de lui et fît quelques pas avec Terry. Puis soudain, sans que personne n'eut le temps de comprendre, il rebroussa chemin et asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Black, avant de retourner à son travail comme si de rien était. Sans faire attention à l'appareil photo qui avait mitraillé ce geste.

[…]

- FABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hurla James en entrant dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ses amis furent étonné de le voir hilare. Il avait un journal dans la main, le regard fier et reconnaissant, son rire ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

James déposa la gazette du sorcier devant ses amis. Sur la une on pouvait voir deux hommes. L'un était plaqué contre un mur, l'air arrogant, l'autre semblait hors de lui. Leurs lèvres bougeaient. Puis soudain, Aaron Potter s'éloignait, puis revenait sur ses pas et donnait un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Orion Black.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Fabian ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

- Ton père est un chef!

- Vise un peu le titre : Magnifique crochet du droit au ministère.

Dans la salle, des murmures s'élevèrent lorsque le courrier arriva. James avait eu l'exemplaire en avant première, envoyé par sa mère. Beaucoup de Gryffondors vinrent féliciter James d'avoir un père aussi cool. Ce dernier était mort de rire. Surtout quand, à la table des Serdaigles, Logan se leva et porta un verre à ses lèvres, il bût une gorgée, le reposa puis s'exclama : « A Aaron Potter! Au moins un qui a les yeux en face des trous. Il sait remarquer qui sont les cons! ».

- T'inquiètes Miller! Son fils aussi a hérité du don! Répondit James en lui faisant un sourire entendu.

A la table des professeurs, Lucius Malefoy ne lâchait pas le jeune garçon des yeux, se promettant qu'il paierait cher tous ces affronts. Les Serpentards regardaient James d'un œil noir. Fabian se tourna vers eux, avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Oh, bah les fils de cons n'ont aucun sens de l'humour ou quoi?

Il leva ensuite son verre comme pour porter un toast et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux, furieux, de Bellatrix.

- Le bonjour à ton connard de père! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

[…]

Quatre semaines. C'était la quatrième semaine que le jeune Black vivait cet enfer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Matthew qui dormait profondément. Avait-il lui aussi compté les semaines au début? Avait-il un jour cessé de les compter? Sirius ne s'y résoudrait jamais. Il était hors de question qu'il ne sorte pas un jour d'ici.

[…]

- Sirius, sors. Ordonna Marcus.

- Y a un souci? Se méfia Sirius.

En principe, il sortait d'ici lorsqu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'on souhaitait l'amener à Voldemort.

- Je t'ai dis de sortir.

- Ca va te trouer le cul une deuxième fois de m'expliquer? Cracha son frère.

Marcus s'approcha, l'attrapa par la nuque et le força à sortir. Une fois les escaliers montés, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, son aîné le plaqua au mur et le gifla avec force.

- Premièrement, parle moi à nouveau comme ça et t'es mort. Deuxièmement, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'iras plus dans ce cachot qu'en cas de désobéissance. Troisièmement, à partir de maintenant, tu es avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sirius avait l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de couteau et il aurait sérieusement préféré. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils le forceraient réellement à devenir l'un d'entre eux. Il pensait juste souffrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il croyait vraiment qu'ils savaient leurs espoirs vains. Il prit son courage à deux mains et affronta les yeux sévères de son frère.

- Tu peux dans ce cas m'y ramener directement. Aux cachots, comme tu dis…

Marcus gifla à nouveau son frère. Il semblait décidé à se retenir de commettre un meurtre. A se calmer afin que leur plan fonctionne…

- Je vais être obligé de me tenir face à toi, sauf quand tu désobéiras. Alors ne désobéis pas, c'est un conseil…

- Tu veux donc dire que tu crois vraiment à ton « troisièmement »? Marc' je pensais que tu étais raisonnable…

Marcus enserra la gorge de son frère avec sa main et il souffla un « ce serait plutôt à toi d'être raisonnable… »

- Je vous déteste tous. A un tel point que je rêve de vous faire cramer. Manger à votre table me dégoûte, entendre vos discussions racistes envers les moldus me dégoûte, vos plans pourris et inutiles pour dominer le monde m'horripile. Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Tu comprends ça? Vos coups, vos menaces , vos tortures me passent largement au dessus de la tête. C'est bien plus fort que ça. Mon entêtement dépasse haut la main votre haine et votre envie de me changer. Vous me donnez envie de vomir, Marc', c'est tout.

Marcus frappa son frère partout sans réfléchir, puis il l'attrapa par les cheveux, et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, Sirius se retrouva assis entre son frère et son père, à la table des mangemorts et de leur maître, un sourire sans joie étirant les lèvres de Voldemort.

[…]

Le week end était arrivé. Lucius Malefoy, comme toujours s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, enfin, dans son repère, l'endroit ou il se sentait le mieux, entouré de mangemorts.

Soudain, il croisa James Potter qui se baladait seul dans un couloir. Ce dernier eut un moment d'arrêt.

- Tiens, James…

- Tiens, un connard…

Lucius lâcha sa valise, se dirigea vers son élève et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence.

- Une semaine de retenue ne t'as pas suffit, Potter? Siffla Lucius.

- C'est passé tellement vite, non pas que tu me manques, mais j'adore te faire rager…

- Et souffrir, tu aimes?

- C'est vraiment ma passion ouais.

- Ne m'insulte pas, James. Je te l'ai déjà dis…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me gêner!

- Parce que chaque week end je rentre. Et tu n'es pas présent pour payer, donc je me défoule sur ceux qui ont, comment dire, disparu…

James blêmit. Lucius eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tu n'aimerais tout de même pas que ton meilleur ami reste inconscient une semaine de plus, si?

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD! S'écria James, fou de rage tout en se débattant.

- NE M'INSULTE PAS!

- CONNARD! ENCULE! ESPECE DE SALE FILS DE…

Lucius le roua de coups de poing. Dans le visage, dans le torse, dans les bras… James se retint de crier. C'était horrible de se dire qu'on prenait l'habitude de recevoir des coups. Mais c'était pourtant vrai. On s'y habituait. Et bien que la douleur persistait, on parvenait à lutter contre elle. Si son père avait appris, si son père en avait entendu parler, James était sur que jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur Lucius, il y aurait au moins eu une cinquantaine de morts. Mais James avait sa fierté. Il ne comptait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Sa façon de penser soudain lui fît penser à son meilleur ami. Il comprenait parfaitement maintenant ce que voulait dire Sirius lorsqu'il parlait de « se battre coûte que coûte sans jamais faiblir ». Ne pas en parler, lutter seul, était une façon de montrer qu'on n'abandonnait pas.

Malefoy frappa une côte, déjà bien abîmée du jeune Potter, ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de gémir ce qui fît sourire l'ordure.

- Lâche moi sale con. Grommela James.

- Pardon? Oh, tu ne tiens donc vraiment pas à ce que ton meilleur ami vive? Ou survive plutôt?

- Je veux surtout que vous creviez vous tous. Cracha James. Toi, ton connard de Marcus et son triton de père en tête de file.

…

- Marc' en entendra parler… Souffla Lucius en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing.

- Face de Cus? Questionna volontairement James.

- PARDON?

- C'est son surnom, je t'assure qu'il l'adore…

Lucius frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que James atterrisse par terre, adossé au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Du sang s'écoulait de son arcade, de son nez, des entailles parsemaient son visage. Et un cocard commençait à apparaître lentement sous son œil droit.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Potter. Conseilla Lucius en s'éloignant.

…

- Fils de pute! Cracha James en donnant un coup au sol, une fois que le garçon était partit.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Bon sang, mais il en avait assez d'un, comment Sirius pouvait s'en sortir là bas avec sa grande gueule? Quatre semaines qu'il cachait sa souffrance et passait ses nerfs sur Lucius pour se défouler. Quatre semaines qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Quatre semaines qu'il était vide, mort à l'intérieur.

[…]

Lucius une fois arrivé, avait réuni son père, Orion, Marcus et Cygnus. Les quatre derniers étaient fous de rage, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'oncle de Sirius…

- PARDON? Siffla Cygnus Black, fou de rage.

- Calme toi. Ordonna Orion.

- ME CALMER?

- Oui. Te calmer. Répéta Orion.

Cygnus frappa fort sur la table avec sa main. Il était hors de lui. Grâce à l'aide d'un sortilège, Lucius avait pu ensorceler ses souvenirs afin qu'ils défilent devant leurs yeux, montrant ainsi les provocations incessantes de Fabian et de James.

- Ce môme se fout de ma gueule c'est ça?

- C'est ça. Dit Marcus avec un sourire.

Son oncle le fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas.

- Fabi est pire que son frère, oncle Cygnus.

- Pire que son frère Marc'? Ce môme de seize ans? Ricana Cygnus. Il à l'âge de ma fille!

- Bella t'obéit quasiment au doigt et à l'œil. Mais imagine un peu si tu n'avais pas été là. Elle serait quoi à ton avis?

- Une véritable furie hors de contrôle.

…

- Fabian est une grande gueule hors de contrôle, et incapable de s'arrêter par lui-même. Expliqua Marcus. Et pourtant je t'assure que je lui en fais baver durant des mois…

- Ce n'était surement pas suffisant. Lucius, je compte sur toi pour me convoquer à la première occasion qui se présente, je vais lui faire regretter de me provoquer…

- Il en aura juste rien à faire. Dit Marcus.

- Il t'as supplié une fois? Demanda Cygnus.

- Non. Jamais.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés qu'une fois, et je t'assure qu'il a supplié.

- En même temps, je n'ai jamais été jusqu'à lui couper un doigt…

- Le problème n'est pas là! Coupa Lucius.

Les yeux de Marcus se braquèrent sur lui, sévères et attentifs.

- Je fais quoi moi pour m'empêcher chaque jour de leur défoncer le crâne?

Les quatre hommes éclatèrent de rire. Ayant pour une fois un minimum de complicité.

- Surtout ce fumier de Potter…

- James? S'étonna Marcus. Son cas est très simple, Lucius.

- La bonne blague.

- Plus simple, tu meurs, je t'assure.

- Parce que t'es un habitué des grandes bouches provocatrices!

- Non. Parce que j'observe.

- Tu observes?

…

- James est fou de tristesse. Simplement. Mais il fera tout pour te le cacher, pour le cacher tout court.

- Et alors?

- Tu lui parle de Sirius. De sa souffrance, de ce qu'on lui fait subir…Et tu peux être sur qu'il crève de chagrin devant toi.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius. Il adressa un regard reconnaissant à Marcus.

- Et s'ils te provoquent volontairement devant témoins, ignorance et rire. Rien de mieux pour les enrager davantage…

- C'est qu'il a de l'expérience le Marcus… Ricana Orion.

- Les années ou je me suis amusé à te faire galérer sont celles qui m'ont apporté le plus. Répliqua Marcus d'un ton arrogant.

Orion se leva.

- Ne me cherche pas, Marcus.

- Je ne te cherche pas, je ne t'ai jamais cherché. C'est toi qui revient.

- Tu as un souci avec moi Marcus. Alors autant qu'on le règle une bonne fois pour toutes.

- D'accord. Bah va te pendre. Mon problème sera réglé.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- Donc en gros, tu n'as pas un souci avec moi. C'est moi ton problème. Résuma Orion.

- Ravi que t'es enfin compris. C'est pas comme si ça durait depuis plus de dix ans…

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Marcus. Siffla Orion. Je suis ton père!

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Lucius regardait Marcus avec une certaine admiration mais aussi avec angoisse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il provoque son père. Leur guerre allait recommencer et elle ne se finirait jamais. C'était un père et un fils qui n'avait jamais su s'entendre. Parce que le père avait voulu la perfection. Parce que le père en avait fait baver à son fils aîné durant des années. Et le fils, avec son tempérament de pur garçon arrogant et fier, n'avait jamais cessé de le haïr. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune histoire de trahison là dedans. Parce que Marcus avait toujours été un Serpentard dans l'âme. Un mangemort né. Et plus encore. C'était tout simplement une histoire de haine. La haine d'un enfant envers ses parents trop sévères, trop droits, trop figés. Et la haine d'un père envers l'arrogance. Une arrogance qui, des années après, était loin de s'être envolée.

- Marc'… Appela Lucius.

Mais Marcus ne détacha pas ses yeux du visage de son père. Pourtant, Lucius était le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu souffrir. Même si Marcus avait toujours nié cette souffrance. Même s'il avait gardé un infranchissable masque de haine. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Lucius avait quasiment assisté à tous leurs échanges, il avait vu cette même haine, il avait entendu les paroles prononcées par Marcus, ces incessantes provocations visant à enrager son père. Il savait tout. Et il était le mieux placé pour en témoigner. Cependant, Marcus se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de sortir.

- Marc'…

- Sors d'ici frangin. Ordonna Marcus avec calme.

Lucius eut un moment d'arrêt. Il ne cacha pas son étonnement. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

- S'il te plaît reste calme… Soupira Lucius.

- Je le suis.

- C'est une affaire de famille, Lucius. Siffla Orion en ne quittant pas son fils des yeux.

- Mais j'étais le seul sans cesse présent pour assister à tout ça, parrain. Répliqua Lucius, peinant à cacher sa rage.

- A mes yeux, il fait plus partie de ma famille que toi. Cracha Marcus à l'intention de son père.

…

- On sort, Luc'. Ordonna Abraxas.

Mais le jeune Malefoy ne bougea pas.

- De suite, Lucius. Siffla son père.

Les yeux bleus glace ne quittaient pas Marcus. Ce dernier se tourna et le regarda avec un air de reproche.

- File!

- Sale chieur. Râla Lucius.

Son « insulte » amena un sourire sur les lèvres du fils aîné des Black. Le jeune homme sortit aux côtés de son père. Cygnus allait lui aussi s'éclipser discrètement lorsque son frère l'interpella.

- C'est une histoire de Black. Tu as ta place ici. Dit Orion.

- Mais je m'en passe très bien de vos embrouilles de père à fils… Répondit Cygnus.

- Et celles de frère à frère? Rétorqua Orion.

- Je m'en passe encore plus volontiers, j'ai eu ma dose.

Marcus le regarda avec intensité.

- Oui ton père est un véritable emmerdeur de première classe…

- CYGNUS! Siffla Orion en s'approchant de son frère.

- Autant pour moi…

- Va me chercher Sirius.

- Pardon?

- T'es sourd? Demanda Orion.

- Calme toi. Répliqua Cygnus avec rage. J'ai quarante ans aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le sale gosse à qui tu faisais peur…

- Dommage…

Cygnus leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Puis il quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant Sirius par la nuque. Ce dernier regarda la porte se refermer puis tourna ses yeux vers les trois hommes. Ce n'était pas comme si on l'avait emmené avec les plus indulgents…

- Oh la la comment j'aime pas du tout ça…

Sirius soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal? Demanda-t-il. Non parce que la liste est tellement longue que je dois surement pas m'en rappeler…

Cygnus ne pût empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour éviter que son frère ne l'aperçoive. Marcus aussi sourit. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de le cacher.

- Tu trouves ça drôle? Lui demanda son père avec rage.

Son fils aîné ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son petit frère.

- Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Pour une fois, c'est moi.

- Vous êtes en train d'essayer de m'endormir pour me faire je ne sais quoi, c'est ça? Dit Sirius en se levant soudainement.

- Non. Coupa Marcus. Nous ne te ferons rien.

- Un poisson d'avril à l'avance? Demanda Sirius.

- Je viens de dire à notre père que mon problème avec lui serait réglé s'il allait se pendre. Parce qu'il est mon problème.

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc. Puis son regard croisa celui de Cygnus et de son père.

- Alors… Pourquoi je suis là?

- Une histoire de famille que je tiens à régler. Dit Orion d'un ton ferme.

- J'ai rien fais alors?

Cygnus Black ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Son frère lui donna une tape sur la tête. Et il se calma.

- Ton frère me hait. Il croit surement être le seul à en avoir bavé… Il se prend peut être pour le centre du monde. Il doit penser que je n'ai jamais pris que lui pour cible.

Sirius observa son grand frère. Ses yeux fusillaient carrément leur père. On aurait dit qu'il voulait le tuer d'un simple regard. Il se promit intérieurement de rester à sa place et de ne pas dire un mot. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment un Black. Il se contrefichait de leurs histoires à la con. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver sa vraie famille.

Cygnus semblait lui aussi vouloir plus que tout éviter cette discussion. Mais tous savaient qu'elle aurait lieu un jour. Et ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui.

- Tu as une imagination débordante pour aller penser de telles choses. Je n'ai jamais cru être le seul à avoir morflé. Mais j'ai morflé. Et je te hais. Point barre. Si tu penses arranger ça avec une réunion familiale à la con, autant te pendre directement.

*Et bim, round un! Marcus, one point. Orion, zero point.*

Orion s'approcha de Marcus et le gifla. Sirius savait que son frère se retenait. Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que sa courtoisie ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

- C'est mon père qui a commencé à faire régner l'ordre par la violence. Et je ne cesserais jamais de faire perdurer cette éducation. Lorsqu'il est mort, j'avais tout juste quinze ans. La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, il m'a fait promettre de sévir, de bien éduquer mes frères, de conserver une lignée pure et stricte. Il m'a fait promettre que la famille Black serait honorée…

Inévitablement, les trois regards se braquèrent sur Sirius. Ce dernier accrocha ses yeux au plafond de la chambre de Lucius, couleur argentée.

- Hum… Il a bon goût quand même l'autre blond…

- Sirius.

Le jeune Black regarda son père.

- Quoi?

- Sois attentif.

- C'est vous qui vous êtes égarés…

…

- Je lui ai fais cette promesse. Et pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais trahie.

- Pourtant ça devait être un connard, non?

Sirius regarda son frère d'un air choqué. Pas pour la phrase qu'il avait prononcé. Mais parce que c'était exactement la même phrase qui venait de traverser ses pensées l'instant de quelques secondes…

Orion gifla à nouveau Marcus. Ce dernier le poussa alors.

- Ne me touche pas!

- T'es mon fils, je te touche si j'en ai envie.

…

- Il est mort. Et j'ai donc eu en charge l'éducation de mes deux frères. Dont un qui m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre…

Ce fût au tour de Cygnus de trouver soudain un intérêt au mur vert de la chambre. Sirius baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire.

- Et oncle Alphard?

Sirius regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Son père le gifla avec force.

- Ne prononce pas ce prénom devant moi. Pas si tu tiens à ta vie…

- C'est bien connu que Sirius ne tient pas du tout à la sienne. Ricana Marcus.

Son petit frère le fusilla du regard.

- Lui… Reprit Orion avec du dégoût dans la voix. Il est du style à t'encourager dans ta voie, Sirius. Il vaut mieux pour toi que je n'apprenne pas que tu aies eu un seul contact avec lui…

Sirius leva les mains en signe de paix. Mais le regard de son frère s'était braqué sur lui, comme s'il lisait dans son cœur avec facilité. Car oui, Sirius avait bel et bien eu un contact avec son oncle tant détesté. Il l'avait croisé par hasard dans le village de Pré-au-lard, lors d'une sortie avec ses amis. Ils avaient alors discuté durant des heures. Sirius ne l'avait plus vu depuis ses sept ans. Son oncle avait voulu en apprendre plus sur Sirius, sa vie, ses passions. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Alphard avait jugé préférable de ne pas mettre le jeune garçon en danger. Sirius avait été déçu, triste. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

- J'ai suivi l'éducation que m'a donné mon père. Et j'ai l'intention que mes fils perpétuent cette tradition.

- En gros, tu veux quoi? Demanda Marcus d'un ton qui, malgré ses efforts laissaient percer l'agressivité.

- Je veux des sang purs qui se respectent et qui obéissent. Il n'y a pas besoin de violence si les enfants écoutent et appliquent les règles à la lettre…

- C'est bien ça le problème…

- Il n'y a aucun problème Marcus. Tu te les provoque tout seul les emmerdes. Siffla Orion.

- C'est toi qui m'emmerde.

Ce fût la fin de la paisible discussion qui s'était presque déroulée dans une parfaite entente. Orion plaqua son fils avec brutalité contre le mur. Marcus haussa les sourcils.

- Parce que tu crois me faire peur? Ricana le fils aîné.

- Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis persuadé.

- La blague du jour! Ricana Marcus.

C'est ainsi qu'un coup de poing vint frapper sa mâchoire. Marcus regarda son père avec haine.

- Arrête. Il vaut mieux pour toi. Sinon ça risque de dégénérer… Menaça Marcus.

Sirius ne savait pas ou se mettre. Il voulait fuir cette pièce et le plus vite possible. Avant que quelqu'un ne rejette tout sur lui. Avant qu'il soit désigné comme victime. Avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe et ne ressorte pas indemne de cette chambre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Marcus. Sa haine l'impressionnait. Il se demandait comment son père pouvait ne pas trembler. Il était plus froid, plus haineux que les autres. Il donnait envie de partir en courant lorsqu'on l'apercevait.

*Marc', je peux…*

- Sors, Sirius. Ordonna Marcus. Cygnus aussi.

*Merci…*

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas remettre ça? S'indigna Cygnus, le regard sévère.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, c'est entre nous. Répliqua Orion, la voix ferme.

- Ah, ça y est t'as plus besoin de mon avis?

…

- Personne ne sort. Asseyez vous tous les trois. Ordonna soudain Orion.

Sirius venait de poser sa main sur la poignée. Il grimaça mais ne se retourna pas…

- Sirius?

- J'y suis pour rien pour une fois alors pourquoi vous venez me mettre dans vos embrouilles? S'énerva le jeune Black en se tournant vers les hommes de sa famille.

- Assieds toi. Siffla Orion, le ton menaçant.

Incapable de se contenir, Sirius alla s'asseoir bruyamment tout en soufflant, las.

- Fais gaffe à toi… Menaça son père.

- Au lieu que tu nous fasses chier pendant trois heures, tu n'as qu'à me péter la tronche et tout sera réglé. Râla Marcus.

- Ca, ça viendra après ne t'en fais pas…

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, furieux.

- Vous pensez quoi de cette éducation? Vous pensez quoi de notre famille? Aujourd'hui vous avez droit à la parole, alors n'hésitez pas…

…

- Sirius? Demanda son père.

Leurs trois regards se posèrent sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- T'es pas sérieux là? T'es pas en train de me demander ça à moi?

Sirius paniquait pour de bon là. Son père venait lui demander à lui ce qu'il pensait d'eux? Autant le décapiter avant qu'il ne réponde…

- Tu es en train de revenir sur le droit chemin après tout…

Était-il seulement au courant qu'il n'avait pas le choix? Qu'il vivait à leur côté parce que Marcus l'avait emmené de force à leur table en l'ayant bien tabassé avant? Était-il au courant qu'il haïssait les murs vert et argent de sa nouvelle chambre et préférait les cachots aux côtés de Matthew? Les yeux de son grand frère ne le lâchaient pas. Il semblait constamment lire dans ses pensées. C'était frustrant.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de donner mon point de vue.

- C'est maintenant qu'il faut le donner, Sirius. Pas après… Siffla son père.

Des frissons parcouraient le corps de Sirius. Il souhaitait vraiment qu'il dise ce qu'il avait en tête? Ce qu'il pensait de leur « famille »?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Répondit Sirius en s'efforçant de conserver un ton posé.

- Discutons-en ensemble, calmement…

- Calmement? Rigola Sirius en se levant. Tu vas rester calme si je te dis qu'à mes yeux ton éducation c'est de la merde et que le mot famille ne convient pas pour définir ce que nous sommes? D'ailleurs, que sommes-nous? Que dalle! On est tous les quatre là, réunis dans la même pièce à parler dans le vide. On se hait. On est incapables de parler posément. Incapables d'essayer de se comprendre, incapables de s'aimer. Il n'y a que tes convictions pourries. Ton sang, ton rang qu'on doit respecter et honorer. Ton Voldemort et les autres. Toujours s'identifier et imiter. « Un sang pur doit être comme ça alors tu seras comme ça ». Non, ça s'est pas pour moi désolé. Moi, je grandis et j'apprends par moi-même jour après jour. J'ai pas besoin d'un livre, d'un foutu règlement pour me dicter ma vie. Mon destin il est entre mes mains et je le choisis seul. Selon mes goûts et mes motivations. J'ai pas besoin de vous. Juste de ceux que j'aime et qui m'aident à me construire au fil du temps.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

- La famille on ne peut pas la choisir. Certains ont de la chance, d'autres non. Je fais partie de la seconde catégorie. Mais j'ai choisis mes amis. Il paraît qu'ils sont la famille qu'on peut choisir. C'est fait. Et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

Ils étaient tous les trois énervés, et Sirius le savait. Mais était-il coupable? Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu le dire de son plein gré. Orion donna un coup de poing dans le mur, fou de rage. Il se tourna ensuite vers le plus jeune de ses deux fils.

- On réglera ça plus tard.

- J'avais dis que ça te plairait pas… Protesta Sirius.

- Maintenant tu la fermes. C'est clair?

Fou de rage, Sirius se leva, cria un « non, je ne la fermerais pas » et il quitta la pièce en faisant claquer brutalement la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai rêvé là? Non mais dîtes moi que j'ai rêvé… Fulmina Orion.

Pour simple réponse, Marcus sortit à son tour de la chambre de Lucius afin de retrouver son petit frère.

[…]

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS SIRIUS?- POUR LE SEUL BLACK QUI A ASSEZ DE CRAN POUR S'OPPOSER A CES PUTAINS DE LOIS MERDIQUES DES SANG PUR!Son frère lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Sirius se recroquevilla.- T'as intérêt à la mettre en veilleuse, Sirius. Et très rapidement...

[…]

Les garçons se baladaient dans les couloirs. L'absence de Sirius se ressentait à chacun de leur pas, chacune de leur discussion, chacun de leur silence. Soudain, une voix les fît s'arrêter.

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA REG! NE PRENDS PAS EXEMPLE SUR TON TRAITRE DE FRERE!

- FERME TA BOUCHE POUFIASSE! SIRIUS VAUT JUSTE CENT FOIS MIEUX QUE TOI ET TA BANDE DE POURRITURES!

Fabian et ses amis coururent pour se rendre dans le couloir voisin, entendant un gémissement de la part du jeune Regulus…

Le jeune Prewett se laissa consumer par la haine lorsqu'il vît Regulus roué de coups par Bellatrix Black. Il se dirigea vers elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux et la gifla avec force.

- Ne t'avises pas de retoucher un seul cheveux de cet ange. T'as déjà assez pourri la vie de son amour de frère.

- C'est mon père qui va te pourrir la tienne… Cracha Bellatrix.

- Je l'attends.

Le jeune Prewett aida Regulus à se relever, puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans se retourner.

[…]

- Ca va Reg? Demanda James.

- Oui…

- Hé! Dit James en le prenant par les épaules et en le forçant à le regarder.

- Tu peux nous parler si tu as besoin, on est là pour ça.

- Non ça va.

- T'es aussi crédible que ton grand frère… Sourit tristement James.

…

- Il me manque. J'ai l'impression que je suis mort à l'intérieur. Chaque jour qui passe creuse un peu plus le gouffre qui s'est installé en moi. Je fais du grand n'importe quoi sans me soucier des conséquences.

- C'est-à-dire?

Regulus se laissa tomber contre le mur, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est-à-dire… que je suis devenu un véritable suicidaire. Mais je crois que même vous, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire… Là ça devient grave.

- T'as fais quoi Reg? Demanda Remus, inquiet.

- J'ai dis à Lucius qu'il n'était qu'un fils de pute. Et quand il a dit qu'il en toucherait deux mots à mon père, je lui ai dis que de toute façon les connards ne me faisaient pas peur.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Reg, pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda Peter. Tu es si calme habituellement.

- Je contrôle plus, j'y arrive plus. J'ai cette tristesse permanente en moi qui me fait devenir dingue…

Remus se pencha et aida le jeune garçon à se lever.

- Venez, on va à la salle commune, on pensera à autre chose, on va essayer de se changer les idées parce que là rien ne va plus…

[…]

Les garçons venaient de raconter à Sam et Lily ce qui s'était passé avec Bellatrix. Il n'y eut aucun changement d'idées pour Regulus. Sam était en colère…

- Fabian putain mais pourquoi t'as fais ça? Gronda Sam, folle de rage.

- Bah quoi?

- Vous en avez pas assez sérieusement?

James, Regulus et Fabian étaient assis dans le canapé. La jeune Sam était en face d'eux, les poings sur les hanches, l'air sévère. Ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Sirius a été enlevé bon sang! Parce qu'il était un peu trop grande gueule! Et vous trois, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est chercher les embrouilles avec les membres de la famille?

- Oui! Répondit James.

- T'es pas comme ça habituellement Jamesie! C'était même toi qui leur faisait la morale au début! Répliqua Sam avec colère.

- Je suis juste fou de rage et de tristesse Sam! Rétorqua James.

- Et ben moi aussi figure toi! J'ai perdu le garçon que j'aime!

Ils virent des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune fille. James se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Lily fût plus rapide.

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère et le restant de mes amis, tu peux le comprendre ça?

James fût touché par cette déclaration.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam chérie, ils feront rien…

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es rentré vendredi? Non mais j'ai juste failli faire une crise cardiaque quoi! Mais ça s'est pas important bien sur!

James écarta Lily avec douceur et prit la jeune Williams contre lui, caressant son dos avec délicatesse.

- Je t'en supplie, Jamesie chéri, arrête de provoquer à tout bout de champ…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir et lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Fabi, tu veux te faire tuer toi aussi?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…

- Peut être parce que tu as giflé Bellatrix et que tu as volontairement provoqué son père en prime…

- Oh, ça, c'est qu'un détail.

Folle de rage Sam lui cria « ouais ben tu ira dire ça à son père quand il viendra te rendre visite! ». Et elle partit dans son dortoir.

[…]

- Cygnus… Calme toi.

L'oncle de Sirius était fou de rage. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, il voulait commettre un meurtre. Là. Maintenant. Sur le champ. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Lucius, le convoquant à Poudlard. Parce que Prewett avait encore osé le provoquer. Cette fois, c'était celle de trop. Il allait comprendre à qui il avait à faire. Il allait comprendre qui était Cygnus Black.

Fabian saurait ce qui se passe lorsqu'on ne respecte pas la famille Black.

[…]

- Assieds toi, Aaron.

Ce dernier n'obtempéra pas. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de son patron, le ministre, Cornélius Fudge. Il connaissait déjà la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir. Et il était loin d'être d'accord avec cette convocation. Les Potter et les Black avaient toujours pris des chemins différents, il s'étaient toujours détestés. Mais côté tempérament fort et entêtement, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes…

- Aaron, qu'est ce qui t'as pris?

- Que voulez vous savoir exactement? Ce qui m'a pris de donner un coup de poing à une ordure qui le méritait amplement? Ou me demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas achevé peut-être?

- Aaron, tu as frappé un de tes collègues au sein même du ministère…

- Pas la peine de me rappeler les faits, monsieur, je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais. Et Orion Black est tout, sauf mon collègue.

- Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu as fais ça? Je suis en train de penser que l'enlèvement de ce Sirius te rend dingue. Tu ne quittes quasiment plus le ministère, on voit bien que tu ne dors plus, je me demande même s'il t'arrive de te nourrir de temps en temps…

- Cela me regarde. Et je ne considère pas Sirius comme « ce Sirius ». Il n'est pas un objet. Il est un môme qui n'a rien demandé à la vie mais elle s'acharne sur lui avec une volonté hors norme.

- Je conçois que ce qui arrive est triste. Mais tu as d'autres affaires, Aaron. Tu as aussi d'autres préoccupations. Vais-je être obligé de te rappeler à l'ordre encore une fois? Comme pour l'affaire Matthew Prewett?

- Aucun rappel à l'ordre ne me fera reprendre un rythme normal cette fois. Pas tant que Sirius ne sera pas en sécurité entre les murs de ma maison.

- Tu devrais prendre des vacances, Aaron.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Alors je vais être obligé de t'en donner de force.

- Il faudra aussi me forcer à ne pas revenir au travail.

- C'est fou ce que tu es têtu. Pourquoi Orion Black? Ses deux fils ont disparu, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est assez anéanti comme ça? Tu es obligé de rajouter à sa culpabilité?

Aaron ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner. C'était la meilleure blague qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Le ministre était si aveugle qu'il en était pathétique. Il faisait pitié.

- Oui, il est coupable. Mais d'une toute autre manière que vous le suggérez. Il n'a pas la culpabilité de la victime mais du réel coupable. Il ment comme il respire et vous gobez chacun de ses mensonges. Il sait parfaitement ou sont ses fils. Il a toujours été parfaitement conscient de la violence de Marcus envers Sirius. Et vous, vous n'avez conscience de rien. Marcus doit pourtant bien tenir ce côté violent de quelqu'un vous ne croyez pas?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Aaron.

- J'essaie de vous ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y a rien à faire. Vous vous en souviendrez, lorsqu'ils auront prit possession de votre cerveau. Vous vous en rappellerez lors de vos rares moments de clairvoyance. Lorsque dans votre vie, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire d'autre qu'obéir aux ordres de ces satanés mangemorts et cette pourriture de Voldemort.

Fudge sursauta à l'entente de ce nom, il fusilla son employé du regard. Aujourd'hui, il allait perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter cette insolence.

- Tu as fais ton choix, Aaron. Lorsque tu sortira d'ici, préviens Terry, qu'il est désormais le nouveau directeur du bureau des aurors.

- Ca n'est pas sur qu'il reste… Répondit Aaron avec un sourire malicieux. Nous avions un peu prévu notre coup pour tout vous dire…

- Comment ça? S'indigna Fudge.

- Si vous me virez, nous sommes assez nombreux pour former rapidement un groupe d'aurors à part entière. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, monsieur.

- Comment oses-tu?

- De toute façon, nous n'avons aucun doute sur votre caractère, lorsque vous vous apercevrez que le monde s'écroule, vous nous rappellerez…

Sur ces quelques mots, Fudge ordonna à Aaron Potter de quitter son bureau, et le ministère pour de bon.

- Avec plaisir, j'étouffais ici, d'être entouré de bons à rien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Aaron atterrit pile en face d'Orion Black. Ce dernier avait un sourire aux lèvres. Potter se tourna alors vers Fudge.

- Vous voyez, il écoute même à vos portes, vous devriez vous renseigner, Fudge, sur ceux que vous appelez « amis ».

Cette phrase résonna aux oreilles du ministre. Elle lui rappela étrangement ce que lui avait dit le jeune Sirius Black à propos de sa famille, juste avant que son frère ne soit renvoyé de l'école. Aaron bouscula alors Orion et quitta le couloir…

- Aaron! Alors? S'inquiéta Terry.

- Tu es le nouveau chef du bureau des aurors.

- Pardon? S'indigna John Lupin, le père de Remus.

- Je suis viré.

- Très bien. Dit alors Brendan Gleeson. On s'en va avec toi.

- Non. J'ai besoin de personnes ici…

- Pas de tout le monde, si? Demanda malicieusement Andromeda Thonks, cousine de Sirius et reniée par sa famille pour s'être mariée avec un moldu.

Aaron sourit.

- Si nous devons retrouver ton cousin, il m'en faudra un bon nombre aussi en dehors… Concéda Potter. Une moitié de chaque.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit aussitôt Terry.

- Tu as deux petits jumeaux à nourrir.

- Toi tu as un fils.

- J'en ai qu'un. Et il est très bien nourrit à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de mois avant qu'il nous rappelle de toute façon.

- Et si ça fait plus?

- Ma femme a un travail, Aaron. Assez consistant pour nourrir toute notre famille pour la vie entière. Elle est avocate.

- Bien. John? Tu deviens chef?

- Pas de soucis. Je te tiens au courant de chaque phrase prononcée par Orion Black, son frère et toutes les ordures dans leur genre ayant un travail ici.

- Tu as mis leurs bureaux sous écoute? Demanda Aaron.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit venu écouter à la porte de Fudge? J'ai malencontreusement laissé circuler l'information comme quoi tu avais été convoqué…

Aaron eut un sourire.

- Bon boulot. Ecoutez moi bien tous.

Un silence général se fît aussitôt.

- Vous vous souvenez du sixième mois de l'enlèvement du jeune Matthew Prewett?

Tous se turent.

- Vous vous rappelez de sa petite amie qui est venue nous trouvez, en pleurs? Vous vous rappelez de son frère qui la tenait et qui nous jetait des regards haineux et des insultes?

Tous acquiescèrent, peinés à se souvenir brûlant.

- Il est hors de question que je perde définitivement mon fils. Il est hors de question que je vois cette tristesse permanente dans ses yeux. Il est hors de question que ça recommence. Je retrouverais Sirius, coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela je dois arrêter de mener toute vie normale. Même si pour cela je dois mourir. Vous êtes vraiment prêts à me suivre?

- Jusqu'à la mort chef! Répondit Brendan Gleeson alors que régnait un silence de mort.

Il sourit d'un air gêné. Aaron lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Tandis que Terry s'approchait de lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on fait les cent pas depuis que tu as été convoqué? Pour te lâcher une fois que la bataille commencerait? On est tous avec toi. Depuis le début. On le retrouvera.

Aaron adressa un sourire à Terry. Oui. Ils le retrouveraient. Ils feraient tout pour. Et cette fois, il était hors de question qu'ils échouent.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25 : Une marque ne change pas l'âme d'un homme.

Sirius vadrouillait dans les couloirs. Il pensait souvent tenter une nouvelle fuite… Il se postait devant une fenêtre, regardait le paysage et se voyait dans le parc de Poudlard, à côté du lac, en compagnie de ses amis, et de Sam… Mais malgré sa vie semée d'embûches et les jours si noirs qu'il devait affronter ces temps-ci, il essayait de conserver l'espoir qu'on le trouve, l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne le chercher… Jamais Fabian et James ne le laisserait aux mains de son frère très longtemps. Jamais.

Il croisa ses bras sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, pensif. Cela faisait quand même un mois qu'il était ici. Bordel mais ce manoir était si introuvable que ça? Sirius soupira. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Pour agir différemment et ainsi éviter de croiser Lucius et son frère dans ce maudit couloir. N'importe quoi…

Il entendit comme un glissement au sol… Il regarda par terre et vît Nagini. Le serpent de Voldemort. Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là le moche?

Le serpent siffla, mécontent.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais. Pas plus que ton « maîîîîîîîîîîîîître » et ses salopards de serviteurs de mes deux… Cracha Sirius.

Le serpent se dressa de toute sa hauteur, dépassant Sirius. Ce dernier le regarda avec haine.

- Et alors? Tu comptes faire quoi?

L'animal sembla soudain vouloir faire du jeune Black son repas.

- Sincèrement, je t'appellerais quand je t'aurais besoin, je préfère crever dans ton estomac que de me faire tuer par ce fils de pute de Marcus…

…

- Sérieux, tu préférerais pas être libre qu'obéir aux ordres d'un bouffon comme Voldemort? Même toi tu dois valoir cent fois mieux que lui… En même temps, c'est pas difficile…

Le serpent ouvrit la bouche et siffla de plus belle…

- Non, je ne me soumettrais pas devant un fou furieux qui pense dominer le monde un jour. Plutôt crever…

Soudain, le serpent qui faisait face à Sirius se mit à trembler, c'était de véritables convulsions, il y eut comme une légère explosion, et Lord Voldemort apparut devant le jeune Black. Nagini était à ses pieds. Le regard glacial du seigneur des ténèbres fusilla Sirius. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, blême.

- Je peux arranger ça si tu veux, Sirius…

La voix glaciale de l'homme donna des frissons au jeune Black. Il avait toujours un ton calme, mais derrière lequel perçait une grande menace. Pourtant aujourd'hui Sirius entendit très clairement la menace… Il n'entendit qu'elle d'ailleurs. Il comprit soudain pourquoi tant d'hommes tremblaient et se soumettaient face à Lord Voldemort. Mais il ne le ferait pas pour autant.

Un silence très pesant s'installa durant lequel Sirius songea intérieurement à se jeter par la fenêtre pour éviter la suite des évènements… Mais pourquoi avait-il agit aussi stupidement? Pourquoi bon sang avait-il insulté tout le monde? Et pourquoi Marcus? Pourquoi avait-il encore dû se mettre dans les embrouilles? N'y était-il pas déjà suffisamment en plein dedans?

- Alors, c'est que tu penses de moi, Sirius? Interrogea le Lord en lui tournant autour.

Sirius hésita avant de répondre. Il allait s'enfoncer encore plus… Mais c'était trop tard. Impossible de faire marche arrière.

- Oui. Sauf que vous n'étiez pas censé l'entendre…

Voldemort tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts fins… Sirius se sentit paniqué soudain. Il s'était juré de se calmer. D'essayer de contrôler ses nerfs et de ne plus provoquer… Surtout pas le Lord et Marcus. Et voilà qu'il tombait en plein dans le piège…

- Personne n'ose penser contre moi Sirius. Siffla Voldemort.

*La preuve que si…*

Voldemort leva sa baguette et Sirius s'effondra en criant de douleur.

- Je hais les gens qui pensent tout bas! Cracha le Lord.

- De toute façon ici qu'on pense tout bas ou à haute voix c'est la même chose! Répliqua Sirius avec haine. Et moi je ne compte pas m'arrêter de penser pour les beaux yeux de mon SALOPARD de frère!

Il y eut un nouveau sort et Sirius se tortilla en hurlant à la mort.

- On va aller discuter de tout ça avec Marcus et ton père. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Non!

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas pu cacher le ton implorant sur lequel il avait répondu au seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne te demandais pas réellement ton avis en fait. J'imagine que tu t'en doutes?

Sirius voulait le tuer. Cet homme était horrible. Il allait l'emmener directement à l'abattoir avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Ils ne changeront rien à mon attitude…

- Mais peut-être qu'à nous trois nous aurons un petit effet…

Sirius déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était en train de se ramollir. A force d'être torturé, frappé, il arrivait de moins en moins à se battre et à cacher sa peur. Surtout face à Marcus. Parce que c'était tout le temps lui qui réglait tout. Dès que ça n'allait pas avec Sirius, les mangemorts n'avaient qu'un seul prénom à la bouche : Marcus.

Lord Voldemort attrapa son jeune prisonnier et futur mangemort par la peau du cou. Sirius n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Ou irait-il s'il parvenait à s'échapper de l'emprise du mage noir? Surement pas très loin…

Soudain, le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêta. Sirius, qui regardait au sol, essayant mentalement de lutter contre la douleur qu'il ressentait à la nuque, releva la tête et regarda le sorcier avec curiosité. C'est alors qu'il reçut comme un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Lucius était là. Juste en face d'eux. Et merde! Bordel il ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard et cesser une bonne fois pour toutes de lui imposer son inutile présence?

- J'ai décidé de m'occuper sérieusement du cas Sirius Black, Lucius, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Lucius eut un sourire mauvais.

- Si l'envie te prend de te joindre à nous…

- Avec grand plaisir, maître…

Sirius le regarda avec haine. Lucius haussa les sourcils.

- « M'occuper sérieusement du cas Sirius Black »? Ca veut dire quoi ça? Demanda Sirius qui se débattit sans hésiter cette fois.

- Arrête de bouger. Ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sans réplique.

- Je vous ai posé une question! Répliqua Sirius en le fusillant du regard.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Sirius se retrouva plaqué au mur, la main de Lucius entourant sa gorge avec une puissance indescriptible. Voldemort approcha, pointant sa baguette sur le jeune garçon. Sirius ne cessa pas de se débattre. Il avait l'impression que le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé de prendre le contrôle sur lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

Une lumière jaillit et Sirius ne vît plus que du malheur. Il voyait des gens hurler, supplier, souffrir, pleurer… Il voyait Voldemort sourire. Il riait parfois. Il aimait la douleur. Il aimait faire du mal. Le jeune Black avait fermé les yeux avec force, il serrait les poings. Il était hors de question qu'il l'affaiblisse avec ces images mentales. Hors de question.

Puis soudain, il entendît la voix du Lord dans tout ce chaos. *Tu aimerais subir tout ça, Sirius?*

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Têtu. Il y eut alors une nouvelle vague d'image plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ca lui donnait mal à la tête, mal partout, comme si le seigneur des ténèbres essayait de prendre possession de lui. Si Lucius ne l'avait pas tenu par la gorge, il se serait effondré. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ce que le Lord lui obligeait à voir. Et ça l'insupportait. Il détestait subir ça. Cela lui était arrivé une fois. Une fois ou Marcus s'était carrément plongé à l'intérieur de sa tête, contrôlant tout. Ce jour là, il avait sept ans et avait bien failli se jeter de la plus haute fenêtre de chez lui.

Mais il parvint mentalement à se parer contre Voldemort. Parce que lorsqu'il pensa à Marcus et à la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son frère, ça lui effaça tout le reste de la tête. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Comment un gamin de quinze ans pouvait parvenir à le sortir de sa tête? Sirius n'en fût pas étonné. Plus il passait de temps près de Marcus, plus le lien étrange qui les unissaient faisait des siennes. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était négatif pour Sirius. Il se sentait faible, tandis que Marcus était plus en forme que jamais. Ou alors, comme ça lui arrivait ces derniers temps, il devenait vite effrayé, apeuré et parfois hors de lui avant même qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose… C'était impressionnant, ça lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon il devait se battre pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Lucius? Je vais me débrouiller. Va chercher Marcus et Orion. Retrouvez moi au salon. Et que personne ne vienne nous déranger…

Sirius ne réagit pas mais il ne pût empêcher une boule d'angoisse de se former dans sa poitrine. Il allait être seul. Face aux quatre pires psychopathe qu'il ait croisé dans sa vie… En enlevant Cygnus.

*Bordel mais Jamesie vient me chercher je t'en supplie…*

Il essaya mentalement de se préparer à rester calme face à son frère.

*Sirius, tu n'obéis pas mais tu ne réponds pas méchamment… Tu t'expliques calmement, tu respires et réfléchis avant de parler, si tu tiens à ta jeune vie…*

- Ton frère va être content, Sirius. Nous allons faire de toi celui qu'il a toujours voulu que tu sois…

Sirius se tût. Durant deux secondes il avait failli répondre d'un ton cassant que Marcus pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre, mais il s'était mordu la lèvre et avait lutté. Il se contenta de continuer à marcher sans un mot.

- Oh, tu sais qu'il va arriver alors tu te tais… C'est fou ce que la peur peut changer un être humain!

Sirius se sentit bouillonner… Il n'allait jamais tenir. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il était fait pour être une grande gueule. Il était habitué à répondre. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Même lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il faut dire qu'ici ils faisaient tout pour l'enrager…

- Oh, tu ne nies même pas…

- Je sais que vous essayez de me mettre en colère pour que je pète un boulon… Mais je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais.

- J'ai quinze ans et j'ai vu plus de choses que vous n'en avez jamais vu dans votre putain de vie. Alors ne me prenez pas pour un crétin…

Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon. Sirius eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir quelques elfes de maison en train de nettoyer qu'ils avaient disparu de la circulation dès que le Lord eut posé un regard sur eux. Sirius jura intérieurement. Y avait-il obligatoirement un con qui dominait quelque part?

Il eut tout juste le temps de répondre, de finir sa phrase, que les trois ordures de sa vie entrèrent… Il inspira profondément et évita de croiser les yeux de son frère. C'était la seule façon d'essayer de rester calme et le seul moyen de ne pas trop paniquer.

Mais Voldemort lui jeta un nouveau doloris. Il se força à ne pas hurler. S'il ne pouvait jamais lui répondre, il fallait bien qu'il lui montre qu'il ne se soumettait pas.

- Tu ne veux pas crier, Sirius? Tu as décidé de me provoquer?

Sirius se contenta de se relever et de le regarder avec cran. Il ne répondit pas. Le jeune Black vît de la rage apparaître dans les yeux de Lord Voldemort. Une immense rage. Il allait mourir très prochainement…

- Dis à haute voix ce que tu penses de moi. Répète maintenant ce que tu as osé dire à mon soit disant serpent…

Sirius blêmit.

- Puisque tu n'as pas peur et que tu es une grande gueule, dis le. Ordonna Voldemort.

…

- Le pire, c'est que tu te contrefiches de moi ou de n'importe quel mangemort qui t'entoure. Mon nom ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu me l'aurais répété sans aucune hésitation s'il n'y avait pas Marcus, n'est ce pas? Demande le seigneur des ténèbres.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de rire. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Oh mais sérieusement vous avez quoi tous avec lui? Il est quoi de plus que mon père? Quoi de plus que Lucius? Que Cygnus? Non mais arrêtez de le prendre pour un Dieu. Atterrissez…

Sirius vît son frère se crisper du coin de l'œil. Des frissons parcoururent son corps lorsque le Lord approcha de lui et recommença à lui tourner autour.

- La vraie question, Sirius, c'est pourquoi toi tu le crains plus que n'importe qui?

- Je ne le crains pas. Cracha Sirius, vraiment énervé à présent. Et de toute façon, nos histoires ne vous regardent pas.

Sirius avait le regard braqué sur le Lord, ne cherchant plus à cacher sa haine. Il ne vît pas son frère s'approcher derrière lui, il ne l'entendit même pas…

Mais soudain, Marcus passa un bras sous sa gorge, l'étranglant carrément, et de son autre main maintint le torse de Sirius avec force contre lui. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

- Parfait Marcus. Ne l'étrangle pas quand même, nous aurons besoin de lui comme mangemort…

- Vous avez craqué bande de…

Mais la phrase de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge lorsque son frère resserra son étreinte… Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il se sentait partir…

Il vît le seigneur des ténèbres montrer la table du doigt. Marcus le força à avancer, mais Sirius essaya de lutter. Et comme son frère n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se battait, il exerça une pression brutale sur l'estomac de Sirius avec son poing. Le jeune Black ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Lucius s'approcha et prit le poignet de Sirius avec force dans sa main. Il le plaqua sur la table de bois.

- Tu devrais te mettre de l'autre côté de la table, Lucius. Tu aurais moins de mal à le tenir… Suggéra Orion.

- Et toi tu sers à rien c'est ça? Demanda Sirius. Comme d'hab' quoi…

L'emprise de Marcus autour de sa gorge et son torse se resserra à nouveau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lucius s'était mit à l'opposé, de l'autre côté de la table et avait plaqué avec force le bras de Sirius contre le bois.

- La marque des ténèbres imprimée sur ton bras, ça te dis Sirius? Demanda Lord Voldemort. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus prétendre que tu n'entres pas dans le moule…

Sirius bougea son bras, il essaya de toutes ses forces de s'arracher de l'emprise de son cousin. Alors Orion lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Je sers à te remettre les idées en place, mon fils… Répondit Orion.

Sirius le fusilla du regard. Il posa ensuite ses yeux haineux sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Une marque ne change pas l'âme d'un homme.

- Et la haine? Souffla Marcus à son oreille. Tu ne la pense pas capable d'un tel changement?

- Je te hais déjà. Et ça ne m'a pas changé pour autant. Ta putain de méchanceté me donne juste envie de me battre davantage.

…

- Père? Passe moi ton couteau…

Sirius essaya de se débattre mais son frère le tenait bien trop fermement. Marcus saisit le couteau de sa main gauche tenant toujours Sirius par le cou avec son bras droit.

- Evite de trop te débattre, Sirius. Je ne garantis pas le résultat, je ne suis pas gaucher, si tu m'énerves, je risquerais de creuser un peu trop profondément ton joli torse…

- Espèce de…

- NE M'INSULTE PAS! Hurla Marcus.

*Gros connard! Je te déteste!*

*Tu veux mourir?*

*Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça?*

*Vas y! Mais fais attention à ce que tu…*

*Crever pour plus voir vos tronches de salopard de mangemort, un rêve!*

Le couteau se planta avec force dans le torse de Sirius. Ce dernier gémit de douleur. Marcus, trop en colère, ne s'était pas contenté de lui faire une entaille. Le poignard avait transpercé la chair de son petit frère avec puissance. Rapidement, beaucoup de sang s'écoula de la blessure du jeune Black.

- Ca le calmera peut-être… Dit Voldemort.

Lucius regardait son cousin avec un sourire. Sirius sentît la colère monter d'un cran.

- Lucius, tiens le bien. Ordonna le Lord.

Le seigneur des ténèbres approcha, il pointa sa baguette droit sur le bras de Sirius qui s'était mit à trembler avec force. Alors qu'il allait faire apparaître la marque, Sirius se débattit soudain avec violence. Tellement que Lucius ne parvint pas à garder son poignet au creux de sa main. Sirius profita de ce moment pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez. Marcus resserra son emprise sur son frère, il entailla encore plus son torse, mais Sirius n'en avait que faire. Il ne voulait pas de cette satanée marque sur son bras. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de leur bande de connards. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le comparer à son frère un peu plus.

- ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA MACHOIRE! S'écria Lucius.

- ESSAYE VAS Y! QU'ON RIGOLE!

- SIRIUS STOP! FERME TA GUEULE ET ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT! Hurla Marcus.

- NON A TOI DE LA FERMER ET C'EST PLUTÔT A VOUS D'ARRETER! TU CROIS QUOI MARC'? QUE CETTE PUTAIN DE MARQUE VA ME CHANGER? QUE VOS PUTAINS DE COUPS ET DE SORTILEGES VONT ME CHANGER? TU REVES BORDEL MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR TE LE REPETER?

Sirius ne vît pas la tête de son frère, mais il comprit qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir lorsqu'il vît le Lord s'avancer…

- MARCUS STOP! Ordonna Voldemort.

- Je vais le tuer…

- J'ai dis STOP.

Marcus était tellement enragé qu'il lâcha Sirius. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le maintenir sans l'étrangler pour de bon.

Ce dernier se mît à tousser sans relâche. Lord Voldemort s'approcha de lui et de sa main le força à relever le menton.

- Tu feras partit des nôtres, Sirius. Il est inutile de lutter.

Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

- Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Et personne ne s'oppose à mes décisions.

- Je ne veux pas de cette saloperie de marque de merde. Cracha Sirius.

Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il vît la main du seigneur des ténèbres se lever et s'abattre avec force sur sa joue. Sirius se tînt la joue par réflexe.

- Oh… Vous vous mettez au combat façon moldu? Ca m'étonne de vous…

Sirius regretta ses paroles dès qu'il vît l'homme pointer sa baguette droit sur son visage, fou de rage.

- _Sectumsempra_… Murmura Voldemort.

Des entailles se creusèrent une à une sur tout le corps de Sirius. Il ne pût s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Du sang s'écoula. Il ne supplia pas pour autant, il lutta encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver à terre quasiment vidé de son sang. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur le jeune Black.

- _Endoloris_…

Sirius hurla à la mort. Non, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait mourir, c'était impossible de tenir face à toute cette douleur…

Lord Voldemort stoppa le sortilège.

- Alors Sirius? Vas-tu enfin obéir à mes ordres?

Sirius se sentait à peine capable de respirer. Mais il lui fallait faire une phrase. Encore une. Toujours il devait répondre, se justifier, s'expliquer. Et il en avait assez.

- Je ne suis pas du style à obéir, je suis désolé…

Il y eut une nouvelle lumière rouge. Sirius hurla à la mort. Il essaya de lutter, de toutes ses forces, mais le moment arriva ou il ne se sentait plus le courage de le faire. Un moment ou il en eut assez de se battre. Un moment ou plus que tout au monde il aurait souhaité mourir. Au lieu de quoi, il se mit à implorer le Lord.

- Arrêtez…

- Pardon? Demanda Voldemort, un sourire mauvais accroché à ses répugnantes lèvres.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez ça. Supplia Sirius dans sa souffrance.

Lucius fût presque choqué de la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements. Son cousin était vraiment en train de supplier ou lui-même était en train de rêver? Il vît un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Marcus et d'Orion. Alors il comprit. Leur maître était parvenu à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à faire. Soumettre un minimum Sirius Black à sa volonté.

- Oh, tu supplies?

Le Lord souriait, il n'avait pas cessé d'exécuter le doloris sur sa victime. Il voulait des excuses, et la certitude que le jeune Black le respecterait un minimum. Il n'était pas les autres. Et Sirius devait en prendre conscience.

- Tu supplies, Sirius?

- Oui, oui… Souffla le jeune Black avec peine.

Lord Voldemort stoppa le sortilège pour de bon. Lorsque Marcus approcha pour le relever, Sirius se recroquevilla. Son frère eut un sourire.

*Pauvre frangin… Le maître t'as vraiment fait peur on dirait… Ou bien est-ce moi?*

…

*Tu ne me réponds pas? Tu n'as plus la force de te battre? Déjà? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple…*

*J'ai qu'une chose à te dire Marc', ferme ta gueule. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis capable de subir ça un nombre incalculable de fois s'il le faut. Mais je ne changerais pas pour autant.*

Marcus le releva par la peau du cou. Lucius et Orion s'occupèrent de maintenir son bras en place. Voldemort s'approcha. Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Une lumière noire fusa de la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres et vint frapper le dessus du bras gauche de Sirius. C'était comme du venin. Ca brûlait. Partout. Le jeune Black avait juste l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras, qu'on tirait sur sa peau, qu'on voulait l'étirer. Il hurla. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de subir, il se débattit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, la douleur était intenable.

- Arrête de bouger, Sirius. Ordonna Orion.

- Va te faire foutre, j'ai mal connard!

Marcus ne pût s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que tira son père. Mais il resserra l'emprise autour du cou de Sirius.

La marque apparut, noire, brûlante, douloureuse. Sirius la regarda avec haine. Lucius, voyant ce regard, tordit le poignet de son cousin qui se brisa. Le jeune Black hurla à nouveau.

- Pauvre con t'étais obligé de…

- Bien sur que oui. Répliqua Lucius, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Salopard, tu sers à rien, vire tes sales pattes de mangemort de mon bras!

…

- Marcus?

- Oui maître?

- Lâche le. Sortez. Je crois que Sirius a encore besoin que nous ayons un petit tête à tête…

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la poitrine de Sirius.

*Je crois aussi…*

*Ta gueule putain!*

*Ne me parle pas comme ça, Sirius… Pas si tu tiens à ta vie…*

*J'y tiens justement à MA vie! Pas à celle que vous voulez me créer!*

*L'une ou l'autre ça revient au même…*

*Non. Je garde ma différence. Voilà le petit détail que tu as oublié…*

*Ta différence, je vais te la faire déguster, Sirius…*

*Cool, ça tombe bien j'ai faim!*

- Espèce de sale… Commença Marcus en s'approchant de son frère.

Sirius eut un sourire. Personne ne connaissait le lien qui les unissaient. Personne ne savait qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Leur père, Lucius et Voldemort regardèrent Marcus comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ca ne va pas Marcus? Demanda Orion.

- Je t'ai rien demandé toi. Répliqua Marcus avec rage. Je t'attends devant la porte frangin… Menaça Marcus en quittant le salon.

…

- Alors Sirius… Tu n'as toujours pas intégré le fait que tu es un mangemort?

- Je n'en suis pas un… Souffla Sirius. Je vous l'ai dis, la marque ne changera en rien celui que je suis.

- Et mes sortilèges sauront-ils te faire changer d'avis?

…

- Je ne crois pas… Soupira Sirius.

- Mais tu n'es pas sur?

- Si. J'en suis persuadé. Même s'ils me font mal.

- Tu es incroyablement têtu.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi tu sais…

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ne saurait dire de quelle façon il parvint à quitter ce salon vivant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que jamais de sa vie il n'avait reçu autant de sortilèges doloris…

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, même Marcus parût choqué de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il peinait à se tenir debout. Son frère se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

*Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Tu devrais être content, c'est toi qui va m'achever…*

*Avec la haine que j'ai contre toi, si je commence, tu finis six pieds sous terre. Alors je ne te toucherais pas.*

*Merci pour ce beau geste…*

Sirius, épuisé physiquement et moralement, se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- Lève toi.

- Marc', s'il te plaît…

- J'ai dis : lève toi.

- C'est trop difficile pour toi de me laisser deux putains de secondes de répit?

- Ouais. J'aime quand t'es mort de douleur et de fatigue.

Sirius soupira. Il fallait que sa haine diminue. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir sinon. Aucun des deux. Son frère le força à se lever et ils marchèrent côte à côte vers la chambre de Sirius en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le plus petit des frères craque…

- Je ne suis pas fais pour être l'un des vôtres, Marcus et tu le sais très bien. Alors enlève moi cette foutu marque…

- Pardon?

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu sais très bien qui je suis au fond de toi. Alors oublie une bonne fois pour toutes cette idée de faire de moi un mangemort.

Ils étaient arrivés inconsciemment devant la chambre de l'aîné. Marcus poussa Sirius à l'intérieur et insonorisa la pièce.

- Ca va beaucoup plus loin qu'être un simple « mangemort », Sirius. L'histoire elle est entre toi et moi. Les autres ne sont que des objets de décor.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Tu comprendras plus tard.

- NON! T'ES ENCORE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN PLAN FOIREUX POUR MA VIE ALORS EXPLIQUE TOI!

- Baisse d'un ton. Siffla dangereusement Marcus.

- T'ES PAS MON PÈRE!

- NON PARCE QUE JE SUIS PIRE… Hurla Marcus en plaquant son frère contre le mur.

…

- Alors si je te demande de la boucler, tu la boucle…

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de la boucler mais de baisser d'un ton… Répliqua Sirius.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Sirius… Menaça Marcus.

- Je ne jouais pas, je faisais une comparaison, nuance…

- Arrête. De suite. Siffla l'aîné.

Sirius baissa la tête, histoire de cacher le sourire qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

- Tu te fous de moi?

- Non, bien sur que non. Je n'oserais pas…

Marcus donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son frère.

- J'ai dis « je n'oserais pas »! Protesta Sirius en entourant son ventre de ses bras.

- Et j'ai bien perçu le ton ironique sur lequel tu m'as répondu je pense…

- Je pense aussi…

- Ferme là, Sirius.

…

- Explique moi… S'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi?

- Ca me concerne Marc'! Tous tes plans foireux me concernent et je ne suis au courant de rien!

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Vu que tu en es la victime.

- Oh, super! Et je sers à quoi?

- A faire de moi le plus fort d'entre tous…

- « Le plus fort d'entre tous »? Interrogea Sirius, vraiment pas rassuré à présent.

Marcus eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu as peur?

- Si tu cessais deux minutes de me prendre pour un raté trouillard en prime, tu verrais que je suis loin de l'être…

- Je ne te prends pas pour un trouillard.

- Juste pour un raté alors… Rigola nerveusement Sirius.

- Tu as peur de moi. Et tu t'es juste trompé de chemin mais je vais remédier à ça…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça? Siffla Marcus.

- Que t'as beaucoup d'espoir en vain…

Marcus frappa son frère avec force. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius gémisse…

- L'espoir de t'en tirer sain et sauf si tu continues sur ta lancée est vain. Répliqua Marcus avec haine.

- Je ne suis jamais sain et sauf. Rétorqua Sirius. Regarde…

Marcus regarda malgré lui l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Il repensa à son passé, il plongea dans ses souvenirs remontant une dizaine d'années auparavant. A l'époque ou il était lui-même à la place de Sirius. A l'époque ou s'était lui qui prenait tout dans la tête.

- Tu pourrais l'être…

- Pas en restant moi-même.

- EN DEVENANT CELUI QUE TU ES CENSE ETRE SIRIUS!

- Arrête de gueuler! Je ne suis pas « censé » être quelqu'un dès mon enfance, en suivant des règles pourries ou des instructions! Je DEVIENS quelqu'un! En me construisant selon mes propres codes et ma propre façon de penser!

Marcus gifla son frère. Ce dernier le regarda avec haine.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra avant que ça rentre, Sirius. Mais je peux t'assurer que de plein gré ou de force, ça rentrera…

…

- Sors.

Sirius ne se fît pas prier, il quitta la chambre de son frère sans un regard en arrière. Il marchait, seul dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Mais qu'allait-il devenir? Marcus ne comptait pas abandonner. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir si personne ne venait l'aider?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas ou aller. Il ne désirait pas dormir, ni manger, ni voir quelqu'un. Il voulait être seul. Il était triste. Il en avait marre. Il voulait en finir avec toutes ces embrouilles.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il passa devant la chambre de sa psychopathe de cousine. Sélénia. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouvait à l'intérieur, bloqué entre le mur et la jeune fille. Il se sentit soudain très mal. Sirius prit peur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant de sa vie. C'était la deuxième fois. Et c'était pire que se trouver en face de Marcus.

Personne ne savait. Sélénia l'avait violé alors qu'il était âgé de treize ans seulement. Elle en avait à peine seize. Il avait cru que sortir avec toutes les filles qui croisait sa route lui ferait oublier tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dès qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, il revoyait toutes ces images, il avait envie de vomir, il voulait mourir. Sirius aurait même tout donné pour retourner auprès de Marcus. Il aurait même souhaité qu'il soit au courant. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Même s'il était la pire ordure qui puisse exister avec son petit frère. Jamais il n'aurait laissé passer un viol sous son nez.

- Mon Sirius…

- Je ne crois pas non…

Sélénia le gifla. Bordel qu'il le sentait mal. Il sentait que ça recommençait. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais croiser sa route…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

…

- Seulement du bien…

- Lâche moi connasse!

Sélénia le gifla avant de se coller à lui. Sirius se mit à frissonner. Cette fille était dingue. Complètement dingue.

Il la vît insonoriser, verrouiller la pièce et se tourner vers lui avec un sourire charmeur. Sirius la supplia du regard tout en sachant déjà que ça ne marcherait pas.

*Marcus… Marcus si tu m'entends je t'en prie, réponds moi…*

…

*Je t'en supplie, bordel… Si un jour t'as été mon frère… Tu peux pas laisser faire ça, même si tu me hais…*

Sélénia l'embrassa, elle lui jeta le sortilège de l'impérium, le forçant à répondre à ce baiser. Mais il finit par lutter. Il ne voulait pas. Malgré sa fatigue et ses blessures, il s'efforça de se battre encore. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il ne voulait pas subir ça à nouveau…

Voyant qu'il luttait elle l'entraîna de force vers son lit et le poussa dessus. Sirius, fou de rage, la frappa avec force, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse violer. Hors de question. Il s'éloigna d'elle le plus possible.

- Laisse moi sortir.

- Tu m'as frappé, Sirius… Marcus n'aurait pas aimé.

- APPELLE LE MARCUS! ON VA VOIR CE QU'IL EN PENSE!

- Bien sur que non, c'est la première fois que je peux me retrouver seule à seule avec toi…

- Sélénia, arrête ça. De suite.

- Tu dois obéir à mes ordres, Sirius. Ce n'est pas l'inverse…

Sirius se retrouva couché sur le lit de la jeune fille, les mains et les pieds liés, ne pouvant quasiment pas bouger. Il n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer. Elle lui ôta son tee shirt à l'aide de sa baguette. Sélénia déposa plein de baisers sur le torse blessé de Sirius. Le jeune Black voulait pleurer, il voulait hurler et plus que tout, il voulait la frapper à mort…

La jeune fille finit par le déshabiller entièrement. Sirius essaya de se débattre. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Il pouvait à peine bouger.

- Je ne serais jamais à toi, rêve pas sale pute, t'es une merde au lit…

Cependant, Sélénia s'appropria le corps du jeune Black durant plus d'un heure. Elle joua avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sirius sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se serait bien pendu sur le champ. Lorsque Sélénia eut finit avec lui, elle se rhabilla. Sachant qu'elle risquait gros en le libérant, elle le détacha et lui jeta le sortilège de l'impérium pour la seconde fois. Elle l'obligea à sortir de sa chambre et annula le sortilège. Elle s'empressa ensuite de verrouiller la porte rapidement.

- SALE PUTE! CONNASSE! NE SORS PLUS JAMAIS DE CETTE CHAMBRE SI TU TIENS A TA VIE!

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il voulait aller retrouver Matthew. Sirius prit alors un risque immense… Il alla chercher une baguette. La baguette de son frère. Ce dernier dormait profondément.

Le jeune Black descendit aux cachots. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Matthew se leva.

- Sirius? Qu'est ce que…

Mais Sirius se jeta en larmes dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, à bout de nerfs.

- Sirius… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta Matthew qui resserra l'étreinte.

- Je veux James, Matt'. J'ai besoin de James, de Sam, Fabian et des autres. Je veux rentrer à Poudlard…

- Sirius, parle moi s'il te plaît…

Sirius n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Il n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes. C'était trop…

- Sirius, je m'inquiète…

- Je… je peux rester ici avec toi? Demanda Sirius.

- Bien sur. Bien sur, Sirius. Mais parle moi je t'en supplie…

Matthew s'assied. Le jeune Black se blottit tout contre lui.

- Qu'as-tu au bras, Sirius?

- Je… rien. Répondit le jeune Black en cachant son bras gauche.

- Ne te moques pas de moi.

Matthew attrapa le bras du jeune garçon. Il regarda la marque des ténèbres avec une haine puissante.

- Ils t'ont obligé hein?

- Matt' s'il te plaît, pas maintenant.

- Je vais les tuer… Siffla Matthew.

Sirius se colla davantage à lui. Alors Matthew se calma. Il entoura le jeune garçon de ses bras, et tous deux se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil. Complètement épuisés et vidés.

[…]

- SIRIUS!

Le jeune Black se réveilla en sursaut, il sentit quelqu'un le lever par son col. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Mais soudain tout devint clair.

- Calme toi, Marcus. Je ne me suis pas échappé. Ta baguette est là. J'ai rien fais de mal.

Marcus le regarda avec haine et lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

- Pourquoi t'es venu ici? Cracha Marcus.

Matthew se leva.

- Parce qu'il en avait envie, connard. Et toi, pourquoi tu as laissé faire cette putain de marque moche et inutile sur son bras? Siffla Matthew, fou de rage.

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA MATT!

- JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOIR PLEURER CE PETIT ANGE PAR TA FAUTE!

- PLEURER? JAMAIS IL N'A PLEURE!

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE? TU L'AS PAS VU HIER SOIR! IL EST ENTRE EN LARMES! IL S'EST JETE CONTRE MOI, J'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS DE COMPRENDRE CE QUI SE PASSAIT! ALORS JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE T'AS CONTRE LUI, MAIS T'AS INTERET A VITE LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE!

- Matt' arrête… Supplia Sirius.

- T'as pleuré? Interrogea Marcus.

- Non.

- ARRETE SIRIUS!

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré? Demanda Marcus. Ce n'est pas ton style. Pas à cause de moi en tout cas…

Sirius n'osa pas regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il le connaissait trop parfaitement. Il saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

- Sirius, regarde moi.

Voyant que son frère ne lui obéissait pas, Marcus le força à croiser ses yeux. Il y vît une puissante haine et une immense lassitude, mais qui ne le concernait en rien…

*Que s'est-il passé frangin?*

*Rien*

*T'es en quelques sortes mon jumeau, ne l'oublie pas…*

*C'est personnel*

*Tout ce qui te concerne, me concerne*

*Non. C'est faux. Je suis une personne à part entière*

*Mais nous sommes liés*

Sirius détourna le regard et quitta les cachots non sans avoir remercié Matthew. Ce dernier braqua à nouveau ses yeux haineux sur Marcus.

- Même quand il est au bord de la déprime tu es incapable de le voir…

[…]

- Sam! S'écria Fabian.

La jeune fille continua à s'éloigner sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Mais le jeune garçon la rattrapa par le poignet. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- A quoi tu joues?

- Tu oses me poser la question?

Maya, la meilleure amie de Fabian s'approcha un peu plus d'eux accompagnée de Sacha et sa sœur Kim, les jumeaux.

- La prudence n'est pas dans ma nature, Sam. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, je suis comme ça!

- Il ne s'agit même pas de prudence, Fabi! Mais d'avoir un minimum de respect pour ta vie bon sang! On dirait que ça te plaît d'enrager ce type! Peut-être qu'en fait tu es sado, tu aurais adoré qu'il te découpe vraiment le doigt…

Fabian fusilla la jeune Williams du regard. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer pour cet espèce de… Black? S'indigna Sacha.

C'était un jeune garçon brun aux jolis yeux bleus, identique à sa sœur.

- J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais, je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre deux autres qui adorent jouer avec le feu! Répliqua Sam.

Sacha posa un coude sur l'épaule de Fabian, s'appuyant de tout son poids.

- Mmh, c'est qu'elle t'apprécie cette jolie petite Fabi…

- C'est un ami. Rien de plus. Je ne tombe pas amoureuse des crétins.

Maya éclata de rire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Fabian tourna vers elle un regard outré.

- Elle insulte ton meilleur ami de crétin et tu rigoles? S'indigna Kim. Alors là, c'est la fin… Là c'est foutu, c'est mort, c'est fini, c'est…

- C'est bon on a compris Kim chérie! La stoppa son frère.

- J'sais pas avec ton intelligence on est pas sur de tes capacités à comprendre du premier coup. Alors j'accumule…

Son frère haussa les sourcils.

- Stop! Bon sang mais vous deux vous avez le don pour éloigner tout le monde de la conversation du départ! Râla Fabian.

Tous deux se tapèrent dans la main en éclatant de rire.

- C'était le but Fabi d'amour. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Fabian leva les yeux au ciel, puis il sourit à Sam d'un air désolé, espérant qu'elle se soit enfin calmée. Mais il vît son regard s'assombrir, il y vît une grande peur… Le jeune Prewett se tourna pour comprendre ce qui effrayait tant son amie.

Il était comme dans son souvenir. Glacial. Arrogant. Prétentieux. Et… Effrayant. Cygnus Black s'avançait tout droit vers lui, fou de rage.

Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le força à le suivre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Fabian qui ne comptait pas se retrouver enfermé dans le bureau de Malefoy avec lui. Oh que non. Pas sans avoir lutté avant. C'était hors de question. Le jeune Prewett se débattit de toutes ses forces. Sam commença à courir pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais un sortilège la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'effondra au sol.

- D'où tu la touche espèce d'ordure? Siffla Fabian.

Cygnus donna un coup dans le visage du jeune garçon.

- On ne m'empêche pas de m'en prendre à ceux qui me provoquent…

C'est alors que la discrétion de Maya eu beaucoup d'utilité. L'homme ne vît pas qu'elle avait sortit sa baguette. Aussi, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle le pétrifia. Cygnus Black s'écrasa au sol. La jeune fille plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

- Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Paniqua-t-elle tandis que les jumeaux la regardait d'un air émerveillé tout en se marrant.

Fabian réanima Samantha.

- Tant qu'à y être t'aurais pu le tuer, il est tellement inutile… Rigola Fabian en caressant la joue de sa meilleure amie du bout des doigts. Merci…

- Mon dieu, je suis une sang de bourbe qui a osé s'en prendre à un Black…

- Tu vaux cent fois mieux que lui, ma belle.

…

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Sam.

- Je serais pour qu'on le laisse mijoter… Dit Kim.

- A ben non, y a aucun raison qu'il puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il n'a pas de cerveau…

- FABIAN POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL! S'écria Sam. Je te rappelle qu'il est juste pétrifié, il est pas mort, et il entend tout là.

- C'est vrai ça. Intéressant… Répondit Fabian en s'approchant du corps de Cygnus.

Même comme ça, il faisait peur. Il avait le regard haineux qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui que quelqu'un annule le sort. Fabian eut un sourire.

- Un connard de Black en position de faiblesse. Quelle belle image… C'est sur que c'est tellement facile habituellement de s'en prendre à des mômes qui ne peuvent pas se défendre…

…

- Mais dis moi, Cygnus, Singus, autrement dit homme qui descend tout droit du singe… Ressemblance frappante d'ailleurs, mais je m'éloigne du sujet…

…

- Ne serais-tu pas, à ton tour pour une fois, dans l'incapacité totale de te défendre? C'est drôle ça tiens…

Alors, sous les regards choqués ou plutôt terrifiés de ses amis, Le jeune Prewett donna un violent coup de pied dans le torse de l'homme. Mais il le regretta l'instant d'après. La seconde qui suivit son geste. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Lucius arriver de l'autre côté du couloir. Il lui tournait le dos. Et alors soudain, Cygnus se releva et l'attrapa à la gorge, le plaquant avec violence contre le mur. Ses yeux le fusillaient. Il se savait mort d'avance. Parce que l'homme qu'il avait en face ne supportait pas la moindre petite réplique. Fabian n'osait même pas imaginer comment il réagirait face à son coup de pied.

- Tous les deux, dans mon bureau. Dit Lucius.

- Faîtes attention à ce que vous faîtes! Menaça James qui venait d'arriver avec Lily.

Sam se précipita contre lui. Il la serra fort contre son torse.

- Tu nous donnes des ordres? Menaça Cygnus. Tu oses?

- Vous vous prenez pour qui Black? Vous pensez me faire peur peut-être? Pourtant, je suis le fils de celui qui a mit un, comment ils ont appelé ça déjà? Un « joli crochet du droit » à votre frère chéri…

- La ferme. La réponse se trouve dans ta question sale mioche. Je me prends pour un Black. Un pur Black.

- Donc un con. Un pur con. Ajouta Fabian.

Cygnus frappa de toutes ses forces dans une des côtes du jeune Prewett. Fabian la sentit céder sous le coup. Il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir. Personne ne pût agir, Cygnus entraîna Fabian avec lui.

- Et si j'allais avertir Dumby?

James fût happé par quelqu'un et plaqué contre le mur avec force. Les yeux haineux de Lucius le fusillant.

- Ne cherche pas les embrouilles, Potter…

- Avec des cons comme vous, impossible qu'il n'y en ait pas…

Lucius frappa James au visage, au niveau de l'arcade. Ce dernier grimaça.

- Tu n'aimerais tout de même pas finir dans mon bureau, si?

James se dégagea de son emprise, commença à s'éloigner en crachant un « que des connards dans ce monde… »

Lucius se tourna vers Samantha, ses yeux bleus glace la pétrifiant, comme à chaque fois.

- Fais gaffe à la vie de ton meilleur ami…

[…]

- Alors Prewett il paraît qu'on aime provoquer lorsque je ne suis pas là?

Fabian se sentit beaucoup moins à l'aise tout à coup. Dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, en face de Cygnus Black.

Et soudain quelqu'un frappa.

*Tiens, un sauveur ou une sauveuse?*

Mais Fabian crût faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vît Regulus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout apeuré de se trouver là. Cela semblait tout à fait normal, ordinaire voire banal. Le jeune Prewett le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Toi! Cracha Cygnus, fou de rage en se dirigeant vers son neveu.

L'homme frappa le jeune garçon avec acharnement. Fabian voulut lui venir en aide mais il n'eut le temps que de faire un pas, Lucius l'immobilisa à l'aide d'un sortilège.

- Tu oses insulter ma fille?

Regulus tremblait, il souffrait. Les coups de son oncle lui avaient ouvert la lèvre et l'arcade. Du sang s'écoulait de son visage.

- Réponds moi!

Cygnus était hors de lui. Ses mains tremblaient sous tant de colère. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à tuer.

- Oui… Souffla Regulus.

- Ainsi que Lucius? Et ton PÈRE? TON PROPRE PÈRE?

- Calme toi…

- QUE JE ME CALME?

Cygnus releva Regulus par les cheveux. Le jeune Black commençait à regretter ses paroles à présent. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'essayer de se protéger avec ses bras…

- C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU AS PEUR? C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU REFLECHIS AUX CONSEQUENCES? Hurla Cygnus.

- Je vous déteste, Oncle Cygnus, je vous déteste tous et ça ne changera pas, quoique vous fassiez pour me nuire!

Alors Cygnus sortir sa baguette et ce fût le début d'une interminable torture. Passant de sortilèges doloris en sortilèges doloris… L'envoyant valser contre un mur de temps en temps, pour varier les plaisirs… Les hurlements de Regulus se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés. Le jeune Black sombra alors, évanoui.

A ce moment là, la rage était telle dans l'être de Fabian, que Cygnus n'aurait jamais dû le libérer. Le jeune Prewett se releva. Ses yeux, emplis de haine se posèrent sur Cygnus Black. Puis il se précipita vers le corps de Regulus.

- Tu vois ce que je suis capable de faire? Regrettes-tu de m'avoir provoqué?

- ESPECE DE SALE POURRITURE! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS REGRETTER DE T'INSULTER DE CONNARD! C'EST CE QUE TU ES! TU ES L'UNE DES PIRES ORDURES QUI PUISSE VIVRE SUR CETTE TERRE! TU NE MERITE QUE DE CREVER! DE TOUTE FACON TOUTE LA FAMILLE BLACK EST BONNE A PENDRE! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES PERSONNES SANS CŒUR, INCAPABLE DE FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QU'HAIR ET TORTURER! VA CREVER SALE CON!

L'homme attrapa Fabian par le col et le plaqua au mur. Ses yeux reflétaient la haine. Mais cette dernière était encore plus visible dans le regard du jeune Prewett.

- Très bien. Monsieur a décidé de continuer à me provoquer… Lucius?

- Oui?

- J'imagines que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille loin dans ma torture?

- Bien sur que non.

- Je veux dire, si ton sol est tâché de sang, du moment que je nettoie ensuite, cela t'importe t-il?

- Cela n'a aucune importance.

Fabian était totalement impassible. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme était tellement forte, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Cependant, voir Black s'approcher de lui en sortant un couteau noir, ne le rassura pas.

- Vois-tu Fabian, ce n'est pas un couteau tout à fait… normal. Il suffira d'un seul mot de travers, une seule mauvaise parole à mon égard… Même si je ne suis pas à tes côtés… Et tu peux être sur que chaque blessure que je t'aurais infligée avec lui s'ouvrira à nouveau…

Fabian ricana.

- Elles risquent de s'ouvrir souvent alors…

Le couteau se planta dans l'épaule du jeune Prewett avec force. Il se mordit le poing, s'empêchant d'hurler. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Black.

- Déjà? Je te pensais plus résistant…

- Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose? On va voir si tu résistes…

Les coups de couteaux tombèrent en force. Soit il plantait carrément, soit il taillait… Fabian ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements. Et la haine de Cygnus semblait s'intensifier à chaque coup.

Il était malin. Il évitait les endroits qui pouvaient tuer le jeune garçon, mais s'efforçait de planter son couteau dans des lieux sensibles.

Cygnus attendait patiemment que sa victime daigne le supplier. Mais il ne connaissait pas Fabian Prewett. Il l'avait jugé trop faible. Les supplications ne vinrent jamais. Ce qui enragea davantage Black.

- Tu luttes?

- Toujours… Souffla le jeune homme.

Cygnus s'accroupit face à lui.

- Dis moi, tu penses vivre combien de temps avec ton foutu caractère?

- Une éternité.

Un sortilège doloris frappa Fabian de plein fouet. Puis, sans un mot, Cygnus quitta le bureau dans une colère noire.

[…]

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas jouer avec moi…

- Sirius…

Le jeune Black tenait une baguette entre ses mains. Il l'avait dérobée à Sélénia alors qu'elle l'avait inconsciemment posé sur son lit.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sirius. Sélénia ne pût s'empêcher de blêmir.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Une fois ça ne t'as pas suffit? Cracha t-il, fou de rage.

- Je suis désolée…

- TU PENSES PEUT ETRE QUE CA ME FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE?

- Sirius…

Le jeune Black la gifla avec force puis toute sa rage sortie, il donna coups sur coups sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, peu lui importait l'endroit ou il se trouvait, il s'en fichait. Elle était inhumaine, elle lui avait fait bien trop de mal…

Elle était la seule fille qu'il avait autant frappée. L'autre étant Bellatrix. Soudain, elle se mit à crier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un entra soudainement dans la chambre et saisit le jeune Black par la nuque. C'était Orion. Puis Jerry Lestrange entra à son tour, étonné par la situation. Il aida sa fille à se relever. Marcus arriva, alerté par les cris. Il vît l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sélénia et regarda son frère avec haine.

- Ca va pas non? MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS BON SANG?

Sirius ne répondit même pas. Il fixait la jeune fille avec rage.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Ordonna Marcus.

Il releva le menton de son petit frère, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de ce dernier avait changé depuis le jour ou il s'était réfugié dans les cachots auprès de Matthew.

- Dis moi ce que tu me caches.

Sirius détourna la tête. Alors Marcus ferma les yeux et plongea dans sa tête, elle était pour lui un livre ouvert, il y entrait sans aucune difficulté, sachant qu'il pouvait la contrôler entièrement s'il le souhaitait. Il vît alors des images qui lui déplurent. Des images qui gonflèrent sa haine à bloc. Sirius recula, essayant de se défaire de son emprise, voulant l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher. Mais c'était trop tard. Il fût presque étonné lorsque son frère le regarda d'un air désolé et laissa furtivement et délicatement glisser deux doigts sur sa joue. Dans un geste de réconfort.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sélénia et lui adressa une gifle digne de rester dans le livre des records. Elle gémit. Le père de la jeune fille et Orion reculèrent un peu.

Marcus plongea un regard haineux dans les yeux de Jerry Lestrange tout en sortant sa baguette.

- Elle lui a fait quelque chose qui me met hors de moi. Quelque chose que je ne saurais pardonner…

L'homme acquiesça sans chercher à en apprendre plus. Il lança un regard furieux à sa fille et quitta la pièce sans regrets.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait, Marcus? Interrogea Orion.

- Ca reste entre nous trois. Coupa Marcus, sa rage ne cessant d'augmenter.

Orion tourna alors ses yeux curieux vers Sirius.

- Fiche lui la paix. Ca reste entre lui et moi. Et cette petite conne. Répéta Marcus avec haine.

Sélénia frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait mis Marcus en colère. Elle avait même évité de toutes ses forces de le rendre furieux. Depuis toujours. Il avait le don de vous mettre à ses pieds. Il avait cette autorité naturelle sur tout le monde. Même son père n'avait pas bronché. Alors qu'il l'avait giflée. Personne ne disait jamais rien. Il était pourtant jeune. Mais il semblait contrôler l'ensemble de la famille, éloignée ou proche. Qu'il s'agisse des plus jeunes ou des plus vieux. Il était le maître incontesté.

- Je ne lâcherais pas Marcus…

- Je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est régler son compte à cette mioche.

Sélénia était prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Orion finit par quitter la pièce sans un mot. Marcus ferma la porte et la verrouilla d'un simple coup de baguette.

- J'aimerais que personne ne vienne nous déranger…

Sirius, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher pour le coup, frissonna. Le ton de son frère laissait percer une véritable tempête… Il tournait autour de Sélénia.

- Je ne saurais trouver un mot assez puissant pour dire à quel point tu me dégoûtes… Et à quel point je suis hors de moi.

Sélénia recula. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

- Et en plus, deux fois…

Les yeux de Marcus vinrent se braquer sur ceux de son petit frère.

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne?

Sa voix était douce. Sirius fût presque étonné. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce ton de la bouche de son frère. Et surtout pas envers lui. Alors il se délecta de cette douceur, sachant qu'elle s'évaporerait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il secoua négativement la tête avant de détourner les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver tranquillement dans une chambre avec ce frère qui le haïssait tant, à se confier des viols qu'il avait subi.

- Sirius.

…

- Sirius regarde moi.

Le jeune Black ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son frère. C'était trop dur. Il avait honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Honte de n'avoir pu se défendre. Honte d'être autant sali. Mais soudain, une main releva son menton. Si la poigne était douce, elle était aussi ferme. Les yeux aciers s'accrochèrent.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Sirius voulut se dégager mais Marcus devînt encore plus ferme.

- Lâche moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Cracha malgré lui Sirius avec haine.

Mais cette fois, la haine n'était pas destinée à son frère. Et ce dernier le savait. Sirius fût étonnée de la douceur qui traversait les yeux de Marcus. Elle était accompagnée d'une sorte de douleur, de compassion, voire même d'une lueur protectrice.

- Je ne le sais pas. Mais une personne que j'aime en a subi un.

Les yeux de Sirius ne lâchaient pas son frère.

- Et même le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas pu m'empêcher de tuer cette pourriture…

…

- Tu t'en rappelles, n'est ce pas Sélénia?

La jeune fille perdit le peu de couleurs qui subsistaient sur son joli visage.

- N'est ce pas? Insista Marcus.

- Je… Je… Oui.

- Tu t'es surement dis, que vu que je ne m'entendais pas avec Sirius, ce geste m'importerait peu si je venais à l'apprendre?

- Je, non… C'est…

- Ou bien tu t'es dis que je ne l'apprendrais surement jamais? Qu'avec sa fierté et sa rage de vaincre, mon petit frère n'en parlerait jamais à personne?

- Oui… Mais…

- Tu as aussi dû penser que Sirius et moi ne partagions rien d'autre que de la haine et des paroles empoisonnées?

- Oui… Marcus s'il te…

- Je hais Sirius.

- Je sais. Répondirent Sélénia et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Mais personne ne sait qu'au fin fond de mon âme je ne peux l'empêcher d'avoir une place dans mon cœur. J'imagine qu'un lien fraternel est surement plus fort que je ne le pensais…

Les yeux de Marcus s'étaient accrochés à ceux de Sirius et ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de baisser la tête sous l'intensité du regard de son frère.

- Les liens du sang sont souvent incompréhensibles…

Marcus se perdit dans son monologue. Les deux autres ne bougeaient pas. Ils respiraient à peine…

*En même temps, c'est pas comme si MARCUS venait d'avouer clairement que j'avais une infime place dans son cœur… Normal que ma respiration ait du mal à poursuivre sa trajectoire habituelle…*

- Sélénia.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Cette dernière sursauta violemment.

- Sirius a pour moi une importance spéciale. C'est comme si… ma vie dépendait de la sienne.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

*Vais direct aller me suicider du coup… Il sera mort au moins…*

- Pourtant t'en prends pas vraiment soin… Laissa échapper Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas dis que si tu venais à mourir il en serait de même pour moi…

- Ah… *Merde… Echec et mat.*

- De toute façon, de simple coups ne pourraient pas te tuer.

Marcus sembla outré par ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Sirius ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Tu es un sorcier après tout…

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Mais son frère ne revint pas sur cette discussion.

- On ne touche pas à Sirius d'une autre façon que celle autorisée…

Le regard glacial de Black s'était braqué sur Sélénia, sévère, furieux… Effrayant. Elle acquiesça, morte de trouille.

- Les actes que font le seigneur des ténèbres et nos camarades avec les moldus prisonniers, les regardent à eux, et me dégoûtent tout autant que ce que tu as fais subir à Sirius…

Un sortilège doloris frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

- On ne viole pas un sorcier appartenant à ma famille. Peu importe qui il est…

Un deuxième sortilège fût dirigé contre Sélénia. Ses cris retentirent encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

- Et quand t'as un souci avec Sirius. Tu viens me voir. Tout le monde le fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais exception à la règle…

Une nouvelle lumière rouge vint frapper la jeune Lestrange et Sirius l'entendit supplier…

- A ses yeux, rien ne pardonnera ce que tu as fais. Aux miens non plus. Je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux…

Un quatrième sort fusa. Sélénia se mît à genoux, aux pieds de Marcus.

- S'il te plaît arrête, s'il te plaît…

Le grand frère de Sirius resta impassible. Alors que même Sirius commençait à vouloir la défendre…

- J'ai compris, Marcus, j'ai compris… Je t'en prie…

Un autre doloris frappa et Sélénia s'effondra à nouveau en hurlant.

- Cela m'étonne tellement de toi. Tu semblais si exemplaire… Si obéissante…

La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée au sol, elle gémissait de douleur.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir te faire confiance désormais?

- Peut-être que si tu la tuais… Proposa Sirius.

Bien sur il blaguait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Marcus le prendrait au mot. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Et son frère s'approcha de la jeune fille qui suppliait.

- Habituellement, nous ne devons pas tuer un membre de notre propre famille mais le geste qu'elle t'as fais subir justifie le moyen…

Sirius se précipita devant la jeune Lestrange, regardant son grand frère avec horreur. Sans aucun scrupule, il avait pointé sa baguette sur le visage de Sélénia.

- CA VA PAS? S'écria-t-il, médusé.

- Tu te dégonfles? Sourit Marcus.

- JE PLAISANTAIS PUTAIN!

- Pas moi. J'estime qu'elle le mérite et si tu le veux je le ferais sans aucun regret.

- T'es barge bon sang… Paniqua Sirius.

Les yeux de son frère se plissèrent sous la colère.

- Je suis barge? Et elle alors? Siffla t-il.

- Oui. Mais…

…

- … On ne tue pas! C'est interdit! C'est horrible! Protesta Sirius.

- Tu commences à oublier ou tu es, Sirius. Tu commences à oublier celui que tu vas devenir… Ne m'obliges pas à te rafraichir la mémoire…

Marcus commença à s'éloigner, puis il se tourna une dernière fois, plongea un regard menaçant sur Sélénia et dit « Si tu tiens à ma confiance et à ta vie, t'as intérêt à vite te rattraper… »

[…]

- Sirius… Je suis sincèrement désolée…

Eléa pleurait. Elle serrait son cousin fort contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est fini. Je m'en sortirais.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, Sirius! Pas après ça! Ca reste dans ta tête, dans ton cœur, sur ton corps… tu ne peux pas oublier! Tu ne peux pas cesser d'y penser!

Eléa semblait très en colère. Hors d'elle. Tellement que Sirius eut presque peur.

- Je vais la tuer cette connasse! Cracha t'elle.

Sirius la retint.

- Hé! Mais calme toi! C'est bon. Elle a compris. Okay?

- Elle est trop stupide pour comprendre! Tu aurais dû laisser faire Marcus! Il aurait dû la tuer!

Sirius ne cacha pas son étonnement. Eléa, faire preuve de violence? C'était bien la première fois.

- Dis… Commença Sirius.

…

- ELEA! Hurla une voix au bout du couloir.

Elle sursauta, mais la jeune fille était si énervée qu'à l'instant présent, même son frère ne lui faisait pas peur.

- QUOI?

Sirius la regarda d'un air choqué.

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS DE ME PARLER COMME CA?

- JE NE ME PRENDS POUR PERSONNE! EN REVANCHE TOI JE TE PRENDS POUR UN ESPECE DE CRETIN!

L'étonnement traversa le visage de Lucius. Visiblement, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui répondait aussi mal.

- TU DECONNES LA? JE T'AVAIS DIS QUOI?

- T'AS DEUX MAINS ET DEUX JAMBES CONNARD! ALORS LOGIQUEMENT QUAND ON EST UN PEU INTELLIGENT, C'EST PAS DIFFICILE DE FAIRE LE MENAGE DANS SA CHAMBRE!

Lucius plaqua sa sœur contre le mur. Sirius essaya de le repousser mais il n'avait pas de baguette magique… Heureusement il n'en eut pas besoin. Sous ses yeux aciers de plus en plus étonnés et incompréhensifs, il vît son frère attraper Lucius par la peau du cou et l'éloigner de la jeune fille…

Malefoy avait eu le temps de frapper sa sœur au visage et du sang s'écoulait de son arcade.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI LUCIUS?

- C'EST MA SŒUR MARC'! JE TE LAISSE REGLER TES PROBLEMES AVEC SIRIUS ALORS NE TE MELE PAS DES NOTRES OKAY?

- TA SŒUR EST MA FIANCEE! J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE TU T'EN PRENNES A ELLE POUR UN OUI OU POUR UN NON!

- TON PETIT FRERE EST MON COUSIN! J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE TU T'EN PRENNES A LUI POUR UN OUI OU POUR UN NON! S'écria Eléa, folle de rage.

Elle finit par prendre Sirius par les épaules et elle quitta le couloir sans se retourner malgré les appels des deux hommes. Eléa amena le jeune Black jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Lui dit-elle avec tendresse.

Sirius était ébahi.

- J'ai rêvé ou… la scène que j'ai imaginé était réelle?

Eléa éclata de rire.

- Elle était bien réelle.

- Ca fait un mois maintenant que je suis ici, c'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça…

- J'ai mes raisons.

- C'est toi hein? Qui a subi la même chose que Sélénia m'a fait subir?

Eléa déglutit.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Je ne te le demande pas.

…

- Tu es fiancée à Marcus? Demanda alors Sirius sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre un ton dégoûté.

- Il est gentil avec moi. Assura-t-elle.

- Ce sont des fiançailles forcées et j'imagine qu'un mariage forcé va suivre…

- C'est censé être forcé, Sirius. Mais ça ne l'est ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

- Bien sur…

- Je peux te l'assurer. Il ne cesse de me défendre. Et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Et ce, depuis que je le connais. Nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement ensemble. Juste fiancés, depuis plusieurs mois avant ta venue. Le mariage est pour mai.

- Super…

- Sirius.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas aimé le ton ironique qu'il avait employé.

- Il m'aime. Et c'est réciproque. Malgré ses nombreux côtés que je déteste au plus haut point.

- Comme?

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés avant ton arrivée… Enfin, si. Mais beaucoup moins souvent.

- Ouille. Ca va encore être pour ma poire ça…

- Je déteste qu'il puisse s'en prendre à toi. Et je hais qu'il soit un meurtrier.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux d'Eléa.

- Il ne changera pas. Prévint Sirius en lui prenant la main.

- Je le sais. Mais moi non plus. Et un jour, l'un de nous deux devra faire un choix. Il en est conscient. Autant que moi. Il essaie de me changer malgré lui, tout comme de mon côté j'essaie aussi désespérément… Mais nous sommes entêtés. Nous savons d'avance que ça finira mal.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent intensément. Puis la jeune fille laissa son jeune cousin se reposer tranquillement.

[…]

- Pourquoi tu as gueulé comme ça? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Siffla Marcus.

- Pourquoi? Ca te dérange que je dise ce que je pense? Répliqua Eléa d'un ton cassant. Si tu me considères toi aussi comme une esclave qui n'a pas son mot à dire, il suffit de me mettre au courant…

La jeune fille se détourna et s'éloigna un peu. Mais Marcus l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui. Il était fou de rage mais ne serrait pas.

- Ne dis pas ça!

- Quoi? Il faut le dire si c'est ce que tu veux…

Black plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur avec délicatesse. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux reflétaient une rage immense. Mais il était incapable de lui faire du mal. Chacun de ses gestes étaient empreints d'une douceur extrême, même sous la colère. Même lorsque, comme à l'instant, elle faisait tout pour l'enrager. Eléa le faisait volontairement. Elle le poussait à bout. Elle voulait voir s'il l'aimait vraiment. Ou s'il n'était qu'une pourriture jusqu'au bout et qu'il la frapperait dès qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait, et la jeune Malefoy lui faisait péter un boulon à chaque fois que ça se renouvelait. Mais jamais il n'avait levé un seul doigt sur elle.

- Arrête de me tester… Souffla Marcus.

- Te tester?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Non. Sincèrement je ne vois pas.

- Ouais. Donc tu me prends pour un crétin.

- Non! Protesta sincèrement Eléa, oubliant le jeu auquel elle s'amusait.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Marcus. La partie commençait à tourner en sa faveur…

- Je ne lèverais jamais un seul doigt sur toi, Eléa…

- Je ne peux pas le savoir.

- Tu n'as pas confiance?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire. Elle devait lui parler avec respect. Il était un homme. Il était de sa famille. Il était plus âgé qu'elle. Et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il la laissait agir à sa guise quand ça le concernait. Elle n'avait pas forcément le droit de lui adresser la parole comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, dans le couloir. Mais Marcus ne lui disait rien. Jamais.

- Eléa?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Gémit-elle.

Marcus laissa retomber ses mains.

- Cela ne sert à rien que nous soyons fiancés et que notre mariage soit programmé si tu n'as aucune confiance en moi.

Sa voix était devenue glaciale. Elle frissonna. Mais Eléa savait que derrière tout ça il masquait sa peine. Elle lui attrapa la main alors qu'il allait quitter sa chambre.

- Mais… Je voudrais. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir te faire confiance…

- Tu me laisserais essayer alors?

- Essayer quoi? Demanda la jeune Malefoy.

- De gagner ta confiance.

- Oui, je pense…

- Tu me laisserais essayer d'entrer réellement dans ta vie?

- Tu en fais déjà partie.

- Je voulais dire… Réellement.

…

- Comment ç…

Eléa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Marcus se posaient sur les siennes, dans un geste tendre et, bien qu'on eut du mal à le croire, rempli d'amour. La jeune fille finit par répondre à son baiser, leurs langues se joignirent pour le plus beau mais aussi le plus dangereux des balai. Car aimer un monstre est aussi mortel que de le combattre.

[…]

- Sam?

…

La jeune fille était partie s'isoler dans le dortoir des garçons depuis un bon bout de temps. James ne fût pas surpris de la retrouver sur le lit de Sirius. Elle tournait entre ses doigts, le joli bracelet que lui avait offert le jeune Black à son dernier anniversaire. Ainsi que le chien noir en peluche qu'elle avait reçu à son dernier noël de la part de James. Ce qui avait été une blague de mauvais goût, et qui, bien sur, avait fait rougir la jeune Williams. Aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait plus été mal à l'aise devant cet amour à découvert. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait se jeter contre Sirius, lui clamer haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait, devant tout le monde. Elle voulait qu'il le sache, elle voulait qu'il ne l'oublie pas et qu'il y pense. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Parce que ses jours étaient infiniment longs sans lui. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Parce que ce creux dans sa poitrine, ne cessait de se creuser chaque jour un peur plus…

James vît des larmes couler abondamment sur les joues de son amie. Son cœur, qui était brisé depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, mais qu'il avait refermé avec plein de barrières, pour ne pas craquer, s'ouvrit brutalement. Et pendant qu'il s'asseyait derrière Sam et la serrait contre lui, ses perles salées rejoignirent celles de la jeune fille. Elle coulèrent sans plus s'arrêter.

Tandis que dans la salle commune, le silence régnait entre les amis qui étaient restés. Tous souffraient en silence. Tout bas. S'efforçant de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

[…]

Les semaines passaient. Pour le jeune Black, elles étaient longues, interminables. Il n'en voyait jamais la fin. Il les comptaient. Sans relâche. Dans l'espoir de s'en aller un jour. Et de pouvoir leur crier en partant « Trois mois et aucune amélioration n'est visible chez moi, je vous l'avais bien dit… »

Trois mois? Non. Les aurors le trouveraient surement avant hein? Il n'imaginait pas rester autant de temps dans l'antre des mangemorts et en sortir vivant…

- Sirius. Entre. Ordonna la voix glaciale.

*Je suis déjà dedans…*

- C'est une façon de te dire d'approcher. Siffla le Lord en se levant.

Le jeune Black leva les mains en signe de paix. Il approcha du « trône » de Lord Voldemort, son frère le suivant de près.

- Agenouille toi.

Sirius se contenta de continuer à fixer le mage noir sans obéir. Intérieurement, il se crispa. Le Lord fît alors un signe de tête à Marcus. Ce dernier attrapa brutalement son petit frère par les cheveux et le força à tomber à genoux devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bien. Je vois que tu ne fais aucun progrès…

…

- Ah, si, j'avais noté une certaine amélioration durant les repas. Rectifia le Lord.

*Ah ouais? Et il l'a vu ou son amélioration lui? Il va falloir que je remédie à ça…*

Une lumière rouge le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne cria pas. S'efforçant encore et toujours de contrôler la douleur.

- Il pense trop fort? Demanda Marcus.

- Bien trop fort oui…

…

- J'ai constaté que tu n'avais plus tendance à essayer de provoquer tout le monde. Tu concentres plutôt tes piques sur Lucius, lorsqu'il rentre chaque week end. Te manque t-il tant que ça?

- Surement pas. Ce qui me manque, c'est de le voir rougir de colère…

Marcus remit son frère à genoux, le tenant violemment par la nuque. Sirius sentait qu'avec un mot de plus sa tête allait rouler sur le sol, détaché du reste de son corps…

- Dès demain commence ton entraînement, Sirius. Je n'ai aucun doute, cela calmera ton comportement.

Les yeux de Sirius ne lâchaient pas ceux du Lord. Ne cherchant pas à cacher son animosité. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il les détestaient tous. Cela ne changerait pas.

- Mon entraînement? Répéta le jeune Black sans comprendre.

- Maintenant que tu es à notre table et que tu dors dans nos appartements, tu vas définitivement devenir l'un des nôtres. Il y a toujours une phase de tests. C'est une façon de voir ce que tu es capable de faire.

Sirius ne sût pas de quelle façon il y parvint, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa rage à l'entente de ces paroles avait augmenté, et qu'il s'était retrouvé debout. Son frère le tenait toujours sauvagement par la nuque, il forçait toujours pour essayer de l'agenouiller, mais il n'y arrivait pas…

De l'étonnement traversa les yeux de l'aîné lorsque Sirius parvint carrément à se défaire de son emprise. Il massa sa nuque parsemée de traces rouges.

- J'ai l'air d'avoir envie d'être l'un des vôtres? Rétorqua Sirius avec haine.

- J'ai l'air de me préoccuper de tes envies? Répliqua Lord Voldemort, la colère bien visible dans ses yeux.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. De vos tests, de vos ordres, de vos désirs, de vos tortures. Je REFUSE d'être un connard de mangemort.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'accrochèrent aux siens, une véritable tempête les animaient. Il semblait sur le point de vouloir le tuer, mais sa volonté de résister l'emporta…

- Marcus?

- Oui? Répondit ce dernier sans parvenir à cacher sa rage envers son frère.

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui remettre les idées en place.

Sirius ricana.

- Il ne peut remettre en place des idées qui ne traversent même pas mon esprit…

- Je t'assure que mes idées vont faire plus que traverser ton esprit, Sirius. Elles vont s'infiltrer à l'intérieur avec violence, sans te laisser le choix.

- Lorsqu'on s'efforce de penser par soi même, on a toujours le choix.

Un sortilège doloris vint frapper le jeune Black de plein fouet. Il s'efforça de ne pas hurler, mais un sectumsempra vint le dissuader de lutter davantage contre la douleur. Il hurla sa rage et sa souffrance. Le Lord abaissa sa baguette avec un sourire.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop, Marcus. Qu'il puisse encore marcher, il en aura besoin demain…

Marcus acquiesça. Il empoigna Sirius par les cheveux et le releva de force. Ce dernier grimaçait. Les plaies infligées par le sort n'avaient pas été refermées. Et personne ne comptait les soigner. La peur s'était insinuée en Sirius mais elle avait prit davantage d'ampleur lorsque la porte du salon s'était refermée et qu'il n'y avait eu plus que Marcus face à lui. Marcus et ses yeux plus enragés que jamais…

Il fût plaqué contre le mur avec violence. Il inspira un grand coup pour essayer en vain de se calmer. Les regards identiques s'accrochèrent.

- Un truc à dire? Demanda Marcus.

- J'ai déjà tout dit…

- Tant mieux. Parce que tu vas souffrir. Alors il ne vaut mieux pas que tu en rajoutes une couche. Il y a plein de salles étranges que tu ne connais pas encore ici… Répondit Marcus en l'attrapant par le bras et en le forçant à le suivre.

- Quelle genre de salles? Se méfia Sirius en essayant de résister à son emprise.

- Des pièces remplies de divers instruments bizarres ou de potions qui font mal à un point que je ne saurais te décrire…

- Tu as déjà testé? Ricana Sirius.

Son frère le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Il était fou de rage. Parce que Sirius semblait déterminé à ne pas abandonner, à ne pas faiblir. Et à rester son exact opposé.

- J'ai testé plus d'une fois. Et je te jure que tu préfères crever en étant mon chien qu'entrer dans une de ces pièces…

- Ôte toi cette idée de la tête, Marc'. Je préfère mourir qu'être un sale cabot obéissant aux ordres de n'importe quel crétin voulant dominer le monde…

Un coup de poing ouvrit l'arcade du jeune Black.

- On va voir ça… Dès cet instant commence ton cauchemar.

- Je croyais qu'il avait commencé quand j'étais arrivé ici? C'est ce que tu m'avais dis.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis resté indulgent.

Indulgent? C'était une blague? Quand avait-il été indulgent? Sirius était même surpris qu'il connaisse le sens du mot…

Marcus le fît alors parcourir de nombreux couloirs avant d'entrer dans une salle remplie de potions étranges que Sirius n'aurait pour rien au monde avalé, pas même sous la torture…

Son frère se dirigea alors vers un flacon rempli d'un liquide noir dont s'échappait de la fumée. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait assis sur une chaise, les pieds et les mains solidement attachés par des chaînes en fer. Son frère approcha, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Le jour ou Voldemort m'a fait boire celle-ci, je peux t'assurer que j'en ai bavé…

Sirius fût étonné de voir que Marcus prononçait son nom. Habituellement, les mangemorts n'osaient pas. Il était pour eux le « maître » à vénérer. Ce nom leur faisait peur. Tout comme il effrayait ceux qui le combattaient. Ses victimes.

- Incapable de faire preuve d'imagination, tu me fais subir ce qu'on t'as déjà fait subir… Tu me fais pitié…

Fou de rage, Marcus attrapa la potion rouge sang qui était posée juste à côté de la noire, un sourire plus sadique que jamais éclaira son visage.

*Incapable de fermer ta putain de grande gueule, tu vas provoquer une douleur encore plus grande à l'intérieur de toi…*

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bordel, pourquoi ne fermait-il jamais sa bouche?

- Cette potion s'appelle « le venin de la souffrance ». Elle porte son nom à merveille. Je vais te décrire ce que tu vas ressentir…

- C'est pas nécessaire. Coupa Sirius.

- Ca laissera moins de suspense… Sourit Marcus.

Sirius était en train d'halluciner sur la folie de son frère qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fil du temps…

- C'est comme du venin qui s'insinue lentement en toi, brulant chaque parcelle à l'intérieur de ton corps. Elle va te donner l'impression de te tuer petit à petit, lentement… Tu vas croire que tu es en train de fondre, de brûler, de mourir… Mais tu ne fera que souffrir pendant un long moment.

- Dis moi, tu as tout testé ici ou quoi? Tu en parle avec une telle trouille, on pourrait presque croire que tu as passé tes journées dans ces foutus salles… Marcus est-il aussi sage et obéissant qu'il le prétend?

Marcus s'approcha, sortit son couteau et le planta dans la cuisse de son frère avec force. Ce dernier hurla. Et profitant de ce moment d'absence, Marcus lui déversa la potion directement au fond de la gorge.

- En étant attaché, je ne préfère même pas t'expliquer quel effet elle fait…

…

- Tu seras dans l'impossibilité totale de te débattre pour lutter ou essayer d'oublier la douleur…

Soudain, Sirius rejeta sa tête en arrière, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, si bien qu'elle s'ouvrit, du sang s'écoula le long de son menton. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre la douleur atroce qui le submergeait, mais il ne tarderait pas à exploser. Il sentait comme du liquide s'écouler dans ses veines, dans son corps, ne laissant aucune parcelle de son être sans douleur. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, la souffrance pouvait clairement se lire sur ses traits, il était crispé, il était trempe de sueur. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé vif. Tout son corps cramait. C'était insupportable. Si bien qu'il se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il se balança sur sa chaise qui finit par s'écraser au sol. Il se tortilla en hurlant comme un fou. Comme s'il était possédé. Et il l'était. Il était possédé par une douleur inhumaine. Une souffrance comme jamais il n'avait du en combattre. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il ne vît qu'une lumière blanche qui le força à les refermer. Il ne savait plus ou il était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'entendit juste hurler, supplier. Il s'entendit juste dire « Marc' je t'en prie arrête ça ».

[…]

Et soudainement, il sentit une grande main douce et froide se poser sur son front. Une main réconfortante. Il entendait des voix mais elles lui semblaient lointaines. Des voix qui se disputaient. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas… Pas si vite.

- Tu aurais très bien pu faire quelque chose!

- Matt', je ne savais pas ou est ce qu'il l'avait emmené! Protestait Eléa.

- T'avais qu'à suivre ton cher Marcus! Cracha le jeune homme.

- Tu vas pas commencer, je t'en prie…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Un jour, tu devras faire un choix. J'aimerai que ce soit avant qu'il ne le tue…

- Il ne le tuera pas!

- Oh, tu es aveugle à ce point? Ton Marcus est un psychopathe bon à interner Eléa! Siffla Matthew, fou de rage.

- C'est ce que tu penses? S'écria une troisième voix.

- OUAIS POURQUOI CA TE POSE UN PROBLEME BLACK?

Il y eut comme des bruits de bagarre et Sirius se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux. Il voulait faire le mort durant quelques temps encore…

- TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI MATTHEW?

- POUR UNE DES NOMBREUSES PERSONNES QUI NE PEUVENT PAS TE VOIR EN PEINTURE CONNARD!

Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire. Il entendait parfaitement les voix maintenant. Il se sentait mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant se réveiller avant que son frère ne soit partit.

- FERME LA! Ordonna Marcus.

Il était à moitié en train d'étrangler le jeune homme, mais Matthew était fou de rage. Il ne comptait pas capituler.

- TOI D'ABORD!

- CE N'EST PAS UN JEU! T'AS QUEL AGE BON SANG?

- OFFICIELLEMENT J'AVAIS 21 ANS QUAND DES CONNARDS M'ONT ENLEVE, AUJOURD'HUI J'EN AI 22 PASSE… LOGIQUEMENT J'AI ENCORE L'AGE DE M'AMUSER! POURQUOI? TU VEUX RETOURNER DANS L'ENFANCE? JE NE PENSE PAS QU'ILS ACCEPTENT LES PSYCHOPATHES SADIQUES!

- MEFIE TOI QUE LE SADIQUE QUE JE SUIS N'AIT PAS DE VIOLENTES PULSIONS MEUTRIERES ENVERS TOI…

Matthew éclata de rire.

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois…

- J'ai dis : Meurtrières… Répéta Marcus en resserrant sa prise autour de la gorge du jeune homme.

- Rassure toi, j'ai bien compris le sens de la phrase, je suis intelligent, moi, contrairement à certains!

Sirius entendît le souffle de Matthew s'affoler un instant puis s'affaiblir. Les bruits de lutte devinrent discrets, puis il n'y eut soudain plus aucun bruit jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse…

- Arrête Marc'! S'écria Eléa en pleurant. Bordel mais arrête ça!

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes mais Matthew était devenu blanc. Quand Marcus le lâcha, il s'effondra au sol et toussa sans parvenir à s'arrêter. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui. Il fallut un moment avant que Sirius ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il l'avait fait instinctivement en entendant que le souffle de son ami s'échappait…

Avant de quitter le cachot, Marcus regarda son frère et Matthew.

- Vous avez intérêt à vite changer vous deux…

Avec difficulté, le jeune Black parvint à se relever. Il alla s'asseoir auprès de Matthew, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Eléa se sentit de trop, alors sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce.

- Tu m'as fais peur, Sirius.

Matthew avait presque employé un ton de reproche. Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de s'écarter un peu. Il lâcha la main de son ami mais ce dernier la lui reprit. Les yeux verts de Matthew, si semblables à ceux de son petit frère, s'accrochèrent aux siens.

- J'ai rien demandé. Protesta Sirius.

- Je le sais p'tit mec. Mais écoute, si jamais je te perdais toi, dans cet endroit vraiment moche et rempli de connards, je serais perdu… J'ai besoin de ta présence, tu comprends?

- Oui… Mais de toute façon on est plus ensemble…

Matthew releva le menton de Sirius.

- J'ai besoin que tu luttes. D'accord?

- C'est ce que je fais. Chaque jour. Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis retrouvé ici?

- Parce que t'es suicidaire!

- Matt'! Ils veulent me faire passer des tests pour être un mangemort! Protesta Sirius. Il était hors de question que j'accepte!

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils allaient quand même te laisser le choix?

Sirius hocha négativement la tête.

- Mais tu ne t'es pas empêché de la ramener c'est ça? Sourit Matthew.

- Je ne pouvais pas accepter ou me taire. Il doivent comprendre qui je suis.

…

- Ah mon p'tit mec! T'es une véritable machine de guerre! Avec toi et moi, il va y avoir une vague de suicide importante chez les mangemerdes!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26 : Les souvenirs sont brûlants. La folie quant à elle est incontrôlable…

_Sirius était blottit contre un jeune homme. Un garçon qu'il connaissait à la perfection et inversement. Son frère, Sean. Bien sur, il était dans un rêve. Un rêve qui s'était réalisé. Mais l'instant semblait vraiment réel. Comme si son frère voulait l'aider. Comme si Sean voulait lui tendre la main depuis son ciel bleu, désormais dénué de nuages._

_- Sirius, arrête de pleurer._

_- Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui l'écoute au doigt et à l'œil! Répliqua le petit Sirius, âgé de sept ans._

_Sean se colla davantage à son petit frère, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit du plus grand, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le petit avait besoin de réconfort et de présence affective…_

_- Tu dois rester comme tu es, Chouchou…_

_- J'y arriverai pas. J'en ai marre. Il est trop méchant avec moi…_

_Sirius s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Mais il était à bout de nerfs. Sean caressa la tête de son frère avec douceur._

_- Il t'aime tu sais._

_- C'est pas vrai!_

_- Si, Sirius. Il nous aime. Marcus est juste…_

_- Complètement con! Cracha le petit garçon._

_- Perturbé._

_- C'est tout? Ironisa l'enfant._

_- Il… Il a beaucoup de pression tu sais…_

_- Il n'a pas besoin de me la mettre à moi pour autant! J'y suis pour rien si père le gronde tout le temps…_

_- Je sais. Mais il ne fait pas la part des choses._

_- Alors pourquoi seulement moi? Rétorqua Sirius. Parce que concernant toi et Reg, il sait parfaitement faire « la part des choses »…_

_- Il voudrait que tu sois… différent._

_- Différent comment?_

_- Marcus est un dominateur, Chouchou. Il n'aime pas lorsque père lui donne des ordres, parce que c'est dans sa nature à lui de régner. Alors il refuse l'autorité. Sauf que toi aussi…_

_- Il voudrait que je sois comme vous. _

_- Oui…_

_- Mais je ne le suis pas. S'inquiéta Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment je dois changer, il faut qu'il me montre…_

_- Non! Surtout pas! Ne change jamais, Sirius! Bats toi! Fais le pour Regulus et moi qui sommes incapable de le faire. Fais le pour être heureux. Mais ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dis de faire._

_- Je veux pas mourir, Sean… _

_Sirius s'était mis à trembler. Sean fût choqué par cette phrase._

_- Mourir? Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

_- Il m'a dit que j'étais l'exception chez les Black. Que si jamais il devait commettre un meurtre dans la famille, je serais sa première victime… _

_La lèvre inférieure de Sirius tremblait. De la tristesse traversa les yeux de Sean, bien vite remplacée par la colère…_

_- Ecoute moi Sirius. Avec attention d'accord?_

_Le petit garçon acquiesça. _

_- Marcus t'aime. Mais il est jaloux et bien trop en colère contre toi pour s'en rendre compte._

_- Mais je lui ai rien fais! Protesta le petit garçon._

_- Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Il est injuste avec toi. Il a décidé de te haïr parce que tu es un petit garçon avec du caractère. Et on n'a pas le droit de punir quelqu'un pour une raison si stupide. Tu comprends?_

_- Oui._

_- Si tu décidais d'être différent, ce serait ton choix. Et ni Marcus, ni nos parents, ni personne d'autre n'aurait rien à redire. Parce qu'il s'agit de ta vie. Personne n'a le droit de choisir la route que tu dois prendre. Personne ne peut choisir ton chemin à ta place. C'est à toi de le faire._

_Sirius acquiesça._

_- C'est ta vie, Sirius. Uniquement la tienne. Si tu choisis de renier le fait que tu es un sorcier, si tu veux partir en France, te marier avec un animal, c'est ton choix d'accord?_

_Sirius avait éclaté de rire._

_- On peut pas se marier avec un animal, Sean!_

_- Je le sais. Je dis ça pour que tu comprennes._

_- J'ai compris._

…

_- Mais… Et si il me faisait du mal pour toujours?_

_- Tu préfères quoi? Souffrir tout en étant heureux parce que tu gardes la vie que tu as toujours voulu avoir, ou ne pas souffrir mais être malheureux de ne pas avoir eu la force de te battre, comme moi?_

_- Tu es malheureux. Soupira Sirius. Je le savais._

_- On a pas le temps de discuter de ça. Ce n'est pas important, d'accord?_

_Sirius fronça les sourcils._

_- Si tu es important, Sean!_

_- Plus aujourd'hui. Pour moi c'est trop tard. Maintenant, c'est toi qui compte._

_- Mais non, tu pourrais…_

_- Nous ne sommes pas pareil, Sirius. Mais je veux te dire ce qui compte pour moi, ce que j'aurais aimé faire, la personne que j'aurais voulu être. _

_- Oui…_

_- Une personne libre et se moquant de toutes lois, tous codes, tous règlements… Une personne comme toi. Tu dois rester tel que tu es et saisir ta chance d'être heureux au moment ou elle se présentera. Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple. Si tu choisis de te battre contre lui, contre eux, tu le paieras. Très cher. Mais tu auras écouté ton cœur. Et sincèrement, dans la vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. On s'en aperçoit lorsqu'on a tout gâché. Il y a une lettre que j'ai bien caché dans ta chambre. Je voudrais qu'un jour tu la récupère. Mais seulement lorsque tu pensera avoir respecté chacune de mes paroles. Uniquement lorsque tu aura tout combattu. Lorsque tu sera devenu l'homme libre et heureux que j'aimerai que tu deviennes. Mais c'est encore à toi de choisir. Soit tu es un des nôtres, un faible, qui se plie aux règles des méchants, soit tu es l'un des rares, qui se battent et les défient chaque jour davantage sans perdre espoir…_

_Sean embrassa la tête de son petit frère, s'attardant un long moment… Sirius ne vît pas les larmes dans ses yeux._

_- Je t'aime plus que tout, Chouchou. Ne l'oublie jamais. D'accord?_

_- C'est promis. Je t'aime aussi, Sean._

_Les yeux aciers s'étaient accrochés et ne se lâchaient plus. Puis Sean quitta la chambre. _

_C'était trop d'informations d'un seul coup pour Sirius. Il était petit. Il était un enfant de sept ans pas du tout prêt à assumer tout ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère lui disait ça maintenant. Il ne savait pas que ce jour là, si quelques heures plus tard, Marcus n'était pas entré dans la salle de bain avec précipitation, Sean serait mort quelques mois plus tôt. _

_[…]_

_Des gens pleuraient devant le cercueil. Et Sirius les auraient tués. Qui étaient-ils pour montrer autant leur tristesse? Lui, il avait perdu son frère. Pas un ami, pas une connaissance. Son grand frère. Le seul qui l'avait jamais aidé. Le seul qui lui avait jamais servi de repère. Le seul dans sa famille à l'avoir un jour aimé. _

_Il s'était éloigné de ses parents et de ses frères. Pour lui, plus rien ne comptait. Eux ne l'aimaient pas. Eux ne feraient rien d'autre que le punir. Regulus ne ferait rien d'autre qu'obéir. Il était fatigué de tout ça._

_Soudain, une grande main serra la sienne avec douceur et tendresse. Sirius, les yeux embués de larmes, leva la tête vers l'homme. Il s'agissait de son oncle. Alphard Black. Le petit Black essaya d'esquisser un sourire. _

_- Sirius, je suis sincèrement désolé._

_- Il me manque…_

_- Je sais. Il t'aimait tellement…_

_- J'aurais voulu être à sa place. Marcus ne m'aurait pas haï davantage. Et lui, il serait vivant._

_- Au diable Marcus. On s'en fiche de lui, d'accord?_

_Sirius acquiesça en souriant malgré lui._

_- Et puis Sean n'aurait eu aucune raison de vivre sans toi…_

_Sirius pleura de plus belle._

_- J'ai des mauvaises pensées que je ne devrais même pas avoir._

_- Comme quoi, Sirius?_

_- J'aurais voulu… J'aurais voulu que ce soit Marcus…_

_- J'aurais eu la même pensée! A choisir entre un con et un gentil, le choix est vite fait._

_Sirius sourit. Il aimait son oncle. Il arrivait toujours à lui ramener un peu d'espoir._

_- Sirius. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, d'accord? _

_- Mais il me courait après… Pleura Sirius, ravagé par le chagrin._

_- Sean serait mort, Sirius. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait mis fin à ses jours._

_- Non! Il m'aurait pas abandonné! Protesta Sirius._

_- Sean était malade._

_- Ah bon? S'inquiéta Sirius._

_- Malade de la vie. Allergique à elle. Il voulait la quitter._

_- Je… Je sais qu'il était triste. Mais j'étais là!_

_- Il était si triste que personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire, Sirius. Pas même son Chouchou…_

_Sirius pleura de plus belle et son oncle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur. Alphard se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Soit Sirius partait avec lui, soit son frère les découvraient et il devrait quitter Sirius pour toujours. _

_- Mon neveu préféré, j'ai un truc pour toi. Souffla Alphard._

_Et alors que son oncle lui tendait une enveloppe adressée à « Chouchou », Orion et Cygnus s'approchèrent d'eux. Orion se saisit de son fils et le plaça derrière lui tandis que Cygnus attrapait Alphard par le col. _

_- Dégage. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Siffla le parrain de Sirius. _

_- Non! Non! Protesta Sirius. _

_Mais Orion le ramenait auprès d'eux. Sirius n'arrivait même plus à voir son oncle._

_- Père je t'en prie! Il voulait me donner quelque chose, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça! _

_Sirius pleurait de plus belle. Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'échapper à l'emprise de son père. C'est alors que Marcus se tourna vers lui. Il était dévasté. Sa douleur était telle qu'on aurait pu se demander comment il tenait encore debout. Comment il restait droit et fier._

_- Un peu de respect pour le mort. Siffla Marcus. C'est trop difficile pour toi?_

_- De nous deux, je suis celui qui le respectait le plus. Répliqua le petit Sirius avec colère. Et il doit être bien trop fier de moi pour m'en vouloir!_

_Quelques mètres plus loin, en dehors du cimetière, Cygnus et Alphard se faisaient face. Ce dernier avait le regard suppliant. _

_- Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, Cygnus! Ils vont oublier leur propre oncle!_

_- Non seulement, je vais le laisser faire, mais en plus je vais même l'aider dans sa tâche._

_- Je fais partie de la famille!_

_- Quand ça t'arrange! Cracha Cygnus._

_- Tu veux une comparaison? Tu veux comprendre ce qui se passe? Voilà. Orion est identique à Marcus. Toi tu es le même que Regulus. Faible et lâche qui suit comme un sale chien parce qu'il a trop peur des conséquences. Sirius est moi. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne changera pas. _

_Cygnus plaqua son frère contre le mur, le fusillant du regard._

_- J'ai l'air d'être faible? Quand l'ai-je jamais été devant Orion? J'aimerai bien que tu me le dises. Ce serait une grande nouvelle. N'échange pas les rôles Alphard! Tu n'as jamais cessé de trembler devant lui!_

_- Je ne le nie pas. Mais aujourd'hui je m'oppose à lui avec plus d'audace que tu ne l'as jamais fais._

_- En quoi ça change le passé? Et surtout en quoi ça change ce que tu es devenu? Tu es renié, Alphard. Ne t'approches plus de nos maisons. Ni de nos enfants. Si nous apprenons que tu as eu un seul contact avec Sirius, c'est lui qui meurt. Tu as saisi?_

_Alphard eut l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Il était prêt à tout pour les en empêcher. Il aurait tout fait pour avoir le droit de voir Sirius._

_- Je t'en prie, Cygnus._

_Ce dernier, parrain de Sirius depuis peu, remplaçant Alphard à ce rôle, regardait son frère d'un air furieux. _

_- Il m'a nommé parrain de Sirius et t'as rayé de nos vies. C'est fini._

_- Je ferais ce qu'il voudra._

_- Il fallait y penser avant._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… _

_- La preuve que si. Rétorqua Cygnus. Dégage, avant que je ne décide de mettre fin à tes jours._

_Alphard était fou de chagrin, mais il ne pouvait partir sans une dernière confrontation._

_- Vous ne pourrez jamais m'empêcher de voir mon filleul._

_- Il n'est plus ton filleul._

_- Il ne m'oubliera jamais. Les liens du cœur sont trop puissants pour ça. Tu ne comptera jamais comme j'ai compté pour lui._

_- Mon but n'est pas de compter. Mais de lui donner le bon exemple. Et ne nous sous estime pas, tu sais de quoi nous sommes capables…_

_- Vous n'êtes capables de rien. Il vous échappera comme je vous ai échappé. Parce que vous n'êtes que des crétins. Autant les uns que les autres. Et Marcus a le profil type pour devenir le même abruti que son père…_

_Cygnus sortit sa baguette et une bagarre se déclencha. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs fusaient entre les deux frères. Et soudain, avant que Cygnus n'ait eu le temps de déverser toute sa colère, Alphard disparut…_

_- C'est bon? Demanda Orion._

_- Oui. Il est parti. C'est fini._

_- Tu ne l'as pas tué n'est ce pas? Il doit souffrir…_

_- Il en bave déjà._

_Mais contrairement à ce que pensaient ses deux frères, Alphard n'était pas tout à fait parti. Pas encore…_

_S'étant jeté à lui-même un parfait sortilège de désillusion qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des autres, il avançait avec douceur en faisant attention de bousculer personne. Il s'approchait de Sirius. Son père lui tenait la main pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau…_

_- Sirius…_

_Le petit garçon sursauta en entendant le murmure. Son père le regarda avec colère._

_- Désolé. J'ai eu un frisson…_

_- C'est bien mon petit, tu es un chef comme menteur!_

_Sirius s'efforça de ne pas sourire. _

_- Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est ce pas? Tu gardes les yeux ouverts si c'est oui, tu les fermes si tu penses que non._

_Sirius garda les yeux ouverts._

_- Je vais devoir partir, Sirius. Sortir de ta vie…_

_- Non! S'exclama le petit garçon._

_Quand il s'aperçut de sa bourde, il se jeta à genoux par terre et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains, laissant les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il était à côté de son père couler sur ses joues. Les gens présents le regardèrent avec compassion, avec tristesse, prenant ce geste pour un grand désarroi… Son père le releva._

_- Tiens toi bien, Sirius. Dit-il avec une douceur bien trop douce pour être sincère._

…

_- Ils m'ont renié de la famille, Sirius. Je ne peux plus te voir. Sinon tu en paies les frais…_

_- Je m'en fiche! Dit alors Sirius avec colère._

_Son père le regardait d'un air suspect à présent. Sirius se dégagea alors de lui et fît mine d'être en colère contre toute la foule présente._

_- VOUS ETES LA ALORS QUE VOUS NE LE CONNAISSIEZ MEME PAS! C'ÉTAIT MON FRERE! CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS N'ONT MEME PAS LEUR PLACE ICI!_

_- SIRIUS! Gronda son père. _

_- Lui il avait sa place à l'enterrement… _

_- Qui ça? Interrogea son père._

_- Celui que tu as renié. _

_- Ce sont des histoires d'adultes, Sirius. Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Ne t'en mêles pas… Menaça Orion. _

_Son père avait beau le fusiller du regard. Sa famille entière même. Il ne se calma pas pour autant. Ils n'avaient pas leur place ici. Pas plus son père qu'un inconnu, pas plus Marcus qu'un passant, Pas plus Cygnus qu'un moldu, pas plus sa mère qu'une cracmolle… Eux n'avaient fait qu'aggraver la douleur et le mal être de Sean. Et Sirius ne voulait pas voir un enterrement aussi rempli d'hypocrisie. Pas pour son frère adoré. _

_- Vous les adultes, vous êtes bien stupides pour croire qu'on commande le cœur d'un enfant. Répliqua Sirius en quittant le cimetière._

…

_- Je ne t'oublierai pas, Sirius._

_- Je ne peux pas en être sur. Je ne crois pas les grandes personnes. Toutes celles qui m'entourent sont méchantes._

_- Pas moi._

_- Mais toi, tu ne peux plus faire partie de ma vie… Tous ceux que j'aime m'abandonnent…_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, Sirius, tu dois le comprendre…_

_- Emmène moi avec toi, oncle Alphard, je t'en supplie…_

_Mais soudain le petit Sirius cria de douleur. Cygnus l'avait brutalement attrapé par les cheveux et plaqué contre la clôture en briques du cimetière. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous sa gorge._

_- Soit tu pars, soit je lui en fais baver._

_- Cygnus s'il te plaît… Implora Alphard._

_- Comme tu voudras…_

_Cygnus se tourna à nouveau vers son filleul et le regarda avec compassion._

_- Ce sont ceux qui disent nous aimer qui nous font du mal. Que pourrais-je te faire?_

_- C'est pas vrai. C'est toi qui va m'en faire._

_- La faute à qui?_

_- A vous. Répondit Sirius. _

_Cygnus le gifla, fou de rage. Alphard s'interposa et une bagarre à mains nues s'ensuivit. Sirius voulut s'échapper. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Il voulait fuir cette famille et s'en aller très loin…_

_Cependant d'un simple sortilège, Cygnus envoya valser son frère et il fît trébucher son filleul qui s'écroula par terre. Sirius s'appuya et allait se relever mais deux mains le saisirent et le soulevèrent sans peine. _

_- Dis lui adieu. Souffla son père à son oreille._

_Sirius ferma les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent. _

_- Ne pleure pas, Sirius. Ils ne méritent pas tes larmes. Murmura Alphard._

_- Oui, pleurer c'est pour les faibles, ton oncle s'y connait… Dit Orion._

…

_- Y a toujours un méchant pour faire pleurer les gens bien. Répondit Sirius._

…

_- Je t'oublierais pas, oncle Alphard. Jamais de la vie._

_- Je reviendrais, Sirius. Tu peux compter la dessus._

_Et sur ces derniers mots, son oncle transplana._

[…]

Sirius ouvrit timidement les yeux. Il faisait noir. Il était blottit contre une personne. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. C'était Matthew. Ses rêves avaient semblé si réels qu'il s'était presque attendu à voir son frère et son oncle devant ses yeux. Mais non. Il avait passé la nuit dans un cachot après que l'ordure de sa vie lui ait fait boire une potion destinée à le faire souffrir. Rien n'avait changé. Son monde était toujours aussi fou.

- Sirius, ça va? Je t'ai entendu murmurer cette nuit…

- Oh, je n'ai fais que murmurer ou hurler?

- Ben… Les deux.

- Un souvenir.

- Dont tu cauchemardes?

- Mon père m'a jeté un puissant sort d'amnésie lorsque j'avais sept ans. On m'a débloqué la mémoire en septembre cette année. Tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas revenus d'un seul coup. Certains viennent hanter mes nuits.

- Pourquoi te jeter un tel sortilège?

- Pour que j'oublie deux de mes frères.

…

- Tu m'étonnes que Trou du Cus soit barge, il a de qui tenir.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Hum… Fabi aussi.

Matthew le fusilla faussement du regard. Sirius fît mine d'être effrayé, il se leva et recula jusqu'à la porte. Seulement, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Marcus. Sirius ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance. Il continua de fixer Matthew avec un air de défi. Ce dernier entra dans son jeu.

- Un souci Black?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Ma…

- Je te parlais pas à toi. Je parlais à Sirius. Evite de croire que tout tourne autour de ta tronche.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant.

- On réglera ça plus tard. Sirius, tu es attendu…

- Pour quoi faire? Demanda ce dernier, faisant l'amnésique.

- Ne te moques pas de moi.

- J'ai décidé d'avoir des pertes de mémoire aujourd'hui. J'oublierai tout ce qui est inintéressant et qui ne compte pas à mes yeux. Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient?

- Arrête ça, Sirius. De suite. Siffla Marcus.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et alors, Sirius dit « Pourquoi tu me donnes des ordres? Qui es-tu? Je ne me souviens pas de toi. Tu ne dois surement pas être important…. »

[…]

- Marcus! J'avais dis pas une égratignure! Réprimanda Voldemort.

- Alors que quelqu'un se charge de lui parce que moi je ne pourrais pas le supporter, pas aujourd'hui…

- Je m'en occupe. Annonça Orion.

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Contra Marcus.

- Pourquoi?

- Il a décidé de nous faire chier.

- Pas du tout! J'ai décidé de faire mon amnésique, après tout c'est mon droit, non? Quand je l'étais y avait déjà un connard en moins dans ma vie, je voudrais retourner à cette belle époque… Et puis, en fait, je souhaite uniquement me rappeler de ce qui en vaut la peine.

- Comme? Demanda Orion.

- C'est moi le connard? Siffla Marcus.

- Mmh… Sean, le fait qu'Alphard soit le meilleur oncle que j'ai jamais eu dans ma vie, le fait que je l'ai revu l'an dernier… Oups… Ca m'a échappé!

- Pardon? Siffla Orion.

Le silence régna immédiatement dans le salon. Orion était hors de lui. Chacun d'entre eux pouvaient le lire sur ses traits…

- Souviens toi. Tu m'as dis de lui dire adieu, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je lui ai juste promis que je ne l'oublierais pas. Jamais.

- Ferme là, Sirius. Si tu tiens à ta tête, obéis…

- _« Je reviendrais, Sirius. Tu peux compter là-dessus… », _ravi de constater qu'il n'y a pas que des menteurs chez nous…

- FERME LA!

- « _Vous les adultes, vous êtes bien stupides pour croire qu'on commande le cœur d'un enfant. » _J'avais sept ans. Preuve que tu es dans l'incapacité totale de me changer. A ce jour, j'ai revu Alphard et je suis profondément en train de me foutre de ta gueule…

- Espèce de sale traître! Siffla Orion en approchant lentement.

- Oh, ça te chagrine que je tienne de mon meilleur oncle?

…

- Le seul qui puisse mériter mon admiration dans cette famille pourrie en fait…

*Provocation quand tu nous tiens…*

Son père le saisit par les cheveux et le balança contre le mur le plus proche. Il était fou de rage.

- Des souvenirs qui t'assaillent fils? Interrogea Orion.

- Ouais! Des souvenirs inoubliables. Parce qu'ils contiennent les deux personnes qui m'ont chaque jour aidé à être celui que je suis. Les deux qui m'ont soutenu pour ne pas que je change… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je resterais toujours le traître que tu hais tant.

Sirius affronta le regard assassin de son père, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher des frissons de parcourir son corps.

Un coup de genou vint frapper son ventre avec violence. Il grogna. Orion sortit un couteau de sa ceinture.

- Il y avait un petit souci que nous n'avions pas réglé, Sirius…

*Ce ton signifie clairement que je suis dans une merde profonde…*

- A mon avis y a un bon nombre de mes conneries dont tu n'es pas au courant… Répliqua Sirius.

Son père le gifla.

- Je te parle d'une qui avait particulièrement retenu mon attention…

- Ah? Pour que quelque chose reste dans ta mémoire de poisson rouge, il en faut…

Sirius vît de la haine dans les yeux de son grand frère. Il ne supportait pas l'entendre répondre. C'était puissant. Malgré le fait que lui aussi haïssait leur père, à ses yeux Sirius devait fermer sa gueule. Le fait qu'il soit un traître ne lui permettait pas de faire part de ses pensées. Il était hors de lui, prêt à le détruire. Comme à chaque fois que Sirius vannait quelqu'un.

Contrairement à Marcus, Cygnus n'avait pu empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage. Sirius était certain que parfois il se souvenait avoir été à sa place, lorsque son frère l'éduquait, et qu'il avait certainement dû l'envoyer bouler avec le même genre de phrases. Sauf qu'il n'était plus censé en rire…

- Pourquoi tu souris, oncle Cygnus? Demanda volontairement Sirius.

Son oncle le fusilla du regard tandis qu'Orion se tournait vers son frère.

- Elle t'as plût ma vanne?

- Espèce de sale… Commença Cygnus.

- Fouteur de merde. Ouais, je sais, on me le dit souvent…

…

- Ce sont ses paroles qui te font rire? Siffla Orion.

- Je n'ai pas ris, j'ai souris… Contra Cygnus.

- OU EST LA DIFFERENCE?

- Bah, c'est pas la même chose… Expliqua Sirius.

- TOI FERME TA GUEULE!

- Le rire tu vois, c'est quand t'es joyeux, gai, ça fait du bruit, je doute qu'oncle Cygnus puisse être joyeux avec ta tête pas loin… Le sourire c'est une expression du visage qui se forme par la tension de muscles, aux deux coins de la bouche, mais aussi autour des yeux. Il exprime généralement le plaisir ou l'amusement, mais aussi l'ironie, par exemple comme lorsque je me fous de toi, c'est à dire souvent...

- FERME LA SI TU TIENS A TA SANTE SIRIUS!

- Si allez, je suis sur que tu comprends la différence! Il y a rire et sourire et puis il y a merde, comme Cygnus et sous merde, comme Marcus et toi…

Le jeune Black n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que les trois hommes s'étaient jetés sur lui. Des coups lui meurtrissaient le visage et le corps. Instinctivement son premier réflexe fût de se recroqueviller en position de défense, plaçant ses bras devant son visage pour éviter de recevoir un second coup de pied dans le nez…

Il s'efforçait de lutter mais un coup de pied dans le dos le fît gémir de douleur… Il fermait les yeux pour combattre la souffrance, il se forçait à penser à autre chose, à oublier l'instant présent. Il était hors de question qu'il hurle, hors de question qu'il supplie…

Il s'arrêtèrent durant quelques secondes. Sirius eut juste le temps de murmurer « Rectification : Cygnus est aussi une sous merde… »

- Vraiment? Interrogea son parrain en approchant.

Sirius se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Il grimaçait. La douleur était visible sur ses traits. Voldemort s'assied en bout de table. Il ordonna au restant de ses serviteurs de quitter la pièce. C'était un règlement de compte personnel. Familial.

La respiration de Sirius était saccadée. Son corps tremblait. C'était bien la première fois que trois personnes se jetaient sur lui en même temps. Et il savait qu'il l'avait cherché. Mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Qui s'occupe de tenir ses jambes? Et ses bras? Demanda Cygnus, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Juste le temps que je lui casse quelques côtes après il est à vous…

Marcus se saisit de ses jambes, il s'assied de tout son poids dessus, arrachant un cri de douleur à son petit frère. Tandis qu'Orion attrapait ses bras…

- Des bras joliment mutilés… Voilà le détail dont tu n'as pas voulu m'informer, une erreur que tu as bien pris soin de me cacher…

- Apparemment l'autre connard s'est chargé de t'en faire part. Cracha Sirius.

Le poids sur ses jambes s'intensifia davantage, quelque chose entailla sa cuisse gauche. Il gémit mais s'efforçait toujours de ne pas hurler. Il avait les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur.

- Tu as autre chose à dire? Souffla son père.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Répondit Sirius, la voix brisée par la douleur .

- Que tu es désolé. Que jamais plus je ne verrais une seule marque sur tes bras…

- Je… Je ne te ferais jamais le plaisir de m'excuser, cependant il est clair que jamais plus je ne me pourrirais la santé pour un d'entre vous…

Le premier coup de pied de Cygnus vint frapper le torse de Sirius avec force. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'avait aucun moyen de se débattre…

Pour lutter encore et s'efforcer de ne pas supplier, il pensa à Sam. De toutes ses forces. De tout son cœur. De tout son être. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. *Tu n'aurais pas aimé que je réponde autant… Je m'excuse mon cœur. Et je suis désolé de ne plus être à tes côtés… Pardonne mon imprudence.*

Son système fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses côtes cède. Sirius hurla et ce hurlement se répercuta dans tout le manoir.

Une fois que Cygnus eut terminé avec lui, ce fût son père qui se chargea de mutiler lui-même ses bras. Certainement pour lui passer l'envie de recommencer… Il hurla à nouveau lorsque la dernière entaille, plus profonde que les autres apparut dans sa chair…

Mais lorsque Marcus sortit le fouet, il n'y tint plus.

- Non, non je t'en prie…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son père et son oncle.

- Pardon? J'ai pas entendu? Demanda Marcus.

Sirius déglutit. Il était blême. Il tremblait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

- Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça…

- Oh, je n'ai donc pas rêvé?

- J'ai mal… S'il te plaît…

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Sirius. Mais ton absence de hurlements est une provocation de plus à notre égard…

- Non, c'est faux.

- Ose le nier… Menaça Marcus.

…

*La vérité c'est que malgré toute cette douleur je ne peux pas abandonner. Vous me prenez pour un fou, je le sais. Un barge suicidaire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je suis une âme libre. Une âme que personne ne contrôle. Pas même la douleur. Je suis de ceux qui se battent. Je suis de ceux qui ne doivent pas supplier…*

- C'est déjà fait frangin! Répliqua alors Sirius en rassemblant tout son courage.

Sa chemise s'évapora. Il ferma les yeux. Marcus ne fît preuve d'aucune patience cette fois. Le fouet claqua directement sur le torse de Sirius qui gémit.

- Oh, tu cherches encore…

- Peut être que oui, ou peut-être que non… Souffla Sirius.

De nombreux coups vinrent claquer sur son ventre. Il ne retenait plus ses hurlements. C'était fini. C'était trop. Son insolence lui avait encore joué des tours. Sa fierté surtout. Il allait une fois de plus, finir inconscient dans une des pièces de ce foutu manoir.

[…]

Mais il n'était pas inconscient. Parce que Voldemort ne comptait pas reporter son « entraînement ». Aussi faible qu'il était, il devait y participer.

- Arrête, j'ai mal à la tête putain! Protesta Sirius.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta putain de migraine! C'est clair? Siffla Marcus.

Sirius laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne peux pas me battre Marc' j'ai besoin de dormir…

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE?

Sirius recula de quelques pas.

- EST CE QUE C'EST NOUS QUI T'AVONS DEMANDE DE CHERCHER LES EMBROUILLES CE MATIN?

…

- JE T'AI DEMANDE DE M'INSULTER DE CONNARD? ET DE SOUS MERDE?

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise soudain.

- TU PEUX AVOIR HONTE OUAIS! JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS COMPRIS QUI J'ETAIS! TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LE STYLE D'HOMME QU'ON INSULTE! MAIS TU AS DECIDE DE DECLARER LA GUERRE ET JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER DURANT LE RESTE DE TES MISERABLES JOURS FRANGIN!

- Je me suis excusé, Marc'…

- Tu me crois stupide? Demanda Marcus en s'approchant.

Sirius recula un peu plus. Il lui était impossible de ne pas cacher sa peur à cet instant…

- Comme si tu étais réellement désolé…

…

- Tu l'étais parce que tu ne voulais pas que je t'achève et tu savais très bien que je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire…

- Tu ne m'aurais pas tué.

- Mais je t'aurais brisé en mille morceaux sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de baisser un instant le regard. Son frère était furieux et il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter pleinement. Seulement, il changea rapidement d'avis. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Marcus. Il ne devait pas reculer, il ne devait pas baisser la tête. Ce n'était que le début. Il le savait. Son frère était loin d'avoir montré toute sa méchanceté. Il retenait sa véritable folie à l'intérieur.

Et Sirius sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater…

Et ce jour là, il n'aurait plus une seule seconde de répit.

Alors avec tout son courage, Sirius braqua ses yeux aciers sur ceux de son frère, il peignit un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, et lui répondit « - Je ne comprends pas cette haine, cette jalousie. Certes, tu vois en moi la perfection incarnée, que tu ne sera jamais, mais bon... Il ne faut pas non plus en rajouter! ».

Sirius la vît alors réellement. Pour de bon. Il savait qu'elle ne quitterait plus son regard. La folie. Une vraie folie indestructible. Cette folie qui condamnait des gens à souffrir ou à mourir sans aucune pitié, et même, avec un réel plaisir, un vrai et pur sadisme.

Son frère le saisit par la peau de la nuque et le balança dans la pièce voisine, il alla s'écraser contre la porte, qui, n'étant pas fermée, s'ouvrit totalement. Orion et Cygnus, qui était en pleine discussion avec leur maître relevèrent la tête et braquèrent leurs regards sur Sirius. Ce dernier rigolait. Tous les mangemorts étaient présents.

- Attends calme toi, c'est sortit tout seul.

- C'est fini, Sirius.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune Black.

- Je ne serais plus tolérant. Je ne serais plus patient. Tout ça c'est terminé.

- Je n'ai pourtant jamais vu ces deux traits de caractère chez toi…

Il venait à peine de se relever et était arrivé derrière la chaise de son oncle lorsque Marcus le souleva par le col et le balança par-dessus la table de verre. Sa tête se cogna avec force contre le carrelage. Il grimaça et laissa un instant tomber son front dans ses mains. Sa migraine était horrible. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son père s'était volontairement levé et en se rasseyant avait reposé un pied de sa chaise sur la main de Sirius.

- Grmf… Grogna Sirius.

- Tu souffres? Demanda son père.

Par pure provocation, et surtout parce que plus il voyait son père plus il le haïssait, Sirius se mit à chantonner… Comme si le moment qu'il était en train de vivre était des plus joyeux. Et comme le jeune Black ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié…

- We are the champions my friend… And WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END!

- JE VAIS LE BRISER! Hurla Marcus.

Seulement Orion se leva avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'arriver. Il releva Sirius par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Il voulait lui montrer, lui faire comprendre que sa seule envie était de le faire souffrir durant des heures, des jours, des mois entiers, peut être même des années…

- Regarde moi, Sirius. Regarde moi bien…

- Pas envie de voir ta tête de con.

Mais Sirius hurla lorsque son père planta ses ongles dans les plaies de son bras.

- Tu es ici pour devenir enfin quelqu'un. Pas pour rester celui que tu es, et il vaut mieux que tu le comprennes de toi-même sinon je me verrais obligé de le faire entrer dans ton PETITE CRANE… Dit Orion.

Tout en insistant sur les deux derniers mots il avait donné trois « petits » coups de poing sur le front de son fils.

Les yeux de Sirius ne le lâchaient pas. Et mentalement, il essaya de se préparer à la réaction future de son père…

- Toi t'ira loin! D'ailleurs tu pourrais déjà commencer à y aller, tu me saoules...

…

- Premier test? Demanda soudain Marcus.

- Réussi. Répondit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire sans joie.

Sirius le regarda d'un air choqué. Quel test ? Ou ? Quand ? Comment ? Il n'avait rien fait! Ils ne lui avaient rien demandé.

- On savait déjà qu'il n'échouerait pas à celui-ci. Cracha Orion en fusillant son fils des yeux.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? Siffla Sirius.

- Tais toi. Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement menaçante.

Orion sentit que son fils inspirait pour se calmer. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Il avait prit conscience que Sirius essayait de ne pas entrer directement en conflit avec leur maître.

- Tu as réussi le test de résistance à la pression.

- Vous voulez dire… Que je me suis fait tabasser dans l'unique but de mesurer ma « résistance à la pression »?

…

- C'était inutile de me faire passer cette évaluation. Il était évident que j'allais réussir…

Ses yeux et ceux du Lord ne se quittaient pas. Epiant le moindre de leurs mouvements.

- Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que tu changes nos plans. Je n'aime pas que l'on modifie ce que je prévois…

Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Sirius.

- Vous aviez prévu quelque chose?

- Un scénario bien précis. Pas celui sur lequel tu nous a fais dériver en cherchant les embrouilles dès que tu as posé un orteil dans cette pièce…

…

- Nous n'avions pas prévu que tu nous provoquerais le jour de tes tests…

- Et bien il faut être plus prévoyant!

…

- Pour vous faciliter la tâche, vous saurez qu'à l'avenir, avec moi, c'est toujours comme ça…

La tête de Sirius alla heurter le mur avec force. Son père l'avait frappé.

- Arrêtez avec ma tête putain! Cracha-t-il avec haine.

- Pourquoi tu as mal? Demanda son père.

- Non, non, connard j'ai une migraine mais j'ai pas du tout mal!

Le couteau de son père vint se planter avec force dans son bras, il hurla de douleur.

- Deuxième test? Demanda Marcus.

Sirius entendit parfaitement l'impatience dans sa voix. C'était comme s'il savait d'avance qu'il allait échouer. Qu'il était impossible qu'il réussisse. Et qu'il se chargerait lui-même de lui faire payer cet échec…

Le jeune Black fût trainé dans de nombreux couloirs et escaliers avant d'entrer dans une salle immense. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, l'éclairage était faible. Et elle était bondé de gens vêtus de haillons.

*C'est quoi encore ce bordel?*

Sirius comprit qu'il s'agissait des sous-sols.

*Même si Terry parvenait à trouver le manoir, il mettrait genre des années à me retrouver là dedans…*

Marcus le poussa pour qu'il avance davantage. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

*C'est quoi ce test? Encore un truc de merde?*

*Tu penses bien que si je te le disais ce ne serait pas drôle…*

*Donc je me retrouve enfermé avec des gens que je ne connais pas et je suis censé deviner ce que je dois faire?*

*C'est un peu ça le concept. Sauf que tu dois deviner ce que tu ne dois SURTOUT PAS faire…*

*Quelle explication! Tu tiens de ton père toi non? A part parler pour rien dire, vous ne savez pas faire grand-chose…*

Son frère lui donna un coup de pied derrière les jambes, qui le fit s'effondrer par terre sur les genoux. A ce moment là, les gens remarquèrent leur présence. Certains restèrent droit et fier, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux, d'autres reculèrent, apeurés, terrifiés. Et puis Sirius aperçut cette jeune fille. Elle se démarquait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle semblait juste… perdue. Perdue et déboussolée. Il vît ses yeux détailler chaque mangemort. Et ils finirent par se poser sur Marcus et lui. Elle recula, effrayée.

- N'aies pas peur. Souffla Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il sourit à la jeune femme mais un violent coup dans le dos le fît s'effondrer au sol... Marcus le releva par les cheveux. La jeune fille recula et finit par disparaître dans la foule.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle est? Murmura Marcus à son oreille.

- Euh… Une fille?

…

- Ben j'avais une chance sur deux, non?

Marcus saisit le poignet de son frère dans sa main droite, le tenant toujours fermement par les cheveux à l'aide de sa main gauche. Il tordit son poignet, lentement, il entendit Sirius gémir puis hurler lorsque son os se brisa.

- Espèce de sale…

Son deuxième poignet se brisa. Sirius tremblait. Il avait beaucoup subit en une journée. Il était épuisé. Marcus approcha sa bouche tout contre son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner Sirius, « Elle est une moldue… »

Son grand frère se tourna ensuite vers Lord Voldemort et annonça d'une voix qui présageait rien de bon :

- Le deuxième test est un échec, mais ce n'est pas une surprise…

[…]

- Vous avez une sérieuse tendance à vouloir vous débarrasser des professeurs que je vous envoie, Albus…

- Il suffirait, pour que j'en garde un, que vous évitiez de m'envoyer des psychopathes assoiffés de sang, Fudge. Répliqua Dumbledore, en colère.

- Que voulez vous dire? Certes, Marcus était une erreur, je ne connaissais pas ses antécédents. Mais Lucius est un homme tout à fait honorable…

- Expliquez moi dans ce cas pour quelle raison deux de mes élèves sont à l'infirmerie en piteux état et pourquoi un troisième élève est devenu complètement absent, refermé sur lui-même et agressif? James n'était pas du tout comme ça.

- J'ai bien peur que la disparition de son ami y soit pour quelque chose.

- Bien sur. Mais je vous assure que Lucius aussi. Ecoutez moi bien Cornélius, si cet homme ose ne serait ce que poser un doigt sur un de mes élèves, je n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant de le virer de ce château à coup de pieds au derrière… J'ai été clair?

[…]

Fabian se sentait fiévreux et fatigué. Avec peine, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Pour apercevoir… Maya, endormie dans un fauteuil juste à côté de son lit. Il eut un sourire.

- Ma belle…

La jeune fille sursauta. Et soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bonheur sans nom, avant de s'assombrir encore plus rapidement. Elle se plaça devant Fabian en position de défense.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici…

- N'aies crainte, je voulais juste savoir si monsieur Prewett avait compris ma définition du respect…

…

- Votre respect vous pouvez vous le mettre ou je pense sale con, sortez d'ici. Tonna soudain la voix de James.

Les yeux de Cygnus devinrent animés d'un éclair de rage puissante… Il approcha mais James ne recula pas.

- Allez y , frappez, puisque c'est la seule chose que vous savez faire dans votre misérable vie…

- Il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois, Potter…

- Allez y frappez… Répéta James avec un sourire moqueur.

James se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les yeux de son adversaire le tuant sur place.

- C'est quoi ton souci, Potter? Des envies de suicide peut-être?

- Plutôt des envies de meurtres en fait…

- Intéressant, tu devrais peut être… songer à rejoindre ton meilleur ami dans nos rangs… Termina Cygnus dans un murmure.

- Allez, racontez moi un peu, je sens que vous avez besoin de vous confier, vous venez de rentrer dans votre repère de connards et, désespérez par le fait que Sirius vous ait encore envoyé une bonne vanne dans la gueule, vous avez décidé de revenir voir Fabian pour vous venger… C'est ça?

- Tu as raison sur un point, Sirius m'a vraiment « vanné ». Mais tu as tort pour tout le reste, je n'ai aucunement besoin de me venger sur Prewett… Parce que nous nous sommes occupés à trois du « cas Sirius »…

James était horrifié. Disait-il vrai? Ou voulait-il simplement lui faire peur? Il blêmit et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Black.

- Ne nous provoque pas trop, Potter, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…

- Si. Je m'expose à un poulailler de grandes gueules qui ne savent faire que menacer. Rien de bien impressionnant…

…

Cygnus relâcha James. Ce dernier vît bien qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Mais il n'eut jamais la réponse. Car Evanna, la belle sœur de Fabian, entra dans l'infirmerie, sa petite fille dans les bras. Elle était suivie de prêt par Dumbledore. Ils eurent un moment d'arrêt en le voyant là.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Interrogea Albus, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Je suis venu voir mon filleul. Qui lui a fait ça?

Evanna, folle de rage, posa son bébé dans les bras d'Albus et s'approcha de l'homme.

- Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher une troisième fois de Fabian, sale pourriture.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mademoiselle.

Un sourire avait étiré les lèvres de Cygnus.

- Ne vous prenez pas la tête pour ce gros connard, Evanna, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit alors James.

Etonné, James vit l'homme le frapper au visage. Il n'avait aucunement prit en compte les témoins. Hors de lui, il n'avait pas cherché à se cacher…

Du sang s'écoulait de la lèvre du jeune Potter. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti à présent. Il vît Albus Dumbledore se poster devant lui et forcer l'homme à s'éloigner. C'était comme si, le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si, avec les jours, James créait des rapports particuliers avec les ordures qui pourrissaient la vie de son meilleur ami. Comme s'il s'en faisait lui-même des ennemis. Les uns après les autres.

En réalité, James ressentait le besoin de souffrir physiquement. Il avait besoin de ressentir un minimum toute cette douleur que devait supporter Sirius. Pour être chaque jour avec lui. Pour ne pas oublier. Pour se sentir vivant… Pour se sentir proche de lui. De son frère. Pour que leurs cœurs soient unis dans la même résistance.

[…]

- IL A OSE TE TOUCHER?

- Papa…

- REPONDS MOI JAMES!

James sursauta. Son père était fou de rage. Le jeune Potter tourna un regard furieux vers Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau du directeur.

- Pourquoi vous lui en avez parlé?

- PARCE QUE TU COMPTAIS LAISSER FAIRE? S'indigna Aaron.

…

- Tu n'allais rien me dire et tu allais continuer à te faire tabasser sans protester?

- Je proteste! S'exclama James.

- Et je peux savoir de quelle façon? De la même manière que Sirius c'est ça? Tu comptes donc te faire enlever et tuer?

James eut un pincement au cœur.

- Il n'est pas mort… Murmura-t-il.

- C'est ce que je souhaite. Tout comme toi. Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas doué voire inutile…

- T'EN A PAS MARRE DE M'EN VOULOIR? TU CROIS PAS QUE JE SUIS TRISTE MOI AUSSI? SIRIUS N'EST PAS MORT! LE JOUR OU IL LE SERA, C'EST OBLIGE QUE MON CŒUR CESSE AUSSI DE BATTRE! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS A QUEL POINT JE L'AIME? A QUEL POINT J'AI ENVIE DE ME FOUTRE UNE BALLE DANS LE CRANE? A QUEL POINT IL HANTE MES NUITS ET MES JOURNEES? TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS! JE VOUDRAIS ETRE A SA PLACE! PEU IMPORTE DANS QUEL ETAT ILS M'AURAIENT MIS, JE FERAIS TOUT POUR ECHANGER LES ROLES!

Il y eut soudain un grand moment de silence, les trois hommes s'étaient tournés vers la porte du bureau. Sam venait d'entrer, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Aaron tourna son regard vers son fils. Et ce qu'il vît l'impressionna. James peignit un sourire plus que crédible sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qu'il serra contre lui.

- Ca va la plus belle? Sourit James.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Regarde ma tête on dirait un zombie.

- Un magnifique zombie, c'est plutôt rare, mais la preuve que ça existe…

Sam leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James lui caressait tendrement la joue. La jeune fille s'aperçut de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle avait entendu les éclats de voix avant d'entrer.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés… Gémit-elle.

- Bien sur que non. Répondit James.

- Arrête de me protéger constamment! Répliqua Samantha.

- Bah non, c'est le rôle d'un ami!

- Je ne suis pas une gosse, je suis capable de me débrouiller James. Et je vois aussi parfaitement quand tu me mens!

- Je ne te mens pas, je te cache la vérité pour épargner ton joli cœur d'être encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'est. C'est différent!

Il évita le regard de son père durant un moment jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force. James essaya de se dégager jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que son père pleurait.

- Je m'excuse, James. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes ces disputes aussi incessantes qu'inutiles…

…

James resserra leur étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis aussi coupable que toi… Souffla-t-il.

…

Lorsque le câlin s'arrêta, Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vois! Je savais bien que vous vous étiez disputés! J'suis pas un bébé James!

- Si! Un petit bébé dont je dois prendre soin! Répondit James avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire, il était faux. Comme tous ceux qu'il affichait depuis plus d'un mois.

[…]

- Dis Marc'… Commença Sirius en se relevant.

Il n'avait déjà plus de poignets. Il avait des douleurs dans tout le corps pour avoir assuré que la jeune moldue était « particulièrement jolie », mais il avait une brutale envie d'enrager son frère. Avec une telle force que rien ni personne n'aurait été capable de le calmer…

Sirius lui avait expliqué. Il avait clairement dit qu'il ne serait jamais des leurs. Depuis toujours. Il avait dû se répéter. Ils y croyaient vraiment. Marcus pensait réellement pouvoir y parvenir. Parvenir à le changer. C'était hors de question. Et il devait commencer à le lui prouver.

Il devait poursuivre sa guerre. Ou plutôt la commencer. Car c'était un autre combat. C'était sa vie qui se jouait…

Son grand frère se contenta de le fixer avec haine sans lui répondre. Il sentait qu'il était prêt à le rendre dingue. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il se sentait possédé par une folie sans égale au fil des jours qui défilaient. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de le provoquer outre mesure. Et s'il le faisait, Dieu sait à quel point il en paierait le prix…

- Le seul but de ton existence c'est de me faire chier? Non parce que ta vie doit vraiment être ennuyante… Surtout quand on voit que tu échoues à chaque tentative.

Marcus attrapa son frère par ses poignets brisés. Sirius cria de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussi haineux l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient dépassé tout terrain d'entente, il n'y aurait plus aucun accord, aucun effort, c'était l'un contre l'autre, à la vie à la mort. Marcus ferait tout pour le réduire à l'état d'esclave, de chien. Sirius ferait tout pour le rendre fou de rage, à bout de nerfs.

- Arrête immédiatement de te montrer irrespectueux à mon égard, ça pourrait te faire drôle…

Tous assistaient à cette scène. Ils voyaient que le ton avait changé entre les deux frères. Celui de Marcus n'était plus une menace. C'était pire. Un simple ordre. Interdisant à Sirius toute réplique.

Cependant, ce dernier eut un sourire.

- Drôle? Tu connais ce mot? Quelle surprise!

…

- On sait tous ici que l'humour et toi ça fait deux, la preuve un seul sourire suffirait à te crever…

Sirius avait un peu reculé. Il avait ainsi pu esquiver le coup de Marcus qui avait fusé à sa première réponse.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

- Viens ici. Ordonna Marcus.

Il attendait que son frère daigne bouger. Il désirait plus que cette crainte qu'il lui inspirait. Il voulait un contrôle total. Et Sirius le comprit. C'était la merde. La grosse merde.

Il obéissait ou il en baverait comme jamais auparavant. Des frissons parcoururent son corps. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

Et soudain, Sirius lâcha :

- Va te faire foutre sale connard.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27 : Ne jamais sous-estimer un « faible», il devine les choses que personne ne soupçonne…

- JE VEUX QUE CET HOMME SOIT POURSUIVI ! Hurlait Aaron, fou de rage.

- Aaron, avez-vous seulement des preuves ? Demanda calmement Fudge.

- La lèvre abîmée de mon fils en est une. Cracha Aaron. Fabian Prewett veut témoigner de toute façon…

- J'ai été témoin. Ajouta Albus.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les yeux de Cygnus Black virèrent au noir… Il se leva. Tous le regardèrent. Ils étaient installés autour d'une grande table ou trônait les membres de la justice magique, dirigés par Fudge. Cette audience avait eu lieue suite à la plainte déposée par Aaron Potter.

- Fabian Prewett veut témoigner ? Demanda Cygnus Black, laissant transparaître sa rage sans même tenter de la cacher.

- Ce garçon est nerveux, Aaron. Il est persuadé que Cygnus et Orion ont tué ses parents et kidnappé son grand frère.

- S'il en est aussi sur c'est parce qu'il s'agit de la vérité, mais on ne va pas revenir sur votre aveuglement, cela serait inutile étant donné que vous êtes aussi sourd à nos prières…

- Aaron… Tempéra Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se leva, il fusilla Cygnus du regard avant de se tourner vers Fudge.

- Je veux un procès, que ce soit bien clair. Cet homme n'a plus à s'approcher de mon fils, ni d'aucun élève. Sa place est dans un asile.

Après ces quelques mots, il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il était resté à l'intérieur, il serait à cent pour cent devenu un assassin…

Il faisait les cent pas, hors de lui.

- Ca ne va pas Potter ?

Aaron leva la tête et croisa les yeux d'Orion Black. La haine prit toute la place dans son être.

- Mêle toi de ta vie Black, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne accidentellement…

- Oh, une menace ? Demanda Orion en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Ca se pourrait bien.

- Tu penses être en position de menacer, Potter ? Souffla Black.

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu penses me faire peur surement ? Ton nom n'est rien, abruti.

Orion regarda attentivement autour de lui pour déceler les oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'y en avait aucune.

- Nous prenons de l'ampleur de jour en jour. Nous somme plus forts, Potter.

- Plus creux aussi… Mais ça, tu ne peux pas t'en apercevoir vu que ton cas est tout ce qui a de plus alarmant.

Orion sortit sa baguette, mais plus rapide Aaron le désarma. Ses yeux le fusillèrent. Il s'approcha, saisit l'homme par le col et la plaqua contre le mur.

- T'as intérêt à vite redescendre du piédestal que tu t'es crée, Black. Parce que ma patience a des limites…

- Tu penses me faire peur, Potter?

- Non. Je pense que ton frère a eu tort de s'attaquer à ma famille. Parce que je n'hésiterais pas à faire de même. Qu'il surveille ses filles de prêt…

- Tu poses un doigt sur Bella ou Cissy, ton fils est mort…

Aaron donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme.

- Tu poses tes yeux sur mon fils, je t'arrache les couilles. Faut-il encore que tu en aies pour t'attaquer à des gosses.

Alors qu'Orion parvenait à se défaire de son emprise et lui arrachait sa baguette des mains, L'assemblée sortit de la salle.

- Aaron, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Albus, inquiet.

- Rien. C'est réglé.

Et après avoir lancé un dernier regard venimeux à Orion Black, qui le lui rendit avec plus d'intensité encore, Aaron quitta le ministère.

[…]

- Papa ! Papa !

Terry accourut dans le salon.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Soan ?

- Y a Sirius dans la télé…

- C'est normal, Soso.

- Mais… La télé elle est moldue papa !

- Sirius est recherché partout. Les moldus pensent que c'est un jeune comme eux qui a disparu. Ils nous aident dans nos recherches tu comprends ?

Soan secoua négativement la tête. Terry s'accroupit devant lui.

- Imagine que Sirius parvienne à s'échapper de l'endroit ou il est, et qu'un moldu le voit… Il nous avertira aussitôt.

Le petit garçon acquiesça avant de se blottir dans les bras de son père.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien papa ?

Le ton qu'avait employé son fils lui fît l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il s'inquiétait. Il avait peur. Et il ne décollait pas de la télévision. Terry doutait vraiment de l'état de santé de son protégé. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait les membres de sa famille quels qu'ils soient…

[…]

- TU PEUX REPETER ?

Sirius recula un peu. Il constata qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité à cet endroit. *C'est bien, bravo mon vieux, il était temps…*

- J'avais oublié que tu étais sourd… Se moqua Sirius.

Marcus, fou de rage, se tourna vers ses camarades mangemorts et Voldemort.

- Laissez nous.

- Marcus…

- C'est mon frère. C'est moi qui arrive le mieux à le gérer. Alors laissez nous.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les yeux de Marcus étaient braqués sur ceux de son maître.

- Ah bon ? Et quand as-tu réussi à me gérer ?

*S'il faut mouriiiiiir, autant répondre à en creeever…*

Voldemort vît son serviteur bouillonner, il n'en pouvait plus, il était à deux doigts de battre son frère à mort. Il approcha de Marcus et lui souffla un « essaies de te contrôler, qu'il puisse se rétablir assez rapidement… ». L'aîné des Black acquiesça, soulagé de pouvoir se charger lui-même de son frère.

Cependant, l'expression « se contrôler », il ne la connaissait plus…

Ils quittèrent tous la salle. Orion qui venait d'arriver quelques minutes auparavant en transplanant, lança un regard mauvais à Sirius tout en souriant.

- Va t'acheter un cerveau ! Lui lança Sirius, en colère.

- On discutera de ça tout à l'heure. Enfin, si tu peux encore parler…

- Au pire, pas grave je te prendrais tout ton argent de bourge pour m'acheter des cordes vocales… Y a une solution à chaque problème.

Orion allait s'approcher mais un seul regard de son maître l'en empêcha.

- On va laisser Sirius avec son frère. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de s'expliquer…

- S'expliquer… Grommela Sirius.

- C'est moi qui provoque ? C'est moi qui cherche les emmerdes ? S'enflamma aussitôt Marcus, fou de rage.

- Calme toi, respire, ne va pas nous faire une crise cardiaque… Ce serait dommage. Ou pas…

- ESPECE DE SALE MORVEUX JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Marcus.

Sirius reçut un coup de poing au niveau de l'arcade. Du sang s'écoula sur son œil. Marcus lui donna un coup de tête. Sirius se prit le visage entre les mains. Il avait un mal de crâne insupportable et ça ne passait pas.

- Mmh, mal à la tête ?

- Non. Mentit Sirius.

- Tu me mentirais ?

Sirius grimaçait, la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Durant quelques secondes, il ne vît que du blanc autour de lui, rien d'autre.

- Tu OSES me mentir ?

Marcus, étonné, entendit son frère gémir de douleur. Sirius se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

- REPONDS MOI.

- T'es le principal à qui je mens, Marcus.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? Siffla Marcus.

Mais soudain, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface… Il lui semblait entendre la voix de son père.

[Flashback]

- Je te jure que non. Affirmait Marcus avec rage.

- Tu oserais me mentir ? Sifflait Orion Black

- Je ferais que ça si je pouvais. Rétorqua Marcus avec agressivité.

- Il paraît que l'on ment principalement aux personnes que l'on craint le plus… Qu'en penses-tu Marcus ?

Et pour une fois, le jeune Marcus n'avait pas répondu. Parce que son père disait vrai…

[Fin du flashback]

- A mon avis, très mal… Répondit Sirius.

- Si tu mens, Sirius, c'est parce que tu me crains.

Il y eut un long silence. Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais il vît Marcus sourire, et il ne voulait pas lui donner raison…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- J'étais pas au courant. C'est une façon curieuse de voir les choses vois-tu… Parce que si je te craignais réellement, avant de te traiter de connard j'y réfléchirais à deux fois, hors je le fais sans hésiter, parce que c'est ce que tu es…

Marcus ne réfléchit plus à ce qu'il faisait. Il releva son petit frère par la peau du cou et avec force, il frappa la tête de Sirius plusieurs fois d'affilées contre le mur de briques, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende hurler de douleur…

- Pas ma tête… Gémit Sirius, n'y tenant plus.

Il aperçut le sourire sadique de son frère et regretta immédiatement sa phrase… Sa tête alla de nouveau taper contre le mur avec violence. Son nez pissait le sang, mais sa migraine était si forte, si douloureuse, qu'il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lui infliger n'importe quelle autre torture sans qu'il ne ressente rien.

Mais il avait tort. Parce que Marcus était hors de lui et ne comptait pas s'arrêter à de simples douleurs à la tête…

- ELISA. Siffla-t-il avec rage.

Sirius vît la jeune moldue blonde approcher, terrifiée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres… Il se leva et regarda Marcus avec malice.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à Eléa ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué que son frère avait sortir son couteau. Ce dernier vint se planter avec force dans son bras. Sirius hurla. Marcus se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa son poignet droit avec brutalité. Son petit frère gémit. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, haineux.

- Tu ne veux pas me respecter ? Tu ne veux pas supplier ? Tu ne veux pas croire que je suis différent n'est ce pas ? Tu refuses tout ça… Et bien sache que moi, je refuse que tu ne le comprennes pas et que ça ne rentre pas dans ton petit cerveau… Siffla Marcus.

- Comparé au tien, le mien est gigantesque, bouffon…

Son grand frère le roua de coups. Sirius sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il avait mal aux côtes et aux jambes. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient brisés en mille morceaux. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas totalement faux…

Marcus le releva de force. Ce fût à cet instant que Sirius s'aperçut que sa jambe droite lui faisait atrocement mal, il n'arrivait pas à la tendre, ni à poser son pied totalement au sol… Il tenta de faire un pas, mais il se mordit le poing tant la douleur était forte…

Marcus tendit son couteau à Sirius. Il ordonna à la jeune fille d'avancer.

- Tue là. Ordonna Marcus.

Sirius resta choqué face à sa demande. L'idée le dégoutait et il n'arriva pas à le cacher à son frère… Ce dernier le tua du regard.

Les yeux de Sirius s'accrochèrent à ceux de la jeune fille. Elle l'implorait silencieusement. Il lui sourit d'un air tendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre le ramène à la réalité. Ou pas…

- Elisa, très joli prénom, tu viens d'où ?

Marcus se chargea de le rouer de coups à nouveau. Le torse de Sirius était en sang sous les coups de pied. Sa peau était comme brûlée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il avait peur de ce que Marcus ferait à la jeune moldue s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même… Alors comme toujours, il gagnait du temps. A sa façon.

Son frère le releva à nouveau.

- J'ai dis : Tue là.

Elisa avait des larmes plein les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un spectacle aussi terrifiant. Qu'avait fait ce jeune homme pour que ce fou furieux déverse tout cette haine sur lui ?

- Frangin, je m'en chargerais moi si tu refuses de le faire.

C'était son frère ! Comment pouvait-on être si cruel avec son propre petit frère ? Avec horreur, elle vit le jeune garçon tourner le couteau vers lui. Marcus haussa les sourcils.

Sirius planta la lame du couteau dans son propre bras et se tailla un trait profond. Il regarda ensuite son frère en souriant.

- C'est un soulagement, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer…

- Un soulagement ? Interrogea Marcus.

Sirius regretta son geste. Les mains de Marcus s'étaient mises à trembler et ça, c'était un très mauvais signe…

*Calme toi…*

*Tu te fous de moi Sirius ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! *

* Je ne veux pas la tuer…*

* Tu le feras. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je suis clair ? *

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Ceux de Sirius étaient emplis d'un désespoir sans égal.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça devant moi. Cracha Marcus.

- Je l'ai fais parce que…

- Ferme ta gueule !

Sirius le fusilla du regard. Il regarda soudain le couteau et n'eut plus qu'une envie… Le planter dans le corps de son frère. Avec force, qu'il l'entende crier, ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

Marcus ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. L'idée de Sirius était très claire pour lui. Mais même si l'occasion se présentait, il n'allait pas oser. Il le craignait bien trop pour faire un geste si irresponsable et suicidaire… A coup sur, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

Sous le regard perçant de son frère, Sirius paniqua. *Putain mais je suis fou… * Il lâcha le couteau qui alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Marcus aperçut sa main trembler, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu refuses de tuer ?

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort. Répondit Sirius.

Toute la colère de Marcus finit par éclater, des doloris et des coups fusèrent de toutes parts, avec pour seule cible, un Sirius bien affaiblit…

- Arrêtez je vous en prie ! S'écria Elisa.

Marcus se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par le menton.

- On t'as jamais dis que t'avais pas le droit à la parole ? Siffla Black.

La jeune fille ne fît pas attention à ses paroles. Elle voyait Sirius cracher du sang et se tordre de douleur, le visage méconnaissable… Alors, aussi innocente qu'inconsciente, Elisa se dégagea de l'emprise de Marcus et courut vers son petit frère.

- Hé, hé… Ca va aller d'accord ? Calme toi, respire, ne bouges pas surtout…

Sirius ne trouva pas la force de répondre, il se contenta de fermer les yeux avec force, sa migraine s'intensifiant davantage encore.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vît Marcus pointer sa baguette sur la jeune fille, et sans savoir comment il avait fait, reçut le sortilège à sa place…

Il entendit Elisa hurler de douleur quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je vous en prie, je suis innocente, je…

- Ta nature fait que tu es coupable d'avance. Crachait Marcus.

- Je vous en supplie…

- Tout ce que tu feras sera inutile tu sais. Dès que tu as atterrit ici, tu étais perdue d'avance, alors consomme tes forces d'accord ? Que je puisse m'amuser un peu avant…

La jeune moldue pleurait et criait sans s'arrêter.

- J'aimerais que mon frère te tue. Je veux qu'il m'obéisse… Serais-tu au moins capable de faire ça pour moi ?

- Ou… Oui.

Sirius regardait la scène sans bouger, il était vidé de toute force. Son frère tendit sa baguette et un trou se creusa au sol, comme un gouffre, sauf que, une à une, des briques vinrent l'entourer pour former un puits.

- Je te donne une semaine. Soit il te tue, soit je le fais. Et ça ne sera pas aussi doux, crois moi…

Sirius vît son frère pousser la jeune fille au fond du puits. Elle cria lorsqu'elle atterrit. Marcus s'avança ensuite vers lui…

- Ne me touche pas. Cracha-t-il.

- Allons ne fais pas ton nerveux, Sirius, tu sais bien qu'ici, c'est moi qui dirige… Je fais ce qu'il me plait de mon petit frère.

- Je ne suis pas ton objet espèce de sale… Commença Sirius.

Mais son frère s'abaissa à sa hauteur, plantant ses ongles dans l'entaille qu'il s'était faite… Sirius gémit.

- Si c'est exactement ça, Sirius. Tu es mon objet. Mon jouet. Mon chien…

- Tu aimerais, mais c'est toi le chien. Parce qu'ici tu ne diriges pas, ici tu obéis. Ici tu es l'esclave et non pas le « maître »…

Marcus empoigna son frère par les cheveux, il le releva et l'obligea à avancer vers le puits. Sirius essayait de lutter, mais sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir, sans compter sa tête, et ses côtes… Il avait l'impression que s'il s'endormait à cet instant, il ne se réveillerait jamais…

- Marcus…

Croyant que Sirius voulait l'amadouer, lui dire de se calmer ou tenter une conversation perdue d'avance, Marcus poussa son frère au fond du puits sans songer à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Il l'entendit hurler de douleur à l'atterrissage…

Et puis il y eut un murmure…

- Je te déteste…

Sirius ne le vît pas. Mais sur les lèvres de son frère, un sourire se dessina. La haine était bien là, il l'avait sentie. Le jeu était loin d'être terminé…

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous, Sirius, je ne suis pas l'esclave… Je suis le cerveau d'un jeu dans lequel vous n'êtes que des pions.

La phrase de son frère lui fît peur. Enormément. Mais il avait bien trop mal pour y réfléchir davantage. Il entendit la porte claquer au loin.

- Pour ça faudrait que t'aies un cerveau salopard! Cracha-t-il.

- Calme toi… tu devrais te reposer, ça ne sert à rien…

Soudain, il hurla de douleur.

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Des rats… Souffla Elisa.

- Ils essaient de me bouffer ces connards.

- Parce que tu saignes…

Sirius serra le couteau qu'il avait dans sa main. Elisa plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Je ne me sens même pas capable de tuer mon frère, crois moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal…

- Je le sais… Mais c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas tuer ton frère.

- Non, c'est totalement anormal, je t'assure. Après tout ce qu'il me fait subir jour après jour, je devrais en rêver et ne pas hésiter…

- Tu as un cœur pur.

- Oui… Mais eux ils n'en ont pas, alors si je joue les cœurs tendres quand j'ai l'occasion d'en tuer un, autant que je me suicide.

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres. Elisa s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Tu souffres beaucoup…

- C'est ça quasiment tous les jours avec lui alors ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais, comme d'habitude…

[…]

- FERME TA GUEULE SALE CONNARD ! OU EST SIRIUS ?

- Je peux savoir ce que ce fou furieux fait dans mon salon ? Siffla Voldemort.

- MOI JE VEUX SAVOIR OU EST SIRIUS !

- MATTHEW QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? Siffla Orion.

- JE T'AI DIS DE FERMER TA GUEULE PAUVRE CON ! TA SURDITE NE S'ARRANGE PAS AVEC L'AGE TRITON, TOUT COMME TA STUPIDITE!

Tous les mangemorts le regardaient avec étonnement. Abraxas était censé se charger de lui et son manque de respect…

- Ou est Abraxas ? Siffla Orion.

Il pointait sa baguette sur le jeune homme, et Matthew le connaissait assez pour savoir que dans très peu de temps, il allait comprendre sa douleur…

- OU EST SIRIUS ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Matt, tu me connais il me semble…

- Oui t'es un connard ça je sais, mais après…

- Ne m'insulte pas. Siffla Orion.

- Sinon quoi sale con ?

Orion Black attrapa le jeune homme par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, la baguette sous sa gorge. Soudain, il y eut un crac sonore et Cygnus Black atterrit pile au milieu du salon… Il regarda la scène avec étonnement et la haine prit place dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Matthew.

- Que fais-tu là ? Siffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi t'es de la police ? Cracha Matthew.

- Non, juste du gouvernement…

- Vous allez tous crevez avant même d'avoir entraperçut le trône, bande de bouffons.

Cygnus sortit sa baguette, écarta son frère et pointa son arme sur le visage de son ennemi.

- Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas t'éclater la tête immédiatement…

- Mmh… t'en as pas la force ?

Cygnus laissa sa baguette de côté et commença à étrangler le jeune homme.

- Je pensais que tu voulais voir ta fille, Matt…

Ce dernier se débattait avec force, mais Cygnus était effectivement plus fort que lui… Ses yeux s'embuèrent, l'air lui manquait…

- Tu n'y tiens pas tant que ça apparemment…

…

- Je ne t'entends plus Matt…

- Ca c'est parce que tu parles trop… Souffla Matthew.

Cygnus resserra sa prise autour de la gorge du jeune homme…

- Tu ne respires plus ?

Matthew s'apprêtait à faire la pire erreur de sa vie mais il ne comptait pas mourir étranglé… Alors, de toutes ses forces, il donna un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de Cygnus…

Ce dernier se recroquevilla et grogna de douleur tandis que Matthew éclatait de rire malgré lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Orion.

- Ou est Sirius ?

Mais avant qu'Orion ou quiconque ait pu s'énerver sur lui, avant que Cygnus ne l'étripe, un choc dans la tête le fît s'effondrer au sol. Il aurait pu être assommé, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Abraxas se tenait devant lui, une bûche en bois dans les mains. Matthew sourit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'un truc pareil fait dans le cachot de Prewett ? Siffla Abraxas.

Le père de Lucius releva le jeune homme par le col.

- Qui t'as donné ça ?

- Tu connais mon meilleur ami ? Il s'appelle le silence.

Matthew les regardaient avec haine, et même avec un brin de supériorité. Il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient rien. Qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Cygnus. Entre eux deux, c'était une véritable guerre sans fin. Ils se haïssaient, s'insupportaient, se défiaient sans cesse.

- Ta fille n'aura qu'un seul parent…

Matthew éclata de rire.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que tu dis ça il me semble…

- J'ai vu ta petite amie tu sais, avec ta fille dans les bras.

Matthew bouillonnait. Il aurait bien volontiers récupéré sa baguette, histoire de s'amuser un peu…

- Elle est magnifique, j'imagine, n'est ce pas ? Contrairement à tes creuses de filles…

- Sublime. Mais je ne sais pas si elle va vivre très longtemps…

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Matthew. Il avait peur soudain. Son bébé n'y était pour rien…

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Cygnus s'approcha davantage de lui. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Ses yeux fusillaient Matthew, l'incendiaient…

- M'a-t-on jamais empêché de faire ce qui me plaisait ?

Matthew affrontait son regard, jusqu'au moment ou il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cygnus.

- J'aime mieux ça…

Cygnus se détourna de lui et s'éloigna un peu.

- Ne lui fais rien !

Black se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

- S'il te plaît, je t'en prie…

Et sans un mot, se contentant de le regarder avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Cygnus Black transplana. Tandis qu'Orion saisissait Matthew, les bras derrière le dos, pour le ramener dans son cachot.

- NOOOOOON ! NON! JE VOUS EN PRIE PAS CA !

Matthew se débattait de toutes ses forces. Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, désespéré…

Orion le traîna jusqu'au cachot, il le poussa brutalement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il souriait…

- C'est fou comme ça peut être facile de calmer les gens comme toi et Sirius. Il suffit de s'en prendre à ceux que vous aimez…

Il quitta la cave et laissa Matthew seul, avec toute sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, dans un gouffre profond.

[…]

- Je me demande dans quel état se trouve mon cousin… Dit Bellatrix d'une voix forte.

Fabian bouillonnait. Maya posa une main sur la sienne. Les jumeaux se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Sacha se tourna vers la serpentard.

- Il doit être méconnaissable… Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- En tout cas, il peut pas être plus moche que toi. Répliqua Sacha.

Sa sœur et ses deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire. Tandis que Bellatrix fulminait. Lucius fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

- Norton, taisez vous. Dit Lucius.

- Je suis désolé…

Sa sœur le regarda d'un air choqué. Depuis quand se taisait-il devant Malefoy?

- Je me suis promis de toujours dire la vérité à voix haute…

Maya et Kim éclatèrent de rire tandis que Fabian regardait Lucius avec un sourire provocateur.

- Une heure de retenue, Norton. 18h dans mon bureau…

- Ah tu vois, il te fait des avances ! J'ai toujours dis que Narcissa avait grand intérêt à le tenir en laisse. Blondinet préfère les chiens aux chiennes… Rigola Fabian.

Lucius se leva, fou de rage, fusillant le jeune Prewett du regard.

- Il est ou ? Il est ou je le vois pas ? Demandait Sacha.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Rigola Maya.

- Et ben il est ou Blondasse ? Ah, autant pour moi, faudrait grandir un peu dis donc…

- Tu parle de sa taille ou… ? Demanda narquoisement Fabian.

Maya plaqua une main contre sa bouche, tandis que Kim s'écroulait sur sa table. Leurs rires cessèrent immédiatement lorsque Lucius leva Fabian par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- Sors d'ici. Siffla-t-il, fou de rage.

Fabian le fusilla du regard. Lucius le lâcha alors, s'excusa auprès des élèves pour son emportement et ordonna une nouvelle fois au jeune Prewett de quitter la salle.

A ce moment là, Fabian comprit qu'il était malin. Parce que contrairement à Marcus, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun témoignage, aucune preuve d'un geste de violence. Car ce jour là, il s'agissait de la première et la dernière fois que Lucius Malefoy avait levé la main sur un élève en public.

[…]

- Ca ne me fait rien, Samantha. Sifflait une voix.

- Si ! Tu es en train de te détruire ! Et James aussi ! Sirius ne voudrait pas que…

- TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL VOUDRAIT ! PERSONNE NE LE SAIT D'ACCORD ?

Sam avait sursauté, des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Mais Regulus restait insensible…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Bien sur… Et tu as besoin de personne j'imagine ?

- Exactement.

Sam le regarda avec peine.

- Sirius aussi pensait ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par pleurer à en mourir. Tu le verra bien. J'en ai assez de vos têtes de mules.

[…]

- Je ne serais pas là, maître. Enfin, du moins si vous pouvez vous passer de mes services…

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je suis convoqué à Poudlard. Mon jeune fils fait des siennes… Il pense devenir un second Sirius et je compte remédier à ça rapidement…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Lord.

- Il n'y a finalement que Marcus qui est parfait chez vous…

- Je l'ai toujours été, mais ce con est aveugle… Annonça Marcus avec un sourire en coin.

- Tais toi. Je reste ton père…

- Et cela m'attriste, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Lord Voldemort les regarda tous les deux avec sévérité.

- J'aimerais que vos chamailleries cessent. Nous avons plus important à penser. Siffla-t-il.

Marcus détourna les yeux de son père et les posa immédiatement sur son maître, comme si son géniteur n'était pas vraiment important.

[…]

Les jours passaient. Longs. Interminables. Et Regulus ne parlait plus à personne. Il évitait les amis de son frère avec acharnement. De son côté, James le cherchait partout. Il avait trouvé une bouteille de Whisky pur feu vide dans la salle commune. Et il était sur que c'était le jeune Black qui l'avait consommé… Le problème ? Orion Black était aujourd'hui convoqué par Lucius Malefoy…

James courait à en perdre haleine… Lorsque soudain il atterrit pile en face de Bellatrix Black et son petit ami Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Tiens, la poubelle vous a jugé trop déchets pour résider chez elle ?

- Et toi Potter… Pourquoi tu n'assistes plus à aucun cours ? Ton Sirius te manque au point de ne plus manger, plus dormir, plus vivre quoi…

James fusilla la Serpentard du regard. Elle n'était pas une fille, elle n'était pas humaine. Bellatrix n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur et sentiments.

- Je ne mange plus pour éviter de prendre trop de kilos, si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais faire de même… Tu es tellement grosse que j'ai failli ne pas voir ton cher petit ami…

Il aperçut alors Narcissa entrer à son tour dans le couloir. Suivie rapidement par Nott, Mulciber, Avery, et le frère de Rodolphus. Ca allait faire très mal. Il vît un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Bellatrix. Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard.

- Enfin… Un qui se pointe. Sourit Nott.

- Oh, vous vous faites tellement chier dans vos misérables vies que vous m'avez attendu toute la journée ? Vous faîtes pitié…

Il sortit sa baguette et allait défigurer Bellatrix, lorsqu'une lumière frappa son bras et le désarma. James se retourna. Il vît alors Dolohov et Yaxley à quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre côté du couloir. Il éclata de rire et se mit à applaudir.

- Avec toute la lâcheté d'un Serpentard, bravo Dolohov…

Il vît Antonin Dolohov le fusiller du regard, pointer sa baguette sur lui avec un sourire et murmurer un « endoloris »…

James s'efforça de rester debout, son visage se crispa sous la douleur mais il ne cria pas. Il ne gémit même pas. Il se contenta de fixer Bellatrix avec toute sa haine. Et elle n'aima pas. Mais alors pas du tout…

- Tu me cherches Potter ? Fulmina-t-elle.

- Je ne peux que te trouver tu sais… Ton poids ne te fais pas complexer ? Il devrait…

- Et ton traître de meilleur ami, il devrait se la fermer, tu aurais du le lui conseiller il y a bien longtemps.

- Ferme la. Il en a rien à foutre de vous. Il résistera comme toujours sans aucun souci.

- Il parait que ton meilleur ami se trouve au fin fond d'un puits... Seul, avec pour unique compagnie sa jambe cassée, ses poignets brisés ainsi que ses innombrables côtes broyées... Vu comme ça, je ne sais pas s'il résistera bien longtemps tu sais…

- Espèce de sale pute. Siffla James en courant pour se jeter sur elle.

Mais des mains saisirent ses poignets et l'emprisonnèrent. Le bras de Dolohov entoura son cou, l'étranglant à moitié.

- PARDON ?

- Ne fais pas ta Marcus, tu veux ? Tu ne m'impressionnes pas plus que lui. T'es une pute. Il faut savoir accepter la vérité lorsqu'elle se présente à soi.

- On ne m'insulte pas à moi… Menaça Bellatrix en approchant.

- C'est pas ici le trottoir t'es au courant ? Nargua James avec un sourire en coin.

Bellatrix le gifla avec force. Les yeux de James la fusillèrent. Il n'avait pas conscience du danger. Il ne comprenait pas que certains Serpentards pouvaient être dangereux. Que pour certains, leur seul projet de vie était de devenir des assassins assoiffés de sang, de souffrance. Tous ceux qui l'entourait en faisaient partie…

- Tu veux quoi James ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour toi, c'est Potter, rien de plus. Cracha-t-il.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Rodolphus avec un sourire. Ce dernier approcha et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune Potter. Tandis que Dolohov resserrait sa prise sur son cou.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux.

- Je crois pas non. T'es pas ma pote. T'es qu'une conne. Une vraie petite salope.

Il souriait devant sa rage. Et ça l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et lui ouvrit sa chemise. James sourit davantage. Il n'était plus très rassuré à présent mais ne comptait pas le montrer.

- N'admire pas trop, Black, ton petit ami risquerait d'être jaloux…

Sur ces quelques mots, Bellatrix murmura un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. De profondes entailles se creusèrent dans son torse. Il s'était mis à trembler mais s'efforcait de ne pas crier.

- Te serais-tu endurci grâce à Lucius, James ?

- Lucius ? M'endurcir ? Faudrait qu'il arrête de faire sa fiotte pour ça…

Dolohov l'étrangla un peu plus, petit à petit, il resserrait sa prise… Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de James. Il suffoquait, et il les voyait sourire.

- Stop, Antonin. Ordonna Bellatrix.

Ce dernier le lâcha. James toussa sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et ce n'était pas fini… Il braqua son regard sur celui de Bellatrix.

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était toi la chienne…

Un sortilège vint de nouveau le frapper. Des entailles se creusaient, profondes, brûlantes… Mais il gardait sa douleur silencieuse.

- Je n'aime pas quand on lutte, James…

- C'est con. Bon okay, j'avoue, j'ai du mal à lutter contre ton haleine de chacal…

Elle le frappa au visage, encore et encore. Elle était inhumaine. Sa rage pouvait faire bien des dégâts. Voyant que James refusait de crier, de se soumettre, elle regarda les garçons avec colère.

James reçut d'abord un violent coup de pied derrière la cuisse. Il ne pût s'empêcher de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il les vît tous s'approcher, et regretta un instant d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Mais juste un instant.

- Excuse toi pour toutes tes paroles, James, et surtout, dis à ton père qu'il évite de demander un procès, et tout ira bien…

- Au pire, va te faire foutre.

James crut mourir quand Bellatrix et Rodolphus lui jetèrent deux doloris en même temps. Il hurla de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il vît Bellatrix faire un signe de tête derrière lui. Un coup de pied dans le dos de la part de Yaxley vint le frapper avec force. Dolohov se joignit à lui.

Narcissa s'était appuyée contre le mur, et elle souriait, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus plaisant. Rabastan était à ses côtés, souriant également.

Ils arrêtèrent d'un coup. Bellatrix s'accroupit et se pencha vers lui.

- Excuse toi, James…

Ce dernier tremblait, mais il rassembla toutes ses forces et se remit sur pied. Il la regarda avec dégoût, se massa le dos un instant, puis se tourna vers Dolohov et Yaxley.

- C'est tout ? Vous avez utilisé votre force là ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire… Regardez.

Et alors, en y mettant toute sa haine, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de Bellatrix. Elle entoura ses mains de son estomac et cria…

- Tuez le. Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

Elle fusillait James du regard et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

- Fille de connard.

Rodolphus fût le premier à réagir. Il commença à rouer James de coups plus forts les autres. James se défendit, bien qu'il soit affaiblit. Puis Rabastan et Nott s'occupèrent de le maintenir en place pendant que les cinq autres frappaient avec haine. Avery fît craquer le poignet de James. Mulciber frappait partout sans réfléchir. Rodolphus lui avait cassé le nez et ouvert l'arcade. Dolohov et Yaxley s'occupait de ses côtes.

James ne se retenait plus de hurler de douleur. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger, mais c'était sans succès. Il espérait que quelqu'un le trouve avant qu'ils ne le tuent. Les coups pleuvaient sans cesser un instant.

Bellatrix souriait devant la scène. Il se jura de l'attraper seule, et de lui faire payer ses gestes. Narcissa bougea soudain et se plaça devant sa sœur.

- Bella, stop ça suffit. S'il te plaît.

- Laisse moi m'amuser, Cissy.

- Regarde, ils sont en train de le tuer. Qui accuseront-ils à ton avis ?

- Lucius ? Personne je pense.

- Il ne compte pas plus que ça et tu le sais bien.

- Mais un jour il n'y aura que nous qui compteront.

- Un jour, pas aujourd'hui.

Bellatrix soupira.

- Laissez le les mecs.

Ils le lâchèrent tous. Le visage de James était couvert de sang. Il avait mal aux côtes, mal aux jambes, au dos, partout. Il songea un instant à se relever pour faire son fier, mais il n'essaya pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir pour ne plus penser à rien.

- Tu vois ce qui arrive, James, lorsqu'on ne m'écoute pas…

*Elle se prend pour qui cette conne ? *

- Méfie toi à l'avenir…

Ils s'éloignèrent.

*Toi aussi…*

[…]

James tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait réussi à s'asseoir. Il avait mal partout. Il songea un instant à la phrase de Bellatrix. A Sirius, seul au fond d'un puits avec une jambe et des côtes cassées. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne supportait pas de savoir Sirius dans un tel état. Lui avait-elle mentit ? Non. Connaissant Marcus, il pouvait même être dans un état encore pire.

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas . Il en avait assez de faire semblant. Assez de penser à Sirius, de le retrouver mort dans ses cauchemars. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait oublier. Il voulait dormir. Ou mourir au choix.

Avec toute sa volonté, James se leva. Il se rendit à la tour des Gryffondors et vida chaque bouteille qui se présentait à lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

[…]

Lily sortit de son dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle cherchait Remus, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Mais leur salon était vide. Elle pouvait toujours entrer dans leur dortoir, non ? Ca ne faisait rien. Elle ne comptait pas leur nuire, juste discuter…

Elle cessa de penser à l'interdit durant quelques instants et se dirigea droit vers le dortoir des garçons. Lily entra après avoir frappé. Et elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée, se précipitant vers le jeune Potter. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et essaya de lui extirper la bouteille des mains. Il y en avait déjà une par terre sur le sol, vide…

Mais James luttait…

- Laissez moi putain ! Hurla-t-il.

- James ! James, c'est moi. Arrête je t'en prie.

James la regarda avec tristesse. Des larmes plein les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

- J'en ai assez, Lily. Il me manque. J'en peux plus de m'inquiéter. De ne pas savoir…

- James, qui t'as fait du mal ?

- C'est pas important.

- Si, ça l'est.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Lily avait aussi des larmes dans les yeux.

- Malefoy s'en est encore pris à toi?

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais James avait été bien trop triste pour percevoir cette angoisse jusqu'à maintenant.

- Non. Cette fois, c'est pas lui.

- Qui James ?

- C'est normal que tu sois encore plus jolie que d'habitude Lily ?

- Non. C'est surement parce que tu t'es bu une bouteille et demi de Whisky pur feu, James.

- Je te jure, tes yeux ils brillent… Sourit James, tout joyeux.

- C'est peut-être parce que je pleure alors…

James s'assombrit soudainement.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Parce que j'en ai assez que tu te détruises.

- Je ne me détruis pas, j'essaie de tenir l'alcool…

- James, si je te demandais de ne plus te promener seul et courir des risques inutilement, tu le ferais ?

- J'ai faim ! Répondit James avec un grand sourire.

Lily prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ecoute moi je t'en prie…

James cessa de sourire et la regarda.

- Je ne veux plus que quiconque puisse te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas que Malefoy ou qui que ce soit d'autre lève la main sur toi.

- Ou le pied… Grogna James.

- Je ne veux plus que tu leur réponde comme tu le fais.

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- James… Soupira Lily.

- Oui ma Lily jolie ? Sourit ce dernier, à moitié bourré.

- Je t'aime.

Il la fixa avec ébahissement. Puis rigola.

- J'ai bu plus que nécessaire je crois…

- James. Coupa Lily.

Ce dernier la regarda. Il avait reprit un air triste.

- JE T'AIME. D'accord ?

- C'est réel ?

- Oui.

Il se tût. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Je ne suis pas en train de tout perdre alors ?

- Tu ne perds rien, ni personne.

- Remus est en colère contre moi.

- Remus va te tuer de te mettre dans tes états pareils. Parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

James se sentit soudain gêné. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Il s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Comme Peter, comme Fabian, comme moi.

- Et Sam ? Demanda-t-il, coupable.

- Ca lui passera. Elle t'aime. Tu es son meilleur ami. Ce n'est rien de plus que de l'inquiétude.

- Ca ne sert à rien…

- Si on faisait pareil que toi, tu resterais là, les bras croisés sans gueuler ?

James évita son regard.

- Il me manque…

- A moi aussi. A tout le monde, James.

En voyant ses yeux si tristes, Lily déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec tendresse. James approfondit le baiser, la serrant contre lui.

[…]

- C'est quoi le souci, Reg ? Demanda sévèrement la voix d'Orion.

Son fils partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il n'était pas vraiment sobre…

- Le souci alors je suis ravi que tu me poses la question tu vois… Parce que je crois que le prénom de mon problème, c'est Orion.

Lucius regarda Regulus avec incompréhension. Il avait toujours été certain que le dernier des Black tremblait devant son père, il commençait un peu à douter…

Orion gifla son fils avec force. Ce dernier, incapable de se rattraper, parvenant à peine à tenir droit tout seul, tomba de sa chaise. Sa tête se cogna contre le sol. Il éclata de rire.

- Tu ris ? Menaça son père.

- Ce sont tes stupides et puériles réactions qui me font rire.

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu. Les pères normaux ne lèveraient pas un seul doigt sur leurs fils. Mais toi t'es tellement con… Cracha Regulus.

Orion se contenta de le regarder avec haine. Attendant de voir jusqu'ou comptait aller son fils. Regulus était resté par terre, il s'assied, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se relever…

- T'es juste le pire connard que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie.

Il rigola encore, incapable de maîtriser ses actes et ses paroles.

- Ah non, y a Marc' aussi, mais c'est normal, il tient de son père. J'sais pas comment t'as pu croire que je serais un jour de votre côté tu vois… Parce que sincèrement, déjà, j'en ai jamais eu envie. Cette idée me donnait juste envie de gerber tsé.

…

- Vous êtes tous creux. Tous à vous croire plus forts, plus… enfin genre mieux que les autres. Alors que…

Il éclata de rire.

- C'est tout l'inverse quoi ! Et tout ce que t'as fais à Sirius. Tous ces coups, toutes ces tortures. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Sirius c'est juste, mon exemple. L'exemple qui a un minimum sauvé la réputation de la famille Black. C'est pas de vous qu'on parle en bien. C'est de ce jeune Sirius Black, qui, contre les idées pourries et inutiles de ses parents qui feraient bien d'arrêter de penser avant que ça n'explose, est allé à Gryffondor et s'est battu pour défendre ses valeurs. Il a souffert. Toi t'y connais rien. Toi t'es de ceux qui frappent sans réfléchir, toi t'es de ces gros connards qui maltraitent. Lui, mais sa force morale tu vois, elle te surpasse cent fois. Lui, mais tu lui arrives même pas à l'orteil mon pauvre. Je pourrais presque avoir de la peine pour toi si je te haïssais pas autant. Mais là, j'ai juste… Vraiment pitié tu sais.

- Tu as finis ? Siffla Orion.

- Non ! Rigola Regulus. Parce que Lucius là, il a l'air d'avoir envie de rire, mais c'est quoi qui est comique hein ? Le fait que pour toi ce soit la même ? Parce que t'es pas différent tu sais, toi aussi tu peux directement aller te pendre. Au pire, il me semble que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, t'inquiètes, je me cotiserais pour t'acheter une bonne grosse corde qui tient bien…

Orion se leva d'un coup. Il saisit son fils par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Il lui donna un premier coup de poing qui lui brisa le nez, puis un second coup, puis un troisième… Et soudain, il se stoppa net. Il semblait sentir quelque chose, il renifla.

- Ouvre la bouche, Regulus.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, prit la main dans le sac… Orion arma une nouvelle fois son poing, menaçant…

Regulus se contenta de le regarder. Orion sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort.

Ouvre la bouche.

Son fils résista contre l'imperium avec difficulté.

Tu as bu. Dis moi la vérité.

Son père l'attrapa par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses yeux brillaient. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son fils n'était pas dans son état normal.

- REGULUS.

- Oui, oui, j'… j'ai un peu bu…

Il entoura soudain son ventre de ses bras, il tremblait et se sentait mal… Son père le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai bu et je pense chacune de mes paroles… Parvint-il à dire.

Il reçut un nouveau coup, et voyant qu'il était sur le point de vomir, son père s'écarta, fou de rage. Regulus vomit une fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Tout ça dans le bureau de Lucius. Il était bourré. Devant son père. Et il vomissait devant lui. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour se foutre dans un tel merdier ?

- TU AS UN PEU BU ? Hurla Orion. C'EST-À-DIRE ? COMBIEN DE VERRES EXACTEMENT ?

Regulus crachait, il ne répondit pas…

- DIS LE MOI REGULUS!

- Le moi Regulus. Rigola le jeune garçon.

- NE RIGOLE PAS ! JE TE JURE QUE QUAND TU AURAS FINI DE TOUT RECRACHER, TU VAS SERIEUSEMENT REGRETTER TA CONNERIE MON PAUVRE !

- Je… Une bouteille.

- PARDON ?

- Je crois… Parce que je la voyais double à la fin… Alors j'sais pas exactement combien elles étaient au final. Ouh il devait y en avoir un bon nombre !

- Je vais te tuer. TU AS TREIZE ANS REGULUS ! EST CE QU'ON BOIT A TON AGE ?

- C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE ! MON PÈRE M'A JAMAIS DONNE LE BON EXEMPLE POUR QUOI QUE CE SOIT !

- PARDON ? TU PEUX REPETER LA ?

- OUAIS AVEC PLAISIR MEME ! C'EST QUI LE GROS CONNARD QUI VENAIT DEMONTER LA TETE DE SES ENFANTS LORSQU'IL AVAIT UN PEU TROP FORCE SUR LA BOUTEILLE ? C'EST PAS MOI, J'AI PAS DE GOSSES, MEME SI JE SUIS SUR QUE JE FERAIS CENT MILLE FOIS UN MEILLEUR PÈRE QUE LUI !

- REGULUS FERME LA !

- TOI, C'EST TOI PUTAIN QUI DOIT TE TAIRE ! J' EN AI ASSEZ QUE TU ME DIRIGES ! T'ES RIEN POUR MOI PUTAIN ! LAISSE MOI ME BOURRER TRANQUILLEMENT LA GUEULE POUR OUBLIER LA FACE DE CON DE MON PÈRE !

Soudain, Regulus se stoppa. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, sa tête lui tournait, et il avait mal. Mais son père s'en fichait. L'indulgence l'avait totalement quitté. Il l'attrapa, le coucha par terre, Regulus essaya de résister mais il en était totalement incapable…

Il s'assied à califourchon sur lui, un couteau dans la main droite… Regulus se mit à gémir avant même que ça ne commence. Parce que oui, il avait peur… Il se débattit, mais son père le gifla jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lucius se contentait de regarder la scène.

Regulus ferma les yeux lorsque sa chemise vola et que son père approcha le couteau de son torse.

- Regarde moi.

Le jeune Black s'était mit à trembler avec force. Il parvint à souffler un « non ».

- Ne me refuse pas ça, je vais me mettre en colère, Reg…

- Tu l'es déjà…

- Je peux être largement pire, tu veux tester ? Siffla Orion.

Pour toute réponse, Regulus frissonna. L'alcool commençait un peu à se dissiper et il le regrettait amèrement.

- Je veux que tu me lâches et que tu t'en ailles. Non, en fait non, j'aimerais plus que tout que tu crèves… Mais malheureusement, je crois que ce n'est pas encore au programme.

Le couteau alla se planter avec force dans le torse de Regulus qui hurla de douleur. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Orion s'amusait à tailler, planter avec toute sa rage. Sans se soucier des conséquences.

[…]

Lucius avait déposé Regulus sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier avait essayé de se débattre. Il avait eu peur que Lucius en rajoute une couche. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Regulus étant dans un état trop critique, il avait jugé préférable d'attendre…

Albus Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Il avait répondu présent à son appel. Le vieux directeur le regarda avec horreur, il se précipita vers son élève.

- Que lui as-tu fais ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Il pourra vous l'affirmer. Je viens de l'emmener ici.

Lucius s'assied tranquillement dans un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître. Ses yeux bleus glace s'accrochèrent à ceux de Dumbledore.

- Qui lui a fait ça ?

- On ne provoque pas la colère d'un Black, monsieur… Sirius ne le sait que trop bien.

- Il le sait ?

- Enfin, il le savait. Dieu seul sait ou il se trouve à présent.

- Orion est venu ?

Lucius haussa les épaules. Il se leva et s'approcha du directeur… Plaçant sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

- Qui que ce soit, Orion, Cygnus ou Marcus… Cela revient au même. On empêche pas un sang pur de régner ou il en a envie.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ?

- Croyez moi, Dumbledore, mieux vaut ne pas s'opposer et… juste accepter.

- Accepter quoi Lucius ? Que des innocents payent chaque jour ?

- Pour l'instant, juste que Cygnus Black décide de lever sa baguette ou sa main sur quelqu'un… Dans tous les cas, personne ne l'en empêchera. Vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends que tu n'es pas différent.

- Dans ce cas, prouvez le…

Sur ces quelques mots, Lucius Malefoy quitta l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière.

[…]

- Sirius, réveille toi… Je t'en prie, quelqu'un arrive… Suppliait Elisa.

Elle vît une personne en haut et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, apeurée. Trois jours étaient passés. De temps en temps, quelqu'un venait. Histoire de prendre du bon temps en les torturant…

Elle avait peur, elle avait mal. Elle voulait sortir d'ici. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. C'était son souhait le plus cher.

- Sirius ! Sirius !

La voix qu'Elisa entendait semblait inquiète. Elle aperçut une jeune fille blonde qui devait avoir à peu près son âge.

- Laissez le ! Il est à moitié inconscient ça ne vous suffit pas ? Siffla Elisa.

- Je suis sa cousine, je… Je… comment va-t-il ?

- Mal.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius était réveillé. Mais il ne bougeait pas. De la colère traversait ses yeux. Elisa posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je vais mal mais ça tu t'en contrefiche Eléa. Va rejoindre ton Marcus. Ce qui sont ici, ce sont ceux qui ont la force de se battre. Cracha Sirius avec haine.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Eléa.

- Sirius, je sais que t'es en colère, je me doute que…

- TU NE TE DOUTES DE RIEN ! TU ES LA A LEUR OBEIR AU DOIGT ET A L'ŒIL ! TON CHER PETIT MARCUS ET TON CONNARD DE FRERE QUI TE PREND POUR SA BONICHE !

- Sirius…

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix et Sirius le savait. Il entendait. La rage était cependant bien trop présente en lui pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Et puis merde. Soit elle serait une esclave toute sa vie. Soit une bonne gueulante la ferait réagir.

- Va t'en. Pleure, fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche.

- Ne dis pas ça, Sirius. S'il te plaît… Je… Il m'aime, je l'aime.

- Ben c'est bien ce que je dis. Casse toi.

- Sirius… L'amour ne se contrôle pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Eléa. Et tu le sais très bien.

Sirius se leva. Elisa vît qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout elle le soutint.

- De quoi alors ?

- Arrête. Siffla-t-il, fou de rage.

Eléa ne dit pas un mot. Elisa non plus. Mais à l'instant, il était hors de lui, et elles avaient l'impression de voir son grand frère, avec juste dix ans de moins.

- Je suis comme je suis, Sirius. Soupira sa cousine.

- NON. NON ET NON. TU POURRAIS CHANGER ! REGULUS L'A FAIT ! IL N'ÉTAIT POURTANT PAS PLUS COURAGEUX QUE TOI AVANT !

- ET A QUEL PRIX SIRIUS ? TU SAURAIS ME REPONDRE ? LORSQUE ORION EST RENTRE, SA TENUE ÉTAIT PLEINE DE SANG ! ET CE SANG TU SAIS A QUI IL APPARTIENT ? A TON PETIT FRERE !

Un poids pesa soudain dans l'estomac de Sirius. Il la regarda avec haine et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces dans la brique, abîmant ses mains, mais il s'en contrefichait.

- VA ME LE CHERCHER !

- Sirius…

- VA ME CHERCHER CE CONNARD PUTAIN ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE DETRUIRE !

- Calme toi, je t'en prie.. Je…

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Sirius reconnut la démarche de Lucius… Eléa était dans la merde.

- ELEA DIS A CE CONNARD QU'IL VIENNE PUTAIN !

Lucius se pencha au dessus du puits, il tenait brutalement sa sœur par le bras.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUI TU PARLE LA ?

- DE MON SALOPARD DE PÈRE ! JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER SES DENTS UNE PAR UNE ! QU'IL VIENNE CE CONNARD, J'ATTENDS QUE CA !

- Il va bien t'arranger quand il va arriver…

- FERME LA BLONDASSE !

…

- Suis moi Eléa.

- C'EST PAS TA CHIENNE SALE CON !

- SI C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QU'ELLE EST ! ET QUE JE SACHE SI ELLE A UN TRUC A DIRE, C'EST ELLE QUI PARLE, JE SUIS CLAIR ?

- VA TE PENDRE CONNARD ! JE PARLE SI J'EN AI ENVIE ! C'EST CLAIR QU'A MOI C'EST PAS UN CON DANS TON GENRE QUI VA M'EN EMPECHER !

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Sirius, crois moi…

[…]

- Il est partit… Soupira Elisa.

- Pas pour longtemps.

Sirius se rassit, des larmes dans les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à Regulus ? Pourquoi son petit frère se rebellait maintenant, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus veiller sur lui et le protéger ?

- Tu… tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?

Sirius vît des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Tu viens d'où, Elisa ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'étais… tranquillement en vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante avec ma meilleure amie. Répondit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

…

- Je suis née ici, mais mes parents sont allés habiter en France ensuite. Je… J'aimerai les revoir…

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la serra contre lui, anéantit. Parce qu'il savait que son frère ne mentait pas. Qu'il tenait ses promesses. Il savait que si d'ici la fin de la semaine, il ne tuait pas Elisa, Marcus se chargerait de le faire.

- J'ai vingt ans, j'ai rien à faire ici ! Et toi ? Toi pourquoi ton frère est aussi… méchant avec toi ?

Sirius se lança dans un récit ou il raconta sa fabuleuse et palpitante enfance, jusqu'à cette merveilleuse année, ou son grand frère avait décidé de revenir lui pourrir l'existence.

- Il te déteste… Souffla-t-elle, terrifiée.

Sirius acquiesça. Elisa se blottit davantage contre lui.

- Ils sont méchants dans ta famille, ils sont cruels, ça ne devrait pas exister…

- Des erreurs de la nature, ça arrive.

Elisa ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort et déterminé que lui. Même dans toutes ses séries policières ou certaines victimes provoquaient la rage de leur bourreau pour montrer qu'elles n'abandonneraient pas. Sirius, à ses yeux, était bien plus fort que ces pathétiques exemples.

- Et… ton petit frère ?

- Ils le touchent, je les bouffe.

Elisa le regarda avec peine, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir et des cris de rage retentir. La jeune moldue, apeurée, se serra davantage contre Sirius.

- Alors fiston, il parait que tu regorge d'insultes à mon égard…

- Alors connard, il parait que tu es encore plus débile que ce que je pensais…

- Sirius, arrête. Murmura Elisa, terrifiée.

- PARDON ?

Sirius se leva, toujours au fond de son puits, le fusillant du regard.

- ON TOUCHE PAS A MON PETIT FRERE…

- Ici, on gouverne, ici, on fait ce qui nous plaît.

- Ici, on gouverne ? Okay, alors ferme ta gueule fils de pute, ça fera un bien fou à l'humanité.

Orion pointa sa baguette sur son fils, et grâce à un sort, Sirius s'éleva dans les airs, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son père…

Elisa plaqua une main sur sa bouche, des larmes dans les yeux. Orion Black saisit son fils par le col. Il était déjà bien amoché.

- Je vous en prie ! S'écria Elisa. Il a une… une migraine, il ne va pas bien, s'il vous plaît…

Orion regarda son fils avec haine.

- Marcus te met avec elle pour que tu la tue, pas pour que tu lui confies tes peines et tes douleurs…

- J'ai l'air d'être du style à me confier ? La seule chose que je lui ai avoué, c'est que je vivais dans une famille de purs connards, descendant tout droit de mon crétin de père.

Son père le balança par terre et le bombarda de sortilèges doloris. Sirius était si faible, si abîmé, qu'il n'essaya pas de lutter contre la douleur. Ses hurlements résonnaient dans la salle, se répercutant en écho…

Plusieurs personnes semblaient inquiètes dans la salle, mais elles ne bougeaient pas pour autant…

Orion attrapa son fils par les cheveux. Il vît des larmes dans les yeux de Sirius et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Excuse toi, et j'arrête…

Sirius avait du mal à respirer, ses côtes brisées lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps.

- Va crever.

Des doloris le frappèrent sans jamais s'arrêter. Sirius finit par s'évanouir. Et lorsque son père s'en aperçut, il lui donna, de rage, un grand coup de pied dans le dos, qui le fît atterrir de nouveau tout au fond du puits…

[…]

- J'EN AI ASSEZ ! DES MOIS QU'ON EXPLORE TOUTES LES PISTES POSSIBLES ! PERSONNE NE L'A VU, PERSONNE NE SEMBLE MEME S'EN SOUCIER !

- Aaron, calme toi…

- IL NE PEUT PAS AVOIR DISPARU DE LA SURFACE DE LA TERRE BON SANG ! QUELQU'UN L'A FORCEMENT VU !

Les aurors qui avaient démissionnés travaillaient désormais chez Aaron, sous ses commandements et ceux d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira.

Quelqu'un entra soudain dans la maison, la porte d'entrée alla cogner brutalement contre le mur avant de se refermer tout aussi violemment. Andromeda Black entra dans la cuisine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle tenait le bras d'une jeune fille qui semblait apeurée.

- Andro, tu ne peux pas me tenir au courant normalement quand tu as une piste, comme tout le monde ? Siffla Aaron.

- Non, je ne peux pas agir normalement, Aaron ! Parce que de un, mon petit cousin, que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années, qui a connu les mêmes galères que moi en pire, est prisonnier de notre famille de fou et ça m'insupporte. De deux, parce que jusqu'à maintenant on a jamais eu de piste sérieuse. De trois, parce que je me contrefiche de la normalité.

- On voit ça. Rigola Terry.

- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Aaron, sondant la jeune fille du regard.

- Voici Mélinda. Une jeune moldue française qui est venue ici en vacances avec sa meilleure amie…

- Passionnant, vraiment … Commenta Aaron.

Andromeda, en colère l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se détournait et l'obligea à la regarder.

- Tu n'es pas assez patient pour t'attarder sur les pistes qui semblent anodines mais qui sont importantes, Aaron, alors que c'est justement par là qu'il faut commencer. Alors tu vas t'asseoir et écouter ce que Mélinda a à nous dire. C'est clair ?

- Je te remercie, Andro, d'être là pour lui remonter les bretelles, mais il est tout de même chez lui. Sourit Terry.

- Il m'écoute jamais… Grommela Andromeda.

Aaron la regarda avec culpabilité. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

[…]

- Alors Mélinda, qu'as-tu à nous raconter ? Demanda Aaron, braquant ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

La jeune moldue regarda les trois adultes avec inquiétude. Qui étaient-ils ? Avait-elle bien fait de parler de cette disparition étrange ?

- J'… J'étais à la gare de Londres, a… avec Elisa, ma meilleure amie. On était juste ici en vacances !

Terry échangea un regard éloquent avec Aaron. Si c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, Elisa ne reviendrait jamais de ses « vacances ».

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Y avait un… un jeune garçon qui ne faisait que la regarder… Il était mignon. Vraiment canon en vérité, alors je lui en fais part… Mais Elisa est du style prudente. Elle a trouvé que c'était bizarre qu'il la fixe avec autant d'acharnement… Elle a prit peur…

Terry regarda la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il avait l'air plus âgé, et que son attitude était étrange. Et puis, j'ai repéré les deux autres hommes de l'autre côté… Ils lui ressemblaient énormément. Ils avaient l'air… d'être parents tous les trois.

Andromeda avait déjà entendu l'histoire, et la haine consuma tout son être. Comment diable avait-elle pu naître dans une telle famille ? Qui livraient des proies moldus à Lord Voldemort? Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il faisait avec elles… Ou eux.

- Elisa n'est pas du style à se laisser faire vous savez… Elle l'a regardé de travers et lui a dit « c'est quoi ton problème ? » Je tenais son bras mais les deux hommes m'ont poussée sur le côté, je suis tombée. J'ai vu le jeune prendre le bras d'Elisa, y a eu comme un « crac » et tous les quatre ont disparu…

Terry s'accroupit face à la jeune fille et posa une main sur la sienne.

- As-tu entendu ou vu autre chose, Mélinda ? Un prénom ? Un indice ?

- Ils avaient des jolis yeux gris. Pleura-t-elle. Je crois, j'ai entendu juste « Marc ». Le jeune s'appelait comme ça je crois.

- Marcus. Grommela Terry. Que cet abruti d'Orion ne vienne pas faire comme si son salopard de fils avait disparu de la circulation.

…

Andromeda s'assied près de la jeune fille. Mélinda posa un regard inquiet sur elle.

- Vous allez la retrouver hein ? Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils emmené ?

- Ces trois ordures ont aussi enlevé mon petit cousin, Mélinda. Depuis bientôt trois mois, nous le recherchons activement…

- Trois mois ? Pleura la jeune moldue.

- Maman ? Appela une voix.

- Dora, que fais-tu là ?

Andromeda se précipita vers sa fille Nymphadora, âgée de quatre ans, et la prit contre elle. Lilianne entra dans la pièce avec Ted Thonks, le mari d'Andromeda.

- Chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que la petite Dora voulait voir sa maman… Répondit Ted avec un grand sourire.

- Dora… Soupira Andromeda. Maman travaille, tu le sais…

- Tu l'as retrouvé au petit garçon ?

Le cœur d'Andromeda se serra.

- Non . Pas encore…

- Andro, j'ai feuilleté plusieurs fois l'album photo que Sirius conservait à Poudlard. Annonça Terry. Je sais que vous avez été séparés jeunes…

- Terry, je n'ai plus revu Sirius depuis ses sept ans, j'en avais seize et j'avais décidé de m'enfuir de chez moi quelques temps avant l'enterrement de Sean.

- Je le sais, Andro. Cependant, il y a ton oncle… Sur de nombreuses photos.

- Alphard ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Je voudrais le voir.

- Terry, depuis que mon père et mon oncle l'ont renié et empêché de revoir Sirius, Alphard s'est totalement laissé aller, il ne vous aidera pas… Soupira Andromeda.

- Je veux le voir. Insista Terry. Ou est-il ?

Andromeda soupira, posa sa fille, l'embrassa sur la tête, saisit la main de Terry et transplana avec lui. Ils avaient atterrit devant une jolie petite maison, laissée à l'abandon.

- Godric's Hollow. Annonça Andromeda. Je te laisse y aller. C'est trop… bizarre.

Terry acquiesça. Il approcha de la maison rose. Un banc cassé était placé sur la terrasse. L'herbe était haute. Les murs dévorés par du lierre. On aurait dit que toute vie avait quitté cet endroit. Williams entra, sortant sa baguette au cas ou…

C'était silencieux, vraiment trop silencieux.

- QUI EST LA ?

- Je m'appelle Terry Williams.

- Que faîtes vous chez moi ? Grogna l'homme.

*C'est ce que tu appelles se laisser aller Andro ?*

- Je suis auror. J'ai en ma possession un album photo appartenant à Sirius. Sirius Black, votre neveu…

Il y eut un silence pesant. Terry vît des larmes briller dans les yeux de l'homme. Son regard semblait vide. Pourtant ses yeux gris auraient pu être très expressifs. Mais Terry voyait encore un black, totalement détruit par sa famille…

- J'aimerai qu'on parle de Sirius…

- Pour quelle raison ? Vous pensez que parler de lui le sauvera de leurs griffes féroces ?

- Non. Ils ne s'appelleraient pas « mangemort » si ça devait être si facile… Mais je veux comprendre, je veux connaître le Sirius que je n'ai pas connu.

- Sirius n'était pas différent l'an dernier lorsque je l'ai revu, que lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait sept ans.

- C'est-à-dire? Je veux que vous me parliez de lui.

Terry s'aperçut alors que l'oncle de Sirius tenait un papier froissé contre lui. Une enveloppe.

- Sirius a toujours été courageux. Je n'ai jamais osé compter le nombre de repas de famille ou il a affronté la colère injustifiée de Marcus sans faillir. Il était petit, c'était un gosse. Mais il ne faiblissait pas. Il avait peur, comment ne pas avoir peur ?

Alphard Black invita Terry à s'asseoir.

- Sirius est un amour de gamin. La haine lui est tombée dessus avec injustice, mais il a accepté et s'est battu contre elle sans abandonner. Et face à mes frères, c'est difficile de ne pas laisser tomber, j'en ai fais l'expérience… Je savais que Marcus prendrait la même route qu'eux, voire qu'il serait pire…

- Que se passait-il exactement entre lui et Sirius ?

- Vous voulez le détail du nombre de méchancetés qu'il lui a balancé ?

- Non. Coupa fermement Terry. Je veux savoir ce qu'il semblait lui reprocher exactement…

Alphard fronça les sourcils, pensif.

- Personne n'a jamais réellement compris… Il y avait cette jalousie envers son entente avec Sean c'est certain. Mais il ne lui laissait rien passer. Il semblait vouloir qu'il s'identifie à lui… Qu'il soit à son image…

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

- Pour quelle raison ? C'est digne d'un Black d'insister pour que les plus jeunes se plient aux règles et suivent…

- Non. Marcus, ce n'est plus de l'insistance… Vos frères ne sont jamais allés jusqu'à vous enlever de votre école ! Il y a un acharnement étrange…

Alphard regarda l'auror en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait une raison à tout ça ? Que Marcus ne ressent pas simplement de la haine ?

- On dirait que Sirius représente tout de même beaucoup, malgré tout. Comme un besoin vous voyez ?

Les yeux de Terry se posèrent sur l'enveloppe que tenait Alphard.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une lettre pour Chouchou.

- Sirius ?

- Oui.

- De la part de ?

- Sean. Mon petit Sean.

…

- Vous l'avez lue ? Interrogea Terry.

Alphard secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai été plusieurs fois tenté, mais je me suis abstenu.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Sean ait pu, disons, découvrir des choses ?

- Il disait que Sirius ne devait pas la lire avant d'être devenu encore plus fort et courageux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je n'ai jamais compris.

Terry regardait l'enveloppe avec insistance.

- Puis-je la lire ?

Alphard hésita. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de l'auror.

- Vous pensez qu'elle peut nous aider ?

- Je le pense oui…

Alphard tendit l'enveloppe à Terry d'une main tremblante. Ce dernier la détacha avec précaution. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'oncle de Sirius, et tous deux commencèrent leur lecture…

_Chouchou,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, je ne fais surement plus partie de ta vie, ni même de ce monde. Si tu la lis en ayant respecté ma demande, c'est que tu es le jeune garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse, mais ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je t'aime tu sais, je suis désolé de le dire maintenant, je m'excuse ne pas te l'avoir dit assez suffisamment. Cette lettre, elle contient tout, Sirius. Tout ce que le jeune homme que j'étais n'a pas voulu ou n'a pas osé te dire. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. Ma vie. Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène, Chouchou. Tu étais le petit ange qui arrivait à éclairer mes si sombres journées… Tu m'en veux certainement d'avoir été si faible, si lâche, je te comprends. Marcus et père m'ont achevé. Je n'étais pas fais pour leur résister. Je n'étais pas un des « forts ». Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé avec pour seule explication mes « tu dois te battre » ou encore « reste fort, Sirius. C'est à toi de choisir ton destin ». Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as aujourd'hui, je ne le saurais jamais, à moins que le paradis existe vraiment. S'il existe, sache que je ne te quitte pas une seule seconde des yeux. Parce que je ne vois pas de paradis sans toi à mes côtés. Je voudrais maintenant te parler de celui qui a brisé nos deux vies. Parce que c'est sur lui que tout à toujours reposé. Nos discussions, nos disputes, notre amour qu'il a renforcé par sa jalousie et sa folie… Marcus. Ce prénom m'emplit d'émotions si différentes. J'imagine que toi tu ne dois ressentir plus que de la haine si tu as décidé de te battre, ce que je pense. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je disais avant. Je crois que Marcus t'as aimé. Je crois que tu as compté pour lui. Mais la folie peut gâcher bien des choses. Si je t'ai demandé de te battre, Sirius, c'est parce que tu es le seul qui peut nous sauver. Quand je dis « nous », je parle de la famille Black, du moins, de ceux qui ont souhaité être du bon côté et ceux qui se sont battus pour l'être, mais je parle aussi au nom du monde entier, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Mon but n'est pas que tu prennes peur, mais que tu connaisses la raison de cet acharnement sans fin. Vois-tu, un lien spécial m'unissait à lui. Un lien dont je ne comprenais pas toutes les fonctionnalités. Mais nous pouvions parler par pensée sans que personne ne se doute de la moindre conversation. Il parvenait à prendre en lui certains de mes sentiments, et parfois même, lorsque je n'allais pas bien et que je tournais très mal, il me vidait à moitié de mes pouvoirs pour m'éviter de faire des bêtises. Il essayait des fois de contrôler mes pensées, mon cerveau. Et puis il y a ce jour, ou j'ai réussi à entrer dans sa tête, et à voir ce que je n'étais pas censé apprendre… Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait un jour pu être au courant. Il y a une prophétie. Une prophétie qui a été faite à Marcus directement. Par le professeur Trelawney. Elle parle d'une grande puissance magique. Quand je dis ça, je veux dire que personne ne peut contrôler. Une force inimitable, inépuisable. Cette puissance est séparée en deux corps. A l'intérieur de deux frères. Deux frères qui pourraient s'en servir, soit pour régner ensemble, soit pour se haïr. Deux frères dont personne ne pourrait venir à bout. Sauf eux-mêmes. Dès que j'ai su ça, j'ai compris. Il a d'abord cru que c'était moi le second frère. A cause de ce lien. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais si faible. A ses yeux, j'aurais dû être une force de la nature. J'ignore si j'étais réellement cette personne ou non. En tout cas, notre lien avec Marcus s'est estompé au fil du temps. Je n'ai jamais démontré aucune aptitude en quoi que ce soit, je n'ai jamais été spécialement fort en quelque chose. Mais il voulait que ce soit moi. Surement parce que j'aurais été bien trop faible pour m'opposer à lui, pour lui résister. Moi, quand j'ai appris ça, je savais que ce serait toi. Parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir une telle puissance en lui. Marcus a aussi fini par comprendre. Et il s'est mis à te haïr avec une telle violence que je ne cessais d'avoir peur pour toi. Si j'ai insisté sur ta liberté, Sirius, c'est parce que notre frère n'est pas du style à obéir. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est un dominateur. Un dominateur né. Je vois mal Marcus rester aux pieds de quelqu'un toute sa vie. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait de bien plus grands projets… Comme diriger le monde par exemple. Et ça, Chouchou, ça serait la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver. A vous, Black qui êtes contre lui, et au reste de la terre… Parce qu'avec un Marcus à la tête du monde, j'ai bien peur que la vie humaine ne se fasse de plus en plus rare… C'est toi, Sirius. Toi qui a été choisi pour le combattre et le détruire. Parce que toi seul à le pouvoir de le faire. _

_Je veux que tu lises attentivement, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de toi une bête de foire forte et indestructible. Tu es mon frère préféré, tu es celui que j'aime par-dessus tout et à jamais. Tu es un ange qui mérite d'être heureux et aimé. J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés pour te voir grandir, Chouchou, plus que tout tu sais… Mais mon désespoir en a décidé autrement. J'aurais voulu passer ma vie avec toi, et uniquement toi, sans personne autour pour contrôler, décider, ordonner. Mais nous ne sommes pas nés dans la bonne famille. J'aimerai que tu puisses répondre à cette lettre, je me sentirais capable de tout dire à l'écrit. Ici, je me sens capable de m'excuser d'avoir été si faible, si inutile pour toi. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su t'aider, de n'avoir pas su m'opposer et me mettre en travers de son chemin quand toute sa haine se déversait sur toi… Je suis tellement coupable que je ne trouverais aucun mot assez fort pour décrire cette culpabilité. De simples excuses ne suffisent pas. Parce que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je t'ai abandonné… Abandonné. Ce mot me remplit de larmes rien qu'en l'écrivant. Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu être toi, à quel point j'aurais tout donné pour être aussi fort et t'éviter tous ces malheurs… Pour que tu sois heureux. Tes larmes me transpercent à la manière d'un couteau. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, ni pour moi, ni pour personne. Surtout pas pour un Black. Les seuls qui pourraient t'aider, Chouchou, dans tes moments de faiblesse et de désespoir, ce sont Oncle Alphard et Andromeda. Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont jusqu'à aujourd'hui osé défier notre famille. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, si tu as besoin de soutien, c'est vers eux que tu dois te tourner. A moins qu'ils n'aient changé d'avis en cours de route. Mais leur détermination semblait sans faille. A l'heure qu'il est, père a du te séparer de tout ce joli petit monde, comme à son habitude. Marcus doit essayer de contrôler ta vie, comme à son habitude. Regulus, doit obéir, à moins qu'il n'ait, ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur, trouvé la force de combattre. Je voudrais que tu lui dises que je l'ai aimé. Très fort. Même si je n'ai cessé d'être à longueur de temps à tes côtés. Je pense qu'il comprendra. Tout dépend le camp qu'il a choisi. Mais il n'est pas du style à empêcher son cœur d'aimer, peu importe ce qu'il a décidé aujourd'hui. Je voudrais aussi que tu remercies Oncle Alphard, de m'avoir accordé de son temps et de sa gentillesse lorsque tout allait mal. De m'avoir confié son épaule lorsque j'avais besoin de pleurer. Et d'avoir pris soin de moi… J'espère qu'Andromeda n'a pas faibli. Malgré tout ce que lui a fait endurer Marcus à longueur de temps à Poudlard. Retrouve les, Sirius, c'est important pour toi d'avoir une famille, des gens sur qui compter, d'être entouré d'amour. Ils ne sauront que trop bien t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. _

_Je voudrais maintenant te remercier toi, Chouchou. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté alors que tu n'étais qu'un môme haut comme trois pommes, et plus déterminé qu'une armée de soldats féroces. Je ne saurais par ou commencer. Tu es à mes yeux, un ange tout droit tombé du ciel pour m'apporter un minimum de bonheur. Lorsque tout était noir je n'avais qu'à te serrer contre moi pour que le sourire revienne, pour que mes larmes cessent de couler. Tu es un véritable rayon de soleil à toi seul. Tu éclaires tout autour de toi d'un simple sourire. Tu as le don d'égayer mes journées. Et celles de beaucoup d'autres personnes aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. J'espère que tu as trouvé des amis sur qui compter, des gens qui t'apprennent ce qu'est l'amour. Des gens qui te montrent ce qu'est une véritable famille. Parce que c'est ce qui nous manque à tous quand nous naissons Black. Je t'aime, Chouchou. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit aussi dur d'écrire ces lignes. Mais tu me manques déjà tellement. Alors que tu es tout prêt. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire regretter de partir. Je sais que tu m'en voudra. Je sais que tu me haïra. Et je le comprendrais. Mais je meurs à petit feu, Sirius. Chaque jour un peu plus. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. J'ai toujours voulu lutter pour toi. Mais j'en suis incapable. J'en ai assez de trembler devant ma propre famille. Assez de voir des choses qui ne devraient même pas exister. Assez de le voir te faire du mal. Assez de le voir tout court. Je crois qu'il m'aime. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ignore tout le concernant à présent. Il n'est plus mon jumeau, il n'est que haine. _

_Toi, tu es son opposé. Tes yeux brillent de tout plein d'amour. Toi, tu es un paradis…_

_Je pense à toi, Chouchou. Je t'aime et je te supplie de ne jamais en douter…_

_Un jour, le plus tard possible, je pourrais te le dire en face, je pourrais te serrer à nouveau contre moi. En attendant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être prudent et surtout… heureux._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Sean. _

Alphard pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Terry. Il serra la lettre dans sa main. A ses yeux, elle représentait une preuve d'un amour immensément grand. Mais aussi, elle contenait l'essentiel du lien qui unissait les deux frères. Elle était plus qu'importante.

Terry se leva et d'un simple sortilège ouvrit tous les volets de la maison. Le jour éclaira brutalement la pièce. Alphard se cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Puis il se leva et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Sirius est comme mon fils. Je me suis attaché à ce môme à une vitesse incroyable…

Alphard lui sourit tristement. Terry lui tendit sa main.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Il n'est plus question que vous vous laissiez abattre. Sirius, je vais le retrouver, j'y mettrais corps et âme, et mon meilleur ami compte faire de même. Bientôt, il sera parmi nous. Point à la ligne. C'est clair ?

Alphard Black essuya ses larmes et acquiesça. Il saisit la main de l'homme, et tous deux sortirent de la maison. Andromeda accueillit son oncle avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue dans le champ de bataille Oncle chéri !

Tous trois s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres et transplanèrent droit chez les Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28 : La folie n'est pas guérissable. La rébellion non plus.

Samantha était allongée sur le lit de Sirius, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle avait un coup de tristesse. Elle serrait contre elle le chien noir en peluche que lui avait un jour offert James. Elle essayait de s'en sortir à sa manière…

- Si tu voyais, Si'… Si tu savais comment réagissent tes plus proches amis, je crois que t'aurais gueulé depuis un bon moment… Soupira Sam, triste.

Elle regardait le chien noir. Il semblait l'écouter. Alors elle eut soudain une illumination… Et si elle contactait Sirius par patronus ? De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait. Simplement pour lui transmettre des nouvelles, et un peu d'espoir…

[…]

Eléa cherchait Marcus. Elle était folle de rage. Hors d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le croisa, en compagnie de son oncle, elle se planta devant lui, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.

- Je dois te parler.

- Plus tard, je suis occupé, d'accord ?

- Immédiatement, je suis claire ?

Marcus la fusilla à son tour du regard, il fixa ensuite Cygnus avec insistance. Ce dernier regarda Eléa d'un air mauvais.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il suffisait à une fille de claquer des doigts pour que tu sois à ses pieds, Marcus…

- Occupe toi de ton procès Potter et ferme là. Siffla Marcus tandis que son oncle s'éloignait.

Marcus posa un regard colérique sur Eléa. Elle le lui rendit.

- Pour qui tu te prends de t'adresser à moi comme ça ?

- Oh, ça te dérange ? Veuillez m'excuser, MAITRE. Cracha-t-elle avec haine.

Black l'attrapa par les poignets et la fixa intensément.

- Arrête ça, Eléa…

- NON ! J'EN AI ASSEZ, TU M'ENERVES ! T'ES UN MONSTRE !

Marcus se ferma immédiatement. Son visage était devenu glacial. Blessé, il devenait un véritable mur…

- Si c'est ce que tu penses…

- OUI ! JE LE PENSE MEME DE TOUTES MES FORCES ! SIRIUS EST INCONSCIENT MARCUS ! IL PEUT CREVER DANS CE PUITS TU N'EN A RIEN A FAIRE ! IL A BESOIN DE SOINS TU M'ENTENDS ?

- SIRIUS EST LA PERSONNE QUE JE HAIS LE PLUS SUR CETTE TERRE ! DE QUEL COTE ES-TU BON SANG ?

- DU SIEN MARC' ! ET TU LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT !

- NON JE NE LE SAIS PAS ! TU L'AIMES ? OU TU M'AIMES ?

- Marcus, arrête ça de suite.

- DIS LE MOI ! REPONDS MOI ELEA !

- JE T'AIME ! MAIS JE HAIS TON COTE MANGEMORT ! JE LE HAIS PARCE QU'IL NOUS TUERA MARC' ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN !

Marcus ricana.

- Il nous tuera parce que c'est ce que tu veux.

A son tour, Eléa fût blessée. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Marcus approcha d'elle, coupable.

- Dégage. Siffla-t-elle. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'embrouiller avec toi. Je vais soigner mon petit cousin que son frère a à moitié tué… Tu m'en veux pas ? Merci.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Marcus l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Eléa écoute moi…

- Lâche moi.

- Je t'ai dis de m'écouter.

- Et moi je t'ai dis de me lâcher. T'es sourd ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tant mieux.

- Eléa…

- Moi je suis sincèrement en train de me demander pourquoi je t'aime.

Elle vît le désespoir dans les yeux de Marcus, mais elle était bien trop en colère contre lui pour s'en préoccuper. Eléa s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la salle ou se trouvait chaque moldu qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur route. Et chaque sorcier, traître, ou sang de bourbe, qui avait osé les défier d'un peu trop près et qui ne sortirait jamais d'ici… Ou était la place de Sirius dans tout ça ?

[…]

- Sirius… Tu m'as fais peur… Pleurait Elisa.

Cela faisait un petit moment que le jeune homme était resté inconscient. Ils étaient venus. Elisa les avaient supplié de faire quelque chose, mais ils s'en contrefichaient. Des prisonniers étaient venus voir de plus prêt. Ils lui avaient parlé et lui avaient posé des questions sur Sirius. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les sortir de cet endroit.

Le jeune Black bougea un peu mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur…

- Ou as-tu mal ? Sirius…

Sirius ne répondit pas. Ils se contentait de crier de douleur et de trembler. Il se tortillait, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose…

- Sirius ?

[…]

Un sifflement retentissait. Sirius ne voyait que du noir.

_Ce n'est pas fini, Sirius. Ce n'est que le début…_

Il se débattait avec force mais il n'apercevait rien d'autre qu'un noir épais.

_Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi…_

Sirius n'entendait que la voix de son frère résonner dans sa tête.

- Laisse moi putain !

- Sirius, c'est moi ! Pleurait Elisa.

Le jeune Black tenait sa tête entre ses mains, sa migraine s'était empirée. Il s'efforça d'éloigner la voix, de ne plus l'écouter. Il se concentrait sur la douce voix d'Elisa.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et aperçut la jolie blonde, elle était plus qu'inquiète.

- Sirius que se passe-t-il ?

Il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de fermer les yeux, s'efforçant de lutter contre son mal à la tête, et toutes les douleurs qui lui transperçaient le corps.

[…]

- Sirius ?

- Eléa ? Demanda la jeune moldue.

- Oui…

- Je m'inquiète. Il ne va vraiment pas bien… Je crois que… On dirait… qu'il entend des voix…

- C'est normal. Tonna une voix.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Siffla Eléa.

- Je croyais que tu voulais soigner le traître ?

- C'est ton FRERE Marcus !

- C'est mon TRAITRE de frère. Nuance…

- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Ah oui ? Et comment vas-tu le faire sortir de là ? J'ai hâte de le savoir…

Eléa le regarda avec haine, mais des larmes étaient visibles dans ses yeux. Il l'avait à nouveau blessée.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une cracmolle. Je t'en ai parlé. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses quand ils ne sont pas derrière moi… Lucius est toujours derrière moi.

Marcus sembla coupable. Il la regarda d'un air désolé. Elle soupira.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Dit-elle à contrecoeur.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Uniquement parce que je tiens à la vie de Sirius.

Son visage s'assombrit, Eléa le vît regarder le fond du puits avec une haine effroyable. Elle soupira.

- Sors le de là. Et après laisse nous.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Non. Si c'est pour l'abîmer davantage qu'il ne l'est ça ira… Je me passerais bien de ta présence.

Marcus sortit sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un sort, parvient à faire léviter Sirius jusqu'à lui. Il n'eut pas l'ombre d'une émotion quelconque en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et pourtant, son père l'avait encore plus amoché. Eléa plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Lorsque Marcus stoppa le sort, Sirius s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Marcus n'avait même pas cherché à le rattraper, il se contentait de le regarder avec cette même haine incessante. Eléa le poussa et se précipita vers Sirius.

- Sirius… Gémit-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- J'ai… j'ai pas besoin de toi.

Eléa pleura de plus belle, tandis que Marcus se crispait.

- Sirius, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie…

Sirius parvint à se redresser en position assise.

- ME SOIGNER POUR QUELLE RAISON ELEA ? TU M'EXPLIQUES ? POUR QU'IL RECOMMENCE SANS ARRET ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'ES CAPABLE DE FAIRE ? ALORS C'EST INUTILE. TU ES INUTILE.

- NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME CA ESPECE DE SALE… Commença Marcus en le relevant par le col.

- LACHE LE ! MARCUS SI TU LE LACHES PAS TU PEUX ME DIRE ADIEU !

Marcus fusillait son petit frère du regard, fou de rage. Il le relâcha, le laissant s'effondrer contre le sol, et il quitta la salle sans un mot, hors de lui.

[…]

Eléa eut beaucoup de difficulté pour emmener son petit cousin à l'infirmerie. Il semblait ne plus avoir aucune confiance en elle. Comme s'il avait décrété que sa relation avec Marcus faisait d'elle une ennemie.

Elle posa une main sur son front mais il se dégagea. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Eléa.

- Sirius, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

Lui aussi pleurait. Des larmes de douleur et de lassitude. Il n'avait jamais haï personne, ni craint autant un homme que depuis le retour de Marcus dans sa vie.

_Regarde Sirius…_

Un flot d'images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Lui, emprisonné dans la cave avec Marcus lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. La première dispute des deux jumeaux ou son frère tant détesté avait déversé sa haine sur lui. Il vît alors que Marcus n'avait jamais cessé de le surveiller… Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était jamais réellement partit. Il était là lorsqu'à la suite de sa première torture due à son admission à Gryffondor, Sirius s'était enfui et était allé se réfugier sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'était pas loin lorsque Sirius profitait de l'absence de son père pour insulter sa mère et quitter la maison familiale. Il l'observait sans cesse sans jamais intervenir. Il l'espionnait, apprenait à le connaître à travers ses agissements. Il vît sa détermination à répondre et à rester lui-même lorsque du haut de ses douze ans, prêt de la forêt interdite, il affirma, en faisant face à Lucius, que rien ni personne ne le ferait jamais devenir aussi con que lui. Il avait tout suivi à distance. Il était même entré à plusieurs reprises dans le parc de poudlard, assistant à ses entraînements de quidditch, voire même ses matchs. Il avait vu cette brillante victoire, ou Sirius n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les buts, étant remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres à chaque fois que Bellatrix le fusillait du regard… Il avait vu défiler un nombre interminable de filles différentes dans ses bras. Il était là durant cette fameuse journée ou Sirius avait parcouru le terrain de quidditch de long en large, vêtu de rouge et or, levant le blason au dessus de sa tête, le visage peint avec ces couleurs, tandis que les serpentards s'entraînaient. Il avait vu certaines de ses provocations, certains de ses coups de gueule et certaines de ses joies. Il savait à quel point il était entêté et à quel point il fallait creuser pour déceler ses faiblesses.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour, ou Sirius a aperçut une silhouette à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Une ombre qui les observaient James, Peter et lui, alors qu'ils discutaient du problème de Remus… Les yeux de Sirius avait croisé ceux de son frère, il avait vu ses yeux gris si semblables au sien, sans comprendre à qui il avait à faire… Et fou de rage, il l'avait suivi.

[Flash back]

_- HE OH TU VEUX QUE JE T'APPRENNE A ECOUTER LES CONVERSATIONS DES GENS ?_

_- Sirius… Avait appelé James en le suivant._

_Mais Sirius ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre importance. Il avait continué sa route. Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt sans songer à réfléchir davantage. Il se retrouva alors face à un homme masqué jusqu'au nez. Il pouvait donc clairement voir son sourire narquois._

_Peter avait rattrapé James par la main._

_- Laisse… Tu sais bien que quoi que tu fasses il laissera la colère l'emporter._

_- Je veux juste… m'approcher, au cas ou…_

_Ses deux amis avait donc commencé à le chercher. _

_- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends l'ami ? Rugit Sirius._

_L'homme avait soudain perdu son sourire, montrant une rage soudaine. Sirius ricana alors._

_- Quoi ? T'es en rogne ? Tes parents t'ont pas appris la politesse ou quoi ?_

_- Mes parents… Grogna l'homme dont la voix était visiblement modifiée. Ils n'ont jamais servit à rien._

_- Ca nous fait un point commun, cependant j'en ai rien à faire de ta vie. Tu vois si on s'était autant éloigné c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'on surprenne notre conversation… _

_- Qui te dis que cette conversation m'intéressait ? Qui te dis que je n'étais pas là à vous épier pour une raison différente ?_

_- Et quoi ? Siffla Sirius._

_L'homme, qui semblait assez jeune, commença à marcher doucement, s'approchant de lui. Un puissant sentiment d'insécurité s'insinua en Sirius sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. _

_- Sirius ? Appela Peter en arrivant derrière lui._

_L'homme se transforma en loup soudain. Un loup gris qui fixait Sirius avec une haine redoutable. Un loup qui semblait vouloir l'attaquer, le mordre, lui faire le plus de mal possible._

_Le jeune Black vît ses yeux gris, identiques aux siens, et cette haine. James aussi la vît. Il en eut peur. Mais Sirius, lui, se contenta de sourire. Et alors, le loup partit en courant…_

_*Fais gaffe à toi…*_

[…]

Ce que Sirius n'avait pas vu, c'était la suite de la scène. Il aperçut Marcus se retransformer des centaines de mètres plus loin. Son frère, ce jour là, avait laissé éclater sa haine contre la forêt. Sa baguette jetaient sortilèges sur sortilèges, mettant le feu aux arbres, cassant des branches… Sa folie toujours aussi effrayante.

_Tu vois de quoi je suis capable, frangin…_

- Ferme là, punaise mais t'as pas compris que tout ce que tu peux dire m'est indifférent ?

Eléa s'inquiétait, Sirius parlait seul et semblait délirer. Elle posa une compresse humide sur son front pour lui faire passer sa fièvre. Elle analysa sa jambe cassée. Elle voulut prendre sa main mais Sirius hurla. Eléa aperçut alors ses deux poignets brisés… Elle se laissa tomber en position assise à côté du lit de son cousin et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Oui, elle aimait un monstre. Et non, elle ne pensait pas parvenir à accepter ça très longtemps.

[…]

- N'ayez pas de mauvaises pensées…

- Si ! Nous sommes je ne sais combien à avoir lu la lettre que Sean a écrite à Sirius. Les dernières paroles qu'il ait pu lui adresser…

Terry échangea un regard impuissant avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Nous ne sommes que quatre à l'avoir lue… Tenta Terry.

- Cinq. Rectifia Aaron d'un ton brusque en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oui, mais c'est trop…

- Elle peut nous être utile, on a appris quelque chose, Alphard. On sait maintenant pourquoi Marcus éprouve une telle haine… Dit Terry.

- Et on sait quelle sorte de projet il pourrait avoir… Continua Albus en regardant l'homme de ses yeux bleus perçants.

- Ce que je me demande maintenant, c'est, pourquoi vous avez abandonné Sirius ? Il semblait tenir à vous, vous aimer…

- Aaron. Siffla Terry.

Alphard Black se décomposa. Lui qui pendant quelques instants semblait avoir retrouvé son énergie et sa volonté, avait tout à coup blêmit.

- Vous ne connaissez pas mes frères… Ils…

- J'ai affronté plusieurs fois ces deux salopards. Et j'ai mis aussi deux jolis coups de poing à votre cher aîné. Il suffit de ne pas être trouillard et lâche…

Alphard encaissa les insultes de cet homme, bien qu'elles soient fausses. Cependant, Andromeda s'approcha d'Aaron et le gifla avec force. Terry attrapa la jeune femme par la main et l'éloigna.

- Andromeda, calme toi, rien ne sert de s'énerver. Tempéra Albus.

- Oh, mais si ! Monsieur Aaron Potter est bien trop intelligent, courageux et doué pour se tromper dans sa vie… Les gens n'ont pas le droit d'avoir peur, la peur c'est inutile n'est ce pas ? Mais que sais-tu de ces fous Aaron ? Tu ne sais RIEN ! Tu n'as pas vécu avec eux, tu ne sais pas ce que signifie s'opposer à la voie qu'ils ont choisit pour toi… C'est du suicide. Du pur et simple suicide. Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable Marcus, tu ne sais pas qu'il sourit, rigole pendant que tu agonises, à moitié mort sur le sol… Tu ne le sais pas. Parce que ta petite et précieuse vie d'enfant gâté a toujours été abritée du moindre problème sérieux.

Aaron avait perdu toute trace de couleur. Il se sentait soudain fiévreux, coupable. Les yeux d'Andromeda le fusillèrent…

- Asseyez vous. Demanda Albus d'une voix douce.

Les quatre s'assirent aussitôt.

- Marcus dispose d'une toute puissance…

Terry s'assombrit.

- Sirius aussi…

- On pourrait pas… Commença Terry.

- Non. Sirius est le seul à pouvoir venir à bout de son frère.

- Mais il est…

- Capable de réussir. Plus que capable même. Coupa Aaron.

- Mais…

- Cesse de le prendre pour un enfant, Terry.

Terry Williams se leva, stressé.

- C'est comme s'il était MON môme, Aaron ! Tu dirais ça s'il s'agissait de James ?

Aaron hésita un instant.

- Alors comprends moi… Ajouta Terry.

Les deux amis se fixèrent durant un moment. Puis Aaron acquiesça.

- Marcus compte faire de Sirius son allié. Parce que si son frère reste sur ses positions et apprend ce qu'il est véritablement, il pourrait être une menace… Dit Andromeda.

- Oui. Mais pour l'instant, Sirius reste protégé parce qu'il ignore la nature de cette haine. Dit Aaron.

- Je pense que le mot « protégé » est trop fort… Répondit sombrement Alphard. Il est entouré de quatre psychopathes, et on peut ajouter tous les autres…

- Au final, quarante quoi... Grommela Aaron.

- Sirius résistera. Assura Alphard. Mais pas éternellement. Il nous faut une piste. Il faut le retrouver.

[…]

- Je t'en prie… Cygnus, je…. Je… ferais ce que tu voudras…

- Matt', je te connais assez pour savoir que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air…

- Ma… Ma femme et ma fille, je t'en prie, laisse les… Je…

- Elles sont saines et sauves, Matt'. J'ai transplané ce jour là uniquement pour t'effrayer.

Matthew pleura de plus belle.

- T'as fini de chouiner ?

…

- Tu as intérêt à cesser de me manquer de respect, Matt', parce que je ne laisserais pas de deuxième chance à cette jolie petite perle aux beaux yeux verts…

Matthew déglutit. Cygnus approcha son visage à deux millimètres du sien.

- J'ai été clair ?

- Ou… Oui.

[…]

- T'as vu dans quel état il est ? Il me déteste, il ne veut plus me parler… Et tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Uniquement ta petite personne qui…

Eléa fût coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Marcus qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes avec douceur. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il la plaqua délicatement contre le mur, approfondissant davantage le baiser. Il colla son corps au sien. Elle finit par abandonner toute lutte. Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là…

Il embrassa son cou puis descendit un peu plus, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Eléa glissa ses mains sous son haut, tout en laissant une larme couler. Elle ne savait pas ou cette histoire les mènerait. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il reste cette ordure qu'il était. Parce que dans ce cas, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle le quitterait…

Marcus et Eléa se déshabillaient l'un l'autre. Le jeune homme revint un instant au creux de l'oreille de sa future femme. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le lobe et dans un murmure à peine audible, lui glissa un « Je t'aime ».

Elle ferma les yeux et le serra davantage contre elle, savourant cet instant de douceur, regrettant qu'il ne soit si merveilleux qu'avec elle. Regrettant qu'il soit un monstre en dehors de leur conte de fées…

- Moi aussi…

Ils ne s'en doutaient pas, mais cette nuit là, la première fois ou ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, serait le plus beau jour de leur vie, mais aussi le plus terrible…

[…]

Sam sourit en envoyant son patronus. Malgré la larme qui roula sur sa joue.

- Courage mon cœur… Souffla-t-elle.

[…]

Sirius tournait et retournait sans cesse, il en avait assez, il avait mal à la tête, mal partout. Et les images que son frère lui imposait l'affaiblissaient… Depuis quelques temps, il essayait de le contrôler mentalement, il lui montrait des horreurs, pour qu'il abandonne sa lutte.

Il se redressa en position assise et fixa la porte. Il avait peur que quelqu'un entre, que Marcus entre, ça devenait maladif. Soudain, une chienne dorée apparut devant lui. Il recula un peu, mais il reconnut rapidement le patronus de Sam.

_- Mon cœur… Comme je ne cesse de penser à toi et de m'inquiéter, je me suis dis que m'adresser directement à mon petit ange ne pourrait que me faire du bien. Mais surtout t'en faire à toi. Ici on déprime tous, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi, James et Fabian qui cherche les emmerdes avec ta famille, un coup Cygnus, un coup Lucius… Regulus devient un deuxième toi. Moi qui me dispute avec eux en essayant de les calmer, pareil pour Remus et Peter… L'ambiance est plutôt tendue avec James. On essaie de le raisonner mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il se détruit. Il se fait torturer, comme si ça pouvait t'aider, comme si, être malmené à son tour pouvait t'aider dans ta lutte… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, je pense que tu sera en colère d'apprendre ça…On pète tous un câble ici, mais finalement, c'est toi le moins bien placé. Toi qui a été enlevé, toi qui galère chaque jour… Je voudrais te dire ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Je t'aime, Sirius. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu es à mes yeux le seul garçon, la seule personne qui peut combler mes jours. Il faut que tu restes fort, parce qu'une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie. Je ne l'imagine même pas. J'ai besoin de ta présence, Cœur. Chaque jour à mes côtés. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Grandir à tes côtés depuis mes onze ans me donnait une force incroyable, tu sais. Une force que je ne soupçonnais pas et qui me quitte peu à peu face aux jours qui s'écoulent. Le temps est long sans toi. J'ai l'impression d'errer sur terre comme une âme qui n'a aucun but. Tu es mon but, Sirius, je t'en supplie résiste… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu t'en sors, besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point, je sais qu'avant j'avais constamment peur lorsque tu répondais, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils réussissent à t'affaiblir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent mon ange, tu comprends ? Je t'attends encore et toujours, je ne cède pas, je continuerais à lutter tant que tu vivras, cœur, je suis determinée à ce qu'on évolue ensemble. Je veux une vie ou tu serais le point d'ancrage. Et je me contrefiche des obstacles que ce crétin de Marcus peut mettre sur notre passage. Il n'est rien face à l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Pas plus que l'âne qui te sert de père. Ni aucun autre. Tu comprends ? Dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé, Sirius. Dès le premier regard, le premier sourire échangé. J'ai accepté tes défauts, et même plus que ça, parce que je les aime. J'ai admiré ton courage dès le début. Tu as toujours été une grande bouche incomprise, et justement je ne comprenais pas ce besoin incessant de provoquer, cette rage de gagner, de se battre... Quand j'ai appris l'épreuve que tu traversais, l'épreuve interminable qui joue chaque jour avec ton bonheur et avec ta vie, je n'ai pu que t'admirer davantage. Tu es fort à un tel point que ça semble irréel. J'aime ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ta loyauté, ton courage. Mais j'aime aussi cette arrogance que tu dégages, j'aime ton trop plein de confiance en toi. Ce sont des défauts oui. Mais rien chez toi ne me repousse, bien au contraire, tu m'obliges à t'aimer davantage. Je sais qu'à tes yeux, je n'ai été longtemps qu'une amie, et je sais que ce que je te dis aujourd'hui pourrait te faire fuir, mais je garde ses sentiments depuis bien trop longtemps et je pense qu'il est temps que tu entendes mon cœur parler… Si un jour, tu commences à faiblir, si un jour tu t'épuises à combattre, je t'en prie, pense à moi, à nous, je ne veux que ton bonheur, Sirius. Je sais que l'amour te fait peur. Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je t'en fais la promesse. Bats toi, chaque jour, même si c'est difficile. Bats toi contre ce connard, Sirius. Parce qu'il ne mérite pas un frère comme toi. Bats toi, parce que tu mérite d'être heureux. Tu es un ange, et je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent te changer en te tuant à petit feu… Je sais que c'est long, deux mois et demi loin de ta vraie famille, mais on t'oublie pas, on souffre avec toi chaque jour. On pense à toi, on survit pour toi, parce qu'on y croit. Alors ne cesse jamais d'y croire. Je vais te laisser, cœur, mais je veux que tu gardes mes paroles en tête, parce que je crois qu'elles pourront t'aider. Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas ou tu es, je ne sais pas ce que tu vis à l'instant ou je te parle, moi, je suis dans ton lit, j'étais en train de parler à mon chien noir en peluche lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de te parler directement. A chacun sa thérapie. Ici, c'est toujours pareil, les cours, la routine, moins de rigolades parce qu'il nous manque un pilier essentiel… James et Lily sont ensemble. Je savoure avec toi ce moment, j'entends tes cris de victoire d'ici et j'imagine ton sourire. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à le tenir en laisse (n'y voit là aucune allusion mauvaise de ma part…) Remus se porte bien, toujours sérieux et à l'affût de notre tristesse, tellement qu'il en oublie de prendre soin de lui. Je lui ai dis que tu n'aimerais pas, et crois moi, c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vu se mettre en colère… Comme par hasard contre moi… (Arrête hein ! Je t'entends d'ici, « pauvre petite chose…. » Gna gna gna ! ) Pet' est moins goinfre qu'avant, il semble se remettre, il s'est un peu rapproché de Fabian et de ses amis. Maya, la meilleure pote de Fabi', Kim et Sacha, les jumeaux, totalement barges, je suis sur qu'ils te plairont ! Fabian est égal à lui-même, je ne préfère pas détailler… Il s'est mis dans un sacré pétrin avec ton oncle, c'est la guerre… J'essaie de le calmer mais, enfin, tu es ami avec lui, qui se ressemble s'assemble n'est ce pas ? Bande de têtes de mule ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour James et ton frère. Soit ils pleurent et sont inconsolables, soient ils envoient bouler tout le monde en disant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide et cherche à provoquer les cons à bout de champ. Je ne sais pas ou ça va les mener… (Tu te calmes okay ? Sinon je te botte les fesses! ) Je sais que mon père, Aaron et Albus sont à fond dans les recherches avec leur équipe, mais ils ne nous donnent aucun détail… Mon père n'a plus aucune vie en dehors de celle qui consiste à se battre pour retrouver son fils… Aaron n'est pas mieux, il a juré qu'il te retrouverait, qu'il crèverait s'il le fallait, mais qu'il n'échouerait pas… Enfin, ici, tant que tu n'es pas là, notre vie reste sur le bouton pause. Quand tu apparaitras on appuyera sur play, mais pas avant. Je t'aime, Sirius. On t'aime, garde le à l'esprit chaque jour. A chaque fois que l'autre connard inutile te fera face. Il ne sera plus qu'un détail. Un infime et insignifiant détail. Parce qu'on t'aime tous très fort, et que son épouvantable et inutile haine ne peut rien contre ça…_

Sirius pleurait. Mais ce n'était pas du désespoir. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de joie et de lassitude. Son cœur avait bondit en entendant la voix de Sam. Il se sentait désormais possédé par une force surnaturelle, comme si, à lui seul, il pouvait foudroyer chaque pourriture présente dans ce manoir.

C'est alors qu'Eléa entra. Tous deux ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Sirius se contentait de la fusiller du regard. Elle s'y était repris à plusieurs fois mais elle avait fini par réussir à ressouder ses poignets et sa jambe, elle allait s'attaquer à ses côtes lorsque Sirius esquissa un mouvement pour se lever…

- Sirius, non ! Reste couché… tu es faible…

- Faible ? Tu t'es vue toi ? Rétorqua méchamment Sirius.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Sirius, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Gémit-elle.

- Oh t'as pas fini de pleurer ? Tu crois pas que j'en ai assez moi ? J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Dans ma vie, les rares que j'aime réellement et qui m'ont aidé se trouvent à Poudlard. La seule vraie famille que j'ai jamais eu. Ils m'aiment et ils m'aident eux. Toi t'as jamais été là pour moi. Cracha Sirius.

- Ne sois pas si méchant, je t'en prie…

Sirius se leva d'un coup, fou de rage.

- A part supplier, tu fais quoi dans ta vie hein ? Implorer, te mettre à genoux, obéir… T'es leur chienne, c'est ça. Lucius avait raison. T'es leur chienne et ça te plaît, tu aimes ça hein, avoue !

- ARRETE !

- Y A QUE LA VERITE QUI BLESSE ELEA ! T'ES INUTILE ! T'ES BONNE QU'A OBEIR ET A SERVIR JUSQU'À LA FIN DE TES MISERABLES JOURS !

Eléa gifla son petit cousin, incapable de se contenir. Elle éclata en sanglots et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne vît pas le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il allait réussir, elle réagirait un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Il se dégagea de son emprise et la regarda sans aucune émotion.

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse…

Sur ces quelques mots, il quitta la chambre qui servait d'infirmerie et se balada dans les couloirs, plus en forme et fort que jamais. Pendant ce temps, Marcus entra dans la chambre ou il trouva Eléa, assise sur le sol, en proie à une crise de larmes…

- Mon cœur ?

Il s'assied à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Eléa voulut se défaire de son emprise mais il la serra un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le front. Alors elle posa sa tête contre son torse et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage…

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

La voix de Marcus était brisée par le chagrin. Eléa ne dit pas un mot. Et lui s'aperçut que cette histoire les détruiraient forcément. Parce qu'il avait des projets en tête. Un avenir ou elle ne voudrait pas le suivre. Et pourtant, la voir triste le tuait. Il n'avait jamais aimé si fort. Jamais une fille ne l'avait rendu si dingue, si attentionné, si humain. Il était fou d'elle. Et encore, cette expression semblait bien faible.

[…]

Elisa tremblait, elle avait peur. Elle allait finir ses jours ici, impuissante, faible et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour le jeune Black. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de haine dirigée contre une personne. Le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait de son propre frère, de ses parents, de son oncle… Tous le haissaient, tous le maltraitaient sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

Elle entendit soudain la porte grincer, elle se recroquevilla. Oui, cela ferait une semaine le lendemain qu'elle était au fond de ce puits. Une semaine durant laquelle elle avait essayé de convaincre Sirius de l'achever à la place de son frère. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Contrairement à Marcus…

Mais Sirius l'avait regardé avec détermination. Ses paroles avaient résonné comme des excuses. « Je ne suis pas un tueur, Elisa. C'est ce qu'il veut. Je préfère crever que de lui offrir ce cadeau. »

Elle l'avait supplié, elle avait pleuré, mais il s'était contenté de la consoler sans accepter pour autant. Au fond, elle comprenait. Il s'était toujours battu, et il ne comptait pas faillir à cette force dont il faisait preuve. Mais Elisa avait peur de mourir, et surtout, peur de ce que le grand frère de Sirius allait lui faire subir…

- Elisa ?

- S… Sirius ?

La jeune fille vît le garçon sourire.

- Oui, c'est moi ne t'inquiètes pas. Je…

- Tu vas mieux ? Le coupa-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, ça va à merveille. Ecoute…

- Non. C'est toi qui va m'écouter, Sirius.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le jeune Black était surpris qu'elle lui parle comme ça. Mais soudain la porte grinça à nouveau, et un hurlement retentit.

- S… Sirius ?

- DE QUEL DROIT TU FAIS PLEURER ELEA ? Siffla la voix de Marcus.

- Justement, j'avais pas le droit frangin, alors j'ai pris le gauche… Répondit Sirius avant de se mettre à siffloter.

Elisa se recroquevilla en entendant résonner des bruits de coups. Elle avait peur de le retrouver mort un jour…

- LACHE MOI ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla Sirius en repoussant son frère, fou de rage.

- Je fais ce que je veux avec toi. Cracha Marcus en le plaquant contre le mur. N'oublie pas que t'es mon chien…

- Oh, tu devrais plutôt te tourner vers un chien qui sait obéir et se soumettre alors… Parce que sinon tu va perdre ton temps.

Un coup vint frapper les côtes de Sirius, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Mais il repoussa son frère de plus belle.

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR MARCUS ! TU COMPRENDS ? J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DES TES COUPS ET DE TES ORDRES ! T'ES RIEN DE PLUS QU'UN SALE CON ! TU NE ME FAIS PAS PEUR ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS CELUI QUE TU DESIRES ! ALORS VA TE PENDRE PUTAIN MAIS NE ME SAOULE PLUS !

Fou de rage, Marcus poussa Sirius au fond du puits, pour s'empêcher de l'achever. Le jeune Black atterrit brutalement, mais il n'eut rien de cassé. Il se releva en entendant son frère s'éloigner.

- DEGAGE DE MA VIE ! T'ES INUTILE, TU NE ME CHANGERA PAS ! IL FAUT TE LE DIRE EN QUELLE LANGUE ?

Il entendit « Je t'avais déjà dis que la langue des supplications m'intéresse beaucoup ». Ce à quoi il répondit « Je n'ai toujours aucune connaissance de ce langage et ça non plus ça ne changera pas. ». Il tourna durant un bon quart d'heure, hors de lui, puis il finit par se détendre et s'asseoir. Il posa ses yeux sur Elisa, qui prit tendrement sa main pour qu'il se calme. Il lui sourit.

- Sirius… Implora-t-elle.

- Non. Coupa-t-il. Arrête d'insister, Elisa. Je ne suis pas un connard, je ne suis pas un tueur. Et je refuse d'en être un. A part si on m'autorisait à assassiner ma famille…

Elisa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sirius commençait à les haïr si fort que les tuer ne le dérangerait plus. La peur laissait place à la haine. Petit à petit…

- Je n'allais pas te le demander. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que… Tu ailles voir mon oncle, ma tante et ma meilleure amie, je veux que tu leur explique comment j'ai disparu, je veux que tu leur dise la vérité, même si nous ne sommes pas censés connaître votre existence. Parce que sinon ils me chercheront sans s'arrêter. Ils se laisseront ensuite consumer par le chagrin. Je veux qu'ils sachent, ainsi que mes parents…

La jeune moldue ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux. Le jeune Black déglutit.

- Peut-être que… peut-être que tu pourra sortir d'ici avant qu'il… Laisse moi essayer de te sortir de là.

- Comment Sirius ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? S'il était possible de s'échapper, tu aurais été le premier à le faire…

- Ca va bientôt faire trois mois. C'est difficile de s'enfuir mais pas impossible. Je… il suffit que je sorte de ce foutu puits et que je trouve une baguette…

- Et tu sortirais comment ?

Sirius n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais alors ses yeux se posèrent sur le couteau qui devait servir à tuer la jeune fille. Un plan se dessina dans sa tête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que déclencher la colère de Marcus ne ferait qu'avancer la mort d'Elisa…

[…]

- Messieurs, asseyez vous.

Fabian et James s'assirent. Ils étaient fiers d'être du côté de l'accusation. Mais le jeune Potter n'était pas rassuré d'avoir Fabian à ses côtés. Il le sentait prêt à bondir, à provoquer…

- Résumons les faits. Aaron Potter, ici présent aux côtés de son fils et du jeune Prewett, accuse Cygnus Black pour coups et blessures sur son fils, James. Veuillez vous lever et témoigner.

Encore plus amoché depuis l'attaque des serpentards, James se leva. Il était plus angoissé qu'il n'y paraissait. Dans la salle, il y avait d'un côté les bons, de l'autre Cygnus accompagné de son frère Orion, ainsi que de sa femme et de ses filles. Bellatrix le fixait d'un œil mauvais, folle de rage.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dis, il y avait plusieurs témoins ce jour là… J'étais énervé contre Black et je l'ai légèrement provoqué…

Cygnus se leva, fou de rage.

- Il m'a insulté ! Ce môme a osé m'insulter !

- Et vous avez riposté en me frappant, avouez le… Au pire, il leur suffit de fouiller dans mes souvenirs et ils auront la preuve qu'ils cherchent.

Cygnus le fusilla du regard. Mais il parvenait encore à se contenir… Jusqu'à ce que Fabian se lève à son tour…

- Si James a insulté ce salaud c'est parce que…

Mais soudain Fabian poussa un gémissement de douleur, il sentit les plaies provoquées par le couteau de Black s'ouvrir une à une. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme. Cygnus savait que le jeune Prewett était bien trop fier pour en parler…

- Il… il m'avait brutalisé. Regardez la lèvre de James, ça c'est son œuvre. Le reste de ses blessures, c'est ce que les serpentards lui ont fait parce qu'il avait osé demander un procès. Vous pensez toujours que les Black ne sont pas à interner ?

Cygnus se leva fou de rage, son frère fît de même pour le retenir et fusiller le jeune Prewett du regard. Mais Fabian ne comptait pas en rester là, il approcha de Fudge et fît les cent pas devant le magenmagot. Dans la salle du procès il y avait un journaliste. Un journaliste nommé Eliott Cooper. Le meilleur ami de Matthew Prewett. Le jeune homme avait un sourire fier. Fabian était le digne petit frère de Matt.

- Chaque jour, leur arrogance et leur prétention prennent un peu plus d'ampleur. Ils sont inhumains et dangereux mais vous n'êtes jamais là pour le voir. J'en ai reçu des menaces ainsi que des tortures mais dans ces moments là c'est étrange il n'y a personne pour observer. Cygnus Black est un barge à enfermer derrière les barreaux. Il menace et frappe et quand bon lui semble, en plein couloir de Poudlard, sans aucun scrupule…

- Ce ne sont jamais que des mots… Dit soudain Orion.

- Des maux. M-A-U-X. Epela Fabian. Mais toi tu sais de quoi tu parle aussi hein ? Ils sont ou tes deux fils qui sont censés avoir disparu ? L'aîné toujours aussi stupide j'imagine, en train de baiser les pieds de Voldy dans un joli manoir en pleine campagne ? Et Sirius ? Dans un puits avec la moitié de ses os brisés ? C'est ça ?

Incapable de se contenir, Cygnus se leva et attrapa violemment Fabian par le bras, sachant que ses blessures le brûleraient atrocement. Le jeune Prewett poussa un cri de douleur, des larmes dans les yeux. Il essaya volontairement de se dégager, prouvant que la poigne était forte et cruelle… Que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait se défaire de son emprise…

- Cygnus. Cygnus stop. Siffla Orion.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire… Cygnus ne se détachait pas du jeune garçon, il n'avait qu'une envie, le tuer.

Aaron jeta un sort qui provoqua une décharge dans la main de Cygnus Black. Mais même sous la douleur, il refusait de lâcher Fabian. Ce dernier souffrait. Mais il essayait de le cacher à son bourreau. Cygnus approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je sais que tu as mal. Dis le.

- CYGNUS ! Hurlait le ministre, interloqué. LACHEZ CET ENFANT !

- Va te faire… Répondit Fabian avec toute sa haine.

Cygnus resserra davantage sa prise. Incontrôlable… Fabian hurla.

- Tu t'enfonces, Black, mais d'une force… Ricana Fabian, moqueur.

Albus Dumbledore jeta alors un sortilège droit sur Cygnus qui vola et alla s'effondrer loin du jeune Prewett. Le directeur de Poudlard prit le jeune garçon par les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ca va Fabian ?

- Oui…

Des hommes saisirent alors Cygnus par les bras pour le retenir. Fudge déclara d'une voix agacée :

- Cygnus, vous avez désormais l'interdiction de vous approcher à plus de cinquante mètres de l'école de Poudlard ainsi que du village de Pré au Lard.

- C'est tout ? S'indigna Aaron en se levant.

Mais James se blottit contre lui.

- Laisse tomber p'pa… Il est avec eux. Il est inutile. Et de toute façon, ils gagneront…

Sur ces quelques mots, James quitta la salle d'audience plus que déprimé. Et intérieurement, fou de rage contre l'injustice de ce gouvernement…

Tandis que Fabian s'éloigna du groupe, se dirigeant dans des couloirs inconnus du ministère. Il s'isola dans l'un d'eux, vide, et retira sa chemise noire. Il était plein de sang, chacune de ses plaies s'étant réouvertes. Ca le brûlait, c'était insupportable… Mais aujourd'hui, Cygnus avait perdu. Alors, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

[…]

Orion avait attrapé le bras de son frère et transplané directement au 12 square Grimmaurd. Cygnus était fou de rage, mais il essayait de se calmer, sentant la tempête approcher… Druella et ses deux filles arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Siffla Orion.

Bingo…

- La ferme. Je suis en colère…

- T'ES PAS LE SEUL CYGNUS ! Hurla Orion en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Lâche moi. Cracha son frère.

- On fait tout pour être discret ! Tout pour passer inaperçu en attendant d'être parfaitement prêts, et toi, tu te permet de laisser ta rage sortir dans un procès, devant autant de monde, avec un journaliste ? S'indigna Orion, hors de lui.

- C'est mon problème, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

Druella les regardaient avec appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'Orion s'emportait trop. Narcissa semblait apeurée. Tandis que Bellatrix se contentait de regarder son parrain. Il l'impressionnait lorsqu'il était en colère. Et elle aimait que son père lui tienne tête. Cependant, les voir se disputer n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Orion sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de son frère. Ce dernier le fixa avec haine. Bellatrix saisit le bras de son oncle… Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- S'il te plaît, oncle Orion… Ne le dispute pas… Concentrez vous plutôt sur la façon de faire regretter leur arrogance à Potter, Prewett et compagnie…

Sur les quelques mots de sa fille, Cygnus transplana directement au ministère. Il entendit la voix inquiète du jeune Potter.

- Papa… Ou est Fabi ? Ils nous a suivi ?

- J'en sais rien, je crois oui…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Black. Décidément, le jeune Prewett n'avait aucune conscience du danger… Cygnus s'éloigna dans les couloirs, invisible…

[…]

- Marcus…

- QUOI ?

Sélénia frissonna. Black était plus qu'à bout de nerfs… C'était bien plus fort. La jeune Lestrange baissa les yeux, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir interpellé alors qu'il était si enragé. Marcus s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ?

Elle se dégagea et recula un peu, tremblante.

- Non. C'est… c'est Sirius… Souffla-t-elle.

Immédiatement, la haine s'empara des jolis yeux de Marcus. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Sélénia se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, et quelques instants plus tard, un Marcus haineux et bien décidé à affaiblir moralement son frère se dirigeait vers la salle des prisonniers.

[…]

Marcus fît léviter son frère et la jeune Elisa en dehors du puits. Malgré lui, Sirius frissonna. Les yeux de son frère le fusillant sur place. Il vît le couteau dans la main droite de Sirius ainsi que les entailles que ce dernier s'était faites sur le bras gauche.

- Tu te fous de moi n'est ce pas ? Tu t'amuses bien Sirius ? Je te demande parce que c'est la fin aujourd'hui tu vois… La fin de cette infime indulgence dont j'ai fais preuve…

- T'as déjà dis ça la dernière fois…

Un sort vint entailler profondément la joue de Sirius qui grimaça. Il tremblait malgré lui…

- Marc' si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que…

Mais Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère perde autant le contrôle de ses nerfs, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était sortir Elisa du puits et qu'elle puisse aller se réfugier, trouver une baguette, s'en sortir… Marcus le tortura à l'aide du sortilège doloris avant de l'immobiliser assis, contre le mur et qu'il soit obligé d'assister au… « spectacle ».

Il tortura Elisa devant ses yeux durant des heures et des heures… Sirius était tremblant, il pleurait et l'avait même supplié d'arrêter…

La jeune fille hurlait et pleurait. Mais elle savait. Elle avait toujours su que sa vie se terminerait ici. Elle avait deviné depuis le premier jour que Marcus ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir.

Des sortilèges doloris, des coups, plusieurs fois il l'envoya valser contre les murs… Elle tremblait, elle avait peur. Mais elle ne l'implora pas. Non. Elle avait dépassé ce stade là. Elle avait appris à connaître sa cruauté. Elle savait que Sirius l'avait provoqué une fois de trop. Elle savait que malgré ses apparences de « monsieur je contrôle tout le monde », Marcus faiblissait. Il faiblissait parce qu'il voyait que son petit frère n'avait absolument pas changé, même en trois mois de vie dans la violence la plus totale.

- Tu t'es mutilé…

- M… Marcus… je… je l'ai fais uniquement pour qu'elle puisse sortir de ce puits, je… je ne le ferais plus jamais… S'il te plaît… Elle n'y est pour rien…

Marcus ricana, il regarda son frère avec haine. Sirius frissonna.

- Pourquoi t'avais-je mis dans ce puits Sirius ?

Le jeune Black pleura de plus belle, il laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Marcus le regarda sans aucune émotion. Sirius releva la tête et posa son regard sur Elisa, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle était au sol, incapable de se relever sous son intense douleur et ses tremblements. Mais quand elle vît les yeux du jeune Black, emplis d'une tristesse sans égale, elle puisa au fin fond de ses forces et parvint à lui sourire. Il pleura davantage…

- Tu étais censé la tuer. Non pas apprendre à la connaître. Ton but est de me faire enrager, Sirius ? Ca fonctionne… Simplement, si pour une fois dans ta vie, tu m'avais écouté et obéit, elle n'aurait pas souffert. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Elisa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue. Merci mille fois Sirius, pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté…

- Que des emmerdes oui… Répondit Sirius en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Non. Tu as une force hors du commun. N'abandonne pas. T'es un ange.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il supplia son frère du regard, le voyant enrager au fur et à mesure que la jeune moldue parlait. Mais d'un coup de baguette, Marcus envoya une dernière fois valser Elisa contre un mur. Puis il annula le sort sur son frère. Il y eut un craquement. Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes…

Il entendit Marcus s'éloigner, sans un mot. Comme si tout était normal… Alors il se releva et se jeta en larmes sur le corps de celle qu'il avait considéré comme son amie. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je suis désolé… Gémit-il. Sincèrement désolé, Elisa…

Il sentait un nœud au plus profond de ses entrailles. Un nœud qui le dévorait et qui partageait souffrance et culpabilité.

[…]

Ce soir là, au repas, Marcus avoua le meurtre de la jeune moldue. Eléa, qui était désormais conviée à leur table, le fusilla du regard. Elle se leva et quitta la salle à manger en courant, sourde aux appels de son fiancé.

[…]

- Hé petit, ça ne sert à rien de rester dans ta tristesse…

Sirius ne regarda même pas l'homme qui lui parlait. Il se contentait de pleurer, anéantit et fou de rage. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Eléa, des larmes dans les yeux. Sirius se leva, fou de rage.

- DEGAGE!

- Sirius… Répondit-elle, en pleurs.

- CASSE TOI DE LA ! VA REJOINDRE TON CONNARD!

Marcus entra à son tour. Sirius le fusilla du regard, la tristesse laissant peu à peu place à la haine.

- VIRE DE LA !

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA SIRIUS!

- JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX! JE SUIS MON SEUL MAITRE! T'AS DECIDE D'ETRE ENCORE PLUS CON QUE TU NE L'ETAIS DÉJÀ? OKAY! JE PENSAIS PAS QUE C'ÉTAIT POSSIBLE MAIS LA PREUVE… TU VEUX JOUER AU PLUS CON ? ON VA JOUER MARC'. MAIS NE VIENS PAS GUEULER APRES! NE VIENS PAS FAIRE GENRE LE NERVEUX PARCE QUE JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME PAYER TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT! TU VAS PAYER SA MORT! TU VAS PAYER CHAQUE JOUR HORRIBLE QUE J'AI PASSE PAR TA FAUTE! ET TU PLEURERA ET SUPPLIERA COMME LA GROSSE MERDE QUE TU ES!

Marcus se contentait de regarder son frère, impassible. Mais intérieurement l'étonnement faisait rage. Incapable de se contenir, Sirius s'approcha du corps d'Elisa. Il s'assied à ses côtés et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Marcus, haineux.

- T'étais jaloux c'est ça hein ? Parce qu'elle valait dix mille fois mieux que toi…

Marcus se laissa envahir par la haine.

- UNE MOLDUE ?

- UNE MOLDUE INTELLIGENTE VAUT MIEUX QU'UN SORCIER COMPLETEMENT CREUX, IGNORANT ET SALOPARD EN PRIME !

Marcus attrapa Sirius par le col et le souleva. Le jeune Black touchait à peine par terre, mais même là, son regard ne changea pas. C'était un regard ravagé par la douleur… et la haine.

Les yeux aciers ne se quittaient pas. Marcus se promit intérieurement d'achever son frère. De parvenir à le dominer et de lui faire subir les pires horreurs. C'était la provocation de trop.

- Sors de là. T'as déjà assez pollué son atmosphère lorsqu'elle était vivante… Cracha Sirius avec plus de haine que jamais.

Marcus se contenta de le regarder d'un air menaçant. Eléa l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Elle regarda Sirius, des larmes dans les yeux. Le jeune Black était en colère contre elle. C'était plus fort que lui. Marcus se détacha de sa fiancé et les quitta.

- T'es pas différente de lui. Sinon tu te bougerais. Elisa te surpassait mille fois côté courage. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien pour se défendre contre lui. Tu sers à rien.

La jeune Malefoy partit en courant, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Le seul être de sa famille capable de l'aimer l'avait rejeté… Ou plutôt, elle l'avait laissé tomber…

[…]

- Prewett…

Fabian tressaillit légèrement. Il vît Cygnus Black apparaître petit à petit, une fois son sortilège de désillusion annulé.

- Salut Black. La forme? Répondit Fabian en se forçant à reprendre contenance.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Tu es content n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu penses avoir gagné ?

- Non. J'AI gagné. Sourit Fabian.

Cygnus sourit encore plus largement.

- Parce que tu crois qu'une décision de l'inutile Fudge m'empêchera de faire ce que bon me semble ?

- T'enflamme pas, ne me pense pas si stupide. Je sais que ça ne t'arrêtera pas. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir pu te ridiculiser en public. C'était… jouissif…

Cygnus sourit de plus belle. Ce petit ne manquait pas d'imagination…

- Tu sais ce qui me fait jouir moi ? T'entendre hurler voire pleurer de douleur… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je prends mon pied…

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Fabian ne s'énerva pas, il sourit davantage.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet… Paraît que j'en fais à ta femme aussi… Mais elle fait trop pute pour que je puisse m'intéresser à elle. Puis les couguars c'est pas mon trip.

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD! S'énerva Cygnus en plaquant le jeune garçon contre le mur.

Fabian éclata de rire.

- Je savais que ta façade de mec calme n'était que provisoire…

Cygnus le frappa au visage puis durant un long moment, il s'amusa à appuyer sur ses plaies et à les agrandir davantage à l'aide de son couteau. Quelques heures plus tard, Aaron Potter trouva Fabian inconscient, baignant dans une marre de sang.

[…]

Durant des jours et des jours, Sirius resta assis aux côtés du corps d'Elisa. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne mangeait pas, il ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder. Une partie de lui était partie avec elle. La jeune moldue l'avait aidé, elle l'avait soutenu moralement, l'avait soigné à sa façon, et avait fait preuve d'une tendresse sans égale envers lui. Une douceur dont il avait toujours manqué dans sa jeune vie.

Au début, il avait était triste. Ensuite, il s'était laissé consumer par la haine. Désormais, il n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il était vide.

Beaucoup de salopards étaient venus le voir. De Marcus à Orion. En passant par Voldemort, Walburga, Cygnus et Lucius. Il ne répondait pas, il ne les regardaient même pas. Il ne les entendaient tout simplement pas. Lord Voldemort avait eu beau le torturer, rien n'y avait fait, il n'avait même pas crié. Il était plus mort que vivant. Il n'était plus avec eux. Parce qu'il était tombé dans un gouffre.

[…]

- Il ne réagit pas, Marcus.

- Je sais maître… Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il va revenir parmi nous. Et très rapidement.

Lord Voldemort regarda son serviteur dans les yeux.

- Je veux que Sirius soit dans nos rangs. Il a une force de caractère qui me plaît. Et je sens une certaine puissance en lui. Comme pour toi d'ailleurs…

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, le regard du seigneur des ténèbres brillait d'intensité.

- Veille à exécuter la mission que je t'ai confié. Je m'occupe du reste. Ton petit frère ne peut pas être invincible…

Marcus sentait la colère à travers sa voix. Le Lord était fou de rage de ne pas parvenir à briser la volonté d'un môme de quinze ans. Il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire.

*En réalité si, il l'est. Pour toi…*

- Va Marcus. Je m'occuperais de ton frère avec Orion.

Marcus s'inclina légèrement puis il se détourna et quitta le salon à grand pas. Ainsi que le manoir.

[…]

Sélénia Lestrange entra dans la salle des prisonniers. Orion black s'y trouvait déjà. Il sentait sa patience le quitter…

- SIRIUS JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION!

Ce dernier était plaqué contre le mur par son père, ses yeux s'étaient braqués au sol. Il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il se moquait de tout. Orion Black asséna une gifle à son fils. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il sourit soudain d'un air mauvais.

- Tu ne veux pas réagir, très bien. J'ai trouvé un bon remède…

- Ca lui passera… Assura Sélénia.

- Je sais. J'ai l'idée du siècle…

Sur ces quelques mots, il quitta la pièce fier de sa trouvaille. Et heureux d'en faire encore plus baver à son fils.

Sélénia s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, accrochant ses yeux à son état physique.

- Sirius…

Il tressaillit au son de sa voix. Mais ce fût sa seule réaction. Il ne bougea pas, il ne lui cria pas dessus, il ne fît rien. Sélénia fût consternée. Marcus lui avait dit qu'il s'était contenté de sursauter plusieurs fois lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Sirius était celui qui vous en mettait plein la tête, celui qui n'abandonnait pas… Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Sirius ? Appela Sélénia avec une douceur qui était rare chez elle.

…

Elle posa son regard sur la jeune moldue dont le cadavre reposait sur le sol à un mètre d'eux.

- Tu aimais cette fille ? Demanda-t-elle, un éclair de tristesse traversant ses yeux.

Encore là, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Malgré elle, une larme coula sur sa joue droite. Sélénia Lestrange était dangereuse. Parce qu'en plus du fait que Sirius soit pire que son addiction, elle possédait comme un dédoublement de personnalité. Elle était capable du pire comme du meilleur. Un jour, elle pouvait le violer, voire le tuer par colère, le lendemain, capable de se mettre à genoux devant lui pour s'excuser et exécuter ses quatre volontés.

- Sirius…

Lentement, elle continua à caresser sa joue, puis laissa glisser sa main qui alla se poser sur son torse. Elle le vît tressaillir à nouveau. Sélénia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable. Mais elle savait que ce n'était que passager. Que sa folie reprendrait le dessus et qu'elle n'y penserait plus.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui, étrangement vide au lieu d'être combattif, de Sirius. Elle se colla à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant en même temps couler ses larmes. Le jeune Black n'opposa aucune résistance. Il répondit même à son baiser, incapable de savoir ce qui se passait réellement, ne voyant rien d'autre que le corps d'Elisa et cet immense gouffre dans lequel il était tombé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Et même l'incessante voix de Marcus qui essayait de prendre possession de son cerveau ne lui faisait plus rien. Il ne l'entendait plus. Il était intouchable parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Parce que plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Il était devenu comme un simple légume dont on faisait ce qu'on voulait. Il était dans un état végétatif. Il ne vivait que parce que son cœur battait.

Son frère avait tué pour le faire souffrir. Dès que cette évidence s'était imposée à son esprit, il s'était laissé submerger par la culpabilité et surtout un effroyable sentiment d'impuissance. Que pouvait-il face à lui? Il n'essayait même plus de se réciter les paroles de Sam. Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Il était perdu.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait…

Car, jamais nous n'avons plus de détermination et de force que lorsque les méchants s'en prennent aux personnes que nous aimons…

[…]

Ce jour là, Lord Voldemort, Marcus et Orion entrèrent dans la pièce ou Sirius et bien d'autres étaient retenus prisonniers. L'un d'entre eux, qui essayait malgré lui de sortir le jeune Black de sa léthargie, recula et s'éloigna. Tous semblèrent apeurés. Certains s'étaient mis à tourner depuis quelques temps autour du puits. Tous dans le même sens. C'était Lord Voldemort qui le leur avait demandé et il ricana quand il s'aperçut qu'il venaient de s'y remettre. Aucun n'osait lui tenir tête. Ils obéissaient. Il ne restait quasiment plus que des moldus. Les quelques sorciers qui avaient refusé de se soumettre à cette humiliation avaient aussitôt été tués.

Sirius se contenta de relever la tête vers eux et de les regarder. Mais il resta assis et ne dit pas un mot.

A l'aide de sa baguette magique et avec un sourire aux lèvres, Orion exposa une vidéo sur le mur qui faisait face à Sirius. Elle prenait toute la place, elle était géante, il n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder, d'autre choix que d'affronter une nouvelle épreuve…

_[…]_

_Un hurlement retentit dans toute la maison. Le hurlement d'une femme. Le petit Soan Williams tressaillit, ayant reconnu la voix de sa maman. Sa jumelle, Liyah l'embrassa et lui chuchota de ne pas bouger._

_Mais ils étaient jumeaux, il étaient identiques et la curiosité ainsi que l'inquiétude poussa le petit garçon à suivre sa sœur… Liyah courut sans réfléchir vers le corps de sa mère. Elle pleurait, mais elle était assez vive d'esprit pour constater qu'elle n'était pas morte, simplement souffrante…_

_Elle poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'une lumière rouge vint à nouveau frapper sa maman et que celle-ci se tortilla de douleur._

_En colère, elle s'approcha de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais un sortilège la frappa à son tour de plein fouet. Elle hurla, souffrant le martyr. Elle l'entendit rire. Un rire répugnant et sa haine se gonfla à bloc._

_Soan s'approcha et se plaça devant elles. Il tremblait. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de peur et de larmes…_

_- Alors c'est toi… Soan Williams._

_Le petit garçon tressaillit._

_- Je… Qui… qui êtes vous ?_

_- Orion. Orion Black._

_L'homme enleva son masque et le petit garçon comprit aussitôt. Mais sa sœur se releva et se plaça devant lui, folle de rage._

_- Ah oui, le papa de Sirius. La ressemblance est frappante. Sauf que lui et ben il est pas con d'abord!_

_- Pour qui tu te prends sale mioche ?_

_- Liyah._

_- Oh, Liyah… Joli prénom pour une tête de mule… Sais-tu que c'est aussi son foutu caractère qui a entraîné la mort de Sirius ?_

_Soan éclata en sanglots incontrôlés, fou de chagrin. Liyah le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixa l'homme avec haine._

_- IL EST PAS MORT! _

_- Je t'assure que si. Son frère s'en est chargé… Voilà ce que je vous apporte de sa part…_

_Orion tendit une lettre à la petite fille… Elle le regarda avec haine et la déplia. Sa maman se releva et se plaça devant eux…_

_Cher Soan, chère Liyah,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire à quel point vous avez compté pour moi, à quel point votre famille m'est chère… Ce sont les dernière paroles que je peux adresser, j'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas tristes… Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que vos larmes coulent, vous le savez… Soan, petit ange blond, je t'aime. Prends soin de tes sœurs et de tes parents. T'es un bout de chou en or…_

_Mon frère m'achève à petit feu, il est près du but, je sais que je vais mourir, je me sens partir…_

_Il est trop tard…_

_Adieu mes petits, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous oublierais pas… Soyez forts!_

_Tendrement,_

_Sirius._

_Soan pleurait de plus belle, en proie à une crise de tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer. Sa mère le serra contre elle. Tandis que Liyah fusillait l'homme du regard. Orion se contentait de sourire._

_- Je… je n'y crois pas. Répliqua-t-elle. _

_Elle le défia du regard et rétorqua un : « il est bien plus fort que vous »._

_Sur ces quelques paroles, Soan et sa mère furent immobilisés tandis qu'il torturait la petite fille._

_[…]_

_Sirius s'était levé, fou de rage. Il fusillait son père du regard. Il était conscient que c'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il était hors de lui._

_- ESPECE DE SALOPARD! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur son père._

_La haine le poussa à être encore plus inconscient que d'habitude. Il frappa son père partout ou il pu l'atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège l'expulse loin de lui._

_- MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE? Hurla Marcus._

_- POURQUOI TU VEUX AUSSI QUE JE T'ARRANGE LA TIENNE ?_

_Son père se releva, étonné et en colère, il essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez._

_- J'ai rêvé?_

_- C'est moi qui ait rêvé j'espère… Répliqua Sirius avec hargne._

_- SIRIUS STOP. Ordonna le Lord._

_Sirius le regarda avec haine. _

_- Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même pauvre con! Regarde…_

_Il s'avança vers le puits et, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se mit à tourner dans le sens inverse que les autres prisonniers, les déviant de leur trajectoire, les poussant, leur montrant qui il était. Leur prouvant que l'obéissance était une belle connerie…_

_- Pauvre gens… Regardez ce que ce crétin tout moche a fait de vous… A quoi bon tourner autour d'un puits? A quoi ça rime? A quoi bon obéir? Nous sommes les maîtres de notre destin. Juste nous. Personne d'autre._

_Il arrêta sous les regards ébahis des autres prisonniers et se tourna vers Lord Voldemort, son frère et son père, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Game over. Try again!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29 : Personne ne dictera ma vie.

- James, t'as intérêt à te calmer parce que je te jure que je vais me mettre en colère… Murmura Lily avec sévérité.

James Potter grogna et se terra dans le silence. Sam regarda Lily avec reconnaissance. Tandis que Lucius Malefoy retournait à son cours.

- Merci Lil', je vois qu'il t'écoute à toi…

James lui lança un regard furieux.

- Comme un toutou même…

Sam sifflota avec innocence. Mais la sonnerie retentit. Et lorsqu'elle vît le regard malicieux de son meilleur ami, elle blêmit.

- Je t'aime, James. Tu le sais hein ?

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lily ainsi que celui de Remus. Tandis que Peter ricanait.

- Trop tard, l'erreur est faite.

- Tu l'as dis Pet' ! Mmh, je serais toi, je me mettrais à courir Sam chérie… Sourit James.

- J'peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Williams avait passé son sac en bandoulière autour de son cou. Elle regardait ses amis d'un air embêté. Et soudain, elle déclara :

- Parce qu'en fait… j'ai un train à prendre !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle détala en courant et fuit la salle de cours. James sur ses talons. Tandis que leurs amis riaient malgré eux.

…

James parvint à l'attraper par la taille, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le sourire de Sam était faible, et elle vît que le regard de James ne pétillait plus comme avant. Des larmes s'emparèrent alors des yeux de la jeune Williams. Tandis que James s'assombrissait à son tour. Samantha s'accrocha avec force à son cou et fondit en larmes. Le jeune Potter caressa la tête de sa meilleure amie, s'efforçant de contenir sa tristesse.

- J'y… Je peux pas sourire sans lui James. Parce que mon cœur se brise davantage. Parce que c'est… c'est trop dur… J'essaye tu sais mais…

- Je sais. Répondit James, la voix brisée.

- Et puis voilà, Fabian est à l'hôpital… Dans un état grave. Comme si on avait pas suffisamment de souci à se faire… J'en ai assez, James. Assez que vous pétiez les plombs comme ça.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Un jour, on va retrouver Sirius vivant. Et on devra lui annoncer votre mort. Je suis sure qu'il sera content.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle le planta là et s'éloigna.

[…]

- Petit, réveille toi… Appelait un moldu, inquiet.

Sirius poussa un gémissement.

- J'suis réveillé… Répondit-il en essayant de bouger.

Le jeune Black poussa un cri de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête petit? On insulte pas cet homme…

- Vous appelez ça un homme ? Sale face de serpent creux et moche…

- Tu ne tiendra pas un mois si tu réagis comme ça.

- Ca fait déjà quatre mois que je suis ici. Alors je crois que si.

Sirius se releva avec peine. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas du tout apprecié de se faire ridiculiser de la sorte. Le jeune Black croisa le regard las du moldu. Puis il tourna la tête et vît cinq corps qui l'entourait. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

- Ils ont voulu s'interposer… Ils te trouvaient trop jeune pour subir tout ça…

Sirius tressaillit, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher des cadavres.

- Tu n'es plus entouré que de moldus maintenant… ou presque.

Le jeune Black regarda l'homme avec intensité.

- Presque ?

Le « moldu » soupira. Il lâcha pour la première fois sa manche et une baguette magique sortit de sa cachette. Autant que la vidéo qui montrait les tortures infligées à sa vraie famille, cette vision ralluma en Sirius un désir de combattre plus violent que jamais. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une flamme se raviva en lui. Brillante et indestructible.

- Je suis un cracmol.

- Et ces pauvres cons ne l'ont pas sentit?

- Je me suis battu pour devenir un simple moldu. Je n'avais pas de pouvoirs, ou très peu. Alors j'ai laissé tomber ma nature de sorcier.

Sirius saisit la baguette. Il la regarda avec émerveillement. Comme si elle était la clé de son destin.

- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez gardée?

- Je… ils n'ont même pas cherché à me fouiller. Je suis passé pour un véritable moldu. Je l'ai toujours gardée sur moi.

L'homme posa ses yeux sur la baguette.

- Au cas ou un jour j'en ai besoin… En cas que l'envie de me battre pour être un sorcier refasse son apparition, bien que j'ai abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps…

Sirius le regarda puis acquiesça. Soudain, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur, en proie à l'excitation. Il voulait s'en aller. Si seulement il avait su transplaner tout aurait été plus simple et rapide… Il lui aurait suffit de revenir avec des renforts pour délivrer tout le monde.

- Ecoutez moi s'il vous plait. J'aimerais que tour à tour vous m'expliquiez comment et ou vous avez été enlevés. C'est très important. A l'aide de ceci -il désigna la baguette- je peux joindre et informer mes amis. Il leur suffit d'avoir un point de repère, d'enquêter et ils nous retrouveront. Nous pourrons ainsi gagner notre liberté.

Petit à petit, les moldus gagnèrent confiance et vinrent témoigner. Certains avait été enlevés à des endroits si éloignés les uns des autres qu'ils ne laissaient guère d'espoir. Cependant, plus le temps passait plus Sirius constatait que le nom d'un village en particulier revenait souvent. Jusqu'à ce qu'un retienne particulièrement son attention.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ceux qui vous ont enlevé n'ont pas transplané?

- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot mais… on a juste… marché.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius. Mais il devait rester calme et concentré. Il s'imagina un instant la tête de Marcus s'il le voyait en train d'organiser son évasion. Un pur bonheur.

- Le nom du village s'il vous plaît monsieur ?

- Loutry ste Chaspoule.

Le bonheur éclaira davantage le visage de Sirius.

- A pied vous dîtes ? Ca vous a pris combien de temps?

- Je dirais entre cinq et sept minutes. Rapide. Enfin à mes yeux c'était plus que long…

- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Sirius d'un air compatissant.

[…]

Terry était épuisé. Des cernes rongaient son visage, ainsi que de la tristesse. Il venait de rentrer chez lui. Il avait rendu visite à sa femme, son fils et sa fille à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Lauren et Liyah étaient toutes deux dans un état critique. Mais Liyah inquiétait davantage les médecins. Quant à Soan, les médicomages psychologues avaient du l'attacher à son lit car il ne cessait de se débattre en pleurant, hurlant que Sirius n'était pas mort.

Désespéré et se laissant engloutir par son chagrin, Terry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec une bouteille de wiskhy pur feu. Il commença à boire de longues gorgées, puis il la posa soudain et se prit la tête entre ses mains, laissant couler quelques larmes.

- C'est pas possible…

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que toute la mise en scène d'Orion Black n'était justement que de pures bêtises. Mais la lettre écrite de la main de Sirius? Il analysa pour la centième fois le courrier…

_Cher Soan, chère Liyah,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire à quel point vous avez compté pour moi, à quel point votre famille m__'__est chère__…__ Ce sont les dernière paroles que je peux adresser, j__'__aimerais que vous ne soyez pas tristes__…__ Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que vos larmes coulent, vous le savez__…__ Soan, petit ange blond, je t__'__aime. Prends soin de tes sœurs et de tes parents. T__'__es un bout de chou en or__…_

_Mon frère m__'__achève à petit feu, il est près du but, je sais que je vais mourir, je me sens partir__…_

_Il est trop tard__…_

_Adieu mes petits, quoi qu__'__il arrive, je ne vous oublierais pas__…__ Soyez forts!_

_Tendrement,_

_Sirius._

- Non ce n'est vraiment pas possible!

Il se leva et fît les cent pas. Sirius n'aurait jamais laissé cette satisfaction à son père. Jamais il n'aurait écrit ce genre de lettre. Ou du moins, certainement pas aux jumeaux… S'il avait du faire ses adieux à quelqu'un, la lettre aurait été adressée à Terry lui-même. Dans la volonté de ne pas trop blesser ses trois enfants. Pour qu'ils l'apprennent en douceur et non pas directement de sa main à lui. Oui, ce n'était pas possible. Sirius n'était pas mort. Et Sirius n'avait jamais écrit ce stupide et inutile courrier.

Soudain, un chien de couleur dorée apparut. Le cœur de Terry fît un bond.

*J'ai déjà trop bu ou c'est bien réel?*

_- Hey salut Terry! Alors bon déjà ben comme tu peux le constater je ne suis pas mort! Tout ça n'est qu'une stupide machination de mon crétin de père qui comme d'habitude a échoué… Ensuite, je voudrais te dire que j'ai interrogé tous les moldus qui sont prisonniers à mes côtés. Et si tu veux me retrouver, enfin j'sais pas je dis ça au cas ou ça t'interesserait (humouuuuur), il te faudrait creuser du côté du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule… La plupart d'entre eux ont été enlevés là bas, dont un qui est arrivé jusqu'au manoir à pied, tenu par les connards… Ce qui a fait, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, environ Cinq à sept minutes. Tu imagines ? Comment peut-on être aussi stupide et laisser tant d'indices derrière soi? Ah, bah oui il suffit de s'appeler mangemort suis-je bête… J'ai fais au maximum et je sais que vous aussi… Vous n'aviez aucun indice pour savoir ou je pouvais être… Je sais que t'es son père mais… Dis à Sam que je l'aime s'il te plaît… A James et Fabian qu'ils arrêtent de faire les cons parce que JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE LEUR CAS! A Mumus, Pet' et Lily, qu'ils gardent leur calme et leur patience face à la connerie des autres crétins de Potter et Prewett et que je les aime… Jamesie chéri, rien ne sert de chercher les emmerdes, tu pourrais te faire du mal, moi je suis indestructible n'oublie pas… Dis à Soan que je l'aime, que je pense à lui et que le vieux crouton qui a mal au dos je vais lui régler son compte… Et non pas le contraire! Dis à Liyah, que son courage et son entêtement m'ont beaucoup touché… Dis aussi à Lauren et aux jumeaux que je m'excuse… De tout mon cœur… Ils commencent à torturer et tuer parce que la tête de mule que je suis les insupporte trop… Alors s'il vous plaît, faites tous attention à vous, d'accord? Moi perso je vous aime! 3_

[…]

Terry tapait comme un fou à la porte d'entrée. Aaron lui ouvrit, sa baguette pointée, méfiant. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Terry bon sang mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- Sirius est vivant. Plus que vivant. Archi vivant même!

- Je le sais. Je ne crois pas un instant à sa mort. Il me faudrait son corps sous les yeux pour que je capitule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix faible d'Andromeda, brisée par la tristesse et la fatigue.

- SIRIUS EST VIVANT! Annonça joyeusement Terry.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Ce soir là, Terry montra le souvenir du partonus à ses camarades. Tous furent habités par la même force que Sirius.

Tous étaient prêts à livrer un combat acharné pour retrouver le jeune Black. Y comprit Alphard Black. Ses yeux étaient traversés par une lueur de combattivité puissante. Il décida ce jour là que ses salopards de frères paieraient très cher tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sirius et au monde entier.

[…]

- Et maintenant? Demanda un des moldus.

- Joey, tu me prêtes encore ta baguette ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te la laisse… Sourit l'homme.

Sirius lui avait redonné l'espoir de s'en sortir un jour. Le jeune Black serra fortement la baguette dans sa main droite.

- On pourrait tenter de s'enfuir par nous-mêmes…

Tous le regardèrent d'un air effrayé. Une jeune fille leva la main, apeurée.

- Et… et s'ils nous attrapent? Toi tu peux te défendre, nous on ne peut rien contre eux.

- Il faut pas se leurrer, on arrivera certainement pas à sortir. Mais il faut leur montrer qui nous sommes. Nous sommes des êtres humains. Et nous avons autant de droit que ces connards. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous enfermer. Et encore moins de nous humilier et nous torturer. Tu penses qu'elle va me servir à quelque chose si j'atterris en face de Voldemort?

Tous tressaillirent. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom. Lui, il n'est rien.

Sirius les regarda. Ils n'avaient pas l'air prêt à bouger…

- Comme vous voulez… Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune Black se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un simple coup de baguette. Il entendait des pas derrière lui, il eut un sourire. Il leur fallait juste un meneur. Mais eux aussi étaient prêts à tout pour leur liberté. Alors il se tourna vers eux et fît apparaître un couteau pour chacun…

Tous le regardèrent avec horreur. Il sourit.

- Surtout n'hésitez pas à tuer… Et encore plus si vous croisez quelqu'un de ma famille… N'ayez aucun moment d'hésitation si vous croisez quelqu'un. Parce qu'eux, ils n'en auront pas. Ils en ont jamais…

Sirius se dirigea le premier dans le sombre couloir, une puissante adrénaline s'emparant de lui. Bon sang mais il fallait être barge… Il expliqua aux moldus ou se trouvait l'entrée et tous se séparèrent, par petits groupes ou seuls. Le jeune Black resta en compagnie de Joey, le cracmol.

- Je crois que mon frère est en mission ces temps-ci…

- Dieu merci pour ta vie…

Sirius rigola discrètement. Il avait peur et en même temps, qu'est ce qu'il était fier de les défier autant encore une fois… Soudain, il entendit un puissant cri de rage. Il frissonna, ayant reconnu la voix de son oncle Cygnus.

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? QUI VOUS A LIBERE? REPONDEZ MOI!

Sirius et Joey accélérèrent le rythme, alors que quelqu'un les surprenaient par derrière. Joey se battit contre son assaillant. Il s'agissait de Sélénia.

- COURS SIRIUS! VAS T-EN! Hurla le cracmol.

A la place de quoi Sirius envoya valser Sélénia contre un mur et fît apparaître des cordes qui l'attachèrent au mur.

- Sirius?

- Quoi sale pute?

- Tu… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je tiens à ma liberté connasse! Et je tiens pas à voir vos gueules de cons deux mois de plus! Non merci!

Sur ces quelques paroles, ils continuèrent leur route. Sauf que dans les innombrables couloirs, il finit par perdre Joey.

*Bordel plus angoissant que ce foutu manoir tu meurs…*

Sirius se transforma en chien. Après tout, Marcus était le seul à savoir qu'il était un animagus… il avança d'un pas rapide et léger. Et il trouva la porte d'entrée du manoir. Pour la deuxième fois elle était là, face à lui, tout proche : Sa liberté. Et sa tendance suicidaire…

Alors il entendit des bruits de pas… Il se demanda comment faire. Il en avait marre.

*oh que non si prêt du but tu vas pas me saouler…*

- Nott c'est toi? Interrogea Cygnus Black.

Sirius aboya, neutre, une envie de rire se propageant entièrement dans tout son être. Cygnus acquiesça.

- Les moldus se sont échappés dans tout le manoir… Attends que je choppe mon traître de filleul… Je te jure qu'il va en baver… Je vais chercher Marcus. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots Cygnus s'éloigna. Sirius ouvrit la porte en se cabrant sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il courut à en perdre haleine. Arrivé au portail, il se retransforma en humain, montra sa marque au portail qui s'ouvrit… Il entendit alors un hurlement de rage qui résonna dans tout le manoir. Son corps fût parcouru de frissons. Et quelques secondes plus tard…

- SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUS!

*Il était pas en mission…*

Sirius redevint chien et il courut comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, sentant l'odeur d'un loup se rapprocher derrière lui…

Le jeune Black courait de plus en plus vite, oh que non il n'allait pas échouer maintenant c'était hors de question! HORS DE QUESTION! Il eut une demi seconde d'hésitation… Ne sachant pas s'il devait se diriger vers la fôret ou le village… Et puis il eut comme une illumination. Dans le village, il y aurait du monde. Marcus ne pourrait pas rester loup… Dans le village, les gens le verraient sous forme de chien et, peut-être plus… S'il se transformait en humain, le monde moldu aurait le témoignage que la sorcellerie existe. Mais aussi, que Sirius Black était à Loutry Ste Chaspoule…

Sirius redoubla d'efforts en voyant que son frère se rapprocher.

*S'il me choppe, je vais brutalement déceder ça serait bête…*

Le jeune Black entra dans le village tout aussi rapidement, il arriva sur la place. Il y avait comme un marché, beaucoup de monde, une foule immense… Et soudain, le chien percuta un petit garçon. Il mordilla son pull pour le maintenir debout et se mit à remuer la queue. Il allait continuer sa route lorsque le garçon le serra contre lui.

*Bordel de merde…*

Marcus s'était arrêté et était redevenu lui-même. Il était fou de rage et encore cette fois, l'expression était très faible… Comment avait-il osé? Il avançait rapidement, poussant brutalement les gens sur son passage…

- SIRIUS VIENS ICI!

Le chien regarda le garçon à qui il avait donné la patte et se défit de son emprise, continuant sa route…

- Oh… t'as les pattes molles… Sourit l'enfant.

Ce dernier aboya et se remit à courir, il était à une dizaine de mètres de l'enfant lorsque Marcus attrapa le môme, pointant sa baguette sous sa gorge…

Patmol aboya férocement, sortant les crocs. Il avait l'air haineux. Il avait l'air de vouloir attaquer…

Plus loin, un adolescent filmait la scène depuis le début à l'aide de son nouveau caméscope, cadeau de son dernier anniversaire. Mais ça, Marcus ne le vît pas…

Sirius ne bougeait pas d'une patte. Alors Marcus, pour l'impressionner ainsi que pour faire peur à la foule, jeta un sortilège. Une explosion retentit et le sol de la jolie placette se fissura sur toute la largeur. Le chien se contenta de le regarder avec toujours cette même haine.

- S'il ne veut pas venir avec vous c'est parce que vous êtes méchant avec lui! Cria une petite fille.

- Il essaye constamment de me mettre en colère et ça… ça je ne le supporte pas.

Sirius voulait la liberté. Mais jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'une autre personne meure par sa faute, encore moins un enfant. Il s'approcha sous sa forme de chien mais resta assez loin de son frère. Uniquement parce qu'il voulait laisser le temps à son plan de fonctionner. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la foule, il aperçut la caméra… Et soudain, le chien qu'il y avait quelques instants auparavant devint un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aciers… Sirius Black fît un joli sourire à la caméra avant que son frère ne balance le petit garçon qu'il tenait en otage et ne commence à le frapper violemment au visage…

[…]

Londres. Poste de police moldu. Quelques heures plus tard…

- Hum… Excusez moi?

- Oui?

- Je dois parler à John Lupin…

La policier leva enfin les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, regardant le jeune homme avec intensité.

- John est actuellement débordé par des témoignages inutiles concernant la disparition d'un jeune de ton âge, alors si c'est pour venir l'emmerder davantage…

- C'est important. Coupa le jeune garçon en le fusillant du regard. Très important, surement pour ça que ce n'est pas de votre ressort…

Le flic le fusilla du regard, puis il lui demanda de s'asseoir et de patienter. Quelques minutes plus tard, John Lupin entrait dans la salle d'attente, il approcha et serra la main du jeune garçon, braquant son regard doré sur lui.

- John.

- Steve, enchanté. Répondit le jeune garçon.

- C'est important comment ? Demanda Lupin.

- Comme si une vie était en jeu…

Steve Hellington vît les yeux de Lupin se remplir d'espoir. Il l'entraîna dans son bureau et annonça « que personne ne vienne me déranger, c'est clair ? ».

John Lupin posa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon assis en face de lui. Ce dernier mît en route une vidéo et lui donna son appareil. Au fur et à mesure que la vidéo défilait sous ses yeux, John s'illuminait d'un vrai bonheur, sauf à la fin ou il faillit réduire en bouillie chaque objet que contenait son bureau…

- Il est bien vivant…

- Ca s'est passé aujourd'hui… Elle va passer à la télévision. Informa Steve. Je préfère vous avertir, au cas ou vous voudriez… enlever des trucs dessus… J'imagine que vous êtes capables de le faire…

Le jeune moldu se sentait mal à l'aise soudain. Là, à discuter avec un… un quoi au juste? John Lupin sourit.

- A quoi penses-tu?

- De…hum. De la magie… Répondit Steve en se sentant ridicule.

- C'est exactement ça, Steve. De la magie. Le monde est divisé en deux espèces. Les moldus, qui n'ont aucun pouvoir et les sorciers…

- C'est… waouh. Dément!

John Lupin sourit.

- Ou as-tu déposé la vidéo Steve?

[…]

Soan était à l'hôpital. Il s'ennuyait, mais surtout, il était triste. Il regardait les informations à la télévision… Quand soudain…

- Aujourd'hui un évènement inattendu, alors que nous n'y croyions plus le jeune Sirius Black, disparu depuis quatre mois apparaît aujourd'hui sur une vidéo ou on le voit en grande dispute avec ce qu'il semble être son grand frère Marcus…

Soan se redressa et fixa la télévision d'un air ébahi. Un jeune adolescent aux yeux aciers lui faisait un joli sourire ravageur à travers la caméra… Un vrai sourire. Vivant. Il était vivant. Soan regarda ensuite Marcus. Tous deux étaient vraiment identiques… Et soudain, le plus grand frappa l'autre au visage, avec violence et acharnement. Soan gémit d'inquiétude… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sirius lui mettre un coup de tête dans le nez et repartir en courant, Marcus sur ses talons…

A ce moment là, le médicomage qui s'occupait de prendre soin de lui entra dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres, suivit de Terry. Soan se leva sur son lit et sauta partout en criant « IL EST VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT ! »

[…]

- ALORS ON DOIT ALLER LE CHERCHER!

- James… toi tu restes ici, c'est à nous de…

- NON NON ET NON! CA FAIT QUATRE MOIS QUE J'ATTENDS CA! QUATRE MOIS QUE VOUS NOUS LAISSEZ DANS L'OMBRE POUR NE PAS QU'ON S'INQUIETE MAIS LES CONSEQUENCES SONT PIRES! ALORS JE VIENS! QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON!

James quitta la salle commune, puis il revint un instant et sauta au cou de Sam. Puis il se dirigea vers Remus, puis vers Lily, puis vers Peter, dans un câlin collectif. Maya et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous inquiétez pas les enfants, tonton Jamesie va vous ramener Rurus'…

A ce moment là, Fabian entra dans la salle commune, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Sa belle sœur l'avait ramené… Elle regarda Aaron avec désespoir.

- J'ai essayé mais…

- T'avais pas à essayer, j'y vais c'est tout! Répliqua Fabian.

- Et si tu meurs on fait quoi nous?

Fabian posa ses yeux sur Naomi, puis sur Evanna.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, je suis indestructible…

- Tu veux que je te rappelle d'où tu sors à l'instant?

- De l'hôpital! Mais je ne suis pas mort! I'm a superman!

- You are a stupid man! Répliqua sa bellle sœur avec exaspération.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, murmura un « fais attention à toi » puis quitta la salle commune. Aaron se tourna vers son fils et Fabian…

- Les garçons…

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien papounet chéri, on vient!

- Vous avez des cours à suivre, vous…

- Papa! Vendredi c'est les vacances! Autant qu'on les prenne à l'avance, et je suis sur que Dumby serait d'accord!

- Vous restez ici tous les deux. On a un plan à mettre en route. Je vous promets que le jour ou on ira le chercher, je vous emmène. D'accord? Répondit Aaron en regardant intensément son fils.

- Mais papa… il faut se dépêcher s'il a essayé de s'enfuir Marc' va le tuer…

[…]

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, Sirius?

La voix du Lord le fît frissonner. Son regard ainsi que ceux de Marcus, Orion et Cygnus ne le quittaient pas.

- Et pour l'amour du ciel à qui appartient cette baguette? Siffla Marcus.

Sirius était le trouble paix et leur victime désignée. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'ils aient aussi puni les autres prisonniers. Ils étaient tout autour de lui maintenus par des mangemorts. Sirius regarda son frère avec haine.

- Ca te regarde pas. Cracha-t-il.

- Pardon?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Lord Voldemort tendit sa baguette en même temps que Marcus, son père et son oncle, et quatre doloris vinrent frapper Sirius de plein fouet. Sirius hurla à la mort se laissant tomber au sol pour la énième fois. Comme si un seul sortilège n'était pas suffisamment douloureux, ils fallaient qu'ils amplifient sa punition…

Marcus approcha à nouveau avec son fouet. Sirius tremblait, il ne s'était pas relevé. Il baignait dans son sang. Ca faisait des heures qu'il était là, à déguster encore une fois… il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il vît le fouet.

Beaucoup de moldus fermaient les yeux, certaines filles pleuraient, d'autres hommes protestaient vivement… Et soudain, Joey s'écria « stop, stop arrêtez elle est à moi cette baguette! ». Sirius s'efforça de rester neutre sous le regard intense de son frère.

*Non putain Joey…*

- A toi? Et comment un moldu peut posséder une baguette magique? Tu m'expliques? Demanda Lord Voldemort en s'approchant de Joey.

- C'est juste que tes crétins de mangemorts ont été trop stupides pour s'apercevoir qu'il est en réalité un cracmol… Mais personnellement, ça ne me surprend pas… Rétorqua Sirius, moqueur.

Lord Voldemort soupira. Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui jeta un nouveau sortilège qui le fît se tortiller de douleur.

- Tu es un mangemort.

- Non j'ai juste une marque bidon sur le bras comme eux. Mais mon intelligence prouve que je ne mérite pas cet immonde titre…

Marcus attrapa le couteau avec lequel un des moldus avait essayé de se défendre et il le planta dans l'épaule de son petit frère. Ce dernier hurla à la mort. Mais il regarda Marcus avec haine.

- Un moldu qui ose me défier… Vous le vivez? Ricana Voldemort.

- En vérité je ne le supporte pas. Répondit Orion Black.

Il s'avança et d'un simple sortilège, foudroya le cracmol qui s'effondra au sol, mort.

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD DE TRITON DE MERDE! VA TE NOYER CONNARD! ET AMENE TOUS TES BOUFFONS AVEC TOI! SURTOUT TON FILS AINE! Hurla Sirius en se relevant, fou de rage.

Marcus, épuisé par autant de provocations, fît léviter une bûche de bois jusqu'à lui et frappa violemment son frère derrière la tête. Sirius s'écroula sur le coup, inconscient…

[…]

- SIRIUS! Hurla une voix.

*Je dormais là…*

Le jeune Black se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement par le cou et le plaqua au mur. Il mis du temps à y voir clair. Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot. Il chercha Matthew du regard, mais ce n'était pas le même cachot ou ils étaient autrefois…

- Marc'… Y's'passe quoi?

Le jeune Black posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, ressentant un mal de crâne insoutenable. Il retira sa main et l'observa, constatant qu'elle était pleine de sang. Il y voyait trouble.

- Oh la la… Gémit-il. Ca va pas le faire…

Marcus le lâcha, si bien que sous son peu de force et de visibilité, il faillit s'écrouler. Inconsciemment, Sirius ferma les yeux sous la douleur et se rattrapa en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de son grand frère… Puis il en ôta un et à l'aide de sa main attrapa le bras de Marcus avec force, se retenant à lui.

Il ne bougea pas, incapable de distinguer réellement ce qui l'entourait. Marcus fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec incompréhension, étonné…

- Faut que je me ressaisisse là… On pourrait presque croire qu'on s'aime… Dit soudain Sirius.

- Presque ouais. Répliqua Marcus en se détachant de lui.

Sirius le lâcha et se maintint contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda Marcus.

- Avoue le que tu m'aimes! Sans moi tu t'ennuierais…

Marcus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'aurais pu t'aimer. Mais tu as décidé que tu ne voulais pas de mon amour…

- Déjà, j'ai rien décidé du tout, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es barge. De deux, de toute façon t'aimes quasiment personne. Répliqua Sirius.

Marcus l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, ses yeux brillant d'une haine sans égale. Sirius se cogna la tête et ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- J'aurais pu. Mais tu fais tout pour me contrarier.

- Je fais tout pour te contrarier? S'enflamma Sirius.

- Oui. Tu te comportes en bon traître arrogant et fier, tout ce que je hais… Cracha Marcus.

- Qui a décidé de me haïr alors que j'étais haut comme trois pommes? Arrête de te chercher des excuses Marc', ça devient pitoyable! A cinq ans je n'étais pas un traître… Mais tu ne me passais rien. Tout ça par jalousie…

Sirius avait parlé avec une rancune effroyable. Son frère le fusilla du regard.

- Je n'étais pas jaloux. Siffla Marcus.

- Avoue le putain! Si ce n'était pas de la jalousie c'était quoi?

- De la haine.

Sirius frissonna malgré lui. Mais il ne savait pas encore que ce serait la dernière fois. L'ultime frisson qu'il aurait en face de son frère. Parce que c'était fini. Il le savait. Avoir peur ne l'aiderait en rien. Cette haine ne cesserait jamais. Il devait se battre. Combattre son frère et s'il voulait commencer à vivre réellement… Il lui faudrait gagner.

Gagner.

Il ne serait plus le petit frère apeuré. Il serait le chien sauvage et indomptable méprisant toutes les règles et luttant jusqu'à la mort pour sa liberté.

Peu après que ces pensées ait traversé son esprit, Lord Voldemort et Marcus s'unirent pour procéder à une torture cruelle et sans fin.

[…]

- Ce n'est qu'un village! Il suffit qu'on se sépare par petits groupes et on trouvera ce foutu manoir. Dit Aaron.

- Aaron ? Appela Terry.

Ce dernier se leva de table et rejoignit son ami un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Williams le regardait avec hésitation.

- Qu'y a t-il Terry?

- Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que James et Fabian se joigne à nous… Mais si, on retrouvait Sirius mal en point? Si, il était trop tard une fois que nous arrivions…

- Alors on devrait s'interdire d'y aller nous aussi… Répondit Aaron. Parce que ce serait trop difficile.

- Il s'agit de notre métier, nous sommes prévenus d'avance…

…

- Penses-y… Ils ne s'en remettraient pas. J'ai refusé catégoriquement que Sam vienne. En plus, ils pourraient être blessés…

- Ils y tiennent, Terry. Je suis contre, je t'assure mais j'essaie de me mettre dans leurs têtes… Qu'aurais-je fais à mes quinze ans s'il s'était agi de toi? J'aurais foncé…

Terry acquiesça, puis il finit par sourire.

[…]

- C'est totalement injuste ! Râlait Sam.

Remus la serra contre lui avec un sourire.

- Ton père est plus prudent que celui de Jamesie…

- Ben juste pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé qu'on échange nos pères. Grommela-t-elle.

Peter rigola.

- On est bloqué avec toi c'est déjà ça, tu aurais pu être seule… Sourit Peter.

- Je me serais faufilée dans une de vos valises…

Maya rigola puis vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Elle regarda Remus.

- On invente quoi comme excuse bidon pour leur absence? Parce que c'est quand même légèrement louche…

- Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer professeur Malefoy, mais il me semble que Fabi soit devenu allergique à votre face de con… Dit soudain Sacha.

Sa sœur jumelle ainsi que ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa au portrait des gryffondor. Tous se regardèrent avec étonnement puis Mélissa Hudson, ex petite amie de Sirius s'avança lentement… Seulement Remus se leva et fût plus rapide qu'elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur Logan Miller, un serdaigle de cinquième année. Il était inquiet mais ne pouvait visiblement s'empêcher de rire.

- Je…

Il entra précipitamment et referma le portrait derrière lui. Il semblait essouflé.

- Qu'y a t-il Logan? Demanda Remus.

- Ou est James? Demanda le jeune homme en riant de plus belle.

- Il… n'est pas là. Répondit Remus, neutre.

- Il s'est barré?

- Je t'expliquerais. Assura Remus, sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourquoi?

- Y a l'autre con de blond qui me suit… J'étais en retenue avec lui, il était fou de rage parce qu'il y avait une inscription sur son tableau…

Le rire de Logan redoubla.

- « Adieu face de débile ». Il a reconnu l'écriture de James…

Lily frappa son front avec sa main.

- Quel crétin… murmura-t-elle.

- Au moins ça nous évite de trouver une excuse pour Jamesie… Dit Peter.

- Non… Pas du tout… Gémit Sam.

Peter leva les yeux vers elle.

- Au contraire… Il va s'acharner sur nous pour savoir ce qu'est devenu James.

Remus regarda Logan.

- Pourquoi il te suit à toi?

Logan se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant malgré lui.

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder et de dire « c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit… tu portes la stupidité sur toi ».

Sacha, Peter et Kim éclatèrent de rire. Remus eut un sourire ainsi que Sam. Cependant, Lily le regarda en écarquillant les yeux…

- Bon sang mais…. Même les Serdaigles s'y mettent!

Logan eut un sourire.

- J'ai atterit à Serdaigle parce que je suis bosseur et malgré moi assez intelligent. Mais je dois dire que le choixpeau a plus qu'hésité. Il a surement du se dire qu'avec des cas comme Sirius, James et Fabian, c'était largement suffisant pour Gryffondor.

Remus eut un large sourire. Puis soudain, il y eut de nouveaux coups au portrait… Logan se tourna vers Remus « Une météorite m'est tombée dessus, toute petite, juste assez pour qu'il n'y ait que moi comme victime, d'ac? ». Puis il courut se cacher dans le dortoir des garçons. Sacha éclata de rire. « je l'aime bien ce jeune… »

Remus alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Lucius, il ne le fît pas entrer, se contentant de le fixer d'un air neutre.

- Oui?

Lucius le poussa et entra, scrutant la salle commune avec attention.

- Surtout fais comme chez toi… Murmura Remus.

- Je serais bientôt chez moi ici, n'aies aucun doute. Répliqua Lucius.

Il ne fît pas attention aux autres, il braqua son regard glacé sur Remus, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux dorés.

- Ou est James?

Le regard de Remus était brillant d'une lueur de défi, ce qui était assez rare. Il ne contenait rien d'autre. Pourtant Lucius savait qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il en était sur. Parce que Remus Lupin semblait posséder un sixième sens. Il semblait connaître ses amis sur le bout des doigts et anticiper leurs réactions. Et pas que ses amis d'ailleurs… Il semblait voir à l'intérieur des gens.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi! Siffla Lucius en s'approchant un peu trop de lui.

Remus l'écarta un peu en posant une main sur son torse, puis il la retira sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

- J'ai répondu à ta question. Je ne le sais pas. Et quand bien même je le saurais, je ne te le dirais pas. En attendant, j'ai été clean, j'ai fais ce que tu attendais de moi, donc tu n'as rien à me reprocher et tu n'as pas à insister. Tu n'as aucune façon de prouver si je t'ai menti ou non de toute façon...

Remus s'approcha du portrait, l'ouvrit et fit signe à Lucius de sortir. Ce dernier était fou de rage. Personne ne l'avait jamais congédié de la sorte.

- Sur ce, au revoir. Dit Remus en lui souriant, comme si tout était naturel dans leur échange.

Lucius se tourna vers lui.

- Et Logan?

- Qui ça ?

- Logan Miller, le préfet de serdaigle.

Les yeux de Remus brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

- Je crois qu'il visite le château ou alors peut-être bien qu'il dort… Répondit le jeune Lupin en fermant le portrait au nez de Malefoy.

Les jumeaux et Maya le regardèrent d'un air étonné. Peter sourit.

- Il a l'air calme comme ça hein? Mais en vrai Mumus, faut pas le saouler!

[…]

- C'EST QUOI CETTE VIDEO? Hurlait Marcus.

Sirius s'était retenu de rire. Il était à la table de Lord Voldemort. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Marcus l'avait traîné une nouvelle fois. Il était face à son frère, entouré par Lord Voldemort à sa droite en bout de table, et son père à sa gauche.

*Youhou superbe place…*

Son frère s'était levé et le fusillait du regard. Il venait de prendre connaissance de la vidéo qui avait circulé sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision moldue.

- On te voit en train de frapper Sirius, tu pouvais pas être discret pour une fois ? Siffla Orion.

- J'EN AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN A FAIRE QU'ON ME VOIT LE FRAPPER! ON VOIT SURTOUT QU'IL A OSE ME FRAPPER! Siffla Marcus.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent… Répondit Sirius en sifflotant.

Fou de rage, Marcus ne réfléchit pas et frappa violemment son assiette et son verre qui allèrent se briser sur Sirius puis au sol dans un grand fracas. Sirius s'essuya le visage, il grimaça en voyant les bouts de verre qui s'était planté dans sa peau. Il était couvert de sauce. Il regarda sa chemise blanche. Il avait envie de rire et en même temps, pour qui se prenait ce connard?

Il braqua ses yeux aciers sur son frère. Marcus tremblait de rage. Tout le monde avait vu le coup de tête que son petit frère lui avait mis. Il avait assez été enragé que Sirius ait osé le faire, et en plus ça circulait dans le monde entier… Impossible qu'il parvienne à se calmer un jour. C'était trop…

Sirius le regarda avec défi.

- C'est vraiment un geste débile, j'espère au moins que ça t'as détendu légèrement…

- Arrête de me provoquer Sirius… Arrête ça…

Sirius balança à son tour son assiette en plein dans la tête de Marcus.

- Ah ben non, ça calme pas du tout…

Le plus jeune des Black regardait son frère avec un sourire en coin. Non, il n'avait plus peur. C'était fini. Désormais, il allait jouer lui aussi…

Il vît Marcus s'essuyer et, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait il monta sur la table et commença à courir, son frère sur ses talons… Orion se prit la tête entre ses mains, honteux et désespéré. Ils étaient bien les seuls qu'il n'avait jamais pu dompter…

En passant à côté de son parrain Cygnus, Sirius donna un coup de pied dans son assiette dont le contenu alla se répandre sur son visage et ses habits…

- Ca c'est pour lui avoir montré la vidéo face de bite!

Sirius allait continuer à courir mais Abraxas Malefoy saisit sa cheville au passage et il s'effondra sur la table, Marcus était si prêt qu'il tomba avec lui…

Lord Voldemort les regardaient d'un air furieux. Il était loin d'être amusé par la situation, contrairement à certains qui adoraient voir le précieux Marcus galérer…

- Bouge ton gros CUS du beau gosse sur lequel t'es tombé, je vais mourir étouffé…

Sirius repoussa son frère sur le côté. Puis ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Désormais, il jouerait sans réfléchir plus longtemps aux conséquences de ses paroles…

- Putain avec la chute que t'as fais t'es toujours pas mort ? Pourquoi ça marche que sur les gens bien? Ô Monde Cruel…

Marcus releva Sirius par le col et il le gifla si fort qu'il tomba de la table, cognant contre l'épaule de son oncle et celle d'Abraxas Malefoy, et finissant sa course contre le sol, le nez en sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main l'empoignait par la gorge et le plaquait contre le mur. Sirius fût parcouru de frissons en posant ses yeux sur Lord Voldemort. Depuis sa dernière et plus que violente punition, il avait soigneusement essayé d'éviter de le provoquer directement. Mais apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres considérait qu'il avait bousillé leur repas à tous. Et le prenait donc pour une affaire personnelle. Ses yeux froids ne le quittait pas.

- Je pensais que tu avais un minimum compris, Sirius.

- Je croyais que vous aussi… Murmura Sirius en affrontant son regard.

Voldemort releva sa manche de force et caressa sa marque du bout du doigt. Sirius tressaillit, s'empêchant d'hurler de douleur. Tous les mangemorts se crispèrent, certains crièrent malgré eux. Beaucoup le supplièrent. Certains se contentèrent de grimacer mais de résister, fiers. Comme Marcus et Sirius…

Le bras de Sirius s'était mis à trembler avec force, mais il ne bronchait toujours pas, luttant pour affronter le regard impassible de Voldemort.

- Tu n'es pas invincible, Sirius. Personne ne l'est à part moi.

Sirius était trempe de sueur à force de résister, ce touché le brûlait autant qu'il le répugnait. Il en avait assez d'être à sa merci. C'était facile de s'attaquer à plus petit et plus faible que soit. C'était lâche. Et à ses yeux, la lâcheté était un mot qui qualifiait à merveille tous les enfoirés présent dans cette pièce. Lord Voldemort en tête.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas entrer en toi? Voir ce qu'i l'intérieur de ta tête? Tes pensées?

Sirius entendit au son de sa voix qu'il était frustré et plus qu'agacé. Derrière le Lord, Marcus eut un sourire discret. Que cachait-il?

- C'est bizarre… Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler finalement. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Lord Voldemort le regarda avec une haine si puissante qu'il en frissonna. Le seigneur des ténèbres enleva son doigt de la marque et un sourire sans joie vint étirer ses lèvres. Il jeta le sortilège doloris sur Sirius qui se tortilla de douleur et se mit à crier. Le jeune Black s'assied ensuite et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- Je hais chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Vous n'êtes pas une exception. Je vous méprise. Je ne vous admire pas contrairement à tous ces chiens et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Vous n'êtes à mes yeux qu'un barge totalement dépourvu de cœur. Rien de plus.

Voldemort ne quitta pas Sirius des yeux. Et d'un simple coup de baguette, il fît apparaître une profonde en longue entaille sur son torse après lui avoir ôté sa chemise. Sirius poussa un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents. Il le regarda avec haine.

- Evite ce regard là avec moi Sirius…

Sirius fût parcouru de frissons.

*Bon cette histoire a commencé par « Il était une fois, un jeune qui s'appelait Sirius Black et qui était vraiment dans une merde internationale… » J'aimerais bien qu'elle se termine par : « Tous ses amis vinrent à sa rescousse, ils le sortirent de l'enfer, puis il retrouva sa chérie, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».*

Lord Voldemort immobilisa en position allongée celui qu'il considérait comme son futur serviteur. Il laissa à Sirius la possiblité de bouger la tête. Uniquement. Sirius la releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

*Oh, oh…*

Le seigneur des ténèbres fît alors apparaître un rat à qui il jeta le sortilège de l'imperium. Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres. Ainsi que celles de tous ses serviteurs.

*Peter? C'est toi hein? Ne me mord pas, tout doux…*

Le rat grimpa sur le torse de Sirius.

- Ca n'est pas réel… Non. Vous n'avez jamais eu autant d'imagination jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi faut-il que ça change?

Sirius termina sa phrase dans un hurlement déchirant lorsque l'animal mordit sa peau. Il voulut se débattre mais il en était incapable. Durant une demi heure, le rat grignota sa plaie et gratta avec violence. Et puis la torture pris fin et Sirius fût contraint de retourner dans sa « chambre ».

[…]

Sirius était assis dans son lit. Son lit, si on pouvait le considérer comme tel. Il n'était pas chez lui ici. Il était dans son pire cauchemar. Marcus avait bien raison. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa blessure au torse, dégoûté.

*Mais pourquoi est-ce un cauchemar ici? Parce qu'il est là lui aussi… Et parce qu'il y a tous les psychopathes réunis.*

Le jeune Black se prit la tête entre les mains. Il en avait assez de voir ses images, assez d'entendre ces voix qu'il haïssait. Bordel, il ne méritait pas ça, il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait tout fait pour être du bon côté. Pourquoi diable devait-il toujours trinquer?

- Ah et ce foutu mal de crâne! Siffla Sirius en se tenant la tête.

…

- Bordel mais tu veux pas me lâcher deux secondes avec ton contrôle mental espèce de connard… Cracha le jeune Black à l'intention de son frère dans un murmure, fou de rage.

Il avait la haine contre son frère, parce qu'il avait observé avec un sourire et parce qu'il avait rajouté sa propre punition à la clé.

Soudain, l'une des images que son frère lui obligeait à regarder le frappa en plein dans le cœur… Il y vît James en train de se faire brutaliser. Nous étions au mois d'avril. Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il vivait ce calvaire. Quatre mois qu'il ne voyait plus les personnes qui avaient gonflé son cœur d'amour. Quatre mois qu'il luttait désespérément dans l'espoir de les revoir un jour. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sirius.

Le jeune Black se leva alors. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Tout mais pas ça. Jamais son frère ne devait voir cette marque de faiblesse. Alors il craquerait autrement…

Sirius posa une main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Il grimaça et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Les « suites royales » de son frère et de l'autre serpent tout moche n'étaient pas très loin.

La porte ne grinça pas, il voulait hurler de joie. Mais se concentra sur sa destination : La cuisine. Il aurait aimé y arriver vivant si possible. Il eut soudain un moment d'arrêt. Il regarda une des portes sur laquelle figurait les prénoms « Orion et Walburga »

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH?! Z'ont aussi une chambre ici ces cons?!*

Le jeune Black bloqua quelques instants devant la porte, fixant les deux prénoms avec haine.

*Mon dieu, s'il faut j'ai été conçu ici, retour aux sources! BEURK!*

Sirius préféra continuer sa route plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses pensées qui le dégoutaient. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs et arriva enfin à la cuisine. Il sursauta en voyant quelqu'un et son ventre fît des soubresauts d'angoisse… Il recula de quelques pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que les deux personnes n'étaient autre que… Deux minuscules elfes de maison. Il se tint le ventre puis soupira avec force.

- Bordel il me rend complètement parano…

- Maître, vous désirez quelque chose? Demanda l'elfe le plus à droite.

- Oui. Déjà évite ce mot avec moi… Répondit Sirius avec un air dégouté.

- Quel mot? Demanda l'elfe, incompréhensif.

- « Maître ». Grommela Sirius. J'ai l'air de ressembler à cet espèce de serpent tout visqueux?

A ses paroles, Sirius se retourna instinctivement, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende. L'elfe de maison sourit, malicieux.

- Non, vous avez plutôt l'air de ressembler à l'espèce de chien galeux qui le suit partout…

L'autre elfe le frappa tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, il est assez impoli. Que désirez vous?

- Vous n'avez pas un alcool qui pourrait me démonter la tête?

- Monsieur, l'alcool est réservé pour les repas. Répondit le premier elfe.

- Ouais mais j'ai soif!

- Pourquoi de l'alcool dans ce cas?

- Ca suffit! Gronda l'autre elfe. T'es trop bavard, tu vas finir par te faire tuer!

- N'aies pas peur il ne craint rien avec moi. Sourit Sirius. Dis, comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il à l'elfe bavard.

- Drink. Oui, très mauvais prénom pour quelqu'un qui souhaite vous empêcher de boire…

Sirius rigola de plus belle.

- Moi c'est Sirius. Répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu votre prénom avec le nombre de fois ou ils vous ont crié dessus…

Le jeune Black perdit toute trace de sourire, toute trace de joie. Il laissa retomber sa main. Un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux. Drink observait le cocard et les nombreuses égratignures qui parsemaient le visage du beau garçon.

- Boire ne vous servira à rien. Reprit l'elfe avec douceur.

- T'en sais rien! Cracha le jeune Black. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que…

Sirius se stoppa.

- Ce que? Demanda Drink.

Le jeune Black regarda l'elfe avec haine.

- Ce qu'ils me font vivre! Ca fait quatre putain de mois que je suis ici! Quatre mois que mon connard de frère m'a enlevé et qu'il me pourrit la vie! J'en ai marre de le voir et bordel j'en ai assez qu'il me fasse du mal! Tu peux le comprendre ça? Cracha Sirius.

- Ouep! Vous préférez quoi comme alcool? Un qui puisse vous arracher la tête vous disiez?

Sirius fût surpris par le changement d'attitude de l'elfe de maison. Il était d'autant plus étonné de s'être confié à lui. Mais il s'était sentit libéré d'un poids. Il se sentait mieux soudain. Sirius se laissa glisser contre le mur, en position assise. Oui, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Y a quoi?

- Mmh, voyons voir…

…

- Bière au beurre? Whisky pur feu?

- Une bouteille de whisky, s'il te plaît…

- Oh, carrément la bouteille?

- Ouais. J'en ai bien besoin!

- Il y a aussi un nouveau truc… De la vodka flamme? J'ai vu un jeune homme en boire plusieurs fois, ça avait l'air de lui brûler la gorge…

- Drink! Réprimanda l'autre elfe, désespéré.

- C'était qui? C'était qui? Questionna Sirius, avide de savoir qui était l'alcoolique mangemort caché.

- Monsieur, vous savez bien que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler quoi que ce soit et que je m'y tiens! S'offusqua faussement Drink.

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire. L'elfe fût ravi d'être encore arrivé à le faire rigoler.

- Bien suuuuur, je vois ça! Tu n'es pas du TOUT du style à me dire… Allez c'est qui l'alcoolo?

- En plus il agit de la même façon que vous, à se retourner de peur que le méchant Marcus, ou pire encore, n'entre dans la cuisine…

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.

- Vous voulez une imitation ou deviner de vous-même? Demanda Drink avec un sourire.

- Une imitation! Répondit Sirius dans son rire.

L'elfe partit vers l'entrée de la cuisine, il marcha et tout fût clair pour Sirius. La démarche arrogante de son blond de cousin était mimée à merveille. Le jeune Black se leva.

- Lucius? C'est Lucius qui boit?

- Ca vous étonne tant que ça? Avouez qu'il a une tête d'alcoolique…

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se souciait plus de savoir si quelqu'un le suivait ou non. Il avait oublié qu'ici il n'était pas en sécurité. Que dans ce manoir il était surveillé et n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas.

- Vodka flamme?

- Avec plaisir!

L'elfe lui tendit la bouteille.

- Merci Drink…

- Avec plaisir, monsieur!

Mais soudain, un bruit retentit. Paniqué, Sirius donna la bouteille à l'ami de Drink. Il aurait voulu se cacher mais c'était impossible…L'elfe cacha la bouteille.

C'était des pas. Des bruits de pas. Sirius, résigné, tourna ses yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine…

- Bordel! Eléa tu m'as fais peur!

- Désolée… Tu devrais aller te coucher Sirius…

- Je suis assez grand pour me démerder. Lâche moi. Répliqua Sirius avec un ton glacial.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Mais Sirius était bien trop en colère contre elle pour s'en soucier.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît… Si Marcus te voit…

- Ecoute, va le baiser ton Marc', j'en ai rien à foutre, mais dégage!

Eléa se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle ne chercha plus à cacher sa tristesse. Son cousin lui manquait. Elle en avait assez de toujours devoir choisir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre…

Soudain, ce fût Marcus qui entra dans la cuisine. Les deux elfes se regardèrent d'un air angoissé… Mais il ne le remarqua pas. Comme toujours ses yeux assassins étaient braqués sur Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? L'agressa Marcus.

- Je discute. Répondit simplement Sirius en s'asseyant à nouveau.

Le jeune Black eut un sourire en direction des deux elfes de maison. Il sentait Marcus bouillonner de l'intérieur avant même qu'il n'y ait une raison valable à sa colère. Son grand frère posa un regard haineux sur les deux serviteurs, qui baissèrent la tête.

- Tu discute avec… ça? Siffla-t-il.

Sirius se leva, en colère.

- Ce sont des êtres humains! D'ailleurs bien plus humains que toi…

Marcus allait s'approcher mais Eléa le retint. Il posa alors ses yeux sur elle. Et il remarqua les larmes…

- Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Marcus étrangement doux soudain.

- Pour rien.

- Ne me mens pas!

- C'est personnel! Répliqua Eléa.

*Ouille, ouille, ouille…*

Marcus la força à le regarder. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Je veux savoir.

- Marcus, s'il te plaît…

- J'exige de savoir, Eléa. Coupa-t-il avec fermeté.

Les larmes se firent d'autant plus nombreuses.

- J'en ai assez, Marcus! Assez de devoir constamment choisir entre vous deux!

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant.

- C'est lui qui t'as fais pleurer? Rugit Marcus.

Sirius regarda Drink, las. Ce dernier lui sourit pour l'encourager… Eléa ne répondit pas, mais sous le regard haineux de son fiancé, ne pût s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

Lorsque Marcus essaya de s'avancer, elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de passer.

- NON, NON! MARCUS… S'IL TE PLAIT! NE LUI FAIS PAS DE MAL! NE LUI…

Marcus la repoussa sans peine. Il s'approcha de Sirius. Ce dernier se leva… Il recula un peu vers les elfes.

- Attends, attends…

- Rien de ce que je te fais ne te sert de leçon? Siffla Marcus.

- Marc'…

- N'implore pas! Je ne serais jamais indulgent avec toi! Cracha Marcus.

- J'ai pas voulu faire couler ses larmes!

Marcus s'arrêta l'instant de quelques secondes…

- Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais la faire pleurer…

Son frère sembla s'être calmé. Et pourtant…

- Il me semble que t'avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois! Cracha Marcus avec haine.

Un coup de poing fusa droit dans le ventre de Sirius qui se recroquevilla. Puis il vît Marcus sortir son couteau… Il grimaça.

- J'y suis obligé vu qu'apparemment ça n'agit pas plus que ça…

- Obligé, bien sur, on y croit tous…

Marcus donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le nez de Sirius, puis il le frappa sans relâche. Sirius se retrouva vite à terre. Des coups de pieds vinrent cogner son ventre avec force. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait hurler. Sa blessure au torse le fît davantage souffrir. Eléa suppliait Marcus d'arrêter, en pleurs. Puis Marcus s'accroupit aux côtés de son frère avec sa baguette…

Sirius essaya de se débattre lorsque son frère lui enleva sa chemise… Mais Marcus finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui pour le maintenir fermement. Il tailla sur sa poitrine, en dessous de son entaille, la phrase « Tu ne dois pas te rebeller… ». Puis il se releva, prit Eléa par la main qui se dégagea aussitôt, et ils quittèrent la cuisine.

Sirius se releva avec peine, grimaçant. Drink observa les ecchymoses qu'avait provoqué les coups de pied sur le torse et les bras du jeune Black. Ils étaient rouge vif et certains saignaient. La peau était comme brûlée.

- Vous voulez que je vous soigne, monsieur? Demanda Drink avec douceur.

- Donnez moi la bouteille. Demanda Sirius, à bout.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, visiblement soucieux.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, monsieur Sirius, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Il pourrait…

- J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE CE CONNARD DICTE MA VIE! JE ME CONTREFICHE DE CE QU'IL PEUT ME FAIRE! JE VEUX QU'IL ME RETROUVE COMPLETEMENT BOURRE, DANS UN COMA ETHYLIQUE PROFOND! JE VEUX QU'IL SOIT A BOUT DE NERFS!

- C'est vous qui êtes à bouts de nerfs. Répondit calmement Drink.

Sirius s'approcha, menaçant. Il faisait presque peur.

- Donnez moi cette putain de bouteille!

L'autre elfe lui tendit, apeuré. Mais Drink le regarda avec un air de reproche.

- T'es un elfe. Ne réfléchis pas plus que nécessaire. C'est inutile. Cracha Sirius.

[…]

Sirius était assis contre un mur, dans sa « chambre ». C'est alors que sa haine, avec l'aide de l'alcool, prit une ampleur démesurée. Il se leva et mît sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Virant les photos qui étaient installées, elles allèrent se briser contre le sol, il fît preuve d'un acharnement sans égal contre le cadre ou figurait son arbre généalogique, il arracha à moitié les draps, il vira le matelas et retourna le lit dans l'autre sens, donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poing dans le bois, dans les murs. Il avait les mains ensanglantées et pourtant il ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Il regarda les murs aux couleurs vert et argent. Ils avaient tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qui il devait être. Sirius cracha alors sur les murs puis trouva un gros feutre noir. Il s'en servit pour écrire cette phrase :

« Personne ne dictera ma vie. »

Puis il finit par se rasseoir.

Il avait une photographie entre les mains. La même que celle qui figurait sur la table de chevet de Marcus, lorsqu'il avait sa chambre à Poudlard. Lorsque les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur Regulus, des larmes se mirent à couler. Son regard dériva ensuite sur Sean.

*Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? T'avais pas le droit de me laisser entre ses mains…*

Ses yeux se braquèrent ensuite sur le visage de Marcus. Fier, glacial, une lueur de jalousie non mesurée dans le regard. Sirius arracha Marcus de la photo, puis il mît les trois vrais frères dans un cadre et le posa devant lui. Regulus et Sean. Les seuls qu'il avait jamais considéré comme sa famille.

Il n'était pas chez lui, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il n'était pas des leurs. Point à la ligne. Voilà son message.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30 : Déclarés pire ennemis. Tous les coups sont permis. Conclusion : Tous aux abris!

Mai. MARIAGE. En parlant de ça, Aaron et Terry vont vouloir lui faire consulter un psy quand ils l'auront retrouvé et soigné...

Ce fou rire... =P

Il va rien comprendre le psy xD!

Lord Voldemort ne pût s'empêcher de regarder l'heure. Dans son manoir, à midi pile tout le monde se retrouvait à table, pour le dîner. Midi. Pas midi moins cinq. Pas midi cinq. Midi pile. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Orion puis sur Marcus.

- Ou est Sirius? Il sait pourtant qu'il doit venir à ma table. Il connaît les horaires…

Marcus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu'est ce que son frère allait encore préparer pour leurs nerfs aujourd'hui?

- Va le chercher. Ordonna Voldemort à Eléa.

Cette dernière regarda Marcus puis Voldemort, et elle finit par se lever et quitter le salon. Marcus bouillonnait intérieurement. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait tendance à continuer à prendre Eléa pour sa boniche et il détestait ça. Elle était sa fiancée et allait très bientôt devenir sa femme. Elle représentait beaucoup.

Le temps passa… Mais Eléa ne revenait toujours pas. Alors, sans aucune permission, Marcus se leva à son tour, il arpenta les couloirs, et entra brutalement dans la chambre de Sirius. Il reçut comme un coup en plein dans le ventre en voyant l'état de la pièce. Elle était sans dessus dessous. Il posa ses yeux au sol et vît Eléa en train d'essayer de réveiller Sirius, elle se tourna vers lui, angoissée, inquiète, des larmes sur les joues.

- Il… J'essaye de le réveiller mais il ne me répond pas. Expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

Marcus sentit la haine s'emparer de lui en voyant ce carnage, cette phrase sur le mur, cette bouteille vide au sol…

- Sors Eléa. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui laissait percer une véritable tempête.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je le laisserais pas avec toi…

L'aîné des Black posa ses yeux sur elle, il s'approcha et la fît se lever, il la poussa délicatement contre le mur et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Il murmura « je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais ça passera… » Il la porta dans ses bras façon princesse, lui vola sa baguette, la fît sortir de la chambre et verrouilla la porte, histoire d'être en tête à tête avec son cher frère…

Eléa était folle de rage, et encore l'expression était faible. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte.

- MARCUS OUVRE MOI DE SUITE!

- Je t'aime…

- SI TU M'AIMES OUVRE MOI! Hurla-t-elle, haineuse.

- Chantage…

- PAUVRE CON!

[…]

Marcus s'abaissa à la hauteur de Sirius et il le gifla avec force. Sirius répondit par un gémissement. Il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, se blottissant contre son frère, inconscient de ses gestes.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Fou de rage, Marcus le leva par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. A ce moment là, Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

- Houla… ça tourne.

Son regard se posa sur son frère, il eut un sourire charmeur.

- Salut toi…

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de genou dans sa blessure au ventre. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- T'es bourré? Siffla Marcus.

- Non. Pas du tout! Protesta Sirius.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son cadre ou il figurait aux côtés de Sean et Regulus. La partie qui représentait Marcus trainait au sol. D'un signe de tête, il montra le cadre à son grand frère.

- T'as vu comme ils sont beaux? C'est ma seule famille…

Marcus le plaqua encore plus violemment, plongeant son regard haineux dans le sien.

- A quoi tu joues?

Sirius le regarda avec un sourire.

- Tu fais pas partie de ma famille. T'es qu'un connard de mangemort qui pue la méchanceté et la prétention à trois cent kilomètres à la ronde… Tu pues mais tu puuuuuuuuuuuuuues pfiouuuuu!

- T'es complètement bourré Sirius. Soupira son frère.

- C'est pas faux! C'est chouette d'ailleurs ça me donne encore plus envie de dire ce que je pense sans retenue…

- Je te préviens t'as intérêt de la fermer… Menaça Marcus.

- Je remercie quand même un peu nos géniteurs. Grâce à eux j'ai hérité du physique avantageux ET de l'intelligence. Toi par contre t'as eu qu'un seul des deux, je te laisse deviner lequel…

Marcus le fusilla du regard. Sirius sourit.

- Quoi que non en fait, parce que c'est pas sur que tu aies compris la blague…

Marcus joua avec ses doigts dans la plaie de son frère. Sirius poussa un cri de douleur.

- Mais Marcus mais ne t'énerves pas… Dit Sirius en rigolant. Parce que tu vois j'ai vraiment mais vraiment aucune conscience de ce que je dis ou de ce que je fais…

Sirius eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vomissait sur son frère. Marcus l'empoigna par les cheveux et alla le jeter dans les cachots. Durant une bonne demi heure, Marcus le gifla sans s'arrêter, après quoi il le laissa s'effondrer et l'abandonna là.

- Sirius?

Le jeune Black se redressa au son de cette voix, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Matthew chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii! C'est normal si je te vois pas?

*en mode bug*

- On est dans le cachot, il fait noir…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Sirius, t'es bourré ou quoi?

Le jeune Black rigola.

- Pas beaucoup tu sais…

- Tu déconnes t'as pas fais ça? Demanda Matthew, inquiet.

- Ah si… Répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire. Je lui ai vomis dessus… Ajouta-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Matthew prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- T'es barge mais t'es barge…

Le rire de Sirius redoubla et il reste là, durant quelques jours, attendant patiemment que la colère de son frère se soit calmée, attendant de décuver…

[…]

- Ta robe est magnifique… S'émerveilla Narcissa.

Eléa se contenta de lui sourire.

*Normal mon père et ma mère l 'ont choisi avec soin vu que j'épouse le second de leur maîîîîîîîîître*

- Je suis ravie que tu épouses Marcus, vous allez bien ensemble…

- Merci c'est gentil. Répondit Eléa.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le mariage et tous procédaient à la répétition. Marcus avait bien essayé de voir sa tenue mais il s'était fait virer à coups de pied au cul par Narcissa et Bellatrix. Eléa doutait intérieurement. Elle savait que Marcus l'aimait et elle était aussi certaine de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Le problème était ailleurs, le souci, c'était leur différence…

[…]

Lucius regardait son grand cousin avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, incapable de se contenir. Marcus faisait les cent pas en essayant de se réciter un texte qu'il avait quasiment totalement oublié, et plus il tournait plus le sourire de Lucius s'agrandissait. Marcus leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu continues à sourire, je t'éclate la tête c'est clair?

Lucius éclata de rire, il s'avança et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

- Calme toi c'est qu'un mariage…

- C'est MON mariage et j'en aurais qu'un dans ma vie…

- Ca c'est pas sur…

- FERME TA GUEULE. Répliqua Marcus en quittant la chambre.

Lucius éclata de rire, il le suivit en criant « je plaisante déstresse! »

[…]

- Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait, c'est clair? Disait Abraxas Malefoy.

- Bien sur monsieur Malefoy… Répondit le curé. S'il s'agit de votre fille ça le sera…

- Y a intérêt…

Sirius écoutait la conversation avec un sourire aux lèvres tout en buvant un jus de citrouille. Abraxas Malefoy tourna son regard vers lui puis s'approcha.

- Tiens, tu t'es mis à boire du soft? Pourtant, je trouve que ça te correspond bien, un bon à rien comme toi finir dans l'alcool et la drogue… Rien d'étonnant.

Sirius se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire.

- Oh, tu restes passif? Tu ne réponds plus?

- J'ai bien mieux à faire que m'embrouiller avec toi Abraxas. Je reviendrais si j'ai du temps à perdre… Répondit Sirius en s'éloignant.

Le jeune Black s'aventura dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta devant une porte, hésitant puis finit par frapper. Ce fût Bellatrix qui lui ouvrit. Elle le fusilla du regard et allait refermer la porte mais Sirius poussa brutalement et entra.

- Dégage de là! Les hommes n'ont pas le droit de voir la mariée! Cracha Bellatrix. Et toi encore moins…

- Ben si les hommes n'ont pas le droit, qu'est ce que tu fous là? Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Eléa rigola malgré elle et tandis que Bellatrix s'avançait vers Sirius d'un air menaçant, elle demanda aux filles de sortir, voulant rester seule avec son cousin un instant. Bellatrix quitta la chambre après avoir bousculé Sirius au passage et soufflé un « On va te faire la peau sale traître ».

- Mais oui… Répondit Sirius. Vous êtes un bon nombre à dire ça, alors met toi derrière les autres dans la liste d'attente et patiente parce qu'aucun n'a l'air vraiment décidé…

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte et fît face à Eléa. Sirius se sentît gêné tout à coup, il baissa la tête, mais elle courut se blottir contre lui. Il eut un sourire.

- Excuse moi Sirius…

- Nous sommes tous les deux coupables… Je me suis acharné sur toi et je n'aurais pas du…

La jeune Malefoy se détacha et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je l'aime tu sais…

- Oui, je sais. Malheureusement, parce qu'il te mérite pas… Grogna Sirius.

Eléa soupira.

- Ca ne s'arrangera jamais entre vous deux?

- Pour ça il faudrait qu'il devienne… intelligent. Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Mais Marc' ne connaît pas ce mot, heureusement que tu relèves le niveau…

[…]

- Tu dis que ça s'est passé ici Steve? Demanda Aaron Potter.

- Ici même. Répondit le jeune moldu en montrant la longue fissure sur la place du village. Y avait le marché ce jour là… J'étais en train de filmer les gens pour faire un film.

- Et tu nous as sauvés avec ta caméra! Dit James en sautant partout.

- T'es un bon gars toi! S'exclama Fabian en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Le jeune moldu sourit.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi? Je vais devoir rentrer…

- Vas y et merci de ta précieuse aide. Répondit John Lupin avec un sourire.

- Pas de quoi! Répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Aaron et Terry se regardèrent. Le premier pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme mais John abaissa son bras, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Il ne dira rien. Assura John. Et puis, je commence à croire que connaître notre existence devrait être un droit pour eux vu les temps sombres…

Aaron rigola puis rangea sa baguette.

- Je suis sur que Voldemort adorerait discuter avec toi! Il y prendrait un plaisir immense!

Terry rigola tandis que John répondait un « En même temps, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va comprendre la définition du mot discuter, et puis j'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense ».

- Silence s'il vous plaît! Ordonna Aaron en s'adressant à son équipe. On va tous se disperser par groupes de deux ou trois. Retrouvez moi ce foutu manoir, c'est clair? D'après Sirius, il serait très proche, à quelques minutes de ce village. Cinq à sept tout au plus.

Tous se séparèrent. James fît équipe avec Terry tandis que Fabian se mettait avec Aaron et John. Les recherches débutaient. C'était le premier jour. James était intouchable. Une force sans faille s'était emparée de lui. Il aurait été capable de fouiller ce village de fond en comble s'il le fallait.

Aaron observait attentivement Fabian, il le voyait froncer les sourcils puis grimacer.

- Ca ne va pas?

- Si. Je suis juste en train de me dire que mon frère et Sirius sont à quelques minutes de nous… Et je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de subir pendant qu'on arpente ce foutu village.

- Ils ont tenu longtemps, ce n'est pas maintenant, alors qu'on est si proche du but, qu'ils vont succomber, ne t'en fais pas.

[…]

Sam' boudait dans son coin. Peter rigolait, son regard dérivant entre elle et Remus. Ce dernier avait un air sévère. Les jumeaux et Maya les regardaient d'un air attendrit.

- Allez Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu s'!

- Alors déjà, ne râle pas comme ça, après on verra…

- Mais ne me gronde pas! Protesta Samantha.

- Regulus a besoin de ta maturité Sam'. C'est pas maintenant, alors que tu es restée calme depuis le début, que tu vas te mettre à te défouler sur les cons si?

- Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'était trop tentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nt! Répondit Sam' en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Et les conséquences, tu y penses? Demanda Remus.

- Roh ça va, ça fait rien.

Remus soupira.

- Ca y est toi aussi tu deviens inconsciente, ils t'ont déteint dessus…

Samantha éclata de rire.

- Ca va, arrête deux secondes de jouer les papas! Je lui ai juste dis ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc, il avait besoin d'entendre qu'il était un connard dépourvu de tout intérêt?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii! Répondit Sam', en se levant et en sautant sur Remus. Je lui avais pas dis personnellement, alors je me suis rattrapée.

Remus soupira puis la serra contre elle.

- Ca y est, tu es incorrigible… Grogna-t-il.

Sam' éclata de rire et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Peter eut un sourire devant la scène.

- Je t'aime tu sais?

- Moi aussi je t'aime quand même… Sourit Remus.

[…]

Orion regardait son fils avec haine.

- C'ÉTAIT QUI CETTE FURIE? COMMENT OSE T-ELLE M'INSULTER?

Regulus n'en pouvait plus de rire, il était incapable de s'arrêter et ça durait depuis un bon petit moment. Son père le plaqua contre le mur, fou de rage.

- Tu vas cesser de t'identifier à ton frère et ces connards de grandes gueule d'amis c'est clair?

- Elle t'as vouvoyé mais… Répondit Regulus en redoublant d'hilarité. Mais elle t'as dis que t'étais un connard inutile…

Fou de rage, Orion gifla son fils.

- Qui est-elle?

Regulus le regarda avec haine.

- Sa petite amie. Tu peux toujours essayer de le fiancer avec je ne sais qui encore, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Ils se correspondent, ils s'aiment et de toute façon, Sirius n'a jamais accordé aucune importance à ce que tu pouvais penser… C'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Orion le regarda avec haine puis un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Et toi Regulus, est-il encore temps de te changer?

Regulus se contenta de le regarder même si intérieurement la peur s'empara de lui. Son père posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le faisant tressaillir.

- Je sais que oui…

*Ma survie dépend de la baguette que je tiens entre mes doigts, Allez Regulus, soit courageux… Allez*

Regulus regarda son père droit dans les yeux, il se dégagea doucement de son emprise, puis baissa son regard, comme s'il capitulait…

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu… Dit-il soudain.

Le jeune Black vit le sourire victorieux de son père avant qu'il ne l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Regulus le pétrifia puis vint lui donner un coup de pied dans le torse.

- Va te faire foutre!

Puis il quitta le couloir en abandonnant son père là, comme un vulgaire déchet.

[…]

Regulus entra comme une furie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, refermant le portrait derrière lui, un air de totale panique sur le visage. Remus s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Y a un souci, Reg?

- Je pète un câble…

- Ca va pas? S'inquiéta Sam'.

Regulus posa son regard sur elle puis éclata de rire. Il eut du mal à s'arrêter, puis respira un bon coup et déclara : « Je viens d'envoyer un sort à mon père puis de le pétrifier… ».

- Whooooooo! Déclara Sacha, un air admiratif sur le visage.

- Bravoooooooooooo! S'exclama Kim en se levant et en se mettant à applaudir.

Maya regardait attentivement Remus, il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et restait figé.

- Ca va pas Remus? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh si… J'ai une envie soudaine de plans foireux qui défilent dans ma tête…

Sam le regarda d'un air méfiant… Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Comprenez moi, rester à l'écart comme ça… Ca m'énerve… Après tout, Lucius n'est pas au château ces jours-ci… Termina Remus en se mettant à siffloter.

- Exprime toi, je t'en prie… Répondit Sam en souriant.

- Sa chambre est totalement vide, sans aucune surveillance…

Samantha s'avança vers Remus et lui pinça les joues comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère.

- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais un p'tit voyou Mumus hein?

Tous sortirent et avec la plus grande discrétion, ils allèrent saccager les appartements de Lucius. Vidant le bureau, le renversant au sol, déchirant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, les photos, les couvertures, les rideaux, les fauteuils… C'était la guerre.

Le temps passait, et il n'y avait plus seulement Sirius contre Marcus. Cela devenait un combat acharné entre gentils et méchants, bons et mauvais. Parce que le monde tombait entre de mauvaises mains, et que les gens ne voulaient pas de ce gouvernement. Parce que les personnes comme Remus voulaient se battre pour conserver leur liberté.

[…]

- T'es trop belle pour lui en plus…

- Sirius stop! Grogna Eléa.

Le jeune Black éclata de rire, il s'amusait à la provoquer avec le sourire. Eléa se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel puis elle fît à nouveau face à sa glace, examinant son apparence et les détails qu'il faudrait améliorer le jour j.

- Je suis obligé de voir ça n'est ce pas? Je suis invité au mariage…

- Ben bien sur que oui tête de nœud, c'est le mariage de ton frère.

- Marcus est tout sauf mon frère. Il est mon pire ennemi. Répondit Sirius. Il est la seule personne qui me donne envie de me battre corps et âme pour pourrir sa vie…

Eléa regarda Sirius à travers le miroir, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

Mais la jeune Malefoy essayait de se convaincre, car dans la voix de Sirius, c'était bel et bien de la haine qu'elle avait décelé. Il n'y avait plus de peur. Il n'y avait plus aucune tristesse face à toute cette violence. Il avait compris que ça ne changerait jamais. Et que pour rester lui-même, il devrait jouer à son tour, et gagner la partie pour de bon…

[…]

- Et tu vas faire quoi de Sirius? Interrogea Lucius.

- Il sera convié. Répondit Marcus en analysant son apparence dans le miroir.

- Marc', on en a déjà parlé et tu sais que…

Marcus se tourna vers Lucius et braqua son regard sur lui, se trouvant très proche.

- Je le sais, Lucius. Mais crois en ma parole, il ouvre la bouche une fois le jour de mon mariage… Je disparais avec lui et je te jure qu'il ne reviendra pas conscient.

Lucius recula d'un pas et acquiesça.

- Mais… hum. Il aura quand même gâché ton mariage…

- S'il fait ça Luc', il le regrettera amèrement durant le reste de sa misérable existence. Cracha Marcus.

[…]

- Dis le moi, Sirius.

Eléa se tourna vers lui dans sa belle robe et le regarda avec inquiétude.

- T'as prévu de faire quoi pour l'enrager après demain?

Sirius prit un air offusqué, il posa une main sur son propre torse, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Moi?

- L'innocence ne te vas pas, laisse tomber d'accord?

Sirius rigola.

- Franchement! Tu me penses tout de même pas capable de venir gâcher ton mariage?

- Si on considère que mon mariage est aussi le sien, si je t'en crois capable… Et je suis même certaine que tu as déjà tout prévu…

Sirius embrassa sa joue puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte…

- Sirius! Appela Eléa.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici ça devient un terrain glissant… Je ne veux pas te gâcher le spectacle…

Il quitta la pièce après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Eléa soupira, mais elle finit par sourire. Il était incorrigible…

[…]

- Drink?

L'elfe apparut dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres, qui se figea aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Je voudrais m'excuser…

- Il n'y a pas de raisons, je ne suis qu'un elfe, c'est tout. Répliqua Drink en s'activant pour préparer le repas.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j'étais énervé.

- Il faut réfléchir AVANT de parler…

- Malheureusement, je suis connu pour réfléchir après avoir agit…

Drink ne pût s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui.

- J'ai cru le comprendre en effet. Il parait que vous avez savouré cette fameuse bouteille… Il était fou de rage. Sourit l'elfe.

Sirius sourit à son tour puis tendit la main vers lui. L'elfe la serra.

- C'était le but tu le sais bien. Répondit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Vous devriez faire attention à vous tout de même, il est dangereux…

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non? J'ai pas l'intention de faire attention à ce danger public, j'ai l'intention de le faire exploser au contraire…

- Mais lui aussi…

- Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas mon mariage dans deux jours, mais le sien. Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

[…]

James avançait de son côté, Terry, lui, s'était dirigé sur l'autre route. Ils s'étaient séparés mais n'étaient pas très loin. Le jeune Potter ne comptait plus le nombre de chemins qu'ils avaient traversé et exploré tout en chronométrant. Ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un vieux manoir abandonné qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Mais James n'abandonnait pas. Bien au contraire. Il continuait d'errer sans se lasser ni désespérer, parce qu'il avait confiance. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de Sirius.

Epuisé, James ne vit pas le trou creusé dans la chaussé, son pied bloqua et il s'effondra au sol, sa cape d'invisibilité ne le cachant plus qu'à moitié.

- Espèce de… Grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Ses yeux regardèrent la route puis énervé, il alla donner un coup de pied dans la clôture du château qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Aie! S'exclama-t-il.

Sous la douleur, il était énervé et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait mais, lorsque ses yeux virent deux personnes sortir du château, il se laissa tomber dans le fossé, se cachant sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient vêtus de noir, et il entendit clairement leur discussion et leurs voix lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du grand portail.

- Tu retournes à Poudlard? Demandait Cygnus Black.

- Je vais juste chercher mes affaires. De toute façon, le seigneur des ténèbres n'a plus besoin de moi là bas… Son nouveau plan est bien plus grand.

Au son de cette voix, James n'eut qu'une envie, se jeter sur ce sale blond et l'étriper, mais il se contint, sachant que c'était totalement inutile et que se retrouver dans une cave avec Sirius ne l'aiderait en rien.

- Tu n'y reviendras pas?

- J'ai rendez vous avec Dumbledore le lendemain du mariage pour ma démission. Mais c'est tout. Fini Poudlard et ses sang de bourbes ou traîtres… Ricana Lucius.

- Je n'aurais jamais eu ta patience… Cracha Cygnus. Je les aurais tous tués.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, tu en auras l'occasion. Sourit Lucius.

Les deux mangemorts passèrent le portail et transplanèrent à leurs lieux respectifs. James se redressa tout en restant sous sa cape, comme prévu il envoya un patronus à Terry. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, il sentait une adrénaline puissante s'emparer de son être. Sirius était là. Sirius était dans ce manoir. Il l'avait trouvé.

[…]

Toute l'école de Poudlard était rassemblée dans la grande salle, debout. Les tables avaient été enlevées. Les élèves étaient en rang, regardant Lucius Malefoy faire les cent pas, hors de lui. Les Gryffondors étaient tout devant, et il les fusillait du regard, allez savoir pourquoi…

- J'EXIGE DE SAVOIR QUI EST LE COUPABLE!

Les Serpentards étaient tout aussi enragés que lui, compatissants. Certains professeurs semblaient embêtés, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore semblait serein et que Wade Jones souriait, sans essayer le moins du monde de cacher sa joie. Lucius Malefoy avait montré ses appartements à l'ensemble du corps enseignant et des élèves. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il faisait un discours menaçant, emplis de promesses malfaisantes qu'Argus Rusard approuvait avec vigueur comme un parfait crétin incapable de penser par lui même. Logan Miller finit par soupirer et lever la main.

- Ecoutez, le coupable ne se rendra pas de toute façon alors ne vous fatiguez pas…

Cela faisait un bon moment que Sam essayait de contenir son fou rire. Elle était à côté des jumeaux qui ne cessait d'imiter Lucius et de le vanner à chacune de ses phrases. Remus, bien qu'étant le meneur et le principal coupable, paraissait extrêmement calme et posé, il se contentait d'affronter le regard de Lucius sans réagir. Mais sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, Lucius savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Malefoy savait très bien que sous ses airs d'ange et de jeune élève sérieux, Remus Lupin pouvait être aussi mauvais que ses camarades lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un ou qu'il avait décidé de le faire chier… Lucius posa ses yeux sur Logan, il traversa les rangs et s'approcha tout près de lui.

- Comment le sais-tu Miller? Tu le connais? Ou bien peut-être que c'est toi…

- Bah bien sur, et comme un crétin j'aurais ouvert ma bouche pour me faire découvrir? Je ne suis pas un mangemort vous savez, je suis intelligent… Répondit Logan avec un sourire.

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Tandis que Maya s'accrochait à son bras et plaquait une main sur sa propre bouche. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Lucius fusilla Logan du regard mais il revient sur ses pas, continuant de faires les cent pas devant tous ses élèves, poursuivant son discours, s'attardant toujours plus longtemps vers les Gryffondors. Il aperçut le sourire de Maya et lui demanda de s'avancer, ce qu'elle fît.

- Vous y êtes pour quelque chose n'est ce pas? Demanda Lucius d'un ton glacial.

- Je… Non. Souffla Maya, se sentant menacée et n'y étant pas du tout habituée.

- Ne me mentez pas… Menaça-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore? S'indigna Sacha. C'est sur qu'en menaçant comme ça, n'importe qui peut avouer sans être coupable!

- La ferme. Siffla Lucius, sans quitter Maya des yeux.

Ne supportant pas son regard menaçant et ses tentatives d'intimidation envers la jeune fille, Remus s'avança et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi à tout prix vouloir accuser quelqu'un? Tout le monde a toujours su que dans tes accès de colère, tu étais même capable de foutre le feu là ou bon te semblais… Si tu as un problème psychologique au point de mettre ta chambre sans dessus dessous comme ça, il vaut mieux en parler tu sais…

Peter, ne pût retenir plus longtemps son éclat de rire. Sam, elle, essayait toujours de se contenir. Kim s'accrocha au bras de Maya et la ramena auprès d'elle en souriant malgré elle. Lucius s'approcha à deux millimètres de lui, braquant son regard glacial sur celui doré et chaleureux de Remus.

- C'était James qui avait mis le feu à mon bureau et tu le sais parfaitement. Cracha Lucius. As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher?

Remus sourit de plus belle, toujours aussi calme, le ton posé, inébranlable.

- Les skyzophrènes ont souvent tendance à accuser les autres des méfaits qu'ils commettent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas conscients…

- PARDON? S'enflamma Lucius en attrapant Remus par le col. Tu peux répéter là?

Très calme, Remus fixa la main qui le maintenait férocement et braqua son regard sur Lucius.

- Lâche moi.

- On ne me donne aucun ordre à moi… Siffla Lucius.

- Lâche moi parce que je risque de m'énerver moi aussi…

Peter les regardaient avec une certaine appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un ton aussi menaçant de la bouche de Remus. Mais il savait que l'enlèvement de Sirius, la souffrance de ceux qu'il aimait et les innombrables tortures qu'avait subi James par le jeune Malefoy pouvaient le rendre dangereusement en colère… Et un Remus Lupin en colère, bien que c'était rare, c'était aussi la chose la plus impressionnante que le jeune Pettigrow ait jamais vu. Lucius eut un sourire.

- Et qu'est ce que ça fait lorsque Monsieur Remus Lupin s'énerve? Ricana Lucius, mauvais.

Remus eut un sourire puis d'un mouvement vif, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Malefoy, sortit sa baguette et envoya valser Lucius très loin de lui. Le jeune Malefoy atterrit à une quinzaine de mètres, s'écroulant au sol.

- Ne pose plus jamais tes sales mains de mangemort sur moi. Répliqua froidement Remus avant de quitter la salle.

Le jeune Lupin s'éloigna vers les grandes portes de bois, les élèves s'écartant sur son passage puis avant de sortir, tandis que Lucius se relevait, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il annonça : « Au fait, c'est moi le coupable. »

[…]

L'équipe des aurors s'était rassemblée devant le manoir de Voldemort, tous parfaitement désillusionnés. Sauf James qui avait juste sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu as vu Black et Malefoy ici? Interrogea Terry.

- Oui! Ils sont sortis par la porte noire et ils sont descendus, ils ont passé le portail et ont transplané ensuite.

- On fait quoi Aaron? Demanda Andromeda.

Aaron Potter réfléchissait, il ressentait la magie dont était protégé le manoir de là ou il était. Ca puait la magie noire à plein nez. Ca avait l'air vraiment très protégé…

- Bon on va pas rester plantés ici pendant trois heures. S'énerva James.

Il avança et se dirigea droit vers le portail, il allait le traverser lorsque Terry le rattrapa par la taille et le retint. James était à deux millimètres du portail quand soudain Aaron lança un bout de branche pour toucher celui-ci. Le bois prit feu et disparut en mois d'une seconde, devenant poussière…

James regarda les cendres tomber, choqué. Terry soupira de soulagement.

- Ne refait jamais ça James… Tu es devant le manoir de Voldemort ici… Lui dit son père, une fois son angoisse retombée.

- Je… je pensais pas que…

- Nous sommes chez les barges, il faut envisager le pire.

- Je le saurais… Murmura James.

Terry l'éloigna du portail avec précaution. James était sonné soudain, perturbé.

- Mais alors… comment on va faire pour aller chercher Sirius? Gémit-il.

Aaron annula le sort, il s'approcha près de la clôture et murmura : « On va devoir élaborer un plan. Soit les berner pour qu'un auror entre dans leur clan soit… enlever un mangemort pour qu'il nous donne la possibilité d'entrer. »

A ces derniers mots, le silence total se fît. On pouvait sentir que la guerre se préparait, plus le temps passait, plus les mesures devaient être radicales.

[…]

C'était le grand jour. Le 15 mai. Assis au premier rang auprès de sa famille, Sirius faisait parti de toutes les personnes qui regardaient Eléa avancer avec émerveillement. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe dorée, elle était légèrement maquillée, son naturel et son magnifique sourire faisait le reste. L'ombre au tableau? Elle était au bras de son père… Sirius murmura un « Il casse tout le vieux »… Son père, placé à sa gauche, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Sirius grimaça mais ne dit pas un mot. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Eléa, elle frôla sa main en se rendant devant l'autel tout en lui adressant un sourire. Elle était… sublime.

Marcus aussi l'était, et plus encore. Son costume gris faisait ressortir ses yeux, lui qui n'était habituellement pas des plus chaleureux était aujourd'hui un véritable rayon de soleil. Ses yeux froids pétillaient d'un éclat de bonheur. Il ne quittait pas sa future femme du regard, admirant sa beauté. Son sourire ne s'effaçait pas, et il était sincère. Il semblait plus qu'heureux.

*Et on va faire en sorte que ça change…*

Eléa se plaça aux côtés de Marcus et ils joignirent leurs mains tout en regardant le prêtre avec un sourire. Lucius était le témoin de Black. Il était dans un costume beige et souriait.

*Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il est encore plus moche quand il sourit?*

Le prêtre commença son discours. Son interminable discours visant à promouvoir la fidélité et la présence continuelle des amoureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, la fin de leurs jours…

- En espérant que la fin des jours de Marcus ne soit pas tardive… Soupira Sirius.

Il vît son frère se crisper, signe qu'il avait entendu sa phrase, mais il ne bougea pas. Ce fût Orion qui s'occupa d'abîmer un peu plus les côtes de Sirius… Lucius s'avança tout près d'eux avec les alliances.

*Le toutou à son Cucus…*

- Marcus Black, jurez vous de chérir et d'être fidèle à Eléa Malefoy jusqu'à la mort?

- Je le jure. Répondit Marcus sans lâcher sa belle des yeux.

- Eléa Malefoy, jurez vous d'aimer et soutenir Marcus Black jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?

- Je le jure. Répondit Eléa avec un sourire tendre.

Le prêtre eut un sourire.

- Je vous déclare donc…

- Attendez hoooooola! S'offusqua Sirius en se levant.

Fou de rage, Marcus se tourna vers lui, lâchant la main d'Eléa au passage.

- Tu veux un conseil Sirius, ferme ta gueule. Siffla-t-il, haineux.

- Assieds toi et tais toi Sirius. Menaça Orion.

- Elle est ou la phrase « si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cet union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais?! »

- On l'a supprimé pour que tu puisses fermer ta gueule. Répliqua Lucius avec haine.

Sirius éclata de rire. Il s'éloigna de son rang pour que son père ne puisse pas l'atteindre, se plaçant en plein milieu des deux rangées de chaises.

- Tu me sous estime tête de fion, t'as cru que ça allait suffire à me faire taire? Ricana-t-il.

Les yeux de Marcus ne lâchaient pas son frère. Mais il s'en contrefichait, c'était à Eléa qu'il voulait s'adresser. Sirius s'approcha un peu, lui souriant. Elle semblait gênée et inquiète, mais l'intervention de Sirius ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, elle semblait n'étonner personne. Mais en faire enrager plus d'un. En commençant par le marié, son témoin et les parents des futurs époux…

Lord Voldemort, assis en premier spectateur se tourna et braqua ses yeux froids sur Sirius, un faux sourire accroché à ses lèvres, s'apercevant définitivement que le jeune Sirius Black était totalement incorrigible… Et que de ce fait, il faudrait agir…

- Eléa, tu es une fille bien tu sais. Tu es magnifique, douce, adorable… Sourit Sirius. Je hais mon frère, c'est sur que je ne serais pas objectif. Mais sincèrement il ne te mérite pas. Tu es son opposé, souriante, chaleureuse, tendre. Il est un mangemort assoiffé de sang et de douleur, tu es un ange qui évite à tout prix le conflit et qui fait preuve de sensibilité et de compréhension.

Marcus était totalement crispé, il était fou de rage, mais il allait le laisser terminer. Il resterait calme durant son mariage, il se l'était promis. Jusqu'à la toute fin. Il attendrait patiemment le lendemain de la fête pour faire son carnage…

- Tu seras malheureuse. Comment peux-tu envisager un avenir avec un connard comme lui? Il te laissera seule pour aller torturer des gens. Parfois même des enfants…

Eléa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et, inconsciemment porta une main à son ventre, le caressant. Sirius la regarda d'un air choqué.

- Non… Ne me dis pas que vous m'avez fait un Trou du Cus junior? S'étonna Sirius, dégoûté. Pauvre gosse, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend… Sincèrement, fais quelque chose, pend le quand il né, je ne sais pas, mais évite lui de connaître son père… C'est le pire des handicaps qu'il pourrait avoir dans sa vie…

N'y tenant plus, touché dans son amour propre, Marcus jeta un regard éloquent à Lucius. Ce dernier acquiesça, il s'avança vers Sirius, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le sortit du grand salon, aujourd'hui chaleureux, coloré dans des tons dorés et beige. Le jeune Black se débattit et se dégagea de son emprise.

- Ne me touche pas. Cracha-t-il avec haine.

Une fois sortit, Lucius le plaqua violemment contre le mur et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Sirius se plia en deux mais le jeune Malefoy le força à se redresser, le plaquant plus violemment encore et le fusillant du regard.

- Tu as l'intention de continuer comme ça encore longtemps? Ou je te tue maintenant? Menaça Lucius.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Le bleu du regard de Lucius, glacial et sombre, menaçait à tout moment de devenir une tornade de vagues dont le but serait de violenter sa victime avec un sadisme non mesuré, la plaquant au sol, contre le sable, la noyant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle serait sur le point de remonter à la surface… la malmenant toujours un peu plus fort, un peu plus brutalement pour qu'elle cesse de résister, pour qu'elle s'abandonne entre ses mains définitivement.

Sirius, lui, souriait, imperturbable.

- J'ai l'intention de lui pourrir son mariage. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne veut pas me tuer, alors on fait comment?

Fou de rage, Lucius roua ses côtes de coups, sachant qu'elles n'étaient déjà pas dans un bon état, et qu'elles étaient donc un point très sensible… Sirius ne pût s'empêcher d'hurler.

- Ta gueule, y a un mariage à côté! Siffla Lucius tout en continuant.

- C'est le but… Murmura Sirius dans un gémissement.

A ce moment là, Marcus les rejoignit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sirius le vît faire craquer ses doigts. Lucius se stoppa et recula de deux pas pour lui laisser la place. Le plus jeune des Black était recroquevillé au sol, en position assise, appuyé contre le mur. Marcus se pencha, le saisit au col et le releva en le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur, plus violemment que jamais. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, tous deux savaient qu'ils ne baisseraient pas le regard, qu'ils ne seraient jamais faibles face à l'autre. Marcus était menaçant, Sirius jugea même le mot faible. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage.

- Tu as décidé de pourrir le plus beau jour de ma vie n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Marcus s'approcha tout contre lui, leurs corps se touchant puis il murmura à son oreille :

- Profites en bien alors. Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête, demain, ce sera jour d'enterrement…

Sirius eut un sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas me tuer…

- Je n'en suis plus très sur…

- Mais oui c'est ça… Rigola Sirius.

Marcus posa sa main surs ses côtes droites et il appuya violemment dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il les sente s'enfoncer un peu plus, Sirius poussa un hurlement de douleur. Son frère le gifla ensuite. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

- Rigole, Sirius. Demain tu pleureras…

Sur cette phrase, il retourna dans le salon, laissant Sirius seul avec Lucius, pour qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de ses paroles…

[…]

- JAMES!

Sam sauta au cou de son meilleur ami, piquant la place à Lily qui fît la moue. Elle s'écarta aussitôt, rougissante.

- Je… désolée.

- Ne vous battez pas quand même… Je sais que je suis beau mais bon… sourit le jeune Potter.

- Tais toi! Souffla Lily en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

James sourit puis répondit à son baiser. Fabian, lui serrait Maya dans ses bras.

- Alors on a loupé quoi? S'exclama Fabian.

- Le coup d'éclat de Remus Lupin, célèbre pour son calme et sa répartie tout aussi fracassante quand elle jaillit…

- Sam… Grogna Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Notre Mumus est un héros, mais bien sur il est trop modeste pour l'avouer…

Peter plaqua une main sur la bouche de Sam qui commençait à raconter la vie de Remus et regarda ses deux amis.

- Votre retour n'était pas prévu n'est-ce pas?

James et Fabian échangèrent un regard, souriants.

- Non. Répondit James. Mais on voulait vous tenir au courant, on a trouvé le manoir…

- JAMES a trouvé le manoir. Sourit Fabian.

Sam regarda son meilleur ami, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Sirius? Murmura-t-elle.

James acquiesça.

- Nous savons ou il est, nous sommes en train d'élaborer un plan pour pouvoir y entrer incognito et le récupérer, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

Samantha, plus heureuse que jamais, lui sauta à nouveau dessus malgré la présence de Lily et tous les trois s'écroulèrent au sol comme des grosses merdes. Ce que James n'avait pas précisé, c'est que le plan tardait trop à son goût, et que lui, avait développé le sien en un éclair dans sa tête. Désormais il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : Le retour de Lucius Malefoy au château…

[…]

Sirius buvait tranquillement son verre de whisky pur feu, adossé contre un mur, seul, et donc mieux accompagné qu'il ne pouvait l'être dans cette salle remplie de connards… Abraxas Malefoy s'approcha de lui avec son père, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- J'avais donc raison, tu t'enfonces dans l'alcool… Provoqua Malefoy.

Sirius sourit, imperturbable. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ses paroles et ses actes. Il était décidé à pourrir la vie de son frère aujourd'hui. Il leva son verre comme pour porter un toast et monta sur une chaise.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai une déclaration à faire…

Le silence se fît, beaucoup tournèrent la tête vers Marcus pour voir sa réaction mais il restait impassible et très calme…

- Monsieur Abraxas Malefoy qui, soit disant passant se croit plus beau et plus intelligent que tout le monde alors que c'est plutôt l'inverse, bref…

Les elfes passaient incognito pour nettoyer et apporter des boissons et des petits plats, Drink ne pût s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de le regarder, incapable de masquer son admiration et sa crainte… Abraxas fusilla Sirius du regard.

- Tu me disais quoi? Ah, oui… la dernière fois tu m'a sortit que ça ne t'étonnait pas qu'un bon à rien dans mon genre finisse dans l'alcool, tu me le redis aujourd'hui donc je ne peux m'empêcher de t'avouer qu'il y a un second bon à rien dans cette salle, tu sais comment il s'appelle?

Sirius ne lâchait pas Abraxas du regard. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le jeune Black se tourna alors vers Lucius.

- C'est bon la vodkaflamme Blondinet? Il parait que les bouteilles, tu les vides rapidement toi aussi…

Lucius affronta son regard mais ne pût cacher le fait qu'il se soit crispé, un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sirius… Il s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'il vît Abraxas regarder Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi il parle Luc'?

- Je… hum. Ferme ta gueule Sirius, si tu ne veux pas que je t'encastre dans le mur…

- Tes menaces servent d'aveu… Rigola Sirius.

Il descendit de sa chaise en sautant, heureux d'avoir foutu la merde, puis il alla se servir des petits fours, tout joyeux. Du coin de l'œil, tout en parlant avec ses invités, Marcus l'observait, se jurant que le lendemain il pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps et s'excuserait pour ses affronts… Eléa le voyait faire, elle s'inquiétait pour Sirius. Elle savait que si elle ne l'aidait pas, il n'en sortirait pas vivant…

- S'il vous plaît, veuillez vous asseoir, nous allons manger. Annonça Orion, souriant.

- Tête de gland…

Sirius s'approcha et vit avec horreur que tous les invités étaient placés. Il se trouvait, juste à côté de Lucius et Sélénia de l'autre côté.

- Youhou on va s'éclater… Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Sélénia prit place puis Lucius suivit. Marcus et Eléa étaient assis face à eux, entourés de leurs parents. Marcus était face à Lucius, tandis qu'Eléa était juste en face de son cousin chéri, en prenant place elle lui sourit.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis hein? Sourit Sirius en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le voyant faire et incapable de se contenir, Marcus planta violemment sa fourchette dans la main de Sirius. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Marcus.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'endurcisses d'ici demain… Souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi? C'est une tafiole qui va me tomber dessus…

Lucius donna un violent coup de coude dans ses côtes, Sirius gémit de douleur et se tût.

- On en reparlera… Murmura Marcus.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il croisa involontairement le regard de sa mère qui le menaçait silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça toi? Demanda Sirius d'un ton agressif.

- Je suis ta mère Sirius. Méfie toi…

- Sale chagasse…

Lucius saisit son assiette en verre et la brisa sur le bras de Sirius qui s'ouvrit, le sang s'écoula avec abondance. Le jeune Black se crispa et grogna de douleur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il parvint à mesurer l'ampleur de leur colère à tous… Il essaya de se calmer et d'arrêter son manège, seulement une main effleura sa cuisse, et ce contact ne lui plu pas…

Sirius gifla Sélénia avec force et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? L'agressa-t-elle, plus pourchassé par ses démons que provocateur…

Marcus se leva à son tour, fou de rage. Lord Voldemort n'avait cessé d'observer les provocations de Sirius et en était arrivé à cette conclusion : Ils ne pourraient jamais rien en faire. Il fallait l'éliminer, cela ferait un ennemi en moins…

Sirius regarda son frère. Ce dernier, hors de lui, fît le tour de la table, l'attrapa par les cheveux et sortit du salon avec lui, il se dirigea vers les chambres non sans le lâcher et le balança par terre dans la sienne. Marcus le fusilla du regard.

- Il parait qu'à partir de ce moment, tu vas voir ta vie défiler devant tes yeux…

Sirius se releva, se contentant de le regarder tandis que son frère l'attrapait à la gorge et le plaquait férocement contre le mur.

- A demain, Sirius…

[…]

Durant des heures et des heures, Sirius tourna en rond, faisant les cent pas. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il avait la haine. Il ne comptait pas trembler devant lui, il ne comptait pas pleurer. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le tuer. C'était lui rendre la pareille. C'était pourrir sa vie comme il pourrissait la sienne. C'était le briser à son tour…

[…]

Marcus souriait. Il était six heures du matin. Les invités venus pour le mariage était repartis, les mangemorts s'était couchés. Il regardait sa femme avec amour, s'avança vers elle et posa doucement ses mains sur son ventre.

- Il est à nous… Murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Marcus répondit à son baiser avec un sourire, il s'allongea sur elle, et mutuellement, ils se caressèrent, prouvant leur amour, le partageant par des gestes. Leurs corps se joignirent dans la plus grande des tendresse. Et pourtant, dans cet acte empli d'amour, Eléa pensait à Sirius. Eléa s'inquiétait pour Sirius…

[…]

Sirius était assis sur son lit. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il vît la haine dans les yeux de son frère et savait parfaitement que son propre regard en reflétait autant voire plus…

La main de Marcus attrapa brutalement son bras. Et il se sentit partir…

Lorsqu'il atterrit, un air salé lui chatouilla les narines, il entendait le bruit des vagues se fracasser violemment contre les rochers… Il ouvrit les yeux et les vit. Elles étaient intransigeantes, elles étaient féroces et brutales.

Sirius tourna la tête vers son frère et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La main de Marcus se leva et vint frapper sa joue droite avec violence. Fou de rage et las, il repoussa férocement son grand frère et lui rendit le coup avec plus d'intensité encore…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31 : Le bruit des vagues.

_« Sirius était assis sur son lit. Il regarda la porte s__'__ouvrir lentement. Il vît la haine dans les yeux de son frère et savait parfaitement que son propre regard en reflétait autant voire plus__…_

_La main de Marcus attrapa brutalement son bras. Et il se sentit partir__…_

_Lorsqu__'__il atterrit, un air salé lui chatouilla les narines, il entendait le bruit des vagues se fracasser violemment contre les rochers__…__ Il ouvrit les yeux et les vit. Elles étaient intransigeantes, elles étaient féroces et brutales._

_Sirius tourna la tête vers son frère et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La main de Marcus se leva et vint frapper sa joue droite avec violence. Fou de rage et las, il repoussa férocement son grand frère et lui rendit le coup avec plus d__'__intensité encore__… »_

Enragés tous les deux, ils commencèrent à se battre. Ce n'était plus de la maltraitance, de la violence à sens unique… Sirius renvoyait les coups, et ils étaient forts, puissants. Ils étaient emplis de rage et de rancune, ils faisaient mal. Ils se battaient. Certes Marcus gagnait en force, mais Sirius le rattrapait en détermination. Ils se plaquaient contre les rochers, se coupant au passage, la crique les entouraient, les emprisonnaient dans leur haine et leur soif de vengeance commune. Le bruit incessant des vagues au lieu de les apaiser, les irritaient davantage encore. Parce qu'elles étaient l'image qui représentait le mieux leur combat acharné. Il y avait le reflux de la vague qui représentait Marcus, voulant écraser son petit frère définitivement, et il y avait ce sable qui le repoussait sans cesse, sans arrêt, luttant encore et toujours sans jamais vraiment s'essouffler. Ce sable, c'était Sirius. Sirius et son inépuisable force morale…

Marcus relâcha soudain son frère, plus haineux que jamais, le fusillant du regard, il porta une main à sa lèvre supérieure qui pissait le sang.

- Mais putain pour qui tu te prends?

- Je te retourne la question Monsieur le centre du monde! Cracha Sirius sans le lâcher du regard. C'est quoi ton problème?

- MON PROBLEME? TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER? TU VIENS DE T'ECLATER A POURRIR MON MARIAGE SIRIUS!

- Ca je le sais. Je te demandais quel était ton problème psychologique, Marcus…

- Mon problème… TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE EN PLUS?

- Ca fait bien longtemps. Excuse moi, j'ai pourri ton mariage, toi tu pourris mon quotidien, on est loin d'être quittes…

Le regard de l'aîné contenait bien plus que de la haine, mais il s'apercevait que c'était réciproque. Ce qui l'énerva davantage encore.

- ET DEPUIS QUAND TU ME FRAPPES?

- DEPUIS QUE VOIR TA TETE ME DONNE ENVIE DE L'ENCASTRER DANS LE MUR! S'écria Sirius, à bout de nerfs.

Fou de rage, Marcus l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua à nouveau violemment contre les rochers. Sirius se cogna brutalement la tête mais il le repoussa et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Marcus eut un moment d'arrêt, il le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par la bande de connards que vous êtes! Je ne changerais pas et vous non plus… C'est ma vie qui se joue là. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses et ce que tu désires, MONSIEUR JEMEPRENDSPOURLECHEF! On a pas le droit de répondre aux aînés? Regarde ce que j'en fais MOI… Je vais te le dire ce que je pense MOI. Vu qu'il n'y a que MOI, Sirius Black, qui ait un minimum d'intelligence dans cette putain de famille, et qui a le courage de se battre contre le salopard que tu es…

Marcus ne le lâcha pas du regard, de plus en plus enragé. Mais ils en étaient aux règlements de compte. Et ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient de nombreux points à régler…

- La vérité c'est que t'es qu'un sale con! Tu es tellement méchant, tellement odieux que si Sean ne s'était pas tué dans un accident, il aurait fini par se foutre en l'air! La vérité c'est que tu en es totalement responsable. Tu as pourri sa vie comme tu pourris la mienne. Il préférait crever que de passer trop de temps à tes côtés. Tu n'es bon qu'à une seule chose : Détruire les tiens. Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Tu n'es qu'un salopard. Tu crèveras seul, comme un chien, et il n'y aura personne pour pleurer sur ta tombe. A force de trop vouloir être en haut du trône, on finit par passer à travers le plancher et atterrir bien plus bas qu'on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer… Ecoute bien, retiens, et t'y repensera quand tu seras au fond du gouffre et que je serais celui qui t'y aura poussé! Cracha Sirius d'un ton hargneux.

Fou de rage, Marcus attrapa brutalement ses poignets et le plaqua contre les rochers avec force. Sirius ne grimaça pas, sa haine détruisait tout le reste, il se contentait de le regarder avec toute sa rage. Les rochers les encerclaient, aucun d'eux ne pouvait fuir. C'était le moment. Tout cette haine qui les consumaient allait sortir, tel un véritable orage déferlant près de la brutalité des vagues.

L'orage, c'était habituel dans la famille Black. C'était toujours violent et insupportable. Sirius le savait pourtant. Sirius savait que c'était inimitable et surtout… impossible à calmer, à stopper.

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi? Siffla Marcus. Et en plus tu oses remettre Sean sur le tapis…

- Parce qu'il est un bon exemple qui prouve ce que tu es! Il a cru que tu l'aimais… mais il s'est aperçu que tu n'étais qu'une enveloppe vide, totalement vide! Y a rien en toi hormis de la haine! Que dalle! T'es incapable d'aimer sur le long terme…

Marcus resserra sa prise sans le quitter des yeux.

- Dominer c'est ton mot d'ordre, exercer ton pouvoir sur les autres, leur faire peur, les torturer lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en accord avec toi, t'es un deuxième Voldemort. Moi mon mot d'ordre, c'est la rébellion. Je me suis toujours promis d'être quelqu'un de droit, de faire ce dont j'avais envie, à ma manière, et quand je le désire. Je me suis juré de prendre ma vie en main, de décider seul. Et ça depuis le début. Alors tu pensais faire quoi hein? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Tu crois que passer des mois dans un taudis rempli d'ordures va me faire changer d'avis? Je suis ravi de t'annoncer que tu t'es planté. Comme d'hab quoi…

- Comme d'hab? Interrogea Marcus.

- Ouais ça prouve que tu ne me connais pas. Cracha Sirius. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis! Toi et moi on a rien en commun, mis à part notre haine, tu ne fais que la renforcer, chaque jour je ressens un peu plus l'envie de te voir crever…

Marcus eut un sourire.

- Ca sera tout? Ou t'as encore quelque chose à dire?

- Ouais! J'ai plein de trucs à dire… Comme par exemple, arrête de faire genre le calme, je sais que je te fais bouillonner, je sais que t'as la haine, je sais que tu supportes pas que je te parle comme à n'importe qui… Mais t'es n'importe qui Marc'… T'as rien d'exceptionnel!

Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- T'es même très loin de ça, t'es qu'une grosse merde. Un incapable. Tu te prends pour une sorte de Dieu, mais y a rien d'intéressant chez toi. Tu crois avoir tout plein d'amis, mais c'est juste que t'effraies les gens. Alors forcément ils préfèrent être de ton côté. Mais tu sais, plus tôt tu crèveras, mieux ils se porteront eux aussi…

Marcus lui enserra la gorge et l'étrangla doucement.

- Je ne suis pas calme. Mais tu te trompes sur un point… C'est pas que je bouillonne, c'est pas que j'ai la haine, c'est bien plus fort que tout. Mais ça, tu ne sembles pas le comprendre…

- Oh… pauvre petit, tu es malheureux… Répliqua Sirius en ricanant.

Fou de rage, Marcus le balança contre le sol. Sirius se cogna les côtes contre un rocher, il grimaça, se releva et affronta le regard de son frère.

- Je suis un incapable? Tu t'es vu Sirius? Ricana Marcus. Tu es d'un pathétique affligeant. Tu t'opposes à nous, plus par défi que pour défendre les causes que tu trouves juste. Juste pour nous faire chier, juste pour qu'on ait la haine. Ta vie, sans provocation, c'est de la merde. T'es que ça, donc en fait t'es rien, t'es personne…

Sirius se contenta de le fixer sans dire un mot. Son grand frère avait le regard rempli de mauvaises intentions. Il avait l'air de vouloir le blesser au cœur, vu que les coups ne fonctionnaient pas.

- T'es rien, Sirius. Tu crois qu'avoir un air de rebelle t'amènera des amis. Continua Marcus en ricanant. Mais ils te lâcheront tous un par un. Parce que tu es un Black. Tu es un sang pur. Tu es un des nôtres et tu n'es pas FAIS pour être aimé. Même si tu le souhaites…

- Arrête… Murmura Sirius en reculant d'un pas.

Marcus ne le quitta pas du regard, il avança d'un pas. Ses yeux reflétaient la victoire tandis que son sourire malsain ne le quittait pas.

- Tu sais très bien que l'amour est éphémère… Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils te laisseront n'est ce pas? Tu sais que tu perds ton temps. Alors pourquoi tu continues hein? Poursuivit Marcus en avançant toujours plus tandis que son frère reculait.

Sirius avait malgré lui un nœud au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait plus que mal et il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette tristesse soudaine. Il ne comprenait pas ou était passé sa force…

- Arrête ça. Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sec, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il s'affaiblissait si facilement.

- Ne t'ai-je pas laissé t'exprimer tout à l'heure? Répondit son frère avec un sourire. Chacun son tour…

- Ils m'aiment. Répliqua Sirius avec moins de force qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

L'image de Sam s'imposa alors à son esprit. *Elle m'aime, je sais qu'elle m'aime…* Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit.

*Elle est comme les autres. Elle te lâchera comme un déchet. Tu penses qu'elle t'as attendu tout ce temps?*

Sirius avait compris. Il était en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il essayait de le contrôler, de le manipuler. Il entendait son rire cruel à l'intérieur de sa tête sans qu'il ne rigole pour autant, il l'entendit le descendre encore, plus bas que terre… Et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il recula encore d'un pas, les vagues venant s'écraser sur ses jambes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'eau qui le trempait, elle était glaciale, ça le ramenait à la réalité. Il lui semblait entendre une voix intérieure : « Bats toi, Sirius. Tu en es capable. Tu sais faire ça. Tu te bats depuis le début. N'abandonne pas maintenant. Pas face à lui…» Sirius posa ses yeux sur son grand frère. Il lui sourit, simplement, tout naturellement, comme si ce que Marcus lui disait traversait une oreille puis ressortait par l'autre. Comme si ses paroles n'avaient aucune importance et ne l'atteignait pas. C'était un sourire de défi. Une ultime provocation qui dissipa toute forme de discussion entre eux…

Marcus saisit sa baguette et il envoya son frère valser contre la montagne de rochers. La tête de Sirius heurta le caillou avec force, il retomba au sol dans un gémissement, incapable de lutter contre la douleur que le choc avait provoqué. Il eut à peine le temps de porter une main sur le côté de sa tête pour constater qu'il saignait que son frère lui lança un sortilège doloris. Un puissant doloris qui contenait toute sa haine et son envie de le mater…

Cette fois, Sirius s'empêcha toute réaction malgré la difficulté de la chose. Marcus l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua aux rochers, leurs yeux s'affrontant.

- Tu peux crier, Sirius. Je sais que tu souffres. Tu peux même pleurer, tu sais. Parce que tu as mal, c'est évident…

Sirius se contenta de le regarder puis il sourit à nouveau, observant les alentours avec intérêt.

- Tu ne trouves pas ce paysage merveilleux?

Marcus le fixa avec intensité comme s'il avait voulu le brûler vif d'un seul regard.

- Oh, tu ne le reconnais donc pas? Répondit Marcus. Ce merveilleux paysage…

Sirius le regarda sans répondre. Bien sur que si, il se souvenait être déjà venu. Bien sur que cet endroit lui rappelait des souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs, comme toujours. Il se souvenait être haut comme trois pommes, avoir couru en souriant pour se jeter dans l'eau, se rappelait avoir nargué Regulus parce qu'il avait peur, comme si c'était hier. Il se voyait s'éloigner dans l'eau, seul, à peine âgé de six ans. Parce que ses parents étaient restés sur la plage de sable. Et parce que ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure de les surveiller. C'était les jumeaux qui veillaient. Et puis Regulus l'avait suivi, pendant que les jumeaux parlaient et ne regardaient pas. Il s'était fait emporter par les vagues, n'arrivant pas à revenir. Sirius l'avait entendu l'appeler. Il s'était dépêché pour lui venir en aide, mais Marcus s'était aperçu de la scène, et, avait sauté d'un coup, il avait nagé plus rapidement que jamais et avait ramené Reg sur la berge en le portant dans ses bras. Bien sur, Sirius avait accouru et s'était fait engueuler. Evidemment. Pour changer.

- Si je le reconnais. Tu as encore fait le brave héros avec les autres et le parfait connard avec moi…

Marcus eut un sourire.

- Pauvre petite victime… Parce que c'est ce que tu es hein? Une insignifiante et pathétique victime. C'est à ça que se résume ta vie.

Sirius le regarda sans émotion avant de répondre : « Je ne suis pas une victime, je suis un indestructible guerrier, ne soit pas jaloux comme ça. »

- Indestructible? Vraiment? Interrogea Marcus dont le ton laissait percer une dangereuse menace dans l'air.

- Wesh!

Marcus attrapa Sirius par la gorge et le fit chavirer dans l'eau, restant positionné sur lui. Sirius crispa ses poings. Elle était glacée. Mais il ne broncha pas, se contentant d'affronter le regard de son frère.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es pas lavé c'est ça? Sourit Sirius.

Marcus ne sourit pas.

- Je vais te faire comprendre qui je suis aujourd'hui…

Sirius n'était nullement impressionné. Et puis, son frère le coula. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… ça semblait interminable. Sirius avait à peine le temps de respirer qu'il retournait dans l'eau, il se débattit, paniqué, se sentant faiblir. Mais Marcus avait trop de force pour lui. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, Sirius finit par donner un violent coup de pied dans les parties intimes de son frère. Il parvint à se diriger à quatre pattes vers la plage, s'étouffant avec l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité, toussant sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

Il était affaiblit. Il le sentait et ça lui faisait peur. Ce fut la première fois que l'instinct de survie s'éveilla en lui. Il ne désirait pas mourir, mais il sentait que Marcus n'avait pas voulu s'isoler avec lui sans raison… Son frère voulait un résultat. La question était : Lequel?

Sirius se leva, ses jambes tremblaient mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il devait rester en vie. Il commença alors à courir et à grimper aux rochers pour s'éloigner de son bourreau. La montagne de roche était haute, droite, dangereuse. Mais lorsque l'envie de s'en sortir était le principal objectif, peu importait.

[…]

Lucius Malefoy errait dans les couloirs, souriant. Certes, son père avait été furieux en apprenant sa faiblesse envers l'alcool. Il en avait bavé. Mais il était heureux. Parce que le traître responsable de sa dénonciation était surement en train de vivre pleinement son dernier jour sur terre. Lucius tourna à gauche et entra dans son appartement sans refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune blond ouvrit une valise et à l'aide d'un sortilège, fît entrer toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur, dans un ordre parfait.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de quitter cet endroit. Poudlard. Il avait toujours jugé que dans cet école la sélection n'était pas assez stricte. Une tare qu'il avait eu du mal à supporter durant ces longs mois en tant que professeur. Malefoy entendit soudain un bruit. Il se retourna et aperçut James Potter, tranquillement appuyé contre son bureau. Lucius fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'apercevoir?

- James. Tu es venu me dire au revoir j'imagine? Mes tortures vont surement te manquer…

Le jeune Potter ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer en souriant. Lucius s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Que fais-tu ici? Interrogea Malefoy, suspicieux.

- Je suis venu te dire bonjour en fait, pas au revoir.

- C'est ça ouais… Dis moi la vérité.

- Happy! Appela James, légèrement paniqué en voyant Lucius s'approcher.

Une elfe de maison apparut soudain. Il neutralisa le jeune Malefoy en un simple claquement de doigt. Lucius s'écrasa au sol. James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci Happy. Sourit le jeune Potter.

James s'approcha et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Lucius.

- Enferme le dans notre cave, Happy, comme prévu. Et surtout ne dis rien à mon père.

L'elfe acquiesça, attrapa la main de Lucius et disparut dans un craquement. Les yeux de James se perdirent dans le vide. Son geste entrainerait-il des conséquences pour Sirius? Une question ne traversa pas son esprit. Et si, cela engendrait aussi des conséquences pour lui? La haine entre Malefoy et le jeune Potter était devenue puissante au fil des mois. Et à ce moment là, celle de Lucius venait de tripler.

[…]

Sirius sentit son frère lui attraper brutalement la cheville et tirer avec force. Le jeune Black s'écroula par terre, les mains et les ongles en sang à cause du frottement contre la roche. Il laissa échapper malgré lui un gémissement de douleur. Marcus était plus qu'haineux.

- Alors tu me frappes hein?

Sirius ne dit pas un mot. Il voulut se relever mais son frère posa un pied sur son dos, le maintenant contre le sable. Sirius ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais au fond de lui il avait peur. Marcus relâcha la pression en ôtant son pied. D'un simple sort, il fît apparaître des chaînes. Il les attacha aux chevilles de Sirius. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais elles se tendirent et commencèrent à le traîner sur la plage, le faisant heurter les rochers avec violence, enserrant de plus en plus sauvagement ses chevilles. Sa tête saignait, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir à force de recevoir des chocs. Cependant, il s'efforçait de ne pas broncher. Et puis, soudain, les chaînes broyèrent carrément les chevilles de Sirius d'un coup sec. Il se mît à hurler, des larmes dans les yeux. Le regard de Marcus ne contenait rien d'autre que de la haine, totalement insensible à son calvaire. Il se contenta de faire disparaître les chaînes et de s'approcher. Il s'accroupit près de son petit frère.

- J'ai pas fini Sirius tu sais… Ce n'est que le début. Tu penses que je ne te connais pas. Mais sur cette terre, je suis celui qui te connais le mieux. Si tu veux penser le contraire, c'est ton choix. Je sais que tu me hais, je sais que tu as pensé qu'il était possible pour moi de t'aimer et que tu as eu foi en l'amour pour m'amadouer. Tu y as cru au tout début. Et puis tu t'es aperçu que cette idée était ridicule… Ricana Marcus. Il t'en a fallut du temps.

Sirius ne disait pas un mot, il se contentait de souffrir en silence et d'affronter son regard.

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais que tu es mort en même temps que Sean. Je sais que tu t'es mis à revivre quand j'ai disparu et plus tard grâce aux « amis » que tu t'es fais. Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut vraiment t'affaiblir. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais ça… Rigola Marcus. Tu préférerais crever que d'en parler. Je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour être libre et tranquille…

Marcus le regarda avec un sourire.

- Mais ça, dis toi que tant que je vivrais, ça sera impossible…

Sirius en avait assez de l'entendre et de le voir. Sa voix mauvaise, ses yeux haineux… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir. Il voulait que tout ça se finisse. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce qu'il s'affaiblissait moralement et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Il espérait un miracle. Une grosse vague qui noierait son frère. Un ouragan qui l'emmènerait loin, loin, très loin en enfer. Une avalanche de rochers qui l'écraserait sur le coup. Il entendit le souffle du vent, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant avec violence. Il espérait quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et il n'y aurait rien. Alors il posa ses yeux haineux sur le visage de son frère, fixant le gris acier du regard qu'il haïssait tant, puis, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la griffa férocement.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce visage. Il était tellement humain. Tu ne mérites pas de lui ressembler.

Marcus grimaça et se tint la joue. Il ôta sa main et aperçut du sang. Sirius n'y était pas allé doucement. Son grand frère posa ses yeux haineux sur lui, et se mit à donner de violents coups de pied dans ses côtes avec hargne.

- Comment oses-tu être aussi irrespectueux à mon égard? Siffla-t-il tout en continuant de frapper, fou de rage.

Sirius poussa un gémissement de douleur, il essayait de se protéger le visage avec ses bras mais les coups fusaient avec brutalité, frappant chaque endroit qui se présentait.

Hargneux, Marcus le releva par le col puis le poussa brutalement de façon à ce qu'il se cogne aux rochers. La tête de Sirius frappa violemment, il hurla malgré lui et s'effondra, incapable de tenir debout avec ses chevilles brisées. Son grand frère s'approcha à nouveau. Sirius était au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, il perdait du sang au niveau de la tête, la lèvre et l'arcade. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il rampa pour s'éloigner de son frère. De son bourreau. Cependant, Marcus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il posa de nouveau son pied sur son dos et l'empêcha d'avancer.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Sirius…

Le ton de sa voix donna des frissons à son petit frère, mais il s'efforça de se taire et de résister encore.

- Tout le monde me respecte. Je ne tolérerais aucune exception.

Incapable de se la fermer davantage malgré sa peur grandissante, Sirius se débattit, se libérant de son emprise. Il s'assied contre la roche et braqua un regard empli de haine sur Marcus.

- Je respecte ceux qui le méritent et qui me respectent. Vouloir changer quelqu'un, ne pas l'accepter comme il est, c'est la preuve qu'on le considère comme un moins que rien…

Leurs regards s'affrontaient, de plus en plus haineux.

- Et je suis loin d'en être un comparé à toi.

Le bruit incessant des vagues était toujours furieux. Le reflux de l'eau qui donnait l'impression de vouloir briser tout ce qui s'opposait à lui semblait plus fort. Et il y avait le sable. Ce sable, c'était Sirius. Sirius qui avait cessé de repousser la force qui s'acharnait à l'affaiblir.

Sirius entendit le souffle du vent, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant avec violence. Il espérait encore quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Et il n'y aurait rien.

Lorsque le couteau vint se planter dans son ventre une deuxième fois, la vague semblait le fixer et le narguer, et puis elle l'enveloppa totalement. Il n'avait plus de forces, il ne pouvait plus se débattre, il ne sentait plus rien. Même plus l'eau qui fouettait son visage. C'était le noir total qui l'avait enseveli. Et la mer, elle, était devenue rouge. Sirius avait bien essayé d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, de se battre. Mais la vague avait été plus forte. Parce qu'elle était d'un naturel indomptable, violent et cruel. Parce que c'était tout simplement la loi de la nature. Le fort qui remporte face au plus faible.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel malgré le vent qui se déchaînait et soufflait avec force. Certains devaient certainement profiter du beau temps. Le mois de mai était une jolie période ou les beaux jours revenaient, ou les mariages étaient plus nombreux. Certains devaient faire la fête. Beaucoup devaient être heureux. Sirius, lui, il avait Marcus dans sa vie. Sirius, lui, était inconscient et son sang s'échappait de son corps pour se mélanger avec l'eau salée de la mer. Tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, Marcus s'assied. Il profita alors seulement maintenant de regarder le merveilleux paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. C'était beau, vraiment beau.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sirius aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir profiter de choses simples comme ce paysage. Il aurait donné sa vie pour voir mourir celui qui l'en empêchait.

[…]

- FABIAN!

Le jeune Prewett regarda James Potter entrer dans la salle commune tel une furie et s'accrocher à son tee-shirt. Sam, Lily, Remus et Peter le regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Il avait l'air possédé.

- Je… sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je sais pas si j'ai bien fais, je sais qu'on devait… mais c'était pas à nous de le faire… tu comprends?

- Ah oui, tout à fait. C'est très clair. Répondit Fabian avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu devrais faire tes valises, Jamesie. Ton père va venir nous chercher. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, incapable de répondre. Sam était inquiète. Elle échangea un regard avec Lily qui l'était davantage encore.

- Il lui arrive quoi les gars? Interrogea Sam, soucieuse.

James inspira un grand coup puis il les regarda un par un, terminant par Fabian.

- J'ai kidnappé Malefoy…

Remus fronça les sourcils, certain qu'il avait mal compris. Peter fît les gros yeux. Tandis que Sam souriait. Et que Lily s'inquiétait vraiment pour la santé mentale de son chéri.

- Mon chou, tu as dû t'endormir et faire un cauche… Commença Lily.

Fabian éclata carrément de rire et tapa dans la main de James.

- Bien joué mon pote! On a le mangemort, il ne manque plus qu'à aller chercher Rus'!

Remus fixait son ami.

- T'es sérieux James?

- Ben… euh… oui. Répondit le jeune Potter en évitant le regard de Lily.

- Tu es donc en train de nous dire que tu es allé seul dans son appartement pendant que monsieur faisait sa valise pour le kidnapper?

- Ma Lily, je… Tu sais, j'avais la cape et…

- CE N'EST JAMAIS QU'UNE CAPE JAMES! ARRETE DE CROIRE QU'ELLE TE REND INVINCIBLE!

James s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé mon ange d'amour que j'aime…

- C'est ça rattrape toi. Grogna-t-elle.

Fabian rigola. Puis Sam lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tais toi, la colère d'une fille, c'est fatal…

- T'en sais quelque chose toi hein? Nargua Peter.

- Ta gueule Pet'! Grogna Sam.

Remus sourit. Il était heureux de voir que l'espoir et la joie de vivre était revenu en force chez ses amis. Ils ne semblaient cependant pas réaliser que récupérer un prisonnier dans le manoir de Voldemort, c'était comme aller combattre au premier rang, au front, pendant la guerre…

[…]

- IL EST INCONSCIENT MARC'! TU ETAIS OBLIGE DE FAIRE CA? Pleurait Eléa, folle de rage et d'angoisse.

- Mon ange…

- Ta gueule!

La haine traversa les yeux de Marcus.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça. Siffla-t-il.

- JE te parle sur le ton que je souhaite!

Marcus regardait le corps inerte de Sirius, sans émotion. Comment ce gosse pouvait-il l'attendrir? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle? Que lui apportait-il? Intérieurement, il était jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas cet amour. En quoi un crétin de traitre, grande gueule et insupportable était-il intéressant?

Mais elle pleurait et il détestait la voir triste. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, près du lit de Sirius. Marcus regarda sa femme. Eléa avait les yeux plein de larmes, ils étaient rivés sur le visage abîmé de Sirius. Elle avait prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressait avec son pouce, elle avait la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

Marcus se mordit la lèvre, coupable de sa tristesse, il s'adossa en position assise contre le lit, tournant le dos à Sirius et se mit à caresser la joue droite de sa chérie, en attendant patiemment qu'elle soit calmée et que son chagrin ait déserté.

[…]

- Ce serait certes la solution la plus rapide que d'infiltrer un auror chez eux, Aaron, mais tu te rends compte des conséquences? Objectait Albus Dumbledore.

- Et si je m'en contrefichais? Rétorqua Aaron.

Thierry s'avança à son tour dans la discussion. Ils étaient en pleine réunion entre résistants. Andromeda suivait l'échange sans trop participer. La solution la plus courte l'attirait davantage. Autrement dit, enlever un mangemort pour entrer avec facilité à l'intérieur du manoir. Albus, lui, voulait faire du repérage, avec un auror infiltré, permettant de connaître les lieux et de se préparer. Mais Aaron n'était pas d'accord. Parce que le mot préparation entraînait la notion de temps. Et il refusait justement que Sirius passe encore du temps dans cette caverne à connards.

- Ce que veut te dire Albus, c'est que Voldemort va considérer cet acte comme une provocation. Et en prime, on partirait à l'aveuglette. On ne connaitrait pas les lieux. On serait perdu. Et par conséquent en grand danger mortel face à eux. Ils auraient une longueur d'avance.

Aaron regarda Thierry.

- Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais moi, j'attends pas une semaine de plus, je capture le premier qui se présente à moi et je fonce. Conclut Aaron en frappant du poing sur la table.

- Je te suis. Dit aussitôt Alphard.

- Merci. Sourit Aaron, avant de regarder Thierry. Et puis, montrer à ce vieux chnoque que des gens sont capables de le provoquer, ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

- A lui non, c'est sur… Répondit Albus dans un soupir.

Aaron le fixa. Il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je refuse que Sirius reste là bas plus longtemps.

- J'ai bien compris, Aaron. Je le sais.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, je l'ai dis dès le début et je ne change pas ce principe.

Albus acquiesça avec un faible sourire.

- C'est notre fils… Expliqua Thierry avec tristesse.

- C'est mon cousin… Ajouta Andromeda.

- Et mon filleul! Rugit Alphard. Il est hors de question que ce crétin de Marcus lui pourrisse la vie plus longtemps!

- Ca, c'est malheureusement pas encore fini… Soupira Thierry. Vu qu'il va falloir que Sirius lui-même le tue…

- On s'arrangera pour que ce soit fait rapidement. Sourit Aaron.

Il regarda soudain l'heure et jura.

- Et merde! Les gosses!

Thierry sourit, puis tous deux disparurent dans un craquement.

[…]

Sirius s'était réveillé. Il se tortillait et gémissait, les yeux fermés avec force. Ses poings étaient crispés. Le pauvre tremblait et était trempe de sueur. Eléa prit sa main dans la sienne, elle essaya de desserrer son poing sans succès. Le jeune Black était fort. Vraiment très fort… Elle posa sa main sur son front et constata une fièvre anormale. Une très forte fièvre. Ses dents s'étaient mises à claquer.

- Sirius… Murmura Eléa, très inquiète. Tu m'entends?

Mais le jeune Black n'entendait pas. Seule la voix de son frère résonnait dans son esprit. Aussi forte et menaçante que le sifflement d'un serpent en colère…

_*Tu es à moi Sirius. Je suis celui qui t'écrasera sans avoir aucunement besoin de forcer. Je te briserais comme je pourrais briser un verre au creux de ma main. Ne fais pas le fort, je sais que tu as peur et mal, je sais que tu en as assez de souffrir, de subir continuellement, sans repos… Pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas hein? Je ne te toucherais plus. Je ne t'effrayerai plus. Je n'élèverais peut-être même plus la voix. Te rends-tu compte de l'opportunité que tu loupes? Si tu continues, Sirius, je te détruirais toi, mais aussi les gens que tu aimes, et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer…*_

[…]

_- _Tenez vos chocolats chauds et cafés. Annonça Lilianne Potter avec un grand sourire en déposant les dernières boissons sur la table de la cuisine.

- Merci. Répondit Lily.

Soudain, dans la maison des Potter, un effroyable cri de rage retentit et sembla s'imprégner dans les murs et les meubles. Les collègues d'Aaron étaient partis. Il eut un moment d'arrêt, tandis que son fils plongeait sa tête dans son bol. Fabian, lui, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne trompait personne. Sam se mordit la lèvre. Lily guettait la réaction du père de James avec appréhension. Peter fixait James. Remus, lui, se contenta de boire une gorgée de son chocolat avec un calme mesuré qui dépassait souvent ses amis. Aaron s'aperçut de la gêne de James, il fronça les sourcils.

- C'était qu…

- JAMES! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU ME LIBERE PAS IMMEDIATEMMENT JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE BAVER!

- Ah oui et comment? Rigola Fabian.

Le regard d'Aaron devint dur soudain, il se braqua sur James.

- Je peux savoir qui est enfermé dans notre cave?

- Euh…

James déglutit, baissa les yeux sur la table puis affronta à nouveau les yeux de son père.

- _LuciusMalefoy_. Murmura-t-il , d'une voix inaudible.

- Qui? Insista son père, déjà furieux sans avoir entendu le nom.

- L… Lucius Malefoy.

Un silence pesant se fit soudain. Seul le bruit des dents de Peter cognant contre son bol le brisa. Gêné, il reposa son chocolat et rougit. Le visage d'Aaron devint soudain menaçant. Tandis que James palissait.

- Tu as enlevé Malefoy?

- J'ai… Je l'ai kidnappé, sans prendre aucun risque parce que… pour que…

- Serais-tu malade mon fils? Suicidaire? Fou? Interrogea Aaron.

- Non. Tout va bien. J'ai réussi sans difficulté. Et maintenant on peut sauver Sirius. Parce qu'on a un mangemort à notre disposition.

Aaron était en colère. Et c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- On réglera ça après. Dit sévèrement Aaron avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers le couloir pour rejoindre la cave.

Aussitôt, James et Fabian se levèrent d'un seul et même mouvement. Ils se sourirent et suivirent monsieur Potter. Tous les trois entrèrent dans la cave. James rigola lorsqu'il vit Malefoy ligoté à une chaise. Il n'avait pas donné cet ordre mais apparemment son elfe de maison s'était fait un plaisir de kidnapper un mangemort et de l'emprisonner totalement. Fabian sourit, mais il resta silencieux. Il ressentait la colère d'Aaron.

- Tu as kidnappé un mangemort, James…

- Ce qui est totalement génial! S'exclama Fabian, plus qu'heureux. Regardez Aaron, plus besoin de se faire chier à infiltrer leur rangs pourris… On a un toutou à notre disposition!

Aaron le fusilla du regard. Fabian détourna les yeux et il pointa ses deux index vers la sortie en regardant James.

- Si tu m'as besoin Jamesie, je suis dans le salon. Annonça-t-il en s'empressant de quitter la cave.

James eut un sourire. Il affronta le regard de son père et haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que ça aurait pu être dangereux… Mais je suis là, en bonne santé et lui, il est dans notre cave.

- En bonne santé? Ricana Lucius. Tu es vivant parce que je suis dans l'incapacité de te tuer, James.

James eut un sourire provocateur et il fit mine de bailler. Fou de rage, Malefoy se débattit, mais les liens étaient bien trop solides. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Son regard haineux se posa sur le jeune Potter.

- Je te jure, James, que dès que j'aurais retrouvé ma liberté je vais te faire la peau. Tu vas…

James lui jeta un sortilège de mutisme après avoir saisit la baguette de son père. Il sourit.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Je vais quoi hein? Regretter mes actes? Sache que c'est impossible. Payer? J'ai aucunement l'intention de te donner de l'argent… Répondit James.

Il portait la victoire sur lui. Toute son attitude reflétait la délectation. Sa voix, son regard empli de malice et de défi, sa façon de marcher doucement, faisant les cent pas devant sa victime. Son père le regardait faire. Lucius l'assassinait du regard. Il ne pouvait plus parler mais ses yeux en disait autant. S'il s'en sortait vivant, James paierait. Malefoy se promit qu'il n'aurait aucun répit tant que James n'en aurait pas suffisamment bavé.

Aaron reprit sa baguette des mains de son fils. Il lui demanda de sortir. James protesta.

- Impossible! Ca fait des mois que j'attends ça! Tu peux pas me priver de…

- Si. Coupa Aaron. Je vais m'occuper de mettre le plan en place.

Monsieur Potter regarda Lucius avec un sourire.

- On va s'amuser tous les deux. On va discuter. Enfin, tu vas me dire ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lucius, lui, le regardait avec haine, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air décidé à parler. En tant que mangemort, il se pensait quasiment invincible. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi était capable les gens bien lorsqu'on touchait à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Non, ça, il l'ignorait totalement.

[…]

Eléa s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle marchait rapidement, faisant des grands pas. Sous tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son cousin, elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait . Mais elle voulait le soigner. Coûte que coûte. Elle frappa trois coups à la grande porte de chêne. Une voix glaciale lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'elle fît. La jeune Malefoy s'avança, tremblante. Elle alla s'agenouiller devant le Lord. Elle ne fit pas attention au visage haineux et aux poings crispés de son propre père. Ni aux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa mère, Johanna. Pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua l'air furieux et colérique de son mari. Ni l'inquiétude de Narcissa. Eléa ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Sirius.

- M… Maître… je… j'ai une requête à vous faire…

Lord Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses yeux sur Marcus, son bras droit, puis regarda de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Vraiment?

Eléa acquiesça.

- Vas y. Ordonna-t-il.

- J'aimerais… Je voudrais… soigner Sirius. Il est faible, il… va très mal.

Lord Voldemort ricana méchamment. Il se leva mais n'eut pas besoin de faire grand-chose. Abraxas s'avança et releva sa fille par la gorge, haineux.

- Ton frère a disparu et toi, la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est soigner ce sale traître? Siffla-t-il, hors de lui.

Eléa fronça les sourcils. Ce con avait disparu? Bizarre. Elle affronta le regard de son père.

- Oui. Murmura Eléa. Mon frère, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et d'ailleurs, c'est réciproque. Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il peut lui arriv…

Abraxas, fou de rage, jeta un sort sur sa fille. Eléa s'envola pour atterrir brutalement contre l'angle de la table en verre. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, des larmes apparurent aussitôt dans ses yeux, son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Son père s'approcha, enragé. Cependant, Marcus s'interposa. Il le repoussa doucement et se tourna vers sa femme, l'aidant à se relever. Il effleura sa joue avec son doigt délicatement, mais elle se dégagea.

- Ne le soigne pas. Il a mérité ce qu'il a eu. Emmène le ici. Dit Marcus.

Eléa le regarda d'un air suppliant puis secoua négativement la tête.

- On t'as dis de l'emmener ici. Siffla Voldemort.

Eléa ne quittait pas Marcus des yeux. Elle le vît regarder son ventre et y poser une main dessus. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Obéis… Murmura-t-il.

La jeune Malefoy détourna les yeux et affronta le regard glacial de Voldemort.

- Je… je refuse. Je suis désolée.

- Oh, tu es désolée? Vraiment? Ricana Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut l'être…

Marcus, impuissant, regarda sa femme reculer à mesure que le seigneur des ténèbres s'avançait vers elle d'un air menaçant. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il ne pouvait pas assister à ça. Non. C'était impossible.

- Je pensais que tu étais des nôtres…

- J'aime Sirius… Murmura Eléa, effrayée.

- Chez nous, on aime pas.

- C'est pas totalement vrai. Répondit Marcus d'une voix forte.

Eléa regarda le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle. La jeune Malefoy le vît se détourner d'elle et se tourner vers Marcus d'un air furieux. Orion regardait la scène sans émotion. Walburga, elle, s'inquiétait pour son fils aîné.

- Tu me contredis? Siffla Lord Voldemort.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser. Je voulais juste vous montrer que beaucoup de couples sont parmi vos serviteurs. Dont certains qui ont des enfants et qui s'inquiètent pour eux. Je pense que pour se marier avec quelqu'un, avoir des enfants avec cette personne, il faut un minimum d'amour.

Les mangemorts étaient tendus, inquiets, ils attendaient la tempête. Lord Voldemort semblait réfléchir tout en ne quittant pas Marcus des yeux. Ce dernier était totalement impassible. Bien sur que non il n'avait pas peur. Parce que Marcus n'était pas un vrai serviteur. Marcus Black était juste l'auteur d'un plan dont la fin approchait tout doucement. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper et faire comprendre qui il était réellement. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Personne ne connaissait son identité, sa puissance, son rêve de domination et de pouvoir. Enfin ça, c'était la théorie. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Voldemort eut un sourire. Il ne répondit pas, se tourna à nouveau vers Eléa et jeta un sortilège doloris qui la frappa de plein fouet. La jeune Malefoy poussa un hurlement de douleur. Marcus esquissa un mouvement mais quelqu'un retint brutalement son bras. Il tourna son regard pour apercevoir son père. Il essaya de se dégager mais sa poigne était ferme. Son fils aîné avait la rage. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Marcus regardait la scène avec haine. Mais lorsque le Lord se tourna vers lui, il reprit une expression impassible en moins d'une seconde.

*Tu vas me le payer vieux con…*

Marcus était puissant. Il était le seul mangemort dont Voldemort ne percevait aucune pensée. Ce qui interpellait le seigneur des ténèbres, c'était que Sirius aussi avait la même capacité. Les deux frères étaient surprenants. Il les trouvait… étranges. Autant, ils se haïssaient et étaient les opposés dans leurs choix, autant ils étaient identiques physiquement et caractériellement. Ils avaient le don de s'insupporter l'un et l'autre tout en ayant les mêmes attitudes. C'était comme si un lien les unissait malgré leur haine commune.

- Va chercher Sirius. Siffla Voldemort à l'intention de Marcus.

Marcus joua son rôle à la perfection, comme à son habitude. Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Une fois la porte du salon refermée derrière lui. Il s'éloigna dans le couloir et s'arrêta un instant pour donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur, de rage. Il posa ses mains à plat un instant pour tenter en vain de se calmer. Puis continua son trajet. Il entra dans la chambre de Sirius comme une furie. Sans réfléchir une seconde, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le mit debout.

- On a deux mots à te dire. Siffla Marcus.

Sirius s'effondra aussitôt en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Marcus soupira, comme s'il s'ennuyait profondément.

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne peux plus tenir sur tes _pattes… Vu qu'elles sont cassées. _

_Le plus jeune des deux, au sol, regarda son frère avec toute sa haine. Moralement et physiquement, Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Mais il ne comptait pas le montrer._

_*Lève toi.*_

_*Je ne suis pas ton chien*_

_*Si, c'est exactement ce que tu es*_

_Sirius le fixa sans répondre. Marcus eut un sourire._

_* Tu ne veux pas mourir n'est ce pas? Tu ne veux pas non plus que James meure j'imagine? *_

_De la peur traversa les yeux de Sirius, intensifiant le sourire et le regard victorieux de son grand frère. _

_*Parce qu'il serait le premier dans ma liste tu sais…*_

_*Tu sais, t'en prendre à lui signifierait que tu es incapable de trouver une faille en moi et d'arriver à me détruire. T'en prendre à lui, ça serait le résultat d'une nouvelle partie que tu auras perdu…*_

_Fou de rage, Marcus le choppa à la gorge, lui asséna un coup de poing à l'arcade et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Sirius était méconnaissable. Il n'avait pas été soigné et son visage et son corps étaient parsemés d'ecchymoses, de plaies et de bleus. Il était dans un état critique. Ses chevilles le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent._

_- Es-tu sur que j'ai perdu?_

_Incapable de se contenir, Sirius frissonna. Cependant, il ne le quitta pas des yeux, lui prouvant qu'il n'abandonnait pas… Marcus l'entraîna brutalement par le bras et le poussa dans le salon. Sirius tomba à nouveau, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Orion Black et sa femme le regardaient d'un air haineux. Eléa, elle, se releva à ce moment là, plus qu'inquiète. Marcus, enragé, le saisit à nouveau par les cheveux et l'emmena face à Voldemort, il le mit à genoux devant lui. Sirius voulut lutter, mais sa force l'avait abandonnée. _

_- Alors Sirius… As-tu pris une décision? Demanda Voldemort en s'approchant à deux pas de lui._

_*J'étais censé en prendre une?*_

_*Ferme ta gueule, Sirius. Ne m'oblige pas à intervenir*_

_*Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là?*_

_*Je t'aurais prévenu… Méfie toi*_

_- Je… par rapport à quoi? Demanda Sirius._

_- Es-tu déterminé à finir tes jours ici? Ou préfères-tu changer?_

_Sirius frissonna. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Voldemort._

_*J'ai pas l'intention de mourir et j'ai pas l'intention de changer. On fait comment?*_

_*Tais toi…*_

_Sirius sentait que son frère commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et à s'énerver._

_*J'en ai pas l'intention non plus…*_

_Soudain, Marcus approcha et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Son petit frère poussa un cri de douleur, se tenant le ventre. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent._

_- Je vais te tuer, Sirius._

_Sirius tressaillit et, incapable de résister, baissa les yeux. Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Ou est Lucius? Siffla Marcus._

_Son petit frère leva à nouveau les yeux._

_- Je… Commença Sirius en regardant alternativement son frère et Voldemort. Je l'ignore._

_- Ne mens pas. Siffla Voldemort._

_- Je…_

_Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur Abraxas Malefoy. Il le voyait bouillonner. Voilà qu'ils lui rejetaient encore une faute dessus alors qu'il était inconscient. Comment aurait-il pu être coupable?_

_- Je vous jure que je l'ignore. _

_- ESPECE DE TRAITRE JE VAIS TE TUER! Rugit Abraxas en le saisissant par le col et en le levant avec une seule main._

_- J'étais avec Marcus. J'étais inconscient jusqu'à maintenant. Comment j'aurais pu faire? Protesta Sirius._

_- On est au moins sur et certain que tu connais le coupable. Siffla Marcus._

_Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Il était en train d'halluciner._

_- Je suis enfermé dans votre putain de manoir depuis des mois! Comment pouvez-vous m'accuser de choses qui se passent en dehors? S'enflamma Sirius en se dégageant de l'emprise de Malefoy._

_Malgré la douleur que lui procurait ses chevilles, il resta debout. Parce que la haine lui donnait de la force. Marcus s'approcha à quelques millimètres. Leurs yeux aciers reflétaient la même rage._

_- Parce que je me suis rendu en personne à Poudlard et j'ai retrouvé ceci. Siffla Marcus en montrant un parchemin à Sirius. On dirait que ton cher pote a oublié un détail…_

_Sirius regarda la carte du maraudeur d'un air horrifié. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son frère._

_- Ecoute… Je… James était probablement dans le bureau de Lucius, il y est souvent convoqué… mais je ne pense pas que…_

_- C'était pas le bureau, c'était l'appartement. Siffla Marcus, hargneux._

_Sirius ouvra la bouche puis la referma. Incapable de trouver un nouvel argument pour défendre son meilleur ami. Et finalement…_

_- Il n'aurait jamais kidnappé un mangemort tout seul, il n'est pas fou! De plus, son père lui aurait arraché la tête. _

_- Tu es sur de toi? Interrogea Marcus._

_Sirius le fusilla du regard mais il acquiesça. Son frère s'approcha de lui avec un air menaçant. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules sans jamais le quitter du regard._

_- Si j'apprends que c'est lui… Souffla Marcus._

_Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux, au fond de lui, il avait peur. Sous la colère et l'inquiétude, James aurait très bien pu agir de la sorte. Voldemort s'approcha à son tour, posa une main sur l'épaule de Marcus et l'éloigna de son frère, prenant sa place. Face à Sirius, près de lui._

_- Sirius, que vais-je faire de toi? Soupira le Lord._

_Le jeune Black haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent. Il était dans ses pensées. James préoccupait son esprit. _

_- Oh, tu t'en fiches? Ricana Voldemort en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant doucement._

_Sirius ne le connaissait pas bien. Il ne savait pas que le seigneur des ténèbres s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie. Parce qu'un rebelle ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas changer, peu importait à Lord Voldemort de le tuer. Le nombre de morts qu'il avaient fait ne se comptaient plus. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, ce dernier se contentait de le fixer sans émotion. Et puis, Voldemort serra un peu plus sa baguette. Le jeune Black ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Vous allez faire quoi hein? Vous pensez que ça va m'impressionner peut-être? Boldemorve de mes deux va. Cracha Sirius qui commençait sincèrement en avoir assez d'être là._

_Marcus eut un moment d'arrêt. Moins brutal que celui du seigneur des ténèbres cependant qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius soit aussi en forme. Sirius se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vît la haine traverser les yeux du Lord._

_- Comment m'as-tu appelé? Siffla le seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Bol-de-moooooooooooooooooooooorve! C'est sortit tout seul, c'était un surnom qu'on s'amusait à vous donner avec James. Sourit Sirius. Navré…_

_- Tu es navré ou tu es fier? Siffla soudain Marcus. La deuxième option a l'air plus appropriée à ton sourire…_

_- Je suis fier de notre imagination! Répliqua vivement Sirius. C'est comme pour Face-de cuuuus…_

_Sirius regarda son frère en se crispant totalement, sachant que ça allait barder. La fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté, mais il ne la sentait plus, ses côtes et ses chevilles le faisaient souffrir, mais il reléguait cette douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que son frère était en train de l'étrangler sauvagement. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Très rapidement, des larmes apparurent au coin de ceux de Sirius. Marcus serrait de plus en plus. Quand soudain, il lâcha, laissant son petit frère s'effondrer à genoux. Voldemort jeta un doloris, médusé qu'on lui parle aussi mal, haineux. Puis il alla s'asseoir pour admirer le spectacle, caressant son serpent du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Sirius poussa un hurlement. Eléa regardait la scène avec des larmes dans les yeux, et au fond d'elle, la rage la consumait. _

_- Tu oses à nouveau me provoquer… Je croyais qu'on en avait assez discuté? Menaça Marcus._

_- Je… Commença Sirius avant de se mettre à tousser sans arrêt._

_- Tu? Siffla Marcus en le regardant de toute sa hauteur._

_Sirius regarda son frère. Il savait que sa phrase allait signer son arrêt de mort. Mais il était Sirius Black. Et Sirius Black ne s'abaissait pas devant les ordures._

_- Je… serais toujours ton opposé. Souffla Sirius sans le quitter des yeux._

_Marcus, haineux, l'envoya valser contre le mur avec force. Son frère poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il s'approcha, s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son torse pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Sirius n'aimait pas la proximité des gens de sa famille, il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, même doucement, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient un pouvoir sur lui et parce ça lui faisait peur. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Eléa et intérieurement, sans réfléchir, elle se promit mentalement de faire payer ça à son mari. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et le caressa tout en semblant pensive._

_- Mets toi bien dans le crâne, Sirius, que si un jour tu repars d'ici avec la même arrogance que lorsque tu es arrivé, c'est que j'en aurais pas fini avec toi. Et ça voudra dire qu'il y aura forcément un deuxième épisode. _

_Sirius tressaillit malgré lui. Marcus eut un sourire puis il sortit son couteau et s'amusa à agrandir les plaies déjà présentes sur le torse de son frère. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Il s'était mis à trembler. Il était trempe de sueur et éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Il essayait de se débattre mais sa vison devenait flou. Il entendait indistinctement les menaces que lui faisaient son grand frère. Tout ce qui résonnait à ses oreilles, c'était le rythme de son cœur qui semblait battre de plus en plus lentement. Sirius luttait avec force pour recouvrer la vue, il voulut crisper ses poings pour se donner du courage, mais il n'avait plus la force de rien. Tout n'était que chaos et douleur immense. Alors ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Et ce fût le noir total._

_[…]_

_- C'est hors de question James! Tonna Aaron._

_- Mais papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa! Râla James pour la énième fois avec une voix de gosse._

_- Tu n'as jamais vu la réaction de Marcus Black durant une bataille lorsque un auror a le malheur de toucher un cheveux de son Lucius chéri…_

_- J'ai pas touché un cheveux… J'ai tout touché sauf ça. Répondit James avec un énorme sourire._

_Fabian le regarda en faisant les gros yeux._

_- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette cave…_

_James le regarda avec un air coquin._

_- Tu y étais toi aussi Fabi d'amour dans cette cave, tu veux que je te le rappelle? Demanda James en allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et en caressant sensuellement sa joue._

_- C'est pas mon fils. Soupira Aaron._

_Terry rigola. Mais soudain, Sam sauta sur ses pieds et tapa du plat de la main sur la table._

_- Allez on se bouge là! Donc qui prend l'apparence de qui? Et quelles personnes restent en retrait en attendant de faire carnage?_

_- Je propose de prendre l'apparence de Lucius! Répondit James en se levant. _

_Son père le fusilla du regard._

_- Hors de question, ce sera moi. _

_James grogna mais il se tût aussitôt que son père l'eut fusillé du regard._

_- Terry… Tu prendras l'allure d'Orion. Ajouta Aaron en lui tendant quelques cheveux._

_- Euuuurk. Grimaça Andromeda._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle._

_- Désolée, ça venait du cœur._

_Aaron sourit._

_- Ah mais on comprend… _

_- Il est stupide, il pue la prétention à trois cent kilomètres à la ronde, il…_

_- C'est de famille, hormis quelques exceptions. Répondit Aaron en haussant les épaules._

_- Bref. Coupa John Lupin. Je prends l'apparence d'Abraxas._

_- Et moi celle de l'autre con de Lestrange. Sourit Jason Echolls, un collègue d'Aaron._

_Aaron regarda tout le monde. Ses yeux se posèrent sur James et Fabian. Il s'inquiétait de leur réaction s'il devait trouver Sirius mort, ou dans un état pitoyable. _

_- Donc, je rentre avec « Orion » qui me tiendra bien sur très férocement par le bras…_

_Terry éclata de rire suivit de tous les autres. Fabian n'en pouvait plus._

_- Très férocement bien sur._

_- Le vrai déchet entrera avec son père. Sourit Aaron._

_- Non mais attends dis mon vrai prénom, mon fils n'est pas moche. Rétorqua John._

_Remus eut un sourire. Aaron fît de même._

_- Je suis désolé, Johnny, mais aujourd'hui ton fils, c'est le p'tit blondinet de la cave. Juste pour quelques minutes bien sur. Et tu le tiens un peu moins férocement je te prie. Termina Aaron avec un clin d'œil. _

_- Comme ça ils se jettent tous sur moi, c'est ça? Rigola Terry._

_- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je veux me débarrasser de toi. Sourit Aaron._

_- Merci, ça fait plaisir._

_- Ca venait du cœur._

_- Quelle bande de gamins… Dit soudain Peter qui se ratatina aussitôt._

_- Alphard, Andro, Albus, essayez de rester près des enfants._

_James et Fabian se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Sam sourit tandis que Peter rigola en observant la réaction des garçons. Remus, lui, s'approcha d'Aaron et posa une main sur son bras._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, on en a vu d'autres. Jamesie est solide._

_- Mais personne est indestructible. _

_Remus regarda le jeune Potter puis son père._

_- Faut croire que si. Si Sirius et lui n'étaient pas indestructibles, ils ne pourraient pas être là._

_Aaron croisa les yeux de son fils à travers lesquels, depuis la disparition de Sirius, une douleur était de plus en plus visible. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. James avait perdu son innocence, même s'il n'y paraissait pas. Et elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais._

_D'un même mouvement, tout ceux qui devaient changer d'apparence burent leur polynectar. Sam grimaça lorsqu'elle vît son père transformé en Orion Black. Remus se contenta de regarder son père avec un sourire. James, lui, écarquilla les yeux et lança un : « Horreur et putréfaction, ne t'approche plus de moi! »_

_Des rires retentirent,. « Abraxas Malefoy alla chercher le vrai Lucius dans la cave qui peinait à tenir debout. Et puis, ils transplanèrent. C'était le grand jour._

_[…]_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32 : Le cycle de la vie.

Sean caressait la joue de son frère avec douceur. Sirius dormait depuis très longtemps. Il posa les yeux sur leurs mains qui étaient liées. Il laissa malgré lui une larme couler sur sa joue. Il aurait tellement aimé que son petit frère reste. Que tous deux puissent tranquillement vivre leur vie ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas le garder auprès de lui. Même si Sirius souhaitait rester, il faudrait le pousser à repartir. Parce qu'il avait une vie à vivre. Il devait se marier, avoir des enfants, construire une maison, travailler. C'était ainsi que le cycle de la vie se déroulait logiquement. Sean, lui, avait raté bien des épisodes. Et il ne voulait pas que Sirius fasse pareil. De plus, il avait une mission à accomplir. Et pas des moindres. Il devait tuer Marcus.

[…]

Fabian était dans la chambre de son frère, assis dans un fauteuil, à côté du lit. Lorsqu'il vît Evanna entrer, avec Naomi dans les bras, un sourire illumina son visage. La petite fille sourit en le voyant. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Matthew, lui, s'assied contre la tête du lit, des larmes dans les yeux. Sa fiancée s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en laissant des larmes couler malgré elle. Elle posa Naomi dans les bras de son papa avec délicatesse.

- Ça va mon amour ?

Incapable de se maîtriser, Matthew laissa lui aussi couler ses larmes. Naomi devait avoir un an maintenant, il avait loupé bien des choses. Evanna caressa sa joue.

- Elle sait qui tu es.

- Je ne crois pas... Elle ne m'a jamais vu.

- Elle a vu des photos. Et puis, Fabi et moi on lui a énormément parlé de toi.

- Naomi. Appela Fabian en se levant.

Il prit sa petite main dans la sienne et elle le regarda de ses yeux verts pétillants si semblables à ceux de son papa et son tonton. Fabian lui sourit. Il lui montra une photo de son frère qu'il avait toujours gardé sur lui et désigna Matthew.

- C'est papa.

La petite Naomi regarda Fabian sans s'arrêter de sourire.

- Papapapapa !

- Naomiiiiii, jolie Naomiiiiii... Chantonna Matthew en souriant.

Son bébé était tout contre lui. Il avait cessé d'espérer voir sa fille un jour. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Cependant, il les essuya lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur lui. Elle souriait. Elle était magnifique.

- Papapaaaa.

Fabian sourit, puis sortit de la chambre pour les laisser seul et se rendre dans celle de Sirius. Lorsqu'il entra, il vît qu'elle était pleine. Elle ne se vidait jamais totalement. En tout cas, Regulus, Sam, James et Soan refusaient de la quitter.

- Bonjour mon Sirius d'amour, j'espère que ça va aujourd'hui. Dit Fabian en allant déposer un bisou sur son front.

James eut un sourire, puis il posa ses yeux sur son meilleur ami, profondément endormi. James se posait toutes sortes de questions par rapport au coma. Reg était couché aux côtés de Sirius, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère. Le lit avait été agrandit volontairement. Peter s'éclaircit la gorge soudain, mal à l'aise. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous... vous croyez qu'il nous entend quand on lui parle ? Demanda t-il, gêné.

- Bien sur. Répondit Fabian, comme si c'était évident.

- T'es sur ? Interrogea vivement Regulus, plein d'espoir.

- Ça dépend peut-être des personnes, mais en ayant eu un oncle dans le coma, je peux t'assurer qu'il entendait, il réagissait énormément au son de certaines voix.

Soan, couché sur Sirius, monta sur son torse fraîchement réparé en faisant très attention aux branchements, puis il se coucha à plat ventre, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Sirius, ze t'aime. Murmura t-il.

James eut un sourire triste. Puis il prit Soan dans ses bras et lui fît faire l'avion. Le petit garçon rigola aux éclats. Ensuite, il s'amusa à ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune Potter, adorant le décoiffer encore plus. Lily sourit devant la scène. A ce moment là, une seule personne avait tous ses sens en éveil. Remus se tourna vers Sirius, sentant une force et une présence pourtant lointaine émaner de son ami. Et alors, il vît sa main se crisper légèrement. Puis, l'immobilité hanta à nouveau la pièce.

[…]

Sirius serra de toutes ses forces la main de son grand frère. Il avait les yeux fermés, sa main s'était crispée d'un seul coup, il commença à se tortiller, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Sean le berça. Et soudain, il se réveilla.

- Des voix. Murmura Sirius, tremblant.

- Tu entends des voix ? Demanda Sean d'un ton doux.

Sirius acquiesça. Il se détacha de son frère et s'assied face à lui, gardant ses mains dans les siennes. Il le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu ne me prends pas pour un fou hein ?

- Bien sur que non. C'est tout à fait normal. Tes amis te réclament. Répondit Sean.

- Mes... mes... Attends. Quoi ? Mais je suis mort !

Sean plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

- Non, Sirius. Tu es vivant. Mais dans le coma. Bientôt tu retournera en bas.

- Non je veux rester avec toi.

Son grand frère soupira. Il savait que ce moment serait difficile. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Sirius.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, Sirius.

Aussitôt, le jeune Black se leva, en colère et triste.

- Et pourquoi ? Et si j'en ai envie ?

- Tu ne peux pas pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que tu as des gens qui t'aiment là bas et qui t'attendent.

- Parce que tu t'es posé cette question toi ? Répliqua Sirius.

- Sirius, je suis mort dans un accident. Répondit Sean en soupirant.

- Tu crois qu'Oncle Alphard ne m'a pas raconté ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu te serais tué dans tous les cas ?

Blessé, Sean recula de quelques pas et se mit à marcher, s'éloignant doucement de son petit frère. Cependant, Sirius le rattrapa par le poignet.

- Ne me fuis pas. Affronte le conflit pour une fois.

De la tristesse traversa les yeux de Sean. Sirius baissa les siens, incapable d'affronter sa douleur en face. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal à se comprendre. Parce que leurs caractères étaient très différents. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'aimer plus que tout. Le plus jeune releva la tête et croisa le regard de son frère.

- Est ce que... est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sean à l'entente de cette phrase. Mais Sirius resserra doucement sa prise sur son poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Ça m'attriste que tu puisses poser la question... Répondit Sean, blessé.

- Je la pose parce que... j'ai jamais compris ce que m'avait dit Alphard le jour de ton enterrement.

Sirius lâcha son frère et il commença à faire les cent pas en parlant avec les mains.

- J'avais besoin de toi coûte que coûte. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il affirme que tu m'aimais par dessus tout, mais que dans tous les cas tu m'aurais quitté. Tu étais conscient que ça me détruirait, que ma vie serait bousillée mais...

Sean attrapa la main de Sirius et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Est ce que ta vie est bousillée, Sirius ?

- Oui !

- A cause de moi ? Insista Sean.

- A cause d'un ensemble de merdes ! Mais, oui ta disparition y est aussi pour beaucoup !

- Tu es debout. Toujours aussi fier et borné, grande bouche et franc, tu as des amis en or et une petite amie qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Ils sont tous prêts à tuer pour toi. Ton James, il va avoir pire que de sacrés ennuis si tu veux mon avis, mais il n'y a même pas pensé une seule seconde. Parce que tout ce qui importait pour lui, c'était de te retrouver, depuis des mois, il mijote sans arrêt, il fait des plans, il provoque notre famille, pour subir la même souffrance que toi, pour pouvoir être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Alors oui, tu as une vie merdique si on regarde côté famille, mais le reste, Sirius, le reste, tu ne peux pas le rejeter, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi. Pas après ces jours à t'attendre, à rester auprès de toi à l'hôpital. Tu ne sais pas que ta Sam a failli mourir. Moi je l'ai vu la bataille qu'ils ont mené pour te récupérer.

Sirius recula, il se défît de son emprise, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Père a jeté un sortilège de mort. Il l'a loupé. Enfin, il l'aurait touchée si un auror ne s'était pas jeté devant elle pour prendre le sortilège à sa place.

- Tu essaies de m'énerver ?

- Tu vois que tu as encore des comptes à régler là bas... Sourit malicieusement Sean.

- Sean je ne rigole pas !

- Est ce qu'à ton avis je m'amuserais à te raconter une blague comme ça, Sirius ? C'en est même pas une. C'est affreux.

- Je vais l'éclater. Siffla Sirius.

Sean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que Sirius n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça.

- Ne souris pas, je suis sérieux.

- Oh, mais je le sais ça. Répondit Sean. Depuis quand prendrais tu conscience du danger ?

- Y a pas de danger.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben non.

- Tu as passé cinq mois avec des fous qui ont passé leur temps à te torturer, et tu ne les trouve pas dangereux ?

- Ils sont nerveux et oui, ils sont dangereux, mais regarde, je ne suis pas mort.

- Non, tu n'es pas mort. Mais peut-être qu'il y a une raison au fait que ce cher Marcus se retienne d'en finir avec ta vie...

Sirius regarda son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi il aurait une raison ?

Sean rigola doucement.

- Tu es si naïf, Sirius ? Tu as pensé à quoi lorsque tu as remarqué qu'il ne te tuait jamais ?

- Il ne veut pas me tuer parce qu'il s'ennuierait s'il ne pouvait plus m'en faire baver.

Sean hocha la tête, pensif.

- Ça c'est vrai. Mais il y a... autre chose. Murmura son frère.

- Comme ? Interrogea Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas encore lu la lettre dont je t'avais parlé. J'avais demandé à Alphard de la récupérer dans ta chambre et de te la montrer lorsque tu serais grand et plus fort que jamais .

Sirius regardait son frère, impassible, il attendait qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il semblait lui avoir caché.

- Marcus et toi, vous êtes unis par une sorte de lien.

- Rah le lien ! S'exclama Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il me l'a déjà fait ce coup là.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie, Sirius. Répondit Sean d'un ton très sérieux.

Le plus jeune des Black observa son aîné, son comportement avait changé, il était inquiet mais résolu.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous avez une puissance magique qui surpasse tout ce que Tu-sais-qui pourrait imaginer. Le problème, c'est que Marcus veut jouer de ça pour dominer le monde et régner. Et pour ça, il veut te contrôler toi avant.

- Attends, attends, attends... Coupa Sirius. Marcus est au service de Lord Voldemort. Il ne peut pas être plus fort que lui, sinon il en jouerait.

- Parce qu'il veut attendre le bon moment pour prendre les devants. Marcus est redoutable. Il est très bon acteur. Depuis toutes ses années, Tu-sais-qui n'a jamais vu son jeu. Il le considère même comme son meilleur serviteur. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Sirius, c'est que personne d'autre que lui ne peut te détruire. Et réciproquement.

Sirius eut un moment d'arrêt, les yeux écarquillés, immobile, il fixait son frère. Ce dernier commença à s'inquiéter, il se passa quelques secondes sans que Sirius n'eut de réaction.

- T'es en train de me dire... que JE DOIS LE TUER ?

- Euh... oui. Mais de toute façon, tu dois mourir d'envie de le faire j'imagine.

- Pire que ça ! Mais je ne peux pas tuer Marcus ! Tu te rends compte, il a dix ans de plus que moi, il est bien plus fort, il va me détruire en deux secondes top chrono.

- Pourtant, il n'a toujours pas réussi... Souffla Sean.

- Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

- Tu as tout compris. Il ne le souhaite pas, parce que le paradis pour lui, pour qu'il prenne vraiment son pied dans cette histoire, il voudrait que tu sois sous son contrôle. Et c'est ce qui te fais prendre de l'avance sur lui. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus il te torture, plus tes forces et ta puissance grandissent.

- Et pourquoi il ne me laisserait pas tranquillement partir loin, très loin avec les personnes que j'aime et puis voilà ?

- Parce que tu serais un obstacle à sa puissance si tu restais vivant ou traître... Et puis, il n'est pas stupide, il sait que tu ne le laisserais jamais détruire le monde sans agir.

- Et merde. Soupira Sirius.

- Il te connaît, Sirius, plus que tu ne le pense...

- Je sais. Murmura Sirius.

Sean regarda son petit frère. Il l'admirait pour sa force et son courage. Mais aujourd'hui, il le sentait perdu. En, vérité, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'amour et d'écoute. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius, il respira l'odeur de son grand frère. Son parfum lui avait autant manqué que sa douceur. Mais ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, c'était ses bras. Se sentir entouré, protégé, réconforté quoi qu'il se passe. Après la mort de Sean, il n'avait plus eu aucun moment de tendresse. Bien au contraire. Il lui avait fallu attendre ses onze ans et accepter l'amour de James peu à peu pour connaître à nouveau le bonheur.

[…]

Marcus avait une main posée sur le front de Lucius. Il le regardait dormir, la douleur était visible dans les yeux de Black. Lucius était devenu un frère après la perte de Sean. Il leur arrivait de s'engueuler. Comme dans toute famille. Mais Marcus l'aimait. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus que lui. Et il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Non. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas après avoir perdu Eléa et son bébé. Soudain, Lucius bougea dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Marcus ôta sa main. Il reprit un air impassible. Les yeux de son « frère » se posèrent sur lui , il remarqua la souffrance dans le fond du regard de Black. Lucius bougea doucement sa main et la posa sur celle de Marcus mais celui-ci se dégagea. Le jeune blond soupira, las.

- Tu es enfin réveillé. Dit Marcus d'un ton agacé, comme si le sommeil de Lucius l'avait dérangé ou avait contrecarré ses projets personnels.

- Visiblement ça t'enchante. Répondit Lucius d'une voix faible. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je périsse là bas. Je ne t'aurais pas énervé par ma simple présence au moins.

Aussitôt, Marcus s'énerva. Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur, fou de rage. Ses yeux haineux se braquèrent sur ceux de Lucius.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores ! Siffla t-il.

- Alors parles en toi. Répliqua Lucius.

- J'ai rien à dire. Cracha Marcus.

- Alors pourquoi t'es là hein ? S'énerva Lucius en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit. Pourquoi t'es là à m'observer pendant que je dors ? Tu voulais t'assurer que je crève ou tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Ferme là, Lucius. Menaça son ami.

- Donner des ordres, bien sur. C'est tout ce que t'es capable de faire... Répondit Lucius en se recouchant sur le côté, tournant le dos à Marcus.

Le jeune Malefoy, en se détournant de son ami, n'avait pu voir couler les quelques larmes que Black laissa perler sur ses joues. Marcus les essuya rapidement puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Repose toi. Murmura t-il très bas avant de quitter la chambre.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il remonta ses couvertures puis ferma à nouveau les yeux pour oublier sa tristesse.

[…]

- James tu peux quand même te faire soigner bon sang ! S'énerva Aaron.

- C'est bon c'est rien putain ! J'en ai pas besoin.

- Si tu en as besoin ! Insista Lily.

- Écoute nous, James. Dit calmement Fabian.

- Enfoiré vous me saoulez tous là. S'énerva James.

Le jeune Potter tenait la main de Sirius depuis des jours. Et il ne l'avait pas lâchée. James avait des cernes sous les yeux. Bien sur qu'il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des mois. Terry prit place dans l'autre fauteuil, à côté du jeune Black. Il regarda James, puis les autres.

- Cette nuit, je resterais seul avec mon fils. J'aimerais que vous nous laissiez tous les deux.

James le regarda avec haine.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- James, même Regulus a accepté d'aller se reposer auprès d'Alphard et Andromeda. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Soupira son père.

Samantha se mordit la lèvre. Elle embrassa le front de son chéri en s'attardant puis quitta la chambre en prenant Soan dans ses bras. Remus essaya de faire lever le jeune Potter, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il soupira, se pencha vers Sirius, embrassa son front puis, au passage, déposa un baiser sur la joue de James. Le jeune Lupin rejoignit les Williams et son père les ramena. Fabian sortit à son tour pour se rendre dans la chambre de son grand frère. Aaron et Terry échangèrent un regard éloquent. Le père de James soupira. Il s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Il faut que tu prennes aussi soin de toi, James. Il faut que tu manges et que tu dormes, tu comprends ? Sirius est en sécurité ici. Il n'est jamais seul. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il ne faut pas que tu te perdes toi-même pour autant.

- Ton père a raison, Jamesie. Sirius n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Il ne voudrait pas voir tes blessures et ton laissé aller. Dit Peter d'un ton doux.

Cependant, ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire. James se leva, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec force, le regard furieux. Peter grimaça. Il avait eu peur sur le moment, mais c'était surtout la tristesse qui l'avait envahi.

- James ! Appela Lily, horrifiée.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais de ce qu'il voudrait hein ? C'est toi son meilleur ami peut-être ? Tu vas me dire que t'es dans sa tête ? Tu vas me dire que t'es certain qu'il va se réveiller c'est ça ? Et qu'il me reprochera mon attitude ? Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Qui te dis qu'il va sortir de ce foutu coma un jour ? Qui te dis que je vais le retrouver ?

- Lâche moi. Répondit calmement Peter.

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune Pettigrow se dégagea. Il regarda son ami avec davantage de tristesse.

- Tous ces mois ou tu as du supporter son absence et ou tu as souffert aussi bien moralement que physiquement t'ont perdu, James. Tu n'es même plus toi-même. Sache que je suis tout aussi triste que toi. Je veux par dessus tout qu'il revienne parmi nous. Mais tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé et ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi, je n'y suis pour rien. Ni ton père. Ni Terry. Personne.

Peter quitta la chambre. James ne se calma pas pour autant. Il ne fît que s'énerver davantage lorsque son père l'entraîna de force hors de la pièce avec l'aide de Terry et Lily. Aussitôt sortit, Aaron transplana avec son fils et Lily directement dans la chambre de James. Là, il se débattit et se mit à hurler comme un fou tout en pleurant.

- JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE ICI ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC LUI ! Hurlait-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Lily pleurait mais caressait son dos tandis qu'Aaron essayait de le maintenir. Il finit par tomber sur le lit, James sous lui. Ce dernier continuait de se débattre comme s'il subissait la pire torture qui puisse exister. Et c'était le cas. On le séparait à nouveau de Sirius.

- James... Sanglota Lily. Je t'en prie, calme toi.

- Je veux... je veux... Pleurait James.

Une fois certain que son fils était calmé, Aaron se leva, la douleur était visible sur son visage. Il ne supportait pas voir son fils dans un tel état. Il quitta la pièce. Laissant James seul avec Lily. La jeune Evans caressait tendrement sa joue. Elle haïssait par dessus tout le voir pleurer.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre... Sanglotait James, en proie à une véritable crise de larmes.

Lily était en larmes, elle l'aida à s'asseoir et le serra fort contre elle en le berçant.

- Écoute moi bien mon ange, tu ne perdras pas Sirius. Il a survécu. Tu m'as dis qu'il t'avais parlé. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va lâcher. Je suis sure et certaine qu'il se bat chaque jour pour se réveiller et être de nouveau à tes côtés.

[…]

Sirius était en larmes dans les bras de Sean. Et en même temps, il était en colère contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça ? S'écria t-il, le cœur brisé.

- Pour que tu aies un aperçu de ce qui se passerait en bas si tu restais auprès de moi.

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! Pleurait Sirius.

Le jeune Black se détacha et s'éloigna de son grand frère, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Si Sirius, parce que...

- NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE A NOUVEAU ! TU LE COMPRENDS CA ?

Sean avait des larmes sur les joues.

- Je le comprends parfaitement, Sirius. Tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir de te voir repartir ?

- Alors pourquoi tu insistes putain ? Pourquoi tu me montres la façon dont ils réagissent à mon coma ? Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Parce que tu dois vivre ta vie, Sirius.

- Sans toi bien sur. Ricana faussement Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.

- Oui, sans moi. Parce que tu dois vivre avec les vivants, Sirius, pas avec les morts. Tu dois vivre le présent et préparer l'avenir. Oublie le passé.

- Oublier ? T'oublier ? Comment je pourrais ? Répondit Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te demande d'avancer, tu comprends ?

- Je ne veux pas.

Sean soupira.

- Sirius, si je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien et celui de tes amis, de ta famille. Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre un aperçu de ce qui se passera si tu choisissais de rester à mes côtés ? Hésita son grand frère.

Sirius tressaillit mais curieux, il acquiesça. Sean montra un point invisible devant lui, comme tout à l'heure.

[…]

_Poudlard se dressa devant eux. L'école était en feu. Il y avait de nombreux cadavres sur le sol. Sirius eut envie de vomir. Mais le pire était à venir. Marcus ricanait. Son rire résonnait, mauvais._

_- Tu continues de persister, James ?_

_Sirius recula d'un pas, tremblant. Sean le regarda tristement. James était en sang, il était à genoux et tremblait. Sa fierté semblait avoir pris un coup. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, ça se voyait, ça se sentait. Black s'approcha de lui. Et le jeune Potter se recroquevilla un peu. Marcus eut un sourire. Il montra quelque chose du doigt. Avec horreur, Sirius vît les corps de Remus et Sam. Incapable de se retenir, il se mit à pleurer. _

_- Tu ne veux tout de même pas finir comme eux n'est ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas continuer à souffrir James ? Cela fait un an, il faut que tu oublies tout ça, que tu tires un trait sur lui et sur eux. Et que tu te soumettes..._

_James se mordit la lèvre. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux, des entailles et des bleus partout qui semblaient n'être jamais soignés. Il était torse nu et c'était un véritable carnage dont il avait été victime. Sirius recula encore en voyant l'ampleur de ses blessures. Même lui était sur de ne jamais en avoir eu autant. Le jeune Potter se leva et recula de quelques pas, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était maigre, ses joues étaient creusées, la pâleur de son visage était effrayante. S'il n'avait pas été debout, on aurait pu le prendre pour un cadavre. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, les joues humides._

_- Mais tues moi putain, TUES MOI ! Hurla t-il, à bout de force, la voix brisée par la douleur._

_- Pardon ? Je rêve ou tu as haussé le ton ? Menaça Marcus en haussant les sourcils et en s'approchant._

_- Non... Supplia James en reculant._

_Derrière, les fidèles de Marcus ne souriaient pas. Il était évident que le jeune Potter allait encore en baver. Survivrait-il cette fois ?_

_- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de bouger James. Siffla Black._

_- Arrête, je t'en supplie... Je m'excuse... Pleurait James._

[…]

Sirius détourna la tête, en larmes.

- Stop, je t'en prie, stop.

Sean fît tout disparaître. Il regarda son frère avec tristesse. Sirius essaya de se calmer mais c'était impossible. Il posa ses yeux sur son grand frère.

- C'est... il s'agit... d'une simple idée sur ce qui se passerait ? Hein ?

- Non, Sirius. Répondit Sean. Si tu restes auprès de moi, et crois moi je le désire autant que toi, c'est ce que réservera l'avenir à ton meilleur ami.

- Tu... non mais tu as vu Marcus ? Demanda Sirius en tressaillant en pensant à l'image de son frère.

- Je t'ai dis qu'il était dangereux. C'est ce qu'il va devenir petit à petit.

Sirius tressaillit à nouveau. Il tremblait, incapable d'ôter les images de sa tête. Il regarda son grand frère.

- Mais... ou était les autres ? Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait ? Pourquoi il était tout seul ?

- Ils sont tous morts, Sirius. Tous. Sans exception.

Sirius le regarda avec horreur.

- Ses parents ? Terry ? Andro ? Alphard ? Dumby ? Eléa ? Fabian ? Peter ? Lily ? Matt ?

Sean acquiesça tristement.

- Il domine tout en se gardant une distraction des plus amusantes. Tuer tout ceux que James aime. Un à un, et le voir plier petit à petit. C'est ce qu'il lui réserve. Fabian est mort dans les premiers tu t'en doute.

- Regulus ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Mort... Déglutit Sean. Marcus va haïr de plus en plus ceux qui t'aiment et t'aident à résister. Il va falloir que tu prennes soin de tes amis, Sirius. Et surtout, ne lâche pas James d'une semelle.

- Pourquoi ? Paniqua Sirius.

- C'est celui qui va souffrir le plus en dehors de toi...

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si j'y reviens n'est ce pas ?

- La magie est étonnante. Notre monde est plein de surprise. On s'en aperçoit lorsqu'on meurt. Tout est écrit.

- Ça vaudrait le coup que j'y aille ? Questionna Sirius.

- Je pense que oui. Répondit Sean.

- Tu penses ?

- Je ne peux rien révéler.

- Forcément. Soupira Sirius.

Sirius fît les cent pas, puis il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Sean.

- Mais pourquoi James ? Je veux dire. Il déteste aussi Fabian, son caractère, tout ça. Mais alors pourquoi il choisit James constamment ?

- Parce que James, c'est ton frère. Tu le considères comme ta famille.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je pense qu'il n'aime pas le fait que tu me « remplaces » par un traître. Enfin, personnellement, je préfère James à Lucius. Mais va comprendre Marcus...

- Attends, il déteste James parce que je le considère comme mon frère ?

- Non. Il hait James parce qu'il te protège et s'oppose de plus en plus à lui, tu l'as certainement vu quand tu étais encore en cours. Ça commençait à être la guerre entre les deux.

- Oh oui. Soupira Sirius.

- James a signé son arrêt de mort en enlevant Lucius, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Sirius gémit. Puis, il s'avança vers son frère et le serra fort contre lui.

- Alors je vais rentrer. Souffla t-il.

Sean sourit. Il embrassa la joue de son petit frère et répondit à son étreinte, caressant son dos avec sa main.

- Je suis jamais loin, Sirius d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Et je t'aime par dessus tout... Ajouta Sean en le serrant davantage.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sirius. Il resta blottit contre son grand frère.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui... Souffla Sirius. Mais je t'aime encore plus. Sourit-il.

- Joues pas à ça avec moi, tu risquerais de perdre. Répliqua Sean.

- La blague ! Ricana Sirius. Je ne perds j-a-m-a-i-s !

Sean fît chavirer son frère sur l'herbe et il se coucha sur lui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Son petit frère grogna tout en essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

- Allez mais Sean ! C'est pas juste t'as dix ans de plus que moi !

- Là, en vérité, je n'en ai que deux. Nargua Sean. Je te pensais pas si faible...

- Pfou mais va perdre du poids sale gros !

- Oh, baisse d'un ton sale gosse. Répliqua Sean avec un sourire.

Au lieu de répondre, Sirius entoura le dos de son frère de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne devait pas s'attarder plus. Parce que sinon, il ne partirait jamais. Sean répondit à son étreinte et se terra dans le silence. Alors, son petit frère ferma les yeux. Plus il ignorait la respiration de son frère et sa présence, plus il entendait les voix qui lui parvenait de sa chambre d'hôpital.

[…]

James se leva d'un bond en voyant le corps de Sirius se cambrer d'un seul coup. Il paniqua. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sam et de Soan.

- Y a … je... c'est...

Le médicomage qui avait soigné et qui suivait Sirius se tourna vers lui. Il eut un large sourire en voyant le jeune Black bouger. Il vérifia que tout était en ordre et le regarda lentement reprendre possession de son corps. James avait prit la main de son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tout le monde ne va pas pouvoir rester. Il ne faut pas le brusquer dès son réveil... Dit le médicomage avant de regarder les branchements du jeune Black.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et attendit que quelqu'un se décide à sortir en même temps que lui. Sam et James échangèrent un regard. Le jeune Potter soupira et embrassa la main de son frère de cœur.

- Je serais à côté mon Rus'...

- Non. Reste là, James.

Le jeune Potter regarda son amie avec reconnaissance. Sam lui sourit, elle prit son petit frère dans ses bras et quitta la chambre. A peine la porte fût refermée, les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent. Ils se posèrent sur le visage ravagé par les larmes de James. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, un ange.

James serra un peu plus sa main, toujours en larmes. Son autre main alla caresser le front de son meilleur ami. Sirius s'assombrit.

- Ne pleure pas, je suis là.

Incapable de se contenir, James pleura de plus belle. Mais Sirius leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu si peur, Sirius. Si peur...

- Je sais. Murmura le jeune Black. Je m'excuse.

- T'excuser de quoi hein ? S'enflamma James. D'avoir une famille de tarés ? Un pur connard comme frère ?

- Calme toi. Murmura Sirius en serrant un peu plus sa main. Tu ne peux rien y changer. C'est comme ça.

- Non c'est pas comme ça. C'est pas une fatalité. Il mérite même pas de vivre cet enculé !

James tenta de se calmer lorsqu'il aperçut de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Tous ces mois, je me suis tellement inquiété... Je ne savais pas dans quel état tu étais, je ne savais même pas si tu étais toujours vivant ! Y avait ce connard de Lucius qui s'amusait à me dire chaque jour que selon lui, t'en aurais plus pour très longtemps...

Sirius serra sa main. Il le regardait, triste de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état. Puis soudain, James sourit.

- Finalement, je crains qu'il ne soit dans un état pire que toi...

- T'aurais pas du faire ça, James. Soupira Sirius.

- Bien sur que si. C'était très amusant.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué.

- Ils ne me font pas peur. Répondit James.

Sirius se tut. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec James juste après l'avoir retrouvé. Le jeune Black s'écarta un peu et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. James sourit et se coucha à ses côtés, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Sirius se sentait bien avec son meilleur ami contre lui. Il pensa à Sean. C'était vrai que James avait un peu prit une place de frère dans sa vie. A la manière du frère protecteur que Sean avait été. Sirius sourit et posa sa tête contre celle de James.

- J'ai loupé quoi pendant ces mois hein ? Demanda t-il, intéressé.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules. Sirius, têtu, s'empressa d'insister, il le supplia même. James leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'as rien loupé, Sirius. La vie s'est arrêtée quand tu as disparu. Murmura t-il contre son cou.

Sirius laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont James s'était laissé abattre.

- Tu as une famille, James. Et des amis. Répondit Sirius. Tu les a abandonnés durant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai abandonné personne, Sirius. Soupira James.

- D'après ce que tu me dis, si.

- Je... j'étais triste. J'étais... inconsolable. Murmura le jeune Potter.

Sirius soupira et caressa son dos.

- Moi aussi tu sais. Mais j'ai pas lâché prise. Il ne faut jamais leur donner cette satisfaction.

- Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour ça. Pas quand on m'enlève mon meilleur ami.

- Donc il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ?

- Euh...

- Oui ? Insista Sirius avec un sourire.

- Je sors avec Lily.

- Félicitations frangin ! S'exclama Sirius en le serrant fort contre lui. Même si je le savais déjà...

James se décolla un peu de lui et le regarda d'un air outré.

- Pardon ? Et comment ?

- J'ai des informateurs. Répondit Sirius avec une voix mystérieuse.

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit de la sorte. Il y mit tout son cœur, toute sa joie. Et Dieu sait à quel point elle était puissante à cet instant. Sirius sourit.

- Alors c'est Lulu qui a remplacé Cus' en professeur ? Demanda Sirius, dégoûté.

- Ouais pff. Parlons pas de têtes à claques va, je vais me les faire sinon.

- Comment je vais faire pour tout rattraper putain ? Grogna Sirius.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. De un, Tonton Remus t'as tout préparé. De deux, t'es une machine de guerre on le sait tous.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Rien que ça ? Je pensais que tu trouverais mieux...

- T'es un guerrier, Rus', un indestructible guerrier !

Le jeune Black regarda son meilleur ami avec étonnement. James eut un moment d'arrêt.

- Bah quoi ?

- C'est une des dernières phrases que j'ai dis à Marcus. Répondit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Et après tu me dis de me calmer...

- J'ai failli crever dans la seconde qui a suivit cette phrase, James. Alors oui, tu baisses d'un ton quand tu les a en face, c'est clair ?

- C'est impossible, Sirius. Je suis désolé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui t'arrivais. Parce que pendant cinq mois, presque six, j'ai passé mes journées à péter des câbles par inquiétude. Parce que être avec eux, c'était sûrement dur, horrible, mais j'aurais tout donné pour échanger les rôles.

Sirius ricana.

- Vraiment ? Tu aurais tout donné juste pour ces quelques mois là ? Ou pour avoir ma vie ? Répliqua Sirius en le regardant.

James soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je donnerais tout pour que t'aies pas cette vie, Sirius, tu peux me croire. Tout.

- Mais c'est ma vie. C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien.

- Terry est allé au ministère. Il a déclenché une procédure de poursuites judiciaires contre Marcus. Ils savent ou le trouver maintenant. Il va y avoir un procès. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Sirius se redressa aussitôt en position assise dans son lit. Il regarda James avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es en train de me faire une blague là ?

- Euh... non. Pourquoi ?

- Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Il veut ma mort ? Il veut vraiment me voir avec Marcus en face dans un procès ?

- Ben... c'est pour le faire tomber Rus'.

- Personne ne peut le faire tomber à part moi. PERSONNE. Et je suis loin d'être prêt pour affronter le deuxième épisode.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Quel deuxième épisode ?

- Laisse tomber. Répliqua Sirius.

James n'insista pas. Il sourit soudainement et prit la main de son meilleur ami.

- Tu es prêt à voir une bande de fous furieux te sauter dessus ?

Sirius sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, il avait peur aussi. Il regarda son meilleur ami et fît une grimace.

- Je veux bien mais dis leur d'éviter de me sauter dessus steuplé.

- Ah bah tu connais Fabian... On choisit pas ses amis.

James se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sam, Reg, Soan, Remus, Peter, Lily et Fabian étaient collés le nez contre la porte. Derrière eux, Aaron et sa femme souriaient. Alphard, lui tenait la main d'Andromeda, angoissé mais heureux. Andromeda souriait, folle de joie. Terry tenait Liyah dans ses bras, sa femme était prêt de lui.

- Poussez vous, sécurité. Sirius, tu veux voir qui ? Il y a exactement un million de personnes devant ta porte...

- Ta race vire de là ! Grogna Fabian en le poussant et en entrant dans la chambre en courant.

Il se précipita vers Sirius et se blottit contre lui. Et, pour une fois, le jeune Black le vît pleurer. Il prit sa main et la serra.

- Je vais bien, Fabian.

- Y avait intérêt pour leurs vies...

Fabian le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Sirius sourit.

- Tu sais bien que je suis indestructible.

- Ouais enfin, d'après ce que m'a dit Matt, c'est étonnant que tu sois en vie.

- Il n'aurait pas du te raconter. Soupira Sirius.

- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus parce qu'il savait que j'allais démarrer au quart de tour. Grogna Fabian.

- Comme je lui disais, tu as de qui tenir. Sourit Sirius.

Le jeune Prewett sourit, il resserra leur étreinte puis se dégagea.

- Bon je vais pas monopoliser la place comme l'a fait l'autre crétin, si on fait tous comme lui, on y est encore dans trois semaines !

- Connard ! Répondit la voix de James depuis le couloir.

Samantha entra, suivie de sa petite famille. Soan monta se coucher près de Sirius. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Petit cœur... Murmura t-il en le serrant. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Toi aussi ! Râla Soan en restant contre lui. Mais j'ai même pas pleuré d'abord ! Moi j'ai eu peur pour toi...

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour moi. Rigola Sirius.

Tandis qu'ils prolongeaient leur câlin, Sam avait posé sa main sur celle de Sirius, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Il y avait des larmes dans ceux de la jeune fille. Mais Sirius lui souriait. Terry, lui, s'était posté de l'autre côté du lit et caressait son front avec douceur.

- Tu nous as tellement fait peur. Murmura Lauren qui semblait épuisée.

- Je suis désolé, maman. Répondit Sirius.

Lauren, touchée, lui sourit.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Souffla Terry.

Sirius le regarda soudain avec inquiétude.

- Je veux pas de procès, papa... Je ne veux pas devoir l'affronter si tôt...

- Personne ne te demande de l'affronter, fiston. Le rassura Terry d'un ton doux tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- Mais...

- On a suffisamment de témoignages contre lui. Matthew va venir, on a aussi retrouvé quelques moldus qui acceptent de venir donner leurs témoignages et, en parlant de ça... Tu n'aurais pas connu une Élisa par hasard ? Sa meilleure amie la cherche.

Sirius se crispa aussitôt, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Terry fût horrifié.

- Excuse moi, on parlera de tout ça plus tard.

- Elle est morte. Murmura Sirius. Il... il l'a tuée.

- Mon chéri... Souffla Terry en laissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je suis désolé.

- Il... il... c'est de ma faute. Je voulais qu'elle puisse s'enfuir mais... mais ça a mal tourné. Je...

Sam prit sa main et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sirius, dans ses larmes, répondit à son baiser avec amour. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Sa douceur, sa beauté, sa gentillesse. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle, d'eux, de leur tendresse pour être heureux. Terry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- On va sortir, Sirius.

- Non. Gémit Sirius en retenant Sam par la main.

Terry le regarda, le rassurant, il posa sa main sur son front.

- Nous sommes juste à côté. Tu as de la famille qui veut te voir. Sourit-il.

- J'ai pas de famille. Coupa Sirius. C'est vous ma famille.

Regulus entra alors, suivit d'Andromeda et Alphard. Terry emmena sa femme et ses deux bouts de chou dehors mais laissa sa fille aînée auprès de Sirius. Sam essaya de se détacher mais il la retint.

- Ne me laisse pas. Gémit-il.

- Tu ne veux pas rester seul avec eux ? Demanda t-elle, timidement.

- Je veux que tu sois là aussi. Souffla t-il.

Samantha embrassa tendrement son front, s'attardant un petit moment puis elle sourit aux nouveaux venus et s'assied dans le fauteuil proche du lit. Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de Sirius lorsqu'il vît son petit frère. Regulus, en larmes, se précipita vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu es là. Murmura -il, en pleurs .

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis là. Répondit Sirius.

Il lâcha la main de sa chérie et entoura le dos de son frère avec ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- J'étais persuadé que... je... je te retrouverais mort.

- Bah voyons ! Quelle idée ! On ne retrouve jamais Sirius Black mort, tu le sais bien.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Grommela Alphard.

Le jeune Black eut des frissons en entendant la voix de son véritable parrain. Une bulle de joie l'enveloppa tout entier. Il le regarda et lui sourit, les larmes ne quittaient pas ses yeux. Sam se leva et s'écarta un peu pour les laisser ensemble. Alphard se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius. Ce dernier laissa ses larmes couler. Son parrain, avec son pouce, alla les essuyer tendrement.

- Tu es de retour à la maison, Sirius. Ne pleure plus, d'accord ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Le pire c'est que j'ai trois fois moins pleuré la bas, tout ça c'est d'votre faute ! Geignit Sirius avec une voix de môme.

Puis soudain, Sirius regarda Alphard avec de gros yeux.

- Serais-tu en train de dire que l'hôpital est ma maison ? Ça rassure pas tout ça.

Alphard leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, Sirius était bien resté tel qu'il l'avait connu. Ses frères et Marcus n'avaient visiblement pas du tout été capables d'apporter un changement quelconque. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Soudain, Sirius se redressa de nouveau en position assise et il s'éloigna de la tête de lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'inquiéta Andromeda.

- Je veux mon parrain. Répondit Sirius avec une voix toute mignonne.

Alphard sourit et il alla s'asseoir derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras, comme pour le protéger. Regulus, lui, s'assied devant Sirius, entre ses jambes. Andromeda, elle, avait prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regardait tendrement.

- Tu as bien changé depuis tes sept ans.

- Encore heureux sinon je me ferais du souci. Répondit Sirius en rigolant.

- Tête de nœud ! Répliqua Andro en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cependant, son petit cousin la regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux, il serra un peu plus sa main. Andromeda comprit. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions. Il essayait de rester neutre et de garder un peu de distance envers tout cet amour qui lui tombait soudainement dessus. Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue.

A ce moment, Aaron entra dans la chambre comme un bourrin, suivit de Remus, Peter et Lily. Le père de James les regarda d'un air gêné.

- Désolé mais on pouvait plus attendre.

- Aaron, Mumus, Pet', Lily! S'exclama Sirius comme s'il voyait des anges tomber du ciel.

- Rus'... Souffla Peter en approchant. Comment tu te sens ?

- Franchement ? Prêt à passer six mois dans un manoir rempli de pourritures !

- Ah, ah, ah très drôle ! Répliqua Peter en lui souriant.

Andromeda sortit après avoir embrassé son cousin, lui avoir promit de repasser très vite et de lui présenter son mari et sa fille. Remus approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Il faudra que tu nous parle, Sirius. D'accord ?

Sirius serra la main de son ami tout en faisant la moue. Ses yeux aciers s'accrochèrent à ceux, dorés, de Remus.

- Peut-être.

- Y a pas de peut-être qui tienne. Répondit Remus avec un ton doux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Mumus et je suis ravi de te voir. Grogna Sirius.

- Je dis ça pour toi. Parce que je te connais mon petit...

- Bouuuuuuh espèce de grand méchant loup !

Remus éclata de rire malgré lui. Il ne savait pas si le jeune Black montrait juste une façade, sûrement, mais il l'admirait pour sa force. Il admirait sa façon de se battre grâce à l'humour. Même si ça ne marchait pas toujours. Peter se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et saisit l'autre main de Sirius, la caressant tendrement. Lily regardait Sirius avec un bonheur sans nom. Sirius lui sourit.

- Ravi de te revoir Lily.

- C'est réciproque à un point que tu n'imagines pas, Sirius.

Ce fut ainsi, au milieu de sa famille, de ses amis, que le jeune Black s'endormit paisiblement. Il était bien, là, contre son parrain. Il se sentait protégé, en sécurité avec ceux qu'il aimait autour de lui. Ils l'encerclaient et empêchaient toute mauvaise pensée, toute intrusion dans son esprit. Oui, Sirius avait gagné la première manche haut la main finalement. Qu'en serait-il de la seconde? Pour l'instant, il n'y pensait même pas, ou du moins, l'avait refoulée dans un coin de sa tête.

Pour l'instant, il était heureux. Il était le plus heureux du monde. Durant son sommeil, une jeune fille entra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle le regardait avec un sourire. Elle était heureuse qu'il se soit réveillé. Elle était folle de joie qu'il ait pu s'échapper. Jusqu'à la toute fin, Eléa avait pensé intérieurement que ça serait plus fort qu'elle, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'aider, qu'elle serait faible jusqu'au bout, malgré sa volonté de le voir s'en sortir. Et finalement, la jeune Malefoy était là, libre à son tour. Ils avaient réussi. Il avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux et à l'encourager. Eléa s'assied dans un fauteuil qu'Alphard lui fît apparaître. Elle le remercia d'un regard et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Sirius. Elle lui devait tout. Tout.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33 : Parfois, il faut tomber sur plus fort que soi

_Sirius marchait tranquillement le long d'une plage. Il était serein et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. N'était-il pas auprès de James il y avait tout juste une seconde ? Soudain, il arrêta d'être aussi détendu. Ou était-il bon sang ? Que faisait-il ici tout seul ? Il se regarda plus attentivement et vit ses mains écorchées. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était torse nu et que son ventre était plus qu'abîmé. Un couteau était toujours planté dans sa chair. Paniqué, il tourna la tête et aperçut qu'il était à la crique ou l'avait emmené Marcus. Pire, son frère se tenait devant lui. Non. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Il avait retrouvé James, le restant de ses amis, son ange, sa famille. C'était impossible. Il vît son grand frère approcher et il recula, perdu, apeuré. Non. C'était faux. Tout ça était FAUX. _

_Son frère souriait, il s'approcha, le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura cette simple phrase : _

" _- Mets toi bien dans le crâne, Sirius, que si un jour tu repars d'ici avec la même arrogance que lorsque tu es arrivé, c'est que j'en aurais pas fini avec toi. Et ça voudra dire qu'il y aura forcément un deuxième épisode. "_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et en gémissant, trempe de sueur. Il se tortillait dans son lit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Eléa et la panique prit davantage d'ampleur. C'était impossible. Il était avec James. C'était certain. Marcus l'avait donc récupéré? Ou James n'avait-il été qu'un rêve incroyablement réel? Eléa prit sa main.

- Sirius. Dit-elle d'un ton doux.

- J-James. J-je veux J-James.

Sirius entendit quelqu'un se lever et s'approcher de son lit, une main serra la sienne. James se pencha au dessus de lui, inquiet.

- Ca va pas, Sirius?

Le jeune Black poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il serra un peu plus la main de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai cru... j'ai cru...

- Je suis là, Rus'. On est tous là.

Sirius acquiesça puis posa ses yeux sur Eléa, il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Oui, je suis partie moi aussi.

Ebahi, Sirius fit les gros yeux, pensant halluciner. Eléa sourit doucement en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Sirius. Je suis désolée que nous nous soyons disputés. Désolée encore de t'avoir rendu triste. C'était toi qui avait raison.

Sirius lui sourit. Il n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, et soudain, il fit la grimace.

- Y en a un qui va être très content que tu sois partie avec moi. Youhou! On va s'éclater!

- Au pire, on s'en fout de ce qu'il pense. Grogna James.

- C'est moi ou t'as pris de la gueule toi? S'étonna Sirius.

- Ca pour en avoir pris, il en a pris. Dit Terry. Tu demanderas à son père.

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami.

- Va falloir redescendre d'un étage mon vieux!

- J'en ai pas vraiment l'intention tu sais. Sourit James. Qui peut me demander de me taire? Tu m'expliques?

Le jeune Black était bien plus qu'étonné. Il regardait les autres avec des yeux ronds. Son regard se posant sur Terry puis sur Regulus, Remus, Peter, Sam et Lily. Le jeune Lupin eut un sourire, Sam, elle, s'approcha et prit la main de son chéri.

- Ca fait un moment que c'est comme ça, Sirius. Ca ne changera plus maintenant.

- Ouais on verra ça. Grogna Sirius en lançant un regard sévère à son meilleur ami.

Terry s'approcha à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Il caressa les cheveux de son protégé.

- Et si on rentrait à la maison, Sirius?

Sirius fît les gros yeux. Il regarda ses amis et Terry tour à tour.

- Je peux?

- Le médicomage qui s'occupe de toi nous a dit que c'était bon. Mais que tu devais te reposer, rester couché.

Aussitôt, Sirius se redressa en position assise, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Terry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Regulus éclatait de rire, suivit des amis de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire?

- Ben je suis assis-couché, c'est une nouvelle forme de repos.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et quelqu'un frappa à cet instant. Alphard entra dans la chambre suivit de près par Andromeda. Et soudain, Fabian apparut à son tour.

- Putain, à peine une semaine qu'on s'est retrouvé et il me casse déjà les... Grommela t-il avant de s'arrêter, gêné.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Ah non mais ça, ça m'avait pas du tout manqué. Râlait Fabian. C'est pas mon père putain! Ca y est monsieur vient de rentrer qu'il se penche déjà sur mes problèmes de comportement, je rêve.

Sirius sourit, il regardait Fabian droit dans les yeux.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

- Non, là, il aime juste me faire chier, c'est différent.

- Je ne pense pas... Tu es venu comment?

- A pattes. Sourit Fabian.

- Et il le sait?

Fabian haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait quoi? Je suis un grand garçon.

Sirius soupira puis il croisa le regard de son oncle et lui sourit. Andromeda s'approcha du lit, elle portait une petite fille d'environ quatre ans. Cette dernière souriait timidement à Sirius.

- Bonjour Nymphadora... Sourit Sirius.

- Bonjour. Répondit-elle en se cachant contre sa mère.

- Ne fais pas ta timide. On sait que tu ne l'es pas. Sourit sa maman.

Nymphadora fit la grimace à sa mère, elle resta blottie contre Andromeda sans lâcher Sirius des yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Aaron entra à son tour dans la pièce comme un bourrin. Il mima le signe de la victoire.

- J'ai récupéré mon bureau, vos bureaux, nous avons de nouveau nos jobs, et j'ai négocié une totale liberté d'agissement et d'organisation!

Andromeda cria un "yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees merci patron!" Tandis que Terry avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Comment va la famille de Jase? Demanda t-il.

- Pas au top. Grimaça Aaron. Mais je leur ai promis de buter ce connard pour alléger un peu leur peine.

- T'inquiètes, je m'en chargerais. Grogna Sirius en s'assombrissant soudainement.

- C'est ça, oui. Toi tu iras jouer aux poupées pendant que je m'en occuperais.

Sirius le fusilla du regard et lui tira la langue.

- J'y pensais...

- Il y a une personne que tu devras aller voir lorsque tu iras mieux. Hésita Aaron.

- Qui ça? Répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une jeune moldu française appelée Mélinda...

Le jeune Black grimaça, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Aaron s'approcha un peu plus du lit.

- Elle sait que sa meilleure amie ne reviendra pas. Mais, elle ainsi que la famille d'Elisa aimeraient savoir si... enfin ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller leur raconter la vérité?

La phrase de Sirius entraîna un silence total et pesant.

- Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'elle a souffert, leur raconter tout ce qu'elle a subit, c'est... Hors de question.

- Tu tenais à cette personne, Sirius? Demanda Aaron.

- J'ai passé une semaine au fond d'un puits avec elle. Marcus m'avait demandé de la tuer, j'avais refusé, il m'avait donné ce délai sinon il s'en chargeait lui-même, aimable n'est ce pas?

James se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son meilleur ami et il serra davantage sa main. Sirius baissa les siens et murmura cette simple phrase montrant sa culpabilité et sa tristesse "Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai refusé". Le silence était devenu plus que pesant. Ce fût à cet instant que Samantha prit les choses en main et insista pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Elle demanda à Alphard, Regulus, Andromeda et aux amis de Sirius s'ils souhaitaient rester pour être sur place , près du jeune Black, affirmant qu'ils avaient une assez grande maison.

[…]

Lorsque le jeune Black posa un pied dans la chambre de Sam, ce fût comme un déclic, comme si son coeur et sa respiration étaient repartis d'un seul coup, après avoir cessé de fonctionner durant cinq mois. Son oncle, Alphard était assis dans un fauteuil près de lui. C'était la première fois depuis les treize ans de Sirius qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- J'ai quelque chose qui te revient, Sirius. Dit Alphard d'un ton doux.

- La lettre...

Son oncle acquiesça lentement sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de son filleul.

- Tu penses être assez en forme pour la lire? Tu sais si je m'écoutais, je retarderais tout ça. Cette lettre, elle... C'est certes une magnifique preuve d'amour, c'est incontestable mais il y a aussi des choses, des secrets, des révélations, c'est... ça peut être difficile à avaler.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai... hum.

- Tu as...

- Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule mais, pendant mon coma, j'ai vu Sean...

Alphard eut un très long moment d'arrêt.

- Je n'avais pas fumé ni bu, j'étais dans un très bon état hormis le fait que j'avais reçu une quantité incalculable de coups sur la tête, mais en haut, j'étais en pleine forme. Et il était là. Je n'avais plus mal, je ne ressentais absolument rien.

- Il... Vous avez pu vous parler?

- Oui. Il va très bien, il aurait aimé... enfin, nous aurions aimé rester ensemble...

- Mais?

- Mais il m' a montré la façon dont James réagissait à mon absence.

Sirius regardait son oncle. Ce dernier soupira, il sortit la lettre de sa poche et la posa sur la couverture, au niveau du ventre de son neveu.

- Ne pleure pas trop longtemps les morts, Sirius. Vis ta vie.

Il embrassa Sirius sur le front et quitta la chambre. Ce dernier regarda l'enveloppe, curieux mais angoissé en même temps. Après tout, en quoi cette lettre pouvait changer sa vie? Il savait déjà tout, il était au courant qu'il devait tuer son psychopathe de frère et que par conséquent sa vie était une véritable accumulations d'emmerdes.

_**Rah, arrête de te plaindre, y a des emmerdes indésirées et il y en a des provoquées.**_

Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre, il la déplia mais ferma soudain les yeux, faisant la grimace. A cet instant, il aurait pu passer pour une personne sortant totalement de la normalité. Mais l'angoisse qu'il ressentait était profonde. Il regarda au plafond comme s'il pouvait voir le ciel à travers.

- Si je la lis, après, je n'aurais plus rien de toi, à part le souvenir... Je ne pourrais plus jamais te parler, ni découvrir de nouvelles choses...

Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas du plafond bleu, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter une réponse. Mais alors qu'il semblait attendre quelque chose, une voix sembla résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête.

"_- Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
- Parce que tu dois vivre ta vie, Sirius.  
- Sans toi bien sur.  
- Oui, sans moi. Parce que tu dois vivre avec les vivants, Sirius, pas avec les morts. Tu dois vivre le présent et préparer l'avenir. Oublie le passé.  
- Oublier ? T'oublier ? Comment je pourrais ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te demande d'avancer, tu comprends ? "_

Sirius soupira, il scruta la peinture bleue.

_- T'es vraiment incorrigible toi aussi._

_Le jeune Black posa alors ses yeux sur l'écriture fine et penchée appartenant à son grand frère, et, avec un sourire méclancolique, il se mit à lire._

___Chouchou,_

Si tu lis cette lettre, je ne fais surement plus partie de ta vie, ni même de ce monde. Si tu la lis en ayant respecté ma demande, c'est que tu es le jeune garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse, mais ça, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je t'aime tu sais, je suis désolé de le dire maintenant, je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit assez suffisamment. Cette lettre, elle contient tout, Sirius. Tout ce que le jeune homme que j'étais n'a pas voulu ou n'a pas osé te dire. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. Ma vie. Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène, Chouchou. Tu étais le petit ange qui arrivait à éclairer mes si sombres journées... Tu m'en veux certainement d'avoir été si faible, si lâche, je te comprends. Marcus et père m'ont achevé. Je n'étais pas fais pour leur résister. Je n'étais pas un des « forts ». Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé avec pour seule explication mes « tu dois te battre » ou encore « reste fort, Sirius. C'est à toi de choisir ton destin ». Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as aujourd'hui, je ne le saurais jamais, à moins que le paradis existe vraiment. S'il existe, sache que je ne te quitte pas une seule seconde des yeux. Parce que je ne vois pas de paradis sans toi à mes côtés. Je voudrais maintenant te parler de ___celui qui a brisé nos deux vies. Parce que c'est sur lui que tout à toujours reposé. Nos discussions, nos disputes, notre amour qu'il a renforcé par sa jalousie et sa folie... Marcus. Ce prénom m'emplit d'émotions si différentes. J'imagine que toi tu ne dois ressentir plus que de la haine si tu as décidé de te battre, ce que je pense. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je disais avant. Je crois que Marcus t'as aimé. Je crois que tu as compté pour lui. Mais la folie peut gâcher bien des choses. Si je t'ai demandé de te battre, Sirius, c'est parce que tu es le seul qui peut nous sauver. Quand je dis « nous », je parle de la famille Black, du moins, de ceux qui ont souhaité être du bon côté et ceux qui se sont battus pour l'être, mais je parle aussi au nom du monde entier, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Mon but n'est pas que tu prennes peur, mais que tu connaisses la raison de cet acharnement sans fin. Vois-tu, un lien spécial m'unissait à lui. Un lien dont je ne comprenais pas toutes les fonctionnalités. Mais nous pouvions parler par pensée sans que personne ne se doute de la moindre conversation. Il parvenait à prendre en lui certains de mes sentiments, et parfois même, lorsque je n'allais pas bien et que je tournais très mal, il me vidait à moitié de mes pouvoirs pour m'éviter de faire des bêtises. Il essayait des fois de contrôler mes pensées, mon cerveau. Et puis il y a ce jour, ou j'ai réussi à entrer dans sa tête, et à voir ce que je n'étais pas censé apprendre... Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait un jour pu être au courant. Il y a une prophétie. Une prophétie qui a été faite à Marcus directement. Par le professeur Trelawney. Elle parle d'une grande puissance magique. Quand je dis ça, je veux dire que personne ne peut contrôler. Une force inimitable, inépuisable. Cette puissance est séparée en deux corps. A l'intérieur de deux frères. Deux frères qui pourraient s'en servir, soit pour régner ensemble, soit pour se haïr. Deux frères dont personne ne pourrait venir à bout. Sauf eux-mêmes. Dès que j'ai su ça, j'ai compris. Il a d'abord cru que c'était moi le second frère. A cause de ce lien. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais si faible. A ses yeux, j'aurais dû être une force de la nature. J'ignore si j'étais réellement cette personne ou non. En tout cas, notre lien avec Marcus s'est estompé au fil du temps. Je n'ai jamais démontré aucune aptitude en quoi que ce soit, je n'ai jamais été spécialement fort en quelque chose. Mais il voulait que ce soit moi. Surement parce que j'aurais été bien trop faible pour m'opposer à lui, pour lui résister. Moi, quand j'ai appris ça, je savais que ce serait toi. Parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir une telle puissance en lui. Marcus a aussi fini par comprendre. Et il s'est mis à te haïr avec une telle violence que je ne cessais d'avoir peur pour toi. Si j'ai insisté sur ta liberté, Sirius, c'est parce que notre frère n'est pas du style à obéir. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est un dominateur. Un dominateur né. Je vois mal Marcus rester aux pieds de quelqu'un toute sa vie. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait de bien plus grands projets... Comme diriger le monde par exemple. Et ça, Chouchou, ça serait la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver. A vous, Black qui êtes contre lui, et au reste de la terre... Parce qu'avec un Marcus à la tête du monde, j'ai bien peur que la vie humaine ne se fasse de plus en plus rare... C'est toi, Sirius. Toi qui a été choisi pour le combattre et le détruire. Parce que toi seul à le pouvoir de le faire._

Je veux que tu lises attentivement, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de toi une bête de foire forte et indestructible. Tu es mon frère préféré, tu es celui que j'aime par-dessus tout et à jamais. Tu es un ange qui mérite d'être heureux et aimé. J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés pour te voir grandir, Chouchou, plus que tout tu sais... Mais mon désespoir en a décidé autrement. J'aurais voulu passer ma vie avec toi, et uniquement toi, sans personne autour pour contrôler, décider, ordonner. Mais nous ne sommes pas nés dans la bonne famille. J'aimerai que tu puisses répondre à cette lettre, je me sentirais capable de tout dire à l'écrit. Ici, je me sens capable de m'excuser d'avoir été si faible, si inutile pour toi. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su t'aider, de n'avoir pas su m'opposer et me mettre en travers de son chemin quand toute sa haine se déversait sur toi... Je suis tellement coupable que je ne trouverais aucun mot assez fort pour décrire cette culpabilité. De simples excuses ne suffisent pas. Parce que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je t'ai abandonné... Abandonné. Ce mot me remplit de larmes rien qu'en l'écrivant. Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu être toi, à quel point j'aurais tout donné pour être aussi fort et t'éviter tous ces malheurs... Pour que tu sois heureux. Tes larmes me transpercent à la manière d'un couteau. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, ni pour moi, ni pour personne. Surtout pas pour un Black. Les seuls qui pourraient t'aider, Chouchou, dans tes moments de faiblesse et de désespoir, ce sont Oncle Alphard et Andromeda. Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont jusqu'à aujourd'hui osé défier notre famille. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, si tu as besoin de soutien, c'est vers eux que tu dois te tourner. A moins qu'ils n'aient changé d'avis en cours de route. Mais leur détermination semblait sans faille. ___A l'heure qu'il est, père a du te séparer de tout ce joli petit monde, comme à son habitude. Marcus doit essayer de contrôler ta vie, comme à son habitude. Regulus, doit obéir, à moins qu'il n'ait, ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur, trouvé la force de combattre. Je voudrais que tu lui dises que je l'ai aimé. Très fort. Même si je n'ai cessé d'être à longueur de temps à tes côtés. Je pense qu'il comprendra. Tout dépend le camp qu'il a choisi. Mais il n'est pas du style à empêcher son cœur d'aimer, peu importe ce qu'il a décidé aujourd'hui. Je voudrais aussi que tu remercies Oncle Alphard, de m'avoir accordé de son temps et de sa gentillesse lorsque tout allait mal. De m'avoir confié son épaule lorsque j'avais besoin de pleurer. Et d'avoir pris soin de moi... J'espère qu'Andromeda n'a pas faibli. Malgré tout ce que lui a fait endurer Marcus à longueur de temps à Poudlard. Retrouve les, Sirius, c'est important pour toi d'avoir une famille, des gens sur qui compter, d'être entouré d'amour. Ils ne sauront que trop bien t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin._

Je voudrais maintenant te remercier toi, Chouchou. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté alors que tu n'étais qu'un môme haut comme trois pommes, et plus déterminé qu'une armée de soldats féroces. Je ne saurais par ou commencer. Tu es à mes yeux, un ange tout droit tombé du ciel pour m'apporter un minimum de bonheur. Lorsque tout était noir je n'avais qu'à te serrer contre moi pour que le sourire revienne, pour que mes larmes cessent de couler. Tu es un véritable rayon de soleil à toi seul. Tu éclaires tout autour de toi d'un simple sourire. Tu as le don d'égayer mes journées. Et celles de beaucoup d'autres personnes aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. J'espère que tu as trouvé des amis sur qui compter, des gens qui t'apprennent ce qu'est l'amour. Des gens qui te montrent ce qu'est une véritable famille. Parce que c'est ce qui nous manque à tous quand nous naissons Black. Je t'aime, Chouchou. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit aussi dur d'écrire ces lignes. Mais tu me manques déjà tellement. Alors que tu es tout prêt. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire regretter de partir. Je sais que tu m'en voudra. Je sais que tu me haïra. Et je le comprendrais. Mais je meurs à petit feu, Sirius. Chaque jour un peu plus. Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. J'ai toujours voulu lutter pour toi. Mais j'en suis incapable. J'en ai assez de trembler devant ma propre famille. Assez de voir des choses qui ne devraient même pas exister. Assez de le voir te faire du mal. Assez de le voir tout court. Je crois qu'il m'aime. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ignore tout le concernant à présent. Il n'est plus mon jumeau, il n'est que haine.

Toi, tu es son opposé. Tes yeux brillent de tout plein d'amour. Toi, tu es un paradis...

Je pense à toi, Chouchou. Je t'aime et je te supplie de ne jamais en douter...

Un jour, le plus tard possible, je pourrais te le dire en face, je pourrais te serrer à nouveau contre moi. En attendant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être prudent et surtout... heureux.

Avec tout mon amour,  
Sean.

_Sirius avait des larmes sur les joues mais il avait le sourire. La lettre de son frère était juste magnifique. Il rassembla les informations que lui avait donné Sean. Et avant de réfléchir plus profondément à ce qui l'angoissait, il regarda par la fenêtre, apercevant un bout de ciel._

_- Merci Sean. Je t'aime._

Le jeune Black relut un passage qui l'avait intrigué et qui l'avait ramené à ce qu'avait plusieurs fois laissé échapper Marcus.

"___Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est un dominateur. Un dominateur né. Je vois mal Marcus rester aux pieds de quelqu'un ____toute sa vie. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait de bien plus grands projets... Comme diriger le monde par exemple. Et ça, Chouchou, ça serait la pire des choses qui pourrait arriver. A vous, Black qui êtes contre lui, et au reste de la terre... Parce qu'avec un Marcus à la tête du monde, j'ai bien peur que la vie humaine ne se fasse de plus en plus rare..."_

_"____- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous, Sirius, je ne suis pas l'esclave... Je suis le cerveau d'un jeu dans lequel vous n'êtes que des pions. ____"_

_- Ce connard veut prendre la place de Voldy... Souffla Sirius, ébahi, outré, apeuré, étonné._

_Sirius n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-ce vraiment étonnant? Lui même avait bien entendu lorsqu'il était seul avec son frère, que Marcus appelait son maître "Voldemort". Hors, les mangemorts avaient autant peur de ce nom que les victimes du mage noir. Personne ne disait "Voldemort" hormis ceux qui faisaient partie de la résistance. Le nombre de fois ou Marcus lui avait répété qu'il était différent des tous les mangemorts et des membres de leur famille, qu'il était bien plus dangereux. Sirius lui avait ri au nez. A présent, il n'en avait plus du tout envie. Pourquoi se cachait-il? Pourquoi restait-il dans l'ombre? Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces huit années ou Sirius ne l'avait plus vu? Avait-il été directement au service du mage noir? Ou avait-il fait autre chose. Et dans ce cas, quoi? Une quantité incalculable de questions trottaient dans la tête du jeune Black, des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. Il sentit l'angoisse refaire surface mais se calma aussitôt, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres._

_- Dans tous les cas, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant. Je peux enquêter seul de mon côté, quand je serais sur, j'en parlerais aux autres et..._

_Sirius s'était stoppé dans son élan, il regardait Sam avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière semblait gênée. Mais elle reprit vite contenance._

_Désolée... Mais comme tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai frappé, j'ai préféré entrer. Dis, ça t'arrives souvent de parler tout seul comme ça?_

_C'est ma passion, tu n'étais pas au courant? Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire._

Sam éclata de rire tandis que le coeur de Sirius se gonflait de bonheur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce joli rire. Et ça lui avait cruellement manqué.

Je ne te dérange pas dans tes réflexions? Sourit-elle.

Sirius se décala sur le côté gauche du lit et tapota sur le matelas, à sa droite en souriant toujours, une lueur de joie dans les yeux. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit davantage, elle alla se coucher près de lui sous la couette et posa sa tête doucement contre son torse. La main droite du jeune Black et la main gauche de la jeune Williams se joignirent. Sirius souriait.

- Tu... tu m'as manqué Sam, tellement...

- C'est réciproque. Sans toi, c'est tout mon monde qui s'écroule.

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. De sa main libre, Sirius caressa sa joue avec douceur.

- Je t'aime.

Sam sentit son coeur faire un bond, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa avec tout son amour.

[…]

Marcus éclata d'un rire froid et sadique. L'homme qui lui faisait face sentit des frissons parcourir son dos de long en large. Cependant, cet homme là était loin d'être impressionnable. Il resta impassible et regardait Black avec un sourire. Ce dernier s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Jared Prewett. L'oncle de Matthew et Fabian, second directeur du département de la justice magique, mon oncle ayant le même poste. Je pensais qu'il s'occupait de l'Angleterre et que vous vous chargiez des liaisons avec les autres pays... Notamment que vous étiez affecté principalement en France depuis plusieurs années?

- C'est exactement ça, logiquement... Sauf que pour cette affaire, Cygnus est écarté. Vous comprenez bien qu'il ne peut participer. Vu que nous le poursuivons lui ainsi que son cher frère et neveu en justice.

Marcus eut un sourire. Rien ne semblait l'impressionner. Voldemort et les mangemorts avait du déserter et trouver un autre manoir lorsqu'ils avaient appris que les aurors comptaient perquisitionner plus en détail leur repère. Ils avaient été contraints de changer leurs plans. Et Voldemort haissait que quelqu'un puisse contrecarrer ses projets. Marcus, lui, avait été retrouvé par cet homme.

- J'aimerais savoir... Qu'est ce qui vous autorise à me coller un procès?

- Vous posez la question? Ma famille porte plainte. Matthew et Fabian ont l'intention de vous faire tomber vous , Cygnus et votre père. Au minimum...

- Mais dîtes moi, ne devriez vous pas être écarté? Le procès concerne votre famille. Vous êtes mal placé pour... participer.

- J'ai fais mes preuves. Durant les interrogatoires de mes neveux, ils ont jugé que j'étais assez compétent pour être objectif et juste. Assez intelligent pour conserver mon calme. Ce qui est loin d 'être le cas de Cygnus étant donné qu'il a faillit étrangler Fabian.

- Oh, donc Matt et Fabian comptent témoigner... Dit Marcus d'un ton interessé.

- Pas seulement eux. Il y aura aussi James Potter.

Marcus eut un long moment d'arrêt, se crispant. Il fît craquer sa nuque, signe de tempête intérieure.

- Vraiment?

Jared acquiesça lentement. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses collègues aurors étaient en place à l'extérieur au cas ou, mais avec ce genre d'homme, on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. Marcus ricana.

- James...

- Il y a un souci? Demanda Jared d'un ton glacial.

- Nous avons des petits problèmes d'entente. Rien de bien méchant.

- Bien. Si vous insistez et pensez réellement, comme vous le sous entendez, que vous n'avez rien fais. Nous vous attendons à l'audience prévue dans une semaine.

- Ont-ils seulement des preuves?

- Ils disent avoir trouvé Sirius et Matthew dans la cave de ce fameux manoir. Ce qui m'intrigue, Marcus, c'est qu'il était censé être un repère de mangemorts. Tout le monde semble avoir fui, pourquoi êtes vous resté si sagement assis là, comme si vous m'attendiez?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Sourit Marcus. Et puis, quelqu'un m'a t-il déjà vu fuir?

Jared n'aimait pas du tout ça. Comment pouvait-il être si sur de lui?

- Matthew a tout raconté. Son enlèvement, il nous a donné le nom des coupables, il nous a parlé de chaque jour qu'il a passé dans ce foutu manoir et vous oseriez prétendre que vous n'avez rien à voir dans tout ça?

Marcus éclata d'un rire glacial et posa une main sur son épaule, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- C'est sa parole contre la notre. Il m'accuse, très bien. Il va devoir s'accrocher à de très bons arguments, j'en ai de pas mal de mon côté...

- Comme? Interrogea Jared, méfiant.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu arriver à ce pauvre garçon, mais sincèrement, pourquoi s 'embêter avec un procès maintenant qu'il a récupéré sa fiancé et son adorable bout de chou?

- C'est une menace?

Marcus fronça les sourcils, parfaitement crédible dans son indignation.

- Vous voyez une menace quelque part vous?

Jared soupira. Il le sentait très mal tout ça. Il avait peur pour ses neveux. Pourquoi donc Marcus voudrait assister à ce procès? Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement parti?

- Dîtes moi, C'est bien beau que les Prewett se plaignent et portent de fausses accusations, mais, si j'ai bien compris, ce que l'on m'a reproché et ce dont tout le monde est persuadé, c'est d'avoir gardé mon frère en joue pendant plusieurs mois, non?

- Effectivement.

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde semble se plaindre de moi, hormis lui? Logiquement, si toutes vos calomnies s'avéraient être la vérité, il devrait être le premier à vouloir m'enfermer... Ne trouvez vous pas ça... louche? On dirait presque... un complot monté contre moi. Et vous ne le voyez même pas. Ca fait de la peine.

Jared bloqua un long moment. Il avait souvent réponse à tout. Mais il se sentait dépassé face à lui. Vraiment. Et ça l'énervait intérieurement. Il soupira.

- Que voulez vous obtenir de ma part, Marcus? Ou vous mène ces questions? Allez droit au but. Répliqua Jared sans le lâcher des yeux. Vous voulez savoir s'il est vivant? S'il s'est remis de ses blessures? S'il a peur à l'idée de vous affronter de nouveau?

- Qui a dit qu'il m'avait déjà affronté? Sourit Marcus. Des personnes qui semblent prêtes à tout pour me voir tomber. Non, je ne prétendrais pas avoir de bonnes relations avec mon frère, je le hais et c'est réciproque. Ca l'a toujours été. Mais voyez vous, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant cinq mois, alors... Je m'interroge. Est-il celui qui est derrière tout ça? Toute cette machination? Pour faire quoi? Pour se délecter de me voir dans la merde? Il en serait capable vous savez.

- Oui, bien sur. Il en serait capable, il a une grande force morale et fait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence, comme son grand frère... Cependant, se mettre volontairement dans le coma, c'est plutôt rare...

- Pardonnez moi, mais vous êtes assez ignorant. N'a t-on jamais vu des sorciers, de grands mages dangereux, créer de terribles sortilèges ou potions et les tester sur eux même avant, pour voir s'ils étaient assez douloureux?

- Ca s'appelle être psychopathe. Vous parlez en connaissance de cause?

- N'êtes vous pas censé être juste et objectif? Rétorqua Marcus.

- Je le suis. J'interroge juste tour à tour les deux clans.

Marcus eut un large sourire. Il serra son épaule dans un geste amical et le relâcha.

- Vous êtes intelligent, Jared.

- Je pense pouvoir vous retourner le compliment, si c'en était vraiment un.

Black rigola puis acquiesça.

- En effet, c'en était un et vous avez raison de me le renvoyer.

- Je dois partir, j'ai un rendez vous important. Lundi prochain à 9h, cela vous convient?

- Bien évidemment. C'est parfait. Sourit Marcus.

Jared Prewett transplana puis entra dans le ministère par les toilettes publiques. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le hall et respira un grand coup. Un véritable psychopathe cet homme. Ca se ressentait dans chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes. Tout était fait pour impressionner et intimider son interlocuteur. Il aperçut Matthew qui traînait dans les couloirs, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau.

- Ca t'amuse de traîner comme ça seul? T'en a pas eu assez?

- Déstresse Jaja, je te cherchais! Fabi s'est barré de la maison l'abruti.

- Faut croire que vous adorez vous mettre dans les embrouilles.

- On s'est engueulés Grogna Matthew en s'asseyant. Déjà. Tu savais qu'il était encore plus chiant qu'avant?

- Tu t'es vu?

- Ouais, ça doit être de famille. Répliqua Matthew.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés? Soupira Jared.

- Il est devenu dangereux pour sa vie, je n'aime pas ça, je m'inquiète. C'est Cygnus et Orion qui m'ont enlevé tu sais. Il n'a fait que chercher les embrouilles. Il est devenu l'ennemi numéro un sur la liste de Cygnus. Même moi, il m'apprécie davantage j'en suis sur! C'est pour dire. Il lui parle comme à une merde.

- Il va falloir que je passe par là...

- Oui mais tu le connais... Incorrigible. Il va juste s'énerver.

- Je verrais. Répondit Jared. En attendant, Marcus clame haut et fort son innocence.

Matthew se leva brutalement de sa chaise, indigné.

- Il est sérieux lui?

- Visiblement, très sérieux. On dirait même qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

- Je vais l'éclater!

- Non ça , je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Le fait qu'il ne se cache même pas et ose se pointer m'inquiète déjà... J'ai bien peur qu'il ne prépare quelque chose. Et puis, ces questions qu'il m' a posé sur son frère.

- Quelles questions? Grogna Matthew en serrant les poings.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il voulait savoir dans quel état il se trouve.

- C'est pour ça qu'il vient. Il veut voir Sirius affaiblit. Ou il se délecte du fait que sirius ait peur de venir.

- Il faudrait que Sirius vienne. Et qu'il lui rabaisse son caquet.

- Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'il a entendu parler du procès, il a eu peur. Vraiment. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas.

- Essaie de le convaincre. Toi ou ses amis. Il faut qu'il l'affronte.

- Tu sais que c'est très facile à dire? Sans être son frère, et malgré la haine que j'éprouve à son égard, j'ai peur.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais il ne faut surtout pas faiblir à cause d'elle. Il faut se battre pour la vaincre.

- C'est ce que je fais, et ce qu'a toujours fait Sirius.

- Alors il viendra, j'en suis persuadé.

[…]

- Attends, attends, attends... Dit Sirius en se redressant en position assise. Tu es sérieux là?

- Sirius...

- Réponds moi.

- Je... j'y suis pour rien. Répondit James, hésitant.

- Et ils ont pensé que tu serais la personne la mieux placée pour me le dire, c'est ça?

- Sirius, écoute...

- Va me les chercher.

- Rus', c'est qu'un psychologue...

- Quel est ce mot?

Sirius se mit à tousser sans s'arrêter comme s'il s'étouffait.

- Oh, on dirait bien que j'y suis totalement allergique...

- Sirius. Soupira James.

- Ramène mon père et ton père ici, imédiatemment. Ou je me lève.

Sam et Regulus échangèrent un regard éloquent, faisant la grimace. Lily tenait la main de James, sans un mot. Peter se mordait la lèvre. Remus, lui, s'approcha un peu plus du lit de son ami.

- Rus', ils font ça pour ton bien.

- Mais attends, je pense être assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien ou non pour moi!

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Répondit calmement Remus en lui souriant. Mais tu as passé cinq mois de galère. Tu ne peux pas prétendre que tout va bien.

- Ben si vu que c'est fini.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu passais des nuits merveilleuses. Répliqua Remus.

- Ca va passer, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Si on te le demandait, de le faire pour nous, tu le ferais? Demanda Remus. Tu ne veux pas nous parler, alors parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonjour, Sirius, maltraité anonyme. Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus. Ca m'apporte quoi? Que dale.

Fabian, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, regarda son ami avec de gros yeux. Sirius éclata de rire.

- Fabi, toi tu vas me soutenir. Sincèrement, est ce que tu m'as vu aller voir un psy?

- Non, pas encore, mais tu vas y aller ça c'est sur. Rétorqua Fabian avec un grand sourire.

Sirius bugua. Il regarda Fabian avec colère.

- Traître!

- Ami. C'est différent.

[…]

- Fabi est là? Demanda Matthew en serrant la main de Terry.

- En haut. Répondit Terry avec un sourire. Alors à ce qu'il parait, c'est déjà l'embrouille entre vous.

- Non mais aussi tête à claques ce môme, au bout d'un moment faut arrêter quoi!

Terry et Aaron éclatèrent de rire.

- On ne va pas te contredire. Ceci dit, on a les mêmes à la maison. Répondit Aaron.

- Les mêmes? Ca m'étonnerait bien. Vous avez quoi la moitié? Et encore.

- N'en soit pas si sur. Répliqua Terry. On vient de dire à James qu'il annonce à Sirius pour le psychologue...

Matthew éclata de rire.

- Et alors? Vous n'êtes pas mort visiblement...

- C'est normal, on est pas encore monté. Rigola Aaron.

- Gloups... Je reste en bas vous m'en voulez pas? Répondit Matt avec un gigantesque sourire.

- De toute façon ils n'auront pas besoin de descendre. Répliqua une voix.

- Rus'! C'est trop difficile de rester couché? Grogna Sam.

- C'est bon , je suis en pleine forme.

Sam regarda son père en faisant la grimace. Leurs amis avaient suivi. Fabian rigolait.

C'est vraiment sérieux? Ou ils me font une blague pourrie? S'énerva Sirius, fixant Terry droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier soupira.

- C'est pour ton bien, Sirius.

- Non, non et non. Je t'assure que non! C'est bon pour faire exploser mes nerfs! Mais je n'irais pas voir un putain de psy.

- C'est pas comme si on avait l'intention de te laisser le choix. Répliqua Aaron.

- J'ai le choix, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer.

- C'est mal nous connaître. Répliqua le père de James.

Terry, lui, ne semblait plus très sur de son coup. Il ne voulait pas obliger Sirius à faire quoi que ce soit. Même s'il savait que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, beaucoup de bien. Le jeune Black regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça...

- Sirius, écoute moi. Répondit Terry.

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alphard, présent lui aussi, les regardaient.

- Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur n'est ce pas?

- Oui mais...

- Ecoute moi.

Sirius soupira, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- On fait quelques essais, d'accord? Si tu trouves quelqu'un que tu apprécies et qui te correspond, tant mieux, sinon, on laisse tomber. Et je te le promets.

- Ouais mais tu veux dire quoi par "quelques essais"?

- Cinq? Y en aura bien un qui te conviendra. Sourit Terry.

- D'accord. Concéda Sirius. Mais c'est tout.

- Promis. Répondit Terry en caressant sa joue avec douceur.

Malicieux, Sirius se tourna vers son parrain.

- J'espère qu'ils seront patients...

Incapable de se contenir, Fabian éclata carrément de rire. Tandis que Sam le fusillait du regard. James eut un sourire. Peter regardait Sirius comme s'il était vraiment pas normal.

- C'est pour t'aider tête de noeud! Dit Remus.

-Tu sais bien que je teste toujours les gens.

- Il y a tester et déprimer les gens... Répondit Lily.

- Ah bon? Y a une différence entre ces deux mots?

- Ouais! Mais visiblement, t'as pas encore suffisamment de vocabulaire pour le savoir. Répliqua Regulus.

- C'est moi ou tout le monde a pris de la gueule ici en fait?

Regulus éclata de rire puis il alla se blottir contre son grand frère, le serrant fort contre lui. Sirius eut un sourire puis il déposa un bisou sur son front.

[…]

Sirius attendait patiemment et sagement dans la salle d'attente, accompagné de Terry. Ce dernier était angoissé. Est ce que ça allait marcher? Lorsque Sirius entra dans le cabinet du psychologue, Terry fit les cent pas.

- Bonjour Sirius.

- 'jour.

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers temps.

- Cool. A propos de quoi?

- De tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Oh, vous pensez donc déjà connaître ma vie?

- Non, bien sur que non, j'attends que tu me parles, vois-tu.

- C'est bien, c'est ce que je pensais. Comme ça vous allez attendre un bail vous savez, j'espère que vous êtes patient.

Comme Sirius n'avait vraiment pas du tout l'intention de parler, il se leva et fît le tour du propriétaire. L'homme le regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une manie chez vous d'être maniaque?

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, Sirius, mais de toi. Répondit l'homme d'un ton doux.

Sirius repéra un courrier sur le bureau de l'homme. Il put ainsi découvrir qu'il s'appelait Anthony.

- Anthony, pas de ça entre nous voyons! Nous sommes là dans une relation intime. Il faut de l'échange dans toute relation, vous le savez bien!

- Commence donc par me parler alors.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là à votre avis? Comme vous êtes lent d'esprit mon pauvre.

Sirius sortit une heure après avec un large sourire.

- Je crois qu'il veut te voir. Lui même n'a pas l'air très sur. Il m'a demandé si mon père était aussi fou que moi.

- Sirius... Soupira Terry.

Ce fut la première scéance et le premier échec. Terry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius faisait tout ça. Il commença à désespérer lorsque le deuxième psy, une femme, sortit, outrée de son propre cabinet.

- Eloignez moi ce gosse d'ici, vous auriez du vous inquiéter de son cas bien plus tôt, c'est un psychopathe!

- Enfin mademoiselle, je vous charriais voyons! Rigolait Sirius en la suivant.

- Qu'as-tu fais Sirius?

- Je n'ai aucun fantasme sur un môme de quinze ans.

- Bientôt seize. Corrigea Sirius.

- Ca revient au même!

- Avouez le, dès que je suis entré vous m'avez lancé des regards pas très cleans... Ayez au moins un peu de tenue, vous êtes psychologue!

- Justement. Je le suis. Et j'aime mon métier. Seulement je ne peux pas aider quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas.

- Mais si vous étiez vraiment douée dans votre métier, vous devriez être capable de trouver mes failles seule. Retournez à l'école. Répliqua Sirius en partant.

Terry, désespéré, s'obstina tout de même et décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout des scéances.

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa, je te rembourserais les cinq scéances quand on aura fini.

- Tu me rends triste, Sirius, mais visiblement tu t'en fiches. Répondit Terry, de nouveau dans une salle d'attente.

- Ce n'est pas le but. Je teste.

- Non, tu ne testes pas. Tu les rends dingue, parce que tu ne veux pas d'aide. Tu n'acceptes pas d'être soi disant "faible". Tu veux tout garder pour toi, pourtant je pensais que tu t'étais aperçu qu'on explosait forcément...

Sirius, blessé et triste, ne dit pas un mot pour la troisième scéance. Il se contenta de garder le silence. De plus, la jeune femme qu'il avait en face lui faisait étrangement penser à Elisa. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder avec un sourire encourageant. De temps en temps, elle détournait la tête et écrivait sur son cahier. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'elle écrivait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pourtant, avant de partir et de lui dire qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, elle sembla attristée. Elle se leva, serra sa main avec douceur et lui dit ces quelques mots d'une voix douce :

- Je le savais, Sirius. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'il te faut. La souffrance qui traverse tes yeux est bien trop profonde et enfouie pour que tu veuilles en parler. Je n'aime pas pousser les gens à bout, alors j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la personne qui saura le faire.

Sirius lui sourit faiblement avant de quitter la pièce. Et puis, il y eut la quatrième scéance. Terry serrait la main du jeune Black, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Sirius, ne pense pas à ce que t'as dis Matthex, d'accord? On parlera de ça plus tard.

- Un procès Terry! Je vais revoir Marcus dans même pas une semaine!

- Tu n'es pas obligé, je te l'ai expliqué.

- Tu as entendu l'oncle de Fabi? Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a dit? Il joue avec ça! Il essaie de me rendre coupable! Il est fier et victorieux de savoir que je ne comptais pas venir. Je te dis que je vais la lui faire ravaler sa fierté!

Ce psychologue là était assez spécial. Il hypnotisait ses patients pour que leur inconscient parle. Terry était présent au cas ou, les patients ayant parfois des moments de panique. Ca aurait pu marcher, bien sur. Mais il avait à faire à Sirius. Qui plus est, un Sirius vraiment sur les nerfs. Alors, Sirius se prêta au jeu, jusqu'à un certain point.

- Ecoute le son de ma voix, Sirius, ne pense plus qu'à ça, rien d'autre. Fais le vide total dans ta tête.

Sirius fît mine d'obtempérer. Il faisait comme s'il était endormi, paisiblement.

- Que vois-tu Sirius?

- Mon... mon passé...

- C'est bien. Continues. Quel élément te marque davantage?

- Je... j'ai peur...

- Tu es en sécurité ici. De quoi as-tu peur?

- Ils... Tous... ils... Ils veulent tout savoir...

- Savoir quoi, Sirius? Calme toi, tout va bien.

- Tout...

- Quoi exactement?

- Je... vraiment tout...

- Essaie de me l'expliquer...

- Tout, tout, tout! Vous saurez tout sur le zizi! Chanta Sirius en se redressant en position assise. Le vrai, le faux, le laid, le beau, le dur, le mou qui a un grand cou, le gros touffu, le p'tit joufflu, le grand ridé, le mont pelé, tout, tout, tout, tout, je vous dirais tout sur le zizi!

Le psychologue, enragé d'avoir été prit pour un idiot, les vira carrément sans essayer d'entendre les excuses de Terry. Ce dernier commençait à être en colère. Vraiment en colère. Il ne décrocha pas un mot à Sirius de toute la soirée. Ce dernier en était triste mais il comprenait. C'était normal. Terry voulait l'aider et lui gâchait tout. Mais ce que personne ne semblait vouloir accepter, c'était le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à parler et qu'il ne le désire pas en prime. Ce fût d'ailleurs ce jour là, que Sirius s'engueula pour la première fois avec Aaron.

- T'as vu dans quel état tu le mets? Ca te fait plaisir? S'exclamait Aaron.

- Non! Ca ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça!

- Tu ne fais aucun effort, pas même pour nous!

James, voyant, que Sirius s'était crispé, les poings serrés et le visage glacial, s'interposa.

- Calmez vous. Papa arrête.

Le silence total régnait dans la cuisine des Williams. Terry ne disait rien. Les amis de Sirius les regardaient avec appréhension. Regulus, lui s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'Alphard tentait de calmer son filleul. Il s'avança dans son dos, entourant son ventre de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Mais Sirius était blessé, parce qu'Aaron avait sans le vouloir, touché là ou ça faisait mal. Il le regardait avec haine. Parce que lorsqu'on lui faisait mal, Sirius devenait méchant.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour toi? T'es qui pour moi? Tu penses avoir de l'importance?

Le coeur d'Aaron sembla être traversé par un couteau. Une grande lame faisant beaucoup de dégâts. La douleur se vît dans ses yeux. James regarda son meilleur ami d'un air de reproche.

- Oui, c'est vrai , je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande. Tu n'es capable de faire des efforts que pour toi même, et encore. Preuve que tu es définitivement ignorant de l'amour et de ce qu'il engendre parfois comme concessions.

Sur ces mots, Aaron dit au revoir à tout le monde d'un signe de la main et il transplana chez lui après avoir embrassé son fils. Sirius, lui, resta figé, touché au coeur et incapable de dire un mot ou de pleurer. Comme toujours.

[…]

Le lendemain, Sirius se rendit à sa cinquième scéance. Terry ne faisait plus aucune illusion. Le jeune Black allait encore tout faire foirer. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, il voulait souffrir seul. Terry s'était rendu à l'évidence par obligation. Il n'avait pas touché un mot à son fils depuis la veille, énervé. Sirius, lui, avait accroché son regard à un tableau suspendu à la salle d'attente. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, frisés. Il s'approcha. Terry se leva tandis que Sirius soupirait. Ce type, il ressemblait à tout sauf à un psy, encore la facilité. Il ne semblait pas méchant, pas assez costaud pour supporter la haine et la souffrance de Sirius. Il avait l'air trop gentil, souriant et amical pour ça.

- Bonjour, Terry c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est moi qui vous ait contacté. Répondit ce dernier avec un faible sourire.

- Enchanté.

Simon se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et lui serra la main avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Sirius.

- Bonjour. Répondit Sirius en soufflant.

- On ne t'as jamais dis que ton attitude n'était pas correcte? On ne souffle pas comme ça devant les gens, ça ne se fait pas.

Sirius le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

_~ Il se prend pour qui lui? Il est fou...~_

- C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été mal éduqué.

- Pas besoin de préciser, ça se voit. Répondit Simon, tout sourire.

Sirius n'aimait pas du tout ça, la tournure que prenait les choses. Terry, lui, au contraire eut un vrai sourire.

- Allez! S'exclama Simon. A dans une heure. Dit-il à Terry.

- Je vous en prie, prenez votre temps... Répondit ce dernier.

Simon entra dans son cabinet et fît entrer le jeune Black. C'était lumineux. Sirius fronça un instant les sourcils pour s'habituer et calmer la douleur que cette lumière provoqua, lui piquant les yeux. Les murs étaient d'un côté bleu, de l'autre vert pâle. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un joli parc ou des mômes jouaient.

- Je t'en prie assieds toi, Sirius.

- J'allais le faire.

Simon sourit. Ses yeux bleus pénétrant s'accrochèrent aux siens.

- Alors il parait que tu n'aimes pas parler? Demanda Simon.

- Je déteste ça. Grogna Sirius en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un garçon mal dans sa peau pourtant.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, mais si vous étiez vraiment psy, vous devriez le savoir.

Simon rigola sincèrement. Il n'avait pas de cahier. Tout semblait passer par ses yeux, son sens de l'observation, sa mémoire.

- Que penses-tu de moi?

- Il parait que logiquement, on est ici pour parler de moi. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Qui t'as dis ça?

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Un des quatre psychologues que j'ai vu avant vous.

- Moi je pense juste qu'il faut savoir s'adapter à la personne que l'on a en face. Sourit Simon. Alors?

- Je pense que déjà votre couleur de cheveux ne joue pas en votre faveur.

Le psy éclata de rire, toujours si joyeux et ça commençait sincèrement à taper sur les nerfs du jeune Black.

- C'est probable!

- Vous aimez bien la lumière et toutes les couleurs joyeuses.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Je parle de vous là.

- Oui mais je constate. Visiblement, tout vêtu de noir, le regard constamment noir, d'humeur noire à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de percer tes mystères... Ca doit pas être la fête tous les jours pour tes proches...

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez? Répliqua Sirius d'un ton agressif.

- Ca vient peut-être de ton nom de famille remarque... toute une attitude à avoir pour être bien dans les rangs.

- Ne me jugez pas comme ça. Siffla Sirius. Je hais ma famille.

- Vraiment? C'est plutôt rare, et ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour toi...

Sirius se sentait mal face à son regard. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré sur ce terrain avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis et ça l'insupportait.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard? Pourquoi tu essaies de te cacher derrière des barrières? Constamment? Il faut vivre des fois, Sirius, et arrêter de ne faire que survivre...

- Putain mais pour qui vous vous prenez? S'enflamma Sirius en se levant.

- Pour un psy, visiblement.

- Vous voulez jouer au plus fort? Vous êtes sur de vouloir jouer cette partie?

- Je suis même certain de la gagner. Répondit Simon, imperturbable.

Il ne souriait plus, se contentant de le fixer sans arrêt. Sirius haissait son regard par dessus tout le reste. Il fit le tour en observant tandis que Simon restait assis, bien installé et bien dans sa peau, contrairement à son patient qui se sentait plus que mal à l'aise dans cette pièce.

- Vous jouez en terrain inconnu. Nargua Sirius. Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Mais ça va dans les deux sens, Sirius.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense de vous? Voilà. Vous êtes habituellement un grand bordélique, on le voit à votre bureau, tout en vrac mais empilé comme si ça pouvait donner une meilleure apparence. Seulement, vous ne supportez pas tout ce qui est ordonné, tout ce qui peut se rapporter à l'ordre. Que ce soit être maniaque et rangé ou que ce soit recevoir des ordres. Vous n'aimez pas la tristesse des gens, en général. Qu'il sagisse de vos proches, de vos amis ou de vos patients. D'ou votre métier j'imagine. Je pense que vous êtes une personne sure de vous et facilement à l'aise avec les autres, c'est l'impression que vous donnez. Je pense aussi que vous êtes un grand arrogant et têtu.

Simon se mit à applaudir, sans sourire cependant. Sirius, qui n'aimait pas lorsqu'il souriait, aimait encore moins sa façade impassible. Parce qu'il avait l'air glacial. Et le jeune Black n'était pas à l'aise face à ce genre d'attitude.

- Pas mal.

- C'est tout?

- Oui. Tu ne fais que des suppositions. Certes, tu tombes à peu près juste, mais tu ne te base pas sur des faits. Ce n'est que de la chance.

- Je ne peux me baser sur des faits étant donné que je ne connais ni vous, ni votre vécu. Je me base sur l'observation.

- C'est vrai, seulement en observant mieux on peut voir certaines choses. Par exemple, je dirais que l'immense tristesse que tu caches au fond de tes yeux te tue tellement à l'intérieur, que tu te sens anéantit. Tu la gardes pour toi, parce que bien sur tu veux faire ton fier, tu penses que ne rien dire, c'est être fort. Alors que c'est tout l'inverse, savoir affronter ses problèmes et les partager est la véritable force. Tu es têtu, tu es d'une arrogance peu commune, tu adores la provocation et tu sembles ne faire que ça. Si je juge par les cicatrices que tu portes, je dirais que tu te mutiles ou que tu t'es mutilé par le passé. Mais, en observant encore un peu mieux, je vois que tu en as aussi une très discrète sur la joue et au niveau du cou. Je suppose donc que tu n'es pas l'auteur de ces blessures, sans pour autant pouvoir émettre d'opinion sur la personne qui te les as infligées. Certainement quelqu'un qui te veut beaucoup de mal vu la profondeur que les plaies devaient avoir. Surtout au niveau de tes bras. Je pense que tu as peur aussi. Peur d'énormément de choses. Déjà, de parler, j'imagine donc qu'avoir peur de parler entraîne aussi la peur du jugement, peut-être parce que certaines personnes te réprimandent et te punissent si fort lorsque tu les contredis que du coup, lorsqu'il s'agit de vraiment parler, tu n'en es plus capable...

- Stop. Siffla Sirius.

- J'ai fais une erreur? Demanda innocemment Simon.

Sirius le regarda avec haine.

- Ah, visiblement non, aucne erreur...

- Vous vous régalez de me faire souffrir? Siffla Sirius, les poings crispés.

- Je te fais souffrir là?

- Oui.

- Je t'énerve?

- Oui!

- Pourquoi? Parce que je touche du doigt les sujets sensibles? Parce que je devine ce que personne n'a jamais vraiment deviné?

Sirius ne voulait pas répondre. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

- Allez vous faire foutre d'accord? Cracha t-il, haineux.

Simon se leva et s'approcha à deux milimètres de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Etre en colère ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Dit Simon, prenant volontairement un ton froid.

- Je vous parle comme je veux! Répliqua Sirius tout en reculant d'un pas. Vous vous prenez pour qui hein? Mon père peut-être? Vous êtes bien moins impressionnant. Ricana Sirius.

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde si c'est lui qui t'as donné cette peur de la proximité...

- Arrêtez ça, vous vous croyez malin mais vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque mon pauvre. Cracha Sirius.

- Vraiment? Demanda Simon en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Sirius se dégagea aussitôt de son emprise et recula encore, il le regardait avec haine.

- Vous avez pas le droit de me toucher.

- Je n'ai fais que poser mes mains, je ne t'ai pas frappé, ou est le souci?

- J'aime pas. Siffla Sirius sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Ca vous regarde pas!

- Qui te frappe, Sirius? Interrogea soudainement Simon.

Depuis que Simon s'était approché de lui, les mains du jeune Black s'étaient mises à trembler. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formé dans sa gorge et son estomac. Son regard s'était fait fuyant, comme s'il cherchait un échappatoire.

- Sirius, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, d'accord?

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sirius. Simon voulut approcher mais le jeune garçon recula encore.

- Je suis là pour ton bien, Sirius. Je ne vais rien te faire, tu es en sécurité. Ton père est dehors.

Sirius tressaillit et gémit en entendant cette phrase.

- Du moins, l'homme qui s'occupe visiblement très bien de toi... Corrigea Simon.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les yeux de Sirius était dévasté par la panique et la souffrance. Simon se rassied, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

- Cet homme qui t'attend, ce n'est pas ton père n'est ce pas?

Le jeune Black secoua négativement la tête.

- Qui est-il?

- Le... le...

- Calme toi, tout va bien, Sirius.

- Le père de ma petite amie.

- Oh, tu as donc une petite amie? Sourit Simon.

Sirius se détendit légèrement puis il acquiesça.

- Ca fait longtemps?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Répondit Sirius, laissant couler ses larmes.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Demanda Simon avec douceur.

- Je... On... Nous nous sommes mis en... ensemble mais je l'ai pas vu ensuite pendant … pendant cinq mois.

- L'un de vous était parti?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle tandis que ses tremblements s'accentuaient. Simon le regarda, voulant le laisser faire à son rythme. Il y eut un très long moment de silence.

- C'... c'était moi.

Le psy acquiesça.

- Je... mais... j'ai... j'ai pas eu le choix.

- C'est à dire?

- C'... c'est mon... mon frère. Répondit Sirius en tressaillant.

- Ton frère. Grand, petit? Demanda Simon, même s'il le savait très bien.

- G... grand.

- Tu as d'autres frères et soeurs?

- R... Regulus oui, mon petit frère. Répondit Sirius d'un ton plus léger. Et Sean, mais il est mort.

- Oh, mince, je suis désolé.

- Ca fait longtemps. Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me parler de ton grand frère?

Sirius le regarda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la terreur traversait ses yeux. Simon était le seul à voir cet aspect.

- Il te fait peur?

- Oui. Murmura Sirius.

- Il est dur avec toi? Méchant? Violent? Quel est son prénom?

- Oui. Souffla Sirius en tressaillant de nouveau.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

- Marcus.

- Marcus... Pourquoi ce bonhomme est-il si méchant avec toi? Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui?

Petit à petit, Sirius s'était rapproché du fauteuil. Il finit par se rasseoir.

- Beaucoup de choses. Sourit Sirius, reprenant un peu de couleurs.

- Je n'en doute pas! S'exclama Simon en souriant à son tour.

- Il me met sur le dos la mort de son jumeau, Sean, parce que c'est en courant après moi qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers et s'est brisé le cou. Je... je vis dans une famille de sang pur, violents, nerveux, arrogants, prétentieux, ne supportant pas qu'on puisse déshonorer leur satané rang, prônant la magie noire... tout ce que je hais. Je... je suis l'inverse. Totalement le contraire, l'opposé. Il sont tous passés par Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor. Depuis ce jour, mes parents, mon oncle, ma tante, mes cousins et cousines, m'en font baver.

Simon acquiesça lentement.

- Et ton grand frère?

- Je... je ne l'avais pas vu depuis huit ans. Après la mort de Sean, il m'a violenté et a tenté de me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois. De toute façon, il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il n'a pas attendu mon admission à Gryffondor. Il m'a hai le jour ou je suis venu au monde et que Sean m'a pris dans ses bras comme si j'étais un ange, que plus rien ne comptait en dehors de moi.

- Jaloux...

- Jaloux oui. Et puis, dès que j'ai su parler, il s'est aperçu que c'était définitivement mort entre nous. Sean et Regulus étaient faibles, il se soumettaient facilement à sa volonté. Moi, j'étais bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse me diriger. Et Marcus, il aime diriger et dominer...

Simon ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sirius le regarda lui aussi. Il parut gêné soudain et fixa ses mains.

- Je... Comment vous avez su... Comment vous avez deviné?

- L'observation. Répondit Simon. Tout chez toi montre que tu es maltraité. Le fait d'être constamment sur la défensive comme tu le fais, de provoquer pour montrer que tu contrôles la situation alors que c'est faux... Je voudrais savoir comment tu te comportes lorsque tu es face à eux?

- Euh... Répondit Sirius, gêné.

- Oui?

- Je les provoque et plus ils frappent, plus je réponds. Dit-il en évitant son regard.

Simon le fixa intensivement.

- Ce n'est certainement pas une bonne solution, Sirius...

- Je le sais. Mais j'en ai aucune autre. Parce que si je me tais, je leur donne raison. Et ça, même pas en rêve!

Le psy eut un sourire malgré lui. Puis il regarda sa pendule et se leva. Il s'approcha de Sirius et le regarda avec un sourire.

- Je te dis à bientôt, sirius, si tu le souhaite...

- Je... ça fait déjà une heure?

- Oui. Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on a besoin de parler, on ne se rend même pas compte qu'il défile.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait mieux, comme délivré d'un énorme poids. Il était sur d'avoir trouvé le bon. Personne n'aurait été capable de le faire parler. Personne à part quelqu'un de plus têtu que lui. Le jeune Black se leva, croisa les yeux de Simon et serra sa main entre les siennes, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Merci.

- C'est mon métier.

- Merci quand même... Au revoir.

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit. Il rejoignit Terry dans la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce dernier le fixa d'un air interdit, il grimaçait, comme s'i s'attendait à un nouveau carnage. Cependant, il fut étonné de voir Sirius sourire.

- C'était lui le bon papa. Je suis désolé.

Terry se leva et le serra contre lui.

Je suis ravi que tu aies trouvé le bon, petit ange. Répondit-il en le gardant tout contre lui.

Sirius sourit dans ses bras, caressant son dos. Il se contrefichait d'avoir une famille pourrie. Il les avait eux. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il repensa au procès, à Marcus qu'il allait revoir dans peu de temps. Parce que oui, il irait. Bien entendu. Il s'y rendrait pour le rabaisser devant tout le monde et le descendre plus bas que terre. Pour montrer qui il était vraiment. Pour le détruire devant tous ces gens qui le considérait comme un homme bien. Parce qu'il devait commencer lui aussi à l'atteindre. Et il comptait le toucher en plein coeur.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34 : L'amitié est la plus belle des forces.

- Sirius, je ne peux te faire changer d'avis. Je le sais. Mais, tu devrais te méfier...

Le jeune Black eut un large sourire. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Simon. Il était pour la quatrième fois dans son cabinet, toujours à discuter du même sujet. Le lendemain, c'était le grand jour. Le procès contre sa famille. Sirius avait fini par tout raconter en détails à son psy. Comment Marcus avait disparu de sa vie pour réapparaître huit ans après. Ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard lorsqu'il était professeur et les cinq mois qui avaient suivi.

- Je sais de quoi il est capable. Mais je ne changerais pas de position c'est certain.

- Et s'il avait tout prévu ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir ?

- De t'enlever à nouveau...

Sirius resta silencieux, réfléchissant durant quelques secondes. Simon ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde. Il ne peut pas transplaner depuis le ministère. Et il ne pourra pas avancer un seul orteil vers moi, enfin s'il tient à sa vie.

- Sois prudent, je suppose qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Sûrement. Mais demain, ça sera sa fête. Pas la mienne.

Simon leva les yeux au ciel, il regarda sa montre et soupira en posant ses yeux sur son patient.

- Je n'ai donc pas réussi à te convaincre ?

- Non ! Répondit Sirius en se levant.

Il s'avança vers lui et serra chaleureusement sa main.

- A plus tard, Sirius. Prends soin de toi et contacte moi dès que tu as besoin.

- D'accord.

- On en a déjà parlé, même si tu retournes à Poudlard ensuite, tu peux me voir quand tu le souhaite.

Sirius acquiesça. Il lâcha sa main et sortit. Terry était tendu depuis quelques temps. Il s'inquiétait pour le procès du lendemain. Le jeune Black le rejoignit dans la salle d'attente et lui sourit d'un air craquant. Terry leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa main et de rentrer chez eux en transplanant. A peine arrivé dans la cuisine, Sirius fut percuté par Soan qui était visiblement trop pressé de lui faire un câlin. Le jeune Black sourit tout en le soulevant de terre.

- Bonjour petit cœur...

- Bonjour grand coeur, dis, tu joues avec moi à casse casse ? Demanda Soan en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

- Non. On va bientôt manger et je dois discuter avec Sirius. Répondit Samantha en venant s'accrocher au bras de ce dernier.

- Maiiiiiis ! Râla Soan. Il est tout le temps avec toi !

- Parce que c'est le MIEN !

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

Tandis que Terry levait les yeux au ciel et prenait la relève pour faire le repas, Lauren réprimanda ses enfants. Matthew, Evanna, Fabian et Naomi étaient présents. Ils souriaient devant la scène. Regulus, lui, regardait Sam avec un sourire moqueur. Remus, Peter et Lily étaient rentrés chez eux afin de profiter de leur famille avant la procès. James riait aux éclats. Alphard était au ministère avec Aaron et Andromeda. Ayant depuis un bon moment abandonné toute activité, il passait des tests afin de devenir auror.

- De toute façon, vous z'êtes qu'une bande de gamins. Dit Liyah.

- Et toi t'es quoi ? Répliqua Lauren.

- Moi je suis une adulte.

- Bien sur... Répondit Sirius. Si tous les adultes étaient comme toi, on serait dans la mouise !

- Ça veut dire quoi la « mouise » ? Demanda la petite fille en le regardant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Euh... Que ça serait chouette. Rigola Sirius en posant Soan et en faisant un énorme bisou sur le front de sa jumelle.

Tandis que Matthew discutait, ou plutôt se chamaillait avec son frère, Sirius se laissa entraîner par Sam.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire tiens... Dit James à voix haute.

Fabian et Regulus éclatèrent de rire tandis que Terry regardait le jeune Potter avec une grimace.

- Je ne veux pas savoir . Garde tes phrases pour toi, merci bien.

[…]

Sam s'assied sur le lit, en face de son chéri. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit.

- Alors ? Ça s'est passé comment aujourd'hui ? Toujours bien ?

- Merveilleusement bien. Sourit Sirius en caressant sa main avec son pouce. Il s'inquiète pour demain.

- C'est normal. Tout le monde...

- Tu sais, Sam, j'ai survécu pendant cinq mois à sa folie. Ce n'est pas en une journée qu'il va pouvoir faire pire...

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire sur une journée, mon cœur. J'ai peur qu'il trouve encore le moyen de nous séparer.

Sirius s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et caressa sa joue avec douceur. Avec tristesse, il vît des larmes apparaître dans les jolis yeux verts de Sam. Elle détourna le regard, n'aimant pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Cependant, il entoura son cou de ses bras et la fît se blottir contre lui, caressant son dos.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange... Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Implora Sirius, la voix brisée.

- Désolée. Gémit Sam en le serrant davantage contre elle. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu n'aies plus jamais à faire à lui, à eux...

- Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura doucement Sirius.

- Je sais. Répondit Sam.

Elle se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes. Elle ne savait même pas réellement pourquoi elle pleurait. Certes, elle s'inquiétait. Mais c'était plutôt une accumulation de sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'évacuer. Sirius sembla le comprendre. Ses yeux gris s'accrochèrent aux siens. Puis il sourit doucement, s'approcha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam se sentit fondre. Elle approfondit le baiser avec amour. Sirius, lui, posa une main au creux de son dos, les rapprochant davantage encore. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour aller goûter son cou. Sam frissonna. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, entourant son cou de ses bras. Timidement, elle laissa retomber ses mains pour les glisser sous son tee shirt. Sirius se crispa quand les doigts de sa chérie se posèrent sur ses cicatrices. Il se détendit à mesure qu'elle les caressait doucement, comme si elle voulait les faire disparaître. Il sourit et l'imita, parcourant son corps de ses mains, il lui ôta son haut avec douceur. Elle fît de même, un peu tremblante. Sirius l'obligea à s'allonger et prit place sur elle, ses yeux ne la lâchant pas. Sam le regardait aussi, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir de tels yeux, si beaux, si envoûtants, si pénétrants et remplis d'intensité. L'acier de son regard lui faisait perdre pied. Il contenait tellement de choses. Ils pétillaient de malice et d'amour tout en gardant une lueur de tristesse au fin fond, à moitié cachée. Sirius sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec tout son amour. Puis il laissa glisser ses mains sur son ventre, il dégrafa son soutien gorge et caressa sa poitrine avec douceur. Sam se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait un peu peur, mais comme c'était lui, elle avait confiance. Entièrement confiance. Elle caressait son torse avec douceur tandis qu'il parcourait son ventre et ses seins avec sa bouche et ses mains tremblantes de désir. Il l'aimait tellement que ça en était indescriptible. Sam le laissait faire, elle se crispa un peu lorsqu'il lui ôta son pantalon. Il la regarda, lui posant une question silencieuse. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle lui sourit doucement et se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Sirius la déshabilla totalement et elle fît de même. Leurs corps, brûlants, se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Le jeune Black frotta son corps à la fille qui illuminait sa vie. Sam poussa un gémissement de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui tandis qu'il entrait doucement en elle. Sam ressentit une grande douleur qui laissa peu à peu place au plaisir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Ceux de Sirius reflétait un désir et un amour si immenses et intenses que Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Il sourit et joignit leurs lèvres tout en commençant de doux va et vient. Personne ne pouvait les détacher l'un de l'autre, une bombe aurait pu exploser qu'ils n'auraient pas réagit. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptait. Ils oubliaient tout dans ce moment de tendresse. Tant que l'autre était là, plus rien n'importait. Ils s'abandonnèrent à cet instant de bonheur. A la fin, Sirius resta en elle et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, amoureux et heureux.

[…]

- Dis, Rus'...

C'était la fin de soirée, ils avaient fini de manger. Sirius était assis sur le canapé aux côtés de James, plongé dans un film moldu qu'il avait découvert depuis peu et qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur. Regulus était aussi assis prêt de lui.

- Tu as trouvé un bon psy, et crois moi je suis content mais... est ce que tu me parleras ? Demanda timidement James.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le regard de Regulus virevolta entre les deux meilleurs amis. Sirius inspira un grand coup et regarda aux alentours. Sam était assise en train de lire la gazette du sorcier. Elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui et elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Sirius soupira.

- Je pense que je vous raconterais tout d'un seul trait lorsque les garçons et Lily seront aussi présents.

- Bonjour les Loulouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Chantonna Peter en passant la porte d'entrée.

Sirius bugua. Il était suivi de près par Lily et Remus. Fabian entra à son tour dans le salon en courant, suivit de près par son grand frère et Evanna qui semblait désespérée.

- Vous êtes censés être adultes enfin ! Gronda t-elle, Naomi dans les bras.

- Je ne suis pas encore majeur personnellement ! Dis à ton fiancé qu'il grandisse dans sa p'tite tête ! Ricana Fabian.

A ces mots, Matthew le poussa dans le canapé et se jeta sur lui, lui faisant des chatouilles.

- Tu disais sale gosse ?

- Que t'avais une petite tête, ce qui signifie, au cas ou t'aurais pas compris, que tu n'as pas de cerveau !

James éclata de rire, suivit de près par Sirius. Matthew prit un air sévère. Fabian fît une tête d'ange qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. A ce moment, Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Evanna, Matt, vous pourriez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

- Tu protèges Fabi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux ? S'indigna faussement Matthew en se levant.

- Je ne protège personne. Je dois juste leur parler.

- J'en ai marre, monde cruel et injuste . Grogna Matthew en se levant et en s'éloignant.

Il s'avança vers sa chérie, prit son bébé dans les bras et la regarda.

- Viens mon coeur, on s'en va juste toi et moi, loin de tout.

- Papapapaaaaaaaa ! Sourit Naomi.

- Toi tu me refuses rien, t'es un ange ! Répondit Matthew en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Evanna sourit. Elle se joignit à eux et ils quittèrent le salon. Sirius regarda ses amis et son petit frère, ne sachant par ou commencer.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Peter, inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, asseyez vous. James me demande si je suis prêt pour raconter et je crois que je le suis...

Aussitôt, Remus et Peter se mirent à courir et se jetèrent sur un fauteuil, ils le regardèrent et plus personne ne dit un mot. Lily sourit et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de James, adressant un sourire encourageant à Sirius. Fabian éclata de rire, il se redressa en position assise.

- C'était tellement inattendu...

- Oh ça va hein... Grogna Sirius.

Fabian lui sourit et lui fît un clin d'oeil. Sirius plongea dans ses souvenirs qu'il aurait tant voulu enfouir. Il commença par son enlèvement et raconta absolument tout. Ses premières heures dans cette cave ou il avait rencontré Matt et Eléa, sa façon de les faire enrager dès les premiers instants en refusant de se lever lorsqu'ils entraient. Les paroles que lui et Marcus avaient échangées dès les premiers instants, ou son grand frère lui disait que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer, que c'était à cet endroit que sa vie allait devenir sienne... Sa première rencontre très chaotique avec Lord Voldemort. Les éternelles menaces et tortures, ses innombrables vannes destinées à les rendre fous de rage et à leur montrer qu'il ne changerait jamais. Sa première vraie torture due à sa tentative d'évasion et au carnage qu'il avait mis durant son premier repas avec eux. Ses moments de détresse ou il pensait à eux et ou il était persuadé qu'il allait finir ses jours la bas. Il leur raconta comment certains jours Marcus arrivait à l'affaiblir moralement. Il leur parla de son amitié avec Elisa et de sa mort, du fait qu'il soit devenu un légume après ça, de la vidéo que lui avait montré son père ou la famille Wiliams se faisait torturer pour le faire revenir à lui, de son autre tentative d'évasion qui avait bien failli porter ses fruits, de la haine grandissante de son frère, de ce que lui avait fait subir Sélénia, de la façon dont il avait pourri le mariage de son frère, de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, à la crique. De la dernière menace de Marcus. Avant de terminer par les révélations de Sean.

Après son monologue, il y eut un long moment de silence pesant. Et puis, un bruit de papier déchiré retentit soudain dans le salon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam. La gazette du sorcier n'était plus qu'un tas de miettes. La jeune Williams se leva et mis ses poings sur ses hanches, une effroyable haine était visible dans ses yeux.

- Elle a fait... QUOI ? Hurla t-elle, folle de rage.

Mais Sam se calma lorsqu'elle vît toute la détresse dans le regard de Sirius. Elle s'approcha et prit place sur ses genoux, entourant sa nuque de ses bras et embrassant son front. James, lui, prit la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne. Sirius avait du mal à y repenser. Il aurait voulu tout enfouir et ne plus avoir à y penser, comme si tout cela n'avait pas existé. Cependant, à l'instant, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James.

- On va lui faire sa fête demain. A lui et à toutes ses ordures de chiens.

- James... Murmura Sirius.

- Y a pas de « calme toi » qui tienne. Grogna le jeune Potter.

Fabian se leva d'un bond. La haine traversait son regard. Sirius soupira, se blottissant un peu plus Sam. Le jeune Prewett se mit à faire les cent pas, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Remus échangea un regard triste avec Regulus. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Une perle salée lui échappa et glissa le long de sa joue. Il se mit debout et s'éclipsa du salon. Peter avait les yeux rivés sur son ami. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse subir autant et continuer à résister. Lui, il était faible, il aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Il admirait Sirius. Il l'admirait pour toute cette force. Une force qui semblait trop puissante pour être réelle.

[…]

Après avoir donné un puissant coup de poing dans un mur histoire de se défouler, Fabian sortit dans le jardin sur les traces de Regulus. Ce dernier s'était assis au bord de la terrasse. Son regard était perdu vers le soleil couchant. Il se tourna lorsque l'ami de son frère s'assied près de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis il retourna à sa contemplation. Aucun des deux ne parla. Remus les rejoignit rapidement après avoir embrassé le front de Sirius. Contrairement à eux, il ne s'assied pas, il resta debout, face aux deux jeunes hommes, posant son regard doré alternativement sur Regulus et Fabian. Il avait les mains dans les poches, son visage restait neutre. Le jeune Prewett soupira.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus ?

- Donner ce coup de poing dans le mur t'as servi à quelque chose ? Répondit le jeune Lupin.

- Oui ! Ça m'a défoulé.

- D'accord. Et à ton avis, ça aide Sirius à avancer et à tourner la page ?

- On ne peut pas oublier cinq mois si horribles Remus ! Grogna Fabian.

- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'on le pouvait. Mais au lieu de t'acharner stupidement sur un mur et d'être en colère, comme à chaque fois, tu as un ami qui a besoin de ta présence à l'intérieur. Il n'est pas rassuré. Sirius a peur pour demain. Encore plus quand il voit la façon dont James et toi réagissez.

- Je suis censé faire quoi Remus ? Répliqua Fabian en se levant. Tout cacher ? Faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas ? Jouer les forts ?

- Ne déforme pas mes propos, Fabi. Ce que je dis, c'est que t'énerver comme tu le fais, ça ne fais que l'effrayer davantage. Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique moi ! Insista Fabian.

- Sirius a peur de nous perdre. Il sait parfaitement maintenant que Marcus n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à nous s'il le fallait. Il sait dans quel pétrin s'est fourré James avec Malefoy. Il sait les embrouilles que tu as avec son oncle. Il a peur pour vous. Et vous ne faites aucune effort pour tenter de le rassurer, vous ne savez que l'inquiéter davantage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Répondit Fabian en inspirant.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ceux de Remus pétillaient de sagesse. Il avait ce don de rester calme constamment, de s'adapter aux situations, qui avait toujours fasciné ses amis. Et qui énervait souvent Fabian. Cependant, ce dernier acquiesça lentement. Il se détourna, serra affectueusement l'épaule de Regulus et retourna à l'intérieur. Le jeune Lupin prit place auprès du jeune Black. Il ne dit pas un mot. Dans le salon, Sam s'était assise à côté de James, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils avaient tous deux laissé leur place au jeune Prewett. Le regard acier si pénétrant de Sirius était braqué sur Fabian. Ce dernier avait prit sa main.

- Je suis désolé de réagir si impulsivement... C'est parce que je n'aime pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal.

- Je le sais mais... je... je refuse de vous voir morts... Articula difficilement Sirius.

- Enfin voyons Sirius, qui pourrait vouloir tuer l'ange que je suis ? S'offusqua Fabian.

Le jeune Black éclata de rire malgré lui. Il se blottit contre son ami qui le serra fort contre lui. Sam échangea un faible sourire avec James.

[…]

- Sirius est fort, Regulus... Si fort que ça fait presque peur. Dit Peter.

- Il n'est pas indestructible. Gémit Regulus, les larmes lui montant de nouveau aux yeux.

- Si. Répondit Lily.

Les deux garçons ainsi que le jeune Lupin se tournèrent vers elle.

- Vous imaginez qu'il a survécu à tout ça pendant cinq mois, seul ? Aujourd'hui, on est avec lui. Il sera plus fort que jamais.

- Mais notre présence n'empêchera pas les tortures, les viols et je ne sais quoi encore ! S'énerva Regulus en se levant.

- Reg, calme toi... Murmura Remus.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda le jeune Black, en larmes.

- Oui, j'ai parfaitement entendu.

- Tout ça c'est... c'est inhumain ! Siffla Regulus.

Tandis qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas, profondément enragé, Remus s'approcha de lui. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ce ne sont que des connards ! Cracha le jeune Black en essayant de se détacher.

- Ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir. Murmura t-il. Ça te détruira. Face à eux, il faut être plus intelligent, il faut rester calme et astucieux.

- Rester calme ? Ironisa Regulus. Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à faire ça, Remus...

- Je sais. Mais vous devriez faire pareil... Répondit Remus.

Le jeune Lupin accrocha son regard à celui de son ami. Regulus détourna ses yeux embués de larmes. Remus caressa sa joue et le força à le regarder.

- Ne retiens pas ta tristesse, Reg.

- C'en est pas. C'est de la haine.

- C'est un mélange des deux.

Regulus grogna.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu devines tout ?

- Parce que... j'aime bien ! Répondit Remus en faisant un énorme sourire et une tête d'ange.

Le jeune Black sourit doucement puis, il serra finalement Remus dans ses bras, laissant couler les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent.

[…]

Des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle d'audience. Comme le craignait Terry, beaucoup de mangemorts étaient présents. Ça sentait vraiment la vengeance. C'était un message. « De quel droit vous en prenez vous à la famille Black ? Vous allez le payer... ». C'était parfaitement clair dans leurs yeux. Son regard se posa sur Marcus. Il était effrayant quand on savait quel genre de personne il était réellement. Il était assis du côté des accusés, les jambes croisées, un sourire provoquant accroché aux lèvres... Son père et son oncle étaient assis à ses côtés, fiers et hautains.

Fabian et James bouillonnaient de le voir si calme et arrogant. Comment pouvait-il rester si serein ? Marcus croisa leurs regards et son sourire s'élargit. Il murmura en articulant, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent lire sur ses lèvres.

- Ou est Sirius ? Trop effrayé pour se montrer ?

James affronta son regard et détourna la tête, comme s'il ne lui accordait aucune importance. Le ministre frappa sur la table et s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener le silence. Alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Sirius eut un énorme sourire, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se donnant davantage un style rebelle.

- Désolé, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec la ponctualité...

Tandis que du côté de l'accusation, un sourire se peignait sur chaque visage, du côté des accusés, la haine traversa de nombreux regards, pour ne pas dire la totalité. Sirius sourit de plus belle. Il portait un jean délavé et un tee shirt gris faisant davantage ressortir ses yeux. Marcus sentit une rage sans égale s'emparer de lui. C'était de la pure et simple provocation. Son retard, son sourire, sa tenue négligée... Tout était fait pour l'enrager. Et ça fonctionnait. Il devait donc se maîtriser pour être crédible. Fudge, lui, était surpris de le voir, il fît les gros yeux.

- Monsieur Black ?

- C'est moi. Y a un souci ? Répliqua Sirius poliment mais avec toujours cette arrogance en fond.

Marcus se crispa et il sentit son père faire de même à ses côtés. Lucius, assis au deuxième rang, ne cessait de fixer le profil de James avec une haine contenue mais puissante.

- Vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ? S'étonna le ministre.

- Oh, vous savez, c'était quelques égratignures... il m'en faut bien plus...

- Un coma ? Vous considérez ça comme un détail ?

Sirius s'assied près de Fabian et James, entre eux, faisant un sourire à Matthew.

- Oh ça, je suis indestructible vous savez. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Il est très rare que je sois impressionnable, voire impossible.

Marcus était pire qu'enragé. Ce mot ne lui correspondait plus, il était bien trop faible. Cependant, il ne montrait rien, gardant une façade totalement impassible.

* Tu es bien en forme, Sirius... *

* C'est pour mieux t'énerver mon enfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! *

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le jeu de l'affrontement commença. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Fudge soupira et regarda Jared Prewett. Ce dernier se leva et fît les cent pas, passant devant l'accusation et les accusés à tour de rôle, rappelant les faits. Soudain, Cygnus se leva.

- Quelle preuve avez vous que j'ai touché ces mômes ? Vous vous basez sur des paroles, uniquement ! Siffla t-il, hargneux.

- Cygnus assieds toi. Ordonna sèchement Orion.

- Comme tu es nerveux, Black, j'avais failli l'oublier... Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais délaissé. Tu as trouvé plus amusant à torturer ? Provoqua Fabian.

- Ne t'abaisses pas à lui adresser la parole, Fabi. Répondit gentiment Sirius. Il est tellement stupide qu'il va se griller tout seul, inutile de provoquer...

Sam, inquiète, se mordit la lèvre en voyant le poing de Cygnus Black se crisper brutalement. Alphard prit sa main dans la sienne, il lui sourit tendrement. Elle se détendit un peu. Tandis qu'Andromeda, elle, souriait, savourant la défaite actuelle de son père et le restant de sa famille.

- A quoi penses-tu Sirius en nous accusant à tort ? Demanda soudain Marcus en braquant son regard sur le sien .

- Rassure moi, tu ne pensais pas être crédible ? Ricana Sirius, plus provoquant que jamais.

Marcus se leva soudain. Sirius s'empêcha de réagir malgré le fait que des frissons parcoururent tout son corps.

- Asseyez vous. Grogna Orion.

- Des preuves ? Interrogea Marcus en fixant Jared Prewett avec un sourire en coin.

- Je peux en avoir moi, tu es sur d'en vouloir ? Rétorqua Sirius en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Marcus ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer intensément. Alors, sous les regards médusés, Sirius sortit sa baguette et fît défiler certains de ses souvenirs sous les yeux de tout le monde. Bien évidemment, il s'amusa à montrer uniquement Marcus et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cependant, ses amis et Regulus ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Alors, à son tour son petit frère s'exécuta et apporta la preuve que son père était une ordure de la pire espèce près à utiliser un couteau sur ses fils. Fabian, lui, s'occupa avec un grand sourire du cas Cygnus Black, tandis que James enchaînait avec le cas Lucius Malefoy ... Sirius fixait son grand frère avec une intensité redoutable et, sans regarder le ministre qui était plus que choqué, il posa cette question d'une voix forte et assurée...

- Est ce assez comme « preuves » ?

Ébahi, Cornelius Fudge fixait les Black avec effroi. Il acquiesça lentement.

- Comment avez vous pu faire des choses si horribles à ces mômes ?

- Attendez ! Et encore vous ne savez pas tout... S'indigna Sirius.

Alors, il se leva à son tour et tournant autour de son frère, il raconta presque en détails les cinq mois qu'il avait passé dans ce foutu manoir, expliquant l'enlèvement, le fait qu'ils l'avaient obligés à porter la marque des ténèbres -qu'il montra à l'assemblée-, il dénonça seulement sa famille et Lucius, parce que c'était à ses yeux une brillante victoire et un délice de les voir s'enfoncer... Marcus le regardait attentivement. La haine était visible dans ses yeux mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils étaient si proches...

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de Sélénia dans ton monologue ?

- Peut être parce qu'on accorde aucune importance aux putes. Laissa échapper Samantha.

Sirius affronta le regard de son frère et se contenta de sourire, impassible. Il regarda le ministre.

- Sélénia Lestrange m'a violé. Deux fois à vrai dire.

Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde s'indigna. Ils avaient la haine. Terry, lui, avait des larmes dans les yeux, c'était horrible pour lui de l'entendre raconter tout ça. Aaron n'était pas mieux, malgré sa dispute avec Sirius, il tenait énormément au jeune garçon et inversement. Sirius reposa ses yeux sur son grand frère, il lui faisait face. Et même si un mètre seulement les séparait, il ne montrait aucune émotion.

- Sinon tu sais, Eléa va très bien... Bizarrement, elle revit depuis qu'elle ne voit plus ta face de con dans les parages !

Marcus aurait pu rester fort. Il aurait pu l'ignorer et le blesser à son tour, seulement il n'était pas suffisamment guérit pour rester calme... Alors qu'il allait s'approcher, James se plaça entre eux, ayant anticipé son geste. Marcus saisit la cravate que portait James et la resserra avec violence, l'étranglant d'un coup sec. Ses yeux haineux assassinant le jeune Potter sur place parce qu'il avait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Sirius, en colère, pointa sa baguette sur le bras de son frère et fît apparaître une flamme qui brûla son bras. Enragé, Marcus lâcha. Deux aurors, postés du côté des accusés, l'attrapèrent et le retinrent. James était tombé à genoux, en proie à une violente quinte de toux.

- T'apprendra qu'on ne me provoque pas Potter ! Siffla Marcus. Et tu le fais bien trop souvent à mon goût...

Aaron avait accouru, plus qu'inquiet. Il aida son fils à se relever et le soutint. James regarda Marcus avec haine. Fabian, lui, s'était levé à son tour prêt à intervenir. Il avait lui aussi posé ses yeux sur Black.

- T'es vraiment bon à interner pauvre type...

- Ferme là Fabian. Siffla Marcus en se débattant.

- Mais oui, c'est bien connu, tout à fait mon genre...

Alors qu'Orion et son frère allaient se lever, les aurors chargés de la sécurité firent de même, en un instant les frères, Walburga et Lucius furent désarmés. Tandis qu'un sourire éclaircissait le visage de Sirius. Lorsque son père le fusilla du regard, son sourire s'élargit de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce que t'as vieux Triton périmé ?

- Ferme ta gueule, Sirius.

Sirius agita sa main devant son propre visage en faisant la grimace.

- Ça serait plutôt à toi de la fermer vu l'odeur que ça dégage quand tu l'ouvres...

Hargneux, Orion crispa les poings et fît un pas en avant. Cependant, un auror prit les choses en main et neutralisa les parents Black, Cygnus, Sélénia ainsi que Lucius Malefoy. Du côté des accusés, beaucoup se levèrent et s'indignèrent. Jared Prewett, à l'aide d'un sortilège, augmenta la puissance du son de sa voix.

- CA SUFFIT. SILENCE !

Fabian eut un sourire et murmura « c'est bon ça ! ». Son oncle lui lança un regard du style « c'est valable pour toi aussi. ». Il grogna puis se tût.

- Personne n'a à contester ce que la justice décide !

- Et elle a décidé quoi ta justice Jared ? Interrogea Abraxas Malefoy dans un sifflement menaçant.

Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, la haine se lisait dans les yeux d'Abraxas, tandis que dans celui de Jared, il s'agissait d'une colère mesurée. Matthew fît la grimace tandis que Fabian fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde cet échange. Jared Prewett se tourna vers le ministre. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge. Avant de se tourner vers les quelques membres du magenmagot présents pour cette affaire.

- Qu'avez vous décidé ?

Une femme en robe rouge se leva.

- Le magenmagot a jugé la famille Black, Sélénia Lestrange ainsi que Lucius Malefoy coupables.

Sirius eut un sourire vainqueur. Il se tourna vers Alphard et Terry et leva les deux pouces en signe de victoire. Puis il s'avança vers Marcus qui était le seul debout, tenu par les aurors.

- Échec et mat, frangin.

- Oh non... la partie ne fait que commencer.

- Tu en reparleras avec les détraqueurs dans ta cellule au frais, d'accord ? Répliqua Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le ministre réclama à nouveau le silence et il discuta à voix basse avec Jared. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur Abraxas, tout en essayant de rester neutre et objectif.

- Nous condamnons Marcus, Cygnus, Orion, Walburga Black, Sélénia Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy à la perpétuité à Azkaban.

- La perpétuité ? S'indigna Abraxas.

A ses côtés, sa femme pleurait ainsi que Narcissa. Bellatrix, elle, se contentait de fusiller Sirius du regard. Elle avait la haine, pour ce que cette ordure avait fait à son père, à leur famille. Il allait le payer très cher.

- Hé Mochatrix ! Remballe moi ce regard qui est censé faire peur et va prendre un bain tu veux ? T'en as bien besoin ! Dit soudain Sam alors que régnait le silence le plus total.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle rougit légèrement tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire. Le côté du soutien aux accusés, composés uniquement de mangemorts, s'insurgea. Ils étaient en colère. L'air vainqueur et le bonheur ne quittaient pas le visage de Sirius, son frère accourut et il le serra fort contre lui.

- On a gagné petit chou ! Sourit Sirius.

Tous ses amis ainsi que Sam se joignirent au câlin collectif, y compris James qui avait ôté sa cravate, définitivement allergique. Fabian se mit alors à chanter.

- Les mangemerdeeeeeeeeeeeeees s'croient plus intelligents qu'les autres mais ils ont tout perdu ! Pour pas oser dire qu'ils l'ont dans le c...

- Fabian la ferme. Gronda Jared d'un ton sévère.

Abraxas lança discrètement un regard hargneux à Fabian. Ce dernier l'affronta et le lui renvoya avec autant d'intensité.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Blond...

Fabian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son oncle l'embarqua plus loin, l'obligeant à lui faire face et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Calme toi, Fabian. Arrête ça d'accord. Implora Jared.

- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que toi tu en as peur que moi c'est la même chose !

- Je n'en ai pas peur. Soupira Jared en se mordant la lèvre. C'est... compliqué.

- Dis moi alors.

- Non. Tu te tais et c'est tout. Répliqua fermement Jared en s'éloignant.

Fabian bouillonnait, il en avait déjà assez de lui. Ça aurait été parfait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de ce procès. Remus sentit son énervement, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça va pas ?

- Si, à la perfection. Grogna Fabian avant de revenir auprès de Sirius.

Terry et Aaron s'étaient aperçus de la gêne de Jared et la colère de son neveu, ils échangèrent un regard et le premier grimaça. Tandis qu'Alphard et Andromeda, eux, rejoignaient Sirius et lui faisaient un énorme câlin, heureux.

- Il devrait lui dire, tout simplement... Décréta Aaron.

- C'est de Fabian qu'on parle, Aaron. Je ne veux même pas imaginer sa réaction.

- Oui, mais au moins il cesserait de s'en prendre inutilement à Jared.

Le ministre s'approcha de Sirius, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis sincèrement navré pour tout ce que vous avez enduré.

- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'aviez écouté dès le début.

- Je le sais...

- Maintenant si vous m'en voulez pas, je vais rentrer tranquillement dans ma vraie famille. Et puis t'façon un procès ne suffirait pas, quatre Black et deux cons ne sont pas forcément impressionnants, si vous vouliez être vraiment utile, enfermez tous les gens se trouvant derrière eux, venus pour les soutenir dans ce tragique échec... Répliqua Sirius en quittant la salle d'audience au bras de son petit frère et suivit de près par son oncle et sa cousine.

Tout le monde sortit en même temps. Terry et Aaron rejoignirent rapidement Sirius afin qu'il n'ait aucun souci ainsi que les amis du jeune Black et sa chérie. Sirius regarda son frère droit dans les yeux lorsque Marcus fût emmené par les aurors. Il affronta chacun de leur regard avec un grand sourire vainqueur, ne pouvant s'empêcher au fond de lui de se demander combien de temps allait mettre Lord Voldemort à les délivrer...

- Hé dis Rus' ! Tu sais ce qui est glacial et a le regard noir ? Demanda Fabian avec une voix de gamin tout content de raconter sa vanne.

- Non... Répondit Sirius, méfiant mais souriant.

- Un Marcus qui l'a dans le CUUUUUUUUS !

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'effondrant à moitié dans les bras de Lily, hilare. Il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais de raconter des conneries celui-ci. Sirius tapa dans la main de son ami en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que son petit frère, Peter et James riaient aux aussi. Remus, lui, était concentré sur Jared Prewett qui ne cessaient d'affronter silencieusement le regard haineux d'Abraxas Malefoy. Matthew, de son côté, les regardaient avec inquiétude.

- C'est bon... Souffla t-il, las.

- Non ce n'est pas bon ! Siffla Abraxas. Ton salopard d'oncle vient d'enfermer mon fils à perpétuité !

- Tu fais partie de ceux qui m'ont enfermé pendant un an et demi et t'en avais rien à foutre alors arrête ton petit jeu okay ? Chacun son tour. Répliqua Matthew avec haine.

Alors qu'Abraxas s'approchait dangereusement de Matthew, Jared s'interposa, posant ses mains sur son torse et le repoussant doucement.

- Arrête...

- Tu ne gagneras pas toujours, Jared... Et je suis prêt à te faire payer ce que tu viens de faire, bien plus cher que d'habitude.

Matthew ne dit pas un mot, restant derrière son oncle, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire assassiner. Il se contenta de soupirer puis rejoignit sa fiancée et son bébé, les serrant contre lui. Remus fronçait les sourcils. Tout ça était vraiment étrange. Matthew posa ses yeux sur lui et lui sourit faiblement. Il cachait quelque chose. Lui et son oncle cachaient un truc à Fabian, c'était certain. Visiblement, ils s'adressaient différemment à Abraxas, contrairement à Fabian qui ne faisait aucune différence entre quelque con que ce soit. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'ils agissent ainsi et essaient à tout prix d'éviter sa colère ? Remus était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Et alors qu'il ne restait quasiment plus qu'eux et Abraxas qui s'expliquait en aparté avec Jared, Fabian fronça les sourcils et remarqua la scène.

- Putain vas y on veut fêter la victoire là ! Qu'est ce qu'il a Blondasse père à venir tout gâcher ?

Il vît avec étonnement Abraxas esquisser un pas, énervé, pour se diriger vers lui. Cependant, Jared le retint par le bras.

- Non, arrête...

Malefoy tremblait de rage. Il regarda la main de Jared qui le maintenait avec haine.

- Quoi ? Bah vas y laisse le venir ! Il a cru qu'il m'impression...

- TA GUEULE FABIAN . Gronda Jared.

- T'es pas mon père. Cracha ce dernier avant de s'éloigner.

Il fût rapidement rejoint par ses amis et fût hébergé ce soir là par Terry, qui finalement, se retrouvait avec beaucoup de petits adoptés sous son toit. Matthew était rentré chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille, se disant qu'il parlerait à son petit frère une fois qu'il serait calmé. Ce soir là chez les Williams, il y eut un grand repas pour fêter cette brillante victoire. Terry et sa femme avaient invité les parents de Remus, Peter et même Lily à venir manger. Ainsi qu'Andromeda et sa petite famille et Alphard pour son plus grand plaisir. Ces dernières années, il était resté très seul et s'était beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait sa joie de vivre et son filleul.

- Terry, mais, je ne comprends pas... Dit soudain Sirius, assis sur les genoux de son parrain.

- Quoi donc fiston ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité mes parents ?

…

- Ah, non, c'est vrai, ils n'auraient pas pu venir, ils sont au frais. Termina Sirius avec un gigantesque sourire.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les amis de Sirius éclataient de rire. James donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Terry eut un sourire, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sirius puis alla prendre sa femme dans ses bras avec douceur. Le repas fût joyeux, ils dégustèrent un succulent gratin dauphinois qui fût accompagné de blagues et de rires durant toute la soirée. Sirius était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se sentait chez lui. Il se sentait bien et joyeux grâce à la présence de ceux qu'il aimait.

[…]

Une onde glacée et effrayante se répandait dans chaque couloir. Les murs de briques étaient humides. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur de soleil, la moindre clarté. Tout était sombre et glacial. On entendait des gens gémir, parfois même hurler, ils suppliaient qu'on les achève une bonne fois pour toutes, parce qu'ils auraient préféré la mort à la présence des détraqueurs. Walburga ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais elle parvenait à résister plus ou moins. Orion, lui, s'énervait tout seul. Il sentait qu'ils le vidaient petit à petit, l'obligeant à revivre les moments pénibles de sa vie. Car oui, il en avait eu. Et contrairement aux gens qui l'entouraient habituellement, les détraqueurs pouvaient facilement et aisément briser ses barrières. Marcus s'était assis contre le mur. Tandis que ses parents, Lucius, Sélénia et son oncle peinaient à lutter, il respirait calmement et s'efforçait de conserver des pensées calmes et dénuées de tout espoir. Il pensait principalement à Sirius. A sa vengeance. Elle serait terrible. Ce n'était pas des pensées heureuses, c'était purement et simplement un objectif.

- Marc ? Appela une voix.

- Quoi ? Répondit posément Marcus.

Sa voix calme contrastait du ton effrayé qu'avait employé Lucius.

- Tu étais certain que tu ne craignais rien... Certain qu'ils n'allaient pas t'avoir...

- C'est faux.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu resté ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce putain de procès qui nous a tous foutu dans la merde ? Siffla Lucius.

- Calme tes émotions, Lucius, tu veux ? Ne vas pas te tuer plus vite...

- QUE JE ME CALME ? Tu es fier de toi ? S'énerva Lucius.

Marcus soupira, comme s'il s'ennuyait considérablement. Malefoy s'était levé, hargneux. En plus de le blesser constamment, il se foutait de sa gueule, non mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Que croyait-il ? Que Lucius avait besoin de lui pour faire sa vie ?

- Peut-être que nous on avait d'autres projets que d'être enfermés pour le restant de nos jours. Cracha t-il, empli de haine.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes, Lucius, si tu ne veux pas que moi je m'énerve.

- Et tu vas faire quoi monsieur Black derrière tes barreaux ? Nargua Lucius, sarcastique.

- Je ne serais pas toujours enfermé. Et le jour ou je ne le serais plus tu vas regretter de t'être autant emporté. Alors sois raisonnable, Lucius. Tu y gagneras davantage à te la fermer.

- Ferme là toi même va.

[…]

La musique résonnait à fond dans la chambre de Sam. Elle avait été insonorisée. Ses parents avaient été prévenus que la victoire serait fêtée jusqu'à plus soif. Le problème ? C'était que les huit amis étaient vraiment trop desséchés... La fête était donc loin d'être terminée.

- MAIS OUI MARCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS TU L'AS DANS LE CUUUUUUS ! TRITON TU L'AS DANS LE FIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! WALBURGA T'ES DANS LE CACA ! LUCIUS TU L'AS DANS L'ANUS ! CYGNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS RETOURNE CHEZ LES DETRITUUUUS!

- Mesdames, messieurs ! C'était le premier grand tube de monsieur Sirius Black ! Veuillez applaudir ! C'était brillant, vraiment brillant ! La profondeur du texte ! Commentait James, hilare.

- Quand on y pense, il devrait vraiment publier ses chansons ! S'exclama Regulus en applaudissant bien plus fort que les autres.

- Vous foutez pas d'ma gueule !

- Bah pourquoi ? On le sait que tu es dans un état « tertiaire »... Se moqua Fabian.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Répondit Sirius en imitant Soan. Ze suis zuste zoyeux !

Sirius, toujours avec son attitude de gamin, se dirigea vers Sam et s'assied doucement sur ses genoux, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser en souriant.

- Ze t'aime ! S'exclama Sirius en se relevant et en se jetant à genoux par terre, mimant un rockeur jouant de la guitare électrique.

James éclata carrément de rire. Il vida la fin de sa bouteille d'un trait et imita son meilleur ami, se plaçant en face de lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ils riaient aux éclats, heureux. Peter, qui avait piqué l'appareil photo de Sam, photographia la scène. Il s'amusait ainsi à immortaliser certains moments, comme par exemple, une Lily si pompette qu'elle s'effondra sur le lit en tentant de prendre Sam dans ses bras, la voyant certainement en double et loupant son amie. Fabian lui dansait derrière les filles sur le lit, levant les bras et bougeant au rythme de la musique comme s'il la dirigeait. Regulus poussa alors un cri de guerre et se jeta sur Remus qui était assis par terre en tailleur, tous deux s'effondrèrent au sol. Le jeune Lupin éclata carrément de rire.

- Je suis entouré de fous !

- Mais non ! Juste de gens qui fêtent l'enfermement des bargeots ! S'exclama Regulus, tout joyeux tandis que le cliquetis de l'appareil photo résonnait à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, Reg, mais t'es lourd...

Regulus regarda son ami avec un air de défi. Alors, Remus, piqué au vif dans son amour propre de gentil garçon tout sage, renversa le jeune Black et s'assied à califourchon sur lui, s'amusant à lui faire des chatouilles. Regulus rigola aux éclats, essayant de se débattre sans succès. Il était impressionné de la force qu'avait Remus. Lui qui était très fin et semblait constamment fatigué. Comme quoi, l'apparence ne voulait rien dire. Ce qui l'avait toujours le plus surpris, c'était ce que son regard dégageait. Il donnait facilement confiance. Ses yeux étaient si chaleureux, si pénétrants, on aurait dit que personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- Tu as fini de provoquer P'tit Black ?

- Maiiiis euuuuh... Répondit Regulus, prenant son air de chien battu.

Une véritable complicité était née entre ces deux là. Regulus avait tout de suite apprécié Remus, sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Comme un protecteur mais qui n'insistait pas non plus. Durant ces cinq mois, il s'était efforcé de n'être jamais très loin. Malgré le fait que Regulus s'était renfermé sur lui-même et leur avait clairement demandé de lui foutre la paix. Remus grogna et se détacha de lui, le laissant en liberté, il détestait voir cet air même s'il savait qu'il était faux. Le jeune Black éclata de rire, se releva et se jeta sur son dos.

- Allez hue dada !

- Euh... il ne faudrait peut-être pas non plus abuser de ma gentillesse... Répondit Remus, faussement outré.

Fabian, lui, prit son air sévère. Il descendit du lit en sautant et se dirigea vers eux. Regulus s'accrocha de plus belle au jeune Lupin.

- Mumuuuuuus !

Remus fût étonné qu'il l'appelle ainsi, c'était bien la première fois.

- Qu'est ce qui a, mini Black, tu as peur ? Nargua Fabian.

Mais au lieu de l'embêter, il alla se mettre contre son dos. Il passa ses bras sur ses épaules et alla entourer le cou de Remus, faisant un gros câlin, tandis que les deux rockeurs continuaient de s'acharner, les cheveux en bataille, la voix cassée, connaissant à moitié les paroles mais hurlant tout de même. Lily, elle, était tombée à genoux par terre, devant Sam et lui faisait une déclaration d'amitié qui se voulait touchante, mais qui était hilarante. Peter était assis prêt de Sam et riait aux éclats avec la jeune Williams. Lily croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

- Mais... c'est vrai que je t'aime, Sam.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lilinette, encore plus quand tu es dans un état si comique !

Leur fête se prolongea tellement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre fin. Vers sept heures du matin, les amis s'étaient tous assis confortablement par terre, sur les matelas et ils regardaient les photographies qu'avait pris Peter. Ils riaient aux éclats, joyeux. L'alcool était redescendu et Lily se cachait dans le cou de James. Regulus avait la tête posée contre l'épaule de son grand frère, il souriait. Sirius, lui, dévorait les photos des yeux, hilare. Soudain, un cri les paralysa. Les deux frères se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les marches en courant. Visiblement quelqu'un de pressé. James et Sam se levèrent dans un même mouvement, se dressant devant Sirius, pointant leurs baguettes vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement sur Terry.

- Fabian.

Le jeune homme se leva, inquiet. Ses amis firent de même.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Un nœud s'était formé dans l'estomac du jeune Prewett, la peur de perdre à nouveau son frère était constamment présente. Les traits de Terry n'étaient pas rassurant.

- C'est ton oncle...

- Jared ? S'étonna Fabian.

- Oui. Il est gravement blessé. Il veut te parler. Matthew est aussi présent.

Surpris, Fabian suivit Terry jusqu'au salon, accompagné de ses amis. Sirius, arrivé en bas, posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Prewett. Ce dernier regardait son oncle. Il était couché sur le canapé, le ventre en sang.

- Soignez le, il ne peut pas me parler comme ça. Il a besoin de guérir. C'est pas urgent.

- Si. Ça l'est. Assura Jared, pâle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le regard de Fabian jonglait entre son frère et son oncle, perdu.

- C'est... A... Abraxas.

Le jeune Prewett resta impassible à l'entente de ce nom. Contrairement à son frère qui fît une grimace.

- Et alors ? Il est ou ce con ? Faut l'enfermer !

- Je ne peux pas l'enfermer, Fabian.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un connard de mangemort, au même titre que les autres ! Il ne doit pas y avoir de différence. C'est...

- C'est ton oncle. Murmura Jared.

- Pardon ?

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Matthew fixa le sol, gêné. Fabian hallucinait, il fixait Jared, attendant une bonne explication. Parce que là c'était vraiment impossible. C'était juste impensable. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il croyait à cette blague ridicule. Jared avait les yeux braqués sur lui et il semblait très sérieux. Trop sérieux.

- C'est franchement pas drôle. Vous lui avez administré quoi ?

- Rien Fabian. Soupira Matthew.

- Tu le savais ? S'indigna Fabian.

Matthew regarda son parrain en quête de soutien. Jared toussa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est le frère de ta maman.

- Maman n'a jamais eu de frère, je le saurais.

- A moins que ton père n'ait jamais voulu que ce lien familial ressorte. Ton oncle et ta mère...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Grogna Fabian. Ce type n'est rien pour moi.

- Ils étaient très différents.

- Ça ne me surprend pas vu qu'elle était auror et que monsieur n'est qu'un connard de mangemort.

- Fabian... Soupira Jared. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

- La blague.

- C'est la vérité. Elle aurait voulu que vous le connaissiez.

- Et ben moi je suis enchanté de ne PAS le connaître !

- Fabi, arrête. Dit soudain Matthew. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, des choses qui vont être difficile à entendre et qui, malheureusement, sont vraies.

- Comme ?

- Assieds toi.

- Ah carrément... Appréhenda Fabian en obéissant malgré lui.

Ses amis restaient silencieux. Ils étaient choqués et ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Matthew regarda son petit frère.

- Maman aimait énormément Abraxas. Seulement voilà, elle est devenue auror, elle a épousé papa et est entrée dans une famille de traîtres jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle a du faire un choix. Papa ne voulait pas que cet homme nous approche. Alors elle s'est contentée de lui écrire parfois, d'envoyer des photos de nous enfants. Et puis, un beau jour, elle s'est vraiment aperçue de ce qu'étaient capables de faire ces « mangemorts ». Elle a vu des amis à elle être torturés et mourir devant ses yeux. Et elle s'est rendue à l'évidence, derrière un de ces masques, il y avait son grand frère. C'est ainsi qu'elle a coupé les ponts, elle lui a écrit sa dernière lettre. Elle a « choisit » malgré elle. Et lui, de son côté, s'est accroché au début avant de laisser tomber.

Matthew s'arrêta un instant, laissant à son frère le temps d'assimiler tout ça, le pire restait à venir. Fabian buguait mais il voulait tout savoir à présent. Depuis quand un mangemort avait-il du cœur ?

- Le jour ou papa et maman sont morts. Ou ces ordures nous ont torturé... Il y était.

Fabian regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer sa propre sœur. Je sais comment tu vas réagir, mais je me contente de te dire ce qui est, il n'a pas eu le choix, s'il avait pu éviter ça, il l'aurait fait.

- Oh mais il aurait pu ! Cracha Fabian en se levant. Il n'avait qu'à avoir des couilles ce salopard ! Arrêter d'être un sale chien obéissant aux ordres de son pourri de maître et penser par lui-même pour une fois dans sa vie !

- Fabian... C'est pas aussi simple que tu peux le croire d'être au service de Voldemort. Ajouta Jared.

- Ton histoire n'a rien à voir avec la sienne, Jared. Répondit Fabian. Tu as été à son service par contrainte, sous un serment inviolable à cause de Grand père John.

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que je sais comment ça fonctionne. Abraxas n'a pas voulu obéir. Il s'est opposé. Il a d'abord été torturé, et Voldemort a finit par lui dire « soit tu tues Johanna, soit je m'occupe de ta famille ».

- Il aurait éventuellement pu le laisser s'occuper de sa famille, ça aurait peut-être évité que Lucius soit encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Matthew soupira. Fabian le regarda avec colère.

- Quoi ? Vous avez vu comment vous lui léchez les bottes tous les deux ? Hier, à l'audience, c'était limite si je me préparais mentalement à vous voir ramper devant lui !

- Pourtant tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas du style à « ramper ». Répliqua Jared en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux tenter de vous garder en vie tous les deux. Il a autant de droits sur vous que moi.

- Ça ça m'étonnerait.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Il est ton oncle, au même titre que moi et si je t'annonce ça aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a bien l'intention d'entrer dans ta vie Fabian. Répliqua sévèrement Jared.

- Qu'il essaye. Il aura même pas le temps de rentrer qu'il sera déjà sortit.

Jared le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

- Il a l'intention d'entrer dans ma vie pour se venger du fait que tu aies enfermé son fils ? C'est ça ?

- Je suppose...

- Cool. On va s'amuser.

Mais Fabian ne savait pas qui était Abraxas Malefoy. Il ne savait pas quel genre de personne était ce mangemort, qui au fin fond de son cœur éprouvait parfois des sentiments. Il éprouvait des émotions si contradictoires qu'il en était d'autant plus dangereux...

Ce jour là, Fabian fût dans une sorte de léthargie. Sirius et ses amis tentèrent tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées, jouant au quidditch dans le jardin de Sam, faisait des batailles de farine, des parties de cartes... Mais le jeune Prewett finit par se rendre dans la chambre d'ami, s'enfermant totalement dans son monde.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Regulus, bien embêté.

James le regarda comme s'il n'était pas normal.

- Il vient d'apprendre que Lucius Malefoy est son cousin, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse à part se suicider ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, James. Répondit Sirius.

Sam était assise sur lui, sur la terrasse, sous un soleil radieux. Remus leur avait dit que connaissant Fabian, traître jusqu'au bout et fier de l'être, ça serait très dur pour lui d'avaler ces révélations. Et très difficile d'y faire face, d'accepter tout ça. Lily soupira, elle regarda timidement Sirius.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler...

Le jeune Black la fixa intensément.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je pense que tu es le mieux placé. Fais lui comprendre que la vie ne s'arrête pas à ça, même si c'est difficile. Regarde, tu as une famille entièrement composée de tarés, contrairement à lui. Et tu parviens à passer au dessus, tu arrives à être heureux, même s'ils tentent par tous les moyens de te pourrir l'existence. Alors je crois qu'il y arrivera aussi. Tu es fort, il est fort, et vous réussirez tous les deux à les laminer grâce à cette force. J'en suis persuadée.

Sirius regardait son amie avec ébahissement. Il reprit un air neutre mais été touché au fond. Vraiment touché qu'elle croit autant en lui. Il lui sourit, se leva après avoir doucement écartée Sam, déposa un bisou sur la joue de Lily et entra dans la maison. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, frappa à la porte de la chambre ou se trouvait le jeune Prewett et entra en ouvrant d'un coup sec les rideaux. Il entendit son ami grogner de mécontentement, se cachant les yeux avec ses bras. Il alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- Arrête de te cacher Fabian.

- Je vais aller me pendre. Grogna Fabian, restant caché.

- Oh, t'abandonnes déjà ? Moi qui t'admire pour ta force habituellement...

Fabian se redressa aussitôt en position assise, ôtant ses bras, le fusillant du regard. Sirius eut un sourire. Bingo, ça avait marché.

- Je ne suis pas toi, Sirius.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu es encore plus taré.

Fabian rigola malgré lui. Mais il semblait dévasté par toutes ces révélations.

- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Tu n'as plus à te battre contre mon oncle, tu as le tien à remballer vite fait bien fait. Et puis, regarde, si tu es de la famille Malefoy, c'est que tu es un sang pur jusqu'au bout des ongles. Lucius fait partie de ma famille. Nous sommes des cousins lointains. Même James t'imagine ? Si on regarde en profondeur, ils ont énormément de soucis à se faire ces cons, avec un nombre de plus en plus grand s de traîtres tels que nous !

Le jeune Prewett éclata de rire. Il prit Sirius dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué dans tout ça, c'était le fait que cet homme ait pu tué sa mère. Ils étaient frères et sœurs. Il avait participé à leur torture, il avait foudroyé sa mère devant eux... Comment pouvait-il considérer un tel individu comme faisant parti de sa famille ?

Sirius approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son ami et murmura :

- Quoiqu'il se passe, nous sommes ensemble, tous, et nous sommes forts. Tant qu'on restera unis et déterminés, rien ne pourra nous briser.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 35 :

Sirius portait un énième carton. Depuis quelques jours, il ne les comptait plus. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Eléa se dépêcha d'arriver vers lui, elle sortit sa baguette et voulut rentrer le carton à l'intérieur mais le fit s'écraser contre le mur de la maison. Elle soupira, déçue. Sirius accourut et prit sa main dans la sienne, la regardant d'un air rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras, c'est pas grave.

- Je voulais me rendre utile, t'éviter de tout porter... Répondit-elle, triste.

Sirius caressa tendrement sa joue. Il ramassa le carton et la regarda.

- C'est pas important, je me fais les bras au moins. J'espère juste que c'était pas fragile...

Eléa blêmit tout à coup. Elle se précipita à côté de Sirius et ouvrit le carton. Le jeune Black la vît alors vérifier si les photos du mariage d'elle et Marcus étaient toujours intactes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne dit pas un mot. La jeune fille avait le regard perdu sur la seule photo dont le verre s'était brisé et caressait son ventre en même temps.

- Vous êtes si beaux. Murmura t-elle tout bas.

Sirius fronça alors les sourcils et, curieux, regarda par dessus son épaule. Il vît alors la photographie sur laquelle son père l'avait obligé de figurer au mariage d'Eléa et Marcus. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur l'image. Et même son frère semblait se demander pourquoi une telle horreur était permise. Les seules choses qui les rassemblaient étaient leur regard et leur sourire provocateur. Ceux de Sirius étant dirigés contre l'assemblée toute entière. Quant à ceux de Marcus, juste contre la l'ensemble de l'humanité. Mais il fallait avouer que oui, ils étaient beaux. La photo était sublime. La seule erreur, c'était le fait qu'ils soient côte à côte et semblaient tous deux se forcer à y figurer.

Le jeune Black saisit la photo, y lança un semblant de regard empli d'animosité et la jeta dans le carton.

- Elle aurait pu cramer celle ci, ça n'aurait pas été de refus.

Eléa se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il reprenait le carton et rentrait avec elle. Il le disposa dans le salon à côté des autres et alla se blottir dans les bras de son oncle qui souriait.

- Ah, enfin terminé !

- Oui, nous sommes chez nous. Sourit Eléa.

- Sirius, tu as réfléchi ? Demanda Alphard avec douceur.

- C'est que... je ne sais pas trop... Répondit Sirius, hésitant. Il y a Sam, Terry, les jumeaux, Lauren...

- Je comprends. En tout cas, ton petit frère reste. Tu peux venir autant que tu le souhaite.

- Elle...

Alphard le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que Regulus descendait les escaliers en courant et en criant.

- C'est canon ici ! Je m'en lasse pas !

- Elle est bien protégée cette maison ? Demanda t-il en ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.

Regulus le regarda à son tour. Il soupira et s'approcha de Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes deux minutes de t'inquiéter pour moi...

Sirius fît la moue mais son frère insista.

- S'il te plaît, je suis grand...

- T'as treize ans, Reg !

- C'est pas parce que tu en fais seize demain que tu dois te sentir pousser des ailes mon vieux !

Sirius hésitait sincèrement, partagé entre vivre avec les Williams ou avec sa famille. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu profiter de Regulus et de son vrai parrain. Et puis, il pourrait vadrouiller avec la poudre de cheminette. Cela lui faisait tellement drôle. Il pouvait enfin avoir un chez lui mais il hésitait parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être chez Terry ou Aaron. Le premier sembla lire en lui, comme toujours.

- Sirius, tu pourras venir quand tu voudras et Sam te rejoindra...

- Oui je sais mais...

Sam s'avança vers lui et prit la place d'Alphard, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu dois aussi profiter de ton frère, de ton oncle... Avoir une maison vraiment à toi. Même si la nôtre est aussi la tienne.

- Franchement Sirius, va voir la chambre qui t'attend... et là, tu ne te poseras plus aucune question ! Rigola Regulus.

- T'as qu'à dire que ma chambre est pourrie. Répliqua Sam.

- J'ai pas osé...

Sirius éclata de rire, il prit Sam par la main et l'entraîna dans les étages. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait pas voulu monter, refusant de se faire des idées. Ayant l'impression que ces instants de bonheur ne pouvaient pas lui être autorisés, qu'on les lui reprendraient aussitôt. Il poussa la porte blanche et entra. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le jardin, les murs étaient bleu pastel, les rideaux étaient gris clair tandis que la couette étaient parsemés de carreaux des deux couleurs. Sam regarda un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son chéri. Elle resta postée à l'entrée tandis qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Même le jardin il avait refusé d'y jeter un œil et il était loin d'être déçu aujourd'hui. Il y avait une table en bois sur la terrasse, pouvant réunir quatre personnes. Un bel arbre venait ombrager le tout. L'herbe était d'un vert époustouflant. Et plus loin, il aperçut même une piscine creusée. Il hallucinait. C'était tellement beau. La clôture était quasiment invisible tellement il y avait de fleurs et d'arbustes pour décorer. Les poutres qui tenaient le toit et se croisaient à la bordure de la terrasse étaient entourées par des rosiers grimpants. De belles fleurs d'un rouge éclatant avaient poussées. Sirius était carrément scotché. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu Terry monter. Ce dernier posa une main délicate sur son épaule. Le jeune Black le regarda.

- Tu vas être heureux ici.

- C'est magnifique.

- C'est ta maison, Sirius. C'est chez toi.

Incapable de se contenir, Sirius sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se blottit contre lui et le serra fort.

- Merci...

- De quoi ?

- De l'avoir aidé financièrement. Et d'avoir choisit les couleurs pour ma chambre avec James...

- Comment tu sais ? Grogna Terry.

- Il n'y a que lui qui connaît mes couleurs préférées...

- Sam mange avec vous ce soir. Répondit simplement Terry.

Sirius se détacha et le regarda d'un air inquiet, serrant sa main.

- Je... je pourrais quand même venir chez vous hein ?

- Bien sur. Quelle question !

Le jeune Black reposa ses yeux sur le jardin. Terry le regardait intensément.

- N'aies pas peur de ce changement, Sirius. Tu seras mieux ici que n'importe ou ailleurs. Andro habite à deux rues. C'est elle qui a trouvé la maison. Tu seras avec ta famille.

- Vous êtes ma famille.

- Même si c'est vrai, même si c'est que tu éprouves, ça n'est et ça ne pourra jamais être véritablement pareil. Et tu le sais au fond.

Sirius acquiesça doucement.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à renouer avec ton oncle, avec ton frère comme avec une famille normale. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais été séparés. C'est essentiel à ton équilibre. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Souffla Sirius.

[…]

Le lendemain, alors qu'Eléa continuait de décorer la maison, Sirius et Regulus étaient affalés dans le canapé marron, plongés dans une partie d'échecs.

- Euh, juste un détail Eléa chérie, pour ma survie et ma santé mentale, affiche ce genre de photos uniquement dans ta chambre, merci bien...

Regulus éclata de rire. Eléa sourit malgré elle et reprit la photo qu'elle avait posée, allant la placer sur la commode de sa chambre.

- Il est canon quand même ce con...

- C'est normal il nous ressemble. Sourit Sirius.

- Nous lui ressemblons. Grimaça Regulus.

- Mouais. Enfin, on est quand même bien plus beaux.

Son petit frère leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours trouvé Marcus et Sirius particulièrement avantagés physiquement. Sean, bien sur, étant le jumeau de Marc', était tout aussi beau, mais son air triste et constamment déprimé lui valait un léger moins. Regulus pensait que leur attitude arrogante attribuait ce titre de première place à Marc' et Sirius. C'était fou à quel point tout dans leurs moindres mimiques ou sourires était identique. C'en était impressionnant. Et pourtant, il fallait voir à quel point leur haine l'un envers l'autre l'était autant. Sirius posa ses yeux sur son frère. Il le hissa soudain sur son épaule et sortit dehors après avoir ouvert la baie vitrée. Regulus se débattait en hurlant, riant aux éclats. Jusqu'à ce que ses protestations s'évanouissent dans un « gloups ». Il sortit la tête de l'eau et se redressa, sortant les bras de l'eau et regardant cette dernière s'écouler abondamment de son sweat. Il fusilla Sirius du regard.

- T'abuses, je suis habillé !

- Oh, pauvre chou...

- Je vais te buter.

Regulus sortit de l'eau et courut après son frère. Malheureusement, Sirius verrouilla la baie vitrée et le restant des autres portes, avant de se poster à nouveau devant la vitre et regarder son petit frère avec son air malicieux habituel. Regulus tapa comme un fou sauf que Sirius se détourna. Il se mit à siffloter et alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé, allumant la télévision. Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Alphard rentra du travail, le plus jeune de ses neveux était toujours enfermé dehors.

- Ça va Sirius ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Journée tranquille. Ou est ton frère ?

- Oh, sûrement en train de sécher au soleil...

Son parrain fronça les sourcils. Puis il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et aperçut Regulus qui s'était couché sur la terrasse, étendu au soleil, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir.

- Tu l'as enfermé ? S'indigna Alphard.

- Bah oui, il était trempe, il allait tout salir...

- Il te suffisait de lui donner une serviette.

- J'avais la flemme de monter jusqu'à la salle de bains. Répondit Sirius, un sourire en coin.

Alphard soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Il ouvrit et sécha Regulus d'un simple coup de baguette. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui.

- Sirius il est méchant avec moi...

Ce dernier ricana, moqueur avant de s'avancer vers eux et de pincer ses joues avec un air malicieux.

- Pauvre petit Regulus à son tonton...

A cet instant, des coups frappèrent la porte, des voix s'élevèrent. Le « petit » Regulus repoussa Sirius et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la famille Williams, Potter, Lupin au complet ainsi que Peter, Lily et Fabian. Sirius fît les gros yeux lorsque James lui sauta au cou.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

- Ton indigne petit frère a fait semblant d'oublier ton anniversaire. Ainsi que ton oncle. J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai morflé toute la journée, mais c'était fait exprès abruti. Déclara Regulus.

Sirius se détacha de James et alla prendre Regulus dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

- Merci beaucoup...

- Bon anniversaire frérot. Sourit Regulus.

Sirius était tout joyeux. Après avoir dit bonjour, il attrapa James et Remus par le bras et demanda aux autres de les suivre. Ils fît le tour du propriétaire, le sourire aux lèvres, il sautillait comme un gosse, heureux de leur faire visiter. James était hilare.

- Et voilà ma chambre. Termina t-il, tout fier.

- C'est bizarre... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Sifflota James.

Sirius le regarda d'un air interrogateur et sévère.

- T'es déjà venu ?

- Je n'ai pas juste annoncé tes couleurs préférés, chouchou d'amour. J'ai participé à la création et à la décoration.

Le jeune Black regardait son meilleur ami avec émerveillement. Il le serra contre lui.

- T'es trop mignon.

- Je sais, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Soupira James. Que voulez vous ? La perfection se trouve face à vous.

Fabian éclata carrément d'un rire ironique. Il reçut un coup de la part de James tandis que les autres rigolaient aux éclats. Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Celle ci se dégrada légèrement lorsque Matthew vint souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Sirius et manger le dessert avec sa petite famille. En effet, Fabian lui en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité durant toutes ces années. Il lui parlait toujours, parce que son grand frère lui avait manqué et qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, mais sa rancune se faisait sentir.

- Nous allons déménager nous aussi. Annonça Matthew.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Alphard.

- Oui. Je ne peux pas rester dans la maison ou ils m'ont kidnappé. Je ne veux pas que ma famille coure de risque. Surtout maintenant que j'ai repris le journal...

- Tu l'as repris ? Rigola Sirius.

Matthew acquiesça avec un large sourire. Tandis qu'Evanna se crispait un peu. Elle avait visiblement tenté de le dissuader de reprendre son ancien travail de journaliste critique et cynique.

- Est-ce vraiment pour cette raison ? Questionna Fabian en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ou parce que ton cher tonton est venu te rendre une petite visite?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que ma famille soit en danger et tu en fais partie ! OR, effectivement ce n'est pas en lui répondant comme tu l'as fais lorsqu'il est venu que tu vas vivre paisiblement. Siffla Matthew.

Aussitôt, le silence se fît. Un silence pesant. Le regard de Sirius virevoltaient entre les deux frères.

- Ce n'est pas en me mettant à genoux devant lui que j'aurais une vie paisible non plus. La preuve, ça ne fonctionne pas avec Jared et toi... Répliqua automatiquement Fabian.

Matthew soupira. Il regarda tristement Sirius avant de braquer à nouveau ses yeux verts sur ceux de son frère.

- Je te le répète : Tu ne sais pas qui il est.

Fabian haussa les épaules. Alphard choisit ce moment là pour faire péter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne. Ce dernier atterrit directement dans le verre de Fabian. Sirius éclata de rire. Ce simple geste suffit à ramener la bonne humeur. Son parrain s'avança ensuite, se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec douceur. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille tout en posant un paquet cadeau devant lui.

- Et bien sur, avant que tu ne sois totalement pompette, bon anniversaire cher filleul...

- Un cadeau ? S'étonna Sirius.

- C'est ce qui se fait en principe pour les anniversaires. Ricana James, gentiment cependant, sachant très bien que son meilleur ami n'avait sûrement pas eu ce genre d'anniversaires.

Sirius lui tira la langue. Il était touché mais n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Et puis y en a pas un mais deux. Ajouta James en déposant un petit paquet rectangulaire devant lui.

- Trois en fait. Rigola Sam en déposant un autre petit emballage.

Lily, Remus et Peter se regardèrent avec un sourire avant que ce dernier ne dépose le leur devant leur ami, qu'ils avaient préparés en commun. Fabian déposa le sien ensuite. Regulus grogna avant de poser son propre paquet dessus sur la pile.

- M'en fou ça sera le mien le mieux !

Sirius sourit à son petit frère, il était gêné par tant d'attention de leur part. Et par tous les regards braqués sur lui.

- Allez ouuuuuuvre ! S'impatienta Regulus, comme un vrai gosse.

- Avant, on allume les bougies ! Annonça Alphard, s'exécutant aussitôt.

Soan, qui était resté près de Liyah toute la soirée, s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui donna le dessin que lui et sa sœur avaient fait à son intention.

- Ze peux t'aider à souffler les bouzies ?

- Moi aussi, moi aussi!S'exclama Liyah en les rejoignant.

Sirius riait, tenant un jumeau sur chaque jambe. Peter sortit son appareil et prit une photo. Il regarda Lily.

- Ça fera une de plus à ajouter à l'... à notre collection. Corrigea t-il devant le regard assassin de Lily tandis que Remus éclatait de rire.

Sirius souffla alors les bougies, ce qui devint une grande bataille car Soan et Liyah finirent par se disputer. Cette dernière prétextant que son frère avait éteint plus de bougies qu'elle. Il fallut donc rallumer le gâteau pour qu'elle recommence. Sirius ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux, il écarta celui de son petit frère, le gardant pour la fin. Il était émerveillé. Vraiment. Son oncle avait d'abord carrément vidé le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ni à James d'ailleurs. Son meilleur ami, quant à lui, lui avait offert un étrange miroir. Il se nommait miroir à double sens. En fait, James lui avait fait une démonstration, il possédait le même et tous deux pouvaient se parler à distance. Très utile en cas d'emmerdes soit dit en passant. Sirius fût particulièrement touché par le cadeau de Sam. Elle lui avait offert une gourmette discrète en argent ou figurait « S & S » et derrière était gravé un cœur. Lui qui n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'amour avait sa dose en ce jour. Il adora celui de Remus, Lily et Peter qui était en fait un album décoré par Lily, ou les photographies avaient été prises et collés par Peter et ou Remus avait ajouté un descriptif très humoristique. Puis arriva le cadeau de Fabian. Juste en voyant sa tête, Sirius savait qu'il contenait encore une connerie. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit pourtant uniquement un livre. C'est alors que sous ses yeux, un décor personnalisé apparut, il vît son grand frère en photo, il avait une tête d'un côté humaine, d'un côté loup. Le livre s'intitulait « Comment lutter contre un psycho qui a des pattes ?! ». Sirius éclata alors carrément de rire, incapable de se contenir. Il avait été crée par Fabian lui-même. Il contenait tout un tas de règles farfelues du style « Premièrement, vérifier qu'il a vraiment des pattes. Deuxièmement, lui demander son prénom. Troisièmement, s'il s'appelle Marcus, vous ne craignez rien, il est tout sauf intelligent. Quatrièmement, engagement contre la provocation des psycho à pattes. Cinquièmement, surtout, ne jamais vraiment s'engager. Sixièmement, ne lui tournez pas le CUS ! » Sirius était hilare, il avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire et mal au ventre, incapable de s'arrêter. Il tapa dans la main de son ami et le remercia.

- Je te jure, je le lirais dès que j'aurais une embrouille avec lui, je ne pourrais qu'être en paix ensuite...

- Tu peux lui montrer éventuellement aussi, je sais que ça lui plairait . Nargua Fabian avec un sourire.

- Il voit ça, il te décapite. Répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Souriant, Sirius termina par le cadeau de son frère. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon en or, orné d'un lion. Il l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur deux photographies. D'un côté une ou ils devaient avoir cinq et trois ans, l'autre qui datait de la soirée chez Sam. Il sourit et se leva pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Ce jour là, le 15 juin, Sirius avait fait seize ans. Il avait passé le plus merveilleux des anniversaires entouré des siens, entouré d'amour et de rire, tout ce qui faisait sa force.

[…]

Les huit amis retournèrent en cours pour les quinze derniers jours. Étrangement, Sirius se sentait parfaitement bien à Poudlard malgré le fait que son frère ait pourri son année. Il s'efforça de rattraper le plus important de ce qu'il avait loupé et obtint ses Buse. Ainsi que l'ensemble de ses amis. La fin de l'année approchait et ils s'étaient éclipsés dans Pré au lard tandis que les autres élèves flemmardaient dans le parc, au soleil. Il riait avec ses amis en voyant James et Fabian se chamailler comme de vrais gosses. Jusqu'à ce que Fabian percute un homme qu'il aurait désormais reconnu entre mille. Le regard d'Abraxas Malefoy s'accrocha au sien. James échangea un regard avec les autres, faisant la grimace. Abraxas eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je vois que tu as bien eu l'éducation des Prewett. Principalement celle de ton père et ton oncle : Aucune tenue ni politesse.

- Je vois que tu es bien un Malefoy, assez blond pour croire que je vais m'excuser devant toi.

Haineux, Abraxas l'attrapa par le col sans le lâcher des yeux. Sirius et les autres s'approchèrent. Le jeune Black fixa l'homme avec haine.

- Lâche le Malefoy.

- On t'as jamais dis de t'occuper de tes affaires, Sirius ? Profite de ta liberté, elle pourrait durer très peu de temps...

- Profite que ton fils soit en prison pour te débarrasser des bouteilles qu'il cache. Ça lui fera sa cure perpétuité tu crois ou c'est pas assez ? J'ai un doute franchement...

Sirius sourit en voyant la haine remplir davantage les yeux d'Abraxas.

- Et non, je ne sais pas m'occuper de mes affaires, tout le monde sait bien que j'ai eu l'éducation des Black...

Fabian éclata de rire malgré la main qui le tenait.

- ça veut donc tout dire...

- La ferme Fabian. Gronda Abraxas.

Le jeune Prewett le regarda en haussant les sourcils, se dégageant brutalement de son emprise.

- Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à la fermer.

- Mais tu risques de le devenir.

Fabian éclata carrément de rire. Il s'approcha à deux millimètres de son oncle, et le regarda comme s'il était un déchet.

- Je ne crois pas non. Rien ne pourrait me faire changer.

Abraxas s'approcha davantage, se collant à lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne me connais pas encore, Fabian.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie. Donc dégage.

- C'est con j'ai justement envie d'y rentrer... Susurra Abraxas avec un sourire mauvais.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Sirius toussota pour manifester sa présence. Il sourit.

- Je serais toi Malefoy, avant de vouloir m'occuper de l'éducation des autres, je modifierais celle qu'à eu mon crétin de fils... Il n'est pas trop tard même s'il est enfermé...

Hargneux qu'il parle de Lucius ainsi, Abraxas lâcha Fabian pour se diriger vers Sirius. Cependant, Fabian s'interposa et le repoussa brutalement, de la haine dans le regard.

- Ne pose pas tes sales pattes de connard de lâche sur Sirius.

Il y eut un grand moment de blanc durant lesquels les amis du jeune Prewett se crispèrent. Abraxas se ferma carrément. Il était devenu glacial.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu.

- Qui es-tu pour m'insulter de lâche ?

- Oh, je suis juste le fils de ta sœur. Tu sais celle que tu as torturé et tué de sang froid devant ses gosses parce que t'as pas eu le cran et les couilles de refuser ?

- Fabian on va y aller va... Annonça Remus en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

Seulement, Abraxas attrapa Fabian par le bras et disparut on ne sait ou avec le jeune Prewett. Inquiets, ses amis ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, pensant qu'il les rejoindraient au même endroit. Cependant, le soir venu, Fabian n'était toujours pas de retour. Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et avaient prévenu Dumbledore. Ils se trouvaient à l'instant même dans son bureau ainsi que Jared et Matthew. Le premier faisait les cent pas.

- J'aurais jamais du lui dire... Au moins, il ne lui aurait pas parlé comme ça, il ne lui serait rien arrivé...

- Arrête de te culpabiliser, Jaja. Si Fabian avait eu envie de lui parler comme une merde, il l'aurait quand même fait.

- Matt a raison. Soupira Sirius.

Matthew regarda Jared puis transplana. Cependant, il revint quelques secondes après.

- Il n'est pas débile, il a sécurisé son manoir, personne ne peut entrer.

[…]

Fabian, qui avait refusé de s'asseoir lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé était en train de subir le sortilège doloris. Il tomba à genoux, se crispa et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Abraxas stoppa le sort et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai dis de T'ASSEOIR .

Fabian, haineux, se releva, tira brutalement la chaise et s'assied en se laissant carrément tomber de tout son poids.

- T'es content ?

- Ne commence pas comme ça Fabian...

- J'ai pas encore commencé. Répliqua Fabian avec rage.

Abraxas s'approcha alors et lui attrapa fermement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Si tu veux rester vivant, Fabian, il va falloir que tu cesses de me manquer de respect.

Le jeune Prewett ricana sans le quitter des yeux.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom. On est pas intimes, t'es rien pour moi.

- JE SUIS TON ONCLE ! Et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis dans ce manoir pourri ?

Malefoy gifla son neveu avec force. Ce dernier grogna en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu es ici parce que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'entrer dans ta vie.

- Mais c'est con pour toi parce que je viens d'avoir dix sept ans, je suis majeur et j'ai décidé que tu n'avais rien à y faire. T'as vu si je suis mignon ? Je t'économise de l'énervement !

- Je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de « m'économiser ». Je vais faire payer à Jared tous ses affronts en faisant du mal aux siens...

- Oh... Voilà qui est très logique.

- Tu viendras ici autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour changer.

- Changer ? Ricana Fabian.

Abraxas serra un peu plus son menton, le faisant grimacer.

- Oui. Je vais faire de toi son opposé. Un mangemort. Tu seras de notre côté et il te verra lui échapper à petit feu sans pouvoir rien faire...

- Dis moi... Vous fumez quoi chez les mangemorts ? Parce que ça à l'air d'être de la bonne !

Haineux, son oncle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Fabian se cogna violemment la tête contre le carrelage. Il poussa un gémissement. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette douleur que des coups de pied vinrent heurter violemment ses côtes. Il tenta de repousser son oncle mais n'y parvint pas. Il se redressa alors en position assise et recula avant de se relever. Il le regardait avec haine.

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Tout comme ton fils, t'arriveras jamais à rien dans ta vie. Je resterais celui que je suis et je t'emmerde bien profondément.

- C'est tout ? Ou tu as autre chose à rajouter avant de mourir ? Demanda Abraxas en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Je crèverais pas tant que j'aurais pas tué le connard qui a ôté la vie de mes parents...

Malefoy se jeta alors sur son neveu, le plaquant contre le mur et le rouant de coups tout en lui lançant le sortilège doloris. Il avait la haine qu'il ose lui parler ainsi. Il ne savait pas à qui il s'opposait. Mais il allait bientôt le savoir...

[…]

Des heures et des heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, pendant que Jared et Matthew discutaient et imaginaient un plan avec le chef des aurors, Aaron Potter, les maraudeurs inspectaient les couloirs à la recherche d'un signe confirmant la survie de Fabian. En arrivant devant le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, James eut un haut le corps en voyant une flaque de sang par terre. Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à voir ce genre de choses et avait peur. Plus loin, il y avait un corps. Il appela Sirius à l'aide de son miroir.

- Rus... J'ai... je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un...

- Va voir ! Dis moi si c'est lui ou pas.

Le jeune Potter s'avança doucement, tremblant. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit Fabian, allongé contre le sol, sur le côté, ses bras tâchés de sang entourant son ventre profondément tailladé. Il était torse nu et un couteau semblait avoir été aiguisé sur lui. James s'accroupit et posa une main sur son front brûlant.

- Fabi... Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Un silence lui répondit. Fabian tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Fabi, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune Prewett se mit à tousser sans arrêt, crachant du sang. James, inquiet, fît apparaître une civière et plaça son ami dessus, se rendant directement à l'infirmerie. Il prévint rapidement tout le monde.

[…]

La jeune Maya Neeson n'avait pas lâché la main de son meilleur ami depuis des jours et des jours. Fabian avait été transféré à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il subissait soin sur soin depuis qu'il avait été torturé et était épuisé. Mais il était conscient. Et c'était le principal. Les maraudeurs, Sam et Lily faisaient aussi des allers retours. Ainsi que les jumeaux, Kim et Sacha. Tandis que la famille de Fabian ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, restant dans la chambre ou juste devant. Jared et Matthew s'étaient disputés. Le deuxième, emporté par la haine, avait voulu trouver Abraxas pour se venger mais son oncle l'avait retenu. Le jeune Prewett commença alors à gémir dans son sommeil, se tortillant, comme apeuré.

_Abraxas, fou de rage, s'avançait vers lui. Fabian, gémissant, le corps douloureux, tenta malgré lui de s'éloigner, à moitié rampant. Cependant, son oncle l'attrapa par la nuque, le releva et alla le jeter dans la cave, l'y enfermant. Malheureusement, le jeune Prewett se releva et commença à tourner en rond, se sentant très mal. Il détestait être enfermé, c'était sa plus grande peur. Sa phobie. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Fabian frappa comme un barge, hurlant, sachant parfaitement qu'il l'entendait et qu'il n'était pas loin._

_- OUVRE MOI!_

_- Certainement pas. C'est ta punition... Sourit son oncle derrière la porte._

_Fabian, haineux, s'énerva tout seul en l'entendant remonter les escaliers._

_- SALE BATARD DE MALEFOY DE MES DEUX!_

_Abraxas se ferma d'un seul coup, fou de rage. Il fît demi tour, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de Fabian, menaçant. Ce dernier recula d'un pas avant de déglutir._

_- J'ai... j'ai pas voulu dire ça. Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante_

_- Oh, vraiment ? _

_Malefoy s'approcha davantage, lui attrapa le menton et rapprocha son visage du sien. Fabian trembla malgré lui et évita son regard._

_- Regarde moi Fabian. Ordonna t-il d'un ton menaçant._

_Fabian le regarda. Il cacha sa peur mais cette dernière le tenaillait de l'intérieur. _

_- Pourquoi continue-tu à me défier sachant très bien que la punition suivra ? Hein ?_

_Fabian ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder et de tenter en vain de trouver une astuce pour le calmer. _

_- REPOND MOI !_

_- Je... j'en sais rien._

_- Tu vas me dire que c'est plus fort que toi ?_

_Le jeune Prewett le regarda à nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre._

_- J'oserais pas..._

_- Que vais-je faire de toi ? Demanda Abraxas en soupirant._

_Fabian resta à nouveau silencieux, se contentant de le fixer._

_- Autant toi que ton frère vous êtes difficiles ... Vous avez vraiment hérité de votre mère._

_- Et ouais... Répliqua Fabian avec un sourire et un ton provoquant._

_Abraxas la gifla avec force._

_- Je n'ai pas hésité à la tuer alors évite ce ton arrogant avec moi !_

_- Et ça t'a apporté quoi hein? S'énerva Fabian, le regardant avec plus de haine que jamais._

_- Et change de regard ! Siffla Malefoy en lui jetant un sortilège doloris._

_Fabian poussa un cri de douleur._

_- J'ai pas peur de mourir..._

_- Pour tout te dire, ça m'a apporté un bien fou !_

_- Salopard... Murmura Fabian._

_Abraxas le frappa de nouveau avec force. Le jeune Prewett gémit de douleur et essaya de s'éloigner._

_- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper._

_Il lui enleva son tee-shirt, le plaqua face contre le mur et lui attacha les poignets._

_- Non pas ça... Gémit malgré lui Fabian, redoutant le fouet._

_Son oncle eut un sourire mauvais._

_- Oh, on a peur ?_

_Fou de rage, oubliant sa crainte, Fabian se débattit avec force._

_- Va te faire foutre sale bâtard de blond._

Fabian se réveilla en sursaut en voyant son oncle approcher de nouveau, il était tremblant et paniquait. Maya serra un peu plus sa main, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Fabian ? Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Oh non.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Fabi ?

- Je me suis barré.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Maya en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune Prewett regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité... Il ne m'a pas laissé partir, il comptait me garder. C'est moi qui me suis enfui.

[…]

- TE GARDER ? QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR « TE GARDER » ?

Fabian soupira en regardant son frère s'énerver tout seul.

- Calme toi...

- Non ! Il a cru quoi ? Il s'est pris pour qui ? S'énervait Matthew, fou de rage.

- Fabi, il t'as dis quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda calmement Sirius.

- Juste que je viendrais faire des stages chez lui autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour que je change. Répondit Fabian en terminant sa phrase en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi voudrait-il que tu changes ? Rétorqua Jared.

- Il veut... t'enlever tes proches.

- M'enle... Non mais qu'il vienne s'il a quelque chose à dire ! S'enflamma Jared, pourtant très calme habituellement.

- Ils s'en prennent toujours au cœur... Murmura Sirius.

Le silence total s'abattit dans la chambre d'hôpital suite à la phrase de Sirius. Parce que le jeune Black avait totalement raison, ils s'en prenaient toujours aux êtres chers en plus des tortures, parce que c'est ce qui était le plus douloureux. Jared s'approcha du lit de Fabian et prit sa main. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Je veux que tu fasses très attention à toi d'accord ? Tu ne bouges pas des vacances, ou alors avec du monde, tu es prudent, c'est clair ?

- Ne recommence pas, Jaja... S'il te plaît.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, et l'instant d'une seconde, tous deux étaient revenus des années en arrière.

_- FABIAN._

_- QUOI ?_

_- TU NE ME PARLES PAS SUR CE TON ! JE SUIS TON ONCLE ! _

_Fabian, qui venait de perdre ses parents, et avait à son actif un nombre de conneries et de problèmes incalculables, se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec haine. _

_- TA GUEULE . T'ES PAS MON PERE !_

_Fou de rage, Jared s'avança, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Jared Prewett n'était pas un homme méchant, ni violent en soit. Mais impulsif. Tout comme son neveu. Il avait grandi dans une famille de sang pur assez difficile et ne supportait pas le moindre manque de respect. Il était dur dans ses mots et ses actes. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il fallait agir avec Fabian. _

_- Ils sont morts, c'est clair ? Ils ne reviendront pas. Jamais. Alors inutile de te battre, de boire, de mal te comporter, de laisser tes notes chuter, ça ne sert à RIEN._

_- Lâche moi. Siffla Fabian, des larmes dans les yeux._

_Jared le lâcha aussitôt sans le quitter du regard. _

_- T'es qu'un connard._

_C'est alors que la gifle partie toute seule. Jared recula de plusieurs pas, il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, le regard désolé. Cependant, Fabian le poussa et quitta la maison sans un mot, laissant juste des larmes couler sur ses joues. Jared ce jour là, le chercha partout. Et, coupable, jugea que finalement, il n'apportait que du mauvais dans la vie de Fabian. Il laissa la garde à Matthew, âgé de dix huit ans seulement, et quitta le pays pour s'éloigner, réfléchir et les laisser vivre en paix, pensant que sans lui, ils seraient plus heureux. Que Fabian serait plus heureux. _

Jared secoua négativement la tête. Mais Fabian serra un peu plus sa main. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas recommencer, je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu sois heureux. Murmura Jared.

- Je le sais. Je sais que c'est ce que t'as toujours voulu. Mais je n'étais pas dans une de mes meilleures périodes. Je n'étais pas apte à le comprendre.

Des jours et des jours passèrent avant que Fabian ne fut totalement guéri et puisse rentrer chez lui pour les vacances d'été. Enfin, chez lui voulait dire chez Sirius. Depuis que ce dernier avait emménagé avec son parrain, il y avait du monde tous les jours. Il s'éclatait à inviter ses amis, à la piscine, à jouer aux cartes, à bronzer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. C'était leurs plus belles vacances à tous. Et ce n'était que le début. Ils ne pouvaient cependant s'empêcher d'angoisser au fond. Parce que lorsque Lord Voldemort restait silencieux et faisait profil bas, c'était qu'une gigantesque tempête se préparait. Et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus la tension se faisait sentir. Petit à petit, lentement, durant ce magnifique début d'été ensoleillé, le nombre de morts augmenta de jours en jours. Et un matin, alors que Sirius prenait son petit déjeuner et ouvrait la gazette du sorcier avec un nœud au ventre, il s'étouffa carrément avec son chocolat chaud. Si bien que, Regulus, se moquant au départ, vint lui taper dans le dos en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. Il se pencha alors au dessus de son frère et lut ceci :

_LE MAL SE SOULEVE DANS L'OMBRE !_

_Nos enquêteurs nous le confirment ! L'évasion massive qui a eu lieu à Azkaban était bel et bien réelle ! Mais que nous cache les autorités ? N'y a t-il personne pour clamer haut et fort la vérité en ces temps sombres ? Il y a exactement deux semaines, Orion, Walburga, Cygnus et Marcus Black, Sélénia Lestrange ainsi que Lucius Malefoy, les six personnes ayant été inculpées dans le procès sur la disparition et les maltraitances commises sur le jeune Sirius Black, ont réellement été libérées et sont actuellement dans la nature. Plus précisément, au sein même de notre ministère ! Mais ou est notre justice ? Ou peut-on être en sécurité ? Malgré Fudge qui clame haut et fort qu'il contrôle la situation, je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien ! Notre ministre est-il contrôlé par la peur ou par l'imperium ? Dans tous les cas, nous vous demandons d'être prudents, de prendre soin de vous et de vous abriter... Car rien n'est moins sur que d'avoir des mangemorts au sein de nos plus importantes structures! Criez haut et fort, rebellez vous ! Réclamez la vérité ! Réclamez la justice ! Réclamez l'ordre, le vrai !_

_(J'annonce ma démission, la gazette du sorcier ne veut plus de moi. Vous me trouverez désormais en collaboration avec Matthew Prewett, dans le journal intitulé « la gazette déchaînée ». Je vous invite à venir lire, si vous avez soif de vérité et d'humour noir... )_

Regulus bugua, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le journal, la bouche ouverte puis il regarda plus attentivement son frère, inquiet.

- Il... Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est libre. Deux semaines qu'il est tout prêt pendant que je m'éclate à la piscine. Abusé. Incroyable comment c'est étrange l'ignorance. J'ai rien sentit, j'ai pas eu peur, j'ai pas eu mal... alors qu'il est devant la maison s'il le faut. Termina Sirius.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius s'était levé en disant cette phrase, il faisait les cent pas et réfléchissait à trois cent à l'heure. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne disait rien ? Marcus et les autres cons débarquaient au ministère et personne ne bronchait ? Qu'est ce que cela cachait ? Et pourquoi l'ami de Matthew démissionnait d'un seul coup ? Y avait-il un rapport avec tous ces morts ? Lord Voldemort était-il réellement en train de prendre le contrôle du monde ? La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux frères. Sirius, paniqué, avait sortit sa baguette. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son parrain.

- Tu m'as fais peur bon sang !

- Sirius, il est libre !

- Je viens de voir ça oui... Grogna le jeune homme.

- Je crains que tu ne saches pas tout...

- Comment ça ?

- Marcus est actuellement dans le ministère...

- Alors c'est vraiment réel? S'indigna Sirius. Et toi ? T'as pas eu de problèmes ?

- Une légère altercation avec ton père.

- Légère ?

- Oui, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis parti. Il faut que tu m'écoute, c'est l'invasion, le ministère était empli de mangemorts.

- Terry, Aaron et Andro vont bien ?

- Ils y sont restés. Je suis venu ici au cas ou il débarquerait, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre...

Sirius soupira. Bon et bien le grand jour était arrivé. Il l'avait attendu avec appréhension. C'était aujourd'hui. Son frère était libre. Sa famille était libre. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur Regulus. Ce dernier avait un air paniqué. Et il y avait de quoi. Tous deux avaient volontairement défié et dénoncé les leurs, étant les principaux acteurs de leur emprisonnement. Autrement dit : Ils étaient dans une belle merde. Mais bon ça, Sirius avait l'habitude. Regulus allait malheureusement devoir s'endurcir à son tour. Parce que cette fois, il serai dans le même sac.

[…]

Marcus avait refermé la porte derrière le ministre lorsqu'il était entré dans son propre bureau, un sourire étirait les lèvres de Black. Fudge pâlit d'un seul coup. Marcus ricana et lui montra le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, celui qui était censé recevoir les gens, celui qui était le moins confortable. Quant à lui, il s'assied dans le propre siège du ministre, s'amusant avec sa baguette.

- Bonjour monsieur le ministre...

- Marcus Que... que faites vous ici ?

- Oh, mais vous le savez parfaitement. Je n'aime pas qu'on puisse me ridiculiser voyez-vous. Alors je viens vous tuer bien sur.

Fudge tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ce ministère est rempli d'aurors, ils vous attraperont.

Haineux, Marcus donna un violent coup de poing sur le bois. Il se pencha ensuite pour être plus prêt de lui.

- Personne ne m'attrape, Fudge. Personne.

Il rit de plus belle en voyant que le ministre n'osait même pas lui répondre. Ce qui était impressionnant, c'était que rien n'avait changé chez lui. Azkaban ne l'avait pas le moins du monde abîmé. Et pourtant, habituellement, ça tuait l'homme qui y entrait à petit feu. Non, Marcus, lui, était toujours si glacial, hautain et sur de lui. Voire encore plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le ministre et ne le lâchaient pas. Fudge était pire qu'angoissé et mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard. Et aussi en voyant Marcus faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'amusait.

- Qu'attendait vous de moi, Marcus ?

- Que vous signiez ces papiers.

Il lui tendit deux feuilles, l'une concernant le ministère, l'autre concernant Poudlard.

- Vous... Vous voulez que je vous laisse la tête du ministère et de l'école ? Demanda Fudge, abasourdi, horrifié.

- J'exige. Et puis vous savez, que vous signez ou pas, peu importe, tout me reviendra dans très peu de temps. Par la force s'il le faut.

Fudge ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce matin, il s'était levé avec des soucis en tête. Maintenant, son principal problème était de savoir comment il allait pouvoir sortir de ce bureau.

- C'est... C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? Il prend le contrôle du monde . Il vous ordonne de mettre votre visage à découvert et d'obéir à ses ordres...

Marcus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'ennuyait et que l'homme qu'il avait en face était un grand ignorant. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas faux.

- C'est presque ça.

- Presque ? Demanda Fudge, terrifié.

- Il croit qu'il est indestructible. Il pense qu'il n'y a pas plus fort que lui...

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

- M... mais ?

- Mais il y a moi. Termina Marcus.

Fudge tressaillit. Il ne signa cependant pas les papiers de son plein gré, Marcus dût recourir à l'imperium. Une fois fait, Black sourit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci bien Fudge.

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée mais se retourna soudain et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire. Il pointa sa baguette droit entre ses deux yeux. Fudge perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Le rire sadique de Marcus retentit.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en sortir, si ?

Après quoi, il le foudroya d'un simple sortilège, souriant en le voyant s'affaisser, tomber tête la première contre son propre bureau. Puis, il sortit du bureau en chantonnant doucement. Oui, Marcus était de retour. Et sous ses airs de parfait serviteur de Lord Voldemort qui l'aidait à prendre le contrôle du monde, servait en fait, ses propres intérêts.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 38 : Quand les gentils en ont assez... ils font tout péter !

Le lendemain, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Alors que le groupe d'amis était dans la salle commune, très tôt le matin, préparant leurs plans, le portrait s'ouvrit sur Marcus. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Son grand frère se dirigea droit vers Fabian et le leva par le col, le fusillant du regard.

- J'attends des explications. Siffla t-il.

Le jeune Prewett échangea un regard avec Sirius et les autres, interdit. Que se passait-il ? Il était donc déjà au courant ? Il leur avait placé des micros dessus ou quoi ? Fabian affronta son regard et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Aussitôt, il reçut la plus puissante des gifles jamais vue sur terre. Sirius grogna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son grand frère jetait brutalement quelque chose sur la table basse. Un journal.

- Ton frère a donc décidé de mourir ? Il a pourtant la chance d'avoir retrouvé sa famille... S'il ne tient pas à ses femmes, qu'il le dise...

Fabian se pencha et regarda le titre du journal. Cependant au lieu de « la gazette déchaînée » figurait « le spécial Trou du cus et ses détritus » avec en première page, une immense photographie de Marcus.. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regarda haineux de Black, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant de céder totalement à son hilarité. Marcus s'avança un peu plus, se plaçant face à lui.

- Ça te fais rire ?

- Non. C'est juste... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un truc pareil. Sinon, tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de me demander des explications. Moi je suis ici. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire.

- OU ton frère a t-il déménagé Fabian ?

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Comment savait-il qu'ils avaient déménagés ? Il avait donc réellement l'intention de le tuer ? Il le cherchait ? Fabian haussa les épaules.

- Alors là, je n'en ai strictement AUCUNE IDÉE.

Marcus s'avança, le regard empli de haine, glacial, il se colla à lui. Cependant, Fabian ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Il va donc falloir que j'emploie la force...

- Tu veux faire quoi hein ? Répliqua agressivement Fabian sans le lâcher des yeux. Tuer sa femme et sa fille pour lui faire regretter de t'avoir provoqué ? Mais n'oublie pas une chose. Il sait parfaitement ou sont TA femme et ton futur fils.

Black l'attrapa violemment à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Sirius se leva, soupirant.

- Marc'... Arrête.

- Le premier qui pose ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur Eléa, je le crève. Je commencerais par lui briser chaque membre pour finir par lui crever les yeux.

- Il va falloir qu'on dise à Yan d'aller se cacher Sirius, tu crois pas ? Parce que c'est plus qu'un doigt qu'il a posé sur elle...

Sirius accourut, voyant que son frère était sur le point de commettre un meurtre, il s'interposa, tenant ses poignets.

- Arrête Marc'. Il ne chercher qu'à t'énerver. C'est faux.

Dans le dos de Black, James fit signe à Fabian de fermer sa bouche. Ils avaient un plan à mettre en route. Le but était de créer des copies pour éviter de mourir et pouvoir faire des coups en douce. Ça aurait été stupide que le jeune Prewett ne meure avant d'avoir mis son idée en application. Sam et Lily s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, paniquées, elles les regardaient avec crainte. Seulement, Marcus repoussa brutalement son petit frère qui s'effondra au sol. Fabian se mordit la lèvre.

- Excuse moi Marcus. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'étais juste énervé, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Oui. Il ne réfléchit pas souvent. Ajouta Remus en regardant son ami d'un air réprobateur.

Il s'était levé et les avaient rejoint. Contrairement à Sirius, il n'essaya pas d'employer la force à son tour. Le jeune Lupin était plutôt de ceux qui jouaient de leur calme olympien. Il fixa Marcus, comme s'il attendait une décision de sa part, pas plus perturbé que ça, alors que Fabian pouvait finir dans un cercueil. Son attitude sembla tempérer Black, il se décrispa légèrement et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune Prewett.

- Sache que je vous hais. Ton frère, ton oncle, toi. Ta famille entière, Fabian. Et un jour, vous ne m'échapperez pas. Je m'amuserais à vous faire payer chacune de vos provocations.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle commune après avoir échangé un long et intense regard avec son petit frère. Sirius donna un coup de pied dans le canapé.

- Pauvre con va ! Cracha t-il.

- Calme toi, Sirius. Dit doucement Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il fixa intensément Fabian.

- Oui je sais. La prochaine fois je fermerai ma grande gueule.

- Ça ferait énormément de bien en effet. Sourit Peter.

- On reprend les gars ! Annonça Samantha.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, au milieu d'une infinité de champs, se dressait un très imposant manoir. Une rivière s'écoulait paisiblement dans le jardin, ne se souciant pas de ce qui l'entourait, le clapotis de l'eau semblait faible malgré la quantité. Faible. Comme la respiration du propriétaire des lieux. Albus Dumbledore avait des branchements sur le corps, il avait une aide respiratoire et, il ne cessait de dormir. On aurait dit que la vie l'avait quittée. Alors que pourtant, elle était toujours là. Bien présente. Mais on ne savait pas vraiment ou elle se cachait. Jared avait posé sa main sur celle du directeur de Poudlard, il le fixait.

- Si toi tu lâches, Albus, c'est que la guerre est perdue d'avance. Tu ne peux pas abandonner.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa. Yan entra sans bruit. Cependant, Jared l'entraîna avec lui en dehors de la pièce. Ils marchèrent durant un long moment en silence dans les nombreux couloirs. Le jeune homme regardait son aîné du coin de l'oeil. Il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Jared. Prewett était le premier à se battre lorsqu'il le fallait. Il était un meneur.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- C'est horrible, Jared. Le ministère est ultra surveillé. Ils rabaissent et soumettent ceux qui n'ont pas fui.

- Et les sorciers nés moldus ?

- Ils sont enfermés puis tués.

- Personne ne t'as repéré ?

- Non. Azkaban est encore pire qu'avant. Si seulement il n'y avait que les détraqueurs, on pourrait juger ça simple.

- Mais encore ?

- Il y a deux géants qui surveillent l'entrée. Je crois qu'ils m'ont senti malgré mon invisibilité.

Jared soupira. Ils allaient devoir prendre du temps pour préparer des plans. Ils ne devaient pas se lancer dans la gueule du loup ainsi, il fallait qu'ils soient prêts. Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Les yeux de Jared en disaient long.

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve du monde, Yan. Beaucoup de monde. Des gens prêts à mourir pour la liberté.

- C'est... difficile à trouver. Murmura le jeune auror.

- Très.

[…]

- Papaaaaaa glabluba !

Matthew éclata de rire, caressant avec douceur la joue de sa fille qui était dans sa chaise haute. Il approcha la cuillère de sa bouche.

- Arrête de papoter et mange Naomi. Sourit-il.

- Chlablublaaaaaaaa glabilou.

- Aussi têtue que son papa et son tonton ! S'exclama Evanna. Que va t-on faire de toi mon ange ?

- Héééé ! Protesta Matthew.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Quel homme ayant été capturé à cause de son travail durant un an et demi recommencerait de plus belle à provoquer les ennemis ?

Le grand frère de Fabian se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour ne pas inquiéter sa fiancée, il ne lui avait pas montré le journal. Seulement, Evanna semblait au courant et en colère. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste me sentir inutile. Je ne peux rien contre eux ! Mon journal est ma seule façon de me battre.

- Être heureux et profiter des tiens est aussi une façon de te battre, Matt. Soupira Evanna. Mais visiblement ça ne te suffit pas...

- NON.

Naomi sursauta, sa lèvre inférieure trembla, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Son père la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement et embrassant son front.

- Excuse moi mon ange. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il tendit sa fille à sa fiancée et regarda cette dernière droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique moi !

- Ça ne me suffit pas ! Je vous aime par dessus tout, vous êtes ma famille, mes anges. Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans bouger ! Je ne PEUX PAS laisser gagner ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de mes parents !

Evanna soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle posa une main sur sa joue avec douceur.

- Justice sera faite, mon cœur.

- Pas si tout le monde se contente d'être heureux en se cachant. Répliqua Matthew en quittant leur chambre.

[…]

- Le problème c'est que la mentalité de la copie doit être la même que la notre. Expliqua Remus. Sinon en deux secondes, Marcus nous grillera...

- Et pour ça on fait comment ? S'inquiéta Sam, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Sa question amena un silence total. Tous se regardaient d'un air perdu. James s'était levé et faisait les cents pas. Depuis deux heures, ils se prenaient sans cesse la tête, essayant de faire au mieux. Maya faisait la moue, fixant le jeune Lupin. Les jumeaux, eux, partaient dans des délires incessants de combines impossibles à effectuer. D'un coup, Sirius frappa la table avec la paume de sa main.

- Si nous créons des copies, physiquement identiques à nous, il nous suffirait à la limite de leur jeter le sortilège imperium, les soumettant, leur expliquant ce qu'on attend d'elle.

- Mais ça ne reste qu'un sortilège, Rus'. Lorsque ses effets disparaîtront, on sera dans la merde. Répondit James.

Sirius grogna et sembla réfléchir. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Fabian. Ce dernier le regarda faire sans bouger.

- Gemino.

Aussitôt, un copié collé du jeune Prewett apparut, il sourit à Sirius tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait attendre les instructions de ce dernier, comme s'il lui devait obéissance. En jetant le sortilège, le jeune Black avait prit soin de penser comme Fabian, d'être Fabian.

- Salut. Sourit Sirius.

- Salut ! J'ai faim.

- Ça tombe bien. Tu vas aller déjeuner. Mais d'abord, j'ai quelques trucs à t'expliquer.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique quoi que ce soit, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Répondit la copie en tournant vers le vrai Fabian un sourire malicieux.

- C'est juste... trop bizarre. Grimaça le vrai Prewett.

- Tu dois être Fabian. Expliqua tout de même Sirius. Pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi.

- Je le suis déjà. Je ne suis qu'une copie de ce que tu as voulu que je sois.

- Très bien, parfait.

Sur ces mots, Sirius donna un puissant coup de poing au « faux » Fabian. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avec un sourire, il ne sentait rien. Le jeune Black mima le signe de la victoire.

- Seul détail, si l'un des connards te fais du mal, fais semblant de souffrir.

- D'accord.

Les autres appliquèrent à la règle les instructions de Sirius afin que leurs copies soient conformes. Dans la salle commune, il y avait soudain beaucoup de jumeaux. Le jeune Black fixait sa copie, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Y a un problème Rus' ? Demanda James.

- Le seul truc, c'est que ma copie n'a pas mes pouvoirs. Si Marc' tente de lui parler en entrant en lui, il verra que la puissance que l'on a en commun est totalement absente...

Sam fît aussitôt la grimace, assez inquiète. Son meilleur ami, lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et comme il le fait souvent... ça sert à rien c'est ça ?

Sirius regarda attentivement sa copie.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux pour éviter chaque contact direct avec lui, mentalement je veux dire. Regarde le le moins possible. D'accord ?

- Oui. C'est okay.

Un silence suivit leurs paroles. Le vrai groupe d'amis était inquiet. Lily se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- C'est étrange de savoir que le danger m'excite...

James haussa les sourcils, un air vraiment étonné sur le visage. Tandis que leurs amis éclataient de rire. Sirius avait prit un air malicieux.

- Ne sois pas trop excitée non plus, je n'aimerais pas te voir en transe...

Lily rougit et alla se cacher contre le torse de James. Ce dernier s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire. Les jumeaux, eux, ne semblaient pas le moins du monde soucieux, ils s'amusaient à comparer leurs copies.

- Il faut avouer qu'elle est plus belle que toi. Se moquait Sacha.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ben c'est vrai !

- Abruti ! C'est ma copie !

- C'est fou ce que tu es susceptible...

Maya échangea un regard avec Remus et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Fabian, lui, s'amusait à emmerder Peter.

- Tu crois que ta copie va être aussi débile que toi ou pas ?

- Sale con ! Grogna le jeune Pettigrow.

- Non mais faut avouer que si elle pouvait t'améliorer ça serait positif...

Peter se jeta sur lui et ils s'amusèrent à se battre au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Remus s'éclaircisse la gorge. James, Sirius et Peter tournèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, c'était lui l'adulte du groupe. Celui qui rappelait les autres à l'ordre.

- Vous ne changerez jamais. Soupira t-il.

Ses trois meilleurs amis sourirent de plus belle. Ils coururent vers lui et l'étouffèrent dans un gros câlin amical.

- Juste pour information : les cours commencent dans dix minutes. Annonça la voix étouffée du jeune Lupin.

Les copies s'habillèrent avec les tenus de sorcier, et prirent les affaires de cours. Ils s'éclipsèrent alors en cours. Fabian tremblait d'impatience.

- J'aimerais trop être une petite mouche pour voir ma copie en action...

- Oh, personnellement j'ai une idée de ce qui va arriver à ta copie aujourd'hui... Répondit Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Demanda le jeune Prewett, curieux.

- Elle va morfler pour ce que tu as dis à Marcus ce matin. De la main de mon frère, mais aussi de la main de ton oncle qui aura été mis au courant.

Fabian ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son ami lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Heureusement qu'elles ne souffrent pas vraiment...

- Et grâce au ciel, elles ne sont qu'une illusion. Ajouta Sam.

[…]

- Fabian es-tu capable de répondre à cette question ?

La copie du jeune Prewett cessa immédiatement de discuter avec celle de Maya et fixa attentivement son oncle, un air de défi dans les yeux. Le jeune garçon resta silencieux. Tandis qu'Abraxas bouillonnait intérieurement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il provoquait Marcus, il se permettait de ne pas répondre... C'était trop. Il s'avança sans le quitter des yeux et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table de son neveu.

- Tu es sourd ?

- Pas que je sache... Répondit la copie de Fabian, affrontant son regard.

- Il vaut mieux. Si tu l'avais été je me serais inquiété, déjà que tu es con.

- C'est toi qui parle ? Ricana Fabian.

Ainsi commença l'interminable journée de « Fabian ». Il passa la majeure partie de sa première journée de cours à souffrir, à coups de doloris et d'entailles sur le corps. Ce que son oncle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il ne sentait absolument rien.

[…]

- Sirius, tu peux fermer ta gueule je te prie ? Merci. Siffla Marcus.

Il était en pleine explication du sortilège doloris et de ses effets. Il y mettait toute sa passion.

- Je disais donc, pour que ce sortilège fonctionne, il faut vouloir que la victime souffre. Il faut le désirer par dessus tout... Par exemple, pour débuter, le lancer sur une personne que l'on hait est très utile.

- Je peux leur montrer si tu veux... Enfin, si tu te sens capable de jouer le cobaye et de résister... C'est un sortilège douloureux... Sourit « Sirius », provocateur.

- Oh, mais voilà qui est très intéressant, frangin. Viens ici.

« Sirius » eut un moment d'arrêt. Il échangea un regard avec « James ». Ce dernier avait une puissante envie de rire, mais il laissait paraître uniquement de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Le jeune Black rejoignit son grand frère et débuta un cours... très basé sur la pratique.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, Regulus, lui, était réellement dans la merde. Son oncle, Cygnus, voulait l'inciter à jeter un sortilège de torture sur l'un de ses camarades. Il réunissait ceux qui n'avaient pas « cours » pour leur apprendre la magie noire. Et même si le jeune Black avait peur, il ne comptait pas obéir.

- Reg, si tu ne le fais pas, ça risque de faire très mal... Mais pas forcément à toi. Plutôt, disons... à ton frère...

- Va te faire foutre sale con. Vous me saoulez à toujours faire les mêmes menaces merdiques. Cracha Regulus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

A cet instant, une lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de son oncle et frappa son dos de plein fouet. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon tomba à genoux. Cependant, il se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Cygnus, voyant qu'il luttait, à la manière de Sirius, s'avança lentement vers lui, énervé. Il intensifia le sortilège, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce son neveu se tortille au sol en hurlant de douleur, attendant patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie.

[…]

Lélia courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était essoufflée mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne se calma qu'une fois dans sa salle commune. Là, elle saisit un parchemin et écrivit un mot rapide destiné à Fabian. Elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver et elle avait besoin d'eux. Pour venir en aide à Regulus. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un état pitoyable et s'était empressé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Par miracle, elle avait réussi à esquiver son cours et avait délaissé Logan pour retrouver ses nouveaux amis. Il lui avait promis de trouver une excuse valable. Et puis, après tout, peu importait les conséquences, le jeune Black avait eu besoin d'elle. Lélia caressa son hibou.

- Trouve Fabian mon beau.

[…]

Dans la salle sur demande, un décor avait été crée. Elle s'était transformée en une sorte de maison immense, il y avait plusieurs chambres, qui comportait des salles de bain, un salon immense, un grand jacuzzi... Les amis s'en était donné à cœur joie. Autant que leur petit jeu durerait, ici, il serait en sûreté. Ils s'étaient tous rendormis, rattrapant leur nuit agitée. Tous sauf un. Remus s'était emparé d'un livre, il était plongé dans sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou ne vienne le perturber. Il voletait devant la porte de la chambre de Fabian d'un air agité. Le jeune Lupin se leva et lui ouvrit. L'oiseau voleta autour du jeune Prewett avant de se poser. Il pinça son nez avec douceur du bout de son bec. Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant que son ami grognait et se tournait. C'était inutile, l'oiseau insistait. Fabian finit par se redresser d'un bond.

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CES CONNERIES ?

Remus, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, éclata carrément de rire. Le jeune Prewett grogna avant de saisir brutalement le mot. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de prendre un air grave. Aussitôt, son ami reprit un air sérieux, inquiet. Fabian lui donna le parchemin.

_Fabian,_

_Je suis désolée de te déranger mais c'était urgent et je ne vous voyais nulle part..._

_J'ai trouvé Regulus dans un couloir, je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, il allait très mal..._

_Il a été soigné et dort. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais je pense que Sirius aimerait être au courant._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Lélia. _

Remus échangea un regard incertain avec le jeune Prewett. Fallait-il mettre Sirius au courant ?

[…]

- VAS Y MAIS JE VAIS ETRIPER CET ESPECE DE POURRITURE ! QUI LUI A FAIT DU MAL HEIN ? QUI ?

Fabian se précipita devant la porte de la salle sur demande, barrant le passage à son ami. Il avait saisit ses poignets doucement mais le maintenait tout de même avec force.

- Rus'... Calme toi s'il te plaît. Je comprends que tu sois énervé. Mais réfléchis deux secondes, si tu sors, et que quelqu'un te surprend après avoir vu ta copie, ça va foutre une merde internationale...

Mais, trop enragé, Sirius l'écarta brutalement avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs sans prendre aucune précaution. Il laissait la haine le contrôler. Et ça pouvait faire très mal. James, Peter et Remus coururent après lui, rapidement suivis de Sam, Lily et Fabian. Maya regarda les jumeaux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont être découverts ? Interrogea Kim. Ça serait dommage. C'est un si bon plan...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pour une fois que Fabi a une bonne idée. Sourit Sacha.

Mais malgré sa tentative pour la détendre, Maya ne sourit même pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Si un jour le plan venait à mal tourner, il en subirait les conséquences. Le jeune Black entra comme une furie dans l'infirmerie. Il avait les poings fermés, crispés à mort. Pomfresh le regarda avec stupeur avant de pâlir. Elle s'avança et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

- Il va mieux. Je l'ai soigné. Tout va bien...

- Je l'emmène avec moi.

- Ou ça ? Demanda l'infirmière, fronçant les sourcils.

- A un endroit ou personne ne pourra plus le toucher.

- Il n'y a que le paradis qui ait un tel pouvoir...

Sirius ne s'attarda pas à discuter, il porta son frère dans ses bras et le serra avec douceur contre lui. L'infirmière, voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis quoi qu'elle dise lui transmis plusieurs potions anti douleur et de sommeil. Remus se chargea de les prendre. Tandis que James créait une copie de Regulus sous l'oeil ébahi et interdit de Madame Pomfresh. Ils prenaient un gros risque en sortant ainsi à découvert. Mais ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste.

[…]

- Sirius. Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Sam, inquiète.

- Leur régler leur compte à ces enfoirés. Cracha t-il en s'apprêtant à quitter de nouveau la salle sur demande.

Seulement, cette fois Remus l'attrapa fermement par le bras. Et sous ses airs constamment fatigués, le jeune Lupin avait, en réalité, une impressionnante force physique.

- Non. Du moins, tu n'y vas pas seul.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La plupart semblaient étonnés.

- Il est temps qu'on mette nos idées en application. Et je pense que sur la liste de dégâts que nous avons faite, il faut commencer par frapper petit. A la fin, on les démolira. Quand ils croiront qu'il ne peut pas y avoir pire, on redoublera d'efforts.

- J'ai juste envie de commettre un meurtre là. Siffla Sirius en tentant d'échapper à son ami.

- A quoi bon hein ? Tu vas y aller, énervé, tu vas mettre une ou deux droite pour déguster ensuite. C'est au moral qu'il faut frapper. En les énervant, en leur prouvant qu'ils ne sont rien face à l'union...

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus. Approuva Fabian.

Ce fut sur le jeune Prewett que les yeux se braquèrent cette fois, ébahis.

- Tu deviendrais donc intelligent ? S'étonna Maya.

- Hé ! Protesta t-il. Vive la meilleure amie tss...

La jeune Neeson éclata de rire avant de s'approcher et de le serrer contre lui. Remus sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche.

- Je récapitule notre liste. Si vous voyez autre chose, vous intervenez, sinon pour l'instant, on se contente de ça.

Rédiger des messages de lutte sur les murs (signés LBDPCAV)

Insultes sur les portes de chaque appartement

Interdire l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore, donc de Marcus, en changeant le mot de passe ou en bloquant l'entrée

Créer une marionnette vivante de Marcus qui s'insulterait elle-même et la placer dans chaque salle

Pourrir les appartements (tout peindre en rose, cramer les draps et les habits, retourner les lits, casser les meubles...)

Créer une inondation dans les couloirs qui ferait en sorte d'emporter uniquement Marcus et ses adeptes

Empoisonner leur déjeuner en faisant en sorte que leurs corps deviennent colorés

Leur jeter un sortilège ou les manipuler afin qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux veut crier ou engueuler quelqu'un, des colombes sortent de sa bouche

- Cela vous convient ?

Ses amis étaient hilares. Excepté Sirius qui semblait s'être détendu mais était plongé dans une grande réflexion. Il ne partagea pas ses pensées cependant, se contentant de fixer Fabian.

- Tu devrais en profiter pour aller chercher Lélia et faire en sorte qu'elle se joigne à nous. Invite aussi Logan si tu le vois. Ce sont des personnes en qui je crois.

Le jeune Prewett acquiesça en lui souriant Ils finirent par se répartir les tâches et se séparer en petit groupe. Profitant que leurs copies soient en cours, ils se désilusionnèrent et parcoururent les couloirs, laissant deçà delà des mots plus rebelles et provocateurs les uns que les autres. Sirius, à l'aide de sa baguette, écrivit le message suivant, sur le mur, près de la porte de son oncle Cygnus :

**Vous levez vos baguettes ou vos poings sur des mômes, pourquoi ?**

**Parce que vous n'êtes que des lâches et trouillards,**

**incapables de vous mesurer à quelqu'un de votre taille,**

**incapables d'affronter qui que ce soit qui ferait un centimètre de plus que vous,**

**Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de pisseux, en plus d'être abrutis et inutiles.**

Il s'éclipsa ensuite et continua de parcourir les couloirs, laissant d'autres mots moins intenses, plus basé sur la bataille qui faisait rage en eux, entre eux.

**J'écris ces mots en noir, parce que c'est une couleur neutre. **

**Elle ne signifie rien. Votre vert et argent pue l'arrogance, la prétention et la lâcheté. **

**Vous nous jugez faibles, parce que nous choisissons notre voie, notre chemin...**

**Parce que nous crions sous vos sorts et vos coups...**

**Mais qui va se mettre au pied de quelqu'un ? **

**Qui s 'abaisse et s'agenouille devant un crétin qui se croit tout permis ?**

**Ce n'est pas nous, c'est vous ! **

**Vous avez choisi la facilité et vous vous permettez de l'ouvrir...**

**Si nous étions à votre place, nous nous serions cachés depuis bien longtemps...**

**Et toi là, Marcus Black...**

**Il paraît que tout le monde te craint...**

**Véridique ? C'est bizarre on est pas au courant...**

**C'est quoi qui est censé faire peur ? **

**Ton sourire en coin, ton regard de « tueur », tes menaces à deux noises ?**

**Laisse nous rire... **

**Lorsque Lord Bol de morve est remplacé par Lord Trou du cus...**

**Mais qui est le plus impressionnant ?**

**Aucun !**

**Le moindre contestataire aura à faire à son bourreau hein ?**

**Notre peuple crève de faim, de peur, il fuit, se cache, il crève de tout...**

**Rien ne sert de faire grève n'est ce pas ?**

**Donc autant mourir DEBOUTS !**

**Essayez de nous agenouiller, de nous faire plier...**

**A chacun de vos essais, nous résisterons...**

**Nous nous relèverons, nous crierons, nous nous battrons...**

**Le mal ne connaît pas la douleur, le mal ne connaît rien. **

**Nous, nous connaissons tout. Nous sommes des soldats invincibles. **

**Notre façon de mourir, nous la choisirons, uniquement s'il le faut.**

**Nous ne nous soumettrons jamais, **

**nous préférons nous passer nous-mêmes la corde au cou. **

Inlassablement, sur chaque mur, se répétaient ce genre de mots, ils étaient bien évidemment indélébile, personne ne pouvait rien faire contre. Ce soir là, lorsque les élèves sortirent de cours, il y eut des exclamations étonnées, effrayées parfois, d'autres étaient enjouées, fières. Des murmures s'élevaient dans tous les coins du château. Si bien que les méchants eux aussi finirent par être alertés. Tous se réunirent et ils parcoururent les couloirs, lisant chaque mot. Lorsque les yeux de Marcus se posèrent sur celui ci, il faillit en briser sa baguette:

« **Et toi là, Marcus Black...**

**Il paraît que tout le monde te craint...**

**Véridique ? C'est bizarre on est pas au courant...**

**C'est quoi qui est censé faire peur ? **

**Ton sourire en coin, ton regard de « tueur », tes menaces à deux noises ?**

**Laisse nous rire... »**

Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur, hargneux. Le groupe d'amis, invisibles, assistaient à la scène. Sirius voyait que son frère avait mal, qu'il était blessé, touché dans son amour propre. Et il en était plus que fier. Seulement, il y prenait un malin plaisir, et ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux. Il allait en baver. Marcus s'approcha un peu plus, pouvant lire une nouvelle fois, en signature : LBDPCAV.

**(La Bande Des Plus Cons Après Vous)**

Aussitôt, il tourna un regard haineux vers la copie de Sirius, il amorça un pas avant de se figer. Son frère était en cours avec lui... Il n'avait pas pu écrire ce mot, ni aucun autre. Idem pour ses amis. Il tourna alors un regard furieux vers la copie de Fabian mais Abraxas secoua négativement la tête. C'était impossible, il était avec son oncle. Et pourtant, Marcus ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait avoir développé un esprit aussi rebelle. Le soir, au repas, les élèves eurent droit à un discours enragé et menaçant, ils furent incités à dénoncer les coupables, sous peine de quoi, il se chargerait lui-même de les démasquer, sous la torture.

[…]

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était que le début d'une longue série de coups bas. Rapidement, des semaines entières s'écoulèrent et le mois de novembre arriva à sa fin. Les Maraudeurs et leurs amis étaient capables d'être odieux. Et ils se faisaient une joie de le prouver dans la durée. Fabian, lui, se chargeait en prime de tout divulguer à son grand frère par parchemin, racontant chaque détail, chaque réaction... Et plus le temps passait, plus Marcus devenait fou de rage... Si bien qu'un jour, il saisit celui qu'il pensait être Fabian par la gorge. Ce dernier souffla sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- Tu oses poser la question ?

Il l'entraîna dans sa salle de cours désignée et posa brutalement quelque chose sur la table. Un journal. Le jeune Prewett braqua ses yeux dessus. « Quand le prédateur tombe sur des proies plus douées et bornées... » Sur le papier figurait chaque mot, en détail, ainsi que les réactions de Marcus, ses nombreux discours, chacun de ses états d'âmes...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Et évidemment c'est moi le coupable hein ? Bien sur...

Black, furieux, sortit son couteau et le planta droit dans le ventre de la copie de Fabian.

- Évidemment oui. Qui donc irait tout balancer à ton frère hein ?

- Je...

« Fabian » commençait à faiblir. Les illusions étaient certes solides, mais elles n'étaient pas indestructibles. Hors, là, elle commençait à sentir la douleur. Et c'était mauvais signe. Il tomba à genoux, cependant, il ne quitta pas son regard.

- Peut-être... le... les... c... coupables... Souffla « Fabian », en s'effondrant, inconscient.

Marcus le regarda durant un long moment avant de soupirer. Il avait l'impression que son frère était coupable. Ainsi que ses amis. Cependant, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de le prouver. Ils étaient toujours présents en cours. Trop présents d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette énigme semblait être un piège qui se refermait sur lui petit à petit ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais il n'avait eu de difficultés à démasquer un coupable. Ça le frustrait.

[…]

Matthew écrivait tranquillement sur son parchemin, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était fasciné par son petit frère. Il l'admirait pour son courage. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au fond. Un jour, quelqu'un ferait une boulette. Et ils seraient tous démasqués. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Alphard le fixait, plus qu'heureux.

- Je suis papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii !

- Pardon ? Tu n'as pas d'enfants ! S'étonna Matthew.

- Eléa !

Le jeune Prewett se leva d'un bond.

- Ça y est ? Mais c'était pour le mois prochain, non ? Décembre ?

- Oui, mais il semblait pressé !

Matthew sauta partout, il serra sa femme et sa fille contre lui et caressa la joue de cette dernière.

- Tu vas avoir un p'tit pote mon ange !

- Et tu vas en être le parrain...

- De... Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Alphard lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oui. Elle veut que ce soit toi.

Touché, Matthew sortit de sa chambre et parcourut de nombreux couloirs, il arriva devant la chambre d'Eléa et, alors qu'il allait frapper, Yan en sortit, tout sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune auror lui serra vivement la main.

- Félicitations.

- Euh... j'ai pas accouché...

Yan éclata de rire.

- Non, mais tu es l'heureux élu !

- Pauvre gosse tu veux dire oui...

- Arrête, vu la façon dont tu bichonnes ta fille, je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui...

Il continua sa route et Matthew entra sans bruit. Eléa lui sourit faiblement. Elle semblait épuisée, mais elle rayonnait. Il s'avança près d'elle et posa une main sur son front. Elle le regarda, mi inquiète, mi interrogatrice. Elle semblait attendre son verdict. Matthew lui sourit avant de poser ses yeux sur le nourrisson. Son sang se glaça. Les quelques cheveux qu'il avait étaient blonds comme les blés, ses yeux, eux, étaient gris acier. Le contraste était saisissant. Il y allait avoir un mélange d'elle et de Marcus, en espérant que sa mentalité à elle vaincrait. Les yeux du bébé se posèrent sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

- Il est sublime.

- Il s'appelle Angel.

- Curieux prénom quand on sait que...

- Pas de commentaires !

- Autant pour moi !

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Avant qu'elle ne prenne un air grave.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Matt...

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma jolie !

- Promets moi d'être toujours présent pour lui.

- Je le serais.

- Et de m'aider à faire de lui quelqu'un de bien.

- Il le sera. Mais c'est promis.

Il se sourirent l'un l'autre avant que Matthew ne prenne le nourrisson dans ses bras, doucement. Lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer, il le berça lentement.

- Ne pleure pas petit cœur. Je sais que le monde réel est cruel comparé à la douceur de ta maman mais ça ira... Je serais là.

[…]

« Macaque poilu et stupide », « Blondasse à l'intérieur et ça se voit à l'extérieur », « Trou du cus à l'anus », « Pute à franges », « Walburga face de caca », « Père de salope », voici les insultes qui figurait au dessus des portes des méchants. Respectivement sur celles de Cygnus Black, Abraxas Malefoy, Marcus, Sélénia Lestrange, Walburga Black, Jerry Lestrange... Comme promis, le groupe d'amis ne s'arrêtait pas et ne comptait pas se stopper. Marcus ne cessait d'hurler et de se défouler sur chaque élève qu'il croisait. L'énerver commençait à devenir très intéressant. Aussi, ce jour là, il avançait dans les couloirs avec son oncle, discutant hargneusement. Il se rendait vers son bureau, souhaitant s'entretenir personnellement avec lui, en tête en tête, dans le plus grand calme. Sauf que, parvenu devant la statue, cette dernière lui interdit l'accès.

- Ce n'est pas le mot de passe.

- PARDON ? BIEN SUR QUE SI !

- Et bien non.

Plus loin, les Maraudeurs avaient du mal à garder leur fou rire à l'intérieur. Ils étaient invisibles. Leurs amis étaient en train de mettre en place la future blague. Marcus commença à essayer de la persuader, avant d'utiliser chaque sortilège possible pour passer. Il n'allait pas tarder à commettre un meurtre. Cygnus se mordit la lèvre et posa une main sur son épaule. Il regarda la statue.

- Si tu ne nous laisse pas passer, on va tout faire péter, c'est au choix.

Sirius serra fort la main de James, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. La statue ne se démonta pas, comme ils l'avaient espéré. Marcus sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège, faisant tout exploser, derrière la statue, une armée de pétards explosèrent à leur tour, ils sifflaient fort et poursuivaient leurs cibles, sauf que, contrairement à Cygnus, Marcus les dévia, sa rage ne le faisait pas fuir, bien au contraire, il persistait davantage encore à vouloir trouver un coupable. Ses poings étaient crispés sous la haine, son regard plus glacial que jamais.

- Si je trouve le coupable... Je jure que je n'aurais jamais autant torturé quelqu'un dans ma vie.

[…]

Quelques jours après la naissance du petit Angel, Albus Dumbledore avait ouvert les yeux, il parvenait à parler mais était faible. Et, pourtant, il ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire. Dans sa chambre, il y avait sans cesse des discussions, des allers retour, des constructions de plan. Il voulait du monde. Il voulait que les aurors soient délivrés et pour ça, il leur faudrait aller directement à Azkaban.

- Vous devriez vous reposer Albus... Disait Lilianne, inquiète.

Par endroits, les veines du directeur de Poudlard viraient au noir. Elles étaient attaquées petit à petit. Chase lui avait avoué qu'il ne lui restait certainement pas beaucoup de temps, raison de plus pour sauver au moins Poudlard. C'était SON école.

- Je pourrais entrer aisément. Affirma Jared.

- Il faut aussi penser à sortir, Jared. Et ça tu as tendance à l'oublier... Répondit faiblement Albus.

- Et vous vous devriez vous reposer !

- Tu ne crois pas que je me suis assez reposée, Lilianne ? Il est temps que je guérisse et que nous sortions vos maris de cette prison. Une fois que j'aurais fais ça, j'aurais tout le loisir de me reposer, je sais parfaitement que ton époux réglera tout ça en deux temps trois mouvements. S'ils les ont mis en quarantaine lui et son équipe, c'est parce qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils sont une menace pour eux...

- Ils ne sont qu'une bande de trouillards. Enfermer des hommes parce qu'ils les craignent et ça se dit puissant... Grogna Jared.

- Tu es aussi une menace pour eux. Sinon Marcus ne t'aurais pas mis le feu de lui-même, en personne...

- Une petite rancune concernant son emprisonnement sûrement.

- Non, c'est plus que ça. Tu es intelligent et fort. Et Marcus le sait. Il ne sous estime pas ses ennemis, il les élimine ou les isole. Comme il l'a fait avec Sirius. Et il recommencera si Sirius persiste à lui tenir tête...

…

- C'est pour cette raison que nous devons intervenir rapidement et sortir Sirius de là.

[…]

Les élèves étaient tous assis dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir lorsque soudain, une voix résonna claire et forte.

- Jour' j'm'appelle Marcus le trou du cus ! Quand j'suis en colère, j'frappe dans les murs comme un blaireau, je m'entaille la peau, j'défonce la tête de ceux que je juge blaireau ! Mais qui est le zozo ?

Une marionnette d'à peu près un mètre vagabondait entre les tables des élèves. Ces derniers avaient des réactions différentes. Les copies des Maraudeurs, Sam, Lily, Fabian, Maya et les jumeaux étaient hilares. Certains avaient un sourire mais étaient interdits, fixant la réaction de Marcus. Ce dernier fixait l'intrus avec indifférence avant que tout n'empire...

- Je me juge fort et puissant mais je ne suis qu'un abruti irrespectueux et saoulant. Je me prends pour le roi du monde alors que je ne suis qu'un connard immonde... Je chante à tue tête que tout le monde me respecte mais je suis une véritable tapett...

Une explosion retentit, la marionnette n'étant plus que cendres. Plusieurs cris d'élèves avaient retentit. La cape de l'un d'entre eux avait prit feu mais Marcus ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Il fixait avec hargne la copie de son frère.

- Dès la première heure demain, je torturerais chaque élève qui croisera ma route. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le ou les coupable(s) se dénonce(nt). Et surtout, que personne ne vienne pleurer...

Haineux, il s'éloigna de la table des professeurs et quitta la grande salle en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, sa cape noire semblant continuer de flotter derrière lui.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 37 : Dans une guerre, il faut toujours frapper là ou ça fait mal.

C'est après avoir répondu, en voyant l'air empli de haine qui avait pris possession du visage de son frère, que Sirius réalisa. Il était, une fois de plus, allé trop loin. Alors, il prit son sourire le plus charmeur, fît une courbette en direction de ses amis avant... de détaler en courant hors de la grande salle. La scène qui se déroula ensuite en étonna plus d'un. Et elle surpris vraiment James et Fabian qui se regardèrent d'un air choqué. Marcus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, Lucius, Cygnus et Alan se postèrent à ses côtés.

- Ramenez le moi. De suite.

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent aussitôt dans les couloirs à la recherche de son frère. Lucius était haineux, il s'était essuyé le visage et espérait bien être celui qui l'attraperait. Sirius, lui, faisait à nouveau un petit jogging, pas plus effrayé que ça. C'était une question d'habitude en fait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'il s'en prenne aux siens. Uniquement. Il courrait encore et encore mais finit cependant pas s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Il avait trop mal à sa blessure causée par le crochet. Il enleva son tee-shirt avec peine et regarda le profond trou creusé dans sa chair. Il grimaça. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et ce dernier s'était écoulé tout le long de son bras. Il jeta un œil aux alentours et réfléchissait à toute allure à un endroit de cachette, grimaçant sous la douleur. Comment allait-il survivre une deuxième fois en l'ayant près de lui chaque jour hein ? Comment ? A ce moment là, il vît son oncle apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Il grimaça et par réflexe, il lui jeta un sortilège qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en réalisant son geste mais ne prit pas le temps de se sentir coupable. Il l'immobilisa et continua sa route.

[…]

Dans la grande salle, Marcus tournait en rond, soupirant.

- Ils en mettent du temps...

- T'as qu'à aller courir avec eux, ça ne te fera pas de mal... Répliqua James.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce que Marcus apparaisse juste derrière lui et approche sa bouche de son oreille.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien.

Seulement, Black attrapa James par les cheveux et lui cogna brutalement le visage contre la table, brisant net son nez.

- Ne me mens pas. Se contenta de dire Marcus.

Le jeune Potter gémit de douleur, grimaçant, tenant son nez entre ses deux mains, tentant de calmer la douleur et l'écoulement du sang. Lily se blottit contre lui, caressant son dos, les larmes aux yeux. Samantha, elle, fusilla Marcus du regard, haineuse. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Il y a un souci ?

- Bien sur que oui. Mais tu le sais déjà. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux aciers et il vient tout juste de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. J'ai qu'une envie depuis un an, c'est de le crever. Mais je suis malheureusement forcée d'attendre patiemment et de faire la queue derrière la longue liste de personnes qui ont le même objectif que moi...

Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, impassible, aucune once de peur n'était visible en elle. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en éprouvait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été effrayée par lui. Parce que la haine surpassait tout ça. Black leva les yeux au ciel.

- Personne ne peut me tuer, Sam. Navré de te décevoir...

- Si. Une personne le peut. Ce garçon que tu hais tant et qui vient juste de sortir de cette salle. Et crois moi, le jour ou il sera assez fort pour le faire, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. Je pense même qu'il s'amusera bien...

Contrairement aux attentes, Marcus éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et se pencha vers elle, leurs visages n'étant plus séparés que par quelques millimètres. Et tout à coup, Fabian tomba du banc sur lequel il était assis, hurlant et se tortillant dans tous les sens, il se recroquevilla au sol, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras, tentant de cacher ses larmes par la même occasion. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé vif, il sentait comme une flamme grandir en lui, allant d'un endroit à l'autre, ne laissant aucun organe intact. Il hurlait à la mort, incapable de se calmer et de se retenir, c'était bien trop douloureux.

- Crois-tu vraiment que cette puissance nous tombe dessus d'un coup ? Non. Depuis que j'ai dix sept ans elle grandit chaque jour... Et voilà aujourd'hui de quoi je suis capable. Sirius a le temps avant de me rattraper. Crois moi.

Les amis de Fabian le regardaient pleurer au sol avec peine. Jusqu'à ce que Peter se lève , haineux, sous les yeux médusés et étonnés de l'ensemble de ses camarades.

- Bon, il ne t'as rien fait. Arrête toi maintenant, on a compris.

Le jeune Pettigrow tomba alors à son tour, Marcus n'avait pourtant pas bougé, il n'avait pas daigné tourner ses yeux vers lui, il se contentait de fixer Sam. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. Black soupira et plongea son regard dans celui doré du jeune Lupin.

- Je crois que tes toutous se sont perdus en cours de route... A moins qu'entre temps la puissance de Sirius ait fait effet et que tu retrouve ton cher petit blondinet dans une boîte d'allumettes...

[…]

Entre temps, Sirius s'était bel et bien retrouvé en face du « Blondinet ». Il grogna de mécontentement. Tandis que Lucius souriait d'un air mauvais.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas sourire, Blondasse, t'es encore plus moche.

Haineux, son cousin l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, le fusillant du regard.

- Tu m'as fais courir, Sirius...

- Ooooooh, tu t'es donné cette peine pour moi ? Il ne fallait pas voyons... Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort d'une crise cardiaque au passage ? Ça aurait été encore plus bon...

Lucius arma son poing, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper, Sirius lui donna un puissant coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Malefoy se plia en deux et le lâcha, grognant de douleur. Sirius le regarda d'un faux air compatissant avant de mimer le signe de la victoire.

- J'espère qu'il a été assez fort pour que tu ne puisses pas te reproduire... Un mini Lucius serait une tragédie. Pauvre gosse.

- Espèce de sale traître je vais t'arracher les yeux !

- Mais vas y je t'en prie, ça m'évitera de faire des cauchemars en voyant ta sale face de con.

Lucius se jeta alors sur son petit cousin. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait plus du tout l'intention de se laisser faire. Alors que le jeune Malefoy s'était assis à califourchon sur lui et commençait à le frapper, Sirius lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la carotide, lui bloquant la respiration. Ce dernier se mit à tousser avec force. Alors, le jeune Black lui donna un second coup de poing dans le ventre, il inversa les positions et se mit à le frapper au visage sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Lucius finit par le saisir brutalement par la gorge, serrant quasiment au maximum, ne lui laissant qu'un infime passage d'air. Il le releva de force et l'entraîna vers la grande salle. Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais il avait des difficultés pour respirer. Lorsqu'il revint, le visage de Marcus s'emplit de haine.

- C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?

Fabian, lui, éclata carrément de rire. Sam plaqua rapidement une main sur sa bouche afin de le faire taire. Lucius acquiesça. Il balança le jeune Black contre le sol et essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de son propre nez. Son arcade et sa lèvre aussi saignaient. Sirius n'y était pas allé doucement. Pourquoi donc ce serait-il donné cette peine ? Il se leva et faillit sourire, avant de croiser le regard empli de haine de son grand frère. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement. Il avait une démarche lente mais menaçante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la façade calme qu'il affichait alors que ses yeux brillait d'une lueur noire. Cette lueur que Sirius connaissait par cœur et qu'il détestait. Ses yeux s'illuminaient de régal. Comme à chaque fois avant qu'il ne frappe fort. Très fort... Cependant, son petit frère ne recula pas. Pourquoi donc aurait-il reculé hein ? Bien sur que non. Tout serait bien trop simple sinon. S'il était faible, Marcus ne serait pas aussi haineux. S'il avait montré un jour un quelconque signe d'abandon, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième épisode, l'histoire serait déjà terminée. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Black attrapa son frère violemment à la gorge et le plaqua tout aussi brutalement contre le mur. Sirius grimaça mais ne broncha pas. Son grand frère s'amusa à planter ses doigts et ses ongles dans la plaie provoquée par son crochet. Le jeune Black ne put alors s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Et plus le temps passait plus son frère enfonçait profondément. Il tenta de se débattre en vain, il ravala ses larmes. Ce fut pire lorsque Marcus fît apparaître un couteau. Il rangea sa baguette avec un sourire et, sans lâcher son petit frère des yeux lui entailla d'un coups sec profondément le ventre. Le cri de Sirius resta bloqué dans sa gorge tellement il souffrait.

Lorsqu'il fût évanoui, Marcus ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la grande salle. Personne n'eut droit au repas du soir. La seule présence rassurante était Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Elle prit grand soin de Sirius et de Fabian. Une fois que le premier fut réveillé et se sentit mieux, tous montèrent à leur salle commune. Sirius s'était allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Sam, les jambes sur James et Lily. Un jeune élève s'approcha de Fabian et lui tendit quelque chose avant de s'éclipser. Aussitôt, ce dernier observa la photo qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ni une ni deux, il s'empressa d'aller chercher son hibou et rédigea un petit mot. Il envoya directement le contenu à son grand frère.

Les professeurs, eux, avaient été emmenés aux cachots. Tous, sauf un...

[…]

- Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang ? S'exclamait Alphard, énervé.

- Fais doucement... Répondit Yan dont une partie du visage était couverte de sang.

- Yan ! Alphard !

Eléa courut et se jeta contre eux, inquiète. Elle se détacha, en larmes et les fixa intensément.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le ministère est sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

- Non... Gémit la jeune femme, en larmes.

- Il m'a attaqué personnellement Eléa alors ne viens pas me dire le contr... Commença Yan.

Une édition spéciale du journal « la gazette déchaînée » venait d'arriver. En réalité, il n'avait qu'une seule page. Une grande image, prenant quasiment toute la place figurait. On y voyait Lord Voldemort être terrassé par Marcus Black. En titre était écrit « On l'a tous dans le cus ! » Alphard plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il reconnaissait le décor. Cette photo avait été prise à Poudlard. L'école qui contenait un millier de gosses. Parmi lesquels Sirius était compté. Atterré, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Yan ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer instantanément. Mais contrairement à son collègue, il ne se laissa pas démonter, il sortit dans le jardin et jeta un nombre incalculable de sortilège de protection autour de la maison. Il fallait absolument que dans ce désastre quelques bonnes âmes survivent.

[…]

Albus Dumbledore, lui, avait tout juste eu le temps de transplaner dans son manoir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il avait le corps meurtrit, comme brisé et le pire, c'était ce poison qui semblait s'écouler dans ses veines, cette potion que son ennemi de toujours, Tom Jedusor, lui avait fait boire de force. Un élixir qui, tôt ou tard, finirait par avoir raison de lui. Le plus grand sorcier du monde était couché sur le carrelage froid de son salon, du sang s'échappait de son corps, la faiblesse semblait avoir pris possession de lui et, dans ses veines, le poison noir qui défilait semblait l'avoir tué à l'avance. A cet instant, un jeune homme atterrit à quelques mètres du corps. Il crachait du sang, son torse était profondément entaillé voire... mordu. Brendan Gleeson, jeune auror se précipita cependant vers Albus. Il posa une main sur son cœur et constata avec horreur qu'il ralentissait rapidement. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas le perdre lui. Si la communauté des sorciers perdait Albus Dumbledore, elle perdait tout.

- Allez monsieur, je ne vous laisserais pas abandonner... Impossible. Faut pas se ramollir comme ça, on va se battre. Coûte que coûte.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Jamais il ne pourrait se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Ce qui lui fallait, c'était un médicomage de confiance et d'expérience. Un ami. Et pour ça, il devait demander à Mary. Il transplana aussitôt chez lui.

- Chérie ?

- Brendan ! S'exclama une voix.

La jeune femme s'était jetée à con sou, elle pleurait.

- J'ai eu si peur, je...

Elle aperçut ses blessures et parut horrifiée. Étant apprentie médicomage, elle avait l'habitude de voir des horreurs. Mais pas sur son fiancé... Alors qu'elle voulait le soigner, il l'arrêta aussitôt, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Y a plus urgent. On va chez Chase. Sinon il y aura un mort. Un mort qu'on ne peut pas tolérer...

A l'aide de sa fiancé, il rassembla une petite troupe au sein même du manoir de Dumbledore. Nul endroit n'était mieux protégé. Puis, de fil en aiguille, Alphard, Yan, Eléa, Matthew, Evanna, Naomi, Liam, Lauren, Soan, Liyah, Lilianne Potter et Louisia Lupin furent rapidement réunis dans cet endroit sécurisé. Les quelques aurors encore vivants étaient aussi présents avec leurs familles. En groupe, il se sentait mieux. Ils étaient plus forts. Tous sursautèrent lorsque des flammes jaillirent dans la cheminée. Beaucoup sortirent leurs baguettes, effrayés. Et alors parmi le feu vert, un homme apparut, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

- Oncle Jared ? S'exclama Matthew. Je... j'ai cru... il t'avait pourtant mis le feu... Marcus...

Ce dernier toussa violemment, sa toux était rauque, horrible. Son visage était noirci, ainsi que ses habits. Il tremblait avec force. Sa peau était clairement brûlée à deux nombreux endroits, le tissu ayant cédé sous le feu. Jared le regarda intensément.

- Il faut plus qu'un gamin dans son genre pour me tuer. Lorsqu'on fout le feu à quelqu'un, on oublie pas de s'attaquer à plus faible que soit. Non mais ou a t-il appris à se battre hein ?

Matthew, qui l'avait cru mort, se jeta à son cou, le faisant aussitôt grimacer. Il se détacha précipitamment.

- Désolé...

- Ça fait rien. Je vais bien. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est de savoir Fabian et Sirius entre leurs mains. Et tous les autres...

- Ne m'en parle pas. Soupira Matthew.

- C'est lui qui t'as envoyé la photo ?

- Oui...

Jared regardait son neveu droit dans les yeux.

- Et ?

Ce dernier lui fît passer le mot de son petit frère qu'il avait gardé à l'intérieur de sa poche.

_« Matt', on est encerclé de connards ! Ils ont le pouvoir à l'école ! Mais surtout ne t'inquiètes pas hein ! Ils nous on trouvé le meilleur des divertissements sans le savoir..._

_Surtout Jaja, Evanna, Naomi et toi, prenez soin de vous ! Je vous aime. »_

[…]

- Comment on fait maintenant hein ?

Peter faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, en panique. Ses amis le fixaient, l'air désespéré. Remus, lui, caressait doucement son menton, l'air songeur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sirius était toujours allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Sam. Cette dernière caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Comment on fait quoi ? Répondit Fabian.

- Au bout de deux jours vous serez morts tous les deux si ça continue !

- Pet' a raison. Approuva Remus.

- Et vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? C'est pas de notre faute si on a des cons dans la famille.

Le jeune Black ne disait pas un mot. Il avait les yeux fermés et se contentait de les écouter débattre sur leur sort futur. Il était tout aussi incertain qu'eux après avoir fait face à la haine de son frère qui n'avait pas diminué d'un poil. Il s'était acharné pour rien. Comme toujours. Qu'allaient-ils donc devenir ? Il finit par s'endormir. Et, sans forcer le moins du monde, il s'incrusta discrètement dans l'esprit de son frère. Il voyait à travers ses yeux. Lucius se mordait la lèvre, affrontant son regard avec peine.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as bien vu qu'il n'avait pas changé.

Marcus restait silencieux, se contentant de faire les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le jeune Malefoy ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Ses amis le suivent. Et tôt ou tard, ça sera l'ensemble des élèves... Il faut agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Black donna un violent coup de poing sur le bureau en bois. Lucius sursauta violemment. Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin de Marcus.

- Laisse moi réfléchir. Siffla t-il.

Il déambula encore durant un long moment avant de s'arrêter soudainement avec un sourire mauvais.

- Il va falloir que je joue avec ses craintes... Avec ses amis.

- Il va péter un plomb.

- C'est le but. Et je vais lui apprendre et l'obliger à garder son sang froid.

- Comment ? Demanda Lucius, avide de savoir.

Marcus posa ses yeux glacial sur lui, il n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

- En les tuant s'il le faut. Un par un. Bien sur, je commencerais par James.

Lucius sourit de plus belle. Potter en première ligne. C'était un plan magnifique...

[…]

- Sirius ! Sirius ! Appelait Sam avec douceur.

Ce dernier tremblait avec force, il était brûlant de fièvre. Sa chérie avait posé une main délicate sur son front, le caressant doucement.

- Mon cœur...

- Mmh... Il...

- Réveille toi. Ouvre les yeux, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Le jeune Black ouvrit doucement les paupières, croisant le regard inquiet de l'ensemble de ses amis, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés, l'encerclant. Il se redressa en position assise, s'adossant au dossier du canapé. Il soupira et essuya la sueur de son front, il avait une respiration rapide mais le pire c'était cette atroce migraine qui le tenaillait. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'infiltrait en Marcus ou inversement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va...

- Sur ? Demanda James, inquiet.

Sirius accrocha son regard au sien. Il empêcha les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il s'accrocha à son cou et le serra contre lui avec force.

- Oui. J'ai juste peur de vous perdre.

- Aucune raison ! S'exclama le jeune Prewett, tout sourire.

Il était penché sur une feuille et semblait en pleine préparation d'un plan foireux. James le réprimanda d'un regard, caressant la tête de son meilleur ami.

- On s'est dit, Rus', pendant que tu dormais, qu'il serait bien qu'on fasse nous aussi la guerre.

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait? Demanda Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour Fabian voyons... Sourit Remus.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Sérieusement ! Pourquoi eux devraient-ils contrôler notre vie, nous faire du mal, et nous non ? Pourquoi devrait-on les laisser prendre le contrôle du monde ?

- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont dangereux ? Rétorqua Peter.

- Ou pour éviter de souffrir tous les jours ? Ajouta Lily.

- Ou encore pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards menaçants ? Proposa Maya.

- Vous êtes des mauviettes. Répliqua Fabian, désespéré. Il suffirait de monter une organisation de rebelles, secrète, on agirait dans l'ombre, provoquant de gros dégâts, saccageant leurs appartements, l'école, laissant des messages sur les murs... Vous voyez le genre ? Juste histoire de leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas intouchables... Qu'il n'est pas intouchable.

Sirius semblait réfléchir et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, James prononça exactement les mots qu'il avait en tête.

- « Organisation secrète » ? Et à ton avis qui va t-il accuser en premier ?

Le jeune Black fixait son meilleur ami avec émerveillement. James le regarda attentivement.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- Non, au contraire. Tu lis dans mes pensées.

- James a raison. Approuva Sam. Inévitablement ça retombera sur nous.

- Mais vous ne pensez pas à tout. Contra Fabian qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Imaginez que, dans cette école, il y ait deux nous...

Kim et Sacha échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- T'as fumé quoi Fabi ?

- « Deux nous » ? Interrogea Peter, incompréhensif.

- Des copies ? S'exclama James, épaté.

Fabian sourit. Il allait enfin parvenir à les convaincre.

- Exactement. Une copie en cours avec eux, bête et disciplinée, ou presque. Et nous, dans les couloirs ou on ne sait ou, en train de dépenser utilement notre temps.

Ses amis restèrent perplexes. Ils étaient admiratifs, épatés, étonnés. Et d'un autre côté, c'était très dangereux. Ils prenaient le risque d'être découverts. Cependant, personne ne sembla tenir compte de cette option tant l'idée était géniale. Sirius avait un sourire aux lèvres, fixant le jeune Prewett.

- Fabi, tu es un génie.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que ça rime, ce mot a été crée pour moi !

Ils échangèrent tous un regard avant d'éclater de rire, hilares. Fabian se renfrogna.

- Roh ça va hein !

[…]

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Orion vint ouvrir aux Gryffondors, il ne réalisa pas qu'il embarquait les vraies personnes pour la première et la dernière fois. Il les entraîna vers la grande salle. Fabian, James et Sirius étaient en tête de file. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sirius se retrouva face à son grand frère, ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec intensité. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules sans le quitter du regard.

- Réfléchis bien avant de faire tes choix, Sirius. Tu as les clés entre les mains.

- C'est sur. Mais dis moi... Je fais comment si je ne trouve pas la porte?

Fabian pouffa de rire, incapable de se contenir. Marcus gifla violemment son petit frère, le regard empli de haine. Seulement, James s'effondra à genoux contre le sol, hurlant de douleur et se tortillant, une intense douleur le consumait, ce fut pire encore lorsque des poignards vinrent se planter dans son corps. Sirius regarda son frère, paniqué et haineux. Il n'avait même pas sortit sa baguette. Il lui suffisait de penser à la douleur qu'il voulait infliger. C'était impressionnant. Autant qu'agaçant.

- Arrête ça de suite. Siffla t-il en s'approchant à deux millimètres de son grand frère.

Ce dernier l'attrapa à la gorge sans le lâcher du regard.

- Sinon quoi?

- Je te ferais cramer pendant ton sommeil sale con. Cracha Sirius.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que tu le dis... Sourit Marcus.

- Tout comme toi tu dis depuis un an que tu vas réussir à me changer...

Hargneux, Orion l'attrapa au cou et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, fixant son fils droit dans les yeux, prêt à lui faire subir mille tortures.

- Cesseras-tu un jour de nous provoquer?

- C'est à moi de régler ça. Siffla Marcus.

- Il est mon fils. Cracha Orion sans lâcher Sirius des yeux.

- Ne vous battez pas pour moi voyons...

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il vit avec étonnement son père tomber à genoux. Le silence total se fit dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves et les serviteurs de Marcus s'étaient tournés vers eux, regardant la scène avec étonnement et crainte. Sirius, lui, se contenta de se masser le cou. Orion se tenait le ventre, gémissant de douleur. Cependant, il se releva, s'approcha et gifla violemment Marcus.

- Moi j'aurais pas fait comme ça...

- Ta gueule Sirius. Siffla son grand frère.

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix, il retourna auprès de ses amis et leur désigna la table de Gryffondor, il savait, en connaissance de cause, qu'il valait mieux être loin lorsque son père et son frère réglaient leurs comptes. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sans un mot. Walburga regardait la scène avec inquiétude. Regulus, lui, échangea un regard avec son frère depuis la table des Serpentards, pas rassuré. Orion attrapa son fils aîné à la gorge. Ce dernier se dégagea violemment, le fusillant du regard.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais.

- Je suis ton père, Marcus! De quel droit tu me touches?

- Tu es mon géniteur, celui que j'ai envie de voir crever depuis ma plus tendre jeunesse. Donc je te le répète : Fais très attention à ce que tu fais.

- De me voir crever? Vraiment? Ricana Orion. Mais ne te gêne pas, Marcus, vas y...

- Fais gaffe, tu risques de ne pas avoir à me le répéter trop longtemps.

Orion Black éclata carrément de rire, hilare, mauvais. La plus grosse erreur qu'il avait commise dans sa vie était de croire qu'il avait un total contrôle sur ses fils. Ce qui était totalement faux. Marcus sourit. En apparence, il semblait calme et pourtant, il était haineux en voyant son père douter de lui encore une fois. Il avait pourri sa jeunesse, son enfance à cause de ses doutes incessants. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fois de trop. Alors, il sortit son couteau et le planta droit dans le ventre de son géniteur. Ce dernier eut un moment d'arrête, ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la douleur. Mais son aîné n'en avait pas terminé, ce n'était que le début. Il s'amusa à faire tourner la lame dans sa chair, lentement, tout en l'enfonçant davantage encore. Orion le repoussa brutalement. Il retira le couteau et s'apprêta à le planter dans le corps de son fils mais ce dernier, à l'aide de sa baguette l'envoya valser violemment contre le mur. Il s'approcha doucement, faisant craquer sa nuque.

- Tu n'as pas compris qui j'étais. Tu as sans cesse douté de moi alors que je te surpasse et de loin...

Sirius les regardait., alternativement. Il ne ressentait rien malgré le fait que les membres de sa famille se déchiraient entre eux. Ca avait toujours été ainsi, chez eux, les hommes étaient incapables d'aimer. Il ne s'agissait que de fierté et de respect. Il vit son père se relever et regarder Marcus avec haine.

- Je n'ai cessé de te pousser pour que tu arrives jusqu'ici. Tu me dois beaucoup.

- Je ne te dois RIEN. Toute cette puissance, tout ça, c'est en moi! Depuis toujours, tu n'as cessé de me rabaisser... Et on ne me rabaisse pas. C'est terminé. Cracha Marcus.

Fabian regarda ses amis avec un sourire.

- Allez viens c'est bientôt la fin...

- TA GUEULE FABIAN!

Le jeune Prewett se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Jamais il ne se taisait ni se laissait véritablement impressionner. Sirius, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur les deux hommes qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Son père s'était relevé, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, le regard haineux, leurs corps se touchant. C'était plus que de la haine dans les yeux de Marcus, c'était plus fort que ça. Et son petit frère le sentait, comme si elle était sienne. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était aussi le cas. Ils éprouvaient tous deux cette même rage envers leur géniteur. Elle était bien trop puissante.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Marc' hein ? Un élan de rébellion qui revient ? Sourit Orion.

- Non, pas du tout, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être contre toi. T'es juste trop con pour t'en apercevoir.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en accord avec son grand frère. Cependant, son père devint soudain violent. Il attrapa l'aîné à la gorge, commença à l'étrangler avant de le rouer de coups plus brutaux les uns que les autres.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis ton père.

- T'es rien qu'une grosse merde ! Cracha Marcus en le repoussant avec hargne.

Alors que son père allait lui donner un nouveau coup, il lui saisit le poignet au vol sans le lâcher des yeux. Il le serra avec violence et le lui tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise, s'ensuivit une duel acharné ou chacun tentait de faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre. C'était brutal, les sortilèges filaient à une vitesse effrayante, ils se tuaient à petit feu en se blessant grièvement. A coups de doloris, de feu et de profondes entailles. Marcus ne lâchait pas son père des yeux, il était concentré, il était vif et fort. Il finit par désarmer son propre père. Ce dernier le fixait, glacial.

- Tu t'opposes à moi ? Tu oses t'opposer à mon autorité ?

Il avançait lentement vers lui. Marcus ricana.

- Parce que tu en as déjà eu ?

A cet instant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son père le regarda avec haine. Tandis que son frère souriait en coin. Regulus, lui, avait malgré lui esquissé un sourire. L'aîné éclata alors de rire.

- Le pire, c'est que pour une fois, on semble tous les trois d'accord... Étrange.

- D'accord avec quoi ? Le fait que je n'ai soit disant pas d'autorité ? Mais vous avez tous les trois rampé comme des chiens sous mes coups et mes cris de rage...

- Ah... J'ai du louper ça... Tiens donc, mais ou étais-je ? Répliqua Sirius, incapable de se contenir.

- Ils sont juste très nombreux dans sa tête et il s'invente une vie meilleure... Sourit Marcus.

- Sirius on ne t'as pas sonné. Cracha son père, le fusillant du regard.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses parce que t'as plus d'arguments vieux Triton, renouvelle toi !

Orion, hargneux, amorça un pas pour venir vers lui, seulement Marcus pointa sa baguette sous son menton, l'enfonçant dans sa gorge.

- Arrête de me faire perdre du temps. Soupira Marcus.

- Du temps pour quoi ?

- Pour que JE sois le chef de la famille Black.

Sirius échangea un regard avec James, grimaçant. Ce ne serait pas forcément meilleur pour lui. Le père Black sourit.

- Oh, tu vas donc tuer ton propre père ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si débile ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que j'attends ça depuis ce qui semble être des siècles ?

- Alors fais le.

Marcus enfonça un peu plus son arme, le fusillant du regard.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. C'est à moi de les donner désormais. Mets toi à genoux.

Son père le regarda avec haine.

- De quel droit tu me...

L'aîné poussa un long soupir tandis que son père s'effondrait à genoux en hurlant de douleur sous la puissance de son doloris. Walburga était retenue par Lucius. Il savait parfaitement que Marcus n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer elle aussi. Il éprouvait une telle haine envers ses parents que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Sirius se contentait de regarder son grand frère à l'action. Il croisa les yeux de son père et sourit, du style « ça fait quoi de ramper ? » Haineux, ce dernier se releva mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son fils aîné. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sirius sentit qu'il essayait de prendre le contrôle sur le cerveau de leur géniteur. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois. Marcus eut un sourire.

- Tu vois, la vérité c'est que j'ai jamais pu te blairer...

- Marcus ! Appela sa mère. Arrête!

Black serra de plus belle sa baguette dans sa main, ses jointures devenant blanches. Sirius le fixait, il voyait désormais à quel point son frère ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un au dessus, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Il le vit jouer à torturer son père durant un très long moment. Après quoi, il se tourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as un dernier mot d'adieu à lui dire, Sirius ?

Ce dernier était totalement impassible. C'était fou de constater à quel point, lorsqu'une personne s'était acharnée à nous pourrir la vie, on ne ressentait plus rien à son égard. On pouvait la voir mourir sans que cela ne nous choque. On pouvait même souhaiter sa mort. Sirius posa ses yeux sur son frère puis son père.

- Je te souhaite un très désagréable voyage en enfer vieux con. Crame bien surtout, qu'il ne reste pas un millimètres du poison que tu es.

Marcus sourit avant de se tourner vers Regulus.

- Moi je parle pas aux grosses merdes.

Il y eut un long moment de silence étonné avant que beaucoup de rires ne retentissent, notamment à la table des Gryffondors. L'aîné sourit de plus belle avant de se tourner vers son père.

- Quelle autorité... Impressionnant !

A cet instant, fatigué de le voir encore vivant, il le foudroya d'un simple sortilège. Il le regarda s'effondrer, fit craquer sa nuque avant de se tourner vers les siens avec un large sourire.

- Ah... ça fait du bien. J'ai décontaminé le monde d'un abruti.

Sirius murmura à l'oreille de Sam « Retiens bien cette phrase... il faudra que je lui dise pareil le jour ou il crèvera ». Sa chérie lui sourit.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Comme toujours. Sourit-il.

Walburga regardait le corps de son mari, comme vidée. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur son fils aîné. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques millimètres.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Il était ton père Marcus...

- Tout comme toi tu es censée être ma mère. Cracha t-il. As-tu joué ce rôle une fois dans ta vie ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait lorsqu'il s'énervait inutilement. Tu n'es qu'une lâche incapable de bouger le petit doigt.

- Je suis une femme Marc', je n'avais rien le droit de dire face à ton père, tout comme je ne peux clamer le fond de mes pensées devant toi...

- Bah pourquoi tu parles alors? Sourit Sirius.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel l'envie de rire des élèves était à son summum. Sa mère le fusilla du regard et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ne lui accordant aucune importance.

- J'aurais voulu te protéger Marc', mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Tu es le plus parfait et je suis fière de toi.

- Oui c'est le plus parfait sûrement parce que t'es aveugle et que tu m'as pas vu...

Marcus, qui avait totalement perdu sa patience et son calme, transplana juste derrière son petit frère, entourant son cou avec son bras. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Pourrais-tu, une fois dans ta vie, fermer ta grande gueule ?

- Ce serait trop beau ! En tout cas...

Sirius se tourna de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

- Merci d'avoir enlevé au moins un con dans ma vie...

- Je l'ai fais uniquement pour mon atmosphère. Répondit Marcus.

- Je le sais mais merci de m'avoir évité de gaspiller mon temps pour le faire moi même. Au fait, juste pour ton information, première fois et dernière fois que je suis poli avec toi.

Son grand frère resserra un peu plus sa prise, seulement il souriait. Il colla carrément sa bouche à son oreille.

- On verra ça frangin...

Sirius l'observa ensuite s'expliquer avec leur mère et il fut déçu de voir qu'il lui laissait la vie sauve. Vraiment déçu. Il souffla et croisa le regard de Regulus qui leva les yeux au ciel en observant sa réaction. Marcus prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil de Dumbledore, ce qui entraîna de nombreux grognements de la part de Sirius. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il n'y avait pas sa place. Il leur expliqua alors que les cours auraient lieu. Mais pas des cours inintéressants auxquels ils avaient l'habitude d'assister, des heures ou ils apprendraient à être « dignes » de lui, de le servir.

[…]

- Non mais est ce que sérieusement vous l'avez entendu parler ? Cracha Fabian.

- Pour une fois ferme là et laisse moi te soigner, tu veux ? Râla James.

Sirius observait attentivement ses deux amis. Le jeune Prewett regarda James avec colère.

- T'étais obligé de chercher encore la merde hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? Il t'avait fait quoi Singus ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Rien. Mais c'était un besoin de lui préciser que je trouvais dommage qu'il vive toujours.

Peter éclata de rire malgré lui, cependant, lorsque le jeune Potter le regarda d'un air sévère, il toussota et se terra dans le silence, levant les yeux au ciel en même temps que Sirius.

- Je marche pas avec toi, tes plans seront foireux te connaissant.

James termina de le soigner, les planta là et se rendit dans son dortoir. Fabian était resté figé, la bouche ouverte, pas du tout préparé à ce genre de réaction. Le jeune Black soupira. Sam le serra contre elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Va le voir...

Sirius se leva, il monta les marches et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'il entra, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Tout était éteint.

- Jamesie ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Pourquoi essayes-tu de me mentir ? Je te connais trop pour que ça marche.

Il entendit alors un bruit de sanglot étouffé. Son cœur se serra, semblant tomber dans sa poitrine. Il avait rarement vu son meilleur ami triste. Et il ne supportait vraiment pas ça. Le voir pleurer, malheureux, c'était une des pires choses à laquelle il pouvait faire face. Sirius se rapprocha doucement, essayant de trouver le lit de James en cherchant à tâtons. Il s'assied doucement sur le matelas avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il souleva la couette et s'y cacha dessous avec lui. Le jeune Black chercha la joue de son meilleur ami et, lorsqu'il la trouva, la caressa doucement, essuyant ses larmes. James se blottit alors contre son torse, le serrant fort.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, James ?

- J'ai peur pour vous... Pour ma famille...

- Et tu crois que nous on a pas peur pour toi ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. J'y pense pas vraiment.

- Jamesie... Souffla Sirius. On a tous peur les uns pour les autres. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Je ne veux pas que mon père finisse à Azkaban...

- Il n'y finira pas. Assura Sirius. Parce qu'il y aura toujours des gens comme Fabian pour ouvrir leurs gueules, protester, se battre... Si j'ai bien compris une chose avec lui, c'est que quoiqu'on puisse dire, il restera droit et juste. Même s'il doit souffrir.

- Il y a être droit et chercher les embrouilles.

- Dans le cas ou nous sommes, James, il n'y a qu'un pas qui sépare les deux. Ils dominent la situation tu comprends ? Donc à part les provoquer et leur montrer qu'à nos yeux ils ne sont rien, on ne peut pas faire grand chose. C'est ce que Fabian fait. C'est ce que je fais et c'est ce qu'on fait tous malgré nous. Parce qu'on ne veut pas abandonner. Et c'est normal, on tient à avoir une vie heureuse.

- Et tu crois qu'on finira comment à force d'agir comme ça ? Murmura James.

- Je l'ignore... La pire des conséquences pour moi, c'est le jour ou j'ai terminé dans le coma. Mais franchement là, ben une fois que tu y es, t'as plus mal...

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde la vie par leur faute, de leurs mains...

- On ne la perdra pas. Aucun d'entre nous. Je ne les laisserais jamais faire.

- Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête, Rus', que tu ne contrôle pas tout, loin de là.

Sirius soupira. Il ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait qu'un jour, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouverait plus le moyen de lutter contre son grand frère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui faudrait le doubler avant, faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus à sa merci, qu'il puisse s'éloigner de lui et ses menaces. Il prit une main de James et la serra, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait qu'il lui enlève ceux qu'il aimait un par un. Pour rien au monde. Alors, il allait vaincre. C'était la seule solution. Il sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Des pas de loups avancèrent doucement vers eux. Après quoi, un poids léger s'appuya sur eux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James, une deuxième main, plus petite et fine que celle de son meilleur ami se mit à caresser doucement sa joue.

- Je vous aime. Murmura la voix de Sam, tout prêt de leurs visages.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, se serrant un peu plus les uns contre les autres. Ce soir là, ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient se battre pour de bon. Le lendemain, des copies d'eux iraient en cours. Tandis qu'ils tenteraient de monter des plans de rébellion. Les Maraudeurs et Fabian étaient partis de ce principe : Ça devait chaque jour être plus grand, plus recherché. Ça devrait faire de plus en plus mal, frapper de plus en plus fort. Comme eux, ils allaient montrer qu'ils étaient parfaitement capable d'être cons.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 38 : Quand les gentils en ont assez... ils font tout péter !

Le lendemain, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Alors que le groupe d'amis était dans la salle commune, très tôt le matin, préparant leurs plans, le portrait s'ouvrit sur Marcus. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Son grand frère se dirigea droit vers Fabian et le leva par le col, le fusillant du regard.

- J'attends des explications. Siffla t-il.

Le jeune Prewett échangea un regard avec Sirius et les autres, interdit. Que se passait-il ? Il était donc déjà au courant ? Il leur avait placé des micros dessus ou quoi ? Fabian affronta son regard et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Aussitôt, il reçut la plus puissante des gifles jamais vue sur terre. Sirius grogna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son grand frère jetait brutalement quelque chose sur la table basse. Un journal.

- Ton frère a donc décidé de mourir ? Il a pourtant la chance d'avoir retrouvé sa famille... S'il ne tient pas à ses femmes, qu'il le dise...

Fabian se pencha et regarda le titre du journal. Cependant au lieu de « la gazette déchaînée » figurait « le spécial Trou du cus et ses détritus » avec en première page, une immense photographie de Marcus.. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regarda haineux de Black, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant de céder totalement à son hilarité. Marcus s'avança un peu plus, se plaçant face à lui.

- Ça te fais rire ?

- Non. C'est juste... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un truc pareil. Sinon, tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de me demander des explications. Moi je suis ici. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire.

- OU ton frère a t-il déménagé Fabian ?

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Comment savait-il qu'ils avaient déménagés ? Il avait donc réellement l'intention de le tuer ? Il le cherchait ? Fabian haussa les épaules.

- Alors là, je n'en ai strictement AUCUNE IDÉE.

Marcus s'avança, le regard empli de haine, glacial, il se colla à lui. Cependant, Fabian ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Il va donc falloir que j'emploie la force...

- Tu veux faire quoi hein ? Répliqua agressivement Fabian sans le lâcher des yeux. Tuer sa femme et sa fille pour lui faire regretter de t'avoir provoqué ? Mais n'oublie pas une chose. Il sait parfaitement ou sont TA femme et ton futur fils.

Black l'attrapa violemment à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Sirius se leva, soupirant.

- Marc'... Arrête.

- Le premier qui pose ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur Eléa, je le crève. Je commencerais par lui briser chaque membre pour finir par lui crever les yeux.

- Il va falloir qu'on dise à Yan d'aller se cacher Sirius, tu crois pas ? Parce que c'est plus qu'un doigt qu'il a posé sur elle...

Sirius accourut, voyant que son frère était sur le point de commettre un meurtre, il s'interposa, tenant ses poignets.

- Arrête Marc'. Il ne chercher qu'à t'énerver. C'est faux.

Dans le dos de Black, James fit signe à Fabian de fermer sa bouche. Ils avaient un plan à mettre en route. Le but était de créer des copies pour éviter de mourir et pouvoir faire des coups en douce. Ça aurait été stupide que le jeune Prewett ne meure avant d'avoir mis son idée en application. Sam et Lily s'étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, paniquées, elles les regardaient avec crainte. Seulement, Marcus repoussa brutalement son petit frère qui s'effondra au sol. Fabian se mordit la lèvre.

- Excuse moi Marcus. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'étais juste énervé, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Oui. Il ne réfléchit pas souvent. Ajouta Remus en regardant son ami d'un air réprobateur.

Il s'était levé et les avaient rejoint. Contrairement à Sirius, il n'essaya pas d'employer la force à son tour. Le jeune Lupin était plutôt de ceux qui jouaient de leur calme olympien. Il fixa Marcus, comme s'il attendait une décision de sa part, pas plus perturbé que ça, alors que Fabian pouvait finir dans un cercueil. Son attitude sembla tempérer Black, il se décrispa légèrement et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune Prewett.

- Sache que je vous hais. Ton frère, ton oncle, toi. Ta famille entière, Fabian. Et un jour, vous ne m'échapperez pas. Je m'amuserais à vous faire payer chacune de vos provocations.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle commune après avoir échangé un long et intense regard avec son petit frère. Sirius donna un coup de pied dans le canapé.

- Pauvre con va ! Cracha t-il.

- Calme toi, Sirius. Dit doucement Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il fixa intensément Fabian.

- Oui je sais. La prochaine fois je fermerai ma grande gueule.

- Ça ferait énormément de bien en effet. Sourit Peter.

- On reprend les gars ! Annonça Samantha.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, au milieu d'une infinité de champs, se dressait un très imposant manoir. Une rivière s'écoulait paisiblement dans le jardin, ne se souciant pas de ce qui l'entourait, le clapotis de l'eau semblait faible malgré la quantité. Faible. Comme la respiration du propriétaire des lieux. Albus Dumbledore avait des branchements sur le corps, il avait une aide respiratoire et, il ne cessait de dormir. On aurait dit que la vie l'avait quittée. Alors que pourtant, elle était toujours là. Bien présente. Mais on ne savait pas vraiment ou elle se cachait. Jared avait posé sa main sur celle du directeur de Poudlard, il le fixait.

- Si toi tu lâches, Albus, c'est que la guerre est perdue d'avance. Tu ne peux pas abandonner.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa. Yan entra sans bruit. Cependant, Jared l'entraîna avec lui en dehors de la pièce. Ils marchèrent durant un long moment en silence dans les nombreux couloirs. Le jeune homme regardait son aîné du coin de l'oeil. Il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Jared. Prewett était le premier à se battre lorsqu'il le fallait. Il était un meneur.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- C'est horrible, Jared. Le ministère est ultra surveillé. Ils rabaissent et soumettent ceux qui n'ont pas fui.

- Et les sorciers nés moldus ?

- Ils sont enfermés puis tués.

- Personne ne t'as repéré ?

- Non. Azkaban est encore pire qu'avant. Si seulement il n'y avait que les détraqueurs, on pourrait juger ça simple.

- Mais encore ?

- Il y a deux géants qui surveillent l'entrée. Je crois qu'ils m'ont senti malgré mon invisibilité.

Jared soupira. Ils allaient devoir prendre du temps pour préparer des plans. Ils ne devaient pas se lancer dans la gueule du loup ainsi, il fallait qu'ils soient prêts. Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Les yeux de Jared en disaient long.

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve du monde, Yan. Beaucoup de monde. Des gens prêts à mourir pour la liberté.

- C'est... difficile à trouver. Murmura le jeune auror.

- Très.

[…]

- Papaaaaaa glabluba !

Matthew éclata de rire, caressant avec douceur la joue de sa fille qui était dans sa chaise haute. Il approcha la cuillère de sa bouche.

- Arrête de papoter et mange Naomi. Sourit-il.

- Chlablublaaaaaaaa glabilou.

- Aussi têtue que son papa et son tonton ! S'exclama Evanna. Que va t-on faire de toi mon ange ?

- Héééé ! Protesta Matthew.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Quel homme ayant été capturé à cause de son travail durant un an et demi recommencerait de plus belle à provoquer les ennemis ?

Le grand frère de Fabian se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour ne pas inquiéter sa fiancée, il ne lui avait pas montré le journal. Seulement, Evanna semblait au courant et en colère. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste me sentir inutile. Je ne peux rien contre eux ! Mon journal est ma seule façon de me battre.

- Être heureux et profiter des tiens est aussi une façon de te battre, Matt. Soupira Evanna. Mais visiblement ça ne te suffit pas...

- NON.

Naomi sursauta, sa lèvre inférieure trembla, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Son père la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement et embrassant son front.

- Excuse moi mon ange. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il tendit sa fille à sa fiancée et regarda cette dernière droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique moi !

- Ça ne me suffit pas ! Je vous aime par dessus tout, vous êtes ma famille, mes anges. Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans bouger ! Je ne PEUX PAS laisser gagner ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de mes parents !

Evanna soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle posa une main sur sa joue avec douceur.

- Justice sera faite, mon cœur.

- Pas si tout le monde se contente d'être heureux en se cachant. Répliqua Matthew en quittant leur chambre.

[…]

- Le problème c'est que la mentalité de la copie doit être la même que la notre. Expliqua Remus. Sinon en deux secondes, Marcus nous grillera...

- Et pour ça on fait comment ? S'inquiéta Sam, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Sa question amena un silence total. Tous se regardaient d'un air perdu. James s'était levé et faisait les cents pas. Depuis deux heures, ils se prenaient sans cesse la tête, essayant de faire au mieux. Maya faisait la moue, fixant le jeune Lupin. Les jumeaux, eux, partaient dans des délires incessants de combines impossibles à effectuer. D'un coup, Sirius frappa la table avec la paume de sa main.

- Si nous créons des copies, physiquement identiques à nous, il nous suffirait à la limite de leur jeter le sortilège imperium, les soumettant, leur expliquant ce qu'on attend d'elle.

- Mais ça ne reste qu'un sortilège, Rus'. Lorsque ses effets disparaîtront, on sera dans la merde. Répondit James.

Sirius grogna et sembla réfléchir. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Fabian. Ce dernier le regarda faire sans bouger.

- Gemino.

Aussitôt, un copié collé du jeune Prewett apparut, il sourit à Sirius tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait attendre les instructions de ce dernier, comme s'il lui devait obéissance. En jetant le sortilège, le jeune Black avait prit soin de penser comme Fabian, d'être Fabian.

- Salut. Sourit Sirius.

- Salut ! J'ai faim.

- Ça tombe bien. Tu vas aller déjeuner. Mais d'abord, j'ai quelques trucs à t'expliquer.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'explique quoi que ce soit, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Répondit la copie en tournant vers le vrai Fabian un sourire malicieux.

- C'est juste... trop bizarre. Grimaça le vrai Prewett.

- Tu dois être Fabian. Expliqua tout de même Sirius. Pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi.

- Je le suis déjà. Je ne suis qu'une copie de ce que tu as voulu que je sois.

- Très bien, parfait.

Sur ces mots, Sirius donna un puissant coup de poing au « faux » Fabian. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avec un sourire, il ne sentait rien. Le jeune Black mima le signe de la victoire.

- Seul détail, si l'un des connards te fais du mal, fais semblant de souffrir.

- D'accord.

Les autres appliquèrent à la règle les instructions de Sirius afin que leurs copies soient conformes. Dans la salle commune, il y avait soudain beaucoup de jumeaux. Le jeune Black fixait sa copie, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Y a un problème Rus' ? Demanda James.

- Le seul truc, c'est que ma copie n'a pas mes pouvoirs. Si Marc' tente de lui parler en entrant en lui, il verra que la puissance que l'on a en commun est totalement absente...

Sam fît aussitôt la grimace, assez inquiète. Son meilleur ami, lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et comme il le fait souvent... ça sert à rien c'est ça ?

Sirius regarda attentivement sa copie.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux pour éviter chaque contact direct avec lui, mentalement je veux dire. Regarde le le moins possible. D'accord ?

- Oui. C'est okay.

Un silence suivit leurs paroles. Le vrai groupe d'amis était inquiet. Lily se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- C'est étrange de savoir que le danger m'excite...

James haussa les sourcils, un air vraiment étonné sur le visage. Tandis que leurs amis éclataient de rire. Sirius avait prit un air malicieux.

- Ne sois pas trop excitée non plus, je n'aimerais pas te voir en transe...

Lily rougit et alla se cacher contre le torse de James. Ce dernier s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire. Les jumeaux, eux, ne semblaient pas le moins du monde soucieux, ils s'amusaient à comparer leurs copies.

- Il faut avouer qu'elle est plus belle que toi. Se moquait Sacha.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ben c'est vrai !

- Abruti ! C'est ma copie !

- C'est fou ce que tu es susceptible...

Maya échangea un regard avec Remus et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Fabian, lui, s'amusait à emmerder Peter.

- Tu crois que ta copie va être aussi débile que toi ou pas ?

- Sale con ! Grogna le jeune Pettigrow.

- Non mais faut avouer que si elle pouvait t'améliorer ça serait positif...

Peter se jeta sur lui et ils s'amusèrent à se battre au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Remus s'éclaircisse la gorge. James, Sirius et Peter tournèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, c'était lui l'adulte du groupe. Celui qui rappelait les autres à l'ordre.

- Vous ne changerez jamais. Soupira t-il.

Ses trois meilleurs amis sourirent de plus belle. Ils coururent vers lui et l'étouffèrent dans un gros câlin amical.

- Juste pour information : les cours commencent dans dix minutes. Annonça la voix étouffée du jeune Lupin.

Les copies s'habillèrent avec les tenus de sorcier, et prirent les affaires de cours. Ils s'éclipsèrent alors en cours. Fabian tremblait d'impatience.

- J'aimerais trop être une petite mouche pour voir ma copie en action...

- Oh, personnellement j'ai une idée de ce qui va arriver à ta copie aujourd'hui... Répondit Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Demanda le jeune Prewett, curieux.

- Elle va morfler pour ce que tu as dis à Marcus ce matin. De la main de mon frère, mais aussi de la main de ton oncle qui aura été mis au courant.

Fabian ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son ami lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Heureusement qu'elles ne souffrent pas vraiment...

- Et grâce au ciel, elles ne sont qu'une illusion. Ajouta Sam.

[…]

- Fabian es-tu capable de répondre à cette question ?

La copie du jeune Prewett cessa immédiatement de discuter avec celle de Maya et fixa attentivement son oncle, un air de défi dans les yeux. Le jeune garçon resta silencieux. Tandis qu'Abraxas bouillonnait intérieurement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il provoquait Marcus, il se permettait de ne pas répondre... C'était trop. Il s'avança sans le quitter des yeux et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table de son neveu.

- Tu es sourd ?

- Pas que je sache... Répondit la copie de Fabian, affrontant son regard.

- Il vaut mieux. Si tu l'avais été je me serais inquiété, déjà que tu es con.

- C'est toi qui parle ? Ricana Fabian.

Ainsi commença l'interminable journée de « Fabian ». Il passa la majeure partie de sa première journée de cours à souffrir, à coups de doloris et d'entailles sur le corps. Ce que son oncle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il ne sentait absolument rien.

[…]

- Sirius, tu peux fermer ta gueule je te prie ? Merci. Siffla Marcus.

Il était en pleine explication du sortilège doloris et de ses effets. Il y mettait toute sa passion.

- Je disais donc, pour que ce sortilège fonctionne, il faut vouloir que la victime souffre. Il faut le désirer par dessus tout... Par exemple, pour débuter, le lancer sur une personne que l'on hait est très utile.

- Je peux leur montrer si tu veux... Enfin, si tu te sens capable de jouer le cobaye et de résister... C'est un sortilège douloureux... Sourit « Sirius », provocateur.

- Oh, mais voilà qui est très intéressant, frangin. Viens ici.

« Sirius » eut un moment d'arrêt. Il échangea un regard avec « James ». Ce dernier avait une puissante envie de rire, mais il laissait paraître uniquement de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Le jeune Black rejoignit son grand frère et débuta un cours... très basé sur la pratique.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, Regulus, lui, était réellement dans la merde. Son oncle, Cygnus, voulait l'inciter à jeter un sortilège de torture sur l'un de ses camarades. Il réunissait ceux qui n'avaient pas « cours » pour leur apprendre la magie noire. Et même si le jeune Black avait peur, il ne comptait pas obéir.

- Reg, si tu ne le fais pas, ça risque de faire très mal... Mais pas forcément à toi. Plutôt, disons... à ton frère...

- Va te faire foutre sale con. Vous me saoulez à toujours faire les mêmes menaces merdiques. Cracha Regulus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

A cet instant, une lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de son oncle et frappa son dos de plein fouet. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon tomba à genoux. Cependant, il se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Cygnus, voyant qu'il luttait, à la manière de Sirius, s'avança lentement vers lui, énervé. Il intensifia le sortilège, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce son neveu se tortille au sol en hurlant de douleur, attendant patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie.

[…]

Lélia courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était essoufflée mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne se calma qu'une fois dans sa salle commune. Là, elle saisit un parchemin et écrivit un mot rapide destiné à Fabian. Elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver et elle avait besoin d'eux. Pour venir en aide à Regulus. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un état pitoyable et s'était empressé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Par miracle, elle avait réussi à esquiver son cours et avait délaissé Logan pour retrouver ses nouveaux amis. Il lui avait promis de trouver une excuse valable. Et puis, après tout, peu importait les conséquences, le jeune Black avait eu besoin d'elle. Lélia caressa son hibou.

- Trouve Fabian mon beau.

[…]

Dans la salle sur demande, un décor avait été crée. Elle s'était transformée en une sorte de maison immense, il y avait plusieurs chambres, qui comportait des salles de bain, un salon immense, un grand jacuzzi... Les amis s'en était donné à cœur joie. Autant que leur petit jeu durerait, ici, il serait en sûreté. Ils s'étaient tous rendormis, rattrapant leur nuit agitée. Tous sauf un. Remus s'était emparé d'un livre, il était plongé dans sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou ne vienne le perturber. Il voletait devant la porte de la chambre de Fabian d'un air agité. Le jeune Lupin se leva et lui ouvrit. L'oiseau voleta autour du jeune Prewett avant de se poser. Il pinça son nez avec douceur du bout de son bec. Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant que son ami grognait et se tournait. C'était inutile, l'oiseau insistait. Fabian finit par se redresser d'un bond.

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CES CONNERIES ?

Remus, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, éclata carrément de rire. Le jeune Prewett grogna avant de saisir brutalement le mot. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de prendre un air grave. Aussitôt, son ami reprit un air sérieux, inquiet. Fabian lui donna le parchemin.

_Fabian,_

_Je suis désolée de te déranger mais c'était urgent et je ne vous voyais nulle part..._

_J'ai trouvé Regulus dans un couloir, je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, il allait très mal..._

_Il a été soigné et dort. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais je pense que Sirius aimerait être au courant._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Lélia. _

Remus échangea un regard incertain avec le jeune Prewett. Fallait-il mettre Sirius au courant ?

[…]

- VAS Y MAIS JE VAIS ETRIPER CET ESPECE DE POURRITURE ! QUI LUI A FAIT DU MAL HEIN ? QUI ?

Fabian se précipita devant la porte de la salle sur demande, barrant le passage à son ami. Il avait saisit ses poignets doucement mais le maintenait tout de même avec force.

- Rus'... Calme toi s'il te plaît. Je comprends que tu sois énervé. Mais réfléchis deux secondes, si tu sors, et que quelqu'un te surprend après avoir vu ta copie, ça va foutre une merde internationale...

Mais, trop enragé, Sirius l'écarta brutalement avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs sans prendre aucune précaution. Il laissait la haine le contrôler. Et ça pouvait faire très mal. James, Peter et Remus coururent après lui, rapidement suivis de Sam, Lily et Fabian. Maya regarda les jumeaux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont être découverts ? Interrogea Kim. Ça serait dommage. C'est un si bon plan...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pour une fois que Fabi a une bonne idée. Sourit Sacha.

Mais malgré sa tentative pour la détendre, Maya ne sourit même pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Si un jour le plan venait à mal tourner, il en subirait les conséquences. Le jeune Black entra comme une furie dans l'infirmerie. Il avait les poings fermés, crispés à mort. Pomfresh le regarda avec stupeur avant de pâlir. Elle s'avança et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

- Il va mieux. Je l'ai soigné. Tout va bien...

- Je l'emmène avec moi.

- Ou ça ? Demanda l'infirmière, fronçant les sourcils.

- A un endroit ou personne ne pourra plus le toucher.

- Il n'y a que le paradis qui ait un tel pouvoir...

Sirius ne s'attarda pas à discuter, il porta son frère dans ses bras et le serra avec douceur contre lui. L'infirmière, voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis quoi qu'elle dise lui transmis plusieurs potions anti douleur et de sommeil. Remus se chargea de les prendre. Tandis que James créait une copie de Regulus sous l'oeil ébahi et interdit de Madame Pomfresh. Ils prenaient un gros risque en sortant ainsi à découvert. Mais ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste.

[…]

- Sirius. Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Sam, inquiète.

- Leur régler leur compte à ces enfoirés. Cracha t-il en s'apprêtant à quitter de nouveau la salle sur demande.

Seulement, cette fois Remus l'attrapa fermement par le bras. Et sous ses airs constamment fatigués, le jeune Lupin avait, en réalité, une impressionnante force physique.

- Non. Du moins, tu n'y vas pas seul.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La plupart semblaient étonnés.

- Il est temps qu'on mette nos idées en application. Et je pense que sur la liste de dégâts que nous avons faite, il faut commencer par frapper petit. A la fin, on les démolira. Quand ils croiront qu'il ne peut pas y avoir pire, on redoublera d'efforts.

- J'ai juste envie de commettre un meurtre là. Siffla Sirius en tentant d'échapper à son ami.

- A quoi bon hein ? Tu vas y aller, énervé, tu vas mettre une ou deux droite pour déguster ensuite. C'est au moral qu'il faut frapper. En les énervant, en leur prouvant qu'ils ne sont rien face à l'union...

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus. Approuva Fabian.

Ce fut sur le jeune Prewett que les yeux se braquèrent cette fois, ébahis.

- Tu deviendrais donc intelligent ? S'étonna Maya.

- Hé ! Protesta t-il. Vive la meilleure amie tss...

La jeune Neeson éclata de rire avant de s'approcher et de le serrer contre lui. Remus sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche.

- Je récapitule notre liste. Si vous voyez autre chose, vous intervenez, sinon pour l'instant, on se contente de ça.

Rédiger des messages de lutte sur les murs (signés LBDPCAV)

Insultes sur les portes de chaque appartement

Interdire l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore, donc de Marcus, en changeant le mot de passe ou en bloquant l'entrée

Créer une marionnette vivante de Marcus qui s'insulterait elle-même et la placer dans chaque salle

Pourrir les appartements (tout peindre en rose, cramer les draps et les habits, retourner les lits, casser les meubles...)

Créer une inondation dans les couloirs qui ferait en sorte d'emporter uniquement Marcus et ses adeptes

Empoisonner leur déjeuner en faisant en sorte que leurs corps deviennent colorés

Leur jeter un sortilège ou les manipuler afin qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux veut crier ou engueuler quelqu'un, des colombes sortent de sa bouche

- Cela vous convient ?

Ses amis étaient hilares. Excepté Sirius qui semblait s'être détendu mais était plongé dans une grande réflexion. Il ne partagea pas ses pensées cependant, se contentant de fixer Fabian.

- Tu devrais en profiter pour aller chercher Lélia et faire en sorte qu'elle se joigne à nous. Invite aussi Logan si tu le vois. Ce sont des personnes en qui je crois.

Le jeune Prewett acquiesça en lui souriant Ils finirent par se répartir les tâches et se séparer en petit groupe. Profitant que leurs copies soient en cours, ils se désilusionnèrent et parcoururent les couloirs, laissant deçà delà des mots plus rebelles et provocateurs les uns que les autres. Sirius, à l'aide de sa baguette, écrivit le message suivant, sur le mur, près de la porte de son oncle Cygnus :

**Vous levez vos baguettes ou vos poings sur des mômes, pourquoi ?**

**Parce que vous n'êtes que des lâches et trouillards,**

**incapables de vous mesurer à quelqu'un de votre taille,**

**incapables d'affronter qui que ce soit qui ferait un centimètre de plus que vous,**

**Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de pisseux, en plus d'être abrutis et inutiles.**

Il s'éclipsa ensuite et continua de parcourir les couloirs, laissant d'autres mots moins intenses, plus basé sur la bataille qui faisait rage en eux, entre eux.

**J'écris ces mots en noir, parce que c'est une couleur neutre. **

**Elle ne signifie rien. Votre vert et argent pue l'arrogance, la prétention et la lâcheté. **

**Vous nous jugez faibles, parce que nous choisissons notre voie, notre chemin...**

**Parce que nous crions sous vos sorts et vos coups...**

**Mais qui va se mettre au pied de quelqu'un ? **

**Qui s 'abaisse et s'agenouille devant un crétin qui se croit tout permis ?**

**Ce n'est pas nous, c'est vous ! **

**Vous avez choisi la facilité et vous vous permettez de l'ouvrir...**

**Si nous étions à votre place, nous nous serions cachés depuis bien longtemps...**

**Et toi là, Marcus Black...**

**Il paraît que tout le monde te craint...**

**Véridique ? C'est bizarre on est pas au courant...**

**C'est quoi qui est censé faire peur ? **

**Ton sourire en coin, ton regard de « tueur », tes menaces à deux noises ?**

**Laisse nous rire... **

**Lorsque Lord Bol de morve est remplacé par Lord Trou du cus...**

**Mais qui est le plus impressionnant ?**

**Aucun !**

**Le moindre contestataire aura à faire à son bourreau hein ?**

**Notre peuple crève de faim, de peur, il fuit, se cache, il crève de tout...**

**Rien ne sert de faire grève n'est ce pas ?**

**Donc autant mourir DEBOUTS !**

**Essayez de nous agenouiller, de nous faire plier...**

**A chacun de vos essais, nous résisterons...**

**Nous nous relèverons, nous crierons, nous nous battrons...**

**Le mal ne connaît pas la douleur, le mal ne connaît rien. **

**Nous, nous connaissons tout. Nous sommes des soldats invincibles. **

**Notre façon de mourir, nous la choisirons, uniquement s'il le faut.**

**Nous ne nous soumettrons jamais, **

**nous préférons nous passer nous-mêmes la corde au cou. **

Inlassablement, sur chaque mur, se répétaient ce genre de mots, ils étaient bien évidemment indélébile, personne ne pouvait rien faire contre. Ce soir là, lorsque les élèves sortirent de cours, il y eut des exclamations étonnées, effrayées parfois, d'autres étaient enjouées, fières. Des murmures s'élevaient dans tous les coins du château. Si bien que les méchants eux aussi finirent par être alertés. Tous se réunirent et ils parcoururent les couloirs, lisant chaque mot. Lorsque les yeux de Marcus se posèrent sur celui ci, il faillit en briser sa baguette:

« **Et toi là, Marcus Black...**

**Il paraît que tout le monde te craint...**

**Véridique ? C'est bizarre on est pas au courant...**

**C'est quoi qui est censé faire peur ? **

**Ton sourire en coin, ton regard de « tueur », tes menaces à deux noises ?**

**Laisse nous rire... »**

Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur, hargneux. Le groupe d'amis, invisibles, assistaient à la scène. Sirius voyait que son frère avait mal, qu'il était blessé, touché dans son amour propre. Et il en était plus que fier. Seulement, il y prenait un malin plaisir, et ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux. Il allait en baver. Marcus s'approcha un peu plus, pouvant lire une nouvelle fois, en signature : LBDPCAV.

**(La Bande Des Plus Cons Après Vous)**

Aussitôt, il tourna un regard haineux vers la copie de Sirius, il amorça un pas avant de se figer. Son frère était en cours avec lui... Il n'avait pas pu écrire ce mot, ni aucun autre. Idem pour ses amis. Il tourna alors un regard furieux vers la copie de Fabian mais Abraxas secoua négativement la tête. C'était impossible, il était avec son oncle. Et pourtant, Marcus ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait avoir développé un esprit aussi rebelle. Le soir, au repas, les élèves eurent droit à un discours enragé et menaçant, ils furent incités à dénoncer les coupables, sous peine de quoi, il se chargerait lui-même de les démasquer, sous la torture.

[…]

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était que le début d'une longue série de coups bas. Rapidement, des semaines entières s'écoulèrent et le mois de novembre arriva à sa fin. Les Maraudeurs et leurs amis étaient capables d'être odieux. Et ils se faisaient une joie de le prouver dans la durée. Fabian, lui, se chargeait en prime de tout divulguer à son grand frère par parchemin, racontant chaque détail, chaque réaction... Et plus le temps passait, plus Marcus devenait fou de rage... Si bien qu'un jour, il saisit celui qu'il pensait être Fabian par la gorge. Ce dernier souffla sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- Tu oses poser la question ?

Il l'entraîna dans sa salle de cours désignée et posa brutalement quelque chose sur la table. Un journal. Le jeune Prewett braqua ses yeux dessus. « Quand le prédateur tombe sur des proies plus douées et bornées... » Sur le papier figurait chaque mot, en détail, ainsi que les réactions de Marcus, ses nombreux discours, chacun de ses états d'âmes...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Et évidemment c'est moi le coupable hein ? Bien sur...

Black, furieux, sortit son couteau et le planta droit dans le ventre de la copie de Fabian.

- Évidemment oui. Qui donc irait tout balancer à ton frère hein ?

- Je...

« Fabian » commençait à faiblir. Les illusions étaient certes solides, mais elles n'étaient pas indestructibles. Hors, là, elle commençait à sentir la douleur. Et c'était mauvais signe. Il tomba à genoux, cependant, il ne quitta pas son regard.

- Peut-être... le... les... c... coupables... Souffla « Fabian », en s'effondrant, inconscient.

Marcus le regarda durant un long moment avant de soupirer. Il avait l'impression que son frère était coupable. Ainsi que ses amis. Cependant, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de le prouver. Ils étaient toujours présents en cours. Trop présents d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette énigme semblait être un piège qui se refermait sur lui petit à petit ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais il n'avait eu de difficultés à démasquer un coupable. Ça le frustrait.

[…]

Matthew écrivait tranquillement sur son parchemin, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était fasciné par son petit frère. Il l'admirait pour son courage. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au fond. Un jour, quelqu'un ferait une boulette. Et ils seraient tous démasqués. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Alphard le fixait, plus qu'heureux.

- Je suis papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii !

- Pardon ? Tu n'as pas d'enfants ! S'étonna Matthew.

- Eléa !

Le jeune Prewett se leva d'un bond.

- Ça y est ? Mais c'était pour le mois prochain, non ? Décembre ?

- Oui, mais il semblait pressé !

Matthew sauta partout, il serra sa femme et sa fille contre lui et caressa la joue de cette dernière.

- Tu vas avoir un p'tit pote mon ange !

- Et tu vas en être le parrain...

- De... Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Alphard lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oui. Elle veut que ce soit toi.

Touché, Matthew sortit de sa chambre et parcourut de nombreux couloirs, il arriva devant la chambre d'Eléa et, alors qu'il allait frapper, Yan en sortit, tout sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune auror lui serra vivement la main.

- Félicitations.

- Euh... j'ai pas accouché...

Yan éclata de rire.

- Non, mais tu es l'heureux élu !

- Pauvre gosse tu veux dire oui...

- Arrête, vu la façon dont tu bichonnes ta fille, je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui...

Il continua sa route et Matthew entra sans bruit. Eléa lui sourit faiblement. Elle semblait épuisée, mais elle rayonnait. Il s'avança près d'elle et posa une main sur son front. Elle le regarda, mi inquiète, mi interrogatrice. Elle semblait attendre son verdict. Matthew lui sourit avant de poser ses yeux sur le nourrisson. Son sang se glaça. Les quelques cheveux qu'il avait étaient blonds comme les blés, ses yeux, eux, étaient gris acier. Le contraste était saisissant. Il y allait avoir un mélange d'elle et de Marcus, en espérant que sa mentalité à elle vaincrait. Les yeux du bébé se posèrent sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

- Il est sublime.

- Il s'appelle Angel.

- Curieux prénom quand on sait que...

- Pas de commentaires !

- Autant pour moi !

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Avant qu'elle ne prenne un air grave.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Matt...

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma jolie !

- Promets moi d'être toujours présent pour lui.

- Je le serais.

- Et de m'aider à faire de lui quelqu'un de bien.

- Il le sera. Mais c'est promis.

Il se sourirent l'un l'autre avant que Matthew ne prenne le nourrisson dans ses bras, doucement. Lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer, il le berça lentement.

- Ne pleure pas petit cœur. Je sais que le monde réel est cruel comparé à la douceur de ta maman mais ça ira... Je serais là.

[…]

« Macaque poilu et stupide », « Blondasse à l'intérieur et ça se voit à l'extérieur », « Trou du cus à l'anus », « Pute à franges », « Walburga face de caca », « Père de salope », voici les insultes qui figurait au dessus des portes des méchants. Respectivement sur celles de Cygnus Black, Abraxas Malefoy, Marcus, Sélénia Lestrange, Walburga Black, Jerry Lestrange... Comme promis, le groupe d'amis ne s'arrêtait pas et ne comptait pas se stopper. Marcus ne cessait d'hurler et de se défouler sur chaque élève qu'il croisait. L'énerver commençait à devenir très intéressant. Aussi, ce jour là, il avançait dans les couloirs avec son oncle, discutant hargneusement. Il se rendait vers son bureau, souhaitant s'entretenir personnellement avec lui, en tête en tête, dans le plus grand calme. Sauf que, parvenu devant la statue, cette dernière lui interdit l'accès.

- Ce n'est pas le mot de passe.

- PARDON ? BIEN SUR QUE SI !

- Et bien non.

Plus loin, les Maraudeurs avaient du mal à garder leur fou rire à l'intérieur. Ils étaient invisibles. Leurs amis étaient en train de mettre en place la future blague. Marcus commença à essayer de la persuader, avant d'utiliser chaque sortilège possible pour passer. Il n'allait pas tarder à commettre un meurtre. Cygnus se mordit la lèvre et posa une main sur son épaule. Il regarda la statue.

- Si tu ne nous laisse pas passer, on va tout faire péter, c'est au choix.

Sirius serra fort la main de James, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. La statue ne se démonta pas, comme ils l'avaient espéré. Marcus sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège, faisant tout exploser, derrière la statue, une armée de pétards explosèrent à leur tour, ils sifflaient fort et poursuivaient leurs cibles, sauf que, contrairement à Cygnus, Marcus les dévia, sa rage ne le faisait pas fuir, bien au contraire, il persistait davantage encore à vouloir trouver un coupable. Ses poings étaient crispés sous la haine, son regard plus glacial que jamais.

- Si je trouve le coupable... Je jure que je n'aurais jamais autant torturé quelqu'un dans ma vie.

[…]

Quelques jours après la naissance du petit Angel, Albus Dumbledore avait ouvert les yeux, il parvenait à parler mais était faible. Et, pourtant, il ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire. Dans sa chambre, il y avait sans cesse des discussions, des allers retour, des constructions de plan. Il voulait du monde. Il voulait que les aurors soient délivrés et pour ça, il leur faudrait aller directement à Azkaban.

- Vous devriez vous reposer Albus... Disait Lilianne, inquiète.

Par endroits, les veines du directeur de Poudlard viraient au noir. Elles étaient attaquées petit à petit. Chase lui avait avoué qu'il ne lui restait certainement pas beaucoup de temps, raison de plus pour sauver au moins Poudlard. C'était SON école.

- Je pourrais entrer aisément. Affirma Jared.

- Il faut aussi penser à sortir, Jared. Et ça tu as tendance à l'oublier... Répondit faiblement Albus.

- Et vous vous devriez vous reposer !

- Tu ne crois pas que je me suis assez reposée, Lilianne ? Il est temps que je guérisse et que nous sortions vos maris de cette prison. Une fois que j'aurais fais ça, j'aurais tout le loisir de me reposer, je sais parfaitement que ton époux réglera tout ça en deux temps trois mouvements. S'ils les ont mis en quarantaine lui et son équipe, c'est parce qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils sont une menace pour eux...

- Ils ne sont qu'une bande de trouillards. Enfermer des hommes parce qu'ils les craignent et ça se dit puissant... Grogna Jared.

- Tu es aussi une menace pour eux. Sinon Marcus ne t'aurais pas mis le feu de lui-même, en personne...

- Une petite rancune concernant son emprisonnement sûrement.

- Non, c'est plus que ça. Tu es intelligent et fort. Et Marcus le sait. Il ne sous estime pas ses ennemis, il les élimine ou les isole. Comme il l'a fait avec Sirius. Et il recommencera si Sirius persiste à lui tenir tête...

…

- C'est pour cette raison que nous devons intervenir rapidement et sortir Sirius de là.

[…]

Les élèves étaient tous assis dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir lorsque soudain, une voix résonna claire et forte.

- Jour' j'm'appelle Marcus le trou du cus ! Quand j'suis en colère, j'frappe dans les murs comme un blaireau, je m'entaille la peau, j'défonce la tête de ceux que je juge blaireau ! Mais qui est le zozo ?

Une marionnette d'à peu près un mètre vagabondait entre les tables des élèves. Ces derniers avaient des réactions différentes. Les copies des Maraudeurs, Sam, Lily, Fabian, Maya et les jumeaux étaient hilares. Certains avaient un sourire mais étaient interdits, fixant la réaction de Marcus. Ce dernier fixait l'intrus avec indifférence avant que tout n'empire...

- Je me juge fort et puissant mais je ne suis qu'un abruti irrespectueux et saoulant. Je me prends pour le roi du monde alors que je ne suis qu'un connard immonde... Je chante à tue tête que tout le monde me respecte mais je suis une véritable tapett...

Une explosion retentit, la marionnette n'étant plus que cendres. Plusieurs cris d'élèves avaient retentit. La cape de l'un d'entre eux avait prit feu mais Marcus ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Il fixait avec hargne la copie de son frère.

- Dès la première heure demain, je torturerais chaque élève qui croisera ma route. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le ou les coupable(s) se dénonce(nt). Et surtout, que personne ne vienne pleurer...

Haineux, il s'éloigna de la table des professeurs et quitta la grande salle en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, sa cape noire semblant continuer de flotter derrière lui.


	40. Chapter 40

Ainsi les jours se déroulaient, la haine des ténèbres prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. La copie du jeune Prewett restait clouée au lit sans que personne ne parvienne à comprendre son état de santé. Elle était vraiment mal et ce n'était pas bon signe. Le groupe d'amis faisait les cent pas dans la salle sur demande.

- Ne te prends pas la tête, Rus'...

- Si ! Bien sur que si ! Je ne vais pas te laisser participer à nos farces sachant que tu risques ta vie... Ta copie est à l'infirmerie, Fabi, ça peut tout faire foirer. Et si ça foire... Nous sommes tous morts. Tu comprends ?

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

- Je ne vois donc qu'une seule solution. Répondit Fabian.

- Laquelle ? Interrogea Remus, méfiant.

- On tire ma copie d'affaire, faisant en sorte qu'elle se repose ici plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie et je participe directement au plan.

- Rêve. Répliqua Sirius.

- Ça fait quoi ? On ne s'est jamais fait chopper jusqu'à maintenant ! Nous sommes invisibles !

- Tu sais parfaitement que l'invisibilité n'est rien face à eux, on a juste eu un coup d'avance chaque fois. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à nos blagues. Tandis que là, ils sont à chaque détour de couloir...

- Écoute, je sais que je ne risque rien d'accord ? Fais moi confiance Rus'.

- J'ai confiance, crois moi. Mais je ne n'ai aucune confiance en eux.

Il posa alors sur son épaule une main réconfortante avant de se diriger vers les portes de la salle sur demande, se désilusionnant. James regarda Fabian d'un air désolé avant de suivre son meilleur ami, ainsi que les autres. Maya s'approcha du jeune Prewett et le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en tenant ses mains.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton doux.

- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Vas y, ils ont besoin de monde... Je resterais avec Reg.

Maya soupira, elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de suivre le restant du petit groupe. Ils sortirent ainsi, tous, protégés par leur invisibilité. Fabian se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil dans un long soupir. Regulus, qui était couché sur le canapé, le regardait attentivement.

- Tu iras dès que ta copie sera rétablie, Fabi, c'est pas grave.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète, Reg. Parce que je vais y aller quand même. C'est plutôt ma future engueulade avec ton frère qui m'embête...

- Tu devrais rester, ce n'est pas prudent d'y aller à découvert...

- Je serais invisible.

- Ils peuvent sentir ta présence.

- Mais tout se passera bien.

Il attendit assez longtemps, que ses amis soient éloignés et il se leva d'un bon, s'approchant de Regulus. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Repose toi bien.

- Je fais que ça. Grogna Regulus. Je ne fais rien de mes journées. Je voudrais participer moi aussi !

- Euh... ça tu vois avec ton frangin, d'accord ?

- Mouais c'est justement ça le problème...

Fabian éclata de rire avant de se désillusionner et de quitter, à son tour, la salle sur demande.

[…]

Les amis s'avançaient tous ensemble. Et alors, bien camouflés, ils sortirent leurs baguettes, créant une inondation au sein de l'école, faisant en sorte qu'elle s'avance dans chaque couloir. Sacha, Maya et Kim envoyèrent des signaux d'alertes à l'aide de leurs baguettes, pour alerter tout le monde, créant une sorte de feu d 'artifice. Tous les élèves sortirent alors de cours, suivit par les disciples de Marcus. Dolohov, qui fut l'un des premiers à arriver, fut soudain emporté par un tourbillon d'eau qui monta et l'entraîna lentement. Ses cris résonnaient dans le couloir. Les élèves, eux, n'étaient pas touchés, l'eau ne les trempaient même pas, comme par enchantement. Des murmures s'élevèrent, comme à chaque nouvelle farce de mauvais goût. Certains étaient hilares, d'autres semblaient se retenir de prendre parti de peur d'être foudroyés sur place. A cet instant, alors que le groupe d'amis, qui comptait en plus Lélia et Logan, admirait leur spectacle, Marcus arriva, en colère, plus effrayant que jamais. Cependant, cette impression ne dura pas lorsqu'il fut, à son tour, emporté par le flot abondant et agressif de l'eau. Sirius eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, en le voyant trempé jusqu'aux os, essayant en vain de lutter contre le courant. Seulement, cette envie de rire ne dura pas lorsqu'il le vit sortir sa baguette et tout envoyer en l'air. L'eau, soudain sembla exploser, tout le flot partit en l'air avant de disparaître complètement. Les yeux aciers de son frère laissait transparaître bien plus que de la haine. L'eau dégoulinait de son costume noir, de ses cheveux. Il faisait peur. Tout en restant magnifique, il était de plus en plus glacial et rempli de rage. A cet instant, Abraxas Malefoy débarqua, haineux.

- Marcus ! Un abruti a encore frappé, en plus de l'inondation, j'ai retrouvé un nouveau mot écrit sur un des murs !

Black prit une grande inspiration.

- Comme ? Siffla -il.

- Comme «Vous ne parvenez même pas à nous démasquer, comment pouvez vous penser nous dominer ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qui avait écrit ce mot ? Qui donc ne les avait pas suivit et avait pu... ? Fabian.

[…]

- Mama, il va revenir quand papa ? Demanda Soan, la voix triste.

- Oui, il me manque. Souffla Liyah.

Tous deux étaient couchés auprès de leur maman, dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient au sein du manoir d'Albus. Chacun avait sa tête appuyée sur son ventre, d'un côté et de l'autre. Lauren soupira tristement, elle caressait leurs cheveux avec tendresse.

- Lorsqu'Albus et Jaja auront fini leur plan pour pénétrer dans la prison.

- Mais mama , il a fait quoi papa pour être en prison ? Parce que c'est un gentil. Proteste Soan.

- Justement Soso. Répondit Liyah. C'est un gentil très fort. Du coup, comme les méchants gagnent, ils emprisonnent les gentils qui peuvent les battre.

Lauren regarda attentivement sa fille. Parfois, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir une enfant de six ans en face. Liyah comprenait tout. Elle était bien plus intelligente que la normale.

- C'est pas vrai ? Questionna sa fille en voyant son regard.

- Si, tu as tout à fait raison mon ange.

- Mais ils sont stupides, maman.

Soan fixait sa sœur, interrogatif. Cette dernière se redressa et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était évident.

- Ben oui. Je crois que les méchants, ils lisent jamais.

- Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea sa mère, surprise.

- Bah parce que dans toutes les histoires, ce sont les gentils qui gagnent à la fin.

Elle avait braqué ses yeux bleus sur sa mère avec intensité. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules.

- Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien à la vie. Sirius, lui, il a tout compris.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

- Il sait très bien qu'il gagnera face à son frère, maman. C'est évident voyons.

- Pourquoi tu es si sure sa victoire ?

Liyah sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Parce qu'il paraît que quand on croit très fort à quelque chose, ça arrive.

Elle se leva ensuite d'un bon et sautilla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir, toute joyeuse.

[…]

Marcus s'était réfugié dans ses appartements, inlassablement, il se posait les mêmes questions, sans arrêt. Il allait trouver les coupables, il le savait. L'acharnement était la clé de toute réussite. Il y parviendrait, et ce jour là, il s'amuserait bien. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, donnant un dernier coup de pied à l'élève choisit pour se défouler, un hibou entra, voletant en tout sens avant de se poser sur le lit, le fixant intensément. Black s'avança et saisit la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture d'Eléa.

_Marcus,_

_Je sais parfaitement que mes mots ne changeront en rien la personne que tu es et la voie que tu as choisi. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais rien changé. Tout comme mon amour et même le tien. Rien ne te changera. Et je pense que dans la vie, on doit accepter les personnes telles qu'elles sont, les aimer avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Tu me manques tu sais. Peut-être est-ce réciproque ? Je l'ignore. Mais cela n'empêche pas que ton visage me manque, tes yeux si froids, ta voix, tes mains, ton corps contre le mien, ta force, tes mots, ta colère lorsque je te rends fou de moi... Tout me manque. Et pourtant, j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté d'être séparée de toi. Malgré le fait que ce soit une torture de chaque instant. Je sais, tu diras que c'est moi qui suis partie. Mais je voudrais te répondre que je ne l'ai pas fais par envie. Je l'ai fais pour notre enfant, pour qu'il ait une belle vie. Je ne veux pas de ta violence, contre personne mais encore moins contre lui... Angel est là, Marc'. Il est magnifique, il a tes yeux, tu sais. Et ton sourire, avec lui, je peux le voir autant de fois que je le souhaite. Il te ressemble. Il est sublime. Et si tu savais à quel point il est sage, il fait ses nuits, il ne m'embête pas. Jamais. C'est un régal. Tout s'est bien passé pour moi, je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que tu aimerais le voir, mais je crains que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Je n'aime tellement pas devoir te quitter... Ce jour là, sur le chemin de traverse, j'aurais adoré arrêter le temps, profiter de ta présence encore et encore. J'ai si peur de te perdre, que le temps nous égare... Tu me manques autant qu'avant sauf que l'envie de vivre n'a jamais été aussi présente en moi. L'envie de profiter, d'aimer, de me perdre à nouveau dans un amour cette fois possible... De me perdre dans un regard qui n'aurait d'autres projets que moi, une vie avec moi, m'aimer à m'en faire mal, à me tuer... Je sais que ça ne te plaira pas, mais c'est ainsi, et pourtant, je t'aime Marcus, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..._

_Eléa._

Marcus fixa un long moment la lettre tandis que sa jeune victime se redressait avec peine pour s'asseoir, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête et sa lèvre. Black se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Sors.

Ce dernier ne se fît pas prier. Il se leva d'un bond malgré ses douleurs et quitta la pièce avec empressement. Pendant ce temps, Marcus s'assied face à son bureau et saisit sa plume, la trempant doucement dans l'encre. Il attrapa un nouveau parchemin et écrivit les mots suivants :

_Eléa,_

_Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends, si ma présence te manque, si tu souhaite réellement arrêter le temps dans les rares moments ou l'on se croise, tu accepteras ma proposition sans peine... Je te donne rendez vous demain, au chemin de traverse, midi, même endroit._

_Je ne dirais pas ce que je ressens, je suis bien trop fier et c'est inutile, si tu m'avais en face, mes yeux parleraient à ma place..._

_Marc'._

Il renvoya le hibou de sa femme, pensif. Et alors, ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre contenant une photo, l'image contenait la fratrie Black. Ils étaient tous les quatre présents. Son regard se posa sur Sirius avant qu'il ne donne un puissant coup, le cadre tomba et se brisa au sol. Il savait que c'était lui. Depuis le début il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Comment s'y prenait-il ?

[…]

- Je sais que c'est toi, Fabian. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je te connais ! Sifflait Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu m'accuses comme ça alors que tu n'as aucune preuve ? Répondit Fabian, tranquillement installé dans le canapé avec un journal de son frère à la main, ne le regardant même pas.

- Je suis comme mon frère. Je connais parfaitement le coupable sans pour autant pouvoir apporter de preuve plausible. C'est de famille.

Le jeune Prewett souffla et posa le quotidien. Il regarda leurs amis et ses yeux se posèrent sur Lélia.

- Enfin, dis lui que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Je suis neutre, je ne me mêlerais pas de ça. Répondit la jeune serdaigle.

- Ah, les serdaigles que nous sommes sont les voix de la sagesse. Clama Logan.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser Miller, j'ai vu mieux que toi comme « voix de la sagesse ». Répliqua James avec un sourire.

- C'est impossible, ça n'existe pas voyons...

- Vraiment ? Et que dis-tu des Serdaigles qui sont sagement en cours pendant que tu participes à nos bêtises ?

- Justement ! Ils ne connaissent pas les priorités dans la vie. Le sérieux et la rigueur ont des limites quand une guerre se prépare. Il est préférable de se rendre utile. Et puis, si on s'aventure sur cette discussion, je suis aussi en cours finalement...

Remus sourit au garçon. C'était la première fois que les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient avec autant de monde autour. Avant, ils étaient plutôt un cercle fermé incluant Sam. Et puis, depuis que Sirius s'était ouvert à Fabian, ils avaient tous agrandi leur cœur pour accueillir du nouveau monde. Des gens qui leur apportait d'autant plus de rires et de joies. Des personnes qui, tout en étant très différentes, faisaient en sorte qu'ils se complétaient. Il posa ses yeux sur Maya. Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard et inversement.

- Maya dis le lui !

- Hein ? Répondit la jeune fille, déroutée.

- Dis lui que je suis innocent ! S'impatienta Fabian.

Les yeux de Maya se posèrent sur son meilleur ami. Il était décidément incorrigible.

- A quoi ça te sert de nier alors qu'on sait tous ici que c'est toi qui a écrit ce mot ? Soupira t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les jumeaux n'éclatent carrément de rire, un air moqueur sur le visage en voyant la tête étonnée du jeune Prewett.

- Oh la la... Pauvre Fabi... Commença Kim.

- Même ta Maya chérie ne te défends plus...

- C'est la débandade !

- Je dirais même plus la ca-catastrophe !

Il y eut un fou rire général. Puis, Regulus se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Fabian.

- Pauvre petiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Maya a abandonné la défense de ton cas indéfendable ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Elle a enfin perdu patience !

- Si je me lève...

- Tu seras plus grand je pense... Continua Regulus, moqueur.

- Tu sais très bien à qui tu t'attaques et tu sais que tu vas chouiner ensuite...

- Pas de bagarre... Prévint Lily qui était tout contre James.

- Chouiner ? Tu veux dire comme toi lorsque Sirius est entré furax pour t'engueuler ? C'est ça chouiner ?

Peter éclata de rire. Et aussitôt, comme l'avait prédit le dernier des Black, Fabian se leva d'un bond. Regulus ricana et, comme d'habitude, se cacha derrière Remus.

- Mumus, il veut me tuer...

- Combien de fois t'aies-je dis de ne pas le provoquer ? Soupira le jeune Lupin dans un sourire.

Sam, elle, était assise sur les genoux de son chéri. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, souriante.

- Tu ne défends pas ton petit frère ?

- Oh, je sais très bien qu'il va s'en sortir sans difficultés. Ça aussi c'est de famille.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- C'est de famille si tu rajoutes les difficultés justement...

- Ah bon ? J'ai jamais trouvé les affrontements difficiles pourtant. Sourit Sirius, innocemment.

- Fierté quand tu nous tiens... Répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius sourit à nouveau avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme à chaque fois, Samantha se sentit fondre. Littéralement. L'acier de ses yeux la rendait si vulnérable, si fragile et si forte à la fois. Rien qu'à l'aide de son regard, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Son cœur s'était accéléré. C'était fou, mais au lieu de diminuer, son amour semblait d'autant plus fort avec le temps. Malgré toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé auparavant, désormais, elle avait l'impression que depuis le début leur histoire était écrite, qu'ils devaient forcément être ensemble. Comme si le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Comme si... leurs âmes ne pouvaient vivre s'ils étaient séparés. Leurs âmes étaient deux pièces d'un puzzle. Un puzzle qui ne fonctionnait bien qu'une fois que ses deux pièces principales étaient réunies, accrochées, soudées. Sans quoi, leurs vies respectives n'avaient aucun sens. Sirius caressa sa joue avec douceur sans la lâcher des yeux.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Murmura t-il.

- Je me demandais comment un amour qui semblait déjà inconsidéré peut-il s'agrandir encore et encore au fil des jours.

- C'est la question que je me pose chaque nuit, avant de m'endormir. Répondit Sirius.

- Et tu as trouvé la réponse ? Demanda t-elle, curieuse.

- Et bien, souvent, je te regarde dormir, j'écoute ta respiration lente et apaisée, je vois un sourire flotter sur tes lèvres ou bien j'aperçois dans tes cauchemars l'inquiétude que tu caches à longueur de journée, j'admire ta beauté, je souris devant le fait que tu es incapable de me lâcher même pour dormir ce qui me rassure, je fixe ton sublime corps avec envie, je sens ton cœur battre... Et à cet instant, je comprends. Je comprends qu'il y a un millier de raisons à mon amour grandissant. Souvent, du coup, je m'endors avec un sourire et avec l'espoir que de ton côté, rien ne s'atténuera non plus.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, les yeux embués de larmes sous l'émotion. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, si sincère et belle. Elle l'embrassa avec tout son amour, baiser auquel il répondit avec ardeur. Elle se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime plus que tout. Souffla t-elle.

- Moi de même, petit ange.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON MUMUUUUUUUS ! NE LE LAISSE PAS FAIRE !

Regulus s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur par le jeune Prewett. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil tout en souriant.

- Oh mais dis moi, tu chouines...

- Non. J'appelle à l'aide, nuance. Rétorqua le jeune Black.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle chouiner dans mon langage. Le jour ou tu me vois appeler au secours, tu me fais signe...

- Ton langage est bidon. Sourit Regulus.

- Bon... J'ai compris. Tu en demandes.

Sur ces mots, Fabian fit chavirer le jeune Black et s'assied à califourchon sur lui.

- Fabian ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime tu sais...

- Moi non.

Il sortit sa baguette et regarda sa victime avec un air malicieux. Regulus le regardait droit dans les yeux, battant des paupières, faisant apparaître de fausses larmes dans son regard. Fabian leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu joues la comédie, crétin.

- Fabi lève toi et laisse le tranquille. Gronda faussement Remus.

- C'est bien connu, j'obéis toujours. Ironisa le jeune Prewett.

Le jeune Lupin haussa les épaules avant de sortir sa propre baguette et de la pointer droit entre les deux yeux de Fabian.

- Quand on veut se battre, Prewett, il faut choisir un adversaire à sa taille...

Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire, ébahis. Sirius sourit contre Sam.

- Là, ça va devenir très intéressant...

- Tu sais Fabi, on dirait pas comme ça, mais Mus' vaut mieux pas l'emmerder... Informa Peter, tout sourire.

- La blague !

- Aguamenti !

- Arghhhhh ! Grogna Fabian en s'essuyant le visage.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un « levicorpus » le touchait de plein fouet. Il était comme suspendu au niveau des chevilles par un fil invisible et la tête en bas. Maya souriait devant la scène, pur une fois que son meilleur ami était la cible. Lélia, elle, était hilare. Fabian se débattait, pestant contre Remus. Ce dernier, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il s'assied sur un fauteuil sans lâcher le jeune Prewett des yeux.

- Au fait, juste pour ton information, tu ne descendras qu'une fois que tu auras présenté des excuses... A Regulus et à moi-même.

- Je t'ai rien fais ! Protesta Fabian.

- Si. Tu as douté de ma capacité à te mettre la misère...

Fabian, têtu, resta ainsi pendu durant un bon moment, sous les rires de ses amis. Regulus se régalait. Le jeune Prewett finit par soupirer.

- Bon ça va, excusez moi. Grommela t-il.

- Pardon ? Tu as dis quelque chose ? Sourit Remus.

- Je m'EXCUSE. T'es content ?

Le jeune Lupin sembla réfléchir durant un instant, avant de sourire largement.

- Ouais, j'aime bien. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Répondit-il en faisant doucement descendre son ami.

[…]

Le lendemain, premier jour de décembre, le froid avait gagné le pays aussi soudainement qu'une goutte de pluie pouvait vous tomber dessus. Marcus tournait en rond, il était arrivé un quart d'heure à l'avance, comme si ça pouvait la faire venir avant, l'obliger à venir... Soudain, elle apparut dans le coin isolé et sombre ou ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Elle était seul. Il sentit la rage s'emparer de lui. Et même son merveilleux sourire gêné ne le fît pas fondre.

- Bonjour Marc'... Souffla t-elle, d'une voix mélangeant émotion et réserve.

- Ou est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Angel ! Ou est Angel ?

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle l'emmènerait ? Pour faire quoi ? Les enlever tous les deux ?

Yan apparut soudain, jusqu'à là caché au coin du mur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ni une ni deux, Marcus saisit sa baguette et la pointa entre les deux yeux de son ennemi. Eléa paniqua. Elle s'approcha et saisit son bras, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal...

- Pourquoi ? N'est ce pas dans ses yeux à lui que tu aimerais te perdre à nouveau ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux... je pourrais peut-être régler ça en les lui arrachant...

- Marcus, stop.

- Tu penses avoir la moindre autorité sur moi ? Siffla t-il , haineux.

- Je n'aurais même pas du venir...

- Je voulais simplement vous voir... Tu te méfies de moi au point de venir accompagnée d'un chien ? Cracha t-il.

- Il m'a simplement suivi. Rétorqua t-elle, glaciale.

- Et d'ailleurs, on va repartir...

En deux secondes à peine, Marcus se retrouva derrière lui, son bras entourant brutalement sa gorge, l'étranglant, comme s'il voulait le tuer, le crever. Simplement. Eléa avait des larmes dans les yeux.

- Non ! Je t'en prie Marc', arrête !

Black la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non. Marcus c'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais parfaitement...

- Qui te dis que toi tu vas repartir Yan ? Souffla Marcus à son oreille.

- Je le sais c'est tout.

Il s'était efforcé de parler d'une voix posée mais le souffle commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Marcus serra davantage encore sa prise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un puissant coup de pied dans ses parties intimes, il grogna de douleur avant de parer sans difficultés les sortilèges de son adversaire. De son côté, Eléa leur hurlait d'arrêter, les yeux plein de larmes. Mais tout en se protégeant aisément, Marcus s'avançait, il se jeta alors sur Yan avec son couteau, une lutte acharnée s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que la lame soit enfoncée très profondément, dans le ventre du jeune Yan. Marcus avait reçu quelques coups, mais il se redressa sans peine, lui lançant un regard noir.

- J'ai l'habitude des coups, j'y résiste aisément, tu l'apprendras.

Sur ces mots, il commença à s'éloigner tandis que sa femme se précipitait sur son ami.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je voulais te parler ! Je voulais... Il n'aurait rien fait ! Pleurait-elle.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Répliqua Marcus d'un ton glacial.

- Tu ne le pense pas.

- Tu mets en doute ma parole ? Menaça t-il en s'avançant.

Yan perdait énormément de sang, son ventre avait était taillé sur tout la largeur et la longueur, une crois avait été dessinée. Eléa se leva, les mains pleine de liquide rouge, des larmes dans les yeux, elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla violemment. Il saisit son poignet avec brutalité, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Ne me touche pas. Cracha t-il.

Sur ces mots, Eléa lui fourra dans les mains une photo d'Angel. Elle voulait le calmer mais son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il regarda intensément l'image avant de poser ses yeux sur elle puis, il déchira la photographie, il ôta ensuite son alliance et, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux, il la laissa tomber au sol.

- Adieu Eléa. Souffla t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

La jeune femme se sentit briser, elle eut le sentiment que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Pourquoi donc avait-il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi la laissait-il ? Elle avait encore besoin de lui, son cœur en avait besoin... Elle ignora sa déchirure et se précipita vers son ami. A cet instant, voyant sa tristesse, Yan caressa délicatement sa joue.

- Ne... ne sois pas triste. Je... je n'aime pas ça.

- Calme toi. On va rentrer, ne bouge pas, économise tes forces.

- Je... je préfère mourir que te voir malheureuse...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Souffla t-elle en caressant son front. Tout va aller pour le mieux. Tout ira bien.

[…]

Les jours qui suivirent cette altercation furent horribles pour les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que pour les serviteurs de Marcus. Ce dernier était dans une telle colère que tous s 'écartaient sur son passage. La tempête ne prévenait pas. Aussi, voyant cette fureur, Sirius et ses amis avaient décidé de mettre leurs derniers plans en application... Cela commença tout d'abord par l'empoisonnement. Un beau matin, tous les élèves entrèrent, comme d'habitude dans la grande salle dans le silence total. Lorsque les « professeurs » entrèrent à leur tour, l'humeur de Marcus était toujours aussi massacrante et effrayante, au plus grand bonheur des Maraudeurs et de leurs amis qui se réjouissaient d'avance. Aussi, ils se rendaient compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être invisibles et savouraient leurs farces de tout leur cœur, sachant parfaitement que tout ne pourrait pas toujours être aussi facile, qu'un jour, Marcus trouverait la faille et que, lorsque ce moment viendrait, il était bien possible qu'il y ait des morts. Les élèves commençaient à manger, sagement, sans bruit. Sirius s'aperçut avec horreur que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été massacrés, vraiment massacrés. Leurs visages étaient si endommagés que leurs propres parents ne les auraient certainement pas reconnus. Son cœur se gonfla de haine et il fut ravi de ce qui allait suivre. Il s'approcha en premier de la table des professeurs et, imperceptiblement, cessant de respirer, il versa le contenu de son flacon à l'intérieur du verre de son frère. Ses amis firent de même. Mais, contrairement à lui, ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt, afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Sirius pour sa part, était figé. Carrément. Les yeux de son, grand frère, malgré le fait qu'il soit invisible semblaient l'avoir trouvé. C'était angoissant, ils ne le lâchaient pas, regard contre regard. Le sentait-il ? Sentait-il sa présence à cause de leur puissance en commun ? Était-il trop près ? Alors qu'il se décidait à reculer, Marcus passa une main juste au dessus de son verre, comme s'il cherchait à saisir quelque chose, quelqu'un. Exactement à l'endroit ou son petit frère s'était trouvé deux secondes plus tôt. Et à cet instant, Sirius sut. Il fut certain qu'il serait découvert en premier et rendu responsable de toutes leurs actions. Il l'aperçut dans la détermination qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son frère. Les sourcils de Marcus se froncèrent imperceptiblement et son regard se braqua sur la copie de Sirius qui déjeunait tranquillement, discutant avec James et Sam, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Avant de se lever pour aller trouver son « frère », il but son verre d'un seul trait sans s'apercevoir que, machinalement, ses serviteurs faisaient de même au même instant. Soudain, leurs peaux devinrent rose fushia. Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant cette scène. Certains avaient plaqués une main sur leur bouche, s'empêchant de rire, d'autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte, choqués. Ils attendaient tellement chaque farce avec impatience, cela leur donnait l'impression que quelque part, des gens luttaient contre ce pouvoir malsain qu'exerçait Black. Hargneux, ce dernier se leva d'un bond.

- FERMEZ LA BANDE DE...

Mais à cet instant, alors qu'il voulait déverser sa haine sur eux, des colombes sortirent par dizaine de sa bouche. Cygnus regarda la scène d'un air stupéfait. Sirius éclata de rire, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, heureusement, le brouhaha dans la grande salle était assez fort pour avoir masqué son hilarité. Enragé, Abraxas se leva à son tour, il tenta d'hurler mais la même scène se reproduit. Cygnus Black, plus intelligent et rusé se leva et s'avança vers les élèves, il saisit par les cheveux une première année de Serdaigle, pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe. Aussitôt, le silence se fît. La gamine était terrorisée. Et, au même moment, la copie de Fabian Prewett, rétablie, entra dans la grande salle.

- Oh le lâche, tu devrais te trouver un adversaire à ta taille, tu en seras un peu moins pathétique...

Le vrai Fabian faillit éclater de rire mais la main de sa meilleure amie, ayant anticipée, se plaqua sur sa bouche. Le jeune Prewett était fasciné, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à quelques mots prêts, la phrase de sa copie avait défilé dans ses pensées, démangeant férocement sa langue. Cygnus brûla le jeune homme des yeux, il relâcha la petite fille et s 'approcha doucement de lui sous les regards craintifs des élèves. « Fabian », lui, affrontait son regard sans peine.

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu m'avais ignoré Fabian, j'ai eu peur que ton oncle ne m'ait remplacé dans ta vie...

- Aucun de vous deux n'a de place dans ma vie. Répliqua « Fabian » d'un ton glacial.

Cygnus s'était mis à tourner autour de lui, menaçant.

- Mais si voyons, rappelle toi de tous ces moments que nous avons vécu... Souffla t-il.

Il s'était arrêté derrière lui, collé à son dos et passait délicatement ses doigts dans sa nuque puis sur sa gorge, dans une promesse silencieuse de l'étrangler s'il disait un mot de travers. « Fabian » tressaillit, non pas sous son touché, mais sous le regard de son oncle braqué sur lui.

- Bizarrement, j'ai perdu la mémoire...

- Le traumatisme sans doute.

« Fabian » voulut éclater de rire, autant que le vrai, seulement à cet instant Marcus, les yeux devenus noirs, sa rage semblant déferler silencieusement, siffla un « va t'asseoir et ferme là ». « Fabian » se tourna vers Cygnus, le regard empli de défi.

- Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois mon bichon...

Sirius, lui, n'avait pas ri, cela ne l'avait même pas détendu, il regarda la petite fille qui pleurait avec peine, puis ses yeux sur braquèrent sur son oncle, enragés. Il voulait annuler le sort et se jeter sur chacun d'entre eux pour les tuer. Seulement, il finit par se ressaisir, et, avec ses amis, se dirigea vers les appartements de leurs ennemis. Ils continuaient à vouloir dominer ? A s'entêter ? Très bien, parfait, Sirius, lui, avait grand besoin de se défouler... Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait être un gros con lorsqu'il le souhaitait. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

- Rem ? Murmura le jeune Black.

- Oui ?

- Le mot de passe s'il te plaît.

- Sirius, tu es sur que tu veux t'occuper de SON appartement ?

- Absolument certain.

Le jeune Lupin soupira, il se désilusionna un instant et chercha un papier dans ses poches, à cet instant, tous l'imitèrent, annulant le sortilège qui les cachait aux yeux du monde.

- Nous sommes bien clairs, un bruit et tout le monde est invisible ?

- Enfin Rus', tu nous connais, nous ne sommes pas du style à prendre des risques ! S'indigna faussement James.

- Que faisons nous là donc ? Questionna Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je croyais que le danger t'excitait... Sourit malicieusement son petit ami en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle rigola avant de plaquer sa main sur sa propre bouche. Le jeune Potter s'approcha pour l'embrasser sensuellement tout en caressant son dos.

- Sang pur, magie noire, meurtres... géniaux ces mots de passe ! Ricana Peter qui s 'était penché par dessus l'épaule du jeune Lupin.

- Seul celui de Marcus est différent.

- C'est quoi ? Questionna curieusement Fabian.

- Sean. Souffla Remus, hésitant.

Sirius faisait mine d'écouter d'une seule oreille pourtant, il avait parfaitement entendu. Et cela l'étonnait. Pourquoi un monstre prenait-il le temps de s'attarder sur des détails comme un frère mort ?

- On commence ? Sourit-il.

- Go ! Ajouta Remus en donnant à chacun son mot de passe.

Les appartements se situaient tous au cinquième étage, à côté les uns des autres. Mais lorsque Sirius arriva devant celui de son grand frère, avec Sam, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Sa petite amie caressa son dos avec douceur. Devant eux se trouvait le portrait de Sean, son portrait vivant.

- Je... qu'est ce que tu... comment est ce... Sean ? Souffla t-il.

Sous l'étonnement, le portrait ne s'ouvrit pas. Son grand frère se contentait de le fixer, ébahi.

- Sirius que fais-tu dans la partie abrutie de Poudlard ?

- Et toi alors, que fais-tu, accroché à la porte de l'appartement de Marc' ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il m'agace avec ses jérémiades incessantes « je suis sincèrement désolé » et patati et patata ? J'en ai assez d'être ici, je ne veux pas le pardonner, je ne veux plus l'aimer.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Le plus âgé des frères prit soudain un air soupçonneux.

- Mais toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Moi ? Je... je...

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu crois qu'il ne se doute pas de ta culpabilité ? Il est CERTAIN que c'est toi, Sirius !

- Je le sais parfaitement Sean...

- Et tu continues ?

- Laisse moi te présenter Sam... Sourit soudain le jeune Black en la prenant par la main. C'est ma chérie, depuis bientôt un an...

Sean le fusilla du regard mais sourit sincèrement lorsqu'il croisa celui de Samantha. Cette dernière rougit un peu, elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Heureux de te rencontrer... C'est donc impossible de le dresser n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... mais d'un côté c'est préférable, au moins, nous sommes certains que même Marcus n'y parviendra pas, quoiqu'il fasse.

Le grand frère de Sirius ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer instantanément, elle lui avait cloué le bec. Sirius sourit d'un air provocateur.

- Méfie toi je suis encore susceptible de ne pas te laisser passer...

- Si, je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin Sean !

- Pour faire quoi exactement ? Foutre le feu à son appartement ?

- Pas exactement...

- Et alors quoi ?

- Sean, si je me fais attraper dans ce couloir, tu le regretteras toute ta euh... vie.

Son frère s'assombrit.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ?

- Et bien, je viendrais chaque jour te montrer mes blessures, si j'en sors vivant évidemment...

- Grmf. Mot de passe ?

- Déjà dis ! Sourit Sirius de toutes ses dents.

- Non, tu me parlais, c'était différent.

- Sean. Grommela le plus jeune.

- Là tu râlais...

Samantha éclata de rire. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Son petit ami, lui, inspira pour se calmer.

- Sean. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Quel amour lorsque tu prononces mon pré...

- SEAN ! Gronda Sirius.

- Ça va, c'est bon, je plaisantais !

Il sourit avant de les laisser passer. Bien qu'il ne fut pas tranquille d'entrer ici, Sirius n'hésita pas le moins du monde, contrairement à Sam qui avait l'impression, même s'il s'agissait de Marcus, de fouiller dans l'intimité de quelqu'un.

- Quelle intimité ? Celle qui a avec sa main droite ?

- Sirius ! Gronda Sam, en colère. Ne parle pas comme ça...

- Ben quoi, je parlais torture, sa main droite c'est celle qui tient sa baguette ou son couteau...

- C'est ça rattrape toi !

Le jeune Black rit aux éclats, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur un des murs, aussitôt, il fut coloré de rose. Il continua ainsi, avec l'aide de Sam, qui elle, était toujours hésitante. Cependant, Sirius ne comptait pas s'arrêter aux dégradations prévues... Il pointa sa baguette sur les draps et la couette, y mettant le feu, il fit de même avec les habits, stoppant le feu lorsqu'ils étaient bien noirs, cramés. Sam grimaçait sous l'odeur de brûlé. Son petit ami se régalait tellement qu'il n'y faisait pas attention. Il donna de puissants coup de pieds dans les meubles avant de les briser à l'aide d'un sortilège, éparpillant les tiroirs et tout ce qu'ils contenaient au sol. Ensuite, il retourna le lit avant de le démolir à son tour, haineux. On voyait bien qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il se défoulait. Sam, elle, ne participait pas, se contentant de le regarder faire. Puis, il s'attarda sur le contenu des tiroirs, à force de fouiller, il trouva plusieurs cadres, certainement rangés dans sa commode pour ne pas montrer son côté aimant. Il y avait une sublime photographie de son mariage. Sirius eut un sourire mauvais. A l'aide d'un sortilège de glu perpétuelle, il accrocha l'image au mur rose fuschia, et pour s'amuser, arrangea la tête de son frère à sa manière, lui dessinant une moustache, des gros sourcils, comme un gosse l'aurait fait. Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire malgré elle. Sirius continua ainsi durant un long moment, il déchira nombreuses des ses photos et, lorsqu'il arriva au cadre de la table de chevet, la photo qui rassemblait les quatre frères, il fit disparaître Marcus de l'image et agrandit les sourires de Regulus et Sean.

- Sirius... Déjà qu'il te soupçonne, il va s'apercevoir que c'est bien trop personnel.

- Il sait que c'est moi, Sam. Murmura Sirius. Ça ne changera rien, il en est persuadé.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

- Je l'ai senti, ce matin. Après que j'ai mis la potion dans son verre, il m'a fixé, pourtant, grâce au sortilège de désillusion, il ne pouvait me voir, j'étais une sorte de caméléon, je me confondais avec le décor. Malgré ça, il a trouvé mes yeux sans peine...

Samantha, inquiète, l'attrapa par la main. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- On retourne à la salle sur demande, s'il te plaît...

Sirius soupira, il s'approcha un peu plus, déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et acquiesça. Il l'entraîna en dehors de l'appartement, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre.

- C'était quoi ce boucan Chouchou ?

- Rien Sean, ne t'en fais pas...

- Sirius...

- Je gère. A ma façon, certes, mais je gère.

Il s'avança ensuite vers le portrait de son frère et déposa un baiser sur la joue en toile. Il s'écarta ensuite avec un large sourire.

- Je t'aime Sean !

- Moi aussi Chouchou. Faites attention à vous...

Le groupe d'amis se rejoignit ensuite pour cambrioler les cuisines, afin d'avoir des provisions pour le repas du midi et celui du soir. Cependant, à force de vivre à l'intérieur, cachés comme des fugitifs, ils avaient oublié un détail. Un détail loin d'être insignifiant. Ils ne s'en doutaient pas, mais les LBDPCAV étaient en train de déguster leur dernier repas en tant que membre de ce groupe.

- Mon amour, mange proprement voyons ! Grogna Sam.

- Mais j'ai faim... Bouda Sirius, faisant une tête de gosse prit sur le fait.

Regulus sourit avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Leurs amis éclatèrent carrément de rire.

- En fin d'aprem on se retrouve tous devant le portrait de Marc' les gens ?

- Oh oui, ça va être un grand moment... S'émerveilla James.

- A marquer dans les annales ! Ajouta Fabian avec un immense sourire.

- Vous pensez qu'il va réagir comment ? Demanda Lélia, mi inquiète mi excitée.

- Très mal... Répondit Peter sans aucune hésitation.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas autant abusé qu'on l'avait prévu Rus', parce que vu son humeur massacrante du moment...

- Ne t'en fais pas Mumus ! Sourit le jeune Black, évitant soigneusement le regard de sa chérie.

- De toute façon, faut qu'il regrette d'être aussi con.

Cette phrase avait amené un silence total dans le groupe. Tous s'étaient tournés vers Maya, aussitôt, elle rougit.

- Quoi ? Souffla t-elle, gênée.

- Tu es au courant que je t'aime de plus en plus Maya chérie ? Interrogea Sacha avec un large sourire.

Aussitôt, il reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Argh ! Protesta t-il en fusillant Fabian du regard.

- Touches pas ma meilleure amie !

- AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA !

Logan, qui était entre Fabian et Kim s'était écarté précipitamment , mimant la folie avec sa main.

- ET toi touches pas mon frère espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! Grogna Kim en essayant de toutes ses forces de prendre le contrôle sur son ami.

Le jeune Prewett était hilare, carrément, il tenait ses poignets et elle gigotait dans le vide, tentant en vain de lui donner un coup de poing. Sacha leva les yeux au ciel, il la souleva de terre et la fit asseoir entre ses jambes, caressant sa joue. Logan sourit malicieusement en la regardant.

- Tu as sûrement oublié de prendre tes médicaments ce matin, non ?

- La ferme l'aigle ou je te couds la bouche !

- Ouuuuuuh...

- Touche pas mon chéri ! Grogna Lélia en sortant les crocs.

Devant les regards étonnés et appuyés, elle rougit. Les yeux de Remus se posèrent alternativement sur elle et Fabian. Ce dernier fixait la jeune fille, l'air neutre.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'appeler mon meilleur ami comme ça ? Un meilleur ami c'est un chéri sans complications après tout...

- Ce n'est pas faux. La défendit Lily.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui ton meilleur ami à toi ? Siffla James.

- Remus, mon coeur.

- Ouais vaut mieux ouais... Grogna t-il.

Les rires retentirent à nouveau. Leur repas de midi se poursuivit ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tandis que Samantha se posait silencieusement un millier de questions sur la réaction de son beau frère. Parce que oui, malheureusement, c'était ce qu'il était. Sirius se pencha, frôlant son oreille.

- Et à tes yeux, c'est qui ton meilleur ami ? Souffla t-il.

La jeune fille sourit.

- C'est évident, non ? C'est toi. Tu as les deux meilleurs rôles. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

[…]

- Bonjour frangin...

La voix glaciale, sembla retentir comme un coup de fouet. Et encore, un coup, même s'il aurait fait du mal physiquement, n'aurait pas été aussi effrayant. « Sirius » se retourna donc, à contrecoeur. Quelle idée de se balader seul aussi ? Il lui fit face, les mains dans les poches, l'attitude du parfait gosse serein, calme, décontracté au maximum. Tout ce que Marcus détestait quoi.

- Salut ! Répliqua t-il avec un sourire. Bien ou quoi frérot ?

- Ne parle pas comme ça. On dirait un analphabète, un clochard qui n'a rien appris dans sa vie.

- Non, simplement une personne qui sait être détendue. Tu devrais prendre des cours...

- Ne me provoque pas, je connais ton secret... Siffla Marcus en approchant dangereusement.

- Oh, et quel est-il ? Ricana « Sirius ».

Dans un geste vif, et avant que la copie de Sirius n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, Marcus l'avait saisi à la gorge et plaquée brutalement contre le mur, ses yeux incendiant ceux de « Sirius ». Ce dernier s'efforçait d'éviter son regard, cependant, Marcus n'était pas de son avis. Il lui saisit fermement le menton et l'obligea à croiser ses yeux aciers si froids et pénétrants.

- Tu n'es pas Sirius. Affirma t-il.

« Sirius » éclata d'un rire moqueur. Cependant, la peur prenait place dans son être. Ils étaient tous grillés, ils allaient tous mourir.

- Regarde moi droit dans les yeux. Siffla Marcus, haineux, l'étranglant davantage.

La copie du jeune Black s'exécuta, à contrecoeur, et alors, elle se mit à hurler de douleur, tombant à genoux. Logiquement, elle ne souffrait pas, sauf lorsque ce qu'on lui faisait subir était trop puissant. Ou qu'elle souffrait trop fréquemment. Là, elle était concernée par la première option. Le seul qui pouvait résister à l'influence de Marcus, à ses sortilèges mentaux était Sirius. Jamais il n'aurait réagit de la sorte et même s'il avait faibli, il n'aurait pas hurlé. Pas déjà. Il se serait efforcé de lutter. Marcus regarda la copie avec toute la haine possible.

- Tu n'es pas, Sirius. Il est bien plus fort et puissant, tu n'es rien.

[…]

- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu as ainsi défié Cygnus ? Siffla la voix d'Abraxas, menaçante.

- C'est une question d'habitude. T'étais pas encore né quand ça a commencé...

- C-E-S-S-E D-E M-E R-E-P-O-N-D-R-E ! S'enflamma Malefoy en ponctuant chaque mot d'un puissant coup de poing.

« Fabian », qui était emprisonné dans le bureau de son « oncle », se retrouva recroquevillé au sol, tentant de se protéger avec ses bras. Il fallait qu'il cesse de s'acharner, sinon, la copie ne tiendrait pas.

- Tu es devenu si faible... Est ce notre première vraie rencontre qui t'a à ce point traumatisée ? Dans ma cave ?

- Je suis... Je suis gravement malade. Mentit la copie, instinctivement.

Abraxas fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je...

« Fabian » faisait mine d'avoir du mal à respirer.

- J'ai de gros problèmes aux poumons... Je...

Seulement, Malefoy vit très clair dans le manège de son « neveu ».

- CESSE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

- N-Non ! N-non !

Abraxas roua « Fabian » de coups, encore et encore, inlassablement. La copie tenta de résister, comme d'habitude. Seulement, à force de subir, elle s'éteignit. Elle n'explosa pas, mais simplement elle cessa de montrer tout signe de vie, comme si, Fabian était mort. Sur le moment, Malefoy continua de frapper, le pensant inconscient et puis il fronça les sourcils, se stoppant, alors il approcha sa main du cœur de son « neveu » et vit que la vie n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il ferma la main posée sur son cœur et une expression horrifiée s'afficha sur son visage glacé.

- Fabian ? Souffla t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond et recula de quelques pas, regardant ses mains tâchées du sang de son propre neveu. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas pu tué le fils de sa sœur en plus de cette dernière. C'était impossible.

[…]

- Tiens, tiens, James... Quel dommage que tu sois accompagné...

- Blondinet ! Et oui, dans la vie on ne peut pas tous être seul... Répliqua « James ».

- Je ne suis pas seul. Cracha Lucius, haineux.

« James » sourit.

- C'est drôle. C'est toi qui provoque mais c'est toi qui finit toujours par t'énerver...

- Laisse tomber James. Dit « Remus ». Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu crois que j'oublie Lupin ? Tu penses que je me laisse ridiculiser sans broncher ?Ma vengeance viendra te frapper lorsque tu ne t'y attendras pas...

- Va faire de la muscu et reviens. Sourit « Peter », déclenchant le rire des autres.

- Ta gueule sale gros, on en reparlera quand vous serez seul face à moi.

- Ou plutôt lorsque tu les attaqueras dans leur dos... Répliqua « Lily », venimeuse.

- Ou alors quand tu les auras attaqué et que Sirius te fracassera aisément la tête ensuite. Sourit « Samantha ».

- Ou bien... on en reparlera jamais, parce que tu crèveras avant ? Proposa timidement «Lélia».

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. A cet instant, un puissant cri de rage retentit dans toute l'école, donnant des frissons à l'ensemble des élèves. Les « copies » se regardèrent d'un air effrayé avant d'échanger un regard avec Lucius. Alors, oubliant les querelles pour quelques instants, ils coururent côte à côte vers le cinquième étage.

[…]

Les amis étaient déjà sur place. Fabian, que sa copie avait prévenu être en retenue avec son oncle, ne s'accommoda pas de l'invisibilité malgré les protestations de ses amis.

- Je vous dis que ça ne craint rien, je commence à connaître mon oncle, que Marc' l'appelle ou non, il ne sortira pas de son bureau si j'y suis dedans en train d 'hurler de douleur, je vous assure...

Sous les yeux apeurés des élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés, Marcus sortit de son appartement, les yeux noirs de rage. Beaucoup reculèrent. Fabian, lui, faisait parti des élèves les plus proches et pourtant, Black préféra choisir un jeune gosse d'une douzaine d'années. Son regard fier, son sourire ne lui plurent pas. Hargneux, il commença à frapper encore et encore, l'envoyant brutalement valser contre le mur, le mitraillant de sortilèges doloris et le petit hurlait à la mort encore et encore. Marcus s'avança vers son petit corps, le regard menaçant.

- Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

- Non ! N-Ne vous acharnez pas sur moi j'y suis pour rien ! S'énerva le jeune Serdaigle.

- FERME LA ! Hurla Marcus en lui jetant un nouveau doloris des plus puissants.

Mais à cet instant, une voix retentit, bien plus forte que les supplications, bien plus forte même que la colère de Marcus...

- LAISSE LE.

Le véritable Sirius venait d'apparaître, les yeux tout aussi noirs que ceux de son frère. Abraxas arriva au bout du couloir ainsi que Lucius et les copies. Tandis que Marcus se tournait vers son vrai frère, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Enfin, tu réagis...

Abraxas avait les yeux fixés sur Fabian, il ne comprenait pas. Ce dernier n'était plus du tout rassuré et sur de lui. Voyant que c'était la fin, le groupe d'amis se désilusionna.

- C'était bien vous, remerciez tous ma perspicacité. Sourit Marcus avec un ton de victoire, semblant déguster ce moment savoureux.

Il laissa planer un moment de silence.

- Sirius ! Appela t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

A cet appel, la copie du jeune Black sortit de l'appartement de Marcus, blessée à mort. Elle posa ses yeux sur le véritable Sirius.

- Je suis dés...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle prit feu, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves. Abraxas posa son regard sur les doubles, les copies disparurent une à une tandis que les yeux furieux du père Malefoy se posaient sur le véritable Fabian.

- Je... commença Fabian.

- VOUS FERMEZ TOUS VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Marcus.

Il fusillait son petit frère du regard, semblant vouloir le tuer de ses yeux, s'imaginant un million de tortures possibles. Sirius, lui mit ses mains dans ses poches, affrontant son regard avec un petit sourire en coin.

*Tu vois que je peux être aussi con que toi... *

- Oh que non tu ne peux pas être plus con, Sirius, c'est impossible...

- Vraiment ? Insista son petit frère.

Le véritable Regulus les fixaient avec crainte, il le sentait très mal. Marcus s'approchait lentement. Sirius sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche.

- Même si je brûle ceci ?

Il déplia le parchemin et commença sa lecture, ayant choisi un passage particulier...

« _Angel est là, Marc'. Il est magnifique, il a tes yeux, tu sais. Et ton sourire, avec lui, je peux le voir autant de fois que je le souhaite. Il te ressemble. Il est sublime. Et si tu savais à quel point il est sage, il fait ses nuits, il ne m'embête pas. Jamais. C'est un régal. Tout s'est bien passé pour moi, je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que tu aimerais le voir, mais je crains que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Je n'aime tellement pas devoir te quitter... Ce jour là, sur le chemin de traverse, j'aurais adoré arrêter le temps, profiter de ta présence encore et encore. J'ai si peur de te perdre, que le temps nous égare... Tu me manques autant qu'avant sauf que l'envie de vivre n'a jamais été aussi présente en moi. L'envie de profiter, d'aimer, de me perdre à nouveau dans un amour cette fois possible... De me perdre dans un regard qui n'aurait d'autres projets que moi, une vie avec moi, m'aimer à m'en faire mal, à me tuer... Je sais que ça ne te plaira pas, mais c'est ainsi, et pourtant, je t'aime Marcus, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... »_

- Donne moi ça. Siffla Marcus en s'approchant davantage.

Sirius souriait, imperturbable, comme si, en lui, il ne ressentait plus aucune peur, comme si il s'amusait de la situation. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son grand frère lui arracha la lettre des mains et la rangea dans sa poche avant de le gifler brutalement du revers de sa main droite, sa chevalière cognant la joue de Sirius avec force. Ce dernier se contenta de le fusiller du regard, haineux. Durant un instant interminable, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas. L'ensemble des élèves et serviteurs les fixaient avec anxiété.

- Marcus...

- TA GUEULE FABIAN. Cracha ce dernier.

- Non !

Abraxas fusilla son neveu du regard.

- Marcus t'as donné un ordre alors tu obéis. Point à la ligne.

- Je me permets tout de même d'ouvrir une parenthèse. Répliqua Fabian en le regardant avec haine.

Autant son oncle avait un air menaçant, prêt à le tuer sur place, autant Marcus lui, ne lui accordait aucune importance, trop préoccupé par la punition qu'il devait accorder à son vaurien de petit frère.

- Toutes les idées viennent de moi. Souffla le jeune Prewett.

- Vraiment ? Ricana Marcus sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

- Putain mais écoute moi MERDE !

Il y eut un silence pesant dans le couloir, lorsque Marcus daigna enfin tourner son regard vers Fabian et hausser ses sourcils.

- A qui parles-tu Fabi ? Susurra Marcus, plus menaçant que jamais.

- A toi. Répliqua le jeune Prewett sans détourner les yeux.

- Et tu penses avoir le droit d'employer ce ton ?

- Oh non. Je ne dois sûrement pas l'avoir. Mais je le prends...

Black s'approchait lentement, il lui saisit brutalement le menton sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

- Tu es le seul fautif et coupable, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous étiez tous cachés ? Pourquoi vous aviez tous des clones ? Trouve moi une bonne excuse, je ne suis pas un homme facile à convaincre.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse à trouver et d'ailleurs je ne m'abaisserais pas à en trouver une. L'idée des copies m'appartient.

- Pourquoi une telle idée ?

- Pour pouvoir vous la mettre à l'envers sans souffrir. Et ça a marché.

- Mais pas indéfiniment on dirait...

- Tu nous pense naïfs au point de croire qu'il n'y aurait pas de mot « fin » à notre subterfuge ?

- Non. Mais cependant, je suis certain que ma punition va en calmer plus d'un... Et tu en feras partie.

- Marc', pourquoi sincèrement t'obstines-tu à penser qu'un jour tu nous affaibliras ? Sourit Sirius, ironique.

- Parce que je vous connais parfaitement, sur le bout des doigts.

[…]

Sirius était à genoux au sol, devant l'ensemble de la grande salle. Ses amis étaient dans la même situation. Ils avaient tous souffert sans exception, ils avaient tous enduré énormément de douleur. Y compris les filles. Et Regulus...

- Il n'a PAS participé PUTAIN ! Protesta Sirius pour la énième fois.

- Oh, tu ne supporte pas de voir ton petit frère souffrir, Sirius, c'est adorable... Comme moi, tu devrais plutôt être dénué de cœur, comme ça tu t'en ficherais et tout serait simple.

Sirius éclata d'un rire ironique.

- Dénué de cœur hein ? Dis moi, tu as pleuré lorsqu'elle tu as su qu'elle pouvait tourner la page sur votre histoire ? Tu as chouiné ?

- FERME LA. Hurla Marcus en lui donnant un nouveau coup de pied dans le torse.

…

- Tu te sens comment petit frère ? Tu te sens comment de voir que je peux t'enlever les tiens un par un sans ressentir aucune émotion ? Ça te tente ? Je commence par qui ? James ?

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le frère de son meilleur ami s'approcher.

- Tu le touche, tu es mort. Cracha Sirius.

- Il est pourtant déjà bien amoché...

- Je me vengerais. Contre vous tous. Mais ça tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre. Non. Tu crois que je vais capituler. Ça fait seize ans que tu penses me faire peur, Marc', il va falloir évoluer...

…

- Maya... Appela Fabian, désespéré.

La jeune fille ne répondait plus, elle avait fini par se laisser tomber, couchée contre le sol, elle avait si mal. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se rebeller contre des ordures pareilles ? Contre ces âmes si noires et si fortes ? Que pouvait-elle contre eux ? Remus fixait attentivement le corps de la jeune fille, de la peur dans les yeux.

- Respecte le silence des morts, Fabi. Sourit Marcus.

- ESPECE DE FILS DE... Cracha Fabian en se relevant.

- DE ?

- Même tes parents sont trop géniaux comparés à toi. Répliqua le jeune Prewett. Ton père te surpassait largement...

Marcus acquiesça doucement en s'approchant de Maya lentement. Fabian se précipita devant sa meilleure amie afin de la protéger.

- Non...

- Qu'as-tu dis Fabian ? A propos de mon père ?

- Rien. Souffla le jeune Prewett.

- Il a dit qu'en gros tu étais pire qu'un enculé vu que c'est ce qu'était ton padre. Répondit Remus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Sam était en train de gémir de douleur, sous les sortilèges et les coups de Sélénia. Sirius attrapa la jambe de cette dernière et la mordit violemment avant que sa mère ne se jette carrément sur lui.

- Dégage sale cruche ! Grogna Sirius en se débattant sous les sortilèges et coups de sa propre mère.

James, lui, était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pour se venger, Lucius se vengeait à la perfection. Marcus s'avança vers Remus, s'accroupit face à lui et lui saisit le menton, il n'eut pas besoin de le relever, le jeune Lupin affrontait son regard sans aucune once de peur. Peter les regardaient avec crainte.

- Laisse tomber Remus...

- Non. Remus aime de plus en plus dire ce qu'il ressent et j'apprécie... Répondit Black.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Il renvoya Sam, Lily, les jumeaux, Maya, Logan et Lélia à leurs places respectives.

- Dis moi Remus, tu m'as l'air fatigué...

- Je le suis. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on doit supporter un con comme toi ?

James, Peter, Sirius, Fabian et Regulus eurent un moment d'arrêt avant que le premier n'éclate carrément de rire, incapable de s'en empêcher. Lucius lui enfonça un plus profondément le couteau qu'il avait dans le ventre, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Marcus se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa prise en regardant intensément le jeune Lupin, un sourire mauvais avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

- Sincèrement Remus, tes cernes sont bien plus prononcées, tu as l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur... Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce genre de choses ne t'arrive qu'une seule fois par mois...

Une brique sembla tomber dans l'estomac du jeune Lupin. Non. C'était impossible qu'il ait oublié. Il n'oubliait jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas être aujourd'hui. La peur prit possession de son regard, faisant aussitôt disparaître le sourire de Marcus. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je suis vraiment navré, tu peux me croire.

- Navré ? Déglutit Remus.

- Oui. D'avoir des idées de punitions si sadiques que ça...

- Que quoi ? S'indigna Remus, ayant peur de comprendre.

Sur le coup, il s'était redressé. Mais c'était trop tard. Marcus avait verrouillé les grandes portes, il ne pouvait pas sortir.

- Personne n'aurait eu cette idée sublime de t'utiliser toi comme instrument de torture. Sourit-il, tout fier, se levant à son tour.

- Non... Implora le jeune Lupin. Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

Sirius échangea un regard horrifié avec James et Peter. Fabian et Regulus, eux, fronçaient les sourcils. Marcus eut un sourire en coin, il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Tout repose sur toi. Sache que le cerf ne pourra pas être là ce soir, seul le chien pourra s'opposer...

- S'opposer ? Comment ça ? Arrête ça, je t'en prie... Supplia Remus.

Black sourit de plus belle, il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers les cinq autres.

- Vous allez faire un petit jeu tous les six.

- Va te faire foutre connard. Cracha Sirius en se relevant.

- Tu n'as pas les dés en main cette fois, Sirius. C'est moi qui les ait.

Sam et Lily échangèrent un regard apeuré. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Mon cher Remus, c'est à toi de voir qui doit mourir ou non. Même si tu ne peux plus réfléchir une fois transformé...

- De quoi il... Commença Regulus.

- Je suis un... un...

Mais le jeune Lupin n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, en haut, au plafond magique, la pleine lune, cachée jusqu'à présent par un nuage, apparut soudain, entière, terrifiante. Remus la fixa avec crainte avant de pousser un hurlement et de tomber à genoux. Il essayait de lutter, comme d'habitude mais avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Et pourtant, malgré sa peur et la grandeur de son cœur, cette nuit fut comme toutes les autres, il hurla encore et encore avant de se lever. Seulement, il n'était plus Remus. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon, beau, souriant, loyal et si gentil. Il était un énorme loup garou assoiffé de sang, de chair humaine. Une bulle dorée avait enveloppé le loup et ses cinq amis. Oui, Remus avait faim. Et cette chair qui sentait si bon à ses yeux appartenait à ses propres amis : Sirius, James, Peter, Fabian et Regulus. Ces derniers avaient l'air terrorisé. James tenta par tous les moyens de se transformer sans baguette mais il n'y parvint pas, il regarda Sirius comme si leur dernière heure avait sonné. Le loup s'approchait doucement en grognant. Les élèves qui étaient à l'extérieur de la bulle et regardaient la scène étaient horrifiés. Sirius s'avança alors un peu. Il ignorait totalement son frère.

- Que tout soit bien clair, Remus, sous sa forme de loup garou, ne contrôle plus rien. Le premier qui le fuit une fois qu'il aura vu cette scène, il aura à faire à moi c'est cl...

Un puissant coup de griffe avait frappé le bras du jeune Black, lui arrachant profondément la peau, laissant son sang s'écouler abondamment. Sous la puissance du choc, Sirius avait voltigé, s'effondrant contre le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Remus avait commencé à attaquer les autres. Fabian tentait tant bien que mal de lui parler, mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Et lorsqu'il le frappait, le loup semblait ne rien ressentir. Ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes, ils ne pouvaient pas lutter. Le jeune Prewett poussa un hurlement terrible lorsque les crocs du loup se plantèrent dans la chair de son bras. James, après avoir ôté le couteau qu'il avait dans le ventre, sauta sur le dos du loup tandis que Peter se plaçait instinctivement devant Regulus. Le jeune Potter essayait d'étrangler Remus, de lui faire lâcher prise sur le bras du jeune Prewett. Mais le loup donnait l'impression de vouloir avaler son ami tout cru.

- Si tu veux je t'offre du chocolat... Allez Mus', je t'en prie, je sais que c'est pas toi... Soufflait James, désespéré.

Hargneux, le loup lâcha Fabian et se laissa tomber en arrière, écrasant James dont le dos fît un craquement horrible. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps que Lily qui observait depuis sa table. Ils étaient tous impuissants devant cette scène. Le loup garou se releva et fixa Peter, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, il se jeta sur lui et Regulus, mordant partout ou il le pouvait, s'acharnant, comme s'il les haïssait, comme s'il voulait tous les tuer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante morsure à la patte le fasse se détourner dans un grognement enragé et douloureux. Les yeux noirs du loup s'accrochèrent à ceux du chien. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il allait devoir se battre avec lui jusqu'à être suffisamment blessé pour satisfaire son grand frère. S'il ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ceux qu'il aimait, il allait devoir affronter Remus et le repousser, l'attaquer, jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre soit suffisamment affaiblit. S'il avait été seul, il se serait contenté de le laisser faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Remus attaquer son petit frère, James, Peter et Fabian. C'était tout simplement impossible. Le loup garou se détourna pour retourner vers ses victimes humaines mais le chien lui sauta sur le dos et le mordit avec force avant de se placer devant ses amis. Il sortit les crocs et grogna d'un air menaçant tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de Marcus. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il parvenait un minimum à détruire l'image de leur groupe, et à détruire chacun d'entre eu un minimum. Remus, le connaissant, allait s'en vouloir à vie, Sirius s'énerverait pour ça, peut-être que ceux qui ignoraient la condition du jeune Lupin allait l'éviter, l'exclure... Petit à petit, le groupe se dissoudrait, il en était certain.

Sirius et Remus, tel deux acharnés voulant parvenir à leur but respectifs, se donnaient coups de griffes sur coups de griffes, ils se mordaient avec force, leur sang se mélangeait. La scène était horrible. Regulus s'était précipité sur James et tentait de le soulager, serrant sa main, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur au dos. Pendant ce temps, Fabian avait ôté sa chemise, il essayait d'arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait le long du cou de Peter, car oui, Remus l'avait mordu à la gorge. D'ailleurs, le loup garou tentait en vain de faire de même avec le chien. Il savait qu'il pouvait le briser en l'attrapant au cou. Seulement, il se trompait. Et oui, même si à vue d'oeil, tout le monde pouvait ne pas y croire, Remus, loup garou ou non, était dans l'incapacité de tuer son ami. Alors, ce dernier reprit forme humaine. Ses yeux aciers s'accrochèrent à ceux du loup. Il était bien blessé. Son corps était en sang mais il savait que son ami serait dans le même état une fois qu'il serait redevenu lui même. Sirius tendit les bras, mimant l'impuissance.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Mus'. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Le seul blaireau qui en est capable c'est mon frère. Que penses-tu faire hein ?

Le loup poussa un grognement menaçant vers le jeune Black, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Les griffes de son ami se plantèrent dans son cou et il s 'effondra, Remus restant sur lui. Le loup garou griffa encore et encore avant de mordre son ventre, arrachant un bon morceau de chair. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Mais, alors que le loup s'acharnait encore et encore, le jeune Black le força à croiser son regard. Les yeux noirs se perdirent dans les yeux aciers, contraints, forcés. Et, tous deux s'évanouirent sous les yeux étonnés de l'ensemble de la grande salle.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 40 : Renversement de situation ?

Remus se réveilla dans la plus grande des douleurs. Il faillit pousser un gémissement mais se retint lorsqu'il entendit des cris tout à côté de lui. Il garda les yeux fermés et se contenta d'écouter.

- T'es complètement débile et inconscient mon pauvre !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Crachait la voix de Sirius. Pauvre psychopathe de merde sans scrupules ! T'aurais pu en tuer un abruti, avec tes idées de torture merdique ! Alors si t'as un problème précis, tu le règle avec moi c'est clair ?

Sirius semblait s'être levé pour faire face à son grand frère. Seulement, ses jambes se dérobèrent et ses genoux cognèrent avec force contre le sol. La voix de Marcus, menaçante, effrayante, retentit à nouveau.

- TU N'ES MEME PLUS CAPABLE DE TENIR DEBOUT CRETIN !

- Ferme ta gueule ! C'est mon problème si je préfère utiliser ma puissance pour défendre les gens plutôt que les détruire, chacun son délire ! Ça te fais quoi que je tienne pas debout hein ?

- Ça fait que je ne peux pas m'occuper de ton cas comme je l'avais prévu.

Sirius éclata carrément de rire, moqueur.

- Tu crois qu'en étant affaibli, je ne serais pas assez résistant c'est ça ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil...

Un coup de pied fusa et atterrit droit dans le ventre du jeune Black. Ce dernier grogna de douleur. A cet instant, Remus poussa un gémissement empli de souffrance. Sirius voulut se relever, se précipiter vers lui mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus répondre. Son grand frère le regarda, un sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres, il le contourna et s'avança vers le lit de Remus. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de gémir à nouveau. Il avait pourtant été soigné.

- Ou as-tu mal Remus ?

- Je... Partout. Comme si... on m'avait brisé tous les os.

- Mon stupide frère ici présent a cru qu'il pouvait contrôler l'esprit d'un loup garou.

- Au moins, je l'ai calmé et j'ai mis fin à ton stupide jeu, blaireau.

- Cesse de m'insulter Sirius. Siffla Marcus en le fusillant du regard.

…

- A quel point l'as-tu calmé hein ? Tu ne sais pas s'il y aura des séquelles ou non. Apprends à contrôler ta puissance avant de l'utiliser à tort et à travers.

- Je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde.

Marcus fit un pas pour revenir vers lui mais Remus saisit son bras avec le peu de forces dont il disposait.

- Arrêtez deux secondes putain. J'ai mal au crâne.

A cet instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre lit, juste à côté, qui était occupé par Regulus. Il se figea devant son visage pâle et ses mains tremblèrent. Marcus le fixa intensément.

- Ils vont bien.

- Ils ne peuvent pas aller bien. Souffla Remus, des larmes dans les yeux.

…

- Je les ai mordus. Ils vont...

- Rester humains. Termina Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible, Sirius. Répondit son ami en le fixant d'un air coupable.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que mon cher frère allait laisser cinq loup garous capables de le déchiqueter en moins de deux secondes dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Non. Il est parfois intelligent...

- Sirius, ferme là !

Remus se prit la tête entre ses mains. C'était intenable de les entendre, de se reposer avec eux en train de se disputer à longueur de temps. Marcus le fixa.

- J'ai prélevé de ton sang lorsque tu étais loup et j'ai passé la nuit à créer une sorte d'antidote assez puissant. Tout devrait bien se passer. Je l'espère pour eux du moins, vu qu'ils étaient en quelques sortes mes cobayes... J'ai commencé par James, il a l'air normal. L'avenir nous le dira.

- Marcus ? Appela Sirius.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux que je reste calme ? Alors ferme ta gueule.

Le jeune Black, avec toute la volonté du monde, parvint à se relever en s'accrochant au lit. Marcus s'avança, l'attrapa brutalement par le col et le recoucha de force.

- Évite de bouger désormais, sale con.

- Dis Marc', ça fait quoi de savoir que Sean m'a laissé passer pour saccager ton joli appartement ? Tu le vis comment ?

Pour simple réponse, il reçut un puissant coup de poing qui lui ouvrit l'arcade droite. Il grogna tandis que Marcus se penchait, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais te faire payer toutes les actions que vous avez monté contre moi, Sirius. Si d'ici deux mois tu n'es pas dans mon camp, c'est que tu es mort.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et quitta l'infirmerie. Sirius fixa la porte derrière laquelle son grand frère venait de disparaître avec une rage immense. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des sanglots. Aussitôt, son cœur se serra. Il tourna un regard attentif vers l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Voir des larmes sur les joues de Remus le rendit plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent.

- Mumus... Souffla t-il.

Mais le maraudeur s'allongea sur le côté, le dos tourné vers lui, se renfermant sur lui-même.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Sirius passait devant l'appartement de son frère, il s'arrêta un instant et s'apprêta à parler avec Sean. Seulement, à ce moment, Marcus sortit de la chambre. Il le fixa avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif au portrait de son jumeau. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Sirius, ses yeux étaient emplis de haine, pour changer.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui devrait être six pieds sous terre. Cracha t-il avec rage.

- Oui je sais, c'était moi qui méritait de crever. Répondit simplement Sirius, d'un ton totalement désintéressé.

Seulement, ce ton eut le don d'irriter davantage son grand frère. Il le fusilla du regard et prononça ces mots :

- C'était vers toi que j'avais dirigé le sort en tout cas.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'entraînais à dompter ma puissance. Ce jour là, en bas de l'escalier, je n'ai cessé de te fixer, j'ai fais en sorte que tu trébuches, que tu te tues. J'y ai mis toutes mes forces, toute mon âme, tout mon coeur. Mais j'ai senti comme une barrière en toi, un truc qui m'a bloqué, qui a pétrifié ma puissance, et le sortilège mental que j'ai lancé a frappé Sean. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que c'était toi le frère qui disposait d'une puissance égale à la mienne.

Sirius resta silencieux durant un long moment, incapable de répondre, d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Jusqu'à ce que la haine prenne toute l'ampleur dans son être.

- TU L'AS TUE ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE SALE CONNARD ! TU SAIS QUOI CE JOUR LA TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT D'ALLER TE PENDRE ! Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs !

Marcus le saisit à la gorge, haineux.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Marc' ? Je dis la vérité ! Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de m'accuser ?

Le jeune Black caressa délicatement la joue de Sean sur la toile.

- Regarde le. C'est à cause de toi qu'il n'est plus là...

- Ne m'énerve pas, Sirius...

- Tu y a mis « tout ton cœur » et « toute ton âme » à essayer de me tuer c'est ça ?Mais comme tu n'en a pas, tu as lamentablement échoué. Tout ce que tu essaies d'entreprendre contre moi est un échec, Marc'. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes ?

Alors que son grand frère allait le frapper, la situation s'inversa et ce fut Sirius qui donna le premier coup de poing, directement dans le nez de son frère, puis un nouveau à l'arcade. Un éclair de fierté traversa son regard lorsqu'il vit le sang de son aîné couler. Sean, lui, tenta en vain de les arrêter. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils s'acharnaient l'un sur l'autre, hurlant des insultes, se reprochant les méfaits de la terre entière. Lorsqu'ils se furent assez défoulés, tous les deux en sang, Sirius se releva et fit apparaître une corde avec sa baguette qu'il laissa aux pieds de son grand frère. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il n'est pas trop tard.

Il quitta ensuite le couloir d'un pas rageur, donnant un violent coup de pied dans le mur.

[…]

_« -T'es en train de me dire... que JE DOIS LE TUER ?_

_- Euh... oui. Mais de toute façon, tu dois mourir d'envie de le faire j'imagine_

_- Pire que ça ! Mais je ne peux pas tuer Marcus ! Tu te rends compte, il a dix ans de plus que moi, il est bien plus fort, il va me détruire en deux secondes top chrono. _

_- Pourtant, il n'a toujours pas réussi... Souffla Sean._

_- Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment._

_- Tu as tout compris. Il ne le souhaite pas, parce que le paradis pour lui, pour qu'il prenne vraiment son pied dans cette histoire, il voudrait que tu sois sous son contrôle. Et c'est ce qui te fais prendre de l'avance sur lui. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus il te torture, plus tes forces et ta puissance grandissent. »_

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sean ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans la tête de Sirius. Ainsi que l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Marcus. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, les jours passaient et il se rendait à l'évidence : Il devait partir. Ici, il était à la merci de son grand frère. S'il restait, il était mort. Point à la ligne. Il soupira une énième fois et Sam se blottit un peu plus contre lui, le sentant préoccupé. Elle se contentait de l'observer, sachant parfaitement ce qui le perturbait. Elle, pour sa part, ne demandait que ça : Qu'il puisse partir. Ça l'évitait de le voir se faire hurler dessus puis souffrir constamment. Elle en avait assez. De tout. Elle voulait retrouver sa famille et une vie normale. Et pour ça, il fallait que Marcus meure.

[…]

- Fabi ! Appela Lélia en le saisissant fermement par le bras.

Elle le força à lui faire face et le fixa sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu m'évites constamment ?

- Tu étais avec Remus.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer moi aussi de le rassurer et de le convaincre ?

- Si, bien sur que si ! C'est juste que... Il ne veut plus me voir...

La jeune Serdaigle fût profondément touchée en apercevant toute sa tristesse. Cela faisait une semaine que Remus évitait tout le monde et que pendant ce temps, Sirius se déchaînait sur Marcus. Elle caressa sa joue alors qu'il avait baissé la tête. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ça ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu saignes alors?

[Flash back]

_- TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE FABIAN !_

_- DE QUOI HEIN ? TU M'AS CRU MORT ET ALORS ? CA TE DECOIS DE VOIR QUE C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ?_

_Les yeux verts et bleus glace ne se lâchaient pas. Le jeune Prewett fut brutalement plaqué contre le mur. Il tenta en vain de s'échapper de l'emprise de son oncle. _

_- LACHE MOI OU ACHEVE MOI MAIS DECIDE TOI MERDE !_

_Abraxas le lâcha, sans pour autant cesser de le fusiller du regard. Seulement au fond de ses yeux, une douleur était visible._

_- Tu penses que je veux te tuer ?_

_- C'est ce que tu veux. _

_- Tu es dans ma tête peut-être ?_

_- Pas besoin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure..._

_- TU TE TROMPES ! _

_- ARRETE DE HURLER BON SANG ! ET POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE, EXPLIQUE TOI AVEC DES MOTS !_

_Il fixa son oncle avec rage alors que ce dernier venait de le frapper. _

_- Mais oui, c'est vrai, tu ne dois certainement pas être capable de « parler »..._

_- Tu es là à geindre mais tu ne sais rien, tu ne me connais pas, tu te contentes de juger._

_- Tout comme toi. Répliqua le jeune Prewett._

_Malefoy inspira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer, il relâcha son neveu et se détourna._

_- Sors._

_- Non. Je veux comprendre..._

_- Il n'y a RIEN à comprendre._

_- Je croyais que je ne te connaissais pas ? Rétorqua Fabian en fixant intensément son dos. Mais évidemment, je n'aperçois que la façade que tu veux me montrer..._

_Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel seul le soupir d'Abraxas résonna dans le bureau. Il garda le dos tourné._

_- J'ai aimé ma sœur, Fabian, ta mère, par dessus tout. Elle était un petit ange, un rayon de soleil. Même quand je me suis assombri, lorsque nos chemins se sont séparés, elle n'a cessé d'illuminer ma vie à distance par des courriers. Elle s'inquiétait._

_- Elle avait de quoi... Ironisa son neveu._

_Seulement, lorsque son oncle le fusilla du regard, il se tut instantanément._

_- Elle tentait de me « reconquérir » si je puis dire, de me ramener à elle, du « bon » côté. Elle ne comprenait pas que j'avais tout ça en moi, malgré moi, toute cette haine, cette violence. Ça me démangeait, j'ai ce besoin de l'extérioriser constamment..._

_- Réseau psychopathe Malefoy bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Rigola Fabian avant de prendre un air désolé devant la tempête qui menaçait._

_- Je croyais que tu voulais que je parle ? Siffla Abraxas._

_- Oui... désolé._

_- Elle a fini par ne plus m'écrire. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs mois d'acharnement sans réponse, je suis allée la trouver à la sortie du ministère..._

_Un silence très pesant s'installa cette fois._

_- Et ? Souffla son neveu._

_- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle voulait que je sorte de sa vie. Elle voulait être « normale », dans une famille normale. Ça a été compliqué, nous nous sommes disputés et je l'ai abandonné là après m'être énervé contre elle. _

_Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Abraxas posa les siens sur son pot à plumes, il les tritura, plus pour occuper ses mains et penser à autre chose que son passé. _

_- Mais à chaque combat entre nos forces opposées nous étions obligés de nous affronter. Et un jour, elle a osé faire face au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle lui a balancé tout ce qu'elle pensait, comme si elle ne faisait aucune différence entre lui et le reste du monde. Ce jour là, il s'est acharné à tenter de la tuer mais, contre toute attente, il a échoué... Il m'a ensuite ordonné de m'en charger. Il voulait tuer tous les Prewett. Orion et Cygnus m'accompagnaient. Tu connais la suite._

_- TOUS les Prewett ? Vous semblez en avoir oublié trois..._

_- Jared ? C'est un sorcier assez difficile à piéger._

_- Tu veux dire que... vous y avez pensé ? _

_- On y a plus que pensé, Fabian. Il est sur liste rouge depuis tellement de temps. Il est trop bien placé, trop intelligent et fort pour rester vivant. _

_- Et tu me dis ça à moi ? S'exclama son neveu._

_- Tu me le demandes..._

_- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Cracha Fabian._

_- Je m'en doute. Sourit Abraxas. Mais rassure toi, il n'est pas la priorité de Marcus._

_- Je le sais. La priorité de Marcus dans la vie c'est de faire chier le monde !_

_Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel ils se jaugèrent. Puis, contre toute attente, Abraxas détourna le regard._

_- Tu m'as fais peur, Fabian. Enfin, ta copie m'a fait peur._

_- Par rapport à quoi ?_

…

_- Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux verts s'éteindre à nouveau par ma faute._

[Fin flash back]

- Remus ! Mais attends moi s'il te plaît !

Énervée, Maya plaqua carrément le jeune Lupin contre le mur et le fixa d'un air furieux.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête sérieusement ? Siffla t-elle, hors d'elle.

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI MAYA !

- Sinon quoi Remus ? Rétorqua la jeune fille avec un air provocateur.

Remus se figea instantanément, il détourna les yeux, gêné d'avoir haussé le ton sur elle.

- Et bien euh... je... je pourrais te faire du mal.

- Même dans tes rêves les plus fous tu en es totalement incapable, Remus.

Le cœur du jeune homme se brisa encore un peu plus, il baissa la tête.

- Oui c'est évident. Souffla t-il. Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal ? Je ne suis même pas assez intéressant pour que tu veuilles m'approcher, me parler ou m'accorder assez d'importance. Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de te blesser.

Il avait dit ces mots avec haine, une profonde haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Maya entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Elle se détacha ensuite et le fixa attentivement, il était totalement crispé.

- Je t'accorde tellement d'importance que ça fait une semaine que je cours dans chaque couloir de cette école dans l'espoir de te croiser et de te faire entendre raison. Tu es tellement intéressant que je pourrais passer ma vie à t'écouter et à te parler en retour, et, pour finir, j'aimerais être la seule à pouvoir t'approcher.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

[…]

Lily caressait avec tendresse les cheveux de James. Peter fixait Kim qui faisait une moue inquiète. L'ambiance n'était plus à la fête, ils avaient été témoins de la folie de Marcus et il n'était plus question de risquer leurs vies, au contraire. Ils étaient constamment surveillés de prêt par le nouveau gouverneur de ce monde. Et ils commençaient à se demander de quelle façon ils allaient s'en sortir.

- Le problème ce n'est pas nous. Dit soudainement le jeune Pettigrow.

- Je suis d'accord. Approuva James en le fixant intensément. Il faut que Sirius s'en aille...

- On part avec lui ? Demanda Sacha.

Le jeune Potter avait dans les yeux une lueur grave, chose qui était assez rare. Logan, qui les avait rejoint dans leur salle commune, secoua négativement la tête.

- Non.

- Mais... Commença Kim.

- Sirius est le seul au monde qui peut tuer Marcus. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il en soit capable, il faut qu'il ait un entraînement intensif, qu'il arrive à accéder à toute sa puissance. Et ça, il est dans l'incapacité de le faire ici. Répondit James.

- Tu proposes quoi ? Interrogea Logan, parfaitement calme.

- Déjà, il va falloir qu'on soit tous unis, encore une fois...

Regulus avait un air triste, il regarda tour à tour ses amis. Tous semblaient penser à la même chose que lui et James : Remus était loin de vouloir contribuer à ce plan avec eux.

[…]

Fabian, toujours accompagné de Lélia, se cacha au détour d'un couloir en entendant des pas. Lucius Malefoy, pour sa part, avançait tranquillement au cinquième étage, paisible. Il fixa avec haine le portrait de son cousin défunt et prononça son prénom avec autant de rancune. Sean sourit d'un air serein avant de le laisser passer. Seulement, Lucius se retrouva pile face à Marcus qui était sur le point de sortir.

- Oui Luc' ?

- Les prisonniers ont cessé de se rebeller Marcus. Les tortures les ont calmé.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Black.

- Parfait. On va pouvoir calmer encore un peu plus mon frère et ses chers amis.

- Tu penses que cela fera assez d'effet ?

- As-tu vu Remus en présence de ses amis depuis une semaine ?

- Non.

- Les as-tu vus tous ensemble ? Le groupe entièrement réuni ?

- Non. Souffla Lucius.

- Donc c'est que mon plan fonctionne. Conclut simplement Black.

Fabian avait l'oreille tendue, écoutant la conversation en fronçant les sourcils, les poings crispés sous la rage qu'il éprouvait.

- Crois-tu que les torturer et les tuer devant eux ne les rassemblera pas ?

- Je pense... que si nous tuons les aurors que nous avons emprisonné, y compris Aaron Potter, John Lupin et Terry Williams, le groupe se cassera davantage.

- Pour quelle raison ? Je pense plutôt qu'ils se soutiendraient...

- Parce que lorsqu'on éprouve du chagrin, Lucius, on rend tout le monde responsable... Ils en voudront à Remus de ne pas avoir été là, ils en voudront à Sirius de ne pas avoir tenté de me tuer avant tout ça... Ils se disperseront.

…

- Et par conséquent, Sirius sera bien plus facile à atteindre...

[…]

Fabian et Lélia courraient à en perdre haleine, ils ne se stoppèrent qu'une fois parvenus à destination : La salle commune des Gryffondors.

…

- Vous êtes... sérieux ? Siffla Sirius, enragé.

Le jeune Prewett acquiesça doucement sans le lâcher des yeux. James donna un violent coup de pied dans le canapé, se faisant mal au passage.

- Jamesie calme toi. Tempéra Peter.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? C'est ton père qui va mourir ? Non ? Alors ferme là !

Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le saisit par le col, sans aucune violence mais avec fermeté, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te calme de suite. Tu es en train de réagir de la façon dont il le désire. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser faire ça ?

Samantha et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet. La deuxième se blottit dans le dos de James, caressant ses bras.

- Calme toi mon amour, Sirius a raison.

- Mais que va t-on faire ? Soupira James, désespéré.

- J'ai prévenu mon oncle. Il est avec l'ensemble des aurors restant. Chez Dumby.

- Et ?

- Ce soir ils sont tous libres. Termina Fabian.

[…]

Remus marchait dans un des innombrables couloirs, seul. Ses pensées étaient toutes aussi noires les unes que les autres. Il repensait sans cesse à cette soirée. Cette soirée ou il avait goûté le sang des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, le sang de ses meilleurs amis. La culpabilité qu'il éprouvait était si puissante qu'il n'arrivait vraiment plus à y faire face. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Sirius et Regulus, tranquillement appuyés de chaque côté du mur, au fond du couloir. Le jeune Lupin se figea instantanément, ça sentait le plan foireux. Il croisa le regard triste mais déterminé de Regulus et il détourna aussitôt le sien, faisant demi tour et repartant dans l'autre sens. Il sursauta en se retrouvant pile en face de Fabian. Ce dernier avait un large sourire moqueur.

- Salut Mus', tu comptais aller ou ?

- Ben oui dis donc... C'était quoi ton plan ? Questionna James, qui était aux côtés du jeune Prewett.

- Nous éviter peut-être ? Demanda Lily, qui arriva à son tour.

- Rester seul durant le restant de tes jours ? Ajouta Sam.

Peter s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le fixant intensément.

- N'est ce pas plus simple de discuter?

Le jeune Lupin se dégagea instinctivement, il fixa à son tour le jeune Pettigrow.

- Je suis incapable de faire autre chose que le mal autour de moi, Peter. Ça ne servirait à rien.

- Mais bien sur ! S'énerva Fabian. C'est bien connu voyons ! Remus Lupin le grand méchant...

- Loup, oui, je sais.

Fabian l'attrapa par le col, serrant volontairement, le regard empli de provocation. Remus affronta ses yeux tout en restant très calme.

- Vas y alors ! Fais moi du mal. Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

Leurs amis les fixaient attentivement. Les jumeaux, Maya et les deux jeunes Serdaigles les avaient rejoint. Sirius s'approcha doucement derrière Remus. Il avança sa bouche tout contre son oreille, le frôlant.

- Ben oui qu'attends-tu Mumus ? Tu es vraiment long à la détente...

- Lâche moi. Se contenta de dire Remus, d'un ton glacial.

Fabian éclata de rire sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

- C'est con, j'en ai pas envie. On fait comment ?

- Je t'aurais prévenu, Fabian. J'ai pas envie de devenir méchant.

- T'es INCAPABLE de l'être REMUS !

Ce dernier le repoussa brutalement, il tenta de s'éclipser mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras et le força à lui faire face.

- ARRETE TES CONNERIES MAINTENANT REMUS ! T'ES INCAPABLE DE FAIRE DU MAL A QUI QUE CE SOIT CONSCIEMMENT !

- J'AURAIS PU VOUS TUER SIRIUS ! TOUS !

- MAIS TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT !

- PARCE QUE TU A ETE ASSEZ PUISSANT POUR M'ARRETER !

- ET ALORS ? CA CHANGE QUOI ? TU NE LE VOULAIS PAS, TU NE CONTROLAIS RIEN ! ALORS MAINTENANT ARRETE DE TE SENTIR COUPABLE PARCE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! ON A TOUS BESOIN DE TOI ICI ! ON EST TRISTE DE TON FOUTU COMPORTEMENT MERDIQUE ET DE TA CULPABILITE A DEUX NOISES !

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? J'ai failli tuer ton petit frère, tes meilleurs amis et tu me penses stupide de m'en vouloir ?

- Oui ! Parce que tu es aussi l'une des plus importantes personnes dans ma vie ! Et je connais parfaitement mon frère ! Il fait ça pour nous séparer ! Et il t'as si bien cerné que ça fonctionne à merveille. Seulement, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le laisser faire. Il prend le pas sur nos vies à tous, sur le monde entier et j'en ai sincèrement ras le cul. Donc tu vois, j'ai pour projet de me barrer de ce putain de château. J'ai pour projet de l'entuber bien profondément, de le ruiner, de le rabaisser plus bas que terre comme il l' a fait pour moi. Mais pour ce plan, Remus, j'ai besoin de notre union, j'ai besoin de votre aide, j'ai besoin d'un bon plan comme tu sais si bien les mettre en place. Sans toi, j'en serais jamais arrivé là, à cette prise de conscience. Sans toi, Mus', je mourrais ici. Tu le comprends ça ?

Remus secoua négativement la tête. Son ami s'avança un peu plus, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Avec ce qu'il t'as fais, avec ta réaction, tu m'as fais comprendre que j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Tu m'as fais comprendre que ma place n'était pas ici, que je devais être dehors, en sûreté, à apprendre à me battre et à contrôler ma puissance. C'est la seule solution pour qu'on s'en sorte Mus'. Je dois le tuer tu comprends ? Je dois sortir d'ici. Avant qu'il ne me contrôle, avant qu'il ne vous tue tous, avant qu'il ait une emprise totale sur moi. Parce que, même si je lutte, je suis malgré tout enfermé ici, sous son gouvernement, comme tous les autres. Je ne peux le laisser continuer à s'en prendre à vous, à vos parents. Je dois l'éliminer. Je dois lui faire comprendre que je suis bien plus fort.

Le jeune Lupin le regardait attentivement, droit dans les yeux, il semblait songeur.

- Mais est-ce que tu l'es, Sirius ? Est-ce que tu peux être plus fort que lui ?

Sirius eut un large sourire, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- Finalement, lequel entre lui et moi est parvenu à contrôler un loup garou ? Qui est toujours debout en train de comploter alors qu'il croit m'avoir calmé ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel tous se regardaient, attendant patiemment.

- Et qui donc a trois mille tonnes de pétards à faire exploser ? Demanda soudain Fabian, tout sourire.

Lélia échangea un regard désespéré avec James mais elle sourit tout de même. Remus leva les yeux au ciel, il prit Sirius dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Je m'excuse...

- Fais attention à la raison que tu me donnes...

Remus sourit contre lui.

- Je m'excuse de m'être éloigné de vous.

- C'est bon, tu as donné la bonne réponse. Sourit Sirius en le serrant davantage.

- Bon et sinon, on le met ce putain de plan en place ? Parce que courir derrière des loups garous caractériels ça va deux minutes mais j'ai envie de m'amuser ! S'exclama le jeune Prewett.

- Et sinon il t'arrive de te taire ? Demanda Logan.

- Pardon sale Serdaigle ?

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu as contre les Serdaigles ? Protesta Lélia.

- Oh mais contre toi rien du tout beauté !

L'ensemble du groupe éclata de rire tandis que Logan souriait devant le malaise de sa meilleure amie. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et souffla un : « on est mal à l'aise beauté ? »

- Ta gueule !

[…]

- Jared, comment agis t-on ? Demanda un auror.

- C'est très simple ! Vous connaissez l'improvisation presque totale ? Sourit Prewett.

- Euh... oui.

- Et bien ce n'est pas ça. Rassura l'homme.

Il montra le plan de la prison qu'il avait prit soin de faire ou figurait chaque détail d'Azkaban.

- Les géants qui gardent l'entrée ? Ils vont nous écrabouiller !

- Pas si on s'en débarrasse avant.

- Et comment peut-on faire pour neutraliser un géant ? Intterogea Yan.

- Qui a parlé de neutraliser ? Interrogea Jared. Il s'agit là de faire diversion...

- Diversion ? Mais Jared, on parle de deux géants !

- Je sais ! Crois moi c'est le plus simple. Il y a exactement une dizaine de gardes qui rôdent à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. En principe, nous ne risquons rien, un seul des hommes reste à l'entrée.

- Tout n'est pas clair... commença une jeune auror.

A cet instant, Jared sortit un flacon et but entièrement une substance qui ressemblait étrangement à de la boue. Peu à peu, ses traits prirent une autre apparence. Celle de Marcus.

_[Flash back]_

_Eléa paniqua. Elle s'approcha et saisit son bras, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal..._

_- Pourquoi ? N'est ce pas dans ses yeux à lui que tu aimerais te perdre à nouveau ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux... je pourrais peut-être régler ça en les lui arrachant..._

_- Marcus, stop. _

_- Tu penses avoir la moindre autorité sur moi ? Siffla t-il , haineux. _

_- Je n'aurais même pas du venir..._

_- Je voulais simplement vous voir... Tu te méfies de moi au point de venir accompagnée d'un chien ? Cracha t-il._

_- Il m'a simplement suivi. Rétorqua t-elle, glaciale._

_- Et d'ailleurs, on va repartir... _

_En deux secondes à peine, Marcus se retrouva derrière lui, son bras entourant brutalement sa gorge, l'étranglant, comme s'il voulait le tuer, le crever. Simplement. Eléa avait des larmes dans les yeux._

_- Non ! Je t'en prie Marc', arrête !_

_Black la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Non. Marcus c'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais parfaitement..._

_- Qui te dis que toi tu vas repartir Yan ? Souffla Marcus à son oreille. _

_- Je le sais c'est tout. _

_Il s'était efforcé de parler d'une voix posée mais le souffle commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Marcus serra davantage encore sa prise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un puissant coup de pied dans ses parties intimes, il grogna de douleur avant de parer sans difficultés les sortilèges de son adversaire. De son côté, Eléa leur hurlait d'arrêter, les yeux plein de larmes. Mais tout en se protégeant aisément, Marcus s'avançait, il se jeta alors sur Yan avec son couteau, une lutte acharnée s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que la lame soit enfoncée très profondément, dans le ventre du jeune Yan. Marcus avait reçu quelques coups, mais il se redressa sans peine, lui lançant un regard noir._

_- J'ai l'habitude des coups, j'y résiste aisément, tu l'apprendras._

_Sur ces mots, il commença à s'éloigner tandis que sa femme se précipitait sur son ami. _

_- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je voulais te parler ! Je voulais... Il n'aurait rien fait ! Pleurait-elle._

_- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Répliqua Marcus d'un ton glacial._

_- Tu ne le pense pas._

_- Tu mets en doute ma parole ? Menaça t-il en s'avançant. _

_Yan perdait énormément de sang, son ventre avait était taillé sur tout la largeur et la longueur, une crois avait été dessinée. Eléa se leva, les mains pleine de liquide rouge, des larmes dans les yeux, elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla violemment. Il saisit son poignet avec brutalité, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

_- Ne me touche pas. Cracha t-il._

_Sur ces mots, Eléa lui fourra dans les mains une photo d'Angel. Elle voulait le calmer mais son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il regarda intensément l'image avant de poser ses yeux sur elle puis, il déchira la photographie, il ôta ensuite son alliance et, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux, il la laissa tomber au sol. _

_- Adieu Eléa. Souffla t-il simplement avant de disparaître._

_La jeune femme se sentit briser, elle eut le sentiment que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Pourquoi donc avait-il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi la laissait-il ? Elle avait encore besoin de lui, son cœur en avait besoin... Elle ignora sa déchirure et se précipita vers son ami. A cet instant, voyant sa tristesse, Yan caressa délicatement sa joue._

_- Ne... ne sois pas triste. Je... je n'aime pas ça._

_- Calme toi. On va rentrer, ne bouge pas, économise tes forces._

_- Je... je préfère mourir que te voir malheureuse... _

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Souffla t-elle en caressant son front. Tout va aller pour le mieux. Tout ira bien._

_Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et parvint à transplaner. Ils atterrirent immédiatement dans le salon d'Albus Dumbledore. Seulement, Yan poussa un hurlement de douleur. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête : Il avait été désartibulé._

_- Oh mon dieu Yan ! Excuse moi ! Je m'en veux, je suis désolée !_

_Jared, qui les attendait patiemment, se précipita pour soigner son ami. Il l'avait installé sur le canapé. Une fois Yan endormi, il se tourna vers la jeune femme._

_- Alors ?_

_- J'ai réussi. Souffla Eléa, de la culpabilité dans la voix._

_Sur ces mots, elle tendit sa main fermée vers lui. Il tendit la sienne et elle y déposa un cheveu qu'elle avait récolté sur le pull de son mari. Jared sourit, victorieux. Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme._

_- Je suis désolé, Eléa, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça..._

_- Ne me le fais pas regretter, fais en sorte qu'ils soit utile. D'accord ? Murmura t-elle._

_- Il le sera, je te le promets._

_Jared l'observa attentivement tandis qu'elle passait quelque chose autour de sa chaîne en or. Le pendentif était tout simple, il s'agissait d'une bague. Plus précisément d'une alliance. Celle de Marcus._

[…]

- Lui mettre la misère en même temps bien sur.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- A part ça, Sirius ?

- J'ai aucune idée, Mus'. Il faut que je me barre, c'est tout. J'ai pas de plan précis, de mode d'emploi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire et de la façon dont je dois le faire.

- Il suffit simplement de faire diversion. Dit James.

- Oui mais comment ? Insista Peter.

Un bruyant soupir retentit alors. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune Prewett.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore à râler Fabi chéri ? Sourit Sam.

- Non mais enfin avec tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant ça ne vous chagrine pas de trouver aucune idée de diversion ? Vous me décevez !

- Les copies, c'est mort Fabi. Refusa catégoriquement Lily.

- Oui, souviens toi de ce que ça a provoqué avec ton oncle... Ajouta Lélia.

A cette phrase, les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent. Il échangea un regard avec Peter, Remus et James et leurs quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le jeune Prewett.

- Hum... Bref. Ne perdons pas notre temps inutilement. Sourit Fabian en échangeant un regard éloquent avec la jeune fille qui avait rougi sous sa gaffe.

- Attends ça c'est pas inutile ! Répliqua Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

- Nous en reparlerons ultérieurement...

- Compte sur moi.

- Tu proposes quoi Fab ? Interrogea Regulus, curieux.

- Au fait, tu viens avec moi toi. Informa Sirius à l'intention de son petit frère.

- De toute façon on vous rejoint directement. Mais il faut être surs déjà que vous puissiez partir tous les deux. C'est le principal.

- J'approuve Sam. Sourit James.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un sourire.

- Je pensais faire retentir des explosions tout en haut, aux tours les plus isolées. Expliqua Fabian. On fait tout péter, encore et encore, le connaissant, ça va tellement l'énerver qu'il va se pointer lui-même...

- Avec les pétards de mon anniv ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui et les miens. Ajouta le jeune Potter.

- Avec Kim on a trois tonnes de bombabouses. Je les met à profit ! Ricana Sacha. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux m'en servir...

Ils semblaient réfléchir chacun de leur côté. Quand soudain, un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de Lélia.

- Que diriez-vous d'embaucher Peeves ? On pourrait le mettre à contribution ! Il pourrait appeler Marcus, hurler son prénom à différents endroits...

Un éclat de rire général retentit.

- Carrément génial ! Rigola Sirius.

- On pourrait tout de même leur écrire un nouveau mot d'adieu, non ? Proposa Peter.

- Genre ? Demanda Kim avec un sourire.

- Genre « pendant que vous nous courrez après, Sirius est déjà hors de portée ».

- Magnifique ! S'exclama Logan. Il va péter une durite...

- Et que pensez vous de mettre à contribution le cadeau d'anniversaire que Fabi avait fait à Sirius ?

- Et je survis comment moi s'il le trouve et que je ne peux pas m'enfuir ? Questionna le jeune Prewett.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Tu assumes mon chou !

Le jeune Black se rendit dans son dortoir. Il se saisit du cadeau et le montra aux deux Serdaigles, aux jumeaux et à Maya. Ces derniers riaient aux éclats.

- Mais c'est du travail de génie ! S'exclama Logan, admiratif.

- Je sais, je sais. Rigola Fabian.

- On le dépose devant sa porte ? Sourit Regulus.

- Oui ! Et autour on place des pétards qui lui explosent à la gueule ! S'enflamma Peter, tout joyeux.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je vous aime tous énormément avec vos idées farfelues mais en fait, le but de l'opération, c'est qu'on réussisse à se barrer...

- Il n'y aucune autre issue que les sombrals, Sirius. Répondit Remus. Tous les passages sont condamnés.

- Donc si je récapitule, vous les attirez en haut ? Mais... vous allez vous y prendre comment pour vous échapper ? S'inquiéta le jeune Black.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius. On refera le coup des copies en même temps, tout se passera bien. Répondit Fabian d'un air rassurant, évitant les yeux de Lily.

Sirius le regarda intensément, il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers sa chérie. Elle serra un peu plus sa main et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se détachant ensuite pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Aies confiance, on s'en sortira. Comme toujours.

[…]

Sirius et Regulus étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité du jeune Potter. Ils avaient un nœud au ventre. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient libres en l'histoire d'une trentaine de minutes, une heure au maximum, le temps de trouver les sombrals. S'ils échouaient, et bien, ils étaient sûrement morts. Le plus difficile était de passer la grande porte sans êtres remarqués, une fois dehors, ils étaient logiquement sauvés. La nuit était tombée, aucun serviteur ni Marcus ne traînaient à l'extérieur. Le but étant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Là, leurs amis entraient en compte, ils devaient attirer TOUS les méchants en haut. Tous deux descendirent et arrivèrent à proximité de la grande porte, là, avec horreur, ils constatèrent que ce soir, c'était leur oncle, Cygnus Black, qui gardait l'entrée. Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent et se contentèrent d'attendre sans un bruit, sans bouger.

…

Fabian avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs aux côtés de Logan et Sacha, pas plus perturbé que ça, ni impressionné. Ils marchaient dans le couloir du cinquième étage, étage réservé aux connards, comme s'ils étaient chez eux, sur leur territoire. Le jeune Prewett déposa le livre qu'il avait offert à Sirius, enfin du moins, une copie conforme du livre. Sacha, lui se chargea d'ôter ses bombabouses de son sac, il échangea un regard avec Logan qui avait sortit les pétards, prêt à les allumer. Le jeune Prewett les fixa attentivement.

- On est okay ? Dès que vous avez tout allumé, vous partez... Moi je reste.

- Tu es sur que...

- Oui. S'il n'a pas le temps d'apercevoir un coupable, il va comprendre et Sirius et Reg ne pourront pas partir.

- Tu avais dis à Sirius que tout irait bien, que personne ne risquerait rien... Lui rappela Sacha en le fixant.

- Parfois on se doit de faire des sacrifices, Sacha. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas resté planté devant la porte... J'ai un plan. Mais je vais en sorte qu'il me voit...

Sacha déposa un baiser sur son front, le regardant intensément.

- Fais gaffe à toi...

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans le couloir du cinquième étage, un vacarme assourdissant retentissait. Les deux jeunes garçons s'éclipsèrent dans une course contre la montre tandis que Fabian partait lentement vers le fond du couloir. Il attendit patiemment. Et Marcus ne fut pas long à se montrer, le visage marqué par la haine. D'un simple coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les pétards et les bombabouses qui laissèrent une odeur horrible. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le livre qu'il ramassa. Hargneux après sa lecture, il le brûla d'un simple sortilège. Là, ses yeux se braquèrent sur le jeune Prewett. Son regard lança des éclairs. Tous ses serviteurs sortirent d'un seul et même mouvement. Fabian mima l'angoisse à la perfection et... il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine.

…

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall, Cygnus fronçait les sourcils, incompréhensif. Il ignorait s'il devait bouger ou non. Sirius, lui, ne prit pas le temps de se poser les mêmes questions que son oncle : il savait que sa liberté était maintenant ou jamais. Il resta invisible, se plaça derrière Cygnus et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Black tomba comme la grosse merde qu'il était, affalé contre le sol. Sirius ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un simple sortilège et, se mit à avancer le plus vite possible avec son petit frère. Qui sait, quelqu'un pourrait apercevoir Cygnus et les suivre...

…

Au même moment, James essayait de trouver Peeves. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il le vit traverser un mur.

- Peeves !

- Potter ! Tiens donc ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Ça te dirait de rendre fou un psychopathe ?

- Il l'est déjà, non ?

- Appelle Marcus. Mais change de pièce à chaque fois, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Pour que Sirius puisse se barrer.

- Se barrer ? Oooooooh chouette idée ! MARCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

- Attends que je m'éloigne crétin !

Sur ces mots, James se mit à courir dans le sens opposé, s'éloignant du fantôme. Marcus, lui, n'y comprenait plus rien, il venait de perdre Fabian et son prénom semblait retentir dans tout le château. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et se tourna vers ses serviteurs.

- ATTRAPEZ MOI LES PUTAIN ! SEPAREZ VOUS ! BOUGEZ VOUS ! C'EST TROP DIFFICILE POUR VOUS D'ETRE INTELLIGENTS ?

Alors qu'il obéissaient et formaient des petites équipes, Marcus aperçut à nouveau le jeune Prewett, il repartit de plus belle dans sa course, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que le VRAI Fabian lui tournait le dos et redescendait vers le cinquième étage.

…

Samantha ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, angoissée. Elle était accrochée au bras de Peter, tous deux se trouvant dans la tour d'astronomie. Le jeune Pettigrox avait modifié son timbre de voix et il s'amusait à appeler lui aussi Marcus, sa voix prenant un coup le ton de Sirius, celui de Regulus, celui de James... et ainsi de suite. Lily, était dans la tour de divination, avec Remus. Ils s'amusaient à créer d'incessantes explosions. Maya, Lélia et Kim, elles, avaient crée une nouvelle inondation dans les étages supérieurs. La première s'était empressée de créer une barrière invisible. Ainsi, dès que les méchants franchiraient le septième étage, ils seraient avertis de leur présence par une alarme. Ils pourraient ainsi se désilusionner après avoir fait apparaître de nouvelles copies d'eux-mêmes. Tout était parfait. TROP parfait...

…

Le jeune Prewett était revenu vers l'appartement de Marcus, il échangea un sourire avec Sean et fit apparaître le mot sur le mur, juste à côté du portrait du jeune Black. _« Pendant que vous nous courrez après, Sirius est déjà hors de portée... »_

- C'est vrai ? Murmura Sean, plein d'espoir.

- Oui Sean. Sirius est hors de danger...

…

Pendant ce temps, les forces des ténèbres avançaient dans les différents couloirs. Marcus était hargneux. Il avait visé Fabian, la copie avait explosé sous l'intensité de son sortilège. Enragé, il s'en prenait à tout le monde. L'évidence s'imposa à lui. Ils avaient besoin de main.

- ABRAXAS ! Va chercher Cygnus !

Malefoy s'inclina et se détourna, descendant vers les étages inférieurs. Seulement, parvenu dans le hall, il fronça les sourcils et se figea en voyant son neveu se diriger vers la porte. Il croisa les bras, les sourcils haussés. Par terre, Cygnus Black était pétrifié et Fabian se foutait carrément de sa gueule, ouvertement, profitant de son impuissance.

- Et alors ? Décidément tu te retrouves souvent dans des mauvaises situations ! T'es encore moins doué que ce que je pensais en fait, déjà que c'était pas brillant...

A cet instant, son oncle s'éclaircit la gorge. Le jeune Prewett sursauta et se tourna vers lui, aussitôt, son visage devint blanc. Il s'était cru sauvé...

…

Pendant ce temps, au septième étage, Marcus leva la main pour arrêter ses serviteurs, il fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement le couloir dans lequel ils allaient entrer. Il sentait une magie émaner de ce couloir et pourtant, il était vide. Il jeta alors un sortilège annulant tout maléfice présent et, alors qu'il franchissait le couloir, aucune alarme ne retentit pour avertir les adolescents...

…

James, qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de courir, devant rejoindre Sam et Peter, se figea instantanément en atterrissant face à Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier souriait, victorieux. Mais au fond, James s'en contrefichait. Aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui avaient gagné. Point à la ligne.

…

Sirius aida son petit frère à monter sur le sombral, lui tenant la main. Tous deux sourirent, angoissés. Malgré eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir peur : et si leurs amis ne s'en tiraient pas ? Ils auraient de sacrés ennuis. Regulus secoua négativement la tête et regarda son grand frère.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, Sirius, Dumbledore reprendra Poudlard, ils s'en sortiront coûte que coûte...

- Mais dans quel état ? Souffla le jeune Black.

- Ils sont forts. Ne pense pas à ça, tout se passera bien.

- Tu as raison. Souffla Sirius. Ils sont débrouillards.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit son frère sur le dos du sombral et tous deux décollèrent. Libres. Et loin de se douter que, ce soir là, ils seraient les deux seuls à s'échapper.

…

Sam riait aux éclats, incapable de se contenir, incapable de se douter que, dans son dos, appuyé contre la porte, son beau frère l'observait hargneusement. Peter continuait ses appels, tout aussi ignorant que son amie.

- J'appelle Marcus à face de Cus !

- Il est là, Peter, inutile de chercher davantage. Répondit ce dernier, glacial.

Les deux amis sursautèrent, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de fuir ni de se battre, les serviteurs de Black les entraînèrent, après que Marcus ait donné un violent coup de poing au jeune Pettigrow, lui brisant net le nez.

…

- Tu crois que c'est bon ? Souffla Lily.

- Oui. Arrête les explosions. Répondit le jeune Lupin.

Sa meilleure amie remarqua son air soucieux et elle se crispa instantanément.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus ?

- Pourquoi l'alarme n'a pas sonné hein ? Ils doivent déjà être dans les étages supérieurs avec le boucan qu'on a mis, c'est impossible qu'il n'ait pas réagit à ces provocations !

- Ton intelligence me fascinera toujours, Remus.

La jeune Evans ferma les yeux en apercevant Marcus, tremblante. Remus, lui, se contenta de se tourner vers lui, toujours aussi calme.

- Tiens bonsoir Marcus.

- MARC' ! Regarde qui était en train de courir dans les couloirs ! S'écria Lucius en lui emmenant James.

A cet instant, Abraxas et Cygnus amenèrent un Fabian bien amoché mais toujours aussi souriant. C'est là que Marcus comprit. Il se crispa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, ses yeux et son visage traversé par une rage hors norme. Il s'avança vers le jeune Potter.

- OU EST SIRIUS ? Hurla t-il, tremblant de haine.

- Qui ça ? Demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

Un puissant coup de poing fusa droit dans son ventre, le faisant tomber à genoux. Tous se crispèrent sous l'angoisse hormis Fabian. Lui, il se crispa sous trop de rage.

- Il est loin Marcus. Trop loin pour que ton petit cerveau soit capable de supporter le chemin...

James le fusilla du regard et se releva, haineux.

- Tu n'as pas vu notre petit mot ? On t'avait pourtant prévenu... Tu sais Marc', tu débutes, il va falloir que tu sois attentif à tous les détails, sinon tu ne feras pas long feu...

Hargneux, Marcus s'avança et saisit violemment le jeune Potter par la gorge, l'étouffant d'une simple pression. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Dans chacun de leurs deux regards on pouvait lire une détermination sans faille. La guerre qui faisait rage entre eux en silence ou parfois en coups d'éclats, allait aujourd'hui être réellement déclarée. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ou se trouvait son frère ? Très bien, il allait devoir assumer les conséquences.

- En tout cas, j'espère bien que toi tu es assez solide, parce que j'ai une rage sans égale à évacuer...

[…]

Jared et Yan avaient transplané devant les portes d'Azkaban. La prison était une sorte de forteresse perdue sur une île, en plein milieu de l'océan. Prewett frappa deux coups et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent seules, laissant apparaître deux géants menaçants. Un homme maigrichon avec un air déprimé s'avança, les sourcils froncés. Il s'inclina devant « Marcus ». Yan avait modifié les traits de son visage et fait apparaître une petite barbe de trois jours.

- Déjà monsieur ?

- Je n'ai que trop tarder. Répliqua froidement Jared. Ils doivent mourir. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Vous venez seuls ?

- En quoi est-ce un problème, vous doutez de ma facilité à tuer ?

- Non, bien sur que non, monsieur... Les détraqueurs sont devant chaque cellule... Je pensais que ce serait plus simple à plusieurs.

- Mes serviteurs doivent arriver. Je voudrais pour ça vous demander de supprimer toutes les protections empêchant le transplanage, nous sommes nombreux.

L'homme hésita un instant mais devant le regard menaçant de « Marcus » il s'exécuta. A cet instant, les aurors hébergés chez Albus et même leurs femmes débarquèrent, baguettes pointées. Yan reprit son apparence normale et fixa le gardien.

- Je pense maintenant que vous devriez partir en vacances... Avant que le vrai Marcus Black n'arrive.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'homme, il le saisit par la manche et le fit transplaner en pleine campagne au milieu d'un champ, avant de revenir. Tous se protégèrent à l'aide du sortilège du patronus et avancèrent dans les couloirs par petites équipes, ouvrant chaque cellule, laissant sortir tout le monde, auror, nés moldus, sang mêlés. « Marcu » arriva devant la cellule d'Aaron Potter. Ce dernier se leva et le fixa avec rage.

- Tiens salut bouffon. Tu te fais tellement chier que tu me rends une petit visite ?

- Aaron... C'est moi. Jared.

Potter eut un moment d'arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende John Lupin pousser une véritable exclamation de joie en voyant sa femme. Andromeda, libre, accrochée avec force au bras de son oncle Alphard, se pointa devant sa cellule.

- Allez chef, bouge de là !

- Comment vous... Commença Aaron en fixant Jared.

- On expliquera une fois qu'on sera loin d'ici tu permets ? Je n'aimerais pas être tué avant...

[…]

Le sombral avait atterrit dans le jardin d'Alphard. Sirius aida son jeune frère à descendre et caressa la tête de l'animal avec douceur, murmurant un « merci, tu nous as sauvés ». Le jeune Black entraîna son petit frère par la main et il l'entraîna directement dans sa chambre à lui, en haut, là il barricada tout comme il put, plaçant l'armoire devant la porte et tout un tas d'objets lourds. Regulus fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette mais Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste en le regardant.

- T'es fou ou quoi ? On a pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, si tu fais ça, tu avertis le ministère et, dans deux secondes Marcus fait exploser la maison et nous avec.

Regulus abaissa doucement sa baguette, horrifié par sa propre gaffe. Sirius se frotta les mains, à moitié congelées. La maison, étant abandonnée, n'était pas chauffée. Il mourrait d'envie d'allumer un bon feu de cheminée mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se contenta d'entraîner son petit frère sur son lit et de se caler sous la couette. Ou donc habitait Dumbledore ? Comment pouvait-ils retrouver son manoir sans connaître ? Il était partit sans rien, sans son hibou, sans ses affaires. Il soupira mais se contenta de savourer. Il était à nouveau dans sa maison. Il se débrouillerait plus tard. Regulus se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, épuisé par toutes ses émotions. Son grand frère, lui, se contenta de le regarder dormir et d 'être attentif à chaque bruit. Cri d'oiseau, vent, craquement...

[…]

Les aurors avaient tous transplané au sein du manoir d'Albus Dumbledore. De même pas une dizaine, ils étaient passés à trente. La bonne humeur se faisait sentir, surtout au niveau des couples. Andromeda avait retrouvés sa fille et son époux. Aaron et John, leurs femmes respectives. Terry, sa femme et ses deux bouts de chous. Le bonheur était au rendez vous mais tout n'était pas encore parfait. Finalement, il manquait encore les enfants. Liyah, d'ailleurs, regarda attentivement son papa.

- Papa, et Sam c'est quand qu'elle rentre ? Demanda t-elle, le ton triste.

- Oui. Payce que moi je m'ennuie d'elle. Ajouta Soan.

Terry les serra avec force contre lui.

- Maintenant qu'on est là, tout ira plus vite, vous verrez, tout ira bien.

Le soir, le temps des explications fut au rendez vous ainsi qu'une bonne fête. Mais Aaron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Matt, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton frère et des autre via hibou ?

- Je t'avoue que ça fait un petit bout de temps... Je ne sais pas ou ils en sont depuis leurs idées de copies...

- Copies ?

Matthew se lança dans des explications de tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard sous les yeux de plus en plus inquiets de ceux qui venaient d'être libérés.

[…]

- RELEVE TOI SALE CON !

- JE M'APPELLE JAMES CONNARD !

Un nouveau sortilège fusa, entaillant le corps de James sur toute sa totalité tandis que ses amis se débattaient. Un nouvel hurlement retentit dans tout Poudlard.

- OU EST SIRIUS ? Hurla Marcus.

- Je l'ignore et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas.

Marcus s'approcha et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le jeune Potter grogna, se pliant en deux. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'était mon idée de le faire partir, et sincèrement, je suis fier de t'avoir grillé... encore une fois...

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel la rage de Marcus semblait flotter dans l'air, personne n'osait parler, dans aucun des deux camps.

- Rends toi à l'évidence, Marcus. Tu n'es qu'un incapable...


	42. Chapter 42

Le lendemain, James était dans la bibliothèque auprès de Lily, Sam et Remus. Incapable de s'en empêcher, sa chérie ne cessait de le regarder avec peine et inquiétude. Un cocard était visible sous son œil droit, des entailles parsemaient son visage. Abraxas Malefoy et son fils surveillaient la salle, attentifs au moindre mouvement. Lily posa sa main sur celle de James, il releva la tête de son livre et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Ce sourire eut le don de la rassurer tout en lui transperçant le cœur. Si Marcus le prenait pour cible, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Ils étaient surveillés constamment, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir, ils étaient suivis et observés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Ils avaient verrouillés les dortoirs, séparant même les amis, évitant que filles et garçons puissent se rejoindre et échanger. Les autres Gryffondors étaient tout aussi condamnés, ainsi que les Serdaigles, étant donné que deux d'entre eux avaient suivis le mouvement de rébellion.

- Oui ben c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je sais marcher tout seul, j'ai pas besoin d'une escorte !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Fabian. Mais Sam souffla un « oups » lorsqu'elle vit que l'interlocuteur de Fabian n'était autre que Black.

- Comme les autres tu devrais être à la bibliothèque ou en salle d'étude. Tu la ferme et tu obéis, point à la ligne.

Le jeune Prewett se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Marcus. Il attrapa bruyamment une chaise, rompant la tranquillité, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves, et s'assied auprès de ses amis. Marcus amorça un pas mais Lucius fut plus rapide. Il saisit son cousin par les cheveux avec hargne et le releva, le fusillant du regard. De force, il l'entraîna et le fit asseoir seul à une table, l'isolant. Le tenant toujours, il cogna violemment son visage contre la table, lui brisant le nez sur le coup. Il se pencha vers lui, maintenant sa joue collée contre la table, lui broyant la nuque.

- Maintenant tu la ferme et tu arrêtes de tenter de rassembler tout le monde parce que je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te crever, c'est clair ?

Abraxas fixa son neveu sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Marcus sourit devant la scène tandis que les amis du jeune Prewett semblaient indignés et inquiets. James avait les poings crispés sous la haine et Black ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Allait-il réagir comme l'aurait fait Sirius ? Était-il aussi courageux que son petit frère ? Aussi fou ? Fabian grimaça sous la douleur, il ouvrit la bouche mais le jeune Potter le devança.

- Lâche le Malefoy.

Son ton était glacial et sans appel. Lucius ricana et le regarda intensément, haussant un sourcil.

- Sinon quoi James ?

- Rien. Tu vas juste passer pour encore plus con et débile que tu ne l'es déjà. Et comme ta réputation est assez ridicule, ça serait embêtant que ça empire...

Le jeune Malefoy lâcha immédiatement son cousin, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Et James le connaissait assez pour le savoir, il esquissa un sourire.

- C'est tellement simple de t'avoir à toi **aussi**...

- Aussi ? Ça veut dire quoi « aussi » ? Siffla Marcus.

- Aucune idée, pourquoi ? Tu te sens visé ? Répliqua James.

Marcus se contenta de le fixer, un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Son regard parcourut la bibliothèque avant de s'arrêter sur Lucius.

- Embarque le donc. On va s'amuser un peu.

- Non. Gémit Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Je vous en prie...

Lucius se moqua ouvertement d'elle, riant à gorge déployée. Remus se leva, il posa une main sur celle de sa meilleure amie et la fixa intensément.

- Ne supplie pas, Lily. Sincèrement, il est préférable de mourir que de plier devant « ça ».

Devant les regards abasourdis, il sortit de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour personne. James éclata littéralement de rire. Mais son rire s'arrêta net lorsque Marcus saisit brutalement son ami par le col, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le jeune Lupin posa son regard sur la main qui le tenait avec brutalité par le col de sa chemise, puis, il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Marcus.

- Tu devrais me lâcher.

Black ricana, haussant un sourcil.

- C'est une menace, Remus ? Tu t'y mets toi aussi ça y est ?

- Pas une menace, un conseil. Je m'y suis mis depuis le début Marcus, à la différence que je m'y prends totalement différemment.

- Oh, et c'est quoi ta technique ?

- Je suis tellement calme que tu n'éprouves jamais aucune envie de me brutaliser. Plutôt doué non ?

Sam était sidérée. Elle regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds, étonnée. James se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau. Seulement, Fabian croisa son regard et leur hilarité redoubla d'intensité, impossible à tempérer. Marcus fusilla Remus du regard.

- Ou est Peter ? Demanda calmement Remus.

Black esquissa un sourire en coin sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Oh, finalement vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?

- Je me demande simplement ce que tu essaies de faire. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait ou Sirius se trouve, ton petit manège est inutile. Cela ne sert à rien de nous séparer.

- Vraiment ? Mais dis moi, qui te dis que j'essaie de vous séparer ? Qui te dis que le cadavre de Peter n'est pas déjà à moitié dévoré par on ne sait quelle créature de la forêt interdite ?

- Oh, tu serais donc passé juste à côté de Sirius sans t'en apercevoir ? Demanda James, provocateur.

Marcus s'avança et le gifla brutalement, le fusillant du regard.

- Je les veux tous dans la grande salle. De suite.

- Tous ? Demanda Lucius.

- L'ensemble des élèves.

[…]

- Peter ? Murmura faiblement la voix de Wade Jones.

…

- Peter, réveille toi.

Le jeune Pettigrow poussa un gémissement de douleur, il bougea un peu mais garda les yeux fermés. De toute façon, le noir était quasi total. Son professeur regardait à travers les barreaux de sa propre cellule, il fixait la faible lueur qui lui laissait l'opportunité d'apercevoir son élève.

- Ou est Sirius ? Tu le sais ?

- N-non.

- Il a réussi à s'échapper ? Interrogea Minerva McGonagall.

- O-oui. M-mais j-je sais pas o-ou.

…

- P-pourquoi il... il m'a emmené à moi ?

- Je pense qu'il tente de vous séparer. Souffla le professeur Jones.

- J-je suis faible c'est ça ?

- Non Peter. Sors toi cette idée de la tête. Si tu es ici c'est parce que tu es fort.

- A-alors pourquoi d'habitude c'est toujours Sirius, James et Fabian ?

- Personne n'a la même façon de réagir. Eux, ils sont imprudents.

- Il c-croit que je trahirais S-sirius pour être libre c'est ça ?

- Je pense surtout que c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire à tes amis.

- Mais ils le croiront pas. Souffla Peter avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Le professeur Jones soupira. Depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient enfermés, ils avaient à peine de quoi les maintenir en vie, un peu d'eau, un peu de pain. **« Mieux les affaiblir pour mieux les dominer »** semblait être la phrase clé de Marcus. Wade non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment sa façon d'agir. Pensait-il réellement être capable de séparer le groupe d'amis ? Ils étaient bien plus fort que ses pathétiques tentatives.

- Jones ? Appela Slughorn.

- Quoi ?

- Vous pensez que Sirius est en sécurité ?

- Je l'espère. Mais il est futé, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Et... Dumbledore ?

- Il reviendra. Se contenta de répondre l'homme, confiant.

[…]

Toutes les tables avaient été écartées. Les élèves étaient debout, par maisons et années, tête baissée pour certains, haute pour d'autres. James était devant, en première ligne, seul face à Marcus qui faisait les cent pas devant lui. Les autres serviteurs surveillaient les élèves, passant entre les rangs, les forçant à baisser les yeux, les violentant lorsqu'ils refusaient de s'exécuter. Sélénia passa devant Sam. Cette dernière sourit d'un air provocateur avant de la regarder avec dégoût des pieds à la tête. Elle tomba soudain à genoux et poussa un hurlement de douleur, subissant le sortilège doloris. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire mauvais, elle était totalement dans son élément. Eux, les Serpentards, avaient bien évidemment le droit de participer, ils ne comptaient plus vraiment comme élèves mais faisaient partit du clan « mangemorts », hormis quelques exceptions.

- Sélénia. Tonna Marcus. Laisse la.

- Désolée. Elle m'a manqué de respect.

Fabian, qui se trouvait derrière Sam, se racla la gorge et lui cracha au visage, la regardant avec dégoût.

- Parce au cas ou on t'aurais pas avertit, ici, on ne respecte pas les salopes.

- Fabian la ferme. Siffla la voix de Marcus tandis que Bellatrix lançait un doloris sur le jeune Prewett.

Ce dernier se contenta de gémir de douleur, la regardant avec haine. Incapable de se contenir, il l'attrapa brutalement par la nuque et approcha de force son visage du sien, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

- Profite de ta position de force la moche, parce que ça ne durera pas.

Elle éclata d'un rire fou, comme possédée et se dégagea brutalement, le fusillant du regard.

- Pourquoi ça ne durerait pas ? Tu crois aux miracles ? Souffla t-elle.

- Je crois en Sirius, surtout. Il n'est pas un miracle, il a juste une intelligence qui dépasse l'ensemble de vos cerveaux réunis connasse.

Au bout de la rangée, Abraxas avait posé ses yeux sévères sur lui, il s'avança et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Son neveu sourit, fixant ensuite Bellatrix.

- Oh, je crois que tout à été dit. Pas sur qu'elle ait compris mais bon... Certains cerveaux interceptent plus lentement que d'autres, c'est normal. Faut-il encore en avoir un...

Un sortilège fusa et le jeune Prewett fut expulsé hors des rangées d'élèves. Il se cogna brutalement la tête contre le sol à l'atterrissage, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Voilà. En deux minutes top chrono, il s'était fait virer de la catégorie « vous restez en rang, vous êtes sages et il ne vous arrivera rien ». Non, il n'était pas fait pour être innocent et sage. Il avait été crée pour être un casse couilles qui n'abandonnait pas. C'était ainsi. Son oncle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas menaçant, il se redressa en position assise avant de se relever.

- Non mais aussi si on ne peut plus dire ce qu'on pense ! S'exclama t-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Marcus regardait la scène avec attention, pour le plus grand plaisir de James qui pouvait encore respirer quelques instants. Il s'empêcha de rire en entendant Fabian. Oui parce qu'au final, ça devenait un jeu de les affronter. Il comprenait parfaitement Sirius désormais, il fallait vivre sa situation pour comprendre le sens de ses agissements.

- TU N'ES PAS CENSE DIRE CE QUE TU PENSES !

- Étant donné que je ne suis pas muet, si ! Répliqua hargneusement Fabian. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sourd non plus donc arrête de gueuler inutilement !

Son oncle le frappa brutalement au visage, si fort qu'il s'écroula à nouveau. Bellatrix souriait devant la scène. Ainsi que ses amis Serpentards. Poudlard était à leurs yeux plus intéressant que jamais. Fabian comprima son arcade afin d'atténuer l'écoulement de sang, il braqua un regard haineux sur son oncle et se releva sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Ne me provoques pas, Fabian...

- Vas-y, tue moi. Provoqua le jeune homme.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, une lueur de haine était visible dans ceux d'Abraxas, il savait parfaitement à quoi jouait son neveu et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Oh non c'est vrai... Tu ne peux pas. Ironisa t-il. Tu te sentirais trop coupable, tu chialerais comme une grosse merde, c'est ça ? Mes magnifiques yeux verts, si identiques à ceux de ma chère maman te traumatiseraient pour le restant de tes misérables jours...

…

- Désolé j'y pensais plus... Nargua t-il.

Hargneux, son oncle l'attrapa brutalement par la gorge, le fusillant du regard.

- Ravi que ça t'amuse petit con moi j'y pense tous les jours ! Cracha Abraxas.

- Oh, que c'est attendrissant ! Siffla Fabian. Mais tu sais, si tu avais été courageux, mot que tu ne sembles pas connaître, tu te serais opposé, c'est toi qui serait mort et elle serait toujours là !

- Tu aurais largement préféré bien sur !

- Ça coule de source crétin ! Mais comme tu n'es qu'un lâche qui ne connaît rien au mot « amour » et à ce qu'il engendre, tu es là et elle non.

- Elle aurait voulu que nous nous connaissions, j'en suis sur. Souffla Abraxas, sans le lâcher.

- J'en suis pas si certain vu qu'elle ne voulait même plus TE connaître...

- Elle a dit ça sous la colère uniquement. Siffla son oncle, resserrant sa prise.

- J'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là. Maintenant lâche moi tu frises encore le ridicule avec tes sentiments à deux noises.

Leurs yeux se fusillaient mutuellement, aussi haineux. Marcus se racla la gorge, il regarda attentivement son serviteur.

- Ça va Abraxas ?

- Très bien. Répliqua ce dernier avec colère, poussant brutalement son neveu. Toi reviens dans le rang et ferme là. Siffla t-il.

- Mais t'as bouffé un clown toi aujourd'hui !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna vers les grandes portes ouvertes. Marcus haussa un sourcil et elle se refermèrent devant le jeune Prewett. Ce dernier se tourna vers Black.

- Putain mais vous me faites tous chier MERDE !

Black fixa un instant Abraxas.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être recadré. Rien qu'avec toi...

- Oh pourtant j'aime bien les choses mal cadrées, ça a son charme. Ironisa Fabian.

Aucun rire ne retentissait, ses amis ne souriaient même pas. Ils savaient que parfois, il dépassait les bornes. C'était le cas à l'instant. Dans une fumée noire, Abraxas disparut, l'emportant dans son sillage.

- A nous James !

Ce dernier se tourna, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Il déclencha quelques rires dans l'assemblée d'élèves. Mais Marcus n'était pas d'humeur joueuse, il s'avança et saisit les poignets du jeune Potter, les tordant brutalement. Ce dernier grimaça. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Dis moi ou il est, James... ou je te brise tes deux poignets. Je n'hésiterais pas, c'est devenu une passion.

- Oooooooh mais je suis sincèrement ravi que tu te sois trouvé une autre passion que celle de gros casse couilles !

Il poussa un hurlement déchirant lorsque ses poignets craquèrent. Lily se blottit contre Remus, les larmes aux yeux.

- Dis le moi. Ordonna hargneusement Marcus.

- Je ne sais pas ou il est putain de merde !

- CESSE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON !

- TU L'ES ! Répliqua James avec haine.

Il se dégagea ensuite et recula de quelques pas malgré lui. Marcus avait haussé un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Oh... m'en voilà ravi... Répondit Black en approchant.

- J'ignore ou il est. Murmura James en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tes propos sont décidément très incohérents, James, il va falloir faire quelque chose...

- Comme quoi ? Répliqua le jeune Potter.

Black laissa planer un instant de silence, comme pour mieux achever sa victime. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son regard le menaçait clairement.

- Comme, disons, t'épuiser jusqu'à ce que la vérité franchisse seule tes lèvres ?

- Mais fais toi plaisir Marcus, fais toi plaisir.

- NON ! James ! Pleura Lily.

- LA FERME SALE SANG DE BOURBE. Hurla Marcus sans lâcher James du regard.

- Toi ferme ta gueule ! Et ne t'avise plus de lui parler comme ça surtout. Siffla le jeune Potter.

- Moi je quoi ?

- Dis donc c'est une manie ou vous êtes tous sourds ici ! S'exclama James.

Marcus le regarda droit dans les yeux et le jeune Potter s'effondra au sol dans un hurlement de douleur. Ce dernier sembla se répercuter en écho dans la grande salle. Lily se débattait, en larmes, mais à son tour, elle fut torturée par Bellatrix. Maya, elle, pleurait dans les bras de Sacha, Kim caressait doucement son dos. Les deux serdaigles échangèrent un regard horrifié. Ils avaient joué et ils avaient perdu. Combien de temps allait- durer cet enfer ?

[…]

Le soir, Sam était dans le canapé, serrant Lily qui était blottit en larmes contre elle. James n'était pas revenu. Ils ne l'avaient plus vu de la journée. Tout comme Marcus. Idem pour Fabian qui ne s'était pas montré depuis que son oncle l'avait emmené avec lui. L'humeur n'était plus à la joie et la combativité. Ils voyaient que ça empirait, et ils avaient peur. La jeune Evans se redressa et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux.

- Je... je vais y aller. Souffla t-elle.

- Non. Tu restes ici. Répliqua fermement le jeune Lupin.

- Mais Remus... Sanglota Lily.

- Il est déjà assez enragé comme ça, inutile que tu t'offres à lui. Ça lui donnerait des idées pour faire souffrir James davantage encore.

- Je préfère que ce soit moi...

- Lui non.

Les larmes de Lily coulèrent de plus belle et sa meilleure amie la serra un peu plus. Maya s'était assise prêt de Remus, elle avait joint leurs mains et caressait doucement celle du jeune homme avec son pouce.

- Vous croyez que Peter va bien ? Murmura doucement Kim.

- Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il est vivant. Répondit la voix du jeune Prewett.

Maya se leva et lui sauta au cou, le serrant fort contre elle. Elle eut cependant un mouvement de recul en voyant son état lamentable, des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

- Fabi...

- Ce n'est rien.

- Comment tu fais pour tenir debout ? Souffla Sacha.

C'était la question qu'ils s'étaient tous posés silencieusement. Une question qui, finalement, leur revenait de plus en plus régulièrement en tête. Combien de temps James et Fabian allaient-ils réussir à survivre ?

- Alors en fait, j'ai deux jambes, et vous voyez leur utilité fait que...

- ARRETE FABIAN ! Tonna Sam.

Le jeune Prewett la fixa avec étonnement, elle se leva, furieuse.

- Tu penses que tu as le droit de débarquer comme ça et de rire de cette situation ?

- Sam...

- TAIS TOI !

…

- Tu réponds, tu t'amuses, tu reviens à chaque fois complètement démonté, James pareil, et tu te permets d'en rire ? Nous qu'est ce qu'on fait pendant des heures à ton avis ? Regarde Lily.

Fabian souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

- REGARDE LA ! Hurla Samantha, folle de rage.

Il obtempéra, refusant de se disputer avec elle et de la mettre plus en colère. Il posa son regard sur Lily qui s'efforça de lui sourire péniblement. Fabian soupira et s'approcha, s'asseyant à ses côtés et lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Je suis sur qu'il va bien... Souffla t-il.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Grogna Samantha, le fusillant du regard.

- Écoute, si t'es à cran c'est pas de ma faute, d'accord ? Peut-être que Sirius te manque, ta famille aussi mais moi je n'y suis pour rien, c'est clair Sam ? Alors si t'es pas contente tu t'en prends aux vrais coupables, okay ? Siffla le jeune Prewett.

- Tu n'y es pour rien ? Je m'inquiète pour qui à ton avis ? Pour le diable ? NON !

Elle s'avança et lui donna un multitude de coups de poings dans le torse. Fabian lui saisit fermement les poignets et la fixa avec colère. Il avait grimacé malgré lui.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je gère la situation.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Il t'as brisé combien de côtes aujourd'hui hein?

- En quoi ça te préoccupe ? Répliqua t-il d'un ton glacial.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune Williams, elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

- Comment peux-tu poser la question ? Murmura t-elle.

Alors que Fabian ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Abraxas Malefoy et Cygnus Black apparurent. Le silence total se fit et l'ensemble des élèves présents fixèrent les intrus avec crainte.

- Que chacun d'entre vous regagne son dortoir dans le plus grand des silence. Immédiatement. Ordonna Cygnus.

Le jeune Prewett fixa son oncle avec mépris puis, sans un mot il se détourna et gagna son dortoir, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Personne n'avait bougé, tous restaient incertains et inquiets. Abraxas regarda son ami.

- Laisse moi juste deux minutes.

Il suivit les pas de son neveu et entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Fabian s'était couché et avait éteint la lumière. Cette dernière se ralluma soudainement.

- C'est quoi ton problème Fabian ?

- Je te l'ai déjà assez répété non ? **Ton existence**.

- C'est tout ? Ironisa Abraxas.

- **Crève**.

Un silence pesant se fit durant lequel le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre avec force, restant sous sa couette.

- C'est ce que tu souhaite ?

- Tu ne mérite que ça.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire t'es donc égal ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je accorder de l'importance à tes paroles ?

Abraxas souffla et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Fabian, sans le regarder.

- Écoute, ne complique pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont...

- Il n'y a **rien** de complexe. Soit tu sais aimer et tu fais tout pour le prouver, soit tu es complètement con et violent. Le mélange ne peut pas exister.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla son oncle.

Fabian inspira plusieurs fois d'affilées pour se calmer. Il sortit de sa cachette, se redressa en position assise et le fixa avec tout sa rage.

- Parce qu'on ne tabasse pas quelqu'un qu'on aime !

- Fabian...

- Quoi ? Répliqua t-il agressivement.

- Tu es... Tu...

- Je ?

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que je te déteste et je t'aime en même temps. Tu es mon contraire et tu es ta mère en tout point. Tu es **insupportable**...

- Merci.

Son oncle fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment !

- Mais moi je le prends comme tel.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Fabian se recoucha et se tourna sur le côté, entourant son ventre de ses bras, comme pour contrôler davantage la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Principalement aux côtes. Abraxas soupira, il se leva et posa une main sur son front. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Bonne nuit.

- Je sens qu'elle va être très bonne ouais...

- Si tu arrêtais de me répondre aussi ! S'énerva Abraxas.

- Je ne serais jamais celui que tu veux que je sois. C'est tout. Alors choisis ton camp pour de bon.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de « camp », il y a juste nous et ce qu'on décide de faire, qui on veut être. J'ai décidé que je voulais que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Ça sera ainsi.

- Bonne nuit. Chantonna Fabian en fermant les yeux.

[…]

Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front de Regulus, s'attardant longuement. Il déposa le petit mot qu'il lui avait écrit et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils étaient libres. Libres mais enfermés dans cette maison. Il descendit avec prudence les escaliers, baguette en main au cas ou un intrus se présenterait. Il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et sortit au cœur de Londres. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'était nourri grâce à ce qu'il restait dans leur maison. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille parce que Regulus avait décidé qu'il préférait mourir de faim plutôt que Sirius sorte de leur cachette. C'est pourquoi il profitait du sommeil de son cadet pour s'éclipser. Avec la cape, il ne risquait rien. C'était inutile de se priver alors qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans être vus. Aux yeux de Sirius, son petit frère était bien trop protecteur envers lui. Mais au final, n'aurait-il pas réagi pareil si Regulus avait voulu sortir ? Il avançait, respirant l'air libre. Il faisait doux et bon malgré la neige. Le soleil brillait haut et se reflétait fièrement contre la poudre blanche, ça faisait presque mal aux yeux. Mais Sirius avait le sourire aux lèvres. Et à cet instant, personne n'aurait pu changer ça. Il se sentait libre. Il se sentait fort. Même le jour de sa fuite il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de liberté avec autant de puissance et de joie. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il adorait la neige et qu'il pouvait enfin se promener sans s'inquiéter ? Il ne savait pas. En tout cas, Marcus, leur affrontement... tout ça semblait loin désormais. Et pourtant, il se rapprochait de jour en jour. Comment gagner ? Comment le battre ? Sirius n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions. Aucune. Et pourtant, tout au fond de son être, il savait que cette bataille avait un lien avec l'amour. Que l'amour vaincrait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sentait-il que Marcus avait une faiblesse par rapport à lui ? Il l'ignorait aussi. Mais il le sentait et il en était sur. Il avait quelque chose en plus de son côté. Son grand frère n'avait que des serviteurs, tandis que Sirius avait une famille. Une horde d'amis et de proches qui se battraient coûte que coûte pour qu'il puisse respirer en paix. Personne ne lâcherait. Et lui non plus. Il continua sa route jusqu'au chemin de traverse, là, il trouva un banc et s'assied dessus, se contentant de regarder les gens faire leurs achats rapidement sous les regards attentifs des hommes de main de son frère. Ils étaient reconnaissable entre mille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de masque. Pourquoi donc se seraient-ils cachés alors qu'ils dominaient ?

- NON ! Je vous jure que...

Un petit garçon d'environ onze ans se retrouva balancé aux pieds d'un homme de l'ombre. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec mépris.

- Tu allais me voler ! Siffla une voix avec hargne. Avoue le aux maîtres !

- Non ! Protesta le petit garçon en se relevant.

L'homme de Marcus se pencha et lui releva le menton, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'allais payer !

- Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? Tu as quel âge dis moi, onze ans ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard comme tu devrais l'être ?

- Je... mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'y remettre. Souffla le garçon.

- Ils devaient donc penser que tu courrais un danger... Qu'avaient-ils à cacher à Marcus ?

- R-rien.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- J-je m'appelle Jérémy.

- Ton NOM !

- Samper. Jérémy Samper.

- Samper... Souffla l'homme, faisant mine de réfléchir. Cela ne me dit rien... Étrange.

Il poussa brutalement Jérémy qui s 'écroula de nouveau, l'homme sortit sa baguette et le garçon se recroquevilla, terrorisé. Sirius se leva d'un bond, ayant momentanément oublié qui il était. Mais au même instant, un homme se plaça entre le serviteur et Jérémy. Un homme que le jeune Black connaissait. Il eut un moment d'arrêt.

- Je peux savoir qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

- Simon, pour vous servir. Ou pas.

Sirius fixa le psychologue avec étonnement et crainte. Que faisait-il là ? Était-il fou pour s'opposer ainsi sans réfléchir ? Seulement, Simon n'était pas perturbé. Il se contentait d'observer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Et je peux savoir qui est l'homme si courageux qui comptait s'en prendre à un môme ?

- Stefan Yaxley. Vous avez un problème avec ma façon de procéder peut-être ?

- Oui, un gros. Mais je me questionne surtout...

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- A ce qu'elle cache. Vous devez être vraiment frustré pour essayer de dominer un enfant... Peut-être donc que les 5-11 ans est la seule classe d'âge qui se montre un minimum apeuré devant vous ?

Le jeune Black s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. Il dut pour cela se mordre le poing. Jérémy, lui, se releva et se blottit doucement contre le dos du psychologue, effrayé. Sirius s'interrogeait : Que faisait-il ici tout seul ? Yaxley s'avança tout près, leurs deux corps se touchant presque, il ne le lâcha pas du regard.

- Ce môme fait partie de la vermine, il le porte sur lui.

- Vous a t-on déjà offert un miroir ?

L'homme de Marcus saisit violemment Simon par le col de son pull, haineux.

- Avez vous envie d'être de ceux qui font un aller pour voir Marcus et ne prenne jamais de billet retour ?

Jérémy se décolla et recula doucement de quelques pas. Il fit un bras d'honneur à l'homme qui l'avait vendu et s'éclipsa le plus vite possible en courant, évitant les sortilèges de Yaxley. Ce dernier refit face à Simon, haineux.

- On dirait bien que j'ai perdu une prometteuse victime par votre faute...

- Prometteuse ?

- Il n'était pas si trouillard qu'il en avait l'air.

- Et ?

- C'est marrant, les victimes résistantes...

- Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour.

- Oh, et vous jouez à quel niveau ?

- Je suis psychologue.

- Je vois, vous êtes anti-malheur et souffrance.

- Exactement.

- Et bien vous devriez être content, vous avez réussi à le sauver d'une mauvaise situation.

- Pourquoi le serais-je? A votre avis ou sont ses parents ?

- Oh ça, je crois qu'il ne les reverra pas...

- Alors je ne pense pas l'avoir sauvé de quoi que ce soit...

Yaxley souriait, imperturbable, il approcha son visage tout près de l'oreille de Simon.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, mettez vos belles valeurs de côté et fuyez...

Le psychologue posa ses yeux bleus intenses sur son adversaire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de fuir. Répliqua t-il en se détournant et s'éloignant.

Sirius, lui, s'empressa de retrouver la trace de Jérémy. Le petit avait arrêté de courir quelques mètres plus loin, une fois hors de portée et de vue. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se posa, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux reflétaient une grande maturité. Le jeune Black ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était seul. Ou peut-être qu'au fond, il savait mais refusait la vérité.

- Jerem. Appela une voix.

Le garçon braqua son regard sur la personne qui l'appelait. Celui qui lui faisait face devait avoir à peu près dix sept ans. Jérémy s'approcha de lui, tête baissée.

- Tu as rapporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Non.

- Non ? Menaça la voix.

- Je suis désolé. Le vendeur m'a emmené à un des maîtres...

- Et ?

La voix sifflante fit frissonner Jérémy.

- Je n'ai rien dis. J'ai réussi à partir.

- PERSONNE ne leur échappe Jérémy ! Gronda la voix en l'attrapant par le col.

- Jim, calme toi, je te jure que c'est vrai... Je vais te les rapporter, je te le promet...

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, Jerem. C'est à toi que j'ai donné ma confiance et si on échoue, il nous tuera. T'as compris ? Chris nous tuera !

Le petit garçon acquiesça doucement, osant croiser son regard. Jim sembla se détendre légèrement, il le lâcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Écoute, tu es le plus doué de tous les jeunes d'accord ? Il a confiance en toi, ne perds jamais ça...

- Je... J'aime pas. J'aime pas voler... Souffla Jérémy.

- C'est la seule chose dont tu disposes pour avoir un toit et du pain. Mais je t'en prie, pars...

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Jim semblait fatigué. Le jeune Black l'observa attentivement. Et lui, depuis combien de temps volait-il pour survivre ? Depuis combien de temps était-il au service de ce Chris ? Était-ce vraiment Marcus qui avait installé ce climat d'insécurité et de peur ? Savait-il jusqu'où ça allait ? Lui qui ne supportait pas la faiblesse et l'irrespect? Savait-il que par sa faute, des gosses se retrouvaient dans la rue et étaient obligés de commettre des délits pour s'en sortir ?

- Pour qu'il me tue ?

- Te tuer peut-être pas, mais te briser une jambe ou deux histoire de t'empêcher de voler pour toi même, ça oui...

Jérémy regarda attentivement Jim.

- Tu as déjà essayé ? Murmura t-il.

- Ne pose pas de questions. Trancha le jeune homme, menaçant.

Le garçon saisit malgré lui sa main avec douceur et la serra, le regardant d'un air implorant.

- S'il te plaît...

- Je te donnerais juste un conseil : Ne pars jamais.

Jim dégagea sa main et s'éclipsa en marchant rapidement. Le petit garçon eut malgré lui les larmes aux yeux. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant dans la neige et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il tremblait de froid et de peur. Sirius, qui n'était pourtant pas une âme ultra sensible, ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse là. Il n'allait pas laisser des gosses sans défense à la rue, il ne pourrait se détourner, continuer sa route et se regarder dans un miroir ensuite. Alors, il s'assied à ses côtés et le recouvrit à son tour de la cape d'invisibilité. Le garçon sursauta, il allait pousser un cri mais Sirius plaqua doucement sa main sur sa bouche.

- N'aies pas peur. Souffla t-il dans un murmure. Je vous ai écouté et je vais te mettre en sûreté, dans une maison, au chaud, d'accord ?

Il ôta doucement sa main et regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux.

- J-je peux pas... Je dois... Les bijoux...

- Tu ne dois rien à personne. Si ton Chris veut ses bijoux, il n'a qu'à bouger son gros cul. D'accord ?

…

- Ou sont tes parents ?

- L-la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils... ils étaient en train d'être emmenés par les maîtres...

- Il n'y a pas de « maître ».

- Si. M-Marcus et ses hommes.

- Ils ne sont rien. Je parle en connaissance de cause.

- T-tu es Sirius, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune Black acquiesça doucement. Le garçon se blottit contre Sirius, sachant désormais qu'il ne risquait rien avec lui.

- Si je pars, il va me...

- Rien du tout. Je t'emmène chez moi.

[…]

Regulus pestait dans sa barbe, il venait de lire le mot de son frère et était en colère. Il se leva et fouilla dans l'armoire, piquant quelques affaires restantes à son grand frère, enfilant un jogging et un pull trop grand pour lui mais dans lesquels il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit doucement les escaliers. Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine, comme un automate et s'aperçut que Sirius n'était toujours pas rentré. L'engueulade serait pour plus tard. Il s'assied et commença la lecture d'un ancien journal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit. Il se figea instantanément et posa le papier, tremblant malgré lui. Il y avait des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa maison. Sirius ? Non. Les pas semblaient être hésitants. Il se leva et réfléchit à une possible cachette, le cœur battant. Alors qu'il se cachait derrière le bar et jetait un œil sur le côté, deux chaussures noires apparurent. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était définitivement pas son frère. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tout seul ? Alors que les chaussures s'approchaient il se saisit d'un couteau de boucher d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre. L'instinct de survie sûrement. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et lança le couteau en poussant un cri de rage et de crainte mélangées. Mais un simple sortilège dévia l'arme. Quelqu'un l'attrapa et le plaqua avec une étrange douceur contre le mur.

- Calme toi Reg, ce n'est que moi !

Le jeune Black ouvrit doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il aperçut son oncle, il le serra fort contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Alphard caressa doucement sa tête et y déposa un baiser.

- Ce n'est que moi mon grand... Que fais-tu ici bon sang ?

- A-avec Sirius on a réussi à partir...

Alphard se détacha et le fixa intensément, mi étonné mi fier.

- Ou est ton frère ?

- Il est allé chercher à manger...

- Quel abruti celui là bon sang ! Sortir comme ça dans la nature ! Grogna Alphard, inquiet.

- L'abruti vous fait dire qu'il va très bien...

Sirius s'avança et posa ses « courses » sur la table. Son oncle accourut et le serra à son tour, caressant ses cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jérémy, les sourcils froncés. Il regarda son neveu d'un air interrogateur.

- Alors en fait, c'est parfait tout ça. J'imagine que nous allons partir avec toi Reg et moi ?

- Tu as vu juste...

- J'aimerais que Jérémy puisse habiter ici.

- Sirius...

- Oncle Alphard, il a onze ans, il n'a plus de parents, est à la rue et obligé de voler pour le compte d'un blaireau tout ça pour pouvoir se nourrir !

Alphard caressa doucement la joue de son neveu.

- Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde...

- Mais quelques personnes tout de même...

- Ne vous disputez pas pour moi. Souffla le jeune garçon. Je ne veux déranger personne.

Sirius s'avança vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Jérémy acquiesça doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- RIEN ne doit sortir ou entrer dans cette maison hormis de la nourriture, je suis clair ?

Le garçon baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Sirius le força à nouveau à croiser son regard.

- Oui, très. Murmura Jérémy.

- Et PERSONNE d'autre que toi ou des jeunes gamins à la rue, n'entrent. Okay ?

- Promis.

- Je te donne ma confiance mais tu ne l'auras qu'une seule fois, pas deux. Je tiens à cette maison par dessus tout, sache le.

Alphard les regarda alternativement. Il avait confiance en Sirius, il le laissait faire. Après tout, personne ne méritait de vivre dans des conditions indignes. Jérémy serra Sirius dans ses bras en lui murmurant un «** merci **». Le jeune Black sourit. Il serra ensuite son petit frère et tenta tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner.

- Si tu veux de quoi t'habiller, tu peux fouiller dans mon armoire ou celle de mon frère. Essaie de rester au maximum à l'intérieur, tu seras plus en sécurité que n'importe ou. Si tu veux te nourrir, débrouille toi pour éviter le chemin de traverse.

Jérémy acquiesça vivement, il regardait la maison d'un air émerveillé.

- Prends soin de toi. Souffla Sirius avant d'attraper la main de son oncle.

- Vous aussi...

Regulus sourit au jeune garçon et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans un craquement sonore. Sirius et son frère eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une masse de jolis cheveux blonds leur sautait dessus.

- Vous êtes vivants !

- Bien sur Eléa. Répondit Sirius en la serrant à son tour.

- Ça me semble tout à fait évident voyons...

- Pas pour nous quand on apprend vos combines de copies ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Réprimanda la jeune femme.

- Ah mais ça c'est du Fabian Prewett, pas du Sirius Black...

Soan et Liyah accoururent à leur tour et virèrent Eléa en moins de deux secondes, faisant un énorme câlin à leur grand frère. Tous attendirent leur tour et saluèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Ils les questionnèrent ensuite sur la façon dont ils s'étaient échappés. Matthew et Jared échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ainsi que les parents de James. Cela ne les rassurait pas de savoir que leurs fils étaient en première ligne des plans foireux dirigés contre Marcus... De quelle façon s'était-il vengé de cette humiliation ? Qui avaient-ils pris pour cible ? Terry et Lauren étaient tous aussi inquiets pour leur fille. Les parents de Peter et Lily, qui avaient rejoint le manoir, n'étaient pas rassurés. Quant aux parents Lupin, tout en semblant angoissés, ils gardaient le calme olympien et improbable dont avait hérité leur fils. Le repas et la soirée se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur, les discussions allaient bon train. Regulus ne lâchait plus le petit Angel, le gardant dans ses bras. Et, alors que des éclats de rire retentissaient pour la énième fois, une flamme verte apparut dans la cheminée, ramenant le silence. L'homme qui apparut devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Il n'était pas impressionnant, non, ce n'était pas le mot qui convenait. Mais quelque chose chez lui semblait attirer et effrayait en même temps. Il fixait Sirius et ce dernier ne cilla pas, affrontant son regard. Jared se leva alors et serra l'homme dans ses bras.

- Max ! Je suis ravi que tu sois venu !

- C'était un plaisir, Jared. Tu le sais.

- Tu tombes très bien, comme d'habitude.

Jared se tourna vers ses amis et posa son regard sur Sirius.

- Je vous présente l'un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai connu entant que collègue, Max Hattaway.

- Bonsoir. Salua Max avec un sourire.

Tous le saluèrent chaleureusement et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir et, alors que les conversations reprenaient, une silhouette apparut.

- Bonsoir Sirius, Regulus et Max...

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de se précipiter vers le directeur de son école.

- Monsieur ! Comment allez vous ?

- Albus ! On avait dit que tu te reposais encore... Grogna Jared.

- Je veux que tu lui présente, Jared. Je veux que tu lui expliques tout.

Prewett acquiesça. Il força Dumbledore à retourner se coucher et entraîna Sirius et Max dans sa propre chambre. Un silence se fit.

- Voilà Sirius, Max est un spécialiste.

- Spécialiste ?

- Oui. Spécialiste dans l'apprentissage du combat, de la défense et du contrôle de la puissance mentale.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Que tu vas apprendre à contrôler ta puissance comme sait le faire ton frère. Ça va demander du travail, de la volonté, du temps et du courage. Le mot plus approprié serait de « l'acharnement ».

- Mais Marc' n'a pas eu besoin d'aide...

- Non, il a juste eu besoin de temps. Un temps que nous n'avons pas, Sirius. Le monde s'écroule. Il va falloir te donner à fond, peut-être même que tu te pousses un peu trop à bout parfois... mais c'est nécessaire.

Sirius croisa le regard de Max et il sut alors ce qui était impressionnant. Il avait le regard et les traits d'un vieillard, comme s'il avait vécu bien plus que son âge, comme s'il était un surhomme qui avait défié les lois du temps et de la force.


	43. Chapter 43

Il était concentré, fixant le noir qui l'encerclait comme s'il pouvait réussir à y déceler une infime lueur. Même s'il savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger, l'adrénaline s'était emparée de lui, comme à chaque fois. Et pourtant... rien. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était censé suivre son instinct, ressentir la magie, ressentir la présence de Max mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il souffla, las et un sortilège le toucha de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser et le faisant s'effondrer quelques mètres plus loin.

- MAX PUTAIN ! S'énerva t-il en se levant.

Pour simple réponse, un nouveau sort le fit trébucher et tomber. Il grogna et se releva, enragé.

- Ça ne sert à rien ! J'en ai marre !

Il y eut un long moment de silence et un sortilège le frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, il resta au sol et serra les poings, énervé. Une voix, aiguë et très différente de celle de son entraîneur lui parvint. Une voix agaçante.

- Oh petit Black abandonne déjà ? Pourtant des rumeurs circulent comme quoi il serait borné et bien trop fier...

Sirius inspira un grand coup, il savait qu'il tenait de l'énerver et pourtant il marchait à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester calme, sa haine et sa rancœur avait été ses principales forces jusqu'à maintenant. Et voilà que depuis une semaine, Max s'acharnait à vouloir changer ça. Comment pouvait-il être fort s'il ne ressentait pas un peu de haine ? Comment pouvait-il affronter son frère en restant calme ? C'était impossible. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Relève toi Sirius. Ordonna la voix de Max.

Ce dernier fusilla le vide du regard. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ce qu'il haïssait ? Sirius, comme un gosse têtu et boudeur, croisa les bras et resta assis par terre. Un nouveau sortilège le frappa et le fit rouler sur lui-même. Il poussa un cri de rage et se releva.

- Va te faire Max avec tes combines bidon, tu me gaves, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner. Je me casse !

- Comment ? Puisque c'est moi qui contrôle l'obscurité de cette salle et toi par la même occasion...

- Tu ne me contrôles pas !

- Vraiment ? Répondit Max, un sourire dans la voix.

- Tu ne fais que m'énerver et ça ne mène nulle part, ça fait une semaine que ça dure, on arrête. Autant toi que moi, on ne se supporte pas.

La pièce s'alluma soudainement. Max était tranquillement appuyé dans un coin, contre le mur, les bras croisés, il fixait son élève avec un calme redoutable.

- Moi je te supporte parfaitement, Sirius. Et crois moi, je peux tenir longtemps comme ça. J'en ai eu des élèves tenace et j'ai toujours gagné. Je vais te dire la vérité maintenant, telle qu'elle est, je ne suis pas du style à enfiler des gants. Tu ne supportes pas d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te conditionne d'une certaine manière, et tu veux toujours avoir raison. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, Sirius...

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son élève, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sirius ne cilla pas.

- Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu m'as raconté par rapport à ton frère ? Chacun de vos affrontements ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois que c'est ta haine et ta peur qui ont fait de toi un être fort, un être capable de s'opposer malgré la souffrance. Mais c'est faux.

- Non. C'est la vérité.

- C'est ta détermination, Sirius. Ta volonté d'être différent.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu peux être différent de lui. Et face à Marcus, ta plus grande force sera de rester calme. Il sera perdu et déboussolé, tu auras un point d'avance.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Calme ? Comment pourrais-je être calme en face de lui ?

- Réfléchis, tu m'as parlé d'un de tes amis, Remus c'est ça ?

- Oui. Souffla le jeune Black. Mais Remus a ça dans le sang, il est constamment posé. Marc' et moi nous sommes des bombes. Il suffit d'un mot et le détonateur est en marche...

- Et tu penses que c'est mieux ? Au niveau des conséquences ?

- Non. Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

…

- Sirius, si tu y parviens, si tu réussis à arriver face à lui et à rester calme, lui répondant d'un ton désintéressé ou avec le sourire, tout joyeux, comme si rien ne t'atteignait... Il va perdre tous ses moyens.

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce que tu me demande, Max...

- Si. Je te demande de changer entièrement ta façon de te comporter. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Pourquoi donc ? Quand on veut, on peut non ?

[…]

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Murmura Remus.

Il avait parlé à voix très basse mais ses amis l'avaient tous entendu. Sam ne réagit pas, se contentant de rester assise contre le mur, sous le préau de pierre, dehors. Il faisait froid mais ils avaient besoin d'air. Elle fixait les flocons tomber, absente.

- Ils ne nous entendent pas, Mus. Répondit faiblement Lily.

- A croire qu'ils sont sourds. Ajouta amèrement Lélia.

- Tu as discuté avec Fabi ? Interrogea Peter, le visage marqué par son petit tour aux cachots.

- « Discuté » est une métaphore. Ricana Logan.

Maya échangea un regard avec Lélia, cette dernière semblait gênée.

- Tu t'es énervée contre lui?

- Oui...

- Il ne fallait pas.

- Je sais... Mais comment veux-tu faire ? Il n'écoute que lui !

- Il aurait peut-être écouté Sirius... Murmura Kim.

Sacha éclata de rire.

- La dernière fois que Sirius lui a dit de rester sagement à la salle sur demande sans bouger, il était dehors deux secondes après...

- De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire pour eux. Soit ils grandissent, soit ils restent débiles.

La phrase de Sam entraîna un silence pesant. Maya fronça les sourcils, en désaccord.

- Ne pas comprendre leur façon d'agir n'est pas une raison pour les insulter, as-tu jamais insulté Sirius lorsqu'il agissait de la même façon ?

- Sirius avait sa famille contre lui, eux s'amusent uniquement à chercher l'embrouille.

- Ils luttent. Répliqua vivement Maya.

- Ils provoquent.

- Pense ce que tu veux... Je croyais que ton soutien était un peu plus solide que ça.

- Maya, tu te rends compte qu'ils peuvent mourir chaque seconde ? S'indigna Sam.

- Oui, mais tu juges sans savoir, Sam. Tu n'étais pas là pour soutenir Fabian lorsqu'il a perdu ses parents, morts devant lui. Je t'assure qu'il a de la rancune en réserve et que son oncle a de quoi s'accrocher et s'excuser...

La jeune Williams soupira sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Tu ne crois pas que justement il faut l'arrêter ? Il n'a peur de rien, Maya. RIEN. Chaque seconde qui passe, il provoque. C'est sa façon de se venger mais j'en viens des fois à me demander si son but n'est pas d'en finir.

- Tu le pense suicidaire ? Demanda Lélia, très étonnée.

- Peu importe, je ne le connais pas assez pour le savoir... A t-il seulement déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? Il ressemble tellement à Sirius...

Maya ne dit plus un mot. Elle était assise par terre et se contentait de faire voler une boule de neige avec sa baguette. Logan, lui, fixait Remus, il soupira au bout d'un long moment.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Pour simple réponse, le jeune Lupin lui envoya une boule de neige dans la tête et une bagarre interminable se déclencha tandis que Marcus avançait vers eux. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés et fixa intensément Remus, ne le lâchant pas. Ce dernier, enfoui sous la neige, se redressa puis se leva. Il s'essuya et regarda Black.

- Oui ?

- Rassure moi Remus, tu n'es pas un meneur ?

Le jeune Lupin le fixa un instant sans répondre. Ses amis l'avait rejoint.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'ai une étrange impression...

- Oh, et en principe tes impressions s'avèrent exactes ou trompeuses ?

- Exactes.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

Marcus s'approcha un peu plus de lui, regardant au fin fond de ses yeux dorés, cherchant une réponse. Remus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il ne cilla pas. Cet échange sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle Black ne parvint pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il n'arriva pas à fonder ses soupçons sur une preuve. Le jeune Lupin ne montrait pas de faiblesse. Pourtant, de longues heures après que Marcus les ait forcé à rentrer et à retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives, il souffrit d'une terrible migraine.

- Remus... Gémit Lily, cherchant à apaiser ses douleurs par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle avait mit un gant d'eau froide sur son front mais ni la fièvre ni le mal de tête ne semblaient s'atténuer.

- Il fait chier bon sang ! Il ne lui avait rien fait que je sache ! S'énerva Sam, enragée.

Maya caressait doucement la main de Remus. Kim, elle, cherchait dans un livre sur la guérison, emprunté à la bibliothèque, un antidote, un sortilège ou n'importe quoi pouvant calmer la douleur que ressentait son ami. Sacha, lui, faisait les cents pas.

- Pourquoi il lui a demandé ça ? C'est lui qui a la tête et l'air le plus innocent par rapport à nous tous! S'exclama t-il.

- Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est qu'apparence et il commence à s'apercevoir que Mumus est loin d'être le dernier dans nos embrouilles foireuses... Répondit Sam.

Remus bougea doucement la tête, il se mit à trembler.

- Tu as froid ? Souffla Maya, inquiète.

Il acquiesça doucement et avant que personne n'ait le temps de bouger le petit doigt, ses tremblements s'accentuèrent avant de se stopper. Il s'était évanoui.

[…]

- Sirius reviens ! Appela Max avec douceur.

- Lâche moi!

- Sirius... Je fais ça pour toi...

Le jeune Black fit demi tour et plaqua brutalement l'homme contre le mur, le fusillant du regard.

- T'es pas obligé de me faire revivre mon passé ! T'as pas le droit même !

Max le fixait intensément, il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre.

- A quoi ça t'as servi ? Demanda t-il simplement.

- De quoi ? Grogna Sirius, énervé.

- D'être violent avec moi ? Es-tu pour autant calmé ?

- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? Siffla le jeune Black.

L'homme se dégagea en un éclair, vivement, il repoussa doucement Sirius sans le lâcher des yeux.

- On va avoir beaucoup de travail.

- Oh, je suis nul c'est ça ? Ironisa Sirius.

- Tu n'es pas nul. Tu es le copié collé de ton frère. Comment veux-tu gagner ?

[…]

Sirius était assis dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, il les avait entouré de ses bras et sa tête était enfouie dedans, comme si cette simple position pouvait le protéger, le rassurer. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses échanges avec Max ne cessaient de le pourchasser. Il avait toujours cru, au fond, qu'il employait la seule méthode valable avec son grand frère. Il avait été persuadé d'avoir raison et qu'être con en retour était le meilleur moyen de lutter. Mais non. Il s'était trompé et il devait tout changer. Il devait repartir de zéro et au fond, ça lui faisait peur. Il craignait de ne pas y parvenir. Il craignait que toutes ses convictions ne tombent. Au final, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'il pouvait gagner ? Qu'il en était capable ? Qu'il était assez fort pour ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait cette prophétie ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur. Il soupira, s'allongea et se recroquevilla sous la couette. Pourquoi se mettait-il à douter ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais craint d'être nul jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était toujours efforcé d'être déterminé et ça avait toujours fonctionné. Alors pourquoi tout retombait ? Pourquoi cet affrontement lui semblait quasiment impossible ? Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer plus fort les yeux. Il s'attendait à n'importe qui : Max venant s'excuser, Terry, Regulus, Matthew ou Alphard... mais pas à cette personne là.

- Sirius... Souffla Eléa.

Elle souleva la couette et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et tendresse. Elle souriait doucement mais, au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur de tristesse était toujours présente. Eléa resta ainsi durant un long moment, à le rassurer par sa présence sans dire un mot. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça lui faisait du bien.

- Max s'est mal exprimé. Tu es la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir battre Marcus et on croit tous en toi ici.

- Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt...

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ça c'est une autre discussion...

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de sa cousine qui caressa sa joue. Elle avait changé, elle prenait plus soin d'elle, prenait plaisir à se faire belle et rayonnait malgré tout.

- Tu es capable de le vaincre, Sirius. Tu as ça en toi, c'est dans ton sang. Je ne te parle même pas de puissance, je te parle de cran et de volonté. Tu portes tout ça depuis si longtemps, même quand tu étais gosse, tout petit, tu ne t'es jamais gêné, tu t'es entêté, tu t'es battu. Alors pourquoi ça serait différent ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es fais pour le vaincre. Tu es né pour ça, je dirais presque que c'est ton destin, Sirius. Et je sais que tu y arriveras. Je le sens quand je te vois, quand tu parles, quand tu agis. Je le sais. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi, je serais incapable de le faire, parce que ça ne s'explique pas. C'est toi. C'est tout. Personne d'autre.

Le jeune Black se redressa en position assise et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, il resta silencieux et se contenta d'écouter le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers elle. Elle était la dernière à vouloir la mort de Marcus, la dernière à peut-être espérer qu'il s'en sorte tout de même et, pourtant, elle prenait le temps de venir le rassurer et de lui expliquer qu'il devait réussir. Il la serra un peu plus et elle fit de même. Durant de longues minutes, le silence les engloutit. C'était bien trop compliqué de dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Ils ne pouvaient se parler directement parce qu'une personne les séparait. Marcus, même absent, faisait battre le cœur d'Eléa et remplissait Sirius d'envies meurtrières. Alors, ils se contentaient de faire comprendre par des gestes l'amour qu'ils se portaient malgré tout.

[…]

Alors que tout le monde était confiné, soit dans les salles communes, soit dans une salle surveillée, Les jeunes Potter et Prewett, eux, avaient réussi à s'éclipser. Ils avaient, à l'aide d'une sorte de dictaphone sorcier, enregistré leurs deux voix. Ils le posèrent devant la salle que surveillait Marcus et s'éclipsèrent en courant après l'avoir mis en marche. Les voix ( watch?v=KgVNczaoFtY) chantaient si fort qu'elles se répercutaient en écho dans tout le château.

_**Fabian : C'est terrible, c'est affreux**_

_**James : Quoi ?**_

_**Fabian : Il est tout le temps partout**_

_**James : Qui ?**_

_**Fabian : Marcus s'amène et pauvre de nous deux**_

_**Il nous fracasse en deux**_

_**James : Oh !**_

_**Fabian : Sous les arcades de Poudlard,**_

_**Quel magique univers.**_

_**Mais, dans cette magnifique atmosphère,**_

_**Ça sent mauvais dans l'aiiiiiiiir.**_

_**Marcus s'ramène à Poudlard,**_

_**Dans son très moche costard.**_

_**La Terre entière aurait pu vivre en harmonie,**_

_**Mais sa présence est fatale.**_

_**Je voudrais lui dire "pends toi"**_

_**Mais comment lui expliquer?**_

_**Sa stupidité, sa mocheté?**_

_**Impossible, il serait trop énervé !**_

_**James : Quel sortilège cache-t-il,**_

_**Derrière tant de rancœur ?**_

_**Moi je sais qu'il est ce gros débile**_

_**Qui n'aura jamais de coeur !**_

_**Marcus s'ramène à Poudlard,**_

_**Dans son très moche costard.**_

_**La Terre entière aurait pu vivre en harmonie,**_

_**Est-il la fin de l'histoire ?**_

_**Marcus s'ramène à Poudlard,**_

_**brisant nos espoirs**_

_**Sa méchanceté s'étend à l'infini,**_

_**Mais c'est loin d'être fini.**_

_**En choeur : S'il refuse de se pendre, ce soir,**_

_**Dans sa folle course au pouvoir.**_

_**S'il ne veut pas nous dire "Au revoir"...**_

… _**nous ferons une hécatombe !**_

Il coururent et se réfugièrent dans un autre couloir, derrière une statue, hilares. Ils tapèrent dans la main l'un de l'autre comme unis dans une guerre qu'ils étaient les seuls à continuer de cette façon. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à provoquer et à se battre comme l'avait fait Sirius auparavant. Leur groupe s'était dissout en deux clans, ceux qui, contrairement à eux, semblaient ne plus bouger ni broncher. Et eux qui jouaient constamment avec le feu. Le hurlement de rage de Marcus retentit quelques secondes après leur farce, ils se turent.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces sales cons de gosse, c'est clair ? Alors tu me les retrouve et on va en finir, comme ça sera réglé une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Marcus, c'est leur façon de... disons, te prouver qu'ils restent égaux à eux mêmes, mais ils savent au fond qu'ils ont perdu...

- Tu essaies de faire quoi là ? Si t'es incapable de tenir ton Prewett de neveu, je m'en charge, tu n'as qu'un mot à prononcer...

Un silence pesant s'installa, il n'y avait plus que les bruits de pas d'un Black enragé et ceux de ses hommes qui le suivaient. Quand, soudain, tout se stoppa. Marcus avait saisit Abraxas par le col et le fixait avec intensité.

- Ils pensent que c'est un jeu. Ils s'amusent avec moi, mais je suis à bout, Abraxas. Sache que s'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, ils ne me manqueraient pas... Aucun des deux. Ni personne d'autre sur cette terre, c'est clair ?

- Oui. Souffla Malefoy.

- Alors vous allez me les trouver, je vais régler ce petit problème de discipline. Et plus personne n'osera bouger le petit doigt contre moi.

- Tu vas les tuer ?

Lucius fixa son père avec autant d'intensité que Marcus. Il avait bien essayé de masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais elle avait résonné clairement.

- Ça te poserait un problème ?

- Non, bien sur que non...

- DIS MOI LA VERITE.

- C'est assez compliqué...

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Marcus, il s'avança, ne laissant plus que quelques millimètres entre eux, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas apte à comprendre c'est ça ?

- Si, bien sur que si...

- Tu aimes Fabian et tu penses que je suis trop aveugle pour m'en apercevoir... Mais ce crétin de gosse Abraxas, il va te duper et te balader, comme l'a si bien fait ta fille avec moi. Il va jouer avec ton cœur seconde après seconde, te faire croire que tu comptes et la minute d'après te piétiner comme si tu n'étais qu'une merde qui ne mérite pas son attention. Mais c'est lui qui ne la mérite pas, il ne mérite rien de plus que d'avoir une vie de merde, de se planter, de souffrir et crever.

Abraxas avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, tout comme son fils et Cygnus. Lucius posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Black. Mais Marcus ne lâchait pas Abraxas du regard.

- Euh... Qu'est ce que Fabian t'as fais ?

- Je ne pensais pas forcément à lui. Siffla Marcus. Mais ce mioche est bien plus malin que tu ne semble le croire, Abraxas. Alors méfies toi... En attendant, retrouvez les moi, tous les deux. Je crois que ma discussion avec Potter n'a pas servi de leçon...

[…]

- Eléa, on peut savoir ou tu vas ? Interrogea Matthew en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Faire les courses.

- Seule ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Répliqua t-elle.

Prewett soupira et la fixa avec attention.

- Ou que j'aille, je ne crains rien.

- Vraiment ? Intervint Yan qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Tu as donc totalement oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on l'a croisé ?

- M'est-il arrivé quelque chose à moi ? Contra la jeune femme.

Yan regardait intensément Eléa. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Il essayait sans cesse de la rendre heureuse, d'être parfait, de lui plaire mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Quoiqu'il fasse, la lueur de tristesse était toujours présente au fond de ses jolis yeux bleus, quoiqu'il tente, ce n'était pas lui qui occupait ses pensées. Marcus restait le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus parfait malgré tous ses défauts. Malgré son inhumanité.

- As-tu seulement pensé une seconde à aller faire les courses ? Ironisa t-il.

- Oui. Murmura t-elle.

- Il t'as donné rendez vous et tu t'y rends c'est ça ? Il claque des doigts et tu tombes ? C'est si facile que ça pour lui ?

- Merci de me comparer à un chien. Siffla Eléa.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Il y a des personnes qui se démènent pour toi et tu ne le remarque pas, et d'autres qui ne font que te briser et tu te jetterais devant un avada kedavra pour elles.

- Bonne journée ! Chantonna Matthew en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

- C'EST FAUX ! Cria t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Prouve le.

En colère, elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla, incapable de se maîtriser. Elle le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras. Son visage d'ordinaire se calme et jovial était méconnaissable. Yan la fixa toujours avec autant d'intensité. Il s'avança vers elle sans la lâcher des yeux, énervé lui aussi.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut de toi. T'es une marionnette. Et moi je suis censé faire quoi hein ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas !

- Si et tu le SAIS !

- IL M'AIME !

- IL N'EST PAS LE SEUL ! TU NE VOIS QUE LUI ! T'AS DES OEILLERES !

Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle le repoussa au départ de toutes ses forces mais finit par se laisser aller et répondre à son étreinte et son baiser. Yan l'approfondit, joignant leur langues, caressant ses côtes avec douceur, la ramenant entièrement contre lui. Son cœur semblait faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir. La jeune femme tenta de se défaire mais il utilisa plus de force encore. Il avait besoin d'elle, pourquoi refusait-elle de le comprendre ? Pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux et ne saisissait pas qu'elle lui était vitale ? Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés mais elle voulait toujours lui échapper. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle jamais de le fuir ? Pourquoi Marcus avait-il pris autant de place ? Pourquoi vivait-il ? Il la lâcha, se détacha un peu et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Il colla son front au sien mais elle secoua négativement la tête, laissant ses larmes couler.

- Désolée...

Elle se dégagea vivement et sortit en claquant la porte, s'éloignant dans la neige, resserrant un peu plus son manteau avant de transplaner.

[…]

Des semaines et des semaines étaient passées. Le mois de février s'était imposé et semblait perdurer. La neige était toujours présente, ne semblant pas vouloir se détacher du sol, les flocons tombaient en masse, le froid était bien là, tout comme la guerre. Les arbres étaient dénués de feuilles, de vie, ainsi que les rues de Pré au lard et du chemin de traverse. Les villes étaient désertes. Seuls des hommes vêtus de noir se montraient sans crainte. Les autres, eux, se dépêchaient de traverser, de faire leurs achats, de rentrer, avant que les reproches ou les sortilèges ne leur tombent dessus. Le temps de la confiance et du bonheur était révolu. On ne savait plus à qui on pouvait parler ou sourire. Alors, on ne souriait plus. La froideur du paysage, bien que glaciale, était incomparable au malheur qui parsemait les visages de chacun. La peur était tout aussi visible et forte. Personne n'était innocent, il suffisait de déplaire à l'un de ses hommes et il vous tuait d'un simple sortilège. C'était rapide et inéluctable. Alors comment le monde pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Voldemort n'était plus, et même lui s'était fait plus discret. Des enfants étaient à la rue, sans parents, certaines personnes étaient en sang sur le bord de la route et personne ne leur venait en aide de peur des représailles. Pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de raison valable. Marcus voulait dominer dans la peur, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Un regard déplaisait à ses hommes et aussitôt il s'éteignait. Simplement. Cependant, quelqu'un s'avançait en vitesse, comme s'il craignait qu'une bombe explose d'on ne sait ou. Et soudain, il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine. Une main l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua avec brutalité contre un mur de pierre.

- J'ai rien fais, j'vous jure !

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit ton maître... Chris c'est ça ?

Jérémy trembla violemment et baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait affronter ce regard. Cette fois c'était certain, il allait mourir.

- Regarde moi. Siffla la voix de Marcus.

Le petit garçon affronta son regard avec crainte, il l'implorait de le laisser tranquille, de l'oublier. Mais c'était bien connu : Marcus n'oubliait jamais.

- Il m'a appris que tu lui avais échappé... Il tient ces informations d'un certain... Jim ?

- En quoi c'est un problème ? Demanda Jérémy dans un murmure. Il ne travaillait pas pour vous...

- Mais maintenant si. Et je n'ai pas été très... content d'apprendre que tu as croisé mon frère...

- Je... j'ai rien demandé à personne...

- Alors il t'as sauvé ?

- Oui. Souffla le garçon en baissant les yeux.

- Et tu as osé accepter l'aide du garçon le plus recherché par mes hommes et moi même ?

- Je... je voulais juste... je voulais pas continuer comme ça...

- Tu voulais une vie normale ? C'est raté, tu t'es attiré mes foudres.

Marcus ne le lâchait pas des yeux et sa haine était bien visible. Jérémy baissa les siens qui s'emplissaient malgré eux de larmes. Finalement, il regrettait d'avoir survécu à l'attaque qui avait eu lieu chez ses parents, il regrettait d'avoir échappé aux hommes de Black, il regrettait d'être toujours en vie. Qu'avait-il gagné au fond ? Quelques mois de vie ? Pour finir directement face à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ? Il avait à peine plus d'onze ans et allait probablement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- OU t'as t-il emmené ?

- Monsieur je... il...

Jérémy croisa le regard de Marcus et il comprit que le temps n'était pas à la discussion, il voulait des réponses, et il les voulait de suite, sinon quoi sa souffrance serait encore plus rapide que prévu.

- Dans... dans une maison, p-pas très loin d-d'ici.

- Conduis moi là bas. Ordonna Marcus, glacial.

Il plaqua un peu plus le garçon contre le mur et sortit sa baguette la posant sur sa joue, approchant son visage du sien sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Si tu essaies de m'échapper, vu qu'apparemment tu es assez doué pour ça...

- J-j'essayerais pas. Murmura Jérémy en baissant la tête.

- Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Black le lâcha doucement et s'écarta un peu, d'un simple signe de tête il lui ordonna d'avancer. Le garçon baissa la tête et commença à marcher doucement, aux côtés de celui que beaucoup considérait comme le nouveau « maître du monde ». Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie. Il avait envie de pleurer, de vomir d'angoisse, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses tremblements. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Même Chris ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Comment Marcus avait-il pu revenir jusqu'à lui ? La vraie question était : Qui l'avait véritablement dénoncé ? Peu connaissaient sa cachette, seulement les jeunes qu'il avait à son tour abrités sous le toit de Sirius... Durant une quinzaine de minutes, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ils parvinrent alors devant la maison et Jérémy la lui désigna timidement du doigt, croisant brièvement son regard avant de baisser le sien.

- Passe devant. Siffla Black.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, n'essayant plus de lutter ou même de discuter, son cœur battait à dix mille à l'heure, allait-il finalement mourir dans cette maison qui lui avait servi de repère et qui l'avait rassuré ? Pourquoi s'était-il à son tour donné tant de mal pour sauver des personnes qui l'avaient trahies ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours penser aux autres avant lui-même ? Encore une fois, il aurait mieux valu qu'ils soit égoïste. Comme toutes ses fois ou il était intervenu pour défendre Jim, le protéger contre Chris. S'il avait su... que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'au final, il était le seul assez fort et caractériel pour s'opposer à celui qui s'était désigné comme leur « chef », « patron » ou encore « maître ». Finalement, quand Marcus débarquait, même Chris n'était plus qu'une grosse merde qui capitulait. Tout le monde devenait faible. Il poussa la porte et entra, suivit de Black, il se stoppa dans le salon et se tourna vers lui, regardant ses pieds. Il n'aimait pas ses yeux si froids, il les craignaient.

- Montre moi sa chambre.

Jérémy déglutit et monta les escaliers, la porte de la chambre de Sirius était déjà ouverte, les draps étaient défaits. Il se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait pu dormir n'importe ou mais non, il avait choisi la chambre de celui qui lui avait tendu la main. Sentir sa présence l'avait d'autant plus rassuré. Il avait tout fait à l'inverse de ce qui aurait plus plaire à Marcus. Il s'était imprégné de la force de son petit frère pour essayer de lutter à petite échelle, à son niveau, pour se battre contre les menaces qui avaient pesées sur ses épaules. Il avait trouvé en Sirius un guide.

- Qui dort ici ? Demanda froidement Marcus.

- Je... moi.

Black se contenta de le fixer un instant avant d'entrer et d'inspecter les lieux. Il y avait tout. Ses couleurs préférés, des photographies représentant ses amis, Alphard, Regulus ou encore la famille Williams. Aucune erreur possible. Il avait vraiment reconstruit sa vie en quelques mois à peine. Encore une preuve qu'il était capable de passer au dessus de ses problèmes, une preuve qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Il effleura la commode ou toutes les images étaient posées du bout des doigts et d'un seul geste balança tout au sol, hargneux, les verres des cadres se brisèrent contre le sol. Jérémy sursauta violemment. Il recula de quelques pas lorsque Marcus se tourna de nouveau vers lui, braquant son regard sur le sien.

- OU est-il allé ?

- J... Je l'ignore.

Marcus s'avança, les poings serrés, Jérémy trembla de plus belle.

- J-je vous le jure ! Il... il m'a emmené ici, y... y avait deux autres personnes.

- QUI ? Mon second frère ?

- Je... oui et... et un homme.

- QUI ?

- Je... Celui de la photo...

Black ramassa hargneusement la photographie ou figurait ses deux frères et Alphard, il la lui montra, le tenant brutalement par les cheveux.

- LUI ?

- O-oui. Souffla le garçon, tremblant.

Énervé, Marcus le lâcha et le poussa brutalement, le faisant s'effondrer contre le parquet. Jérémy ne broncha pas, il resta un instant au sol et osa poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il le vit saisir sa baguette, il déglutit.

- J-je vous en prie... Murmura t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'ai pitié de personne. Sache le.

Il leva sa baguette et Jérémy se recroquevilla de plus belle sur lui-même. C'était l'heure, il allait mourir. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile, moins douloureux, d'être simplement foudroyé en une seconde. Parce que l'ensemble des entailles que le sortilège créa sur son corps sembla le tuer à petit feu, il hurlait à la mort sans être capable de se contrôler. Son sang s'écoulait si rapidement qu'il s'étonna de ne pas être desséché. Ses yeux voulaient lutter mais il se sentait partir doucement. Ce n'était pas la fin pour lui malheureusement.

[…]

Remus berçait doucement Maya qui était assise sur lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au fond, mais elle le gardait pour elle. Ils en avaient déjà parlé longuement. C'était inutile de toute remettre sur le tapis, on ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi pensait Marcus. Jamais.

- Tu penses trop fort Chou...

Maya sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Lélia souffla.

- Vous en avez pas marre d'être trop beaux ?

- Non j'aime bien. Répliqua Remus avec un sourire.

- Gna gna gna.

- Après tout si tu attends que Fabian fasse le premier pas, tu es dans la merde... Autant être franc.

La jeune Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche et la referma instantanément, rougissante. Elle détourna les yeux, ceux de Remus semblant la transpercer sur place. Logan, lui, éclata littéralement de rire. Sam sourit doucement et posa sa main sur celle de Lélia avec douceur, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Mus', en tant que loup garou, a des sens plus développés que les nôtres... Il ressent plus ou moins les sentiments, les émotions...

- C'est d'la triche. Bouda Lélia en se cachant.

Lily se laissa tomber dans le canapé auprès d'elles, l'air pour le moins mécontente.

- De toute façon, reste célibataire. Je ne vois plus James, il préfère faire la guerre que profiter de moi.

- Il préfère faire la guerre que faire l'amour, pauvre Lily, tu te rattrapes comment ?

La jeune Evans échangea un regard avec le restant de leur petit groupe, médusée.

- C'est moi ou monsieur Lupin devient vraiment arrogant et lourd ?

Un éclat de rire suivit sa phrase. Maya ne quitta pas les bras de son chéri, elle le serrait et passait chaque seconde qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras, profitant de sa présence. Sacha les regardaient avec attention quand soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

- Dites, vous ne savez pas ou est Kim par hasard ?

- Ta sœur est avec Peter bien sur... Répondit Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ou ? Grogna Sacha.

- Quelque part dans le château...

- Lupin, réponds à ma question ! Menaça Sacha.

- Je l'ignore.

Sacha grommela dans sa barbe de trois jours et se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers la grosse dame, décidé à retrouver sa sœur et à faire la peau à Peter. Ou du moins à le mettre en garde à sa façon à lui. A cet instant, le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit, James et Fabian apparurent. Le premier semblait énervé contre le jeune Prewett. Le jeune Norton sortit sans leur adresser un mot.

- T'avais pas à lui dire ça ! Je pense qu'il est sincère avec toi, Fabi...

- Sincère ? Ricana Fabian.

- Écoute Fabi... Il s'accroche, il essaye constamment de te parler, je pense qu'il veut juste... te protéger. Il sait que t'es incapable de rester calme et que Marcus t'attend au tournant. Il veut t'éviter de souffrir.

- Il a tué ma mère.

- Sous la contrainte et il s'en veut...

- C'est moi ou tu essaies de m'amadouer ?

- Non. J'essaie de te faire comprendre qu'il fait tous les efforts du monde et que tu refuses de lui accorder une deuxième chance.

- Mets toi deux secondes à ma place...

- Je sais que c'est difficile.

Le portait s'ouvrit à nouveau et Abraxas entra. Fabian se tourna vers lui et souffla littéralement, ne cherchant pas à cacher quoi que ce soit. Seulement, son oncle le saisit doucement par le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Laisse moi te parler, s'il te plaît...

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Fabian.

Son visage torturé fendit le cœur de Maya et Lélia. Il n'avait pas pu le cacher, ses yeux reflétaient sa douleur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement perdu et déboussolé. Sa voix semblait brisée. Hormis James, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, ils ignoraient tout de Fabian et du jeune Potter ces derniers temps. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils s'étaient divisés sans un mot, sans même qu'il n'y ait d'explications.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait dans une famille, on parle quand ça va pas...

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Fabian détourna un instant son regard qui croisa celui de Remus. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement, lui expliquant silencieusement qu'il n'y avait pas de risque, qu'il pouvait y aller tranquillement. Mais était-ce vraiment la question du jeune Prewett ? Non. La véritable question était : Abraxas valait-il la peine qu'on lui donne une chance ? Ou était-il de ces gens qui profitaient de vous et vous laissaient ensuite en plan, ces gens qui disaient vous aimer et vous abandonnaient comme si vous n'étiez rien ? C'était la seule chose que Fabian craignait réellement dans la vie : Perdre quelqu'un de cher, qu'on l'abandonne. Il avait connu assez de douleurs ainsi, il avait perdu assez de monde, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Tout simplement. Ses yeux plongèrent alors dans ceux de Lélia. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en acquiesçant. Le jeune Prewett lui sourit faiblement et sortit de la salle commune, suivit de près par son oncle. James soupira, il avait enfin réussi. Il se tourna vers le restant de ses amis, un silence s'était installé, tous le fixaient sans mot dire. Il s'aperçut alors à quel point il les avait délaissés, à quel point il s'était enfoncé dans son combat avec acharnement, oubliant tout le reste. Il fixa Lily qui semblait l'ignorer royalement, soit disant plongée dans un livre qu'elle venait tout juste d'attraper. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas envie de donner des explications ni de confirmer qu'éloignement il y avait eu, il se contenta de s'asseoir, de leur sourire et de faire comme si il avait été là depuis le début, auprès d'eux, engageant une conversation avec Remus. Le jeune Lupin, toujours très intelligent, lui répondit et entra dans son jeu. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Tout était normal. Lily oublierait, elle aussi, avec un peu de temps.

[…]

Fabian s'était assis sur les marches des escaliers menant à leur tour, son oncle avait fait de même, juste à ses côtés. Un silence s'était installé. Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient cessés de se déchirer entre eux, constamment. C'était à celui qui blessait le plus l'autre. Abraxas le regardait attentivement, il fouilla alors dans sa poche et tendit un objet à son neveu. Fabian le fixa intensément avant de regarder dans sa main, il s'agissait d'un médaillon orné d'un « M », comme Malefoy. Alors qu'il allait protester et lui répondre qu'il ne porterait jamais ce truc, même sous menace de mort, son oncle ouvrit le médaillon, laissant apparaître deux photographies, de chaque côté du médaillon, l'une représentait Johanna Prewett avec son mari et ses deux fils petits, l'autre représentait Johanna et Abraxas jeune. Il leva les yeux vers lui, touché.

- Il était à ta mère. Souffla t-il. Ça ne doit sûrement pas être à moi de le garder.

- Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Le jour de notre dispute, je le lui ai arraché, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de m'avoir autour de son cou vu qu'elle ne voulait plus que je sois dans sa vie.

- Tu l'as réparé... Murmura Fabian.

- Oui...

…

- Écoute Fabi...

Le jeune Prewett détourna un instant le regard. Ces temps-ci les attitudes de son oncle avaient changées et il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à ces transformations. Certes, parfois il s'énervait et ça clachait autant qu'avant mais il était plus attentif et délicat. Était-ce une façon de l'attendrir pour mieux l'avoir ?

- J'aimerais... qu'on se parle. Je ne te demande pas de faire semblant, de tirer un trait sur tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qui va se passer, parce que je sais qu'on est trop différent pour s'entendre vraiment... Mais juste... se tolérer, vivre ensemble, que ce soit supportable et même pourquoi pas... agréable ?

- Le problème c'est que... j'ai peur de ne pas en être capable. Murmura Fabian sans le regarder, fixant ses mains.

Son oncle prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui et à croiser ses yeux.

- Essaye... C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce jour là, quand ton clone m'a crevé entre les mains... J'étais fou de rage contre toi et je te l'ai fais payer mais j'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais tué.

- En quoi ça te préoccupe ?

Abraxas le fixa intensément, il se détourna ensuite et haussa les épaules.

- T'es différent. Se contenta t-il de répondre avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

[…]

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche malgré la curiosité et la crainte qui se sentait très facilement. Pourquoi les avaient-ils tous fait venir ? Que s'était-il encore passé ? Beaucoup d'élèves fixaient le groupe d'amis avec les sourcils froncés, qu'avaient-ils encore fait pour le mettre en colère ? Mais, s'ils avaient vraiment été coupables, peut-être qu'ils seraient absents, à l'infirmerie ou encore à moitié morts à ses pieds ? Sûrement. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils simplement arrivés en même temps que tout le monde ? Et pour quelle raison avaient-ils l'air tout aussi incertains que l'ensemble des autres élèves ? James, sous le regard insistant de ses amis, semblait lui-même s'interroger si oui ou non il avait éventuellement commis un quelconque « crime ». Mais bien évidemment, il s'en serait souvenu. La seule question qui demeurait et que Marcus semblait se poser aussi était : OU se trouvait Fabian ? Pourquoi était-il le seul absent ? Black fronça les sourcils et se tourna instinctivement vers Abraxas. Ce dernier mima l'incompréhension, restant silencieux. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de silence, qui durèrent une éternité, ce dernier poussa les portes de la grande salle et entra. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, il posa ses yeux sur Marcus et alla s'asseoir sans un mot. Black haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne nous ferais jamais l'honneur de ta présence, Fabian...

- Et bien je suis là. Répondit le jeune Prewett.

- Nous discuterons plus tard de ce retard. Pour l'instant, je dois vous parler.

Le silence retomba instantanément. Leur parler ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, « menacer » était un mot plus courant. Il claqua des doigts et Bellatrix approcha, tout sourire.

- Amène le moi.

La jeune Lestrange disparut dans la pièce d'à côté et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, maintenant contre elle un jeune garçon qui semblait tétanisé et blessé.

- JEREM ! Hurla une voix de garçon.

- SILENCE. Gronda Marcus.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le cinquième année de Serpentard qui avait crié. Il semblait plus qu'inquiet et avait des larmes dans les yeux. James le fixa attentivement. Qui était ce petit garçon pour lui ? Son frère ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Souffla tout de même le jeune homme, malgré lui.

- J'ai dis : SILENCE. Hurla Marcus, saisissant ledit Jérémy par les cheveux.

- Ce que je fais là ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que je deviens ? Sais-tu ou sont mon père et maman ? Non ? C'est normal, ils sont morts.

Marcus projeta violemment Jérémy contre le sol, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Son visage, quant à lui était tuméfié, méconnaissable. Black fixa le jeune Serpentard.

- Une famille recomposée ?

- Oui. Mon père était un sorcier, il est mort et ma mère s'est remariée avec un moldu, le père de Jérémy.

- Quel gâchis...

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée tandis que le garçon se relevait doucement de peur de déclencher une nouvelle explosion.

- Voyez vous, Jérémy, qui n'a plus vraiment l'apparence qu'il avait au départ, est la dernière personne sur terre à avoir vu mon cher frère...

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de James, incapable de s'en détacher. Le jeune Potter, lui, était médusé. Était-il complètement fou ? Jérémy avait vu Sirius et alors ? En quoi aurait-il été capable de le lui ramener ? En quoi était-il coupable d'avoir pris le mauvais chemin ?

- Tout ça pour dire que chaque personne qui le croise et reste silencieuse, chaque personne qui lui vient en aide, chaque personne qui lui adresse la parole paiera très cher le prix de sa trahison. Actuellement, mes hommes se dispersent et mènent des attaques, fouillant chaque recoin de ce monde à sa recherche. Quiconque avoue l'avoir aperçu ou avoir échangé avec lui, sera tué. Il n'est plus question de se laisser berner ou d'être indulgent. Vos familles, ou qu'elles soient, seront aussi informées. Un discours a lieu à l'instant même au ministère, par mes serviteurs. Des tracts ou figurent une photographie de Sirius et la récompense adressée à celui ou celle qui nous le confiera seront affichés et distribués dans tous les lieux sorciers du monde. Mes mots sont-ils assez clairs ?

Certains élèves acquiescèrent, d'autres soufflèrent un « oui » et une certaine quantité resta totalement silencieuse. Les amis du jeune Black en faisaient partie. Comment, si Dumbledore n'intervenait pas, pourraient-ils s'en sortir ? A cet instant, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Cygnus.

- T'es en retard. Souligna Fabian.

L'oncle de Sirius ne fit pas attention à sa provocation, il semblait angoissé. Son regard fuyait celui de Marcus.

- Oui ? S'énerva son neveu.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle voulait absolument que je l'emmène, elle disait qu'elle voulait te parler... Que c'était important...

Black se figea instantanément. Il ordonna à l'ensemble des élèves de quitter la salle mais personne n'eut le temps de bouger que quelqu'un poussait brutalement Cygnus pour entrer. Quelques mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais eu cette démarche assurée en traversant la salle, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle, son regard bleu semblant défier le monde entier, son air énervé et frustré lui donnait l'allure de quelqu'un qui en avait assez, quelqu'un qui était dépassé et qui, paradoxalement, n'avait jamais eu autant confiance en soi. Les yeux aciers se perdirent malgré eux dans l'océan. Comment pouvait-elle être ici ? Que voulait-elle ? Eléa ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle croisa les bras et le fixa avec une rage mesurée.

- Je pense qu'on doit parler.

James avait écarquillé les yeux, il souffla, afin que seuls ses amis l'entendent : « Est-elle devenue tarée ? » Remus regardait attentivement Eléa. Qu'était-elle venue faire ? Discuter avec son mari ? Ou faisait-elle deux choses en une, permettant de témoigner qu'ils allaient tous bien ? La jeune femme regarda Jérémy qui semblait terrifié. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Va t'asseoir mon petit.

- NON IL NE VA PAS S'ASSEOIR ! DEGAGE D'ICI !

- Je t'en prie, fais moi sortir. Répliqua Eléa, glaciale.

Marcus s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent, la fixant avec haine, un sourcil haussé. Eléa songea un instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardée de la sorte, et ça faisait mal. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Yan ? Avait-il vu quelque chose, un semblant d'amour et de complicité ? Mais il représentait bien plus, lui.

- Tu m'en penses incapable ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de saisir sous son pull sa chaîne en or et de tenir dans sa main le pendentif qui y était accroché : L'alliance de Marcus. Black posa ses yeux dessus avant de croiser de nouveau ceux de sa femme. Pendant ce temps, ses serviteurs viraient les élèves de la salle, à coups de pieds lorsqu'il s'agissait de curieux tels que James et Fabian... Marcus ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

- Sors.

- Je veux une explication.

- Tu veux dire que t'as été trop stupide pour comprendre la première fois ?

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et Eléa, enragée, le gifla violemment. Il lui saisit le poignet et le lui tordit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'elle ne put retenir. Aussitôt, il la lâcha. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et voir sa fragilité le brisa un peu.

- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, tu me l'as assez fait comprendre en me quittant...

- C'est toi qui m'a quittée Marc' ! Me suis-je un jour débarrassée de mon alliance devant toi ? Non ! Je la porte jour et nuit...

- Même dans ses bras ?

- Je ne vais dans les bras de personne.

- Bien sur...

- Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, le voilà ton problème. Si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a embrassé et j'ai fui ! T'es content ?

Les yeux de Marcus étaient traversés par une haine incommensurable, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement.

- Il t'as touché...

- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça hein ? Je venais te demander des explications, ne voulais-tu pas divorcer ? Demanda t-elle, feignant l'innocence et l'incompréhension.

- Divorcer ? Répéta t-il, étonné.

- N'est ce pas pour cela que l'on jette son alliance ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et posa fermement ses mains sur sa taille, la forçant à se coller à lui. Les yeux d'Eléa se perdirent dans l'acier et, allez savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit de nouveau merveilleusement bien. Elle se sentait vivante et forte. Elle se sentait heureuse. Il lui avait manqué et elle avait souffert de cette absence. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle était certaine qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir malgré Angel, malgré toutes les complications de leur histoire. Mais n'était-ce pas au fond, une preuve d'amour ? Ils étaient différents, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble mais s'accrochaient et écoutaient leurs cœurs malgré tout. Ils obéissaient à leurs sens, à leurs sentiments parce que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils respiraient mieux lorsque l'autre était présent, c'était un fait, c'était prouvé. Ils ne cessaient de se déchirer par jalousie et crainte, par peur de leurs différences mais leur amour luttait, bien au dessus des rumeurs, bien au dessus des orages. Il était plus fort que tout. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'obligea à se serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'était pas ça.

- C'était quoi alors ? Murmura t-elle, se forçant à tenir à distance l'odeur de son cou qui la remplissait de sensations qu'elle avait oublié.

Marcus ne répondait pas, il avait laissé une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque, il semblait réfléchir, comme si, la toucher à nouveau pouvait être dangereux pour lui, voire mortel. Elle, pour sa part, ne réfléchit pas plus que ça, elle caressait son cou du bout de son nez froid, sensation qui le fit tressaillir malgré lui. Elle murmura « Pourquoi tu refuses de me répondre ? ».

- Parce que tu sais. Souffla t-il.

- De la jalousie ?

- De la folie.

Elle se détacha un peu et le fixa, l'air interrogateur.

- Je ne le contrôle pas, je suis fou de toi. De ton corps, ton visage, ton sourire, ta douceur, tout. Quand je l'ai vu avec toi... Tu comprends, tu es à moi !

- Je ne suis pas un objet.

- Non, tu es MA femme, à MOI.

- On appelle ça de la possessivité. Répondit-elle.

Il la fixa intensément et la colla de nouveau à lui, approchant sa bouche de la sienne. « Appelle ça comme tu veux », souffla t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, les léchant, les mordillant, il entra sa langue dans sa bouche et la joignit à celle d'Eléa, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur et approfondit le baiser ainsi que ses caresses, le désir l'emplissant tout entier. Cependant, il le maintint à l'écart et finit par se détacher. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, elle semblait frustrée.

- Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue ? Si tu n'as pas emmené Angel, j'en conclus que tu vas repartir...

- J'avais juste... besoin de te voir, de passer du temps avec toi.

Marcus l'observa attentivement, il savait qu'elle était sincère. Premièrement, parce qu'elle l'était constamment avec lui, deuxièmement, parce que de toute façon, elle était incapable de lui mentir, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres et ils se perdirent tous les deux dans un monde empli d'amour, se caressant, leurs peaux chaudes se touchant, leurs corps s'étaient manqués autant que leurs cœurs.

- Tu pars quand tu veux... Souffla t-il, quelques instants plus tard.

- Pas obligatoirement de suite hein ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux. Ils étaient couchés au beau milieu de la grande salle, nus, sur un matelas et recouvert d'une couverture qu'il avait fait apparaître en apercevant des frissons sur sa peau. Parce que finalement, l'amour n'avait aucune limite, quelqu'un aurait pu entrer, attaquer, les observer en riant, les provoquer, ils ne se seraient pas détachés l'un de l'autre.

[…]

Les ténèbres l'encerclaient. Même s'il savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger, l'adrénaline s'était emparée de lui, comme à chaque fois. Il fixait le noir avec attention, il respirait le plus silencieusement possible et ne se déplaçait pas. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Un éclair blanc jailli dans son esprit, une lumière dans laquelle s'était reflétée la position de Max. Comme une brève mais claire vision de son adversaire. Il tendit sa baguette vers le coin gauche de la pièce et envoya un puissant sortilège de désarmement, la baguette atterrit dans la main de Sirius tandis que ce dernier faisait tomber son professeur à genoux, sa baguette pointée sous son menton. La pièce s'éclaira soudain. Un sourire avait prit place sur les lèvres de Max, il se redressa et saisit les mains de Sirius entre les siennes.

- Bravo mon grand.

Une décharge électrique le traversa alors, il lâcha vivement Sirius et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Celui-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ?

Max saisit de nouveau sa main mais cette fois, il n'y eut aucune douleur, rien. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu as éprouvé quand tu as réussi ?

- De la satisfaction.

- C'était plus fort que ça.

- De la fierté et de la rancune parce que je t'en voulais toujours pour la dernière fois. Avoua Sirius en baissant la tête.

- Tu t'es dis quoi ?

- Euh... un truc du style « t'as vu que je suis largement capable de réussir ? »

- Parfait.

En un instant, Max se métamorphosa, prenant totalement l'apparence de Marcus. Sirius mima l'incompréhension.

- Tu es capable d'être heureux malgré tout ce qu'il a tenté contre toi, dis le lui.

- Max, je...

- Obéis moi, Sirius et tais toi, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Le jeune Black fixa intensément le regard acier de son professeur, désormais identique à son grand frère. Il ne comprenait pas le but de cette expérience. Il se força cependant à croire que c'était le véritable Marcus en face de lui, il laissa son être s'emplir de haine mais se résolut pourtant à rester calme, il laissa chacune des émotions qu'il ressentait face à son frère s'imprégner de lui. Et il sourit, s'approchant davantage. Mentalement, il se répétait inlassablement les mots **« Je suis heureux malgré tout ce que tu m'as fais subir et j'en suis fier, je suis plus fort que toi, je vais te battre, je suis ton opposé, Marcus et je suis fier de toute ce que j'ai fais pour te le prouver »**. Max lui tendit sa main et, cette fois, lorsque Sirius la saisit, il tomba à genoux sous l'intensité de la décharge électrique, poussant un hurlement de douleur.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 43 : Le début de la fin.

- Je te l'ai expliqué, il n'y a rien de compliqué, toute ta force est en toi, dans ta tête, dans ton mental. Ce n'est pas une puissance dans vos sortilèges, vous n'êtes pas fait pour inventer des sortilèges et des potions pouvant tuer quiconque se trouvant sur votre chemin, non. Vous êtes faits d'une puissance mentale ultra développée. Tu m'as expliqué qu'il était capable d'infliger l'équivalent du sortilège doloris rien qu'en y pensant, à l'échange d'un regard. Toi, tu es capable de lui envoyer cette même décharge électrique, j'en suis certain.

- Mais et si moi ce n'était qu'au touché ?

- Non. Tu es aussi fort que lui donc j'en conclus que tu es capable de l'étendre.

Sirius croisa le regard d'Albus qui semblait réfléchir. Ils avaient tous été agréablement surpris par l'étrange pouvoir du jeune Black. Mais était-il possible de le développer davantage ? Pouvoir envoyer une décharge électrique à Marcus à distance pouvait être bien plus qu'utile... Sirius, lui, essayait parfois de l'étendre sans rien dire à personne mais une semaine s'était écoulée et il n'y était toujours pas parvenu. Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre, Matthew soupira et berça doucement Angel.

- Non mon petit chéri, ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît...

- Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir un jour ? Souffla Yan.

- Bien sur. Affirma Sirius. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Angel.

- Chouchou de mon cœur ! Viens avec tonton Reg !

Regulus prit Angel dans ses bras et, aussitôt, ses pleurs cessèrent. Sirius esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Alphard photographiait la scène. Matthew grogna, il fit semblant de pleurer, jouant la comédie. Naomi, dans les bras de sa mère, les regarda alternativement, comme paniquée à l'idée que son papa pleure.

- Papaaaaaaaa !

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Matthew, qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux au sol, la tête dans les mains, jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, se redressa d'un seul coup, faisant les gros yeux. Il avança à quatre pattes vers sa fille qui rigola.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Mama.

- Non, t'avais pas dis ça...

- Mamaaaaaaaaaa.

- On voit qu'elle est déjà têtue comme son père et son tonton. Nargua Evanna, souriante.

- Papa ?

Prewett prit sa fille dans ses bras, la regardant d'un air émerveillée. Cependant, elle tapota sa joue plusieurs fois d'affilées.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? Je me fais engueuler maintenant, on aura tout vu!

- Pleuye pas toi !

- Je rigolais ma puce.

Elle garda les mains posées sur ses joues et eut soudain l'air soucieux. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, ils semblaient lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Evanna regardait la scène d'un air attendri, elle les aimait tellement tous les deux. Ils en avaient traversé des crises et des passages à vide, elle avait bien failli céder lorsqu'elle avait cru Matthew mort. Elle aurait pu abandonner et elle l'aurait certainement fait si sa fille n'avait pas été là pour la maintenir. Sa fille et Fabian... Il lui manquait tellement. Elle qui n'avait plus de famille, elle s'était accrochée à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils étaient tout. Lorsque les parents Prewett étaient décédés, ils avaient déménagés ailleurs, ensemble. Ils avaient continué de grandir et d'apprendre. Matthew et elle avaient du affronter les crises de colère et de tristesse de Fabian. Ils avaient fait un long et incroyable chemin. Mais finalement, il en manquait toujours un. On leur enlevait toujours quelqu'un.

- Papa... Fabi ?

La gorge de Matthew se serra, il la fixa intensément et caressa sa joue. Comment expliquer à une enfant qui n'avait pas tout à fait deux ans que la guerre faisait rage ? Et qu'elle pouvait se finir dans un bain de sang, qu'elle pouvait perdre son tonton, comme son père ou sa mère ? Comment dire ça ?

- Il va rentrer ma chérie.

- Il y est ou ?

- A l'école. Il faut qu'il apprenne...

Elle acquiesça tout doucement et sourit, elle tira sur son tee shirt pour qu'il la fasse descendre, ce qu'il fit. Il la posa à terre et la regarda gambader avec fierté et un brin de mélancolie. Et s'il mourrait ? Qui prendrait soin des femmes de sa vie ? Comment pouvait-il être sur qu'il n'allait pas les perdre elles ? Il n'y survivrait pas... Jared s'avança derrière lui et entoura son cou de ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Il avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ils s'étaient toujours entendus à merveille. Sirius regardait la scène avec attention. Il commençait inconsciemment à stresser. Comment pourrait-il vivre s'il perdait quelqu'un ? S'il voyait le père de Naomi mourir, que dire à cette petite fille ? Un enfant ne devrait pas assister à une guerre, de près ou de loin. Il inspira longuement et, soudain, Max tomba à genoux dans un hurlement déchirant. Albus se leva aussitôt, venant devant Sirius et le fixant avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as réussi...

- Oui. J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de fierté et de motivation. C'est l'amour. Le refus de perdre ceux que j'aime.

- Et c'est vraiment admirable. Ainsi on comprend tout. On saisit le sens de cette prophétie, pourquoi donc vous ne pouvez vivre ensemble ? Il est puissant grâce à la haine et la colère qu'il renferme, tu l'es grâce à ton amour.

Max se redressa en grognant, à l'aide de Terry qui s'empêchait de rire.

- Et c'est une sacré bonne décharge ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! Ragea t-il, avec un sourire cependant.

- Désolé... Répondit Sirius.

Le jeune Black s'assied sur le canapé et Soan et Liyah vinrent s'asseoir chacun sur un genou. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais les serra fort contre lui. Il fixa ensuite Terry et Aaron. Il était déterminé. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer. Maintenant, il devait s'entraîner réellement, il devait frapper là ou ça faisait mal, il devait aller directement face à l'ennemi. Face à son frère.

- Je veux qu'on reprenne Poudlard.

- C'est ce que nous essayons de faire depuis des mois... Expliqua Jared. Tous les passages sont condamnés. Tous. Quant à l'école, elle est hyper ultra méga sécurisée. Personne ne peut y mettre un orteil sauf un suicidaire qui voudrait être foudroyé en une seconde.

Sirius soupira et fixa un instant un point invisible devant lui, le regard dans le vide.

- Je vais trouver une solution.

[…]

- Remus... c'est risqué...

- Maya, il n'y a aucun risque ! Enfin, si, celui de me faire prendre... Mais je veux dire, cette salle est faite pour ça ! Elle nous donne TOUT ce qu'on veut. Ils ne la connaissent pas, sinon ils nous auraient retrouvé en deux minutes lorsqu'on faisait nos plans foireux... Ça veut dire que nous avons une chance de sortir.

- Mais comment veux-tu aller là bas Rem ? Questionna Sacha. C'est vrai quoi ! On ne peut plus faire un pas depuis que Fabi est arrivé en retard la dernière fois !

James regardait attentivement son ami. Il était certain que Remus tenait un bon plan, encore une fois. La question était cependant : Comment le mettre à exécution? Ils étaient actuellement enfermés tous ensemble dans leur salle commune, comme tous les soirs. Tout était fermé dès que chaque élève était entré, ils ne pouvaient plus faire un pas sans que ça se sache. Tout était hyper sécurisé. Un sourire malicieux se dessina soudain sur les lèvres du jeune Lupin. C'était plutôt rare mais c'était aussi très rassurant lorsque Remus avait une idée. Fabian le regarda.

- Ce sourire te va particulièrement bien, Mus'.

- On me le dit souvent, oui.

- C'est quoi ton plan foireux monsieur le meneur ? Sourit Sam en s'accrochant à son bras.

Peter sourit et échangea un regard avec Kim. Cette dernière se leva et sauta partout, plus qu'heureuse, chantant un couplet de victoire « On va sortir d'ici, on est liiiiiiiiibres ! » Le jeune Pettigrow éclata de rire tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel. Elle, pour sa part, se contentait de fixer son meilleur ami d'un air soucieux. Elle craignait qu'il n'y ait un échec. Car ici, l'échec signifiait « représailles ».

- En fait, cette fois, je m'associe avec Fabi. Et je le remercie d'avoir eu une idée aussi géniale la première fois...

- T'es ouf ? Tu veux faire une copie de toi-même ? S'exclama Sam.

Remus ne lâchait pas Fabian du regard. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il triturait son collier sans s'en apercevoir.

- Oh, oh, Fabian ! Redescend sur terre, j'ai peur, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de réfléchir ! Nargua James.

Lily éclata de rire, se serrant un peu plus contre son chéri.

- C'est chaud, Mus'...

- Je le sais. Mais c'est lui qui surveille ce couloir. Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra détourner son attention...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Fais marcher ton imagination...

- Donc, je détourne l'attention de mon oncle, pendant ce temps, alors que ta copie est tranquillement en train de déjeuner comme tous les autres élèves, tu pénètres dans la salle sur demande et tu crées un passage secret...

- Exactement.

- C'est un plan de taré. C'est pour ça que j'aime. Sourit Fabian.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fixa tour à tour ses amis. S'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir, ils pourraient ramener les aurors et enfin, Dumbledore reprendrait son école. Tout semblait parfait. Elle espérait que cette fois, leur plan allait fonctionner. De toute façon, ce n'était pas en restant inactif que les choses allaient bouger. Il leur fallait agir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ils n'avaient que trop souffert les uns comme les autres. A être éloignés de leurs familles respectives, à se déchirer entre eux par inquiétude... Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle voulait retrouver ses parents et ses amours. Ainsi que Sirius. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : courir et les prendre dans ses bras, les serrer fort contre son cœur.

[…]

- Une semaine et pas plus...

- Deux ?

- J'ai dis une, sale gosse !

Marcus haussa un sourcil, il prit son plus impressionnant air menaçant, ne faisant cependant que déclencher un fou rire de la part d'Eléa. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement belle. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, qu'il ne vivait que quelques instants de bonheur qui s'évanouiraient dans une semaine, mais pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de sa présence et il profitait de chaque seconde. C'était tellement fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Il n'était pas du style à ouvrir son cœur. Seuls Sean et Lucius y avaient leur place. Et puis, il l'avait vue, il l'avait détestée, refoulant toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait et, aujourd'hui, elle était sa femme, elle était dans ses bras et elle le fixait avec un air moqueur... il la saisit par les bras et la fit basculer sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Là, il haussa de nouveau un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu disais ?

- Sale gosse. Sourit-elle, innocemment.

- Et tu prétends être une adulte ?

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine d'enfant toute joyeuse. Jamais ils n'avaient pu profiter autant l'un de l'autre. A l'entente de son rire, son sourire s'élargit. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le força à se blottir contre elle, écoutant les battements de son cœur, souhaitant entendre sa respiration et respirer au maximum son parfum. Ils restèrent un long instant comme ça, sans bouger et elle sut qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées personnelles. Pour sa part, l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec son frère refaisait surface, il refusait de la quitter, de lui laisser sa liberté.

_- Lucius..._

_- Écoute, si je pourrais te tuer, je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps... Mais je n'en ai pas le droit._

_- Donc, la seule chose qui t'empêche de te débarrasser de moi, c'est lui ? Aucune pensée comme quoi je suis ta sœur te traverse l'esprit ?_

_- Je ne suis pas attaché à toi et tu ne l'es pas à moi, c'est un fait. C'est comme ça depuis toujours._

_- Parce que tu as été une pourriture avec moi ! Cria Eléa, les larmes aux yeux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si je devais assister à ta mort, je suis sure que je verserais des larmes !_

_Lucius détourna un instant les yeux, dissipant toute émotion. Il braqua à nouveau son regard glacial sur elle et elle ne quitta pas le sien. Elle était plus forte, il le voyait bien, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était heureuse, épanouie et indépendante. Une femme libre et sure d'elle. Eléa, elle, le fixait et ne voyait en lui qu'un gosse qui avait voulu faire ses preuves. Il les avait faites, certes. Mais ou allaient-elles le mener ? A la mort ? A quoi servait de vouloir le pouvoir quand c'était pour y perdre la vie et ne jamais profiter de ce dont on disposait ? _

_- Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et le torturer._

_Elle éclata de rire, incapable de se contenir. Lui, incompréhensif, fronça les sourcils._

_- Aie-je l'air de le torturer, Lucius ? L'as-tu déjà vu heureux comme il l'est depuis que je suis là ? Aussi souriant, aussi... humain ?_

_- Justement Eléa... Il n'est pas humain._

_- La preuve que si._

_- Tu ne peux pas le détourner de ce qu'il est. Je sais ce que tu veux mais il ne sera pas le père de ton enfant, il ne sera pas le mari que tu veux qu'il soit, il ne changera pas ! Et tu le sais. Tu le sais au fond mais tu t'entêtes. Il t'aime, je ne vais pas le nier pour te blesser. Oui, c'est vrai, il est fou amoureux de toi. Mais il est d'autant plus attaché à sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance sur Sirius. C'est un autre fait. _

_Sa sœur soupira. Elle se contenta d'avancer, prenant sa main dans la sienne, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'elle par son geste. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux sans le lâcher, intensément. _

_- Tu sais quoi Lucius ? Je vais profiter de lui au maximum, on va se combler d'amour pour les jours qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble, que ça te convienne ou non. Parce que c'est comme ça et que personne n'y peut rien, on s'aime malgré nos différences. Je vais sûrement le perdre un jour. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Même s'il gagne, je ne reviendrais pas vers lui. Je refuse qu'Angel grandisse à ses côtés. Je suis forte et c'est une décision que j'ai prise seule. Quant à toi, je te souhaite de t'en sortir, même si j'en doute. Tu as toujours été trop imbus de ta personne pour apercevoir qu'il y avait parfois plus fort et humble autour de toi, je suis certaine que c'est ce qui te perdra, tôt ou tard. Je pense qu'Angel aurait aimé avoir un oncle, mais quitte à avoir Lucius, ce n'est pas grave, il aura Sirius et Regulus. Deux pour le prix d'un, c'est rentable. Il n'aura pas de grand père, mais il aura Alphard. Je suis certain qu'il le remplacera à merveille. Il est bien plus compréhensif et doux. Bien plus humain que vous tous. C'est dans ça que je veux qu'il grandisse, Lucius, un océan d'amour et d'attention. Tout ce que vous êtes incapables de donner._

_Elle lâcha sa main, surprise elle-même par ses paroles. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle pensait et là, tout était sortit si naturellement, si rapidement, sans aucune réflexion. Il semblait choqué, étonné et même, une lueur de tristesse sembla traverser son regard. Une crainte. Il avait délaissé sa soeur et aujourd'hui, elle le lui rendait bien. Il l'avait haï sans avoir de raison autre que son incapacité à pratiquer la magie. Ils l'avaient persécuté et humilié sous prétexte qu'elle semblait être une « cracmolle », aujourd'hui, c'était fini. _

_- Au fait, pour ton information, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de l'attention et bien moins de pression. Aujourd'hui, je suis capable d'utiliser la magie comme quelqu'un de normal et je transplane déjà. J'ai appris la totalité de ce que tu as appris en sept ans, en quelques mois à peine. Tu as des progrès à faire sur la rapidité, frangin... Sur ce, prends soin de toi malgré tout._

_Lucius aurait aimé être capable de la retenir, il se contenta cependant de la laisser s'éloigner, murmurant simplement un « Toi aussi », qu'elle entendit. Elle était libérée de toute obligation, elle avait dit Adieu à ceux qui l'avaient rabaissé. Elle laissait les fantômes de son passé derrière elle et se concentrait sur son avenir, elle ne pouvait qu'avancer désormais, parce qu'elle était bien assez forte et douée pour le faire. _

- A quoi tu penses mon cœur ?

- A toi. Souffla t-elle, automatiquement.

Marcus se redressa et la fixa attentivement, il semblait voir qu'elle lui mentait mais il ne protesta pas. Elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il se coucha de nouveau sur elle, caressant son bras avec douceur tandis qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur. Elle massait doucement son dos, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, ayant soudain le besoin de les exprimer à voix haute.

- Je vous aime tellement. Murmura t-elle.

- C'est qui « vous » ?

- Sirius et toi... Dis ce que tu veux mais c'est et ça reste grâce à vous deux que j'en suis là aujourd'hui, que j'ai évolué. Sans vous, j'en serais toujours au même point, perdue, déboussolée, malheureuse à servir d'objet à qui voudrait bien de moi...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle y plaqua férocement sa main.

- Ne dit rien. Je suis la seule à pouvoir expliquer qui est vraiment la cause de mon déclic. Il y est lui aussi pour beaucoup. Mon plus beau cadeau aurait été de vous voir unis. Je sais que cette fois, tout ne restera qu'un rêve.

Black ne dit pas un mot, c'était totalement inutile, elle avait tout résumé. Il se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou avec toute la douceur du monde. Il était un autre homme dans ses bras.

[…]

Sirius ne cessait de repasser chaque détail de la carte du Maraudeur dans sa tête. Malgré tous les passages qu'il connaissait, tous les recoins et la grandeur de Poudlard, il devait avouer que l'école était plus surveillée que jamais. Il partageait ses connaissances avec le plan de l'école qu'avait dessiné Albus et Jared.

- Y compris le passage de la cabane hurlante ? Questionna t-il.

- Évidemment.

- Fais chier. C'est de notre faute s'il connaît tout ça ! Grogna le jeune Black, frappant sur la table.

Dumbledore le regarda intensément à travers ses lunettes en demi lune. Les joues de Sirius prirent une légère teinte rose, il se lança cependant dans un résumé explicatif de cette superbe aventure qu'avait été la découverte de Poudlard et la création de la carte. Le directeur sembla un instant outré que tout se soit passé juste sous son nez sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive mais une lueur d'admiration traversa son regard. Il avait donc des élèves plus que doués...

- Et cette carte ou est-elle ?

- Marc'. Râla Sirius. Il me l'a volée.

Jared soupira longuement, il passa ses mains sur son visage, ses yeux semblaient fatigués mais la détermination ne le quittait jamais. Ils réfléchissaient tous dans leur coin à un souvenir, quelque chose qui aurait pu les aider à pénétrer au sein de l'école.

- On pourrait simplement... se jeter dans le tas ? Proposa t-il.

- Hors de question. Trancha Dumbledore.

- Mais monsieur...

- J'ai dis non, Sirius.

- Établir un plan nous prendra des mois !

- Ne pas prendre en compte les moindres détails nous tuera tous. Rétorqua son professeur, le fixant d'un air sévère.

Le jeune Black, malgré le regard dissuasif de Jared, allait répliquer. Or, à cet instant, Lauren entra dans le salon, elle frottait ses yeux épuisés. Elle semblait perdue, triste et angoissée ces derniers temps. Elle avait peur pour Sam, peur de ne pas retrouver sa famille à la sortie. Aussitôt, Terry se leva et alla la serrer contre lui.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ma puce ?

- Il ne veut pas dormir. Pourquoi les lettres nous reviennent-elles ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas lui écrire ? Je demande juste ça...

Son mari resta silencieux, se contentant de la serrer plus fort encore. Depuis quelques temps, il était impossible d'écrire à quiconque au sein de Poudlard, tous les courriers revenaient instinctivement. Les élèves qui se trouvaient à Poudlard n'était plus dans leur école, mais dans une prison. Ils n'avaient aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Ils étaient pris au piège. Enfermés. Démunis. Impuissants. Sirius se leva, il se serra doucement contre eux, caressa la joue de Lauren et souffla un « je m'en occupe ». Il monta les escaliers en courant et frappa doucement à la porte de leur chambre. Ces derniers temps, Soan ne jurait plus que par sa grande sœur. Il pleurait souvent et était insupportable. Il était inquiet.

- Choupinou, je peux entrer ?

Le jeune Black n'obtint aucune réponse, il prit alors lui-même son droit, poussa la porte et fixa le lit dans lequel se trouvait le petit garçon. Il avait des larmes sur les joues. Sirius s'avança et fit comme si de rien était, se couchant près de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Le silence était quasi total, seuls la respiration de Liyah et les sanglots étouffés de Soan résonnaient. Il se serra contre le jeune Black sans prononcer aucun mot. Il était triste et il voulait sa sœur. Quoi de plus simple ? Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait ? Pourquoi personne n'était-il assez courageux pour aller la chercher ? Qu'était le danger face à l'amour ? C'était ce que reflétait les yeux du petit garçon et ce que Sirius sembla entendre. Il le serra fort contre lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais aller la chercher, d'accord ?

- Dans longtemps ? Demanda Soan, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Il avait posé sur lui ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes et d'espoir. Sirius détestait voir ce regard, il haïssait par dessus tout apercevoir sa tristesse. Et il aurait tout fait pour qu'ils disparaissent. Tout.

[…]

- Ça va aller Fabi ? Souffla Lélia.

- Oui. N'es-tu pas censée être au déjeuner ?

- Si. Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien de ton côté.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le jeune Prewett fit un sourire éblouissant. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Ça va toujours.

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis hein...

- Oui... j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu...

- Par rapport à lui ?

- Disons que... ces temps-ci ça va assez bien et me voilà forcé de le piéger. Ce monde est fou.

- Complètement. Et je crois que c'est irrévocable.

Ils échangèrent un long regard mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, ils se contentaient de se fixer. Leur lien était étrange. Ils se plaisaient tout deux, ils s'entendaient à merveille mais ils semblaient être incapables de sauter le pas. Par peur ? Qui sait. Ils restaient, côte à côte, se satisfaisant d'être de bons amis, ils continuaient. Lélia doutait totalement des ressentis du jeune Prewett à son égard. Jamais il n'avait exprimé quoi que ce soit. Il était avec elle tel qu'il était avec les autres, il demeurait inchangé et c'était pesant lorsqu'on éprouvait pour lui plus qu'une simple amitié. Depuis ce fameux jour dans le train, ou il l'avait tirée d'un mauvais pas, elle s'était sentie attirée et démunie. Démunie devant ce regard qui contenait des sentiments indescriptibles. Démunie parce que Fabian était prêt à tuer pour vous défendre et l'instant d'après, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était comme si, il refusait de s'attacher, d'aimer. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Il s'efforçait de tout tenir à distance. La seule question qui demeurait sans réponse était : Pourquoi ? Se sentant transpercée par son regard, elle sourit brièvement.

- Je meurs de faim ! A tout à l'heure, fais attention...

- Je te retourne tes deux derniers mots. Souffla t-il, lui arrachant un sourire.

[…]

Fabian avançait à travers les couloirs d'un pas paisible et tranquille. Lorsqu'il entra dans celui du sixième étage, il s'arrêta net, prenant un air étonné. Abraxas faisait des allers/retours devant la tapisserie représentant les trolls, il avait une ride sur le front, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Le jeune Prewett s'appuya contre le mur et s'éclaircit la gorge, les sourcils haussés. Son oncle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, l'air d'un gosse prit la main dans le sac. Cependant, il reprit vite contenance et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Fabian ? A l'heure du déjeuner, vous êtes censés être en bas. Tous sans exception.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Tu crois que ça le préoccupe ?

- J'ai l'air d'être intéressé par ses préoccupations ?

Malefoy soupira et secoua négativement la tête. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le jeune Prewett n'eut aucun mal à vêtir son masque de garçon torturé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste... dans un de mes mauvais jours.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant. Fabian secoua la tête et rit doucement.

- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi. Souffla t-il.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement. Abraxas soupira et le suivit sans réfléchir plus longtemps, tentant de le rattraper. Le jeune Prewett avançait, le pas rapide, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Lorsque son oncle le saisit par le poignet et qu'il lui fit face, ils étaient loin du sixième étage. Il ne restait plus à Fabian qu'à trouver un sujet de conversation convaincant.

[…]

Remus, parfaitement désilusionné, entra à son tour dans le couloir, ce couloir qui cachait et conservait l'accès à la salle sur demande. Il inspira un grand coup et fit trois passages devant la tapisserie.

« Je désire un lieu de refuge et un moyen de rejoindre le manoir Dumbledore »

La porte de bois lui apparut, s'ouvrant devant lui. Il entra et la referma directement. Là, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il s'avança et commença à observer les lieux. Des lits, des étagères, des canapés, c'était une salle commune version palace. Au fond, sur le mur vide, figurait un immense portrait représentant Albus Dumbledore. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Remus, il fixa les yeux bleus, toucha la peinture et le portrait s'ouvrit.

[…]

Sirius était dans le salon, sur le canapé, il fixait sans arrêt le plan dessiné par Jared et Dumbledore. Il se frappa le front une nouvelle fois, énervé. Comment pouvait-il délivrer ses amis bon sang ? Comment pouvait-il tenir sa promesse à Soan ?

- Putain mais ça ne peut pas être possible ! Il ne peut pas avoir pensé à tout bordel !

- Effectivement. Répondit la voix du jeune Lupin.

Le jeune Black se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette droit sur le visage de son ami. Il se figea en le voyant, plus que surpris. Tellement surpris qu'il n'abaissa pas sa baguette. Il le fixa durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. A cet instant, Jared entra dans le salon. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et plaqua le jeune Lupin contre le mur.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Euh... Remus Lupin.

En entendant le vacarme, tous accoururent, dont les parents de Remus, sa mère esquissa un pas pour venir vers lui, des larmes dans les yeux mais son mari la retint. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à qui on avait à faire. Sirius fit les gros yeux et regardait Jared d'un air perturbé.

- Sinon ça va dans ta vie ?

- Prouve moi que tu es Remus. Un témoignage, quelque chose que seul le vrai Remus peut connaître...

- Il y avait ce jour, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, avant notre début de cinquième année... Je me promenais sur le chemin de traverse pour les fournitures scolaires et on s'est croisé.

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de Sirius, brûlant d'une intensité redoutable. Le jeune Black était gêné.

- Tu étais tout seul, tu venais de passer cinq jours de vacances chez Sam et au lieu de me dire simplement que tu étais parti à cause de questions indiscrètes, tu m'as menti en me disant que tu n'avais pas voulu déranger plus longtemps. On a mangé une glace ensemble, tu étais tout joyeux depuis l'instant ou tu m'avais aperçu et je ne pensais pas que c'était grâce à ma présence, je pensais que c'était dans ta joie de vivre, simplement. Alors qu'on était assis et qu'on discutait, je me suis confié à toi et bien sur, tu n'as pas fais pareil, au contraire. J'ai voulu t'inviter, plutôt que tu dormes dans cette vieille auberge miteuse que tu avais choisi comme toit, mais tu as refusé. Et puis, ma mère est arrivée, je t'ai vu te décomposer, j'ai aperçu cette lueur si caractéristique à ta douleur, cette lueur que je hais... J'allais m'éloigner et ça n'allait plus, tu étais de nouveau seul. A l'époque, je n'étais pas apte à comprendre, même si je savais que rien n'allait, au fond. Je t'ai serré et j'ai prononcé ces mots : « On est comme les cinq doigts de la main, Rus'. Ne l'oublie jamais. Unis jusqu'à la fin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. On sera toujours là si tu as besoin. N'en doute jamais... »

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Grogna Sirius, des larmes dans les yeux. C'est Mus, aucun doute.

Regulus eut un sourire malgré ses yeux embués, il courut et se jeta sur Remus, le serrant fort contre lui. Il se fit rapidement éjecté par les parents du jeune Lupin qui n'en finissaient plus de serrer leur fils contre eux, de pleurer et de rire. Ils étaient tellement heureux.

- Allez vas y raconte tout Mus ! S'impatienta Sirius.

Alors, durant de longues minutes, Remus expliqua le nouveau plan qui était né dans son imagination, petit à petit, pas par pas. Depuis que les frères Black avaient réussis à s'éclipser, ils étaient bien trop surveillés et Remus n'avait cessé d'analyser chaque possibilité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Donc Fabian est en train d'avoir une fausse conversation déprimée avec Abraxas ? S'étonna Matthew, semblant réprimer son envie de rire.

- C'est difficile entre eux. Un jour ça va, le lendemain ça explose... Expliqua Remus.

- Tu m'étonnes, vive les deux caractères ! Et aujourd'hui c'était plutôt ça va ou ça explose ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel les yeux du jeune Lupin et de Prewett ne se lâchaient pas. Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi, il avait une sorte de... pressentiment. Bon ou mauvais ? Plutôt mauvais à vrai dire...

[…]

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait se « parler » ? Répliqua Fabian.

Abraxas semblait tenter de se contrôler, et c'était bien rare qu'il fasse cet effort. Il passa ses mains sur son propre visage, comme désespéré. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un neveu pareil ? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un tel garnement en face ?

- Et donc tu penses que « se parler » implique le fait que tu débarques avec ta clope en main et que tu trouves ça « normal » ?

- Ben... en quoi c'est anormal ?

*** On va tous mourir, Fabi, merci pour tes merveilleuses idées. ***

Malefoy donna un coup dans le mur, signifiant que l'orage approchait doucement. Son neveu le regarda un instant et se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que sa première idée soit celle d'une provocation. Évidemment, ça laissait tout le temps à Remus de discuter, d'expliquer, de ramener tout le monde mais en attendant, là, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- Je suis censé faire quoi ?

- Jette ce truc débile !

- Ce n'est qu...

- Chez les Malefoy on déteste tout ce qui est preuve de faiblesse. Siffla t-il.

- Moi je trouve que ça donne un certain style. Je suis sur que ça t'irait à merveille, avec tes longs cheveux blonds et la p'tite cigarette coincée entre tes lèv...

Il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur du château. Ils étaient sortis dehors afin de discuter tranquillement.

- Okay, oublie.

- J'aurais beaucoup de choses à oublier si je devais à chaque fois effacer toutes tes conneries de ma mémoire. Gronda Abraxas en lui ôtant sa cigarette et en la jetant, l'écrasant du bout du pied.

Fabian le fixa intensément avec un petit sourire qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher.

- Tu t'ennuierais à mourir si je n'étais pas là... J'en suis certain.

- Non, je serais juste en vacances continuelles.

Le jeune Prewett rigola doucement sans le lâcher des yeux puis, il posa son regard sur la main qui le tenait férocement. Cette dernière desserra doucement sa prise avant de lâcher totalement. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Heureusement que mon fils n'a jamais été comme toi...

- Juste un peu alcoolique. Laissa échapper Fabian, malgré lui.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et là, Fabian sut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, il ne fallait pas toucher au précieux Lucius et encore moins le descendre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais reçut une puissante gifle. Il faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

- Excuse moi... C'est... ça m'a échappé.

- Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début : T'emmener dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il doit se demander ou tu es encore passé.

Le jeune Prewett se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne chercha pas à protester et se laissa pousser, comme un fugitif ou un prisonnier, vers sa destination fatale. Au fond, il était énervé contre lui-même, pourquoi sa franchise lui faisait faire de si belles conneries ? S'ils arrivaient à partir, il aurait aimé que ce soit dans de bons termes avec son oncle. Avant de se croiser au détour d'une bataille... Abraxas poussa les portes et le poussa plus brutalement encore à l'intérieur. Vraiment trop précieux le Lucius... Fabian grogna tandis que le regard glacial de Marcus se posait sur lui. Cygnus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nous étions justement en train de nous interroger sur son absence, mais est-ce nécessaire ? Quand on est tête à claques, on le reste. Dit Cygnus.

- Oh ça va toi hein ! On t'as pas demandé ton avis Cyngus alors retourne dans ton zoo.

Un murmure surpris et apeuré parcourut la salle. Sam se frappa le front avec sa main. Ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Évidemment, pourquoi rester calme ? Pourquoi continuer à faire profil bas ? Fabian avait-il jamais vraiment fait profil bas d'ailleurs ? James ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais il resta silencieux, se contentant d'échanger un regard avec Lily.

- Assieds toi et ferme là, Fabian. Dit simplement Marcus.

Le jeune Prewett le fixa durant un long moment sans bouger, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'emmerdes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus obéir immédiatement comme le faisait les animaux. Il resta silencieux puis, quelques longues secondes plus tard, alla s'asseoir sous le regard inquiet de Lélia. Elle sourit malgré elle une fois l'orage passé, constatant à quel point il était indomptable. Elle croisa son regard et il eut un sourire sincère envers elle. Le déjeuner se déroula dans le plus grand des silence, comme habituellement. Les amis, cependant, étaient loin d'être calmes. Leur dernier plan avait foiré, et si il en était de même cette fois ? La sanction serait-elle pire ? Pire que de se faire dévorer par un loup garou existait-il ? Mais visiblement, le loup garou avait un esprit de vengeance trop fort pour les âmes noires...

- Crois-tu que je pourrais m'occuper du cas Fabian ? Disait la voix de Cygnus Black.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile.

- Tu trouves qu'il a l'air calmé ? Il s'efforce de te prouver qu'il lutte, même si c'est à petite échelle. Il arrive en retard, il me répond, il attend patiemment que tu aies donné ton ordre mais il n'y obéit pas réellement...

Marcus, qui jusqu'à là ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux paroles de son oncle, tourna le regard vers lui. Il était aussi glacial que d'habitude.

- Je me chargerais du cas Prewett si je le pense utile, Cygnus. Point à la ligne.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eléa. Elle était assise à côté de Marcus et bien que, pas du tout à l'aise à la place des cons, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Elle ignorait son père et son frère, ils n'étaient plus rien. Elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie et ils en étaient totalement bannis. Alors que tous mangeaient et que Marcus s'amusait tranquillement avec ses cheveux, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sur...

- Sirius ? Appela Eléa, les yeux écarquillés. Mais...

A cet instant, Remus Lupin entra doucement et, d'un simple sortilège, fit disparaître sa copie, assise à la table des Gryffondors. Marcus se leva d'un seul bond, les yeux traversés par une fureur indescriptible. Il fixait Remus avec une certaine incompréhension et, pour la première fois, une rage puissante. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comment Sirius pouvait-il être ici ? Il était impossible d'entrer et il avait volontairement bloqué chaque issue et chaque passage.

- Sirius ! Sourit James en se levant. Tu as réussi !

Tous ses amis se levèrent, en commençant par la table des Gryffondors. Puis, à la table des Serdaigles, Logan et Lélia suivirent, avant que, la quasi totalité des élèves ne fassent de même. Marcus ne lâchait plus son frère des yeux, il se leva et contourna la table. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que son frère le dépassait. Et ça l'insupportait...

- Je voulais juste vous dire un p'tit bonjour. C'est vrai qu'ici tout le monde me manque, c'est bien connu...

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la salle, semblant se répéter en écho.

- Mais bon voilà, il se trouve que j'ai un train à prendre...

Marcus tenta de refermer les portes à l'aide d'un sortilège mais son frère les avaient bloquées. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- J'ai comme une longueur d'avance on dirait... Fit-il, d'un ton provocateur.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna, comme si de rien était. Cependant, Marcus poussa un hurlement de rage et ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre. watch?v=Gpc5_3B5xdk

Certains eurent le temps de s'éclipser en courant sur ses traces tandis que les aurors envahissaient la grande salle. Marcus rigola doucement, d'un rire nerveux, lorsqu'il aperçut Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur Remus et la rage fit de nouveau surface. Le jeune Lupin leva les mains en signe d'innocence, un demi sourire accroché aux lèvres. Dumbledore et Marcus se firent face et engagèrent un combat. Les sortilèges fusaient en tout sens et, pendant que certains aurors tels que Terry, Aaron, John, Yan et Alphard, se battaient. D'autres personnes, comme Andromeda et Jared, faisaient sortir les élèves pour qu'ils aillent se réfugier dans leurs salles communes respectives. Eléa, elle, paniquée, préféra quitter la grande salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle s'y rendit en courant, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était suivie de près...

Sirius courait sans s'arrêter. Bon, il fallait dire qu'il avait prévu son entrée mais pas sa sortie. Ce qui était assez néfaste pour sa santé finalement, sachant que le mieux était qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Il se cacha dans un coin de couloir, essoufflé et n'entendait plus aucun pas derrière lui. Sauvé. Il soupira de soulagement et, alors qu'il allait retourner d'où il était arrivé, une main brutale le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il souffla, désespéré. Il était inutile qu'il fasse des plans, tout finissait par foirer.

Marcus envoya valser Dumbledore avec violence contre le mur et continuait à s'approcher de Remus lentement. Il était sa cible, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il devait payer. Certains élèves, les plus âgés, étaient restés pour se battre et reprendre leur école. Il était hors de question pour eux de continuer dans ses conditions. Alors que les combats s'enchaînaient de tous les côtés et que chacun avait en charge un adversaire, Marcus attrapa le jeune Lupin par les cheveux et le plaqua violemment contre une table, l'allongeant dessus sans ménagements. D'un simple sortilège, il lui ôta son haut et, avec sa baguette, s'amusa à lui entailler le torse, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur. Tout en le torturant ainsi, il l'étranglait doucement à l'aide de sa main, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Remus tentait de se débattre, il suffoquait et perdait peu à peu son souffle. Il posa sa main sur celle de Marcus et tenta de l'éloigner. Cependant, ses yeux ne suppliaient pas. Ils ne suppliaient jamais.

- Je vous l'avais dis Remus, que je pouvais être très dangereux...

- Tu es a-aveuglé p-par la hai-haine. C-c'est tout.

Marcus serra de plus belle, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du jeune Lupin. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Black s'énerverait autant contre lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient tout deux cernés à merveille, le calme de Remus parvenant à tempérer un minimum Marcus, ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement levé la main sur lui. Mais en ce jour, cela semblait fini.

- C'est justement ma haine qui me rend plus fort, tu l'ignorais ? Elle me rend si... hors de moi, si violent, enragé, que je suis invulnérable, Remus. Je suis impossible à calmer. Alors, cette fois, ne cherche pas à le faire...

Remus, en désespoir de cause, planta ses ongles dans la chair de Black. Seulement, cela ne fut que l'énerver davantage, il augmenta sa prise sur sa gorge. Le jeune Lupin se sentait partir doucement. C'était impossible. Jamais il n'avait pensé à cette éventualité. Et il avait raison... Soudain, un éclair fusa et il n'y eut plus de prise sur sa gorge, il fut prit d'une horrible quinte de toux, s'effondrant par terre sans parvenir à se calmer. Regulus tendit la main à son ami et l'aida doucement à se relever. Il le serra contre lui sans parvenir à s 'empêcher de le fixer avec inquiétude. Marcus, qui s'était relevé, fixa son petit frère avec un sourire mauvais.

- Alors toi, du haut de tes quatorze ans, en plus de m'échapper, tu te permets de t'opposer à moi, c'est ça ? J'ai bien résumé ? Enchaîna t-il en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche menaçante.

- C'est ça. Répondit la voix du jeune Potter en passant à côté d'eux. Je te pensais pourtant plus doué pour les monologues que pour les résumés. LACHE MOI ESPECE DE SALE CON DE BLOND !

Marcus expulsa violemment James qui traversa la grande salle et alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis et les yeux brillants de Lucius. Quelqu'un sauta sur le dos de Black, enragé, passant un bras autour de son cou et l'étranglant doucement.

- C'en est assez de ton putain de caractère rancunier et dominateur sale con arrogant ! Siffla la voix de Fabian à son oreille.

Il l'étranglait, véritablement. D'un seul et même réflexe, après la tentative de meurtre de Marcus sur Remus, ils s'étaient tous rejoint contre lui. Il était hors de question de le laisser gagner à nouveau, il fallait montrer qu'il avait du monde en face, encore.

[…]

- Tonton Cygnus ! Quel grand plaisir de te voir ! Non sincèrement, ça fait chaud au cœur, tu étais l'une des personnes dans ce château qui me donnait le plus envie de vomir...

- Ferme là Sirius.

Cygnus avait un air victorieux qui fit sourire son neveu. Sirius soupira et le fixa sans le lâcher, il n'essaya même pas de se débattre.

- Et maintenant tadadam tadadam, que vas-tu faireeeeeeee tadadam tadadam !

- T'emmener rejoindre ton frère qui va en finir avec ton arrogance.

- Faudrait d'abord qu'il en finisse avec la sienne.

Black frappa violemment son neveu au visage et l'entraîna en le tenant par les cheveux. Sirius hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que de toute façon Cygnus n'était qu'un sale pisseux, un trouillard qui avait une vie minable et qui était entouré de sales cons prétentieux. Il ne cessait de crier des insultes et des reproches sans jamais s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tout deux dans la grande salle et que la voix de Sirius continuait de résonner, les combats cessèrent. Et, lorsque le jeune Black aperçut Marcus en train de frapper Fabian, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il donna un coup de tête dans le nez de son oncle, l'expulsa à l'aide d'un sortilège et se tourna vers son grand frère. Là, son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Marcus avait brandi son couteau, la lame fendit l'air, brutale et puissante et, elle alla se planter directement dans le ventre du jeune Prewett. Ce dernier se figea, en une demi seconde, il perdit l'ensemble de ses couleurs. Ses mains se posèrent sur le manche du couteau, elles tremblaient sous la douleur.

- NON ! Hurla Lélia, incapable de se retenir.

Maya accourut près d'elle et la serra dans une étreinte amicale. Lily les rejoignit rapidement, les larmes aux yeux. Fabian était tombé à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sa respiration était bruyante et semblait difficile. Un nouvel hurlement retentit, de désespoir et de rage. C'était Matthew.

- Espèce de sale enculé de merde, je vais te détruire ! Hurla t-il.

Mais c'était inutile. Sirius se précipita vers Marcus et, incapable de s'en empêcher, lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein dans le nez, enragé. Lélia accourut, suivie de près par les autres. Elle s'assied près de Fabian et caressa doucement sa joue, le rassurant.

- Ça va aller, résiste d'accord ? On est là.

- Tu... tu es t-toujours là hein ?

- Oui. Toujours. Et ça ne changera pas. D'accord ?

Les yeux du jeune Prewett s'étaient emplis de larmes de douleur, il tremblait sous la souffrance. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner légèrement. Lélia prit doucement sa main et la serra sans le lâcher des yeux. Fabian tenta de la serrer avec le peu de forces dont il disposait. Son grand frère accourut et prit son visage entre ses mains, déposant un baiser sur sa joue en s'attardant.

- Frangin d'amour, je suis là.

- Je sais. Murmura Fabian.

Une violente explosion retentit et fit voler tout le monde, y compris le jeune homme blessé qui hurla de plus belle, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin. Le couteau s'était enfoncé plus profondément encore, Fabian était allongé au sol et ne cessait d'hurler, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Alors que Cygnus s'approchait doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, James engagea un combat avec lui. Marcus était fou de rage, son nez était dégoulinant de sang. Il s'était emparé de sa baguette et la serrait avec force, faisant face à son petit frère qui était tout aussi énervé que lui. Une voix sembla résonner à ses oreilles.

**Laisse ta haine de côté, Sirius. Tu ne seras pas plus fort sinon.**

[…]

Eléa venait d'ouvrir les cellules ou étaient enfermés les professeurs et Jérémy. Wade Jones prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra, il était pâle mais son regard brillait d'une lueur de vie qui s'était quelque peu éteinte durant ces longs mois. Elle leur fit un résumé de la situation et, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de cet endroit et qu'elle suivait, un peu éloignée, elle fut retenue par quelqu'un, la personne plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle se retrouva collée contre le mur et gémit face à ce regard, tremblante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Son père la fixait d'un regard perçant qu'elle ne supportait pas et qu'elle craignait.

- Je...

- Tu ?

- J'ai déjà discuté avec Lucius.

- Je le sais.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel elle s'efforça d'être forte et d'affronter son regard pour une fois dans sa vie.

- Tu souhaites être reniée ?

Ils se fixèrent durant une éternité, autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

- Oui. Souffla t-elle.

[…]

- Tu m'as vraiment frappé ?

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Répliqua Sirius, de la haine dans le regard.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait, Sirius ? De comprendre qu'à tout moment je peux t'enlever quelqu'un ?

Son petit frère s'avança doucement, s'approchant jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient obligés de s'affronter, afin que leurs corps se touchent presque, afin qu'il n'y est plus qu'eux. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard. Ce que ça faisait ? Ça le remplissait de rage et d'une peur sans nom, il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé qu'aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait jamais eu une famille comme celle qui l'entourait désormais, il était heureux chaque jour de les avoir près de lui et, en même temps, sans cesse il éprouvait cette peur de les perdre, de les voir s'éteindre. Il les aimait. Par dessus tout. C'était plus fort que la drogue, une véritable addiction dont personne ne pouvait le désintoxiquer. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui enlever les siens, il devait le comprendre. Marcus s'éloigna soudainement dans un cri de douleur, détournant son regard de Sirius comme ci ce dernier l'avait brûlé. Une décharge électrique parcourait tout son corps, durant quelques instants, il ne fut plus que douleur, il hurla et faillit même tomber à genoux, la souffrance était intense. Cependant, il ferma les yeux et tenta un barrage mental qui fonctionna. Là, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux aciers se braquèrent sur son petit frère.

- Pas mal. Mais encore trop faible, frangin...

* Pourquoi toujours lutter, laisse moi t'aider *

* Dégage de mon cerveau *

* Tu es mon petit frère, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. C'est dans notre sang, sans moi tu n'es rien, nous sommes deux âmes faites pour vivre ensemble ou mourir ensemble. C'est une évidence *

* Ça sera pour mourir ensemble alors *

* Pourquoi tant de haine ? On pourrait faire tellement de choses, si grandes, si puissantes... Tous les deux devant le monde, à sa tête... Regarde Sirius *

_Le monde était en flammes et à sang sous leurs pieds, il y avait des corps partout mais ils étaient là, éternels, puissants, fiers et plus forts que jamais. Tous les deux. Marcus riait comme un gosse d'un rire dément. Il s'amusait à pousser un corps avec son pied. Sirius, lui, semblait... vide. Il était vide. Il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, juste l'ombre d'un ancien garçon brillant et gentil dévasté par la haine et le pouvoir. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien, ses yeux, d'ordinaires si brillants, étaient noirs, ravagés par une existence emplie de malheurs et de force. _

_- Chat, c'est toi qui est ! S'exclama soudain Marcus avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête du petit garçon terrorisé._

_Le petit tremblait de tous ses membres, des traces de larmes étaient présentes sur ses joues, il semblait être la seule âme vivante. L'aîné sourit de plus belle, il se précipita vers Sirius, dans une attitude d'enfant joyeux devant tous ces morts, devant toute cette noirceur et cette haine. _

_- Dis Sirius, on le garde ?_

_Sirius avait le regard braqué sur le petit garçon, ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer véritablement à présent, il avait peur, une peur effroyable. _

_- Allez, pour s'amuser, encore, comme avec les autres... Les entendre hurler, les voir pleurer, c'est ce que j'aime, tu le sais bien ! J'adore ça, moi. Les gosses qui baissent les yeux, supplient que j'arrête de leur faire mal encore et encore, sans savoir que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, ils pleurent ensuite, oh la, quand ils commencent à pleurer ça devient intéressant... Tu sais, quand ils sont à tes pieds et qu'ils gémissent comme de pathétiques animaux. Ils veulent que je les épargne, pourquoi les épargner ? C'est tellement plus drôle de les voir se soumettre et se tortiller à mes pieds sans cesser de chouiner... Ils paniquent tellement, c'est hilarant._

_Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Sirius était là sans l'être. Quoiqu'il dise, Marcus ferait de ce gosse ce qu'il voudrait. Pourquoi l'en empêcher ? C'était trop tard. Tout était fini, le monde était mort, le monde était noir de cendres et de rage. L'aîné s'avança vers le petit garçon. Il lui caressa doucement la joue._

_- Salut toi... Tu es mon nouveau jouet. Je vais prendre soin de ta personne, ne t'en fais pas._

_- S-s'il vous plaît..._

_**- Ne supplie pas. **Tu ne comprends rien ! Il y a un temps pour toute dans mon jeu. Je vais t'en expliquer chaque règle et tu feras exactement ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? Commence par résister à la douleur physique, je n'aime pas ceux qui crient trop vite, il me faut le temps de savourer, tu comprends ?_

Sirius expulsa son grand frère de son cerveau, ce dernier souriait. Et ça faisait peur. Il avait adoré cette scène, il était en transe devant ce genre de violences. Alors comment Sirius, à cinq ans, comme aujourd'hui, aurait-il pu avoir sa chance ? Cette chance de l'amadouer en laquelle il avait parfois cru si fort . Elle n'existait pas, elle était vaine et perdue d'avance. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait voulu dès le départ être violent et lui montrer qui était le maître et, heureusement, Sirius avait toujours lutté. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

- Tu me fais pitié, Marc'. A un point que tu n'imagines même pas...

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et la haine devint d'autant plus présente dans le regard de Marcus. Aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux et chacun, au même moment, tenta d'utiliser sa puissance. Le barrage mental qu'ils avaient crées en même temps les empêchaient de se toucher. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'atteindre. Quand, soudain, une violente explosion retentit, ils volèrent tout deux à travers la grande salle tandis que, sous la force des assauts, avec les professeurs en plus, les serviteurs de Marcus commençaient à devenir bien moins nombreux.

- Cette école est à moi ! Hurla Marcus, fou de rage.

- Rien n'est à toi Marc', quand le comprendras-tu ? Ce monde en a rien à foutre de ta face de con, tout comme chacun d'entre nous. T'es rien, t'es qu'un minable stupide engraissé par un pouvoir inutile et malsain !

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous observaient leur combat et personne ne semblait bouger. Le cœur de Sirius s'était accéléré, chaque mot lui avait échappé, ils étaient sortit de sa bouche par réflexe mais ils étaient si justes. Les yeux de Marcus étaient devenus noirs, on pouvait sentir sa haine se dégager de tous ses pores. C'en était impressionnant, elle était si présente qu'elle semblait être une personne à part entière. Alors, Albus Dumbledore envoya un serviteur au sol, mort. Il s'avança entre eux et ferma les yeux tout en tournant sa baguette, comme pour rassembler les méchants en les ligotant au centre de la pièce, certains parvinrent à y échapper, d'autres non. Les yeux de Marcus fusillèrent Sirius sur place.

- C'est loin d'être fini, je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesses inutiles, Marc'. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'écrirais le mot « fin » au couteau sur ton front.

- Moi je l'écrirais sur ton cœur. Souffla Marcus avant de disparaître.

C'était fini. Enfin, cette bataille là était terminée, pas la guerre. Sirius échangea un regard avec son directeur. Ce dernier s'avança et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte reconnaissante. L'école était libre de toute ordure. Le ciel magique fut traversé par une lueur, une lueur qui lentement fit se dissiper l'orage. Tout était beau, tout allait bien. Il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire avant, qu'à nouveau, il n'y ait une nouvelle bataille. Sirius accourut vers Fabian. Ce dernier souriait, un bonheur sans nom traversait son regard.

- T-t'es la p-plus f-forte d-des machines !

Sirius éclata de rire et le serra contre lui avant qu'il ne soit emmené à l'infirmerie. Tous reprirent peu à peu leur place et leur joie de vivre. Ils avaient gagné. Certes l'épisode n'était pas terminé. Mais Sirius, lui, se sentait bine plus fort. Il tourna les yeux et son sourire se renforça. Elle courrait, ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat de bonheur à vous couper le souffle, elle semblait traîner derrière elle le poids de ses frayeurs qui étaient déjà loin. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois tout contre lui, dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Tu es ma plus belle fierté. Je t'aime tellement...

Le jeune Black sourit sincèrement, il la serra contre son cœur et caressa son dos avec douceur, échangeant un regard avec Alphard.

- Je t'aime par dessus tout.

[...]

La septième année des amis s'étaient déroulée sans grosse encombre. Malgré les petites batailles que Marcus mettait en place un peu partout, histoire de croiser son frère et d'en finir, ne furent pas, à proprement parler, de réelles batailles. Seulement, entre les deux frères, c'était une sorte de teste, un entraînement, qui est ce qui avait évolué chez l'autre, comment anticiper ses actes et ses nouvelles forces ? Sirius avait sérieusement progressé. Durant deux années entières, il s'était efforcé, avec l'aide de Max, d'apprendre chaque nouvelle facette de sa puissance, de parvenir à la dominer et à la maîtriser doucement. Mais malgré les tentatives de Marcus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la vraie bataille n'était pas arrivée. Sirius progressait et leurs pouvoirs étaient à la limite de l'égalité. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la faille, la différence.

Aujourd'hui, Sirius avait dix huit ans. Deux années étaient passées sans que rien ne change véritablement. Il était devenu auror, comme un peu tout le monde, en attendant que les temps changent. Il allait se battre jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Et puis, on réfléchirait à l'avenir, si c'était possible. Mais pour l'instant, c'était ainsi, il fallait lutter et attaquer, constamment.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !

- J'arrive mon cœur !

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA !

- Ce gosse est infernal, cela vous étonne ? Ironisa Matthew.

Le petit Angel, comme s'il avait saisi les mots de son parrain, s'assombrit. Ses petits yeux aciers s'embuèrent de larmes, il cligna des paupières, comme pour les faire disparaître par fierté. Sirius le fixa intensément et tendit ses mains.

- Viens mon cœur.

- Nan.

Leurs yeux aciers si identiques s'accrochèrent. Un demi sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius. Sam regardait la scène avec attention. C'était fou à quel point, même gosse et petit, Angel avait hérité du mélange Marcus/Sirius. Il était un vrai ange et parfois une si mignonne peste... Eléa entra dans le salon et prit son fils dans ses bras, elle fusilla les garçons du regard.

- Vous embêtez mon fils vous deux ?

- Oui! Cria Angel.

- C'est pas vrai. Dit Sirius sans lâcher le petit des yeux.

- Si ! Vous m'embêtez, vous zêtes messants tout plein !

- Vraiment ?

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et, déjà têtu comme une mule, Angel resta durant un long instant dans son mensonge, de pied ferme. Puis, Sirius haussa les sourcils. Le petit garçon détourna les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa maman. Eléa sourit doucement, caressant ses cheveux blonds, le berçant.

- Mon cœur, t'as pas assez dormi...

- Z'ai fais un causs... un...

- Cauchemar ? Intervint Sirius en se levant et en venant caresser sa joue.

Angel acquiesça doucement, ses yeux brillaient de fatigue, il semblait épuisé. Il garda la tête posée contre sa mère tout en regardant Sirius. Il tendit une petite main et toucha son visage, le caressant doucement. Il semblait parfois si triste et absent que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il observait Matthew et Naomi souvent, comme s'il sentait que dans sa famille, il manquait quelque chose. Et, parfois, comme par réflexe, il appelait Sirius « papa ».

- Tu viens toi doymiy avec moi ?

Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre un grand oui, Terry débarqua dans le salon, l'air paniqué. Il s'avança vers Sirius et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nouvelle attaque. On est déjà à moitié sur place.

- Ou ça ? Soupira le jeune Black.

- Pré au Lard.

Sirius acquiesça doucement, il embrassa fort Angel et Eléa sur le front et s 'excusa auprès de son neveu. Non, il ne pourrait pas faire la sieste avec lui aujourd'hui. Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent directement dans le petit village. Sirius serra fort la main de Sam et d'un seul regard, la supplia de privilégier sa vie et sa santé au reste. Sa chérie resserra un peu leur étreinte et lui sourit dans une promesse silencieuse. Des sortilèges fusaient en tout sens, des hurlements retentissaient à tout bout de champ, venant des deux côtés. Mais cette fois, Sirius du s'avouer que les forces du mal étaient assez nombreuses. Son frère avait du recruter. Rapidement, il aperçut Matthew tomber à genoux dans un hurlement et la peur prit place en lui. Il serra avec force sa baguette et, de rage, envoya un sortilège qui fit exploser le rang des serviteurs de son frère dans un bruit assourdissant. Personne ne lui serait enlevé, c'était hors de question. Soudain, une main puissante le saisit à la gorge. Il l'avait reconnu avant même de l'apercevoir. Son contact, sa force, il les connaissaient assez désormais. Il pointa sa baguette et l'envoya valser. Les combats se stoppèrent l'instant de quelques secondes, fixant les retrouvailles entre les deux frères.

- Bonjour Sirius...

Son petit frère se contenta de le fixer en restant silencieux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marcus.

- Je vois... Tu n'as toujours pas appris à être poli...

- Bien sur que si Marcus. Seulement je le suis avec ceux qui le méritent et tu le sais.

- Tu te contentes de fuir devant moi... A chaque fois.

Sirius sourit sans répondre. Max aurait été fier de lui, il en était certain. Il devait rester calme, il devait l'ignorer et c'est ce qu'il ferait, jusqu'au bout.

- Mais pourtant tu sais que je reviens toujours n'est ce pas ?

Son cadet le fixait sans mot dire et Marcus commençait à en avoir assez, ce qui, bien évidemment, était le but.

- REPONDS MOI ! Hurla t-il.

Les vitres des boutiques avoisinantes se brisèrent quasiment toutes sous la puissance de sa rage. Beaucoup de personnes tremblèrent et furent réduites au silence. Mais la bataille reprit aussitôt. James s'acharnant contre un Lucius tout aussi acharné et borné. Remus, lui, était aux prises avec Fenrir Greyback pour son plus grand malheur. Sam, elle, s'était évidemment précipitée sur Sélénia mais elle commençait sincèrement à le regretter. Elle n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout et elle s'épuisait. Tous se battaient et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de les repérer tout en combattant son frère avec hargne. Kim poussa soudain un hurlement déchirant, tombant à genoux, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Son bras tremblait anormalement, dégoulinant de sang, elle déglutit lorsque son assaillant s'approcha d'elle. Mais, d'un seul et même mouvement, deux personnes jetèrent un sortilège et l'homme au costume noir se cogna tête la première contre un mur. Nott était profondément assommé. La jeune femme croisa le regard de son frère et Peter et se jeta dans les bras du deuxième, rassurée.

- Espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu n'aurais même jamais du être de ce monde ! Crachait Bellatrix avec hargne.

- Espèce de conne, concentre toi et ferme là ! Répliqua Lily, énervée.

Terry se battait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille et Sirius. Être dans une bataille était toujours angoissant, mais ça l'était encore plus lorsque votre famille y était aussi. Aaron, lui, avait une autre façon de réagir, il se concentrait et s'empêchait de penser à ce qui pouvait arriver, éloignant les risques de lui. Alphard ne cessait, pour sa part, de jeter des coups d'oeil en direction de Sirius, Regulus et Andromeda, inquiet. Mais, malheureusement, cela lui faisait perdre de l'agilité face à son frère, Cygnus. Le combat sembla durer des heures ou, malgré leur petit nombre, les aurors refusaient d'abandonner. Quelques professeurs de l'école Poudlard vinrent à la rescousse, ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'était plus question pour lui de laisser son monde en péril. Max arriva à son tour et entoura de longues flammes les hommes qui tentaient de s'approcher de l'école, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il échangea un regard et un sourire avec Sirius.

- Je te pensais plus fort, Sirius. Tu as pris des vacances au lieu de t'entraîner pour être à la hauteur ?

- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin « d'être à la hauteur », Marcus, étant donné que je te surpasse.

En vérité, l'aîné était enragé, il tentait en vain d'entrer en Sirius et n'y parvenait pas. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et soudain le jeune Black poussa un hurlement de douleur, tombant à genoux, tremblant. Il s'efforça de garder ses pensées claires malgré la souffrance et pensa de toutes ses forces à le blesser à son tour, à lui faire du mal pour détourner son attention, sa connexion. Et soudain, ce fut à Marcus d'hurler, son torse était traversé par un long couteau, le sang s'en écoulait abondamment. Il fixa son frère avec une lueur d'étonnement. Et, sa rage reprit le dessus, Sirius vola, traversant la rue et les combats puis, il passa à travers la vitre intacte d'en face, retombant lourdement contre le sol, le verre traversant son corps et même, sa gorge. Le hurlement de Sam retentit et Sélénia prit le plus grand vol de sa vie, atterrissant pile sur Lucius qui tomba à son tour à la renverse. Les amis étaient tous figés. Dans leurs têtes, c'était comme une photographie ancienne ou les instants précieux qu'ils avaient passés ensemble défilaient, incessants. Fabian, ayant observé la scène, se tourna vers Marcus et le regarda avec haine.

- Salopard ! Va crever ! Tout le monde se porte mieux sans toi, y compris ton propre fils !

Un sortilège de lumière verte fusa droit sur lui, quelqu'un bouscula brutalement Fabian tandis que Lélia hurlait de terreur. Tous semblèrent réduits au silence, les yeux fixaient la scène qui semblait se dérouler au ralenti, la lumière frappa et un corps fut projeté en arrière, il retomba lourdement au sol sous les yeux horrifiés des forces du bien.

[…]

Un hurlement de rage retentit. Fabian était tombé, son visage était blanc, pâle, figé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Des pleurs et des cris de panique retentissaient de tous les côtés. Sirius était incapable de se relever mais son cœur avait éclaté. Qui ? Qui avait-il perdu ? Qui lui avait été enlevé ? Le visage de Marcus était aussi glacial que d'habitude, il ne ressentait aucune émotion. La mort ne le touchait pas. Logan semblait être pétrifié, il était dans un cauchemar éveillé. Remus tenait Kim et Maya contre lui, elles pleuraient, encore et encore. Peter tenait avec force le bras de James tandis que ce dernier caressait la joue de Lily. C'était impossible... Regulus fixait le jeune Prewett, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quelques mètres les séparaient du cadavre. Était-ce possible de se préparer à ça ? Comment pouvait-on se dire qu'on ferait le voyage du retour avec un ami en moins ? Et pour certains plus qu'un ami ?

Et elle, avait-elle pensé un seul instant qu'elle ne retournerait pas chez elle ? Fabian se releva d'un seul bond, serrant sa baguette avec force. Remus s'avança rapidement et le repoussa brutalement, le retenant.

- Arrête Fabian. Tu ne peux rien faire... D'accord ?

- Je... je vais lui arracher la tête. Siffla t-il, enragé, des larmes sur les joues.

- Non. Reste avec moi...

Mais le jeune Prewett ne l'écouta pas, il l'envoya valser et se rua sur Black, jetant sortilèges sur sortilèges, il voulait le voir mourir, le voir souffrir. Il voulait qu'il pleure et que son regard soit empli de douleur. Il désirait qu'il meure de souffrance, qu'il perde autant que lui, puis qu'il périsse de ce chagrin. Marcus le renversa sur le sol et s'assied sur lui, posant un bras contre sa gorge, l'étouffant doucement afin de le tempérer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Fabian pleurer. L'unique démonstration d'une réelle faiblesse depuis tous ces longs mois. Il se pencha et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je n'avais rien contre elle, Fabian.

Les larmes du jeune garçon redoublèrent, brouillant sa vue et brisant davantage son cœur, il n'avait plus de mots, plus de pensées, tout semblait vide et noir.

- Tu étais ma cible. Pourquoi me provoquer ainsi ? Si elle n'est plus là, c'est uniquement de ta faute. Tu es le seul coupable de ma rage et du sort qui l'a touchée.

Marcus fut violemment projeté en arrière, retombant cependant sur ses pieds. La haine emplit son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur Matthew.

- Ne t'approche pas de mon frère. Tonna ce dernier.

- Bien sur que non, au contraire... Je vais le laisser réfléchir et souffrir.

Jared posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Matthew, la serrant doucement dans une étreinte rassurante. Il était là. Ils devaient rester. Pour Fabian. Ils ne devaient pas agir de manière inconsidéré. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'aîné tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur son petit frère. Comment l'aider à guérir ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il continue ? Black esquissa un pas en direction de Sirius mais Dumbledore se plaça face à lui, le fixant avec intensité de son regard bleu.

- Ne crois pas que tu as réussi à le tuer.

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps et je suis patient. Ça se rapproche...

Après ces quelques mots, il claqua des doigts et ils disparurent tous en une demi seconde. Tous excepté un homme. Les yeux bleus glace étaient braqués sur le jeune Prewett qui se répandait en hurlement de douleur et de rage, tous noyés dans ses larmes. Abraxas avait le regard embué devant cette scène. Matthew, qui serrait son frère contre lui, le fixa avec une reconnaissance infinie.

_[…]_

_Abraxas se battait sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne vole, traversant la rue et les combats puis, passant à travers la vitre intacte d'en face, retombant lourdement contre le sol, le verre traversant son corps et même, sa gorge. Le hurlement de la jeune Williams retentit et Sélénia prit le plus grand vol de sa vie, atterrissant pile sur Lucius qui tomba à son tour à la renverse. Les amis étaient tous figés. Ils semblaient craintifs et énervés à la fois. Abraxas se contentait pour sa part d'observer la réaction de son neveu. Ce dernier, ayant observé la scène, se tourna vers Marcus et le regarda avec haine._

_- Salopard ! Va crever ! Tout le monde se porte mieux sans toi, y compris ton propre fils !_

_Malefoy, inquiet, tourna ses yeux vers Marcus. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette droit sur le visage de Fabian. Un sortilège de lumière verte fusa sur le jeune garçon. Abraxas, incapable de rester spectateur, bouscula brutalement Fabian tandis qu'une jeune fille hurlait de terreur. Tous semblèrent réduits au silence, les yeux fixaient la scène qui semblait se dérouler au ralenti, la lumière frappa et un corps fut projeté en arrière, il retomba lourdement au sol sous les yeux horrifiés des forces du bien. Lélia était morte. _

_[...]_

Albus Dumbledore s'était précipité sur le jeune Black, transplanant aussitôt chez lui, dans son manoir. La quantité de sang que Sirius perdait était effrayante. Pendant ce temps, Fabian ne cessait de pleurer.

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne dit-on jamais assez, aux personnes qui bouleversent notre vie, et qui le méritent par dessus tout, pourquoi ne leur dit-on pas chaque seconde qu'on les aime ? Pourquoi nous contentons-nous d'exprimer notre rage et notre chagrin de les avoir perdus ? Pourquoi sommes nous trop fiers pour aimer sans compter ? Pour aimer à visage découvert ?**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 44 : « On ne peut battre son adversaire que par l'amour et non la haine. » Ghandi.

Cinq années étaient passées. Sirius avait vingt trois ans. Il s'était battu maintes fois contre les forces du mal et avait remporté chaque bataille, enfin, du moins, il s'en était toujours tiré vivant. Ce qui, à ses yeux, revenait à « gagner ». Aujourd'hui, il avait fait sa vie. En un sens, même si Marcus était toujours une menace persistante, il semblait être un simple cauchemar. Il apparaissait de temps en temps, mais malgré la violence de leurs altercations, tout finissait plus ou moins bien. Mais, intérieurement, Sirius en avait assez que ce manège ne cesse jamais. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Lélia, cinq années durant lesquelles, ils avaient du remonter la pente et en même temps, apprendre à vivre avec l'imminence de la mort. Ils avaient du comprendre que le mal frappe là ou il le souhaite et parfois, lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas. James et Lily s'étaient mariés, mettant un peu de joie et de couleur dans ce monde sombre. Peter et Kim avaient emménagés ensemble, aussi différents que complices. Remus et Maya vivaient le parfait amour mais restaient sans prises de tête pour l'instant. Sirius et Sam, eux, avaient emménagés avec Alphard, Regulus, Eléa, et Angel, dans une grande maison, ayant malheureusement du quitter celle qui avait été découverte. Pour leur plus grand malheur. Mais il s'y étaient faits. La jeune femme était revenue, et elle avait même fait plus que ça, elle s'était résout à laisser son ancienne vie de côté, à laisser Marcus de côté. Ce fameux jour, lors d'une énième bataille que personne ne remporta vraiment...

_Il y avait des corps au sol, comme toujours, et ils étaient même assez nombreux. Le rire glacial et démoniaque de Marcus semblait résonner, terrifiant. Il était là, et il n'y était plus, apparaissant et disparaissant comme bon lui semblait, ce qui ne rassurait pas Sirius qui tournait et retournait, attentif à chaque mouvement. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient tous battus fièrement, avec acharnement, comme si, chacun d'entre eux, bons ou mauvais portait la phrase « Je suis avec Sirius » ou « Je suis avec Marcus » sur son front. Le combat de deux frères devenaient le combat de deux familles totalement différentes, deux familles d'adoption. L'une au sein de laquelle l'amour les portait, l'autre qui n'était que haine et puissance. Et alors que les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face, pour un énième combat, Eléa était apparue entre eux. L'aîné s'était figé, d'étonnement et de rage, Sirius, lui, avait été pétrifié par la crainte. Il avait vu son frère tuer des gosses, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que sa cousine ne courrait aucun danger? Rien...Mais encore une fois, Marcus l'avait surpris. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni parlé se contentant de la fusiller du regard en attendant qu'elle daigne bouger._

_- Je voulais juste te dire, au cas ou ça t'intéresserait, que ton fils se porte bien..._

_Sirius avait serré les dents à l'entente de sa phrase, il s'était attendu à une explosion imminente. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas._

_- Je suis ravi de le savoir._

_- Vraiment? On dirait pourtant que cela t'importe peu... Avait-elle murmuré._

_- Je ne te supplierais pas de revenir, tu le sais, non?_

_- Et moi non plus, Marcus. C'est derrière moi tout ça. J'ai compris qui tu étais...Tu es dénué de coeur. Tu t'es contenté de faire semblant._

_- C'est faux et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'ai dépassé ce stade._

_- Pourtant, si tu aimais vraiment, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu nous aurais choisi, Angel et moi. _

_- Je pars du principe que si on aime, et que la personne nous aime en retour, on ne doit pas changer, on s'accepte tel que l'on est._

_Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, une intensité redoutable émanait des yeux bleus et aciers. Eléa ne s'abaissait pas, d'ailleurs, jamais elle ne l'avait fait devant lui._

_- J'en conclus que tu ne veux pas voir ton fils grandir? C'est dommage, il ne cesse de te réclamer._

_- Tu lui a expliqué que sa mère refusait qu'il soit en contact avec son propre père?_

_- Non. Je lui ai expliqué que son « propre père » était un homme odieux qui tuait des gens sans la moindre culpabilité, je lui ai dis tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son propre petit frère, je lui ai affirmé que je préférais qu'il soit en sécurité et heureux._

_- Mais l'est-il?_

_- Oui, il a des gens adorables autour de lui, qui lui donnent tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Allez savoir pourquoi il a une connexion et un attachement particulièrement solide pour Sirius... J'ai du me tromper de Black..._

_- Ne dis pas des stupidités. Avait répliqué Marcus d'un ton empli de rage. Tu m'as aimé par dessus tout, plus même que ta propre vie, tu aurais été prête à mourir pour moi..._

_- Toi aussi..._

_- Alors, ça se fini comme ça?_

_Il avait caché toute émotion, rien n'était visible, mais Sirius savait. Et Eléa aussi. Ils savaient que Marcus était brisé, quelque part, au fin fond de son coeur de monstre. La jeune femme s'était avancée vers lui, si prêt que Sirius en avait serré sa baguette au point presque de la briser... Eléa n'avait pas quitté son mari des yeux. Quelques millimètres, autrefois vite dépassés, les séparaient désormais. Cette fois, aucun des deux ne s'amusa à les franchir avec leur entrain et leur fougue d'antan. La magie était brisée. Ils s'étaient lassés, éloignés. Comme ils le voyaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre : Ils s'étaient perdus. Les différences qu'ils avaient tenu à l'écart les avaient rattrapés. Le livre de leur histoire s'était refermé sur un échec. Les lignes, écrites depuis si longtemps mais qu'ils avaient tenté de déjouer, avait fini par les vaincre. Eléa ôta délicatement l'alliance de son annulaire gauche et la lui tendit, sans le lâcher des yeux. Ce n'était pas dans un geste de rancune ou de rage, non, c'était pour qu'il ait un souvenir d'elle. Pour qu'il la garde près de lui, un peu, qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Mais comment oublier le seul grand amour de sa vie? Comment un monstre pourrait-il oublier qu'il a vu son coeur chavirer devant la beauté et la fragilité d'une jeune femme emplie de tendresse et d'amour? Non. Personne n'oublie son premier amour. Et surtout pas un monstre connu pour être sans coeur. Comment mépriser et fermer ses yeux sur tous ces moments partagés? Son odeur, son sourire, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs rires résonnant à l'unisson, comme le battement de leurs coeurs? C'était impossible, et aucun ne le voulait. Marcus était resté silencieux, se contentant de saisir l'alliance en frôlant sa main, ce simple contact éveilla des souvenirs qu'il refoula immédiatement de son esprit. C'était fini, il ne l'embrasserait plus, il ne la toucherait plus et il n'entendrait plus ses doux mots auxquels il s'était attaché. Il allait se concentrer entièrement sur sa haine et ses objectifs, il serait pire, plus fort que tout, après tout, qu'est ce qui le retenait désormais? Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle craquerait, qu'elle le rejoindrait, mais finalement, elle était encore plus forte que lui... Sur ce simple geste, Eléa avait disparu. Durant une poignée de secondes, le combat avait cessé, tous les yeux s'étaient vrillés sur le chef de l'ombre. Puis, il y avait un comme une explosion, plus puissante, enragée et effrayante que jamais. A la fin du combat, Sacha, le jumeau de Kim, ne bougeait plus. Lui et tant d'autres, un nombre de prénoms incalculable : Logan, la mère de James, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Slughorn, Simon, des aurors, encore et toujours, des familles entières décimées... Pourquoi? Parce que les forces du bien lui avait arrachée la sienne._

Ils avaient survécu, mais pour combien de temps? Marcus était devenu plus brutal, plus enragé et venimeux, il en voulait à tous ceux qui se prétendaient être heureux, à tous ceux qui souriaient et vivaient. Tous ceux qui aimaient... Il n'était définitivement plus que haine.

[…]

Sirius entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers en courant et il soupira, tentant de garder son calme olympien.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Un gosse blond aux yeux aciers tirait sur sa manche avec entrain. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, sa joie retomba aussitôt, et, l'air boudeur, il réitéra son appel.

- Tonton ?

- Oui Angel ?

- Pourquoi tu veux pas que...

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué mon cœur. Répondit Sirius avec douceur, le prenant dans ses bras et le faisant asseoir sur lui. Je ne suis pas ton père.

Les petits yeux aciers s'accrochèrent aux siens et, à nouveau, sa tristesse permanente refit surface. Il s'accrocha à Sirius comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. « Je veux voir papa ». Il avait à peine murmuré mais Sirius avait parfaitement bien entendu. Il se contenta de caresser son dos avec douceur. Angel, lui, caressait doucement son cou, puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit contre lui. Le jeune Black resta un moment dans le fauteuil avant de se lever, le portant délicatement, il croisa Alphard et Eléa qui le fixèrent avec un sourire tandis qu'il montait dans sa chambre, couchant Angel et faisant de même, le blottissant contre lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il réclamait Marcus. Et comme il avait vu les photos du mariage d'Eléa, et que Sirius était son portrait craché, il simplifiait les choses à sa manière, donnant à Sirius un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Et parfois, c'était difficile... Alors qu'il somnolait paisiblement auprès de son neveu adoré, il entendit son prénom. Son prénom dans un cri de désespoir et de détresse immense.

- Qu'est ce que...

Il se détacha doucement d'Angel et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte et descendant les escaliers en courant. Avec un pincement au coeur, il aperçut Sam, sa Sam, à genoux au sol, les yeux emplis de larmes, tremblante. Il se jeta contre elle et la serra fort, caressant ses cheveux.

- Mon ange...

- C'est... c'est... mam... maman... les... les ju... jumeaux...

Sirius eut l'impression de sentir son coeur exploser. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et automatiquement, les siens s'emplirent de larmes en voyant les siennes. La famille Williams, sa famille, ses vrais et seuls parents, ses bébés... Impossible, il fallait qu'il se calme.

- Ou est maman? Souffla t-il dans un murmure.

- Elle est... M... morte. So... Soan et Liyah ont... ont disparu...

Il s'était figé, glacé, son coeur semblait s'être arrêté. Lauren, Maman... la seule qu'il avait appelé ainsi, la seule qu'il avait aimé comme tel... Il était brisé mais il s'efforça d'être fort. Parce que là c'était trop et il ne laisserait pas passer ça. Il caressa doucement son dos et l'aida à se relever avec délicatesse, tandis qu'elle semblait le serrer et refuser de le lâcher. Avec peine, il prononça le mot suivant :

- Papa? Demanda t-il dans un souffle.

- J... je sais pas... ou... ou il est...

- Lâche moi mon coeur, s'il te plaît...

- Je... je veux pas. Répondit-elle, la voix brisée. Je... je veux pas que tu y ailles...

- Pense à So' et Lili...

Le regard de sa belle s'accrocha au sien, dévasté, et il y vit une lueur de détermination qui l'effraya quelque peu. Elle le garda contre lui sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Il... il a laissé un... un message avec du... du sang...

Sirius resta totalement silencieux, se contentant de la regarder, caressant avec douceur sa joue et son dos, tendrement.

- « Finissons en là ou tout a commencé... » Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là bas, je sais que tu t'étais promis de ne plus jamais y retourner...

- Va rassembler tout le monde, d'accord ? Toutes nos équipes, il ne sera pas seul.

- Sirius...

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Attire le ailleurs, il le fait exprès...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Sirius en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus et dans un craquement sonore, disparut instantanément. Il sentit des frissons parcourir tout son être, certes l'hiver était bien là, recouvrant le sol de poudre blanche, mais la saison était innocente, il se fichait de la fraîcheur, observant droit devant lui les murs de pierres grise. Sirius inspira doucement. Malgré le fait qu'il ait grandi depuis ses quinze ans, cette maison ne cessait de lui procurer des sensations désagréables. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lieu de toutes ses peines, ses cauchemars, ses craintes, son enfance brisée. C'était perfide de le forcer à revenir. C'était odieux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part de son grand frère. Marcus avait laissé écouler huit années, après la mort de Sean, avant de revenir le hanter. Aujourd'hui, ce temps ne semblait plus être anodin, il semblait faire partie de leur vie. Huit ans que Sirius avait laissé cette maison derrière lui et, à présent, il y était de nouveau, face à elle, imposante, effrayante, blessante. Ça n'avait pas été le combat d'une enfance, mais le combat d'une grande partie de sa vie. Il allait se terminer ici, il le sentait, à l'endroit même ou il avait débuté. Quoi de plus logique, finalement ? Qu'est ce que Marcus voulait insinuer ? Que Sirius allait perdre, que tout était en train de le rattraper petit à petit, que son combat avait été vain ? Pourquoi le forçait-il à retourner ainsi au point de départ ?

**Il veut t'affaiblir, Sirius. Sois fort. Tout ça est derrière toi, tu es heureux et libre, prouve le lui.**

C'était ça, constamment : Faire ses preuves. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Il n'avait plus rien à prouver, il était sur de lui et maître de ces émotions, durant tous ces combats, il n'avait jamais failli, il avait réussi à résister à l'emprise de son frère, sur son cerveau, il contrôlait les situations plus que jamais. Il dominait sa puissance et arrivait parfois à prendre le pouvoir sur celle de Marcus. Alors pourquoi douter ? Cette maison n'était qu'un trou à rats. Forcément, Marcus ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien. Elle n'était rien. Juste un mauvais souvenir qu'il fallait effacer à tout prix. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour faire le vide, puis, elle apparut soudainement, les murs bougèrent, créant un nouvel espace. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et sortit discrètement sa baguette, anéantissant tous les sortilèges de protection qu'avait placé son défunt connard de père. Il fallait que tout le monde puisse la voir, il fallait que cette abjection soit visible à tous les yeux. Il s'avança dans la petite allée, appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte, la froideur de la maison s'abattant sur lui comme si on avait actionné un bouton, il détestait ce hall qu'il avait franchi avec crainte à chaque fois qu'il savait avoir commis une erreur fatale. Mais il continua d'approcher, traversant ce foutu couloir, il tenait sa baguette avec force, mais il gardait son air impassible. Les portraits lui donnaient envie de vomir, il imaginait celui de sa mère, dans les étages supérieurs et, avec un sourire, claqua violemment la porte, la refermant. Aussitôt, une vague déferlante de hurlements retentit, lui arrachant un sourire.

- SALE TRAITRE ! POURRITURE ET ORDURE ! TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! SORS DE CETTE NOBLE MAISON !

- Allons, n'y a t-il donc personne ici pour faire taire cette vieille conne? Clama Sirius, haut et fort.

Sa mère. Enfin du moins, sa mère biologique, le truc qui lui servait de génitrice. Un démon de plus qui avait capitulé. Elle était passée de l'autre côté, elle brûlait en enfer, grâce à lui. Et à Remus. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi sans son ami. Comment lutter face à une femme qui est censée vous aimer et qui s'amuse à vous descendre, encore et encore, tandis que votre grand frère vous torture avec acharnement ? Sirius gardait ce combat en tête comme le pire qu'il ait eu à affronter. Il avait cru qu'il y passerait, cette fois, il avait vu la fin, parce que quoi qu'il dise, la haine de sa famille le blessait dangereusement, particulièrement celle de ses parents, et ce depuis toujours. Un enfant n'avait pas à connaître la violence et la haine, un enfant devait être innocent, heureux, il n'avait pas à être maltraité, violenté de quelque façon que ce soit. Sirius n'avait pas eu le choix, mais entendre, encore une fois, alors qu'il se croyait guéri et au dessus, des insultes, de sa propre mère, ça l'avait brisé. Il avait lutté, il l'avait combattu et puis, elle l'avait bloqué, entre elle et le mur, elle avait frappé fort, elle lui avait fait mal, encore. Il s'était efforcé de répondre mais sa blessure avait pris le dessus, elle l'avait bien vu et Marcus était arrivé. Il torturait physiquement, elle incendiait son coeur. Remus l'avait regardé, simplement, quelques mètres plus loin, il l'avait vu s'écrouler, se laisser glisser contre le mur et avait formé ces quelques mots sur ses lèvres _**« Tu es le meilleur des Black, ils ne te méritent pas. Montre leur. » **_Et il s'était relevé, créant une explosion de fierté et un débordement d'amour pour Remus qui avait fait reculer ses deux adversaires. Marcus avait volé, Walburga était tombée comme une merde. Et il l'avait aussi écrasée comme tel. Elle n'était rien.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon courageux petit frère... Susurra une voix. Tu t'es senti obligé de déranger le sommeil de mère...

- Évidemment. Pourquoi l'aurais-je laissé dormir ? J'aime bien rendre la pareille, tu devrais le savoir.

- Et qu'a t-elle fait ?

- Elle a empoisonné mes jours par son ignoble présence. Merlin soit loué, tout ça est derrière moi maintenant qu'elle est au fond d'une boîte ou plutôt, en cendres éparpillées...

- Oh. Et tu comptes aussi me... « rendre la pareille » ?

Sirius entendait le son de sa voix mais il ne le voyait pas. Et il détestait particulièrement ce genre de situations ou il se sentait pris au piège. Il laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et continua son chemin, allant tranquillement s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Bien sur. Mais j'attends que tu daignes te montrer et cesser de jouer, tu as trente trois ans, Marc'. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance très joyeuse mais au bout d'un moment, il faut évoluer.

A cet instant, son frère apparut, le regard glacial, les traits déformés par la rage. Sirius sourit davantage, parfaitement calme, même si, à l'intérieur, son cœur semblait vouloir quitter son corps. Son frère s'avança doucement avant de s'arrêter, un air faussement coupable sur le visage. Du doigt, il désigna le sol un peu plus loin, montrant quelque chose que Sirius n'avait pas vu jusque là.

- Vois-tu cette horrible flaque de sang ? A ton avis, à qui appartient-il ? Soan, Liyah ou bien Terry ?

**Reste calme. Ignore le. Ne t'énerve surtout pas, Sirius.**

- Je sais que tu les aime tous les trois. Je sais aussi que tu es particulièrement proche de Soan... n'est ce pas ?

Sirius se contentait de le fixer, restant totalement silencieux, mais, en lui, il avait peur, si peur. Pour les trois, certes, mais comment un enfant de treize ans pouvait-il résister à une si grande perte de sang ? Liyah et Soan n'étaient pas assez forts. Ils étaient encore petits, encore fragiles. Il ne pouvait pas s'en être pris à eux. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Sirius pouvait lire un plaisir sadique dans ceux de son frère, il éprouvait du plaisir à lui faire peur, à jouer ainsi avec son cœur. C'était, encore une fois, la preuve qu'ils étaient bien différents.

- Dis le, Sirius, dis le que tu as peur.

- Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que je n'ai pas peur de toi, non ?

- De moi, peut-être pas. Mais de mes actes, ça oui...

A cet instant, une trentaine de personnes avaient envahie la maison. Mais Sirius ne poussa aucun soupir de soulagement, non. Parce que les gens qui étaient apparus étaient vêtus de noir, entièrement. Il reconnut des visages, des visages qu'il haïssait. Mais ne leur accorda aucune importance. Il ne quitta pas son frère des yeux et se leva.

- Ou sont-ils ?

- Tu demandes ? A ton avis ou aie-je pu mettre mes victimes ? Sourit Marcus, ravi de son petit jeu. Laisse moi te montrer, Sirius...

Il sentait la pression, la force qui tentait d'entrer en lui et, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il ne la repoussa pas, il voulait voir dans quel état se trouvait les siens, sans être obligé de descendre dans cette satané cave en présence de son frère. Le noir l'entoura, totalement et il se sentit pris au piège, comme dans chaque entraînement que lui avait prodigué Max. Il vit les murs de brique, froids, et ce sang au sol. Il y avait trois personnes. Un corps ne bougeait plus du tout : Celui de Terry. Liyah, enchaînée au mur, tentait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de son frère qui, quelques mètres plus loin se tortillait et gémissait de douleur, au sol, dans une marre de sang, tremblant. Sirius laissa l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Et ce fut sa principale erreur, dès cet instant, des images traversèrent son esprit, et il était forcé de les voir, les unes après les autres... Il voyait ce qui s'était passé et ne pouvait pas intervenir.

_Marcus faisait les cents pas devant les jumeaux, Terry était déjà au sol, inconscient. Soan tentait tant bien que mal de le réveiller, effrayé. Leur kidnappeur était imperturbable, totalement insensible, comme à son habitude. A cet instant, Liyah s'était levée et lui avait fait face, les poings sur les hanches, de la rage dans le regard. Elle le fixait avec un dégoût non dissimulé. _

_- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Eléa t'a abandonné comme et a gardé votre fils. Ils sont tellement mieux sans connard dans leur vie._

_A cet instant, Marcus avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait pointé droit entre ses deux yeux mais, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Soan s'était placé entre eux. Black avait franchement rigolé. _

_- Allons Soan, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es trop faible pour me faire face. Tu es une sorte de Regulus tendis que Liyah est une deuxième Sirius au féminin... Écarte toi._

_- Mais Marcus, pourquoi m'écarter ? Je ne laisse pas ma jumelle s'enterrer et se tuer, MOI. Je fais tout pour qu'elle vive... Je suis certain que Sean ne peut pas en dire autant..._

_C'était fini. A l'instant même ou la comparaison avec Sean avait franchi ses lèvres, Soan avait __compris son erreur. Mais il n'avait pas reculé, pas cette fois. Il n'était plus un petit garçon de cinq ans, il avait treize ans, il avait grandi et compris bien des choses. De plus, il ne pouvait pardonner la mort de sa maman. Marcus avait alors avancé, doucement, et il n'avait toujours pas failli. Peut-être aurait-il du ? Mais il savait que Sirius ne l'avait jamais fais, alors il allait agir pareil. Il avait vu la lumière blanche qui avait enchaîné Liyah au mur, il avait juste eu le temps d'entendre sa sœur supplier puis le couteau s'était abattu sur lui avec violence et acharnement. Marcus l'avait frappé, il lui avait carrément arraché son sweat, avec brutalité et l'avait plaqué au mur, frappant et taillant, sans arrêt. Soan avait hurlé, il avait voulu se débattre mais ça avait empiré. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Marcus l'insulter, le rabaisser, lui demander de se soumettre mais il n'avait même plus été capable de parler. A cet instant, il s'était demandé comment Sirius avait fait pour se battre aussi longtemps. Il avait momentanément pensé à tous les enfants qui vivaient dans une situation similaire et subissaient autant de douleur à chaque faux pas. Puis, il était tombé à genoux, des larmes dans les yeux et s'était senti incapable d'affronter le regard de son bourreau. Il avait entouré son torse de ses bras tremblants et avait juste entendu la phrase de Marcus : __**« Les gosses comme toi, Soan, je les écrase, je les brise. » **__Il avait attendu qu'il sorte et, seulement à cet instant, il s'était laissé tomber au sol, couché, ne cessant de gémir et de pleurer, le corps meurtri, il entendait Liyah, bien sur, et il s'accrochait à sa voix et sa présence, comme souvent. Mais il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. A cause de la souffrance et aussi à cause de la culpabilité. On ne pensait jamais assez à ceux qui vivaient dans le malheur et, aujourd'hui, il comprenait cette infinie douleur. _

Sirius voulait sortir, il voulait échapper à son emprise mentale mais il devait se résoudre : Il n'y arrivait plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait atteint ? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient fermés avec force, il tentait de s'enfuir, les poings serrés. Mais alors, tout recommença. Son père, sa mère, Marcus, Sean, la cave, les violences, les insultes, la manoir de Voldemort. C'était reparti pour un tour. Il l'affaiblissait. Sirius senti ses genoux heurter brutalement le sol et il hurlait, un hurlement de rage comme jamais il n'en avait exprimé. Son cœur allait exploser, il le sentait, ça brûlait, ça faisait mal. C'était invivable. Il voulait tuer, il voulait créer le plus de souffrance possible. Il en avait assez. Ses tremblements ne cessaient de s'accentuer jusqu'à ce que, soudain, une voix familière et rassurante ne résonne à ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, il ne voyait rien d'autre que son malheur et sa haine. Il était aveuglé par les visions de Marcus, aveuglé et assouvi.

- Sirius, ne te laisse pas envahir par la haine ! S'exclama une voix de femme, la plus belle voix de femme qu'il ait entendu dans sa vie.

Elle était là. Sa force et sa faiblesse, l'amour de sa vie. Sam. Elle venait l'aider. Elle était présente. Il sentit ses jambes se relever sans qu'il ne comprenne comment et une lumière blanche sortit droit de son cœur, elle créa une explosion, comme souvent lorsque leurs deux puissances opposées s'affrontaient et, à cet instant, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait violemment expulsé son frère contre le mur, son dos cognant avec force contre la pierre. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il fixa Marcus avec toute son arrogance.

- L'amour est bien plus fort que la haine. Il va t'écraser.

- L'amour te rend faible, Sirius.

- Vraiment ? T'as pas trop mal au dos, sinon ? J'avais oublié que t'étais plus aussi jeune, désolé...

Autour d'eux, les forces sombres et celles de la lumière blanche s'affrontaient mais leurs yeux étaient accrochés, comme s'il était impossible qu'ils se détournent l'un de l'autre. Ils l'avaient senti tous les deux : C'était la fin de leur guerre. Le combat pour la liberté était le plus beau qui pouvait exister mais aussi le plus cruel, on se bat pour ses droits et on perd quand même, au fond. Parce que dans une guerre, il y a des hauts et des bas, constamment. On ne sait si on va s'en sortir, on ne sait si nos proches nous reviendront mais on doit se battre, malgré tout. Sam avait gagné en agilité, elle se tuait à la tâche, contre la même personne, constamment. Parce qu'on ne changeait pas un amour ou une amitié mais on ne changeait pas non plus de pire ennemi. C'était comme un contrat, comme un lien qui unissait deux personnes. Ça ne pouvait pas être transformé. Et Sélénia semblait du même avis. Même si elle était certaine depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Sirius. Ils se battaient tous sans exception et avaient désormais chacun une raison de se tuer à la tâche. Aaron, parce qu'il avait perdu sa femme. James évidemment, parce que sa mère avait succombé et qu'il ne supportait pas de devoir vivre sans elle, de voir cette tristesse incessante dans les yeux de son père. Lily, parce qu'elle voulait prouver qu'on ne dissolvait pas leur groupe, qu'on ne pouvait pas les séparer, qu'elle se battrait coûte que coûte contre les injustices, elle avait perdu sa sœur pour défendre sa nature de sorcière, elle irait jusqu'au bout de son chemin, elle le créait petit à petit et il était auprès de James ainsi que de leurs amis. Remus, parce qu'il était humain et que la bataille de Sirius était comme la sienne, il s'était juré de voir son ami heureux et il y contribuerait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Maya, parce que comme celui qu'elle aimait, comme son meilleur ami Fabian, elle en avait assez de l'injustice. Kim, parce qu'elle voulait venger son jumeau tant aimé et qu'elle voulait voir le monde briller. Regulus, Alphard et Andromeda, parce que, comme Sirius, leur famille les avaient brisés, ils voulaient en finir, ils voulaient qu'il n'y ait plus de menaces, plus de Black incapable d'aimer. Matthew, parce que, malgré les femmes de sa vie, il avait perdu ses parents, et il jugeait qu'il devait être présent, en quelques sortes pour venger leur mémoire, pour leur montrer qu'il n'oubliait pas. Jared, lui, parce que la justice était son métier, parce qu'il aimait voir le monde sourire et marcher droit. McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avait, bien entendu, répondu présente à l'appel. Ainsi que Wade Jones et tant d'autres. Des aurors que Sirius avait croisé quelques fois sans vraiment les connaître. Du beau monde qui l'aidait dans sa tâche. Et puis, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Max. Max qui avait consacré sa vie entière à se battre contre le mal, une vie épuisante, mais utile. Il fit un clin d'oeil au jeune Black avant de se lancer dans un combat acharné contre l'un des nombreux hommes des ténèbres. Alors que le chaos régnait, que des sorts fusaient, que des cris de douleur et de rage retentissaient, il y eut soudainement un silence pesant, lourd de sens. Fabian était arrivé, il s'était directement placé entre Sirius et Marcus, une rage et une détermination sans faille dans ses yeux verts. Chacun avait choisi son adversaire habituel : Sam contre Sélénia, Lily contre Bellatrix, James contre Lucius, Remus contre le cause de son malheur, mais lui non. Il ne s'était pas dirigé vers Cygnus, ni son oncle, il avait choisit Marcus. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier, il fit comme une révérence, le saluant.

- Bonjour Fabi.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Cracha le jeune Prewett.

La haine. Sirius pouvait la sentir comme si elle était sienne. Et il savait que c'était une mauvaise chose, il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser gagner, prendre le pas sur les émotions qu'on pouvait ressentir, Max le lui avait assez répété. Et il venait de comprendre pourquoi, juste à l'instant. Lorsqu'on se jetait dans une bataille par colère, on ne réfléchissait à rien d'autre qu'à tempérer ce flot de rage, on ne pensait plus qu'à ça et on était déstabilisé. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, Sirius tenta d'écarter son ami mais il était comme un pilier planté ici depuis des années, impossible à bouger. C'était effrayant, il semblait n'avoir attendu que ça pendant quatre ans. Mais était-ce pour Lélia ? Pour ses parents ? Ou est ce que c'était pour lui ? Que voulait-il se prouver ? Qu'il n'avait pas peur ? Qu'il était plus fort ? Le premier sort fusa de la baguette de Fabian, mais son ennemi le para, l'énervant davantage encore. Et il souriait. Sirius avait peur, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter davantage, son oncle Cygnus le mettant à l'épreuve. Il ne regardait plus, se contentant de répliquer aux attaques et de tenter de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les combats avaient repris mais Maya, incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi, ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Elle avait un pressentiment, comme lorsqu'elle sentait que Fabian avait besoin d'elle et, aussitôt, elle chercha Abraxas des yeux. Max ferma un instant les yeux et, dans un effort de concentration, agrandit le salon des Black qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, la pièce s'étira, encore et encore, créant un grand espace digne d'une salle d'entraînement. Et, alors qu'un sortilège de lumière verte se dirigeait droit sur Remus, Il fit soudainement apparaître une armoire devant lui. Elle vola avec le jeune Lupin mais, il se releva de sous les décombres, adressant un regard reconnaissant à l'homme qui lui sourit. James, brutalement étranglé contre le mur, tentait de se débattre tant bien que mal. Il grogna. Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à présent, devant le sourire narquois du blond qu'il haïssait le plus sur terre ?

- Malefoy ? Ôte tes sales pattes de blond décoloré de ma superbe chemise, veux-tu ?

A l'instant ou les cris devenaient plus nombreux, un hurlement particulièrement douloureux, de rage et de peine mélangées, retentit, bien plus fort que les autres. Abraxas avait saisit Fabian et l'avait éloigné, le plaquant contre le mur, le retenant avec force. Le jeune Prewett se débattait avec toute sa hargne mais son oncle ne faiblissait pas. Il entoura sa nuque d'un bras et son dos de l'autre, le forçant à se blottir contre lui. Il était triste de le voir dans un tel état de souffrance et de haine, son neveu tremblait contre lui avec force. Il tenta à nouveau de se débattre tandis que Marcus fronçait les sourcils, l'attitude de Malefoy lui déplaisant fortement, mais alors qu'il faisait un pas pour demander des explications, son souffle fut coupé, il se figea, une fois de plus. Mais une fois de trop. Ils étaient face à lui : Sa famille. Le petit garçon blond était collé à sa mère, elle avait ses deux mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il fixait Marcus. Elle venait de tout lui expliquer, qui était son père, pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il le voit, pas voulu qu'il vive près de lui. Le petit Angel avait les yeux braqués sur son père. Eléa caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Mon cœur, je te présente ton papa...

Le silence s'était abattu, pesant. Et cette fois, plus personne ne combattait, c'était un silence respectueux et angoissé à la fois. Ils attendaient tous la réaction. Enfin, presque tous. James profita de l'attention détournée de son ennemi pour lui attribuer un joli coup de tête dans le nez. Il fut enfin relâché. Marcus fixait son fils, et pour la première fois, Eléa vit de la crainte dans son regard. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas affronter cette situation. Mais le petit Angel ne semblait pas du même avis, il lâcha sa mère tandis que Sirius esquissait automatiquement un pas pour aller le chercher. Eléa se tourna vers lui et le retint. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire _**« Laisse faire. » **_Et même s'il n'aimait pas du tout ça, il accepta. Regulus fixait la scène avec une crainte non dissimulée. Ian, lui, posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Eléa. Le petit garçon se planta devant Marcus, restant tout de même à une petite distance, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, son ton fut hésitant.

- Papa ?

A cet instant, Marcus fut totalement déchiré entre trois options : Celle de se mettre à hurler contre Eléa, celle de répondre à son fils ou celle de tuer tout le monde hormis eux deux. Son regard s'était accroché à celui, totalement identique de sa progéniture.

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches, Angel.

- Si. Mama me l'a dit...

Il y eut un silence. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et le désarroi que Marcus aperçut dans le regard de son fils le laissa sans voix. Comment le voir triste pouvait-il être aussi douloureux ? Presque aussi douloureux que de voir des larmes dans les yeux d'Eléa ? Il secoua négativement la tête : Il avait choisi sa voie. Il était trop violent pour qu'Angel puisse être heureux de toute façon.

- Je le suis mais je ne vivrais pas avec toi, je ne veux pas te voir.

- Parce que t'es méchant ? Demanda Angel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Parce que j'ai choisi d'être méchant. Et que vous ne l'êtes pas. On ne s'entendra pas.

Angel s'avança alors et se blottit contre ses jambes, Marcus se crispant totalement. Son fils resta contre lui un petit moment avant de lever la tête et de le fixer. Il y avait une interrogation dans ses yeux, une demande.

- Va t'en. Répondit simplement Marcus, en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux juste un câlin...

- Tu n'en auras pas. Je ne suis pas fais pour ça.

Il ne savait pas comment agir, comment faire, il n'était pas habitué. Mais le regard d'Angel le transperçait malgré lui. Et lorsque des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, ce fut pire encore. Il ne le montra pas, mais il avait l'impression qu'un couteau traversait son cœur. Et alors, Angel se détourna et se réfugia dans les bras de Sirius, s'accrochant avec force à son cou. Le regard de Marcus croisa celui de son petit frère. Il lui avait prit sa place, mais quoi de plus normal ? Il était capable de donner ce que lui était incapable seulement de prouver. L'amour. Il n'était pas fait pour ça et il l'avait montré avec Eléa. Il ne savait que faire le mal, c'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était vraiment doué et ça, il l'avait prouvé sans problème. La haine se propagea de nouveau en lui. Une haine puissante et sournoise. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Il envoya brutalement valser Abraxas contre le sol, plus loin et s'avança doucement vers lui, faisant craquer sa nuque. Angel regardait la scène, agrippé à Sirius comme jamais, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Les combats reprirent, seul Lucius était incapable de se détourner de la scène. Son père allait charger. Il croisa alors le regard de Fabian et se dernier vint le bousculer brutalement, de la haine dans le regard.

- Incapable même de te jeter pour protéger ton propre père, sale lâche.

Durant quelques secondes, un souffle invisible mais menaçant sembla se propager dans ce sombre salon. Les regards de Matthew, Jared et Maya se tournèrent instinctivement vers Fabian. Il courrait. Marcus avait sortit son couteau, encore. C'était l'arme qui prouvait sa rage, il la sortait lorsqu'il avait mal. Abraxas n'était en rien coupable, mais c'était lui qui payait. Des coups fusèrent, un puissant sortilège doloris et le couteau fendit l'air. Fabian sauta sur le dos de son ennemi, il tenta de l'étrangler, la scène semblant se répéter. Marcus se tourna vers lui, ils frappèrent à mains nues, trop enragés pour penser à quelque sort que ce soit, trop haineux pour s'auto détruire lentement. Ils frappaient et parfois, des doloris fusaient, seule preuve de leur nature de sorcier, c'était haine contre haine, rancune contre rancune. Au corps à corps, sans penser plus à rien, pas même à la présence de leurs familles respectives. Et pourtant, il y en avait des yeux inquiets. Angel ne quittait pas son père des yeux, craintif. Puis, leurs torses se frôlèrent, et Fabian se figea. La main de Marcus, qui tenait le couteau, s'était défendue dans un geste automatique, elle s'était levée et dressée entre leurs deux corps, son arme se plantant férocement et entièrement dans le ventre du jeune Prewett. Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de Black. Mais Marcus ne s'arrêta pas là, pas cette fois... Il ressortit le couteau et le planta de nouveau, puis encore et encore. Des hurlements de détresse et de rage retentirent et ce fut le cri d'Angel qui stoppa immédiatement son père dans son élan.

- Arrête papa !

Il croisa son regard, celui d'Eléa et il sut qu'il les voyait pour la dernière fois, qu'il les avait brisé encore un peu plus. Elle, en larmes, serra leur fils contre elle et, le regardant à peine, disparut de la pièce dans un craquement sonore. Il y eut un hurlement, à nouveau et Cygnus Black vola à travers la pièce, percutant une étagère en verre et retombant contre le sol, convulsant, le corps traversé par un grand morceau de verre. Matthew, désespéré se jeta corps et âme dans la bataille, sans réfléchir davantage, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Ian le soutenant et le protégeant tandis qu'il se transformait en bourreau. Jared s'attaqua directement à la source de leur douleur mais, quelques instants plus tard, il succombait à son tour, d'un simple sortilège de mort. Abraxas, lui, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il s'était penché au dessus du corps de son neveu et tentait en vain de réparer les dégâts, de guérir ses blessures, mais le sang coulait, encore et encore. Les yeux de Fabian se vidaient de toute vie, petit à petit. Maya rejoignit Abraxas et, prit sa main dans la sienne tandis que, de l'autre elle saisissait celle de son meilleur ami. Elle était en larmes.

- Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, d'accord ?

Il était incapable de répondre, incapable seulement de prononcer un mot et, là, seulement là, il commença de nouveau à avoir peur. Abraxas posa une main délicate sur son front, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Je t'aime.

Marcus traversa le salon et atterrit contre la bibliothèque, il s'effondra et elle tomba sur lui, brutalement. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Sirius avançait, totalement insensible. Mentalement, il ouvrit la porte de la cave d'un simple sortilège et demanda à Remus de s'y rendre. Max fixait son protégé attentivement.

**Laisse ta haine de côté Sirius. C'est ton amour qui vaincra, juste ton amour.**

Comment oublier sa haine ? Comment la « laisser de côté » ? Alors que l'un de ses plus proches amis était en train de se vider de son sang, de mourir dans la souffrance ? Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant, malgré lui, il pensa à chaque instant passé avec Fabian, chaque instant ou il l'avait fait rire, leurs engueulades, leur rencontre. Les larmes coulèrent, mais il était loin d 'être faible, il continuait d'approcher, tandis que Marcus s'était relevé, le fixant. Sirius sortit sa baguette.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras plus personne. Jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Sirius...

Marcus tomba aussitôt à genoux dans un hurlement de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, la douleur qui irradiait son corps était si puissante, si horrible. Il se sentait comme électrocuté, son corps faisait des soubresauts. La décharge traversait tout son être, insensible, forte, brûlante. Il voulut se relever, s'obligeant à lutter mais Sirius, le regard noir, fit redoubler la décharge d'intensité. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas plus fort, lui prouver que c'était lui qui gagnerait. Parce que c'était écrit, parce que c'était comme ça. Il lui avait pourri la vie pendant des années, il l'avait vaincu par sa force. Aujourd'hui ça allait changer. Marcus se coucha au sol sans même s'en apercevoir, il se tordait sous la douleur, son dos se cambra et il craqua avec force, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Les yeux de Sirius, sans que personne ne comprenne pour quelle raison, étaient devenus noirs, vraiment noirs. Et il fut le seule à comprendre. Il absorbait Marcus comme il aurait absorbé un venin. Sa puissance devenait sienne. Alors, à son tour, il joua. Les souvenirs brûlants qu'ils 'avaient partagés refirent surface dans la tête de l'aîné. Il se vit être malmené par son père, en premier, reproduire ça sur Sirius, Sean et Regulus, le mal être constant de Sean, ses larmes, ses paroles lorsqu'il était absent, sa mort, leurs combats, son histoire brève avec Eléa, les larmes d'Angel et ses appels incessants, ses câlins à Sirius, ses demandes répétées, La tristesse d'Eléa, son rapprochement avec Ian, leur vie heureuse sans lui, la façon dont Sirius s'en était sortit malgré les mois d'enfer auprès de lui, lui prouvant encore et toujours que l'amour était la plus belle des forces, ses entraînements avec Max, sa complicité avec Regulus, tout ce qu'il était incapable de comprendre et de faire : Aimer.

- Tu m'avais dis jamais deux sans trois, il faut croire que tu t'es surestimé, le deuxième épisode aura été long, mais je consacrerais le troisième à aller cracher sur ta tombe et profiter d'une vie dénuée de connards. Dit Sirius, haut et fort.

Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs et Marcus se sentait vidé, il se redressa doucement et le fixa. Il tremblait, épuisé. Sirius renvoya une nouvelle dose, forçant Marcus à entrer dans l'esprit de Lucius, lui faisant découvrir les sensations qu'on pouvait éprouver en aimant, la peine et la crainte dont le jeune Malefoy avait été saisi en croyant que son père allait mourir, celle qu'il éprouvait maintenant, en le fixant, en le voyant si faible tout à coup. Il était le seul à éprouver ce sentiment dans cette pièce, le seul à avoir vraiment peur pour lui. Les autres, eux, avaient surtout peur pour eux en voyant que ça dégénérait... Il n'était rien, il ne comptait pour personne, à part Lucius. Les yeux bleus glace s'étaient accrochés à ceux, aciers de Marcus, et, alors que Malefoy avait son attention totalement détournée du combat qui avait lieu, un sortilège de mort le frappa, venant droit de la baguette de James, il tomba, près de son père. Et Marcus explosa, fou de rage, des sortilèges fusaient entre les deux frères. La haine de l'aîné décuplant sa force tandis que l'amour de Sirius faisait de même. Ils semblaient aussi intouchable l'un que l'autre.

- Est ce que tu sais que, petit, je ne demandais que ton amour ? Questionna Sirius, le fixant attentivement.

- Je te détestais. Siffla Marcus avec hargne.

- C'est ce que tu t'es mis en tête, pas vrai ? C'est ce que tu as voulu de toutes tes forces...

- Je te haïssais, point à la ligne.

- Parce que je te résistais, parce que tu voulais que Sean soit l'autre moitié de toi mais que j'ai pris sa place. En vérité, j'étais celui qui te correspondait le plus et ça te tuait.

- La ferme.

- Tu m'as aimé.

- Jamais !

- Dis le, avoue le.

- T'es rien, Sirius. Tu voudrais compter, mais t'as jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une infime place...

Sirius éclata de rire sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Tes paroles ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps, Marcus.

Un sort fusa et il le para, ils attaquèrent, encore une fois. Puis, Sirius s'avança et le saisit brutalement par le col, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le doloris mental de son grand frère ne l'atteignit pas. Sa décharge fut tenue à distance, elle aussi. Seules leurs yeux semblaient compter, ils devaient rester accrochés. A leur tour, ceux de Marcus devinrent noirs, noirs de rage. Et, alors, Sirius ferma les yeux, sans le lâcher. Il sentit sa prise se défaire, son frère lui échappait, il tombait, il ouvrit les yeux et voulut le retenir mais ils tombèrent ensemble, Marcus étant plus lourd, l'entraînant dans son poids, dans sa chute. Sirius accrocha ses yeux aux siens, ses yeux redevenus aciers, ses yeux voilés d'une lueur de douleur. Le cadet fronça les sourcils et, seulement là, il l'aperçut, le couteau, sa main qui tenait le couteau. La lame s'était plantée droit dans le cœur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son geste. Sa puissance mentale avait agi à sa place, prit les commandes sur ses actions. Il avait agi sans en avoir conscience et, sous lui, Marcus saignait. Marcus mourrait. Il lâcha l'arme, prenant conscience du moment présent. Il le regarda et caressa son front.

- Je trouve que j'ai été gentil. Souffre, Marc' et prends conscience de ce que j'ai subi pendant toutes ces années.

Il se pencha ensuite et appuya un peu plus sur le couteau avec son torse, il frôla son oreille de sa bouche.

- Tu n'es plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, tu n'es plus rien.

Il se releva ensuite, détournant le regard et reportant son attention sur le reste du monde, sur ces gens qui, de l'ombre ou de la lumière, s'était figés devant la scène. Il croisa le regard de Sam et elle courut vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras, le serrant avec force contre elle.

- Vivons notre bonheur à fond mon ange ! Souffla t-elle à son oreille.

Il sourit et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, dans un baiser passionné et empli d'amour. Autour d'eux, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, des cris de joie, des pleurs, du soulagement et de la peine mêlés. Sirius se détacha de la femme de sa vie et il accourut près de Fabian, aussitôt, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, son haut était devenu rouge, trempe de sang, ce dernier s'écoulait aussi par sa bouche, il résistait, et Sirius savait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Et aussi, peut-être, parce que Matthew le suppliait de rester. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'il reste. Son corps tremblait entièrement, ses larmes étaient nombreuses, ses yeux verts traversés par une intense douleur. Il crachait son propre sang. Sa main que Matthew tenait, tremblait tellement que c'était effrayant à voir. La deuxième cherchait celle de Sirius, à tâtons. Le jeuen Black la prit doucement entre les deux siennes. Puis il en ôta une, caressa doucement son front avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Matthew.

- Laisse le partir. Murmura t-il.

- N... non... Je... je peux pas... s... sans lui.

- Il souffre...

Plus loin, James serrait avec force le corps de son père contre lui, en larmes, brisé. Lily caressant doucement son dos et pleurant avec lui. Quelques mètres à côté, c'était le professeur Jones qui, le regard vide, était totalement immobile contre le sol. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de chercher ses autres amis des yeux. Terry, comme il l'avait compris, faisait partie des morts. Son cœur se serra davantage. Il aperçut Liyah en train de pleurer près de son père, elle tenait la main de San, qui, très pâle, s'était assis contre le mur. Remus consolait Maya, Peter soignait Kim. Regulus, avec l'aide de Max, enchaînait les dernières personnes de l'ombre qui étaient présentes mais, à cet instant, Bellatrix poussa un hurlement de rage et courut vers lui, baguette en main. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti, Regulus tourna doucement ses yeux vers elle, totalement déconnecté, il ne fit pas un geste, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors, Max, épuisé par tant de combats, tant de haine, tant de vies disparues, fit volontairement face au sortilège de lumière verte, il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd sous les yeux aussi bien ébahis qu'horrifiés du jeune Regulus. Il déglutit malgré lui. Sa cousine avait voulu le tuer. Il la fixa avec haine mais, alors qu'il allait combattre, elle disparut en murmurant un _**« on reviendra »**_. Sirius rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les pleurs de Matthew et ses supplications augmentaient dangereusement. Il posa son regard sur Fabian et approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Fabi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fais. N'aies pas peur, tu es la plus courageuse des personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer... Lâche le, pars, je serais là pour lui, comme tu l'as été pour moi chaque jour.

Son ami lui sourit faiblement, il s'efforça de ne pas croiser le regard de son grand frère et il serra légèrement leurs deux mains avant de fermer les yeux, définitivement. Matthew s'effondra, il se passe des heures et des heures durant lesquelles il ne lâcha pas Sirius et inversement, ils pleuraient, tous deux, inconsolables. Alphard serrait doucement Andromeda et Regulus contre lui. Ils avaient gagné. Et, même si c'était un soulagement, certains avaient beaucoup perdu. Regulus pleurait, la vision de Fabian dans une flaque de sang lui étant insupportable. C'était la fin d'une guerre et, comme dans chaque guerre, il y avait des pertes, de douloureuses pertes. Il fallait, après s'être battu, lutter contre la tristesse, il fallait continuer, reconstruire sa vie. Tout doucement. Tous les serviteurs de Marcus, excepté un, durent condamnés à mort, pur plus de sécurité. Abraxas, lui, avait gardé la vie sauve, des témoignages prouvant qu'il avait aidé. Cependant, quelques mois après cette ultime bataille, il avait mit fin à ses jours. Oui, parce que ce jour là, il avait perdu ceux qui, à ses yeux étaient ses deux fils.

Des jours sombres suivirent ou chacun du apprendre à vivre avec, ou plutôt, sans. James sans son père. Matthew, sans Fabian et Jared. Tous avaient du mal à faire face à l'absence de Fabian, il s'était inscrit dans leur quotidien, il avait été une partie d'eux. Mais, le temps finit par faire son travail, adoucissant les peine et les douleurs, faisant remonter à la surface les souvenirs joyeux. Ils avaient continué. Parce que c'était ainsi, c'était le cycle de la vie. On se remettait, l'humain était fait pour endurer et combattre. La vie revenait, elle montrait que, dans l'avenir, une promesse de bonheur surgissait toujours.

[…]

Remus attendait patiemment dans la maison de son grand ami, Sirius Black. Il était assis dans le canapé de cuir marron, lisant brièvement les gros titres d'un ancien numéro du « Trou du cus et ses détritus », souriant malgré lui à quelques phrases d'accroches dont Matthew et Fabian avaient le secret. Bien du temps était passé. Douze années exactement…

James entra à son tour sans frapper bien évidemment, parce qu'ici c'était sa deuxième maison. Il s'avança discrètement derrière le jeune Lupin et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Alors Louloup?

- J'attends Sirius. Il ne l'a pas encore rencontré.

- Ça va être fusionnel. Ricana James.

Sirius, après une longue vie de galère à moitié ruinée par sa famille, son frère particulièrement, avait réussi à réaliser son rêve. Un rêve qu'il avait gardé secret depuis toujours et dont il avait commencé à parler dès la mort de son grand frère, Marcus. Peu après la fin de cet enfer, il s'était marié. Sam était tombée enceinte. Il avait eu de nombreux doutes sur sa capacité d'être un bon père, sa capacité à aimer les autres. Mais tout se dissipait dès qu'elle était prêt de lui. Ainsi qu'à la naissance de ses deux fils. Car oui, Sam avait mis au monde deux beaux jumeaux. Deux jumeaux qui avaient douze ans depuis peu.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ethan! Je me prépare, je dois aller travailler, ça suffit maintenant.

Au rez de chaussée, James ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Mais Papa Andrew m'énerve!

- Défends toi un peu aussi! Arrête de le laisser faire à cette peste!

On entendit un bruit sourd et un cri de douleur. Puis un bruit de lutte et des pas précipités.

- ETHAN! Je ne t'ai pas dis de le frapper! S'écria la voix de Sirius, scandalisée.

Une porte claqua et Andrew descendit les escaliers en trombe, puis courut directement se jeter dans les bras de son parrain. James le serra fort contre lui et embrassa son filleul sur le front.

- Que se passe t-il Drew?

- Ethan est un sale gosse. Je vais le pulvériser.

- On ne parle pas comme ça de son frère.

- Oui mais… Commença Andrew, mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, boudeur.

James soupira et le serra un peu plus, leurs yeux s'accrochant.

- Ton frère, tu ferais tout pour lui. Alors arrête de dire des sottises.

- Ouais mais non pas aujourd'hui.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Si Ethan était plutôt plaintif, Andrew était une force de la nature. Tous deux avait les cheveux noirs de Sirius. Mais leurs yeux étaient différents. Ethan avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère. Andrew, lui, avait les yeux gris envoûtants de son père. Et le même caractère entêté et impulsif. Ethan était plus calme. Il tenait plus de Samantha, mais comme sa mère, il ne fallait pas trop lui chercher des noises. Il voulait à tout prix éviter le conflit, mais n'hésitait pas à y faire face lorsqu'il le fallait. Quant à Andrew, il était lui un vrai casse couilles comme le disait haut et fort son père.

Mais de qui tenait ce cher Andrew?

Fier, entêté, provocateur, joueur, malicieux, merdeux, rebelle. Il était bien évidemment d'une loyauté et d'une gentillesse sans égale. James lui sourit.

- Tu viens d'être en vacances, ne commence pas déjà à te disputer… Et au fait…

James baissa la voix.

- Tu as reçu ton bulletin de notes et les appréciations?

Andrew eut un grand sourire et lui montra son pouce, prenant un air du style « t'inquiètes, je gère ». A ce moment là, Sirius descendit avec Ethan.

- Ah ça oui on l'a reçu… On ne pouvait pas le louper. Ironisa Sirius, se plaçant devant le miroir pour faire son nœud de cravate. Il s'est beaucoup amusé pour cette première année.

James regarda Andrew d'un air réprobateur, ayant envie de rire au fond de lui. Parce que son cher filleul avait vraiment de qui tenir. A leur première année, Sirius avait déjà fait chavirer sa cousine de son banc parce qu'elle l'avait énervé.

- Monsieur Andrew Black a déclaré la guerre à un autre gosse. Grogna Sirius. Plus âgé en plus. Un dénommé Lestrange, ça t'étonne?

Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus étaient en liberté. Ces monstres dangereux et malsains s'étaient rendus à la fin de la bataille. Ils avaient joué la comédie à merveille, hurlant à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'ils regrettaient chaque jour d'avoir été, soit disant "ensorcelés" par Marcus. Ils avaient obtenu de bons postes au ministère. Ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer, tout semblait parfait. Seulement, rien que d'entendre le prénom de sa cousine, Sirius avait les yeux ravagés par la haine. A lui, on ne pourrait pas lui enlever ses souvenirs. Lui, il savait à qui il avait à faire. Et son dernier but était de la bloquer. De la piéger. James fronça les sourcils, fixant son filleul. Tandis que Remus regardait Sirius.

- Sevan Lestrange. Il passe en troisième année. Mais ça, Andrew, ça ne le dérange pas.

- J'en connais un il s'appelait Sirius, il avait quinze ans et il affrontait un con de vingt cinq...

James se stoppa dans sa phrase en voyant le regard assassin de son meilleur ami.

- Ouais mais c'est pas du tout pareil! Contra Andrew. Marcus c'était un connard dangereux, Sevan c'est une merde.

- Andrew. Réprimanda Sirius d'un ton sévère en le fusillant du regard.

Andrew leva les mains en signe de paix. Son frère les observaient tous les deux, assis près de Remus.

- Marcus était une dangereuse ordure, Sevan est un être stupide, ignorant et inutile. Répéta Andrew avec un sourire.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il est à Gryffondor.

- Il reste avec les Serpentards!

- Tu te fais une idée sur cette maison, ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant. Il y a des Serpentards qui sont différents, Andrew. Reprocha Sirius.

- Ah oui? Et qui par exemple? Répliqua son fils.

- Stop. Tonna Sirius.

Andrew se renfrogna puis le regarda avec colère. « ça c'est parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ». Sirius se tourna vers lui, un air sévère sur le visage.

- J'ai dis : Stop.

Andrew grogna, en colère. Il alla se laisser tomber mollement dans le canapé. Son frère lui pris la main pour le consoler. Ils se sourirent.

- C'est quand même étonnant un Lestrange à Gryff…

- Sirius! Gronda Remus.

Black posa ses yeux sur son ami, souriant.

- Tu ne viens pas de réprimander ton fils pour discrimination là?

- Ouais mais moi c'est pas pareil…

James éclata de rire, il alla donner une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami tandis que Remus se tournait vers les jumeaux.

- Incorrigible votre père…

- Injuste aussi… Grommela Andrew.

- Oh, oh, oh… hein! Stop là!

Sirius courut et attrapa Andrew façon sac de patates, le mettant sur son épaule. Ce dernier se mit à rire aux éclats. Ethan se leva aussitôt.

- La piscine papa! La piscine! Rigola-t-il.

- Tais toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Thanthannnnnnnnnnnnnn! S'écria Andrew.

Remus coupa court à la guerre qui se faisait sentir, insistant sur le fait qu'ils avaient un gros dossier… Sirius posa son fils. Il ordonna à ses enfants d'aller dans leur chambre pour pouvoir parler travail. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil face à ses amis, servit trois verres de whisky et commença à boire le sien. Il regardait ses amis, attendant patiemment la suite.

- On a de plus en plus de demandes, Sirius… Malheureusement. Il va falloir agrandir le centre. Commença Remus.

- Un nouveau cas attend sagement, ou pas… que tu l'accueilles. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas d'aide. Je reconnais que Remus et moi l'avons emmené de force. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il t'intéresserait. Et puis, il m'a fait penser à toi.

Sirius soupira, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu accueilles tous ceux qui me ressemblent, Jamesie, ça va être…

- Non. Pas tous. Mais lui te… correspond.

Après beaucoup de travail acharné, l'année de ses vingt cinq ans, Sirius avait vu son rêve prendre vie. Il avait créée un foyer d'accueil pour les enfants en danger, maltraités. Il en était le directeur et veillait en tête de liste au bon fonctionnement de ce lieu de vie. Le centre était rattaché à sa maison, pour qu'il soit proche en cas d'urgence. Une seule porte le séparait de ces gosses en détresse. Que personne sauf lui et sa femme ne franchissait. Sam travaillait avec lui. Cette porte se trouvait dans son bureau. Il avait formellement interdit à ses enfants d'entrer, elle était d'ailleurs verrouillée. Parce que Sirius ne désirait pas qu'ils côtoient ce monde difficile. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ce qu'était réellement le malheur d'un enfant. Lily et Kim, elles, avaient suivi des études pour devenir médicomage et elles avaient réussi. Quant à Maya, elle était retournée à Poudlard, enseignant brillamment l'histoire de la magie, rendant cette matière plus passionnante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Andromeda et Regulus travaillaient ensemble au département de la justice magique. Quant à Ian, il avait été le seul des rares aurors restant à accepter le difficile poste de ministre de la magie.

Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur James, il le regardait avec intensité.

- On s'est toujours dit qu'on emploierait jamais la force, c'est déjà assez compliqué quand cette approche est voulue alors…

- Il a été violenté. Tu ne peux que le voir à son visage.

Sirius acquiesça doucement, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Et il a dit quelque chose à propos de ça?

- Euh… alors attend voir je crois qu'il a dit à Remus d'aller s'acheter un cerveau et il m'a dit d'aller me coiffer et me faire foutre par la même occasion…

Sirius se leva après avoir soupiré. Soudain, Peter arriva, se laissant carrément tomber sur le canapé, épuisé.

- Ça va pas Pet'? Interrogea Sirius.

- Non mais ton Yohan, je te le laisse Sirius. Répondit Peter, en colère.

- Il aime t'embêter, c'est tout. Il ne faut pas être trop gentil avec lui tu sais… Il faut être ferme.

- Je sais. Mais…

- Oui. Il est mignon. Répondit Sirius en souriant.

- Ouais mais trop. Grogna Peter.

James éclata de rire. Tandis que Remus regardait son ami avec compassion.

- C'est difficile. Mais s'il voit qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut avec toi, il t'en fera baver. Lui expliqua Remus.

- Je sais, j'essaie de me soigner.

Sirius se leva et se rendit dans son bureau avec ses amis, il déverrouilla le passage et atterrit dans un long couloir spacieux avec plein de portes. D'un côté se trouvait les chambres des filles, de l'autre celles des garçons. Les portes étaient respectivement roses et bleues. Une petite fille ouvrit la sienne à ce moment là. Elle regarda Sirius et eut un sourire timide.

- Bonjour Sirius…

- Bonjour ma jolie Léa, tu vas bien? Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça, sourit puis ferma la porte de sa chambre. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit davantage. Dès qu'elle entendait son bureau s'ouvrir, elle sortait le voir. Juste manière de l'apercevoir, ça la rassurait. Il poursuivit sa course dans le couloir, suivit de ses amis, réprimandant de temps à autre des enfants qui se chamaillaient ou courraient partout.

Puis, Sirius se posta devant la salle d'attente. Il entendit une voix de garçon hurler et taper partout. Il soupira et entra, prêt à laisser le garçon sortir et à lui dire que s'il voulait continuer à recevoir des coups il n'avait qu'à partir. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Le jeune le regardait avec haine, les yeux gris, les cheveux noirs, il était d'une beauté rare.

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi? Je veux me barrer! Je ne suis peut être pas assez clair c'est ça? Tonna le garçon, fou de rage.

James, Remus et Peter entrèrent à leur tour. Le jeune sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Oh, je vois… Les chiens n'ont pas réussi à me calmer alors ils sont allés chercher leur maître…

Sirius resta totalement impassible à cette provocation. Il se contenta de faire apparaître deux chaises et s'assied sur l'une d'entre elles, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il invita le garçon à s'asseoir. Mais ce dernier, bien sur, n'obtempéra pas. Il resta debout à le jauger du regard.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'embarquer comme ça sans mon accord ni celui de mes…

- Qui sont tes parents?

Le jeune garçon regarda Sirius avec haine, énervé qu'on lui coupe la parole. James sortit sa baguette et un papier faisant apparaître un nom, il le transmit à son meilleur ami. Sirius se pencha sur le parchemin et put lire : Sevan Lestrange. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui évitèrent son regard. Sirius soupira et posa ses yeux sur Sevan, lui tendant la main.

- Je m'appelle Sirius.

Sevan Lestrange se contenta de regarder sa main avec colère.

- Cool ta vie, moi je veux me casser d'ici, c'est clair?

- Peux-tu me dire qui t'as fais du mal? Interrogea Sirius en observant le cocard qu'il avait sous l'œil droit et le sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade.

- Ton cul.

- Comment s'appellent tes parents Sevan?

Le jeune Sevan regardait autour de lui. Il avait l'air affolé d'être enfermé là, avec quatre adultes qui visiblement lui faisait un interrogatoire complet sur sa vie, il donnait l'impression de se sentir piégé. Et puis, ce con qui lui posait toutes ces questions, pour qui se prenait-il à la fin?

- Est-ce que, par hasard, ta mère ne s'appellerait pas Bellatrix?

Sevan s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir, il affronta le regard de Sirius sans jamais détourner le sien.

- Ferme là. Mes parents n'ont rien fait. Répliqua-t-il avec haine.

- Pourquoi donc défendre ceux qui te blessent constamment? Interrogea Sirius en se levant et en faisant les cent pas.

- Ma mère ne m'a jamais blessé! Répondit Sevan avec hargne.

- Tu es à Gryffondor Sevan, c'est ça? Demanda Sirius en se tournant de nouveau vers lui et braquant ses yeux aciers sur le jeune garçon.

Sevan baissa aussitôt les yeux malgré lui. Puis, s'en voulant de cette faiblesse, il affronta de nouveau le regard intense de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire? Cracha-t-il.

- Oh, à moi rien du tout. Mais à ta mère… Répondit Sirius en grimaçant à la fin de sa phrase.

Sevan recula d'un pas.

- Laisse ma mère ou elle est, tu ne la connais pas!

- Tu l'aimes donc? Malgré tout…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâche moi avec tes questions et laisse moi sortir!

Sirius ne lâchait pas Sevan du regard. Ce dernier se sentait mal mais il ne le montrait pas. Ils étaient séparés d'environ deux mètres seulement. Quand soudain, Sirius s'avança d'un coup vers lui, dans un mouvement vif, laissant partir son bras dans l'unique but de le forcer à lui serrer la main. Malgré lui, Sevan recula et protégea son visage avec ses bras dans un mécanisme de défense incontrôlable.

- Oh, désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Sous le choc, Sevan mis un moment à se remettre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa machination, il ôta ses bras et le regarda avec haine.

- Tu ne m'as pas fais peur, n'aies pas trop d'espoir comme ça. Cracha Sevan.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Marcus?

Le jeune garçon recula encore d'un pas, il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

- Je… Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- Il était de ta famille pourtant. Marcus Black. Ça ne te dis vraiment rien?

Sevan le regarda droit dans les yeux puis il soupira.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Ne me faites pas de mal… Supplia Sevan en le regardant.

- Pourquoi est ce que je te ferais du mal?

- Je… j'ai pas fais exprès d'atterrir à Gryffondor. Je voulais pas qu'ils…

Sirius vit Sevan tressaillir.

- Je voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent alors j'ai… Quand j'ai su que j'étais à Gryffondor, j'ai demandé au directeur qu'il n'écrive pas à mes parents, je me suis arrangé pour écrire un courrier moi-même en modifiant l'écriture. Je leur ai fait croire que… j'étais à Serpentard. Et ça marché. Jusqu'à ce fameux repas à midi, je me suis disputé avec un « ami » de Serpentard. On mangeait chez eux et il… il leur a tout balancé… Termina Sevan en se mettant à trembler.

- Attend, tu passe en troisième année? Et pendant deux ans tu as réussi à berner Mochatrix et Rodolphus? S'exclama Sirius, admiratif.

- Sirius. Appela Remus.

- Remus mais c'est in...

- Sirius !

Black se concentra de nouveau et il fixa intensément le jeune garçon, lui désignant la chaise. Il posa délicatement ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Sirius voyait en Sevan le garçon qu'il était avant, le garçon fier, fort et qui voulait s'en sortir seul, mais lui avait appris qu'on ne pouvait combattre des acharnés.

- Est ce que je peux te raconter quelque chose ?

- Non, non... je veux juste rentrer chez moi...

- Est ce que tu le veux vraiment ? Demanda Sirius en le fixant.

- Je... je peux pas... je suis déjà parti alors si... je dois rentrer.

- Ici, il y a environ une vingtaine d'enfants, tu sais. Avec mes amis et collègues, on s'occupe d'eux, on leur offre des repas, des jouets, des choses qu'ils aiment, nous mangeons avec eux, à tour de rôle, on leur trouve des loisirs, on leur offre la vie qu'ils auraient du avoir chez eux. Et tu sais pourquoi, Sevan ?

- N-non.

- Parce qu'un enfant doit être innocent et heureux, il ne doit pas connaître la violence, les mauvais traitements, tout ça tu vois, moi je me bats pour que ça n'existe plus. Tu comprends ?

- Ça existera toujours.

Sirius l'entraîna doucement et le fit s'asseoir face à lui, regardant ses amis qui les laissèrent entre eux, sortant et refermant doucement la porte. Le garçon regardait autour de lui, comme perdu, déboussolé, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de son sort, et encore moins qu'on veuille le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Je crois. Murmura Sevan en baissant la tête. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup...

- A Marcus ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Sirius, son petit frère.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- En mal : Avec haine, rage, des insultes, des méchancetés... et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les gens mauvais et odieux comme ta mère et ton père, je les ai viré de ma vie.

A cet instant, quelqu'un entra sans frapper dans la salle d'attente. La dégaine totalement négligée, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Le jeune garçon blond aux yeux gris aciers était certainement l'opposé même de l'homme qui avait contribué à sa venue au monde.

- Sirius ? M'man m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Sirius se leva aussitôt et le fusilla du regard, d'un simple geste, il lui désigna la sortie. Angel le regarda avec colère.

- Quoi à la fin ? Je suis venu exprès putain !

- Je suis occupé, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Peut-être que j'aurais fais une exception si tu avais frappé avant d'entrer or, là, ce n'est pas le cas. Donc tu vas m'attendre dans mon bureau et s'il s'écoule deux heures, je veux que tu y sois quand même quand je reviendrais.

- C'est ça ouais... Répliqua le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Et je ne suis pas sourd ! Siffla Sirius avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

Sevan avait soudain l'air gêné, il n'aimait pas vraiment assister à des disputes. Sirius le regarda attentivement, il resta une heure avec lui, une heure durant laquelle il lui raconta en détails son passé, tout ce que sa famille lui avait fait, Son père, Marcus, Bellatrix. Tous sans exception. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- Tu comprends, Sevan ? Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux ici, à mes deux amis qui t'ont emmené, mais pas à moi. Je sais reconnaître les signes, je connais ta famille.

- Si... si je les dénonce alors là...

- Ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre, je te le promets. Jamais aucun parent n'a réussi à retrouver son enfant, ici, entre ces murs. Je traverse une porte et je suis ici au moindre appel. Vous n'êtes jamais seuls. Et tu n'es pas forcé de témoigner directement, je peux me servir de tes souvenirs.

Sevan baissa un instant la tête. Sirius l'entraîna alors, lui expliquant les règles, le fonctionnement, le déroulement des journées, puis, il lui fit visiter les chambres libres. Tandis que le garçon observait avec attention, Sirius sourit doucement.

- Je te laisse réfléchir, je reviens dans quelques instants...

- Non ! Non... ce... c'est bon. Je reste.

Black s'avança doucement, il le serra contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante et le fixa, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Bon choix. Je vais m'occuper de ta famille, sois en sur.

Le soir, une fois sa journée finie, Sirius était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait coincé Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il avait apporté des preuves et le couple avait été arrêté pour être interrogé. Il ne manquerait plus que le procès mais, comme à chaque fois, Sirius se sentait invincible, il avait toujours gagné. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, quelques heures plus tard, il poussa un grognement dangereux en constatant l'absence d'Angel. Puis, il entendit le rire bruyant et si communicatif de ses deux fils et il soupira. Ce môme le rendrait dingue. Il avança doucement vers la chambre des jumeaux et regarda par la porte entrouverte. Sam riait elle aussi, toujours aussi belle, ses yeux verts pétillaient comme jamais. Angel faisait léviter les garçons, un coup Ethan, un coup Andrew. Ce dernier réclamait encore et encore après son grand cousin. Sirius poussa la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge, les bras croisés. A cet instant les yeux d'Angel croisèrent les siens, il cessa son petit jeu et s'effondra volontairement au sol.

- Au secours, je meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur s !

Il resta au sol, ne bougeant plus, tandis que, hilares, les jumeaux le poussaient pour qu'il montre un signe de vie. Sirius s'efforça de se maîtriser. Non, c'était décidé, les talents comique d'Angel ne le feraient pas faiblir cette fois. Il se contenta de le fixer sans émotions.

- Je t'attends en haut.

Le jeune homme grimaça, il échangea un regard avec sa tatie chérie, elle sourit doucement et se leva du lit d'Andrew, s'avançant vers lui. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- T'as pas un conseil ?

- Fais profil bas, ça changera. Rigola t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Angel lui tira la langue, il ne fit pas attendre son oncle, montant quatre à quatre les marches et le rejoignant dans son bureau, en frappant avant d'entrer, bien évidemment. Il tenta de faire sa moue tout craquante mais cela ne fonctionna pas, il finit par grogner.

- Allez... Sois cool quoi...

- Est ce que tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir ?

- Euuuuuuuuh... non.

- Vraiment ? Même pas une petite idée ?

- Je sais, je suis pas cool avec eux... Souffla Angel en baissant la tête.

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête, leurs yeux identiques ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient si semblables, au fond. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Eléa faisait appel à lui lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais qu'est ce que Sirius pouvait faire contre l'adolescence ? Rien. Par contre, contre le manque de respect...

- Est ce que tu aimerais que je t'insulte de « connard inutile » ? Demanda t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Non... Murmura son neveu.

- Est ce que tu imagines alors ce qu'a éprouvé Ian ? Tu es comme son fils.

- Mais je ne le suis pas. Répliqua Angel.

- Il t'aime autant.

- Tu crois ?

- Eddy ne prendra jamais ta place, vous avez vous deux la votre. Ian aimerait que tu le comprennes... Il ne sait plus comment te l'expliquer. Et ta mère non plus...

- Roh arrête, il rentre à Poudlard, c'est merveilleux, c'est magnifique, c'est le plus beau et patati et patata...

Son oncle soupira doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se redressa et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu aimes ton frère ?

- Eddy est mon demi-frère. Mais oui, je l'aime. Évidemment ! Répliqua Angel.

Sirius se leva et s'approcha de son neveu, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il sourit et caressa sa joue tendrement.

- A leurs yeux, il n'y a aucune différence entre lui et toi. C'est toi qui la fais. Ian te berçait lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé, quand tu pleurais, il était présent à tes côtés pour t'endormir, il s'est comporté en père, de A à Z. La première fois que tu l'as appelé « papa », il a pleuré. Il était tellement touché qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, il a perdu tous ses moyens et toi tu ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et tu as pleuré à ton tour.

- Ça va, ça va. Grogna Angel en tentant de se dégager.

- Non. Répliqua Sirius en le retenant.

Il le fixa attentivement sans le lâcher.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir un meilleur père que lui.

Angel acquiesça doucement en baissant la tête, fuyant son regard. Au fond de lui, s'il était jaloux, c'était juste parce que Ian était le vrai père d'Eddy, son père biologique. Quand il était plus jeune, il s'en fichait, il savait que Ian l'aimait et ça avait été suffisant. Maintenant, il avait dix sept ans, il pensait souvent à Marcus, à son rejet et ça le blessait, alors il rejetait à son tour. Mais il ne refoulait pas les bonnes personnes, il s'acharnait sur celui qui avait accepté le rôle de père alors qu'il était le moins coupable. Il poussa un profond soupir et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il était dans les bras de son oncle. Il sourit et s'y blottit davantage encore, le serrant avec force.

- Je t'aime tonton...

- Je t'aime aussi petit ange.

Le soir même, il y avait du beau monde dans la maison Black. Papi Alphard était présent, ainsi qu'Andromeda, son mari Ted et leur fille Nymphadora. Matthew, sa femme et sa fille Naomi, qui, elle aussi, avait bien grandi. Regulus, sa fiancée Flora, rencontrée au sein du ministère et dont le ventre était arrondi... Soan et Liyah, désormais âgés de vingt cinq ans et, en collocation pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Évidemment, Remus, James et Peter étaient présents avec leurs femmes respectives : Maya, Lily et Kim. Lorsque Kim et Sam étaient tombées enceintes, Peter et Sirius avaient, avec horreur, partagé leur craintes d'avoir des jumeaux. Des jumeaux aussi pénibles qu'eux même l'avaient été par le passé. Et, forcément, il avait fallu que ça se réalise.

Ainsi, Peter se retrouvait avec une fille et un garçon, Sacha et Lélia. Et pour tout dire, les Maraudeurs avaient été bien calmes... Si vous réunissiez les jumeaux, le fils de James et Lily, prénommé Harry, Shoshanna Lupin et Eddy, votre maison avait des chances de finir en tas de cendres. Mais auraient-ils l'idée de se plaindre ? Bien sur que non...

- ANDREW ! QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI DIS HIER ?

- Euh...

- SACHA ! POURQUOI TA SOEUR EST TOUTE BLEUE ?

- J'ai pas fais exprès...

- HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y !

- Quoi ?

- POURQUOI TU AS COLLE TES LUNETTES AU CHAT ?

- ETHAN OU EST MA BAGUETTE ? CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! ARRETE DE DEFENDRE TON FRERE C'EST CLAIR ?

- SHOSHANNA LUPIN !

A cet instant, tout le monde s'était tut, étonné. Remus s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Maya, elle, souriait. Son mari était tellement calme, continuellement, personne à part elle ne l'avait jamais vu céder à la colère. Sa fille souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Voui ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Noooooon.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue ?

- Papa, ne t'énerve pas, tu sais très bien que si je l'ai fais c'est parce que je voulais simplement m'amuser, je ne crains rien. Papa, calme toi.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux dorés reflétant très bien sa malice. Elle savait parfaitement que son père n'aimait pas s'emporter et parvenait parfois à le faire culpabiliser au point d'oublier la raison de sa colère.

- Papa, ne t'énerve pas... C'est pas bon pour toi.

Andrew éclata carrément de rire, mais le regard noir de son père le calma aussitôt. Il tenta un sourire mais Sirius ne démordait pas. A cet instant, cinq personnes rigolaient à s'en fendre les côtes, cette scène leur rappelant leur passé. Soan, Liyah, Nymphadora, Naomi et Angel étaient loin d'aider les adultes dans leur quête de calme. Si bien que Sirius finit par se tourner vers eux, menaçant.

- Ça suffit vous cinq, vous êtes grands maintenant, stop.

- Sisi, allons garde ton calme... Répondit Soan avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu devrais la fermer blondinet.

- Et toi tu devrais... regarder plus attentivement tes fils qui sont en train de mettre le feu au canapé... Sifflota Angel.

Finalement, Sirius fut gagné par sa véritable colère et il envoya ses deux jumeaux directement au lit sans ménagement, les portant un tour chacun façon sac de patates. Lorsqu'il revint, Angel était en proie à un fou rire impossible à calmer. Son oncle s'était rassis et le fixait dangereusement.

- Arrête de rire. De suite.

Mais malgré la main que Naomi posa délicatement sur son bras, Angel n'arrivait pas à se stopper, riant, encore et encore. Lorsque Sirius se leva d'un bond, son neveu fit de même et il se réfugia auprès de ses parents, sa mère rigolait doucement. On pouvait voir, enfin, le véritable bonheur sur ses traits et dans ses yeux. Angel prit la main de Ian, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- S'il te plaît, aide moi papa !

- Papa, aide le ! Insista Eddy, affolé.

Angel se débattit lorsque Sirius l'entraîna, il le fit doucement s'allonger sur le sol et s'assied à califourchon sur lui, le torturant de chatouilles. Le jeune homme riait, incapable de se dominer, il ne le supplia pas, se contentant de se tordre dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Et alors, qu'il se sentait sur le point de capituler, Ian releva Sirius brutalement, il haussa un sourcil.

- Pour qui tu te prends Black ? Personne n'embête mon fils.


End file.
